


I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (Until You Came Back Home) - TŁUMACZENIE

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 246,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: Louis jest zakochany w swoim sąsiedzie z domu obok, Harrym. Za dnia w szkole pozostają nieznajomymi, a w nocy siłują się ze sobą pod pościelą. Zanim Louis zbiera się na odwagę, by powiedzieć Harry'emu, że chce być kimś więcej niż tylko kumplem do pieprzenia, pozytywny test ciążowy zmienia wszystko.
Relationships: Anne Cox/Robin Twist, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tłumaczenie opowiadania z Wattpada autorstwa @_SweetDisposition_ i @Pattycake18 za zgodą autorek: https://www.wattpad.com/story/113834186-i-just-wanna-keep-calling-your-name-until-you-come

Louis uwielbiał spędzać czas na swoim podwórku o dwunastej każdej innej nocy. Uwielbiał także mieć spodnie od piżamy i bieliznę skotłowane wokół kostek.

Nic nie było lepsze niż bycie przyciśniętym do szopy, gdy jego sąsiad go pieprzył. Jego umięśnione ramię owinęło się wokół jego małej talii, a jego głębokie i mocne pchnięcia sprawiały, że jego brzuch uderzał o szopę, gdy próbował się czegoś trzymać. Czegokolwiek. Czuł, jak powietrze opuszcza jego płuca, kiedy poczuł ciepłe usta po prawej stronie swojej szyi, ssące gorącą skórę i nie dbające o to, że pozostawią za sobą siniak.

Louis pochylił się nieco, czyniąc dla niego łatwiejszym, by wejść głębiej, uderzając w jego prostatę z każdym pchnięciem. Jęknął, prawie chichocząc, kiedy zakrył usta dłonią, a Harry jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszył, trzymając go ciaśniej. Louis mógł poczuć jego ciepły oddech na karku, gdy był bliżej dojścia, ale czuł, jakby jeszcze nie mógł. Prawie doszedł, kiedy Harry puścił jego talię i ścisnął jego biodra w ciasnym uścisku, wbijając się w jego już obolały tyłek. Louis to uwielbiał. Położył dłonie na jego znacznie większych, pieprząc się także na nim samemu, a potem sięgnął, by sobie obciągnąć, ale nie musiał, kiedy jego orgazm uderzył go mocno. Tak mocno, że prawie się przewrócił. Głośne jęki Louisa zostały stłumione w samą porę, zanim ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć, jak krzyczy.

— Tak, kurewsko ciasny... — Oparł się o jego kark, pchając jeszcze kilka razy, zanim stłumił swój jęk, wgryzając się w prawe ramię Louisa.

— Ow ow ow, ty dupku, to boli! — syknął Louis, próbując od niego uciec, ale Harry przytrzymał go blisko za talię.

— Chcesz, żeby twoi rodzice nas usłyszeli? Żeby twój tata mnie zabił? — zapytał. — Kto wtedy będzie cię pieprzył? **—** Przewrócił oczami.

— Och, misiu, nie jesteś jedyny — parsknął Louis.

Akcja była tak szybka, że Louis nie miał czasu złapać się ściany szopy, kiedy Harry wysunął się z niego i odepchnął go, sprawiając, że stracił równowagę i upadł na bok.

— Harry, jesteś dupkiem! — krzyknął Louis, gdy Harry się roześmiał i podciągnął swoje dżinsy w górę, ponieważ wcześniej nawet nie kłopotał się całkowitym ich zsunięciem, tylko wystarczająco na tyle, by mógł wydostać swojego kutasa.

— Daj mi znać, kiedy ktoś inny będzie cię pieprzył. — Harry zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. — Nie lubię rozlazłych i używanych rzeczy.

Louis patrzył, jak odchodzi w stronę drzwi furtki, dopóki nie zniknął z pola widzenia i wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wciąż siedzi gołym tyłku na trawie. Wstał, podciągnął swoje spodnie od piżamy, rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym wbiegł z powrotem do swojego domu. Niemal krzyknął, kiedy wpadł na znacznie większe ciało, czując, jak krew uderza mu do głowy, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą swojego tatę z rękami skrzyżowanymi na klatce piersiowej i patrzącego na niego, jakby oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał jego ojciec, John, a następnie spróbował wyjrzeć na zewnątrz.

— Po prostu na zewnątrz... potrzebowałem... świeżego powietrza. — Louis posłał mu swój najsłodszy uśmiech, mając nadzieję, że mu wierzył.

— Wiesz, myślałem, że słyszałem, jak z kimś rozmawiasz — powiedział jego tata, już idąc w stronę drzwi, przez co Louis spanikował.

— Tato, znowu słyszysz różne rzeczy? — dokuczył mu Louis czule, biegnąc, żeby stanąć przed nim, blokując swojemu tacie widok na podwórko. — Powinienem powiedzieć mamie? Zaczynam się martwić.

Jego tata przewrócił swoimi niebieskimi oczami, tak podobnymi do tych Louisa. 

— Cicho, synu. Mój słuch jest zupełnie w porządku. A teraz się rusz, muszę wziąć coś z szopy.

Louis wpadł w panikę i modlił się, aby Harry już wyszedł na dobre, ponieważ czasami miał tendencje do wracania, ilekroć gubił swoją zapalniczkę. Stanął przed drzwiami, blokując je przed swoim ojcem, który posłał mu zmieszane spojrzenie, a Louis uśmiechał się i zachowywał tak, jakby wcale wewnętrznie nie świrował.

— Synu, muszę iść do szopy — odezwał się spokojnie John.

Jak na bycie umięśnionym i wysokim byłym zawodnikiem WWE za czasów młodości, ojciec Louisa był bardzo spokojnym i cierpliwym człowiekiem. Za wyjątkiem sytuacji, gdy ktoś zadzierał z jego jedynym, drogocennym dzieckiem, jego małym, niewinnym Louisem. Westchnął, gdy Louis odmówił przesunięcia się i zmrużył oczy, obserwując sposób, w jaki Louis zaczynał wiercić się pod jego spojrzeniem. John nie śmiał odepchnąć Louisa z drogi, dopóki nie zobaczył i nikle usłyszał zamykającą się furtkę, jakby ktoś właśnie wszedł na jego posiadłość.

— Co, do diabła? — mruknął John.

— Co? — Louis odwrócił się, żeby wyjrzeć na zewnątrz, nie widząc nic poza ciemnością i niektórymi częściami nikle oświetlonymi światłem. Jego matka nie chciała mieć jasnego światła na swoim podwórku. Louis odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na zmieszaną twarz ojca. — Nic nie widzę.

— Właśnie zobaczyłem poruszające się drzwi od bramki... Louis, odsuń się. — John próbował przesunąć go, ale Louis mocniej przycisnął się do futryny drzwi.

— Tato, nie, a co jeśli to jakiś morderca z siekierą!? Możesz zostać zraniony, nie mogę cię stracić! Masz znaczenie w moim życiu, jesteś inspiracją! — wykrzyknął Louis, prawie upadając, gdy jego ojciec zepchnął go z drogi. Dlaczego wszyscy go dzisiaj popychali?

— Zostaw to mnie, chłopcze. — Jego ojciec otworzył drzwi, chwytając po drodze za kij baseballowy i latarkę.

— O mój Boże, Jezu Chryste, Panie wszechmogący... uratuj nas wszystkich — powiedział Louis, zanim wyszedł, by podążyć za ojcem, który rozglądał się dookoła.

— Przysięgam, że ktoś tu właśnie był. — John rozejrzał się dookoła, powodując, że Louis omal nie popuścił w swoje spodnie, kiedy zatrzymał się w tym samym miejscu, w którym Harry właśnie go przeleciał.

Przesunął stopami i skrzywił się, wciąż czując się obolałym, ale na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech, kiedy przypomniał sobie. Sposób, w jaki Harry pieprzył go tak dobrze palcami, a potem jeszcze bardziej rozciągnął jego dziurkę, kiedy w końcu wsunął w niego ten wspaniały dar wszechświata, którego zdecydowanie wiedział, jak używać. Louis odmówił krótką modlitwę, zanim skinął Harry'emu głową, dając mu swoją całkowitą zgodę, by go w niego włożył. Zawsze było to najlepszymi decyzjami Louisa, kiedy Harry pieprzył go potem tak bardzo, że zawsze widział gwiazdy.

— Masz halucynacje i jesteś też zmęczony. — Louis podbiegł do niego i próbował popchnąć go z powrotem do domu, wydając okrzyk, kiedy zobaczył trochę spermy na ścianie.

John odwrócił siię tak szybko, że oślepił latarką oczy Louisa.

— Co? Co się stało?

— Chyba skaleczyłem się w kostkę! — wykrzyknął Louis, posunąwszy się nawet do tego, by przestać udawać, że już nie kuleje. Właśnie tak bardzo Harry zniszczył jego dziurkę. — Ow, to boli.

— Wróćmy do środka i przyłóżmy ci trochę lodu. — John otoczył ramieniem swojego syna, aby pomóc mu wejść do domu.

Louis pisnął, gdy jego tata postanowił go podnieść i przenieść go przez resztę drogi do drzwi, a kiedy spojrzał z powrotem na szopę, nie był zaskoczony, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego opartego o nią. Miał skrzyżowane ręce na piersi i uśmieszek na ustach, wyglądał jak dupek. Bardzo seksowny dupek, mógł dodać.

— Louis, musisz być bardziej ostrożny! — skarcił go jego ojciec.

Louis zarumienił się głęboką czerwienią, gdy zobaczył, że Harry udaje, jakby kołysał w ramionach dziecko, posyłając buziaczki wymyślonemu niemowlakowi. Louis miał ochotę pokazać mu środkowy palec, robiąc to, gdy tylko jego ojciec był zajęty otwieraniem drzwi. Harry uniósł swoją lewą dłoń i zrobił kółko ze swojego kciuka i palca wskazującego, po czym użył palca wskazującego drugiej dłoni, żeby włożyć go w obręcz, po czym powoli wyjąć z powrotem i nagle zaczynając robić to szybciej, odrzucając swoją głowę w tył i udając, że jęczy. Louis pozwolił swojemu ojcu zamknąć drzwi, ciesząc się, że nie musiał już dłużej patrzeć na tego idiotę.

— Tato, myślę, że teraz czuję się lepiej. — Louis wyplątał się z jego ramion.

— Jesteś pewien? — Jego ojciec posłał mu zmartwione spojrzenie, a jego niebieskie oczy wypełniły się troską o syna. — Może powinniśmy jechać do szpitala.

— Nic mi nie jeeeest, tato. — Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Synu, ledwo możesz chodzić! W ogóle się nie martwię, ale teraz martwię się jak cholera. Tak strasznie utykasz! — zawołał John, ale i tak pozwolił mu zejść na dół.

— Nie jest tak źle, po prostu muszę to rozchodzić — nalegał Louis. Nie chciał iść do szpitala tylko po to, by lekarz zdradził ojcu prawdziwy powód jego utykania.

Spróbował to rozchodzić, mając ochotę krzyczeć i udusić Harry'ego w tym samym czasie. Dotarł do kuchennych drzwi, gdy jego ojciec znów go podniósł. Louis znowu poczuł się jak dziecko, kiedy jego ojciec go podnosił i wbiegał z nim na górę po schodach. Uśmiechnął się, nagle chcąc go o to poprosić, ale niestety, jego ojciec się starzał i nie chciał zbytnio go nadwyrężać. Przynajmniej nie w tym momencie.

Jego ojciec niósł go przez całą drogę do jego pokoju, położył go na łóżku, a potem pożegnał się z nim, życząc mu dobrej nocy. Louis podziękował mu, kiedy zgasił światło, a potem rozłożył się komfortowo pod ciepłą kołdrą. W pokoju było cicho i ciemno, idealnie, aby Louis mógł szybko zasnąć. A przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał głośnej muzyki dobiegającej z domu sąsiada. Otworzył oczy i wpatrzył się w sufit, stłumiony dźwięk stawał się coraz głośniejszy.

— Żartujesz sobie, kurwa, ze mnie! — Louis usiadł.

Chciał udusić winowajcę, może wepchnąć mu kaktusa do gardła. Kiedy miał dość, wstał i podszedł do okna, biorąc głęboki wdech, zanim je otworzył. Jego okno było szeroko otwarte, dzięki czemu Louis mógł łatwo wejść do środka, gdyby chciał. Nienawidził tego w swoim sąsiedztwie, że domy były tak blisko siebie. Przewrócił oczami, gdy  _ Living Dead Girl _ dotarło do jego uszu, a potem przytrzymał się boku okna, aby wspiąć się do jego sypialni.

Ściany były pomalowane na granatowo, a podłoga nie była już tak widoczna przez góry ubrań i stertami walających się pod nogami śmieci. Rozejrzał się za Harrym, prawie dławiąc się własną śliną, gdy zauważył go leżącego na środku łóżka. Był zupełnie nagi, z ręką owiniętą wokół swojego kutasa, powoli pouszając dłonią w górę i dół, gdy patrzył na Louisa i oblizywał swoje wargi.

— Czy mogę ci pomóc? — zapytał Harry, ruszając dłonią trochę szybciej, po czym ponownie zwolnił.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, po czym pomaszerował w stronę iPoda i wyłączył muzykę.

— Jest pierwsza nad ranem, a jeśli nie idziesz spać, to przynajmniej pozwól na to swoim sąsiedom.

— Jutro jest niedziela. — Harry uniósł brwi. — Możemy nie spać całą noc.

— Muszę jutro iść do kościoła. — Louis skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, próbując zignorować fakt, że Harry wciąż poruszał ręka, dopóki nie przestał i nie wstał.

Harry roześmiał się, rozbawiony tym stwierdzeniem.

— Klęczysz dla Jezusa tak jak dla mnie?

— Harry! — sapnął Louis i spojrzał na niego zszokowany. Ten chłopak miał zdecydowanie niewyparzone usta!

Louis cofnął się o krok, wiedząc, co knuje Harry, po czym ruszył biegiem w stronę okna, próbując uciec. Nawet nie dotarł do połowy, kiedy ramiona Harry'ego owinęły się wokół jego talii i pociągnęły go z powrotem do łóżka. Udawał złość, odsuwając się od niego i usiłując go od siebie odepchnąć, jednocześnie starając się nie chichotać jak nastolatka. Harry podniósł go, po czym rzucił nim na łóżko, zostawiając go, by podbiec do okna, gdzie zamknął je, a następnie podbiegł do drzwi, z którymi zrobił to samo.

— Myślę, że musisz zostać w domu i odpocząć, wciąż z tobą nie skończyłem. — Harry uśmiechnął się złośliwie, po czym chwycił małego pilota, żeby podgłośnić muzykę.

Louis nie miał nawet czasu, aby się odsunąć, kiedy Harry złapał go za kostki i pociągnął go do przodu, powoli rozchylając jego nogi, gdy patrzył mu w oczy. Louis chciał je zsunąć, ale zamiast tego rozłożył je, pozwalając Harry'emu spocząć między nimi. To było i zawsze będzie w ten sam sposób, był przez niego ostro pieprzony na swoim podwórku, potem szedł do swojej sypialni, a następnie do Harry'ego, żeby znowu zostać wypieprzonym.

Louis kochał większość tego, ale nienawidził innych rzeczy. Podobał mu się sposób, w jaki Harry podkręcał muzykę tak głośno, jak to tylko było możliwe, by uniknąć bycia usłyszanym przez swoich rodziców i fakt, że to zawsze był ta sama cholerna, zapętlona piosenka. Zawsze stawał mu przez to za każdym razem, gdy słyszał ją w przypadkowych miejscach. Nienawidził tej piosenki, nie był to rodzaj muzyki, której słuchał, ale tolerował ją, ponieważ Harry ją lubił. Nienawidził Roba Zombie, do diabła!

— Muszę wracać, Harold — powiedział Louis, ale wciąż pozwalił Harry'emu zdejmować swoje spodnie od piżamy, a następnie swoje bokserki. Trochę zadrżał, kiedy włączył się klimatyzator, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Harry lubi utrzymywać swój pokój w niskiej temperaturze.

— Zmarzłeś, skarbie? — zapytał Harry, kładąc prawą nogę Louisa na swoim ramieniu, a następnie przebiegł po niej dłonią, pozostawiając za sobą gęsią skórkę.

Harry lubił utrzymywać swoją sypialnię tak zimną, jak tylko mógł, nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy wiedział, że zjawi się Louis. Nigdy nie wspomniał o tym, że będą potrzebować zimnego powietrza, ponieważ wkrótce zacznie się robić gorąco. Wkrótce będą się pocić i czuć gorąco na całym swoim ciele.

Louis już miał odpowiedzieć, ale Harry nie pozwolił mu mówić, kiedy pochylił się i pocałował go. Odsunął się, jeszcze raz cmokając jego usta, a następnie owinął dłonie wokół jego ud, aby pociągnąć go na skraj łóżka. Harry zatrzymał i zdawał się o czymś rozmyślać, zaskakując Louisa, kiedy go złapał i obrócił go tak, że klęczał na czworaka na środku łóżka. Louis poczuł, jak wielkie dłonie chwytają jego biodra i wtedy zaczęła się zabawa.

Harry nigdy się nie zatrzymywał i zawsze przechodził prosto do rzeczy, tak, jak Louis to lubił. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił Harry'emu zjeść go tak, jakby jego tyłek był najlepszym deserem, jaki miał do zaoferowania. Był obolały, ale język Harry'ego czynił cuda. Oparł się o twarz Harry'ego, denerwując się, gdy Harry mocniej ścisnął jego biodra i pchnął go trochę do przodu.

Harry odsunął się i uderzył go w lewy pośladek.

— Nie bądź chciwy! Weź to, co ci daję.

— Nie. — Louis odwrócił się, aby na niego spojrzeć. — Ty weź to, co dostajesz i nie bij mnie. Mogę odejść — odpyskował, ale Harry tylko jęknął głośno, wyobrażając sobie, że Louis próbuje uciec. Zamierzał go zniszczyć.

— Nie będziesz mógł chodzić po tym, jak z tobą skończę, kochanie.

Harry złapał Louisa za ramiona i nagle go przewrócił, teraz chłopiec był zdany tylko na jego łaskę. Louis spojrzał na niego, a jego sarnie, błękitne oczy wypełniły się zaskoczeniem i oczekiwaniem. Harry wyszczerzył się do niego, a następnie wziął lubrykant z nocnej szafki przy łóżku i obficie powlekł nim palce. Bez pytania, Louis podniósł biodra w górę i rozłożył nogi, witając Harry'ego.

— Mmm, i to ja jestem chciwy? Spójrz na siebie, błagającego o to — powiedział zielonooki chłopak, liżąc oba sutki Louisa jednym długim, mokrym ruchem, a jego język załaskotał, sprawiając, że Louis wygiął się w łuk i wydał z siebie żałosny jęk. Harry zamierzał go zabić.

Harry, będąc sukinsynem, czekał  _ wieczność _ , by dodać kolejnego palca. Louis wiedział, że potrzebował co najmniej trzech, aby być całkowicie przygotowanym na długiego, grubego kutasa Harry'ego. Krzyknął, gdy Harry skrzyżował palce, rozciągając go i niesamowicie masując jego ciasne śniany. Ale do cholery! Trwało to zbyt długo. Louis chciał Harry'ego w sobie już teraz!

— Harry, proszę! — miauknął Louis. —  _ Więcej. _

— Cierpliwości, kochanie. Pozwól mi się tym nacieszyć — powiedział Harry, wysysając malinkę tuż nad jego pępkiem. Uważał brzuszek Louisa za uroczy.

— Haaaarry, prooooooszę — zapłakał Louis. Miał ochotę uderzyć Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że ten dupek nakręcał się przez jego błagania.

— Co, kochanie? Nie słyszę cię przez muzykę — powiedział Harry, podczas gdy wsuwał palce głębiej w tyłek Louisa, próbując znaleźć to miejsce, które sprawiało, że ten krzyczał.

Louis, mając dość, postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Pokazać temu skurwielowi, kto tu naprawdę dowodził.

Jednym szybkim ruchem Louis owinął oba drżące, mleczne uda wokół szyi Harry'ego, ciężar i siła ich grubości sprawiły, że twarz kędzierzawego spoczęła na cennej wypukłości Louisa, a jego czerwone od pocałunków i ugryzień usta spowiły cieniem czubek ociekającego kutasa Louisa.

Harry, całkowicie zbity z tropu, mógł tylko patrzeć żałośnie na Louisa, jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i przerażone.

Louis uśmiechnął się kokieteryjnie i diabelsko.  _ Popatrz, kto tu rządzi, suko. _ Zaśmiał się z zadowoleniem w swojej głowie.

— Kurwa, skończ robić palcówkę i włóż swojego kutasa w mój tyłek-

W tej chwili wydarzyły się trzy rzeczy naraz.

Harry w cudowny sposób znalazł prostatę Louisa, sprawiając, że Louis zacisnął nogi na jego szyi i krzyknął w najbardziej pornograficzny sposób w swoim życiu, a Anne, cholerna matka Harry'ego, zapukała w drzwi.

— HARRY! WYŁĄCZ TĄ SATANISTYCZNĄ MUZYKĘ W TEJ CHWILI!

Obaj chłopcy zamarli, dłoń Harry'ego zamarła na jego pośladkach, a on spojrzał na Louisa z czystą paniką. Louis przewrócił oczami, zabrał nogi z szyi Harry'ego, a następnie kopnął go, żeby coś z tym zrobił. 

— Wyłącz to, ty  _ idioto! _

— DOBRZE, MAMO — odkrzyknął Harry i podszedł do swojego zestawu stereo, znacznie zmniejszając głośność.

— Właśnie dlatego zmuszam cię do pójścia jutro do kościoła z Tomlinsonami! Zdecydowanie potrzebujesz Jezusa — mruknęła, zirytowana, gdy odchodziła od jego drzwi.

Kiedy już jej nie było, Louis wypuścił z siebie śmiech, który do tej pory powstrzymywał. Och, to było zbyt dobre! Zemsta była taka słodka.

— Z czego się śmiejesz? — zapytał Harry, wspinając się na Louisa, jego kutas celował w różową dziurkę, bo chciał skończyć to, co zaczął i to, co jego matka brutalnie przerwała. — To nie ja będę tym, który pójdzie do kościoła świeżo wypieprzony.

Kiedy mówił, wsunął swojego kutasa z prezerwatywą do wnętrza Louisa. Kurwa, pomyślał Louis. Musiał być tak rozkojarzony chichotaniem, że nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, kiedy Harry go włożył.

— Wypieprzę twój tyłek tak mocno… — Przygryzł płatek ucha Louisa, szepcząc do niego swoim głębokim, seksownym głosem. — Nie będziesz mógł chodzić. — Harry zakołysał swoimi biodrami w bok, a następnie pchnął nimi jak ekspert, uderzając w jego punkt. — Albo stać. — Ponownie nimi zakołysał, pchając w niego do przodu i do tyłu, jego kutas wwiercał się w jego dziurkę, a jego czubek ani na chwilę nie opuszczał jego prostaty, ani przez chwilę nie tracąc rytmu. — Do diabła, nie będziesz nawet w stanie  _ usiąść _ bez przypomnienia sobie, że byłem wewnątrz ciebie.

Louis wykrzykiwał imię Harry'ego jak modlitwę, musząc trzymać poduszkę na swojej twarzy, aby stłumić rozpaczliwe, błagające dźwięki dobiegające z jego skomlących ust. Nie potrzebowali, żeby Anne poznała głębię ich pogańskich praktyk.

Harry terytorialnie liznął językiem w dół jego gardła, a jego zęby skrobały miękką, jedwabistą skórę. 

— Każdy się dowie, że ten mały, niewinny Louis jest dziwką dla mojego kutasa.

Louis przewrócił oczami w głąb swojej czaszki. Był w niebie.

— Tak, Hazza, tylko... — Louis nie potrafił nawet mówić, jego umysł był tak zasłany pożądaniem i przyjemnością, prawie do punktu zapomnienia, że nie był już świadomy tego, co mówi — ... tylko dziwką dla  _ ciebie _ .

Harry wgryzł się w szyję Louisa, ssąc szorstko, ale doskonale. Uczucie sprawiło, że całe ciało Louisa wypełniło się ciepłem, kombinacja warg, języka i zębów Harry'ego oraz bezlitosna penetracja penisa wepchniętego w jego tyłek, bez żadnych oznak zatrzymywania, sprawiły, że drżał niekontrolowanie, widząc gwiazdy na swoich zamkniętych powiekach.

— Harry! — krzyknął Louis, wyginając się w łuk, a potem zupełnie nieruchomiejąc, jego cienkie wargi ułożyły się w piękne "o", gdy jego tyłek zacisnął się jednocześnie wokół Harry'ego, malując na jego klatce piersiowej smugi w kolorze białym.

Opadł na łóżko, kiedy Harry jęknął, wypełniając prezerwatywą płynnym ciepłem. Louis wzdrygnął się na to uczucie, jego zmysły były nadmiernie pobudzone, a on był nadwrażliwy.

Harry wyciągnął delikatnie kutasa, nie chcąc zniszczyć jeszcze bardziej zrujnowanej dziurki Louisa. Wiedział, kiedy jego kochanie miało już dość. Pozbył się prezerwatywy, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Harry szybko nastawił alarm, by móc obudzić się wcześnie rano, żeby wysłać Louisa do domu. Kiedy skończył, owinął ramiona wokół śpiącej piękności i pocałował jego skroń, szepcząc: — Słodkich snów, aniołku — zanim w końcu zasnął.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiedy Louis obudził się dokładnie o szóstej rano, Harry już siedział na parapecie okiennym, paląc papierosa. Upewniał się, żeby wydmuchiwać dym raczej na zewnątrz niż do pokoju, tak jak zawsze robił, kiedy Louis spał. Wyglądał całkiem komfortowo i słodko cały owinięty w swoje koce, wciąż nagi przez przyjemne akty kilka godzin temu.

_ Devils  _ od Say Hi grało i nienawidził tego, jak cicho ustawiony był dźwięk, kiedy lubił słuchać swojej muzyki tak głośno, jak tylko się dało. Zignorował to, kiedy spostrzegł Louisa patrzącego na niego, wciąż ze śpiącymi oczami i leniwym uśmiechem na ustach. Harry dopalił papierosa i wstał, powoli podchodząc do łóżka, gdzie Louis już siedział. Pocierał swoje oczy i ziewał, i wyglądałby zupełnie niewinnie, gdyby malinki nie dekorowały jego gładkiej skóry.

— Która jest godzina? — zapytał, próbując wyjrzeć przez okno, by sprawdzić, czy wciąż było ciemno.

— Szósta — ziewnął Harry, mając ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły. — Luz! Msza jest dopiero o dziewiątej — powiedział, przewracając oczami.

— Muszę iść do domu — powiedział Louis. — Tata mnie sprawdza — wymamrotał, a jego policzki zapłonęły głębokim odcieniem czerwieni, kiedy usłyszał śmiech Harry’ego.

— Aww, tatuś się martwi — dokuczył mu. — Upewnij się, że ich nie zobaczy, może dostać zawału. Mam na myśli, kilka godzin temu mieliśmy niezły maraton.

— Zamknij się do kurwy, Harry. — Louis rzucił w niego poduszką. — Nie dostanie zawału, połamie twoje patyczakowate nogi.

— Na swoją obronę mam to, że to ty byłeś tym, który wlazł do mnie przez okno. — Harry wstał i poszedł do łazienki, zatrzymując się w progu. — Zamknij je za sobą swoją drogą. — Posłał Louisowi całuska, zanim zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Louis zacisnął szczękę i wstał, żeby założyć swoje ubrania z powrotem, upewniając się, że naprawdę skotłuje pościel Harry’ego. Kiedy był już ubrany, chwycił prezerwatywę, której użył wczoraj Harry, używając palca wskazującego i malutkiego, usiłując się nie porzygać, kiedy umieszczał ją pod poduszką Harry’ego. Wiedział, że to było małostkowe, ale cholernie o to nie dbał. Harry nie powinien go tak traktować i nienawidził tego, że nie miał odwagi, by mu coś powiedzieć. 

Kiedy był z powrotem w swoim pokoju, upewniając się oczywiście, że zostawił za sobą szeroko otwarte okno Harry’ego, a swoje zamknięte i do tego także zasłonięte zasłonami, poszedł pod prysznic przed powrotem do łóżka. Ból przeszywał go dokładnie przez tyłek, ale zignorował to, mając wiele innych rzeczy do martwienia się o nie. Rzeczy jak upewnianie się, że nie będzie później chodził jak pingwin, czując ten znajomy ból. Już mógł wyobrazić sobie głupi uśmieszek Harry’ego, kiedy zobaczyłby Louisa wchodzącego tak do kościoła. Louis modlił się, by Harry miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie gapić się rażąco na jego tyłek tuż pod nosem tony chrześcijan.

Kiedy skończył się myć, chwycił czystą piżamę i założył ją na siebie po tym, jak osuszył swoje ciało. Poszedł prosto do łóżka i natychmiast zasnął, myśląc o symulowaniu choroby tylko po to, by uniknąć kościoła. Jego plany zostały zrujnowane, kiedy ledwo co zasnął, a jego tata już go budził. Spanikował przez sekundę, zanim zorientował się, że ma na sobie bluzkę z długimi rękawami i jego tata nie mógł zobaczyć ani jego ramion, ani szyi.

— Synu, pora wstawać. — John przebiegł palcami przez włosy Louisa. — No dalej, Evelyn i Harry już czekają na dole.

— Harry?! — Louis wstał, prawie uderzając swoją głową o tę ojca.

John uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Dokładnie. Na czas i ubrany odpowiednio na spotkanie z Panem, cierpliwie czekający na Niego, by oczyścił jego duszę przez żałowanie za wszystkie swoje grzechy.

— Dlaczego nie obudziłeś mnie wcześniej? — Louis posłał mu gorzkie spojrzenie, idąc do łazienki.

— Próbowałem, przyszedłem tutaj i pukałem w twoje drzwi. Nie spałeś dobrze? — zapytał jego ojciec, powodując, że Louis się zarumienił.

— Uch… nie, nie spałem dobrze. Mam jutro sprawdzian z matematyki i trochę się tym martwię. Muszę dalej dostawać same A, jeśli chcę dostać się na dobry uniwersytet — skłamał Louis, próbując nie utykać.

— Kostka wciąż cię boli? — wypytywał dalej John.

— Moja kostka? — Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany.

— Zrobiłeś sobie coś w nią zeszłej nocy, nie? — John zmrużył oczy.

— Och! Tak, coś sobie w nią zrobiłem. Jest odrobinę lepiej, tato, nie przejmuj się. — Louis udawał, że się śmieje.

— W takim razie w porządku — westchnął John. — Będziemy czekać na ciebie na dole.

Louis odetchnął z głęboką ulgą tak szybko, jak tylko jego ojciec wyszedł, upewniając się, że zablokował drzwi. Pospiesznie się przebrał, wymył swoje zęby, a potem ułożył włosy. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na siebie w lustrze i zamarł. Miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami i według siebie, wyglądał trupio i po prostu brzydko. Wiedział, że będą tam Jennerowie, a wśród nich ta cała Kendall i nie chciał, żeby wyglądała lepiej niż on. Nie chciał, żeby Harry z nimi rozmawiał, ani nawet patrzył w ich stronę. To wtedy zdecydował, że gdziekolwiek ta jędza usiądzie, oni zajmą miejsca tysiąc stóp dalej, dokładnie po przeciwnej stronie kościoła.

Wkradł się do sypialni rodziców i podkradł trochę korektora matki, poddając się, kiedy nawet nie wiedział, co z nim zrobić. Odłożył go z powrotem tam, gdzie go znalazł i zszedł na dół, biorąc głęboki oddech, zanim zszedł do salonu. Odkrył jednak, że jest pusty, cóż, za wyjątkiem Harry’ego, który padł na rozkładanym fotelu jego ojca. Jego usta były szeroko otwarte i prawdopodobnie już się ślinił.

Chciało mu się śmiać, kiedy pojął, że Anne prawdopodobnie musiała zmusić go siłą do włożenia tych ubrań, które miał na sobie. Na dobre przepadły czarne, podarte spodnie, skórzane kurtki i te brzydkie buty, które lubił nosić. Teraz miał na sobie coś, co według Louisa było najlepszą parą dżinsów, jakie posiadał i koszulę zapiętą pod samą szyję, jego brzydkich butów także nigdzie już nie było. Jego długie włosy upięte były w koczka, ale Louis wolał, gdy były rozpuszczone. Zaczął wydawać z siebie malutkie chrapnięcia i to sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się winny temu, że prawie w ogóle przez niego nie spał.

— Okej, dzieciaki! Czas iść! — John wszedł do salonu, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy Louis chciał już ściągnąć Harry’emu gumkę do włosów.

— John! Kochany, chodź mi z tym pomóc! — zawołała z kuchni Evelyn i właśnie wtedy Louis zdecydował się ostatecznie ją ściągnąć.

— Nie ściągaj. — Zaspany głos Harry’ego go zaskoczył.

— Nie lubisz spinać swoich włosów — stwierdził Louis.

— Matka mnie do tego zmusiła i to ona je związała — powiedział mu Harry, z wciąż zamkniętymi, zielonymi oczami. — Mam wrażenie, jakby skóra na mojej twarzy była maksymalnie rozciągnięta — ziewnął.

— Dobra, czas iść! — John znowu przyszedł i zaczął klaskać w dłonie, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry śpi. — Harold, obudź się!

— Tak, proszę pana! — Harry otworzył oczy i wstał, jęcząc i pospiesznie się przeciągając, by znowu ziewnąć.

Louis skończył, siedząc za swoim tatą, kiedy Harry okazał się za wysoki, by siedzieć za nim, ignorując jego dokuczliwe miny, kiedy musieli handlować się miejscami. Słuchał, jak jego kumpel od pieprzenia rozmawia z jego rodzicami, jakby był jakimś niewinnym chłopcem, który próbuje sprowadzić swoje życie z powrotem na właściwą ścieżkę. Gdyby tylko jego ojciec wiedział, że Harry już pociągnął jego biednego syna tą samą drogą… Właśnie wtedy, kiedy padł na kolana i ssał penisa Harry’ego za kościołem, uwielbiając uczucie krztuszenia się na nim. I kiedy Harry posuwał go palcami tak mocno, że doszedł w swoje spodnie, musząc ukrywać to przed wszystkimi w kościele.

Kiedy John w końcu zaparkował na swoim stałym miejscu, pospieszył, żeby wysiąść i otworzyć drzwi swojej żonie. Harry spojrzał na Louisa, a potem z powrotem na Johna, zanim otworzył drzwi i wysiadł, podczas kiedy Louis był zdany na własną łaskę w samochodzie, musząc wysiąść samemu. On i Harry poszli za jego rodzicami, a kiedy weszli do środka, Louis poczuł, jak gniew buduje się w jego wnętrznościach. Oczywiście, że Jennerowie tu byli i oczywiście, że siedzieli na samym przodzie, tam, gdzie zawsze siedział on z rodzicami.

— Mamo, Harry i ja będziemy siedzieć tam — zawołał Louis, przyciągając uwagę matki, a potem wskazał na ławki na samym tyle, gdzie praktycznie nikt nigdy nie siedział.

— Dlaczego? — Evelyn uniosła swoją perfekcyjną brew, mrużąc oczy na ich dwójkę.

Louis podszedł do niej trochę bliżej, upewniając się, że nie usłyszy go nikt oprócz niej. — Wiesz, że nie lubię Jennerów — powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby.

— Kochanie… — westchnęła Evelyn. — Czy wciąż chodzi o to, jak Kendall urządziła imprezę na swoje piętnaste urodziny w tym samym dniu co ty?

— Wiedziała, że to był mój dzień i umyślnie przełożyła termin swojej głupiej imprezy! Przyszli tylko Zayn, Liam i Niall! — Louisowi wciąż chciało się płakać.

— Harry też przyszedł. — Evelyn zaczęła pocierać jego plecy.

— Ta, żeby rzucić mi prezent, zjeść mój tort, a potem pójść na jej brzydką imprezę. — Louis przewrócił oczami. — Ale cokolwiek.

— Hej! — wtrącił się Harry, wydymając usta. — I tak mój prezent był najlepszy!

— Faktycznie był, mój drogi. — Evelyn posłała mu kochający, wdzięczny uśmiech. — Louis poszedł do muzeum naukowego — powiedziała, ignorując fakt, że Harry miał iść tam z nim.

Kiedy Harry zadzwonił, żeby to odwołać, Louis wziął zamiast niego Zayna i świetnie się bawili. Tego dnia Louis miał swój pierwszy pocałunek, kiedy Zayn pocałował go, podczas gdy czekali, aż mama Louisa przyjedzie ich odebrać.

— W porządku, masz rację — powiedział Louis. — Zayn i ja świetnie się bawiliśmy. — Louis westchnął marzycielsko, upewniając się, że wyglądał na zakochanego.

— To muzeum nauki — zadrwił Harry.

— LouLou miał tam swój pierwszy pocałunek, to dla niego wyjątkowe miejsce — westchnęła Evelyn, patrząc na Louisa, jakby chciała wytargać go za policzki.

Louis walczył z chęcią głupkowatego uśmiechnięcia się i podziękowania swojej matce, może kupienia jej bukietu róż, kiedy Harry odwrócił się, by na niego spojrzeć tak szybko, że był zaskoczony, iż nie usłyszał odgłosu smagnięcia batem. Nawet bardziej, kiedy pozwoliła im usiąść gdziekolwiek chcą, wznawiając swoją drogę na przód kościoła. Louis szybko popychał Harry’ego, dopóki nie znaleźli się na samym skraju ławki przy ścianie.

— Więc ty i Malik… — zaczął Harry, udając, że ogląda swoje paznokcie, może znajduje trochę brudu… o Maliku!

— Co ja i Zaynie? — Louis uniósł brew.

— Nie wiedziałem, że Malik był twoim pierwszym pocałunkiem. Myślałem, że jesteście najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, jak one. — Harry złączył ze sobą dwa palce. — Najlepsi przyjaciele się nie całują…

— Kto powiedział, że nie? — wyzwał go Louis.

— To niepisana zasada, Tomlinson. — Harry zmrużył oczy, obserwując, jak wszyscy ludzie przechodzą obok nich, dopóki nie zajęli wszystkich miejsc cztery ławki przed nimi. 

— To był tylko pocałunek, Styles. — Louis przewrócił oczami. — Po prostu chcieliśmy mieć to już za sobą. Tyle.

— To był tylko pocałunek, Styles — przedrzeźnił go Harry.

— Przynajmniej nigdy się nie pieprzyliśmy. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. — Zaczął umawiać się z Liamem.

— Biedny Liam. — Harry utrzymywał swój wzrok na pastorze.

— Bardziej biedny Zayn. — Louis przyłożył dłoń do ust, żeby stłumić chichot. — Zayn powiedział mi, że ledwo mógł chodzić następnego dnia.

Harry uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

— Ty nie mogłeś stać po swoim pierwszym razie.

— Kto powiedział, że byłeś moim pierwszym razem? — Louis też się uśmiechnął.

— Pierdol się, Louis. — Harry w końcu pękł, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

— Żartowałem. — Louis w końcu spojrzał na Harry’ego, kładąc dłoń na jego kolanie.

— Jasne. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Naprawdę — zapewnił go Louis, powoli jadąc swoją dłonią w górę uda Harry’ego, a potem między nie. 

Oczy Harry’ego natychmiast powędrowały na ołtarz, gdzie pastor właśnie zaczynał głosić swoje przesłanie do wiernych. Podniósł brew na Louisa. Robili trochę niegrzecznych rzeczy w kościele… ale  _ nigdy  _ podczas właściwego kazania. 

— Co robisz? — zapytał Harry, zastanawiając się, czy Louis w ogóle był normalny. Ale cholera, jeśli Louis chciał to tutaj zrobić, Harry nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać.

Powoli, cal po calu, przesuwał się w stronę rozporka czarnych, obcisłych dżinsów Harry’ego i już po sekundzie linia jego kutasa stała się bardziej zarysowana, twardniejąc w niesamowicie szybkim tempie. Louis zastanawiał się, czy to była jego zasługa, czy tego, że mogli zostać przyłapani w każdej chwili.

— Kurwa, Louis, serio jesteś pewien? — zapytał Harry, a oddech uwiązł mu w gardle, kiedy Louis ścisnął główkę jego penisa przez spodnie.

— Chcesz, żebym przestał? — sprowokował go Louis, wślizgując swoją małą dłoń pod spodnie i ciasne majtki Harry’ego.

— Szatan kusi nas w ciągu dnia i musimy być silni, by mu odmówić… — powiedział pastor Paul, a Harry wyłapywał jego słowa sekunda po sekundzie. Louis był tak cholernie rozpraszający ze swoimi malutkimi palcami ściskającymi go co jakiś czas.

Po tym, jak Harry spojrzał przez spodnie na erotyczny zarys dłoni Louisa owiniętej wokół jego kutasa, zdecydował, że odmowa nie wchodziła w grę. I w odpowiedzi na pytanie Louisa, Harry pospiesznie rozpiął swoje spodnie i zsunął bieliznę w dół, na tyle wystarczająco, by odsłonić swojego czerwonego, pulsującego penisa, kapiącego preejakulatem na kciuk Louisa. 

— Nie możemy jeść zakazanego owocu! — nakazał pastor ostrzegającym tonem.

Louis zdecydował się być niegrzecznym, zbuntowanym dręczycielem, zabierając swoją dłoń z Harry’ego i wylizać swoje palce do czysta z jego grzesznego nasienia.

Harry jęknął cicho, a jego członek twardniał w nieprawdopodobnym tempie, wydając delikatny, klapiący dźwięk na jego bladym brzuchu. Louis próbował go zabić. Wysłać go prosto do piekła. Ale Boże, to byłoby tego warte.

— Ale nawet jeśli to zrobimy, nawet jeśli ulegniemy pokusie — kontynuował Paul — nasz Pan i Zbawiciel-

— Jezu Chryste! — krzyknął Harry, kiedy Louis nagle chwycił jego penisa i zaczął go pieścić, poruszając dłonią w górę i w dół w bezwzględnym tempie.

— Amen! — powiedział pastor Paul, z aprobatą kiwając głową na Harry’ego, uśmiechając się z powodu jego domniemanej aktywności i kontynuując. — Tak, Jezus Chrystus zmarł na krzyżu za nasze grzechy. Jego krew jest biletem do naszego zbawienia, pozwalającym nam pójść do nieba.

Harry już tam był. Przewrócił oczami w głąb swojej czaszki, a jego usta się otworzyły, wypuszczając ciche krzyki przyjemności. Potem jego całe ciało zadrżało, kiedy Louis przesunął swoim rozkosznym palcem przez jego ociekającą główkę, dokładnie wtedy, kiedy pastor wygłosił ostatnie słowa swojego kazania.

— Teraz wszyscy pochylmy nasze głowy, by zmówić modlitwę.

Harry już miał szarpnąć swoim ciałem w próbie zrobienia tego samego, co wszyscy inni, ale zanim mógł, Louis opuścił swoją głowę na jego podołek, owijając swoje miękkie, wąskie usta wokół jego twardego kutasa, a jego dłonie powędrowały w dół, by chwycić jego ciężkie jądra.

—  _ Jasna  _ cholera. — Harry sapnął cicho we włosy Louisa, złociste kosmyki stłumiły dźwięk.

— Cii — syknął Louis wokół jego ogromnego penisa, zacisk jego ust sprawił, że Harry szarpnął się w górę, sprawiając, że się nim zakrztusił. — Nie ma w tym nic jasnego — powiedział, odsuwając się na chwilę od Harry’ego i pospiesznie go całując, zanim opuścił swoją głowę z powrotem i kontynuował.

Harry przycisnął swoje usta do szyi Louisa i zaczął podgryzać ją w próbie ukrycia swoich jęków. W odwecie Louis nieco przerysował zębem po jego członku, ostrzegając go i nie chcąc, by zostawił na nim jeszcze więcej śladów. Ale to, zamiast go powstrzymać, sprawiło tylko, że długa erekcja Harry’ego zadrżała wewnątrz jego ust i jego ostre zęby przygryzły jego szyję nawet jeszcze mocniej.

W ramach zemsty Louis postanowił torturować Harry’ego przez delikatne skubanie grubej żyły na jego trzonie, wiedząc, iż to sprawi, że Harry kompletnie straci zmysły.

I właśnie tak jak się spodziewał, Harry zaszlochał żałośnie, jego całe ciało zaczęło się trząść, a jego usta oderwały się od skóry Louisa, bełkocząc pełne przyjemności nawoływania. 

— Tak! Och, Boże! Nie przestawaj!

— Tak, Boże! Nigdy nie przestawaj obdarzać nas miłością — powiedział pastor Paul, czyniąc mentalną notkę, by przekazać rodzicom Harry’ego, jakim dobrym chrześcijaninem był ich syn.

Louis wciąż ssał penisa Harry’ego, dopóki starszy chłopak nie doszedł w jego ustach. Harry chwycił garści włosów Louisa i nabił go na siebie, mamrocząc kilka przekleństw, kiedy wpatrywał się w sufit. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył małego, namalowanego aniołka przyglądającego się im, wyglądającego, jakby ich oceniał. Zapomniał o tym, kiedy Louis wyciągnął go ze swoich ust i spojrzał na niego, a on zauważył wybrzuszenie z przodu jego spodni w kolorze khaki.

Przyciągnął Louisa bliżej siebie, rozglądając się wokoło, żeby być pewnym, że nikt nie zwracał na nich uwagi i wtedy rozpiął jego spodnie. Zsunął swoją dłoń w dół jego spodni, a potem owinął ją wokół członka Louisa i zaczął mu obciągać. Robił to szybko, a potem spowalniał na parę sekund, żeby znowu przyspieszyć, dopóki Louis nie doszedł. Przytknął swoją dłoń do swoich szerokich ust i wylizywał spermę, dopóki nie była czysta, sprawiając, że Louis spłonął głęboką czerwienią. Rozejrzeli się dookoła, a potem doprowadzili się do porządku. Kiedy wyglądali już normalnie, w końcu faktycznie zwrócili swoją uwagę na pastora. Och,  _ zdecydowanie  _ pójdą do piekła…

Kiedy obrzęd się zakończył, Harry wstał i pomógł Louisowi się podnieść. Wyszli na zewnątrz, żeby poczekać na rodziców Louisa, wiedząc, że pojadą jeszcze zjeść coś na mieście, jak zawsze. Louis chciał poczekać w samochodzie, kiedy zobaczył wychodzących Jennerów, przewracając oczami, gdy Kendall zauważyła Harry’ego i zaczęła machać mu z uśmiechem.

— Poczekajmy w samochodzie — powiedział Louis, oczekując, że Harry pójdzie z nim.

— Śmiało — spławił go Harry, już idąc w stronę Kendall.

Louis pozostał w miejscu, przyglądając się sposobowi, w jaki Harry przytulił Kendall, a ona na nim zawisła. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry kiedykolwiek przytuli tak jego publicznie, a potem spuścił wzrok na ziemię, pojmując, że nie, nie zrobi tego. Był dla Harry’ego niczym poza dziurą i ustami do pieprzenia i spróbował zignorować to dziwne uczucie. Właśnie wtedy, kiedy zaczęli się pieprzyć, ustalili, że nie będą niczym więcej, jedynie nieskrępowanymi żadnymi więzami kumplami od pieprzenia.

Przewrócił oczami i wrócił do samochodu, mając ochotę krzyczeć, kiedy zorientował się, że ten jest zamknięty. Wszechświat zdecydował się dobić go jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zaczęło padać i był zmuszony schować się w kościele. Upewnił się, że pozostaje daleko od Harry’ego i swoich rodziców, którzy byli pogrążeni w głębokiej konwersacji z rodzicami Kendall. Stał obok ostatniej ławki i wyjął swój telefon, żeby napisać do Zayna, mając nadzieję, że odpisze, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie był wypieprzony i spał, z Liamem obok. Bóg wiedział, ile razy wpadł na nich w takiej sytuacji.

— Cześć, Lewis.

Louis uniósł wzrok, kiedy poczuł kogoś stającego za sobą. Odwrócił się i zobaczył Aidena Grimshawa, uśmiechającego się do niego głupkowato. Aiden był jego laboratoryjnym partnerem na biologii w tym roku, kiedy Harry wybrał Kendall zamiast niego. Nie, Louis zdecydowanie nie był rozgoryczony z tego powodu. Aiden udowodnił, że jest świetnym partnerem, podczas gdy Harry i Kendall mieli najniższą ocenę w całej klasie.

— Cześć, Aiden. — Louis posłał mu słodki uśmiech, spoglądając na Harry’ego przed zwróceniem swojego wzroku z powrotem na Aidena. Właśnie wtedy zobaczył, że Aiden przyglądał się im ze zmrużonymi oczami, zanim z powrotem spojrzał na Louisa z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Co robisz dzisiaj wieczorem? — zapytał z powoli formującym się uśmieszkiem.

— Mmm… nie jestem jeszcze pewien — powiedział Louis, nakręcając swoje krótkie włosy na palec w udawanym zamyśleniu. 

— Cóż, myślałem, że może moglibyśmy obejrzeć jakiś film? — zasugerował zwyczajnie Aiden.

— Zależy... — powiedział Louis, spoglądając z powrotem na Harry’ego, który pokazywał właśnie swoje proste zęby i dołeczki, chichocząc do Kendall — jaki film?

— Nieważne — powiedział Aiden, a potem owinął swoje dłonie wokół bioder Louisa, przyciągając go do swojej piersi, a następnie szepcząc do jego ucha. — Bo jedyną rzeczą, jaką będę oglądał, będziesz ty…

Louis miał ochotę porzygać się od jego flirtu, ale zamiast tego zatrzepotał swoimi powiekami i uniósł powoli swoje ramiona. Kiedy jego poczynania wpadły w kąt widzenia Harry’ego, Louis owinął je wokół szyi Aidena i pochylił swoje ciało bliżej. 

— Brzmi zabawnie.

— No, możemy siedzieć w tylnym rzędzie i się obmacywać — powiedział tęsknie Aiden, wpatrując się bezwstydnie w wąskie, różowe usta Louisa. — Albo… — jego dłoń ześlizgnęła się niżej, dopóki nie zakryła okrągłego tyłka Louisa — możemy pójść do mojego samochodu i zacząć wcześniej..?

Zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, poczuł wielką dłoń chwytającą go i wyszarpującą z uścisku Aidena. Ale Louis nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto to był, poznałby ten dotyk wszędzie.

— Harry! — wrzasnął z ulgą Louis, szczęśliwy, że Harry zabrał go od Aidena. Uśmiechnął się wewnętrznie, jego plan zadziałał.

— Co do kurwy, koleś? — krzyknął Aiden, zirytowany, że Harry był takim cock blockiem.

— Zamknij się, człowieku — powiedział ostro Harry. — Powinieneś mi dziękować.

— Dlaczego? — Obaj, Louis i Aiden, zapytali zdezorientowani w tym samym czasie. 

— Bo nie chcesz tej szmaty — zachichotał ponuro Harry i powoli potarł swoim kciukiem fioletową malinkę na szyi Louisa, którą zrobił mu podczas mszy. 

Louis odepchnął Harry'ego od siebie, ogień płonął w jego błękitnych oczach. Ale kiedy na niego spojrzał, w jego zaborczych zielonych oczach spostrzegł to samo. Louis nie wiedział, czy chciał go uderzyć czy zaatakować jego usta namiętnym pocałunkiem. Może jednak go uderzyć.

Ale kiedy zobaczył nadchodzącą Kendall, jego pożądanie wyparowało i wszystkim, co pozostało, była nienawiść i ból.

— Tak, Aiden, powinieneś posłuchać Harry'ego — powiedziała Kendall, owijając wokół niego ramię. — Nie chcesz być znaleziony martwy z tą… — z obrzydzeniem zlustrowała Louisa z góry na dół —  _ rzeczą _ .

Louis przewrócił oczami. Ta suka nie potrafiła nawet wymyślić dobrej obrazy. Nigdy nie zrozumie, jak Harry może znosić przebywanie obok kogoś tak głupiego. 

Aiden się roześmiał i pokręcił głową. Tak samo jak na Louisie, zachowanie Kendall nie zrobiło na nim wrażenia. Potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

— Myślisz, że obchodzi mnie mały ślad? Po prostu dodam kolejny, żeby zakryć ten. Polubiłbyś to, nie, Lou? 

Louis miał ochotę wrząsnąć “nie” aż z samego dachu, ale zdecydował się podjąć grę tylko po to, by wkurwić Harry'ego. 

— Właściwie to bym to pokochał. Ten i tak dostałem od jakiegoś amatora. Nawet nie było czuć tego dobrze. — Louis uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, kiedy pięści Harry'ego zacisnęły się w gniewie na Louisa godzącego w jego ego. 

— Gówno prawda! — krzyknął głośno Harry. 

— Harold? Synu? Wszystko z tobą dobrze? — zapytał pastor, podchodząc do ich czwórki, wyglądając na zmieszanego po usłyszeniu, jak Harry wrzeszczy. Przecież chłopiec zachowywał się dzisiaj tak dobrze w kościele? Zastanawiał się, co takiego się wydarzyło, że zmienił swoje zachowanie. 

Louis natychmiast podciągnął swój kołnierz do góry, Aiden cofnął się od niego o krok, a Kendall zabrała ramię z talii Harry'ego. Ale Harry jedynie stał tam i wciąż gapił się na Louisa zirytowanymi oczami. Przerwał to dopiero wtedy, gdy tata Louisa dołączył do grupy. 

John umieścił dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego i mocno je uścisnął w ostrzeżeniu, by się uspokoił, a potem spojrzał na swój zegarek. 

— Cóż, robi się późno; myślę, że lepiej będziemy się już zbierać. Przypuszczam, że twoja mama i tak chce cię w domu, Harry — powiedział, poklepując plecy obu chłopaków. — Przepraszamy, pastorze. Ten tutaj trochę źle się czuje. 

Z tym uśmiechnął się do pastora i w odpowiedzi uśmiech został mu zwrócony, a potem zebrał Louisa i Harry'ego. John miał dłoń na ramieniu każdego z chłopców, idąc tak szybko, jak tylko potrafił, byleby się już stąd wydostać. Ściskał ostrzegawczo ich ramiona, kiedykolwiek zwalniali kroku. Jego ukochana żona, Evelyn, czekała już w samochodzie i kiedy się do niego zbliżyli, puścił ich i polecił im wsiąść do środka. Właśnie wtedy Louis wiedział, że mają przejebane, zwłaszcza Harry, ponieważ wiedział, że jego ojciec powie wszystko Robinowi. Plotki. To wszystko, co robili, kiedykolwiek jedli razem obiad albo mieli swoje sławne grille. 

— Co się stało? — zapytała Evelyn, patrząc pomiędzy swoim mężem a dwójką chłopców. 

— Tak, co się wydarzyło? — John odwrócił się na swoim siedzeniu, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, a potem na Louisa. 

— Aiden po prostu rzucił kilka głupich komentarzy o Louisie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie ignorując spojrzenia, które posyłał mu Louis, bo to przecież on był tym, który go obrażał. 

— Co powiedział? — zapytał John. 

— Uch… jakieś obrzydliwe rzeczy, do których nie mogę się nawet zmusić, by je powtórzyć — skłamał Harry, wiedząc, że wkurwia Louisa, zważając na to, że jego delikatna twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona. 

— Wygląda na to, że muszę porozmawiać z jego ojcem. — John odwrócił się, żeby uruchomić silnik. — Nie pozwolę temu gówniarzowi mówić tak o moim synu. 

— Tato, jest w porządku — powiedział szybko Louis. — Tak naprawdę mnie to nie obchodzi, jest idiotą, to nieistotne. 

— Nie pozwól tym- jak wy ich teraz nazywacie, dzieciaki? — John pstryknął palcami, próbując wymyślić słowo. 

— Ruchacze*, skarbie — odpowiedziała Evelyn, słysząc to określenie od Gemmy, kiedy opowiadała jej historie po powrocie z uczelni. 

— Ruchacze! — wrzasnął John, jakby to on był tym, który o tym pomyślał. — Nie pozwól tym ruchaczom traktować cię jak śmiecia — powiedział Louisowi, kompletnie ignorując spojrzenia, jakie ten posyłał Harry'emu. 

— Jesteś wart więcej niż myślisz. Nigdy nie pozwól nikomu sprawiać albo mówić ci, że tak nie jest. — John skończył swoją mini przemowę, czując się usatysfakcjonowany i dumny z samego siebie. 

— Wiem, tato — westchnął Louis, spuszczając wzrok na swoje kolana, opierając się spojrzeniu na Harry'ego przez resztę podróży samochodem. 

Kiedy wrócili, wszystkim, czego chciał Louis, było pójście do domu i spanie cały dzień, ale jego rodzice mieli oczywiście inne plany. Został wysłany do domu tylko po to, żeby przynieść potrawę, którą jego matka przygotowała wcześniej tego dnia i zmuszony do pójścia do domu Harry'ego, gdzie sam wpuścił się do środka. Anne znała go, odkąd był w łonie swojej matki. Kiedy wszedł do środka, prawie został powalony przez ciało pachnące tym konkretnym perfumem, który rozpoznałby wszędzie. 

— Lou! — krzyknęła w jego ucho Gemma. Była siostrą, której nigdy nie miał. 

Louis pisnął, pospiesznie owijając wokół niej wolną rękę. 

— Co ty tutaj robisz?! Myślałem, że wciąż jesteś na kampusie! 

— Oczywiście, że nie, skrzacie! Wróciłam na tydzień! — Gemma odsunęła się, robiąc obrzydzoną minę. — A potem wracam na dobre do smutnego studenckiego życia na resztę roku. A jak tobie leci, Lou? Kościół nudny jak zwykle? 

Louis przygryzł wargę i spuścił wzrok, żeby ukryć rumieniec, który zabarwił jego policzki na wspomnienie mszy. 

— Och, znam to spojrzenie. — Gemma uśmiechnęła się znacząco, puszczając go, żeby przyjrzeć mu się od stóp do głów. — Promieniejesz!

Oczy Louisa prawie wypadły z jego głowy, a jego dłoń powędrowała do brzucha. 

— JESTEM W..? 

Gemma wybuchła śmiechem. 

— Nie, głupku! Mam na myśli to, że wyglądasz na świeżo wypieprzonego — zachichotała. 

Louis zarumienił się przez fakt, że ona doskonale wiedziała, co dzieje się pomiędzy nim a Harrym. To była chłodna noc, a dokładniej Wigilia. Tomlinsonowie nocowali wówczas u Stylesów. Harry chwycił jego dłoń i zaprowadził go do swojego pokoju, mówiąc o tym dużym, urodzinowym prezencie, który przygotowywał dla niego od paru dni. Nigdy nie zapomni tego żenującego momentu, który nadszedł, kiedy Gemma przyłapała go z jajami Harry'ego głęboko wewnątrz niego. Wszystkim, co chciała zrobić biedna dziewczyna, było zawołanie ich na dół na kolację, a oni przerazili ją na smierć. 

— Gemma! To był tylko lodzik! Wyluzuj. Nie posunęlibyśmy się tak daleko w kościele — powiedział Louis, czerwieniąc się nawet jeszcze bardziej. 

— Wasza dwójka jest taka niegrzeczna! Jestem zaskoczona, że nie wpakowaliście się w kłopoty — odpowiedziała, potrząsając głową. — Wiem, jak głośny Harry może być. 

Mina Louisa zmieniła się z wstydliwej na załamaną po komentarzu Gemmy. 

— Ta, tak właściwie to wpakowaliśmy się w kłopoty, ale z innego powodu — wymamrotał rozgoryczony. — Wszystko dlatego, że ta pierdolona  _ dziwka  _ tam była. 

— Och, nie — powiedziała smutno Gemma. — Co zrobiła Kendall tym razem? 

Louis kochał to, jak Gemma po prostu  _ wiedziała _ , o kim mówił bez potrzeby usłyszenia imienia. Szczerze, Gemma była niesamowita. Gdyby tylko Harry miał więcej z jej osobowości, może nie walczyliby ze sobą tak bardzo, jak to robili. 

— Kleiła się do niego, a on jej pozwolił. Nie obchodziło go nawet to, że ja tam byłem. — Louis spuścił wzrok na podłogę, owijając wokół niej rękę, drugą wciąż trzymając talerz. 

— Jesteś wart więcej niż ona, a nasza mama cię kocha. — Gemma próbowała sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej, ale jedno spojrzenie na Louisa dało jej wiedzę, że w ogóle jej nie uwierzył. 

— Co robicie? — Harry przyszedł na korytarz, trzymając telefon w jednej dłoni, a szklankę wody w drugiej. — Mama czeka na jedzenie, stół jest nakryty. 

— Chodź, Lou. Siedzisz obok mnie.  — Gemma chwyciła dłoń Louisa i pociągnęła go w stronę jadalni. 

Harry przewrócił oczami, gdy wpatrywała się w niego przez całą drogę, a potem upewniła się, by siedzieć daleko od niego. Nie mogło go to obchodzić mniej. Jego siostra była zdrajczynią; zawsze brała stronę Louisa. 

— Jak było w kościele? — zapytała Anne. — Mam wrażenie, że wiele przegapiłam — powiedziała, spoglądając między Louisem a Harrym. 

— Harry był dzisiaj taki kochany — wyznała Evelyn swojej wieloletniej przyjaciółce. — Pastor Paul był pod ogromnym wrażeniem. 

— Był! — Louis szybko skulił się po spojrzeniu na Harry'ego. — Dalej głosił kazanie, jakby to była niczyja sprawa. 

— To cudownie! — Anne posłała Harry'emu dumny uśmiech. — Szkoda, że Robin, Gemma i ja nie mogliśmy tam być. 

Harry zarumienił się przez pochwały swojej matki i Evelyn, a potem zaczerwienił się nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy spotkał wzrok Gemmy, która mrugnęła do niego. 

— Och, nawet nie macie pojęcia! — Gemma podniosła swoją szklankę wody. — Za Harry'ego!

— To był tylko kościół. — Harry przewrócił oczami, upuszczając widelec na talerz. 

— Harry… synu, proszę, pozwól swojej matce się tym nacieszyć. — Robin posłał mu napięty uśmiech, co sprawiło, że Harry spuścił wzrok na swój talerz. 

Nie mógł zrozumieć, jak on chodzący do kościoła co niedzielę był dla rodziców czymś wyjątkowym. Sam był kiedyś niczym diabeł, ale te dni się skończyły, kiedy on i jego przyjaciele zostali przyłapani w kościele podczas aktu wandalizmu. Namalował sprejem kutasa (owłosione jaja i wszystko), a potem napisał pod nim imię Louisa i narysował jeszcze obok serduszko. To wszystko było dla Louisa, a to małe gówno płakało i płakało, oświadczając, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego Harry zachowuje się w taki sposób. 

Minęły dwa lata i obydwoje mieli to już za sobą, a nawet jeśli wyglądało to, jakby Harry wyśmiewał się z Louisa, to był jego sposób, by pokazać mu, jak bardzo go lubił. Gówniany sposób, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale był wtedy tylko zauroczonym dzieciakiem. Teraz Louis nigdy nie przegapiał szansy, żeby go podkurwić albo mu obciągnąć. Chryste, jak czasy się zmieniły. 

— Och, misiu. — Anne spojrzała na Harry'ego. — Jestem z ciebie taka dumna, kochanie! Od długiego czasu nie pakujesz się już w żadne kłopoty, a teraz nawet brałeś czynny udział w mszy! 

Harry wymusił uśmiech. Wiedział, dlaczego był spokojny przez cały zeszły rok lub tak, kiedy był tam ktoś specjalny, kto trzymał go przy ziemi. 

  
  
  


*Przepraszam za przetłumaczenie słowa ‘fuckboy’, naprawdę! Ale angielski zwrot po prostu nie pasował mi w tekście. ;/ 


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch minął szybko, tak samo jak cały dzień, który Louis spędził w swoim pokoju, oglądając telewizję i jedząc śmieciowe żarcie. Dokończył tę pracę domową, której został mu kawałek do uzupełnienia, a potem przyszykował się do spania. Po tym, jak przebrał się w piżamę i skończył mycie twarzy oraz szczotkowanie zębów, podszedł do okna, by je zamknąć; nocne powietrze wywoływało u niego dreszcze. Ale kiedy znalazł się przy nim, spojrzał w kierunku sąsiadującego z nim balkonu Harry’ego.

Louis pomyślał o tym, żeby życzyć mu dobrej nocy, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry leżał na swoim łóżku, przytrzymując dłonią telefon przy swoim uchu i śmiejąc się nieprzyjemnie głośno. Louis przewrócił oczami, zatrzaskując okno. Harry czasami potrafił być taki niedojrzały…

Harry zachowywał się w ten sposób, żeby zdenerwować Louisa, kiedy był na niego zły. Jednym z tych sposobów było dzwonienie do Kendall przed snem i celowe głośne rozmawianie z nią, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że to niemiłosiernie wkurwiało Louisa. Ale tym razem Louis postanowił, że nie pozwoli, by obeszło go to w jakikolwiek sposób.

Wspiął się na łóżko i wyłączył światło. Potem śpiący chłopak uderzał swoją poduszkę, dopóki nie była idealnie nierówna. Położył na niej swoją głowę i zamknął oczy, czekając, aż przyjdzie po niego sen.

Ale to nigdy nie nadeszło.

Godzinę później wciąż leżał w swoim łóżku, a jego powieki drgały, gdyż wciąż słyszał histeryczny śmiech Harry’ego, który na tym etapie brzmiał już bardziej sztucznie niż prawdziwie. Louis miał wrażenie, że powyrywa sobie wszystkie włosy z głowy, jeśli jego sąsiad nie pójdzie zaraz spać! On tu próbował zasnąć, na miłość boską!

W końcu mając już dość, Louis wstał i otworzył okno mocnym szarpnięciem, przez co szyba odbiła się od zewnętrznej ściany z głośnym hukiem. To był cud, że nie rozbiła się po uderzeniu.

— HAROLD! — krzyknął Louis. — MÓGŁBYŚ SIĘ, KURWA, ZAMKNĄĆ? NIEKTÓRZY Z NAS PRÓBUJĄ SPAĆ, TY CHAMSKI CHUJU! 

— Hej, dzióbku — Harry spokojnie odezwał się do telefonu — możesz poczekać minutkę? Muszę zamknąć okno. Ta stara kociara z naprzeciwka wrzeszczy na mnie, żebym był cicho.

Ku swojemu zdegustowaniu, Louis usłyszał piszczący, wysoki chichot i zgryźliwe  _ okej, zajmij się tym, Hazza  _ z drugiej strony słuchawki, co jedynie podniosło poziom jego zdenerwowania. Gdyby tylko on miał pozwolenie, by nazywać Harry’ego  _ Hazzą _ …

A potem Louis zobaczył nagiego od pasa w górę Harry’ego, ubranego jedynie w bokserki, wyciszającego dźwięk i idącego na swój balkon, żeby odpowiedzieć na żądania Louisa.

— Jaki masz problem, Louis? — zapytał kręcono-włosy chłopak, niekulturalnie ziewając i w końcu uznając swojego pozbawionego snu sąsiada.

— Jaki jest mój problem?! — Louis niemal zapłakał w niedowierzaniu. Harry był absolutnym wrzodem na dupie! — Doskonale wiesz, jaki mam problem! Próbuję spać, ponieważ jutro jest szkoła, a twój głośny tyłek nie pozwala mi na to przez rozmowę z twoją pieprzoną laską! 

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

— Zadzwoniłbym do ciebie, ale nie sądzę, że chciałbyś zostać wypieprzony przez takiego  _ amatora  _ — odpowiedział gorzko, przywołując słowa Louisa z wcześniej. 

Louis po prostu się roześmiał. 

— Masz rację. Taka  _ szmata  _ jak ja zna mnóstwo innych kolesi, którzy potrafią odwalić lepszą robotę — odciął się senny chłopak, a jego błękitne oczy zamieniły się w rozciągnięte szpary. Dwóch mogło grać w tę grę.

Harry westchnął. 

— Lou, wiesz, że nie miałem tego na myśli — powiedział łagodnie jego zielonooki sąsiad, głosem poważnym i przepraszającym. — Nie jesteś szmatą.

— Ty też nie jesteś amatorem, Haz — powiedział Louis, także cofając swój złośliwy komentarz.

— Wiem. — Harry uśmiechnął się cwaniacko. — Jestem  _ pierdolonym  _ zawodowcem. 

— Cokolwiek, Harold — powiedział Louis po tym, jak Harry zrujnował moment przez swoje ego i głupi żart.  _ Co za idiota  _ — pomyślał, uśmiechając się i kręcąc głową.

— Idę teraz spać, więc proszę, uprawiaj swój telefoniczny seks cicho i staraj się minimalnie jęczeć — zażądał żartobliwie Louis, sięgając swoją dłonią, by zamknąć okno.

— Nie musisz się o to martwić, kochanie — powiedział Harry, chichocząc, kiedy także wycofywał się do swojego pokoju, ale zanim zamknął dwoje szklanych drzwi, spojrzał na Louisa i przymizdrzył się do niego zuchwale. — Jej słowa i moja dłoń nie sprawią, że będę jęczał chociaż trochę tak bardzo jak robi to ta twoja piękna dupeczka, słoneczko.

Zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry zasunął zasłony, puszczając mu uprzednio zalotne oczko. 

Louis zamknął swoje okno, a potem oparł się o nie, jego ciało rozpalone naprzeciwko chłodnej szyby, a jego serce walące niewiarygodnie szybko, gdy motylki dziko latały w jego brzuchu. Dlaczego Harry musiał sprawiać, że się tak czuł? W jednym momencie był wściekły, a w następnym kompletnie zadurzony. Doprowadzało go to do szaleństwa.

Kiedy Louis odzyskał już czucie w stopach, wspiął się na łóżko i zasnął, z policzkami pokrytymi krwisto czerwonymi rumieńcami. 

Następnego dnia Louis był pogodny i gotowy na nowy dzień w szkole. Zjadł płatki na śniadanie, a potem ruszył do swojego samochodu dokładnie wtedy, gdy Harry wyjeżdżał ze swojego podjazdu. Jak zawsze, Harry był ubrany cały na czarno i z jakiegoś powodu wyglądał seksowniej niż kiedykolwiek, mając na sobie swoją skórzaną kurtkę i kask. Przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech, kiedy zauważył, że Harry obejrzał się za nim, zanim pognał w dół ulicy.

Czuł się jak na szczycie świata, dopóki nie dotarł do szkoły i nie zobaczył Harry’ego pochylającego się nad samochodem Kendall, z ramieniem owiniętym wokół jej talii. Usiłował ukryć grymas niezadowolenia na swojej twarzy, ale było to niemożliwe, skoro Harry poświęcał jej całą swoją uwagę. Wziął głęboki oddech, wysiadając z samochodu, wiedząc, że Harry był jego i ona nigdy nie mogła wejść między nich. Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie słowa Harry’ego z poprzedniej nocy i to dało mu odwagę, by przejść koło nich, nie kłopocząc się chociażby spojrzeniem w ich kierunku.

— Fajne dżinsy, tłuściochu.

Louis zatrzymał się i usiłował nie dać się obezwładnić guli formującej się w jego gardle, kiedy usłyszał Kendall, ale nie potrafił, kiedy usłyszał także rechot Harry’ego, dający jej odwagę, by kontynuować. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry’ego, obserwując, jak jego mina zmieniała się w jedną z tych panicznych, kiedy zobaczył, jak oczy Louisa zaczynają palić. Podszedł do nich i stanął na wprost Kendall, mierząc ją zdegustowanym spojrzeniem z góry na dół.

— Przynajmniej mogę je przyjemnie wypełnić i moja dupa wygląda świetnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się i zatrzepotał rzęsami. — Szkoda, że twoja kompletnie nie istnieje, zupełnie jak twoje poczucie humoru. — Posłał jej buziaka w powietrzu.

Jego uśmiech się powiększył, kiedy jej oczy się rozszerzyły i z ostatnim spojrzeniem na Harry’ego, poszedł na swoją pierwszą lekcję tego dnia. Nie widział ich więcej przez resztę poranka, ale nie oznaczało to, że przestał rozmyślać o sposobie, w jaki Harry się śmiał. Czasami to było widoczne, że Harry’emu na nim zależało, ale potem zawsze udowadniał mu, że się mylił, kiedykolwiek robił takie rzeczy jak ta. Rzeczy, które raniły jego i jego poczucie własnej wartości.

Zastanawiał się, co Harry tak naprawdę myślał o jego ciele, kiedykolwiek uprawiali seks, jeśli Harry śmiał się w taki sposób, w jaki właśnie to zrobił. Pomysł bycia nagim przed Harrym i pozwalanie mu widzieć i dotykać siebie nagle nie było takie zachęcające. Zmusił samego siebie, by przestać o tym myśleć i zamiast tego otworzył swoją szafkę, żeby włożyć tam swoje książki, by nie musieć nosić ich ze sobą na stołówkę. Był tak rozproszony, że nie zauważył chłopaka, który do niego podbiegł i wskoczył mu na plecy, krzycząc jego imię prosto w jego ucho.

— LOUIS! — krzyknął Zayn, chichocząc, kiedy Louis wrzasnął i próbował go z siebie zrzucić.

— AŁA! Zayn! — Louis prawie się wywrócił. — Ile razy mam ci mówić, żebyś mnie tak nie straszył!

— Zgadnij kto — Zayn pochylił się bliżej Louisa, by szepnąć mu w ucho — został podwójnie spenetrowany poprzedniej nocy! — Jego szept stał się głośniejszy i gotowy do krzyku, kiedy oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły.

— Nie ma mowy! Nie wierzę ci. — Louis potrząsnął głową, trzymając swoje książki ciasno przy piersi. — Dlaczego Liam miałby się tobą dzielić?

— Tak, byłem! Chcesz, żebym ci pokazał? — zapytał Zayn z poszerzonymi oczami.

— Co?! Nie! Obrzydlistwo! — wrzasnął Louis. — Miałem na myśli Liama pozwalającego, żeby inny koleś… no wiesz.

— Co? — Zayn posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, zanim załapał i zaczął się śmiać. — Nie, w zeszłym tygodniu kupił mi seks zabawkę… na moje urodziny.

— Zayn, twoje urodziny były w styczniu — westchnął Louis, próbując się nie uśmiechnąć.

— I co z tego, dla tatusia moje urodziny są codziennie. — Zayn oglądał swoje paznokcie, a potem spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa. — W każdym razie, kupił ją dla mnie w zeszłym tygodniu i w końcu użyliśmy jej zeszłej nocy. Moi rodzice są poza miastem do piątku.

— Czekaj, on pieprzył cię dildo? — zapytał Louis, niespodziewanie zastanawiając się, jakby było to czuć.

— I swoim penisem! — krzyknął Zayn, nie przejmując się, że ktoś mógł to usłyszeć. — Myślałem, że to będzie okropne, ale to dodatkowe rozciąganie było po prostu czuć… — kruczowłosy chłopak pochylił się bliżej Louisa i wyszeptał w jego ucho —  _ rozkosznie _ .

— I!! Podwójny nacisk na moją prostatę też było czuć niesamowicie! — kontynuował Zayn, a potem powiedział: — Naprawdę polecam to tobie i Harry’emu, też powinniście spróbować.

Louis zapłonął jasną czerwienią, a Zayn tylko uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

Wziął głęboki oddech, podczas kiedy Zayn posłał mu zachęcający uśmiech.

— Ja- myślę, że jego penis jest wystarczający — wydukał cicho Louis, nieśmiało spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

— Nie bądź głupi! — Zayn walnął go w ramię. — Jak raz tego spróbujesz, będziesz wiedział, o co mi chodzi. Och! I sugeruję, żebyście spróbowali tych z wibracjami, więc dla Harry’ego to też będzie przyjemność!

— Uch. — W tym momencie Louis już nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć swojemu najwyraźniej bardziej doświadczonemu przyjacielowi. Ale może Zayn wiedział, o czym mówił? Louis spróbowałby wszystkiego, żeby odwrócić uwagę Harry’ego od tej płasko-dupej dziwki. Może plastikowe, wibrujące dildo obok wielkiego kutasa Harry’ego otoczonego ciasną dziurką Louisa upikantniło by ich seks na tyle wystarczająco, żeby kręcono-włosy chłopak na stałe uznał Louisa za swojego. Żeby Harry w końcu był jego chłopakiem. To zdecydowanie byłoby warte próby.

— Myślę, że mogę rozważyć twoją radę, Z. — Louis się uśmiechnął.

— Świetnie! Ale teraz chodźmy coś zjeść, umieram z głodu.

Louis nie miał pojęcia i nigdy nie chciał wiedzieć, jak Liam był w stanie zmieścić się w Zaynie wzdłuż dildo. Częściowo było mu szkoda Zayna, ponieważ każdy w szkole wiedział, jak duży był Liam. Połowa szkoły uważała, że był największy, podczas gdy druga połowa przyznawała ten tytuł Harry’emu.

Poszli prosto na koniec kolejki, mając jedynie kilka minut, by dostać swoje drugie śniadanie. Louis chciał siedzieć tak daleko jak to tylko możliwe od stolika okupowanego przez Harry’ego i jego głupich przyjaciół, włączając w to Kendall. Louis miał wielką ochotę wylać jej swoją zupę pomidorową na głowę, kiedy wstała z krzesła, a potem wpierdoliła się Harry’emu na kolana, nie zauważając nawet, że pozbawiła biednego chłopaka całego powietrza z płuc. Starał się nie gapić, ale to stawało się trudniejsze, kiedy ona wciąż śmiała się raczej w ten irytujący sposób. Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego Zayn pozwalał Liamowi z nimi siedzieć i dlaczego właściwie Niall w ogóle tam siedział.

— Przysięgam, że jeśli ona się nie zamknie, to wepchnę jej moją stopę w gardło. — Zayn przewrócił oczami.

— Myślałem, że jest twoją przyjaciółką — powiedział Louis, a każde jego słowo ociekało zgorzknieniem.

— Och, proszę cię! Ja? Jej przyjacielem? Nie, dziękuję. — Zayn przybrał minę nie wyrażającą niczego poza obrzydzeniem, która przemieniła się w najbardziej hipokrytyczny uśmiech świata w mniej niż dwie sekundy.

— Zaynie, dlaczego nie przyjdziesz usiąść z nami? — zapytała Kendall, przebiegając swoją dłonią przez ramię Zayna. — Dlaczego zadajesz się z tym śmieciem?

— Powiedział śmietnik — wymamrotał Louis.

— Ty mały… — warknęła Kendall.

— Hej, dość, bez kłótni. Wiecie, jak się z tym czuję. — Zayn lekko odepchnął ją od przyjaciela. — K, lubię siedzieć z Louisem. Wiesz o tym.

— W porządku. — Kendall się nadąsała. — Urządzam imprezę w sobotę. Musisz przyjść, bez żadnych wymówek.

— Pewnie, ale zabieram ze sobą Louisa — powiedział Zayn. — Bez żadnych pretekstów, nie możesz mi odmówić. — Uniósł swoją perfekcyjną brew.

— W porządku. — Przewróciła oczami, a potem odeszła.

— Nie idę — powiedział Louis tak szybko, jak tylko usiadła z powrotem na swoim krześle, a połowicznie śmiał się w środku, widząc sposób, w jaki Harry nie pozwolił jej znowu usiąść na swoich kolanach.

— Tak, idziesz. Musisz więcej wychodzić, trochę się zabawić. — Zayn pochylił się bliżej, owijając rękę wokół jego ramion. — Po prostu chcę, żebyś się rozerwał. Wierz w to albo nie, ale na jej gówniane imprezy przychodzą czasem fajni ludzie.

— Chcesz, żebym rozerwał się w tej krokodylej jaskini? — Louis się skrzywił. — Dlaczego w ogóle się z nią przyjaźnisz?

Zayn uśmiechnął się i owinął obie ręce wokół ramion Louisa, przytulając go tak ciasno, jak tylko mógł. 

— Ty jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Ona jest tylko znajomą, Liam obraca się w jej kręgach i przedstawił nas sobie. Nie jest nawet przyjaciółką.

— Ja tylko… — Louis odwrócił wzrok, usiłując nie stać się zbyt emocjonalnym. — Nie chcę, żeby mi cię ukradła.

— Nie ukradnie. Jestem lojalny, jestem twoją lojalną suką. Suką, na którą możesz liczyć i która skopie parę tyłków, jeśli ktoś cię zrani — powiedział Zayn i nie minęło nawet pięć sekund, gdy wybuchli niekontrolowanym chichotem. Dokładnie tak jak wtedy, gdy byli dziećmi.

— Powinieneś tam podejść i zabrać swojego faceta. Powiedzieć tej dziwce, że jest twój — wymamrotał Zayn, wciąż przytulając Louisa.

— Nie zrobię tego. Nie jesteśmy ze sobą na wyłączność. — Louis wyplątał się z jego uścisku, szczęśliwy, że Zayn dał mu przestrzeń, której desperacko potrzebował.

— A chcesz? — zapytał Zayn.

Louis spojrzał na Zayna, a potem z powrotem na Harry’ego, szybko odwracając wzrok, kiedy Harry spojrzał w jego stronę, marszcząc brwi. Pomyślał długo i intensywnie nad tym, czego pragnął. O tym, czego pragnął Harry. Pomyślał o tym, jak Harry traktował go, kiedy byli sami, a jak traktował go publicznie. O tym, dlaczego do cholery Harry zachowywał się w stosunku do niego tak odmiennie za każdym razem.

Czasami przyłapywał Harry’ego po rundce seksu gapiącego się na niego, jakby był głupim, zakochanym szczeniakiem. A czasami Harry lubił się śmiać, kiedykolwiek Kendall go obrażała. I to… to mu nie pasowało. Nie chciał czuć bólu w piersi za każdym razem, kiedy Harry zaśmiałby się albo powiedział o nim coś głupiego. Nie chciał automatycznie wybaczać mu za każdym razem, kiedy Harry szeptałby w jego ucho o tym, jak piękny jest i jak to był jedynym, kto mógł go nakręcić. Nie chciał dłużej czuć tak wielu rzeczy.

— Nie wiem, czego chcę — odpowiedział w końcu swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi. — Nie wiem, czy on w ogóle kiedykolwiek będzie mnie chciał w ten sposób. To tylko seks. Z nim to nigdy nie stanie się niczym więcej niż przyjaźnią z korzyściami. — Louis westchnął smutno, on i Harry byli beznadziejni.

— Nigdy się nie dowiesz, jeśli nie zaryzykujesz. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

— Nieważne. — Louis spojrzał w dół na swoje prawie skończone jedzenie.

Dokończyli swój lunch w milczeniu, a potem ruszyli na swoją pierwszą wspólną lekcję tego dnia. Dzień minął szybko i gdy popołudniu wrócił do domu, poszedł prosto do łóżka, zasypiając chwilę później. Kiedy obudził się ponownie, usiadł i warknął, zauważając, że robiło się ciemno, a on musiał jeszcze coś zjeść, odrobić lekcje i wziąć prysznic. Życie było dla niego taką suką.

Po prysznicu zszedł na dół po to, by sprawdzić, czy mama nie zostawiła mu nic z obiadu. Ale został z pustymi dłońmi, znajdując jedynie notatkę, którą pozostawiła mu mama, mówiącą, że wyszli z ojcem na obiad. Wyrzucił ją i otworzył lodówkę, jęcząc, kiedy nie zobaczył nic dobrego do jedzenia, mimo że jego mama właśnie zrobiła zakupy spożywcze. Stał przed nią, próbując wymyślić, co mógłby zjeść, kiedy zobaczył laptopa i kartę kredytową swojej mamy pozostawione na blacie.

Zrobił jeden krok w tamtym kierunku, ale zaraz cofnął się z powrotem, kiedy stchórzył. To było zbyt ryzykowne, a on nie robił ryzykownych rzeczy. 

Ale potem wrócił myślami do tego, co powiedział wcześniej Zayn w szkole, o tym, jak miło było czuć rozciąganie zabawką wraz z penisem Liama. Louis przygryzł wargę, wyobrażając sobie, co to mogłoby zrobić dla życia seksualnego jego i Harry’ego. Ale potem znowu, kradzież pieniędzy matki była zła, i bardzo,  _ bardzo  _ ryzykowna. 

Ale… Naprawdę, jak często jego mama sprawdzała stan swojego konta bankowego? Rodzina Louisa nie była bogata, ale całkiem dobrze im się powodziło, na tyle wystarczająco, by jego rodzice nawet nie zauważyli, że parę dolców znikło im z konta.

Niemniej jednak, wyobrażenie sobie głośnych jęków Harry’ego z powodu erotycznej zabawki było dla Louisa decydującym czynnikiem. Bez ani jednej myśli o konsekwencjach, drapnął złotą kartę i szybko pomaszerował z powrotem do swojego pokoju. Musiał to kupić, zanim jego mama wróci!

Upewnił się, by kupić najlepsze, jakie tylko mógł znaleźć, czytając wszystkie recenzje i podążając za radą Zayna. Zayn zawsze miał rację. Kiedy skończył, wyłączył laptopa i zatrzasnął jego klapkę, zanim ukrył go pod swoją poduszką. Pocił się, zbiegając z powrotem do kuchni, żeby odłożyć kartę tam, gdzie ją znalazł, modląc się, by jego rodzice nigdy się o tym nie dowiedzieli. To byłby największy skandal kiedykolwiek, zaraz po zostaniu nastoletnim rodzicem. To zdecydowanie sprawiłoby, że ludzie gadali by o tym przez miesiące. Zachichotał, wyobrażając sobie siebie trzymającego dziecko i swoją babcię Beatrice gapiącą się na niego cały czas. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tej nocy skończył idąc późno do łóżka, ponieważ musiał odrobić swoje lekcje, nie dostając nawet ani jednego głupiego SMS-a od Harry’ego. Następnego poranka obudził się dwie godziny wcześniej, czując, jakby miał zwymiotować w każdej chwili. Usiłował głęboko oddychać, żeby poczuć się lepiej, ale nic z tego nie wyszło, bo poczuł się nawet jeszcze gorzej. Ledwo zdążył dobiec do łazienki, gdzie stłukł swoje kolana, opadając na twardą podłogę, nie zwracając na to nawet uwagi podczas prób nie zakrztuszenia się własnymi rzygami. 

To trwało aż do wschodu słońca, a on leżał na podłodze w swojej łazience, czując, jakby wyrzygał swój cały żołądek. Gardło go piekło i tak samo jego nos, odkąd wymioty wychodziły ma nawet tą drogą. Próbował przypomnieć sobie, czy zjadł coś nieświeżego, ale kiedy nie potrafił do tego dojść, poddał się i wrócił do spania. Nie był pewien, jak długo spał, zanim został obudzony przez swoją matkę, która pomogła mu wrócić do łóżka, a on odkrył, że lekcje zaczęły się trzy godziny temu.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Evelyn. Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła Louisa, upewniając się, czy nie dostał gorączki, marszcząc brwi, kiedy okazało się chłodne, a mimo to jej syn wciąż był zielony na twarzy. — Zjadłeś coś obrzydliwego? Czasem jesz to najbardziej paskudne śmieciowe jedzenie…

— Nie — jęknął Louis, odwracając się od niej na swój drugi bok. — Chcę spać.

— W porządku, kochanie. Dzwoniłam już do szkoły, żeby powiedzieć im, że jesteś chory. Daj mi znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował. Na podłodze obok twojego łóżka leży wiaderko — powiedziała mu Evelyn, kręcąc głową, kiedy Louis znowu jęknął.

Louis spędził w łóżku następną godzinę, próbując się odprężyć, ponieważ wciąż czuł mdłości i był także znudzony, dopóki Zayn nie zaczął zasypywać go wiadomościami. Jęknął, kiedy jego telefon nie przestawał wibrować, dopóki nie zadzwonił do swojego przyjaciela, by kazać mu przestać.

— Z, proszę, przestać mi spamować — powiedział mu słabo Louis.

—  _ Dlaczego nie ma cię w szkole!? Musiałem siedzieć z Kendall! _ — wykrzyknął Zayn i Louis już mógł wyobrazić go sobie przewracającego oczami. —  _ Z Jennerką! Myślę, że teraz wszystkie moje szare komórki umarły. Mogą spoczywać w spokoju. _

Louis chciał się roześmiać z powodu tego, jaki dramatyczny był Zayn, ale nie mógł zrobić nawet tego, wciąż czując się źle. 

— Jestem chory od rana. Cały dzień wymiotowałem. Coś musiało być we wczorajszym lunchu; wiesz, jakie są paskudne.

— _ To ssie, ślicznotko. Ale czujesz się już teraz okej?  _ — zagruchał Zayn.

— Wciąż mi mdło i nie przeszło nawet po wzięciu  [ Pepto ](https://www.google.pl/search?hl=pl&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1440&bih=789&ei=2ygvXMSjE4a1sQH-vJDoDQ&q=pepto&oq=pepto&gs_l=img.3..0l3j0i30l7.1264.2082..2474...0.0..0.70.325.5......1....1..gws-wiz-img.....0.Oh-KlAIP9L8#imgdii=zwuiulHMir-3wM:&imgrc=A0Dlusk8SzFl9M:) ! — zabiadolił Louis. 

—  _ Więc może po prostu jesteś w ciąży  _ — powiedział zwyczajnie Zayn, poprawiając swoją fryzurę w szkolnej łazience, podczas gdy Liam sikał. —  _ Nie możesz zmyć dziecka Pepto _ — roześmiał się.

— O boże… — Louis zaczął kaszleć, kiedy niechcący połknął własną ślinę. — Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie… 

—  _ Wszystko w porządku? _ — zapytał Zayn, teraz brzmiąc na bardziej zaniepokojonego i odsuwając telefon, kiedy usłyszał wymiotowanie. —  _ Czy ty właśnie się zrzygałeś? _

— Zayn, nie mogę być w ciąży! Mam tylko siedemnaście lat! Nie, to nie może się zdarzyć! — Louis zaczął płakać, słysząc szuranie po drugiej stronie telefonu, a potem głos Liama mówiący, żeby mu go dał.

—  _ Lou? _ — Liam brzmiał nerwowo. —  _ Nie słuchaj Zayna, to prawdopodobnie tylko wirus czy coś. _

—  _ Właśnie, tylko wirus! _ — krzyknął Zayn. — _ Liam, oddaj mi telefon. _

— Zayn, co ja mam zrobić? — Louis nie mógł przestać płakać, wpatrując się w zamknięte okno Harry’ego.

Byli za młodzi, żeby mieć dziecko. A co, jeśli Harry nawet nie chciał być ojcem? Louis mógłby wychować dziecko samotnie! No i był absolutnie pewien, że rodzice ich obojga zmusili by Harry’ego, żeby pomógł mu mimo swoich uczuć. A mówiąc o jego rodzicach, byliby tak bardzo nim rozczarowani… Louis miał dobre stopnie i planował iść na studia. Dziecko zrujnowało by to wszystko. Nie mógł być w ciąży. Po prostu  _ nie mógł _ .

W połowie jego małego napadu paniki Zayn odpowiedział, przeszkadzając jego ciężkiemu oddechowi. 

_ — Hej, kochanie, będzie w porządku. Ale może powinieneś jednak zrobić test ciążowy, żeby sprawdzić, czy to na pewno poranne nudności. _

— Zayn, nie mogę kupić testu. Nie mogę nawet wyjść z łóżka — zalamentował żałośnie Louis. — A może ty mógłbyś go dla mnie kupić? 

—  _ Louis, babka z apteki zna moich rodziców! _ — Zayn czuł, jakby miał się zaraz sam rozpłakać. —  _ Ale Liam może pójść i ci go kupić. Będzie w porządku _ — obiecał mu, głosem łagodnym i pocieszającym.

—  _ Tak, powiedz Lou, że będę tam za kilka godzin. _ — Louis dosłyszał Liama odzywającego się w tle. Był wdzięczny, że miał takich przyjaciół.

Następne kilka godzin było torturą dla Louis, gdy czekał na Zayna i Liama, którzy mieli przyjść z testem. Na jego szczęście, mama poszła do apteki poszukać czegoś na jego nudności. Do tego czasu był w stanie zjeść przynajmniej parę krakersów i wypić trochę wody, ale to nie pomogło nic tej części jego żołądka, w której kotłował się strach i niepokój. A kiedy w końcu do niego przyszli, zwymiotował nawet to.

Zayn podszedł prosto do niego i go przytulił, pocierając jego plecy, wiedząc, że Louis to uwielbiał. Liam w milczeniu podał mu brązową torbę zawierającą pojedyncze pudełko. To było to, pudełko kryjące w sobie test i całą przyszłość jego oraz Harry’ego. No chyba, że Harry nie chciałby mieć nic wspólnego z nim i dzieckiem.

Wziął ją drżącymi dłońmi i poszedł do łazienki, pozwalając Liamowi i Zaynowi usiąść na swoim łóżku w oczekiwaniu, aż skończy. Zaczął pić wodę na długo przed tym, jak przyszli i po przeczytaniu instrukcji, w końcu nasikał na patyczek, a potem zostawił go na blacie na kawałku papieru toaletowego. Ustawił minutnik na pięć minut, a potem usiadł na zamkniętej klapie toaletowej.

Jego ręce się trzęsły i kiedy minutnik skończył odliczanie, wstał na swoich dygoczących nogach i chwycił patyczek. Zmarszczył brwi na to, co zobaczył, nie rozumiejąc, co to oznaczało, dopóki nie przeczytał instrukcji ponownie. To właśnie wtedy upuścił zarówno patyczek, jak i jego opakowanie, a oczy wypełniły mu się łzami. Dwie czerwone kreski. Zdecydowanie był w ciąży i zdecydowanie w dupie.

— Lou! Skarbie, otwórz drzwi! — wrzasnął Zayn, próbując wejść do środka tak szybko, jak tylko usłyszał płacz swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Louis, otwórz drzwi! — Liam próbował przekręcić klamkę, poddając się, kiedy Zayn odepchnął jego dłoń, by on mógł spróbować.

Cofnęli się, kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi i wręczył Zaynowi patyczek owinięty w papier toaletowy. Zayn spojrzał na niego z obrzydzeniem, ale i tak go wziął, mimo moczu na nim. Teraz to nie był czas na pokazywanie, jak bardzo był zdegustowany, skoro zobaczył na nim dwie czerwone kreski. Wiedział, co oznaczały, przeczytał to na opakowaniu i widział to mnóstwo razy w programach telewizyjnych. Tedwie diabelskie, czerwone kreski oznaczały, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel faktycznie był w ciąży.

— Co ja mam zrobić, Zayn? Jestem o wiele za młody na dziecko! — powiedział Louis, z łzami spływającymi coraz gwałtowniej z jego oczu z każdą chwilą.

— I Harry… — Louis pobiegł do łazienki, znowu wymiotując do sedesu, gdy sama myśl o powiedzeniu Harry’emu przyprawiła go o mdłości.

Zayn natychmiast znalazł się przy jego boku, delikatnie pocierając jego plecy. 

— Będzie w porządku, kwiatuszku. Dziecko jest wielką odpowiedzialnością, ale nie końcem świata.

— Tak — powiedział łagodnie Liam z drzwi, z bardzo zamyśloną miną. — Ale Harry; musisz mu powiedzieć, Louis. To jego dziecko i ma prawo wiedzieć.

Louis miał ochotę zasztyletować Liama za to, że jego słowa miały pieprzony sens. Nienawidził tego. Ale rozsądny chłopak jego najlepszego przyjaciela miał rację. Harry był ojcem i musiał wiedzieć. I to wkrótce.

— Ale co, jeśli mnie zostawi? — wyszeptał cichutko Louis w białą, porcelanową muszlę, ocierając łzy z oczu.

— Wtedy twój tata skopie mu dupę — powiedział Liam. John nie stolerowałby Harry’ego zaciążającego jego syna i umywającego od tego ręce.

— Zaraz po tym, jak zrobilibyśmy to ja i Liam — dodał obronnie Zayn. On i Liam nie pozwoliliby Harry’emu wystawić go w czasie, gdy go najbardziej potrzebował.

— A teraz podnieś swoją dupę, Louis. Po tym, jak powiesz Harry’emu, możemy wykombinować, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Ale przede wszystkim musisz mu najpierw powiedzieć o małym życiu w twoim brzuszku. 

Dłoń Louisa odruchowo powędrowała do jego brzucha. Dziecko jego i Harry’ego naprawdę znajdowało się pod paroma warstwami skóry, gnieżdżąc się w macicy dokładnie pod opuszkami jego palców. 

Liam przewrócił oczami. 

— To prawdopodobnie nie jest jeszcze nawet dziecko. Po prostu zlepek komórek.

— Zamknij się, Liam! Nie mów tak o mojej chrześnicy! — wrzasnął Zayn, uderzając go w głowę.

— O rany, kochanie… — jęknął bezradnie Liam. — Przepraszam…

— Powiedz to dziecku! — odciął się Zayn. Był czasami szalony, ale Liam nie potrafił bez niego żyć.

— Uch… — powiedział Liam, gapiąc się na Louisa.

Ale chłopiec w ciąży był w swoim własnym świecie. Podwinął swoją bluzkę w czasie, gdy oni się sprzeczali i powoli pocierał zgrubienie pod swoim pępkiem najdelikatniejszymi pociągnięciami palców. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w jego opaloną skórę ze zdumionym zachwytem.

— Louis? — przemówił cicho Zayn, nie chcąc przerywać mu słodkiego momentu z jego nienarodzonym dzieckiem.

— Tak, Zee? — zapytał Louis, pozwalając swojej bluzce opaść z powrotem i odwracając się do swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i jego chłopaka, którzy się na niego gapili. Ale zanim Zayn mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, cała trójka usłyszała ryk silnika motocykla wjeżdżającego na sąsiedni podjazd. Harry właśnie wrócił ze szkoły.

— Harry jest w domu — powiedział Liam, decydując się na stwierdzenie oczywistości, żeby przerwać niezręczną ciszę. Ale powiedzenie tej informacji na głos tylko podniosło napięcie w pokoju, zbladnięcie twarzy Louisa wyraźnie pokazujące jego strach.

— Uhm, cóż — westchnął Zayn. — Myślę, że czas na nas.

Kiedy on i Liam ruszyli w kierunku drzwi Louisa, niebieskooki chłopak odwrócił się do nich i powiedział: — Dzięki za, no wiecie, test i wsparcie…

— Żaden problem, Lou. — Zayn się uśmiechnął, a Liam przytaknął w zgodzie i życzył mu powodzenia, zanim oboje zniknęli na schodach.

Nawet nie sekundę po tym, jak wyszli, usłyszał miękki dźwięk uderzenia w swoje okno i spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, by zobaczyć zwiniętą skarpetę Harry’ego spadającą dokładnie tam, gdzie uderzyła w szybę.

Louis podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Harry był na swoim balkonie i patrzył na niego z zastroskaną miną.

— Hej — powiedział żałośnie Louis, z głosem załamującym się przez płakanie kilka minut temu. Jego gardło też było zdrapane przez wymiotowanie cały dzień. Był w kiepskim stanie.

— Gdzie dzisiaj byłeś? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry. — Nie widziałem cię w szkole.

— W domu. Chory — powtórzył łagodnie Louis. Część niego chciała zapytać, dlaczego w ogóle go to obchodziło, skoro udawał zawsze w szkole, że go nie zna; dlaczego jedynie się śmiał, kiedykolwiek Kendall go obrażała.

— Aww, dziecinko — powiedział słodko Harry. — Chcesz przyjść i się poprzytulać?

Dłoń Louisa powędrowała do jego brzucha na słowo  _ dziecinko _ , co przypomniało mu, że musiał powiedzieć Harry’emu tak szybko, jak to możliwe.  _ Kurwa  _ — pomyślał, z dłonią trzęsącą się nerwowo na jego ubranym brzuchu.  _ Pieprzyć jego życie.  _

— No. Daj mi tylko sekundę i będę u ciebie. 

— Okej. — Harry uśmiechnął się, a potem wszedł z powrotem do swojego pokoju.

Louis zaśmiał się gorzko. Uśmiech, który miał odwrócić się do góry nogami.

Pospiesznie chwycił opakowanie od testu i włożył do środka patyczek, zanim zdążył stchórzyć. Potem wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i zszedł po schodach, tracąc odwagę wraz z każdym krokiem zbliżającym go do domu Harry’ego.

Kiedy dotarł do wejściowych drzwi rodziny Styles-Twist, spróbował je otworzyć, ale jego dłonie trzęsły się za mocno. Na szczęście Robin przyszedł mu na ratunek, otwierając je. Louis szybko schował opakowanie testu ciążowego za swoimi plecami, zanim mógł je zobaczyć.

— Cześć, Louis. — Robin pozdrowił go serdecznie. — Jest w swoim pokoju.

— Dzięki — powiedział Louis, pospiesznie przechodząc obok niego i idąc prosto do pokoju Harry’ego.

Nawet nie zapukał przed wejściem do środka i został powitany przez połowicznie ubranego Harry’ego, jedynie z luźnymi spodenkami od WF-u wiszącymi nisko na jego biodrach, zarys jego penisa natychmiastowo rozpraszający Louisa, zanim jego oczy zetknęły się z jego seks-przyjacielem i już wkrótce tatusiem jego dziecka.

— Hej, Louis — powiedział Harry, siadając na swoim łóżku.

Louis tylko się na niego gapił, niepewny, co zrobić.

Harry uniósł na niego brew pytająco. 

— Cóż, zamierzasz usiąść, żebym mógł cię wytulić? — Połowicznie nagi chłopak zachichotał, patrząc na Louisa zdezorientowany. Louis zachowywał się tak dziwnie…

— Uch, tak… racja. — Louis podszedł do łóżka, do łóżka, na którym zostało zrobione ich dziecko.  _ Kurwa _ . Louis potrząsnął głową. Nie mógł już nawet myśleć normalnie. Jego umysł zalała fala myśli o ich dziecku.

Usiadł obok Harry’ego i oparł się o jego pierś z przyzwyczajenia. Ale jego ciało, nie tak jak zwykle, było zdrętwiałe i spięte.

— Louis, wszystko w porządku, kochanie? — zapytał łagodnie Harry, jakby mówił do małego, przerażonego zwierzęcia.

— Ja… — Louis spojrzał na swój brzuch, próbując dodać sobie odwagi. Musiał przełknąć swój strach. Musiał zrobić to dla ich  _ dziecka _ .

— Jestem w ciąży, Harry.

— Co? — powiedział niedowierzająco Harry. — Jesteś w ciąży?

— Tak — wyszeptał Louis.

— I to moje? — zapytał Harry.

Wtedy Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego oczy wypełniające się łzami, a jego wargi drżące z rozpaczy i bólu. Jak Harry w ogóle mógł go o to pytać? Louis myślał, że Harry zareaguje gniewem, sympatią albo strachem. Ale nie wyparciem się.

Louis wstał i odwrócił się do niego twarzą, z oczami na poziomie tych jego i z dłonią ochronnie ułożoną na brzuchu. 

— Oczywiście, że to twoje, Harry! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie uprawiałem seksu z nikim oprócz  _ ciebie _ ! Byłeś moim pierwszym i ostatnim, i wszystkim, co mogło znaleźć się w pieprzonym nastolatku! A jeśli mi nie wierzysz, możesz iść do diabła! — wrzasnął Louis, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

— Zaczekaj! Louis, przepraszam. Wierzę ci. Nie odchodź… — Harry wstał i sięgnął po niego, owijając swoje ramiona wokół wciąż wąskiej talii chłopca w ciąży. Ale jego duża dłoń niechcący wylądowała na płaskim obszarze brzucha Louisa, tuż nad ich dzieckiem, sprawiając, że przyszła matka się zatrzymała z ustami otwartymi w zaskoczeniu na ten niespodziewany, intymny gest.

— Lou — powiedział Harry tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł w ich sytuacji. — Proszę, nie odchodź.

— Okej — wyszeptał łagodnie Louis.

Harry, nie przesuwając swojej dłoni, przytrzymał Louisa przy sobie i położył ich oboje na łóżku.

Leżeli w ciszy, kciuk Harry’ego ocierający się o odsłoniętą skórę nad linią spodni Louisa. A dłoń Louisa spoczywała na tej jego. Ich przyszłość zajmowała myśli ich obojga.

A potem druga dłoń Harry’ego poczuła prostokątny przedmiot na łóżku i go podniosła. 

— Louis, co to jest? — zastanawiał się, trzymając pudełko, które przyniósł ze sobą Louis.

— Och, to opakowanie od testu ciążowego — powiedział nonszalancko Louis.

— Uch… w takim razie dlaczego jest tu napisane, że to  _ test płodności _ ? — zapytał głośno Harry.

— Co?! — powiedział głośno Louis, siadając prosto, zabierając od niego opakowanie i czytając je uważnie. — Test płodności?! Liam kupił mi pierdolony test płodności?

— Cóż, one wyglądają całkiem podobnie — powiedział Harry w obronie Liama. — Czy to znaczy, że nie jesteś w ciąży?

— Nie wiem. Test był jednak pozytywny, a ja byłem całkiem pewien, że męczyły mnie poranne nudności — odpowiedział z zamyśleniem Louis.

Harry zabrał swoje ramię z Louisa i wstał. 

— Cóż, jest tylko jeden sposób, żeby się dowiedzieć. Wybacz mi na moment, to przyniosę coś z zapasów Gemmy na czarną godzinę. 

Harry szybko wyszedł i wrócił z trzema małymi, prostokątnymi, różowymi opakowaniami, na których można było przeczytać  _ test ciążowy  _ wielkimi, pogrubionymi literami.

— Proszę. Zrób te — powiedział kręcono-włosy chłopak, kiwając w stronę łazienki.

Louis wziął je od niego i poszedł je zrobić. Wrócił minutę później z trzema testami w dłoni. 

— Musimy poczekać pięć minut — powiedział cicho, kładąc testy na komodzie, a potem zaczynając okrążać pokój.

— Louis… — Głęboki głos Harry’ego wyrwał zestresowanego chłopaka z transu. Odwrócił się i spojrzał w jego piękne, szmaragdowe oczy, które odzwierciedlały uczucia strachu i tkliwości. Harry wziął malutkie dłonie Louisa w swoje i przytrzymał je łagodnie. — Po prostu chcę ci powiedzieć, że… jeśli naprawdę rośnie w tobie dziecko, to nie opuszczę twojego boku. Jesteśmy w tym razem. Okej?

Po usłyszeniu tych szczerych słów, napięcie opuściło ciało Louisa, a jego mięśnie się odprężyły, mięknąc w uścisku Harry’ego. 

— Okej — wydyszał Louis, gdy Harry przyciągnął go do siebie i przytulił. Louis oparł swój policzek o jego ramię, przez co jego czekoladowe loki łaskotały jego guziczkowaty nosek, podczas kiedy drugi chłopak głaskał jego złote włosy. Louis miał nadzieję, że może ich dziecko będzie miało piękne włosy Harry’ego.

Kiedy minęło pięć minut, Harry uwolnił Louisa ze swojego uścisku i zetknęli się oczami. I dokładnie tak jak magnesy, ich usta przyciągnęły się do siebie; siła przyciągania zbyt silna, by się jej nie poddać w tak emocjonalnym momencie. Byli zaklinowani w swoim własnym świecie, świecie  _ LouisaiHarry’ego _ . Oboje pochylili się w tym samym czasie. Pulchne, miękkie usta Harry’ego otarły się lekko o te Louisa, zanim powoli wślizgnęły się w nie w słodki, pocieszającym pocałunku, fizycznie dając znać swojemu chłopcu, że nieważne co, będzie między nimi w porządku.

Kiedy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Louis wyplątał swoje palce z uścisku Harry’ego przed rozłączeniem ich intensywnego kontaktu wzrokowego, by spojrzeć na trzy testy.

Pozytywny. Pozytywny. I…  _ pozytywny _ .

Louis stał kompletnie nieruchomo. W pokoju było tak cicho, że jedyną rzeczą, którą można było usłyszeć, było jego i Harry’ego nieregularne bicie serc, które nie były ze sobą zsynchronizowane.  _ W ogóle _ .

Harry wyszarpnął swoją dłoń z luźnego uścisku Louisa i przebiegł nią nerwowo przez swoje nieposkromione loki, sprawiając tym, że wyglądał na nawet bardziej obłąkanego.

— Kurwa! — przeklął głośno Harry i odwrócił wzrok od Louisa, jakby nie chciał spojrzeć mu w twarz, albo zmierzyć się z rzeczywistością, której symbolem było jego nadchodzące ojcostwo.  _ Ich  _ nadchodzące rodzicielstwo. Louis miał być rodzicem.  _ Kurwa, to była prawda.  _ Z jakiegoś powodu dowiedzenie się o tym po raz drugi było czuć inaczej, bardziej prawdziwie, a myśl o dziecku bardziej zniechęcająca.

— Jak do cholery to się w ogóle stało? — zapytał Harry, tonem wypełnionym oskarżeniem i frustracją zmieszaną z gniewem; kombinacja, której Louis nie lubił ani trochę, sprawiająca, że się wzdrygnął.

— Nie wiem! Prawdopodobnie jedna z prezerwatyw pękła — odpowiedział cicho niebieskooki, czując się coraz bardziej bezbronnym z każdą chwilą. — Ale czy to ważne? — wyszeptał. — Jestem w ciąży i tyle. Nie ma sensu wściekać się, kiedy to się stało.

— Przestań mi przypominać — odciął chłodno Harry. Potem usiadł na łóżku i trzymał swoją dłoń w dłoniach w geście porażki.

— Harry? — Louis cofnął się o krok, niepewny, co ma zrobić dalej, z dłonią luźno ułożoną w dole jego brzucha, wydawając się odruchowo chronić to, co rosło wewnątrz niego. 

Co się stało Harry’emu sprzed chwili, który mówił, że wszystko będzie w porządku? Słodkiemu Harry’emu, który nawet głaskał jego brzuch, który błagał go, by został? Co stało się z Harrym, który powiedział, że byli w tym  _ razem _ ? Chciał tamtego Harry’ego z powrotem. Potrzebował go, żeby go uspokoił i pocieszył, że nie był w tej ciąży sam. Louis nie był wystarczająco silny, żeby mieć dziecko samemu. Nie tylko pragnął Harry’ego przy swoim boku, ale go potrzebował. Teraz nawet bardziej niż wcześniej.

Harry powoli uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Louisa. Przez chwilę gapili się na siebie nawzajem. Strach pływał na powierzchni jego zielonych oczu wraz z łzami, który były sekundy przed spłynięciem.

— Lou… — Harry wziął głęboki oddech i oblizał usta, jego dłonie trzęsły się w panice. — Potrzebuję czasu — powiedział w końcu.

— Potrzebujesz czasu? — zapytał Louis z niedowierzaniem. — Ja- Hazza, proszę. Tu nie ma czasu na- na _ rozmyślanie _ ! — powiedział mu Louis. Gdyby Harry potrzebowałby dnia, żeby pogodzić się z tą myślą, to byłoby w porządku. Ale znał Harry’ego od lat i wiedział, że nie prosił o kilka dni. To był subtelny sposób Harry’ego na uchylenie się od odpowiedzialności, jego tchórzliwy sposób na wycofanie się. Już potrafił poczuć dystans, który próbował wytworzyć się między nim a Harrym, budującą się między nimi metaforyczną ścianę. I nie mógł na to pozwolić Harry’emu. Potrzebował Harry’ego po swojej stronie.  _ Przy jego boku.  _

— Proszę, Harry — błagał już teraz Louis. — Potrzebuję cię. Ono- dziecko-  _ twoje dziecko  _ \- cię potrzebuje. 

— Nie mogę teraz tego zrobić. — Harry wstał i zaczął krążyć przed Louisem. A potem kompletnie odwrócił się do niego plecami, wyglądając przez okno, z oczami przyklejonymi do pokoju Louisa. Potem odwrócił się do niego z powrotem i powiedział łagodnie, ale wciąż stanowczo: — Myślę, że powinieneś iść.

Dla Louisa to było jak uderzenie w twarz, cofnął się o krok i zaczął płakać, czując w sercu ostry ból. Nie tylko dlatego, że Harry kazał mu odejść; tylko dlatego, że kazał mu odejść z życiem wewnątrz jego brzucha, które pomógł stworzyć. Louis był przyzwyczajony do odrzucania, ale tym razem nie potrafił się z tym pogodzić, ponieważ Harry nie wykopywał tylko jego ze swojego życia.

— To także twoje dziecko i musimy się zastanowić, co z tym faktem zrobić! Razem. Potrzebuję cię  _ teraz _ , Harry! Więc proszę,  _ bądź mężczyzną.  _ — Louis obrzucił go gniewnym spojrzeniem, śmiertelnie zdecydowany na to, by nie pozwolić Harry’emu się z tego wyplątać. Louis był zdeterminowany, by nie przechodzić przez to samemu. I jeśli nie mógł wybłagać swojej drogi z powrotem do serca Harry’ego, zamierzał wywołać w nim jakieś poczucie ojcowskiego obowiązku przez prowokację.

Szkoda, że przyniosło to zupełnie odwrotny efekt.

— Wyjdź! — wrzasnął Harry, swoją komendą przecinając jego serce na pół, zostawiając Louisa zranionego.

Zostawiając Louisa z sercem, które nie było w stanie już dłużej kochać Harry’ego albo  _ jakąkolwiek  _ jego część. 

Niebieskooki, załzawiony chłopak cofnął się o krok, a potem ruszył w stronę drzwi. Obejrzał się jeszcze na Harry’ego ostatni raz, którego ręce się trzęsły, czy z gniewu czy z lęku, nie wiedział. I szczerze, już dłużej go to nie obchodziło.

— Pieprz. Się — splunął Louis z taką złośliwością w głosie, że było to wystarczające, by Harry zatrzymał swoją nerwową trasę i ruszył w jego kierunku.

Ale on odszedł, zanim Harry mógł do niego dobiec. I Harry zdecydował, że za nim nie pójdzie, zamiast tego zatrzaskując drzwi i zamykając je na klucz. Blokując Louisa przed byciem w jego życiu i wyrzucając do niego klucz. 


	5. Chapter 5

Następnego poranka Louis odwrócił się na swoim boku i spojrzał na zegarek. Jęknął, widząc, że ma tylko pięć minut, zanim jego budzik się włączy, więc zdecydował się już wstać i wziąć prysznic. Czuł się już lepiej, ale wciąż miał wielki ból głowy od wczorajszej kłótni z Harrym. Od tego wieczora, o którym nawet nie chciał zaczynać myśleć. Louis był wdzięczny, że jego rodzice chociaż raz wokół niego nie skakali, rozumiejąc, że z jakiegoś powodu chciał być sam. Idąc do łazienki spojrzał na okno Harry’ego, widząc, że światło wciąż jest wyłączone. Ale potem szybko odwrócił wzrok, nie potrzebując przypomnienia o kłopotliwej sytuacji, w jakiej się teraz znalazł.

Prysznic rozproszył jego myśli, a przynajmniej dopóki nie musiał spod niego wyjść, by zwymiotować. Płakał przez cały czas, kiedy był skulony nad toaletą; nagi, mokry, drżący i próbujący oddychać. Po tym, jak skończył już płakać, jedynie chwycił jabłko i ucałował policzki rodziców przed udaniem się do szkoły.

Kiedy opuścił swój dom, Harry’ego już nie było. Kiedy dotarł do szkoły, był zaskoczony, widząc, że Harry nie jest z Kendall. Zignorował ją, wchodząc do szkoły, w końcu zauważając Harry’ego stojącego obok swojej szafki, pogrążonego w głębokiej konwersacji z Niallem.

Blondyn obejmował ramieniem swoją dziewczynę, Barbarę, a kiedy zauważyła, że Louis patrzy się w ich stronę, uśmiechnęła się do niego. Louis zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ tak naprawdę nigdy nie zostali sobie przedstawieni. Potem spojrzał na Harry’ego, który uroczo wydymał wargi, machając swoimi dłońmi naokoło, gdy mówił. Louis dobrze wiedział, że robił tak tylko wtedy, gdy miał wielkie plany, kiedy był czymś podekscytowany. Zastanawiał się, co mogło być takie ekscytujące po usłyszeniu wczorajszych wieści?

Zresztą cokolwiek, Louis nie chciał myśleć o ich rozmowie.

Odszedł do swojej szafki kilka metrów dalej od tej Nialla, zastanawiając się, czy Harry zauważył kiedyś w sobie te rzeczy. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, jakich książek potrzebował na poranne lekcje, widząc, jak Zayn idzie w jego stronę i ignoruje machającą do niego Kendall. To wywołało u Louisa uśmieszek.

— Cześć, Lou. — Zayn przytulił go od tyłu. — Jak się czujesz?

— Dobrze — powiedział mu Louis, biorąc głęboki oddech, by przygotować się do wmówienia mu największego kłamstwa świata; kłamstwa, że nie był w ciąży. Louis czuł się najgorszym najlepszym przyjacielem w historii złych najlepszych przyjaciół.

— Powiedziałeś Harry’emu? — wtrącił Zayn, kiedy Louis otwierał już swoje usta.

— Zayn, — Louis odetchnął głęboko — Liam kupił mi test płodności zamiast ciążowego. — Louis zniżył głos i rozejrzał się, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie słyszy. — Harry to zauważył i kazał mi zrobić prawdziwy test ciążowy. Był negatywny, zresztą wszystkie trzy. Dzięki bogu…

— Och. — Zayn się nadąsał. — Byłem podekscytowany tą nowiną, ale cieszę się, że tylko najedliście się strachu, a ty czujesz się dobrze. Wiesz, że będę cię wspierać nieważne co. — Zayn się uśmiechnął, pozwalając Louisowi przytulić się ciasno, przytakując, kiedy Louis mu podziękował i powiedział mu, jak bardzo go kocha.

Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Ja tak samo, okej? — Louis się odsunął i chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, kiedy ramię owinęło się wokół niego.

— Hej, Lou — odezwał się Aiden. — Cześć, Zayn.

— Cześć — odpowiedział Zayn, teraz patrząc na niego.

— Hej, Aiden — powiedział łagodnie Louis, nie mając siły, żeby użerać się jeszcze z nim.

— Więc — zaczął Aiden, sprawiając, że Zayn przewrócił oczami — zostałem zaproszony na imprezę u Kendall w tę sobotę i zastanawiałem się, czy nie chciałbyś wybrać się tam ze mną. Powiedziała, że mogę zaprosić kogokolwiek chcę.

— Ja… — Louis zapłonął głęboką czerwienią.

— Właściwie, on idzie ze mną. Ja jestem jego randką. — Zayn chwycił dłoń Louisa i wyrwał go z uścisku Aidena.

— Czy ty czasem nie chodzisz z Liamem? — Aiden zmrużył oczy. Nie było sekretem, że leciał na Liama, ale to było jeszcze zanim Zayn zwinął mu go spod nosa.

— No i? Louis jest naszą randką — powiedział Zayn. — Jesteśmy już spóźnieni; było miło cię widzieć, Aiden. — Znowu zarzucił ramię na Louisa i ruszył do przodu po zatrzaśnięciu swojej szafki.

— Co to było? — zapytał Louis, ciesząc się, że był w stanie dostać to, czego będzie potrzebował.

— Nie lubię go… mam co do niego złe przeczucia — powiedział Zayn, wyglądając na zakłopotanego, żując swoją pulchną, dolną wargę.

— To tylko Aiden. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. — Znamy go od pierwszej klasy.

— Ludzie się zmieniają, Lou. Poznaję, kiedy nie są dobrzy, a Aiden jest jednym z nich. — Zayn owinął swoje ramiona wokół samego siebie.

— Zayn, kocham cię, ale czy nie sądzisz, że nie powinno się oceniać innych? Aiden jest nieszkodliwy. — Louis westchnął, próbując pokazać swojemu przyjacielowi, że Aiden wcale nie jest złą osobą. 

— Nie wiem, Louis. Ale trzymaj się od niego z daleka. Proszę — błagał Zayn. 

— W porządku, będę — obiecał Louis. 

Zayn posłał mu usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech, a potem splótł swoje ramię z tym jego i odprowadził go na pierwszą lekcję, informując go, że będzie czekał na niego pod klasą, żeby razem pójść na lunch. 

Dzień mijał Louisowi świetnie, dopóki to wszystko nie poszło się jebać. Żartował i śmiał się z Zaynem, kiedy wchodzili na stołówkę. Jego śmiech szybko umarł mu w gardle, kiedy zobaczył Kendall siedzącą zbyt blisko Harry’ego; na tyle wystarczająco, że gdyby był jego chłopakiem, podszedłby do niej i ją od niego odciągnął. Ale nim nie był i nie było nic, co mógłby zrobić Louis, oprócz przełknięcia tego i ruszenia do przodu ze swoim życiem. Poczuł, jak ręka Zayna owija się wokół jego ramion, sprawiając, że się do niego uśmiechnął, będąc wdzięcznym, że miał kogoś, kto go wspierał.

Zignorował ich i poszedł po swoje drugie śniadanie, które składało się na dwa kawałki pizzy. Sprawiały, że było mu odrobinę niedobrze, ale rano zjadł tylko jabłko i umierał z głodu, musząc siedzieć przy stoliku dokładnie obok Kendall, odkąd wszystkie inne były zajęte. Louis zaczął jeść tak szybko, jak tylko usiadł, nie zauważając Barbary wstającej z innego stolika żeby usiąść z nimi, dopóki nie położyła swojej tacy dokładnie naprzeciwko niego.

— Hej, mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadza wam, że tutaj usiądę — powiedziała nieśmiało, z lekko zaróżowionymi policzkami.

— Ani trochę — odpowiedział jej Louis, będąc tym słodkim chłopcem, którym zawsze był.

— Jesteś tu mile widziana. — Zayn się uśmiechnął, tuż przed tym, zanim zachichotał. — Kendall już cię znudziła?

— Jest taka jak zwykle. — Barbara wzruszyła ramionami, a potem spojrzała na Louisa. — Przyszłam też po to, żeby cię przestrzec. Cokolwiek mówi, olej ją. Znowu jest złośliwa — westchnęła smutno.

— Co się dzieje? — Zayn uniósł brwi. — Lepiej, żeby nie zaczynała ponownie swojego gówna.

— Po prostu ją olejcie; to jest to, co my wszyscy zwykle robimy — nalegała Barbara. — Harry ją tylko wkurwił.

Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale spojrzał w jej kierunku, widząc, że patrzyła na niego w tym samym czasie, kiedy Harry zepchnął jej dłoń ze swojego uda. Z powrotem spuścił wzrok na swoją pizzę, postanawiając posłuchać Barbary, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie byli przyjaciółmi. Był powód, dla którego Niall ją kochał; była życzliwa i pokorna. Spokój i cisza nie trwały długo, kiedy Louis po prostu kończył swoją pizzę i uniósł wzrok, widząc Kendall stojącą obok niego. Miała obłąkaną minę; taką, która posłała dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa i sprawiła, że się od niej odsunął. Ułożył dłoń na swoim brzuchu; instynkt, by go chronić, szybko się uruchomił, ale szybko ją odsunął, kiedy Kendall to zauważyła i głupkowato się uśmiechnęła.

— Po prostu myślę, że to przezabawne — zaczęła Kendall, śmiejąc się — że myślisz, że kiedykolwiek będziesz miał u niego szansę.

— Kendall, przestań — powiedziała Barbara przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale Kendall ją zignorowała.

— Spójrz na siebie! Jesteś nikim, tylko grubą dupą; kawałkiem gówna, na które nigdy by nawet nie spojrzał. Rozmawia z tobą tylko dlatego, że wasze mamy są przyjaciółkami. Mówi mi przez cały czas, jak obrzydliwy jesteś.

Louis wiedział, że to nie była prawda, ale łzy już kłuły go w oczy, jak najmniejsze i najostrzejsze igły. Cała stołówka już się na nich gapiła, w pomieszczeniu zapanowała cisza. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego siedzącego na swoim miejscu, z wzrokiem wbitym w swój podołek i bawiącego się własnymi dłońmi. Niall szeptał mu coś do ucha, a kiedy dotknął jego ramienia, Harry strzepnął jego rękę.

— Co ty do cholery właśnie powiedziałaś? — Zayn wstał, ignorując to, że Louis próbował usadzić go z powrotem.

— Słyszałeś mnie! — Kendall się roześmiała, kompletnie upokarzając Louisa, kiedy podniosła głos. — Louis Gruba Dupa Tomlinson zakochał się w Harrym. I wiesz, co jest śmieszne? Że Harry nawet nie spojrzy w jego kierunku. Nie lubi także dodatkowej wagi w twojej talii.

Louis kiedyś myślał, że ludzie w jego szkole byli przynajmniej odrobinę mili, ale zmienił zdanie, kiedy pół stołówki zaczęło się z niego śmiać. Kendall zachęcała ich do tego, im bardziej go obrażała i się z niego śmiała. Louis mógł to znieść; przysięgał, że mógł. Ale to wszystko z niego uciekło, kiedy ośmielił się spojrzeć na Harry’ego, mając nadzieję, że się za nim wstawi, ale tak naprawdę tego od niego nie oczekując.

Złamało mu serce to, że jeden z jego przyjaciół się śmiał i coś mu powiedział, jedynie po to, żeby Harry zrobił zdegustowaną minę, zanim sam też zaczął się śmiać. Louis chciał, żeby to był tylko koszmar; życzył sobie tak bardzo, by to był tylko koszmar… Ale to było jego życie, kiedy poczuł ramiona Zayna wokół swoich. Mając łzy w oczach, wybiegł ze stołówki i do swojego samochodu. Po prostu chciał już do domu.

Nie spowodował wypadku. To było jasne dla Louisa, kiedy wbiegł do swojego domu i prosto do swojego pokoju, gdzie zablokował swoje drzwi, a potem okno przed zasunięciem zasłon. Oparł się o ścianę, a jego ręce drżały, kiedy ześlizgiwał się po niej w dół. Nie mógł już dłużej płakać, ale tak szybko, jak tylko jego telefon się włączył i zobaczył imię Zayna na ekranie, wypuścił z siebie głośny szloch. Nie mógł unieść telefonu po tym, jak już okłamał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Więc Louis pozwolił, by echo jego dzwonka odbijało się w pokoju, podczas kiedy on sam płakał tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Dopóki jego rodzice nie przestali go błagać, żeby zszedł na dół na obiad.

Louis nie wiedział, jak długo spał, kiedy się obudził; jedyne, co wiedział, to to, że było ciemno, a on był zmęczony. Jedno spojrzenie na zegarek sprawiło, że jęknął, kiedy zobaczył, że jest czwarta rano. Zostały mu tylko dwie godziny, a on nie chciał iść do szkoły. Chciał zostać w domu przez następne dwa tygodnie szkoły, które zostały, a potem przeprowadzić się gdzieś indziej na wakacje.

Nie potrafił zasnąć z powrotem; nie, kiedy nie mógł przestać myśleć o Harrym. Kiedy ten dupek był jedynie parę metrów od niego, a Louis potrzebował wiedzieć, dlaczego nie odezwał się ani słowem. Myślał, że byli chociaż przyjaciółmi. Tym typem, którzy uprawiali ze sobą seks, ale wciąż przyjaźnili się ze sobą na tyle, by się za sobą wstawić. Ale właśnie wtedy pojął, że nie byli już dłużej nawet tym; nie po tych pozytywnych testach ciążowych. Kiedy w końcu miał dość, podniósł się i ruszył w stronę okna, ale zatrzymał się w połowie. Odetchnął głęboko, a potem się cofnął i poszedł do łazienki, by przygotować się do szkoły. Nie zamierzał upokarzać sam siebie.

Przez cały dzień Zayn dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa. Jego przyjaciel sztyletował wzrokiem każdego, kto miał odwagę spojrzeć krzywo na Louisa. I najwyraźniej każde spojrzenie było krzywe, skoro pod koniec dnia prawie cała szkoła była na czarnej liście Zayna. To, że Harry unikał go cały dzień, zraniło Louisa, a kiedy wrócili do domu, nie otworzył okna nawet na chwilę.

Louis uświadomił sobie, że może to nie był tylko czas na ruszenie do przodu, ale także na pozbycie się nadziei, że Harry będzie chciał być częścią życia ich dziecka. Został sam z dzieckiem w drodze. Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić z dzieckiem, ale wiedział, że musi zrobić to bez Harry’ego. Musiał jedynie znaleźć odwagę, by wychować dziecko samemu; by odwrócić swoje życie do góry nogami; by dostosować je do malutkiej istotki rosnącej wewnątrz niego. 

Po tamtym dniu to Louis był tym, który unikał Harry’ego jak plagi. Schodził mu z drogi, znajdując alternatywną trasę do wszystkich swoich klas tylko po to, by uniknąć jego i Kendall. Podczas lunchu czuł się dziwnie, odkąd Liam, Niall i nawet Barbara zaczęli z nimi siedzieć. Zayn myślał oczywiście, że tak jest idealnie, ale Louis chciał być po prostu sam. To stało się gorsze, kiedy dołączył do nich Aiden, zawsze siadając obok niego i go zagadując. Czasami Louis chciał po prostu wypalić, że miał dziecko w drodze, żeby Aiden się już od niego odpieprzył.

— Gotowy na imprezę, Lou? — zastanawiał się głośno podekscytowany Aiden.

— Zdecydowałem już, że nie idę — powiedział Louis tysięczny raz.

— Dlaczego nie? Wiem, że Kendall była suką, ale możesz jej pokazać, że jesteś ponad to. Że jesteś od niej lepszy, a to mogłaby być twoja szansa, żeby pokazać jej, że jej słowa nie obeszły cię tak, jak ona myśli. — Aiden wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał błagać go na kolanach.

Teraz byli dokładnie przed domem Louisa, po tym, jak wrócili ze spaceru z psami. Teraz Louis poświęcał swoje popołudnia, żeby wyprowadzać psy swoich starszych sąsiadów; coś, co pomagało mu zapomnieć, jak gówniane było jego życie. To także dawało mu przywilej bycia przez nich kochanym i za każdym razem, gdy Harry wchodził na podwórko pani Dean, ona znajdowała wymówkę, by krzyczeć na niego, żeby złaził z jej trawnika. Louis nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nie potrafił zamknąć się przy niej o swoim życiu miłosnym, nawet jeśli pani Dean była świetnym słuchaczem. Chociaż upewnił się, by utrzymać swoją ciążę w sekrecie. Pani Dean była kochaną staruszką, ale kochała także plotkować.

— Nie zależy mi na tym, co myśli Kendall albo jej banda przegrywów. — Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Po prostu o tym pomyśl, LouLou. Jestem przy telefonie, jeśli zdecydujesz się iść. — Aiden puścił mu oczko, zanim odszedł.

Pozostawił Louisa myślącego o tym, biednego, nie potrafiącego myśleć o niczym innym, kiedy rozejrzał się wokół swojego sąsiedztwa. Zdecydowanie zignorował Harry’ego, kiedy zauważył go stojącego przy drzwiach od garażu, gotowego wsiąść na swój motocykl i odjechać. Louis przewrócił oczami i wszedł do domu, nie obdarzając Harry’ego drugim spojrzeniem. Stawał się zmęczony czekaniem.

Aiden spędził resztę tygodnia na błaganiu go, by poszedł na imprezę, dopóki Louis nie stał się tym zmęczony i powiedział mu, że pójdzie. Później tego dnia żałował, pomagając swojemu ojcu budować nową szopę. Jego tata upierał się, że była za stara i potrzebowali nowej, zanim tamta się rozpadnie. Podawał Johnowi jedynie to, czego ten potrzebował, zbyt cichy, będący tylko tym.  _ Escape  _ (piosenka Pina Colady) grała z telefonu jego ojca i Louis znalazł siebie uśmiechającego się, kiedykolwiek jego tata podśpiewywał pod nosem. Cieszył się, że jego mamy nie było w domu, bo kazałaby mu ją zmienić. Nienawidziła tej piosenki.

— Dlaczego jesteś taki cichy? — zapytał John, zerkając na niego przed powrotnym zwróceniem uwagi na to, co robił.

— Nie jestem cichy — powiedział Louis.

— A ja jestem Rupert Holmes. Co jest nie tak? — John przestał robić to, co robił i spojrzał na Louisa.

— Ew. — Louis zmarszczył nos i zwinął się w swojej oponie - huśtawce. John zawiesił ją na ich najwyższym drzewie, kiedy Louis miał siedem lat. Dziesięć lat później wciąż była jego ulubioną.

— Wiesz, że możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. — John podszedł do niego i zaczął go huśtać.

Louis miał ochotę powiedzieć mu, żeby przestał, kiedy rozejrzał się wokoło, nie chcąc przyznawać, że był odrobinę zażenowany. Zaczął się odprężać, kiedy John nic nie powiedział, a zamiast tego słuchał piosenki do samego końca.  _ You’re The Inspiration  _ zaczęło grać i to sprawiło, że Louis pragnął śmiać się i płakać w tym samym czasie. Och, ironio!

— To tylko chło- dziewczyna. — Louis szybko się poprawił.

— Hej. — John nagle przestał go huśtać, sprawiając, że Louis musiał przytrzymać się mocno sznurka, by nie spaść na twarz. — To w porządku. Wiesz, że w tym domu akceptujemy każdego. Wiem, że wolisz chłopców i to w porządku. Cholera, mi też podobają się mężczyźni.

Louis odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na swojego ojca z zaskoczoną miną. To była dla niego zupełnie nowa informacja!

— Jesteś gejem!? — wrzasnął.

— Jestem biseksualny — poprawił go John. — To też orientacja.

— Wiem o tym. Byłem tylko odrobinę zaskoczony, nie wiedziałem tego o tobie. — Louis uniósł brew.

— Cóż, teraz wiesz. Więc powiesz mi, co cię trapi? — zapytał znowu John.

— To tylko ten kretyn, którego lubię, ale pojąłem, że on tego nie odwzajemnia i jest mi smutno. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie pomijając część o tym, że także go zaciążył i nie chciał mieć teraz z tym nic wspólnego.

— Powiedziałeś mu? — zapytał ponownie jego ojciec.

— Nie… niezbyt. Ale to nieważne, tato. Wiem, że mnie nie lubi i to okej. Ruszam do przodu — wyjaśnił Louis.

Skręcał się pod spojrzeniem swojego ojca, dopóki ten nie zaczął znowu go huśtać. 

— Tak długo, jak jesteś szczęśliwy, rób to, co musisz — powiedział mu w końcu John, a potem pocałował go w czubek głowy przed ponownym popchnięciem do przodu.

I Louis podążył za radą swojego ojca; cóż, za tą o zrobieniu wszystkiego, co musiał, by ruszyć do przodu. W ogóle nie był szczęśliwy i dlatego w sobotę znalazł się przygotowujący na tę głupią imprezę. Mógł zostać w domu i coś przeczytać, albo oglądać telewizję — to brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej zachęcająco niż impreza jego wroga. Ale nie, zamierzał tam iść i pokazać wszystkim, że nie jest niczyim koszem na śmieci, znanym także jako Kendall Jenner, i że te obelgi w ogóle go nie obchodziły. 

Zayn i Liam mieli po niego przyjechać, odkąd odrzucił ofertę podwózki Aidena. I kiedy Zayn zadzwonił do niego, żeby powiedzieć mu, że już czekają na niego na zewnątrz, miał ochotę to wszystko odwołać i zostać w domu. Mógłby pooglądać WWE ze swoim ojcem i może nawet pozwoliłby mu napić się piwa… to znaczy, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że jest w ciąży i obchodzi go zdrowie dziecka. Ale nie! Była sobota i Louis był zdeterminowany, by udowodnić im, że nie był żadnym grubym, kanapowym ziemniakiem, który siedział w domu, mając lamerski wieczór. 

Ostatecznie wsiadł do samochodu Liama, pozdrawiając obojga chłopców, gdy ten odjechał spod jego domu. Miał już zacząć z nimi rozmowę, kiedy ulubiona piosenka Zayna w tym tygodniu zaczęła lecieć w radio i chłopak podkręcił ją tak głośno, jak się tylko dało. Louisowi też podobało się  _ Issues _ , ale stawał się zmęczony, gdy Zayn słuchał tej samej piosenki w kółko przez bite siedem dni. 

Dłonie Louisa zaczęły się pocić, gdy Liam zaparkował parę bloków dalej od domu Kendall, w jakimś bogatym sąsiedztwie. Zayn musiał wyciągnąć go siłą z samochodu, gdy zobaczył w pobliżu Harry'ego, z butelką piwa w jednej dłoni i telefonem w drugiej. Chociaż nie potrafił znieść patrzenia na niego, musiał przyznać, że jego sąsiad nawet w swoim zwyczajnym imprezowym stroju wyglądał dobrze. Miał na sobie obcisłe czarne spodnie i prześwitującą czarną koszulkę, przez co widać było jego twarde od nocnego wietrzyku sutki, z tego powodu też jego loki były rozwiewane we wszystkie strony, przez co wirowały bez kontroli, zupełnie jak impreza w rezydencji Kendall. 

_ Too Little Too Late  _ od PINS grało głośno i Louis wiedział, że to prawdopodobnie Harry wybierał playlistę. Kendall miała gówniany gust muzyczny. Zignorował nutę i podążył za parą przyjaciół do środka. Dlaczego zawsze czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu? Stawał się tym zmęczony. Właściwie, cofnął tę myśl tak szybko, jak tylko błękitne oczy zauważyły Aidena, który już zmierzał w ich kierunku. 

— Zrobiłeś to! — wrzasnął, przekrzykując muzykę i w odpowiedzi dostając uśmiech oraz kiwnięcie głową od Louisa. — No dalej! Znajdźmy ci coś do picia, skarbie. — Aiden chwycił go za ramię i pociągnął go w stronę kuchni. 

Louis pragnął odwrócić się i wyjść, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego pochylającego się nad blatem z Kendall pomiędzy jego nogami. Nic nie robili, tylko rozmawiali, ale to wciąż było wystarczające, by krew Louisa zagotowała się w nim ze złości. Opróżnił do dna drinka, którego dał mu Aiden, bez zastanawiania się nad tym dwa razy, kompletnie ignorując Kendall, która coś do niego krzyczała. Cóż, było tak, dopóki Aiden jej czegoś nie odkrzyknął. 

— Może byś się w końcu zamknęła! — odciął się Aiden. 

— Pieprzyć cię! — odgryzła się natychmiast Kendall. 

— Nie, dzięki. — Aiden zrobił obrzydzoną minę. — Zresztą to byłoby niegrzeczne z mojej strony, żeby zabierać Harry'emu pieprzenie — powiedział z uśmieszkiem. 

Louis przewrócił oczami i pozwolił Aidenowi wyciągnąć się z powrotem na podwórko, upewniwszy się najpierw, by zabrać ze sobą kubek z kto-wie-czym. Musiał utrzymywać pozory, że pije. Nie mógł pozwolić nikomu dowiedzieć się, że jest w ciąży. Wiedział, że zachowywał się paranoicznie, ale nie dbał o to. 

Usiedli na trawie parę metrów od basenu, w ogóle się nie odzywając. Louis poczuł się niekomfortowo, kiedy Aiden przysunął się bliżej niego, a potem położył rękę na jego ramionach. 

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał. 

— Ta. Dlaczego miałoby nie być? — Louis zdobył się na uśmiech. 

— Po prostu upewniam się, że jest z tobą okej. — Aiden wzruszył ramionami. — Nie zasługujesz na te paskudne rzeczy, które ona ci mówi. 

— Jestem do nich przyzwyczajony — powiedział Louis z nonszalanckim wzruszeniem ramion. 

— Wiem, że lubisz Harry'ego — zaczął Aiden, przeglądając przez fasadę Louisa i sprawiając, że ciężarny chłopiec zakrztusił się własną śliną. — Ale fakt, że Kendall powiedziała to całe gówno o tobie w stołówce, a Harry nie stanął w obronie twojego honoru… to jest po prostu  _ chore _ , Louis. Nie zasługujesz na coś takiego. Jest naprawdę głupi, nie widząc, jaki skarb ma przed sobą — dokończył Aiden, kładąc dłoń na tej jego. 

Louis spojrzał prosto przed siebie na okno przypadkowego domu, próbując pozbyć się pieczenia w oczach i łez, które groziły wypłynięciem. Przełknął gęsto, próbując zapomnieć o Harrym w kuchni, tak samo o tej cipie, w której prawdopodobnie był już teraz zanurzony aż po jaja. 

— Masz rację — odezwał się w końcu Louis. — Nie zasługuję na to. A on nie zasługuje na  _ mnie _ .

— Zasługujesz na kogoś lepszego, Lou. Kogoś, kto będzie cię traktował właściwie, a nie jak jakiegoś śmiecia. 

Słowa Aidena go zakłuły, ale miał rację. Miał taką pieprzoną  _ rację _ . Zasługiwał na kogoś lepszego. Wiedział, że Harry'ego to gówno obchodziło, on i ich nienarodzone dziecko. Ale Louis przynajmniej mógł spróbować się zemścić. Nigdy nie kłamał co do Harry'ego będącego jedynym kolesiem, z jakim kiedykolwiek coś robił, ale to miało się zmienić. Nazwijcie go głupim i kretynem. Nie obchodziło go to już. Chciał już po prostu ruszyć do przodu, za jednym zamachem. Nie chciał już dłużej być jedynym zranionym. Potrzebował pozbyć się Harry'ego ze swoich myśli. Ze swojego serca. 

Odepchnął na bok swoją niechęć do Aidena i pocałował go. Próbował całować go w taki sposób, w jaki całował Harry'ego, ale to nie było to samo. Jego usta nie były ustami Harry'ego. No i Aiden nie całował w ten sam sposób, co Harry. Dłonie Aidena były mniejsze i nie dotykał go w taki sposób, w jaki lubił; w sposób, w jaki robił to Harry. Ale Louis wmówił sobie, że go to nie obchodziło, kiedy poruszył się, by usiąść na nim okrakiem. 

Wciąż powtarzał to sobie wielokrotnie, że go to nie obchodzi, kiedy Aiden wstał i wniósł go do domu, a potem po schodach. Usiłował nie myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób niósł by go Harry. Nie. Musiał przestać ich porównywać. Louisa to nie obchodziło, kiedy Aiden znalazł im pokój, a potem wciągnął go do środka i zablokował drzwi. Ale kiedy Aiden przycisnął go szorstko do drzwi, a jego dłoń podniosła rąbek jego bluzki i zęby napalonego nastolatka otarły się o jego brzuch, Louis zaczął płakać i siłą odepchnął go od siebie, wybiegając za drzwi i do najbliższej łazienki, by spróbować się uspokoić. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  


— Widziałeś Louisa? 

Zayn odwrócił się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła, zanim znów wrócił do niego wzrokiem. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami zlustrował go z góry na dół, dopóki Liam nie owinął wokół niego ramion od tyłu. 

— Bądź miły, Z. — Liam pocałował go w policzek. Teraz głośno grało  _ Bad Things  _ od MGK. 

Zayn westchnął głośno i wymusił uśmiech do Harry'ego. 

— Nie widziałem go. Ostatnim razem był z Aidenem. — Nieprzejęty wzruszył ramionami. 

Harry stężał, szybko dziękując Zaynowi i odchodząc ze zaniepokojoną miną. Wiedział, jak bardzo Louis nie lubił imprez. I kto wiedział, co Aiden z nim robił. Westchnął i zostawił swój kubek na stoliku kawowym, który został popchnięty pod ścianę, a potem wrócił się na podwórko. Wrócił do środka kilka minut później, gdy nikt nie wiedział, gdzie był Louis. Oparł się o barierkę schodów i chwycił za telefon, żeby do niego zadzwonić, kiedy zobaczył schodzącego Aidena. 

— Na co się kurwa patrzysz!? — wydarł się Harry, kiedy Aiden wciąż gapił się na niego z głupim uśmieszkiem wymalowanym na twarzy. 

— Szukasz Louisa? — zapytał. 

— To nie twoja sprawa. — Harry miał ochotę go walnąć. 

— Wyluzuj, koleś! — Aiden się roześmiał, cofając się o dwa kroki z rękami uniesionymi obronnie w górę. — Chciałem cię tylko poinformować, że tak właściwie byłem całkowicie w twoim biznesie nie tak dawno temu…

— Wychodzę. — Harry przewrócił oczami, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Aiden znowu otworzył swoje wielkie usta. 

— Teraz wiem, dlaczego tak zawsze szalałeś za Louisem. Mam na myśli; miałeś zamiar pójść tak daleko, by poprosić go o chodzenie. W sumie, z dupą tak ciasną jak jego, kto by nie chciał…

— Zamknij się do kurwy, ty mały chuju! — odciął Harry, zaciskając swoje pięści, przygotowany, by uderzyć to ścierwo w twarz. Ale kiedy już miał to zrobić, kątem oka zobaczył Louisa. 

Stał tam, wyglądając na kompletnie zrujnowanego. Jego włosy były wszędzie, a policzki zarumienione, ale najgorszą częścią były łzy spływające w dół jego zaognionej twarzy. 

— Nie zrobiłeś tego — wyszeptał łamliwie Harry, głosem zdesperowanym i niedowierzającym. 

— Harry — powiedział Louis zachrypniętym głosem. — Ja… — zabłagał, idąc w stronę wściekłego chłopaka. 

Ale sposób, w jaki Louis płakał i obejmował się ramionami, powiedział Harry'emu wszystko, co potrzebował wiedzieć. Znał to winne spojrzenie. 

Odwrócił się do Louisa plecami i gwałtownie opuścił imprezę, z sercem rozpadającym się w drobniutkie i jeszcze drobniejsze kawałeczki z każdym kolejnym krokiem. Jego chłopiec, jego cudowny chłopiec, w którym był zakochany aż po same uszy, jego kochany chłopiec, którego oficjalnie zamierzał uczynić swoim raz i na zawsze, już dłużej nie był jego. Chłopiec, który przysięgał mu nawet nie tydzień wcześniej, że był jednym i jedynym, który go miał - to nie było już dłużej prawdą. A to bolało, tak bardzo, cholernie mocno. 

Ale serio. Czego on się w ogóle spodziewał po sposobie, w jaki wszystko spierdolił, kiedy odwrócił się od Louisa? Pogodził się z faktem, że był dupkiem, ale był zbyt przerażony, bo on i Louis byli za młodzi, by mieć dziecko. Nie był gotowy na dziecko, kiedy mama wciąż musiała napuszczać mu krople do oczu i przytrzymywać go, bo za bardzo się ich bał. Kiedy wciąż nie potrafił samemu zadzwonić do lekarza i umówić się na wizytę. Nie był odpowiedzialną osobą, więc co do cholery miał zrobić z dzieckiem, bezbronnym, malutkim człowieczkiem, który będzie potrzebował jego i Louisa we wszystkim. 

— Harry, poczekaj! — usłyszał wołanie jego głosu zza pleców; piękny dźwięk raniący jego uszy. 

— Harry, proszę. — Poczuł małą dłoń chwytającą go za ramię i odwracającą do siebie. Harry strzepnął jego dłoń, nie chcąc być dotykanym. 

— Co, Louis? — zażądał. Czego on mógł teraz od niego w ogóle chcieć? Już rozerwał jego serce na strzępy i je zdeptał. Dumę Harry'ego także chciał zniszczyć? 

— Dlaczego jesteś taki zdenerwowany? Absolutnie nie masz do tego prawa! A zwłaszcza, że ty sam sypiałeś z Kendall przez cały czas — wrzasnął na niego Louis, pragnąc zranić go tak bardzo, jak Harry zranił jego. Miał ochotę go uderzyć. 

— Od miesięcy nie uprawiałem seksu z nikim innym. — Harry roześmiał się, załamany ignorancją Louisa. — Tylko z tobą!

Louis przewrócił oczami, by zamaskować fakt, że jego serce pulsowało bólem poczucia winy, kiedy przetrawił informację. Ale nie pozwolił sobie jeszcze stracić czujności. Harry i tak nie był niewinny. 

— Nie zachowuj się, jakby teraz ci na mnie zależało, Harry! W szkole traktujesz mnie jak śmiecia! — krzyknął wściekle Louis. — Nigdy nie obroniłeś mnie  _ ani razu _ , gdy Kendall mnie dręczyła. I cholera, czasami nawet się do niej dołączałeś! Przestań zachowywać się, jakbym znaczył dla ciebie coś innego niż ciało do pieprzenia. 

Harry zachwiał się do tyłu od siły słów Louisa, które były jak malutkie sztylety wbijające się w niego cal po calu, do środka i na zewnątrz. Naprawdę sprawił, że Louis czuł się tak cały czas? Czy to on spowodował, że na tej pięknej róży wyrosły te wszystkie kolce?  _ Czy to to, co popchnęło go w ramiona Aidena?  _ — zastanawiał się. Ale nie potrafił znieść tej myśli — nie mógł znieść faktu, że to jego własne zachowanie zrujnowało jego szanse na bycie ze  _ swoim chłopcem _ . 

— Ja…

Nie było nic, co Harry mógłby powiedzieć, by to naprawić; nie było nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, by wyrazić, jak bardzo go kochał mimo swoich okropnych zachowań. 

Więc powiedział jedyną rzecz, którą mógł, opuszczając swoją głowę w geście porażki. 

— Przepraszam. 

Teraz to była kolej Louisa, by odwrócić się do niego plecami. 

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Po tym Harry unikał Louisa niczym plagi, nieświadomy faktu, że ten każdej nocy płakał aż do zaśnięcia. Nieświadomy zamętu w jego głowie. I im więcej Harry go unikał, tym bardziej rosła do niego nienawiść Louisa. Doszło do tego punktu, że nie lubił nawet patrzeć w lustro po wzięciu prysznicu, przerażony, że mógłby zauważyć, jak jego brzuch rośnie.

Niechciane przypomnienie o Harrym.

Myślenie o dziecku sprawiało, że myślał o Harrym, to było naturalne. Ale trwały ból bycia ignorowanym sprawiał jedynie, że żywił coraz większą urazę do dziecka z każdym mijającym dniem. Dopóki już dłużej wcale mu na nim nie zależało. Nie chciał ani go, ani mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Louis zaczął zastanawiać się, czy powinien dokonać aborcji, czy nie. Nie mógł mieć dziecka samemu, kiedy był niepełnoletni i nie miał na niego pieniędzy. Gdyby chciał je usunąć, musiałby powiedzieć swoim rodzicom, a to na pewno się nie wydarzy. Byli chrześcijanami, więc i tak nie poparliby jego aborcji. A potem znowu, pomyślał, że może jego ojciec pogodziłby się z tym, ale z drugiej strony jego matka byłaby kompletnie temu przeciwna, zwłaszcza, że chodziło o życie jej wnuczka. Ale to tak naprawdę nie było ważne, kiedy wciąż nie mógł powiedzieć swojemu ojcu z powodu tego prostego szczegółu, że ten byłby kompletnie rozczarowany tym, że jego perfekcyjny syn w ogóle dał się zaciążyć.

Ale to wciąż było jego ciało, więc to do niego należał wybór.

Kiedy wrócił ze szkoły pewnego dnia, stanął na górze schodów, wpatrując się w dół. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien to zrobić. Przeczytał o tym w internecie, jak to mogłoby rozwiązać jego  problem . Ale wiedział, że upadek mógł zranić także jego. Rzucenie się ze schodów w nadziei poronienia było bardziej ryzykowne, niż było prostym rozwiązaniem. Mógł umrzeć, gdyby uraził swoją szyję albo złamać swój kręgosłup, ale to nie było zbyt prawdopodobne.

Z tą myślą w głowie, Louis wziął dwa kroki do tyłu, świadomy tego, że był w domu sam. Miał jedynie godzinę, zanim jego mama wróci ze swojej wycieczki po sklepach z Anne.

Wziął głęboki oddech i ruszył naprzód. Myślał, że będzie w stanie to zrobić, ale coś go zatrzymało i chwycił się poręczy. Zaczął się trząść i usiadł na pierwszym schodku. Co on do cholery sobie myślał? Nie był mordercą, nie mógł zabić dziecka. To on i Harry byli winni, a nie to niewinne dziecko, które nie prosiło się o to, by być w to zaplątanym.

Wstał i poszedł do łóżka, nie kłopocząc się nawet tym, by coś zjeść. Zignorował swoją mamę, kiedy zapukała w jego drzwi, zamykając oczy i udając, że śpi. To zadziałało, gdy przykryła go kocem i przebiegła palcami przez jego włosy. Pocałowała jego czoło przed wyjściem z pokoju i tak szybko, jak tylko jej nie było, nie trwało to długo, zanim Louis nie wybuchnął znowu płaczem.

Spędził całe popołudnie w łóżku, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Nie mógł mieć dziecka. Nie mógł go usunąć i nie mógł powiedzieć rodzicom, że spieprzył. Że zmarnował swoje życie. I był zdecydowanie zbyt zażenowany, by powiedzieć im, że Harry był poza rodzinną fotografią. Jedyną opcją było ukrycie swojej ciąży tak długo, jak to tylko było możliwe, ale to nie było możliwe, gdyż jego mama była najbardziej wścibską osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znał.

Tym, czego naprawdę pragnął, było ukrycie swojej ciąży aż do porodu, a potem oddania go do dobrej rodziny. Tak, to była najlepsza opcja. Z adopcją w planach, dziecko powędrowało by do nowej rodziny. Louisowi nie zależało na tym, kim oni będą, tak długo, jak dziecko będzie poza jego życiem. Po tym mógłby powrócić do normalności tak, jakby to się nigdy nie wydarzyło; ruszyć do przodu i zapomnieć o tym, że Harry kiedykolwiek istniał.

Później tej nocy, kiedy zszedł na dół na kolację, nie mógł nawet spojrzeć na swoich rodziców podczas całego posiłku. Nawet jeśli jego umysł wypełnił się poczuciem winy, nic nie mogło tego zmienić. 

Minęło kilka tygodni i nadchodził koniec roku szkolnego. Był późny maj, a Harry wciąż zachowywał się, jakby nie istniał i to przeobraziło się także w to, że Louis udawał, że on i dziecko też nie, pomijając poranne mdłości. Ale dzięki Bogu zdarzało się to jedynie rano lub późnymi wieczorami.

Obecnie była niedziela przed ostatnim tygodniem jego roku juniorskiego. Louis był ubrany w swoje najlepsze, niedzielne ubrania. Jego ładne spodnie były na niego bardziej dopasowane niż zwykle, ale Louis był po prostu szczęśliwy, że wciąż mógł się w nie zapiąć. Jednak kiedy siedział w ławce, słuchając pastora Paula głoszącego swoje zwyczajne kazanie o Jezusie Chrystusie i jego dwunastu uczniach, Louis rozpiął kilka guzików w swojej koszuli oraz spodnie, ponieważ guziki wbijały mu się w skórę i przez to było ciężko mu oddychać. Kurwa, jeśli jego brzuch nie stawał się większy, może cała dodatkowa waga dziecka szła mu w tyłek…

Kiedy msza nareszcie się skończyła, Louis wstał razem z resztą swojej rodziny i pospiesznie zapiął swoje spodnie z powrotem, kiedy nie patrzyli, wychodząc za nimi z kościoła. Louis modlił się, żeby wracali dzisiaj prosto do domu, a nie sintegrowali się z resztą parafian, jak robili to zwykle, najczęściej ze Stylesami. Ale Bóg nie był dzisiaj po stronie Louisa, bo jego mama zauważyła Anne i natychmiast do niej podeszła, wciągając ją w rozmowę o najnowszym ściegu w robieniu na drutach, który znalazła w najnowszym wydaniu  Domu i Ogrodu . Jego ojciec zdradził go wkrótce potem, zagadując do niego coś o ostatnim meczu, który oglądali. 

Louis przewrócił oczami i zaczął iść w stronę samochodu. Ale najpierw musiał zejść po schodach, które prowadziły do parkingu.

Kiedy przeszedł obok swoich rodziców, zobaczył Harry’ego kątem oka, ale w ramach zemsty udawał, że nie zauważa jego obecności, zanim tamten mógłby to zrobić.

— Pieprzony dupek — przeklął pod nosem ojca swojego dziecka, przechodząc obok niego.

Potem dotarł do schodów i miał już stawiać stopę na pierwszym stopniu, kiedy usłyszał Aidena wołającego jego imię.

— Louis, zaczekaj!

Louis, gdyby miał być szczery, nie chciał widzieć Aidena. Wciąż był zażenowany przez ucieknięcie od niego na imprezie. Ale po prostu nie mógł uprawiać seksu ze swoim kolegą z klasy. Miał wrażenie, że to niewłaściwe, bo mimo wszystko wciąż żywił jakieś uczucia do Harry’ego. Jednakże wiedział, że nie mógł unikać Aidena wiecznie.

Louis odwrócił się na pięcie, by spojrzeć za siebie, ale stracił równowagę i niechcący puścił poręcz, powodując, że grawitacja pociągnęła go do tyłu. Zanim mógł osłonić się rękoma albo złapać barierki, mocno uderzył plecami o beton, a potem stoczył się z pozostałych pięciu schodków, dopóki nie spadł na sam dół.

Kiedy w końcu otworzył oczu po upadku, usłyszał, jak jego matka krzyczy i zobaczył, jak jego ojciec i Aiden biegną w jego kierunku. Ale jedyną rzeczą, na jakiej mógł skupić się Louis, było puste i beznamiętne spojrzenie Harry’ego na jego odsłoniętym brzuchu, gdzie jego koszula podwinęła się w efekcie upadku.

— Louis, o mój Boże! Żyjesz, synu? — zapytał go ojciec, natychmiast pomagając mu wstać. Kiedy już stał, ściągnął swoją koszulę z powrotem w dół i otrzepał się.

— Tak, jest w porządku, tato. Ale… — wypuścił z siebie mały chlip, kiedy poruszył swoim nadgarstkiem.

— Idziemy do lekarza — zadecydował John. 

— Nie! — Louis krzyknął z paniką w głosie. Nie mógł pozwolić, by jego rodzice dowiedzieli się, że jest w ciąży.

— Słoneczko, zraniłeś się w nadgarstek — kłóciła się z nim Evelyn.

— Jest tylko posiniaczony. Wszystko ze mną dobrze, mamo. — Ale tak naprawdę to nie o stan swojego nadgarstka się martwił.

Martwił się o stan dziecka, które nosił pod sercem.

— Mam lód! — powiedziała Anne, trzymając torebkę lodu owiniętą w papierowe ręczniki.

— Och Anne, dziękuję. — Evelyn posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, a potem przyłożyła go Louisowi do nadgarstka.

— Powinniśmy zabrać go do domu — powiedział John, obserwując, jak ich syn rozmawia z Aidenem.

— Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Aiden. — Tak bardzo przepraszam; nie chciałem sprawić, żebyś spadł…

— W porządku, to nie była twoja wina. — Louis obdarzył go fałszywym uśmiechem.

Nie mógł zdobyć się na autentyczny, kiedy nie potrafił przestać myśleć o dziecku. Nie miał skurczów ani nie krwawił, ale wciąż jedynym, co mógł zrobić, było czekanie. Przyjął uścisk Anne i delikatne klepnięcie w plecy od Robina, po czym ruszył do samochodu, nie przyznając się do Harry’ego. Kiedy w końcu siedział w samochodzie, zamknął oczy, zaczynając czuć się oszołomionym. Stresował się przez strach, wystarczająco, by zrobiło mu się mdło, a jego dłonie zaczęły się trząść. Nawet jeśli nie chciał tego dziecka, nie chciał także poronić. Chciał po prostu wrócić do domu, położyć się na resztę dnia i kompletnie zapomnieć o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach. Częściowo o beznamiętnym spojrzeniu Harry’ego, a częściowo o jego braku zainteresowania życiem ich wspólnego dziecka.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

**  
  
**

Kilka dni później Louisowi kompletnie ulżyło, że ich dziecko żyło - albo przynajmniej tak podejrzewał, kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło — nawet jeśli to oznaczało, że wciąż był w ciąży. Wiedział, że powinien iść już do lekarza, ale odkrył, że w ogóle go to nie obchodzi.

W końcu było lato i teraz miał czas, by się zrelaksować oraz nie martwić się o to, że codziennie musi widzieć Harry’ego. Było niedzielne popołudnie i spędził cały dzień, oglądając telewizję oraz jedząc śmieciowe żarcie. Był w połowie wrzeszczenia na bohaterów, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić, przerywając jego tyradę. Nie chciał go podnosić i odbierać, ale to mogło być coś ważnego. Wstał i zawlókł tam swój tyłek, uśmiechając się, kiedy po odebraniu ten radosny głos zaczął mówić. To była jego kochana ciocia Sara, jedyne rodzeństwo jego ojca.

—  Cześć, Louis, mój ulubiony bratanku — powiedziała życzliwie do telefonu.

Louis roześmiał się, odpowiadając: — Jestem twoim jedynym bratankiem.

—  Racja. Wstyd mi za twojego ojca, że nigdy nie miał więcej dzieci. Wtedy ja miałabym więcej opcji do wyboru — powiedziała żartobliwie.

— Hej! — odkrzyknął Louis. Ale wspomnienie o dziecku sprawiło, że zaczął się wić. — Wciąż byłbym najlepszym.

—  Oczywiście, że byś był  — teraz śmiała się już kompletnie. —  W każdym razie, jak leci?

Źle.

— Dobrze — powiedział jej zamiast tego, nie chcąc wyjaśniać swoich obecnych kłopotów. — A jak leci tobie i wujkowi Dave’owi? I moim małym kuzynom?

— Świetnie! Jak zwykle za tobą tęsknią — powiedziała mu Sara, podpowiadając mu tym, że chciałaby, by ich odwiedził.

— Ja też za nimi tęsknię — westchnął Louis.

— Z przyjemnością byśmy cię ugościli, gdybyś zechciał do nas wpaść. Wiesz, możesz przyjechać do nas na wakacje, spędzić je z nami. Chyba, że w tym roku jedziesz na jakiś letni obóz? Jakąś misję? — zapytała.

— Z chęcią was odwiedzę! — krzyknął Louis, wzdrygając się chwilę później. — Nic nie planuję i tak, z chęcią bym do was wpadł. Właściwie, mogę kupić bilety nawet teraz. Naprawdę chcę zobaczyć ciebie, wujka Dave’a i dzieciaki.

—  Myślisz, że John nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebyś podróżował sam przez całą drogę do Hiszpanii?  — zapytała, już idąc do swojego pokoju gościnnego, by sprawdzić, co zmienić, by pobyt Louisa u niej był dla niego komfortowy.

— Mam już siedemnaście lat, mogę o siebie zadbać — powiedział szybko Louis, wiedząc, że gdyby mu pozwolił, tata bez wątpienia poleciałby z nim.

— W porządku skarbie, zadzwonię do niego i powiem mu, że lecisz do nas na wakacje — powiedziała Sara.

— Okej, zacznę się już pakować! — Louis usiłował brzmieć na podekscytowanego. — Mam przeczucie, że będę u was przez dłuższy czas i potrzebuję dużo ubrań.

Chciał zostać tam tak długo, jak tylko mógł, a przynajmniej dopóki nie urodzi dziecka. Potem mógłby wrócić do domu i zachowywać się, jakby nic się nie stało, jakby nie miał dziecka i nie zostawił go w Hiszpanii. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie tak myślał o swoim pierwszym dziecku. Zawsze myślał, że wyjdzie za mąż, a potem zajdzie w ciążę i nie będzie w stanie doczekać się, by trzymać je już w swoich ramionach. Teraz jego rzeczywistością było to, że chciał je tak daleko od siebie, jak to tylko możliwe. Wiedząc, że było wewnątrz niego, karmiąc się tym, co jadł, było wystarczające, by miał wrażenie, jakby coś pełzało po jego skórze. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż ono już wyjdzie. 

—  Możesz zostać tak długo, jak tylko chcesz, pszczółko  — powiedziała Sara. 

Powiedziała mu, że oddzwoni później, by mogli zaplanować szczegóły jego wyjazdu. Kiedy Louis się rozłączył, wbiegł po schodach i prosto do szafki na korytarzu, by wziąć walizkę swojej mamy, ponieważ była największa i jej potrzebował. Zaczął wyciągać ubranie po ubraniu, dopóki nie zorientował się, że tak właściwie nie będzie potrzebował ich tak wielu. To, czego potrzebował, to pieniądze, żeby kupić nowe, ponieważ był pewien, że już wkrótce nie będą na niego pasować. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy odkładał je z powrotem do szafy. Pieprzyć Harry'ego i pieprzyć to dziecko. Jeśli Harry'ego gówno to obchodziło, to jego też nie będzie. 

Planowanie nie zajęło im długo i już o dziewiątej rano następnego dnia Louis wyjeżdżał na dłużej. Pakowanie nie zajęło mu długo, gdyż wszystkim, czego potrzebował, była tak naprawdę ucieczka stąd na jakiś czas — dziewięć miesięcy albo ilekolwiek zostało mu do porodu. Szczęśliwie wsiadł do samolotu po pożegnaniu się z rodzicami. 

Kiedy samolot Louisa odlatywał, Harry krążył w tę i we wtę po swoim pokoju, gapiąc się w jego zamknięte okno. Wziął głęboki oddech i gdy w końcu zebrał w sobie wystarczająco dużo odwagi, zszedł po schodach i wyszedł na zewnątrz, ruszając w stronę posesji Tomlinsonów. 

Teraz albo nigdy. Już zaczął rozglądać się za pracą, spędził wczoraj cały dzień na wysyłaniu swojego CV dosłownie wszędzie, gdzie kogoś potrzebowali. Jeśli miał to zrobić, chciał to zrobić dobrze. A żeby to zrobić, potrzebował pracy, ponieważ wkrótce będzie miał usta do wykarmienia i wiele pieluch do kupienia. 

Spędził tygodnie na rozmyślaniu nad tym. Myśląc o malutkim dziecku, które on i Louis zrobili i jak zostawił ich kompletnie samych. Jak chciał zabrać swojemu dziecku ojca, zupełnie jak jego własny zrobił to jemu i Gemmie. Jego relacja z ojcem, Desem, nie była dobra; nienawidził tego człowieka, a nie chciał, by jego własne dziecko też go nienawidziło. Nie chciał popełniać błędów swojego ojca. Zamierzał być mężczyzną, iść do Louisa i wziąć za to odpowiedzialność, tak jak powinien zrobić to już tygodnie temu. 

Był głupim dupkiem, wywalając Louisa ze swojego pokoju i życia. Był idiotą, że nie poprosił Louisa o chodzenie na tej imprezie, tak jak planował zrobić to od wielu dni. I powinien kazać zamknąć się Kendall, kiedy wkurwiła się po tym, jak dowiedziała się o jego planach. Zamiast tego pozwolił jej ranić najważniejszą osobę w swoim życiu tylko dlatego, że był zbyt przerażony, by się odezwać. Był dupkiem, najgorszym z nich wszystkich. 

Było tak wiele rzeczy, które powinien zrobić inaczej. Przede wszystkim, powinien wziąć odpowiedzialność zaraz po tym, jak Louis powiedział mu o ciąży. Zorientował się dopiero tygodnie później, jaki był okrutny, nie robiąc tego wtedy, kiedy także powinien brać czynny udział, ponieważ jakby nie patrząc, oni oboje zrobili to dziecko. I to dwoje rodziców powinno wychowywać dziecko, Louis nie zasługiwał na to, by robić to samemu. Louis nie zasługiwał na przechodzenie przez to, przez co musi przechodzić każdy samotny rodzic, próbując dać ich dziecku wszystko co najlepsze, nieważne co by się działo. Harry pragnął,  potrzebował , by Louis mu wybaczył i żeby wiedział, że on nigdzie się nie wybierał. Potrzebował, by Louis wiedział, że zostaje i że był tutaj, by wychować z nim ich dziecko. 

Zapukał w drzwi parę razy, zaczynając się martwić, gdy nikt nie otwierał. Jego myśli natychmiast poszybowały w stronę Louisa i ich dziecka, zastanawiał się, czy wszystko z nimi w porządku. Albo czy stało się coś złego, gdy Louis spadł ze schodów pod kościołem. Wciąż bił sobie w głowę, jak nie zrobił nic, by im pomóc. Żałował, że nie nalegał na pojechanie do szpitala, by upewnić się, że obojgu nic się nie stało. Wszystkim, co mógł teraz zrobić, było przeproszenie Louisa i powiedzenie mu, że mogą wychowywać dziecko razem. 

Jeśli tam wciąż było dziecko. 

Już miał się poddać, kiedy John wjechał na podjazd, a potem wysiadł razem z Evelyn. Bez Louisa na tylnym siedzeniu. 

— Cześć, Harry. — John się uśmiechnął. — Szukasz Louisa? — zapytał, zamykając drzwi i idąc w jego stronę. 

— T-tak. — Harry przełknął grubo ślinę. 

— Właśnie wyjechał, skarbie. Nie powiedział ci, że spędzi całe wakacje poza domem? — powiedziała Evelyn, marszcząc brwi, kiedy Harry rozszerzył oczy. 

— N-nie, nic mi nie mówił — odpowiedział. 

— Właśnie podrzuciliśmy go na lotnisko, ale jak zadzwoni, to możemy mu powiedzieć, że go szukałeś — zaoferował John. 

— Nie, nic szkodzi. To nie- nie było takie ważne — powiedział Harry i z tylko tym wrócił do domu. 

Bez Louisa i ich dziecka. 

Ale nie mógł winić nikogo oprócz siebie. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Louis właśnie otworzył oczy, kiedy pilot ogłosił, że właśnie obniżają lot i za mniej więcej dziesięć minut będą lądować. Ziewnął i przeciągnął się, a potem usiadł, jako że przespał większość lotu. Był szczęśliwy wiedząc, że wkrótce opuści pokład po tym, jak cała podróż była dla niego piekłem. Było mu niedobrze przez większość lotu i wciąż czuł się wzdęty, mimo że minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd ostatnio coś jadł. To prawdopodobnie ta cholerna rzecz sprawiała, że było mu niedobrze. Lot samolotem był piekłem i cieszył się, że to był już prawie jego koniec.

Kiedy samolot w końcu wylądował, poczekał, aż zaczną wypuszczać ludzi, po czym szczęśliwie chwycił swój plecak i wstał. Zignorował gapiącą się staruszkę, która siedziała naprzeciwko niego. Zadrżał tak szybko, jak tylko opuścił pokład i szybko udał się w stronę terminala, by odebrać swoje bagaże, mając nadzieję, że żaden się nie zgubił, tak jakby prawdopodobnie miałoby to miejsce, gdyby leciał United. Czekał parę minut, by móc zabrać swoją wielką walizkę i tak szybko, jak tylko ją dostał, wyszedł, by rozejrzeć się za swoją ciocią.

Zauważył ją bez problemu, ponieważ była jedyną rudowłosą w tłumie brunetek i brunetów. Uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko ją rozpoznał, ale zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, że była pogrążona w głębokiej konwersacji z chłopcem mniej więcej w jego wieku. Louis prawie się potknął, kiedy ich oczy się spotkały. Zdecydowanie wyglądał o wiele lepiej niż Harry. Okej, może nie o wiele lepiej, ale ten młody mężczyzna zdecydowanie mógł rywalizować z jego urodą. Louis prawie miał ochotę się zatrzymać, gdy oboje teraz się na niego patrzyli z niewielkimi uśmiechami.

— Lou! — Sara spotkała się z Louisem w połowie drogi i owinęła wokół niego swoje ramiona.

Przytuliła go ciasno i odmówiła szybkiego odsunięcia się. Właśnie się zorientował, jak bardzo tęsknił za swoją ciocią, odkąd jego wujek dostał lepiej płatną ofertę pracy i przeprowadzili się do Hiszpanii. Jego wujek, Dave, zapewniał jej teraz życie królowej, co było właśnie tym, na co zasługiwała. Jego ciocia Sara była zdecydowanie najsłodszą kobietą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznał, na równi z jego własną mamą i Anne.

W końcu puściła go i chwyciła jego obie dłonie, by mu się lepiej przyjrzeć.

— Spójrz na siebie! Evelyn nie kłamała, kiedy powiedziała, że urosłeś — powiedziała Sara, a potem obejrzała się na stojącego za nią młodego mężczyznę. — Chcę, żebyś poznał Andresa — dodała, poklepując delikatnie jego ramię.

— Hej — powiedział nieśmiało Louis, potrząsając jego ciepłą dłonią.

— Cześć, Louis — odpowiedział chłopak ze swoim głębokim i grubym hiszpańskim akcentem. Louis zacisnął swoje uda na ten dźwięk.

Jego ciotka zdawała się nie zauważać kłopotliwego położenia Louisa, kontynuując.

— Jest moim sąsiadem z drzwi obok, i takim słoneczkiem! — wyznała wylewnie i z miłością Sara. — Andres podrzucił mnie tutaj, bo mój samochód rozleciał się tuż przed jego podjazdem. I nawet naprawi go dla mnie w weekend!

— Mhm, jestem całkiem zręczny z narzędziami — powiedział Andres, podnosząc torbę Louisa i ruszyli w kierunku parkingu.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Louis, zainteresowany tym, co ten piękny chłopak robił w swoim wolnym czasie. — To takie fajne. Chciałbym znać się cokolwiek na samochodach…

— Mogę pokazać ci parę rzeczy. — Andres uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, a potem w rażący sposób obczaił Louisa. Hiszpan obejrzał mniejszego chłopca z góry na dół, oblizując usta, kiedy zauważył te wszystkie krągłości.

— Bardzo chętnie — powiedział Louis, spoglądając na swoją ciotkę, kiedy ta przeczyściła gardło, a jej głos był jak nóż przecinający to seksualne napięcie.

— Powtórz mi, gdzie zaparkowałeś? — zapytała Andresa.

— Tam — odpowiedział niezręcznie Andres, zaczynając ich prowadzić, gdy opuścili budynek.

Louis szedł obok swojej cioci, kiedy wszystko wokół niego zaczęło wirować. Chwycił ją za ramię i przytrzymał się go kurczowo, posyłając jej uśmiech, kiedy spojrzała na niego ze zmartwioną miną.

— Louis, czujesz się dobrze, skarbie? — zapytała go ze zmartwieniem.

— Jest w porządku! Myślę, że po prostu za długo jestem pozbawiony snu — powiedział, pospiesznie zbywając jej zainteresowanie.

— Mogę pozwolić ci spać maksymalnie do dziewiątej, co daje ci trzy godziny, jeśli zaśniesz tak szybko, jak tylko wejdziesz do samochodu — wyjaśniła. — Chcę, żebyś przyzwyczaił się do tutejszego czasu, cukiereczku.

— To okej. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. — Myślę, że zostanę jednak na nogach i położę się do snu wczesnym wieczorem.

— Czegokolwiek sobie zażyczysz. — Sara się uśmiechnęła.

Pozwolili Andresowi schować torby w bagażniku, podczas kiedy Sara upewniała się, że Louisowi jest wygodnie na tylnym siedzeniu. Droga do domu jego cioci była wypełniona rozmowami pomiędzy ich trójką. Podczas podróży Louis dowiedział się, że Andres ma liczne rodzeństwo i że jest najstarszy. Miał młodszego brata o imieniu Enrique i pięć jeszcze młodszych sióstr, czyli razem była ich siódemka. Louis krótko wyobraził sobie, jakby to było mieć tyle rodzeństwa. Bycie jedynym dzieckiem było miłe, ale przez większość czasu raczej nudne.

Andres podrzucił ich, nalegając na to, by wnieść walizkę Louisa do domu. Louis obserwował sposób, w jaki odmówił wzięcia pieniędzy, które ciotka zaoferowała mu za podwózkę i benzynę, którą na to zmarnował. I tak sprawiła, że je wziął i Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, kiedy zobaczył, jak Andres westchnął, kiedy wetknęła mu pieniądze w dłoń. Wkrótce po tym, jak go puściła, Louis wszedł na górę, żeby sprawdzić pokój, w którym spędzi resztę lata.

Rozpakował swoją torbę, upewniając się, że uporządkował wszystkie rzeczy i kiedy skończył, usiadł na łóżku i wyjrzał przez okno. 

Poczuł nagłą potrzebę, by dotknąć swojego brzucha dokładnie tam, gdzie wiedział, że znajduje się dziecko. Ale skończył na chwyceniu poszewki i odmawiając uznania, że w jego wnętrzu w ogóle było dziecko. Zniesienie kolejnych miesięcy będzie trudne. Musiał ukrywać swoją ciążę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że dziecko nie zrujnuje zbyt szybko jego figury. Nie był jeszcze gotowy, by ją stracić, wszystko z powodu błędu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  


Była już dziewiąta rano, kiedy Harry znalazł się przed swoim oknem, wpatrując się w pustą sypialnię Louisa. Trzymał telefon w swojej prawej dłoni, będąc właśnie po rozmowie o zaproszenie na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Prawie powiedział im, że nie chce już tej pracy, odkąd Louis wyjechał dzień wcześniej, ale pojął, że przecież w końcu musiał wrócić, a on powinien być przygotowany. To znaczy, jeśli Louis zatrzyma dziecko. Ta myśl dręczyła go, odkąd John powiedział mu, że Louis wyjechał zagranicę. 

Nie miał nic do powiedzenia w sprawie ciała Louisa, ale on nosił jego dziecko, które Harry chciał. Nieważne co, Harry chciał zachować ich dziecko i wychować je. Wypuścił z siebie sfrustrowane westchnięcie i odwrócił się, żeby iść do łazienki, wziąć prysznic i przygotować się na rozmowę, którą miał o drugiej po południu. Potrzebowali kogoś tak szybko, jak tylko się dało, a on był zdesperowany, by dostać robotę. Kiedy był pod prysznicem, zatrzymał się po sięgnięciu po swój szampon.

Gapił się na średniego rozmiaru butelki szamponu i odżywki dokładnie obok tych jego z Axe. Były o zapachu cytrusów i mango, były Louisa. Wciąż pamiętał, jak Louis upierał się, że przyniesie swój własny szampon, odżywkę i żel pod prysznic, bo czasem brał z nim w środku nocy wspólne prysznice po seksie. Harry kochał sposób, w jaki żel od Dove sprawiał, że skóra Louisa była delikatna i pachniała granatem, i kochał także zapach jego szamponu i odżywki. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że nadejdzie dzień, w którym w końcu przyzna, że naprawdę, naprawdę kocha Louisa. Łzy pojawiły się znikąd, mieszając się z parząco gorącą wodą na jego twarzy. Tęsknił za nim, tęsknił także za malutkim człowiekiem, o którym nic nie wiedział, ale teraz tak desperacko go pragnął.

Ale na wypadek, gdyby Louis jednak powrócił z wakacji wciąż z ich dzieckiem w brzuchu, Harry chciał być na to gotowym. Musiał dostać pracę, jeśli miał wspierać siebie i swoją małą rodzinę. Kiedy przeglądał ostatnią gazetę Robina, zauważył, że było tam kilka ofert pracy. Jednakże tylko jedna brzmiała przyzwoicie i prawdopodobnie nie wymagała doświadczenia — sklep z narzędziami znajdujący się kilka bloków od jego domu. Po zmotywowaniu się, że naprawdę musiał dostać tę pracę, dla swojego syna albo córki w drodze, zadzwonił do sklepu i przyjął zaproszenie na rozmowę kwalifikacyjną. Menedżer powiedział mu, żeby przyszedł za parę dni ze swoim CV i żeby był przygotowany, by odpowiedzieć na parę pytań o sobie i związanych z pracą.

Dzień rozmowy w końcu nadszedł i Harry był zestresowany. Ostatecznie przyjechał do sklepu dwadzieścia minut przed czasem i zajął miejsce na zewnątrz małego biura. To był sklep średniego rozmiaru, pełen narzędzi i drewna. Lubił budować różne rzeczy z drewna, nawet rozkoszował się naturalnym zapachem tarcicy. Harry był całkiem pewien, że będzie lubił pracę tutaj, jeśli oczywiście ją dostanie.

Kiedy czekał, aż właściciel wyjdzie ze swojego biura i zaprosi go do środka, strzelił swoimi palcami, a potem wytarł swoje spocone dłonie w dżinsy.  _ Kurwa _ , musiał zebrać się w garść. Nie mógł tego spieprzyć. Harry potrzebował tej pracy, dla Louisa i ich dziecka.

— Harry Styles? — zapytał wysoki mężczyzna, wychodząc ze swojego biura, rozglądając się po krzesłach, by sprawdzić, czy Harry już tam jest.

Harry wstał za szybko jak na swój gust, czując gorąco na twarzy, gdy mężczyzna zlustrował go wzrokiem z góry na dół. Swoim zdaniem był ubrany odpowiednio na rozmowę o pracę, po tym, jak zapytał Robina, co powinien założyć. Robin miał milion pytań, ale Harry zbył go prostym tekstem, że jest tylko ciekawy i chce zarobić trochę pieniędzy przez wakacje. Robin i tak mu doradził, mówiąc także, by trzymał się z dala od kłopotów i zachowywał się tak profesjonalnie, jak to tylko możliwe, jeśli kiedyś pójdzie na jakąś rozmowę.

— Tak. — Harry podszedł do niego, ciesząc się, że otarł wcześniej swoje dłonie, kiedy mężczyzna wyciągnął do niego swoją. 

— Tędy, synu — powiedział, prowadząc go do biura, a potem pokazując mu, by usiadł na krześle przed biurkiem. Ta prywatna atmosfera sprawiła, że Harry stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy, ponieważ dosłownie nie było gdzie uciec wzrokiem przed jego, mając nadzieję, przyszłym szefem. I nawet jeśli mężczyzna wyglądał sympatycznie, jego poważna mina była straszna.

Harry usiadł, a potem nieco rozluźnił swój krawat, ponieważ miał wrażenie, że dusi się w tym małym pomieszczeniu. Potem umieścił dłonie na swoich kolanach, zginając swoje palce razem jak posłuszne dziecko w podstawówce.

— Więc, Harry — powiedział mężczyzna, przechodząc prosto do sedna — ile masz lat?

Harry westchnął z ulgą na to łatwe pytanie, wypuszczając z siebie żenująco długi oddech.

— Mam siedemnaście lat, proszę pana — odpowiedział prosto.

— Ach, pamiętam, kiedy byłem w twoim wieku… — Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, najwyraźniej przypominając sobie swoje dni chwały. Ale kiedy uśmiech minął, wrócił prosto do spraw biznesowych.

Mężczyzna zerknął w dół na jego CV i spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego. 

— Tutaj dosłownie pisze, że nie masz żadnego doświadczenia i nigdy wcześniej nie pracowałeś, więc co sprawia, że myślisz, iż nadajesz się do tej pracy?

Harry przełknął ślinę. Nie był przygotowany na takie dosadne pytanie już na tym etapie rozmowy i szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie był wykwalifikowany. Ale potrzebował tej pracy. Więc jeśli musiał sprzedać jakąś gówno prawdę na tej rozmowie, to zamierzał, cholera, to zrobić.

— Cóż, um, proszę pana… Kiedy byłem młodszy, ja i moja siostra Gemma sprzedawaliśmy lemoniadę na naszym trawniku. — Mężczyzna uniósł brew, jakby mówiąc Harry’emu, by kontynuował. — Nawet jeśli to Gemma była starsza, ja byłem tym, który sprzedawał najwięcej. Sprzedawaliśmy kubek za dolara i dawaliśmy im darmowe ciastko, jeśli kupili trzy. Zrobiliśmy znaki reklamowe, a ja nawet biegałem za samochodami, krzycząc, żeby kupili trochę lemoniady dla ochłody w ten upalny dzień. — Harry uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak biegał w tę i z powrotem po ulicy, machając swoimi rękami, by przykuć ich uwagę. — Zarabialiśmy około pięćdziesięciu dolców w wyjątkowo upalne dni. To było warte poparzeń słonecznych. Jednakże moja mama zabroniła nam tego, kiedy prawie potrącił mnie jadący za szybko van. Pieniądze uderzyły mi do głowy; sądziłem, że mogę ich przekonać swoim chłopięcym urokiem i dobrym wyglądem.

Pod koniec historii straszna fasada mężczyzny opadła i szczerzył się od ucha do ucha, kompletnie urzeczony siedzącym przed nim zielonookim chłopakiem.

— I myślisz, że jakie umiejętności zdobyte podczas sprzedawania lemoniady sprawiły, że zaaplikowałeś do pracy w naszym sklepie? — zapytał mężczyzna, ciesząc się już na myśl o Harrym pracującym tutaj.

— Bardzo dobrze odczytuję ludzi. Myślę, że będę w stanie zaoferować im wszystko, czego potrzebują i odpowiadać na ich wszystkie pytania.

— A wiesz cokolwiek o rzeczach w sklepie z narzędziami? — zapytał go sceptycznie szef.

— Tak się składa, że wiem. Pracuję z drewnem w domu, pomagam także mojemu ojczymowi i jego przyjacielowi naprawiać ich samochody. Więc wiem rzecz albo i dwie o narzędziach — odpowiedział Harry, pewien swojej wiedzy.

— Co zrobiłeś w przeszłości? — dociekał mężczyzna, teraz bardzo zainteresowany, uwieszając się każdego słowa Harry’ego.

— Moim pierwszym projektem był dom dla tego ptaka, którego gniazdo spadło z drzewa na moim podwórku. Robiłem także samochodziki i domki dla lalek w świątecznym czasie, dla tych mniej szczęśliwych dzieci. I pomagałem mojemu ojczymowi zrobić trochę mebli do domu, tak samo pomagałem mu naprawiać wszystko, co się zepsuło, na przykład w tamtym tygodniu stół w kuchni — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się, czując się bardziej pewnie niż kiedykolwiek.

— Wow! Jestem pod wrażeniem, synu! Wygląda na to, że zdecydowanie znasz się na rzeczy, jeśli chodzi o pracę z drewnem. Nie mamy teraz zbyt wielu młodzieńców, którzy szlifują drewno, ale dobrze wiedzieć, że zostało jeszcze kilku. — Wtedy mężczyzna wstał i Harry natychmiast podążył za jego ruchem, a krzesło nieco zaskrzypiało za nim.

— Cóż, dobrze było cię poznać, Harry — powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając swoją dłoń. — Mam jeszcze kilka osób do rekrutacji, ale oddzwonię do ciebie w ciągu kilku dni, żeby powiedzieć ci, czy masz tę pracę, w porządku?

Harry ponownie potrząsnął jego dłonią, a potem odpowiedział z: — Brzmi dobrze. Dziękuję za poświęcony czas — przed wyjściem z biura.

Pojechał swoim motocyklem z powrotem do domu, modląc się do kogokolwiek, kto był tam na górze, żeby dostać tę pracę. Naprawdę chciał tę robotę i jej potrzebował. Kiedy wrócił do domu, poszedł prosto do garażu i zaczął pracować nad swoim najnowszym projektem. Święta były za siedem miesięcy i nie zabolałoby go, gdyby zaczął już pracować nad tymi zabawkami dla dzieci, o których mówił możliwe że swojemu przyszłemu szefowi. 

Tej nocy był już w połowie z robotą z domkiem dla lalek, życząc sobie, by mógł zrobić je większe. Kiedy poszedł do łóżka tej nocy, zasnął z telefonem w dłoni po tym, jak potrzeba zadzwonienia do Louisa wymknęła się spod jego kontroli. Nie zadzwonił do niego, będąc na to zbyt przerażonym i ponieważ wiedział, że Louis prawdopodobnie już spał.

Ostatecznie dostał pracę. Harry był w stanie spać lepiej po nocach, wiedząc, że teraz mógł utrzymywać swoją rodzinę.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis obudził się tego ranka, pomyślał, że jest z powrotem w swoim łóżku w domu. A przynajmniej dopóki nie usłyszał krzyków i głośnych kroków swoich kuzynów i zorientował się, że nawet nie jest już w tym samym kraju. To sprawiło, że się uśmiechnął. Wstał i chwycił ubrania, w które chciał się przebrać, po czym poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Wiedział, że to będzie dobry dzień, to znaczy dopóki nie dostał nudności i skończył rzygając do kibla i dygocząc. Właśnie wtedy wszystko się w nim złamało.

Louis szybko umył zęby, płacząc, a potem dokończył prysznic, mając nadzieję, że woda pomoże mu ukryć fakt, że płakał. Kiedy skończył, od razu poczuł się lepiej i z uśmiechem spojrzał w lustro. Właśnie wychodził z łazienki, kiedy małe ciało w niego wpadło.

— Lou, wstałeś! — zawołała Megan, jego siedmioletnia kuzynka, z dziko rozburzonymi włosami i wciąż w piżamie.

— Gdzie twój brat? — zastanowił się głośno Louis. — To dziwne widzieć cię bez niego — zaśmiał się odrobinę.

Wywróciła łobuzersko swoimi oczami. 

— Już zaczął śniadanie. Stwierdził, że nie mógł czekać ani chwili dłużej.

— Typowy Roman — powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową.

— Jest tłuściochem — zachichotała Megan.

— Hej! — Louis ją podniósł. — Bądź miła dla Romana, Meg. Nie nazywamy ludzi tłuściochami. — Pocałował ją w policzek, przerażony perspektywą bardzo spostrzegawczej dziewczynki, która mogłaby zauważyć jego ciążę i przezwać go tłuściochem. To dziecko potrafiło zauważyć kolczyki w twarzy z odległości kilkunastu metrów!

— Przepraszam. — Megan owinęła ramiona wokół jego szyi. — Czy możemy teraz iść już jeść? — zapytała.

— Oczywiście, mój mały motylku! Ale najpierw daj mi odłożyć to do pokoju — powiedział Louis, pokazując jej swoją piżamę i ręcznik.

Niósł ją całą drogę do kuchni, sadzając ją na jej miejscu, a potem całując ją w głowę i podchodząc do Romana, by zrobić to samo. 

— Cześć, Roman — powiedział Louis, widząc, jak ten je swoje naleśniki. Wyglądały przepysznie.

— Cześć, Loulou! — Roman najpierw przełknął jedzenie, a potem uśmiechnął się do Louisa, pokazując mu swoje wszystkie brakujące zęby.

Louis pomyślał, że byli najsłodszą rzeczą na świecie. Mieli błękitne oczy i proste, jasno rude włosy, zupełnie jak ich matka. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy geny Tomlinsonów okazały się tymi bardziej dominującymi. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy jego wujek Dave wszedł do kuchni i szybko wstał, by go przytulić.

— Spójrz na siebie! Urosłeś! — powiedział Dave, tuląc go.

— To prawda! Mam teraz całe 1, 72m! — powiedział mu dumnie Louis, powodując, że Dave się roześmiał.

— Śniadanie gotowe! — przerwała im Sara, umieszczając na środku stołu talerz pełen naleśników.

Louis porwał trzy największe i położył je na swoim talerzu. Potem chwycił syrop, zanim Megan mogła to zrobić, ignorując spojrzenia małej dziewczynki i polewając nim o wiele więcej niż to konieczne po całych swoich naleśnikach. Wręczył butelkę Megan i zaczął jeść, jakby jutra miało nie być. Zwykle nie jadał dużo rano, ale niespodziewanie przestał, orientując się, jak bardzo głodny był. Spojrzał w dół na swój brzuch i przez to jego apetyt minął. Ostatecznie zmusił się do zjedzenia naleśników, ale to było marnotrawstwo, bo i tak wyrzygał je niedługo po tym, jak skończył jeść.

Po tym Louis ruszył do domu sąsiadów, mając nadzieję, że ten uroczy Hiszpan, który tam mieszkał, będzie chciał się z nim spotkać i oderwać jego myśli od irytującej ciąży.

Na jego szczęście, przystojny chłopak stał na podjeździe, naprawiając samochód jego cioci. Był ubrany w luźne, sportowe szorty i obcisłą, białą koszulkę na ramiączka. Plamy smaru pokrywały jego pierś, dłonie i muśnięte słońcem policzki. Andres wyglądał jak gorący striptizer…

— Cześć! Louis, racja? — przywitał go młody mechanik, odkładając swój klucz z jasnym uśmiechem.

— Ta. — Wyszczerzył się, zbytnio ciesząc się tym, że chłopak zapamiętał jego imię.

Andres chwycił szmatkę, która wystawała z kieszeni jego szortów i otarł nią swoje czoło, usuwając pot, który mu się tam zgromadził. Potem kontynuował. 

— Jak do tej pory podoba ci się w moim pięknym kraju? — zapytał.

— Jeszcze nie wiem. To dopiero mój drugi dzień tutaj. Przydałoby się, gdyby ktoś mnie oprowadził — powiedział mu Louis.

— Z chęcią będę twoim osobistym przewodnikiem, jeśli dasz mi parę minut, żebym mógł się odświeżyć — powiedział, zatrzaskując maskę samochodu.

— Jasna sprawa! Nie ma pośpiechu, weź tyle czasu, ile potrzebujesz. Zaczekam, dopóki nie będziesz gotowy — pospieszył go niebieskowłosy chłopak. 

— Okej, mój mały turysto — zaśmiał się miejscowy, a potem wbiegł do dużego, dwupiętrowego domu.

Pięć minut później Andres wyszedł na zewnątrz ubrany w czarne, podarte spodnie i koszulkę. Teraz jego dłonie i twarz były czyste, dając Louisowi lepszą szansę, by się im przyjrzeć. Jego serce prawie się zatrzymało, kiedy zorientował się, że Andres ma zielone oczy. Słabość Louisa.

— Gotowy, by iść?

Louis mógł jedynie przytaknąć głową w zgodzie.

Wspięli się do samochodu, a potem pojechali w stronę miasta. Podczas gdy Andres prowadził, opowiedział mu parę faktów o tym miejscu z towarzyszącymi temu zabawnymi wspomnieniami ze swojego dzieciństwa. Louis uwielbiał słuchać jego głosu, ponieważ jego akcent był taki seksowny i wysyłał dreszcze w dół jego kręgosłupa za każdym razem. 

W końcu Hiszpan się zatrzymał i zaparkował naprzeciwko małej kawiarni. Wysiedli i zamówili jedzenie, spacerując w trakcie spożywania posiłku. 

Andres opowiadał mu o prawdziwym hiszpańskim jedzeniu, które musiał spróbować, ale nagle zatrzymał się przed salonem tatuażu, patrząc na znak, jakby przypomniał sobie o czymś ważnym. 

— Hej, Louis, nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli wstąpimy tu na chwilę? Ja, uch, chcę zrobić sobie mały tatuaż — powiedział. — To powinno zająć tylko kilka minut.

— Jasne, żaden problem. Właściwie to brzmi odjazdowo. Nigdy nie byłem w środku takiego miejsca — powiedział Louis, gdy wchodzili do salonu. Rozejrzał się w środku, z podziwem oglądając wszystkie szczegółowe wzory, które pokrywały ściany.

— Nie macie salonów tatuażu w Kalifornii? — zapytał zaskoczony Andres.

— Nie, głupku — zachichotał Louis. — Mamy. Po prostu nigdy nie pragnąłem dziary, wiesz.

Hiszpan uśmiechnął się w zrozumieniu. Zostali przywitani przez wysokiego mężczyznę w średnim wieku, z rękawami tatuaży. Odezwał się do nich po hiszpańsku i przeprowadzili małą rozmowę, zanim zaprowadził ich z powrotem do krzeseł. Louis usiadł po prawej Andresa, gdy tatuażysta rozpoczął od zdezynfekowania jego ramienia.

— Więc co zamierzasz sobie zrobić? — zapytał Louis.

Andres wskazał na swoje ramię, gdzie znajdował się duży tatuaż, lista imion napisanych w pięknych niebieskich i różowych wstążeczkach, splątanych z ciernistym pnączem, które miało zielone liście i czerwone róże z nich wyrastające. 

— To imiona mojego rodzeństwa — powiedział z miłością. Louis naliczył pięć, gdy Andres wodził po nich palcem. — Parę tygodni temu mama urodziła mi kolejną siostrzyczkę. Więc zamierzam ją tutaj dodać.

Louis obserwował pracę tatuażysty, z oczami zahipnotyzowanymi przez igłę bliźniącą skórę Andresa już na zawsze, trwale tuszując ją literami imienia jego siostry elegancką czcionką. Po jakimś czasie Louis też zapragnął tatuażu. Nie był pewien, czy to z powodu buntu, czy po prostu chciał coś pięknego na swoim ciele. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy gdyby rzeczy miały się inaczej i Harry pragnąłby ich dziecka, wytatuował by sobie jego imię na piersi? Albo może na ramieniu? 

_ Cokolwiek  _ — oddalił tę myśl. Harry nie chciał dziecka, więc to nie miało znaczenia. Louis zdecydował, że jeśli miał zrobić sobie tatuaż, to nie chciał, by miało to jakieś znaczenie. Po prostu chciał czegoś, co było piękne; coś, co sprawiłoby, by i on  _ czuł się  _ piękny mimo jego rosnącego brzucha. Nienawidził nadchodzącej perspektywy bycia grubym i nienawidził tego, jak ciąża sprawiała, że nie wyglądał atrakcyjnie.

Potrzebował znowu poczuć się pięknym.

— Chcę jeden — powiedział Andresowi, zanim mógł się rozmyślić.

— Tatuaż? — zapytał zaskoczony. — Jesteś pewny?

Louis wiedział, że prawdopodobnie nie powinien robić sobie żadnego, skoro jest w ciąży, ale nie chciał go nigdzie w pobliżu brzucha, więc ta procedura najprawdopodobniej nie zrobi krzywdy dziecku, racja?

— Tak — powiedział. — Jestem pewien.

Andres zawołał jednego z tatuażystów i potem wyjaśnił im, że Louis też był zainteresowany wytatuowaniem się. Kobieta, która także była pokryta tatuażami odwróciła się do niego i przemówiła w naprawdę gęstym, hiszpańskim akcencie. 

— Co chciałbyś sobie zrobić?

— Uch… — Tak naprawdę jeszcze nie zaszedł myślami tak daleko. Odwrócił się do Andresa, szukając pomocy. — Coś… ładnego?

Kobieta spojrzała na niego niepewnie, a potem na Andresa, chcąc, by ten wytłumaczył, co powiedział Louis.

— Algo bonito — przetłumaczył, a potem spojrzał w dół w namyśle, próbując wymyślić, co mogłaby im pokazać. Hiszpan spojrzał na Louisa, który patrzył teraz na jego rękę, gdzie tatuażysta tatuował obecnie na jego róży, a potem powiedział do kobiety: — Muéstrale algunas flores.

Przytaknęła, a potem wróciła z książką, którą wręczyła Louisowi. Kiedy ją otworzył, zobaczył tam kilka kwiatowych wzorów, od róży, przez lilie, aż po stokrotki. Ale chciał czegoś bardziej unikalnego. Już miał się poddać, gdy zobaczył rysunek kwiecistej rośliny; gatunek, jakiego nie widział nigdy wcześniej.

— Co to jest? — Wskazał na różowe i białe kwiaty w kształcie gwiazdek. 

— Kwiaty laurowe — odpowiedziała mu łamanym angielskim. — Narysowałam je dla samej siebie, gdy wspinałam się po górach. — Uśmiechnęła się dumnie.

— Są piękne! Chcę je — powiedział jej, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

— ¿Dónde? — Wskazała na jego ciało.

— Umm… — Louis zarumienił się, kiedy wstał i odwrócił się. Podciągnął swoją bluzkę i wskazał na miejsce, gdzie jego kręgosłup spotykał się ze skrzyżowaniem jego pośladków. Louis uważał, że znaczek trampowy będzie wyglądał seksownie.

Tatuażystka wybuchła śmiechem, gdy zobaczyła, jak Andres pospiesznie odwraca wzrok, przyłapany na gapieniu się. Skrzyżował swoje nogi, a potem ukrył swoją palącą twarz w swojej wolnej dłoni, totalnie zażenowany.

I przez reakcję Andresa wiedział, że miał rację. To definitywnie będzie wyglądało seksownie.

Zaprowadziła go do zasłanej kozetki, gdzie musiał się położyć i unieść swoją bluzkę w górę. Powiedziała mu także, by nieco zsunął swoje spodnie w dół, a jemu to w ogóle nie przeszkadzało, gdy znowu przyłapał Andresa gapiącego się na jego tyłek. Już zaczynał czuć się piękny. 

Zanim zaczęła, poprosił ją o poduszkę pod swój brzuch, nie chcąc naciskać ani trochę na dziecko. Louis był wdzięczny, że nie zadawała mu żadnych pytań. 

Przez następne kilka godzin, gdy go tatuowała, ciągle płakał. Tatuaż sam w sobie nie był duży, ale zawierał tyle szczegółów i kolorów, że ostatecznie potrwało to długo. Kiedy Andres został wytatuowany, trzymał jego rękę w próbie pocieszenia go, pocierając jego dłoń przez ból. 

Kiedy tatuażystka w końcu skończyła wbijać malutką igłę w jego stronę, Andres pomógł mu wstać i zaprowadził go do lustra, żeby mógł zobaczyć swój tatuaż. Louis pisnął w zachwycie, kiedy zobaczył małe grono wytatuowanych kwiatów i liści nad swoim tyłkiem. Kochał to tak bardzo. Ciężarny chłopiec nie czuł się tak piękny, odkąd Harry ostatnio pieprzył go w swoim pokoju. 

Ale to nie miało już dłużej znaczenia. Nie potrzebował Harry'ego do sprawienia, by poczuł się piękny, teraz miał od tego swoje wytatuowane na różowo kwiaty laurowe. 

Po tym, jak artystka skończyła owijać jego tatuaż i powiedziała mu, jak powinien o niego dbać, żeby nie dostać zakażenia, Louis wyszedł z salonu tatuażu dłoń w dłoń z Andresem; oboje się uśmiechali, kiedy wracali do samochodu. 

— Dobrze się dzisiaj bawiłem — powiedział mu Louis. 

Zielonooki Hiszpan owinął swoje ramiona wokół amerykańskiego chłopca. 

— Ja też. 

Louis spojrzał do góry w tym samym czasie, w który Andres spojrzał na niego w dół i ich usta spotkały się w słodkim pocałunku. 

W tym momencie Louis zapomniał o wszystkim. Zapomniał o dziecku w swoim brzuchu. I zapomniał o chłopaku w swojej ojczyźnie, którego kochał, ale tamten traktował go jak gówno. W tym momencie myśli Louisa były błogo puste i pozbawione zmartwień. 

Po tym, jak się rozdzielili, Andres otworzył dla niego drzwi samochodu i odwiózł ich do domu. Ale nie przed kupieniem Louisowi kopy miętowych lodów z wiórkami czekoladowymi, których pragnął cały dzień. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Dni szybko przeminęły i im bardziej zaawansowana stawała się ciąża, tym bardziej niekomfortowo czuł się Louis. Był już lipiec i był w Hiszpanii od miesiąca. Stali się naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółmi z Andresem, zawsze spędzając razem czas, kiedykolwiek tylko mogli. Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że rozwinęło się u niego zauroczenie w nim, gdy chłopak był dla niego taki miły i traktował go z szacunkiem. Chciał znowu go pocałować, ale za każdym razem, gdy zbierał się na odwagę, by to zrobić, ta rzecz w jego żołądku zawsze go zatrzymywała.

Louis tak naprawdę nie był pewien, w którym był tygodniu ciąży, skoro on i Harry uprawiali seks więcej razy, niż mógł zliczyć. Ale nie martwił się tym, kiedy zaszedł w ciążę; martwił się tym, kiedy to zacznie być widoczne. Nie chciał, by ludzie, a tym bardziej jego ciotka, wiedzieli, że jest w ciąży. Wiedział, że gdyby się dowiedziała, zamierzałaby go przesłuchać, a potem pobiegłaby do telefonu, żeby zadzwonić do ojca i mu powiedzieć. Louis nie mógł na to pozwolić, nie wtedy, gdy i tak nie miał zamiaru zatrzymać dziecka.

Zdecydował pewnej deszczowej nocy, zaraz po tym, jak skończył zwracać swoje wnętrzności, jak zwykle. Louis był tak chory i tym zmęczony. Nienawidził swojego życia, nienawidził rosnącego w nim dziecka, a najgorsze było to, że nienawidził Harry'ego za pozostawienie go samego wtedy, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebował. Gdy płakał tej nocy, zdecydował, że gdy tylko dziecko urodzi się w szpitalu, zamierza je zostawić. To była najgorsza rzecz, jaką matka mogła zrobić swojemu dziecku, ale Louis nie mógł być matką. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Sobotniego popołudnia znalazł się na huśtawce na podwórku Andresa. Odpoczywał i pił mrożoną lemoniadę, podczas gdy tysiące mil dalej stopy Harry'ego nie przestawały boleć po pracowaniu przez wiele godzin. Louis miał na sobie okulary przeciwsłoneczne Andresa i patrzył w niebo, oblizując swoje wargi, by je nawilżyć. Prawie upuścił lemoniadę, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Spojrzał, kto to i przewrócił oczami, gdy zobaczył, że to Harry próbuje porozmawiać z nim na facetime. Spojrzał na godzinę i zastanawiał się, co do diabła Harry robił o trzeciej nad ranem w Kalifornii.

Miał już zaakceptować połączenie, ale kiedy zobaczył, że Andres zmierza do niego z dwiema miskami pełnymi owoców, Louis natychmiast odrzucił połączenie i odłożył telefon. Posłał Andresowi uśmiech, gdy jego telefon znów zaczął dzwonić i właśnie wtedy Louis wyłączył telefon, a potem chwycił jedną z misek.

— Dziękuję — powiedział.

Wstał z huśtawki i podążył za Andresem, by usiąść na leżakach pod cieniem. Przysunął swoje krzesło bliżej tego drugiego tego ranka, kiedy poszli popływać. Ugryzł kawałek arbuza, zastanawiając się, dlaczego do cholery Harry do niego dzwoni, skoro wyraźnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z nim, ani z dzieckiem. Louis potrząsnął głową i zepchnął te myśli w głąb umysłu.

— Powinienem dodać więcej przyprawy chili — powiedział Andres. — Ale teraz jestem zbyt leniwy, żeby wstać. — Wzruszył ramionami, rozśmieszając tym Louisa.

— Czy to twój tata dzwonił do ciebie wcześniej? — zapytał Andres.

— Nie, po prostu ktoś znajomy. Nie ma już znaczenia — powiedział mu Louis. I to było to. Andres nie zapytał ponownie.

Dwa tygodnie później Louis był pewien, że zaraz wybuchnie i się rozpłacze w tym samym czasie, kiedy to się w końcu wydarzyło. To, czego się obawiał przez cały ten czas. Wstał tego ranka, gotowy do założenia kąpielówek, aby później tego dnia popływać, kiedy to zauważył. Mały guzek między biodrami.

Wyglądało to tak, jakby dziecko zdecydowało się przenieść do przodu. Louis, z łzami w oczach, złapał najbardziej workowatą koszulkę, jaką mógł znaleźć i założył ją, starając się ukryć wypuklenie tak bardzo, jak tylko się dało. Ostatecznie nie poszli pływać, a zamiast tego przekonał Andresa, by pójść na spacer, gdy zauważył, że jego pupa stawała się coraz większa, a twarz zaokrąglona. Był głęboko zamyślony, gdy szli po wielu szlakach, trzymając się za ręce. Zaczęli robić to tydzień wcześniej, było to komfortowe i nie przeszkadzało żadnemu z nich.

— Czy coś jest nie tak? — zapytał Andres, uśmiechając się, gdy Louis zamrugał. Był o kilka centymetrów wyższy od Louisa i uważał, za uroczy sposób, w jaki Louis dąsał się, kiedy musiał zadrzeć głowę, by na niego spojrzeć.

— Jest okej — powiedział Louis, po raz kolejny czując, jak jego telefon wibruje mu w tylnej kieszeni.

To była kolejna rzecz, która działa się przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Harry dzwonił do niego na facetime. Zawsze dzwonił do niego dokładnie w południe jego czasu, gdy w Kalifornii była trzecia w nocy. Telefon dzwonił, dopóki Louis nie złapał go i nie przeczytał wielu wiadomości, które przysłał mu Harry. Za każdym razem błagał go, żeby odebrał telefon, że musieli porozmawiać. Louisa opuściło długie, zmęczone westchnięcie i bez zastanawiania się dwa razy, zablokował jego numer.

To było to. Zrobił to i nie zamierzał tego cofać. Przez chwilę poczuł ból w klatce piersiowej, a jego oczy zapłonęły od powstrzymywanych łez, ale odepchnął ból, gdy tylko przypomniał sobie, co zrobił Harry.

— Lou, wyraźnie nie jest okej. — Andres umieścił dłonie na jego policzkach, a jego akcent stawał się coraz bardziej gęsty, im bardziej zaniepokojony był.

Louis poczuł się żałośnie, gdy pierwsze łzy potoczyły się po policzkach, a Andres szybko starł je swoimi kciukami. Nie trwało długo, nim Louis wybuchnął płaczem, kiedy wszystko w końcu do niego dotarło i uświadomił sobie, jak bardzo był popieprzony.

— Jestem w ciąży — wypalił Louis, spodziewając się, że Andres go puści i ucieknie.

Otworzył oczy, gdy Andres wcale go nie puścił i nie uciekł. Kiedy robił wszystko to, co Harry powinien był zrobić.

— Czy czujesz się chory? — zapytał Andres. — Chcesz zobaczyć się z lekarzem?

— Nie! — Louis zaczął płakać. — Proszę, nie rób tego. Nie chcę iść.

— Louis, co się stało? — zapytał Andres, spoglądając w dół na brzuch Louisa. Zaczynał czuć strach, kiedy pomyślał, że może Louisowi przydarzyło się coś złego, skoro zachowywał się w taki sposób. — Czy ktoś... Lou, ten... ojciec. Czy on cię wykorzystał?

— Nie. — Louis potrząsnął swoją głową, płacząc mocniej i pozwalając Andresowi, by usadził go na jednej z ławek pod drzewem, z dala od ciekawskich oczu.

— Jeśli chcesz porozmawiać, wysłucham. Ale tylko jeśli chcesz. — Andres chwycił jego dłoń i mocno ją przytrzymał, żeby dać mu znać, że Louis był z nim bezpieczny.

— Jestem po prostu w ciąży. — Louis przestał płakać na wystarczająco długo, żeby być w stanie mówić.

— Ojciec?

Louis potrząsnął głową, ocierając łzy. 

— Uciekł, kiedy mu powiedziałem. Zostawił mnie samego, żebym sobie z tym radził.

— Czy pani Sara wie, że będziesz miał dziecko? — zapytał Andres. To wszystko, co mógł teraz zrobić, pytać.

— Nikt nie wie oprócz ciebie. Po prostu musiałem komuś powiedzieć, bo dziecko właśnie zaczęło się pokazywać i nie wiem, co zrobię; nie wiem, jak ukryję to przed moją ciocią. — Louis pociągnął nosem.

— Możesz mi zaufać. Nic nie powiem. — Andres otoczył Louisa ramieniem, pozwalając mniejszemu chłopcu oprzeć głowę na swoim ramieniu. — Tak długo, jak tu jesteś, spróbuję ci pomóc tak bardzo, jak tylko mogę.

— Nie wyjadę, dopóki go nie urodzę. Mam zamiar ukończyć szkołę online — zdecydował Louis.

— A co po tym? Nie możesz wziąć noworodka do samolotu. — Andres odwrócił swoje ciało w stronę Louisa.

— Nie zatrzymam go — wyznał Louis, spoglądając w oczy drugiego chłopaka, próbując znaleźć tam jakiś osąd. Nie znalazł żadnego, jedynie ciekawość.

— Cóż... — westchnął Andres. — Jest wiele par, które chcą adoptować noworodka. Ale musisz być naprawdę ostrożny z tym, kogo wybierasz. Jest kilka dobrych agencji adopcyjnych.

Louis wiedział, że spóźnił się na badanie tego wszystkiego. W ten sposób wiedział, że nie mógł tego zrobić. Potrzebował do tego rodzica, sam był tylko niepełnoletni.

— Jestem tu dla ciebie tak długo, jak mnie potrzebujesz — powiedział mu Andres.

— Dziękuję — powiedział Louis, westchnienie ulgi wydobywające się z jego ust, gdy przynajmniej miał kogoś, na kogo mógł liczyć w tym trudnym dla niego czasie.

— Czy coś jadłeś? — Andres zmienił temat.

To sprawiło, że Louis uśmiechnął się i zapomniał przez chwilę, że jest w ciąży.

— Nie, tak właściwie. Jestem głodny — powiedział Louis.

— Znam miejsce, w którym sprzedają najlepsze jedzenie w całym kraju. Pokochasz to. — Andres chwycił rękę Louisa i pomógł mu wstać.

Owinął rękę wokół ramion Louisa, gdy odchodzili, rozmawiając o tym, że może tego wieczoru zrobią sobie maraton filmowy.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Po drugiej stronie globu Harry wpatrywał się w swój iPhone. Była trzecia nad ranem i próbował ponownie zadzwonić do Louisa, prawdopodobnie po raz dwudziesty. Jak zwykle telefon nadal dzwonił, a po piątym razie Harry się rozłączył. To nie miało sensu. Harry zastanawiał się, czy Louis zablokował jego numer.

Zielonooki chłopak nawet nie wiedział, jak zareagować na fakt, że Louis odmawiał skontaktowania się z nim. Wiedział, że zranił Louisa, więc to było uczciwe, że ten go teraz ignorował. Ale teraz to było poza ich dwójką, nie chodziło tylko o nich. Louis nosił jego dziecko i Harry chciał wiedzieć o jego samopoczuciu.

Ale stawał się sfrustrowany, że Louis nie odpowiadał. Harry pracował na wielogodzinnych zmianach w swojej pracy każdego dnia, zarabiając pieniądze, by wesprzeć życie, które stworzył wraz z Louisem. Miał nawet listę rzeczy, które musiał kupić dla dziecka. Pewnego wieczoru, kiedy czekał, aż Louis odbierze, po małych poszukiwaniach w internecie Harry zaczął spisywać wszystkie rzeczy, których ich dziecko będzie potrzebować. I doszedł do przygnębiającego wniosku, że większość przedmiotów była dość droga. Jego wypłata za pierwszy miesiąc ledwo mogła pokryć koszty fotelika samochodowy, łóżeczka i wózka.

Podczas gdy on stresował się byciem ojcem, Louis był Bóg wie gdzie. Harry nawet nie wiedział, czy troszczył się o siebie. Modlił się, aby dziecko było zdrowe, ufając Louisowi na tyle, by wiedzieć, że utrzymał przy życiu ich małą miłość.

Ale co, jeśli nie zrobił nawet tego? Co, jeśli poronił lub dokonał aborcji w obcym kraju? Harry chciał tylko, by Louis odebrał, żeby móc odpowiedzieć na te pytania, które nawiedzały jego umysł.

Patrząc na zegar na komodzie, śpiący nastolatek zauważył, że zbliżała się już godzina 3:15 i musiał wstać o ósmej, aby przygotować się do pracy. Włączył alarm w swoim telefonie, a potem położył się do łóżka. Zanim jednak umieścił urządzenie na małym stoliku obok niego, zadzwonił jeszcze raz do Louisa, mając nadzieję, że może jednak odbierze.

Harry pozwolił mu dzwonić przez dziesięć minut, zanim rzucił nim przez pokój.

Gniewne łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy.

Szybko je otarł, nienawidząc siebie za pozwolenie swoim emocjom na wzięcie nad nim góry.

Harry wstał, żeby znaleźć swój telefon, wiedząc, że rano nie byłby w stanie usłyszeć alarmu z drugiego końca pokoju. W jednym przelotnym momencie czystej goryczy, pozbawiony snu chłopak otworzył aplikację instagrama i zablokował konto Louisa, by nie mógł widzieć jego profilu. Skoro Louis zamierzał zachowywać się niedojrzale i blokował Harry'ego od życia ich nienarodzonego dziecka, w takim razie Harry też zamierzał zachowywać się niedojrzale i zablokować Louisa od swojego życia.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Z powrotem w Hiszpanii, Louis szedł do domu Andresa. Zbliżał się koniec lipca, a on był ubrany w zbyt dużą zespołową koszulkę, pod nią mając postrzępione szorty dobrze opinające się na jego tyłku. Były ostatnią parą, która pasowała. W tym letnim upale, Louis zamierzał nosić je, dopóki jego rosnący brzuch już mu na to nie pozwoli. Ostatnim razem, kiedy miał je na sobie, Andres skomentował, że jego nogi wyglądają dobrze i częściej powinien je pokazywać. Więc Louis zaplanował właśnie to, ponieważ na tym etapie ciąży czuł, że jego nogi i jego tyłek są już jego jedynym atutem.

Kiedy dotarł do wejściowych drzwi, otworzył je bez pukania i wszedł do środka. W ciągu ostatnich dwóch miesięcy bardzo dobrze poznał rodzinę Hiszpana i traktowali go tak, jakby był dawno zaginionym kuzynem. Szczególnie kochał maluchy, ale był nieufny wobec najmłodszego, który miał zaledwie kilka miesięcy. Dziecko przypomniało mu zbyt wiele o jego własnym, które znajdowało się w jego podbrzuszu, zaledwie pod kilkoma warstwami jego skóry.

Po tym, jak przywitał się z rodzicami Andresa i potargał włosy dzieci bawiących się w salonie, Louis udał się do pokoju najstarszego z rodzeństwa. Zapukał delikatnie, zanim cicho wślizgnął się do środka.

Zauważając, że Andres, który leżał na łóżku, nie podniósł jeszcze wzroku znad telefonu i nie zobaczył go, Louis podbiegł do niego i wskoczył mu na kolana. Zielonooki Hiszpan upuścił komórkę w samą porę, by złapać Louisa, jego wielkie dłonie chwyciły jego talię i uspokoiły chichoczącego chłopca.

— Hola, tatuśku! — Andres uśmiechnął się z zachwytem, wcale nie przejmując się niespodziewanym atakiem Louisa.

Ciężarny chłopiec skrzywił się, w ogóle nierozbawiony przezwiskiem i kryjącym się za nim podwójnym znaczeniem.

— Awe, Louis. Po prostu żartuję — przeprosił, wiedząc, że ojcostwo było delikatną kwestią. Potem szybko zmienił temat, pytając: — Jak się dzisiaj czujesz?

— Dobrze. Chociaż tęskniłem za tobą — wyszeptał ostatnią część nieśmiało, spuszczając wstydliwie głowę, a jego ładne policzki zapłonęły różem.

— Też za tobą tęskniłem, skarbie. — Uśmiechnął się, a potem jego oczy rozbłysły, gdy dostrzegł coś w oddali. Następnie spojrzał na Louisa i powiedział: — Mam coś dla ciebie.

— Tak? — zapytał Louis z zaciekawieniem.

— Tak! Obawiam się jednak, że to nic specjalnego. Pozwól, że po to pójdę. — Po tym, jak Louis zszedł z brzucha Andresa i usiadł po turecku na miękkiej narzucie, Andres wstał i poszedł po małą buteleczkę stojącą na komodzie. Wrócił i umieścił przedmiot w malutkiej, wyciągniętej dłoni Louisa.

— Masz dla mnie... witaminy? — zastanawiał się głośno Louis, bardzo zdezorientowany.

— Witaminy  _ prenatalne _ . Te, które bierzesz, gdy jesteś w ciąży. Pomagają w prawidłowym rozwoju płodu i tak dalej — sprostował Andres.

Serce Louisa się rozpłynęło. Ten chłopiec był tak  _ opiekuńczy _ i słodki. Louis chciał płakać. Andres nie był nawet ojcem dziecka, ale przez połowę czasu zachowywał się tak, jakby nim był, dbając o Louisa i wspierając go wtedy, gdy tego potrzebował. Nawet przejmował się dzieckiem, nie będąc do tego absolutnie zobligowanym. Louis życzył sobie, by Harry był chociaż w połowie takim mężczyzną, jakim był Andres, wtedy być może sytuacja wyglądałaby inaczej.

— Andres... nie musiałeś tego robić — przemówił łagodnie Louis, jego głos wypełniony największą życzliwością i wdzięcznością.

— To nie jest problem, Louis. Mojej mamie zostało ich trochę więcej po tym, jak urodziła Marię — uspokoił go Andres.

— Ale co, jeśli będzie miała kolejne dziecko? — odpowiedział Louis, wciąż nie będąc pewnym, czy powinien je przyjąć.

— Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie! To byłoby jej siódme! — krzyknął dramatycznie najstarszy brat, ale Louis wiedział, że nie mówił tego poważnie. Andres kochał wszystkie swoje małe siostry i braci.

— Okej, okej. Wezmę je. Dziękuję bardzo — powiedział Louis, przytulając go blisko siebie.

Po tym, jak się rozdzielili, Louis umieścił witaminy na komodzie przy łóżku. Potem odwrócił się do Andresa, całując go w policzek, zanim się położył i odwrócił od niego. Odchylił się, dopóki jego plecy zostały przyciśnięte do piersi Hiszpana. Ramię Andresa owinęło się wokół niego, uzupełniając ich pozycję łyżeczkowania. Jednakże, był ostrożny, aby nie dotknąć małego guzka wystającego z luźnej koszuli Lou.

Louis westchnął usatysfakcjonowany, kiedy w końcu było mu już wygodnie i wyjął telefon, otwierając instagrama po tym, jak wpisał swoje hasło. Przewijał swoją tablicę w dół. Po obejrzeniu kilku zdjęć opublikowanych przez Nialla, pijącego piwo i skaczącego do basenu z około 50 innymi osobami, doszedł do wniosku, że blondyn urządził wakacyjną imprezę. Louis uśmiechnął się, widząc zdjęcie, jak gra w ‘kto stchórzy’ w wodzie, walcząc z przeciwnikiem jedną ręką i z czerwonym kubkiem w drugiej. Louis potrząsnął głową. Typowy Nialler.

Po tym, jak przescrollował całą stronę, Louis zobaczył, że opublikował serię zdjęć z tagiem "squad goals". Louis polubił to i przesunął kciukiem w lewo, oglądając je po kolei. Na pierwszych kilku był Niall z kilkoma osiłkami ze szkoły. Na następnych zdjęciach były on i kilku popularnych dziewczyn, ale niebieskooki chłopiec osobiście pokochał najbardziej jego zdjęcie z Barbarą. Po gapieniu się na nich czule, przesunął kciukiem po ekranie, aby zobaczyć ostatnie.

Kiedy Louis zobaczył zdjęcie, znieruchomiał.

Po prawej. Liam trzymał Zayna, jego muskularne ramiona szczelnie owinięte wokół chłopaka. Głowa Zayna była pochylona do tyłu i uśmiechał się promiennie do beznadziejnie zakochanej miny Liama. Obok nich był Niall, który uśmiechał się diabelsko, jego dłoń ściskała kubek skierowany w dół tuż nad głową Harry'ego. Niepomny tego nastolatek był ubrany tylko w krótkie, żółte kąpielówki, i miał liście — których Louis nigdy wcześniej nie widział — wytatuowane wzdłuż jego zarysowanej linii v. Uśmiechał się do kamery, jego zielone oczy odbijały światło słoneczne, a w jego policzkach ukazały się radosne dołeczki.

Andres poczuł, jak Louis nieruchomieje w jego ramionach i spojrzał na niego z troską. Zerknął też na ekran telefonu ciężarnego chłopca i wypatrzył tego kręcono-włosego dzieciaka, na którego patrzył. Andres spojrzał tam i z powrotem między Louisem a chłopakiem, uświadamiając sobie, że jakakolwiek relacja, jaką Louis miał z tą osobą, nie była dla niego dobra.

— Lou — wyszeptał Andres, wybudzając go z jego gniewnego transu. — Czy to... — nie bardzo wiedząc, jak sformułować to pytanie, Andres delikatnie stuknął w zaokrąglony brzuch Louisa i uniósł brew, niemo pytając, czy to chłopiec w żółtych szortach był ojcem dziecka.

Wargi Louisa zadrżały, gdy patrzył w jego zielone oczy, które nie były Harry'ego. Zanim jego niebieskie mogły się załzawić, zakopał twarz w szyi Andresa i kiwnął przytaknął, biorąc drżące dechy.

Potarł uspokajająco dłonią po plecach Louisa, okazjonalnie bawiąc się małymi włoskami u podstawy jego głowy. Po tym, jak oddech Louisa ponownie się uregulował, odchylił się nieco, tak, by móc wrócić do patrzenia w swój telefon.

Kontynuował przewijanie przez swoją insta tablicę. Był zaskoczony, widząc kolejne zdjęcie Harry'ego pośród imprezowych zdjęć Nialla. Zdjęcie pochodziło z konta Liama. On i Harry byli w sklepie z mnóstwem drewna i narzędzi w tle. Jednakże, wokół talii ojca dziecka Louisa był obwiązany fartuch z logiem sklepu i plakietką. Louis był taki zdezorientowany. Czy  _ Harry Styles _ miał  _ pracę _ ?

Z niedowierzaniem Louis przeczytał opis, mając nadzieję, że zaspokoi to jego zdezorientowanie. Mały podpis brzmiał:  _ Wspieram mojego syna w jego nowej pracy! #BringYourDadToWorkDay. _ Zayn nawet skomentował poniżej:  _ Sprawujesz się niesamowicie cukiereczku! Kocham, mama. _

Co, do kurwy.  _ Serio, co, do kurwy _ — pomyślał Louis. Harry  _ nigdy _ w życiu nie okazywał chęci do pracy. Dlaczego teraz? To nie miało sensu. Potrząsnął głową i dalej przewijał przez te wszystkie dziwne zdjęcia.

Kilka postów poniżej było kolejne z tego samego dnia. To przedstawiało Zayna, Liama, Harry’ego i Kendall jedzących lody w miejscowej lodziarni. Chłopaki przytulali się do siebie po jednej stronie stolika, a Harry i Kendall siedzieli po przeciwnej stronie. Choć się nie dotykali ani nawet nie patrzyli na siebie, Louis poczuł falę zazdrości przebiegającą przez jego zaborcze żyły. Gniewnie ścisnął telefon, czytając podpis Liama.  _ Świętujemy pierwszą wypłatę @harrystyles! #ReallyProudOfYouHaz. _

Louis przewrócił oczami na słodkie słowa Liama, klikając na nazwę użytkownika Harry'ego, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o jego tak zwanej "pracy". Ale nie mógł, ponieważ zetknął się tylko z pustym ekran z napisem "Nie ma jeszcze żadnych zdjęć". Louis mógł przysiąc, że Harry miał setki zdjęć, kiedy ostatnio to sprawdzał? Potem to do niego dotarło.  _ Harry go zablokował? _

— Pieprzony sukinsyn! — wrzasnął wściekle Louis i rzucił telefonem na drugą stronę łóżka. — Nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że ten nic nie warty kawałek gówna mnie zablokował!

— Tak, to było niegrzeczne — zgodził się Andres.

Louis wiedział, że nie miał prawa być wściekłym, kiedy to on jako pierwszy zablokował numer Harry'ego. Ale wciąż nie mógł nic na to poradzić, że czuł się zraniony.

— Boże,  _ nienawidzę _ go — wrzasnął Louis. — Chcę tylko uciąć jego kuta-

— Ćśś — uciszył go Andres, odwracając się twarzą do Louisa i pocałował go cicho. — Nie mówmy o nim, w porządku? Stres nie jest dla ciebie dobry, skarbie — zaargumentował, spoglądając na brzuch chłopaka.

— W porządku — westchnął Louis, przewracając się na plecy. Spojrzał na sufit, gdy gniew pomału go opuszczał.

Andres wspiął się na niego chwilę później i pochylił się, by złączyć ich usta. Louis lubił go całować, ale język Hiszpana pozbawiony był iskry, którą obdarzał go Harry. Niemniej jego pocałunki wciąż były miłe i pocieszające, dokładnie takie, jakich Louis potrzebował.

Louis w końcu oderwał się od niego, gdy poczuł łagodne trzepotanie w brzuchu, nie będąc pewnym, czy to motylki, czy dziecko. A skoro o tym mowa...

— Andres — przemówił delikatnie Louis.

— Tak? — zanucił.

— Chciałem z tobą o czymś porozmawiać. — Louis założył kosmyk włosów za ucho atrakcyjnego mężczyzny, a potem kontynuował. — Myślę, że wiem, co chcę zrobić z dzieckiem, po tym, jak... uch, urodzę je.

— Chcesz je zatrzymać? — dopowiedział, uśmiechając się, gdy lekko przesunął kciukiem po jego ciążowej wypukłości.

— Nie... chcę je zostawić... uch,  _ tutaj _ .

Andres zabrał rękę z jego brzucha, jakby został poparzony.

— Chcesz je tutaj zostawić? — powtórzył słowa Louisa, oniemiały.

— Tak — przytaknął.

— Pozwól mi to przetworzyć — powiedział Andres, siadając i nerwowo oblizując suche wargi. — Chcesz iść do szpitala, urodzić dziecko, a potem-

— Wymknąć się i zostawić je, kiedy będzie w pomieszczeniu dla dzieci — wyjaśnił Louis. — Myślę, że to najłatwiejszy sposób.

— Jakbyś... Nigdy nie miał dziecka. Jakby to się  _ nigdy _ nie wydarzyło? — stwierdził Andres z niedowierzaniem.

— Dokładnie. Jakby to nigdy się nie wydarzyło — potwierdził Louis.

— Louis…

— Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby moja rodzina dowiedziała się, że zrujnowałem swoją przyszłość. Nie mogę sam wychowywać dziecka. Do diabła, nie potrafię nawet zająć się samym sobą, więc jak miałbym zajmować się dzieckiem. Jestem pewien, że ktoś inny został przeznaczony, by być jego matką, po prostu ja nie jestem tym  **—** powiedział Louis, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. — Ktoś da temu dziecku wszystko, czego ja nie mogę.

Uświadomiwszy sobie, że był całkiem poważny, Andres przełknął ślinę. Jeśli w jego szmaragdowych oczach był jakiś osąd, szybko zniknął. 

— Jeśli to jest to, co chcesz zrobić, to będę cię wspierać.

Louis nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy był szczery, ale docenił Andresa szanującego jego decyzję. Ciężarny chłopiec nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Andres też go porzucił.

— I... Zastanawiałem się, czy byłbyś tam ze mną, gdy będę rodzić — poprosił Louis. — Nie chcę przechodzić przez to samemu.

— Oczywiście, kochanie. Będę tam, trzymając cię za rękę w bólu. — Posłał Louisowi łzawy uśmiech, który nie dosięgnął jego smutnych oczu.

Bez względu na to, jak bardzo Andres był przeciwny temu, co chciał zrobić Louis, zamierzał być tam dla niego.

Louis posłał mu jeden w zamian. 

— Dziękuję ci.

W pokoju zapanowała zamyślona cisza. Obaj chłopcy znów się położyli, przytuleni. Pozostali tak, dopóki Andres nie wstał i nie poszedł do kuchni, aby przynieść im coś do jedzenia. Kiedy go nie było, Louis chwycił swój telefon i ponownie kliknął na profil Harry'ego, wciąż widząc pustą stronę. Wyszedł z aplikacji, wyłączając telefon, a potem obrócił się na bok. Zakrył twarz poduszką i krzyknął w nią, zanim znów położył się na plecach, co spowodowało, że jego brzuch się pokazał. Louis wgapił się w niego, zanim znów zamknął oczy.

— To wszystko twoja wina — powiedział, a łza frustracji spłynęła po jego twarzy.

Jeśli poczuł w odpowiedzi małe trzepotanie, postanowił je zignorować, tak jak robił to od samego rana.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

W miarę upływu dni, Louis stawał się jedynie coraz większy i większy. Kiedy nadszedł sierpień, a on nadal odmawiał powrotu do domu, by przygotować się do szkoły, tak, jak prosił go o to ojciec, zaczął szukać szkół internetowych. Decyzja o pozostaniu w Hiszpanii i ukończeniu szkoły online nie spodobała się jego rodzicom. Evelyn upierała się, że zamierza zrujnować tym swoją przyszłość, a jego ojciec próbował przemówić mu do rozsądku, dopóki się nie poddał. Nic nie mogło odwrócić Louisa od tego pomysłu.

Leżał nocą w swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit rozszerzonymi oczami i myśląc, że może spodziewał się więcej niż jednego dziecka. Modlił się, aby było to tylko jedno, skoro i tak ciężko będzie mu porzucić go w szpitalu. Nie chciał zostawić dwojga dzieci zamiast tego jednego, które zamierzał porzucić. To słowo sprawiło, że Louis wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy o tym myślał. To było takie złe. Ale było konieczne.

Odwrócił się na bok, kiedy poczuł małe trzepotanie w żołądku, co uczyniło go tak emocjonalnym jak zawsze. Życzył sobie, by dziecko przestało się ruszać, więc nie musiałby myśleć o tym, w jaki sposób zamierza je zostawić. Andres poszedł z nim na zakupy, żeby kupić większe ubrania, które lepiej ukryją jego brzuch. Kiedy robili zakupy, chłopak błagał Louisa, aby kupił dziecku przynajmniej trochę ubrań. Na początku Louis odmówił, ale po błaganiu Andresa ustąpił i je kupił. Gdy dotarł do domu, ciężarny chłopak ukrył je w walizce, a czasem wyciągał maleńkie onesie, skarpetki i kocyk, i trzymał je w dłoniach. Jednakże, ich miękki materiał nigdy nie zdołał zmienić jego zdania.

Kiedy dziecko nie przestało się ruszać po tym, jak Louis spróbował wielu pozycji, położył się na plecach i pożuł swoją dolną wargę. Powoli podniósł prawą rękę i po chwili wahania umieścił ją na swoim brzuchu. Po raz pierwszy bezpośrednio go dotykał, a ostatnio nie pozwalał nawet Andresowi dotykać go tak, jak kiedyś. Był szczęśliwy, że chłopak rozumiał.

— Musisz pozwolić mi spać — wyszeptał Louis, odkrywając brzuch, odsłaniając swój mały i dobrze zaokrąglony brzuch. Jego skóra była twarda i rozciągnięta, nie taka, do jakiej Louis był przyzwyczajony, ani szczególnie lubił. Andres zawsze mu mówił, że to najsłodsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, dopóki Louis nie kazał mu się zamknąć. Coś głęboko w środku Louisa chciało, żeby to Harry był tym, który mu to mówi. Ale życie było gówniane, a jego to już w ogóle szlag trafił.

Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdyż były to jego pierwsze słowa skierowane do dziecka, skoro nigdy nie zadał sobie trudu, by mówić bezpośrednio do niego.

— Muszę spać — wymamrotał ponownie.

W końcu zasnął, gdy dziecko się uspokoiło. Tej nocy Louis położył się na łóżku, całkowicie znokautowany, z ręką na swoim ciążowym brzuszku. Tak właśnie znalazła go ciotka Sara, gdy następnego poranka weszła do jego pokoju, aby go obudzić. Przerwała, gdy zauważyła małą wypukłość, coś, co znała tak dobrze po przejściu przez dwie ciąże i latach pomagania wielu matkom w rodzeniu noworodków. Jej oczy nie mogły jej oszukiwać, bo w ciągu swojego życia widziała wiele ciążowych brzuszków, jej zawód położnej pozwalał jej od razu wiedzieć.

Dlatego to było niezaprzeczalne.

Louis był w ciąży.

Butelka witamin prenatalnych na komodzie tylko potwierdziła jej obserwację. Była w stu procentach pewna, że nosił dziecko.

Powoli opuściła jego sypialnię i poszła do swojej. Krążyła tam i z powrotem, z ręką na ustach i drugą na piersi. Spojrzała w stronę domu Andresa, zastanawiając się, czy to on był ojcem. Potrząsnęła głową. Louis przyjechał do Hiszpanii na początku czerwca, a teraz był początek sierpnia, jednak wyglądał na o wiele więcej niż na drugi miesiąc, co oznaczało, że był bardziej w ciąży niż byłby, gdyby dziecko zostało poczęte w jej domu, a może w domu jej sąsiadów... Nie wiedziała, co się działo i co robić w tej sytuacji. Czy powinna zmierzyć się z Louisem? Ale tak naprawdę to nie była jej odpowiedzialność.

Podniosła telefon i zadzwoniła do Johna, ignorując fakt, że w Los Angeles, gdzie mieszkał jej brat, była dwudziesta trzecia w nocy. Miała nadzieję, że nie spał.

—  _ Halo? Sara? _ — ochrypły głos Johna przeszedł przez głośnik, sprawiając, że wzięła głęboki oddech.

— John, przykro mi, że dzwonię o tej godzinie, ale chodzi o Louisa — głos Sary zadrżał, gdy, nie wiadomo skąd, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy zrobiła właściwą rzecz.

—  _ Co jest z nim nie tak? _ — zapytał John, wskazując swojej żonie, by milczała, gdy Sara nic nie powiedziała. —  _ Sara? _

— On jest... jest w ciąży. I zbyt daleko, aby zaszedł w nią u nas — powiedziała mu Sara.

—  _ Kurwa  _ — przeklął. —  _ Czy myślisz, że jest mniej niż w szóstym miesiącu? _ — zapytał John, w dużej mierze zmartwiony. Gdyby był w późniejszym miesiącu, nie mógłby przylecieć do domu.

— To znaczy... Nie mogę być tego pewna, ale myślę, że jest w ciąży o kilka tygodni krócej.

Zapadła pełna napięcia cisza, zanim John znów zaczął przeklinać, wypowiadając każde kolorowe słowo, jakie mógł wymyślić. Potem rozzłoszczony mężczyzna rozłączył się, mówiąc jej, że zjawi się u niej tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mógł. Dał jej instrukcje, aby nic nie mówiła ani nie pytała o to Louisa, zanim tam nie dotrze. Miała wrażenie, że ten dzień nigdy nie nadejdzie, dopóki nie otrzymała SMS-a od swojego brata dokładnie o dziesiątej nad ranem, mówiącego, że właśnie wszedł na pokład samolotu. Spodziewała się, że zjawi się o dziesiątej, w tę samą niedzielę. Przez resztę dnia zachowywała się tak, jakby nic się nie stało, ale teraz z pewnością mogła zobaczyć ciążowy brzuch jej bratanka, kiedy wrócił do domu ze spotkania z Andresem.

Tej nocy, gdy zegar miał uderzyć dziesiątą trzydzieści, Louis znalazł się na frontowej werandzie domu swojej ciotki. Siedział na huśtawce z Andresem, oboje jedli śnieżne rożki. Godzina policyjna Louisa była o dwudziestej drugiej, dopóki nie wychodził z domu i nie chodził nigdzie indziej.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby dobrze było jeść to tak późno w nocy — skomentował Andres, kończąc już swój lodowy rożek.

— Jest dwudziesta pierwsza, nie jest tak późno. — Louis żartobliwie przewrócił oczami.

Roześmiał się i odepchnął dłoń Andresa, gdy chłopiec szturchnął bok brzucha. Zawsze powodowało to, że dziecko zaczynało się ruszać, coś, co Louis ignorował przez cały dzień. Wciąż się śmiał, kiedy podniósł wzrok i zauważył taksówkę zatrzymującą się przed domem. Zastanawiał się, czy dostali niewłaściwy adres, czy też ciocia czekała na kogoś, skoro była jeszcze w kuchni, piekąc jak szalona, zamiast w swojej sypialni, oglądając film z jego wujkiem Dave'm.

Jego serce zaczęło walić jak szalone i usiadł, upuszczając swój rożek, gdy zobaczył, jak z samochodu wysiada jego ojciec. Patrzył, jak bierze małą torbę, po czym dziękuje kierowcy, zanim udaje się na ganek. Nogi Louisa nie reagowały, a on zaczynał odczuwać zawroty głowy, słysząc, jak Andres pyta, co jest nie tak, a ojciec sztyletuje go wzrokiem. Wiedział. Louis wiedział, że jego ojciec był świadomy jego stanu, gdy jego spojrzenie spoczęło prosto na jego brzuchu, zanim ponownie nawiązali kontakt wzrokowy.

— Andres, najlepiej, jeśli wrócisz do domu. Robi się późno, kochanie — z drzwi dobiegł głos Sary.

Kiedy wyszła na zewnątrz? Louis nie wiedział, ani nie miał nawet czasu na myślenie, obserwując, jak Andres rzuca mu przerażone spojrzenie, zanim powiedział dobranoc i poszedł do swojego domu.

— Właź do domu — warknął John na Louisa, sprawiając, że chłopiec wzdrygnął się na jego zimny ton.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

— Właź do domu — warknął John na Louisa, sprawiając, że chłopiec wzdrygnął się na jego lodowaty ton.

Louis wykonał rozkaz, a gdy tylko znalazł się w domu, ruszył biegiem do swojej sypialni, świadomy, że jego ojciec i ciocia podążają za nim. Zastanawiał się, jak do diabła ojciec dowiedział się, dopóki coś mu nie kliknęło w głowie i odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na ciotkę, która wyglądała na winną. Louis nigdy jej nie nienawidził, ale teraz nienawiść była dokładnie tym, co do niej czuł. Zaczął płakać, gdy jego ojciec podszedł do szafy i chwycił walizkę, rzucając ją na łóżko i otwierając. Zaczął płakać mocniej, gdy jego ojciec znalazł małe ubranka, wciąż w torbie ze sklepu.

— Zacznij pakować swoje cholerstwo, wracamy do domu. — John splunął, a kiedy Louis nie robił nic innego oprócz płakania, wziął sprawy w swoje własne ręce i zaczął wyciągać wszystkie ubrania Louisa z szafy.

Zrzucił je wszystkie na łóżko, po czym poszedł do łazienki, by chwycić cokolwiek miał tam Louis, wracając z pełnymi rękami. Znalazł Sarę składającą i pakującą ubrania Louisa, podczas gdy jego syn płakał i płakał.

— Kiedy, do diabła, miałeś zamiar mi o tym powiedzieć? — krzyknął na Louisa John, zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że musiał być cicho, bo Dave i dzieci spali.

Kiedy Louis wciąż milczał, John kontynuował przesłuchanie. 

— Kto to był? Kto ci to zrobił? — zapytał, wskazując na wybrzuszenie wystające ze zbyt dużej koszuli jego syna. — Odpowiedz mi!

— John... — przerwała mu Sara.

— Nie wracam — przemówił przez łzy Louis, ignorując pytanie ojca. — Nie chcę.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, czego chcesz, wracamy do domu i to jest już postanowione. — John wpatrywał się w niego.

Skończyli opuszczając jej dom prawie godzinę później, kiedy John przywitał się z Dave'm i skończył pakować torby Louisa. Musiał wytargać Louisa z domu i do samochodu Sary, kiedy Dave zaproponował, że zawiezie ich na lotnisko. Louis zapłakał głośniej, gdy zobaczył, że Andres obserwował ich z okna i nie przestawał patrzeć, dopóki jego ojciec nie wsadził go siłą do samochodu.

Nigdy nie pożegnał się z jedynym chłopakiem, który traktował go tak, jak na to zasługiwał. Nigdy nie mógł podziękować sąsiadowi swojej ciotki, który był dla niego tak życzliwy i wspierał go bezwarunkowo. Teraz miał zostać zaciągnięty z powrotem do domu swojego ojca, który sąsiadował z chłopcem, który mu to zrobił i który go porzucił. Uświadomienie sobie tego sprawiło jedynie, że rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

Podróż na lotnisko upłynęła w niewygodnej ciszy, dopóki nie dotarli na miejsce i Louis odmówił wyjścia z samochodu. Zagroził ojcu, mówiąc, że będzie krzyczeć na całe płuca, jeśli go do tego zmusi. John tylko przewrócił oczami w odpowiedzi i chwycił go za ramię, wyciągając syna z pojazdu tak delikatnie, jak to tylko możliwe, i wciągając go do środka.

Louis nie krzyczał ani nie wylewał więcej łez, gdy znajdowali się na swoich miejscach w samolocie i odmówił przyznawania się do swojego ojca na czas lotu. W tej chwili nienawidził go i jego zdradzieckiej ciotki. Nienawidził Harry'ego i nienawidził dziecka, ale w tamtej konkretnej chwili najbardziej nienawidził swojego ojca, który siłą zmusił go do powrotu do Kalifornii, z powrotem do miejsca, z którego uciekł kilka miesięcy temu. Jego ojciec zrujnował jego plany i teraz nie wiedział, co miał zrobić. Nie wiedział, co stanie się z dzieckiem.

Louis zasnął, budząc się kilka razy, by pójść do łazienki i coś zjeść. A potem ostatni raz, kiedy jego ojciec obudził go, mówiąc mu, że wylądowali w Los Angeles. Była czwarta rano w poniedziałek, kiedy sprawdził godzinę na swoim telefonie, pozwalając swojemu ojcu dostać jego bagaż. John umieścił dłoń na jego ramieniu, a potem poprowadził go na zewnątrz, gdzie wezwał taksówkę, by zabrała ich do domu.

Kiedy tam dotarli, Louis natychmiast spojrzał na dom Harry'ego, gdzie wszystkie światła były wyłączone, tak jak w jego własnym domu. Gdy tylko znalazł się w środku, poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, gdzie wszedł do łóżka i spróbował zasnąć, zanim jego rodzice znów mogliby go przesłuchiwać. Spał tylko przez kilka godzin, kiedy jego ojciec obudził go ponownie, mówiąc mu, że muszą porozmawiać. Louis nie chciał nawet otworzyć oczu, dopóki nie usłyszał zmartwionego głosu swojej matki.

— Lou, kochanie, musimy porozmawiać. — Evelyn usiadła na łóżku obok Louisa i zaczęła przesuwać palcami po jego splątanych włosach.

Trwało to dłużej, więc zdecydowanie potrzebował obcięcia włosów. Długi, gorący prysznic też byłby fajny.

— Kiedy zamierzałeś nam powiedzieć? W ogóle to planowałeś? Co zamierzałeś zrobić, Louis? — zapytał John, tym razem spokojniejszym tonem, odkąd mógł przespać kilka godzin. Była już dziesiąta rano, gdy Louis zerknął na swój budzik na nocnej szafce. Zignorował jego pytania, zbyt zawstydzony, by na nie odpowiedzieć.

— Czy byłeś przynajmniej u lekarza? — spytała Evelyn, już niesamowicie zmartwiona.

— Nie. — Louis pociągnął nosem. — Nie wiem, w którym jestem tygodniu. Nie byłem u lekarza.

— Boże... — wymamrotała Evelyn, pocierając dłońmi swoją twarz w stresie.

— Wstawaj. Zabieram cię do lekarza. Bóg jeden wie, czy z tym dzieckiem w tym momencie jest w ogóle dobrze. — John wstał, oczekując, że Louis zrobi to samo.

— Porusza się... — Louis zamilkł, zdając sobie sprawę, że powiedział coś niewłaściwego, kiedy twarz jego ojca zaczęła się czerwienić bardziej, niż była już do tej pory. — I nie możesz mnie zmusić do pójścia do lekarza. Powiedziałem, że z dzieckiem jest w porządku, wiem o tym.

— W tym momencie nie jestem nawet pewien, czy jesteś zdrowy psychicznie po tym całym głupim gównie, które zrobiłeś. I nie masz prawa mówić mi, co mogę lub czego nie mogę zrobić, gdy życie tego dziecka może być zagrożone — powiedział John.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to. — Louis przewrócił oczami.

John i Evelyn wpatrywali się w niego, zszokowani obojętnością syna wobec własnego dziecka. Zastanawiali się, co się stało, że sprawiło, iż nic wobec niego nie czuł. Bez względu na jego brak emocjonalnego przywiązania, oboje rodzice Louisa zgodzili się, że ich syn musiał zobaczyć się z lekarzem, aby upewnić się, że ich wnuk był zdrowy.

Ostatecznie, opór Louisa był daremny. Jego ojciec był zdeterminowany, aby zobaczyła go ginekolog, a jego matka wydzwaniała, aby sprawdzić, czy ich syn mógł dostać wizytę w nagłym przypadku. W południe byli w drodze do gabinetu doktorki, tej samej, która był lekarzem Evelyn, gdy była w ciąży z Louisem. Zirytowany nastolatek nawet nie kwestionował tego, dlaczego jego matka posiadała jej nowy numer i przeklął, gdy zgodziła się go przyjąć jeszcze tego samego dnia.

Starał się przygotowywać tak długo, jak tylko mógł, starając się przegapić wizytę, ale jego tata w końcu wyciągnął go z sypialni. Utknął na tylnym siedzeniu samochodu ojca, podczas gdy ten prowadził, a jego matka siedziała obok niego. Ignorował ich przez całą drogę, przygotowując się do płaczu, kiedy w końcu dotarli do gabinetu lekarki.

Jego matka poszła wszystko załatwić, a Louis został zaprowadzony na jedno z krzeseł, gdzie usiadł obok ojca. Wpatrywał się w kilku mężczyzn i kobiet, którzy wchodzili i wychodzili z gabinetu, niektórzy bez ciążowego brzucha, a inni gotowi do porodu. Louis czuł się tak nieswojo, będąc tam, kiedy kilka z nich wpatrywało się w niego, odwracając wzrok, gdy jego matka wróciła z kilkoma papierami, które zaczęła wypełniać tak szybko, jak tylko usiadła.

Louis walczył z potrzebą dotknięcia swojego brzucha, kiedy mógł poczuć, jak dziecko się porusza, a teraz, gdy tam był, zaczął czuć się winny. Zaczął się zastanawiać, czy z dzieckiem było w porządku, czy też coś mu się stało; wtedy to wszystko byłoby jego winą. Nie zamierzał go zatrzymać i go nie kochał. Ale to nie znaczyło, że się nim nie przejmował. Musiał mieć zdrowe dziecko, żeby miało większe szanse na adopcję.

Patrzył, jak jego matka wstała, by zwrócić papiery, a potem wróciła i usiadła obok niego, gdzie czekali w całkowitej ciszy. Wydawało się to trwać całą wieczność, dopóki pielęgniarka nie wywołała jego nazwiska. Louis chciał, żeby jego rodzice tam poczekali, ale wiedział, że to się nie stanie, kiedy oboje wstali i zaprowadzili go do środka.

— Pan i pani Tomlinson, miło was znów widzieć. — Pielęgniarka posłała im pogodny uśmiech, gdy odprowadziła ich do jednej z wielu sal badań.

— Tędy, proszę — powiedziała, pozwalając im usiąść na krzesłach.

— Cześć, Louis — powitała Louisa. — Sprawdzę twoje narządy płciowe, a gdy skończę, lekarz będzie gotowy, żeby cię zobaczyć.

Louis przytaknął i pozwolił jej zrobić to, co musiała zrobić, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej nie posyłała mu oceniających spojrzeń. Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki pielęgniarka nie zadała mu pytania, na które nie mógł odpowiedzieć.

— Więc, słoneczko, w którym tygodniu jesteś?

Louis ze wstydem spojrzał na swój brzuch, ponieważ nie miał absolutnie pojęcia.

— Uch... tak naprawdę nie jestem pewny? — Obronnie wzruszył ramionami.

— W porządku, Louis. Lekarka będzie w stanie to rozgryźć, gdy zerknie na dziecko — pocieszyła go pielęgniarka. — Pozwól, że po prostu zapiszę twoją wagę, a potem ją zobaczysz.

Louis w milczeniu zsunął swoje vansy i wszedł na wagę, ale upewniając się, że nie patrzył na liczbę, zbyt przerażony, by zobaczyć, jak wysoka mogłaby być. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż urodzi dziecko, aby odzyskać swoją szczupłą sylwetkę.

Kiedy skończyła, zeskoczył z wagi i podążył za pielęgniarką oraz rodzicami do gabinetu lekarza. Kiedy przybyli, powitała ich życzliwa starsza pani.

— Cześć, Louis! — Uśmiechnęła się. — Jestem doktor Cruz, ale możesz po prostu mówić do mnie Sonia — powiedziała, przedstawiając się. Potem zerknęła w jego kartę i przeczytała informacje, które zapisała pielęgniarka. — W porządku, wygląda na to, że to twoja pierwsza wizyta — powiedziała bez osądu, co Louis bardzo docenił.

Louis przytaknął twierdząco na jej trafny wniosek.

— To zupełnie w porządku — odpowiedziała, po czym kontynuowała. — Wygląda na to, że zapomniałeś odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań na arkuszu, ale jest w porządku, możemy przejść przez nie razem. Czy pamiętasz ostatni raz, kiedy byłeś aktywny seksualnie?

Kompletnie zaczerwienił się na to pytanie i starał się jak najlepiej unikać ciekawskich spojrzeń jego rodziców. 

— Um, maj? — odpowiedział niepewnie. — Tak, myślę, że ostatni raz był w maju.

— W porządku — powiedziała, kiwając głową. — I jak długo byłeś aktywny seksualnie?

Louis miał ochotę uderzyć głową o ścianę.

— Uch... Dwa lata — wyszeptał, obserwując kątem oka, jak pięści jego ojca zaciskają się. Miał nadzieję, że jego ojciec nie zabije go za utratę dziewictwa w wieku piętnastu lat. Jego syn nie był takim niewinnym chłopcem, za jakiego go uważał.

— W porządku, to wszystko, co muszę wiedzieć — powiedziała i Louis odetchnął z ulgą.

— Teraz, jeśli możesz, połóż się na kozetce i podnieś dla mnie swoją koszulkę, byłoby wspaniale — poinstruowała go uprzejmie.

Louis zrobił tak, jak mu kazano, ale zarumienił się, zażenowany pokazując brzuch swoim rodzicom, którzy siedzieli po jego obu stronach. Jego mama uścisnęła jego dłoń dla dodania mu otuchy, ale to nie sprawiło, że poczuł się bardziej komfortowo.

Sonia zbliżyła się do niego ze zwiniętą taśmą pomiarową. 

— Bardzo szybko zmierzę twój brzuch, a potem rozpoczniemy badanie ultrasonograficzne — powiedziała mu łagodnie lekarka.

Kiedy skończyła mierzyć, złapała tubkę przezroczystego żelu i roztarła go na jego brzuchu, chichocząc, gdy Louis wzdrygnął się i gęsia skórka rozprzestrzeniła się po całej jego skórze. 

— Przepraszam, kochanie, zapomniałam cię ostrzec, że jest trochę chłodny.

Niebieskooki chłopiec rozluźnił się odrobinę po usłyszeniu jej chichotów. Nawet jeśli nie znosił bycia tutaj, nie mógł nienawidzić Sonii, bez względu na to, jak bardzo się usiłował. Była słodka.

Następnie złapała różdżkę i przycisnęła ją do dolnej części jego brzucha. Na monitorze ultrasonografu pojawił się rozmyty, czarno-biały obraz, a po przesunięciu różdżki nieco dalej w lewo, rozmazanie zniknęło. Na ekranie było dziecko Louisa, razem z głową i małym ciałem. Jego matka zachwyciła się, umieszczając dłoń na jej uśmiechniętych ustach, a jego ojciec rozpromienił się.

Jednakże, Louis nic nie poczuł.

Jego serce nie przyspieszyło rytmu, gdy zobaczył swoje dziecko, ani nie puchło z miłości. To było tak, jakby patrzył na kosmitę. Stworzenie tak obce dla jego ciała, że życzył sobie, by mógł je usunąć. Ale wiedział, że jest już za późno na aborcję. Będzie musiał po prostu przetrwać tę inwazję cielesną.

Kiedy Louis miał już odwrócić wzrok, doktor Cruz nacisnęła guzik i dźwięk bicia serca dziecka rozprzestrzenił się po pokoju. Usłyszał, jak jego emocjonalna matka zalała się łzami i spojrzał na swojego ojca, który mrugał gwałtownie, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

Dźwięk był jak rytm szybkiej piosenki, ale Louisa nie obchodził ten dźwięk. Jeśli cokolwiek, rytm go przytłoczył i żałował, że go nie może wyłączyć. Czucie, jak dziecko porusza się w jego wnętrzu wystarczało Louisowi, a teraz usłyszenie bicie jego serca uczyniło jego obecność jeszcze bardziej rzeczywistą i to było po prostu zbyt wiele. Nie potrafił tego unieść.

Wyłączyła go chwilę później, jakby czytała mu w myślach, a Louis ugiął się z ulgą na tę litościwą ciszę.

Sonia zapisała coś, a potem zapytała: — Chciałbyś poznać płeć, kochanie?

Louis znów wzruszył ramionami, kompletnie obojętny.

Sonia spokojnie przyjęła jego brak emocji, uśmiechając się, gdy mówiła: — To dziewczynka.

Potem Louis poczuł lekkie trzepotanie w brzuchu, a jego ręka wyrwała się, by dotknąć wybrzuszenia, aby ją uspokoić, żeby przestała się ruszać. Zanim jednak mógł powiedzieć Soni, że robi mu się niewygodnie, ginekolożka nagle wskazała na ekran z podziwem.

— Popatrz! Ona ssie kciuka! Jak cudownie — powiedziała, po prostu zachwycona. — Chcielibyście zdjęcia?

— Nie... — zaczął Louis, ale przeszkodził mu w tym ojciec.

— Tak, chcielibyśmy kilka.

Sonia wyglądała na trochę zdezorientowaną, ale nieśmiało kiwnęła głową i poszła je wydrukować.

Chwilę później doktorka Cruz wróciła z czarno-białymi polaroidami przypominającymi zdjęcia i wręczyła je Evelyn. Potem usiadła i wyłączyła urządzenie ultradźwiękowe. Dała Louisowi kilka chusteczek, żeby oczyścił swój brzuch, a następnie chwyciła swoją podkładkę do pisania.

— Więc, Louis, powiedziałeś, że nie wiesz, w którym tygodniu jesteś, prawda? — zapytała Sonia, a on przytaknął.

Potem odchrząknęła i przemówiła łagodnie: — Louis, wydaje się, że jesteś w około dwudziestym tygodniu, plus minus kilka dni. Jesteś zdrowy i tak samo dziecko. Ma bardzo silne bicie serca. Jednak — Sonia wzięła głęboki oddech i kontynuowała — dziecko jest nie tylko po mniejszej stronie, ale wygląda także na to, że ma  _ niedowagę _ .

Louis przełknął ślinę.

— Po porównaniu twojej wagi przed ciążą do tej, którą masz teraz, wygląda na to, że nie przytyłeś tyle, ile powinieneś w pięciomiesięcznym okresie. Powinieneś ważyć  _ przynajmniej  _ ponad dwa kilogramy więcej.

— Naprawdę? — zastanowił się głośno, patrząc na swój okrągły brzuszek w zaskoczeniu.

— Tak, Louis — zachichotała delikatnie na jego oszołomiony wyraz twarzy. — Możesz mieć ją nieco bardziej z przodu niż większość facetów, co sprawia, że wyglądasz na bardziej w ciąży niż faktycznie jesteś. Dla niektórych mężczyzn wygląd może być mylący, ponieważ, tak jak widzieliście na monitorze, ona jest całkiem malutka.

Louis był zszokowany. Czuł, jakby już był taki duży. Myślał nawet, że nosi dwójkę dzieci! Ale przypuszczał, że był po prostu nieco dramatyczny, co było dla niego dość typowe. Andres próbował kilka razy zmusić go do jedzenia więcej podczas posiłków, a teraz Louis żałował, że nie posłuchał jego mądrych słów. Część z niego była zadowolona, że jego tata zaciągnął go do lekarza, ale Louis nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

Ciężarny chłopiec spojrzał na swoje niespokojne ręce, rozczarowany samym sobą. Mimo, że nie chciał dziecka, chciał, żeby było zdrowe. On także musiał być zdrowy, aby mieć szansę na adopcję, co było obecnie planem B, ponieważ nie mógł już pozostawić dziecka w Hiszpanii.

— Teraz nie martw się zbytnio o dziecko; nie chcę, żebyś się nią stresował — powiedziała lekarka. — W tej chwili jest w całkiem dobrej formie. Po prostu jedz trochę więcej, kochanie. Nic wielkiego. Och! I pozwól mi przepisać ci trochę witamin prenatalnych. Z pewnością pomogą jej stać się wielką i silną — powiedziała mu radośnie Sonia. Louis był wdzięczny za te, które dał mu Andres. Pigułki były prawdopodobnie powodem, dla którego dziecko wciąż było tak zdrowe jak na początku, ponieważ  _ najwyraźniej _ nie jadło już wystarczająco dużo.

— W porządku. To wszystko! Jakieś pytania do mnie, Louis? — dociekała doktor Cruz.

— Jaki jest numer do najlepszej agencji adopcyjnej?

Jego oboje rodzice sapnęli w szoku, matka wyglądała na przerażoną, a ojciec na zawstydzonego.

Sonia na chwilę otworzyła usta niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, po czym szybko przywołała się do porządku. 

— Um, w rzeczywistości jest kilka dobrych. Pozwól, że przyniosę ci parę broszur, a potem sam je sobie przejrzysz. — Posłała mu uśmiech i odeszła.

W pokoju było zupełnie cicho, gdy tylko doktor Cruz wyszła. Louis unikał spojrzeń matki i ojca, dopóki nie wróciła.

— W porządku kochanie, proszę bardzo. — Dała mu pięć małych książek, a następnie znowu usiadła. — Jeśli nie chcesz zatrzymać swojego dziecka, adopcja jest dobrą opcją do rozważenia. Im szybciej podejmiesz decyzję, tym więcej będziesz mieć czasu, aby wybrać idealnych rodziców, którzy by ją wychowali. Ale nie ma pośpiechu. Jeśli zmienisz zdanie, to też jest zupełnie w porządku. W międzyczasie zaplanujmy twoją następną wizytę, a wtedy, jeśli wciąż będziesz chciał, możemy porozmawiać o procesie adopcji.

Louis zdołał się uśmiechnąć odrobinę, szczęśliwy, że ta ta życzliwa kobieta była jego lekarzem.

Sonia wstała i potrząsnęła jego dłonią. 

— Dobrze było cię zobaczyć, Louis. Wyrosłeś na miłego, młodego mężczyznę, odkąd ostatni raz cię widziałam — roześmiała się, nawiązując do faktu, że po raz ostatni widziała go, gdy odebrała poród siedemnaście lat temu.

Ciężarny chłopiec zarumienił się. 

— Dziękuję ci.

Potem odwróciła się do jego rodziców, mówiąc: — I widzimy się z waszą dwójką za kilka tygodni.

Louis zmarszczył brwi zdezorientowany, ale postanowił spytać mamę, dlaczego idzie do lekarza, później. Wciąż nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy po oświadczeniu, że nie chce zatrzymać swojego dziecka, jej pierwszego wnuka.

Jego ojciec kiwnął głową. 

— Cześć, Sonia, trzymaj się!

Louis, John i Evelyn pomachali jej, a następnie wrócili do recepcji, gdzie jego mama zarezerwowała wizytę w przyszłym miesiącu. Louis był już przerażony, gdy w milczeniu wracali do samochodu.

Jazda była niezręczna, dopóki nie przejechali obok Carl’s Jr i Louis wpatrywał się w logo tęsknie, nagle pragnąc gwiazdek z kurczaka, znowu czując się jak dziecko.

— Czy jesteś głodny, Lou? — zapytał John z miejsca kierowcy.

— Nie — wymamrotał Louis.

— Kochanie, musisz jeść. Pamiętaj, co powiedziała Sonia. — Evelyn odwróciła się na swoim siedzeniu, by spojrzeć na syna.

— Nie obchodzi mnie, co powiedział jakiś przypadkowy lekarz. — Louis przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że był po prostu wrzodem na tyłku. Sonia była słodką kobietą, ale nie chciał tkwić z rodzicami w samochodzie dłużej, niż musiał. Nawet, jeśli umierał z głodu.

— DOŚĆ! — krzyknął John, rozglądając się za miejscem, w którym mógłby się zatrzymać.

Oczy Louisa były szeroko otwarte i obserwował nimi, jak ojciec wjeżdża na parking Carl's Jr. Twarz jego ojca była czerwona z gniewu, a jego niebieskie oczy pociemniały. Louis nigdy nie widział ojca takim, nawet wtedy, gdy pomazał wszystkie ściany ich salonu, kiedy miał pięć lat. Zatrzymał samochód na parkingu i już miał wysiąść z samochodu, gdy Evelyn go zatrzymała, więc zamiast to zrobić, ojciec odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego.

— Mam dość ciebie i twojej pieprzonej postawy! — krzyknął na niego John. — Co, do cholery, jest z tobą nie tak!? — wciąż krzyczał, powodując, że Louis się rozpłakał, patrząc na swoje kolana.

— John... — Evelyn patrzyła na niego z łzami w oczach.

— Chcę gwiazdki z kurczaka i frytki — powiedział Louis przez łzy, ledwie zdolny do mówienia. — I Sprite’a. Dużego. — Otarł łzy wierzchem dłoni.

John wypuścił długie i głośne westchnięcie, po czym zaczął jechać przejazdem dla samochodów. Zamówił jedzenie Louisa i gdy tylko miał je w rękach, dał je swojemu synowi, który już wyciągał do torby zachłanne ręce. Potrząsnął głową, obserwując go we wstecznym lusterku. Louis zaczął jeść tak, jakby jutra miało nie być. John zastanawiał się, co zrobi, do diabła, jeśli jego syn będzie zachowywał się w sposób, w jaki robił to teraz.

— Lou — odezwał się John, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, widząc, jak Louis patrzy na niego zaczerwienionymi oczami, kiedy skubał nuggetsy z kurczaka w kształcie gwiazdek. — Muszę wiedzieć, kim jest ojciec — powiedział tak spokojnie, jak tylko mógł.

— On nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z dzieckiem. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. — Więc nie ma już dłużej znaczenia — dokończył Louis, omijając pytanie.

Jego ojciec westchnął i odpuścił. Spojrzał do tyłu na drogę i skupił się na bezpiecznym dotarciu do domu. To już był długi dzień, chociaż było dopiero późne popołudnie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Dzień był gorący i gdyby więcej potu dostało się do oczu Harry'ego, był pewien, że zacząłby krzyczeć. Pomagał ojcu naprawić cadillaca talizmana fleetwooda z 1976 roku, który należał do ojca Robina, zanim został przekazany mu. Harry nie wiedział nic o samochodach, ale kiedy jego ojciec poprosił go o pomoc, nie mógł powiedzieć "nie". Odkrył, że całkiem lubił je naprawiać. Wrócił dzisiaj wcześniej z pracy, ponieważ jego szef zamierzał zamknąć sklep wcześniej niż zwykle, jako, że dziś była rocznica slubu jego i jego żony.

Śpiewał razem z Andym Williamsem "Can’t Take My Eyes Off of You" i jak zawsze, zaczął myśleć o Louisie. Szkoła miała zacząć się niedługo, a Louis wciąż nie wrócił ze swojej tak zwanej podróży. Harry zaczynał myśleć, że "podróż" była już na stałe.

Jego koszula była całkowicie przemoczona potem i nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbytnio, zdjął ją. Pożałował tego kilka sekund później, kiedy Gemma przeszła obok i położyła kostkę lodu na jego karku. Ale ta roztopiła się tuż przed tym, zanim dotarła do jego spodni. Był tak cholernie  _ gorący _ .

— Gemma! — Harry wrzasnął jak dziecko, a potem spojrzał na Anne, gdy jego starsza siostra spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Dotknęła mnie kostką lodu! Powiedz jej, żeby dała mi spokój. Ciężko pracuję, a ona mi przeszkadza! — oskarżał ją swoim jęczącym głosem, zanim odwrócił się, aby kontynuować pracę nad samochodem.

— Wyluzuj! Nie była tak zimna. — Gemma przewróciła oczami, gdy podeszła do matki i dalej pomagała jej sadzić kwiaty.

To było miłe poniedziałkowe popołudnie, uzupełnione jakościowym, rodzinnym spędzaniem czasu. Anne nie mogła prosić o więcej; to była miła, relaksująca atmosfera. Nagle przez podwórko przeleciał podmuch wiatru, a wraz z nim samochód rodziny Tomlinsonów, który wjechał na ich podjazd.

Anne natychmiast pomachała Evelyn, gdy tylko ich samochód zaparkował, a kobieta z niego wysiadła. Ale dopiero, gdy John skierował się ku tylnym drzwiom po stronie, z której stała rodzina Stylesów-Twistów, zdali sobie sprawę, że na tylnym siedzeniu jest ktoś jeszcze. Serce Harry'ego zaczęło bić szybciej, ponieważ wiedział, że to może być tylko jedna osoba.

Louis w końcu był w domu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Tak szybko, jak tylko Louis zobaczył ich wszystkich na zewnątrz, przestraszony chłopak wyciągnął rękę i zablokował drzwi samochodu chwilę po tym, jak jego ojciec je odblokował. Nie było, kurwa, mowy, żeby wyszedł ubrany w swoją najbardziej obecnie dopasowaną koszulę przy nich patrzących w jego kierunku. Nie, kurwa. Wszyscy by się  _ dowiedzieli _ . Powinien był założyć luźną koszulę, ale teraz było już za późno, jego — i Harry'ego — sekret miał zostać ujawniony.

— Tato, dlaczego się tu zatrzymałeś? Wjedź do garażu! — wrzasnął głośno przez szybę, zamykając się, gdy jego ojciec spiorunował go wzrokiem i chwycił klucz, gotowy otworzyć jego drzwi.

— Nie. Później jadę na zakupy spożywcze, więc jaki to ma sens — powiedział mu John, otwierając drzwi samochodowe od strony syna.

— Tato! — jęknął Louis. — Nie chcę, żeby to zobaczyli. — Louis już był gotów, by ponownie się rozpłakać. Był tak zawstydzony. Nikt nie miał wiedzieć, a szczególnie rodzina Harry'ego.

— W pewnym momencie oni wszyscy i tak się dowiedzą, że jesteś w ciąży, Lou — powiedział John, wzdychając, gdy Louis zaczął płakać. — Skarbie, nie ma się czego wstydzić — próbował sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! — zaszlochał Louis. — Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym tam szedł — błagał zdesperowany.

John pochylił się i rozpiął jego pasy, będąc bardzo ostrożnym przy brzuchu syna.

— Chodźmy, synu. Wszystko będzie dobrze. — John złapał go za rękę i delikatnie wyciągnął go z pojazdu, zabierając Louisa z jego bezpiecznej przystani.

Harry upuścił narzędzie, które trzymał, gdy tylko zobaczył, że ta stopa dotyka ziemi. Znał ten but, tę kostkę, tę pieprzoną  _ nogę  _ w każdym miejscu; rozpoznałby ją z odległości wielu kilometrów. Spędził dużo czasu z tą nogą owiniętą wokół jego talii. Całował tę nogę, wielbił tę cholerną nogę tak wiele razy w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat, że stracił już rachubę.

Ale gdy tylko zobaczył to wybrzuszenie, którego jeszcze tam nie było dwa miesiące temu, było tak, jakby cały jego świat nagle się zatrzymał. Obejrzał Louisa od stóp do głów, widząc, jak jego brzuch urósł i zaokrąglił się z przodu, jak gdyby miał swoją ciasną koszulą schowaną małą piłeczkę. Chciał ją dotknąć. Ale gdy tylko zaczął iść, Louis przytrzymał torbę z jedzeniem i swój napój bliżej siebie, a potem pospieszył do swojego domu tak szybko, jak tylko jego nogi mogły go tam zanieść.

Ale Harry był szybszy.

— LOUIS! — krzyknął Harry, przyciągając jego uwagę. Ale Louis po prostu go zignorował i biegł dalej.

Harry dogonił go, gdy Louis wszedł do ich garażu i złapał jego ramię, sprawiając, że ciężarny chłopiec odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

— Odpierdol się ode mnie! — wrzasnął Louis, wyszarpując swoje ramię z uścisku Harry'ego.

Jeśli Louis już wcześniej był o krok od utraty nad sobą kontroli, cóż, zdecydowanie stracił ją, gdy Harry sprawił, że upuścił swój napój i obserwował, jak spada na ziemię, rozlewając się po całej podłodze i robiąc kompletny bałagan wokół ich nóg. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego z nienawiścią w swoich niebieskich, przeszywających oczach, odpychając go jeszcze raz, pragnąc, aby było tam jak najwięcej możliwej przestrzeni oddzielającej ich od siebie.

— Trzymaj się ode mnie, kurwa, z daleka — splunął.

— Trzymać się od ciebie z daleka!? Gdzie ty, kurwa, byłeś? — zapytał gniewnie Harry. Dwa miesiące czekał na to, by zobaczyć Louisa. Zablokował już jego numer, a teraz próbował zablokować go w prawdziwym życiu. Ale nie było cholernej opcji, żeby Harry na to pozwolił.

— To nie twoja sprawa, draniu.

— O czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? To dziecko jest moją sprawą!

— Od kiedy? — zaśmiał się gorzko Louis. — Nie po tym, jak kazałeś mi wyjść i ignorowałeś mnie przez cały miesiąc, Harry. To dziecko jest niczyje. Pójdzie do adopcji.

Harry nie wiedział, co go napadło, kiedy wystąpił naprzód, z gniewem i determinacją w oczach. Nie pracował przez całe lato po nic. Dziecko wewnątrz Louisa było jego i tylko on mógł je zatrzymać.

— Nie! Po moim trupie — warknął Harry, robiąc kolejny krok do przodu, kiedy Louis się cofnął. — To moje dziecko i niech mnie diabli, jeśli je oddasz.

Zanim Louis mógł zareagować, Harry wyciągnął dłonie i umieścił je na jego brzuchu. Jego dłonie czule pieściły zaokrąglony, ciążowy brzuszek, a jego szorstkie słowa były prawie zapomniane. Jedyną rzeczą, o której myślał przyszły ojciec, było powitanie jego małej miłości po całym tym czasie.

Ale chwila została przerwana, kiedy Louis poczuł żwawe trzepotanie pod rękami Harry'ego. Odepchnął je od swojego brzucha i cofnął się o krok. Szok, przerażenie i strach pokazały się w jego dzikich oczach barwy oceanu.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, co ty chcesz! — wrzasnął Louis, a potem zaczął uderzać Harry'ego gdziekolwiek tylko był w stanie, jego zwinięte w pięści dłonie uderzały o jego klatkę piersiową, uwalniając cały gniew, który narósł do tej pory w jego wnętrzu. Teraz wszystko wydostało się z niego naraz. A jego ofiarą był chłopak, który to wszystko spowodował.

— Przestań, w tej chwili! — krzyknął John, owijając ramiona wokół Louisa i odciągając go od Harry'ego, który miał przed sobą ręce, próbując się osłonić i ochronić gołą skórę przed wściekłymi pięściami Louisa. — Wejdźcie do środka.  _ Natychmiast _ .

To był niewątpliwie głos Johna, a przez jego zimny, twardy ton, od razu mogli rozpoznać, że był bardziej niż wkurwiony.

— Teraz! — krzyknął znowu John, idąc za nimi, gdy tylko dwoje nastolatków pospieszyło do środka.

Wciąż w kompletnym szoku, obie rodziny weszły do rezydencji Tomlinsonów. Wszyscy obserwowali ich małą kłótnię. A teraz wszystkie oczy były na Louisie i jego ciążowym brzuszku, kiedy wchodził do domu, a łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Robin, patrząc na Harry'ego wściekłym i zdezorientowanym wzrokiem. — Harry, czy masz nam coś do powiedzenia? — spytał swojego syna.

— Nie ma. Jest po prostu psychiczny i chcę, żeby trzymał się z dala ode mnie i mojego dziecka. — Louis zaczął od krokodylich łez. Fałszywych niczym Kendall.

— Dziecko jest moje — powiedział Harry.

W pokoju zapanowała zupełna cisza; było tak cicho, że mogli usłyszeć tykanie zegara w kuchni i ruch uliczny z zatłoczonej autostrady.

— To nieprawda! Tato, on kłamie.

— Na litość boską — jęknął Harry. — Dlaczego miałbym kłamać o czymś tak poważnym, jak to? Przestań z tym gównem, Louis, i powiedz im pieprzoną prawdę! — zażądał surowo.

— Tak! Powiem im, jak wykopałeś mnie ze swojego życia, gdy tylko powiedziałem ci, że jestem w ciąży. Jak się ze mnie śmiałeś w szkole i nie obchodziłem cię ani ja, ani to głupie dziecko, którego nikt nie chce!

— Przyznaję, że się myliłem! Przykro mi, że tak się zachowałem i żałuję, że kazałem ci odejść — przeprosił Harry. — Ale zmieniłem zdanie, Louis. Chcę moje dziecko.

— To już nie jest twoje dziecko, ani moje. Już zdecydowałem, że ona pójdzie do adopcji i to wszystko. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, z ostatecznością w głosie.

— Ona? — wyszeptał Harry, jego oczy napełniły się łzami, spoglądając w dół na brzuch Louisa, przed spojrzeniem na niego z powrotem. — To dziewczynka?

— To nie ma znaczenia. — Louis otarł swoje łzy. — Nigdy jej nie zobaczysz, żaden z nas tego nie zrobi. Znajdę dla niej sympatyczną rodzinę i odejdzie tak szybko, jak tylko się urodzi.

— Ja też mam do niej prawa, a ty jesteś szalony, jeśli myślisz, że pozwolę, by to się stało — wydrwił go Harry.

— Patrz na mnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się głupio, wyglądając na oszalałego, kiedy jego oczy były czerwone, a łzy spływały mu po policzkach. — Nawet nie zobaczysz, że nadchodzi.

— Pieprz się! — splunął Harry, z taką ilością jadu w głosie, jak tylko potrafił. — Kim ty w ogóle jesteś? — Pojedyncza łza stoczyła się w dół jego twarzy, a on patrzył na Louisa, jakby był kimś obcym. Kiedy chłopiec, którego kochał bardziej niż cokolwiek innego na świecie, zamienił się w pozbawioną serca sukę, która nie obchodziło nawet jej własne dziecko?

— Ciesz się, że nie usunąłem darmozjada — zakpił paskudnie Louis, gdy podszedł o krok bliżej, widząc, jak oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku, a zaczerwienione tęczówki krwawią z bólu.

Louis zaczynał odczuwać zawroty głowy, ale miał to w dupie. Kontynuował, zdecydowany zranić ojca dziecka tak bardzo, jak on zranił jego.

— Będzie żyła szczęśliwym życiem z jej nowymi rodzicami — powtórzył Louis, próbując wwiercić do jego upartej głowy, że ona pójdzie do adopcji. A potem przeciął serce Harry'ego na pół następnym zdaniem, ponownie otwierając niezagojoną ranę. — Po prostu ciesz się, że nie skończyła w skrzepie krwi w toalecie po tym, jak spadłem ze schodów w kościele — przypomniał mu Louis. — Po tym, jak  _ nic _ nie zrobiłeś.

Louis odwrócił się plecami do Harry'ego i zaczął odchodzić, ale gdy tylko dotarł do schodów, poczuł zawroty głowy i mdłości. Skończył, upadając na kolana przy schodach i wymiotując na całej drewnianej podłodze. Poczuł ciepłe dłonie próbujące pomóc mu wstać, natychmiast rozpoznając swoją matkę po perfumach, którymi pachniała. To sprawiło jedynie, że Louis zwymiotował jeszcze bardziej, kiedy były dla niego zbyt silne. Łzy nadal spływały po jego policzkach, gdy pozwalał swojej mamie zabrać się na górę, słysząc Robina rozkazującego Harry'emu pozostać tam, gdzie był. Louis miał nadzieję, że odejdzie. Nie chciał, żeby Harry rujnował jego plany i życie bardziej, niż zrobił to już do tej pory.

Jego matka pomogła mu wziąć prysznic najlepiej, jak tylko mogła, a on pozwolił jej, nie przejmując się tym, że mogła zobaczyć, jak bardzo był w ciąży. Kiedy był czysty i przebrany w piżamę, pomogła mu położyć się do łóżka, gdzie znowu zaczął płakać. Trzymała go, dopóki nie zasnął, ciągle wycierając jego łzy i pocieszając go w taki sposób, jak tylko matka to potrafiła. Ta myśl sprawiła, że rozpłakał się mocniej, wiedząc, że będzie ktoś inny, ktoś lepszy, robiący to samo dla jego dziecka. Ale wkrótce pozwolił swojemu wyczerpaniu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Louis omdlał w spokojną, drzemiącą otchłań snów i myślach o przyszłości.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Na dole Harry robił wszystko, co tylko mógł, by zebrać się do kupy. Słowa Louisa przeszyły go jak nóż. Czuł tak, jakby wbił się głęboko w jego ciało i wyryły słowo "tchórz" na jego nagiej piersi. Teraz, gdy jego karygodne czyny zostały odsłonięte przed rodzicami, nie potrafił nawet na nich spojrzeć. Wiedział, że spieprzył i wiecznie będzie żałował, że nie jest lepszą człowiekiem i za traktowanie Louisa jak śmiecia.

Gdy tylko Louis wyjechał na wakacje, Harry chciał jedynie to naprawić. Myślał, że mógłby porozmawiać z Louisem, kiedy wróci i przekonać go, że mogą wychować dziecko razem i być szczęśliwą rodziną. Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy z tego, jak bardzo to spierdolił - jak bardzo spierdolił Louisa. Chłopak, którego kochał, nie tylko nie znosił jego egzystencji, ale nienawidził także ich dziecka i zamierzał ją oddać.

To zmieniało wszystko.

Teraz, gdy Louis był nieobecny, zamierzał zawalczyć, aby zatrzymać swoją małą dziewczynkę.

— Harry? — powiedziała łagodnie Anne, podchodząc do niego powoli, jakby był rannym zwierzęciem. — Wszystko w porządku, kochanie? — Sięgnęła do niego ręką i wytarła wilgoć z jego poplamionych łzami policzków.

— Tak, mamo, nic mi nie jest — skłamał.

Anne wiedziała, że Harry’ego zraniło to, co powiedział Louis, ale ona sama wciąż to przetwarzała. Jej syn miał zostać ojcem. Miał mieć własne dziecko w wieku siedemnastu lat. A potem coś kliknęło w jej głowie.

— Kochanie, czy to dlatego poszukałeś pracy?

Harry kiwnął głową.

— Więc... W takim razie mówisz o tym poważnie? O tym, że chcesz zatrzymać dziecko? — zapytała go.

Harry kiwnął głową, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nic innego.

Anne złapała go za rękę, upewniając się, że Harry na nią patrzy. 

— Harry, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że posiadanie dziecka to wielka odpowiedzialność? — spytała go Anne, gdy tylko Robin i Gemma do nich podeszli. Mogli zobaczyć Johna próbującego posprzątać bałagan, który pozostawił Louis.

— Wiem. — Harry spojrzał na swoją rodzinę.

— Nie sądzę, żeby tak było — powiedziała Anne. — To jest mały człowiek, za którego będziesz odpowiedzialny i to wszystko na własną rękę, skoro Louis już powiedział, że nie chce mieć z nią nic wspólnego — kontynuowała Anne, a ta myśl rozrywała jej serce.

— Nie potrzebuję Louisa, żeby wychować swoją córkę. Mogę zrobić to wszystko na własną rękę — stwierdził Harry, pewny samego siebie.

— Harry... — Robin wypowiedział jego imię. — Mówimy tutaj o noworodku.

— Jeśli nie zamierzasz mnie wspierać, to po prostu to powiedz — warknął Harry. — Mój ojciec mnie zostawił, a ja nie zamierzam zrobić tego samego swojej córce. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy muszę to zrobić sam, nawet jeśli skończę na ulicy. Ona zostaje ze mną.

W pokoju znowu zapadła cisza, wszyscy spojrzeli w górę, gdy John podszedł do nich z małą fotografią w dłoni.

— Proszę. Właśnie wróciliśmy z pierwszej kontrolnej wizyty Louisa — powiedział, pokazując Harry'emu zdjęcie usg. — Lekarka powiedział, że jest zdrowa, tylko trochę mała. Możesz przyjść w przyszłym miesiącu, jeśli chcesz. Bez żadnej presji.

— Dziękuję — powiedział mu Harry.

Wziął od niego małe zdjęcie i gdy tylko zobaczył na nim maleńkie dziecko, jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. To było tylko zdjęcie, ale i tak był już w niej okropnie zakochany.

— Czy to jej kciuk w ustach? — zapytał Johna, uśmiechając się po raz pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu.

— Tak, jest małą ślicznotką — zachichotał, uśmiechając się.

— Czy mogę ją zobaczyć? — zapytała Gemma. Jej kłótnia z Harrym została już dawno zapomniana. Wszyscy stanęli wokół Harry'ego, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się zdjęciu.

— Spójrzcie na nią! — Gemma musiała powstrzymywać łzy. — Moja pierwsza bratanica. Najładniejsza księżniczka.

Serce Harry'ego zabolało na myśl, że była kochana przez wszystkich, za wyjątkiem jej własnej matki. Miał nadzieję, że Louis pewnego dnia do niego wpadnie, że może gdyby mu pokazał, że naprawdę podchodzi poważnie do wychowywania jej, wtedy Louis zdecydowałby się ją wychować razem z nim. Może przestałby myśleć o oddaniu jej obcym ludziom.

— On jej nie oddaje. — Harry spojrzał na Johna. — Nie chcę, żeby została oddana. Nie pozwolę mu. Chcę ją zatrzymać. Ona jest moją córką. Moją.

— Jesteś absolutnie pewien? — zapytał go John.

Dlaczego, do cholery, wciąż pytali, kiedy już tyle razy im powiedział, że tak, był tego pewien. Był całym sercem oddany swojej małej miłości.

— Jestem. — Harry przytaknął.

— Masz nasze pełne wsparcie. To, że Louis nie jest pewien, czego chce w tej chwili, nie oznacza, że Ev i ja nie chcemy naszej wnuczki. Zawsze będziemy tu dla ciebie i dla niej. Powiedz nam, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował.

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego z wdzięcznością i przytulił zdjęcie bliżej swojej piersi, po to, by oddać je swojej matce kilka sekund później, kiedy wyraźnie chciała lepiej na nią spojrzeć. Harry wiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy zobaczył ją i swojego ojczyma patrzących na zdjęcie z wielkimi uśmiechami na ich twarzach, akceptujących nowego członka ich rodziny.

— John, potrzebujesz dodatkowej pomocy przy sprzątaniu? — zapytała Anne.

— Nie, jest okej. Możecie się rozgościć lub wracać już do domu, jak wolicie.

— W porządku — powiedziała z uśmiechem, gdy jej mąż, syn i córka poszli w kierunku drzwi, gotowi wrócić do domu po drugiej stronie ulicy. — Dawajcie nam znać, co z Louisem. Mam nadzieję, że wkrótce poczuje się lepiej.

— Ja też — westchnął John, machając im na pożegnanie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Kiedy Louis obudził się tego wieczoru tuż przed kolacją, był sam w swojej sypialni. Mógł poczuć nikły zapach jedzenia, a jego żołądek warknął na samą myśl o nim. Umierał z głodu. Usiadł i rozejrzał się po swojej ciemnej sypialni, ignorując trzepotanie w brzuchu. Pozostał tam, wpatrując się prosto w swoje okno, dopóki nie wyskoczył z łóżka, żeby wziąć prysznic.

Gdy tylko skończył, przebrał się w inną parę czystych spodni od piżamy i zaczął przeglądać swoje szuflady, poszukując większej bluzki, gdyż większość z nich już nie pasowała. Odwrócił się, by przeszukać swój bagaż i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, gdy zauważył pudełko na swoim łóżku. Czuł, jakby jego twarz była w ogniu, kiedy zauważył, że było otwarte, a wewnątrz było inne pudełko. Jego wibrator w końcu dotarł.

Szybko złapał pudełko i wsunął je pod łóżko, gdy ktoś zapukał do jego drzwi. Chciał umrzeć, kiedy jego matka weszła do środka i zamknęła drzwi. Usiadła na łóżku i patrzyła na niego, sprawiając, że się pocił. Nawet jego tyłek się pocił.

— Dostałeś paczkę pocztą — zaczęła. — I nie wiedziałam, czy powinna być trzymana w pudełku, więc ją otworzyłam-

— Mamo, nie wiesz, że nielegalne jest otwieranie nieswojej poczty?! — Louis prawie skrzeknął, jego głos stał się niesamowicie wysoki, a jego policzki zrobiły się niesamowicie różowe.

Evelyn tylko rzuciła mu spojrzenie i kontynuowała. 

— Nie otworzyłabym twojej paczki, gdybym nie otrzymała rachunku od tej samej firmy, od której została zamówiona.

Louis tylko patrzył na nią z przerażeniem. Jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona z każdą chwilą, a jego ręce stawały się coraz bardziej wilgotne. Wytarł je o spodnie, a potem na nich usiadł, by ukryć swój bardzo widoczny niepokój.

— Kochanie — przemówiła delikatnie Evelyn, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Nie mogłabym dbać mniej o to, że kupiłeś wibrator. Jestem po prostu zła, że kupiłeś go, nawet nie pytając o to mnie! Kradzież pieniędzy nie będzie tolerowana pod moim dachem, Louisie Williamie. Rozumiemy się?

Przez swoje wypełnione wstydem łzy — Louis nigdy nie potrafił znieść krzywdzenia swojej mamy, zwłaszcza, gdy było to nieumyślne — przytaknął na zgodę. 

— Przepraszam, mamusiu. Obiecuję, że już nigdy nie kupię niczego bez twojej zgody — przeprosił szczerze.

— Dziękuję, skarbie. — Evelyn uśmiechnęła się, a następnie przytuliła swojego syna. — I przestań zachowywać się tak skrępowanie! Nie musisz się wstydzić, że posiadasz wibrator. Sama posiadam dildo na pasku! Czasami, kiedy twój tata i ja chcemy trochę namieszać, zmieniamy role i się bawimy — zachichotała bezczelnie.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się w szoku, a potem natychmiast zasłonił uszy dłońmi. 

— Mamo, kocham was i w ogóle, cieszę się, że jesteście z tym fajni, ale proszę _ , przestań _ . Naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć o twoich i taty fetyszach. Albo cokolwiek związanego z waszym życiem seksualnym tak szczerze.

— To zupełnie normalne, skarbie — zapewniała go.

— Nadal nie chcę wiedzieć. Mamo,  _ proszę _ ! — Louis cofnął się o krok.

— Dobrze, przestanę — powiedziała, po czym jej twarz przybrała poważny wyraz, gdy jego ojciec zapukał do drzwi, po czym wszedł. — Kochanie, twój ojciec i ja musimy z tobą porozmawiać.

— Jeśli chodzi o tego palanta i dziecko, to nie, nie porozmawiamy. Już powiedziałem, że ją oddaję i tyle. — Louis skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

— Chcę tylko wiedzieć, dlaczego nie mogłeś nam zaufać — odezwał się John, jego głos drżący z powodu zranienia. — Myślałem, że mi ufasz, przynajmniej na tyle, żeby mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje. O ciąży, o tym, jak Harry cię prześladuje. Położyłbym temu kres.

— Byłem przerażony. — Oczy Louisa napełniły się łzami. — Nie chciałem cię rozczarować. Pomyślałem, że mógłbym urodzić ją w Hiszpanii i zostawić tam, zachowywać się tak, jakbym nigdy nie miał dziecka. — Louis postanowił się przyznać.

— Bylibyśmy trochę zdenerwowani, ale pomoglibyśmy ci. Nie zamierzaliśmy się ciebie wyrzekać ani wyrzucać. M-Mielibyśmy... — John urwał, nie bardzo wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć.

Kiedy Louis wciąż płakał, wstał i podszedł do niego. Przytulił go przez dłuższy czas, pozwalając swojemu synowi wypłakać się. Spojrzał na Evelyn, widząc, jak jego żona kiwa głową, gdy Louis się uspokoił.

— Twoja matka i ja musimy ci coś powiedzieć — powiedział.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Louis.

— Wiemy, że to może być trudne dla ciebie, byś to... przełknął — powiedział John, mając strach w oczach, gdy pocierał dłonią swoją zestresowaną twarz. — Ale, uch, twoja mama jest w ciąży.

— Niespodzianka? — pisnęła jego mama, kładąc dłonie na swoim wciąż płaskim brzuchu.

— Czy nie jesteście za starzy- mam na myśli... jesteście poważni? — zapytał Louis z pełnym niedowierzaniem.

— Jestem dopiero w drugim miesiącu, więc tak. Będziesz starszym bratem! — zapiszczała, sprawiając, że Louis się wzdrygnął.

— Ale dlaczego? — zapytał Louis.

— Ponieważ chcemy kolejnego dziecka. Właśnie dlatego. — John zmrużył swoje oczy.

— I nie przejmowaliście się, by zapytać mnie o zdanie? — Louis także zmrużył swoje oczy w odpowiedzi.

— To była kompletnie nasza decyzja jako para. Rozmawialiśmy o tym już od roku i kiedy wyjechałeś do Hiszpanii, cóż... Okazja się nadarzyła — Evelyn urwała, jej twarz przybrała odcień głębokiej czerwieni.

— Nie jestem wystarczający? — Louis wybuchnął płaczem. — Nie potrzebujecie innego syna.

— Kochanie... — Evelyn także wybuchnęła płaczem, gdy sięgnęła, by trzymać w ramionach swojego pierworodnego. — Oczywiście, że jesteś więcej niż wystarczający. Jesteś moim pierworodnym i zawsze będę cię kochać bez względu na to, ile mam dzieci.

John mógł tylko oglądać bałagan, którym byli jego żona i syn, oboje w ciąży i, sądząc po ich wyglądzie, bardzo emocjonalni. Następne kilka miesięcy będzie dla niego trudne.

— Dlaczego nie pójdziemy zjeść obiadu?! — John klasnął w dłonie. — Założę się, że oboje jesteście głodni.

Louis wytarł swój nos wierzchem dłoni i kiwnął głową. Chwycił matkę za dłoń i zszedł na dół, idąc za ojcem. Obiad był pyszny, nawet bardziej, kiedy za tym tęsknił i umierał z głodu.

Po obiedzie John zostawił Evelyn i Louisa, aby obejrzeli jakiś film sami. Zapukał do drzwi Anne i kiedy Gemma otworzyła drzwi, przywitał się z nią i wszedł do środka po tym, jak go zaprosiła.

— Czy twój brat jest w pobliżu? — zapytał John, rozglądając się.

— Jest na górze w swoim pokoju — poinformowała go Gemma.

John kiwnął głową, a potem poszedł tam i zapukał do drzwi Harry'ego. Ten otworzył je chwilę później i wyglądał na zaskoczonego, widząc Johna.

— Hej, John — powitał go grzecznie Harry.

— Muszę z tobą porozmawiać — powiedział John, wchodząc do pokoju i rozglądając się.

Harry obserwował, jak podchodzi do łóżka, szybko prosząc go, by usiadł wygodnie na jego krześle przy biurku. Zajął miejsce na łóżku tuż na wprost Johna i czekał, aż zacznie mówić.

— Wcześniej dzisiejszego dnia Louis coś powiedział. Na początku tego nie załapałem, ale teraz chcę zająć się tą sytuacją — zaczął poważnym głosem John. — Louis wspomniał, że go prześladujesz w szkole. Czy to prawda?

— Ja... — Harry zamknął i otworzył usta jak głupek.

— Czy to prawda? — zapytał ponownie John.

— Nigdy tego nie powstrzymałem, proszę pana. — Harry spojrzał na swoje kolana ze wstydem. — A... a kiedy się z niego nabijali... czasami śmiałem się razem z nimi — przyznał.

Twarz Johna wykrzywiła się w gniewie, a on wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, dopóki chłopiec nie poczuł się zbyt niekomfortowo.

— Jestem tobą głęboko rozczarowany — powiedział John. — Naprawdę myślałem, że jesteś lepszy niż to.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam. — Harry spojrzał na niego z oczami pełnymi łez. — Obiecuję, że już nigdy tego nie zrobię.

— To nie mnie powinieneś przepraszać. Tylko Louisa.

— Wiem, proszę pana — zgodził się Harry.

John kiwnął głową, zadowolony z odpowiedzi Harry'ego. Wstał i Harry także to zrobił.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

To był gorący dzień w połowie sierpnia, kiedy wszystko się spieprzyło. Louis siedział w domu przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie, po prostu leniąc się w domu. Odmawiał wychodzeniu na zewnątrz, a przede wszystkim odmawiał spotkania z Harrym. Ale chłopak nie zawracał mu tym głowy, dzięki Bogu. Mama Louisa przekazywała Anne aktualności, które ta następnie przekazywała Harry'emu. Więc nie było potrzeby, aby się ze sobą komunikowali.

Louis leżał na kanapie, oglądając Supernatural i jedząc wszystko, byleby nie zdrowe jedzenie, jakie mama dla nich kupiła, gdy ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi, a potem zapukał. Przez chwilę Louis zastanawiał się, czy nie pobiec do pokoju, myśląc, że może to był Harry. Ale ostatnio widział go, jak wychodził do pracy przed ósmą rano i nie wracał do domu przed piątą po południu. Potem Harry nie wychodził ponownie, a jego światła gasły każdej nocy o dziesiątej. Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego pracował, skoro wszystko mu dawano.

Włożył wielki wysiłek w to, aby wstać i otworzyć drzwi, odkąd jego rodzice byli z Sonią, sprawdzając dziecko, jego rodzeństwo. Wciąż było dziwnie o tym myśleć. Kiedy w końcu wstał, żałował, że jednak to zrobił, kiedy zobaczył Zayna stojącego przed, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

— Zayn! — pisnął Louis, schodząc z drogi swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, gdy wspomniany przyjaciel spojrzał na jego brzuch, a potem wszedł do środka, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca.

— Jestem na ciebie tak wściekły... — Zayn usiadł na kanapie i złapał popcorn, który jadł Louis.

— Zayn... — zaczął Louis, ale jego najlepszy przyjaciel mu przerwał.

— Najpierw nie mówisz mi, że wyjeżdżasz do Hiszpanii, a potem ignorujesz wszystkie moje telefony i SMS-y, a potem musiałem dowiedzieć się od Harry'ego, że jednak jesteś w ciąży i że ten dupek będzie miał córkę. Mam na myśli, to nie jest tak, że ja mam uczucia, cokolwiek, pierdolić je — zapyskował sarkastycznie Zayn. Potem skończył pieprzyć i powiedział: — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mnie okłamałeś, Louis.

— Musiałem. — Louis pociągnął nosem. — Wariowałem, a Harry źle zareagował na tę nowinę. Byłem sam.

— Nie, nie byłeś. Wiedziałeś, że masz mnie i Liama! — Zayn spiorunował go wzrokiem, starając się nie dopuścić, by Louis go udobruchał, gdy zobaczył, jak idzie w jego kierunku, a jego oczy spojrzały w dół na jego zaokrąglony brzuch.

— Tak bardzo przepraszam... — Louis klęknął na kanapie obok Zayna, po czym owinął swoje ręce wokół szyi Zayna. — Czułem, jakby w tamtej chwili to było jedyną opcją. — Louis pociągnął nosem, a kiedy Zayn wydał z siebie głośne westchnięcie, Louis wiedział, że jego przyjaciel już mu wybaczył.

— Wciąż jestem na ciebie wściekły, ale myślę, że rozumiem. Chciałbym tylko, żebyś mi zaufał. Jestem twoim  _ najlepszym _ przyjacielem, Lou. — Zayn go przytulił.

— Wiem i przepraszam. — Louis się od niego odsunął.

— Czy mogę dotknąć? Czy ona już kopnęła? — zapytał Zayn, podekscytowanie przebijało się przez jego głos. — Harry powiedział, że to dziewczynka i jest bardzo podekscytowany. Kiedy się urodzi?

— Nie wiem, nie pytaliśmy — powiedział mu Louis, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że nie zapytał, ale to nie tak, jakby mu na tym w sumie zależało.

— Nie mogę się doczekać! — wykrzyknął Zayn.

— Zayn... kochanie, nie zatrzymam jej. — Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Och? — Oczy Zayna rozszerzyły się. — Ale Harry powiedział-

— Gówno mnie obchodzi, co powiedział ten dupek. To idiota, który nie potrafi myśleć rozsądnie i nie widzi, że nie możemy wychowywać dziecka. — Louis przewrócił oczami, potrząsając głową.

— Stary, bez obrazy, ale to było szorstkie. — Na Zaynie nie zrobiło to wrażenia i posłał mu niezadowolone spojrzenie. — On jest jej ojcem i również ma do niej prawa.

— Czy wysłał cię tutaj, żebyś spróbował zmienić moje zdanie? Ponieważ jeśli to zrobił, to możesz mu powiedzieć, żeby się pieprzył. — Louis spiorunował przyjaciela wzrokiem.

— Co!? Nie zrobił tego! Przyszedłem tutaj, ponieważ chciałem cię zobaczyć i przez cały ten czas przypuszczałem, że ją zatrzymujecie po sposobie, w jaki Harry o niej mówił. — Zayn też spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Nie zatrzymujemy jej. On nie łapie tego, że ona idzie do adopcji. Już zadzwoniłem do agencji i przysłali mi informacje o rodzicach, którzy szukają noworodka — powiedział Louis, marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczył Zayna wyglądającego na wstrząśniętego, jego rozszerzone oczy powiedziały to wszystko. Louis mógł rozpoznać, że usiłował trzymać język za zębami.

— Sprawiasz, że to brzmi, jakbyś chciał ją sprzedać — zauważył Zayn, nie będąc w stanie ugryźć się w język. — Jak możesz w ogóle wiedzieć, czy możesz zaufać tym parom, jeśli chodzi o dziecko?

— Agencja jest jedną z najlepszych — sprzeczał się Louis. — Ona dostanie wspaniałych rodziców. Wiem to.

— Nie wiem, Louis. — Zayn spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie, a potem znowu na Louisa. — Ale jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz, to wiesz, że masz moje pełne wsparcie. Jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem i zawsze będziemy mieć siebie nawzajem.

— Dziękuję, Zee. — Louis uśmiechnął się.

— W porządku! — Zayn uśmiechnął się. — Jak było w Hiszpanii? Nigdy tam nie byłem.

Wzmianka o kraju sprawiła, że Louis pomyślał o Andresie. Minęły dwa tygodnie, odkąd ostatnio go widział, a on już za nim tęsknił, zwłaszcza za jego przytulaniem. Teraz był tutaj zupełnie sam. Pisali ze sobą SMS-y i rozmawiali na facetime przez cały czas, ale to nie było to samo. Louis opowiedział mu wszystko, co się wydarzyło, wiedząc, że Andres był po stronie Harry’ego. W końcu Hiszpan był bardzo zorientowanym na rodzinę człowiekiem, ale Louis to zignorował. Zamiast tego rozmawiali o czymkolwiek innym, za wyjątkiem sytuacji z dzieckiem.

— Poznałeś wielu ludzi? — zapytał Zayn, wariując, gdy Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, a jego policzki zrobiły się odrobinę różowe. — TY POZNAŁEŚ CHŁOPAKA! — zawołał Zayn, podekscytowany.

— Tak. — Louis zarumienił się nawet mocniej.

— Opowiedz mi wszystko! O mój Boże, czy on cię pieprzył w czasie ciąży? — domagał się Zayn, a kiedy Louis zaczął pokazywać mu zdjęcie, które zrobili na podwórku ciotki, Zayn wpatrywał się w niego przez długi czas.

— Nie, Z! — roześmiał się Louis. — My się tylko całowaliśmy i takie tam. Ale był super słodki. Już za nim tęsknię — westchnął z utęsknieniem.

— Założę się! Spójrz tylko na swoją twarz — zachichotał Zayn. — I nie mogę cię winić, jest całkiem, całkiem. Ale wciąż nie wygląda tak dobrze jak Liam. — Louis przewrócił oczami, Zayn był tak lojalną dziwką, to było obrzydliwe.

— Żałuję, że to on nie jest ojcem tego dziecka, a Harry — powiedział znikąd Louis. — Nie mogę znieść Harry'ego. — Znów przewrócił oczami.

— Lou... — zagruchał Zayn. — Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, ponieważ jesteś naprawdę zraniony i nikt nie może cię za to winić. Harry spieprzył, ale próbuje to naprawić.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to, Zayn. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie, a teraz wszystko, co do niego czuję, to nienawiść. Chciałbym, żeby zostawił mnie i swoje dziecko w spokoju; nie potrzebuję go, żeby rujnował moje plany. Mam już tego wystarczająco dużo z rodzicami, którzy w pełni wspierają jego, no i dziecko, które oni też będą mieli.

— Twoja mama spodziewa się dziecka!? — spytał Zayn, kompletnie rozszerzając oczy na nowe informacje.

— Tak, jest drugim miesiącu, więc. — Louis wzruszył ramionami.

— Wow — powiedział Zayn. — To musi być dziwne, być w ciąży w tym samym czasie, co twoja mama — roześmiał się.

— Tak, mów mi o tym więcej. Wymiotowaliśmy wczoraj o tej samej porze. — Louis potrząsnął głową. — Ale przynajmniej ja dotarłem do toalety.

Zayn zmarszczył nos. 

— To jest takie obrzydliwe, ale jednocześnie tak zabawne — zaczął się śmiać, przewracając się na bok, gdy ściskał swój brzuch.

Przez resztę dnia lenili się na kanapie, jedząc i rozmawiając o swoich wakacjach. Zayn nie wspominał już o dziecku i przyjemnie spędzili ten czas. Ale kiedy jednak pojawił się temat szkoły, Louis z wielkim przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że już niedługo się zacznie. Za dwa tygodnie, będąc dokładnym. Wszyscy w szkole dowiedzą, że zaszedł w ciążę. Jego małostkowa część nie mogła się doczekać, by zobaczyć reakcję Kendall, gdy dotrze do niej, że nosi w sobie dziecko Harry'ego. Ale jego strachliwa część była przerażona, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie będzie nabijać się z niego jeszcze bardziej. Do diabła, cała szkoła może także do niej dołączyć. Żałował, że musi wracać. Żałował, że nie pozostał w Hiszpanii.

Louis spędził ostatnie dwa tygodnie swoich wakacji na odpoczywaniu. Kiedy stawał się zbyt znudzony, spędzał czas z Zaynem, a czasem z Liamem. Ale upewniał się, że Harry pozostawał z dala od niego. Wystarczająco kiepskie było to, że będzie musiał widywać go w szkole. Niestety, nie mógł unikać ojca swojego dziecka przez wieczność.

▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł ten straszny dzień, Louis zamknął się w swojej łazience, odmawiając wyjścia. Był w szóstym miesiącu ciąży i zdecydowanie nie chciał iść do szkoły, wyglądając jak wieloryb. Płakał i błagał swojego tatę, żeby pozwolił mu brać lekcje online, ale niestety było już za późno, by się na nie zapisać. Louis utknął w szkole, w swoim ostatnim roku w liceum.

Oczywiście, że wyciągnął go stamtąd siłą, a następnie podrzucił go, nie chcąc, aby jego syn prowadził, kiedy ostatnio nawet idąc pieszo potrafił stracić równowagę. To nie była jego wina, że był teraz cięższy z jednej strony (to była wina Harry’ego).

— Powodzenia, skarbie. — Evelyn ucałowała jego policzki, a potem wręczyła mu brązową, papierową torbę z drugim śniadaniem. — Włożyłam tam trochę ciasteczek Oreo, wiem, że ostatnio szalenie masz na nie ochotę. — Posłała mu ciepły, matczyny uśmiech, a serce Louisa niemal zapłonęło z miłości do matki.

Przez malutką, maluteńką milisekundę zastanowił się, czy dziecko, które nosił, patrzyłoby kiedyś na niego i czuło to samo co on do swojej matki, jeśli z jakiegoś powodu zmieniłby zdanie i postanowił ją zatrzymać. Ale pozbył się tej myśli, skoro znalazł już parę, z którą był umówiony po szkole. Mieli przyjechać wtedy, kiedy Harry zwykle był w pracy, Louis już to wszystko ostrożnie zaplanował. Obserwował Harry'ego od tygodni tylko po to, by zapamiętać jego harmonogram pracy, ale teraz, gdy mieli znowu chodzić do szkoły, zastanawiał się, czy jego zmiany będą w innych godzinach.

Louisa nie obchodziło to w żaden sposób. Para była urzekającym i szczęśliwym małżeństwem. On był wysoki i przystojny, ona była wysoka i piękna, i byli bogaci. Louis wiedział, że ich dziecku będzie lepiej z nimi niż z nastoletnimi rodzicami.

— Dziękuję, mamusiu. — Louis posłał swojej matce najsłodszy, niewinny uśmiech, na jaki tylko mógł się zdobyć. Ona też miała pracować do późna tego dnia, podobnie jak jego ojciec.

Gdy tylko Louis odwrócił się, by wyjść, Evelyn zmrużyła swoje oczy, wyciągając z kieszeni swojego fartuszka broszurkę oraz informacje o parze. Potrząsnęła głową i spokojnie wysłała SMS-a do Harry'ego, pytając go, czy mógłby przynieść jej kilka rzeczy, wracając z pracy do domu. _ Potrzebuję kilku składników na kolację tego wieczoru _ — pomyślała, wiążąc swoje długie blond włosy w kucyk.

Kiedy John zatrzymał się przed szkołą, Louis zastanawiał się, czy nie poprosić go o zabranie go z powrotem do domu. Ale kiedy zobaczył, że Zayn czeka na niego z Liamem i Barbarą u boku, poczuł się lepiej. Uśmiechnął się do swojego taty, który życzył mu powodzenia, a potem wysiadł z samochodu, natychmiast czując na sobie oczy całej szkoły. Nie zatrzymał się, dopóki nie był bezpieczny w ramionach Zayna, ciesząc się, że jego najlepszy przyjaciel był po jego stronie.

— Mamy te same lekcje — powiedział Zayn, gdy tylko owinął Louisa swoimi ramionami.

— Jak? — zapytał Louis, pamiętając, że porównali swoje plany zajęć, gdy tylko je dostali.

Louis kazał swojej mamie go odebrać zamiast zrobić to samemu, tak jak robił to od dziesiątej klasy. Ale nie było mowy, żeby pojawił się tam wyglądając jak wieloryb, jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Teraz musiał po prostu uczęszczać do szkoły, dopóki nie urodzi dziecka, a potem znowu byłby wolny.

— Przekonałem moją mamę, żeby przyszła z nimi porozmawiać i zmienili mój plan lekcji tu i tam... — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, kiedy Louis spojrzał na Liama, a potem na Barbarę.

— Hejka, ludzie. — Nieśmiało im pomachał.

— Cześć, Lou. — Liam się uśmiechnął.

— Hej, Louis. — Barbara pomachała do niego.

Louis mógł zauważyć, że starała się nie patrzeć na brzuch, nad którym tak ciężko pracował, by go ukryć, ale najwyraźniej to nie zadziałało, skoro mogła zobaczyć, jak duży był. Louisowi chciało się płakać, bo wiedział, że będzie stawał się tylko coraz większy.

— W porządku! — zawołał Zayn. — Ale może jednak pójdziemy już na zajęcia, hm? Zostało nam jeszcze piętnaście minut, ale moglibyśmy je użyć, żeby znaleźć fajne miejsca.

— To brzmi świetnie! Chodź, Lou. — Barbara uśmiechnęła się do niego.

— Właściwie, idę zobaczyć się z kilkoma przyjaciółmi, ale dołączę tam do was — powiedział Liam, po czym sięgnął do Zayna i pocałował go. — Zobaczymy się za chwilkę. Kocham cię, skarbie.

Louis musiał odwrócić wzrok, kiedy zobaczył, jak się całują i jak uroczy są, tak jak zawsze byli. Czasami żałował, że nie jest Zaynem, z tego powodu, że jego związek z Liamem był doskonały. To było tak, jakby byli małżeństwem. Nigdy nie walczyli, czasem tylko się kłócili, ale te kłótnie nigdy nie były tak poważne, jak te jego z Harrym. Liam nie wyśmiewał się z Zayna, Liam go doceniał i kochał. Zayn miał wszystko to, czego pragnął Louis. Zayn nie został zaciążony tak jak on i życie było dla niego łatwe.

Louis wyrwał się ze swojego oszołomienia, gdy Zayn chwycił jego dłoń, a Liam odszedł. Weszli do klasy i zajęli siedzenia na samym tyle w kącie. Louis poczuł się lepiej, kiedy Zayn i Barbara usiedli w taki sposób, że byli jego tarczą przed resztą klasy, i nigdy nie czuł się bardziej wdzięczny.

Tymczasem wracając do korytarza, Liam przeszedł cały do samego końca, gdzie Harry stał i opierał się o ścianę. Gdy tylko zielonooki chłopak zobaczył przyjaciela, odepchnął się od ściany i podszedł do niego, spotykając się z nim w połowie drogi.

— Co z nim? Czuje się dobrze? A dziecko? — Zmartwiony Harry zasypał go pytaniami.

— Wszystko z nimi w porządku, brachu, uspokój się — roześmiał się Liam. — Zayn ma z nim wszystkie lekcje, a Barbara też ma z nim kilka, więc myślę, że będzie okej.

— W porządku. — Harry westchnął z ulgą. Obudził się tego ranka, odchodząc od zmysłów i martwiąc się, że Louis będzie miał gówniany pierwszy dzień szkoły. — Dziękuję, Li. I proszę, daj mi znać, jeśli ktokolwiek z nim zadrze, nawet jeśli ktokolwiek tylko spojrzy na niego w niewłaściwy sposób.

— Harry... — Liam złapał go za ramię, używając swojego ojcowskiego tonu, którego Harry czasami nienawidził, ponieważ Liam zawsze miał wówczas rację. — Nie wpadnij w kłopoty. Jest tu wielu ludzi, którzy są idiotami, więc staraj się, żeby cię nie sprowokowali — ostrzegł go.

— Nie zrobię tego — powiedział Harry. — Już więcej nie wpakuję się w kłopoty ani nie będę odwalał jakiegoś głupiego cholerstwa.

— Lepiej, żebyś nie — powiedział Liam, zanim puścił Harry'ego, a potem oboje zaczęli podążać w stronę swojej klasy.

Harry potrafił powiedzieć, że coś zadręcza Liama, więc zapytał, i tak już wiedząc, co go trapiło.

— Więc... Nie grasz w tym roku? — zastanawiał się na głos Liam.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. 

— Nie mam czasu na piłkę nożną. Będę pracował po szkole i podczas weekendów.

— Nawet w niedziele? — zapytał Liam, kompletnie zaskoczony.

— No. — Harry znowu wzruszył ramionami. Powoli zaczynało się to stawać jego nawykiem. — Potrzebuję pieniędzy na moje dziecko.

— Po prostu uważam, że praca w niedziele to trochę za dużo. Zaharujesz się na śmierć, człowieku — powiedział z niepokojem Liam. — Ze szkołą, pracą po niej, a potem jeszcze w weekendy? Wciąż jesteś dzieciakiem, bracie.

— Taa... cóż, to już nie ma znaczenia. Wkrótce będę tatą, więc równie dobrze mogę dorosnąć już teraz — powiedział Harry. — Wszystko będzie ze mną dobrze, Li. — Uśmiechnął się.

— I wiesz; Niall, Zayn i ja jesteśmy tu dla ciebie, nawet Barbara. Myślę zresztą, że ona i Zayn już zaplanowali zakupy dla dziecka. Nie zdziw się, jeśli pojawią się u twoich drzwi z rzeczami dla niemowląt — zachichotał Liam.

Harry miał ochotę płakać, więc wyciągnął rękę i przytulił Liama, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

— Dziękuję wam! Naprawdę nie macie pojęcia, ile to wszystko dla mnie znaczy. Dziękuję. — Harry dziękował mu całym swoim sercem.

— Wszystko będzie w porządku. — Liam przytulił go, a potem puścił, kiedy Harry się odsunął. — Myślałeś już o jakichś imionach? — zapytał Liam.

— Nie bardzo. — Harry spuścił wzrok na podłogę, bawiąc się paskami plecaka. — Chcę, żeby Louis wybrał je ze mną — powiedział wstydliwie.

Liam nie powiedział już po tym nic więcej, wiedząc, w jakiej sytuacji był Harry. Kiedy wchodzili do klasy, otoczył go ramieniem, podchodząc prosto do Nialla, który zajął im dwa miejsca obok siebie. Harry był wdzięczny, gdy blondyn podał im obu kawę. Zajęli miejsca i przygotowali się do rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego, i na szczęście ich ostatniego. Czas zdecydowanie upłynął szybko, a fakt, że Harry miał być tatą w ciągu kilku miesięcy, sprawił, że czuł się szczęśliwy i nerwowy. Już niedługo miał dostać w ramiona swoją córkę.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Dzień Louisa przeszedł z bycia w porządku do bycia złym, gdy wszyscy gapili się na niego podczas lunchu, a nawet bardziej, gdy zauważył Kendall przyglądającą mu od stóp do głów się podczas jednej z jego ostatnich lekcji. Dokładnie matematyki. Louis nienawidził lekcji matematyki, i teraz nienawidził ich jeszcze bardziej.

Jego ostatnią lekcją tego dnia była lekcja rodzicielstwa, która była teraz obowiązkowa dla wszystkich uczniów, aby mogli ukończyć szkołę. W wakacje zarząd szkoły postanowił uczynić z niego wymagany kurs, więc rocznik Louisa miał być pierwszym, który będzie potrzebować tego przedmiotu do ukończenia szkoły. Był to tylko jeden semestr i zgodnie z programem nauczania obejmował on między innymi edukację seksualną i profilaktykę ciążową zarówno u kobiet, jak i u mężczyzn. Obawiał się rodzicielskiej części programu nauczania. W ogóle nie był zadowolony z pomysłu opiekowania się robotycznym dzieckiem. Wiedział, że już będzie nienawidził tej lekcji. Stałego przypomnienie jego kłopotliwego położenia, przypomnienia o  _ prawdziwym _ dziecku w jego brzuchu.

Wszedł do klasy i usiadł obok Barbary i Zayna, kiedy zobaczył, jak do niego machają. Niall siedział obok niej, a Zayn i Liam byli po jego drugiej stronie. Czuł się okej, dopóki Kendall nie przekroczyła progu i usiadła daleko od nich. Jeśli Louis sądził, że sprawy idą źle, to jedynie się pogorszyły, gdy Harry i Aiden oboje przeszli przez drzwi w tym samym czasie, przepychając się ramionami i piorunując się wzrokiem.

Louis czuł się jak główna atrakcja na pokazie dziwolągów — nie tylko dlatego, że był w ciąży — ale dlatego, że cała klasa gapiła się na dwójkę w drzwiach, a potem z powrotem na niego. Liam pomachał Harry'emu i wskazał na puste miejsce, które dla niego zajął przy ich stole, podczas gdy Aiden zajął jedyne puste przy tym Kendall. Powietrze było gęste i Louis nie miał gdzie uciec, gdyż klasa była już pełna. Miał nadzieję, że nauczyciel sporządzi nową listę, gdzie kto miał siedzieć, a kiedy zobaczył, że ich instruktorem był pan Lovett, nawet na to liczył, ponieważ mężczyzna czasami lubił to robić.

— Mam zamiar rozdać plan programu nauczania na ten semestr i kilka formularzy, które muszą podpisać zarówno wasi rodzice, jak i wy, dzieciaki. Jeśli macie już osiemnaście lat, rodzice nie muszą nic podpisywać, chyba, że wiąże się to z ryzykowaniem waszego życia, które... oczywiście nie jest w tym przypadku. Oczekuję, że przygotujecie swoje materiały do jutra — powiedział pan Lovett, patrząc na wszystkich w pomieszczeniu.

Był młodym mężczyzną, miał zaledwie dwadzieścia siedem lat, blond włosy i zielone oczy. Louis przypomniał sobie, jak kochał się w mężczyźnie, kiedy zaczynał liceum.

— Czy to tylko ja, czy coś się tu dzieje? Atmosfera jest tak napięta... — Młody nauczyciel rozejrzał się po klasie. — W każdym razie, teraz nie czas na dramę. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście zadowoleni z tego, gdzie siedzicie, ponieważ nie będę was przesadzać. W ogóle.

Louis wydął usta w rozczarowaniu, ale cieszył się, że przynajmniej nie siedział tuż obok Harry'ego i że będzie miał tę lekcję tylko przez jeden semestr. Patrzył, jak Zayn wypełnia formularze, podpisując je jako pełnoletni. Jego rodzice wciąż musieli podpisać te dokumenty, ale Zayn zachowywał się tak, jakby nie było to konieczne. Louis podpisał tam, gdzie musiał i czekał, aż nauczyciel zacznie czytać omawiać program nauczania.

— W porządku! W tym semestrze będziemy omawiać wiele ważnych rzeczy — powiedział pan Lovett. — Zaczniemy od chorób wenerycznych, a następnie edukacji seksualnej i jak zapobiegać ciążom zarówno u kobiet, jak i u mężczyzn. — Louis miał ochotę gorzko się z tego zaśmiać, ale powstrzymał się, pozwalając nauczycielowi kontynuować. — Teraz są prawie podobne, za wyjątkiem niektórych obszarów, które przedyskutujemy później. Nie zaczynajcie dowcipów, odejmę punkty każdemu, kto powie coś głupiego — powiedział, mierząc ich ostrzegawczym wzrokiem. — Zaufajcie mi, absolutnie nie mam litości dla niedojrzałych bzdur w tej klasie.

— Nie jesteś zabawny — jęknęła Kendall swoim sukowatym głosem, z uśmieszkiem na jej zołzowatej twarzy.

— Wyśmiewanie się z innych nie jest zabawne i nie będzie tutaj tolerowane — oznajmił Lovett, mrużąc na nią swoje oczy.

Policzki Louisa były gorące, a kiedy podniósł wzrok, Harry gapił się na niego, niemal opiekuńczo. Louis zrobił show, przewracając oczami tak mocno, że aż zabolało.

— Kiedy upewnię się, że nauczyliście się wszystkiego, co trzeba wiedzieć, przygotujemy się do wielkiego finału — powiedział, podchodząc do schowka przy swoim biurku.

Otworzył go i wszedł do środka, wychodząc kilka sekund później z fotelem samochodowym. Postawił go na stole przed sobą i podniósł coś, co okazało się dziecinną lalką. Poza tym, że wyglądała na zbyt realistyczną, by być zwykłą lalką. Nauczyciel pomajstrował przy czymś na jej plecach, po czym podszedł do komputera, na którym coś kliknął i nie wiadomo skąd, dziecko zapłakało tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiło. Pozwolił mu płakać przez kilka sekund, zanim go wyłączył.

— To będzie ostatnie zadanie na tych zajęciach. Podczas pozostałej części kursu dowiemy się o porodzie i rozwoju dziecka. Znajdziecie partnera do projektu z własnego stołu i oboje będziecie rodzicami jednego z tych uroczych, przerażających dzieci. Nie możecie wybrać określonego dziecka lub płci, to ma nauczyć was, że nie możecie wybrać płci swojego dziecka w prawdziwym życiu. Nie możecie wybrać płci i bez względu na to, co dostaniecie, nawet jeśli nie jest to, czego chcieliście, powinniście kochać je bezwarunkowo — wyjaśnił Lovett. — Nie ustalam zasad, szkoła to robi. Więc jeśli ją zepsujecie, zapłacicie za to i powiem wam, te dzieci nie są tanie, dokładnie tak, jak prawdziwe dziecko.

— Czy możemy uzyskać ubezpieczenie na dzieci? — zapytał Jeffrey, jeden z popularnych dzieciaków.

— Nie, Jeffrey, nie oferujemy tego tutaj — westchnął Lovett.

— Wstyd — powiedział szczerze rozczarowany Jeffrey.

— Wracając — kontynuował Lovett. — To wszystko, co mieliśmy dzisiaj zrobić, więc możecie swobodnie skorzystać z wolnego czasu, jak tylko chcecie. Bez krzyku czy nieprzyjemności, mam już dość na dzisiaj — skończył lekceważąco nauczyciel, po czym wrócił do biurka i usiadł, wypełniając jakieś papiery.

Louis wykorzystał ten czas, aby przejść przez cały program nauczania, czytając każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Zaczynał stawać się zmęczony tym, że Zayn i Liam flirtują ze sobą tak, jakby byli tutaj jedynymi osobami. Spiorunował ich wzrokiem i właśnie wtedy zobaczył, że Aiden się na niego gapił. Włożył wielki wysiłek w to, aby odwrócić wzrok i zignorować go. Nie potrzebował ani nie chciał, żeby znowu stał się częścią jego życia. Na imprezie ostatniego maja i tak zrobił wystarczająco dużo, by je skomplikować. Louis wiedział, że uczniowie zastanawiali się, czy to Aiden, czy Harry był ojcem jego dziecka. Plotki już go irytowały, a był to dopiero pierwszy dzień.

Poważnie zaczynał czuć się jak piąte koło u wozu, gdy Barbara i Niall zaczęli zachowywać się ckliwie, dzieląc się chipsami, które Niall wyciągnął z plecaka. Louis pragnął pocałować Barbarę, kiedy zaoferowała mu trochę, teraz, kiedy umierał z głodu i wciąż miał godzinę, zanim mógł wrócić do domu i zjeść coś ku zadowoleniu swojego serca.

— Zanim zapomnę — ogłosił pan Lovett, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Chciałem rozdać trochę środków antykoncepcyjnych. Wiem, co robicie, kiedy zwlekacie z oddawaniem prac domowych — zażartował, patrząc na swoich uczniów z humorem. — Pomyślcie o tym jako o pierwszej lekcji na temat zapobiegania ciąży i chorobom przenoszonym drogą płciową — powiedział, chichocząc.

Lovett miał w rękach pudełko na buty i zaczął chodzić dookoła, wręczając każdemu cholerne prezerwatywy, których Louis już nie potrzebował. Nauczyciel zatrzymał się przed ciężarnym chłopcem, przez sekundę patrzył na jego brzuch, po czym spojrzał w górę i uśmiechnął się do niego życzliwie. Lovett podał mu małą, plastikową torbę z pięcioma prezerwatywami, po czym podszedł do Zayna i Liama, którzy mu podziękowali. Louis nie był pewien, czy chciał się śmiać czy płakać, gdy obserwował, jak Zayn bierze torbę Liama i wkłada ją razem ze swoją do plecaka.

— Nie wiem, dlaczego dajesz prezerwatywy Louisowi, on już zaciążył. — Kendall uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Marnujesz je tylko.

— A ja nie wiem, jak to jest w ogóle twoją sprawą. — Lovett odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

— Po prostu mówię. Niektórzy ludzie są naprawdę głupi — kontynuowała Kendall. — Mam na myśli, kto nie wie, jak się zabezpieczać?

Louis ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Chciał płakać, przytłoczony zażenowaniem.

— Oczywiście twoi rodzice — powiedział Harry, zyskując sapnięcia od całej klasy.

— Co, do diabła?! — wykrzyknęła Kendall. — Jak śmiesz!?

— Więc zamknij się, do cholery! — Harry spiorunował ją wściekle wzrokiem.

— Dlaczego bronisz śmieci? To nie tak, że jesteś na tym samym poziomie głupoty — zakpiła. — Znając Louisa, prawdopodobnie spał z jakimś idiotą, na którego prezerwatywy były o rozmiar za małe.

— Cóż, nie mogę nic poradzić na to, jeśli mam dużego kutasa. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

W całej klasie zapadła śmiertelna cisza.

— Kendall — odezwał się Lovett. — Zrób mi przysługę i wynoś się z mojej klasy. Zadzwonię do biura dyrektora, żeby powiadomić go, że jesteś w drodze. Wyraźnie powiedziałem, że nie będę tolerował tego rodzaju zachowań. Dopóki nie nauczysz się szanować swoich kolegów z klasy, nie będziesz tu mile widziana.

Lovett odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, gdy tylko Kendall wyszła i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. 

— Zważaj na swój język, Styles. — Mrugnął do niego i posłał mu mały, ciepły uśmiech, zanim spojrzał na Louisa.

Louis już miał ramiona Zayna owinięte wokół siebie, obserwując Harry'ego, gdy słuchał Lovetta wyjaśniającego, dlaczego Kendall jest w drodze do gabinetu dyrektora. Harry spojrzał na niego, a potem z powrotem na biurko, czując, że wszyscy na nich patrzą.

Przez resztę dnia Louis pozostawał w głębokim szoku. Harry nie tylko wstawił się za nim po raz pierwszy, ale także nieumyślnie ogłosił, że to on był ojcem dziecka. Louis przypuszczał, że naprawdę był poważny w kwestii tego, że chce wychować małą. Ale cokolwiek, nadal nie był do końca przekonany i nie miało to już zresztą żadnego znaczenia. Spotykał się z rodzicami z agencji adopcyjnej później, jeszcze tego wieczora. Mimo wszystko, był szczęśliwy, że Harry to powiedział, demaskując plotki, jakoby to Aiden był ojcem dziecka. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek myślał, że rzeczywiście spał z tym kutasem.

Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek, Louis spakował swoje rzeczy i podążył za Zaynem do samochodu Liama. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaproponował mu podwózkę. Jednak Louis nie wiedział, że Harry już poprosił Liama, by po szkole odwoził go do domu. Przyszły tata wiedział, że Liam był bardzo ostrożnym kierowcą i może być pewny, że jego dziecko będzie bezpieczne.

Kiedy Louis dotarł do czarnego Volvo Liama, wskoczył na tylne siedzenie. Coraz trudniej mu było wygodnie usiąść w samochodach, gdy zapinał pasy bezpieczeństwa na swoim okrągłym brzuszku. Ale przynajmniej siedzenia Liama były wygodne dla jego pleców, które ostatnio zaczynały boleć. Bycie w ciąży ssało.

— Chcesz coś do jedzenia? — Zayn odwrócił się na swoim miejscu, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

— Gwiazdki z kurczaka i Sprite’a. Po drodze do domu jest Carl's Jr — powiedział im Louis, już szukając swojej karty w portfelu.

— Chcę to samo, proszę — powiedział Zayn Liamowi.

Liam zamówił ich jedzenie, a Louis był zaskoczony, gdy dostali swoje jedzenie szybciej niż zwykle. Odwieźli go do domu, a kiedy tam dotarł, pomachał im na pożegnanie i dopiero potem wszedł do domu. Zjadł swojego kurczaka, gdy chodził po domu, sprzątając. Wytarł meble, na których był widoczny kurz, a następnie odkurzył dywan, upewniając się, że pozostawił na nim proste linie. Chciał zrobić dobre wrażenie na Huardach. Potrzebował, żeby adoptowali dziecko, był zdesperowany, by ją wzięli. Był pewien na osiemdziesiąt procent, że to zrobią po tym, jak pokazał im zdjęcie Harry'ego. W końcu mimo wszystko przekazał jej dobre geny.

Tego wieczoru, kiedy właśnie skończył przygotowywać się na ich przybycie, usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Starał się nie biec na dół, czując się zdenerwowany, kiedy para już tam była. Przykleił uśmiech do swojej twarzy, zanim otworzył drzwi, ukazując szczęśliwą parę ubraną w drogie ubrania. Louis nigdy nie widział takiego drogiego samochodu zaparkowanego przed swoim domem. Pomyślał, że wyglądało na Porsche, ale nie mógł być tego pewien.

— Cześć! — Louis przywitał ich słodko. — Miło jest w końcu poznać was osobiście. Proszę, wejdźcie!

— Witaj, Louis! Jestem Jodi, a to mój mąż Michael — to ona ich przedstawiła.

— Miło cię poznać — powiedział mężczyzna, oglądając Louisa z góry do dołu, oblizując wargi.

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się nieswojo. Nagle nie był tego pewien, umieszczając dłoń na boku swojego brzucha. Ale postanowił nie oceniać ich zbyt szybko. Może usta Michaela były po prostu spękane.

— Masz uroczy dom, Louis. — Jodi wskazała, rozglądając się dookoła, po czym usiadła na kanapie po tym, jak Louis dał im znak, by to zrobili.

— Dziękuję. — Louis uśmiechnął się.

— Jesteś w szóstym miesiącu, prawda? — zapytał Michael, zaskakując Louisa, kiedy przeszedł od razu do sedna.

— Jestem. Jeszcze tylko trzy miesiące i możecie ją mieć. Ona wciąż piecze się w piekarniku — zachichotał Louis. — Ale jeśli ta mała bułeczka byłaby już gotowa, wręczyłbym wam ją już teraz.

— Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że zdecydowałeś się dać nam szansę. Tak bardzo staraliśmy się o dziecko przez wiele lat, dopóki nie zdecydowaliśmy, że adopcja jest najlepszym sposobem. To wiele dla nas znaczy — powiedziała Jodi.

— A ja jestem wdzięczny, że dajecie temu dziecku szansę. Jestem pewny, że będzie w dobrych rękach i nie będę się musiał martwić, zastanawiając się, czy… — Louis przerwał, udając łzy — zastanawiając się, co robi, czy jest szczęśliwa i czy dobrze się nią opiekują. Harry i ja nie możemy jej zatrzymać, ale to nie znaczy, że nie chcemy dla niej wszystkiego, co najlepsze.

— Czy ona już kopnęła? — zapytał Michael.

— Jeszcze nie, ale wciąż możesz ją poczuć, jeśli chcesz — powiedział Louis, całkowicie ignorując fakt, że nie pozwalał Harry'emu dotykać swojego wybrzuszenia, ale pozwalał na to obcemu.

Michael wyciągnął rękę i położył dłonie na bokach brzucha Louisa, gdzie ciężarny chłopiec czuł, jak jego córka się porusza. Może to był znak, znak, że to oni, a dziecko naprawdę polubiło swoich nowych rodziców. Louis miał uśmiech na twarzy, dopóki nie usłyszał, jak otwierają się drzwi garażu, a potem drzwi od domu. Prawie popuścił w spodnie, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego stojącego z torbą z zakupami w rękach.

Harry zobaczył ich, a potem upuścił torbę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo. Jego gniewna twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona, gdy na nich patrzył.

— Odejdź, kurwa, od niego! — krzyknął Harry na mężczyznę, sprawiając, że Michael zabrał ręce z brzucha Louisa i cofnął się krok.

— Czy coś jest nie tak? — spytała Jodi, z wyrazem zmieszania na twarzy.

— Nie. — Louis posłał jej nerwowy uśmiech. — On tylko... on... — urwał, nie wiedząc, co jeszcze powiedzieć, gdy zobaczył, że oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami.

— Wynoście się! — wrzasnął na nich Harry, wiedząc, dlaczego tam byli. — Ona nie jest do adopcji!

— Ale Louis powiedział nam, że jest — powiedział Michael, szybko załapując, co się działo. Jego twarz złagodniała, gdy obserwował Harry'ego, a potem Louisa.

— Cóż, nie jest — głos Harry'ego się załamał i spojrzał na Louisa ze zdradą w oczach.

— Rozumiemy — powiedział Harry'emu Michael, po czym chwycił rękę swojej żony i wyszedł stamtąd bez ani jednego słowa więcej.

Gdy tylko para zamknęła za sobą drzwi, zaczęły się krzyki.

— Zrujnowałeś to! Co, kurwa, jest z tobą nie tak!? — wrzasnął Louis na Harry'ego, który wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu, po prostu patrząc na potwora, którym stał się Louis.

— Kiedy się urodzi… — głos Harry'ego znów się załamał, gdy tak bardzo starał się przełknąć gulę w gardle. — Kiedy się urodzi, chcę tylko, żebyś trzymał się od nas z daleka. — Louis zrobił krok naprzód, zatrzymując się, gdy zobaczył łzy spływające po policzkach Harry'ego. — Chcę, żebyś się kurwa wyniósł z naszego życia. Oczywiście nie chcesz mieć z nią nic wspólnego i to jest całkowicie w porządku, ale pozwól mi, kurwa, ją mieć! Przestań z tą bzdurą o adopcji. Jezu Chryste.

Louis stał tam, odebrało mu mowę. Łzy spływały mu po policzkach.

— O-okej — wyszeptał ciężarny chłopiec.

Harry potrząsnął głową i wyszedł, nie mogąc już dłużej patrzeć na Louisa. Cała miłość, jaką miał dla niego, całkowicie wyparowała. Już nic dla niego nie znaczył. Nie był nawet matką jego dziecka. Louis był po prostu nosicielem. Nosicielem, który nosił jego cenny ładunek. Jego córeczkę. Która była teraz jego  _ wszystkim. _

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Pierwszy miesiąc szkolny szybko minął Louisowi. Po całym "incydencie z Kendall" uczniowie przestali go dręczyć, zdając sobie sprawę, że gdyby to zrobili, nie tylko musieliby poradzić sobie z gniewem Zayna, ale także bezwzględną furią Harry'ego. Pomimo tego, że Louis i Harry stali się jeszcze bardziej oddaleni po konfrontacji z adopcją, osłaniał Louisa na korytarzach i podczas lekcji.

Harry i Niall nawet zaczęli siedzieć z ich grupą podczas lunchu. Z początku było to niezręczne, ale Louis przyzwyczaił się do obecności Harry'ego. Byli wobec siebie uprzejmi, rozmawiając ze sobą tylko wtedy, gdy Harry oferował mu trochę swojego jedzenia, a Louis od czasu do czasu je przyjmował, zwłaszcza, gdy Anne pakowała mu ciasto. Harry szybko nauczył się, że Louis pragnął głównie słodyczy i zaczął przynosić mu więcej owoców oraz warzyw. Był czwartek ostatniego tygodnia września, kiedy Louis przyłapał go na tym, co robił.

— Lou — powiedział Harry niepewnym głosem, a jego szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały ze strachu.

— Hmm? — odpowiedział Louis po tym, jak włożył do ust ostatni kęs kanapki. Pozostali nie zwracali na nich żadnej uwagi, zaangażowani w swoje własne rozmowy.

— Um, chcesz moje winogrona? A może trochę mojej sałatki z jarmużu? — zaproponował Harry.

— Nie. Ale wezmę trochę twojego ciasta. — Louis uniósł łapczywe ręce po torbę z drugim śniadaniem Harry'ego, wiedząc, że tam było.

— Właściwe to zjadłem je już podczas wos-u. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, odwracając wzrok.

— Nie, nie zrobiłeś tego! Przestań kłamać, Harry, i daj mi to pierdolone ciasto. Widziałem je tam sekundę temu — warknął Louis, szybko sięgając po torbę. Naprawdę chciał skonsumować trochę tej czekoladowej dobroci.

Harry wyszarpnął ją z jego zasięgu, zanim zdążył ją ukraść. 

— Louis, musisz jeść więcej zdrowej żywności — upomniał. — Poszedłem do biblioteki wczoraj po szkole i poczytałem trochę na temat ciąży. Autor książki twierdził, że powinieneś stosować urozmaiconą dietę, która obejmuje owoce i warzywa.

Louis, który siedział naprzeciwko Harry'ego i pomiędzy Niallem a Zaynem, poczuł, że ręka blondyna klepie go po brzuchu. 

— Zdecydowanie ma dobrze zaokrągloną część* — zażartował podczas śmiechu.

Louis posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie, a potem odwrócił się z powrotem do swojego byłego przyjaciela z korzyściami.

— Zamknij się Harry. Wszyscy wiedzą, że ty nie czytasz.

Niall zaczął się śmiać jeszcze mocniej, trzymając się za swój brzuch i waląc pięścią w stół. 

— On się nie myli, H.

Harry zacisnął pięści w gniewie, wkurwiony, że Louis użył jego niskich ocen jako broni przeciwko niemu. On chciał po prostu, żeby jego dziewczynka była zdrowa i silna.

Zanim mógł wepchnąć winogrona do gardła Louisa, Liam, zachowując się jak ojciec grupy, którym był, interweniował.

— Przestańcie się sprzeczać, wasza dwójka — powiedział brązowooki chłopak. — I Louis, Harry ma rację. Powinieneś jeść lepiej dla dziecka.

— Ale ona i ja chcemy ciasta czekoladowego... — zaskomlał ciężarny chłopiec.

— A co powiesz na sałatkę, a potem Harry da ci ciasto? — spróbował Liam.

— Trzy kęsy — zaznaczył od razu Louis, wsadzając nos w pomarszczone, zielone liście.

— Umowa stoi — powiedział Harry, przesuwając w jego stronę swój jarmuż ze zwycięskim uśmiechem.

Louis przewrócił oczami i szybko pochłonął trzy gryzy, zanim otworzył torbę Harry'ego i chwycił ciasto, jęcząc, gdy dotarło to do jego kubków smakowych. Anne była najlepszą kucharką na całym świecie.

Reszta dnia w szkole minęła bez żadnej więcej kłótni między nimi. Podczas lekcji z panem Lovettem, Harry dał mu nawet trochę truskawek jako przekąskę. Louis zjadł je bez kłótni, myśląc, że mógłby nawet przyzwyczaić się do takiego miłego traktowania. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogłaby uczynić to wszystko jeszcze lepszym, byłoby to, gdyby Harry przestał rzucać Aidenowi świńskie spojrzenia. Wiedział, że między nimi wciąż była nienawiść, i to go stresowało. Louis z całej mocy starał się ich ignorować, gdy przeżuwał owoce, przez resztę lekcji poświęcając uwagę panu Lovettowi.

Kiedy Louis wrócił do domu tego dnia, poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju i uciął sobie drzemkę. Kiedy się obudził, był już wieczór. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę i doszedł do wniosku, że jego rodziców nie było jeszcze w domu, po czym chwycił pudełko spod łóżka. To była ta sama paczka, którą otrzymał do skrzynki, gdy był w Hiszpanii. Ostatnio czuł się napalony, a ponieważ nie miał już kogoś, kto pomógłby mu zająć się tym problemem, musiał sam coś z tym zrobić.

Otworzył pokrywę pudełka i wyjął dildo. Było błyszczące i różowe, zupełnie jak na zdjęciu w internetowej reklamie. Ale zdecydowanie był rozczarowany jego rozmiarem; on zdecydowanie miał większego. Wibrator nie był nawet wielkości połowy penisa Harry'ego. Upuścił je na łóżko i cofnął się o krok, zły na siebie, że pomyślał o _nim_. Louis był zupełnie nową osobą i nie zamierzał pozwolić, by takie dupki ponownie pociągnęły go w dół.

Kilka minut później znalazł się pod prysznicem, próbując się zrelaksować. Ale to było trudne, kiedy ostatnio trzepotliwe ruchy dziecka zamieniły się w kopnięcia. Nie były jeszcze takie złe, ale każdego dnia stawały się coraz silniejsze.

Z każdym dniem stawał się także coraz większy. Louis nawet płakał, gdy zobaczył, że kilka dni temu z boku jego brzucha pojawił się pierwszy rozstęp. To był tylko kolejny powód do dodania go do listy, dlaczego nie cierpiał bycia w ciąży.

Skończył się myć i złapał ręcznik, żeby się wysuszyć, jęcząc, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że zapomniał wziąć ubrań ze swojej sypialni. Zostawił je tuż obok swojego nowego wibratora, którego planował użyć tej nocy. Ale najpierw musiał pójść kupić lubrykant. Louis potrzebowałby go dużo, skoro nie dotykał swojej dziurki od miesięcy.

Kiedy był suchy, upuścił ręcznik i zaczął chodzić po swojej sypialni, wciąż nago. Złapał butelkę kremu ze swojej komody, a następnie oparł nogę o łóżko. Smarował się nowiutkim balsamem po całym ciele, pamiętając o swoim ciążowym brzuszku, aby zapobiec powstawaniu większej ilości rozstępów. Kiedy Louis skończył, poszedł na dół, żeby coś zjeść, ponieważ umierał z głodu. Teraz zawsze umierał z głodu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  


Harry przysięgał, że to nie było zamierzone.

Wcale nie był zboczeńcem, ale kiedy coś przykuło jego uwagę, ciężko było mu skupić się na czymś innym.

To było właśnie wtedy, gdy wyszedł spod prysznica, po powrocie do domu z pracy, Louis magicznie zdecydował się w tym samym momencie wyjść ze swojego i wejść do swojej sypialni, jedynie z ręcznikiem owinięty wokół spuchniętej talii.

Wtedy to się zaczęło.

To był pierwszy raz, gdy jego seksowny sąsiad głupio pozostawił otwarte okno odkąd wrócił do domu, jedynie po to, by taki zdeprawowany chłopak jak Harry mógł go przez nie podglądać. Zobaczyć tyle ładnej skóry opalonej Barceloną…

Ale to był ładny tatuaż tuż nad linią ręcznika, zakręcający się tuż nad załamaniem jego tyłka, który zwrócił uwagę jego szmaragdowych oczu.

Louis miał znaczek trampowy. Pieprzony znaczek _trampowy_!

Jezu Chryste.

Harry nie mógł oddychać.

Ale to, co czyniło to wszystko gorszym, był sam _tatuaż_. Ponieważ idealnie pasował do tego Harry'ego.

Kilka dni przed tym, jak Louis powiedział mu, że jest w ciąży, Harry, buntując się przeciwko rodzicom, zdecydował się wytatuować liście laurowe wzdłuż linii swoich bioder. Osobiście uważał je za całkiem seksowne. I dostawał kilka pożądliwych spojrzeń na plaży w lecie, kiedy był bez koszulki w swoich obcisłych, żółtych kąpielówkach. Mimo gniewu Anne i Robina, był zadowolony z tej decyzji.

A teraz... Harry szczerze nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć.

Znaczek Louisa był bardzo pięknym kwiatem, którego Harry nie rozpoznałby, gdyby nie wyszukał własnego tatuażu w internecie. Kwiaty, które zdobiły nieco jaśniejszą skórę nad tyłkiem Louisa, były _kwiatami laurowymi._

Co było także interesujące — bardziej _przypadkowo dziwaczne_ — że nie tylko ich tatuaże się uzupełniały, ale także miejsca, w których się znajdowały, również się uzupełniały.

Uświadomienie sobie tego przez Harry'ego nie tylko spowodowało, że zapomniał, że on i Louis ledwie ze sobą rozmawiali, ale uczyniło to także postać ciężarnego chłopaka tysiąc razy bardziej pożądaną.

Kiedy ręcznik Louis opadł, dając Harry'emu pełny widok jego pięknej, okrągłej pupy, po prostu nie mógł powstrzymać swojej ręki od sięgnięcia po jego już w połowie twardego kutasa.

_Kurwa._

Miał piosenkę na replayu, jedną ręką upewniając się, że zasłony się nie rozsuną, a drugą owinął wokół swojego penisa. Jeśli ta ręka się poruszała, to nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Wiedział, że definitywnie powinien przestać, zasunąć zasłony i wziąć kolejny prysznic, ale tym razem już lodowaty.

Ale kiedy Louis podniósł nogę na całą wysokość, jak profesjonalny striptizer, jego ręka sama się szybciej poruszała. Nie wiedział, że Louis może unieść nogi tak wysoko, gdy był w siódmym miesiącu ciąży, lub pochylić się chociaż w połowie tak jak teraz. To było imponujące i nieskończenie atrakcyjne.

To już było trudne, widzieć Louisa w szkole każdego dnia i nie móc go dotknąć. Nawet w swoich luźnych ubraniach, Harry nadal uważał go za uroczego, z tymi dłońmi wyglądającymi na tak malutkie w jego wielkich bluzach. Jego brzuch, który teraz naprawdę wystawał, było najsłodszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. On i Louis mogli nie być w najlepszych stosunkach, ale to nie znaczyło, że Harry nie chciałby zgiąć go nad biurkiem i wypieprzyć z niego całej energii. Dłońmi obejmowałby jego brzuch, pewnie przytrzymując ciężarnego chłopca, gdy jego penis wchodziłby i wychodził z niego. Louis jęczałby głośno, gdy wbijałby się w jego tyłek coraz szybciej.

Harry jęknął, jego wyobraźnia oszalała, gdy kontynuował podglądanie Louisa, obserwując, jak wciera balsam w swoją skórę. Im bardziej patrzył, tym bardziej czuł się tak, jakby przechodził przez śmiertelny zawał serca. Jego rodzina miała znaleźć go na podłodze, z kutasem i wciąż drgającym, wiedząc dokładnie, co robił przed swoją tragiczną śmiercią. Tomlinsonowie dowiedzieliby się, co robił, a potem przywróciliby go do życia, jedynie po to, by znów go zabić.

Kiedy Louis skończył i wstał, by założyć czerwone, koronkowe majtki, Harry zaczął poruszać dłonią jeszcze szybciej i doszedł na swoje granatowe zasłony. Zawsze miał słabość do Louisa w damskiej bieliźnie.

Harry spojrzał na bałagan, który zrobił i wiedział, że musiał posprzątać to teraz, zanim jego mama to zobaczy. Zdecydowanie nie chciał wyjaśniać tej plamy swojej matce. Więc chwycił ręcznik, którego używał i spróbował zetrzeć to nim, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy całkowicie zeszło.

Gdy tylko skończył, szybko całkowicie zasunął zasłony. Ale nie minęła nawet sekunda, a jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Poczucie winy błysnęło w jego oczach, gdy zobaczył, że to John, ojciec Louisa, dzwonił do niego.

Przełknął, zanim odebrał.

— Uch, cześć? — wyjąkał.

— _Hej, Harry! Jak się masz, synu?_ — Harry miał ochotę wrzasnąć, gdy usłyszał zwrot Johna do niego, wiedząc, że właśnie przed chwilą doszedł, masturbując się do widoku jego _prawdziwego syna_ kilka minut temu.

— Dobrze. Naprawdę dobrze, tak. — Pragnął zacząć bić głową o ścianę.

— _Dobrze to słyszeć_ — powiedział radośnie John. — _W każdym razie dzwonię, żeby sprawdzić, czy możesz wziąć jutro wolne. Louis ma następną wizytę u lekarza, a wiem, że chciałeś tam być._

— O! Tak, zaraz od razu zadzwonię do mojego szefa. Ale jestem pewny, że da mi wolne — powiedział Harry, uśmiechając się na myśl o ujrzeniu swojej córeczki na ekranie ultrasonografu.

— _Świetnie! Jutro podjadę po ciebie i Louisa po szkole. Potem pojedziemy na wizytę kontrolną._

— Brzmi nieźle. — Harry wyszczerzył się podekscytowany. Potem powiedział mu z wdzięcznością: — Dzięki, John. Naprawdę to doceniam. Podoba mi się twoje wsparcie, wiesz?

_— Żaden problem, Harry. Widzimy się jutro, okej?_

— W porządku. Cześć. — John rozłączył się sekundę później, a Harry szybko zadzwonił do swojego szefa. Po tym, jak Harry nakreślił mu sytuację, jego szef pozwolił mu na dzień wolny, o ile w sobotę zostanie kilka godzin dłużej. Harry się zgodził, a następnie podziękował mu, zanim się rozłączył.

Kiedy wyłączył telefon, Harry chwycił czarno-białe zdjęcie swojej małej miłości. Położył się płasko na łóżku, jak rozgwiazda, trzymając obraz nad swoją twarzą.

— Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby cię zobaczyć, córeczko. — Pocałował zdjęcie, a następnie umieścił je na swoim sercu przed zaśnięciem.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  


Następnego dnia Louis obudził się po złej stronie łóżka, a fakt, że musiał iść później tego samego dnia na wizytę kontrolną, wprawił go tylko w jeszcze gorszy nastrój. Na domiar złego, jego mama zwymiotowała do zlewu kuchennego, co doprowadziło do tego, że także on pobiegł do łazienki i zwrócił całe śniadanie. Jego poranek był po prostu _wspaniały._

Kiedy znów umył zęby, wskoczył do samochodu, a jego tata zawiózł go do szkoły. Jedyną dobrą rzeczą dzisiaj było to, że był piątek. Po powrocie do domu odrobi wszystkie swoje zadania, a potem spędzi resztę weekendu na spaniu.

Cóż, oczywiście, jeśli dziecko w ogóle by mu na to pozwoliło. 

Ostatniej nocy, po tym, jak doszedł z wibrującym dildem w sobie, usiłował zasnąć, ale ona była rozbudzona i kopała. Po godzinie jej wariactw Louis nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko ukoić ją dłonią, pocierając małe kółka na spodzie brzucha. Kiedy dziecko w końcu się uspokoiło, był w stanie spać, dopóki znowu go nie obudziła. Cykl powtarzał się całą noc. Pewnie dlatego był w takim gównianym nastroju.

Kiedy dotarł do kampusu, Louis natychmiast udał się na zajęcia, starając się jak zwykle zignorować spojrzenia. Mimo, że nieprzyjemne komentarze zatrzymały się w większości przypadków, uczniowie wciąż bezwstydnie wpatrywali się w jego brzuch, gdy przechodził obok nich. Gdyby Louis miał nóż, wbiłby go im wszystkim w oczy. Jednemu po drugim.

— Na co się, kurwa, gapisz? — naskoczył na małego pierwszaka, który ciągle na niego patrzył. Dzieciak cofnął się do szafek, bojaźliwie unosząc swoje ręce. Louis przewrócił oczami i ruszył dalej.

Kiedy wszedł do swojej pierwszej klasy, zajął miejsce obok Zayna, rzucając plecak na podłogę.

— Hej, Louis — powitała go radośnie dziewczyna z przodu.

Louis kompletnie ją zignorował, wyciągając z torby swój segregator i umieszczając go na swoim biurku.

Odwróciła się, gdy Louis nie odpowiedział, jej policzki zapłonęły z zażenowania z powodu jej nieudanej próby nawiązania kontaktu.

Louis nie czuł wyrzutów sumienia za swoje niegrzeczne zachowanie i zaczął spisywać notatki z tablicy.

Obok niego Zayn wpatrywał się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami. Wiedział, że ciężarny chłopiec miewał swoje humorki, ale nigdy wcześniej nie widział, żeby Louis zachowywał się tak nieuprzejmie.

— Kto nasikał rano do twoich płatków? — zapytał Zayn, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Louis przybrał tak kwaśną postawę.

Ciężarny chłopiec westchnął. 

— Nie spałem dużo ostatniej nocy.

— Dlaczego nie…

— Malik! Tomlinson! Czy ja wam nie przeszkadzam? — krzyknęła ich nauczycielka, unosząc brew, wyraźnie zirytowana ich rozmawianiem.

— Przepraszamy, pani Smith — powiedział Zayn i wrócili do notowania tego, co mówiła.

— Powiem ci na przerwie — szepnął Louis, a Zayn skinął głową w odpowiedzi.

Zanim nadeszła pora lunchu, Louis był wyczerpany. Właśnie skończył pisać egzamin z anatomii i jego mózg był usmażony. Był prawie pewien, że zdał test, ale ta głupia rzecz go całkowicie wyczerpała. Naprawdę mógłby się zdrzemnąć. I trochę zjeść. Louis umierał z głodu, ale skończył swoje drugie śniadanie podczas trzeciej przerwy, głodując z powodu tego, że zwymiotował całe śniadanie.

Kiedy wszedł do stołówki, usiadł przy ich stoliku obok Nialla. Ale wszystko poszło w cholerę, kiedy Zayn postanowił zamieszać, zajmując miejsce Harry'ego obok swojego chłopaka. I na jego _szczęście_ , Barbara usiadła naprzeciwko Nialla, pozostawiając jedyne wolne miejsce obok Louisa. Chciał przezwać ją kilkoma wybranymi epitetami, ale trzymał język za zębami. Jednakże, nie oznaczało to jednak, że zatrzymał swój jęk, gdy Harry podszedł do nich.

Louis obserwował Harry'ego, gdy zdawał sobie sprawę, że jedyne dostępne miejsce było obok niego. Ojciec jego dziecka spojrzał na niego zmartwionym wzrokiem, niemo prosząc o zgodę na siedzenie tam. Louis przytaknął, ale zrobił to, przewracając oczami.

Kiedy Harry w końcu usiadł, z wahaniem rozpakował swój lunch, czując już napięcie w powietrzu. Ułożył pojemniki przed sobą, a następnie zerknął na Louisa. Ale zanim zdążył otworzyć usta i zaoferować mu ich codzienny układ z minimalną ilością zdrowego jedzenia, Louis rzucił mu wyzywające spojrzenie swoimi niebieskimi oczami, natychmiast zamykając Harry'ego. Ciężarny chłopak ukradł czekoladowe ciasto z jego pojemnika i bez słowa je pochłonął.

Zielonooki chłopiec patrzył na niego zdezorientowany, ale Louisa to nie obchodziło. Nie musiał tłumaczyć się Harry'emu, tak szczerze, to ten drań był winowajcą jego braku snu.

Podczas lunchu Louis odzywał się coraz mniej, a jego powieki opadały coraz niżej. Ledwo mógł utrzymać swoją głowę w górze i ziewał co parę minut. Po pewnym czasie nie mógł już dłużej z tym walczyć i zamknął oczy.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  


— Liam, przepraszam, ale nie mogę iść do parku w sobotę, muszę przepracować dodatkową zmianę w sklepie — przeprosił Harry, wiedząc, że jego przyjaciel chciał, aby pomógł mu ćwiczyć.

— Awe, ale Harry! Mecz jest w następny piątek! I muszę popracować nad moimi podaniami. — Liam zmarszczył brwi, rozczarowany.

— Pomogę ci w niedzielę, obiecu... — Harry nagle przerwał przez wielki ciężar spadający na jego ramię.

Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył głowę Louisa wtulającą się w niego, jego rzęsy rozłożyły się w pięknym wachlarzu, a jego cienkie, różowe usta rozchyliły się, uwalniając malutkie chrapanie. Harry mógł tylko patrzeć na niego kompletnie zszokowany. Louis Tomlinson, który nigdy nie zasnął podczas lekcji, właśnie odpłynął na jego ramieniu, a jego bezwładne ciało przyciskało się do jego boku.

Wszyscy przy ich stole zamilkli. Wszyscy patrzyli na ciężarnego chłopca z niedowierzaniem, nigdy wcześniej nie widząc, jak zasypia w szkole.

— Jasna cholera — szepnął Niall z podziwem.

— Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? — zapytał Liam, wyraźnie zaniepokojony dziwnym zachowaniem Louisa.

— Powiedział mi, że ostatniej nocy nie spał zbyt wiele — powiedział Zayn.

— Czemu? Co się stało? — zapytała Barbara, zanim Harry zdążył. Zielonooki chłopiec starał się jak najlepiej, aby pozostać całkowicie nieruchomym; bał się, że obudzi Louisa, gdy poruszy się chociażby o cal.

— Powiedział, że dziecko mu nie pozwalało. Najwyraźniej kopała go całą noc — powiedział grupie.

— Biedactwo... — Barbara pokręciła głową.

Wrócili do swoich rozmów, ale Harry wciąż wpatrywał się w Louisa, uroczo wtulonego w jego ramię. Był zdumiony, dowiadując się, że dziecko już kopało! Ale był trochę smutny, że Louis sam mu o tym nie powiedział. Pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek, by móc ją poczuć. Żałował, że Louis mu nie pozwalał.

Teraz była jego szansa.

Louis spał oparty o niego, a on musiał tylko wyciągnąć rękę i delikatnie położyć dłoń na jego okrągłym brzuchu. Harry podniósł rękę, na której Louis nie był oparty i powoli przesunął ją w kierunku środkowej części Louisa. Ale kiedy położył ją delikatnie na brzuszku, zadzwonił dzwonek.

Louis podskoczył, zaskoczony głośnym hałasem, powodując, że Harry opuścił rękę z jego brzucha. Niebieskooki chłopak spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, wpatrując się w Harry'ego, jakby zobaczył ducha. Potem jego twarz zaczerwieniła się z zakłopotania, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zasnął na ramieniu Harry'ego podczas lunchu. Cicho wyszeptał _przepraszam_ , zanim wyszedł ze stołówki tak szybko, jak tylko jego małe nogi mogły go ponieść.

Harry westchnął z rozczarowaniem. Chociaż miło było znów poczuć Louisa tak blisko siebie, naprawdę chciał poczuć, jak jego mała córeczka kopie. Może za kilka godzin zobaczy jej maleńkie nóżki w akcji na ultrasonografie. Harry był po prostu wdzięczny, że w ogóle zobaczy ją w czasie ciąży Louisa. Ale może później, gdy Harry jeszcze raz podliże mu się, Louis pozwoli mu poczuć jej ruch.

Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to mieć nadzieję.

Po wyrzuceniu swoich śmieci Harry skierował się do klasy, robiąc, co tylko mógł, by uważać na lekcjach, gdy z podnieceniem odliczał minuty dzielące go od wyjścia ze szkoły.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  


— Louis, koleś, obudź się — powiedział Zayn, gdy potrząsnął Louisem. — Lekcja się skończyła. Czas iść.

Louis otworzył oczy i zaklął, uświadamiając sobie, że zasnął w klasie pana Lovetta.

Liam wręczył Louisowi jego plecak, kiedy wstał i przetarł oczy. Poszedł za kolegami z klasy i udał się do swojej szafki, gdzie wymienił swoje książki z tymi, których potrzebował na weekend. Gdy skończył, pożegnał się z Zaynem i Liamem, po czym skierował się w stronę samochodu swojego ojca.

Kiedy tam dotarł, otworzył drzwi i wślizgnął się do środka, rzucając plecak na tylne siedzenia.

— Auć! — zapłakał zza niego głęboki głos.

— Harry? — spytał zaskoczony Louis, a potem odwrócił się do swojego taty. — Co, do cholery, _on_ tutaj robi?

— Język, Louis. — Jego ojciec posłał mu spojrzenie. — Jest tutaj, ponieważ jedzie z nami na wizytę u twojego lekarza oczywiście.

— _Oczywiście_ — przedrzeźnił go sarkastycznie, przewracając oczami, gdy jego tata odjechał spod szkoły. Żałował, że Harry nie zostawi go w spokoju. Dał jasno do zrozumienia, że chce dziecka, ale to nie znaczyło, że musiał być obecny na wizytach kontrolnych Louisa. Cholera.

Jazda samochodem była cicha, radio grało cicho w tle, dopóki burczenie w brzuchu Louisa nie przerwało ciszy.

Louis zarumienił się, patrząc przez okno, by uniknąć spojrzenia ojca.

— Co chcesz zjeść, synu? — zapytał jego tata.

— Nic nie chcę — wymamrotał.

— Po raz ostatni, przestań z ściemami Louis. Wiesz, co powiedziała Sonia — przypomniał mu świadomie John. Boże, był gorszy od Liama w porze lunchu.

— Co ona wie? — sarknął gorzko Louis. — Wydaje mi się, że osiągnąłem wystarczającą wagę na całe swoje życie! — krzyknął Louis, a potem posłał Harry'emu spojrzenie zajmij-się-swoim-interesem przez lusterko wsteczne, kiedy zobaczył, że kręci głową.

John westchnął, decydując się nie odpowiadać dla swojego zdrowia psychicznego. 

— Po prostu powiedz mi, co chcesz zjeść.

— Nie jestem głodny — powiedział swojemu tacie w tym samym czasie, gdy jego żołądek znów warknął.

Sfrustrowany mężczyzna wiedział, że nie ma sensu kłócić się z upartym synem, kiedy był w jednym ze swoich nastrojów. Ale jeśli jego wnuczka była głodna, musiał ją nakarmić. Postanowił więc wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce, zbliżając się do Carl's Jr. Opuścił szybę, zamawiając gwiazdki z kurczaka i duży Sprite dla Louisa oraz hamburgery dla siebie i Harry'ego.

— Dzięki, John. — Chłopiec na tylnym siedzeniu uśmiechnął się, kiedy podano mu posiłek. Za to Louis wziął jedzenie bez słowa i zjadł je, odmawiając przyznania racji ojcu.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, John wjechał na parking szpitala. Ich trójka wysiadła z samochodu i poszli do poczekalni, gdzie ojciec Louisa go zapisał. Usiedli razem, John pomiędzy nastoletnimi rodzicami. I znowu, Louis czuł się niezręcznie, będąc w pomieszczeniu z innymi ciężarnymi mężczyznami i kobietami. Cieszył się, że nie był w najbardziej zaawansowanej ciąży, choć jego workowata bluza nie robiła już nic, by ukryć jego pokaźny brzuch. Zanim się zorientuje, znowu będzie musiał pójść na zakupy. Świetnie.

Kiedy czekali, Louis zobaczył, jak Harry podnosi czasopismo o ciąży i zaczął je czytać, ze skupionym wyrazem twarzy. Louis przewrócił oczami i wstał, kiedy pielęgniarka go wezwała.

Wykonała swoją codzienną rutynę, sprawdzając jego ciśnienie krwi, tętno i wagę. Louis ponownie upewnił się, że nie spojrzy na stale rosnącą liczbę. Potem dotarli do gabinetu doktorki Cruz.

Kiedy weszli, pełna życia kobieta była tam, by ich powitać. 

— Louis! John! Dobrze was widzieć. — Potem zobaczyła Harry'ego. — A kogóż my tu mamy? — zapytała, uśmiechając się szeroko.

— Cześć, jestem Harry Styles. Ojciec malucha — przedstawił się, ściskając jej dłoń jak prawdziwy dżentelmen. Louis przewrócił oczami prawdopodobnie po raz dziesiąty tego dnia.

— Cześć, Harry. Jestem doktor Cruz, ale możesz nazywać mnie Sonią. — Uśmiechnęła się.

Louis skrzywił się, siadając na rozkładanym stole do badań. Wszyscy ulegali osobistemu urokowi Harry'ego, prawdopodobnie z powodu tych głupich, czekoladowych loków i tych niedorzecznych dołeczków w policzkach. To było denerwujące.

— A więc, Louis — zaczęła Sonia, kiedy wzięła taśmę pomiarową. — Jak się czujesz, kochanie? Czy dziecko już dużo się ruszało?

— Um. Trochę kopała, tak. — Pokiwał głową. Przez trochę miał na myśli mnóstwo. Chciał, żeby przestała. Ale przynajmniej nie były jeszcze zbyt mocne. Ciągły ruch w jego wnętrzu był po prostu irytujący.

Louis westchnął, gdy podeszła do niego. Naprawdę nie chciał podnosić swojej bluzki z Harrym w pomieszczeniu. Chłopak nie widział jego nagiego brzucha z bliska od maja, a on chciał, by tak pozostało. Czuł się naprawdę skrępowany z tego powodu. Rozciągnięta skóra była naprawdę nieatrakcyjna. Ale teraz nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko odkryć, jaki był gruby. Zagryzł wargę, gdy podwinął swoją dużą bluzę, życząc sobie, by oni wszyscy się odwrócili.

Ale wiedział, że by tego nie zrobili.

Harry wpatrywał się w jego brzuch, gdy lekarka otaczała go taśmą. Louis musiał ugryźć się w język, żeby powstrzymać się od zażądania, żeby odwrócił wzrok. Nienawidził sposobu, w jaki jego zielone oczy przykleiły się do jego brzucha. Louis chciał wybiec z pokoju i zwinąć się w kulkę, osłaniając się przed światem.

Musiał wyciszyć Sonię, ponieważ następną rzeczą, jaką wiedział, było wcieranie przez nią zimnego żelu w jego skórę. Louis podparł się, gdy nacisnęła coś na ultrasonografie i umieściła różdżkę pod jego pępkiem.

— Och, patrzcie! — Sonia wskazała na ekran podekscytowana, gdy pojawił się tam obraz dziecka. — Tutaj jest! Wyglądając ładnie jak zwykle.

Usłyszał, jak Harry sapie obok niego, a jego szmaragdowe oczy wypełniają się łzami. Louis zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł być, kurwa, poważny.

— O mój Boże — wymamrotał Harry, jego głęboki tembr głosu był pełen emocji.

— Wiem — powiedział ojciec, ocierając łzę, która spadła mu z oka. — Ona jest czymś, czyż nie?

— Jest piękna — wyszeptał Harry, podchodząc bliżej ekranu, by zobaczyć ją lepiej.

Sonia uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem nacisnęła guzik i w pokoju rozbrzmiało pulsujące bicie serca dziecka.

— Wow — powiedział Harry z podziwem. — Jest silne? Czy wszystko z nią w porządku? — zapytał, jakby mu na tym zależało, a jego głos był pełen niepokoju.

— Tak! Jej bicie serca brzmi idealnie, uosobienie zdrowia — powiedziała mu.

Harry westchnął z ulgą, a potem sapnął sekundę później, gdy zobaczył ruch na ekranie. 

— Czy ona kopie!? — Podniecenie w jego głosie sprawiło, że Louis się wzdrygnął.

— Tak sądzę — roześmiała się Sonia. — Tutaj, chcesz poczuć? — Wskazała miejsce, w którym jej stopy przyciskały się do brzucha Louisa.

Zanim Louis zdążył powiedzieć "nie", że nie chce, aby Harry go dotykał, jego nachalna ręka była już rozłożona płasko na jego brzuchu. Gdy tylko jego dłoń dotknęła rozciągniętej skóry, dziecko kopnęło najmocniej jak dotąd, dokładnie w opuszki palców.

Cała twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniła się jak choinka na Boże Narodzenie, a jego zakochane oczy błyszczały ze zdumienia i miłości.

Louis patrzył na niego, czując mieszaninę emocji. Gdzie ten Harry był pięć miesięcy temu? Co zmieniło jego umysł z braku chęci, by mieć z nią cokolwiek wspólnego, na nagle, kochanie jej bezwarunkowo? To nie miało dla niego żadnego sensu. Ale przede wszystkim, wzbudzało w nim zazdrość. Przez te wszystkie razy, kiedy Harry uprawiał z nim seks, nigdy nie nazwał Louisa _pięknym_. Przez te wszystkie razy, kiedy Harry go całował, nigdy nie zachowywał się tak, jakby mu na nim _zależało_. I przez te wszystkie razy, kiedy Harry patrzył na niego, jego szmaragdowe oczy nigdy nie świeciły z tak wielką _miłością_. Oczywista różnica między sposobem, w jaki Harry czuł się w stosunku do niego, a tym, jak czuł się w stosunku do dziecka, złamała serce Louisa.

Odwrócił się, a jego oczy napełniły się łzami, z zupełnie innego powodu, niż prawdopodobnie sądzili ludzie w pomieszczeniu. Louis został zraniony tym, że Harry kochał ich córkę, ale nie kochał jego. To nie było sprawiedliwe.

Po tym, jak Sonia wydrukowała parę zdjęć usg i przekazała je Harry'emu oraz jego ojcu, dała mu kilka chusteczek do oczyszczenia brzucha i wytarcia oczu. Potem usiadła na swoim krześle i zerknęła do swojej podstawki.

— W porządku — powiedziała, przyciągając uwagę wszystkich. — Dziecko wydaje się dobrze sobie radzić. Wciąż jest mała, ale zdecydowanie bliższa średniej wagi niż poprzednim razem. Także dobra robota, Louis. Proszę, zachowaj to w ten sposób — powiedziała, poklepując jego kolano wspierająco. — Teraz, gdy jesteś poza drugim trymestrem i wchodzisz w trzeci, jest to czas, kiedy dziecko przybiera najwięcej wagi. Więc nie masz się obżerać, po prostu dziecko potrzebuje pożywienia, żeby pomogło jej urosnąć dużą i silną. Dobrze, kochanie?

Louis skinął głową ze zrozumieniem, zgadzając się na to, chociaż wcale nie chciał.

— Ile ona teraz waży? — zapytał Harry.

— Około kilograma. Ale po dwudziestu ośmiu tygodniach powinna ważyć trochę więcej, około kilo i dwudziestu gram.

Harry skinął głową uważnie, robiąc tę samą minę, którą robił na lekcji, kiedy zapisywał notatki.

— Poza tym, Louis, wszystko wygląda dobrze. — Potem podniosła teczkę wypełnioną papierami. — Przypomniałam sobie, co ostatnio powiedziałeś i mam dla ciebie więcej informacji na temat adopcji…

— Zatrzymam ją — Harry przerwał doktorce w połowie wypowiedzi, głosem szorstkim i ochronnym. — Więc to nie będzie konieczne.

— Och? — westchnęła Sonia, trochę zaskoczona, odkładając dokumenty. — Świetnie! Cóż, to w zasadzie kończy spotkanie. Czy wy dwoje macie do mnie jakieś pytania? — zapytała.

Ku zawstydzeniu i totalnemu szoku Louisa, Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni złożoną listę. John był pod wrażeniem.

— Um — wymruczał, przeglądając pytania. — Kiedy ma się urodzić?

— Wierzę, że Louis począł dwudziestego siódmego marca — gdy tylko Sonia powiedziała im datę, obaj chłopcy spojrzeli na siebie, wspomnienie zamigało w ich oczach. Tego dnia kościół miał swoją coroczną zbiórkę pieniędzy, aby zebrać fundusz na niedzielę wielkanocną.

Przypomnieli sobie to całkiem dobrze, kiedy tego dnia Harry pieprzył Louisa w pojedynczej łazience. Wygiął Louisa nad zlewem i pozwolił mu pieprzyć się na jego kutasie. To był dzień, którego Harry nigdy nie zapomni. Sposób, w jaki Louis poruszał biodrami, dając im nieskończoną ilość przyjemności.

— Więc jego termin będzie w połowie grudnia. — Spojrzała na swoją dokumentację, aby sprawdzić dwukrotnie. — Tak, wyznaczyłam go na osiemnastego grudnia.

Louis westchnął z ulgą. Oznaczało to, że prawdopodobnie będzie ją mieć podczas świąt Bożego Narodzenia. Jednak zmarszczył brwi, kiedy uświadomił sobie, jak bliskie tej daty są jego urodziny.

— Według jakiej diety powinien odżywiać się Lou?

— Głównie owoce, warzywa i białka. Zdrowa dieta zdecydowanie byłaby najlepsza. Ale upewnij się, że unikasz kofeiny i nie jesz za dużo śmieciowego jedzenia. Oczywiście słuchaj swoich słodkich zachcianek, ale staraj się, aby zbyt im nie ulegać. Jak dotąd, Louis wygląda dobrze, więc nie przejmowałbym się tym zbytnio — powiedziała Harry'emu.

— Jaka jest najlepsza opcja porodu dla dziecka?

Louis chciał uderzyć Harry'ego. To była całkowicie jego decyzja!

— Cóż, naturalna jest zwykle najlepsza, ale wszystko zależy od pozycji dziecka lub jeśli istnieją jakiekolwiek komplikacje zdrowotne. Szczerze mówiąc, wszystko zależy od Louisa. Niezależnie od tego, czy zdecyduje się urodzić naturalnie, mieć znieczulenie zewnątrzoponowe czy cesarskie cięcie, to nie ma znaczenia. — Sonia uśmiechnęła się do niego. — Nie martw się, macie dużo czasu, żeby o tym pomyśleć.

— Czy uważasz, że lekcje rodzicielstwa są korzystne?

— Przez lata słyszałam, że może być bardzo pomocna. Lekcje rodzenia, zwłaszcza jeśli Louis zdecyduje się naturalnie urodzić, również byłyby wspaniałe.

— W porządku. I, uch, ostatnie pytanie. Czy polecasz cokolwiek, żeby pomóc mu... spać lepiej? — zapytał Harry, wpatrując się ostrożnie w Louisa. Policzki ciężarnego chłopca zarumieniły się na różowo, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zasnął na Harrym podczas lunchu.

— Czy ona porusza się dużo w nocy, kochanie? — Sonia spojrzała na niego z sympatią.

— Tak. — Louis nieśmiało pokiwał głową.

— Czasami pomaga rozmowa z dzieckiem. Ale jeśli jest po prostu aktywną, małą łobuzicą, to niewiele możesz z tym zrobić. Jednak wielu moich pacjentów powiedziało, że naprawdę lubią używać poduszek do ciąż, zwłaszcza, jeśli już odczuwasz ból pleców.

— W porządku. Dobrze wiedzieć — powiedział Harry, składając swoją listę i wkładając ją do kieszeni. Potem wstał, John i Louis robili to samo.

— Dzięki za wszystko, Sonia. — Harry potrząsnął jej dłonią. — Miło było cię poznać.

— Ciebie też, tatuśku — zachichotała, oczarowana jego urokiem. Louis miał ochotę się zrzygać.

John uścisnął jej rękę, zanim opuścił pokój z Harrym, by zarezerwować następną wizytę Louisa.

Ale zanim Louis zdążył podążyć za swoim sąsiadem, Sonia przytrzymała go, by wyszeptać mu coś do ucha.

— Zatrzymaj go!

Niebieskooki chłopiec zmienił się jaskrawo na jej komentarz. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, doktorka Cruz puścił do niego oczko, a potem delikatnie wypchnęła go ze swojego gabinetu.

Louis potrząsnął głową, gdy ich dogonił. Wiedział, że Sonia się myli. To było niemożliwe, by mógł zatrzymać Harry'ego, skoro przede wszystkim nigdy go nie miał. A poza tym to nie miało znaczenia. Harry jasno to wyjaśnił, po tym, jak wykopał Jodi i Michaela na zewnątrz, że chciał jedynie dziecka w jego brzuchu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

|   
---|---  
  
* w oryginale autorki użyły zwrotu “well-rounded”, co oznacza “zaokrąglony”, ale także “urozmaicony”


	13. Chapter 13

Tego sobotniego poranka Louis obudził się w samą porę, by usłyszeć motocykl Harry'ego i słuchać huku silnika, dopóki nie zniknął w oddali. Pozostał w łóżku, spoglądając w sufit i jęcząc, gdy dziecko znów zaczęło kopać. Zasnął i ostatecznie obudził się o dziesiątej rano. Wziął prysznic i zszedł na dół, żeby coś zjeść.

Kiedy tam dotarł, zastał swoich rodziców w kuchni, próbując zignorować sposób, w jaki jego ojciec klęczał przed mamą, gruchając do jej brzucha. Jego mama zaczęła pokazywać się wcześniej niż zwykle, ale wkrótce odkrył, że to dlatego, że była to jej druga ciąża. Przewrócił oczami, gdy jego ojciec zaczynał robić się nieznośny, nie do końca rozumiejąc, dlaczego to była taka wielka sprawa.

— Dzień dobry, kochanie — powitała go matka. — Na talerzu są naleśniki, właśnie je zrobiłam.

— Dziękuję, mamo — westchnął Louis, podchodząc prosto do talerza, gdzie czekała na niego góra naleśników. — Dzień dobry, tato — powitał także jego, nie chcąc być niegrzecznym.

— Dzień dobry! — Ojciec uśmiechnął się do niego. — Harry zostawił ci coś, zanim pojechał do pracy — powiedział John.

— Tak? — zapytał Louis, skupiając teraz całą uwagę na swoim ojcu, z odrobiną podekscytowania w swoim głosie.

— Jest w salonie — powiedział John, poklepując mały, wystający brzuch Evelyn, gdy drugą ręką chwycił naleśnika.

Louis nie wzdrygnął się, kiedy ojciec przechodził obok i poklepał po brzuchu także jego, mamrocząc "cześć" swoim dziecinnym głosem, zanim wyszedł na ich podwórko. Jednakże, uznał to za nieco dziwaczne.

Louis usiadł, aby zjeść naleśniki, a kiedy skończył, włożył brudne naczynia do zmywarki, a następnie poszedł do salonu, w którym czekała na niego paczka, którą przyniósł mu Harry.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył pudełko, a po bliższym przyjrzeniu się zorientował, że to poduszka ciążowa w kształcie litery U. Wyglądała naprawdę wygodnie i po chwili miał łzy w oczach, czując się raczej emocjonalnie z powodu tego gestu. Prezent był tak rozważny! Przypuszczał, że Harry wcale nie był taki zły.

W ciągu następnej godziny Louis otworzył pudełko i wypróbował swoją nową poduszkę, po czym w końcu odblokował Harry'ego i wysłał mu sms-a, by podziękować mu za poduszkę. Jego matka przez cały ten czas dąsała się, mówiąc Johnowi, że potrzebowała takiej poduszki, sprawiając, że Louis potrząsnął swoją głową z rozbawieniem, gdy John wyszedł i faktycznie wrócił z poduszką podobną do tej Louisa. Poduszka Louisa była fioletowa, a jego matki różowa. Ale ta Louisa miała grubszy materiał i była bardziej miękka.

Louis był w swojej sypialni, używając poduszki, jedząc i oglądając Supernatural, kiedy w końcu otrzymał od Harry'ego sms-a z odpowiedzią.

**Wszystko, żeby moja mała gwiazdeczka miała wygodnie.**

Uśmiech Louisa się rozpłynął, walczył z chęcią wyklinania Harry'ego, gdy upuścił telefon na łóżko, a klawiatura czekała, aż zacznie pisać. Wściekle otarł gorące łzy spływające mu po policzkach. Był tak zły; wystarczająco, by sprawiło to, że się rozpłakał i chciał spalić poduszkę. Oczywiście, że to wszystko było dla niej, ponieważ w życiu Harry'ego, on nie miał znaczenia. Tylko to cholerne dziecko. Zawsze ona.

— Twój tata jest dupkiem — powiedział Louis przez łzy, ignorując dziecko, kiedy zaczęła kopać, gdy tylko usłyszała jego głos. — Przynajmniej ciebie kocha — powiedział jej zazdrośnie.

Louis spędził resztę weekendu w łóżku, odmawiając pójścia do kościoła, kiedy jego ojciec zapytał go, czy idzie. Był wdzięczny, że jego matka już nie zmuszała go do chodzenia tam, rozumiejąc, że Louis nie mógł siedzieć przez dłuższy czas w miejscu, bo jego plecy zaczęły by go boleć. Cieszył się, że oboje zrozumieli. Nie otrzymał już od Harry'ego żadnych wiadomości i był wdzięczny, ponieważ w tej chwili nie chciał go w ogóle widzieć.

W poniedziałek podczas lekcji Lovetta, Louis był całkowicie rozbudzony i mógł słuchać nauczyciela, odkąd lepiej spał. Znalazł dobrą pozycję, gdzie było mu wygodnie, zawsze nucąc melodię, która z jakiegoś powodu uspokajała dziecko. Spowodowało to, że zasnęła w tym samym czasie, co Louis, i obudziła się dopiero wtedy, gdy zrobił to Louis. Życie było świetne. Dopóki pan Lovett nie zdecydował się go zrujnować.

— Klaso! — Lovett klasnął w dłonie, aby zwrócić ich uwagę i zmusić ich, by się zamknęli.

Louis próbował słuchać, ale został rozproszony, kiedy jego telefon wibrował. To był sms od jego matki z dołączonym do niej zdjęciem. Otworzył je tylko po to, by zobaczyć różowy, dziecięcy pajacyk, a kiedy przeczytał podpis, wyłączył telefon i zignorował to.

**_Znalazłam to dla twojego dziecka. Będzie wyglądała uroczo!_ **

Lekcja jeszcze się nie skończyła, a on już był w paskudnym nastroju. Starał się tym nie przejmować, ale ostatnio jego matka działała mu na nerwy. Gdyby nie dlatego, że wciąż rozmawiała ze swoim dzieckiem i było to niezręczne, to dlatego, że zawsze mówiła mu, co może lub czego nie może jeść. Louis miał już dość z Harrym w szkole, nie potrzebował swojej matki, żeby drażniła go także w domu. Ale nie było to jedyną rzeczą; najbardziej wkurzał go fakt, że wtrącała się, mówiąc mu, by zatrzymał dziecko.

To był tydzień, w którym mieli zabrać dzieci roboty do domu. Miały być jak prawdziwe dzieci i oni musieli się nimi zająć. Louis wcale nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, ale ocena z tego liczyła się jak dwie z testu i nie mógł tego zawalić. Nie ma mowy, żeby odpuścił. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Zayn zechce być jego partnerem, albo utknie z Harrym. Nawet bardziej, gdy dostali do wypełnienia także akt urodzenia, a nawet akt małżeństwa, gdyby uczniowie zdecydowali się wziąć ślub. Louis pomyślał, że to drugie było najgłupszą rzeczą na świecie.

— Louis, skoro wszyscy w twojej grupie oprócz ciebie i Harry’ego mają partnera, będziesz właśnie partnerem Harry'ego — zdecydował pan Lovett, wyrywając Louisa z jego myśli.

— Zaczekajcie, co? — spytał Louis, zauważając, że cała klasa patrzyła się na niego i Harry'ego.

— Następnym razem uważaj na lekcji, Louis. — Lovett pokręcił głową. — Tak czy inaczej! Będziecie mieć te dzieci przez resztę tygodnia i oddacie je w poniedziałek rano przed rozpoczęciem lekcji. Zaczną funkcjonować jak prawdziwe dziecko dzisiaj o siódmej wieczorem, aby dać wam czas, będą wyłączone podczas lekcji, a zatrzymam je w niedzielę o tej samej godzinie, żebyście mogli w końcu dobrze przespać całą noc. Będziecie mieć bransoletki, które będą działać jak identyfikatory, więc za każdym razem, gdy dziecko się rozpłacze, posiadanie tego identyfikatora przy dziecku pomoże mu zidentyfikować was jako rodziców. Gdy zadzwoni, możecie zacząć zastanawiać się, co jest z nim nie tak. Pamiętajcie, że zaczną jako noworodki w pierwszą noc, następnego dnia będą w wieku jednego miesiąca i tak dalej. Jakieś pytania?

— Powiedziałeś, że one będą nagrywać. Masz na myśli kamerę czy coś? — zapytała Kendall.

— Miałem na myśli to, że będą wysyłać mi dane, kiedy je nakarmicie, zmienicie mu pieluchę, ukoicie je i będziecie je nosić. Przekaże mi również dane, jeśli będziecie je źle traktować, a mam nadzieję, że nikt z was tego nie uczyni, ponieważ jest to uważane za maltretowanie dzieci. Te dzieci-roboty są bardzo wrażliwe na syndrom wstrząsania i rejestracja czegoś takiego sprawi, że stracicie punkty, jeśli to się stanie. Rozmawialiśmy już o tym, co to jest i jak to się dzieje, więc bądźcie bardzo ostrożni, bo jeśli to się stanie, nie będę się nad wami litował. Jeśli stracicie punkty, to będzie tylko wasza wina — wyjaśnił Lovett.

— Świetnie — wymamrotał Louis, kiedy Lovett zaczął losowo wzywać pary, aby mogły odebrać swoje dziecko przypadkowej płci.

— Harry i Louis — zawołał Lovett, sprawiając, że Louis przewrócił oczami, gdy nauczyciel spojrzał na nich, czekając, aż podniosą dziecko. — Dostajecie chłopca! — wykrzyknął Lovett, podając Harry'emu fotelik samochodowy, w którym było dziecko i jego rzeczy.

— Dziękujemy. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

Kiedy wrócili na swoje miejsca, zauważył, że reszta zostawiła już dla nich dwa puste miejsca obok siebie. Zayn i Liam byli zajęci swoją córeczką, podczas gdy Barbara i Niall mieli już swoje nago, robiąc inspekcję całego dziecko-robota. Niall roześmiał się, gdy tylko zobaczył małego penisa swojego syna, nie mogąc przestać, gdy zapytał Lovetta, czy dziecko się załatwia i robi siku.

— Kupa noworodka jest płynna — wyjaśnił Lovett, delektując się obrzydzeniem swoich uczniów. — Więc tak, dziecko będzie robiło kupkę i na was sikać, jeśli nie będziecie ostrożni przy zmianie tej pieluszki. Ale dobrze, że to tylko roboty. Dziecko będzie tylko płakać, gdy będzie potrzebowało zmiany pieluchy, ale w ogóle nie będzie tam sików ani kupy.

Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego, zauważając, że się skrzywił i nagle poczuł się źle, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry będzie musiał to wszystko robić sam. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu, Louis zaczęło mu być go szkoda. Ale szybko pozbył się tego uczucia, skoro to Harry chciał je zatrzymać. Louis dał mu szansę wyjścia, tak jak zamierzał to zrobić. Kiedy spojrzał na swoich pozostałych kolegów z klasy, zobaczył, jak wypełniają akty urodzenia i dokumenty małżeństwa. Patrzył, jak Harry wypełnia papiery ich dziecka, a dreszcze przeszły mu po kręgosłupie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że za mniej niż trzy miesiące, Harry będzie podpisywał prawdziwe.

— Nie będzie ci przeszkadzało, jeśli zabierzesz go dzisiaj do domu? — zapytał Harry. — Pracuję do ósmej — powiedział mu.

— Umm... tak, jasne — powiedział Louis.

— Dziękuję, Lou. — Harry posłał mu czarujący uśmiech.

Louis tylko skinął głową, a kiedy lekcja dobiegła końca, podniósł fotelik i podążył za Liamem oraz Zaynem do Volvo. Louis przypiął dziecko do siedzenia, a Zayn zrobił to samo, tylko, że czarnowłosy chłopak pocałował lalkę, podczas, gdy Louis robił, co tylko mógł, by zachowywać się tak, jakby dziecka wcale tam nie było.

Kiedy wrócił do domu, znalazł swoją matkę w kuchni z laptopem przed nią. Po bliższej inspekcji zobaczył, że przegląda dziecięce mebelki. To właśnie wtedy wiedział, że najlepiej będzie wydostać się stamtąd możliwie jak najszybciej, ale jego matka już wołała jego imię.

— Cześć, skarbie! Jak było w szkole? — spytała, zauważając fotelik. — Co to jest?

— Było dobrze. A to... to jest dziecko-robot, o którym ci opowiadałem — powiedział Louis, jego dłonie już się pociły, modląc się, by wkrótce się nie rozpłakało, ani najlepiej w ogóle w najbliższej przyszłości.

— W porządku — powiedziała. — Zrobię ci coś do jedzenia, kiedy będziemy czekać na obiad. Musisz być głodny.

— Właściwie to nie jestem, więc po prostu pójdę do mojego pokoju — powiedział i wyszedł, zanim zdążyła znowu go zatrzymać. Podniósł fotelik i ruszył po schodach, które każdego dnia stawały się dla niego coraz trudniejsze do przebycia.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, upuścił fotelik samochodowy przy swoim łóżku, po czym usiadł na nim, wyciągając swojego laptopa spod poduszki. Usiadł wygodnie na swojej poduszce i puścił muzykę, zanim wszedł na tumblra i zaczął go przewijać. Spędził tam resztę dnia, a kiedy wychodził z łazienki, usłyszał sygnał dźwiękowy. Rozejrzał się, w pewnym momencie bojąc się o swoje życie, dopóki winowajca nie zaczął płakać. Zaczęło się od skomlenia, które zamieniło się w płacz, stając się coraz głośniejszym i głośniejszym, im dłużej zajmowało Louisowi zareagowanie. Ale Louis nie mógł się nawet poruszyć, gdy w głębi duszy zaczynał panikować.

Nigdy nie był tak wdzięczny, widząc swoją mamę, gdy przeszła przez jego drzwi i podeszła prosto do dziecka. Szybko podniosła je, kołysząc nim, kiedy przeglądała torbę, dopóki nie znalazła jednego z dwóch identyfikatorów-bransoletek, a potem butelkę. Gdy tylko zbliżyła identyfikator do dziecka, usłyszawszy dzwonek, a potem przytknęła butelkę do ust dziecka, przestało płakać, a Louis był w stanie się odprężyć.

— Dzięki, mamo — westchnął z ulgą.

— Nie ma problemu, kochanie — powiedziała, zbyt szczęśliwa jak na gust Louisa. — Daj mi znać jeśli będziesz potrzebować więcej pomocy. W końcu to jest praktyka, skoro niedługo będziesz miał własne dziecko.

— Mamo. Po raz ostatni. Ja jej  _ nie _ zatrzymuję. Okej? — Louis zacisnął zęby, ale, oczywiście, jego matka go zignorowała.

— W każdym razie, twój tata jest prawie w domu z naszą kolacją — odpowiedziała, a następnie wyszła z pokoju.

Louis przytaknął, a kiedy jej już nie było, spojrzał na plastikowe dziecko. Jego brzydkie krzyki wciąż odbijały się echem w jego głowie, irytując go bez końca. Teraz to był fakt. Louis nie miał w sobie ani krztyny instynktu macierzyńskiego. Szczerze mówiąc, miał tylko ochotę wyrzucić tę rzecz przez okno, ale wiedział, że Harry prawdopodobnie potrzebował przyzwoitej oceny, by móc zdać.

Dziecko znowu płakało podczas kolacji, potrzebując zmiany pieluszki. Tym razem zrobił to sam, kiedy jego matka powiedziała mu, że to jego odpowiedzialność i że to był dla niego trening. Louis chciał rzucić w nią czymś, a potem płakać. Zaczynał być tak sfrustrowany, a jego ojciec nie zrobił nic, by przerwać jej gadkę.

Przegięciem struny był moment, kiedy prawdziwe dziecko obudziło go przed dwunastą, kopiąc go. Poduszka pomogła mu uczynić to nieco wygodniejszym, ale ona po prostu nie potrafiła przestać, a jej małe stopy denerwowały go bezgranicznie. Kiedy w końcu się uspokoiła, zamknął oczy. Ale nagle obudził się ponownie, gdy głupie dziecko-robot zaczęło płakać. Louis zignorował to, ale nie mógł spać, kiedy wciąż to robiło. W końcu Evelyn przeszła przez drzwi, pytając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

— Mamo, to się nie zamknie, do cholery. — Louis zaczął płakać, gdy nic nie zadziałało.

— Spróbuj go pokołysać, to działa czasami — powiedziała mu Evelyn, ale nie zrobiła nic, aby mu pomóc.

— To nie działa! — niemal krzyknął Louis, po czym położył krzyczące dziecko w foteliku samochodowym. — Wiesz co, pieprzę to! Niech płacze! Nie obchodzi mnie to.

— Louis, skarbie, wiem, że to trudne, ale nie możesz tego zrobić, kiedy rzeczywiście przywieziesz swoją córeczkę do domu. Nie będziesz w stanie pozwolić jej po prostu płakać. — Evelyn starała się, by ją zrozumiał.

— Po raz ostatni, kurwa, nie zatrzymuję jej! — krzyknął Louis, sprawiając, że jego mama się wzdrygnęła. — Jestem chory i zmęczony tym, że mówisz mi to całe gówno, kiedy wiesz, że ona nigdy nie wejdzie do tego domu!

— Po prostu nie rozumiem, Louis! Jak możesz nie chcieć swojego własnego dziecka? — zapytała go histerycznie. — Nie kochasz jej?

— Nie! Nie obchodzi mnie, do cholery! Po prostu chcę tylko, żeby już odeszła! — krzyknął Louis.

Pożałował powiedzenia tego, gdy tylko poczuł lekkie trzepotanie w pobliżu pępka, który, ku jego przerażeniu, po prostu wyszedł na zewnątrz. Nienawidził tego, jak jego ciało się do niej przystosowywało. Wszystko było dla niej. Ale co z nim? Czy nikt nie dbał już o to, jak on się czuł?

— Nie masz tego na myśli. — Po twarzy Evelyn spływały łzy, a John stał w drzwiach.

— Mam! Nie mogę jej znieść. Nienawidzę, kiedy się porusza! Nienawidzę, kiedy ty i tata mówicie, jak to dziecko i wasze będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Nienawidzę, kiedy mówicie o niej, jakby było dla niej miejsce w tej cholernej rodzinie. Ale po tym, jak ją urodzę, nigdy jej nie zobaczycie. Wbijcie. To. Do. Swoich. Głów! Ona nie jest częścią tej rodziny I NIGDY NIĄ NIE BĘDZIE!

— Ona... Ona jest moją wnuczką. — Głos Evelyn się trząsł — I nie obchodzi mnie, co mówisz, ale nie powstrzymasz nas od widywania się z nią! — krzyknęła do niego z taką determinacją w głosie, jak ta jej syna.

Louis zasztyletował ją wzrokiem. Jego własna matka naprawdę chciała go tak zdradzić? Zachować się wbrew jego życzeniom, ponieważ egoistycznie chciała być w jej życiu, nawet jeśli sam Louis nie chciał w nim być ani nie chciał, aby jego rodzice w nim byli. Chciał ją całkowicie wymazać ze swojego życia, ale teraz byłoby to niemożliwe.

Ale chwilę później, kiedy zobaczył, jak złamane serce ma jego mama, uświadomił sobie, że to, co powiedział, posunęło się za daleko. I natychmiast tego pożałował. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że Harry nie był jedynym, który się w niej zakochał; jego matka i ojciec również się w niej zakochali.

Było cicho przez kilka sekund, ale potem Evelyn wybuchnęła płaczem i wybiegła z pokoju do swojej sypialni, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Louis zaczął płakać, kiedy wciąż mógł usłyszeć jej szlochy i widział ojca wpatrującego się w niego z najbardziej rozczarowanym wyrazem twarzy, jaki kiedykolwiek tam widział. Dopiero, gdy John otarł łzy, Louis zauważył, że też płakał.

— Po prostu wracaj do łóżka, Louis — westchnął, a następnie zamknął drzwi, zostawiając Louisa z dzieckiem-robotem, które już przestało płakać, a jego własne kompletnie zamarło w jego brzuchu.

Louis nie wiedział, jak długo pozostał w swoim pokoju, stojąc w tym samym miejscu. Gniew, który odczuwał, był wystarczający, by spowodować u niego płacz. Z drugiej strony wstyd, jaki odczuwał, przytłaczał go. Nie mógł zmierzyć się z rodzicami po tym, jak powiedział te okropne rzeczy. Nie mógł tego zrobić po tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. Po przemyśleniu tego przez dobre dziesięć minut, podniósł się i chwycił torbę sportową, po czym podszedł do swojej szafy, aby chwycić tyle rzeczy, na mogło się w niej zmieścić.

Kiedy już miał wszystko, czego potrzebował, chwycił swoją torbę, poduszkę i fotelik samochodowy i wyszedł z pokoju. Właśnie wyszedł z domu i poszedł do Harry'ego, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest późno i spali. Zajął miejsce na huśtawce przedniej werandy, rzucając wszystkie swoje rzeczy na ziemię, a następnie wyjął w pełni naładowany telefon i wybrał numer Harry'ego.

—  _ Halo? _ — odpowiedział Harry, a Louis poczuł się źle z tym, że go obudził.

— Tu Louis — powiedział ciężarny chłopiec. — Czy możesz... — zatrzymał się, gdy poczuł w gardle wielką gulę, która sprawiła jedynie, że wylał więcej łez. — Czy możesz zejść na dół i otworzyć mi drzwi? Jestem na zewnątrz.

_ — Co jest nie tak? Wszystko z tobą w porządku? _ — zapytał Harry.

Louis mógł powiedzieć, że teraz był już bardziej rozbudzony i zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na jego pytania, Harry już otwierał drzwi wejściowe. Włączył światło na ganku i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Miał na sobie szare, dresowe spodnie i starą koszulkę Nirvany. Był boso, a jego włosy były kompletnym, kręconym bałaganem. Harry zmrużył na niego swoje zaspane oczy, a potem potarł je swoją wielką dłonią, próbując wyostrzyć swój wzrok.

— Co się stało? — zapytał, patrząc na wszystkie torby, poduszkę i fotelik samochodowy, leżące tuż obok Louisa na huśtawce.

— Czy mogę zostać tutaj na noc? — zapytał Louis, wciąż drżącym głosem. — Pokłóciłem się z moją mamą.

— Wykopali cię z domu? — zapytał Harry, już chwytając torby i przepuszczając Louisa przodem, z fotelem samochodowym ciasno trzymanym w dłoniach.

— Nie, ale to było okropne i nie chcę tam być — powiedział mu Louis, wchodząc na górę, a potem do sypialni Harry'ego, nie zamykając za sobą całkowicie drzwi, gdy Harry go o to poprosił.

— Och. Cóż, możesz zostać tak długo, jak chcesz — powiedział Harry, ziewając.

— Dzięki, Harry — powiedział Louis, po czym spojrzał w dół na plastikowe dziecko. — Możesz chcieć ostrzec swoich rodziców, że jestem tutaj. Ta rzecz będzie płakać i będzie głośno, a ja nie chcę, żeby Anne i Robin się przestraszyli.

— Nie, powiedziałem im, że wkrótce będę miał demona — zapewnił Louisa, a potem zastanowił się głośno. — Czy to nie pozwalało ci spać?

— Ta głupia rzecz obudziła mnie o północy — wymamrotał Louis, siadając na miękkim łóżku. Na łóżko, w którym stworzyli tyle wspomnień. Starał się o nich nie myśleć. Teraz rzeczy miały się inaczej. Nie byli już przyjaciółmi z korzyściami. Byli niczym. Harry był po prostu jego sąsiadem i ojcem jego dziecka. To było to.

— Przepraszam za to — powiedział Harry, autentycznie przepraszającym głosem. — Zajmę się nim przez całą noc, okej? Możemy zamienić się jutro po szkole.

— W porządku. Umowa. — Louis przykrył się kołdrą, a potem spróbował się uspokoić, kiedy sobie przypomniał. — Harry?

— Hm? — zanucił z telefonem w dłoni, pisząc do kogoś.

— Czy możesz podać mi poduszkę ciążową? — szepnął Louis, a jego policzki były różowe.

Harry uśmiechnął się do ciężarnego chłopca, kiedy podał mu długą, fioletową poduszkę, którą mu kupił. Louis podziękował mu, zanim owinął ją wokół swojego ciała, upewniając się, że jego brzuch leżał na jej szczycie. Wkrótce po tym szybko zasnął, a z jego cienkich, rozchylonych warg dobiegały małe chrapnięcia.

Harry odwrócił się do swojego telefonu, zanim zdążył pomyśleć o ich pocałowaniu. Najpierw wysłał SMS-a do Robina, informując go, że Louis był u nich i że robotyczna lalka przybyła wraz z nim. Potem wysłał SMS-a do Johna, mówiąc mu, że Louis spędza u niego noc. W końcu wysłał wiadomość do Liama, pytając go, czy mógłby odebrać rano Louisa, wiedząc, że nie będzie chciał zobaczyć swojego ojca i że nie mógł jechać motocyklem Harry'ego. Nigdy nie naraziłby swoich dzieci na niebezpieczeństwo, zwłaszcza swojej małej gwiazdeczki. Harry dał swojej córeczce to przezwisko z powodu nieskończonej ilości gwiazdek kurczaka, którymi karmił ją Louis.

Kiedy Harry skończył już bycie taką odpowiedzialną osobą, jaką starał się stać, wspiął się obok Louisa, ale natychmiast poczuł się niezręcznie. Za każdym razem, gdy Louis spał z nim, Harry tulił go, zawsze będąc dużą łyżeczką. Ale teraz nie wiedział, gdzie on i Louis stali. Czy w tym momencie byli w ogóle przyjaciółmi? Zanim Harry zdążył to przemyśleć, odwrócił się na bok i zasnął, upewniając się, że trzymał ręce przy sobie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

W środku nocy Harry obudził się przez najbardziej denerwujący płacz, jaki usłyszał w całym swoim siedemnastoletnim życiu. W swoim sennym stanie ukrył twarz w poduszce, ignorując dźwięk. Ale kiedy tam leżał, uświadomił sobie, że poduszka była niesamowicie miękka, o wiele bardziej niż reszta, którą posiadał. Westchnął z wygody, ale potem jego oczy w końcu się otworzyły, kiedy płacz jedynie zwiększył swoją głośność. Śpiący chłopiec jeszcze szybciej zsunął się z łóżka, kiedy zobaczył, że był tylko o kilka centymetrów od twarzy Louisa. Dzielił z nim poduszkę ciążową. Jezu. Harry musiał wziąć się w garść.

Podszedł do robotycznego demona w jego foteliku samochodowym, przesuwając bransoletkę, zanim go podniósł. Kiedy usłyszał dzwonek, chwycił zabawkową butelkę, żeby go nakarmić, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy jego płacz ucichł. Harry zmarszczył nos, kiedy plastikowe dziecko zaczęło wydawać odgłosy ssania. Im bardziej próbowali uczynić tę rzecz realną, tym bardziej stawała się przerażająca. Wiedział, że jego córeczka będzie całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Chociaż Harry nie był naiwny. Wiedział, że jej kupa i wymiociny nie będą przyjemne.

Ale to będzie tego warte. Wszystko dla jego małej gwiazdeczki.

Podczas gdy lalka wypiła swój nieistniejący posiłek, Harry spojrzał na Louisa, uśmiechając się do jego śpiącej postaci. Był wtulony w fioletową poduszkę ciążową. Dół jego workowatej koszuli podwinął się, a światło księżyca wpadało przez zasłony, eksponując nieco jego zaokrąglonego brzucha w ciemności.

Ale potem zobaczył coś długiego i czepialskiego poruszającego się na rozciągniętej, kremowej skórze, w której mieszkało ich dziecko. Harry natychmiast przeszedł w tryb ochronny i zrobił krok w kierunku Louisa oraz stworzenia, ale po dalszej inspekcji zdał sobie sprawę, że to był tylko Dusty, rodzinny kot, zwinął się wokół ciążowego brzuszka Louisa, a jego długi ogon ocierał się o niego.

Harry przewrócił oczami. Louis musiał nie zamknąć drzwi do końca. Kot lubił wchodzić do jego pokoju w nocy i spać z nim. Harry zaczął go jednak wyrzucać, kiedy budził się z ustami pełnymi sierści.

Kiedy dziecko-robot skończyło jeść, poczekał, aż mu się odbije i delikatnie włożył je z powrotem do fotelika samochodowego, po czym wrócił do łóżka. Pogłaskał Dusty parę razy, ale przypadkiem musnął swoją dłonią brzuch Louisa. Nie mogąc nic na to poradzić, pogłaskał przez chwilę wypukłość i uśmiechnął się czule, gdy poczuł łagodne kopnięcie pod podstawą dłoni. Louis jęknął przez sen, a jego dłoń spoczęła tuż obok tej Harry'ego, podświadomie próbując uspokoić ich dziecko.

Harry uśmiechnął się łagodnie, kręcąc głową. Bez względu na to, co powiedział Louis, Harry wiedział głęboko w sercu, że wcale nie nienawidził ich małej gwiazdeczki. Umieścił miękki pocałunek obok wystającego pępka Louisa, a następnie położył się obok niego, zasypiając kilka minut później.

Następnego ranka Harry, tak jak przewidywał, obudził się z ciężkim ciężarem na twarzy i ustami wypełnionymi kocimi kłakami. Jęknął, po czym delikatnie usunął duszącą masę futra, którą była Dusty. Wstał z łóżka, a potem ruszył w stronę prysznica.

Idąc do łazienki, spojrzał na Louisa, śmiejąc się z dzikiej grzywki, która otaczała jego śpiącą twarz. Trudno było mu oderwać od niego swoje zielone oczy, taki wspaniały był ciężarny chłopiec; żadna ilość wagi, jaką przybierze przez dziecko nigdy nie mogłaby tego zmienić. Świecił jaśniej niż słońce. A Harry bez wątpienia wiedział, że jego dziecko będzie jak promyk słońca, podobnie jak jej mama.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis obudził się tego poranka, był nieco zdezorientowany swoim otoczeniem, dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, co się stało. Wraz z tym przyszło uczucie wstydu, kiedy przypomniał sobie, co powiedział swojej matce. Pozostał w łóżku jeszcze przez kilka minut, nasłuchując dźwięku prysznica, zanim się wyłączył, a kilka minut później Harry wyszedł z łazienki jedynie z ręcznikiem owiniętym wokół talii.

— Louis? — odezwał się Harry, plecami do Louisa, gdy szperał w jednej z szuflad. — Obudź się, spóźnimy się — powiedział.

Louis obserwował, jak wkłada jakieś bokserki, zanim zdjął ręcznik i patrzył, jak idzie do szafy, żeby znaleźć coś do ubrania. Wrócił, mając na sobie proste, niebieskie dżinsy i czerwoną koszulę. Louis zastanawiał się, dlaczego nie miał na sobie czarnych, obcisłych dżinsów i czarnego wszystkiego, ale nie zapytał, a zamiast tego wstał, by pójść do łazienki i wziąć prysznic. Po drodze mógł zobaczyć, że Harry ma ciemne kręgi pod oczami i wygląda na całkowicie zniszczonego. Przypuszczał, że to dlatego, że dziecko-robot nie pozwalało mu spać. Czuł się źle, ale nic nie powiedział i zamiast tego poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy wszedł pod prysznic, był zszokowany, widząc, że jego balsam do ciała, szampon i odżywka nadal tam były. Harry naprawdę zatrzymał je przez cały ten czas. Louis szczerze nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Mimo wszystko był szczęśliwy, że Harry je miał, bo teraz mógł z nich skorzystać, ale zdecydował się użyć odrobiny wody kolońskiej Harry'ego, kiedy wyszedł. Zawsze lubił to, jak pachniał, więc spryskał się trochę na nadgarstkach.

Kiedy skończył szykować się w łazience, wrócił do pokoju Harry'ego, gdzie chłopak czekał na niego na łóżku. Wręczył Louisowi jego plecak, a potem zarzucił własny na swoje ramię.

— Chodźmy, Lou. Liam czeka na nas na zewnątrz — powiedział Harry, schodząc po schodach.

— Ale nie jedliśmy śniadania. — Louis zmarszczył brwi, umierał z głodu.

— Możemy wziąć coś po drodze. No chodź! Spóźnimy się — pospieszał go Harry, otwierając przed nim drzwi frontowe. Louis przewrócił oczami, ale nie było mowy, żeby śpieszył się po tych schodach tylko po to, by spaść. Mógł nie chcieć dziecka, ale nie chciał narażać jej ani siebie na niebezpieczeństwo z tak błahego powodu.

Kiedy Louis w końcu zszedł na dół, podszedł do czarnego Volvo, witając się z Liamem i Zaynem, którzy byli na przednich siedzeniach. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry wskoczył z nim na tylne siedzenie, zapinając się, zanim Louis zdążył w ogóle zamknąć drzwi. Ciężarny chłopiec westchnął, czy naprawdę stawał się tak powolny?

W drodze do szkoły, Liam zabrał ich wszystkich na śniadanie. Gdy dotarł do kampusu, zaparkował, a potem wszyscy wyskoczyli. Louis i Zayn poszli w kierunku swoich szafek, podczas gdy pozostali dwaj chłopcy poszli w kierunku swoich, na przeciwną stronę korytarza. Kiedy znaleźli się poza zasięgiem słuchu, Zayn chwycił Louisa i przyciągnął go do siebie.

— Zayn? — zapytał przestraszony Louis.

— Gadaj, suko — zażądał Zayn.

— Gadaj co?? Nic się nie wydarzyło! — wrzasnął Louis, patrząc we wścibskie, brązowe oczy Zayna.

— Wiem, że spałeś wczoraj w domu Harry'ego — powiedział Zayn, a jego oczy zamieniły się w szpary. — Co oznacza, że obaj spaliście w jego łóżku.

— I...?  — przycisnął go Louis, by kontynuował.

— O mój Boże, czy muszę ci to przeliterować?

Louis uniósł perfekcyjnie zaznaczoną brew.

— Czy uprawialiście S-E-K-S? — zapytał Zayn, poirytowany.

Louis spojrzał na niego zgorszony. 

— Oczywiście, że nie, ty perwersie! Ledwie ze sobą rozmawiamy — wrzasnął. — Harry i tak nie mógłby mnie pieprzyć. — Louis wskazał na swój duży, ciążowy brzuch. — Boże, na jaką pozycję moglibyśmy w ogóle to zrobić? — powiedział, kręcąc głową.

— Prawdopodobnie na pieska albo kowbojka — odpowiedział obeznany Zayn, wkładając książki do swojej torby. — Odwróconą kowbojkę…

— Czym jest, do cholery, kowbojka? — zapytał Louis, kompletnie zdezorientowany, a potem zamknął szafkę i ponownie zarzucił torbę na swoje ramię.

— Gdzie ujeżdżasz tego fiuta jak koń galopujący w stronę zachodzącego słońca... — powiedział Zayn z rozmarzeniem, spoglądając w dal na Liama. Louis miał ochotę zwymiotować, chłopaki przyprawili go o mdłości.

— Dobrze wiedzieć — jęknął Louis. — I żeby odpowiedzieć na twoje pytanie, nie uprawialiśmy seksu i nie będziemy uprawiać seksu w najbliższym czasie. To byłoby zbyt dziwne, z dzieckiem wewnątrz mnie. Co by było, gdyby się ruszyła? — Louis wzdrygnął się na tę myśl. — Po prostu nie, Zayn.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak wzruszył ramionami. 

— Ech, nie sądzę, że to byłby problem, LouLou. Harry mógłby tylko ukołysać ją do snu.

— Mógłbym co? — zapytał Harry chwilę później, kiedy wraz z Liamem dołączyli do nich w drodze na ich lekcję.

Louis wpatrzył się w niego, a jego policzki zrobiły się jaskrawoczerwone.

— Że mógłbyś włożyć tego grubego kutasa... — Louis zatkał dłonią wielkie usta Zayna, a reszta zdania wyszła jak niezrozumiałe mamrotanie — swojego... w Lou... tyłek... i ukołysać... do snu.

Harry spojrzał na Liama, jego mina była całkowicie oszołomiona. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel tylko pokręcił głową, w milczeniu przekazując Harry'emu, żeby nie zwracał uwagi na niedojrzałe zachowanie jego chłopaka. Obaj chłopcy roześmiali się tylko, gdy weszli do klasy. Zayn, z drugiej strony, odnalazł swoje miejsce, podczas gdy Louis sztyletował go wzrokiem, mamrocząc puste groźby, gdy zajął swoje miejsce obok swojej psiapsi o niewyparzonym jęzorze.

Dzień minął tak jak zwykle, z nudnymi wykładami i nużącymi pracami domowymi. Zanim nadszedł czas na lunch, Louis był podekscytowany, nie mogąc się doczekać, by zjeść kawałek czekoladowego ciasta Harry'ego. Prawie podbiegł do stolika, gdy zobaczył, że Harry już tam był, rozpakowując swoje pyszne smakołyki.

Louis zajął swoje miejsce obok Harry'ego i zaczął jeść swoje drugie śniadanie. Zjadł trochę sałatki z jarmużu Harry'ego w zamian za cały jego kawałek ciasta, pożerając go w kilka sekund. Kiedy lunch się skończył, a Louis był szczęśliwy i pełny, wstał, żeby wyrzucić śmieci. Potem ruszył w kierunku swojej szafki po książki do matematyki i lekcji pana Lovetta, a reszta jego przyjaciół, niezbyt daleko za nim, robiła to samo. Ale kiedy sięgnął po swój podręcznik, dwaj kłócący się napastnicy z ich drużyny piłki nożnej ruszyli korytarzem, a ich krzyki odbijały się echem od ścian.

— Widziałem jej majteczki w twoim samochodzie, Tristan! Nie wciskaj mi tej gównianej ściemy, że potrzebowała podwózki na zajęcia dla cheerleaderek i przebierała się na tylnym siedzeniu. Wiem, że pieprzyłeś się z moją dziewczyną za moimi plecami! — Chłopak następnie wepchnął kolegę z drużyny w szafki, jedynie kawałek od Louisa, a głośna kolizja sprawiła, że się wzdrygnął.

— W porządku! Pieprzyłem twoją dziewczynę, Sean. A ona to uwielbiała! — przyznał z zarozumiałym uśmiechem, którym tylko jeszcze bardziej sprowokował swojego przyjaciela. — Kochałem sposób, w jaki powoli pieprzyłem w jej ciasną…

Sean zamachnął się pięścią i uderzył Tristana w twarz, ucinając jego wulgarny opis. Wysoki chłopak zachwiał się, zbyt zajęty trzymaniem zakrwawionego nosa, by zatrzymać się przed uderzeniem w bok Louisa, co spowodowało, że ciężarny chłopiec stracił równowagę i upadł, a jego plecy mocno uderzyły o ziemię.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Zanim mógł krzyknąć do Louisa, by zszedł im z drogi, Harry zobaczył, jak Sean uderza Tristana, powodując jego upadek, a następnie, jak efekt domina, wielki piłkarz uderzył w Louisa, fundując mu upadek razem z nim. Harry mógł tylko patrzeć z przerażeniem, jak drobny, ciężarny chłopiec upadł na podłogę. Cała rzecz zdawała się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Gdy tylko Tristan zderzył się z jego bokiem, Louis instynktownie ochronnie owinął rękę wokół uwypuklonego brzucha, a drugą próbował chwycić się ściany. Ale pchnięcie było zbyt silne, powodując, że spadł płasko na swój tyłek, a za tym podążył głośny huk jego głowy uderzającej o podłogę.

Wszyscy stali w szoku. Na korytarzu zapanowała śmiertelna cisza.

Zanim Harry mógł w ogóle pomyśleć o tym, co robił, szarżował w stronę Seana, jego zielone oczy były tak zaślepione wściekłością, że nie myślał rozsądnie.

— Harry, nie! — usłyszał wołanie Liama, ale go zignorował. Obraz spadającego i uderzającego o ziemię Louisa, jego maleńkie dłonie wokół wybrzuszenia, próbujące osłonić jego małą gwiazdeczkę przed zranieniem, wciąż powtarzał się w jego głowie, nie pozwalając mu myśleć normalnie. Perspektywa, że albo jego ukochany chłopiec, albo jego nienarodzone dziecko zostali  _ zranieni, _ tylko potęgowały jego gniew.

— Hej, facet. Ja- przepraszam, ja…

Harry przerwał mu uderzeniem w szczękę. 

— Ty pierdolony kawałku gówna.  _ On jest w ciąży! _

— Proszę — zaskamlał Sean. — Stary, nie chciałem, żeby upadł! — krzyknął, błagając o litość, kompletnie przerażony Harrym. — To był wypadek. Przysięgam! — To był fakt znany całej drużynie piłkarskiej, że Harry był zakochany w Louisie, więc żaden z nich z nim nie zadzierał. A teraz, po tym, jak Sean nieumyślnie go skrzywdził, uderzając Tristana, narażając w ten sposób Louisa i jego dziecko, Sean wiedział, że właśnie zamierza skopać mu tyłek.

Harry pokręcił głową; zawsze wiedział, że ten egoistyczny osiłek miał temperament i nigdy nie potrafił go kontrolować. A teraz Louis i jego córeczka cierpieli z tego powodu.

Harry kopnął go w pachwinę, powodując, że mazający się idiota upadł na kolana. Harry nie zmarnował ani sekundy i złapał go, przyciskając go za ramię do ziemi i wielokrotnie uderzając Seana w twarz, raz za razem.

Nikle słyszał krzyki uczniów, Liama i kilku nauczycieli w tle. Harry tylko je zignorował, zdeterminowany, by pokazać temu dupkowi, co się dzieje, gdy ktoś zadziera z jego rodziną.

Nagle para rąk chwyciła go wokół talii, odciągając go od zakrwawionej twarzy Seana, uniemożliwiając mu ponowne uderzenie tego drania.

— Wystarczy, Harry! — wrzasnął pan Lovett. Harry szarpał się przez minutę, próbując uciec z uścisku nauczyciela, aby zadać kolejny cios, tym razem Tristanowi, który wciąż trzymał się za swój krwawiący nos. Harry miał nadzieję, że ta rzecz była złamana.

— Jeremy, pomóż panu Alisonowi wstać — rozkazał Lovett, wskazując na jęczącego Seana, a potem spojrzał na Zayna, który klęczał obok Louisa. — Proszę, upewnij się, że pójdzie do pielęgniarki.

Zielone oczy Harry'ego spotkały się z tymi pustymi, niebieskimi Louisa, które patrzyły prosto na niego, a jego mina była nieczytelna. Zanim Harry mógł podbiec do ciężarnego chłopca i zażądać, żeby mógł osobiście odprowadzić Louisa do pielęgniarki, nauczyciel powiedział: — Wasza trójka idzie ze mną do gabinetu dyrektora.

Harry westchnął, pokonany. Nie mógł zrobić nic, tylko pójść za nim i modlić się, aby z Louisem i dzieckiem było wszystko dobrze.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Louis leżał nieruchomo na stole do badań w gabinecie pielęgniarki. W jego głowie coś okropnie pulsowało, a plecy go bolały. Zayn usiadł obok niego w milczeniu, z twarzą wykrzywioną w zmartwieniu. Oboje czekali, aż pielęgniarka, pani Martha, wróci do nich z opakowaniem lodu na jego głowę.

Po tym, jak powiedzieli jej, co się stało, a Louis opisał swoje objawy, doszła do wniosku, że nie doznał wstrząśnienia mózgu, a jedynie niewielkie siniaki na plecach. Ogólnie czuł się w porządku, upadek nie przyniósł mu żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Na początku Louis obawiał się, że dziecko zostało zranione i prawie zaczął wariować. Ale po odczuciu kilku mocnych kopnięć w żebra, Louis był całkiem pewien, że z dzieckiem też było w porządku, chociaż pielęgniarka powiedziała, że jeśli chce być stuprocentowo pewny, powinien zobaczyć się ze swoim lekarzem. Pani Martha powiedziała mu, że miał szczęście, że upadł na plecy, inaczej dziecko mogłoby być poważnie zranione.

Wkrótce wróciła z opakowaniem lodu i podała je Louisowi. 

— Proszę bardzo — zaoferowała mu życzliwie.

— Dziękuję, proszę pani.

— Zanim twoi rodzice przyjadą, Louis, chciałabym jeszcze raz spojrzeć na twoje plecy. A potem przykleić plaster rozgrzewający tam, gdzie boli cię najbardziej, dobrze? — powiedziała mu.

Louis kiwnął głową, a potem odwrócił się tak, że był zwrócony plecami do niej, a przodem do Zayna stojącego przy drzwiach.

— Proszę podnieść koszulkę — poprosiła współczującym głosem pielęgniarka.

Louis westchnął i uniósł materiał. Cieszył się, że to tylko Zayn był w pokoju; nie miał nic przeciwko, aby jego najlepszy przyjaciel zobaczył jego skórę, która była teraz pokryta rozstępami po bokach. Louis ich nienawidził, ale wiedział, że Zayn nie będzie go oceniał.

— Czy to tutaj boli najbardziej? — zapytała go, delikatnie przyciskając dłoń blisko jego prawego ramienia. Louis syknął z bólu, sam dźwięk dał jej odpowiedź.

Kiedy skończyła aplikować plaster rozgrzewający, drzwi otworzyły się i ukazały ciężko oddychającego Harry’ego, który wyglądał, jakby właśnie wybiegł z gabinetu dyrektora. Wparował do środka, szybko kierując się w stronę Louisa.

— Lou! O mój Boże. Czy z nią jest w porządku? Proszę, powiedz mi, że z moja małą gwiazdeczką jest w porządku! — powiedział niespokojnie Harry.

Zanim ciężarny chłopak mógł odpowiedzieć, ojciec dziecka umieścił swoje dłonie na jego nagim brzuchu, by poczuć ją bez pozwolenia Louisa. Nawet nie całą sekundę później dziecko zaczęło kopać jego duże dłonie. Harry westchnął z ulgą, całe jego ciało odprężyło się. Jego różowe usta uśmiechały się ze szczęścia, a jego załzawione oczy błyszczały radością. Promieniował  _ miłością _ .

Louis skrzywił się. Harry zachowywał się tak samo tkliwie jak pierwszy raz, kiedy poczuł, że ona kopie, na wizycie z ultrasonografem. I po raz drugi serce Louisa wypełniło się zazdrością.

Harry nie dbał o niego. Gdy tylko zobaczył upadek Louisa, nie rzucił się w jego stronę, by zapytać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Poszedł prosto do Seana i uderzył go pięścią, ponieważ  _ był w ciąży _ , ponieważ piłkarz naraził dziecko na niebezpieczeństwo; nie dlatego, że Louis mógł zranić się w kręgosłup, czy cokolwiek innego. Nie przyszedł także do gabinetu pielęgniarki, by zapytać, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Racja. Ponieważ on się nie liczył.

Harry zapytał jedynie o  _ nią _ dopiero po tym, jak upadł. On dbał tylko o  _ jej _ dobre samopoczucie. Upewniał się, że Louis jadał zdrowo, dla  _ niej _ . I dostał poduszkę ciążową, żeby  _ jej _ było wygodnie. Wszystkim, co się liczyło, była tylko  _ ona ona ona. _ Nigdy on.

_ Zawsze ona. _

Louis odepchnął dłonie Harry'ego od swojego wypukłego brzucha i szarpnął koszulkę w dół, odcinając mu z nią więź.

—  _ Twoje dziecko _ ma się dobrze, Harry — wypluł gorzko.

Na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz bólu, ale zniknął, zanim Louis mógł zacząć czuć się źle.

— Nasi rodzice czekają na nas na zewnątrz — przemówił Harry, za jednym zamachem zmieniając temat z dziecka na ich sytuację.

Louis jęknął, schodząc ze stołu. 

— Nie chcę ich widzieć.

— Ja też, ale nie mamy wyboru.

Louis wiedział, że miał rację i pożegnał się z Zaynem, mówiąc mu, że napisze do niego później dzisiejszego wieczoru. Potem chwycił swój plecak z podłogi i podążył za Harrym na parking, dziękując najpierw pani Marthcie za pomoc.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz i twarzą w twarz ze swoimi rodzicami, Anne i Robin zaczęli krzyczeć na Harry'ego.

— Harry Edwardzie! — krzyknęła Anne. — Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wdałeś się w bójkę w szkole i zostałeś zawieszony na trzy dni. Myślałam, że to gówno jest już za tobą? Zaraz zostaniesz  _ ojcem _ . Nie możesz już się tak zachowywać!

— Popchnęli Louisa, mamo! A on upadł! — odparował Harry. — Ci nierozważni idioci mogli skrzywdzić dziecko!

— Ale tego nie zrobili — przypomniał mu Robin.

— Ale mogli — argumentował Harry. — I to byłaby moja wina, że nie byłbym w stanie jej ochronić.

Twarze ich obojga złagodniały odrobinę pod wpływem zrozumienia. Mimo to wciąż byli wściekli. 

— Jesteśmy tobą naprawdę rozczarowani, Harry. Spodziewaliśmy się czegoś lepszego — powiedziała Anne. — Musisz kontrolować swój gniew, zwłaszcza teraz, gdy dziecko będzie tutaj wkrótce. Zasługuje na dojrzałego, odpowiedzialnego i dobrze wychowanego ojca.

Harry westchnął i zwiesił głowę we wstydzie. Wiedział, że miała rację. Zawiódł nie tylko swoich rodziców, ale także swoją córeczkę.

— A ponieważ chcesz zachowywać się jak niedojrzały nastolatek, zamierzam ukarać cię jak jednego z nich. — Spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Żadnego internetu, chyba, że jest to zadanie domowe i dodatkowe obowiązki. Nie uziemię cię całkowicie, ale możesz chodzić tylko do szkoły i pracy — mruknęła bezwzględnie Anne.

Harry mógł jedynie westchnąć i zaakceptować sprawiedliwe konsekwencje swojego zachowania. 

— W porządku, mamo.

Kiedy rodzina Styles-Twist skończyła upominać Harry'ego, Evelyn podeszła do swojego syna. 

— Wszystko w porządku, kochanie?

Louis nie mógł spojrzeć jej w oczy; wciąż bardzo się wstydził za to, co powiedział jej wczoraj w nocy. Nadal nie był gotowy, by się z nią zmierzyć.

Pokiwał głową i przybliżył się do boku Harry'ego, poza zasięgiem jej rąk.

— No dalej, Louis, zabierzmy cię już do domu, synu — powiedział jego ojciec.

— Nie. Ja, umm... chcę zostać w domu Harry'ego. — Złapał Harry'ego za rękę tylko po to, by uczynić swoją argumentację bardziej przekonywującą. — I tak musimy doglądać razem dziecko-robota, więc... równie dobrze mogę z nim zostać.

Harry, jego rodzice oraz mama i tata Louisa patrzyli na niego zszokowani. Po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy Louis wyraził pragnienie przebywania w tym samym pomieszczeniu co Harry i pragnął dzielić z nim jego łóżko.

Twarz Harry'ego była mieszaniną rozkoszy i lęku. Chociaż zielonooki chłopak tęsknił za byciem w pobliżu Louisa, obawiał się jego hormonów; chłopiec w ciąży zachowywał się nieprzewidywalnie, odkąd wrócił z Hiszpanii. W jednej chwili nienawidził go, a w następnej był uprzejmy. Harry nie był pewien, czy jest przygotowany, by radzić sobie z emocjonalnym rollercoasterem, którym był Louis, czy też żyć z nim w tym przypadku.

— No cóż, w takim razie okej — powiedział John, niezręcznie przebiegając palcami przez swoje krótkie włosy. — Jeśli to jest to, czego chcesz...

Louis przytaknął, a potem pociągnął Harry'ego w kierunku samochodu Robina, chcąc oddalić się od swoich rodziców tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Louis chwycił torbę ostrych cheetosów i Sprite'a ze spiżarni i lodówki Anne, i wszedł na górę. Położył się na łóżku Harry'ego, chwytając pilota, by kontynuować oglądanie Supernatural. Harry wszedł kilka minut później i poszedł prosto do łazienki, wychodząc prawie trzydzieści minut później. Louis uniósł brwi, powoli wkładając cheetosa do ust.

— Gdzie się wybierasz? — zapytał.

— Do pracy — odpowiedział Harry.

— Czy nie powinieneś być w szkole, przynajmniej z tego, co im wiadomo? — zapytał Louis.

— Tak, ale zadzwoniłem do szefa i powiedział, że to w porządku. Biorę więcej godzin na czas, kiedy jestem zawieszony. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Louis chciał zapytać, dlaczego tak dużo pracuje, ale na jego pytanie odpowiedział nagły kopniak w brzuchu. Zjadł kolejnego cheetosa i ułożył drugą rękę na boku brzucha, poklepując miejsce, w którym najbardziej kopała. Jeszcze raz spojrzał na Harry'ego, kiedy wkładał buty, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to robił. To wszystko było dla niej, ale dlaczego, kiedy mógł po prostu pozwolić jej odejść i nadal żyć swoim życiem; kiedy mógł cieszyć się byciem dzieckiem i nie musieć wychowywać jednego.

— Do zobaczenia później, wrócę o ósmej — powiedział Harry.

— Czy możesz przynieść mi Carl’s Jr w drodze powrotnej? — zapytał Louis. — Proszę.

— Pewnie, biorę samochód mamy, więc nie powinno to stanowić problemu. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, zanim chwycił swój portfel i telefon, i wyszedł z sypialni.

Louis miał tylko kilka godzin na relaks, gdy dziecko-robot zaczęło płakać. Wypuścił z siebie jęk i usiadł, żeby je nakarmić, a potem zmienić mu pieluchę. Kiedy je karmił, dziecko nie przestawało kopać, dopóki Louis nie zaczął chodzić po sypialni, a potem poszedł wziąć prysznic. O ósmej prawie zasypiał, kiedy Harry wszedł przez drzwi, wyglądając na wyczerpanego i trzymając torbę od Carl’s Jr wraz z dwoma dużymi napojami.

— Louis, obudź się. — Harry trącił go, sprawiając, że Louis usiadł, co najwyraźniej przeszkodziło dziecku, skoro zaczęła kopać.

— Obudziłeś ją i teraz nie przestanie mnie kopać — burknął Louis, już w złym humorze.

— Przepraszam. — Harry przewrócił oczami, wypuszczając z siebie sfrustrowane westchnienie, kiedy dziecko-robot zaczęło płakać.

— Twoja kolej. Prawdopodobnie zrobiło kupę — powiedział mu Louis.

— Czy możesz zająć się nim za mnie? Też muszę się wysrać — powiedział Harry, ignorując zdegustowaną minę, którą zrobił Louis.

— Twoja kolej. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem. — I to jest dla ciebie trening, odkąd dostaniesz dziecko. To nie tak, że zostawisz ją z brudną pieluchą, żebyś mógł pójść się wysrać.

— Robię to już od dłuższego czasu. — Harry spojrzał na niego wściekle, ale i tak podszedł do dziecka-robota.

— Nie moja wina. — Louis przewrócił oczami, jedząc swoje jedzenie.

Harry piorunował go wzrokiem przez cały czas, gdy karmił dziecko, a gdy tylko skończył, pobiegł do łazienki. Do czasu, zanim wyszedł, musiał jeść chłodne jedzenie, już zirytowany Louisem. Skończył, biorąc po tym prysznic i położył się do łóżka prawie o jedenastej, gdy Louis nie przestawał go prosić o wodę lub przekąski z kuchni. Harry powiedział mu, żeby wstał i sam je sobie przyniósł, ale w końcu je mu przyniósł, kiedy Louis zaczął narzekać na wyczerpanie po wchodzeniu po schodach z powodu dziecka. Po tym Harry już nic nie powiedział.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Reszta szkolnego tygodnia minęła prawie tak samo. Louis chodził do szkoły, a kiedy wracał do domu, doglądał robotyczne dziecko, podczas gdy Harry był w pracy, wziął także dodatkowe godziny jako pozostałości po reszcie dni roboczych. To zirytowało Louisa bezgranicznie, kiedy musiał zostawać w domu z Anne i opiekować się dzieckiem. Uwielbiał, kiedy gotowała mu posiłki, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że jego tata dawał jej pieniądze, by opłacić jej wydatki na niego, mimo, że Anne próbowała mu odmówić.

Wszystko było w porządku, dopóki Harry nie wrócił do domu w paskudnym nastroju, odkąd nie spał zbyt dużo, kiedy Louis zostawiał jemu zajmowanie się plastikowym dzieckiem w nocy. Harry byłby jeszcze bardziej wściekły, gdyby Louis powiedział mu, że to był tylko trening, skoro niedługo będzie musiał zająć się prawdziwym dzieckiem.

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł weekend, Louis poczuł ulgę, ponieważ oznaczało to, że czas z plastikowym dzieckiem prawie się skończył. Był chory i zmęczony słyszeniem jego denerwującego płaczu. W to sobotnie popołudnie leżał na łóżku Harry'ego, oglądając telewizję, kiedy Harry wszedł przez drzwi, przez co Louis spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany, gdyż miał być jeszcze w pracy.

— Nie powinieneś pracować? — spytał Louis, jadąc jeden z herbatników, które wcześniej upiekła Anne, ignorując, kiedy Harry wpatrywał się w niego ze złością, gdy zobaczył wszystkie okruchy, które zostawił na narzucie.

— Wyszedłem wcześniej — powiedział. — Nie masz nic przeciwko? Zostawiasz okruchy na całym moim łóżku. Weź talerz lub idź do kuchni, żeby zjeść to gówno.

— Zmuś mnie. — Louis przewrócił oczami i dalej jadł, nie przeoczając sposobu, w jaki oczy Harry'ego zapłonęły gniewem, choć przez ułamek sekundy pomyślał, że to pożądanie.

— I doskonale wiesz, że ten pieprzony kot nie powinien być w moim pokoju, a tym bardziej na moim łóżku — Harry podniósł głos.

— HARRY! — krzyknęła Anne ze swojej sypialni. — Język!

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami i zatrzasnął drzwi, po czym poszedł do łóżka, by chwycić kota, żeby go wykopać, tylko po to, by Louis złapał go pierwszy i schował pod kołdrą. Odepchnął dłonie Harry'ego, gdy ten próbował go złapać, przez co kot podrapał nadgarstek Harry'ego.

— Ała! Ty gnoju! — Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Przestań być suką dla Dusty’ego! Biedny kot nic nie zrobił — powiedział mu Louis, delikatnie głaszcząc jej futro. Louis docenił towarzystwo, które dostawał od kota, podczas gdy Harry'ego nie było.

— W takim razie usiądź z nim na podłodze. On nie ma pozwolenia przebywać w moim łóżku. Za bardzo się leni! — powiedział Harry, wskazując na całą kocią sierść na materacu. Był od krok od zrobienia pięścią dziury w ścianie, kiedy Louis zaczął go przedrzeźniać.

— Później to posprzątam. W każdym razie! — powiedział Louis. — Dlaczego jesteś taki zły?

— Nie jestem zły — mruknął Harry, idąc do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic.

Wziął prysznic, dając sobie chwilę na uspokojenie się, po czym wyszedł w znacznie lepszym nastroju. Louis wciąż leżał na łóżku z kotem, ale zignorował go i zamiast tego poszedł sprawdzić swoje konto bankowe, które jego mama pomogła mu założyć. Nie chciał trzymać wszystkich swoich czeków w domu, więc jego matka zabrała go, by otworzył swoje pierwsze konto bankowe. Harry był cholernie dumny z siebie po tym, jak wpłacił tam swoje wszystkie zarobki. Po czterech miesiącach pracy zebrał sporo pieniędzy, a teraz miał dość, by zrobić zakupy dla jego małej gwiazdeczki.

— Hej, Lou — odezwał się Harry, jego głos był mały. — Chcesz iść ze mną na zakupy? Żeby kupić rzeczy dla dziecka — zapytał.

— Nie — odpowiedział Louis, z całą swoją uwagą skierowaną na jego telefon. Pisał do Andresa, ale Harry nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał go Harry. Miał ochotę płakać, ale Louis nie musiał o tym wiedzieć.

**—** Ponieważ jestem zmęczony i nie chcę wychodzić.

— Kupię ci Carl's Jr — przekupił go Harry, próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy Louis w końcu spojrzał na niego. Telefon został dawno zapomniany tam, gdzie Louis rzucił go na materac, prawie uderzając kota.

— Okej! — Louis w końcu wstał, żeby przebrać się z piżamy.

Anne pozwoliła im pożyczyć swój samochód, ponieważ Robin wciąż naprawiał samochód swojego ojca po tym, jak obiecał Harry'emu, że będzie jego, kiedy z nim skończy. Harry poczekał, aż Louis się zapnie, a potem powoli wyjechał z ich podjazdu i pojechał do Babies R Us, chociaż raz nie przekraczając limitu prędkości.

Kiedy tam dotarli, Louis znowu pisał SMS-a na swoim telefonie. Harry złapał wózek i poszedł prosto po ubrania, z uśmiechem na twarzy, kiedy wszedł do działu dla noworodków i zobaczył te wszystkie maleńkie ubrania. Jego matka powiedziała mu, żeby nie przesadzał, ponieważ noworodki nie potrzebowały dużo wymyślnych ubrań, tylko tak zwane zwykłe, białe body. Ale Harry nie mógł się oprzeć, chwytając kilka z małymi wzorkami na materiale. Były po prostu bardzo urocze.

— Myślisz, że to jest słodkie? — zapytał Harry, pokazując mu różowy pajacyk z nadrukiem kotków na całej powierzchni.

— Tak  — odparł Louis, nie podnosząc wzroku znad swojego telefonu, z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. To sprawiło, że Harry zastanawiał się, z kim tak naprawdę pisze Louis.

— Nawet na nie spojrzałeś. — Harry zmrużył oczy. — Miałeś mi pomagać w wybieraniu rzeczy dla niej.

— Powiedziałem, że z tobą pójdę, a nie, że zamierzam wybierać dla niej rzeczy. Nie będę w pobliżu, więc jaki jest sens, żebym w tym pomagał... — Louis urwał, gdy tylko dostał SMS-a.

Krew Harry'ego zagotowała się z wściekłości, chciał wyrwać ten cholerny telefon z dłoni Louisa i rozwalić go o podłogę. Ale nie, zamiast tego chwycił po prostu trzy paczki z czystymi, białymi bodami, z których każda zawierało pięć i odszedł w stronę kas. Zostawił Louisa stojącego tam, gapiącego się na niego, gdy wychodził ze sklepu z pojedynczą reklamówką.

— Co, do diabła, jest z tobą nie tak? — Louis pobiegł za nim, krzycząc. — Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że wychodzisz.

— Gdybyś zwracał na mnie uwagę, to byś zauważył. — Harry szedł dalej.

Louis nie powiedział nic więcej, wsiadając do samochodu po tym, jak Harry już go uruchomił. W drodze powrotnej był podekscytowany, mając dostać jedzenie, ale kiedy Harry przejechał obok jego ulubionej restauracji z fast foodami, spojrzał na niego, zauważając, jak mocno jego dłonie były zaciśnięte wokół kierownicy.

— Myślałem, że miałeś kupić mi jedzenie — przypomniał mu Louis.

— Myślałem, że miałeś zrobić ze mną zakupy, ale nie, ty spędziłeś cały ten czas przyklejony do swojego telefonu. Więc nie, nie kupię ci tego gówna.

— Pierdol się! — powiedział Louis, a po kilku sekundach zalał się łzami. — Oczywiście, że kupujesz jej gówno, ale jak przychodzi do mnie, nic od ciebie nie dostaję! Zawsze chodzi nią! Nigdy o mnie! Wszystko dla człowieka, którego nawet jeszcze nie znasz! — krzyknął Louis, upewniając się, że zbliżył się do Harry'ego tak, żeby ten mógł usłyszeć go głośno i wyraźnie.

Harry zwolnił, aż w końcu zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, po czym powoli odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Czuł się jak idiota, kiedy w końcu zorientował się, co się działo, co robił przez cały ten czas. Uświadomił sobie, że poświęcał ich dziecku całą swoją uwagę. Pomyłkowo myślał, że Louis nie chciał jego uwagi. Ale definitywnie chciał, sądząc po tym, jak zazdrośnie brzmiał. To cały czas była zazdrość.

Powoli zjechał na pas obok, zamierzając skręcić i wrócić do Carl’s Jr. Louis wciąż szlochał, z dłońmi zakrywającymi jego twarz, uspokajając się dopiero po tym, gdy usłyszał, jak Harry opuszcza szybę w dół przy kasie.

Złapał jedzenie, kiedy Harry mu je zaoferował i zaczął jeść od razu, mamrocząc małe podziękowanie, gdy wgryzł się w gorącą gwiazdkę z kurczaka. Louis zawsze stawał się tak śpiący, kiedykolwiek jadł, więc do czasu, kiedy dotarli do domu, Harry musiał go obudzić. Powoli wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do środka, przestraszony, gdy Gemma skoczyła do niego i objęła go ramionami.

— Louis! — zachichotała, po czym cofnęła się, by na niego spojrzeć, z rękami już na jego brzuchu.

Pisnęła, gdy dziecko kopnęło ją w dłoń.

— Już kocha swoją ciotkę Gemmę! — powiedziała dumnie.

— Gems. — Louis ją przytulił, po czym odsunął się, żeby na nią spojrzeć. — Co ty tutaj robisz? — zapytał, ziewając.

— Miałam wolny czas, więc postanowiłam przyjechać do domu z wizytą — powiedziała mu, zauważając, jak sennie wyglądał Louis. — Jesteś zmęczony? — zapytała go.

— No. — Louis posłał Gemmie uśmiech i przytaknął.

— Idź spać, nie wyjeżdżam do jutra rana, więc będę tutaj, kiedy się obudzisz — powiedziała.

— W porządku — powiedział Louis. Przytulił ją jeszcze raz, a potem poszedł na górę w tym samym momencie, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, wciąż trzymając reklamówkę.

— Hej, Gemma! — Harry uśmiechnął się, a w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki, gdy zobaczył swoją siostrę stojącą przy drzwiach. — Nie wiedziałem, że będziesz w domu.

— Nie miałam nic do napisania w ten weekend, więc pomyślałem, że zatrzymam się, żebyśmy mogli spędzić ze sobą trochę czasu — powiedziała mu podekscytowana. — I kupiłam ci coś kilka tygodni temu, i czekałam cały ten czas, aby ci to dać!

— Och, co to jest? — powiedział Harry, idąc za nią do salonu, w którym stała jej walizka, a obok niej duża torba. Złapała ją, a następnie wręczyła ją swojemu bratu. 

— Otwórz to i sam zobacz!

Harry sięgnął do środka i wyciągnął wielką paczkę pieluszek związanych piękną, różową kokardką. Ale pieluszki nie były zwyczajnym rodzajem pampersów czy pieluch, które były sprzedawane w sklepie. Były wykonane z miękkiego materiału, a każda z nich miała inny kolor i miała swoje własne, unikatowe wzory. Była nawet niebieska z uroczymi, spadającymi gwiazdami. Te była zdecydowanie jego ulubioną.

— To pieluszki — powiedziała Gemma, kiedy jej brat patrzył tylko na nie zmieszany. — Byłam na moim środowiskowym spotkaniu klubowym w UC Berkeley, a ta dziewczyna je sprzedawała. Powiedziano nam, że używanie pieluch wielokrotnego użytku zamiast kupowanych w sklepie jest lepsze dla planety. Ponieważ nie będą leżeć potem gdzieś na wysypisku, wiesz? I są świetne, jeśli chodzi o wysypki; dzieci mają je od nich rzadziej.

Harry mógł tylko skinąć głową, gdy ona kontynuowała wyjaśnianie.

— Są także regulowane. Tak więc, jako dla noworodka, możesz spasować je w określony sposób, tak, aby pasowały, a gdy urośnie, można je powiększać. Nie byłam jednak pewna, czy byłbyś nimi zainteresowany, więc kupiłam tylko jeden pakiet. Jeśli polubisz używanie tkaninowych, powiedz mi, a przywiozę ci jeszcze trochę — skończyła przemowę, uśmiechając się pogodnie do swojego brata.

— Wow, Gems, nie wiem, co powiedzieć — powiedział Harry, pozbawiony słów. — Bardzo ci dziękuję. To pozwoli zaoszczędzić mi dużo pieniędzy na kupowaniu pieluch każdego tygodnia. I oczywiście ochronić środowisko — zachichotał. Jego siostra była takim przytulaczem drzew, ale właśnie dlatego ją kochał.

— Zgadza się, Haz! Jedyną rzeczą, która ssie, jest to, że teraz będziesz musiał robić więcej prania — zażartowała Gemma, ale tym razem uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

— Co jest nie tak, H? — zapytała jego siostra; mogła powiedzieć, że był smutny z powodu czegoś.

— To nic — mruknął Harry, patrząc z rozczarowaniem na torbę na zakupy w jego dłoni. — Chodzi po prostu o to, że ja i Louis pojechaliśmy do Babies R Us, żeby kupić dziecku trochę rzeczy, ale się pokłóciliśmy, a ja skończyłem, kupując dla niej tylko kilka śpioszków — westchnął.

— W takim razie wróćmy tam — zaproponowała jego mama. Mogła podsłuchać ich rozmowę z kuchni.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Harry, próbując ukryć radość w swoim głosie, nie chcąc brzmieć na zbyt gorliwego.

— Tak! — roześmiała się Gemma, jej braciszek był taki słodki. — Chodźmy. Louis śpi, więc nie sądzę, żeby miał coś przeciwko — powiedziała, gdy wszyscy zmierzali w kierunku rodzinnego samochodu.

Kiedy Harry zapiął się na tylnym siedzeniu, uśmiechnął się, całkowicie z ulgą, że kupi swojej małej gwiazdeczce wszystko, czego potrzebuje, a nawet więcej. Nawet, jeśli jej mama do nich nie dołączyła, Harry miał nadzieję, że może po tym, jak okazał Louisowi trochę więcej uwagi i sprawi, że będzie bardziej zaangażowany, że będzie w ich pobliżu. Może wtedy Louis będzie chciał być z nim i mogliby wychowywać ich córeczkę razem.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Louis obudził się później, słysząc płacz dziecka-robota. Otworzył oczy i rozejrzał się, by sprawdzić, czy Harry się tym zajmie. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry'ego nigdzie nie ma, wygrzebał się z łóżka, już tęskniąc za ciepłem kocy i miękkością ciążowej poduszki. Po tym, jak podniósł irytujące stworzenie i zmienił jego “brudną” pieluchę, włożył je z powrotem do fotelika samochodowego i opuścił sypialnię Harry'ego.

Gdy szedł korytarzem, Louis usłyszał żywy głos Gemmy z jadalni, gdzie, jak przypuszczał Louis, prawdopodobnie opowiadała Harry'emu, Anne i Robinowi historie o swoich przygodach na uniwersytecie. Louis miał zamiar do nich dołączyć, ale nagle uderzyło go przytłaczające uczucie, że musi siusiu. To była kolejna rzecz, której nie znosił w byciu w ciąży. Konieczność korzystania z toalety drastycznie wzrosła.

Kiedy skończył, ruszył w stronę schodów, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył, że drzwi Gemmy są otwarte, a światło jest włączone. Louis zajrzał do środka, kiedy przechodził obok, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył, że jej pokój został zmieniony.

Pośrodku podłogi znajdowało się nowo złożone łóżeczko, skompletowane materacem, kocykami i wiszącą nad nim karuzelą z zabawkami. Z początku Louis pomyślał, że cała instalacja ma charakter kosmiczny, ale po bliższej inspekcji zobaczył, że nie ma planet ani meteorów. Wzór na białych prześcieradłach był pokryty różowymi gwiazdkami. Na karuzeli znajdowały się nawet gwiazdy różnych rozmiarów, wycięte w najdelikatniejszym materiale, zawieszone na różnorodnych pierścieniach, które obracały się powoli, gdy Louis lekko popchnął je palcem.

Przy ścianie obok łóżeczka ustawiono przewijak. Na wierzchu znajdowały się butelki, smoczki i wszystko, co można sobie wyobrazić, nawet najdrobniejsza para obcinacza do paznokci, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Obok stołu stał duży, biały kosz na bieliznę, pełen dziecięcych ubrań, koców i - jeśli Louis się nie mylił - materiałowych pieluch.

Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju. Sypialnia Gemmy miała być pokojem dziecinnym. Jej łóżko wciąż trzeba było wyjąć, a niektóre plakaty trzeba było usunąć ze ścian, ale o to w tym chodziło. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry pomaluje ściany, a jeśli tak, to na jaki kolor. Może uda mu się nakłonić Zayna, by narysował kilka spadających gwiazd, by pasowały do tematu przewodniego. Byłoby wspaniale.

Prawie idealnie.

Jedyną rzeczą, jakiej mu tu brakowało, pomyślał Louis, było bujane krzesło.

Pomyślał, że idealne miejsce dla niego byłoby w rogu przy oknie. Louis podświadomie ujął swój ciężki brzuch w dłonie, pocierając bok, w którym jej stópki kopały rozciągniętą skórę. Ciężarny nastolatek patrzył w nocne niebo, wyobrażając sobie, że siedzi na drewnianym krześle, trzymając ją w ramionach, próbując uciszyć jej wybredny płacz, gdy kołysałby ją do snu. Ponieważ byłby to czas zimowy, mógłby owinąć mięciutkim kocyk, który kupił w Hiszpanii, wokół jej malutkiego, kruchego ciała, a następnie przytuliłby ją bliżej klatki piersiowej, starając się ogrzać swoją cenną córkę ciepłem własnego ciała.

Louis zamrugał gwałtownie, próbując wyrwać się ze swoich marzeń. Co on czuł? Co się z nim działo? Po raz pierwszy, odkąd Harry początkowo ją odrzucił, Louis odczuł jakieś emocjonalne przywiązanie do życia wewnątrz niego.

Ale nie mógł tego czuć. Już zdecydował, że zamierza ją oddać. Nie była już jego dzieckiem; ona była Harry'ego. I Louis nawet jej nie lubił! Wszystko, co robiła, to po świńsku zabierała całą uwagę swojego ojca. Gdyby się urodziła, Harry nie miałby już czasu dla Louisa. Poświęciłby cały swój czas jej. Jeśli cokolwiek, to to pomieszczenie to udowodniło. To wszystko było dla niej.

Tylko dla jej oczu.

Nagle Louis poczuł się jak intruz. To był jej pokój, przestrzeń, w której nie byłby mile widziany po tym, jak już ją urodzi.

Opuścił pokój Gemmy - jej pokój dziecinny - z łzami spływającymi w dół jego twarzy. Ciężarny chłopiec, wciąż z dłonią u dołu swojego spuchniętego brzucha, rzucił się do pokoju Harry'ego i podszedł prosto do swojej walizki, którą przyniósł wcześniej w tym tygodniu. Rozgrzebał ją aż do dna i wyciągnął kocyk oraz pajacyk, które kupił z Andresem w Hiszpanii. Były to jedyne spośród jego rzeczy, które należały do dziecka, i nie czuł, jakby było to dalej właściwe, by je wciąż trzymał. Należały do reszty jej rzeczy w jej pokoju, a nie na dnie jego torby, gdzie prześladowały by jego myśli. Musiał pozwolić im odejść.

Louis podreptał z powrotem do pokoju dziecinnego i złożył mały, dziecięcy koc, kładąc go w łóżeczku. Następnie delikatnie umieścił miętowe śpioszki z małymi owcami w koszu na pranie, u góry stosu jej nowych ubrań. Spadła na nie jedna łza. Louis otarł oczy, sfrustrowany sobą, że czuł się tak hormonalnie. To był tylko pajacyk.

Louis wstał, czując mocnego kopniaka, gdy to zrobił. To było prawie bolesne.

— Przestań mnie, kurwa, kopać! — krzyknął, dławiąc się szlochem. — Proszę! To już jest wystarczająco trudne — błagał słabym, złamanym szeptem.

Jakimś cudem, posłuchała.

Louis pobiegł tak szybko, jak tylko jego spuchnięte stopy mogły go zabrać z pokoju dziecinnego, do pokoju Harry'ego. Ciężarny chłopiec całkowicie naciągnął na siebie kołdrę. Skoro nie mógł uciec przed dzieckiem, które spoczywało ciężko w jego brzuchu, zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by uciec z zewnętrznego świata, w którym cały jego psychiczny dylemat był zbyt skomplikowany, by jego umysł mógł znieść to w tym momencie. Wszystkiego było po prostu zbyt wiele. Uczucie zazdrości, zamętu, miłości i strachu płynęło w jego głowie, topiąc ciężarnego nastolatka w wirze emocji.

Louis łkał głośno w fioletową poduszkę, którą dał mu Harry, dopóki nie zasnął.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Po tym, jak Harry pomógł swojej siostrze umyć naczynia po kolacji, poszedł na górę, by sprawdzić, czy Louis chciał zjeść trochę tego, co zostało, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie będzie umierał z głodu, gdy obudzi się z drzemki. Kiedy jednak przechodził obok sypialni Gemmy, zielonooki chłopiec zatrzymał się w połowie swoich kroków przez Louisa desperacko krzyczącego na dziecko.

—  _ Przestań mnie, kurwa, kopać! Proszę! To już jest wystarczająco trudne. _

Serce Harry'ego złamało się, gdy stał w korytarzu i patrzył, jak ciężarny chłopiec biegnie z pokoju dziecka do jego sypialni, z jedną ręką na swoim wielkim brzuchu, a drugą wycierając łzy z zapłakanych, niebieskich oczu.

Zastanawiał się, co rozstroiło Louisa tym razem, gdy wszedł do pokoju dziecinnego, który jego mama, Robin i Gemma pomogli mu urządzić godzinę temu. Harry pomyślał, że być może to właśnie pokój dziecinny sam w sobie odstraszył Louisa, gdy zobaczył, że nie było tam nic przestawionego. Aż natknął się na piękny, miętowo-zielony pajacyk z małymi owcami rozsianymi po całej jego powierzchni. Leżała na stosie ubrań dla dzieci w koszu na pranie, które Harry miał zamiar uprać i poskładać jutro.

Przyszły ojciec podniósł oniesie i przytrzymał je w rękach. Nie kupił tego, więc oznaczało to, że Louis musiał to zrobić. Przyjrzał im się dokładnie i zobaczył, że ma metkę, ale słowa na niej napisane były po hiszpańsku. Louis musiał kupić je, kiedy był w Hiszpanii. Czy to znaczyło, że dbał o dziecko?

Harry potrząsnął głową, a mały uśmiech wygiął jego rubinowe usta. Bez względu na to, co powiedział Louis, Harry wiedział w głębi, że ją kochał.

Harry ogarniał pokój dziecinny trochę dłużej, dopóki szlochy dobiegający z jego sypialni nie ucichły. Kiedy był pewien, że Louis wypłakiwał swoje oczy, aż zasnął, opuścił pokój i wszedł do swojego, nie oglądając się. Przygotował się do snu w milczeniu, dziękując Bogu, gdy demoniczny robot nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

Kiedy skończył, wspiął się na łóżko, powoli odkręcając Louisa z kokonu z koca, który sam zrobił. Harry spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zobaczył, jak niewygodnie jest Louisowi. Ostrożnie sięgnął pod wypukły brzuch, starając się z całych sił nie obudzić go i rozpiął jego ciążowe dżinsy, odsuwając je tak delikatnie, jak to tylko możliwe, pozostawiając go w samych bokserkach. Jednakże, Harry musiał przypadkowo obudzić dziecko, gdy otarł się dłonią o brzuch, ponieważ Louis jęknął we śnie, odruchowo kładąc swoją dłoń w miejscu, w którym kopnęła.

Ale kiedy nie przestawała, Louis odwrócił się na drugi bok, a poduszka ciążowa magicznie poruszyła się wraz z nim. Harry znów pokręcił głową, gdy wślizgnął się obok niego. Przyciągnął do siebie bliżej obrzmiałego, niebieskookiego nastolatka, owijając ramię wokół wydętego brzucha Louisa, pocierając dłonią ubrany brzuszek, dopóki małe uderzanie nie opuściło jego dłoni. Po raz pierwszy, odkąd dowiedział się, że Louis jest w ciąży, Harry tulił go, łyżeczkując nie tylko swojego przecudownego Lou, ale przytulając się także do swojej małej gwiazdeczki.

▂▂▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂


	15. Chapter 15

Następnego ranka Louis obudził się twardy, ale najwyraźniej nie był jedyny, gdyż poczuł twardą długość gnieżdżącą się głęboko w zgięciu jego tyłka. Kiedy otworzył oczy, by ocenić sytuację, zobaczył, że Harry przykrywał go całego. Jego długie ramię było owinięte wokół ciała Louisa, łyżeczkując go, a jego wielka dłoń, przypominająca łapę niedźwiedzia, trzymała zaborczo jego brzuszek jak piłkę.

Kiedy Louis debatował sam ze sobą, czy chciał uwolnić się z uścisku Harry'ego, czy raczej zacząć ocierać się o jego twardość, z drzwi dobiegł go głośny skrzyp, sygnalizując, że ktoś wszedł do sypialni. Zanim zdążył zareagować, Dusty wskoczył na łóżko i szybko podszedł do Louisa, dumnie upuszczając martwego szczura przy poduszce.

Ciężarny chłopiec wrzasnął i odruchowo cofnął się, aby uciec przed gryzoniem. Ale robiąc to, zepchnął chrapiącego Harry'ego z łóżka, powodując, że spadł z hukiem na ziemię.

— Ała! — zapłakał. — Co jest, kurwa? — mruknął Harry swoim głębokim, śpiącym głosem.

— HARRY! — krzyknął Louis, ochronnie osłaniając dłonią brzuszek, starając się jak najlepiej osłonić siebie i dziecko przed martwym szczurem. Ku jego przerażeniu, Dusty znów podniósł tę rzecz i zaczął zbliżać się z nią do Louisa.

— ZABIERZ  _ TO  _ Z DALA OD NAS! — wrzasnął donośnym głosem ciężarny chłopiec. Był tak przerażony, że zaczął mówić irracjonalnie, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że włączył w swoja wypowiedź dziecko.

Harry powstał, by zabrać się do działania, kiedy w końcu zarejestrował, że Louis i jego dziecko byli w niebezpieczeństwie. Wstał i spojrzał na łóżko. Louis był zwinięty w kłębek pod wezgłowiem, trzymając koc przed sobą, jako tarczę, która blokowała go od Dusty’ego i martwego szczura, który znajdował się w jego pysku.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać wybuchu śmiechu na ten widok.

Jego rodzice i Gemma wpadli do pokoju po usłyszeniu głośnego zamieszania. Ale zatrzymali się, gdy zobaczyli trzęsącego się Louisa, cofającego się od Dusty i zakrwawionego gryzonia między nimi.

Gemma zachichotała i podniosła kota, zabierając go na zewnątrz w tym samym czasie, gdy Robin złapał kosz na śmieci z łazienki Harry'ego i pozbył się martwego szczura. Anne spiorunowała wzrokiem syna, który wciąż się śmiał, ściskając swoje żebra, gdy kontynuował rechotanie. Potem podeszła do Louisa i chwyciła przerażonego chłopca w swoje kochające ramiona.

— W porządku, kochanie, szczura już nie ma — powiedziała mu uspokajająco. — Dusty chciał tylko dać ci ofiarę. On naprawdę cię polubił. I myślę, że wie, że jesteś w ciąży i prawdopodobnie chciał pomóc ci nakarmić dziecko. Ta biedna rzecz nie miała jak zrobić ci żadnej krzywdy, skarbie.

Louis rozluźnił się po usłyszeniu jej słów, ale Anna nie puściła go, dopóki rytm jego serca się nie uspokoił.

— Przepraszam, że krzyczałem i was obudziłem, ale akurat szczury przerażają mnie kurews- Mam na myśli, że chyba mam fobię — przeprosił Louis.

W tym czasie Harry przestał się śmiać, kaszląc i wycierając łzy z oczu.

— Zignoruj go — powiedziała Anne, przewracając oczami. — Był przerażony, gdy Dusty pierwszy raz przyniósł mu martwego ptaka, gdy był młodszy — zachichotała. — Teraz zejdźmy na dół. Przydałaby mi się pomoc przy śniadaniu, odkąd oboje jesteście na nogach!

Louis uśmiechnął się na to, pocieszając się tym, że Harry też był kiedyś na jego miejscu przerażony.. Wstał, kiedy mama Harry'ego to zrobiła, a potem oboje poszli za nią do kuchni, a ich poranne erekcje zostały już dawno zapomniane.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Każdego ranka następnego tygodnia Louis i Harry budzili się w podobnych pozycjach, oboje twardzi jak skały. Nie chcieli tego uznawać, obaj brali zimne prysznice przed pójściem do szkoły. Napięcia seksualne między nimi zwiększało się tylko, im więcej walczyli. Zuchwałe uwagi Louisa zaczęły sprawiać, że Harry był mniej wściekły, a bardziej napalony, a ciągłe wpatrywanie się Harry'ego sprawiało, że Louis zaczynał stawać się mniej zirytowany, a bardziej podniecony.

W piątek wieczorem, kiedy Harry wrócił do domu z pracy, przebrał się w piżamę, składającą się z dużej koszulki z Rolling Stonesami i starych spodenek gimnastycznych. Louis był już w łóżku, ubrany w podobny strój, za wyjątkiem tego, że zamiast zespołowej koszulki miał na sobie starą, drużynową bluzkę Harry'ego, a jedwabisty materiał rozciągał się na jego brzuchu. Jego dłoń znajdowała się w misce z popcornem, a laptop Harry'ego opierał na szczycie jego wybrzuszenia. Postanowili obejrzeć Netflixa z okazji otrzymania A z zadania z robotycznym dzieckiem przed pójściem spać.

Harry usiadł obok niego, ale skrzywił się z niesmakiem, gdy zobaczył, że Louis wybrał dla nich do obejrzenia  _ Annabelle _ .

— Poważnie? — jęknął Harry. — Chcesz to oglądać? Po tym, jak w zeszłym tygodniu musieliśmy zajmować się dzieckiem-robotem? Czy nie masz już dość demonicznych lalek, Lou?

— Zamknij się! — warknął Louis. — Po prostu się boisz.

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

— Wcale nie — mruknął żałośnie pod nosem, a potem przechwycił laptopa od Louisa, przeglądając filmy dla dzieci.

— Nie, Harry! Nie oglądamy bajki — powiedział mu Louis, gdy chłopak wpisał  _ Moanę _ w pasku wyszukiwania. Ale zanim mógł zdążyć skończyć pisać tytuł, Louis wyrwał mu z powrotem komputer.

— Tak, będziemy! — krzyknął Harry, gdy jego ręka znów chwyciła laptopa. — Chcę to obejrzeć, zanim pieprzony Disney ściągnie swoje filmy z Netflixa!

— Nie! — krzyknął Louis.

— Tak! — odkrzyknął Harry.

W desperackiej próbie uniknięcia chciwych dłoni Harry'ego, Louis trzymał laptopa obiema swoimi malutkimi dłońmi nad głową, całkowicie poza zasięgiem ojca jego maluszka.

Ale Harry był szybszy od niego.

Zielonooki chłopiec bez namysłu wspiął się na Louisa, gotów wyrwać komputer z jego małych dłoni. Ale kiedy pochylił się, by to zrobić, popełnił błąd, spoglądając na Louisa, który siedział pod nim zupełnie nieruchomo. Jego brzuszek unosił się w górę i w dół, synchronizując się z szybkim biciem jego serca. Jego szafirowe oczy zatrzepotały między tymi szmaragdami Harry'ego w tę i z powrotem, a oddech opuszczał go w formie szybkiego dyszenia.

Oczy Harry'ego pociemniały z pożądania, gdy oblizał swoje różowe usta. Jego Louis wyglądał niezwykle pysznie w tej pozycji, z ramionami podniesionymi w górę w geście poddania się, niczym śliczna, uległa księżniczka. Poprawa: jego śliczna, mała,  _ ciężarna _ księżniczka.

Harry pochylił się i przebiegł swoim językiem po dolnej wardze Louisa, zanim zamknął dystans między nimi i pocałował go. Louis zaskomlał w tym samym momencie, w którym Harry jęknął głośno w jego gorące usta.

Kątem oka Harry obserwował, jak Louis odkłada laptop, który trzymał, na kołdrę. Potem przytulił tył głowy Louisa, przybliżając go niemożliwie bliżej, kiedy przygryzł brutalnie jego wargę, zanim zassał się na niej w ramach przeprosin. Obsceniczny odgłos ssania wraz z okrzykami bólu i przyjemności Louisa spowodował, że zdeprawowany chłopak sporadycznie wierzgał swoimi biodrami w krocze Louisa. Ale czasami chybiał swoją wybrzuszoną erekcją i przypadkowo ocierał się o podstawę dużego, wystającego brzucha Louisa.

Harry zadrżał w euforii. Stracił panowanie nad swoimi dłońmi, przebiegając palcami przez całą skórę Louisa, dotykając tego, czego pragnął dotknąć już od miesięcy, oszalał teraz, kiedy miał wolne pozwolenie na to, aby zbadać jego pulchne, ciężarne ciało. Louis nadal wydawał z siebie wysokie jęki, a na delikatnej skórze jego karku pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy opuchnięte wargi Harry'ego przyczepiły się do jego odsłoniętej obojczyka.

Ale zanim Harry zdążył dokończyć wysysanie fioletowej malinki na płonącej, gorącej skórze Louisa, rozdzwonił się jego telefon, a dzwonek Marimby spowodował, że obaj napaleni nastolatkowie całkowicie przestali. Harry sięgnął do tyłu do swojej kieszeni i spojrzał na ekran. Przeklął, kiedy zobaczył, że to był jego szef, a potem zszedł z Louisa, biegnąc do łazienki, żeby odebrać telefon, z boleśnie ocierającą się o jego szorty twardą erekcją.

— Halo? — wydyszał Harry, sięgając do swoich spodenek, ściskając siebie mocno, próbując odciąć się od krawędzi. Myśl, że Louis prawdopodobnie wyglądał na wypieprzonego na jego łóżku nie pomogła, a jedynie zmusiła go do zadrżenia w dłoni.

— _ Hej, Harry, przepraszam, że dzwonię tak późno. Ale zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbyś przyjść jutro wcześniej. Mój syn ma wizytę u lekarza, a jego matka nie może go tam zabrać. _

— Tak, jasna sprawa — odetchnął ostrożnie, wyciszając telefon, gdy wydał z siebie długi jęk. To było nieetyczne masturbować się, będąc na linii ze swoim szefem, ale desperackie czasy wymagały desperackich środków.

—  _ Dzięki wielkie. Pozwolę ci wyjść wcześniej, okej? _

— W porządku! — Harry szybko włączył dźwięk z powrotem, zanim ponownie go wyciszył, używając kciuka, aby rozprowadzić preejakulat wokół swojego obolałego członka, by ułatwić ślizg.

—  _ W porządku. Schowam klucze w roślinie przy drzwiach _ — powiedział mu szef.

— Mmmmm — było całą odpowiedzią Harry’ego, kiedy szybciej poruszał dłonią.

—  _ Jeszcze raz dziękuję, Harry. Naprawdę wiszę ci za to przysługę. A teraz dobranoc. _

— Branoc! — powiedział szybko Harry, zanim się rozłączył i doszedł w swoją dłoń nawet nie sekundę później.

Harry gapił się w dół na bałagan, który zrobił w swoich spodniach. Był brudny. Potrząsnął głową, zawstydzony, że doszedł, rozmawiając przez telefon ze swoim szefem. Co, kurwa, było z nim nie tak? Zsunął zabrudzony materiał i wszedł pod prysznic, aby wyczyścić spermę, która spływała mu teraz po nogach.

Kiedy skończył, otworzył drzwi i westchnął z ulgą, gdy zobaczył, że Louis śpi. Harry szybko włożył szorty i wślizgnął się do łóżka. Włączył budzik, a potem przyciągnął do siebie ciężarnego chłopca, zanim odpłynął, marząc o nagim Louisie pod sobą.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Louis był w siódmym niebie, kiedy Harry go pocałował. Ten tydzień był nie do zniesienia, napięcie seksualne między nimi stało się nieuniknione. Spanie obok Harry'ego co noc, który teraz go łyżeczkował i czasami był bez koszulki, tylko czyniło to wszystko gorszym. Zwłaszcza, gdy budził się z poranną erekcją i pierdolonym drzewem szturchającym go w tyłek.

Podczas lekcji Louis próbował nawet zmierzwić niektóre z piór Harry'ego, ponieważ wiedział, że ich kłótnie w tym momencie bardziej go nakręcały niż denerwowały. Louis nie sądził, że kłótnie o film zamienią się w gorącą sesję obmacywania, ale był tak zadowolony, że tak się stało. W związku z tym był zdruzgotany, gdy szef Harry'ego okazał się cockblockiem i zakończył ich Netflix i chill, zanim ten się jeszcze zaczął.

Kiedy Harry był w łazience, Louis natychmiast wetknął rękę w spodnie, zdecydowany skończyć sam ze sobą. Nie było to trudne, kiedy słyszał jęki Harry'ego w harmonii z jego własnymi. Fakt, że rozmawiał przez telefon ze swoim szefem, tylko uczynił to jeszcze bardziej podniecającym. Louis doszedł ze stłumionym szlochem w poduszkę i na szczęście znalazł energię, by przebrać swoje spodnie, zanim zasnął.

Następnego poranek niewiele różnił się od poprzednich siedmiu. Louis obudził się twardy i tym razem, zamiast ósmej rano, była pierwsza po południu.

Ale dosyć tego. Louis zamierzał zmierzyć się ze swoim problemem raz na zawsze. Z Harrym albo bez niego.

Po tym, jak zakradł się do kuchni i zjadł naleśniki, które Anne zostawiła dla niego, pobiegł z powrotem do swojego pokoju i złapał świecące, różowe dildo ze swojej walizki, dziękując Bogu, że rodziców Harry'ego nie było w domu.

Zdjął swoje ubrania, wiedząc, że będzie mu gorąco podczas pieprzenia się, mimo wzmagającego się zimowego chłodu. Cały dodatkowy ciężar na jego ciele zwykle powodował u niego przegrzanie. Więc porzucił szorty i koszulkę Harry'ego, po czym usiadł na łóżku, opierając się na nim na rękach i kolanach.

Sięgnął do szuflady Harry'ego i złapał lubrykant, szybko rozcierając go na swoich palcach. Okrążył swoją obręcz, zanim włożył palce do dziurki, która nie była dotykana od miesięcy. Syknął na początkowy ból, przeklinając, gdy pracował w niej jednym palcem. Kutas Louisa drgnął tuż po odczuciu palca zanurzającego się pod jego wejściem. Louis był tak ciasny, że znów poczuł się jak całkowita dziewica.

Następnie pracował drugim palcem. A potem następnym. Do czasu, kiedy podniósł dildo i umieścił go w swoim tyłku, jego penis tryskał preejakulantem po prześcieradłach, ociekając jak nieszczelny kran. Ale próbując jak tylko mógł, Louis nie potrafił znaleźć swojego słodkiego miejsca. Ze swoim ogromnym brzuchem na drodze, nie mógł znaleźć odpowiedniego kąta, by w nim uderzać, ani też nie mógł wygiąć pleców w nadziei, że dildo wślizgnie się głębiej.

Łzy czystej frustracji spływały po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach. Louis mógł pociągnąć swojego penisa kilka razy i doszedłby, ale nie byłby usatysfakcjonowany. Pragnął tego szczególnego miejsca w jego wnętrzu, by było wielokrotnie penetrowane, aż byłby tak wypieprzony, że widziałby nie tylko gwiazdy, ale całą galaktykę.

Kiedy kontynuował nacisk, stawał się coraz bardziej sfrustrowany sobą. Jego ciało powoli stawało się coraz gorętsze i pobudzone seksualnym podnieceniem. Louis był kilka sekund od łkania. Chciał tylko, żeby Harry wypieprzył go właściwie.

Na podjeździe domu Styles-Twist, Harry właśnie wrócił z pracy i zaparkował motocykl. Kiedy skończył, wszedł do środka i umieścił klucze w misce przy drzwiach wejściowych. Potem poszedł na górę, żeby sprawdzić, czy Louis nie śpi, a jeśli tak, to zaproponować mu lunch. Odkąd wszedł w trzeci trymestr, jego apetyt gwałtownie urósł.

Ale zamiast znaleźć Louisa siedzącego na łóżku, pracującego nad swoimi aplikacjami na uczelnie, nad którymi pracował przez ostatnie kilka dni, znalazł go zupełnie nagiego na czworaka i wpychającego wibrujące dildo w swoją dupę.

Harry stał tam zszokowany, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i uchylonymi ustami. Jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to obserwować, jak się pieprzy. To było tak, jakby podglądać Louisa z okna, ale tym razem był tylko o pięć stóp dalej. Harry mógł zobaczyć wszystko, od grubych ud do dużego brzucha, który wisiał nisko, a jego wystający pępek ocierał się o prześcieradło za każdym razem, gdy jego ręka próbowała wepchnąć zabawkę głębiej w jego tyłek.

Gdy napalony nastolatek obserwował, jak plastikowy kutas wchodzi i wychodzi, jego penis stał się twardy w jego spodniach roboczych barwy khaki. Cholera. Co za widok po powrocie do domu. Jego chłopiec był nie tylko piękny, wspaniały i seksowny, ale sposób, w jaki jego chciwa dupa połykała całe dildo, był po prostu erotyczny.

Jednak piękny obraz zrobił się ciemny, gdy nagle Louis krzyknął z bólu, jego ciało wykrzywiło się w dziwny sposób, który wyglądał na naprawdę niewygodny. Puścił wibrator w swojej dziurce i wyjął go, jęcząc, gdy próbował ukoić skurczone mięśnie dłonią.

— Lou? — Harry rzucił się do niego, jego stojący kutas został zupełnie zapomniany. — Kochanie, co jest nie tak? — zapytał, kiedy zobaczył łzy, które zaschły w plamach na jego policzkach.

— Proszę — zaszlochał zdesperowany Louis.

— C-co? — mruknął zdezorientowany Harry.

— Po prostu, kurwa,  _ pieprz _ mnie! — zabłagał Louis.

Usta Harry'ego otworzyły się szeroko, przez zaskoczenie żądaniami Louisa. Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat zaniemówił.

— Proszę... — szepnął ochryple Louis, wpatrując się w niego szalonymi, błękitnymi oczami, a jego czerwony penis płakał z potrzeby.

Harry nie mógł oddychać.

—  _ Proszę, _ Hazza.

To było wszystko, czego Harry potrzebował, aby zabrać się do akcji. Zdarł spodnie i bokserki jednym mocnym szarpnięciem, wysuwając się z nich, rozwiązując fartuch roboczy i zdejmując koszulkę przez głowę.

— Ręce na wezgłowiu — rozkazał, umieszczając poduszkę ciążową pod jego brzuchem. Louis szybko podążył za jego instrukcjami, ściskając drewno, jakby od tego zależało jego życie.

Harry złapał podstawę wibratora i wepchnął go dalej w jego tyłek, sprawiając, że Louis zaszlochał z ulgą, gdy w końcu dosięgnął tego miejsca w jego wnętrzu.

— Lubisz to, czyż nie, Lou? — drażnił się Harry. — Uwielbiasz być pełny. Założę się, że byłbyś jeszcze bardziej zadowolony, gdyby to był mój kutas wypełniający tę twoją dupeczkę — powiedział Harry, ściskając jego lewy pośladek.

— Proszę, Harry — szlochał Louis, opierając się o swoją rękę. — Proszę.

Harry pochylił się nad jego uchem i ugryzł pulchny płatek, przemawiając do niego szorstkim, droczącym się tembrem. 

— Założę się, że pokochałbyś to — włożył dildo głębiej —  _ i _ mojego kutasa w tobie w tym samym czasie, hmm?

Louis wzdrygnął się na tę myśl, przypominając sobie, jak Zayn powiedział mu, że bycie penetrowanym podwójnie kutasem Liama i zabawką było czuć niesamowicie. Skwapliwie skinął głową, chcąc poczuć to samo. Więc wyjąkał: — Chc-chcę! Haz,  _ proszę _ .  _ Tak _ bardzo tego pragnę.

— Wiem, kochanie. Wiem. Ale czy jesteś wystarczająco rozciągnięty? Potrafisz sobie z tym poradzić? — Harry musiał się upewnić, zanim rozedrze jego tyłek na pół.

— Tak! — krzyknął Louis, a potem dodał niecierpliwie: — Na co, kurwa, czekasz…

Ale zaciął się, kiedy Harry się w nim zanurzył.

Uczucie jego kutasa w połączeniu z wibratorem było wspaniałe, a po sposobie, w jaki Louis zajęczał, Harry wiedział, że się zgadzał. Harry uwielbiał sposób, w jaki dodanie plastikowego kutasa sprawiło, że Louis był ciaśniejszy, a duża ilość lubrykantu, jakiej użył ciężarny chłopiec, sprawiało, że poślizg był miło i łatwo. Ale najlepsze było wibrowanie naprzeciw jego pulsującego członka i uczucie Louisa bez prezerwatywy.

Z drugiej strony Louis już miał stracić zmysły. Połączenie Harry'ego i wibratora penetrujących w tym samym czasie jego prostatę było niewiarygodne. Zayn nie kłamał. I dodatkowe rozciągnięcie było czuć niesamowicie. Za ciasno zamkniętymi oczami pojawił się kalejdoskopowy pokaz fajerwerków, a łzy frustracji szybko przerodziły się w łzy ekstazy. Gdy pot spłynął mu po głowie, Louis wiedział, że nie potrwa to długo.

— Lubisz to? — wtrącił Harry, chwytając szerokie biodra Louisa za każdym pchnięciem. — Być wypełnionym po brzegi?

— Mmh, tak — jęknął Louis. — Bardzo to lubię.

Ręce Harry'ego opuściły boczki Louisa, aby owinąć się wokół jego spuchniętego, ciążowego brzucha. 

— Założę się, że uwielbiasz być tak cholernie pełny mnie. — Gładził miękką, naprężoną skórę, gdy wbijał się w niego. — Tak pełen mojego kutasa, tak pełen mojego  _ dziecka _ .

Pomimo tego, że Louis zachowywał się tak, jakby nie znosił bycia w ciąży, była jego mała, głęboko zakopana część, która wciąż była zakochana w Harrym. I ta malutka cząstka uwielbiała być pełna niego, uwielbiała mieć kawałek chłopaka zagnieżdżony w swoim brzuchu, choć Louis nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. Ale w tym momencie, kiedy Harry trafił w jego miejsce, jego usta otworzyły się i go zdradziły.

Całe ciało Louisa zadygotało gwałtownie z rozkoszy, gdy jęczał: — Tak,  _ tatusiu _ .

Harry zatrzymał swoje pchnięcia, gdy usłyszał, jak Louis nazywa go tym imieniem, imieniem zarezerwowanym wyłącznie dla jego małej gwiazdeczki. Jego kutas zaczął mięknąć, kiedy pomyślał o swojej córce, ale Louis, będąc tak zrujnowanym, jakim był, nie zauważył tego. Ciężarny chłopiec był w tym tak daleko, że kontynuował łóżkową gadkę, nie mając już kontroli nad swoimi niewyraźnymi słowami.

— Kocham to tak bardzo, tatusiu — kwilił. — Tak bardzo…

Niecałą chwilę później Louis doszedł nietknięty, ujawniając Harry'emu, jak bardzo uwielbiał być tak pełen niego.

Harry natychmiast stwardniał na widok orgazmu Louisa, decydując, że nie przeszkadza mu to, że Louis nazywa go tatusiem, jeśli to sprawia, że tak pięknie dochodzi. Kiedy skończył, Harry szybko przewrócił się na bok, nie chcąc, by Louis spadł na swój brzuch wielkości piłki plażowej i przytulił go do siebie blisko. Po kilku kolejnych pchnięciach i paru malinkach więcej na ciele zużytego chłopca, Harry uwolnił swoje gorące nasienie w całkowicie wypieprzonego Louisa.

Kiedy skończył, wyślizgnął się i wyłączył wibrator. Bezmyślnie wytarł siebie i Louisa odrzuconą w nogach łóżka koszulą. Ale zanim położył się obok Louisa, ciężarny chłopiec zaskoczył go jękiem.

— Hazza — zaskrzeczał. — Przeciekam.

Harry spojrzał w dół i już był wystarczająco pewien, że z jego luźnej dziurki spływała sperma.

— Czy chcesz, żeby tatuś ci włożył zatyczkę, skarbie? — zapytał Harry, sięgając do swojej szuflady. W zeszłym roku kupił ją dla Louisa, ponieważ to utrzymywało go rozciągniętego, kiedy ciągle uprawiali seks.

Louis kiwnął sennie, już wypychając swój potrzebujący tyłek w kierunku Harry'ego.

Po tym, jak Harry wepchnął w niego różową zatyczkę analną, Louis westchnął radośnie, w końcu usatysfakcjonowany. Harry pocałował go w czoło, kiedy zadowolony chłopiec zamknął swoje niebieskie oczy i zapadł w głęboki sen.

Kilka godzin później Louis obudził się, gdy Harry rozmawiał z jego brzuchem.

— Witaj, moja mała gwiazdeczko — dudnił jego głęboki głos. — Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się pobyt w mamusi - mam na myśli Lou - brzuszku.

Louis nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale myślał, że to pieszczotliwe przezwisko, które nadał jej Harry, było słodkie. Zastanawiał się, czy dał jej to przezwisko z powodu jego zachcianek.

Ale dlaczego ona była jego małą gwiazdeczką? Dlaczego Louis nie mógł być? Harry mówił do niego tylko sprośnie, nigdy nie tak czule, jak do niej.

Dobrze. Ponieważ ją kochał, a Louis cały czas był dla niego tylko kumplem do pieprzenia.

Dziecko przesunęło się w niewygodną pozycję i kopnęło mocno w miejsce, w którym znajdowały się wargi Harry'ego. Ale zanim zdążyła zrobić to ponownie, Louis odsunął się od niego i naciągnął koc na swoje nagie ciało, czując się rozstrojony i nieśmiały.

Harry jednak najwyraźniej nie dostał przesłania, że chciał zostać sam i podążył za nim, przyciągając Louisa blisko siebie i owijając swoje ramię wokół brzucha, a jego wielka dłoń chwyciła wypukłość. Zarzucił swoją nogę na biodro ciężarnego chłopca i przycisnął swojego w połowie twardego kutasa do jego tyłka. Louis nie był zaskoczony, pamiętając, jak dużo miał wytrzymałości. Ten napalony drań mógłby robić to godzinami.

— Gotowy na kolejną rundę? — jego głęboki głos wymamrotał seksownie w ucho Louisa, po czym zaczął składać gorące pocałunki na jego szyi.

Louis odchylił się od ust Harry'ego i odepchnął go dłonią. 

— Spieprzaj, Harry — burknął zirytowany.

Harry uniósł brew. 

— Co jest nie tak? Czy dziecko ci przeszkadza? Przepraszam, jeśli ją obudziłem. Mogę spróbować uśpić ją ponownie. Myślę, że lubi mój głos. — Uśmiechnął się.

Louis usiadł. 

— Czy tylko o nią dbasz? — krzyknął. — A co, jeśli coś mnie dręczy? Huh? Gówno cię obchodzę!

Harry wpatrywał się w niego z niepokojem, kompletnie zdezorientowany, dlaczego Louis miał do niego takie negatywne nastawienie. Czy on go właśnie nie wypieprzył? Za każdym razem, gdy Harry uprawiał seks z Louisem, dawał mu z siebie wszystko, upewniając się, że zaspokaja go najlepiej, jak potrafi. Co jeszcze mógł zrobić Harry, żeby pokazać Louisowi, że mu na nim zależało? Że go kochał.

— Louis, ja... — Ale Louis mu przerwał.

— Wynoś się stąd, do diabła — krzyknął i wskazał na drzwi.

Harry wstał i odszedł. To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy został wyrzucony z własnego pokoju. Ale na szczęście, zanim zapadł czas nocy, Louis znów był sympatyczny i pozwolił mu wrócić. Mimo nienawiści do jego huśtawki nastrojów, Harry wybaczył mu i odpuścił. Wspiął się do łóżka i przytulił Louisa blisko do siebie, próbując pokazać mu bez słów, że mu na nim zależy.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Następnego ranka Louis i Harry zostali obudzeni przez Anne, która kazała im przygotować się do kościoła. Ale kiedy Louis został uderzony rozpaczliwą chęcią ponownego bycia wypieprzonym, powiedział Harry'emu, aby powiedział swojej mamie, że plecy go bolą i że nie chciał siedzieć z bólem przez całą mszę. Harry, oczywiście, znał Louisa na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, że ten kłamał, ale i tak powiedział to swojej mamie. Powiedział jej również, że chce pomóc Louisowi, robiąc mu masaż, żeby sam też mógł również zostać. Na szczęście uwierzyła mu i pozwoliła obojgu zostać w domu.

Kiedy Robin i Anne zniknęli, Louis dał mu znak, by podszedł bliżej. Gdy Harry siedział z nim już na łóżku, Louis wspiął się mu na kolana i szarpnął jego koszulę w górę. Zanim Harry pozwolił mu ją zdjąć, pochylił się i schwytał cienkie, różowe usta Louisa w słodkim pocałunku. Wsunął język w jego usta, kiedy złapał spód koszulki Louisa i podciągnął go. Rozdzielili się na chwilę, by zdjąć sobie koszulki, a potem od razu wrócili do pocałunków.

Gdy się całowali, dłonie Harry'ego powędrowały do piersi Louisa. Ciężarny chłopiec sapnął gorąco, gdy Harry uszczypnął jego twarde sutki i pieścił jego miękką, spuchniętą skórę. Harry otworzył oczy i spojrzał w dół, zauważając, że Louis miał małą parę piersi.

Louis, zauważywszy, że Harry zobaczył jego nowo rozwiniętą klatkę piersiową, rzucił się, by się ukryć, kładąc swoje małe dłonie na spuchniętych sutkach.

— Pozwól mi zobaczyć twoje cycuszki, skarbie — poprosił Harry, śledząc fałdę, gdzie skóra zaczęła spływać po jego żebrach, wzdłuż krawędzi dłoni Louisa.

Louis zarumienił się na czerwono i odwrócił wzrok, całkowicie zażenowany. Nie były jeszcze cyckami. Jego klatka piersiowa zaczęła rosnąć kilka tygodni temu, wiedząc, że za kilka miesięcy będą znacznie większe i wypełnione mlekiem. Ale w tej chwili jego piersi były malutkie, a czasami jego sutki stawały się jaskrawoczerwone, a skóra podrażniona materiałem swędzących sweterków ciążowych, które nosił.

— No dalej, kochanie — szepnął mu do ucha Harry, używając najbardziej uwodzicielskiego głosu; głębokość, która sprawiała, że Louis drżał z pożądania. — Obiecuję, że nie będę gryźć. — Posłał Louisowi bezczelny uśmiech, wiedząc, że jego dołeczki zaczarują go, by się poddał.

Ręce Louisa powoli opadły na boki, ale on wciąż zwlekał, gdy Harry opuścił usta na różowe sutki Louisa. Zaczepił je delikatnie, sprawdzając, czy Louisowi się to podobało. Kiedy zaczął jęczeć z przyjemności, Harry uśmiechnął się dookoła czułych guzków, kładąc dłonie na brzuchu Louisa, kiedy ssał.

Kiedy doznanie stało się zbyt duże, Louis odepchnął głowę Harry'ego. 

— Chcę cię teraz — powiedział, chwytając Harry'ego za bokserki. A potem, po przypomnieniu sobie pozycji, którą polecił mu Zayn, poszedł o krok dalej, mówiąc: — Chcę cię ujeżdżać.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie skinął na Louisa, żeby wstał, by mogli się rozebrać. Gdy ich spodnie były zdjęte, Harry położył się i pomógł Louisowi wspiąć się na niego. Harry sięgnął za siebie, by przygotować Louisa, ale ciężarny chłopiec odtrącił jego rękę.

— Nadal jestem rozciągnięty po wczoraj — stwierdził Louis, w odniesieniu do zatyczki, która pozostawała w jego tyłku przez wiele godzin, aż wziął prysznic. Harry kiwnął głową i obserwował Louisa, który sięgnął po jego twardego kutasa i pochylił się na tyle, by włożyć go do środka, duży brzuch niebieskookiego chłopca spoczął chwilowo na płaskim brzuszku ojca jego dziecka. Harry położył dłonie na jego bokach, by pomóc Louisowi zachować równowagę, nie chcąc, by spadł do przodu i zgniótł swój cenny ładunek.

Po tym, jak kutas Harry'ego został głęboko zanurzony w tyłku Louisa, ciężarny chłopiec usiadł, unosząc się w górę i w dół, ujeżdżając go w powolnym rytmie. Harry jednak trzymał rękę na jego brzuchu, aby poprowadzić go przez ruchy, co jakiś czas ściskając jego spuchnięte sutki.

— To jest to, kochanie — pochwalił go Harry, klepiąc udo Louisa. — Ujeżdżasz mnie tak dobrze — jęknął, gdy jego kutas złapał się na krawędzi Louisa, a potem znów był otoczony jego ciasnym żarem. Ożywił się na wibrujące gorąco Louisa, decydując się wynagrodzić go kilkoma szybkimi pchnięciami. — Będąc takim dobrym chłopcem dla tatusia-

Zanim Harry zdążył skończyć zdanie, Dusty nagle wskoczył na jego klatkę piersiową, a jego pazury wbiły się w jego spoconą skórę.

Harry wpatrywał się w kota, zbyt zszokowany, by zareagować. Louis, z głową odchyloną w tył i zamkniętymi oczami, nawet nie zauważył obecności kota, gdy kontynuował ujeżdżanie kutasa Harry'ego, zbyt skupiony na pogoni za swoim orgazmem. Ale oczy mu się otworzyły, gdy poczuł na sobie miękkie futro Dusty'ego i krzyknął, gdy jego szorstki język polizał spód jego wystającego brzucha. Dusty nawet nie wzdrygnął się na hałas i dalej pocierał głowę o brzuch Louisa, mrucząc przy tym.

Ale kiedy kot przypadkowo dotknął jego penisa, Louis zepchnął go z Harry'ego i położył na łóżku obok nich. Ale Dusty był wytrwały i od razu wrócił do niego, wciąż mrucząc bez końca, gdy zwinął się w kłębek na jego ciążowym brzuchu.

— Harry! — krzyknął Louis, wyrywając go z szoku. — Zabierz ode mnie tego kota! — zażądał histerycznie.

Nigdy, nawet za milion lat, Harry nie pomyślałby, że Dusty przerwie im seks. Ten kot był szalony! Odkąd Louis zaszedł w ciążę i się wprowadził, stworzenie nie miało żadnego poczucia prywatności. Obsesja kota na jego punkcie wymknęła się spod kontroli. Ale w tej pozycji niewiele mógł zrobić.

— Nic nie mogę zrobić, skoro utknąłem w tobie! — wrzasnął Harry. Był równie zagubiony jak Louis.

— Wypchnij go z łóżka! — wrzasnął Louis, próbując odsunąć Dusty'ego od siebie.

— Nie! Mógłbym go skrzywdzić! — krzyknął Harry.

— Nie zrobisz tego, ty pieprzony idioto. Koty zawsze lądują na czterech łapach! — upierał się Louis.

— Więc TY go wypchnij! — odparł Harry, nie mając serca, żeby zrobić to samemu.

— Chłopcy, co się dzieje? — powiedziała Anne, otwierając drzwi i podchodząc, żeby zobaczyć, o co była ta kłótnia. Ona i Robin właśnie wrócili do domu z kościoła. Ale kiedy ich zobaczyła, leżących nago na łóżku, Louis siedzący na Harrym i Dusty'ego między nimi, jej usta powoli zamknęły się z powodu utraty słów.

Louis i Harry gapili się na nią w przerażeniu, kompletnie nieruchomo i zupełnie nie wiedząc, co robić.

Minęło kilka sekund, zanim Anne zdecydowała się przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

— Um... Chciałam tylko wam powiedzieć, że twój ojciec i ja idziemy do domu Johna i Evelyn na grilla.

Obaj nie odpowiedzieli, mając zbyt wielką traumę, by cokolwiek powiedzieć.

— To ja już pójdę... — powiedziała, a następnie zawołała: — No dalej, kotku. Możesz dać Louisowi i Harry'emu kilka przytulanek później.

Jakimś cudem Dusty posłuchał i podążył za Anne za drzwi. Kiedy je zamknęła, Louis i Harry po prostu wpatrywali się w siebie, zanim wybuchnęli śmiechem.

— Więc... Co chcesz zrobić? — zapytał Harry. — Chcesz kontynuować, czy...? — Harry delikatnie popchnął swoimi biodrami w górę, sprawdzając, czy Louis nadal jest zainteresowany, czy też chwila została zrujnowana. Ku jego zdziwieniu Louis jęknął, a jego kutas znowu drgnął z zainteresowaniem.

Dwóch napalonych nastolatków spędziło resztę dnia, pieprząc się w pokoju Harry'ego, otuleni własnym światem niesamowitego seksu. Kiedy skończyli, prześcieradła były nie tylko pokryte kocią sierścią, ale były także przemoczone potem i spermą. Harry jęknął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jutro będzie musiał zrobić pranie. Ale to zdecydowanie było tego warte.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter 16

Październik minął dość szybko, ale w przeciwieństwie do września, było mniej kłótni i o wiele więcej całowania. Obaj byli zdecydowani nadrobić stracony czas. Wpadli w rutynę szkoły, pracy i seksu, z okazjonalnymi kłótniami. Ale wszystko zmieniło się ostatniego dnia miesiąca, w najmniej ulubionym przez Louisa święcie.

Louis nienawidził Halloween. Nienawidził go nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy Zayn kazał mu wybrać strój. Nienawidził wszystkiego. Nienawidził tego, jak Zayn wyglądał świetnie w swoim stroju Harley Quinn, który pasował do Liama, ubranego jak Joker. Chciał uderzyć w lustro, gdy spojrzał na siebie w swoim głupim kostiumie. Wybrał go, ponieważ był jedynym w całym sklepie, który na niego pasował. Był cholerną dynią!

— Nie idę.

— Co?! — krzyknął Harry, wciąż próbując wcisnąć się w swoje szorty.

— Nie idę — powtórzył Louis.

— Więc dlaczego, do cholery, kazałeś mi wziąć dzień wolny? — Harry przerwał to, co robił, by spojrzeć na Louisa.

— Ponieważ! — Louis tupnął stopą i próbował skrzyżować swoje malutkie rączki na kombinezonie z dyni. Powoli odwinął swoje ramiona i opuścił je po bokach, kiedy nie był w stanie całkowicie owinąć ich wokół siebie. — Chciałem iść dzisiaj na imprezę Liama i dobrze się bawić, ale wyglądam jak gigantyczny, pomarańczowy wieloryb!

— Ta, cóż, właśnie straciłem przez ciebie sto I pięć dolarów! — krzyknął Harry.

Ale kiedy zobaczył, że Louis wyglądał, jakby miał się rozpłakać, zatrzymał się i podszedł do niego, stając za nim w lustrze.

— Wyglądasz... w porządku — powiedział Harry.

Louis zalał się łzami. 

— Nie, nie wyglądam! Wyglądam tak grubo i ohydnie...

— Louis, wyglądasz dobrze. Gdybyś nie wyglądał, nie powiedziałbym ci tego. — Harry prawie jęknął.

Louis zmrużył oczy i wgapił się w Harry'ego, wiedząc, że chłopak był szczery. Czasami był nawet za bardzo szczery, więc Louis mu uwierzył.

— Dobra, w porządku. Ale lepiej zostań ze mną przez ten cały czas. — Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, patrząc, jak ten przytakuje.

Pozwolił Harry'emu wrócić do zakładania swojego stroju Miley Cyrus z VMA i jeszcze raz spojrzał na siebie. Kiedy zobaczył go z całym kostiumem, pomarańczowymi spodenkami, czarnymi iksami na sutkach, lokach w dwóch kokach i dużym piankowym palcu, Louis zaczął się ślinić. Szybko odwrócił wzrok, zanim został przyłapany na gapieniu się, uśmiechając się do siebie, gdy zobaczył, że spodenki Harry'ego pasowały do koloru jego stroju dyni.

Harry złapał go za rękę i pomógł mu zejść na dół, przewracając oczami, gdy Dusty podążył za Louisem. Odkąd podarował Louisowi martwego szczura i przeszkodził im podczas seksu, Louis nie lubił przebywać w jego pobliżu. Przepuścił Louisa jako pierwszego, a następnie złapał kota, by odnieść go z powrotem do swojej mamy, ignorując jego wiercenie się, kiedy nie pozwolono mu iść z Louisem. Sądził, że obsesja Dusty'ego na punkcie Louisa wydostawała się już nieco spoza kontroli.

Dołączył do Louisa na zewnątrz, gdzie zastał go siedzącego na huśtawce na werandzie. Pomógł mu wstać i ruszyli do zupełnie nowego dla Harry’ego samochodu. Robin w końcu skończył go naprawiać, a teraz cały był jego, wczesny prezent świąteczny i urodzinowy. Kendall była pierwszą osobą, którą zobaczyli, kiedy dotarli na imprezę, ale Louis starał się jak najlepiej ją ignorować i Harry także zachowywał się tak, jakby jej tam nie było.

Kubek został wepchnięty w dłoń Louisa, gdy tylko weszli, a Harry szybko zabrał go od niego i zostawił na stole przy drzwiach. Chwycił dłoń Louisa i zaprowadził go aż do kuchni, gdzie złapał zupełnie nowy kubek i wlał Louisowi jakiegoś Sprite’a z nie otwartej butelki, którą Liam kupił właśnie dla niego.

Po wzięciu swoich napoi wyszli na zewnątrz i usiedli na leżakach przy krytym basenie. Harry upewnił się, że trzymają się z daleka od ludzi palących trawkę w kącie, nie chcąc, by Louis wdychał ten smród. Piorunował wzrokiem każdego, kto zbliżył się zbytnio do Louisa, albo nawet spojrzał w ich stronę.

— Przynieś mi więcej Sprite’a. — Louis popchnął go pustym kubkiem.

Harry przewrócił oczami i chwycił kubek, zostawiając go, by napełnić go w kuchni. Gdy tylko zniknął, Aiden podszedł do niego. Louis chciał wstać, wyjść i przeklął siebie, kiedy nie był w stanie z powodu głupiego stroju dyni i dzieciaka. Spróbował patrzeć gdzie indziej, czując, jak Aiden siada na skraju jego leżaka.

— Cześć, LouLou — wymamrotał Aiden.

Louis nie odpowiedział, chcąc, by ten pijany idiota znalazł się dziesięć tysięcy mil od niego.

— Mówię do ciebie. — Aiden położył dłoń na jego nodze.

— A mógłbyś nie? — Louis spojrzał na niego z twarzą suki.

— No dalej, skarbie — szepnął pijacko. — Wiem. że mnie chcesz.

— Wiem, że chcę, żebyś odszedł — powiedział Louis, wciąż próbując wstać, ale zawalając epicko.

Gdzie, kurwa, był Harry!

Aiden złapał Louisa za stopę i przyciągnął go do siebie, a jego pupa zsunęła się z leżaka i zbliżyła do kolan Aidena.

— Co robisz?! — wrzasnął Louis, czując się niekomfortowo, gdy ciężar niemowlęcia napierał na jego plecy.

— Po prostu wyglądasz tak dobrze, Louis — powiedział mu, bawiąc się zieloną łodygą na szczycie pomarańczowej czapki. — Nawet, kiedy jesteś przebrany za gigantyczną dynię-

Louis wzdrygnął się, gdy kilka kropli chuj wie czego rozprysło się po jego twarzy. Kiedy spojrzał na Aidena, chłopiec był przemoczony, a Harry stał obok niego z kubkiem w dłoni, wciąż próbując całkowicie opróżnić go ze Sprite'a nad jego głową. Następnie złapał Aidena i odepchnął go od Louisa, patrząc, jak upada na trawę na twarz. Harry kopnął go raz w bok, a potem podszedł do Louisa, by pomóc mu wstać.

— Chcę iść do domu. — Louis zaczął płakać. — Plecy mnie bolą.

Harry skinął głową i wkrótce byli w drodze powrotnej do domu, dopóki Louis nie zobaczył IHOP i kazał Harry'emu zatrzymać się, żeby mógł dostać naleśniki z czekoladą. Harry miał ochotę wrzeszczeć, gdyż wiedział, że Louis zamierza zamówić więcej niż tylko naleśniki, a to miało kosztować go fortunę. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył, na jak podekscytowanego wyglądał Louis i przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki krzyczał na niego, że zależy mu tylko na dziecku. Więc Harry odpuścił i kupił Louisowi do jedzenia wszystko, co tylko ten chciał.

Kiedy skończył jeść, wrócili do samochodu Harry'ego i zaczął wieźć ich z powrotem do domu. Ale podczas drogi Louis ciągle wysyłał SMS-y swoim telefonem, a to przypomniało Harry'emu o tym czasie, kiedy byli w Babies R Us. I dokładnie tak jak w sklepie, Harry zaczął stawać się tym zirytowany.

— Z kim piszesz? — zapytał Harry.

— Um... tylko z przyjacielem.

— Jakim przyjacielem? — naciskał Harry.

— Przyjacielem — powtórzył Louis.

Harry ścisnął mocno kierownicę dłońmi i postanowił na razie odpuścić. Mógł dowiedzieć się później, kto to był.

Kiedy wrócili do domu, Harry nawet nie pomógł Louisowi wysiąść z samochodu. Ale musiał, kiedy Louis zaczął krzyczeć na niego, żeby mu pomógł. Gdy tylko weszli do domu, kot owinął się wokół nóg Louisa, ignorując sposób, w jaki ciężarny chłopiec próbował go kopnąć. Ale oczywiście przestał, gdy Anne weszła do pokoju i pozwolił Dusty'emu postawić na swoim.

— Harry, jestem zmęczony — powiedział mu Louis. — Pójdę na górę i się położę.

— Okej. Zostanę tutaj i będę rozdawać słodycze — powiedział Harry, chwytając miskę wypełnioną batonikami Hersheya, gdy zadzwonił dzwonek do drzwi.

Louis poszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, a Dusty podążał tuż za nim. Zachichotał podekscytowany, gdy zamykał drzwi Harry'ego i naciskał kontakt Andresa, czekając z niepokojem, gdy słyszał dźwięk nawiązywania połączenia.

_ — Louis! _

— Cześć. — Louis prawie zachichotał.

_ — Minęło tyle czasu! Jak się masz? _ — zapytał ochoczo.

Louis uśmiechnął się, uwielbiając, jak Andres zapytał najpierw jego, a nie dziecko. Andres dbał o niego w przeciwieństwie do Harry'ego. 

— Czułem się w porządku. Ta ciąża bywała jednak suką.

—  _ Awe. Ale czy to już prawie nie koniec? _ — powiedział.

— Zostało półtora miesiąca — westchnął Louis. — Potem będzie cała Harry'ego — powiedział Louis, ignorując gulę formującą się w jego gardle.

—  _ Och... _ — powiedział Andres.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — zapytał Louis, przechodząc od razu w tryb defensywny.

—  _ Nic _ — powiedział szybko Andres.

— To musiało coś znaczyć — warknął Louis.

—  _ Ja- po prostu pomyślałem, że może zmieniłeś zdanie, to wszystko _ — powiedział mu delikatnie Andres.

— Nie zmieniłem. — Louis wzruszył ramionami.

—  _ Więc co się z nią stanie? Jej tata ją zatrzymuje? _ — zapytał Andres.

— Przypuszczam, że tak, już kupił jej wszystko. Nawet rzeczy, których nie potrzebuje — narzekał Louis.

—  _ To wspaniale! _ — wykrzyknął Andres.

— Tak, zgaduję, że pozwolenie mu na zatrzymanie jej jest lepsze niż zostawienie jej w szpitalu, tak jak planowałem. Wiesz, zanim Sara wszystko zrujnowała. — Louis przewrócił oczami, ignorując to, że Harry właśnie wszedł do pokoju z dwoma butelkami wody.

Ale kiedy usłyszał Louisa mówiącego to, rzucił obiema butelkami z wodą w ścianę, a siła ich uderzenia spowodowała pęknięcie i wybuchnięcie tuż nad głową Louisa. Louis krzyczał z przerażenia, gdy ciecz spływała mu po głowie, ale Harry'ego gówno to obchodziło i sztyletował go wzrokiem.

— Zamierzałeś ją zostawić?!  — wrzasnął Harry, jego zielone oczy błyszczały wściekłością. — Gdzie... KURWA! — krzyknął, a następnie zaciął się, gdy odpowiedział na swoje własne pytanie. — Miałeś zamiar zostawić ją w Hiszpanii, prawda?

Louis nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy w życiu nie widział Harry'ego tak wściekłego. Nawet wtedy, gdy Harry powiedział Jodi i Michaelowi, żeby wyszli, podczas sekretnego spotkania adopcyjnego, kiedy był tak zły.

— Jak mogłeś! — krzyknął.

— Jak mogłeś! — wrzasnął Louis, przypominając sobie tę okropną noc w maju. — Zostawiłeś ją, zanim ja to zrobiłem, ty pieprzony hipokryto!

— Wiem, że tak, i nigdy sobie tego nie wybaczę. Ale to nie to samo! — nalegał Harry. — Jak zamierzałeś spojrzeć jej w oczy, a potem ją zostawić? W miejscu, w którym nie wiesz, co by się z nią stało? — zapytał Harry, a jego twarz wyglądała, jakby miał złamane serce, po czym przerodziła się w odrazę. — Nie różnisz się od Desa — splunął z goryczą.

To było jak uderzenie w twarz, zwłaszcza, gdy Louis znał typ mężczyzny, jakim był Des. Lub był kiedyś. Kiedy Harry był młodszy, Des zaczął pić. Z początku przychodził do domu pijany jedynie co jakiś czas. Ale potem jego picie wzrosło i zaczął co wieczór wracać do domu całkowicie odurzony. Louis chował się w szafie razem z Harrym i Gemmą, zawsze opowiadając im historie, by zagłuszyć krzyki Desa i Anne. Gdy ich kłótnia stawała się gorsza, Harry zawsze wybiegał, by bronić swojej matki, tylko po to, by zostać zepchniętym z drogi, zanim tamten mógł jej dosięgnąć.

Ostatnia kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy, nastąpiła podczas deszczowej nocy, kiedy Des popchnął Harry'ego na szafkę kuchenną obok pieca. Jego ojciec pchnął go tak mocno, że jego syn uderzył głową o drewno, sprawiając, że jego skóra pękła, a krew wydostała się z otwartej rany. Anne wykopała Desa tej nocy, ignorując płacz Harry'ego, by pozwoliła mu zostać. Louis z huśtawki na werandzie obserwował, jak szlochający Harry biegł za swoim ojcem po tym, błagając go, by nie odchodził. Ale Des tylko spojrzał mu w oczy i odwrócił się do niego plecami, pozostawiając siedmioletniego Harry'ego samego na chodniku, z łzami mieszającymi się z ulewnym deszczem. Louis patrzył, jak biegnie za samochodem swojego ojca, zatrzymując się dopiero, gdy Des zniknął z pola widzenia, już nigdy do niego nie wracając przez lata. Do tego czasu Harry się zmienił. Jego serce przyćmiła gorycz, a jego jedynym ojcem był Robin.

Po przywołaniu tych wspomnień, wargi Louisa zadrżały; bolało go, że Harry porównał go do tego nic niewartego człowieka.

— Nie jestem.. — zaprzeczył Louis, cofając się o krok, a jego oczy już wypełniały się łzami. — Nie jestem taki jak on.

— Jesteś dokładnie taki jak on, Louis! — sprzeczał się łamiącym głosem Harry, a łzy wściekłości spływały mu z policzków, przypominając ten okropny dzień. — Nie tylko jej nie kochasz, ale chciałeś ją zostawić. Tak jak on zostawił  _ mnie _ . Ty... chciałeś ją porzucić, dokładnie tak, jak on to zrobił, tak jakby ona nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła. Czy zastanawiałeś się kiedykolwiek, jak ona by się poczuła? Zastanawiając się każdego dnia swojego życia, dlaczego jej matka ją opuściła. Jakie to było dla niej uczucie, gdy ją zostawiała?

Kiedy Louis nic nie powiedział, nie uczynił żadnego wysiłku, by udowodnić mu, że się myli, Harry wyglądał na całkowicie rozbitego. Cofnął się o krok, a potem odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi, odcinając Louisa ze swojego życia, dokładnie tak jak Louis zrobił mu to w noc, w której oznajmił, że jest w ciąży.

Serce Louisa opadło mu do żołądka, gdy usłyszał oddalające się kroki Harry'ego. Był pełen przytłaczającego uczucia, że coś stracił, choć nie był pewien, co to takiego.

Louis powoli podniósł telefon i przysunął go do ucha, słysząc tylko ciszę.

— Ja- muszę iść. — Głos Louisa drżał.

—  _ Poczekaj! Wszystko w porządku?  _ — zapytał Andres, a jego akcent był gruby z powodu zmartwienia.

— Nie. Muszę iść. — Louis miał ochotę płakać.

—  _ Okej. Przypuszczam, że odezwę się do ciebie później _ — powiedział Andres, zanim zakończył połączenie. Louis potrafił stwierdzić, że dokładnie to chciał zrobić przez cały czas jego trwania.

Louis podjął trudną decyzję, by pójść i porozmawiać z Harrym, ale musiał siusiu i w tych dniach nie mógł już niczego zatrzymać. Kiedy skończył, powoli zbliżył się do starego pokoju Gemmy i zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, gdy zobaczył, że było uchylone. Zapalona była pojedyncza lampa, dzięki czemu atmosfera stała się intymna. Zajrzał do środka i jego serce się złamało, gdy zobaczył Harry'ego siedzącego na podłodze obok kosza na pranie, nakładającego na wieszaki wszystkie jej świeżo wyprane ubrania, które dostał od Barbary i Zayna. W szufladzie, którą Harry wybrał na jej ubrania, nie było już miejsca, więc teraz zawiesił je na miejscu, które zrobił, kiedy jeszcze niektóre ubrania Gemmy wciąż były w jej szafie.

Przez chwilę Louis rozważał pomysł przyłączenia się do niego, ale pomyślał, że Harry prawdopodobnie wolał być teraz sam. Ale w tej chwili coś w jego sercu zmieniło się. Sposób, w jaki zobaczył Harry'ego przytulającego misia, którego kupił jej w zeszłym tygodniu do swojej piersi. Pamiętał, że był tak zazdrosny, ale teraz myślał tylko o tym, jakie było to słodkie. Harry nawet jej nie znał i już tak bardzo ją kochał, tak, jak powinien to robić ojciec.

Więc dlaczego on nie? Dlaczego nie czuł się tak, jak Harry, skoro to on był tym, który ją nosił? Skoro to on był tym, który ją chronił. Skoro to on był tym, który czuł wszystko to, co ona akurat robiła. Skoro miała być również jego córeczką, tak jak była córeczką Harry'ego. Skoro był jej matką.

Louis położył dłoń na swoim brzuszku, czując, jak mała się tam porusza. Zastanawiał się, czy będzie miała oczy jego czy Harry'ego. Czy będzie miała jego proste włosy czy długie, brązowe loki Harry'ego? Gdyby była kimś w jego rodzaju, miał nadzieję, że nie będzie pyskata po nim, bo inaczej będzie miała trudności z Harrym przynajmniej przez następne osiemnaście lat.

Louis przełknął ciężko ślinę na myśl, że może nie zobaczyć, jak dojrzewa, że nigdy nie pozna odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Może, ale tylko może, powinien przemyśleć jeszcze raz swoją decyzję. Skończył, wracając do swojej sypialni, zastanawiając się, czy Harry przyjdzie wkrótce do łóżka. W końcu zasnął z ręką na swoim brzuszku, wciąż czekając na Harry'ego.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Po dowiedzeniu się, że Louis zamierzał zostawić ich córeczkę całkiem samą w szpitalu w Hiszpanii, jakby nic dla niego nie znaczyła, Harry skończył.

Stuprocentowo skończył z Louisem.

Nie mógł już dłużej myśleć o byciu z nim, kiedy chciał porzucić ich dziecko w ten sposób. To było wręcz okrutne. Harry mógł zrozumieć oddanie ją do adopcji. Było to rzeczą całkowicie w porządku, aby oddać swoje dziecko i umieścić je w rękach kogoś, kto by je bardziej pokochał. Ale pozostawienie bezradnego niemowlęcia całkiem samego w szpitalu, którego by nigdy więcej nie widziano, było okropne. Harry nawet nie chciał o tym myśleć; myśl o tym, że jego mała gwiazdeczka stałaby się sierotą w obcym kraju sprawiała, że chciał wymiotować.

Myślał, że Louis, który kupił pajacyk i kocyk w Hiszpanii, był znakiem, że w głębi duszy zależało mu na dziecku. Ale w rzeczywistości były to po prostu prezenty pożegnalne. To ostatnia i jedyna rzecz, którą jej dał, podobnie do blizny, którą Des podarował Harry'emu z tyłu głowy.

Trudno było uwierzyć, że jego Louis, ten słodki chłopiec, którego znał całe swoje życie, zrobiłby coś takiego. Harry nigdy by nie pomyślał, że umieści chłopca, którego kochał, na tym samym poziomie co człowieka, którego nienawidził z całego serca.

Tej nocy Harry zdecydował, że nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Zastanawiał się, czy nie powiedzieć Louisowi, żeby spakował swoje rzeczy i poszedł do domu, ale zdecydował, że nie, ponieważ jego pobyt tutaj oznaczał, że Harry mógł mieć oko na swoje dziecko. Więc po prostu został w pokoju dziecinnym i spał na łóżku Gemmy. Po tym, jak się urodzi, Harry wróciłby do swojego pokoju. Przez pozostałe do tego sześć tygodni Louis mógł korzystać z jego pokoju.

Ale kiedy już zrzeknie się swoich praw rodzicielskich, Harry całkowicie wymaże go z ich życia. Jego córka nie musiała wiedzieć, że jej matka ją opuściła. Że jej nie kochał. Świadomość tego, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie w pełni i szczerze odpowiedzieć jej, gdy zapyta o swoją matkę, bolała. To musiało się stać w pewnym momencie. To było nieuniknione.

Ale wciąż istniała druga część Harry'ego, która chciała, aby jego mała gwiazdeczka miała coś ze swojej matki. Chciał, żeby miała mały upominek lub pamiątkę, którą zawsze mogłaby ze sobą nosić, nawet nie znając jej znaczenia. W tym momencie Harry zdecydował się nazwać ją Josephine Louise, po swojej babci, którą serdecznie kochał i po Louisie, którego, mimo wszystko, zawsze będzie trzymał w swoim sercu.

Początkowo Harry chciał ją nazwać z Louisem, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że to nigdy nie będzie możliwe, skoro mu na niej nie zależało. No cóż, Harry nie czuł się źle, że go z tego wykluczał. Był zadowolony ze sposobu, w jaki to brzmiało i planował zamówić dziecięcy koc z jej haftowanym imieniem, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie zbyt drogi.

Gdy jego wściekłość zaczęła się uspokajać i był już zupełnie spokojny, Harry wspiął się na łóżko Gemmy i poszedł spać. Była to pierwsza noc z wielu, którą spędził z dala od Louisa.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Listopad minął szybko.

Po  _ tej nocy _ , znanej również jako najgorsze Halloween w historii, Harry przestał spać w tym samym pokoju co Louis i unikał go tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł. Jedyną porą, w której Harry mógł znaleźć się w tym samym pomieszczeniu co on, była wtedy, kiedy musieli chodzić na wizyty kontrolne i podczas kolacji. To znaczy, jeśli Harry wracał z pracy na czas.

Louis nadal wypełniał aplikacje na studia, ale kiedy to robił, w jakiś sposób czuł się źle. Czuł, jakby to było niesprawiedliwe z jego strony, że pójdzie na uniwersytet, podczas kiedy Harry utknie w domu, opiekując się dzieckiem. Ale znowu, to był wybór, którego dokonał sam Harry.

To było smutne, jak przeszli od codziennego rozmawiania do nie odzywania się do siebie w ogóle. W szkole Harry podawał mu tylko swoje czekoladowe ciasto, nigdy nie mówiąc ani słowa. Louis chciał mu coś powiedzieć, ale za każdym razem, gdy próbował, tchórzył. W niektóre noce zasypiał płacząc, jego jedynym towarzystwem było kopanie dziecka w brzuchu, którym po ośmiu miesiącach w końcu zaczął się cieszyć. Był też Dusty, który co wieczór zwijał się w kłębek przy jego brzuchu. Ale nie mógł się równać z ramionami Harry'ego.

Spędzał więcej czasu z Zaynem, czasami chodził do domu swojego najlepszego przyjaciela i odpoczywał na jego łóżku po szkole i w weekendy, a innymi czasami, kiedy Louis czuł się zmęczony, Zayn wpadał do Harry'ego. W czarny piątek, podczas gdy wszyscy rodzice byli na zakupach, a Harry pracował w sklepie z narzędziami, Zayn zdecydował się wpaść z wizytą. Jak zawsze wszedł do domu, jakby był właścicielem tego miejsca, a podekscytowanie w jego bursztynowych oczach rozświetlało pokój. Louis był szczęśliwy, widząc go, dopóki nie zauważył aparatu w jego dłoniach.

— Za cholerę — powiedział Louis, kręcąc głową.

— Och, no dalej, Louis! — błagał. — Tylko kilka zdjęć. Muszę dodać trochę do mojego portfolio, jeśli chcę dostać się na sztukę główną na UCLA ( _ uniwerek w Los Angeles - przyp. tłum. _ ).

— Jestem całkiem pewny, że nie będą pod wrażeniem mojej grubej dupy — jęknął Louis, patrząc w dół na swój brzuch, który wciąż się powiększał. Nie rozumiał, jak to w ogóle było możliwe, kiedy już czuł się rozciągnięty do maksimum.

— Wyglądasz pięknie, skarbie — pocieszył go Zayn. Uśmiechnął się na komplement, wiedząc, że jego słowa były prawdziwie szczere. Louis żałował tylko, że nie wychodziły z ust Harry'ego. 

— Dzięki, Zee.

— A teraz przebierz się w jakieś normalne ubrania. Nie sfotografuję cię w szmatach — powiedział Zayn, wchodząc do pokoju Harry'ego. Kiedy Louis się przebrał, Zayn nadal patrzył na niego z dezaprobatą. — Pozwól mi ułożyć twoje włosy. To bałagan! — Potrząsnął głową. — Wygląda na to, że cały dzień toczycie się w pościeli. Czy ty i Harry znowu się pieprzycie?

Siadając, Louis przyoblekł się jasną czerwienią, pozwalając Zaynowi rozczesać palcami swoją grzywkę. Potem spojrzał na ziemię. 

— Nie. Nawet nie chce ze mną rozmawiać... ani na mnie patrzeć. Jedyną rzeczą, jaką powiedział mi przez cały tydzień, było Wesołego Święta Dziękczynienia.

Zayn zmarszczył brwi. Louis powiedział mu o kłótni w Halloween po imprezie Liama i on uważał, że Harry trochę przesadzał, wiedząc, że sam nie był o wiele lepszy, kiedy porzucił Louisa w maju. Oczywiście żadne z nich nie były niewinne, ale z pewnością było dziwnie patrzeć, jak sytuacja się zmieniła, robiąc pełen obrót o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

— Rozgryziecie to — powiedział Zayn. Louis wątpił w to, wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. — A teraz wyjdźmy na zewnątrz. Oświetlenie jest tam lepsze.

Wyszli na popołudniowe słońce i byli zaskoczeni widząc, jak Harry wjeżdżał właśnie motocyklem na podjazd.

— Harry! — zawołał Zayn z uciechą. — W samą porę.

— Na co? — zapytał, zdejmując kask.

— Zapozować z Louisem do kilku zdjęć.

Harry uniósł brwi. 

— Um, myślę, że nie skorzystam... — wymamrotał, kierując się do domu.

Ale zanim zdążył dotrzeć do frontowych drzwi, Zayn zatrzymał go ponownie, starając się być tak przekonujący, jak tylko potrafił, ze swoim wytłumaczeniem. 

— Proszę, H. Muszę sportretować  _ "Prawdziwą miłość" _ i czy jest na to lepszy sposób niż sesja zdjęciowa w ciąży?

— Może zdjęcia z tobą i Liamem?

Zayn jęknął, rozdrażniony. 

— Użyłem ich już do reprezentowania  _ "Domu" _ . W każdym razie, cel tego zadania nie ma być szablonowy, ale  _ kreatywny _ !

Zarówno Louis, jak i Harry, przewrócili oczami.

— W porządku — zgodził się Harry. — Co chcesz, żebyśmy zrobili?

Zayn pisnął ze szczęścia. 

— Okej! Chcę mieć kilka zdjęć z wami na huśtawce na werandzie, potem możemy zrobić parę w ogrodzie. Brzmi dobrze?

Oboje przytaknęli, a potem zrobili tak, jak Zayn ich poinstruował.

Przez resztę popołudnia pozowali dla Zayna. Usiedli na huśtawce na werandzie, ramiona Harry'ego wokół niego pierwszy raz od tygodni i oboje wpatrywali się w ciążowy brzuch. Zayn kazał nawet Harry'emu delikatnie pocałować go w policzek podczas jednego zdjęcia. Louis musiał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by o tym przesadnie nie rozmyślać. Harry robił to tylko dla zdjęcia. To nic nie znaczyło.

Ostatecznie przenieśli się na podwórko, a Zayn kazał im stawać w kilku pozycjach. Pomimo tego, że Zayn powiedział, że nie chce być szablonowy, to wciąż chciał Harry'ego na klęczkach i całującego jego brzuch. Powiedział Louisowi, by przebiegł palcami przez włosy Harry'ego, gdy wyglądał zbyt sztywno, pragnąc, bo to wyglądał naturalnie i czule.

Ulubione zdjęcie Louisa było jednak, gdy Zayn kazał mu położyć się na trawie obok krzaków róży. Powiedział Harry'emu, żeby wybrał jedną i położył się obok niego, z dłońmi ich obojga złączonymi na jego brzuchu. Zayn zrobił ujęcie, kiedy Harry wsunął mu kwiat za ucho. W tym momencie Louis zgubił swój oddech, jego serce omdlało, bijąc w dzikiej tęsknocie. Sposób, w jaki Harry wpatrywał się w jego oczy, sprawił, że zapomniał o wszystkim oprócz ich dwójki i dzieckiem kopiącym pod ich dłońmi; byli zagubieni w swoim własnym, małym świecie.

Po tym, jak Zayn krzyknął, że zrobił idealne ujęcie, zaklęcie zostało złamane. Harry szybko wstał i pomógł Louisa stanąć na nogi. Następnie czarnowłosy fotograf zrobił jeszcze kilka niepozowanych zdjęć Louisowi chodzącemu wokół i wyglądającego macierzyńsko. Dostał nawet zdjęcie niemowlęcia kopiącego stópką o skórę brzucha.

Kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel w końcu skończył, podziękował im i pożegnał się, mówiąc, że będzie miał zdjęcia opracowane przed Bożym Narodzeniem. Gdy tylko odszedł, Harry wrócił do zachowywania się, jakby Louis nie istniał.

Po tym, jak Louis skończył ze swoimi aplikacjami na studia na początku grudnia, nabył nawyk chodzenia do pokoju dziecka po szkole, podczas gdy Harry był w pracy. Siedział na bujanym fotelu, które Anne kupiła Harry'emu i ponownie układał ubrania w koszu na pranie.

W ciągu jednej nocy, tydzień przed terminem porodu, umieścił pajacyk, który kupił z Andresem, na swoim ogromnym brzuchu, wyobrażając sobie, jak to będzie wyglądać na niej, gdy się urodzi. Jeśli wyglądałaby jak Harry, Louis wiedział, że będzie najpiękniejszym dzieckiem na świecie. Gdyby była inteligentna jak on, wiedział, że będzie najjaśniejszą gwiazdą na niebie. Ze względu na nią modlił się, aby była doskonałą mieszanką obydwu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

Przerwa zimowa w końcu nadeszła. Louis spał zwinięty w łóżku w milionie koców, a kot leżał wiernie obok niego. W tym momencie czuł się tak, jakby Dusty był jego jedynym przyjacielem, kiedy nawet telefony od Gemmy stawały się coraz rzadsze. Wiedział, że dziewczyna wkrótce wróci do domu; domu, w którym jego czas dobiegał końca. Pomimo podekscytowania związanego z faktem, że nie będzie już w ciąży, nie chciał wracać do domu i w końcu stawić czoła rodzicom.

Harry nadal z nim nie rozmawiał. Odzywał się do niego tylko wtedy, gdy pytał, czy z dzieckiem jest wszystko dobrze, albo gdy pytał, czy Louis chciał coś zjeść. Zaczął też zauważać, że Harry sprawdzał go każdej nocy około północy, kiedy myślał, że Louis spokojnie śpi. Ale w tych dniach Louis nie mógł zasnąć do drugiej nad ranem.

W niektóre noce wcale nie zasypiał. Leżał rozbudzony, myśląc o swojej przyszłości. Zastanawiał się, jak to będzie wyglądać po porodzie i oddaniu Harry’emu dziecka, że prawdopodobnie już nigdy go nie zobaczy, chyba że przelotnie. Czy kiedykolwiek zobaczy swoją córkę? A może Harry się upewni, że nigdy jej nie ujrzy? To ta szczególna myśl nie pozwalała mu spać w nocy. A może to był strach? Mimo wszystko, Louis wciąż uspokajał sam siebie, że ignorancja była rozkoszna.

Kilka dni przed terminem jego porodu, rodzina Styles-Twist w całości wyszła na zakupy świąteczne. Louis, twierdząc, że bolą go stopy, został w wygodnym łóżku Harry'ego. To nie tak, że miał w każdym razie wybór; chłodne spojrzenie Harry'ego wystarczyło, by przekonać go, że nie był tam mile widziany. Więc Louis wykorzystał ten czas, dzwoniąc do swojego ojca.

— Hej, tato — przywitał go Louis, brzmiąc sennie.

_ — Hej, synu, jak się czujesz? _

— Zmęczony. Żałosny. Umierający. Jak zwykle — powiedział mu Louis.

_ — Nie bądź taki dramatyczny _ — zachichotał John.

— Nie jestem — upierał się Louis. — Więc... jak się ma mama? A moja siostra? — zapytał, gdy ciekawość przejęła nad nim kontrolę.

_ — Mają się dobrze. Wczoraj byliśmy na wizycie kontrolnej i robi się taka duża... Myślę, że będzie większa od ciebie, kiedy się urodzi. Byłeś taki malutki! Pasowałeś do mojej dłoni. _

— Nie byłem malutki. — Louis przewrócił oczami, ale nie mógł zatrzymać uśmiechu, który przeciął jego twarz. Ale potem spojrzał na swój duży brzuch i zmarszczył brwi. — I na pewno już dłużej nie jestem  _ malutki... _

_ — Wkrótce wrócisz do swojej maleńkiej postury  _ — uspokoił go czule John, przypominając sobie, jak jego żona pięknie wróciła do formy po tym, jak była w ciąży z Louisem. Wiedział, że z jego synem nie będzie inaczej.

_ — Czy zdecydowałeś się już, jak ją urodzisz? _ — zapytał jego tata.

— Ja, um... nie wiem — westchnął Louis. — Jak mama mnie urodziła?

_ — Twoja mama nie chciała dostać znieczulenia zewnątrzoponowego, ponieważ nie chciała, żebyś był naćpany _ — zażartował John, ale jego syn myślał, że był poważny.

— O mój Boże! Czy to rzeczywiście wpływa na dziecko? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem Louis, a jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała na jego brzuch, gdzie zaczął robić kciukiem małe kółka.

_ — Nie, synu _ — zaśmiał się John, kręcąc głową.  _ — Żartowałem. Leki nie wpływają na dziecko. Pomagają tylko w łagodzeniu bólu. _

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Louis, nie wierząc. — Może powinienem zadzwonić do doktorki Cruz i zapytać ją.

_ — Nie ufasz mi? _ — krzyknął John, całkowicie urażony.

— Ufam! Ale muszę być tego pewien. Nie chcę, żeby była naćpana w ciągu pierwszych kilku minut swojego życia w tym plugawym świecie — powiedział Louis, szeroko otwierając oczy.

John uśmiechnął się, mogąc usłyszeć, jak bardzo Louis się troszczył, a jego głos był pełen irracjonalnej troski, którą mogła mieć tylko matka. Zastanawiał się, czy jego syn wreszcie zbliża się do terminu.

_ — W każdym razie!  _ — powiedział John, powracając do tematu.  _ — Twoja mama urodziła cię naturalnie i zgniotła moją dłoń. _

— Czy nie byłeś zawodnikiem WWE? Jak mama zgniotła twoją dłoń? Czy to dlatego, że tak często łapały ją skurcze? — Louis zasypał go pytaniami.

_ — Tak! Wypchnęła całą ludzką istotę przez swoją waginę! _ — obronił ją John.  _ — To solidna wymówka do zgniecenia mojej dłoni. Bolało ją. Louis, cały człowiek! Byłeś mały, ale twoja głowa i ramiona nie były  _ **_aż tak_ ** _ małe. _

— Nie, myślę, że to prawdopodobnie mój tyłek sprawił jej najwięcej kłopotów — zażartował Louis.

Ale kiedy jego tata się nie zaśmiał, znowu stał się poważny.

— Tato, jestem przerażony — wyszeptał Louis, ponownie patrząc na swój brzuch.

_ — Wszystko będzie dobrze, synu. _ — John spróbował sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej.  _ — To naturalny proces, więc wszystko będzie w porządku. Twoje ciało będzie wiedziało, co robić, bez względu na wszystko. Po prostu mu zaufaj.  _

— Dzięki, tato. — Uśmiechnął się, czując się trochę lepiej.

_ — Zadzwoń do mnie, kiedy zaczniesz rodzić _ — powiedział i zakończył połączenie.

Louis odsunął telefon od ucha i uniósł brew na pęknięty ekran. 

— Umm... okej.

Minęło kilka minut, a potem Louis usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi. Jęknął, nie chcąc wstawać z miejsca, w którym siedział na łóżku Harry'ego. W końcu zszedł z materaca i pokonał długą podróż po schodach, z jedną dłonią na poręczy, a drugą na plecach, podtrzymując ciężar dziecka. Gdy dotarł do drzwi, otworzył je, by zobaczyć kuriera z FedExu na zewnątrz. Mężczyzna w średnim wieku w mundurze trzymał pudełko i urządzenie służące do cyfrowego podpisania paczki.

— Dzień dobry, mam przesyłkę dla Harry'ego Stylesa — powiedział mężczyzna. Wręczył Louisowi pudełko, a ciężarny chłopiec tylko wpatrywał się w nie, zastanawiając się, co to mogło być. — Proszę podpisać tutaj, proszę pana.

Louis podpisał odbiór paczki, a potem usiadł przy kuchennym stole. Później złapał kawałek czekoladowego ciasta i kocie smakołyki dla Dusty'ego, i wyruszył w drogę powrotną na górę. Wspinając się, żałował, że Harry wyszedł. W dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży nienawidził chodzić po tych pieprzonych schodach.

Kiedy wpakował ciasto do buzi, ciężarny chłopiec dokończył szósty sezon Supernatural. Gdy tylko odcinek się skończył, zasnął z kotem w ramionach, by obudzić się pół godziny później przez SMS-a od Zayna.

_ "Urodziła się już?" _

Louis przewrócił oczami. Zayn był na wakacjach w Kanadzie z Liamem i jego rodzicami. Odkąd tylko wyjechał, jego najlepszy przyjaciel wysyłał mu codziennie SMS-a z pytaniem, czy urodził już dziecko.

_ "Zayn, po raz ostatni, ma do terminu jeszcze osiem dni." _

Louis odrzucił telefon na materac, uważając, by nie uderzyć Dusty'ego, który przytulił się do niego. Próbował zasnąć, ale wibrujący telefon sprawił, że znowu otworzył oczy.

_ "Nie wiesz tego! Mogłaby urodzić się jutro! A ja będę tu w Kanadzie, przegapiając całą akcję! Przy okazji, poznałem Justina Trudeau. Bądź zazdrosny, bo trzyma się dobrze jak cholera i dotknąłem jego ręki." _

Louis zachichotał, a potem odpowiedział:  _ "Gorętszy niż Li?" _

_ "Jedyną osobą gorętszą od Li jestem ja." _

Louis był teraz całkowicie roześmiany. Uwielbiał sposób, w jaki Zayn zachowywał się narcystycznie, ale w rzeczywistości był najskromniejszą osobą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek poznał.

_ "Prawdziwe. Ale teraz idę spać. Odezwę się do ciebie później.” _

_ "Śpijcie dobrze, moje dzieci!" _

_ "t(-_- t) lol" _

Kiedy to wysłał, Louis odłożył telefon i zamknął oczy, zasypiając minutę później. Kiedy obudził się znowu, uświadomił sobie, że był sam, zauważając, że Dusty nie był już zwinięty obok niego. Powoli usiadł i rozejrzał się dookoła, próbując wytrzeć sen ze zmęczonych oczu.

Zimny powiew wiatru przez otwarte okno sprawił, że przeszedł go dreszcz, gdy uderzyło go to w klatkę piersiową. Kiedy Louis się poruszył, poczuł lepką substancję na swojej koszuli, sprawiającą, że materiał przylgnął do niego nieprzyjemnie. Zerknął w dół na samego siebie, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył, że przód jego koszulki był przemoczony. Powoli uniósł go w górę, żeby zobaczyć, co się do cholery dzieje. Miał ochotę krzyczeć, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie był pot, tak jak myślał. Z jego piersi wydobywał się biały płyn.  _ Kurwa _ , to było mleko! Louis chciał ukryć twarz w poduszce ciążowej, czując, jak policzki zaróżowiły mu się z zażenowania.

Wstał i podszedł do szafy, by znaleźć czystą piżamę, po czym poszedł do łazienki wziąć prysznic. Wciąż przeciekał, gdy się kąpał, ale pod koniec zaczynał już wariować. Całe jego mleko miało się zmarnować! Co, jeśli przez to nie będzie w stanie wyprodukować go wystarczająco dużo po jej urodzeniu? Co, jeśli ona byłaby taka jak on i nigdy nie przestawałaby jeść? Louis wpadł w panikę. Nie mógł głodzić swojego dziecka!

Te myśli sprawiły, że zatrzymał się w połowie swoich kroków.

Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że myślał o pozostaniu z nią, karmieniu jej i byciu jej matką, w głowie Louisa zaczęło się kręcić. Ponieważ w tym momencie, to wszystko uderzyło go to naraz. Louis miał obowiązek wobec siebie i swojej córki. Karmić ją, osłaniać ją, dbać o nią,  _ być jej matką _ . Ale nie tylko był wypełniony potrzebą robienia tych wszystkich rzeczy, on tego po prostu chciał. Louis chciał być w jej życiu, ponieważ  _ ją kochał _ .

Wodospad oczyszczających łez popłynął z jego szeroko otwartych, niebieskich oczu, kiedy świadomość tego w niego uderzyła.

Louis kochał swoją córeczkę. Kochał ją bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Kochał swoją i Harry'ego małą gwiazdeczkę z całego serca.

Dłonie Louisa ochronnie pocierały kółka wokół jego wystającego brzucha, przez co czuł jej mocne kopnięcie na swojej rozciągniętej skórze. Po raz pierwszy od ośmiu miesięcy uśmiechnął się do swojego brzucha. Nienawiść, którą odczuwał do niej, do swojego pięknego dziecka, spłynęła z niego niczym woda podczas prysznicu. A wszystko, co pozostało w jej miejscu, to miłość.

Louis roześmiał się nieco, gdy pomyślał o tym, że musiał dopiero przecieknąć, by wreszcie zrozumieć, że nie tylko ją kochał, ale że chciał patrzeć, jak dorasta i że chciał być częścią jej życia.

Przypomniał sobie lekcję, kiedy pan Lovett wyjaśniał, że mleko matki jest o wiele lepsze dla dziecka niż mleko w proszku. Gdy patrzył na siebie ociekającego, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że to było coś, czego Harry nie mógł jej dać. Tylko  _ on _ mógł, bo był jej  _ mamusią _ .

Przypomniał sobie także Lovetta mówiącego im, jak karmienie piersią tworzy wyjątkową więź pomiędzy matką a dzieckiem. Gdy Louis patrzył, jak reszta mleka opuszcza jego pierś, wiedział, że chciał doświadczyć tego razem z nią. Louis pomyślał, że Harry także doceniłby go karmiącego ją, wiedząc, że zaoszczędzi mu tym na wydatkach. Chłopak pracował wystarczająco tak, jak to było do tej pory. Louis chciał, żeby po jej urodzeniu był częściej w domu.

Kiedy Louis był czysty, wyszedł i wysuszył samego siebie. Ubrał się i wrócił do pokoju Harry'ego, by się położyć; plecy zabijały go po tak długim staniu. Ale kiedy tam dotarł, Harry kładł mu tacę z jedzeniem na materacu.

— Cześć, Harry. — Louis uśmiechnął się, a jego policzki zabarwiły się na ładny, różany odcień.

— Hej, Lou. — Posłał mu mały uśmiech w odpowiedzi, ale nie obejmował on jego oczu ani policzków, które były pozbawione dołeczków.

— Jak się czujesz? — spytał Harry, pomagając mu wejść na łóżko.

— Umieram z głodu. Dziękuję bardzo za jedzenie. Naprawdę nie chciałem chodzić po tych cholernych schodach w górę i w dół. — Louis żałował, że on i Harry nie byli blisko. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry mógłby pocierać jego spuchnięte stopy, gdyby go o to poprosił.

— Jasne — powiedział Harry, wychodząc z pokoju. — Tylko pomyśl — powiedział, zanim wyszedł. — Za kilka dni nie będziesz już musiał.

Serce Louisa zatonęło. Chciał zawołać imię Harry'ego i powiedzieć mu, że zmienił zdanie, że chciał zostać tutaj i wychować ją razem z nim. Ale słowa zamarły mu w gardle, gdy Harry zamknął drzwi.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Termin Louisa nadszedł i minął.

Był już 20 grudnia i miał dwa dni spóźnienia. Zadzwonili do Sonii, ale powiedziała, że wszystko, co mogli zrobić, to czekać. Chociaż zalecała chodzenie, Louis nie lubił opuszczać wygodnego łóżka Harry'ego, ani swojego gniazda, jak to określiła Gemma. Louis przewrócił oczami, kiedy powiedziała to podczas gdy oglądali Netflixa którejś nocy.

Zbliżały się Święta Bożego Narodzenia, więc przyjeżdżała dalsza rodzina. W tej chwili Gemma, Robin, Anne i Harry byli na lotnisku, odbierając babcię. Tata Louisa miał jutro odebrać jego babcię. Jego ciotka Sara, wujek Dave i kuzynostwo Roman oraz Megan wylatywali dziś w nocy. Na wypadek, gdyby Louis zaczął rodzić, powiedziano mu, żeby został w domu Harry'ego. Jego mama została była w domu obok, jeśli by jej potrzebował.

Louis nie sądził, że miał wkrótce urodzić. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale po prostu to wiedział. Słyszał, że dziecko uspokoiłoby się i zajęło odpowiednią pozycję, ale ona nadal kopała w nocy, choć teraz mniej niż kiedyś. Cieszył się, bo nie był jeszcze gotowy, by ją urodzić. Myśl o wypchnięciu całego człowieka ze swojego ciała była przerażająca, nawet bardziej, odkąd obejrzał te filmiki porodów o drugiej nad ranem, kiedy nie mógł spać. Widok mężczyzn wypychających dzieci ze swoich tyłków było jak oglądanie żywego horroru. Po tym, jak ich ból się skończył, Louis płakał, zachwycony, kiedy wszyscy mężczyźni w końcu spotkali się po raz pierwszy ze swoimi nowo narodzonymi dziećmi.

Właśnie próbował zasnąć, kiedy usłyszał Dusty'ego drapiącego drzwi, chcącego wejść do pokoju po tym, jak Harry go zamknął. Tego ranka kot przyniósł martwego ptaka, co dla Harry’ego było przeciągnięciem struny. Ale Louisa to już nie obchodziło. Nie miał nic przeciwko otrzymywaniu martwych zwierząt od kota, który mógł znieść przebywanie w tym samym pokoju co on dłużej niż pięć minut.

Louis wstał i powoli podszedł do drzwi, ale Dusty uciekł, gdy tylko je otworzył. Uniósł brwi i podążył za kotem, aż obaj stanęli przed sypialnią Gemmy, w której sypiali ona i jej brat. Chciał się odwrócić i wrócić do sypialni Harry'ego, ale ciekawość przejęła nad nim kontrolę i otworzył drzwi, podekscytowany faktem odkrycia tego pomieszczenia na nowo, gdy nikogo nie było w domu.

Poszedł prosto do łóżeczka i podniósł małego, pluszowego pingwinka z uroczymi, różowymi nausznikami, którego Gemma kupiła jego córce. Chodził po pokoju, ściskając go w dłoni, upewniając się, że wszystko zostawało na swoim miejscu. Kątem oka dostrzegł miękki materiał nowego kocyka, wiszącego na poręczy białego łóżeczka. Był różowy i wyglądał  _ tak _ miękko...

Odłożył wypchanego pingwina z powrotem na swoje miejsce, zanim podniósł kocyk. Zamknął oczy, gdy go dotknął. Koc był dokładnie taki miękki, na jaki wyglądał. Był tak miękki, że czuł, jakby przesuwał palcami po piórach na skrzydłach anioła. Podobnie jak reszta rzeczy w pokoju, to było coś, co Louis ostatnio ubóstwiał. Nie zastanawiając się dwa razy, udrapował go na swoim dużym brzuchu. Owinął swoje ramiona wokół brzucha i nucił kołysankę, kołysząc się przy tym. Ale zamarł, gdy zobaczył różowe litery wyhaftowane w rogu kocyka.

_ Josephine Louise _

Louis wpatrywał się w elegancką czcionkę przez naprawdę długi czas. Nie wiedział, jak się czuć. Był zaskoczony, że Harry, ten sam Harry, który go nienawidził, dał jej jego imię. Powtarzał je w kółko, starając się zobaczyć, czy dobrze pasowało z nazwiskiem Harry'ego.

— Josephine Louise — powiedział to głośno Louis, a jego głos delikatnie przerywał ciszę. — Josephine... Josie. v Uśmiechnął się na nowe zdrobnienie, czując jej kopnięcie, kiedy usłyszała, jak to mówił. Teraz miał swoje własne zdrobnienie dla swojej słodkiej córeczki.

— Podoba ci się, kochanie? — zapytał ją Louis. — Myślę, że pasuje do ciebie, ale kto wie. Muszę cię najpierw zobaczyć.

Nie kopnęła ponownie, ale Louis wiedział, że poszła spać. Zawsze robiła to w tym samym czasie każdego dnia. Ostatnio nie poruszała się dużo, ponieważ robiło się jej ciasno, a Louis czuł ulgę, ale brakowało mu uczucia jej kopania przez cały dzień. Ponieważ kiedy to robiła, nie czuł się taki samotny.

Złożył kocyk i odłożył go tam, gdzie go znalazł, po czym chwycił Dusty'ego i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił do łóżka i skończył śpiewając, gdy zaczęła kopać właśnie wtedy, kiedy już zasypiał.

Zasnął, śniąc o niej, ale obudził się, zanim mógł zobaczyć jej twarz.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis ponownie obudził się tego wieczoru, stało się to przez muzykę głośno grającą na dole.  _ Baby One More Time _ był jednym z jego ulubionych kawałków od Britney. Wstał i ruszył do łazienki, nieco tańcząc po drodze. Gdy skończył, nałożył puchate skarpetki i jedną z ciepłych bluz Harry'ego.

Kiedy wyszedł, wpadł na starszą kobietę, wiedząc od razu, że to babcia Harry'ego przez perfumy, których używała. Wychodziła z sypialni Gemmy, gdzie Louis mógł zobaczyć, że był tam także dmuchany materac. Harry, Gemma, a teraz i ich babcia zostali tam, bo Harry nadal odmawiał spania z nim. Czasami Louis chciał sprawić, by Harry spał z nim, aby mógł powiedzieć mu, że chce zostać i wychować Josie razem z nim. Ale Harry zawsze znajdował sposób na ucieczkę.

— Mój Boże! Spójrz na siebie, dziecko. — Kobieta chwyciła go za ramiona, oglądając go z góry na dół, po czym przyciągnęła Louisa do czułego uścisku.

Była wysoką kobietą o sympatycznych, zielonych oczach i brązowych lokach, już siwych w niektórych miejscach. Anne wyglądała bardzo podobnie do niej, obie były piękne razem z Gemmą. Wszystkie kobiety z rodziny Harry'ego dzieliły wspólne piękno i wiedział, że jego córka też będzie.

— Witam,proszę pani. — Louis także ją przytulił. — Jak minął pani lot?

— Nazywaj mnie Josephine, Lou. — Potarła jego plecy. — Było w porządku. Słyszałam, że Beatrice też przyjeżdża. Jak się czujesz? — zapytała go.

— Zmęczony, ale okej — powiedział jej Louis. — Tata powiedział mi, że jutro ją odbiera z lotniska. Ciocia Sara i jej rodzina będą tu dziś w nocy.

— Minęło tak dużo czasu, odkąd ostatnio ich widziałam — westchnęła, gdy oderwała się od Louisa. — Czy mogę? Słyszałam, że to urocza dziewczynka. Moja pierwsza, wspaniała prawnuczka! — wykrzyknęła.

— Oczywiście! Myślę, że zaraz się obudzi — odpowiedział jej szczęśliwie Louis, wystawiając swój brzuch na pełny widok, by mogła go dotknąć.

Dotykała go przez kilka sekund, kiedy Josie w końcu go kopnęła, przynajmniej tak czuł.

— Czy Harry powiedział ci, jak ją nazwał? — zapytał Louis.

— Tak. — Josephine skinęła głową. Louis zauważył, że próbowała pozbyć się łez ze swoich oczu, mrugając. — Mój chłopiec nie musiał, ale jest taki kochany. Louise to zdecydowanie piękne imię — powiedziała, uśmiechając się do Louisa. — Myślę, że idealnie do niej pasuje.

— Josephine Louise jest zdecydowanie ładnie. Harry wykonał dobrą robotę. — Louis uśmiechnął się z dumą.

— Tak — zgodziła się, po czym odsunęła się i objęła Louisa. — Chodźmy na dół. Wszyscy tam są, za wyjątkiem Johna. Pojechał po Sarę, Dave'a i dzieciaki.

Louis przytaknął i pozwolił, by zabrała go na dół. Musiał stawić czoła swojej matce i uważał, że był jej winien przeprosiny za to, co wydarzyło się wiele miesięcy temu. Kiedy tam dotarli, Evelyn uśmiechnęła się, gdy tylko go zobaczyła i podeszła prosto do niego, by zabrać syna w ciepłe objęcia. Louis pozwolił jej to zrobić, zbyt skupiony na jej ciążowym brzuchu, który był znacznie większy niż ostatnim razem, gdy go widział. Była zaledwie w szóstym miesiącu i już była większa niż on wtedy.

— Mój chłopiec — powiedziała mu, już będąc na granicy płaczu. To jedynie rozstroiło Louisa, który przytulił ją tak mocno, jak tylko mógł.

— Przepraszam. Tak bardzo mi przykro... — szepnął jej do ucha Louis, jego głos był szczery i przepełniony miłością. Tęsknił za nią.

— To wszystko zostało już zapomniane, kochanie. — Pocałowała go w policzek, a następnie złapała go za rękę, aby zaprowadzić go do stołu. — Zrobimy hamburgery. Mam nadzieję, że jesteś głodny.

— Umieram z głodu. — Louis uśmiechnął się. — Potrzebujecie pomocy? — zapytał.

— Czy możesz przynieść papierowe talerze? — odezwała się Anne. — Myślę, że John zostawił je w garażu.

Louis kiwnął głową i poszedł tam, wiedząc teraz, skąd pochodziła muzyka. Z garażu.  _ Time Of The Season _ grało głośno, a kiedy otworzył drzwi, zobaczył, że Harry stoi obok nich. Był odwrócony do niego plecami i wydawał się zajęty piłowaniem czegoś, czego Louis nie mógł zobaczyć. Louis zorientował się, co to było, gdy zobaczył niedokończony domek dla lalek, który leżał na stole obok Harry'ego. Był naprawdę duży i miał tylko pierwsze piętro wykończone miniaturowymi meblami i artykułami domowymi, które wciąż znajdowały się w opakowaniu. Harry prawdopodobnie zamówił je przez internet i zrobił kilka innych własnoręcznie.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego z podziwem. Jak długo nad tym pracował? Harry najwyraźniej miał o wiele więcej pracy do wykonania, zanim domek będzie skończony, ale już wyglądał niesamowicie. Louis wiedział, że ich mała dziewczynka to pokocha.

Gdy wyobrażał sobie, jak jej małe dłonie trzymają lalki Barbie i bawią się ręcznie robionymi przedmiotami, Harry odłożył narzędzia i podniósł wielką, drewnianą piramidę, nad którą pracował. Umieścił dach na domku, zatrzymując się, gdy zauważył Louisa stojącego tam.

— Wszystko w porządku? — Harry zdjął okulary, aby lepiej przyjrzeć się Louisowi i upewnić się, że nie wykrwawiał się właśnie podczas porodu.

— T-tak, potrzebuję tylko talerzy, papierowych talerzy. — Louis zarumienił się, był pewien, że na jego twarzy było zbyt gorąco.

— Wsadziłem je do spiżarni — powiedział mu Harry, a kiedy Louis miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, Harry założył plastikowe okulary ochronne z powrotem i odwrócił się, by zacząć ścinać więcej drewna.

Louis spojrzał na podłogę, otaczając ramieniem swój brzuch i pomyślał o powiedzeniu Harry'emu, że zmienił zdanie, że chciał być mamusią. Ale wiedział, że Harry nie będzie w stanie go usłyszeć przez głośną, elektryczną piłę. Więc wrócił do środka i poszedł prosto do spiżarni. Zasługiwał na sposób, w jaki Harry go traktował, ale doszło do tego, że nie wiedział nawet, czy Harry pozwoli mu zostać, jeśli go o to poprosi. Był gotów walczyć o swoją córkę, gdyby tak było. Był idiotą i był okrutny wobec ich córeczki, ale zmienił swoje nastawienie i potrzebował drugiej szansy. W końcu był jej matką.

Podał Anne talerze, po czym usiadł przy stole, wyciągając telefon, by odpowiedzieć na codzienny SMS od Zayna o swojej córce, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nadal jest bezpieczna w jego brzuchu. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył zdjęcie toreb ze świątecznymi prezentami, które Zayn mu wysłał, mówiąc, że były dla niego i dla dziecka. Wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że w tym roku nie kupił prezentów na święta. Nawet dla rodziców, a przecież nigdy nie zawiódł, nawet jeśli prezenty były gówniane i tanie. Wstał nagle i poszedł na górę, z kotem tuż za nim. Musiał zdobyć prezenty świąteczne i musiał kupić je teraz.

Przygotowywał się do wyjścia i wsiadł do swojego samochodu, ale zablokował go samochód ojca wjeżdżający na podjazd. Wyglądał jak jeleń złapany w świetle reflektorów, kiedy pojazd zaparkował tuż przed nim. John wysiadł z samochodu i podbiegł do niego, już zmartwiony do szaleństwa.

— Louis, co robisz na zewnątrz o tej godzinie?! — Ułożył dłonie na jego pyzatych policzkach i zaczął sprawdzać, czy nie miał nigdzie żadnych obrażeń.

— Potrzebuję mojego samochodu. Muszę pojechać kupić prezenty świąteczne... Nie kupiłem żadnych w tym roku. Całkowicie zapomniałem, tato! — wyjaśnił Louis.

— Synu — westchnął John. — To może poczekać. Wiesz, że w tym roku nie musisz nam niczego dawać.

— Ale ja chcę, zawsze to robię — nalegał Louis.

— Wiem, Lou. Ale jest dwudziesty i jest późno. Możesz dać nam prezenty po świętach Bożego Narodzenia, możemy poczekać — powiedział mu John, zadowolony, że Louis zrozumiał, kiedy skinął głową.

John chciał powiedzieć swojemu synowi, że i tak nie potrzebowali żadnych prezentów, kiedy dawał im najlepszy prezent ze wszystkich, piękną wnuczkę.

Louis miał zacząć wracać do domu Harry'ego, ale zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył rudowłosą kobietę wychodzącą z tylnego siedzenia, a za nią Dave'a, Megan i Romana.

— Lou — było wszystkim, co powiedziała Sara, zanim podeszła do niego i przytuliła go.

Louis nie miał serca, by ją odepchnąć, nie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że postąpiła wtedy słusznie. Był taki głupi.

— Tęskniłem za wami wszystkimi — powiedział jej Louis.

— Też za tobą tęskniliśmy, kochanie. — Puściła go, aby pozwolić Dave'owi i dzieciom go przytulić. Po drodze do Anne Louis opowiedział im wszystko o swojej i Harry'ego córce i o tym, jak teraz chciał ją zatrzymać. W zamian Sara powiedziała mu, że ma dla niego coś od Andresa.

John wykorzystał ten czas, by położyć ich torby w sypialni Louisa, a następnie wrócił do domu Anne, gdzie byli wszyscy. Kiedy weszli do kuchni, Louis pospieszył, by usiąść obok Harry'ego, sprawiając, że chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, gdy nie rozumiał, dlaczego Louis jest taki przylepny.

Louis potrzebował tylko jakiejś otuchy. Nie wiedział dlaczego, po prostu to robił. Ale to było trudne, skoro Harry nie dawał mu żadnej.

Przez resztę nocy rodziny jadły razem i integrowały się. Skończyło się pójściem do łóżka prawie o północy. Louis musiał spać sam, podczas gdy Harry spał na dmuchanym materacu w pokoju, który był już zbyt zatłoczony. To bolało Louisa; myśl, że Harry nie lubił go tak bardzo, że nie mógł nawet zostać z nim w pokoju przez kilka nocy, żeby jego babcia mogła czuć się swobodnie.

Następnego ranka Louis wstał wcześnie i w pogodnym nastroju, decydując się przyjąć zaproszenie matki na śniadanie. Nie spodziewał się zobaczyć swojej babci Beatrice siedzącej przy stole w kuchni, podczas gdy Sara i Evelyn robiły naleśniki. Już miał się odwrócić i odejść, zanim go zobaczyły, ale było za późno, kiedy jego babcia już na niego patrzyła. Spojrzała na jego ogromny brzuch, co wydawało się trwać wieczność, a potem spojrzała mu w oczy.

— Dzień dobry, Louis — powitała go. — Nie przytulisz swojej babci? — zapytała.

— Cóż, oczywiście. — Louis starał się nie kaszleć, życząc sobie, by przestała się w niego wpatrywać, gdy obdarzył ją wielkim, nerwowym uśmiechem. — Babciu! Miło cię widzieć! — wykrzyknął.

— Nawzajem, kochanie. — Przytrzymała go w swoich ramionach.

— Jak się masz? Kiedy urodzi się dziecko? Wyglądasz, jakbyś w każdej chwili miał urodzić, kochanie. — Beatrice kołysała nim z boku na bok.

Louis byłby kompletnie urażony, gdyby nie wiedział, że to był po prostu jej sposób bycia, była zdecydowanie zbyt szczera. Czasami chciał jej powiedzieć, że słowa, które wypowiadała, były napastliwe.

— Miała urodzić się osiemnastego, więc teraz ma trzy dni spóźnienia — powiedział jej Louis.

— Och, skarbie. — Pokręciła głową. — Nieterminowe dzieci są typem, które sprawiają ci potem najwięcej trudności. Założę się, że będzie tak uparta jak jej mama — powiedziała, poklepując go po brzuchu.

— Nie jestem uparty. — Louis uniósł brew i położył dłonie na biodrach, gotowy, by zacząć kłócić się z nią o to, jak bardzo się myliła.

— Dokładnie tak powiedziałaby uparta osoba. — Ucałowała jego policzki. — Teraz usiądź, aniołku i zjedz naleśniki, które zrobiła dla ciebie twoja matka. Jesteś samą skórą i kościami, a to nie jest zdrowe dla ciebie i dla dziecka.

Louis chciał krzyczeć, że przybrał sporo na wadze. Jego babcia najwyraźniej potrzebowała ponownego sprawdzenia wzroku. Ostatnim razem, gdy on i Harry rozmawiali z Sonią, powiedziała mu, że w końcu był w idealnym rozmiarze. A to oznaczało, że ich córka była teraz średniej wielkości. Louis był przerażony za każdym razem, gdy widział rozmiar jej głowy. Nie wiedział, po kim dostała wielkość głowy (prawdopodobnie po Harrym), ale myślenie o tym było straszne. Nie spieszyło mu się do wypychania jej ze swojego tyłka.

Jego babcia pozostała przed nim i zachęcała go, by jadł tyle, ile tylko mógł. Do czasu, kiedy skończył, czuł, jakby miał eksplodować, może urodzić na podłodze w kuchni. Ta myśl przeraziła go i jednocześnie podekscytowała, gdyż miał ją wkrótce trzymać w swoich ramionach.

Skończył, wracając do domu Harry’ego o dwunastej, a potem prosto do pokoju. Powoli przeszedł przez pokój, w którym całym znajdowały się teraz jego rzeczy, to był bałagan. Harry był tym, który sprzątał za niego, ale od kiedy spał w sypialni Gemmy, przychodził tylko po ubrania. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czując odrazę do siebie i pokoju, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może zabrać córki do tego chlewu. Zaczął sprzątać, a kiedy skończył, był wyczerpany. Poszedł wziąć prysznic, a potem coś zjeść, zanim wreszcie położył się spać.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Następny dzień, dwa dni przed swoimi urodzinami, Louis spędził w swoim domu rodzinnym, zmęczony byciem blisko Harry'ego, kiedy wiedział, że chłopak nie chciał go w swoim pobliżu. Ale w domu było tak samo źle, kiedy przez całe popołudnie musiał wysłuchiwać komentarzy swojej babci.

Kropla, która przelała czarę goryczy, było to, gdy powiedziała mu, że powinien wziąć ślub przed zajściem w ciążę i jaki to było wstyd za jej czasów, aby mieć nieślubne dziecko. Po tym, jak to powiedziała, wstał i wyszedł z domu, idąc tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, z powrotem do Harry'ego.

Kiedy dotarł do swojego pokoju, Josephine była tam i sprzątała. Rozsunęła zasłony i położyła czyste ręczniki w łazience. A teraz ścieliła łóżko. Łzy ciekły mu z oczu, gdy patrzył na nią, żałując, że jego babcia nie była dla niego taka miła.

— Louis, kochanie, co jest nie tak? — zapytała, kiedy go zobaczyła. — Dlaczego płaczesz?

— Moja babcia — wypuścił szloch. — Wstydzi się mnie! Powiedziała, że Harry i ja powinniśmy wziąć ślub nawet po tym, jak powiedziałem jej, że mnie nie kocha. Mówiła, że nie chce prawnuków, które są bękartami.

— Och, kochanie. Znasz Beatrice. Jest po prostu staroświecka i bardzo tradycyjna. — Babcia Harry'ego zakołysała nim w swoich ramionach. — Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi, uciszy się po tym, jak zobaczy dziecko. Wiesz, że ona po prostu robi problemy dla samych problemów. Ona nie miała tego na myśli. Sądzę, że po prostu wyobrażała sobie dla ciebie inną przyszłość.

Louis wiedział, że miała rację i uspokoił się. Wiedział, że jego rodzina myślała, że pójdzie na studia, wyjdzie za mąż, a potem urodzi dziecko. Jego chrześcijańska babcia miała prawdopodobnie nadzieję, że nie straci dziewictwa aż do dnia swojego ślubu. Louis czuł się źle, że ją rozczarował, ale nie obchodziło go to, skoro i tak niczego by nie zmienił. Kochał swoje dziecko i był szczęśliwy, że będzie ją mieć.

— Tak, wiem — westchnął Louis.

— Dla przypomnienia, obie uważamy, że mimo tego, że jesteście tacy młodzi, ty i Harry będziecie niesamowitymi rodzicami.

— Dziękuję, Josephine. — Uśmiechnął się.

— A teraz co ty na to, by się położyć i odpocząć? Wyglądasz na wyczerpanego — roześmiała się.

Louis skinął głową, a potem położył się wygodnie na łóżku, a Dusty wszedł na nie chwilę później, aby położyć się obok niego. Babcia Harry'ego pocierała jego plecy, dopóki nie zasnął.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
  



	18. Chapter 18

23 grudnia, około siódmej wieczorem, Louis położył się spać, wciąż nosząc w brzuchu swoją malutką dziewczynkę i nie spodziewał się obudzić tak szybko. A przynajmniej tak czuł, kiedy otworzył oczy.

Wpatrywał się w sufit i poruszył prawą dłonią, aby położyć ją na boku swojego brzuszka, tam, gdzie zawsze to robił. Ale tym razem czuł się dziwnie, gdy nie było tam żadnego wybrzuszenia. Zamiast tego miał płaski brzuch, bez śladów bycia kiedykolwiek w ciąży. Usiadł zbyt szybko, czując zawroty głowy. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, aby przekonać się, że nie był w sypialni Harry'ego. Zamiast tego był w akademiku. Jego strona pokoju była bałaganem, podczas gdy część jego współlokatora była porządna.

Zaczął się bać, nie wiedząc, co tam robił. Jednak jakoś odnalazł siebie wykonującego swoją codzienną rutynę bez swojej kontroli. To było jak doświadczenie bycia poza ciałem, jakby był duchem, który stał tam chwilowo zapomniany, obserwując, jak on sam automatycznie wykonuje wszystkie czynności. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił, było zadzwonienie do Harry'ego, ale kiedy nie odebrał, Louis ubrał się i zabrał rzeczy na zajęcia.

Daremne było dzwonienie do niego, kiedy nic nigdy się nie działo. Telefon nigdy nie dzwonił, a Harry nigdy nie odpowiadał na jego SMS-y. Był zablokowany, ale to nie powstrzymało go od próbowania każdego dnia, kiedy tylko mógł. Chciał tylko usłyszeć jego głęboki głos i bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, chciał usłyszeć ją. Chciał już poznać dziecko, z którego głupio zrezygnował prawie rok temu, a jego rodzice odmawiali pokazywania mu jakichkolwiek zdjęć. Woleli raczej płacić za jego wycieczki, na które jeździł, kiedy tylko miał przerwy od nauki, niż żeby wracał do domu. To nie było w porządku wobec niego.

Przeszedł przez ten tydzień tak, jak zawsze to robił; chodził na swoje zajęcia, a potem wracał do swojego dormitorium, gdzie odrabiał swoje zadania domowe. Ale w piątkowe wieczory rzeczy miały się inaczej. Zamiast zostać w domu, Louis ubierał się w najbardziej prowokujące ubrania i wychodził. To sprawiało, że czuł się mniej samotny. Zawsze znajdował się na imprezach, pijąc do umoru. Czasami kończył wieczór, będąc pieprzonym przez dwóch lub trzech facetów w tym samym czasie. Louis nie obchodziło to, kto był w nim tak długo, dopóki nie był sam przed zapadnięciem mroku.

Louis czuł się emocjonalnie pusty. Tęsknił za Harrym i tęsknił za córką, której nie znał. Codziennie żałował, że z niej zrezygnował i nieważne, jak bardzo się starał, po prostu nie mógł się z tym pogodzić.

Tygodnie mijały, aż w końcu nadeszła przerwa świąteczna. Planował pozostać w akademiku, ale zmienił zdanie, kiedy wciąż myślał o swojej córeczce. Zadzwonił do Harry'ego i po raz kolejny chłopak nie odebrał. Louis znalazł zdjęcie USG, które zatrzymał z jakiegoś powodu. To było ostatnie z czterdziestego tygodnia. To było jedyne "zdjęcie" swojej i Harry'ego córki, które posiadał. Chociaż nie zasługiwał na to, by nazywać ją swoją córką po tym, jak podpisał papiery o oddaniu praw rodzicielskich, gdy miała zaledwie godzinę.

Za każdym razem, gdy Louis o tym myślał, łzy napływały mu do oczu, a w klatce piersiowej coś go kłuło. Porzucił swoją córkę. Oddał ją, jakby była torbą z ubraniami, których już nie używał. Louis nienawidził samego siebie.

Wpatrywał się w obraz USG, łzy spływały mu po policzkach,a dłoń miał na swoim pustym brzuchu, gdzie spoczywała kiedyś jego mała dziewczynka. Tam, gdzie trzymał ją w cieple i bezpieczeństwie przed okrutnym światem, w którym teraz żyła bez matki, która by ją chroniła. Jego córeczka skończyłaby roczek następnego dnia, a on przegapiłby to wszystko.

Czy to było w ogóle możliwe, by tęsknić za osobą, której nigdy nie poznałeś? Niezależnie od tego, co robił Louis, każdej sekundy, każdej minuty, każdego dnia, tęsknił za nią.

Kiedy potrzeba zobaczenia jej stała się zbyt silna, Louis w końcu znalazł w sobie siłę, by coś zrobić. Wstał i szybko spakował torbę, i opuścił swój pokój w akademiku; nie obchodziło go to, co musiał zrobić, aby dostać się do domu, ale wiedział, że musiał się tam dostać na jej urodziny.

Dotarcie tam było łatwiejszą częścią. Najtrudniejsze było pukanie do drzwi jego rodziców, miejsca, w którym nie był już mile widziany. Jego matka otworzyła drzwi, trzymając jego młodszą siostrę, którą widział tylko raz lub dwa razy, gdy rozmawiał z nią przez facetime’a. Louis ruszył, by się z nią przywitać, ale przerwał mu Harry, który pojawił się znikąd, biegnąc za małym dzieckiem. Małe ciałko na podłodze raczkowało zdecydowanie zbyt szybko i Louis zastanawiał się, jak nie bolą jej kolana.

Louis mógł poczuć na sobie ich oczy, ale nie obchodziło go to i upuścił swoje torby, aby do niej podejść. Podniósł ją i przytrzymał blisko siebie, obejmując ją i całując jej małą buzię, której z jakiegoś powodu nie widział zbyt dobrze. Jej rysy były zamazane; wszystkim, co mógł zobaczyć, była mieszanina różów i kremowej skóry. Nie potrafił nawet określić, w jakim kolorze były jej oczy. Ale to go nie zniechęciło. Nie chciał kiedykolwiek znowu pozwolić jej odejść. Jednak musiał, kiedy zaczęła wić się w jego ramionach. Kiedy Louis spojrzał na nią, zauważył sposób, w jaki się od niego odchylała, z rączkami za plecami i z grymasem na jej małych usteczkach. Jedynym szczególe, którą widział na jej ukrytej twarzy.

Nie potrwało długo, zanim odwróciła się do Harry'ego i sięgnęła po swojego tatusia, nisko skomląc, by ją zabrał. Przeszyła go fala smutku. Louis był zraniony, że nie był w stanie zobaczyć jej wyraźnie. Jego serce wypełniło się zazdrością, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że była przeznaczona tylko dla oczu Harry'ego.

Nie trwało długo, zanim nie wybuchnęła płaczem i dokładnie tak Harry zabrał ją z dala od niego i wyszedł z domu. By już nigdy więcej nie zostać widzianym.

Louis obudził się ze strasznego koszmaru, kiedy poczuł ostry ból. Nie trwało to długo, ale było to bolesne. Czekał, aż coś się wydarzy, cokolwiek, ale kiedy nic się nie stało, poszedł spać. Wciąż było około ósmej wieczorem, dzień przed jego urodzinami, a on już był w łóżku, będąc wyczerpanym. Mógł ułyszeć, jak Harry i jego rodzina rozmawiają gdzieś w domu, zanim znowu zamknął oczy i pozwolił snu przejąć nad sobą kontrolę. Następnym razem, gdy się obudził, była trzecia nad ranem, siedem godzin później.

Nisko jęknął, gdy jego brzuch znów zaczął boleć; trwało to dobrą minutę, która dla niego była czystym piekłem. Spędził w ten sposób resztę nocy, znosząc ból, budząc się, kiedykolwiek bolało i wracał spać, kiedy mijało. Dusty pozostał przy jego boku, nawet, gdy Louis próbował zrzucić go z łóżka, bo był zbyt blisko jego brzucha, przez który przechodziły skurcze.

W głębi duszy miał przeczucie, że były to skurcze przedporodowe, ale bał się zrobić cokolwiek, przerażony, że Harry zabrałby od niego jego dziecko, tak jak to zrobił we śnie.

O ósmej rano, dwanaście godzin później, Louis obudził się ponownie, mocząc łóżko.

Był zbyt śpiący, by zrozumieć, co się naprawdę działo, dopóki  _ skurcze  _ zaczęły stawać się coraz częstsze i trwały około czterdzieści pięć sekund. Mimo że obecnie majaczył z powodu bólu, Louis je liczył. Próbował wstać i powiedzieć Harry'emu, że muszą jechać do szpitala, że rodził, ale nie chciał wychodzić z łóżka.

Popełnił błąd polegający na noszeniu tylko jednej zespołowej koszulki Harry'ego i jego bokserek do łóżka, ponieważ teraz, gdy odeszły mu wody, zamarzał z zimna. Odsunął się od mokrego miejsca i wyślizgnął się z przemoczonych bokserek, a następnie przykrył się kocami, przypadkowo zakłócając sen Dusty'ego podczas całego procesu.

Za każdym razem, gdy nadchodził skurcz, chwytał poduszkę ciążową jedną pięścią, a drugą zaciskał na brzuchu, czując, jak napięta skóra zaciska się pod jego ręką. Gdy tylko to się kończyło, padał na plecy i wpatrywał się w sufit, próbując złapać oddech, modląc się, by ból wkrótce się skończył.

Ale w ciągu następnej godziny skurcze stawały się coraz gorsze. Kiedy osiągnął limit i nie mógł już dłużej znieść bólu, zaczął płakać. Płakał nawet jeszcze mocniej przy poduszce Harry'ego, gdy kot nagle wstał i wybiegł z pokoju, zostawiając Louisa samego w jego niedoli. Louis próbował usiąść, gdy poczuł na sobie nacisk, i z trudem pochylił się jak najbardziej było to możliwe, po czym sięgnął dłonią w dół, by poczuć coś między nogami. Niemal krzyknął z paniki, gdy jego palce musnęły czubek jej głowy.

W tym momencie nie dbał o to, czy jest sam albo czy musi udać się do szpitala. Zamierzał urodzić swoje dziecko tu i teraz.

W tej chwili zdecydował, że urodzi swoją córeczkę, zdeterminowany, by możliwie jak najszybciej wziąć ją w ramiona. Ale pomimo tego, czy był gotowy czy nie, to już się działo. Pomagał więc temu procesowi, chwytając pięściami pościel i ściskając ją tak mocno, jak tylko mógł. Jego ojciec miał rację, jego ciało wiedziało, co robić.

W pokoju Gemmy Harry próbował znaleźć wygodną pozycję na dmuchanym materacu, z którego w nocy uciekło dużo powietrza. Kiedy się przewrócił, zapach naleśników uderzył go w nos. Jego mama musiała być już na nogach i gotować. Wiedział, że planowała zrobić całą kopę jedzenia, odkąd była Wigilia i osiemnaste urodziny Louisa. Ale Harry wciąż był zmęczony i nie chciał wstawać. Więc wrócił do snu.

Zanim znów mógł zacząć śnić, Dusty wskoczył na niego. Kot zaczął od miauczenia i stukania łapą o jego czoło. Harry delikatnie odepchnął go tylko po to, aby kot mógł wrócić i zacząć wszystko od nowa.

— Przestań — wymamrotał zirytowany Harry. Ale kot nie przestał. Harry odepchnął go jeszcze mocniej, ale nie spodziewał się tego, że kot podrapie jego twarz i zacznie miauczeć głośniej — Koleś! — Harry usiadł, obserwując, jak kot chwyta za kabel jego ładowarki i wybiega z pokoju.

Harry szybko wstał i ruszył za nim, nie chcąc, żeby ten głupi kot go zgryzł. Nie mógł ryzykować, że zostanie uszkodzona, bo były drogie, a on nie miał pieniędzy na nową.

Dostrzegł mignięcie ogona Dusty'ego wpadającego do sypialni Louisa, gdzie było jeszcze ciemno dzięki grubym, drogim zasłonom, które dała mu mama. Wszedł tam bez pukania. Ale tak szybko, jak tylko zobaczył Louisa, żałował, że to zrobił. Kot prawie potknął się o niego, kiedy znowu wybiegł z pokoju po tym, jak porzucił przewód przy łóżku i zniknął w sypialni Anne.

Harry żałował, że nie został na tym gównianym materacu, kiedy zobaczył czerwoną twarz bardzo spoconego Louisa, ściskającego mocno pościel, z szeroko rozłożonymi nogami i jego ciało skulone nad wielkim brzuchem, pchające z całej siły. Ale zatrzymał się, gdy spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, że głowa dziecka, ledwie widoczna, wychodzi z niego. Harry poczuł gorąco, zawroty głowy i mdłości, gdy tylko ją zobaczył, ale zaczął działać, gdy Louis wydał z siebie szloch. Ten rodzaj okropnego dźwięku, który ktoś robił, gdy był w poważnym bólu.

Pomyślał, że to było wystarczająco złe, że był świadkiem żywych narodzin, narodzin  _ swojego _ dziecka. Ale kiedy Louis rozdzierał krzykiem swoje płuca, głośno, ostro i przenikliwie, uderzyło to go jak błyskawica, Harry gwałtownie nabrał powietrza, fala straszliwych dreszczy przebiegła mu po kręgosłupie. Cofnął się o krok, poślizgując się na parze mokrych bokserek na podłodze, gdy zobaczył ciemnoczerwoną krew tryskająca z Louisa i plamiącą jego ulubioną, granatową pościel.

― Harry, co do cholery się dzieje? ― Gemma wsunęła głowę do pokoju, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła swojego brata leżącego przy łóżku i wpatrującego się w Louisa, który miał małego człowieka w połowie wypchniętego z siebie.

― MAMO! ― Gemma krzyknęła tak głośno, jak tylko mogła, a ściany domu zatrzęsły się, dopóki na końcu nie straciła głosu ze strachu.

Anne dotarła tam szybciej, niż Harry kiedykolwiek widział ją, by gdzieś biegła, a kiedy zobaczyła, jak Louis pochyla się nad swoim brzuchem i płacze z bólu, gdy przechodził przez kolejny skurcz, jej usta otworzyły się w kompletnym szoku, przypominając ten moment, gdy przyłapała ich wraz z Dustym podczas seksu, ale tym razem było o wiele mniej zabawniej.

― Gemma! Idź po Evelyn i Sarę! ― rozkazała, a następnie zwróciła się do swojego syna. ― Harry, wstań i zadzwoń po karetkę!  _ Natychmiast! _

Gemma wybiegła z pokoju, gdy tylko jej matka skończyła wydawać rozkazy, ale Harry wcale się nie poruszył. Miał tylko oczy na dziecku, które miał niebawem poznać. Wierzch jej głowy wyglądał jak prosto z horroru, zalany krwią i pokryty wszystkim, bóg wie czym. Ale to stało się jeszcze gorse, gdy Harry zobaczył aureolę krwi wokół mięsistego pagórka, plamiącego skórę Louisa na kolor szkarłatny, kiedy, z jakiegoś powodu, próbował zamknąć swoje nogi, ale znów je rozszerzył.

Anne podeszła do Louisa i chwyciła go za rękę, gdy jego ciało przeszyła kolejna fala bólu.

― Oddychaj, kochanie. Musisz oddychać ― powiedziała mu, łapiąc go za dłoń. Louis chwycił ją, jakby od tego zależało jego życie, kontynuując parcie.

Louis ledwo mógł mówić albo trzymać swoje powieki otwarte. Jedno z jego oczu było czerwone, jego żyłka musiała pęknąć z powodu wysiłku, coś, co śmiertelnie przeraziło Harry'ego. Wszędzie, gdzie patrzył, wydawało się być czerwono. Oczy Louisa, jego skóra, prześcieradła pod jego pupą i głowa jego córki. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, kiedy odwrócił się i zwymiotował do kosza, zaczynając płakać, gdy wymiociny wyleciały mu z nosa, kiedy Louis znowu krzyknął, a Anne zaczęła panikować, przytłoczona widokiem tak dużej ilości krwi.

Chwilę później Sara wpadła do pokoju, a jej ciężarna szwagierka podążała za nią razem z Robinem i Johnem, ale obaj zostali na zewnątrz, robiąc wszystko, by zapewnić Louisowi prywatność. Josephine i Beatrice były tuż za nimi, wchodząc do środka mimo faktu, że w pokoju już było za dużo ludzi. A przynajmniej dopóki Beatrice nie zobaczyła Harry'ego na kolanach przed koszem na śmieci, który śmierdział teraz wymiotami.

― Och, na miłość boską. ― Potarła twarz dłońmi, zanim udała się do Harry'ego. ― Chłopcze, wstawaj! ― Próbowała go podnieść, ale Harry jęknął i odmawiał ruszenia się.

Sara natychmiast udała się przed Louisa i szybko przeanalizowała sytuację, wskakując w swój tryb położnej. Ale kiedy zobaczyła całą krew, która plamiła prześcieradła, jej usta zadrżały z przerażenia.

― Louis! Zwolnij! Skarbie, musisz zwolnić! ― krzyknęła na niego, potrzebując czasu, by ocenić jego stan i dowiedzieć się, skąd pochodziła cała ta krew.

― Lou, musisz przestać przeć. Musisz zacząć oddychać dla mnie, musisz oddychać ― powiedziała mu tak delikatnie, jak tylko mogła, ciesząc się, że Louis jej posłuchał. Ale jego krzyki bólu nadal sprawiały, że się wzdrygnęła.

Evelyn stała za nią i krzyknęła dramatycznie: ― Ona się przez niego przedziera! ― Potem spojrzała na rudowłosą kobietę, która wyglądała na skamieniałą z szoku. ― ZRÓB COŚ! ON SIĘ WYKRWAWIA!

― Nie mogę! ― Sara się rozpłakała. ― Ramiona dziecka są już na zewnątrz! Ona wyjdzie przy następnym pchnięciu! ― Potem spojrzała na innych ludzi stojących w pokoju. ― Ktoś musi dać mi ręcznik. Będę musiała ją złapać ― poleciła tak spokojnie, jak to tylko było możliwe.

― Już zadzwoniłam pod 911 ― odezwała się Anne, wiedząc, że nie mają nic na domowy poród. Byli absolutnie nieprzygotowani.

Gemma pobiegła do łazienki, ponieważ jej brat wciąż był przy koszu z Beatrice próbującą zmusić go do wstania i przydania się do czegoś. Josephine była z Johnem, pocierając plecy mężczyzny, który wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Wkrótce Gemma wróciła i podała Sarze ręcznik. Chwilę później krzyki Louisa zostały zastąpione słabymi, bezsilnymi okrzykami wydobywającymi się z pokrytego krwią noworodka.

― To dziewczynka. ― Sara uśmiechnęła się, podnosząc w górę jego małą gwiazdeczkę, aby wszyscy mogli ją zobaczyć.

Wtedy Harry w końcu zareagował, wstał i pobiegł do łóżka, widząc Louisa próbującego sięgnąć po małe zawiniątko, które Sara wkrótce umieściła na jego klatce piersiowej. Chciał ją zabrać, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Louis otoczył ją ramionami, a potem spojrzał na nią, powoli pochylając się, by pocałować ją w główkę.

Harry był w transie, jego oczy były tak skupione na jego pięknej córce, że nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jej matka leżała teraz w basenie własnej krwi. Opamiętał się, kiedy usłyszał, jak Evelyn wydaje najbardziej rozdzierający dla uszu krzyk, jej głos był przeraźliwy i przerażony. Ramiona Louisa nagle opadły na prześcieradło, a dziecko niemal zsunęło się z klatki piersiowej. Harry patrzył z przerażeniem, jak oczy Louisa zamykają się i traci przytomność.

Dziecko zaczęło krzyczeć z całych swoich malutkich płuc, dopóki Harry się nie poruszył, szybko wyciągając swoją dużą, ochronną dłoń i przytrzymał ją w miejscu. Łza spłynęła mu po policzku, gdy zobaczył Josephine w całej swej maleńkiej okazałości, poruszającej się energicznie po nieruchomej piersi matki. Cudowny obrazek stał się bolesny, gdy Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis ledwo oddychał.

Harry był w szoku, nie rozumiejąc, jak to wszystko było poważne, dopóki sanitariusz, którego nawet nie zauważył, wszedł do pokoju. Mężczyzna stanął obok niego i wręczył mu dziecko do przytrzymania. Następnie umieścił Louisa na noszach, przykrywając go kocem, aby zatrzymać ciepło. Zapiął go i czekał, dopóki inny sanitariusz, kobieta, udała się do Harry'ego i poprosiła go o możliwość obejrzenia płaczącego niemowlęcia tulącego się w jego ramionach. Po tym, jak Harry niechętnie oddał swoją córkę w ramiona kobiety, delikatnie sprawdziła dziecko, oczyściła ją, zanim owinęła w mniejszy koc i położyła z powrotem na brzuchu Louisa, wciąż przywiązaną do matki. Zapięła ją również, a potem ruszyli tak szybko, jak mogli, nie narażając Louisa i dziecka na niebezpieczeństwo.

― Nie! ― Harry poszedł za nią, próbując odepchnąć swoją mamę, kiedy go zatrzymała. ― Mamo! To moje dziecko! Muszę z nią jechać!

― Ciii, kochanie ― uciszyła go Anne. ― Wejdź do samochodu. Pojedziemy za nimi do szpitala.

― Nie, muszę z nią jechać ― upierał się Harry.

― Harry, John z nimi jedzie. Jesteście nieletni, a John jest ojcem Louisa ― powiedziała mu Anne.

― Ale to moje dziecko! ― płakał Harry, nie rozumiejąc.

― Wiem, i ona będzie na nas czekać w szpitalu. Chodź. ― Pociągnęła go do samochodu, który Robin już uruchomił.

Harry wszedł na tylne siedzenie po tym, jak umył zęby, aby pozbyć się zjełczałego smaku żółci. Zauważył, że jego siostra i babcia usiadły obok niego z torbą dla niemowlaka i inną dla Louisa. Fotelik był już na miejscu w samochodzie jego matki. Potem zobaczył, że Sara, Beatrice i Evelyn wsiadają do samochodu Johna. Przejazd do szpitala wydawał się trwać wieczność, a gdy tylko Robin zaparkował samochód na podziemnym parkingu, Harry odpiął pasy i wpadł do środka. Wyglądał na obłąkanego, kiedy zatrzymał się w recepcji, rozglądając się, ponieważ nie miał pojęcia, dokąd, do cholery, powinien iść.

― Dzień dobry, proszę pana ― przywitała go recepcjonistka. ― Jak mogę panu pomóc?

― Louis ― sapnął Harry. ― Louis Tomlinson. Muszę wiedzieć, gdzie on jest ― zażądał.

― Proszę dać mi jedną chwileczkę ― powiedziała.

Harry miał ochotę ją udusić, gdy robiła to całą wieczność, kiedy on musiał wiedzieć, czy wszystko było z nimi w porządku, czy Louis wciąż żył po tak wielkiej utracie krwi, czego był naocznym świadkiem.

― Pokój 114. Jest teraz na chirugii, ale pan Tomlinson już jest w pokoju. Dziecko jest oceniane w tym momencie przez pediatrę i gdy tylko będą pewni, że nic jej nie jest, pielęgniarka ją tutaj przyniesie ― powiedziała mu po wieczności.

― Dziękuję ― powiedział Harry, chcąc zepchnąć swoją rodzinę z drogi, kiedy weszli do tej cholernej windy całe wieki. Evelyn i jej rodzina poszli, gdy tylko usłyszeli numer sali.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Sala okazała się być na oddziale położniczym i według Harry'ego wyglądał luksusowo. Łóżko było puste, a John siedział na kanapie, wyglądając na bardzo zmartwionego, obejmując swoją żonę, która nie przestawała płakać.

― Co z nimi? ― zapytał Robin.

― Dziecko wyglądało dobrze, ale Louis nie przestawał krwawić przez całą drogę. Nikt nie przyszedł, żeby mi powiedzieć, co się dzieje, tylko przygotowali go na nagłą operację ― wyjaśnił John, a potem wytarł drżącymi rękami świeże łzy spływające mu po twarzy.

To sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się winny, ponieważ bardziej martwił się o swoją córkę niż o Louisa, matkę jego córki, chłopca, którego kiedyś kochał, zanim dowiedział się, co ten planował zrobić. Harry usiadł pomiędzy swoją mamą a siostrą, która podała mu torbę dziecka, gdy tylko usiadł. Zaczął ją przeglądać, znajdując teczkę, która zawierała prawomocne dokumenty. To tylko kilka stron, które Louis musiał podpisać, aby zrzec się na jego rzecz swoich praw rodzicielskich. Wtedy Harry mógłby zabrać swoją córkę do domu i zapomnieć, że Louis kiedykolwiek istniał. Przez chwilę miał ochotę je podrzeć, a potem spłukać w toalecie, uczynić Louisa cholerną matką, ale potem przypomniał sobie, że Louis chciał zostawić ją w Hiszpanii. Louis jej nie kochał, a Harry nie zamierzał go do tego zmuszać.

Harry musiał tylko poczekać jeszcze kilka minut, aż pielęgniarka weszła, pchając plastikowe łóżeczko. Harry prawie pobiegłby do niej, ale jego mama zatrzymała go, żeby pielęgniarka miała trochę miejsca.

― Oto ona. ― Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się. Ale uśmiech zmalał, kiedy podniosła dziecko i wydawała się zagubiona, nie wiedząc, komu miała oddać dziecko.

― Ja jestem jej tatą. ― Harry wstał, czując się dziwnie, kiedy wypowiedział te słowa na głos, ale mimo to był dumny.

― Gratulacje, skarbie ― pogratulowała mu pielęgniarka, Ximena, gdy podała niemowlę Harry'emu, a potem odwróciła się tak, by stanąć twarzą do Johna. ― Louis jest już po operacji i wkrótce go tu przeniesiemy. Nie jestem pewna, czy karmi piersią. Jeśli tak, wrócę, żeby mu pomóc... ― zawahała się.

― Nie robi tego ― odezwał się Harry. ― Ona będzie potrzebowała butelki ― kontynuował, nie podnosząc wzroku, jego wzrok był skierowany tylko na jego córkę.

Stał tam, bojąc się zrobić krok w czasie, gdy ją trzymał. Była za mała, o wiele mniejsza, niż myślał, że będzie. Była owinięta tradycyjnym, szpitalnym kocykiem, ubrana w białe body z długimi rękawami i różową czapeczkę. Jej rysy twarzy wciąż były zmarszczone, wyglądała tak, jak każdy noworodek, a jej oczy były zamknięte. Jej małe dłonie zwinęły się w małe piąstki przy jej ustach. Harry przesunął palcem po jej maleńkim malutkim paluszku, ale robiąc to tak delikatnie, by jej nie przeszkadzać. Przesunęła swoją małą głowę z boku na bok, wydając z siebie maleńkie ziewnięcie, otwierając swoje zielone oczy, które wkrótce zalały się łzami.

Delikatnie pocałował ją w czoło, jakby była zrobiona z najdelikatniejszego szkła. Potem podszedł do kanapy, na której ostrożnie usiadł, pozwalając swojej mamie i Gemmie spojrzeć na nią. Już miał krzyczeć na Gemmę, kiedy zaczęła zdejmować jej czapeczkę.

― Gemma! Co ty do cholery robisz... ― przerwał, gdy zobaczył puszyste, rude włosy pokrywające jej głowę. Wpatrywał się w nie z szokiem, potem powoli odwrócił się i spojrzał w górę, wpatrując się w Sarę, po czym znów spojrzał na swoją córkę.

Co właściwie do kurwy?

Beatrice zaczęła się śmiać. 

― Ona jest ruda! Dostała to po naszej rodzinie ― stwierdziła z dumą. ― Wiedziałam, że ona będzie jedną z nas! Nigdy nie opuściło to pokolenia - no, z wyjątkiem Johna i Louisa. Ale w każdym razie, mój mąż był rudy.

Cóż, to wiele wyjaśniało.

Harry chciał powiedzieć, jak wspaniałe jest jego dziecko, ale dwóch lekarzy wybrało ten moment, aby zapukać, a potem wejść do środka, wraz z pielęgniarzem, który pchał łóżko z wciąż nieprzytomnym Louisem. Wyglądał jak śmierć, pobierając składniki odżywcze z kroplówki przymocowanej do jego nadgarstka. Harry obawiał się, że go upuszczą, ale pielęgniarz jedynie wysunął stare łóżko z pomocą doktora, zostawiając na jego miejscu to, na którym był Louis.

John szybko wstał i podszedł do boku syna. 

― Czy wszystko z nim w porządku? ― zapytał zmartwiony ojciec. ― Co się stało?

Chirurg uśmiechnął się do niego życzliwie. 

― Louis ma się doskonale ― uspokoił go. ― Podczas porodu miał dość głębokie rozwarcie, które spowodowało krwawienie. Zszyliśmy go bez problemów i poddaliśmy transfuzji krwi. Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni będzie musiał się oszczędzać, żeby wszystko zagoiło się właściwie. Oznacza to, że nie może podnosić ciężkich rzeczy ani chodzić więcej niż jest to konieczne. W porządku, jeśli trzyma swoje dziecko tak długo, jak siedzi lub leży. Zaplanujemy wizytę kontrolną za około tydzień. Niech się pan nie martwi, panie Tomlinson, Louis ma się całkiem dobrze.

― Dziękuję. ― John westchnął z ulgą.

Pediatra zrobił krok do przodu, kiedy chirurg skończył i uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego i dziecka w jego ramionach.

― Dziecko urodziło się około godziny 9:30 dziś rano, 24 grudnia. Ma sześć funtów, jedną uncję i siedemnaście cali długości, w zasadzie nieco mniejsze niż przeciętne, ale ogólnie jest zdrowym dzieckiem…

Słuchał, jak pediatra mówi im o zdrowiu dziecka, nie martwiąc się wcale, bo była zdrowym dzieckiem. Evelyn stała obok Johna i oboje patrzyli na ich syna, przeczesując jego włosy. Zastanawiała się, czy naprawdę zamierza zrezygnować ze swojej córki. Rozumieli, że niezależnie od decyzji, którą podjął, będą musieli go w tym wesprzeć. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie będą widywać swojej wnuczki.

Wszyscy trafili w końcu na dół do bufetu, aby zjeść śniadanie, za wyjątkiem rodziców i Harry'ego. Nie chciał zostawić swojej córki samej, skoro nie musiał w ogóle odkładać jej do łóżeczka. Była urocza i Harry był nią zafascynowany. Była jego całym światem.

Pielęgniarka, Ximena, weszła do pokoju z notatnikiem i długopisem. 

― Czy chcesz wypełnić akt urodzenia? ― zapytała go.

Harry kiwnął głową. Dał swojej mamie dziecko, gdy wziął się za papierkową robotę i szybko wypełnił dokument, zapisując swoje nazwisko pod ojcem i wyraźnie pisząc  _ Josephine Louise Styles _ . Walczył z pragnieniem przekreślenia przestrzeni zarezerwowanej na informacje o matce. Kiedy skończył, uśmiechnął się, dumny z imion, które dla niej wybrał.

Ta sama pielęgniarka przyniosła butelkę z mlekiem z proszku. Harry skończył karmić swoją córeczkę jej pierwszym posiłkiem, kiedy Louis zaczął się budzić. Harry zignorował zabójcze spojrzenia swojej mamy i sposób, w jaki rodzice Louisa odwrócili wzrok, kiedy wyjął teczkę i długopis. Chciał mieć to już za sobą i odejść, kiedy pediatra powiedział im, że ona może w każdej chwili wrócić do domu. Zwykle wypuszczano je razem z matką, ale jego dziecko nie miało takiej, więc w całości było to decyzją Harry'ego.

Louisowi zajęło trochę czasu, aby w pełni się obudzić, gdy był zdezorientowany i miał mdłości po małej dawce znieczulenia, którą podał mu lekarz. Gdy tylko w pełni otworzył oczy, Harry oddał swoją córkę mamie i powoli podszedł do Louisa, kładąc przed nim papiery.

― Harry, nie sądzę, że teraz jest na to czas ― odezwał się John, głosem stanowczym i autorytatywnym.

― Pozwól mi ją zobaczyć ― zaskrzeczał Louis, jego głos był surowy. ― Pozwól mi zobaczyć moje dziecko, Harry.

Harry wahał się, czy mu ją dać. Po wszystkim, co powiedział Louis, był zaskoczony, że chciał ją zobaczyć. Część z niego nie chciała pozwolić Louisowi, bo co, jeśli spojrzy na nią tak, jak Des spojrzał na niego, a potem powie, że jej nie chce? Że nie chciał być jej matką. Ale inna część niego wiedziała, że Louis zasłużył, aby ją zobaczyć i dokonać wyboru. W końcu mimo wszystko była jego dzieckiem.

Harry odłożył papiery i odebrał Josephine z ramion swojej matki. Potem podszedł powoli do Louisa, który już wyciągał ramiona w kierunku małego zawiniątka w jego dłoniach. Harry delikatnie, z największą ostrożnością, umieścił ich córkę w ramionach jej matki, a potem cofnął się o krok. Nie chciał odchodzić zbyt daleko, dając Louisowi i dziecku przestrzeń, ale wciąż pozostając w bezpiecznej odległości.

Oczy Louisa wypełniły się łzami, gdy ją zobaczył, a jego niebieskie tęczówki tańczyły po jej anielskiej twarzy. Przesunął palcem po pucołowatych policzkach, kapryśnych usteczkach, uroczym nosie i rudych włosach, szczerząc zęby, gdy wiedział, że dostała je od jego rodziny. Była najpiękniejszym dzieckiem, jakie kiedykolwiek widział.

― Josie ― szepnął Louis, zaskakując Harry'ego tym przydomkiem. Nie był nawet pewien, skąd Louis znał jej imię. Może widział koc lub jego babcia mu powiedziała? A propos-

― Ma na imię Josephine ― poprawił go Harry.

― Wiem ― odpowiedział Louis. ― Ale ona jest moją Josie.

Szmaragdowe oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się w szoku. Co to miało znaczyć? Czy to znaczyło, że chciał ją zatrzymać? Że chciał być jej mamusią? Głowa Harry'ego była bliska wybuchnięcia z niecierpliwości.

― Kocham ją, Harry ― odezwał się Louis, jego głos był troskliwy i czuły. ― Nie mogę pozwolić jej odejść. Jest moim dzieckiem... naszym dzieckiem. ― Louis wpatrywał się w nią płacząc, trzymając dziecko bliżej siebie po pocałowaniu jej w czoło.

W całym pokoju łzy spływały po policzkach, gdy Louis trzymał ją prosto na piersi i szeptał jej przeprosiny. Natychmiast zaczęła się uspokajać, pocieszona głosem, który pamiętała. Trzymał ją tylko przez niecałe pięć minut i już był w tym dobry. To było tak, jakby urodził się, by ją trzymać, odkąd przychodziło mu to tak naturalnie.

— Ja- muszę ją nakarmić. ― Louis zarumienił się na głęboką czerwień. — Mamo, potrzebuję pomocy ― poprosił nieśmiało Louis, kiedy nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić.

— Już jadła ― wyznał Harry.

— Och ― szepnął, szybko odwracając wzrok, starając się ukryć, jak bardzo poczuł się tym zraniony.

— Spałeś. Więc nie czuj się źle. Nakarmisz ją następnym razem, kochanie ― uspokoiła go Evelyn.

— Ale ja chciałem to zrobić ― przyznał Louis. ― Nie chciałem, żeby jadła mleko w proszku. Chcę tylko tego, co najlepsze dla mojego dziecka ― powiedział Louis, po przeczytaniu, jak ważne jest mleko matki dla dziecka. Tylko on mógł jej to zapewnić.

― Jestem pewna, że nic jej nie będzie. ― Anna posłała mu ciepły uśmiech.

Ale kiedy nie przestawała płakać, Louis spojrzał na nią zmartwiony, zastanawiając się, co mogło być z nią nie tak. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, ale robił tę samą spanikowaną minę.

― Prawdopodobnie trzeba zmienić jej pieluchę ― powiedział John, skoro już zjadła mleko. Zanim zdążył poprosić Harry'ego, by podał mu pieluchę, ten już to robił, wydostając jedną z torby dla dziecka.

― Kochanie, powinieneś prawdopodobnie używać jednorazowych, dopóki nie wrócimy do domu ― powiedziała mu Anne, kiedy miał zamiar wyjąć materiałową pieluszkę. Zamiast tego złapał jedną z pieluszek kupionych w sklepie razem z mokrymi chusteczkami i pudrem dla dzieci, po czym podszedł do łóżka Louisa i usiadł. Harry przybliżył się do niego i sięgnął po dziecko, a Louisowi zajęło kilka sekund, by mu ją przekazać, nie chcąc tak szybko jej puszczać.

Harry ostrożnie usadowił ją na łóżku, odwinął ją z kocyka i zdjął jej białe body. Nie miała ubranych skarpetek, a miała bransoletkę owiniętą wokół swojej maleńkiej, prawej kostki, z imieniem Louisa oraz datą i godziną urodzenia. Harry wiedział, że miała również alarm, który uruchomiłby się, gdyby ktoś próbował zabrać ją ze szpitala bez dokładnej kontroli, co sprawiło, że poczuł się lepiej. Zanim zdążył rozpiąć jej mokrą pieluchę, Anne stanęła obok niego, demonstrując, jak to zrobić. Zmieniła Josie pieluchę, rozmawiając z Harrym na każdym kroku, mówiąc mu, żeby dokładnie wytarł jej małą pupę, zanim pozwoliła mu to zrobić.

― Z przodu do tyłu, Harry. Zawsze dokładnie wytrzyj z przodu do tyłu. ― Anne pokręciła głową, kiedy Harry nie robił tego dobrze. ― Teraz posyp trochę pud- Harry! Powiedziałam troszeczkę! ― wykrzyknęła Anne, widząc bałagan, który Harry zrobił na jej wnuczce, kiedy zbyt mocno potrząsnął butelką.

― O cholera ― zaklął Harry, gdy zobaczył części intymne Josie i jej uda całkowicie pokryte pudrem.

― Harry, musisz przestać przeklinać. Zwłaszcza przy niej ― powiedziała mu swoim autorytatywnym tonem matki Anne. Harry skinął głową, zanim wrócił do pomagania jej w zmienianiu pieluszki Josie.

Wszystko stało się gorsze, kiedy dziecko zaczęło głośno płakać. Jej małe pięści były przytknięte do zaczynających się czerwienić ust i twarzy. Jeśli Harry miałby być szczery, wyglądała, jakby była wkurzona. Pozwolił swojej mamie pomóc mu ją oczyścić, kiedy sam był zbyt wolny, a Josie zaczynała marznąć. John i Evelyn musieli wyjść, żeby coś zjeść, a Louis przyglądał się im z uśmiechem na twarzy. Dopóki Anne się nie odezwała.

― Minęły dwie godziny, więc prawdopodobnie jest głodna ― powiedziała Harry'emu, kiedy jej syn zastanawiał się, co może być nie tak.

Oboje spojrzeli na Louisa i uśmiechnęli się, gdy sięgnął po swoje dziecko. Kiedy Harry podał mu ją, poczuł pustkę. Nie wiedział, co robić.

― Chcesz, żebym poszła po pielęgniarkę czy chcesz, żebym ci pomogła? ― zapytała go Anne.

― Umm... możesz mi pomóc, proszę? ― zapytał nieśmiało Louis.

Anne przytaknęła i podeszła do niego, żeby powiedzieć mu, co ma robić, podczas gdy Harry zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie Louisa i obserwował wszystko. Anne czekała, aż Louis zsunie swoją szpitalną suknię po tym, jak odwiązała sznurki, ale Louis wcale się nie poruszył i tylko patrzył na maleństwo, które stawało się coraz głośniejsze.

― Musisz ją zbliżyć i pozwolić jej się przyssać. Po prostu dotknij jej wargi sutkiem ― powiedziała mu Anne, a potem spiorunowała wzrokiem Harry'ego, gdy parsknął.

― Jeśli nie potrafisz być dojrzały, Harry ― rzuciła do niego ― to proszę, zaczekaj na zewnątrz.

― Czy możesz usiąść na kanapie? ― spytał Louis, kiedy Harry się nie poruszył, a jego twarz była czerwona z zażenowania.

― Co? To nic, czego wcześniej nie widziałem. I chcę to zobaczyć. ― Harry zmrużył oczy.

― Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś to oglądał ― spierał się Louis, wciąż odmawiając odkrycia swojej klatki piersiowej.

― Louis ― powiedziała Anne, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. ― Ona musi jeść. Ignoruj Harry'ego.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech i zignorował Harry'ego, który pochylił się jeszcze bliżej. Postępował zgodnie z instrukcjami Annw i gdy tylko dziecko się przyssało, chciał ją odepchnąć. Czuł się, jakby tysiąc igieł przeszywało jego sutek. Był zbyt wrażliwy i jak tylko zaczęła jeść, nie było siły, która mogłaby ją od tego powstrzymać. Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego, który wyjął telefon i zaczął robić zdjęcia.

― Nie możesz! ― Louis miał ochotę wyrwać mu go i rzucić nim o ścianę.

― Chcę tylko jedno zdjęcie na instagrama ― nadąsał się Harry.

― Nie opublikujesz moich cycków na instagramie! ― Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

― Ugh, w porządku. ― Harry wyłączył swój telefon i włożył go z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów. Później zrobi więcej, kiedy nie będzie jadła. A nawet więcej, włączając w to Louisa razem z nią.

Dla Louisa jego dziecko jadło wieczność, ale gdy tylko skończyła, znów zasnęła. W jego opinii żyła pełnią życia. Zjedz, zrób w pieluchę, śpij, powtórz. Poprosił Anne, by pomogła mu położyć ją na jego klatce piersiowej, aby mogła tam spać i nie mógł powstrzymać się przed obcałowaniem całej jej małej twarzy. Nie mógł przestać na nią patrzeć, gdy spała, zastanawiając się, co do cholery było z nim nie tak, że nie chciał jej wcześniej. Może jego babcia miała rację, był uparty. Ale prawda była taka, że kochał ją z całego serca i nigdy nie chciał pozwolić jej odejść.

― Zastanawiam się, jaki kolor będą miały jej oczy ― powiedział głośno Harry, przyciągając krzesło, by usiąść obok Louisa, aby móc przyjrzeć się jej uważniej. Ich mała gwiazdeczka była takim ładnym dzieckiem... Najładniejszym.

― Prawdopodobnie moje. ― Louis delikatnie przesunął palcem po jej brwi. ― Ma już rude włosy, które pochodzą z moich genów.

Harry wystawił w jego stronę język. 

― Twoje niebieskie oczy są piękne, więc nie miałbym nic przeciwko.

Policzki Louisa zapłonęły na różowo na komplement, ale potem zrobiły się czerwone, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Harry tylko żartował.

― Żartowałem! W twoich snach, Tomlinson! ― roześmiał się Harry, a czułość w jego głosie zupełnie zniknęła. ― Będą zielone, tak jak jej tatusia.

― Kretynie, rudzi zawsze mają niebieskie oczy ― skłamał Louis, wiedząc bardzo dobrze, że to było rzadkie. Bardzo, bardzo rzadkie. Ale może ich zaskoczy.

― Nie kłam. ― Harry sięgnął, by chwycić jedną z małych rączek Josie tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, kiedy bał się złamać jej nadgarstek.

― Zamknij się, nie kłamię. ― Louis zaczął pocierać jej plecki, odwracając się, by ukryć swój uśmiech.

― Cokolwiek. Wygogluję to gów- rzecz. ― Harry ponownie chwycił za swój telefon.

Nie zdążył nawet otworzyć Safari  _ (przeglądarka internetowa Apple’a - przyp. tłum.) _ , kiedy zapukano do drzwi sali, a po chwili do środka weszła cała rodzina. Gemma szybko wyjęła z torby plastikowy pojemnik z babeczką. Evelyn chwyciła dwie świece w kształcie liczb jeden i osiem. Gemma wetknęła je w czekoladową babeczkę, a potem John je zapalił. Gemma kazała Evelyn trzymać babeczkę po tym, jak zdjęła wieko z dolnej części, a potem wszyscy zaśpiewali mu sto lat.

Louis nie mógł powstrzymać łez i zaczął płakać, trzymając dziecko bliżej siebie. Do tej pory były to najlepsze urodziny, jakie kiedykolwiek miał i był pewien, że nic nie będzie w stanie ich przebić. Pozwolił Harry'emu usiąść na łóżku obok siebie i otoczyć ramieniem siebie oraz ich córkę. Wtedy Louis spojrzał w dół i wpatrzył się w swoją córeczkę. Była najlepszym prezentem, jaki kiedykolwiek otrzymał. Rozpłakał się nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Beatrice wyjęła z torebki kolejną babeczkę i postawiła ją przed nim. Miała różowy lukier i świeczkę w kształcie zera.

― Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie. ― Beatrice przytuliła go i ucałowała jego policzki, upewniając się, żeby ścisnąć je tak, jak zawsze to robiła. Louis czuł żal z powodu swojej Josie, kiedy wiedział, że będzie doświadczać takiego samego traktowania z rąk swojej prababci.

― Dziękuję, babciu. ― Louis uśmiechnął się, pozwalając jej spojrzeć na dziecko, ale nie dał jej trzymać. Chciał, żeby jego ojciec trzymał ją pierwszy.

Na szczęście dla niego, jego ojciec był następny, by złożyć mu urodzinowe życzenia i pogratulować mu dziecka. Potem pochylił się i szepnął mu do ucha: ― Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie, kiedy ją zobaczysz. Jest ślicznotką.

― Chcesz ją potrzymać? ― zapytał Louis, wyciągając dziecko w jego stronę.

― Z wielką przyjemnością ― powiedział John, biorąc ją w swoje muskularne ramiona. Uśmiechnął się do niej, gdy była już bezpieczna w jego objęciach, a Louis znał to spojrzenie. Wygrywałby dla niej wojny, gdyby musiał. Jego ojciec był dumnym dziadkiem i kochał swoją wnuczkę tak samo, jak kochał ją jego syn.

― Louis, musisz zdmuchnąć świeczkę i zjeść babeczkę, zanim przyjdzie pielęgniarka! ― Gemma złapała wypiek od Evelyn i postawiła przed Louisem. ― Beatrice i ja wniosłyśmy je podstępem.

― Dziękuję wam wszystkim ― powiedział im Louis, a następnie wziął muffinkę tylko po to, aby zobaczyć, że Harry był już w połowie jedzenia różowej babeczki.

― Co? ― spytał Harry z ustami pełnymi babeczki. ― Jestem głodny.

― Kochanie, ― Josephine pokręciła głową ― musisz coś zjeść. Nie masz nic w brzuchu! Już jesteś samą skórą i kościami i do tego jeszcze wymiotowałeś.

― Babciu! ― wykrzyknął Harry, a jego twarz stawała się coraz bardziej czerwona.

Beatrice pokiwała głową w zgodzie. 

― To samo z Louisem. Ale kiedy wrócimy do domu, pomogę Josephine zrobić wielką, świąteczną kolację, żeby utuczyć jego i Harry'ego. Lou ma teraz także dziecko do wykarmienia, będzie potrzebował wszystkich kalorii, jakie może uzyskać.

Twarz Louisa przybrała odcień jaskrawej czerwieni. Jeszcze kilka godzin temu był tak duży jak dom, a nawet teraz, z całą masą, jaka pozostała mu po ciąży, jego babcia wciąż mówiła, że był za chudy! Nie można było z nią wygrać.

Kiedy w żołądku Harry'ego zaburczało, gdy skończył jeść babeczkę, jego babcia zmarszczyła brwi. ― Kochanie, no dalej. Idziemy do bufetu. Musisz coś zjeść.

― Babciu nie! ― zabiadolił Harry, nie chcąc pozostawić swojej Josie samej nawet na sekundę. Ale ta go nie słuchała i chwyciła go za ucho, i wyciągnęła go za drzwi. 

― Harry Edwardzie! Jeśli nie wstaniesz i nie pójdziesz ze mną, żeby w końcu wrzucić coś do swojego brzucha, zamierzam... ― wszyscy się roześmiali, słysząc, jak kontynuuje wykład, idąc korytarzem.

Louis pozwolił rodzinie trzymać dziecko, pozwalając swojej mamie pomóc mu, gdy pielęgniarka przyniosła jedzenie, żeby mógł coś zjeść. Nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo był głodny, dopóki nie zaczął jeść naleśników. Nie były tak dobre jak te jego mamy i Anne, ale i tak je zjadł. Skończył i uśmiechnął się, gdy jego matka oddała mu córkę z powrotem. Dostał jeszcze mnóstwo uścisków i pocałunków od Gemmy i jego ciotki Sary, która musiała wracać do jego domu, podczas kiedy Louis miał zostać wypuszczony dopiero następnego dnia po południu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
  



	19. Chapter 19

Kiedy Harry wrócił, znalazł Louisa trzymającego ich córeczkę, a ich rodziców nigdzie nie było widać. Ich babcie postanowiły wrócić do domu, także żeby posprzątać pokój Harry'ego i resztę domu Anne, odkąd Louis i dziecko mieli tam zostać. Harry usiadł na krześle obok nich i patrzył przez duże okno, podczas gdy Louis poświęcał ich córce całą swoją uwagę. Spała w ramionach swojej mamusi, ale Louis odmawiał odłożenia jej.

— Harry. — Louis w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę. — Czy możesz, proszę, dać mi jej skarpetki? Ma zimne stópki — poprosił uprzejmie, a potem jego oczy znowu wróciły tylko do niej. Miał dłoń owiniętą wokół jej stópek, aby je rozgrzać. Były tak małe, że jego jedna dłoń wystarczała, by zakryć je obie.

Harry postąpił tak, jak mu powiedział, delikatnie nakładając małe skarpetki na jej stopy, licząc w trakcie jej palce u nóg. Małe buciki były tak maleńkie, idealnie dopasowane do jego kciuka i stópki jego córki.

— Mogę ją potrzymać? — zapytał Harry.

— Nie. Ona śpi — odparł Louis, nawet na niego nie patrząc. Gdyby to zrobił, zobaczyłby, jak usta Harry'ego otwierają się, a on sam jest wyraźnie obrażony.

— W takim razie też musisz ją odłożyć — argumentował Harry, ponieważ to, co powiedział Louis, było niesprawiedliwe.

— Jestem jej mamą — spierał się Louis.

— Zabawne, jak teraz chcesz nią być po dziewięciu miesiącach powtarzania, że tego nie chcesz. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Ludzie się zmieniają, Harry — powiedział Louis, decydując się kompletnie zignorować całkowicie niepasujący komentarz.

— Cokolwiek. — Harry przewrócił oczami i wrócił na swoje krzesło.

Nawet nie spojrzał na Louisa, kiedy znowu karmił ich córkę. Jadła co każde dwie godziny, Harry to liczył. Zamiast tego skupił się na telefonie, usuwając kilka zdjęć ze swojego Instagrama. Kiedy skończył, wszystkie zdjęcia z Kendall zniknęły. Podniósł wzrok w górę dopiero, gdy Josie zaczęła płakać, a Louis robił wszystko, co mógł, by przestała.

— Co jest nie tak? — zapytał Harry, powoli odkładając swój telefon.

— Nie wiem! Po prostu ją nakarmiłem — powiedział Louis na granicy przerażenia, kiedy dziecko wydawało się być coraz głośniejsze.

— Odbij ją. Zrobiłeś to? Czytałem, że trzeba to zrobić. — Harry wstał i zaczął poklepywać ją po plecach. Leżała odwrócona na piersi Louisa, wyglądając na niezadowoloną.

— Robisz to zbyt mocno! — Louis odepchnął jego rękę, a następnie podniósł dziecko, aby móc ją prawidłowo odbić.

Ale kiedy ją podniósł, Josie otworzyła swoje oczy, a potem zwymiotowała trochę mleka, które zjadła, na całą klatkę piersiową Louisa. Harry zaczął się śmiać, gdy tylko zobaczył, że część mleka znalazła się na jego podbródku, podczas gdy Louis nie wiedział, co zrobić z dzieckiem, które trzymał w powietrzu.

— To... — Harry nie mógł przestać się śmiać bez względu na to, jak bardzo się starał. — Daj mi ją wyczyścić — powiedział, zauważywszy, że trochę mleka znalazło się również na jej podbródku.

Louis chociaż raz odczekał cierpliwie, ostatecznie podając Harry'emu dziecko, żeby mógł ją wyczyścić, podczas gdy sam zawołał pielęgniarkę. Pielęgniarka szybko pomogła Louisowi zmienić ubranie na nową szpitalną koszulę i oczyścić go, gdy Harry czekał. Kiedy pielęgniarka zniknęła, Louis sięgnął po swoją córkę i wpatrywał się w Harry'ego, gdy zobaczył, że wciąż miała na sobie poplamione ubranie.

— Muszę ją położyć na łóżku. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Złapał torbę z jej wszystkimi rzeczami i wyjął losowe śpioszki. Okazały się być to te, które Louis kupił w Hiszpanii. Louis zmienił jej pieluchę najlepiej, jak potrafił, a następnie ubrał ją w śpioszki. Zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, zauważając, jak ona w tym wygląda. To był pajacyk z zakrytymi stópkami i był na nią odrobinę za duży. Jej rękawy musiały być podciągnięte nad jej dłońmi, a i tak były na nią za długie. Obraz wywołał łzy w jego oczach.

Chciał zrobić sobie krzywdę, myśląc o tym, jak okropny był. Jakim potworem był za to, że w ogóle myślał o porzuceniu swojego cennego dziecka w szpitalu w obcym kraju. Teraz, gdy wiedział, jak mała i delikatna była i jak bardzo go potrzebowała, Louis nienawidził samego siebie. Zawinął ją ponownie w jej kocyk, a potem podniósł ją i przytulił do swojej piersi. Nie próbował ukrywać faktu, że płakał, po prostu pozwolił Harry'emu go obserwować. Miał tylko nadzieję, że uda mu się wynagrodzić jemu i ich córce wszystkie głupoty, przez które przez niego przeszli.

Harry złapał za akt urodzenia i długopis i wręczył je Louisowi, aby mógł go podpisać. Użył tej samej teczki, żeby dać Louisowi coś do usztywnienia papieru i uśmiechnął się, widząc, jak Louis dodaje swoje dane i je podpisuje. Josie prawnie była jego i Louisa córką. Louis oddał mu teczkę i akt urodzenia i wrócił do dziecka, podczas gdy Harry wykorzystał ten czas, by podrzeć papier, który miał dać do podpisania Louisowi, aby oddać mu prawa rodzicielskie. Spuścił wodę w toalecie i wrócił do Louisa, który zasnął.

Patrzył na niego przez kilka minut, zastanawiając się, czy powinien zabrać od niego Josie. Postanowił jednak to zrobić, obawiając się, że ich córka spadnie i stanie się jej krzywda. Gdy znalazła się w jego ramionach, usiadł na kanapie i trzymał ją przez kilka minut, zanim włożył ją do łóżeczka. Wrócił na kanapę i zasnął, budząc się dopiero, gdy przyszła pielęgniarka, żeby wziąć akt urodzenia.

Harry obudził się z powodu brzydkiego odgłosu kogoś, kto próbuje nawiązać z kimś połączenie wideo. Spojrzał na swój telefon i kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to nie on dzwoni, spojrzał na Louisa i zobaczył go podnoszącego telefon z nocnego stolika, zanim zdążył obudzić ich córkę. Ale, na szczęście, Josie wciąż spała bez dbania o otaczający ją świat, z lekkim westchnieniem zadowolenia wydobywającym się z jej pucołowatych różowych warg.

— _Louisie **Williamie** Tomlinsonie!_

Harry miał ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy usłyszał głos Zayna przez głośnik.

— _Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałeś na moją wiadomość? Wlałem w nią całe moje serce i nie usłyszałem od ciebie niczego. Gdzie jesteś? Czy ona już tu jest?_

Louis wciąż jeszcze w połowie spał i wpatrywał się w Zayna, jakby oszalał, zauważając, że zmrużył oczy, próbując zobaczyć, gdzie się znajduje.

— Dlaczego po prostu nie zadzwoniłeś do Harry'ego? — jęknął Louis. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel czasami był irytujący.

— _Bo to nie są urodziny Harry'ego!_ — prawie krzyknął Zayn.

— Zayn, czy możesz, proszę, zachowywać się cicho? — Louis przewrócił oczami. — Ona śpi.

— _URODZIŁEŚ?_ — Zayn krzyknął głośno, sprawiając, że Louis i Harry się wzdrygnęli. Louis chciał go zabić, kiedy usłyszał, jak w pokoju rozlega się jej małe kwilenie.

— Tak, dziś rano. Chcesz ją zobaczyć? — spytał go Louis, a Zayn z entuzjazmem pokiwał głową. Louis uśmiechnął się i skinął na Harry'ego, żeby dał mu dziecko.

Harry wstał i podniósł Josie, zatrzymując się, gdy Josie otworzyła swoje oczy i wyglądała, jakby na tysiąc procent miała dość tego gówna z wszystkimi. Chciała po prostu spać spokojnie, ale wydawała się szczęśliwa, gdy została delikatnie ułożona w ramionach swojej mamy.

— Zee, to jest Josephine Louise. Josie w skrócie — przedstawił ich sobie Louis, upewniając się, że Zayn ją widzi.

— _O mój boże..._ — Zayn przyłożył dłoń do ust, a łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach. — _Ona jest bezcenna, najpiękniejsze dziecko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Kocham jej imię!_ — Potem odwrócił się za siebie i zawołał: — _Kochanie! Przyjdź ją zobaczyć!_

Liam pojawił się na ekranie chwilę później, jego wielkie, brązowe oczy spoglądały na dziewczynkę w ramionach Louisa.

— _Och, wow. Ona jest ruda_! — Uśmiechnął się, podchodząc bliżej, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. — _Jest wspaniała!_

— _Wiem, ona jest małym aniołkiem_. — Zayn skinął głową w zgodzie ze swoim chłopakiem, a potem spojrzał na niego tęsknie. — _Też chcę takie, Liam._

Jego oczy stały się ogromne. 

— _Nie teraz!_ — powiedział Liam, jego głos brzmiał znacznie wyżej niż zwykle. — _Po tym, jak się pobierzemy, okej._

— _Ugh, w porządku_ — mruknął Zayn, po czym znów spojrzał na Louisa. — _Kiedy możemy ją zobaczyć? Nie mogę się doczekać, aby potrzymać moją chrześnicę._

— Kiedy wrócimy do domu, myślę, że jutro mnie puszczą — powiedział mu Louis.

— Nie z twoją dupą rozerwaną na pół — powiedział Harry, po czym jego oczy rozszerzyły się, a on przyłożył dłonie do ust, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie powiedział.

— Harry, zamknij się. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, a jego twarz była czerwona z powodu zażenowania. Uderzyłby go, gdyby jego ręce nie były zajęte.

— _W porządku, Louis_ — powiedział mu Liam. — _Urodziłeś dziecko i nie ma się czego wstydzić, to się zdarza._

— _W każdym razie!_ — Zayn miał duży uśmiech na twarzy. — _Josie dzieli urodziny ze swoją mamą i zamierzam zobaczyć ich potem, skoro Louis mówi, że wszystko jest okej i przyniosę dużo prezentów. Harry, lepiej zamknij się na temat rozerwanych dup, albo ja rozerwę twoją_ — zagroził, uśmiechając się.

Dupa Harry'ego zdecydowanie nie zabolała po usłyszeniu tych słów.

— Napiszę do ciebie, jak wrócę do domu, i wtedy będziesz mógł przyjść i ją zobaczyć, i opowiedzieć mi o tym, jak było w Kanadzie — roześmiał się Louis, ale chwilę później ziewnął. Jego powieki opadały, ponieważ wciąż był wyczerpany z powodu wydarzeń całego dnia.

Zayn zgodził się i zakończył połączenie po tym, jak posłał całusy Louisowi i Josie. Louis pozwolił Harry'emu potrzymać Josie, żeby sam mógł wrócić do snu. Spał aż do pory obiadu, a godziny odwiedzin prawie dobiegały już końca.

Tej nocy zdecydowali, że Anne zostanie z Louisem, gdy Harry ogłosił, że też zostaje. Zgodnie z przepisami szpitalnymi tylko jedna osoba mogła zostać z pacjentem i z tego powodu Harry wdał się w kłótnię z Anne. Chciał zostać z Louisem i ich dzieckiem, ale wciąż był nieletni i nie wolno mu było tego zrobić.

— Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli coś się stanie — powiedział Harry swojej mamie. Jego córka była w jego ramionach, a Louis był pogrążony w głębokiej rozmowie ze swoimi rodzicami.

— Wiesz, że tak zrobię. — Anne przewróciła oczami, odkąd Harry był zbyt namolny.

— Lekarz powiedział, że Louis może jutro wrócić do domu, więc będę tu tak wcześnie, jak tylko można. I przyniosę jej fotelik samochodowy, bo zostawiliśmy go w samochodzie. — Harry ucałował małą piąstkę Josie, gdy się przeciągnęła.

— Wiem, kochanie — westchnęła Anne. — Nie martw się, dobrze się nią zajmę — zapewniła Harry'ego, bo jej syn zbytnio się martwił. — Tobą też się dobrze zajmowałam, prawda?

— Wiem... — jęknął Harry. — Po prostu nie chcę jej zostawiać — powiedział szczerze, patrząc na nią w swoich ramionach. Tak długo czekał na tę chwilę, znosił emocjonalną kolejkę górską, którą był Louis przez miesiące tylko po to, by mieć ją w swoich ramionach, gdzie wreszcie spoczywała. I nie chciał przegapić ani sekundy z tego. Żałował, że nie ma osiemnastu lat, aby móc zostać i spędzić z nią noc. Jak tylko godziny odwiedzin zaczną się jutro, będzie tam wcześnie, gdy tylko zrobi się jasno, aby zobaczyć ją w Boże Narodzenie.

Aż za wcześnie nadszedł czas na jego odejście. Przytrzymał ją bliżej, upewniając się jednak, by nie ścisnąć jej zbyt mocno i uniósł ją na wysokość swojej twarzy, żeby móc powiedzieć jej dobranoc.

— Tatuś już musi iść, Josie — wyszeptał do niej, głosem łagodnym i osobistym. — Ale nie martw się, rano będę z powrotem. Do tego czasu będę odliczał godziny, żeby cię znów zobaczyć. Kocham cię, moja mała gwiazdeczko. Bądź grzeczna dla mamusi. — Harry uśmiechnął się do dziecka, a potem ucałował czule jej czółko, zanim oddał ją Louisowi.

Louis z radością ponownie otoczył ją ramionami, teraz spokojny, gdyż była z powrotem z nim. Harry spojrzał na niego niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Um. Zajmij się nią dobrze — powiedział Louisowi, ze zmartwieniem spoglądając w dół na noworodka. Oczywiście ufał Louisowi, ale nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do myśli, że nie była ona już jego wyłączną odpowiedzialnością i że teraz będzie pod opieką swojej matki, a nie jego. Harry będzie musiał nauczyć się nią dzielić.

Louis przewrócił oczami na dramatyzm Harry'ego. — Będzie z nią wszystko w porządku, Hazz. Obiecuję. — Nastoletni ojciec zagryzł wargę z obawą mimo uspokajających słów, ale Louis zignorował to. — A teraz już idź, zanim cię stąd wykopią.

Harry westchnął pokonany i poszedł za Johnem oraz Evelyn za drzwi, i na parking szpitalny. Harry wskoczył na tylne siedzenie rodzinnego samochodu Tomlinsonów, dziękując im za podwózkę, odkąd jego i Louisa babcia oraz Gemma pojechały już z Robinem do domu.

Przez całą drogę tam Harry myślał o swojej nowonarodzonej córeczce i jej pięknej twarzy. Przypomniał sobie te miesiące temu, w maju, kiedy uważał, że ciąża Louisa była największym błędem w jego życiu. Teraz jednak uświadomił sobie, że ich grzeszne działania w kościelnej łazience okazały się błogosławieństwem, które dziś odsłoniło się jako jego ukochana Josephine. I wszystkim, co chciał zrobił, było tylko krzyczenie na dachu z radości, ogłaszając światu, jak bardzo ją kocha.

Harry wiedział, że istnieją bardziej skuteczniejsze i bezpieczniejsze sposoby na to, więc otworzył aplikację Instagrama na swoim telefonie. Przewinął wszystkie swoje posty i zmarszczył na nie brwi. To wydawało się dziwne, by umieścić coś o swojej córce na platformie mediów społecznościowych, którą Harry uważał za odzwierciedlenie osoby, którą już nie był. Decydując się na nowy początek, usunął wszystkie swoje zdjęcia i przestał obserwować każdego, kto nie był w tej chwili ważny w jego życiu.

Harry wybrał zdjęcie Josie, które zrobił w szpitalu, gdy spała spokojnie w jego ramionach. Jej różowa beanie była przesunięta do połowy do tyłu, ukazując jej delikatne, dziecięce pasma włosów intensywnie rudych włosów, które mocno kontrastowały z bladą, kremową skórą czoła, ale pięknie uzupełniały róż jej policzków i ust, o których jej ojciec mógł już powiedzieć, że odziedziczyła je po nim. Choć wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej oczy będzie miała po nim, chciał, aby zamiast tego zyskała te ładne, błękitne Louisa, nie zważając na to, że byłoby to niespotykane. Bez względu na to, czyje geny były zwycięskie, Harry nie mógł się doczekać, aż sfotografuje jej oczy, kiedy w końcu się otworzą.

Po wybraniu idealnego filtra, zamieścił zdjęcie z napisem: _Jesteś najlepszą rzeczą, jaka mi się kiedykolwiek przydarzyła, Josephine Louise. Z całą miłością, Tatuś xx_

Harry wrócił i oznaczył Louisa, ale kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Louis nie mógł tego zobaczyć, odblokował go. Chciał, żeby widział wszystkie posty z ich córką, której postanowił również zadedykować swojego instagrama.

Kiedy skończył, Harry zamknął aplikację i usiadł wygodnie, aż do powrotu do domu. Gdy wysiadł z samochodu, wszedł do domu i poszedł na górę do swojej sypialni, bojąc się tego, co zobaczy, kiedy dzisiejszego ranka wyglądało to jak scena morderstwa. Ku jego zdziwieniu było czysto, a jego łóżko wielkości królewskiej pokryte było nieskazitelnymi prześcieradłami, a nie śladami krwi.

Chwilę później Josephine weszła do pokoju i stanęła obok swojego zszokowanego wnuka. — Beatrice i ja trochę posprzątałyśmy — wyjaśniła.

— Dziękuję, babciu — powiedział jej Harry z wdzięcznością. — Ale nie rozumiem. Myślałem, że mój materac został zniszczony przez tę całą krew.

— Nałożyłam na niego plastikową osłonę, podczas gdy Louis był w domu swoich rodziców. Miałam to przeczucie, że urodzi w twoim pokoju po tym, jak Gemma powiedziała mi, że cały czas tu zostaje, jak w gnieździe.

Harry patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem. Przysięgał, że miała szósty zmysł, albo przypuszczał, że to tylko ta "babcina intuicja". Tak czy inaczej, to było dziwaczne.

— Ale musiałam wyrzucić pościel. Przepraszam, kochanie, wiem, że była twoją ulubioną — przeprosiła.

— Nic nie szkodzi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. To była niewielka cena do zapłacenia Louisowi za pomyślne urodzenie ich córki.

— Odkąd posprzątałam twój pokój, oczekuję, że wrócisz tutaj. — Uniosła na niego brew. — Ty, twoja siostra, dziecko i ja nie możemy zostać wszyscy w pokoju dla dziecka podczas świąt. Zakładam też, że Louis wróci, abyście mogli ją wspólnie wychować, co oznacza, że musisz być z nim.

— Nie martw się, babciu. Teraz, kiedy zdecydował, że chce ją ze mną wychować, zamierzam zostać tutaj z nim — powiedział jej Harry, a jego głos brzmiał ulgą i podekscytowaniem.

— Dobrze. Ale bez niegrzecznych interesów. Mała Josie nie potrzebuje rodzeństwa w najbliższym czasie. — Uszczypnęła różowy policzek Harry'ego. Harry przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że nie może nic zrobić z Louisem, kiedy jego dupa była rozdarta.

Potem podeszła do drzwi, mówiąc: — Kolacja będzie gotowa za półtorej godziny, kochanie — zanim zeszła na dół.

Po kolacji Harry wyjął wszystkie rzeczy swoje i Josie z pokoju dziecinnego, a następnie zorganizował je ponownie, aby były gotowe na Louisa i dziecko, kiedy wrócą do domu. Kiedy skończył, dołożył kilka dodatkowych rzeczy Josie w swoim pokoju, tak, aby były pod ręką, gdy będzie tam z nimi. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył, że jego babcia nawet wyprała ubrania Louisa i powiesiła je w szafie, ale to miało sens, ponieważ praktycznie się wprowadził.

Było jasne, że Louis nie miał zamiaru wracać do domu teraz, gdy chciał być jej mamą. Zabawne było myśleć, że on i Louis zamieszkali razem i będą wychowywać dziecko, mimo że nawet się ze sobą nie umawiali. Harry miał nadzieję, że w końcu to rozpracują i będą rodziną.

Przez całą noc Anne wysyłała Harry'emu wiadomości na temat Josie, przesyłając mu zdjęcia jej i Louisa. Czuł się źle, że ich opuścił, kiedy jego mama powiedziała mu, że Louis był bardzo zmęczony i obudził się tylko na chwilę, gdy musiał ją nakarmić. Harry rozmawiał z nią przez facetime kilka minut po północy, kiedy jego mama zadzwoniła do niego po tym, jak zmieniła Josie pieluchę. Serce Harry'ego pękło, gdy tylko zobaczył, że płacze, ale Anne powiedziała mu, że jest po prostu wybredna. Po kilku minutach mówienia do gwiazdeczki przez telefon wraz z mamą, uspokoiła się i poszła spać. Kiedy się uciszyła, usłyszał delikatnie chrapiącego Louisa w tle.

Kiedy Harry się rozłączył, poszedł spać i nastawił budzik na szóstą rano. Gdy alarm zadzwonił, wstał i wziął prysznic. Potem ubrał się i złapał fotelik samochodowy, ale jego babcia, ubrana w swoją długą koszulę nocną, zatrzymała go, zanim wsiadł do samochodu.

— Harry, skarbie, przemyć dla Louisa i twojej mamy trochę jedzenia. — Położyła torbę na foteliku samochodowym, ukrywając ją pod miękkim, dziecięcym kocykiem, na którym było imię Josie. — W świąteczny poranek nie powinni jeść tych obrzydliwych, szpitalnych potraw.

Harry potrząsnął głową, chichocząc. Tylko jego babcia wstałaby o świcie, żeby ugotować śniadanie dla całej rodziny pod nieobecność jego matki. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Louis w przyszłości zrobiłby to samo dla niego i Josie.

— Okej, babciu. Dziękuję — powiedział Harry. Josephine ucałowała jego policzki, a potem pomachała mu, kiedy wsiadł do samochodu i odjechał.

Kiedy przybył do szpitala, zaparkował, a potem wszedł po schodach. Harry poszedł prosto do pokoju Louisa, cicho wchodząc do środka, gdy zobaczył, że Louis i Josie śpią. Przywitał się ze swoją mamą, a następnie dał jej trochę jedzenia, które ze sobą przyniósł. Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry oddał Anne klucze do swojego samochodu, aby mogła wrócić do domu i wziąć prysznic. Miała wrócić później, by ich odebrać, kiedy wypuszczą Louisa.

Po wyjściu swojej mamy Harry podniósł Josie i usiadł na krześle. Trzymał ją w ramionach, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby pozostać absolutnie nieruchomo, po cichu podziwiając śpiącą piękność.

— Wesołych Świąt, księżniczko — powiedział jej cichym głosem, całując jej malutkie czółko.

Jej pulchne usta rozchyliły się, wypuszczając najsłodsze ziewnięcie, a jej małe paluszki wyciągnęły się spod koca, którym była owinięta, jakby próbowała wyciągnąć rękę i przywitać się z nim. Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego dołeczki pojawiły się na policzkach, co było oznaką jego szczęścia i zdumienia. Podniósł rękę i wyciągnął palec wskazujący, muskając ją po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, delikatnie dotykając jej skóry. I nawet nie sekundę później Josie zawinęła swoje mini paluszki wokół jego jednego palca. Harry znieruchomiał, a jego zielone oczy rozszerzyły się w podziwie. Był zdumiony tym, że jego mała dziewczynka, która była jedną dziesiątą jego wielkości, mogła mieć tak silny uścisk. Ale Harry nie miał nic przeciwko, w przeciwieństwie do swojego ojca obiecał, że nigdy nie pozwoli jej odejść.

Przez chwilę patrzył, jak śpi i w końcu się przeciąga, puszczając jego palec. Obserwował jej sen, dopóki nie zobaczył kątem oka jasnego światła. Zerknął na stolik obok niego i zobaczył telefon Louisa, który ładował się w kontakcie przy ścianie, roświetlony z powodu otrzymania wiadomości tekstowej. Harry nie był kimś, kto wściubiał nos w nie swoje sprawy, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła, kiedy zobaczył, że to osoba, której nie znał, wysłała mu SMS-a.

**_Cześć, Louis. Chciałem życzyć ci wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin i Wesołych Świąt. Mam nadzieję, że dziecko nie sprawia ci dużo kłopotów. Powiedz mi, kiedy urodzisz! - Andres_**

Harry zacisnął zęby. Kto to, kurwa, był Andres? I dlaczego pytał o ich córkę? Harry odpiął telefon od ładowarki i wziął go w dłonie. Przypomniał sobie, że Louis ustawił swoje hasło na 1224 po swoich urodzinach lata temu i miał nadzieję, że go nie zmienił. Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy je wpisał, ponieważ teraz miało to większe znaczenie, będąc również datą urodzin ich dziecka.

Wzdychając z ulgą, gdy hasło okazało się poprawne, Harry kliknął w aplikację, która zapisała wszystkie zdjęcia Louisa. Wiedział, że nie wolno przeglądać czyjegoś telefonu, ale chciał tylko zobaczyć, kim jest ta osoba - Andres. Harry podejrzewał, że to on był tym, z którym Louis pisał i rozmawiał przez telefon podczas ciąży, i był całkiem pewien, że był chłopakiem, którego Louis poznał w Hiszpanii. Harry kliknął na album i przewinął je, aż dotarł do zdjęć zrobionych w sierpniu.

Potem zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył selfie, które Louis zrobił z chłopakiem, który miał zielone oczy, brązowe włosy i ładną buzię. Oboje się uśmiechali; Louis trzymał w ręku lodowego rożka, a w drugiej trzymał telefon, żeby zrobić zdjęcie. Siedzieli na huśtawce w ganku, podobnej jak ta w domu Harry'ego. Louis opierał się o niego, jedno ramię chłopaka obejmowało go, a druga dłoń Hiszpana była na okrągłym, ciążowym brzuszku Louisa.

Ręka Harry'ego zacisnęła się mocno na telefonie w gniewie; był wściekły, że inny chłopak, pieprzony nieznajomy, dotykał brzucha Louisa, czując _jego_ dziecko.

Kontynuował przeglądanie zdjęć, widząc mnóstwo, które Louis zrobił sobie i zielonookiemu chłopakowi. Było kilka zdjęć, na których Louis był w jego ramionach, kilka, na których całował go w policzek, a na jednym z nich nawet całował Louisa w usta. Harry zacisnął zęby, a potem wyszedł z galerii po zobaczeniu tego. Następnie kliknął na wiadomości tekstowe Louisa, potrzebując dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, kim była ta osoba - Andres i o jego relacji z Louisem.

Przeczytał je, przelatując te, w których rozmawiali o przypadkowych rzeczach, takich jak szkoła, rodzina i pogoda. Ale potem zobaczył kilka od Louisa, które złamały mu serce i jednocześnie napełniły je zazdrością:

**_Tęsknię za tobą tak bardzo Andres. Po prostu czuję się naprawdę samotny. Nikt mnie tutaj nie rozumie tak jak ty (11/30 5:20 PM)_**

**_Jedyne, o co się troszczą, to ona! Nigdy nie pytają mnie, jak JA się czuję, tylko o to, jak ONA się czuje. Boże, to tak, jakbym już nawet nie istniał. Zawsze tylko dziecko to i dziecko tamto. A co ze mną? Czy w ogóle mam jeszcze jakieś znaczenie? (10/10 12:30 AM)_**

**_Czasem żałuję, że nie poleciałeś do LA i nie zatrzymałeś mnie. Tęsknię za twoimi uściskami i pocałunkami. Xoxo (9/5 10:15 PM)_**

Po przeczytaniu tych wiadomości Harry miał dość informacji, by stwierdzić, że Andres i Louis byli ze sobą całkiem blisko i że Louis żywi do niego jakieś romantyczne uczucia. Mimo, że SMS-y Louisa nie mówiły tego wprost, Harry był prawie pewien, że niebieskooki chłopiec był w nim zakochany, a to bolało. Ale Harry nie był zaskoczony, Louis wrócił z Hiszpanii, nienawidząc go. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy ponownie stali się przyjaciółmi z korzyściami, dopóki Harry nie odepchnął Louisa. Teraz byli niczym, tylko rodzicami dla ich cudownej córeczki.

Decydując się na pozbycie się fantazji o zostaniu rodziną i skupieniu się jedynie na Josie, Harry przygotował się, by wyłączyć telefon Louisa. Ale zanim zdążył wcisnąć przycisk z boku, głos Louisa zaskoczył go, powodując, że podskoczył i obudził dziecko.

— Co robisz na moim telefonie, Harry?

— Ja, uch… używam go do zrobienia zdjęcia — skłamał.

— Dlaczego nie używasz swojego? — zapytał Louis, wciąż podejrzliwy.

— Jest w mojej tylnej kieszeni, a ja nie chciałem się ruszać i jej przeszkadzać — powiedział Harry, ale Louis nie wyglądał na przekonanego.

Podczas gdy rozmawiali, płacz Josie tylko przybrał na sile. Harry próbował ją kołysać, ale nie uspokoiła się.

— Cokolwiek. Oddaj mi mój telefon i podaj ją. Myślę, że jest głodna. — Louis rozpiął swoją szpitalną koszulę, a potem wyciągnął chciwe dłonie po ich dziecko. Harry niechętnie wstał i położył telefon Louisa na łóżku, po czym ułożył Josie w jego ramiona.

— Dzień dobry, skarbie — powiedział do niej Louis w tym, co Harry nazywał teraz jego dziecięcym tonem, jego głos był wyższy niż zwykle i wypełniony mnóstwem miłości i troski. — Jesteś głodna, kochanie? Nie martw się, mamusia cię zaraz nakarmi. — Louis ucałował jej zapłakaną twarz, a następnie opuścił ją w dół na swoją pierś, ocierając sutek o jej usta. Zaczęła go ssać prawie natychmiast, a jej płacz zamienił się w miękkie, ssące dźwięki.

Harry usiadł na łóżku i patrzył, jak je, z miną pełną miłości i czułości. Kiedy Louis zorientował się, że się gapi, stał się trochę bardziej świadom siebie i odwrócił wzrok, a jego policzki stały się zaróżowione.

Kiedy Harry zauważył, na jak zakłopotanego wyglądał, zmarszczył brwi. 

— Lou, co jest nie tak?

Spuścił wzrok w dół, wciąż odwracając oczy od Harry'ego. 

— Po prostu myślę, że to dziwne dla ciebie, by widzieć mnie w ten sposób.

— Czemu? To, co robisz, jest naturalne i nie ma się czego wstydzić. Cieszę się, że karmisz piersią Josie. Twoje mleko jest dla niej najzdrowszą rzeczą. — Harry się uśmiechnął.

Louis, jeśli to możliwe, stał się jeszcze bardziej czerwony. 

— To nie tak... — wyszeptał.

— W takim razie jak? — spytał Harry, ale Louis znowu odwrócił wzrok. Harry uniósł brew w jego kierunku, zastanawiając się, co mogło go dręczyć. Ale kiedy zobaczył, że dłoń Louisa powoli zaczęła zakrywać jego odsłoniętą pierś, wszystko wskoczyło na swoje miejsce. — Czy czujesz się dziwnie, że patrzę na twoje cycki? - zapytał żartobliwym tonem Harry.

— Harry! — krzyknął Louis. — Nie mów tak — uciszył go.

— Czemu? Właśnie tym one są, kochanie. I nie wstydź się swoich cycków, całkiem je lubię. — Mrugnął do niego.

— Zamknij się! — warknął Louis, całkowicie zażenowany. Teraz naprawdę nie był to dobry czas, żeby robiło się mu gorąco i przeszkadzało mu to.

Harry tylko przewrócił oczami. 

— Okej, okej. Przestanę ci dokuczać, ale czy chcesz, żebym poprosił Gemmę, żeby kupiła ci jakieś biustonosze?

Louis przytaknął, z wciąż czerwoną twarzą. 

— I wkładki piersiowe — wymamrotał. Od tego dnia pod prysznicem, mleko wyciekało mu w najbardziej przypadkowych momentach. Po porodzie to stało się jeszcze gorsze. Ale przynajmniej teraz miał Josie, żeby wypijała większość jego mleka.

Harry wyjął swój telefon i wysłał SMS-a z prośbą do swojej siostry, zanim zdążyłby zapomnieć. Kiedy Josie skończyła jeść, Louis zapiął swoją koszulę i jej śliniak i zaczął ją delikatnie poklepywać. Kiedy znów spała, Harry podał Louisowi jego śniadanie. Obaj chłopcy spędzili następne kilka godzin obserwując ją, Harry zmieniał jej pieluchy, Louis ją karmił i oboje na zmianę trzymali ją podczas snu. Gdy była piętnasta, lekarz wreszcie przyszedł.

— Dzień dobry. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Chciałem tylko dać znać Louisowi, że został wypisany. Możecie wyjść, kiedy tylko chcecie, po tym, jak sprawdzę jeszcze dziecko. Po drodze do domu, proszę, wybierzcie leki Louisa, które mu przepisałem, aby pomóc w bólu i opóźnić pracę jelit, aż do usunięcia szwów - powiedział im, jego przemowa była bardzo profesjonalna. — Dobrze, widzimy się za tydzień, Louis, na usunięciu szwów. Wesołych Świąt i gratulacje.

Po tym lekarz wyszedł, a Harry wziął dziecko i położył ją na plecach na łóżku, podczas, gdy pomagał Louisowi wstać. Harry przygotował ich rzeczy, gdy Louis przebierał się w swoje ubrania, które dla niego zapakował. Kiedy Louis był ubrany, po raz ostatni zmienił pieluchę Josie i włożył ją do fotelika samochodowego z jej ciepłym, dziecięcym kocykiem. Potem przykrył ją kocykiem, który kupił dla niej w Hiszpanii, by zabezpieczyć ją przed zimowym chłodem, gdy wyszli na zewnątrz.

Zanim opuścili pokój Louisa, pielęgniarka Ximena wróciła, aby z nimi porozmawiać. Powiedziała nastoletnim rodzicom, aby pamiętali o pępowinie na brzuszku Josie, mówiąc im, żeby nie moczyli go, aby uniknąć paskudzenia się i żeby mógł się właściwie zagoić. Zapewniła zmartwionych chłopców, że sama odpadnie w odpowiednim czasie. Po tym, jak skończyła odpowiadać na ich ostatnie pytania, wyszła, by przywieźć Louisowi wózek inwalidzki.

Kiedy usadowił się na siedzeniu z nosidełkiem z Josie na kolanach, Harry wypchnął ich na zewnątrz, z dziecięcą torbą na ramieniu. Wypisał ją, zanim zabrał Louisa i dziecko na parking, gdzie Anne czekała na nich w swoim samochodzie. Harry otworzył drzwi dla Louisa i pomógł mu wsiąść do samochodu, a następnie wręczył Anne nosidełko, aby mogła ją przypiąć, kiedy on wrócił odstawić wózek inwalidzki. Kiedy skończył, Harry wskoczył na przednie siedzenie, a jego mama zawiozła ich do domu.

Szybko zatrzymali się u Ralpha, żeby Louis mógł zrealizować swoją receptę w aptece. Anne wysiadła i weszła z nim do środka, podczas gdy Harry został w samochodzie z Josie. Czuł się źle, gdy zobaczył utykanie Louisa z powodu bólu w jego pośladkach. Wrócili kilka minut później, a następnie wznowili swoją trasę do domu.

Przez większość jazdy Josie była cicho, ale kiedy Anne przypadkowo wjechała w dziurę, wydała z siebie przestraszony płacz. Louis uniósł kocyk nad nosidełko i uciszył ją łagodnie, ale na próżno, kiedy stawała się coraz bardziej czepialska, a jej okrzyki przybrały na głośności

— Jest w porządku, kochanie, wszystko jest w porządku. Mamusia tu jest — powiedział jej Louis swoim dziecinnym głosem, ale Harry mógł usłyszeć w nim lęk, bo jej płacz nadal się utrzymywał. Louis wpadł w panikę i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który już na nich patrzył z zaniepokojoną miną.

Z kaprysu, Harry powiedział: — Spróbuj dać jej palec. Myślę, że ona to lubi.

W tym momencie Louis był już gotów spróbować czegokolwiek, co zmusiłoby ją do przestania krzyczenia, jakby obdzierali ją ze skóry, więc szybko dał swojej córeczce swój palec, wkładając go do jej ust, aby go ssała.

— Uch... Miałem na myśli, żeby go trzymała — powiedział niezręcznie Harry.

— Och. — Louis zarumienił się, a następnie wyjął kciuka z ust i włożył w go jej dłoń. Gdy to zrobił, znowu zaczęła zawodzić, głośniej niż wcześniej i całkowicie zignorowała palec w swojej dłoni.

Louis znów spojrzał na Harry'ego, który nie był pewien, co robić. 

— Nie wiem, co jest nie tak. Nie powinna być głodna. Nakarmiłem ją nie tak dawno temu.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i oddał mu skonsternowane spojrzenie. W międzyczasie Louis ponownie dał jej palec, by ją zamknąć, nie wiedząc, co innego zrobić, by ją uciszyć. Kiedy znów znalazł się w jej ustach, szczęśliwie zaczęła go ssać.

— Harry, spakowałeś smoczek? — spytała Anne swojego syna.

— Tak — powiedział, sięgając do torby dziecka, aby go znaleźć.

— Czasami dzieci po prostu chcą wygody. Ssanie czegoś zazwyczaj je uspokaja — powiedziała mądrze chłopcom.

Kiedy Harry znalazł go, umieścił go w wolnej ręce Louisa. Louis wziął go i wyjął palec z ust Josie. Ale zanim zdążyła wydać z siebie wściekły krzyk, zdenerwowana, że jej mama po raz drugi zabierała palec, Louis włożył smoczek między jej usta, a ona natychmiast zaczęła ssać. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy problem został rozwiązany.

Do czasu, zanim dotarli do domu, Josie już spała. Louis delikatnie wyjął smoczek z jej ust i rozłożył kocyk na foteliku samochodowym, a potem pozwolił Harry'emu zabrać ją do środka. Louis sam chwycił torbę wraz z resztą jej rzeczy i podążył za Harrym i jego mamą przez drzwi.

Kiedy weszli do salonu, obie ich rodziny siedziały na kanapie, a przed choinką znajdowała się góra zapakowanych prezentów. Wszyscy odwrócili się, żeby na nich spojrzeć, z zachęcającymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Ciocia Sara szybko powiedziała młodszym kuzynom Louisa, by usiedli na podłodze i zaczęli otwierać prezenty, pozwalając Louisowi i Harry'emu, by usiedli na fotelu, umieszczając nosidełko u swoich stóp.

Przez następną godzinę rodziny wręczały i otwierały prezenty i po kolei na zmianę trzymali Josie. Harry otrzymał głównie dziecięce ubrania, ubrania dla siebie i pieniądze, które bardzo docenił, a Louis dostał wiele nowych ubrań, z których był zadowolony, ponieważ nie był już w ciąży. Gdy tylko odzyska z powrotem figurę, wciśnie się w nie. Jego mama powiedziała mu, żeby się nie martwił, odkąd karmił piersią. Pozwoli mu to szybciej stracić wagę po dziecku. Beatrice sapnęła na ten komentarz, twierdząc, że Louis już był wystarczająco chudy.

Po tym, jak otworzył swój ostatni prezent od swojej babci, pudełko pigułek antykoncepcyjnych, za które Louis był naprawdę wdzięczny, podeszła do niego ciocia Sara, podając mu pudełko z jedną czerwoną kokardką na górze. 

— Masz jeszcze jeden — zachichotała, sugestywnie poruszając brwiami.

Louis wyglądał na zmieszanego, dopóki nie zobaczył na nim naklejki, czytając, że prezent był od Andresa. Harry skrzywił się obok niego, gdy zrozumiał to samo.

Louis ostrożnie rozerwał papier i uśmiechnął się promiennie, gdy podniósł pokrywkę pudełka. Wewnątrz była para jasnoróżowych vansów, na których nadrukowano lody w kolorach tęczy. W prawym bucie była złożona kartka. Louis otworzył ją i przeczytał, co było napisane w środku.

**_Louis,_**

**_Zostawiłeś parę swoich vansów w moim pokoju, więc kupiłem ci nowe. Pomyślałem, że do tej pory prawdopodobnie odkupiłeś sobie te czarne, więc kupiłem ci te. Chciałem kupić ze śnieżnymi różkami, by przypominały ci o naszej ostatniej nocy razem, ale lody były najbliższą rzeczą, jaką mogłem znaleźć. Mam nadzieję, że je polubisz! Wesołych Świąt._**

**_Kocham, Andres._**

**_PS. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko pójdzie dobrze z dzieckiem._**

Z oczu Louisa pociekła pojedyncza łza. Hiszpan był takim słodkim idiotą. Gdyby mógł, przytuliłby go i nigdy nie puścił. Niebieskooki chłopiec westchnął smutno. Kochany prezent Andresa sprawił, że Louis bardziej za nim zatęsknił.

Louis, zagubiony w swoim własnym, małym świecie, był zupełnie nieświadomy zaciśniętych pięści Harry'ego i jego zgorzkniałych, jabłkowo-zielonych oczu, które wpatrywały się gniewnie w notatkę w jego dłoni. Gdyby spojrzenie mogłoby zabijać, papier stanąłby w płomieniach i zostałaby po nim jedynie kupka popiołu na podłodze.

Nagle płacz sprowadził Louisa i Harry'ego na ziemię. Louis szybko odłożył liścik i buty z powrotem do pudełka, po czym wstał, a Harry podążył za nim sekundę później. Louis rozejrzał się po pokoju, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy zobaczył ją w ramionach Robina. 

— Myślę, że jest głodna — powiedział, podchodząc do nich i podając Louisowi płaczliwe dziecko, którym była jego Josie.

— W porządku, dzięki. — Potem Louis spojrzał na Harry'ego. — Pójdę do twojego pokoju i nakarmię ją.

Louis wszedł na górę, zabierając Josie i kocyk z jej imieniem.

Harry został na dole i pomógł swojemu tacie i Johnowi uprzątnąć papier i puste pudełka, które zaścielały podłogę. Po tym, jak wyrzucili wszystkie śmieci, bawił się z Megan i Romanem ich nowymi zabawkami, dopóki babcia nie zawołała go do kuchni na kolację. Kiedy jedzenie było gotowe, przygotował talerz dla siebie i Louisa, a potem poszedł do swojego pokoju, by mu go dać.

Ale kiedy otworzył drzwi, Louis siedział na łóżku. Jego plecy opierały się o zagłówek, a jedna z jego rąk obejmowała Josie, która leżała spokojnie na jego piersi, podczas gdy w drugiej ręce trzymał telefon z atrakcyjnym młodym mężczyzną na ekranie.

— _Louis! Ona jest piękna!_ — zagruchał z gęstym, hiszpańskim akcentem chłopak, z którym Louis prowadził rozmowę wideo.

— Andres, spójrz na jej włosy! — zachichotał Louis, odsuwając nieco jej różową czapkę, aby odsłonić rude pasma nad jej czołem.

— _Och, wow! SĄ czerwone! Dokładnie takie jak twojej cioci Sary_ — roześmiał się z zachwytem, a Harry pomyślał, że to najbardziej irytujący dźwięk na świecie.

— Wiem! Zastanawiam się, czy dostanie zielone oczy swojego taty, czy moje niebieskie…

— Do kogo ty, kurwa, pokazujesz moją córkę? — krzyknął gniewnie Harry, przerywając Louisowi po tym, jak usłyszał już wystarczająco dużo.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się, kiedy zobaczył Harry'ego przy drzwiach, a potem usiadł i położył Josie na plecach na jego łóżku, z jej małym ciałem bezpiecznie otoczonym purpurową poduszką ciążową. Potem odwrócił telefon w kierunku Harry'ego, więc teraz obaj chłopcy byli twarzą do siebie. Widząc się po raz pierwszy w życiu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

|  |   
---|---|---


	20. Chapter 20

— Harry, to jest Andres, sąsiad mojej cioci w Hiszpanii-

Po położeniu ich jedzenia na szafce nocnej, Harry ruszył w stronę Louisa i wydarł mu telefon, rozłączając się, zanim ten zdążył w ogóle skończyć zdanie. 

— Jaki masz do cholery problem? — krzyknął Louis, tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, nie chcąc budzić ich śpiącego dziecka. Wstał i wpatrzył się w Harry’ego, oszołomiony jego niegrzecznym zachowaniem.

— Sądzisz, że chcę zostać przedstawiony twojemu kumplowi od pieprzenia zza morza? — zapytał go Harry, też wpatrując się w Louisa, z zielonymi oczami zmrużonymi w szpary. 

— Na litość boską, Harry. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi! — Louis przewrócił oczami, poirytowany.

— No i? To nie powstrzymało nas od pieprzenia się  — przypomniał mu Harry, z ustami drgającymi w górę i oczami przybierającymi ciemniejszy odcień, podobny do trawy pod wielkim drzewem.

Louis pragnął powiedzieć Harry’emu, że oni byli inni, że on i Andres nigdy nie mogliby uprawiać ze sobą seksu, ponieważ to było niemożliwe, skoro nie kochał Andresa. Kochał tego głupiego idiotę, który stał na wprost niego. Ale nie mógł powiedzieć tego Harry’emu, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nie odwzajemnia jego uczuć. Więc Louis milczał.

Kiedy nie odpowiedział, Harry podszedł do niego krok bliżej, wkraczając w jego przestrzeń osobistą.

— Pozwoliłeś mu się pieprzyć? — przesłuchiwał go Harry, jego rozszerzone oczy wciąż patrzące na niego w dół, przeszywająco szmaragdowe szafiry.  — Pozwoliłeś mu się pieprzyć, będąc w ciąży z  _ moim  _ dzieckiem?

Raptowne dreszcze przebiegły wzdłuż kręgosłupa Louisa na posesywne słowa Harry’ego, a jego policzki przybrały różowy odcień. Jego penis zadrżał wbrew jego woli, w połowie twardy z powodu pożądania. Zazdrość Harry’ego zawsze go nakręcała.

Ale kiedy zorientował się, co się działo, przerwał to i odwrócił wzrok, przebijając bańkę seksualnego napięcia, którym byli otoczeni. Nie zamierzał pozwolić wygrać Harry’emu tej kłótni przez uwiedzenie go. Był w błędzie i Louis musiał ustawić go do pionu.

— Nie, Harry - powiedział mu Louis.  — Wszystko, co robiliśmy, to przytulanie się i całowanie. On jest tylko przyjacielem i w przeciwieństwie do ciebie tym dobrym.

— Niby jak?  —  zapytał Harry, a jego dominująca fasada opadła, ukazując schowaną pod nią niepewność i zranienie.

—  Wspierał mnie, kiedy tego potrzebowałem  —  stwierdził prosto Louis.

—  Pomagając ci wymyślić plan zostawienia Josie?  —  zarzucił mu sarkastycznie Harry.

—  Nie, pocieszając mnie, dając mi witaminy prenatalne i upewniając się, że jem przynajmniej trzy posiłki dziennie! — uszczegółowił Louis, podnosząc coraz bardziej głos z każdym słowem. Ale potem wysokość jego tonu opadła, podszyta żalem i zgorzknieniem, załamując się, kiedy wypowiedział kolejne zdanie, ewidentnie pokazując, jak bardzo zraniony się czuł.  — Andres robił wszystko to, co  _ ty  _ powinieneś był zrobić.

Harry cofnął się do tyłu, szorstka prawda słów Louisa wybiła go z rytmu i zmusiła go do przyznania, że miał rację. Że ten Hiszpan nie był złym kolesiem, który wykorzystał wrażliwość Louisa. Był prawdziwym przyjacielem, tym, który odepchnął - jeśli jakieś miał - uczucia do Louisa na bok i podał mu ramię, na którym mógł się oprzeć.

Louis miał absolutną rację. Andres zrobił wszystko to, co on powinien był zrobić i to przypomniało Harry’emu, że był tchórzem. Nawet teraz,  _ wciąż _ był tchórzem, nie mówiąc Louisowi, że go kocha. I wiecznie będzie tchórzem, ponieważ zawsze będzie obawiał się odrzucenia.

Wspomnienie Desmonda zostawiającego go w deszczu lejącym się z nieba nawiedziło jego myśli. Jeśli jego własny ojciec nie kochał go wystarczająco, by zostać, to dlaczego Louis by miał?

Był tutaj tylko tymczasowo z powodu dziecka śpiącego spokojnie na jego łóżku. Ale w końcu znajdzie mężczyznę jak Andres, z którym mógłby być. Harry modlił się, by ten dzień nigdy nie nadszedł, ale jeśli wciąż będzie wszystko pierdolił tak jak teraz, wiedział, że to tylko kwestia czasu. Więc w próbie wydłużenia jego pobytu, Harry zdecydował się przeprosić. To było także długie opóźnienie, ponieważ musiał go przeprosić. Louis zasługiwał na prawdziwe przeprosiny.

—  Masz rację  — przyznał, przełykając własną dumę.

Louis wpatrywał się w niego, a jego oczy płonęły z niedowierzania.

—  Naprawdę cię przepraszam, że nie było mnie tam dla ciebie, kiedy powiedziałeś mi, że jesteś w ciąży. Powinienem cię wtedy wspierać i nigdy nie mówić ci, żebyś odszedł.  — Boże, Harry nienawidził samego siebie. Wcale nie był lepszy niż jego ojciec, co czyniło go hipokrytą.  —  I nie powinienem być na ciebie taki wściekły dlatego, że chciałeś ją porzucić. Wiem, że powodem, przez który tak bardzo jej nienawidziłeś byłem ja i sposób, w jaki cię traktowałem. 

Louis chciałby, by Harry nie zrzucał całej winy na siebie, ponieważ on sam podczas ciąży także był chujem zazdrosnym o swoje własne dziecko, co powodowało, że go atakował. To nie była wina Harry’ego, skoro powinien był mu powiedzieć, jak się czuł.

—  Harry, ja…  —  przemówił Louis, ale Harry mu przerwał. 

—  Nie, pozwól mi skończyć  —  powiedział.  —  Przepraszam za nabijanie się z ciebie w szkole. Nigdy nie powinienem śmiać się ze sposobu, w jaki wyglądałeś albo śmiać się z Kendall, gdy mówiła ci te wszystkie okropne rzeczy. Powinienem być twoim przyjacielem i bronić twojego honoru, a zamiast tego traktowałem cię jak totalne gówno, bo chciałem się wpasować i być popularny. Wiem, że nie zrobiłem wiele, by ci to wynagrodzić, ale mam nadzieję, że oboje zgodzimy się znowu być przyjaciółmi, chociaż dla Josie. I tym razem, Lou, obiecuję, że będę lepszy.

Louisowi odebrało mowę. Otwierał i zamykał swoje usta kilka razy, zanim mógł wymyślić, co mu odpowiedzieć. 

Ostatecznie wyszedł z:  —  Naprawdę by mi się to podobało, Haz  —  i obdarzył go sympatycznym uśmiechem wraz z uściskiem.

Louis i Harry nie byli naiwni, wchodząc w to. Wiedzieli, że nie mogli po prostu wznowić tej świetnej przyjaźni, którą mieli lata temu. Ale to był pierwszy krok we właściwym kierunku do odbudowania tego. Louis potrzebował czasu, by wybaczyć Harry’emu, a Harry musiał pokazać Louisowi, że mu zależało, że mógł być wspierający, miły i pocieszający, tak jak Andres. Musieli także stworzyć szczerą przyjaźń, której granice nie były rozmazane żadnymi korzyściami. Obaj chłopcy zdecydowali wewnętrznie nie komplikować rzeczy, idąc w seks i skupić się jedynie na Josie, która potrzebowała ich bezwzględnej uwagi i zasługiwała na pogodzonych rodziców.

Louis i Harry zostali wyrwani ze swoich myśli, kiedy usłyszeli kwilenie, które szybko przerodziło się w bezradny płacz. Rozdzielili się i spojrzeli w dół na łóżko, gdzie Josie machała swoimi rączkami. Louis podniósł ją i zaczął ją kołysać, próbując uspokoić jej płacz.

—  Myślę, że trzeba zmienić jej pieluchę  — powiedział Harry’emu, przypominając sobie, że ostatnio jadła.

—  Jej rzeczy są tutaj  —  powiedział Harry. Oboje podeszli do przewijaka, gdzie blisko siebie było ustawione wszystko, czego potrzebowali. Louis położył ją na przewijaku, a Harry chwycił czystą, materiałową pieluchę z kosza na pranie.

Louis zdjął śpioszki Josie, a potem jej pieluchę, upewniając się, że ją tam zostawia, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak złe to było. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył plamę po kupie wewnątrz jej ubranka. Zdjął z niej ciuszki i próbował zignorować jej płacz, gdy ją czyścił. Kiedy w końcu była czysta, Louis chwycił świeżą pieluchę, ale zatrzymał się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczył, że była materiałowa z toną guzików w każdym miejscu.

—  Jak w ogóle…  —  Louis zatrzymał się, próbując zorientować się, gdzie był przód, a gdzie tył.

Zostawił Josie na przewijaku bez żadnego nadzoru, skupiając się kompletnie na pieluszce i kiedy uniósł w końcu wzrok, Harry ją trzymał. Była naga i wierciła się w ramionach Harry’ego, uspokajając się, gdy Harry dał jej nowy smoczek.

—  Louis, możesz się pospieszyć? Jest jej zimno  —  powiedział Harry, a potem ucałował czubek puszystej główki Josie.

—  Próbuję! Ta rzecz ma z milion guzików i musisz przykleić tę rzecz wyglądającą jak podpaska wewnątrz pieluchy  —  powiedział Louis. Zaczynał stawać się sfrustrowany, dopóki nie zdecydował, że to pierdoli i wyłożył wkładkę na zewnątrz, a nie w kieszeni, gdy odkrył, że ta też miała guziki, a potem położył ją na stole, by położyć na niej Josie.

—  O kurwa, nie  —  jęknął Harry.

—  Co?  —  Louis spojrzał na niego.

—  Kurwa, nie  —  powtórzył Harry. Kręcił głową z zamkniętymi oczami, a jego dłoń była pod tyłkiem Josie, podczas gdy druga była na jej pleckach.

—  Harry, co, do kurwy!  —  Louis zaczął stawać się przerażony, gdy Harry się nie ruszał.

Odkrył w końcu, co się stało, kiedy Harry odsunął od siebie Josie. Przód jego koszuli miał mokry ślad i było tam coś żółtego na jego dłoni. Louisowi zajęło tylko sekundę, by zacząć się śmiać, kiedy zorientował się, że ich dziecko po prostu nasrało na swojego ojca. 

— Nie śmiej się! — Harry miał ochotę płakać. 

Ale Louis wciąż się śmiał, dopóki Josie nie zaczęła płakać w pierś Harry’ego. Louis chwycił ją i roześmiał się nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy Harry wypadł z pokoju i pobiegł do łazienki, wciąż z kupą na swojej dłoni. Skupił się na wycieraniu, a potem zakładaniu Josie nowej pieluszki, marszcząc brwi, kiedy miał kłopot z guzikami. Kiedy skończył, zmarszczył nos, widząc, że była na nią za duża, a jej przód zakrywał obrzydliwy ślad po pępowinie. Louis nie chciał nawet na to patrzeć. Zastanawiał się nad tym, czy powinien go odkryć, decydując się zostawić to tak, jak było. 

A przynajmniej dopóki nie przypomniał sobie, że nie powinien. Poczuł, jak jego twarz staje się gorąca, bo prawie to spieprzył. Ucałował jej małą piąstkę, a potem chwycił całkiem nowe śpioszki ze stópkami i skarpetki i ubrał ją w nie. Podniósł ją i położył w połowie łóżka, a potem poszedł do łazienki, by się wysikać.

— Gdzie zostawiłeś Josie? — zapytał Harry, myjąc ręce i rozglądając się za swoją małą gwiazdeczką. Jej kupa nie śmierdziała tak źle, ale to wciąż było ohydne.

— Na łóżku — odpowiedział Louis.

— Okej. — Harry przytaknął, a potem znowu dołączył do Louisa w łazience.

Wymyli razem zęby i przebrali się w piżamy, zanim poszli do łóżka. Ale zatrzymali się w połowie kroków, kiedy zobaczyli, że Dusty stoi obok śpiącej Josie, po prostu obserwując ją, jak śpi. Harry powoli zrobił krok w ich stronę, przerażony, że wystraszy kota albo spowoduje, że ją zrani. Dusty wciąż ją obserwował, po czym nagle położył się obok niej i zamknął swoje oczy, głośno mrucząc i omiatając swoim ogonem jej malutką stópkę.

Harry zrobił zdjęcie i to wszystko było strasznie urocze, dopóki Louis nie wszedł na łóżko i Dusty go zobaczył. Kot szybko wstał i pobiegł do Louisa, wchodząc na jego brzuch i uderzając go swoją łapką.

— Ona jest tam — powiedział Louis, głaszcząc go, ale kot tego nie łapał i wciąż kontynuował to, co robił. — Wiem, że to jest dziwne, chłopaku, ale nie ma jej już w moim brzuszku i jest tutaj na zewnątrz. Zostanie z nami — próbował mu wytłumaczyć Louis.

Kot położył się na jego brzuchu i zamknął oczy. Louis uniósł swoją dłoń, by dotknąć Josie, ale gdy tylko się poruszył, Dusty syknął. Kot trzepnął palce Louisa swoją łapką, usiłując go powstrzymać od sięgnięcia do niej i obniżenia swojej dłoni na niego. Louis gapił się na niego, nie wiedząc, czy powinien się śmiać czy być przerażonym kuriozalnym zachowaniem Dusty’ego.

— Jest zaborczą cholerą. Ignoruj go. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Myślisz, że mógłby ją skrzywdzić? — zapytał Louis, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Nauczył się kochać tego kota całym sercem, ale jeśli Dusty był zagrożeniem dla jego dziecka, nie zawaha się przed wykopaniem go z pokoju.

— Nie sądzę, ale w razie czego powinniśmy mieć na niego oko — odpowiedział Harry, głaszcząc kota i przeczesując palcami jego miękkie futro.

— Myślę, że nie powinien tu dzisiaj spać — powiedział Louis.

— Aww, no weź, Lou, nic jej nie zrobi. Prawdopodobnie dostanie zawału, jeśli go wyrzucisz. Kocha cię i chce mieć dla siebie trochę Louisa — roześmiał się Harry, drapiąc go między uszkami.

— On siedzi na twojej twarzy, Harry. — Louis się nie śmiał.

— Ty też — zripostował Harry. — I wydawało się, że bardzo ci się to podoba.

— Zamknij się! — Louis zapłonął głęboką czerwienią i uderzył go w ramię. Wyglądał praktycznie purpurowo.

— Przepraszam! Nic na to nie poradzę, dokuczanie ci jest zabawne.

Louis zmrużył na niego swoje oczy i wybrał zignorowanie go. Potem wyciągnął swój telefon i otworzył aplikację Instagrama, przewijając się przez swoją główną. Sapnął delikatnie, kiedy zobaczył post Harry’ego z ich dzieckiem.

— Kiedy je zrobiłeś? — zapytał.

— Kiedy oboje spaliście.

— To słodkie. — Louis uśmiechnął się i polubił zdjęcie.

Przewinął się przez komentarze, uśmiechając się na te miłe rzeczy, które ludzie pisali. Zignorował te marudzące, że Harry usunął wszystkie swoje zdjęcia, co było dziwne dla Louisa. Ale potem zobaczył komentarz opublikowany przez Kendall, który sprawił, że zacisnął swoje pięści w gniewie.

**_LMAO ONA JEST RUDA? OJ! Harry, jesteś pewien, że ona w ogóle jest twoja?? lol zawsze wiedziałam, że @louist91 jest kurwą._ **

— Pieprzyć tę sukę! — Louis aż kipiał z wściekłości i podał Harry’emu swój telefon, połowicznie spodziewając się, że Harry po prostu wzruszy na to ramionami. — Zapnij swojego pieska na smycz i powiedz jej, żeby nie wplątywała mojego dziecka w to gówno. A potem zablokuj jej złośliwy tyłek. Nie chcę, żebyś wrzucał takie zdjęcia, jeśli ona może je zobaczyć — warknął.

— Co? — Harry posłał mu zdezorientowane spojrzenie, które szybko przemieniło się w gniew, gdy tylko przeczytał komentarz. Oddał Louisowi telefon i sięgnął po swój. Otworzył aplikację i zaczął pisać, podczas gdy Louis patrzył na Josie i kota. Minutę później Louis otrzymał powiadomienie.

**_Kendall, dorośnij do kurwy i naucz się biologii. Nie zachowuj się jakbyś wiedziała, jak działa genetyka. Po tym, jak powtórzysz klasę i zdasz, może odblokuję twoją głupią dupę. W międzyczasie proszę, okaż mojemu dziecku trochę szacunku. Smh*. Ona ma tylko kilka dni! Jest ktoś, kogo nie prześladujesz? Możesz mówić o mnie cokolwiek chcesz, ale nie rozpowiadaj gówna o niej albo matce mojego dziecka._ **

— Harry. — Louis przewrócił oczami na tę odpowiedź, ale nie mógł powstrzymać chichotu. — I ty to mówisz. Była twoją partnerką w pracowni i oboje mieliście najniższą ocenę w klasie.

— Tak, ale ja skończyłem biologię z trójką minus po tym, jak uczyłeś się ze mną na egzaminy końcowe — powiedział obronnie Harry — a ona skończyła z pałą.

Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że roześmiał się głośno, uważając to za urocze, jak Harry był dumny ze swojej kiepskiej oceny. — Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc, Haz.

Po tym, jak Harry niezwłocznie wyniósł śmieci, znane także jako Kendall, Louis sięgnął nad Dusty i podniósł swoją córkę, a potem położył jej małe ciałko na swojej klatce piersiowej. Przykrył ją dziecięcym kocykiem, używając go, by wraz z nim i gorącem swojego ciała utrzymać ją w cieple. Harry poszedł do sypialni swoich rodziców i poprosił Robina, by pomógł mu przenieść łóżeczko do jego pokoju, tak, żeby Louis nie musiał chodzić w tę i we wtę pomiędzy łóżkiem a pokojem dziecinnym. Jego dupa wciąż była obolała i musiała się wygoić. Harry także był szczęśliwy na ten pomysł, ponieważ to była wymówka, by mieć ją bliżej, a on był super leniwy.

Kiedy skończyli, Louis ucałował Josie, a potem podał ją Harry’emu, żeby ten mógł ostrożnie umieścić ją z powrotem w łóżeczku. Potem wyłączył światło i wspiął się na łóżko. To była pierwsza noc od dwóch miesięcy, w której spał obok Louisa. Harry położył się i przykrył ich kocem, ale potem spojrzał na Louisa, który wciąż siedział z zagubioną miną.

— Lou, w porządku? — zapytał Harry, przejęty skonfuzjowaną miną błękitnookiego chłopca.

— Mhm… — wymamrotał, a jego głos rozpłynął się z powodu niepewności. — To po prostu jest dziwne, wiesz? Nie bycie w ciąży. — Jego dłoń powędrowała do płaskiego brzucha, gdzie jedynym śladem bycia w ciąży, jaki mu pozostał, był jego słodki, nieco pyzaty brzuszek. — Spałem na boku od miesięcy i jestem przyzwyczajony do odczuwania jej kopnięć. Ale teraz, kiedy odeszła… po prostu nie wiem, co robić.

Harry mógł nie utożsamiać się z tym uczuciowo, ale serce go zabolało, gdy usłyszał smutek w głosie Louisa. Nie był pewien, co powiedzieć albo jak go pocieszyć.

— Ona nie odeszła, skarbie — przypomniał mu łagodnie. — Wiem, że nie jest już w twoim brzuszku, ale jest tutaj — wyszeptał mu do ucha. — Na zewnątrz, gdzie oboje możemy widzieć ją i jej uroczą twarzyczkę. — Owinął swoje długie ramię wokół Louisa, przyciągając go bliżej do pocieszającego uścisku i łagodnie całując go w skroń.

— Wyobraź sobie, że Josie zostałaby tu na zawsze. — Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przyciskając palec do brzucha Louisa tam, gdzie go zawsze łaskotało. — Wygładałbyś jak ta dziewczynka w  _ Charliem i fabryce czekolady _ , która zamieniła się w wielką borówkę amerykańską. Musielibyśmy toczyć cię po schodach.

Louis zachichotał w pierś Harry’ego, natychmiast zapominając o swoim melancholijnym nastroju. Harry był dobry w rozśmieszaniu go, gdy był bliski łez.

Po tym, gdy ich śmiech ucichł, Louis oparł głowę o pierś Harry’ego, bawiąc się luźnym sznurkiem, który zwisał z jego bluzki, podczas gdy dłoń Harry’ego pocierała jego plecy w roztargnieniu.

— O czym myślisz? — zapytał głośno Louis po spojrzeniu na twarz Harry’ego, która wydawała się być zamyślona. 

— Zastanawiam się, czy będzie miała moje czy twoje oczy — powiedział mu Harry. 

— Już ci powiedziałem, Harold. Będzie miała moje oczy — przypomniał mu Louis, kręcąc głową.

— Mhm, jasne. Sprawdziłem to, co powiedziałeś i kłamałeś, Lewis. — Harry uszczypnął go w tyłek. — Bardziej prawdopodobne, że dostanie moje.

— Cokolwiek. — Louis przewrócił oczami. — Fakt, że została poczęta mimo tego, że używałeś prezerwatywy, udowadnia, że ma skłonności do osobliwości. Dlaczego miałaby nie zrobić tego ponownie? Jej rude włosy już są znakiem tego, że geny Tomlinsonów są u niej silne. Będzie miała moje oczy.

— Twój argument ma wadę. Zapomniałeś, że ona jest córeczką tatusia — powiedział Harry upartej matce Josie, nie mylącym się głosem. — Będzie miała moje oczy.

Louis usiadł i wpatrzył się w Harry’ego. — Założę się o milion dolarów, że wcale nie! — odszczeknął, zirytowany ignorancją Harry’ego.

— Och, więc chcesz się zakładać, tak? — Harry przetoczył ich tak, że teraz on był na górze, a jego ton był wyzywający i filuterny. — Więc załóżmy się o coś, co faktycznie możemy dać sobie nawzajem.

Louis przez chwilę zgubił swój oddech. Harry unosił się nad nim, przygryzając przednimi zębami swoją dolną wargę, a górną mając wygiętą w seksownym uśmieszku. Jego piękne, szmaragdowe oczy błyszczały z chłopięcą radością w świetle księżyca.

Był piękny.

— Och. U-uch. Okej — wyjąkał Louis, zanim przypomniał sobie, jak się poprawnie mówi. — O co chcesz się założyć?

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, uśmiech Harry’ego stał się jeszcze szerszy. Louis przełknął ślinę. Co wymyślił jego zuchwały tyłek? 

— Jeśli oczy Josie będą zielone, wtedy będziesz musiał zrobić mi loda. A jeśli jej oczy będą niebieskie, wtedy ja ci będę musiał go zrobić.

Harry był takim dzieciakiem. Oczywiście, że chciał założyć się o seks. Pragnienie tego napalonego drania nigdy nie było ugaszone. Pomimo wiedzy o tym, dla Louisa to wciąż było trudne, by się mu oprzeć. Więc bez myślenia przytaknął głową, a decyzja o niekomplikowaniu ich szczerej przyjaźni przez korzyści wyleciała przez okno, a jego rozsądne myśli uleciały wraz z wiatrem.

Harry pochylił się, wraz z każdym calem zbliżając się niebezpiecznie blisko. — Musimy przypieczętować naszą umowę pocałunkiem — wyszeptał tuż nad uchylonymi ustami Louisa.

Louis uniósł swój podbródek i zamknął dystans między nimi, witając gorący język Harry’ego w swoich ustach. Długi, wilgotny mięsień kręcił się wokół jego własnego i ssał czule, podczas gdy jego długie palce przebiegły przez włosy Louisa, szorstko szarpiąc za złote pasma. Louis wygiął swoje plecy w łuk nad materacem na tę sensację i wypuścił wysoki jęk, a dziewczęcy dźwięk powędrował prosto do penisa Harry’ego, powodując, że jęknął i zaczął bezlitośnie ocierać się o grube uda Louisa.

Kiedy się całowali, palce Harry’ego przejechały po odsłoniętej skórze małego brzuszka Louisa, który wystawał spod jego bluzki. Dłoń Harry’ego wślizgnęła się pod luźny materiał i kontynuowała swoją wędrówkę w górę, dopóki nie natrafiła na okrągłą opuchliznę piersi z mlekiem, która wystawała z jego klatki piersiowej.

Harry pomacał delikatną pierś Louisa, kochając to, jak jego dłoń pokrywała całą tę przestrzeń. Całując go, Harry kontynuował dotykanie jej i ściskanie, powodując, że małe kwilenia opuszczały usta Louisa drżące naprzeciw tych jego. Potem opuścił swoją dłoń tak, że czubki jego palców mogły szczypać jego twardy sutek, ściskając go lekko, ciągnąc za wyprostowany guzek. Jęknął, gdy poczuł, jak parę kropel mleka kapie na jego stykające się knykcie. Ale dłoń napalonego chłopca nie zatrzymała się tam. Harry nieustannie pompował nabiegający krwią sutek Louisa, dopóki mała kaskada mleka nie spłynęła na jego rękę i na brzuch Louisa, gdzie kremowy płyn zebrał się w jego pępku. 

— Och, Hazza… — jęknął Louis, a jego dłoń spoczęła na tej drugiego chłopaka, zachęcając go, by ścisnął mocniej. — Nie przestawaj.

Louis, przytłoczony uczuciem bycia pieszczonym, mógł jedynie wyrzucić swoje biodra w górę w podbrzusze Harry’ego, jego napięte ciało zdesperowane w potrzebie słodkiej ulgi. Ale Harry zignorował go i wytoczył pocałunkami szlak w dół szyi Louisa, powodując, że odrzucił głowę w tył i krzyknął, gdy Harry wgryzł się miejsce, w którym puls bił pod jego skórą. 

Harry był naprawdę utalentowany w dziedzinie seksu. Louis był zrujnowanym bałaganem, a nie minęło nawet pięć minut. Ale to, co zdumiewało go najbardziej, to to, że nie minęła nawet godzina, odkąd zgodzili się na przyjaźń i znowu w to wchodzili. Jak króliki. Jak pieprzony zew natury.

Nieważne co, wydawało się, że zawsze będą do tego wracać, jakby byli pierdolonymi magnesami niezdolnymi oprzeć się cielesnej atrakcji.

Ale zanim Harry zdążył zostawić Louisowi na szyi wielką malinkę, płacz Josie nagle przykuł ich uwagę. I właśnie tak czar został przełamany. Ich sesja obmacywania się skończyła.

Harry puścił sutek Louisa i otarł swoją mokrą dłoń o spodnie, a potem rozplątali swoje kończyli i wstali sprawdzić, dlaczego płakała. Kiedy zorientowali się, że jest głodna, Louis usiadł na łóżku i uniósł swoją bluzkę, dając jej dostęp do swojego i tak już cieknącego mleka. Harry położył się obok nich i wkrótce potem zasnął. Przez resztę nocy na zmianę wstawali i zajmowali się potrzebami swojej córki, odmawiając myślenia o tym, czy ich pocałunki oznaczały coś więcej. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Był dwudziesty szósty grudnia. Był to także dzień, w którym Josie miała otrzymać swoją pierwszą kąpiel w życiu. Louis spędził cały dzień w pokoju Harry’ego z ich dzieckiem, w ogóle nie schodząc na dół i nie pozwalając Harry’emu zabierać stamtąd Josie. Przespała większość dnia, za co Louis był wdzięczny, bo był wykończony. Skończyli właśnie jeść tam kolację i Louis przygotowywał ją do kąpieli, podczas gdy Harry był na dole, pomagając swojej mamie w myciu naczyń.

— Kiedy Louis wyjdzie z tego pokoju? — zapytała Anne swojego syna.

— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, spłukując resztki jedzenia z talerza, z którego jadł Louis. — Prawie odgryzł mi rękę, gdy próbowałem znieść ją na dół. Są tutaj ludzie, którzy też chcą ją zobaczyć i potrzymać. Nie jest jedynym — narzekał Harry, nawet jeśli obie rodziny były już na górze, by zobaczyć ich nowonarodzone dziecko.

— Może czuje, że to za wcześnie, by zabierać ją z miejsca, w którym czuje się bezpiecznie — powiedziała Anne. — Jest wyczerpany.

— Mamo, on śpi z nią cały dzień i budzi się jedynie po to, by ją nakarmić. Nie zmienia jej nawet pieluch. — Harry spojrzał na swoją mamę. Miał ciemne kręgi pod oczami i wyglądał nawet bardziej blado niż zwykle. — Budzi mnie, kiedy ją karmi.

— Też tak robiłam. Nie chciałam zasypiać, karmiąc was piersią — powiedziała Anne. — Musisz całkowicie go teraz wspierać, kiedy rzeczy ulegają zmianie. Macie dziecko, którym musicie się zajmować i je wychować.

— Może słuchać muzyki. Mamo, ja potrzebuję snu — jęknął Harry, wyczerpanie już zaczynało go ogarniać. Był pewien, że jeśli Louis znowu obudzi go w środku nocy podczas karmienia tylko po to, by prowadzić z nim bezsensowną rozmowę, wybuchnie.

— Witamy w rzeczywistości rodziców. — Anne pokręciła głową. — Nie spodziewaj się całonocnego snu przez najbliższe dwa do trzech lat.

Harry miał ochotę płakać, kiedy dostał od Louisa SMS-a mówiącego mu, żeby **_się kurwa_** **_pospieszył_** , ponieważ już była naga i gotowa na kąpiel. 

— Idę ją wykąpać — powiedział Harry swojej mamie. — Trochę już śmierdzi.

— Harry! — Anne trzasnęła go mokrą szmatką kuchenną. — W takim razie śmierdzi dokładnie tak jak jej ojciec. — Posłała mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Brałem prysznic — skłamał Harry.

— Masz zaschnięte rzygi na bluzce. — Anne wskazała na jego ramię.

— Cholera — wymamrotał Harry. — Zrzygała się dziś rano, ale miałem ręcznik na ramieniu. 

— Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego. — Jego matka musiała powstrzymać śmiech.

Harry zmrużył oczy, a potem wyszedł, zanim zdążyła poprosić go, by zrobił coś jeszcze w stylu wyrzucenie śmieci. Jakby był w tym momencie jedyną żyjącą osobą w tym domu, musieli zawsze prosić o to  _ jego _ .

— Och, zaczekaj, Harry! — zawołała za nim matka, zanim zaczął wchodzić po schodach. — Twój  _ ojciec  _ przyjdzie za parę dni z wizytą.

— Po co? — zapytał Harry. — I on nie jest moim ojcem. Robin nim jest.

— Żeby poznać swoją wnuczkę. — Anne wzruszyła ramionami.

— Jaką wnuczkę? — Harry podszedł do niej. — Ten mężczyzna nie ma dzieci, a co za tym idzie, nie ma żadnych wnuków.

— Harry…

— Nie ma pozwolenia, by ją zobaczyć. Koniec kropka. 

— Po prostu chce ją poznać — nalegała Anne. — A Louis powiedział, że to w porządku.

— Louis nie wie nawet, co się wokół niego dzieje przez połowę czasu, gdy nie śpi. Powiedziałem nie i tyle. Moje dziecko. Moja decyzja — powiedział, zanim w końcu poszedł na górę.

Anne wpatrywała się w niego, dopóki nie zniknął z widoku. Pięć minut później pobiegła na górę najszybciej jak mogła, przypominając sobie, że jej wnuczkę miało kąpać dwóch nastoletnich idiotów, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, co robić.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Powiedz mi, kiedy wszystko będzie gotowe. Nie chcę ściągać jej jeszcze pieluchy… Myślę, że się zesrała. — Louis położył ją na łóżku, by sprawdzić jej pieluchę, podczas gdy Harry napełniał jej małą wanienkę wodą. Uważał, że głębokość na cal była idealna.

— Serio? — zapytał Harry.

— Jednak nie. — Louis wszedł do łazienki z nagim dzieckiem w ramionach.

— W porządku, wszystko jest już gotowe. Po prostu ją tu włóż — poinstruował go Harry, zaczynając się irytować, gdy Louis spojrzał na wodę, a potem na niego.

— To naprawdę dużo wody. Ona ma wziąć kąpiel, a nie pływać — powiedział Louis, odmawiając ryzykowania życia swojego dziecka przez włożenie jej tam.

— Wcale nie jest tak głęboko.

— Wcale nie jest tak głęboko — przedrzeźnił go Louis. — To pieprzony basen, Harold! 

Harry zabrał dziecko od Louisa, upewniając się najpierw, że nie zrobi na niego kupy, po czym klęknął przy wanience. Zamierzał sam ją wykąpać.

— Harry, myślę, że powinniśmy poprosić twoją mamę o pomoc. — Louis zaczął obgryzać swoje paznokcie.

— Wiem, co robię — powiedział zmartwionej matce, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział. Po prostu musiał ją wykąpać. To nie mogło być takie trudne.

Harry już miał wkładać ją do różowej wanienki wyłożonej przyjemną matą do kąpieli, ale zatrzymał się, gdy Anne wpadła do łazienki z małym ręcznikiem Josie w dłoni.

— Chłopcy, powinniście zabrać ze sobą rę… — Zatrzymała się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczyła, co się dzieje. — Co wy najlepszego wyrabiacie?! 

— Kąpiemy ją. — Harry przewrócił oczami, a potem ją obniżył, nie spodziewając się cieniutkiego płaczu, gdy tylko jej plecy zetknęły się z wodą. Jej oczy były teraz otwarte i rozszerzone i machała rączkami dookoła.

— Harry, słoneczko, nie powinniście kąpać jej w ten sposób. Noworodki myje się gąbką, a nie w wanience. Moglibyście zmoczyć jej pępowinę — wyjaśniła, a potem pokręciła głową, gdy zobaczyła wanienkę pełną wody. — I nie powinniście wlewać tak dużo wody! Dzieci mogą utopić się w nawet niewielkiej ilości.

Louis wyglądał, jakby miał zemdleć, słysząc, że ich Josie, która miała jedynie dwa dni, mogła się utopić. Byłby zły na Harry’ego, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że sam nie miał o tym większego pojęcia.

— Mogłabyś nam pomóc? — Głos Louisa drżał, a jego dłoń sięgnęła do pleców jego córeczki, by jej dotknąć tam, gdzie spoczywała w ramionach Harry’ego przytknięta do jego ciepłej, wznoszącej się piersi. — Nie mamy pojęcia, co robić. — Louis chciał po prostu, by była bezpieczna i czysta.

Anne przytaknęła i posłała mu pocieszający uśmiech, widząc po czerwieni na twarzy Louisa, jak zażenowany był. Chwyciła za jedną z jej małych, materiałowych pieluszek, po czym zmoczyła ją i dodała do tego kilka kropel mydła, a następnie poprosiła syna, by położył ją na kilku suchych ręcznikach w umywalce. Kiedy to zrobił, zaczęła wyjaśniać, jak powinni kąpać swoje dziecko.

— Zacznijcie od wymycia skóry jej głowy, potem szyi i dalej idźcie w dół z przodu jej ciała. Pamiętajcie, żeby myć także miejsca między fałdkami — wyjaśniała, przewracając oczami, gdy parsknęli. — Poczekajcie, aż sami będziecie starsi. — Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem.

— Starajcie się robić to jak najszybciej, ale upewnijcie się, że dobrze ją wymyliście. Kiedy skończycie, opłukajcie ją drugą mokrą pieluszką, a potem owińcie ją ręcznikiem i gotowe! — powiedziała, kończąc ją opłukiwać. Zaczęła gruchać do swojej wnuczki, gdy jej twarz się wykrzywiła, a potem zaczęła płakać, nie lubiąc uczucia ciepłej wody.

— Prawie skończyliśmy, maleństwo — zagruchała, całując ją w czubek głowy, na której zmoczone pasma włosów wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej czerwone, niż były na sucho. — Niech któryś poda mi jej ręcznik — zarządziła.

Tak szybko, jak tylko znalazł się on w jej dłoni, owinęła nim Josie, a potem podała ją Louisowi, który wziął ją z wdzięcznością.

— A teraz ją ubierzcie. Wiecie, jak to robić — powiedziała im. — Nie musicie smarować jej balsamem, nie potrzebuje go.

— Ale jej skóra się czasem nie wysuszy? — zapytał zmartwiony Harry.

— Nie będziemy kąpać jej codziennie. Wystarczy trzy razy w tygodniu — wyjaśniła Anne. — Ale ciebie to nie dotyczy, młody człowieku.

Harry zrobił zdegustowaną minę, patrząc między swoją matką a córką. 

— Ale będzie śmierdzieć.

— Nie tak źle jak ty — dokuczyła mu Anne. — A teraz idź pod prysznic, a ja pomogę w tym czasie Louisowi.

— Nie chcę się myć — jęknął Harry, ale posłuchał się swojej matki, kiedy posłała mu  _ to  _ spojrzenie. Kiedy wyszedł, Louis przekazał Anne ruchem ust nieme  _ dziękuję _ .

Tej nocy, o ósmej wieczorem, cała trójka już spała, podczas gdy reszta rodziny była na nogach. Kiedy Louis obudził Harry’ego tej nocy, młody tata nie narzekał w ogóle, chociaż głęboko w środku był bliski płaczu. Zamiast tego zrobił zdjęcie sennemu Louisowi, którego włosy były pięknym bałaganem, gdy trzymał ich córkę i na nią patrzył. Uśmiech na twarzy młodej mamy mógł być widoczny nawet z kilku kilometrów, ukazując miłość, którą mogła żywić jedynie matka do swojego dziecka.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

*  _ Smh _ to angielski skrót od “shaking my head”, czyli Harry miał na myśli tutaj nasze polskie *kręci głową*.

  
  



	21. Chapter 21

Tydzień szybko minął, a teraz był ostatni dzień roku. Tego ranka poszli z Josie na pierwszą wizytę kontrolną. Dowiedzieli się, że straciła trochę na wadze, ale za to urosła o pół cala. Zarówno Harry, jak i Louis, byli tym szalenie zmartwieni, dopóki nie powiedziano im, że to było normalne i wkrótce odzyska swoją wagę z powrotem. Wybrali się tam samochodem Anne, gdy zmartwiona babcia na to nalegała. To był pomysł Harry’ego, by poszła tam tylko ich dwójka. Ich rodziny wróciły do swoich domów za wyjątkiem Gemmy, która nie planowała wracać, dopóki jej przerwa się nie skończy. Była tam, by zostać tak długo, jak tylko mogła, by rozpuścić swoją i tak już popsutą bratanicę. Tego dnia Louis miał usuwane szwy, przewracając oczami, gdy Harry uparł się, że wejdzie z nim do gabinetu razem z lekarzem i pielęgniarką. Podano mu leki na złagodzenie konsystencji stolca i tabletki z błonnikiem, by utrzymać tę przestrzeń czystą i suchą.

W drodze powrotnej wstąpili do Carl’s Jr., kiedy Louis stwierdził, że jest okropnie głodny. Kiedy dostali swoje jedzenie, Harry wyjechał z parkingu na ulicę, zatrzymując się na czerwonym świetle, którego nienawidził, a dodatkowo właśnie wtedy Josie zaczęła płakać. Louis pojął, że to był błąd, że usiadł z przodu, a teraz tak naprawdę nie mógł przejść do tyłu, bo za nimi stał radiowóz. Louis nienawidził policji od tego czasu prawie dwa lata temu, gdy jeden przygwoździł Harry’ego do podłogi na imprezie, by go zaaresztować.

Kiedy Josie zaczęła stawać się głośniejsza, oboje rodziców zaczęła boleć głowa. Kiedy światło w końcu się zmieniło, Louis zdecydował, że to pierdoli i wgramolił się na tylne siedzenie, by zobaczyć, co dzieje się jego córeczce. Za nimi nie było już radiowozu, a ich dziecko płakało już od jakiegoś czasu. Dał jej smoczek, ale gdy go wypluła i zaczęła płakać jeszcze głośniej, Louis odpiął ją z fotelika i podniósł. Wiedział, że była głodna, kiedy próbowała szukać jego piersi. Wiedział, że spierdolił po królewsku, kiedy zobaczył czerwone i niebieskie światła migające za nimi i radiowóz podjeżdżający zbyt blisko nich, dopóki Harry nie skręcił w przypadkową ulicę.

— Niezłe posunięcie, Louis. — Harry przewrócił oczami, już szukając swojego prawa jazdy i dowodu rejestracyjnego. 

Gliniarz z LAPD* zaparkował i wysiadł ze swojego samochodu, z dłonią na swojej kaburze i wyglądając bardzo autoratywnie. Zastukał w okno, dając Harry’emu znać, by je opuścił.

— Prawo jazdy i dowód rejestracyjny proszę — poprosił Harry’ego policjant, spoglądając na tylne siedzenie, gdzie Louis wciąż trzymał swoją córkę, która jadła. Louis przykrył się dziecięcym kocykiem Josie, by gliniarz nie mógł zobaczyć więcej, niż powinien. 

Harry bardzo niechętnie podał mu swoje dokumenty i czekał na odpowiedź. 

— Zatrzymałem was, ponieważ zobaczyłem młodego mężczyznę przechodzącego z przedniego siedzenia na to tylne, a potem biorącego niemowlaka z jej fotelika, podczas gdy wciąż jechaliście — powiedział Harry’emu oficer.

— Nasze dziecko płakało, proszę pana — próbował wyjaśnić mu Harry. — Chcieliśmy się po prostu upewnić, że jest z nią okej.

— W takiej sytuacji powinniście gdzieś zjechać i zatrzymać samochód, zanim ją wyciągniecie. To ekstremalnie niebezpieczne i nielegalne, żeby wyciągać dziecko z fotelika, podczas gdy pojazd się porusza. A zwłaszcza noworodka, który nie ma szans przeżycia, jeśli spowodujecie wypadek. Właśnie dlatego istnieją przepisy je chroniące — wyjaśnił oficer, a potem wyciągnął mały arkusz papieru i zaczął go wypełniać.

— Tym razem dam panu tylko mandat za wyciągnięcie dziecka z fotelika, co zabierze panu jeden punkt karny — powiedział, wręczając Harry’emu upomnienie i jego dokumenty z powrotem. Harry próbował nie płakać, gdy zobaczył, ile go to kosztowało. 475 pieprzonych dolarów. To była ponad połowa jego wypłaty, a w tym miesiącu pracował mniej w porównaniu z wakacjami.

— Dziękuję, panie oficerze — powiedział Harry.

Oficer przytaknął i puścił ich wolno, a potem wsiadł do swojego samochodu i odjechał, ale Harry pozostał dokładnie w tym miejscu, w którym był i wpatrywał się w Louisa.

— Co? Nie sądziłem, że mnie zobaczy! Szyby w samochodzie twojej mamy są przyciemniane! — powiedział Louis, wciąż karmiąc Josie, która wyglądała, jakby w ogóle nie zbliżyła się do sytości.

— Wiesz, jak duży ten mandat jest? — zapytał Harry.

Jego głos był spokojny, ale była w nim nutka gniewu. Myślał, że Louis będzie przynajmniej zażenowany, ale on tylko przewrócił oczami i zaczął pocierać kciukiem kółeczka na malutkiej dłoni Josie.

— Nie. Jak dużo? — zapytał Louis.

Prawie upuścił dziecko, gdy wkładał ją z powrotem do fotelika, kiedy Harry powiedział mu cenę. Był o krok od znalezienia tego policjanta i wykłócania się z nim, ale Harry uruchomił samochód i odwiózł ich do domu. Nie przestawał kurwić przez całą drogę do domu, gdzie Louis szybko wysiadł z samochodu z Josie. Jego tyłek wciąż przeszkadzała mu, gdy chodził, ale zignorował to, kiedy wszystkim, czego chciał, był powrót do pokoju Harry’ego i sen, którego nie dostał zbyt wiele poprzedniej nocy.

Włożył śpiące dziecko do jej łóżeczka, a potem zasunął kurtyny wokół niego i poszedł prosto do łóżka, próbując zaznać trochę snu. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie miał takie domagające się dziecko, którego nawet nienawidził, gdy musiał wytrzeć jej tyłek. Louis zawsze mógł powiedzieć, że jego życie było niesprawiedliwe. Był sekundy od zaśnięcia, a jego powieki były tak ciężkie, ale Harry przeszkodził mu, kiedy wszedł do pokoju z Anne, która stanęła za nim w drzwiach, trzymając mandat w dłoni.

— Co to jest? — zapytała swojego syna, uważając, by nie obudzić dziecka. Miała ochotę przewrócić oczami, gdy Dusty wszedł do pokoju, targając ze sobą nowy kojec, który kupiła mu wcześniej tego dnia. Umieścił go tuż przed łóżeczkiem, po czym położył się na nim i zasnął po dwukrotnym rozejrzeniu się po pokoju.

— Mandat. Zostałem zatrzymany — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Czterysta siedemdziesiąt pięć dolarów, Harry! — powiedziała, machając mu mandatem tuż przed twarzą.

— To wina Louisa. Przesiadł się ze swojego miejsca i jeszcze wyciągnął Josie z fotelika. — Harry wkopał Louisa. Jego mama westchnęła ciężko i wpatrzyła się w mandat, jakby patrzenie na niego miało sprawić, że zniknie.

— Była głodna i nie widziałem już radiowozu. Wiem, że to był błąd. Przepraszam — powiedział Louis, bliski zalania się łzami.

— W porządku — westchnęła Anne. — Ale następnym razem zatrzymajcie się na stacji benzynowej albo gdziekolwiek indziej, zanim wyciągniecie ją z fotelika — powiedziała im obu Anne, po czym spojrzała na Harry’ego. — Masz wystarczająco pieniędzy, by za to zapłacić?

— Tak sądzę. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Muszę zapłacić za wizytę u lekarza, bo nie jest jeszcze nigdzie ubezpieczona. Pielęgniarka powiedziała, że musimy ją zapisać czy coś.

— Zdecydowaliście, pod kim ją ubezpieczycie? — zapytała ich Anne, idąc w kierunku Louisa siedzącego na łóżku.

Czekała, aż odpowiedzą na jej pytanie, rozglądając się po pokoju. Kosz na brudne ubranie Josie był już pełny, tak samo ten na pieluchy, mimo tego, że prała je codziennie, nie wiedząc, skąd pochodził ten lekki, zabawny zapach. Pojęła, że musi przyzwyczaić ich do rutyny prania pieluch każdego dnia. Teraz nie śmierdziały, ale zaczną, im starsze będą. Tak samo kosze Louisa i Harry’ego znowu stawały się pełne, a na komodzie obok łóżka były opakowania mokrych chusteczek i pieluch oraz zasypka dla dziecka. Ich sypialnia była kompletnym bałaganem.

— Myślę, że pod Louisem — powiedział Harry, nie będąc do tego jeszcze całkowicie przekonanym.

Louis usiadł i przetarł swoje oczy. 

— Tata powiedział, że doda ją do naszego rodzinnego ubezpieczenia. Tak będzie łatwiej i taniej.

— Okej. — Anne przytaknęła. — Cóż, teraz, kiedy już o to zadbaliśmy, co wy na to, chłopcy, że zrobicie pranie i posprzątacie pokój? Josie nie może żyć w takich warunkach.

Obaj chłopcy odwrócili od niej wzrok i rozejrzeli się po pokoju. Sprzątali i połowicznie ogarniali jedynie przestrzeń wokół łóżeczka Josie. Po jakimś czasie Anne miała Louisa sprzątającego w pokoju i Harry’ego piorącego rzeczy Josie. Gałki oczne Harry’ego prawie wyleciały mu z oczodołów, gdy Anne wyjaśniła mu, jak wiele razy powinien prać pieluchy Josie. Wypisała to na kartce papieru, którą przypięła do tablicy, którą miała w pralni.

— Ale dlaczego tak dużo razy? — zapytał Harry. — To dużo wody. To dwa prania z mydłem, a potem jeszcze jedno w samej naprawdę gorącej wodzie — narzekał, decydując się wyprać jej ubrania przed pieluszkami.

— To siki i kupa i to z nimi masz do czynienia — wyjaśniła cierpliwie Anne. — I jej ciuszki muszą iść osobno, nie pierz ich ze swoimi ani Louisa ubraniami. Byłam w sklepie i kupiłam do nich naturalny, bezzapachowy płyn.

Harry gapił się na swoją mamę, po czym posłał jej uśmiech i przytulił ją. Szczerze nie miał pojęcia, co by bez niej zrobił.

— Harry, kochanie… — powiedziała łagodnie Anne, pocierając kojąco plecy swojego syna. Nawet jeśli Harry był teraz wyższy od niej o stopę, zawsze będzie jej słodkim małym chłopcem.

— Tak, mamusiu? — odpowiedział Harry w jej szyję. Nie chciał jej puszczać.

— Des będzie u nas dzisiaj na obiedzie, a potem zostanie, by obejrzeć z nami i Gems opadanie kuli na Times Square — powiedziała tak delikatnie, jak to tylko było możliwe, modląc się, żeby nie splunął jej w twarz. Ale oczywiście, że to zrobił, wyszarpując się z jej ciepłego uścisku i patrząc na nią z góry. Anne westchnęła.

— Może zostać. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Tylko nie oczekujcie, że my też będziemy z wami siedzieć. Louis nie uważa, żeby Josie była gotowa na wychodzenie z pokoju — skłamał.

— Ty kłamiąca mała cholero. — Anne uszczypnęła go w tyłek. — Już mówiłam o tym Louisowi i powiedział, że w porządku.

— To dziwne. Nikt nie pytał mnie o zdanie. Jestem jej ojcem. — Harry próbował pozostać spokojnym, ale był wkurwiony. Jego pieprzony “tata” nie zasługiwał na to, by móc oglądać anielską twarzyczkę jego córeczki.

— Skarbie, on jest twoim tatą niezależnie od tego, czy ci się to podoba czy nie, a Josie jest jego pierwszą wnuczką. Chce ją tylko poznać. — Anne próbowała argumentować.

— Nie jest moim tatą. Nie wychowywał mnie i nawet za to nie płacił — sprzeczał się Harry.

— Wciąż płaci mi na ciebie alimenty — powiedziała mu Anne.

— No i? Tak jakby pieniądze mogły wynagrodzić to, co zrobił. — Harry zaczynał się denerwować, więc Anne odpuściła. Na razie.

— W porządku, misiu — westchnęła i zaczęła wychodzić z pomieszczenia. — Będzie tutaj niedługo — z tym odeszła.

Harry miał ochotę kopnąć w pralkę, ale wiedział, że jego mamie by się to nie spodobało. Więc chwycił tylko brudną pieluchę i zaczął pryskać plamy po kupie wodą, żeby mogły zmyć się lepiej. Ale może rzucenie brudną pieluchą prosto w twarz Desa mogłoby być zabawne. Ten niedający się do niczego kawałek gówna prawdopodobnie kazał jego mamie, by spróbowała zmienić jego zdanie.

Do czasu, gdy Harry skończył prać stertę ubranek i pieluszek, usłyszał zamieszanie w salonie. Westchnął. Des tutaj był. Cholera.

Wrócił z powrotem do swojego pokoju, ale Louisa i Josie tam nie było. Harry miał ochotę krzyczeć. Już byli na dole, witając się z nim. Louis był pieprzonym zdrajcą.

Harry wziął głęboki, uspokajający oddech i dopiero wtedy ruszył do salonu, gdzie jego tata stał obok jego siostry, mamy i Louisa, który trzymał jego córeczkę owiniętą w dziecięcy kocyk, żeby Des mógł ją zobaczyć. Zanim Harry zdążył dostać się tam i zabrać ją stamtąd, Josie została już umieszczona w ramionach swojego dziadka.

— Louis! — zawołał wściekle Harry, już do nich podchodząc. Louis zdecydował się zignorować go, utrzymując oczy na swojej córce, wyglądając na przygotowanego, by zabrać ją z powrotem, gdyby tylko wydała z siebie jakiś dźwięk.

— Cześć, synu — powiedział do niego Des, na krótko podnosząc wzrok z malutkiej duszyczki w jego uścisku. Kiedy Harry nic nie odpowiedział, kontynuował niezrażony: — Dobrze się spisałeś, dzieciaku. Jest uroczą, małą rzeczą. Chociaż mam przeczucie, że swoje śliczne rysy zawdzięcza jednak swojej matce — zażartował Des, usiłując przełamać lody.

Kiedy Harry wciąż odmawiał powiedzenia czegokolwiek, Des podszedł do kanapy i usiadł przed telewizorem, na którym leciała transmisja z noworocznego odliczania w Nowym Jorku z Ryanem Seacrestem**. Harry i Louis podążyli za nim, podczas gdy Anne i Gemma poszły do kuchni, żeby przynieść jakieś przekąski. Ale zanim Louis mógł usiąść obok Desa, Anne zawołała go do pomocy, skrycie pragnąc dać swojemu synowi i jego ojcu trochę czasu w cztery oczy, by mogli porozmawiać.

Harry niechętnie usiadł obok mężczyzny trzymającego jego małą gwiazdeczkę. Des przesunął się nieco, by było mu wygodniej, a ruch spowodował, że Josie otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła swoje rączki, uwalniając maciupeńkie ziewnięcie ze swoich różowych, wydętych usteczek.

— Och, wow, laleczko Josie! Spójrz tylko na te swoje jasne, niebieskie oczka — zagruchał Des w czymś, co najwyraźniej było jego dziecięcym tonem, a wysoki dźwięk sprawił, że Harry się wzdrygnął. To było dziwne obserwować, jak jego ojciec zachowuje się ojcowsko, nawet nie wiedział, że to w sobie ma. — Kolejna cecha, którą dostałaś po Louisie — zachichotał, mówiąc do swojej wnuczki.

Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk niezgody. 

— Zrobią się zielone — zaprzeczył, bo stawką była tu jego duma.

Des roześmiał się głośno. 

— Małe szanse, synu — powiedział, kręcąc głową. — Już wyglądają na okropnie niebieskie.

— Kurwa — zaklął Harry. Przegrał zakład i teraz wisiał Louisowi loda.

Des roześmiał się jeszcze bardziej na rozpaczliwą minę Harry’ego. 

— Życzę ci więcej szczęścia następnym razem.

Zielone oczy Harry’ego przybrały wielkość dwóch dużych spodków. 

— W najbliższym czasie nie zamierzam mieć więcej dzieci!

— To dobrze. Powinieneś najpierw pójść do szkoły, a potem wziąć z nim ślub.

Harry spuścił wzrok, nie wiedząc, jak na to odpowiedzieć. 

— On za mnie nie wyjdzie.

— Powiedział ci tak? — zapytał go Des.

— Nie, ale wiem, że nie będzie chciał. — Louis nie będzie chciał go poślubić, skoro go nie kocha. To była podstawowa logika.

— W takim razie nie możesz wiedzieć, synu. Nie wiesz, co Louis czuje albo czego chce. Żeby wiedzieć, musisz go zapytać. To on ma ostateczne słowo. Czy chce mieć z tobą wspólne życie, czy nie. Czy cię kocha, czy nie.

— Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć — zadrwił Harry. — Nie potrafiłeś nawet utrzymać rodziny.

— I właśnie dlatego mówię ci to wszystko. Popatrz na swojego starego ojca. Popełniłem tak wiele błędów, ponieważ nie potrafiłem słuchać. Nigdy nie poświęciłem czasu na to, żeby pomyśleć o tym, czego tak naprawdę pragnęła twoja matka. Nie popełniaj tych samych błędów — powiedział mu Des, a potem spojrzał w dół na dziecko w swoich ramionach. — Porozmawiaj z nim, Harry. Nie pozwól wyślizgnąć się dobrej rzeczy, ponieważ nie miałeś jaj i nic nie powiedziałeś. Zrób to przynajmniej dla niej, tak?

Harry spojrzał na niego po raz pierwszy. Jego umysł był naprawdę otwarty i słuchał rad swojego ojca. 

— Okej. Zrobię to.

— Dobrze. — Des przytaknął. — Josie zasługuje na to, by mieć dwoje kochających rodziców. — Pogłaskał palcem jej rude włosy, które wystawały z przodu jej różowej czapeczki.

Tomlinsonowie wybrali ten moment, by przyjść do ich domu. John trzymał butelkę szampana, a Evelyn w zaawansowanej ciąży podążała za nim. Przywitali się z Harrym i Desem, po czym poszli prosto do kuchni, gdzie mogli usłyszeć Evelyn już robiącą szum wokół Louisa.

Chwilę później wszyscy weszli do salonu i Des wręczył Josie Evelyn, która umierała z pragnienia trzymania jej. John był tym, który trzymał ją jako kolejny, po czym została oddana Anne. Podczas oglądania telewizji Louis rozmawiał ze swoim ojcem o ostatnim turnieju WWE, a Harry przypomniał sobie, że wisiał Louisowi loda. I, będąc szczerym, był podekscytowany, bo owinąć swoje usta wokół niego; minęło zbyt długo i tęsknił za gorzko-słodkim smakiem penisa Louisa.

Miał potrzebę, by przywitać Nowy Rok z ustami owiniętymi wokół kutasa Louisa. Z chęcią przywitałby go także ze swoim członkiem głęboko zanurzonym w tyłku Louisa, ale smutne było to, że w tym momencie to nie było żadną opcją i nie miał pojęcia, czy będzie mógł robić to ponownie, nie będąc tak naprawdę pewnym, na czym stali on i Louis. Ale gdyby ofiarowano mu taką szansę, naprawdę musiałby zwracać uwagę na to, w jakim rozmiarze kupuje prezerwatywy. Nie było mowy, żeby znowu pozwolił swojej spermie wślizgnąć się do Louisa. Może mógłby dochodzić na cały tatuaż Louisa albo na jego brzuch, ale nie prosto w jego tyłku.

Harry potrzebował wymówki, by ściągnąć Louisa na górę. Ale postanowił, że poczeka trochę, chcąc spędzić czas z rodziną i poświętować Nowy Rok.

Noc mijała i obie rodziny wciąż się integrowały, rozmawiając o sprawach dorosłych, podczas gdy Harry gadał ze swoją siostrą. Zatrzymał się, gdy John wręczył jemu i Gemmie mimozy***, którą sączyła reszta dorosłych za wyjątkiem Evelyn, która była w ciąży i Louisa, który karmił piersią. Nie chcieli wprowadzać w cenny organizm Josie alkoholu.

Podczas gdy Harry i Gemma pili swoje mimozy, Louis wrócił z kuchni z talerzem ciasta czekoladowego, które zrobiła wcześniej Anne i szklanką napoju jabłkowego. Nawet jeśli nie był już w ciąży, to wciąż miał obsesję na punkcie pysznych, domowych deserów. Louis usiadł między nimi, kładąc swój kubek na stole i grzebiąc w swoim cieście. Ale kiedy jadł, cały czas utrzymywał wzrok na Josie, która była teraz w ramionach Robina.

— Harry — powiedział nagle Des, zwracając na siebie uwagę, gdy do niego podszedł.

— Tak? — odpowiedział.

— Wciąż masz ten przekombinowany aparat, który dałem ci na święta parę lat temu? — zapytał Des.

Harry przytaknął.

— Dobrze. Pomyślałem, że możemy zrobić Josie parę zdjęć, skoro to jej pierwszy Sylwester? Dodamy je do książeczki pamiątkowej albo albumu; czegokolwiek, co ty i Louis stworzyliście dla niej, żeby przechowywać tam jej wspomnienia — zasugerował Des.

Harry mgliście przypomniał sobie, że kładł aparat na górnej półce swojej szafy. Kompletnie o nim zapomniał, kiedy Louis zaszedł w ciążę i stał się zajęty pracą. Nie robił także nim wiele zdjęć, ponieważ wiedział, że tym prezentem jego ojciec próbował kupić sobie jego miłość. Ale teraz, skoro był starszy i powoli próbował naprawić relacje ze swoim tatą, Harry pomyślał, że to nie był zły pomysł, by zrobić nim kilka zdjęć. Więc położył swój drink opok napoju Louisa i wstał.

— Tak, to dobry pomysł. Dajcie mi chwilę, to go przyniosę — powiedział im, idąc do swojego pokoju, żeby przynieść aparat. Trochę zachichotał, kiedy zobaczył, że jest okurzony, ale westchnął z ulgą, kiedy okazało się to nie być problemem. Harry szybko z powrotem zszedł na dół, gotów, by zrobić kilka niesamowitych ujęć swojej córeczce i członkom rodziny.

Kiedy wrócił, zaczął od zrobienia zdjęcia Robinowi i Josie, a potem zrobił im jedno wraz z Anne. Następnie miał wszystkich dziadków siedzących razem, wszystkich trzymających w rękach drinki za wyjątkiem Evelyn, która miała w ramionach Josie. Potem zrobił im wszystkim osobne zdjęcia z małą w ramionach. Jakiś czas później Harry miał mnóstwo zdjęć z Josie i każdym za wyjątkiem siebie i Louisa.

— Harry, pozwól mi zrobić wam jedno zdjęcie razem — powiedział Des, biorąc aparat od swojego syna i potem wskazując im, by razem usiedli.

John podał Josie Louisowi, który wziął ją z wdzięcznością, a potem usiadł obok Harry’ego na kanapie, nieco opierając się o jego bok. Des podszedł bliżej nich, tak, by móc dostać czysty obraz małej twarzyczki Josie w obiektywie. Kiedy Harry i Louis uśmiechali się i patrzyli na niego w górę, Josie zdecydowała, że to dobry moment, by otworzyć swoje duże, niebieskie oczka. Des szybko nacisnął migawkę, szczerząc się, gdy aparat pstryknął i uwiecznił idealne zdjęcie małej rodzinki.

— Teraz tylko wasza dwójka! — Kiwnął głową na Gemmę, niemo prosząc, by przejęła Josie na sekundę.

Policzki Harry’ego i Louisa przyoblekły się różem na żądanie jego ojca, ale zdecydowali mu ustąpić. Kiedy Louis odwrócił się, by wręczyć Josie jego siostrze, Des mrugnął do Harry’ego, powodując, że jego rumieńce stały się jeszcze większe. Jego ojciec był kompletnie niedorzeczny.

Kiedy Louis się odwrócił, przesunął się bliżej Harry’ego. Ale w powietrzu wokół nich czuć było niezręczność.

— No dalej, chłopcy — zachęcił ich Des. — Zbliżcie się do siebie.

Dokładnie wtedy, gdy Harry zaczął przesuwać się bliżej do niego, Louis wstał i przybliżył się o krok, przypadkowo lądując na jego kolanach, gdy usiadł.

— Oops! Przepraszam — sapnął wstydliwie, gdy zorientował się, co zrobił, patrząc na Harry’ego niepewnymi oczami, nie wiedząc, jak ten zareaguje.

Harry oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko i jedynie się uśmiechnął, owijając swoje ramiona wokół Louisa. 

— To okej, kochanie.

Po usłyszeniu tych słów otuchy, Louis znowu zatopił się w jego ramionach, relaksując się tylko odrobinę.

— Idealnie! Teraz się uśmiechnijcie — powiedział Des, przerywając ich krótki moment.

Harry wyszczerzył się do aparatu. Delikatnie uszczypnął Louisa w biodro, powodując, że ten też się uśmiechnął. Des zrobił zdjęcie sekundę później, ale ich intymny moment został zrujnowany, gdy uslyszeli potrzebujący płacz Josie. Louis wystrzelił z ramion Harry’ego i pobiegł do niej, a potem do innego pokoju z nią w ramionach, przykrywając swoją koszulę kocykiem, gdy wychodził.

Harry zdecydował, że kiedy wróci, wdroży swój plan w życie. Musiał zabrać Louisa, zanim Josie zdąży znowu im przeszkodzić.

— Lou — powiedział Harry, przyciągając jego uwagę, kiedy Louis wrócił z karmienia małej i znowu wręczył ją Anne. Dzisiaj był życzliwy. Dobrze. To działało na jego korzyść.

— Hmm? — zanucił, z oczami przylepionymi do telewizora. Było piętnaście minut przed północą.

— Mama powiedziała, że powinniśmy przynieść jej rękawiczki — skłamał z łatwością Harry. — Prawie podrapała sobie wcześniej twarz.

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś nic wcześniej? — zapytał Louis, natychmiast wstając i zmierzając w stronę schodów z Harrym tuż za nim, oblizującym usta, gdy obserwował, jak Louis kręci tyłkiem, gdy szedł w stronę ich pokoju. 

— Ja, uch… dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem — wymamrotał Harry, gdy dotarli na samą górę. Szybko uniósł wzrok, gdy Louis odwrócił się do niego przodem, ale nie wystarczająco szybko.

Louis odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na niego, z prawą brwią uniesioną w łuku. 

— Gapiłeś się na mój tyłek, Harold?

Przyłapany na gorącym uczynku Harry zarumienił się jasną czerwienią, unosząc dłoń, żeby podrapać się po karku. 

— To zajebista dupa…

— Cokolwiek. — Przewrócił oczami i ruszył dalej. Ale gdy tylko wszedł do środka, Harry zatrzasnął za nimi drzwi i podniósł Louisa, podchodząc do królewskiej wielkości łóżka i rzucając go na nie.

— Harry! — krzyknął Louis, kiedy opadł na materac, kładąc dłoń na swojej klatce piersiowej w próbie przytrzymania swoich podskakujących cycków w miejscu.

Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem; Louis musiał zdjąć swój nowy stanik, który kupiła mu Gemma, gdy przebrał się w piżamę. Nawet nie sekundę później Harry wspiął się na niego, stanowczo przyciskając swoje usta do tych Louisa, ale ten wciąż był w stanie wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowa, nawet z językiem Harry’ego w swoim gardle. 

— A co z rękawiczkami dla małej?

— Cii, kłamałem — przyznał Harry między pocałunkami. — Potrzebowałem wymówki, żeby cię tu zwabić.

Wycałował ścieżkę w dół jego szyi, ściskając cycki Louisa przez koszulkę swoimi wielkimi, męskimi dłońmi. Potem podniósł głowę i wpatrzył się w rozszerzone oczy Louisa, czując, jak mleko moczy koszulkę między jego palcami.

— Wiszę ci loda, mamuśko — wyszeptał szorstkim i chrapliwym głosem.

Louis zachichotał mimowolnie, a potem zaskoczył Harry’ego chwyceniem go za ramiona i przetoczeniem ich tak, że to on był na górze. — Oczywiście, że tak,  _ tatusiu  _ — roześmiał się, z szerokim uśmiechem na wąskich, różowych ustach.

— Dobry Boże, Louis — wydyszał Harry, robiąc wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by złapać oddech, ponieważ jego kochanie było zapierające dech w piersiach.

— Spójrz na siebie. — Uniósł bluzkę Louisa, tak, by móc widzieć jego sterczące piersi z mlekiem, którego wciąż były tak pełne, mimo że niedawno karmił Josie. Z lewej wciąż ciekło od tego czasu, gdy Harry ją ścisnął i pojedyncza kropla w cudowny sposób spadła na jego dolną wargę. Zlizał ją, zanim zdążyła spłynąć w dół jego policzka. Jęknął na słodko-cierpki smak. 

Harry uniósł swoje ramiona i owinął je wokół Louisa, brutalnie przyszarpując go w dół.

— Och — sapnął Louis, wybity z rytmu i opadł na swoje łokcie, a jego stojące sutki były teraz przytknięte do oczekujących ust Harry’ego. 

Wykorzystując swoje błękitne oczy, Louis spojrzał w dół i zobaczył, jak język Harry’ego obscenicznie wysuwa się spomiędzy jego warg i grzesznie zakręca się wokół jego twardego sutka, chlupocząc nim na różowej skórze pokrytej kremowym, białym płynem, dopóki nie uniósł się o cal i wyciągnął swoją szczękę, pochylając się i biorąc w usta tak dużo Louisa, jak tylko było to możliwe.

Policzki Harry’ego zapadły się niczym te u zdychającej ryby, kiedy ssał go, gwałtownie przełykając mleko Louisa, jakby to był tlen. Potem użył swojej dłoni, by ścisnąć jego sutek, który nabiegł krwią, powodując, że mleko trysnęło w jego ustach i ta pyszna eksplozja wydostała się poza jego wargi, spływając w dół jego podskakującego podbródka.

Oczy Harry’ego przewróciły się w tył.

Był w niebie.

Louis, oszołomiony zachowaniem Harry’ego, położył obie dłonie na jego ramionach i odepchnął go.

— Więcej. — Zielonooki chłopak wydał z siebie dźwięk protestu, gdy Louis zabrał mu jego słodki przysmak. Zlizał białą pozostałość ze swoich ust i zaczął wyciągać chciwe ręce w stronę piersi Louisa.

— Dość, Hazza — powiedział, chwytając go za loki, by przytrzymać go w miejscu. — Nie miałeś ssać czegoś innego, kotku? — Uniósł na niego sugestywną, a jednocześnie domagającą się brew, przywracając swojego chłopca do porządku. Potem użył swojej dłoni i dał mu znak swoim palcem wskazującym, żeby pochylił się do jego obnażonego penisa, który już wystawał za brzeg jego spodni.

Harry wydął wargi, wypełniając jego polecenie i schodząc w dół. Ale potem zerknął w górę, kiedy był przy twardym kroczu Louisa. Harry niemal wsadził swój nos w jego wypukłość, a potem delikatnie dokuczył zębami jego przykrytemu materiałem kutasowi, liżąc mokry punkt z przodu.

Louis, będąc tak niecierpliwym jak zawsze, zszarpnął swoje spodnie od piżamy w dół, odsłaniając parę jasno-lawendowych majteczek z czerwonym, koronkowym wykończeniem. Harry jęknął na ten widok. Jego Louis był przytłaczający. Zbyt seksowny dla jego niegodnych oczu. Kurwa, co za widok. I bez zastanawiania się dwa razy, chwycił dłońmi za cienki materiał i rozerwał go, rwąc fioletowe majteczki na strzępy.

— Harry, ty pieprzony  _ zwierzaku- _

Ale zanim Louis zdążył skończyć zdanie, wylizał szeroki pasek wzdłuż jego członka, by go uciszyć. Harry mógł być kotkiem, ale był kotkiem z  _ pazurami _ .

Nawet jeśli był trochę mniejszy niż przeciętny, Harry wciąż uwielbiał penisa Louisa najbardziej na świecie. Był słodki, czysty i po prostu doskonały, by go lizać. Owinął jedną dłoń wokół jego nasady, wściekle go dojąc, ale pamiętał, by nie dotykać czubka, gdzie jego usta obecnie skubały główkę, okazjonalnie liżąc jego szparę.

Louis wił się nad nim i naciskał coraz bardziej i bardziej na twarz Harry’ego, posyłając mu cichą wiadomość, że chciał, by Harry wziął go całego do ust. Louis lubił to w określony sposób i zawsze się tak zachowywał, dopóki Harry nie dawał mu dokładnie tego, czego pragnął. 

—  _ Prooooooszę _ , H — zabłagał wypieprzony chłopak, a preejakulat wyciekał z jego kutasa, który drgał teraz w mocnym uścisku tatusia jego dziecka.

— Cicho! — Harry uciszył go silnym klapsem w tyłek, dźwięk odbił się od ścian. Chociaż Harry pilnował się, by trzymać się z dala od jego dziurki, ponieważ wiedział, że wciąż była czuła. Ale na wszelki wypadek, gdyby jednak go to zabolało, Harry poklepał go po pośladku, jakby chciał powiedzieć  _ przepraszam _ . 

— Dlaczego? — zakwilił Louis. Lubił wydawać z siebie dźwięki -  _ potrzebował je z siebie wydawać -  _ zwłaszcza, że wiedział, jakie rzeczy robił Harry’emu jego głos. Doprowadzał go do  _ szaleństwa _ .

— Ponieważ — polizał główkę i krótko ją zassał — nie potrzebuję, żeby Des myślał, że robimy kolejne dziecko.

Louis zaskomlał, ale przestał mówić.

Decydując się nagrodzić go za posłuchanie go, Harry w końcu dał Louisowi to, czego ten pragnął, czego nie mógł się doczekać zawsze, gdy Harry dawał mu blow joba. Jedną z zalet jego gigantycznych ust był przywilej niesamowitego przystosowywania się.

Zabrał swoją dłoń z członka Louisa i umieścił ją po drugiej stronie, na jego okrągłym tyłeczku, ściskając go lekko. Następnie powoli przesunął ciało Louisa do przodu, pozwalając jego penisowi wślizgnąć się do swoich ust i w dół swojego gardła. Kiedy był już zanurzony głęboko w środku, Harry otworzył swoje usta nawet jeszcze szerzej, nieco siorbiąc, dopóki jądra Louisa także nie wskoczyły do środka.

Kiedy Louis spojrzał w dół, prawie doszedł. Harry był wypełniony po brzegi, z policzkami zapłonionymi i wypchniętymi jego kutasem. Jego wspaniałe usta były tak pełne niego, że jego oczy łzawiły, co było przyjemnością dla Louisa, a bólem dla Harry’ego. Ale Louis wiedział, że Harry to uwielbiał. Kochał ssać jego penisa jak lizaka i kochał wypełniać swoje usta jego jądrami, rozkoszując się bólem, jaki to powodowało w kościach jego szczęki. Harry miał trochę masochistyczne skłonności, ale Louisa to nie obchodziło, skoro to działało tylko na jego korzyść.

— Zamierzam… — Louis zacisnął swoje powieki. Przyjemność była zbyt wielka i zaczynała go przytłaczać. Potem zaczął się z niego wysuwać, nie chcąc, by Harry się zakrztusił, a był o jakieś dwie sekundy od wytryśnięcia. — Zamierzam dojść!

Ale nie mógł tego powstrzymać.

— Kurwa! Zamierzam… — nagle Louis wydał z siebie cichy okrzyk, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w przyjemności, gdy jęknął. —  _ Harry. _

Zanim jego jasnoczerwone wiśniowe usta mogły się od niego oderwać, kutas Louisa zadrżał w jego ustach, a jego gorące nasienie uderzyło we wgłębienie z tyłu gardła Harry’ego. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko i jedynie je przełknął, a jego jabłko Adama podskakiwało z zapałem, w ogóle się nie wzdrygając, gdyż absolutnie nie miał żadnego odruchu wymiotnego. Kolejny walor, którym został pobłogosławiony.

Harry pospiesznie wypuścił Louisa ze swoich ust, zanim ciężar dolnej części jego ciała mógł opaść mu na twarz. Odwrócił Louisa, naciągając na niego jego spodnie i kładąc głowę na jego piersi, tuż na jego nierówno bijącym sercu.

Kiedy z jego zaciemnionej wizji zniknęły gwiazdy, Louis luźno wślizgnął swoją dłoń w spodnie Harry’ego, zwracając przysługę. Kiedy skończył, Louis wytarł dłoń w porzuconą koszulkę i delikatnie przebiegł swoimi palcami przez loki Harry’ego, na którego opuchniętych ustach wymalował się oszołomiony uśmiech.

— Dzięki — powiedział Louis, nawiązując do tego, że w ramach wygranego zakładu Harry go ssał.

— Nie ma za co — odpowiedział Harry schrypniętym głosem.

Spokojnie i w ciszy ułożyli się na łóżku, dopóki nie usłyszeli zsynchronizowanych głosów w salonie, odliczających:

— Dziesięć… Dziewięć… Osiem…

Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał na Louisa, jego wzrok był spięty, a w jego oczach widniało pytanie.

— Siedem… Sześć… Pięć…

Louis przytaknął. Harry podniósł się i pochylił nad nim tak, że teraz się nad nim unosił, z ustami obniżonymi i przykrywającymi te Louisa.

— Cztery… Trzy… Dwa…

Harry musnął jego usta swoimi i poruszyli nimi razem, niemo wymawiając  _ jeden _ . Potem się pocałowali, a sztuczne ognie rozbłysnęły za ich zamkniętymi powiekami. Kiedy się rozdzielili, oboje się uśmiechali, szczęśliwi, że byli swoim noworocznym pocałunkiem.

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Louis.

Louis zarumienił się i schował swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego, szepcząc w jego skórę:

— Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku, Harry.

Harry przytulił go blisko siebie, a jego niewypowiedzianym noworocznym postanowieniem było to, by wyznać Louisowi, że go kocha. 

  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

* LAPD -  **Los Angeles Police Department,** departament policji w mieście Los Angeles, w Kalifornii. Obecnie posiada ona 19 posterunków, 2 łodzie policyjne oraz 26 helikopterów. Jest trzecim pod względem wielkości, miejskim departamentem policji w USA.

** Ryan Seacrest -  amerykański prezenter telewizyjny i radiowy, przedsiębiorca oraz producent telewizyjny. Popularność zdobył jako prowadzący programu  _ American Idol _ . Jest też współprowadzącym rozrywkowego show informacyjnego  _ E! News _ , uczestniczy również w corocznym programie ABC  _ Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve _ . Prowadzi radiowe notowanie  _ American Top 40 _ oraz autorską audycję  _ On Air with Ryan Seacrest _ .

***  Mimoza to połączenie szampana lub innego wina musującego z sokiem pomarańczowym. Nazwa pochodzi od koloru kwiatu mimoza, do którego jest podobny.

  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Parę dni później Harry wszedł do sypialni, oczekując, że będzie tam posprzątane, ale zamiast tego zastał Louisa śpiącego na kołdrze z Josie tuż obok niego. Podniósł ją i delikatnie włożył do jej łóżeczka, uciszając ją, gdy otworzyła oczy i wydęła usteczka przed ponownym zaśnięciem. Kiedy to zostało zrobione, odwrócił się i spojrzał na Louisa. Chciał nim potrząsnąć, by się obudził, ale usiłował być miły, więc obudził go delikatnie.

— Co? — wymamrotał Louis, ledwo otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na Harry’ego. — Gdzie Josie? — zapytał. 

— W swoim łóżeczku — odpowiedział Harry. — Miałeś posprzątać — westchnął.

— Jestem zmęczony. — Louis usiadł. 

— Ja też jestem, ale wciąż muszę ogarniać tutaj rzeczy i pracować — powiedział Harry, zaczynając zbierać rzeczy Josie.

Harry pracował tylko na pół etatu; teraz, kiedy Josie była tutaj, wolał wracać do domu i spędzać czas ze swoją córką. Louis wciąż spał przez większość czasu, coś, co przeszkadzało Harry’emu. Nic nie mówił, wiedząc, że Josie nie pozwalała mu spać przez większość nocy, a to sprawiało, że obawiał się powrotu do szkoły, kiedy ona wciąż nie spała w nocy.

— Byłem całą noc na nogach, żeby się nią zająć. To powinno być wystarczające. — Louis przewrócił oczami i znowu się położył, przewracając się na swój brzuch, by znowu wrócić do snu.

— Serio? — Harry gapił się na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale Louis już spał.

Harry pokręcił głową i zdecydował się zignorować Louisa dla swojego własnego zdrowia psychicznego, kiedy zaczynał stawać się na niego zły. Zniszczyłby coś, by się wyżyć, ale teraz był ojcem i z całych sił starał się być dojrzałą osobą. Kiedy skończył prać pieluchy, wywiesił je na zewnątrz, by słońce szybko je wysuszyło i by zobaczyć, czy na wstawkach zostaną ślady po kupie, które nie do końca udało mu się zmyć. Był wdzięczny za zmywalne wkładki, kiedy nie chciał zeskrobywać ze wstawek kupy za każdym razem, gdy Josie ją zrobiła. Wywiesił je na linkach, które Robin zamontował na polecenie Anne, a potem wrócił z powrotem do środka, by ściągnąć jej ubranka ze suszarki, a w zamian zapełnić ją ciuchami swoimi i Louisa, by wyschły.

Kiedy wrócił do swojego pokoju, Louis siedział na łóżku, karmiąc Josie. Wyglądał na sennego, skupiając się na ekranie laptopa i tylko czasem zerkając na Josie. Harry zrzucił wszystkie jej ubranka na łóżko obok Louisa i usiadł, by poskładać jej kocyki. Kiedy Louis skończył ją karmić, obserwował, jak układa ją na łóżku między nimi, po czym sam się kładzie.

— Czy możesz przynajmniej pomóc mi poskładać jej ubranka i odłożyć je na miejsce? — zapytał Harry. — Jesteś tak cholernie leniwy. — W końcu stracił cierpliwość.

Louis otworzył usta, by zacząć się kłócić, ale ostatecznie zamknął je z powrotem i chwycił parę śpioszków, by je poskładać. Były za małe, by zrobić to porządnie, więc zamiast tego Louis jedynie zginał je na pół, by nie frustrować się, jak zwykł to robić w tamtym czasie. W końcu poskładał wszystkie jej ciuszki i przygotowywał się, by zrobić to samo z pieluszkami, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Upuścił wstawkę, którą przypinał do pieluszki, żeby ją podnieść, ale Harry podniósł ją pierwszy i spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Mam ją. Ty skończ z pieluchami — powiedział mu, trzymając Josie przy swojej piersi i poklepując ją po pleckach.

— Nie, ja się nią zajmę, a ty skończysz z pieluchami. — Louis przerzucił pieluchę, którą trzymał, na stronę Harry’ego, a potem wyciągnął swoje ramiona do córki. 

— Nie. — Harry znowu spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Jestem jej tatą i jestem całkowicie kompetentny, by się nią zająć. Poza tym robiłem pranie cały dzień, a co ty robiłeś? Zupełnie nic! — krzyknął na niego Harry, a w tym samym czasie płacz Josie dziesięciokrotnie zwiększył swoją głośność, stając się coraz głośniejszy z każdą sekundą spędzoną w ramionach swojego ojca.

— Co masz na myśli przez nic, ty dupku?! Przez cały ten czas jej pilnowałem i ją karmiłem — odwrzasnął Louis, a potem podszedł bliżej, wyciągając swoje dłonie po córkę, która żałośnie machała rączkami w uścisku Harry’ego.

— Robiąc podczas tego bałagan z naszego pokoju. Jest więcej do zrobienia z zajmowaniem się nią niż dawanie jej piersi, Louis! — wykłócał się wściekle Harry, zaciskając swoje dłonie w gniewie bez przemyślenia tego, surowo ściskając swoją córkę, zanim przypomniał sobie, że ma ją w objęciach. W tym momencie Josie wydała z siebie wysoki płacz, którego nie zrobiła nigdy wcześniej i Harry zorientował się, że to z bólu, zanim natychmiast poluzował swój ciasny uścisk.

Louis pod wpływem instynktu wydarł swoją córeczkę z ramion Harry’ego i przytulił ją do piersi. 

— Ciiii, moja malutka gwiazdeczko, mamusia jest tutaj. Jest w porządku, kochanie, nic ci nie grozi.

Ale kiedy jej płacz nie ucichł, Louis uniósł swoją bluzkę i przystawił Josie do swojej piersi, wiedząc, że karmienie uspokoi ją, nawet jeśli nie była głodna. Josie poszukiwała pocieszenia, pochylając się i zasysając na jego sutku, ze swoimi malutkimi dłońmi delikatnie dotykającymi skóry Louisa i swoimi błękitnymi oczkami zamykającymi się parę sekund później. Louis chwycił jej dłoń i przyciągnął ją do swoich kochających ust, by ją ucałować, szepcząc miękkie “kocham cię”, zanim pozwolił jej malutkiej rączce z powrotem opaść na swoją pierś, wokół której owijała swoje usteczka.

Kiedy jego dziecko było już spokojne, Louis uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Harry’ego, z wściekłością za skrzywdzenie jej odbijającą się w jego oczach. Harry stał tam, obserwując ich z zawstydzoną miną, ale Louisa to nie obchodziło. 

— Wypierdalaj stąd, Harry.

— Louis, przepraszam, nie chciałem jej zranić, ja… — Harry spróbował go przeprosić, wyciągając do nich ręce, ale Louis odsunął się od niego i odgrodził sobą córkę tak, by nie przeszkodzić jej w jedzeniu.

— Wypierdalaj. Stąd. Do. Kurwy. — Louis zacisnął zęby, upewniając się, że Josie jest poza zasięgiem rąk Harry’ego. — Wynoś się, albo spakuję całe nasze cholerstwo i wrócę z powrotem do domu moich rodziców.

— Nie możesz tego zrobić. — Oczy Harry’ego zwilgotniały, a na jego twarzy pokazała się mina łącząca zranienie i zgrozę.

— Przekonajmy się. — Oczy Louisa zmrużyły się wyzywająco. 

Harry wiedział, żeby go lepiej nie testować, zatem nie miał innego wyboru, jak wyjść. Chwycił kluczyki od swojego motocykla, którego nie używał od dłuższego czasu i wyszedł ze swojego domu. Gdy jechał wzdłuż ulicy, trząsł się cały czas, prawie rozbijając się o SUV-a, który zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle. Wymanewrował swoim motocyklem na drugi pas, a potem skręcił w prawo, wjeżdżając na podjazd Liama, potrzebując miejsca, do którego mógłby uciec i gdzie mógłby przenocować. 

Harry zapukał w drzwi, ściągając kask ze swojej głowy. Liam otworzył mu chwilę później, z zaskoczoną miną.

— Harry! Co ty tutaj robisz, stary? Myślałem, że będziesz z Louisem i Josie. — Przesunął się, żeby wpuścić Harry’ego do środka, a potem zamknął drzwi na klucz.

— Po prostu chciałem cię zobaczyć. — Harry podążył za Liamem na górę do jego pokoju, nie przegapiając zmartwionej miny na twarzy przyjaciela. Był zaskoczony, że Zayna tam nie było, gdyż wiedział, że ta para spędza ze sobą mnóstwo czasu. Ale cieszył się, że nie było Zee. Nie chciał w swoim otoczeniu kolejnej osoby, która sprawiłaby, że poczułby się jeszcze bardziej winny, chociaż to mogłoby być niemożliwe, ponieważ Harry czuł się okropnie.

— Widziałeś mnie wczoraj w pracy — powiedział mu Liam. 

— Ta, ale tęskniłem za tobą. Potrzebuję kogoś, z kim mógłbym porozmawiać, a nie tylko dwutygodniowe dziecko czy jej matkę. — Harry przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, że powiedział za dużo, kiedy Liam zmrużył oczy i wskazał mu gestem, by usiadł na jego łóżku. 

— Co się dzieje, Haz? Powiedz mi, co się stało — zażądał. — Wiem, że nie byłbyś z dala od nich, gdyby nic się nie wydarzyło — stwierdził mądrze Liam.

— Po prostu pokłóciłem się z Louisem. To moja wina, że wykopał mnie z mojego własnego pokoju w moim własnym domu — powiedział Harry, opuszczając właściwą część, dlaczego Louis w ogóle go wyrzucił.

— O co się pokłóciliście? — zapytał Liam.

— On nigdy nic nie robi, Li! — Jego przyjaciel uniósł na niego brew niedowierzająco. — Okej, zgoda, karmi ją i czasem przebiera, ale to wszystko! Nie pomaga myć jej ubrań czy kocyków, ani nie sprząta w pokoju i trzyma ją cały dzień, żeby nie mogła spać w nocy. I to po prostu doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa! Nie miałem ani jednej porządnie przespanej nocy od dni, bo Louis budzi mnie i nie pozwala mi usnąć za każdym cholernym razem, gdy ją karmi. Wczoraj prawie zasnąłem w pracy! — lamentował.

— Harry, ona jest noworodkiem! Spodziewałeś się, że jak to będzie? To dla niej niemożliwe, żeby była rozbudzona cały dzień. Nie dramatyzuj — powiedział mu Liam, kręcąc głową.

— Cokolwiek! Chodzi o to, że nie jestem wyspany, a pracuję i wykonuję wszystkie obowiązki domowe, podczas gdy on całymi dniami z nią drzemie. To niesprawiedliwe, Liam — kłócił się Harry. — Czasami też chcę się po prostu odprężyć i potrzymać moją córkę — mruknął łagodnie, patrząc na podłogę ze smutkiem.

— Rozumiem cię, naprawdę — zaczął Liam.

Harry już mógł usłyszeć  _ ale,  _ więc po prostu próbował zostać tam, gdzie był i wysłuchać tego, co Liam miał mu do powiedzenia.

— Ale czy pomyślałeś kiedykolwiek, że może on wciąż jest wyczerpany przez urodzenie jej i te wszystkie bezsenne noce się na niego zwalają? Ty pracujesz, ale on musi się nią zajmować, upewniać się, że nic jej nie jest i czy wciąż oddycha w swoim łóżeczku. Mówił Zaynowi, jak przewrażliwiony jest, że nagle przestanie oddychać i umrze. Budzi się i w dzień i w nocy co każde pięć minut, żeby ją sprawdzić — powiedział mu Liam.

Harry spuścił wzrok we wstydzie. Nie wiedział o tym. On i Louis nie rozmawiali ze sobą za dużo poza proszeniem tego drugiego, by przyniósł coś dla Josie. Wiedział, że opiekowanie się nią było wielką pracą, ale wydawało się łatwiejsze niż sprzątanie po nich i codziennie chodzenie do sklepu z narzędziami na kilka godzin. Wolałby raczej zająć miejsce Louisa i pilnować jej cały dzień, ale teraz, kiedy Liam to powiedział, pojął, że zajmowanie się nią było równie wielkim wysiłkiem. To zmartwienie, które Louis cały czas odczuwał, musiało na nim ciążyć i Harry nie pomógł mu w tym za bardzo, ściskając ją zbyt mocno.

— Kurwa, Liam. Spierdoliłem — westchnął Harry. Teraz zrozumiał, dlaczego zawsze spała obok Louisa albo na jego piersi, kiedykolwiek wracał do domu. Louis upewniał się, że ich córce nic nie było, kiedy spała.

— Trochę tak — powiedział Liam. — Musicie porozmawiać, wiesz. Zaplanować i zorganizować wszystko, wyrobić sobie rutynę. To dużo pomaga.

— Jak, do diabła, możesz tyle o tym wiedzieć? — zachichotał Harry. — Czy jest coś, czego ty i Zayn mi nie mówicie? — zapytał z lekkim sercem.

— Nie, Harry. — Liam przewrócił oczami. — Wiem, jak używać zabezpieczenia.

— Użyłem zabezpieczenia. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Była po prostu małą, ześlizgującą się rzeczą.

— Pozwól mi przedstawić to ponownie. Kupuję kondomy, które na mnie  _ pasują _ — wyraził to w inny sposób Liam. — A teraz wstawaj i wracaj do Josie. I porozmawiaj z jej mamą. Nie chcę znowu widzieć twojej twarzy, dopóki szkoła się nie zacznie.

— W porządku — powiedział Harry, wstając, a w jego kolanach strzyknęło, gdy to zrobił. — Brzmisz jak taki tata, bro. 

— Powiedział ten z dzieckiem. Może powinieneś był zabrać ze sobą notes — roześmiał się Liam, odprowadzając Harry’ego do jego motocyklu zaparkowanego na podwórku.

— Spieprzaj. — Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym założył kask na głowę i wskoczył na niego, odjeżdżając chwilę później.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy wrócił do domu, było zbyt cicho. Jego mama napisała mu, że wyszli coś zjeść i zabrali ze sobą Gemmę, więc Harry wiedział, że Louis był sam na górze. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, zatrzymał się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczył, że Louis oparł Josie o poduszki i robił jej zdjęcia. Była ubrana w malutką sukieneczkę w paski z malutkimi, uroczymi bucikami, a na głowie miała wielkiego kwiata i naklejkę z liczbą zero z przodu jej jasnoniebieskiej sukienki. Harry mógł zobaczyć, że nie czuła się komfortowo.

— Co robisz? — zapytał Harry.

— Robię jej zdjęcia. Będziemy to robić co miesiąc — odpowiedział mu Louis, podnosząc plastikową torebkę z dużymi, okrągłymi naklejkami z numerami.

Harry tylko przytaknął, zauważając, że jej pieluszki były odłożone na miejsce. Z przyczepionymi do nich wstawkami, więc były od razu gotowe do użycia. Harry podszedł, żeby podnieść Josie, ale Louis był od niego szybszy i podniósł ją pierwszy. Trzymał ją przy swojej piersi, ignorując to, że opaska z kwiatem spadła z jej głowy. 

— Ona musi się zdrzemnąć — powiedział mu Louis i zaczął przebierać ją w wygodne i ciepłe śpioszki, które były pokryte różowymi groszkami.

— Okej. Poczekam, dopóki się nie obudzi — powiedział Harry, próbując zignorować to, że Louis robił to specjalnie. To było całkowicie w porządku, jeśli trzymał ją, gdy spała. Robił to wiele razy. Wiedział, że wcześniej spieprzył, ale to nie oznaczało, że zrobi to znowu. To była jednorazowa sytuacja. Ale teraz grał tak, jak zagrał mu Louis.

— Okej — powiedział mu Louis.

Harry wiedział, że musiał teraz przeprosić. 

— Lou, przepraszam. Wiem, że spieprzyłem i jest mi przykro. Powinienem być ostrożniejszy — powiedział, kontynuując, kiedy Louis milczał. — Byłem po prostu zły, bo nie chciałeś nic tutaj robić.

— To nie jest żadna wymówka, Harry! To w porządku, jeśli jesteś na mnie zdenerwowany, ale nie możesz być taki wściekły, mając ją w pobliżu. Co, jeśli następnym razem naprawdę ją skrzywdzisz? Powinieneś się cieszyć, że nie ma żadnych siniaków — powiedział mu surowo Louis. Nie będzie tolerował takiego gówna Harry’ego wokół niej.

— Wiem. — Harry ze wstydem spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy, a jego wizja zamgliła się od łez, które wypełniły jego oczy.

Louis wiedział, że Harry czuł się okropnie za ściśnięcie jej i tym razem nie zrobił tego specjalnie. Podszedł do niego i owinął swoje ręce wokół jego ramion, przyciągając płaczącego ojca do uścisku. 

— Jest okej, Haz. — Louis poklepał go po plecach. — Ale musisz kontrolować swój gniew. Wychodzi spoza kontroli.

— Będę. Obiecuję. Ale mogę ją potrzymać? Proszę? — Harry pociągał nosem na ramieniu Louisa.

— Ja- nie sądzę, żeby to był w tym momencie najlepszy pomysł — powiedział mu Louis i zacieśnił swój uścisk wokół Harry’ego. — Zasnęła.

Harry wiedział, że Louis używał tego jako wymówki, ale zdecydował się z nim nie wykłócać i odpuścić. Potrzyma swoją Josie później, kiedy jej opiekuńczej matki nie będzie w pobliżu, by miała go powstrzymać.

Kiedy Louis go puścił, Harry podszedł do swojego biurka i cicho zaczął pakować swój plecak, przygotowywując się do szkoły następnego dnia. Zerknął na Louisa, który poszedł sprawdzić, co z ich dzieckiem, podczas gdy jego plecak wciąż był w zamknięciu, kurząc się.

— Nie zamierzasz spakować swojego plecaka? Wracamy jutro — przypomniał mu Harry i zauważył sposób, w jaki Louis unikał jego wzroku.

— Tak… a propos tego. — Louis potarł swój kark. — Nie wracam do szkoły. Zdecydowałem dzisiaj rano, że po prostu zostanę w domu, żeby się nią zajmować i po prostu napiszę GED* czy coś — wyjaśnił. 

— Jesteś szalony? — zapytał Harry z niedowierzaniem. — Nie możesz rzucić szkoły.

— Owszem, mogę. Mam teraz dziecko, Harry i muszę się nią zająć. Już zdecydowałem, że to zrobię, ponieważ nie mogę chodzić do szkoły i komletnie skupić się na Josie w tym samym czasie — kłócił się Louis.

— Moja mama powiedziała, że będzie się nią zajmować, więc nie ma potrzeby, żebyś rzucał szkołę. To i tak jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy — próbował argumentować Harry.

— Nie możemy prosić twojej mamy, żeby wszystko za nas robiła — powiedział Louis.

— Ona nie ma nic przeciwko, Louis. Moja mama chce po prostu, żebyśmy zostali w szkole i zapewnili Josie lepszą przyszłość. Jak myślisz, jakie będzie jej życie z obojgiem rodziców bez szkoły, nie będących w stanie jej utrzymać? — Harry chciał dla swojej córki wszystkiego, co najlepsze, a to oznaczało oboje rodziców, którzy byli wyedukowani i otrzymali swoje dyplomy na czas. — I skończysz szkołę z wyróżnieniem. Nie możesz jej rzucić.

— Po prostu nie chcę jej zostawiać. Będę za nią tęsknił. — Louis usiadł na łóżku i otarł swoje łzy. — Ona mnie potrzebuje, Harry. Jak będzie jeść?

— To będzie tylko kilka godzin, kochanie. I wiesz, że moja mama będzie ci wysyłać miliony zdjęć i filmików, gdy cię nie będzie. — Harry wstał i podszedł do Louisa, siadając obok niego. — Przypuszczam, że po prostu musisz mieć pompkę? — Harry wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć.

— Nie mam pompki! — Louis zaczął płakać na myśl o swojej córeczce umierającej z głodu.

— W takim razie kupię ci dzisiaj jedną. I butelki, które polecał jej pediatra — powiedział Louis, nie mając nic przeciw pojechaniu do sklepu. Prawdopodobnie kupi trochę więcej śpioszków, ponieważ nie mógł się oprzeć znoszeniu do domu słodkich outfitów dla niej. 

— Ale co, jeśli nie polubi butelki?! — zapytał go histerycznie Louis. — Będzie głodować!

— Louis! Uspokój się.

— Ale też muszę iść, żeby upewnić się, że kupujesz właściwe — powiedział zdeterminowany Louis, a potem wstał, żeby znaleźć jakieś dżinsy i sweter. Kiedy skończył, chwycił wszystkie kocyki Josie, ponieważ nie mógł pozwolić, żeby zmarzła w zimnej, styczniowej pogodzie. 

Ale zanim Harry mógł podnieść swoją śpiącą córeczkę i umieścić ją w foteliku, Louis pospieszył do łóżeczka, by samemu ją podnieść, podczas gdy Harry stał z tyłu i na niego patrzył, z cieniem zranienia rzucającym się na jego twarzy.

— Ja mogłem to zrobić… — wyszeptał Harry.

— Nie, jest w porządku. Naprawdę, Harry — pocieszył go Louis.

— Pozwól mi znieść ją na dół, to ciężkie z nią w środku — powiedział, chwytając rączkę.

— Nie.

— Louis, to jest ciężkie, a jeśli stracisz równowagę, zranisz ją — sprzeczał się z nim Harry, jego głos wypełniony desperacją. — I doktor powiedział, że nie możesz nosić dużych rzeczy. Proszę, po prostu pozwól mi zanieść ją do samochodu.

Louis westchnął i rozluźnił swój uścisk na rączce, obserwując niczym jastrząb jak Harry znosi ją po schodach i wnosi do garażu, gdzie był zaparkowany samochód. Louis wskoczył na tylne siedzenie i zabrał ją od Harry’ego tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, przypinając ją pasem i odsuwając kocyk tylko po to, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku i czy wciąż normalnie oddychała.

Harry westchnął, pocierając dłonią swoją twarz w geście wyczerpania, kiedy zajmował miejsce kierowcy. To był długi dzień, a dopiero zbliżali się do wieczora. Wycofał samochód i pojechał do Baby’s R Us, ale po drodze tam Josie zaczęła płakać. Spojrzał w lusterko wsteczne i zacisnął zęby, gdy zobaczył, że Louis po nią sięga.

— Nie rób tego — rozkazał Harry. — Nie będę płacił za kolejny pieprzony mandat, Louis.

— Ale ona płacze! Muszę zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

— Po prostu daj jej smoczek — powiedział Harry zmartwionej matce Josie.

Louis przeszukał dziecięcą torbę i wydał z siebie spanikowany dźwięk, kiedy zorientował się, że nie było w niej żadnego. — Został w domu! — krzyknął Louis. — Po prostu zjedź na pobocze, Harry.

— Nic jej nie jest. I tak jesteśmy już prawie na miejscu. Możesz zobaczyć, co jej nie pasuje, jak dojedziemy do sklepu.

Gdy jej płacz wciąż trwał, niepokój Louisa gwałtownie wzrósł aż do nieba.

— Zjedź na bok do kurwy, Harry! Teraz! — wrzasnął na niego Louis, sprawiając, że płacz Josie stał się nawet jeszcze głośniejszy. 

Harry, głównie ku swojemu zirytowaniu, zaparkował przecznicę dalej od sklepu. Kiedy samochód się zatrzymał, Louis podniósł ją i jak za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, płacz Josie ustał. Otworzyła swoje oczy i przybrała zadowoloną minę, gdy Louis tulił ją do siebie. Zaczęła usypiać parę minut później i kiedy to się stało, Louis odłożył ją z powrotem do fotelika, a Harry mógł wznowić swoją jazdę do sklepu.

Gdy tylko tam dotarli, Louis chwycił za opakowanie całkiem nowych smoczków i otworzył je, by dać Josie jeden z trzech będących w środku ( _ było chociaż znaleźć jakiś automat i wypłukać go we wrzątku… - przyp. tłum.) _ . Jej oczka natychmiast się zamknęły i ssała swój smoczek, jakby była od niego uzależniona, powodując, że Louis się uśmiechnął. Po załatwieniu tego poszli do działu z butelkami i chwycili parę, żeby Anne nie musiała ich myć po każdym posiłku, a potem przeszli do sekcji z pompkami. Ich oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczyli tak wielki wybór pompek i ich ceny. Po wygooglowaniu, która była najlepsza, Louis ostatecznie wrzucił do koszyka taką, jakiej pragnął. Potem chwycili torebki do przechowywania mleka, które na ich szczęście były przystosowane do butelek, które wybrali, więc Anne nie będzie musiała męczyć się z przelewaniem mleka z woreczka do butelki. Louis nie chciał, by jego dziecko piło zanieczyszczone mleko.

Według planu mieli kupić tylko to, co było im potrzebne i wrócić do domu, ale oczywiście, że musieli się rozproszyć tymi wszystkimi uroczymi ciuszkami i zabawkami. Ostatecznie Harry kupił kilka par śpioszków, szczęśliwy, że tym razem to Louis je wybrał. Zawsze wybierał pastelowe kolory ze słodkimi, małymi wzorkami. Harry zdecydowanie nie płakał, gdy musiał zapłacić za wszystkie te rzeczy, kiedy zobaczył, jak Louis pokazuje Josie jej nowe ubranka i czasami przykłada je do niej, by zobaczyć, jak by w nich wyglądała.

Wkrótce zabrali się z powrotem do domu i na szczęście droga powrotna była o wiele spokojniejsza. Josie w ogóle nie płakała ani nie cudowała. Kiedy wrócili do domu, Louis zaczął odsysać sobie mleko po długim studiowaniu instrukcji i gdy skończył, było tego wystarczająco, by starczyło dla Josie podczas jego nieobecności. Myśl o konieczności zostawienia jej zaczynała go rozstrajać, nawet jeśli to Anne miała się nią zajmować. Uważał, że nikt nie będzie w stanie zająć się lepiej jego córką niż on sam. Pomimo tego, że ufał Anne. Po prostu nie był w ogóle przygotowany na to, że ją wkrótce zostawi, nawet jeśli tylko na pół dnia.

Ale czuł się nawet gorzej z powodu Harry’ego, wiedząc, że wciąż będzie pracował kilka godzin po szkole. Louis upewni się, że będzie mu pomagać poprzez odrabianie jego lekcji, żeby wciąż mógł spędzać trochę czasu z Josie.

Wkrótce on i Harry byli gotowi do snu, ale gdy w nim leżał, jego lęk zaczął wzrastać. Co, jeśli Josie będzie go potrzebowała, gdy go nie będzie? Co, jeśli będzie odmawiała jedzenia z butelki? Im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że może jednak powinien zostać z nią w domu. 

Louis powinien nakarmić ją rano butelką tylko po to, by się upewnić, że nie będzie jej przeszkadzało używanie jej. Może także poprosić Anne, by wysyłała mu zdjęcia co godzinę. Louis wciąż obawiał się, że przestanie oddychać, a on nie będzie w stanie tego kontrolować, gdy będzie się uczył w szkole. Pozwolił Harry’emu spać przez całą noc, jako, że musiał pracować po szkole, podczas gdy on wróci do domu i może utnie sobie drzemkę razem z Josie.

Następnego dnia Josie obudziła go dokładnie o szóstej rano, potrzebując przebrania pieluchy i jedzenia. Louis ocieplił torebkę z mlekiem przez włożenie jej do ciepłej wody i przyczepił ją do butelki, zanim podał ją Josie. Obserwował sposób, w jaki Josie zaczęła ją ssać tylko po to, by przestać i wypchnąć ją z ust swoim językiem. Właśnie wtedy Louis zaczął panikować, myśląc, że musiał zostać w domu, dopóki nie spróbuje znowu i nie zacznie jej normalnie ssać. Zostało jej już tylko kilka uncji, kiedy przestała jeść i odmawiała dalszego picia, zanosząc się płaczem, kiedy Louis spróbował sprawić, by wypiła więcej.

To zostawiło mu tylko trzydzieści minut na przygotowanie się do szkoły, więc zdecydował się odpuścić sobie prysznic tego dnia. Kiedy Louis był ubrany, a jego plecak spakowany, zobaczył, że Harry wciąż chrapał w łóżku.

— Harry. — Louis potrząsnął nim trochę, kiedy ten się jeszcze nie budził. — Haz, wstawaj.

— Co..? — wymamrotał Harry, odpychając go i zakrywając swoją głowę poduszką. Czasem robił tak, gdy Josie płakała za głośno i mówił Louisowi, żeby się nią zajął.

— Na litość boską, Harry! — Louis chwycił za koc i zdarł go z niego. — Masz dziesięć minut! Wstawaj i się, kurwa, ogarnij.

— Co?! Dziesięć minut?! — zapytał Harry, siadając prosto i wycierając sen ze swoich oczu. — Kurwa!

Szybko wstał i przebrał się tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, myjąc twarz i szczotkując po tym swoje zęby. Przebiegł dłonią przez swoje włosy, mrugając do siebie przed lustrem, zanim wrócił do Louisa, który ze smutną miną trzymał Josie w swoich ramionach.

— Lou, musimy iść — powiedział mu Harry, zawieszając swój plecak na ramieniu, a potem podchodząc do nich bliżej i zaczynając obcałowywać małą twarzyczkę Josie tak wiele razy, jak tylko mógł. — Tatuś będzie za tobą tęsknił, muffinko. Ale obiecuję, że wrócę wieczorem. Kocham cię!

— Zostaję w domu — powiedział mu nagle Louis, trzymając dziecko bliżej siebie. Nie rozumiał, jak Harry mógł ją po prostu pocałować na pożegnanie i być z tym okej. Josie była z nim cały czas przez ostatnie dziewięć miesięcy. Nie wiedział, jak funkcjonować bez niej.

— Louis, przestań być taki problematyczny i chodźmy — jęknął Harry. — Już odpaliłem twój samochód, więc musisz iść szybko — powiedział mu, bo teraz Louis miał jeździć swoim własnym samochodem do szkoły, podczas gdy on będzie dostawał się do niej motorem, by móc od razu po lekcjach jechać do pracy.

— W porządku… — wymamrotał Louis z łzami w oczach. Wręczył swoją słodką córeczkę jej babci, która już była ubrana w codzienne ciuchy, a potem ucałował policzek dziecka i jej czółko, zanim zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. — Zadzwoń do mnie, jeśli cokolwiek się stanie, proszę. Cokolwiek.

— Tak, Louis. Zadzwoni do ciebie, nawet jeśli Josie piergnie, żeby dać ci znać. — Harry powstrzymał śmiech, przygryzając swoją dolną wargę, kiedy Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— To nie jest śmieszne. — Louis miał ochotę go uderzyć. 

— Nic jej nie będzie, Lou. Babunia dobrze się nią zajmie. Prawda, kochanie? — Anne ucałowała Josie w główkę.

— Lewis, no dalej — powiedział Harry, chwytając go za dłoń i ciągnąc go do samochodu. W takim tempie nigdy by nie wyszli.

Louis pojechał do szkoły i kiedy tam dotarł, zaparkował obok miejsca, w którym Harry na niego czekał. Harry chwycił go i wciągnął do szkoły, gdy tylko Louis wziął swoje rzeczy i zamknął samochód. Harry nie mógł ryzykować, że pojedzie z powrotem do domu.

Kiedy weszli do środka, wszystkie oczy były na Louisie i jego nieistniejącym brzuchu. Ale kilka par oczu poszło także wyżej, do jego piersi. Louis próbował je zignorować, ale im bardziej się gapili, tym mniej pewnie czuł się z tym, jak teraz wyglądał. Przysunął się bliżej boku Harry’ego, próbując oddzielić się nim jako tarczą od wścibskich spojrzeń. To wyglądało, jakby byli razem i po raz pierwszy, Louis nie miał nic przeciwko.

Ale gdy tylko zobaczył Zayna, podbiegł do niego i przytulił swojego najbliższego przyjaciela. To było tylko kilka tygodni, ale bardzo za nim tęsknił. Zayn szybko owinął go ramionami i piorunował wzrokiem każdego, kto się na nich gapił. Było coś w Zaynie, co Louis kochał; sposób, w jaki był najsłodszym kolesiem, ale wyglądał, jakby był gotów, by cię pobić. Louis cieszył się z tej cechy Zayna teraz, kiedy czuł się tak wrażliwy.

— Na co się, kurwa, gapisz? — powiedział Zayn, a kiedy Louis uniósł wzrok, zobaczył, że wpatruje się gniewnie w Kendall.

— Na nic. — Kendall uniosła swoje ręce w górę, a potem odeszła; jej młodsza siostra o kulturze przywłaszczającego sobie wszystko sępa podążyła za nią.

— Dzięki — powiedział Louis swojemu przyjacielowi.

— Żaden problem, Lou. — Zayn się uśmiechnął. — A teraz chodźmy na nasze nudne lekcje. Swoją drogą, Barbara i ja przychodzimy dzisiaj po szkole, jeśli tobie i Harry’emu to nie przeszkadza.

— Zupełnie. Josie umiera z niecierpliwości, by poznać waszą dwójkę. — Louis uśmiechnął się, już tęskniąc za swoją córką. Oparł się potrzebie zadzwonienia do Anne i sprawdzenia, co z małą. Minęło tylko piętnaście minut. Musiał wziąć się w garść.

Dla Louisa kolejne godziny mijały straszliwie wolno, nawet, gdy Anne wysyłała mu zdjęcia i filmiki Josie. Miała na sobie swoje misiowe onesie, które, jak doniosła Anne, Evelyn właśnie kupiła dla niej i drugie takie samo dla Claire, bo takie imię rodzice wybrali dla jego siostry. Jego dziewczynka wyglądała tak uroczo z małymi uszkami misia i sam chciałby ją w to ubrać. Ale przynajmniej miał zdjęcia i nagranie wideo. Wysłał je Harry’emu, któremu wieki zajęło odpisanie mu, chociażby samą reakcją. Z jakiegoś powodu to wkurwiło Louisa. Harry nie był przyklejony do swojego telefonu cały dzień. Może rozmawiał z jakimś słodkim chłopakiem albo dziewczyną?

Kiedy nadeszła pora lunchu, a Harry wciąż mu nie odpisał, Louis był wściekły. Wmaszerował na stołówkę i przeczesał wzrokiem tłum licealistów, szukając tego mopa z brązowymi lokami. Ale ku jego zgrozie, zobaczył go rozmawiającego z jakąś niską blondynką w kolejce po lunch.

Prawie tam podbiegł, ignorując narzekania innych uczniów, że wpycha się w kolejkę. Ale gdy tylko tam dotarł, zarumienił się, orientując się, że rozmawiali tylko o tym, czy Iron Man miał zginąć czy nie w najnowszej części Avengersów. Louis wiedział, że Harry będzie wariował na punkcie tego, czy Iron Man umarł. Tak długo, jak Steve Rogers i Bucky byli cali, Louisa nie obchodziło, co innego działo się w filmie. Nie mógł jednak powiedzieć tego Harry’emu, będąc pewnym, że Harry go za to udusi czy coś.

— Cześć, Louis. — Blondynka pozdrowiła go z uśmiechem na twarzy.

— Cześć, uch… — Louis zarumienił się nawet jeszcze bardziej.

— Simone. — Dziewczyna potrząsnęła jego dłonią. — Jestem partnerką Harry’ego na anatomii.

— Cześć. — Louis się uśmiechnął i zauważył, że Harry wyglądał na nieco pozieleniałego.

— Wciąż wyglądasz, jakby było ci niedobrze, stary — powiedziała Simone Harry’emu, po czym spojrzała na Louisa. — Dzisiaj zaczęliśmy sekcję zwłok kota i Harry się trochę pochorował. Musiałam go tutaj odprowadzić, żeby coś zjadł.

— Nie mów o tym — jęknął Harry. — Miałem wrażenie, jakbym kroił mojego Dusty’ego.

Na samo wspomnienie o tym Louisowi też zaczęło się robić trochę mdło. Zostawili kota śpiącego na łóżku obok łóżeczka Josie i myśl o zobaczeniu kocich wnętrzności sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Jeśli Harry nie potrafił znieść widoku jego rodzącego, w takim razie uważał, że reszta semestru będzie dla niego ciężka. Miał nadzieję, że nie będą robić nic z krwią. Harry definitywnie by od tego zemdlał.

— A teraz dowiemy się naszych grup krwi! — powiedziała podekscytowana Simone, a jeśli to było możliwe, to twarz Harry’ego stała się nawet jeszcze bledsza.

— Będzie przy tym mnóstwo zabawy, co nie, Haz? — zażartował Louis, poklepując go po plecach.

— Zamknij się — mruknął Harry, gdy kucharka wręczyła mu jego jedzenie na tacy. Rano byli w zbyt wielkim pośpiechu, by spakować sobie drugie śniadanie. — Wiesz, że nienawidzę widoku krwi.

— Chcesz, żebym był tam z tobą, by potrzymać twojego palca, gdy Simone nakłuje cię igłą? — zachichotał Louis, gdy podeszli do ich stolika. Uwielbiał dokuczać Harry’emu. — Upewnię się, by cię złapać, gdy zemdlejesz.

— Spierdalaj, Louis — warknął Harry, siadając i grając zirytowanego, kiedy Louis wślizgnął się na krzesło obok niego. 

Simone się roześmiała. 

— Wasza dwójka zdecydowanie jest uroczą parą.

Cały stół ucichł, dopóki Niall nie dotarł do niego, będąc głośnym, zwyczajnym sobą, ale kiedy zorientował się, że wszyscy patrzą na blondynkę, przestał mówić, zastanawiając się, dlaczego wszyscy byli tacy spięci.

— Uch… My n-ni… — zaczął Harry, ale Louis się wciął.

— Dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się i chwycił Harry’ego za dłoń. Nawet jeśli Simone wydawała się być sympatyczną dziewczyną, Louis nie wiedział, czy nie była zainteresowana Harrym. Nie mógł ryzykować straceniem go na rzecz potencjalnego zagrożenia. Była prześliczna.

Harry spojrzał na niego w szoku, ale nic nie powiedział i ku zaskoczeniu Louisa nie zabrał także swojej dłoni, zaczynając jeść.

Ale kiedy Simone zaangażowała się w rozmowę z Niallem i Barbarą, Harry pociągnął za dłoń Louisa, by zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. 

— Po co to powiedziałeś? — wymamrotał bez tchu.

Louis posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie. 

— Josie nie potrzebuje rodzeństwa.

Twarz Harry’ego stała się czerwona na ten komentarz.

— W każdym razie — kontynuował Louis — mówiąc o naszej córce, widziałeś moje wiadomości?

— No — powiedział Harry, robiąc obrzydzoną minę na jedzenie.

— Więc dlaczego mi nie odpisałeś? — zapytał go Louis.

— Nie musiałem odpowiadać. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Chciałeś po prostu, żebym to zobaczył.

— Tak, ale oczekiwałem, że odpowiesz. Nie wiem… żebyś powiedział mi, jak słodko wyglądała w swoim małym, misiowym onesie. — Louis chwycił swoją pizzę i ugryzł kawałek.

— Zrobię to następnym razem. Starałem się nie zrzygać, jeśli mam być szczery — powiedział mu Harry, a jego policzki nieco się zaróżowiły.

— Okej. — Louis odpuścił.

Odwrócił się i zaczął pokazywać wszystkim przy stoliku zdjęcia i filmiki Josie, uśmiechając się za każdym razem, gdy mówili mu, jakie on i Harry mieli śliczne dziecko. Kiedy przerwa na lunch się skończyła, wrócili do klasy, gdzie Louis upewnił się, by uważnie słuchać, chcąc utrzymać swoje dobre stopnie.

Jednakże, myślał o tym, by nie iść od razu na studia, ale przynajmniej o zrobieniu sobie gap yearu**. Chciał spędzać z Josie tak dużo czasu, jak tylko mógł. Był jej matką i musiał ją wychować. Ale wiedział, że Harry miał rację. W końcu będzie musiał iść do szkoły i dostać dyplom, żeby mógł dostać porządną pracę i dobrze zarabiać, by wspierać swoją rodzinę. To nie było sprawiedliwe wobec Harry’ego, żeby był jedynym żywicielem rodziny. Louis też musiał go wspomóc. I zamierzał to zrobić.

Ostatecznie. Nie wiedział jeszcze tylko kiedy.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

* GED ( **General Educational Development** ) - matura zaoczna. Jest to amerykański egzamin, powszechnie uznawany za odpowiednik  **High School Diploma** (dyplom ukończenia szkoły). Aby go zdać należy uzyskać wynik lepszy niż 60% uczniów kończących szkołę średnią w całym kraju.

** Gap year - roczna przerwa po zakończeniu szkoły i przed pójściem na studia. 

  
  



	23. Chapter 23

Kiedy lekcje się skończyły, umówił się z Zaynem i Barbarą, by wpadli do nich później tego dnia. Usiłował nie przekraczać dozwolonej prędkości w drodze powrotnej, a kiedy w końcu wrócił do domu, motocykl Harry’ego już był zaparkowany na podjeździe. Zaparkował przed posesją Stylesów i upewnił się, że ma wszystko, zanim wysiadł, zamykając go i biegnąc do środka. Zmierzał prosto w stronę schodów, ale Anne go zatrzymała.

— Lou, chodź coś zjeść. Właśnie została nakarmiona i śpi w swoim łóżeczku. Jest obok elektronicznej niani. — Anne pokazała mu drogą niańkę elektroniczną, z kamerką i monitorem oddechu, którą kupiła. Louis mógł zobaczyć, że spała.

— Pójdę tylko się z nią przywitać. Nie widziałem mojej księżniczki cały, długi dzień — powiedział jej Louis, a potem wbiegł po schodach, zanim Anne ponownie mogła go zatrzymać. Po prostu chciał się upewnić, czy na pewno wszystko jest z nią okej. A także tęsknił za nią. Minęło sześć godzin, odkąd ostatnio trzymał swoją małą gwiazdeczkę i musiał ją zobaczyć.

Usiłował być tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, przytrzymując nogą kota, by nie wpadł do środka, gdy tylko otworzył drzwi. Ale Dusty’ego gówno to obchodziło i wkradł się przez szparę, biegnąc prosto do łóżeczka Josie, pod którym się schował, ale Louis wiedział, że tam jest, kiedy dobiegło stamtąd kocie mruczenie.

Louis starał się jej nie podnosić, ale odkrył, że to niemożliwe, gdy poczuł potrzebę wzięcia jej w ramiona. Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, gdy to zrobił, więc podszedł do bujanego krzesła i usiadł na nim z nią na rękach. Harry przeniósł je tutaj z powrotem jakiś czas temu, kiedy Louis w końcu przezwyciężył swój strach do bujanych krzeseł po obejrzeniu  _ Kobiety w czerni _ . Patrzył na nią przez parę minut, po czym odłożył ją z powrotem do łóżeczka i zszedł po schodach, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, by Dusty nie poczuł, że jest w pułapce.

Do czasu, gdy Louis skończył jeść, Harry wyszedł już do pracy (ale nie przed ucałowaniem Josie na pożegnanie), a Anne odpoczywała w swoim pokoju po całym, długim dniu opiekowania się swoją wnuczką. Louis był teraz w sypialni, odrabiając lekcje tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, by móc spróbować pomóc z tym Harry’emu. Napisał do swoich przyjaciół, by wpadli, gdy zapytał Anne o pozwolenie, a kobieta zgodziła się od razu, gdyż już ich znała.

Zayn wszedł jako pierwszy, niosąc torby, a za nim Barbara, która niosła tylko jedną małą. Gdy tylko Zayn zobaczył dziecko śpiące na łóżku, podbiegł tam i spojrzał na nią, starając się być cicho. Barbara podeszła tam w normalnym tempie, witając się najpierw z Louisem, zanim skupiła na niej uwagę.

— Musiała zasnąć akurat wtedy, gdy przyszedłem — powiedział Zayn, wręczając Louisowi wszystkie reklamówki, które przyniósł. — To tylko parę prezentów dla mojej córki chrzestnej ode mnie i mojej rodziny, i ciążowe zdjęcia z tobą i Harrym, które zrobiłem wieki temu. Mogę ją potrzymać? — zapytał.

— Jasne, ale bądź ostrożny — ostrzegł go Louis, obserwując go niczym jastrząb, gdy ją podnosił.

— Jak ci z nią leci do tej pory? — zapytała go Barbara, siadając obok niego.

— Dobrze. Spała przez cały ten czas, a ja odrabiałem lekcje. — Louis uśmiechnął się, jedynie zerkając na nią kilka razy, bo obserwował Zayna trzymającego Josie, sprawdzając ich co kilka sekund.

— Przyniosłam jej coś drobnego. — Barbara podała mu torbę, patrząc z uśmiechem, jak Louis ją otwiera.

Znalazł tam dwie pluszowe grzechotki z Kubusia Puchatka i prawie się rozpłakał z powodu tego, jak słodkie były.

— Jesteś pierwszą osobą, która dała jej zabawkę. Dziękuję — powiedział jej Louis, usiłując powstrzymać łzy i swoją potrzebę, by wyjąć grzechotki z opakowania i zacząć się nimi bawić.

— Mam nadzieję, że się jej spodobają. — Barbara się uśmiechnęła.

— Pokocha je! — powiedziała jej dumna matka.

— Teraz otwórz moje — wyszeptał Zayn bez patrzenia na nich, kiedy był zbyt skupiony na Josie i jej malutkiej rączce, analizując jej małe paluszki. Zayn zagruchał, gdy zobaczył maciupeńkie paznokietki. Były świeżo obcięte i Louis był ogromnie wdzięczny, że Anne zrobiła to za nich, gdyż sam był zbyt przerażony, że może ją skrzywdzić.

Louis zaczął otwierać prezenty, uśmiechając się, gdy dotarł do zdjęć. Zdecydowanie chciał oprawić kilka z nich. Zapostować jedno na Instagramie, by każdy je zobaczył. Następnie znalazł pluszowego misia i kilka ubranek; coś, co sprawiło, że walczył z chęcią pobawienia się z nią w przebieranki. Była po prostu zbyt urocza, a te małe, słodkie sukieneczki nie pomagały w jej sprawie. Ale nie była lalką i potrzebowała snu.

Wciąż je przeglądał, kiedy usłyszał, jak Josie zaczyna płakać. Zayn wyglądał, jakby miał ochotę uciec przez okno, z rozszerzonymi oczami i wzdrygając się coraz bardziej, im głośniejsza się stawała.

— Nie skrzywdziłem jej. Przysięgam — powiedział szybko Louisowi, oddając dziecko jej matce.

— Wiem, że nie — pocieszył go Louis. — Jest po prostu głodna… i ma mokrą, lepiącą się do tyłka pieluchę.

Jego przyjaciele przyglądali się, gdy zmieniał jej pieluchę jak zawodowiec, przyjmując ich komplementy, kiedy powiedzieli mu, że był w tym naturalny. Tak naturalny jak kupa Josie, zadeklarował Zayn w jednym ze swoich szalonych momentów. Louis kochał go z całego serca.

Nakarmił ją, wiedząc, że nie powinien być zażenowany, nawet bardziej, gdyż Zayn i Barbara dali mu odrobinę prywatności. Kiedy skończył, pozwolił Barbarze ją potrzymać. Uśmiechał się za każdym razem, gdy mówiła mu, jakim pięknym dzieckiem już była teraz, kiedy nie spała. Ona i Zayn zadziwiali się jej błękitnymi oczami, które błyszczały jaśniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Ostatecznie wyszli godzinę później, żeby dać Louisowi odpocząć. Młoda mama skończyła odrabiać lekcje swoje i Harry’ego, po czym poszedł wziąć prysznic w czasie, gdy Josie spała. Będąc pod natryskiem, zaczynał stawać się sfrustrowany, gdyż mleko przeciekało mu bardziej niż zwykle. Kiedy skończył, wytarł tę część ciała do sucha i szybko nałożył do swojego stanika wkładki, by wchłonęły nadmiar mleka.

Gdy zegarek wybił godzinę dziewiątą wieczorem, Louis zaczynał się martwić, gdyż Harry’ego wciąż nie było w domu. Planował wziąć się za kąpanie Josie, kiedy Harry wszedł przez drzwi, wyglądając na kompletnie wykończonego. Louis obserwował, jak upuszcza swój portfel, telefon i klucze na komodę, po czym do nich podchodzi.

— Cześć — przywitał się z nim Harry, a potem uklęknął na łóżku obok miejsca, w którym Louis miał Josie. Dziecko było kompletnie rozbudzone i wciąż ubrane, gdyż Louis nie lubił, gdy była naga. Już miał przygotowane wszystko pod jej kąpiel, włączając w to czystą pieluszkę i jej piżamkę.

— Jak było w pracy? — zapytał go Louis, widząc, że Harry przysunął ich córkę bliżej siebie, a potem się uśmiechnął, kiedy Harry odwrócił ją na boczek tak, że była z nim twarzą w twarz i ucałował jej policzek, kładąc głowę tuż obok tej jej.

— Było w porządku. Mam wolną niedzielę — powiedział mu Harry, po czym pocałował Josie w jej małą piąstkę. — A jak tobie minął dzień? — Spojrzał na Louisa zmęczonymi oczami.

— Dobrze. Odrobiłem twoje lekcje, żebyś ty nie musiał tego robić — powiedział mu Louis.

— Lou, nie musiałeś. — Mina Harry’ego złagodniała.

— Ale chciałem. Dużo pracujesz, a potem wracasz do domu i jeszcze odrabiasz lekcje. Chciałem, żebyś też mógł spędzać z nią trochę czasu. — Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, a potem spojrzał w górę, gdy Harry wstał z Josie w swoich ramionach.

Spodziewał się, że odłoży ją do łóżeczka, ale Harry pocałował go w czubek głowy i podziękował mu. Louis miał ochotę go pocałować, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry zaczął mówić coś do Josie. Uwielbiał widzieć ich razem. To było naprawdę słodkie, a Harry był z nią tak dobry…

— Więc co dzisiaj robiłaś, moja mała gwiazdeczko? Bawiłaś się dobrze z babcią? Przespałaś cały dzień, muffinko? — Harry pocałował ją w policzek, kiwając głową, gdy Josie pisnęła i przeciągnęła się. — Widzę. To brzmi jak mnóstwo zabawy, muffinko. Cieszę się, że miałaś dobry dzień.

— Będziesz brał prysznic? — zapytał Louis, gdy był pewien, że skończyli swoją mini rozmowę.

— Tak. Chciałeś ją wykąpać? Mogę poczekać — zaoferował Harry.

— Po prostu wykąpię ją w tym samym czasie, w którym ty będziesz brał prysznic — zasugerował Louis. — Możesz ją przygotować? — zapytał, kiwając głową, gdy Harry zrobił to samo.

Harry chwycił najpierw swoją piżamę i czyste bokserki, zanim wziął ją do łazienki, gdzie było ciepło, a rzeczy Josie już były rozłożone na blacie. Louis wykąpał ją tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, gdyż nie przestawała płakać. Przebrał ją tam, unikając zagrożenia przeziębienia małej, a kiedy skończył, Harry też już wyszedł spod prysznica.

Louis zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, gdy Harry rozsunął kotary od prysznica, nie przejmując się tym, że był nagi i mokry. To była największa fantazja Louisa, a nie mógł się napalać, gdy jego dziurka wciąż go bolała. Chciał być wypieprzony, ale co było przykre, nie mogli tego zrobić.

— Wracam. Musi zjeść, a potem ja muszę odciągnąć mleko na jutro — powiedział Louis, po czym szybko wybiegł z łazienki.

— Okej — usłyszał mówiącego Harry’ego, zanim zamknął drzwi.

Louis wciąż karmił Josie, gdy Harry wszedł do pokoju, po czym znowu wyszedł, by zjeść obiad, który Anne zostawiła dla niego w lodówce. Myślał, że Harry zje na dole, ale wszedł z powrotem z talerzem pełnym spaghetti z klopsikami i butelką zimnej wody. Louis był pewien, że porzyga się od zjedzenia tak dużo tuż przed snem, ale nic nie powiedział.

Kiedy skończył karmić piersią, Josie wciąż była rozbudzona, więc Louis położył ją między Harrym a sobą i zaczął odciągać sobie mleko. Do czasu, zanim skończył, jego sutki były obolałe i jakby popękane. Przekradł się do łazienki i wysmarował je całe wazeliną, mając nadzieję, że to naprawi problem, bo inaczej będzie miał przejebane.

Harry chodził po pokoju z Josie w swoich ramionach, gdy Louis tam wrócił. Dziecko wciąż było kompletnie rozbudzone, a Harry wyglądał, jakby miał upuścić ją w każdej chwili, tak bardzo był zmęczony. Odłożył Josie z powrotem do łóżeczka, ale podniósł ją z powrotem, gdy zaczęła płakać.

— Nie chce spać — westchnął Harry, z frustracją wyraźną na jego wyczerpanej twarzy.

— Zajmę się nią. Możesz iść spać — powiedział słodko Louis, czując wyrzuty sumienia z powodu Harry’ego.

Czuł się źle z powodu Harry’ego, gdy mu ją oddał, bo zwykle tego nie robił. A teraz był tak zmęczony, że usnął, gdy tylko jego głowa zetknęła się z poduszką. Louis nie wiedział, co dzieje się z dzieckiem, kiedy wciąż nie chciała spać, a kiedykolwiek odkładał ją do łóżeczka, zaczynała płakać. Louis zdecydował się położyć z nią na swojej piersi i kiedy było im już wygodnie, zaczął pocierać jej plecki i nucić kołysankę, gdy ssała swój smoczek. Parę minut później w końcu usnęła i nie wydawała z siebie żadnych dźwięków. Louis odłożył ją do łóżeczka, po czym poszedł spać.

Mieli problem ze wstaniem kolejnego ranka i Louis wyszedł do szkoły wściekły na siebie, że nie wstał wystarczająco wcześnie, by ją nakarmić. Ostatecznie Anne nakarmiła ją z butelki, kiedy Louis prawie potknął się kilka razy, latając naokoło i przygotowując się. Dzisiaj byli spóźnieni do szkoły o dziesięć minut, a żeby uczynić to wszystko gorszym, umierali z głodu. Louis miał ochotę pocałować Liama, gdy dał im nadziewaną grzankę, którą kupił dla Zayna, gdyż oboje zaczęli być głodni w środku lekcji. Liam był pewien, że nie będzie miał nic przeciwko.

Gdy popołudniu wrócił do domu, zjadł jedną z kanapek, które zrobiła dla nich Anne i poszedł na górę, by zrobić zadania domowe swoje i Harry’ego, ciesząc się, że były tylko z jednego przedmiotu. Był na łóżku, trzepiąc jedną z pluszowych grzechotek przed twarzą Josie, po czym uniósł wzrok i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wpatrzył się w okno, zastanawiając się, co porabiają jego rodzice, gdyż nie był w domu od wieków. Poczuł się tak źle, że zostawił zabawkę w rączkach Josie, która upuściła ją, gdy tylko ją puścił i wstał, by spakować dla Josie małą torbę. Owinął ją kocykiem, powiedział Anne, że będzie w domu obok i wyszedł. Wszedł przez garaż i gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, do ust naciekła mu ślinka, gdy poczuł przyjemny zapach gotowanego obiadu.

— To tylko ja! — ogłosił, kiedy dźwięki ucichły, a jego tata chwycił za patelnię.

— Lou! — Jego matka upuściła łyżkę, którą trzymała w zlewie i podbiegła do niego, by go przytulić i ucałować w policzki. Louis martwił się, że się przewróci, skoro w siódmym miesiącu ciąży już była większa niż on w tamtym okresie. 

— Cześć. — Louis ucałował ją w policzek. — Przyszliśmy was odwiedzić.

— Powinieneś zostać na obiedzie — powiedziała mu Evelyn, sięgając po Josie i uśmiechając się, gdy Louis pozwolił jej ją potrzymać.

— Z chęcią. — Louis pokiwał głową. Tęsknił za kuchnią swojej matki i tęsknił za mieszkaniem z nimi, ale teraz żył w domu obok ze swoim dzieckiem i jej ojcem. Tak miały się teraz rzeczy, tak zmieniło się jego życie. Ale nie miał nic przeciwko. Zostanie z Harrym było najlepsze dla ich małej Josie.

— Jak się ma moja księżniczka? Spójrz na siebie! Rośniesz i stajesz się coraz bardziej cudowna z każdym mijającym dniem. — Evelyn trzymała ją przed sobą w wyciągniętych ramionach, po czym przytuliła ją bliżej siebie, by wycałować jej policzki i oprzeć jej główkę o swoją pierś. Jej malutkie nóżki były z boku dużego brzucha Evelyn, gdyż tak było najwygodniej kobiecie.

— Cześć, tato. — Louis przytulił swojego tatę, szybko go puszczając. Miał chwycić kawałek marchewki z miski, ale zabrał swoją dłoń, gdy jego tata lekko ją pacnął.

— To nie jest jeszcze ugotowane — powiedział mu John. — I nie umyłeś rąk.

— Misiaczku, pozwól mu to zjeść. Musi umierać z głodu — powiedziała mu Evelyn bez patrzenia na niego, gdyż była skupiona na swojej wnuczce, kołysząc ją z boku na bok.

— W porządku, ale umyj ręce — westchnął John.

Louis zrobił tak, jak mu kazano, a następnie chwycił dwa kawałki marchewki, gdyż jego tata trzymał teraz Josie i mówił do niej wysokim, ściśniętym głosem. Robił śmieszne miny, a Louis miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy Josie otworzyła oczka i zamrugała na swojego dziadka, gdy ten był w połowie opowiadania jej jakiejś historii. Zaledwie kilka sekund później jej twarzyczka się wykrzywiła, a ona zaczęła płakać.

— Och, no weź! Moja historia nie była taka zła, dziecinko. Nie słyszę, żebyś płakała, kiedy Robin opowiada ci historie — powiedział John.

— Bo przekupia ją smoczkiem — zażartował Louis, podając swojemu ojcu jeden, obserwując sposób, w jaki się uśmiechnął, kiedy Josie uspokoiła się, gdy tylko smoczek znalazł się w jej ustach i kontynuowała patrzenie się na swojego dziadka, ssąc go.

Kiedy mieli siadać, Louis rozejrzał się dookoła, by spanikować, by włożyć w to Josie, gdy jego ręce będą zajęte. Jego ojciec szybko naprawił ten problem, przynosząc huśtawkę, która została kupiona dla Claire i Louis włożył Josie do środka, zanim ją włączył, a ta łagodnie zaczęła kołysać dziecko do snu. Louis definitywnie nie był zazdrosny, bo sam nie miał takiej. Chciał taką. Ale wiedział, że były drogie i nie mógł prosić Harry’ego, by wydawał więcej pieniędzy na coś, co nie było tak bardzo potrzebne. Obiad minął szybko, a kiedy Louis był gotowy, by wyjść po tym, jak pomógł im posprzątać po obiedzie, jego tata i mama zaskoczyli go, kiedy John przyniósł dla niego pudełko. To była identyczna huśtawka dla Josie i Louis nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że się rozpłakał.

— Nie musieliście — powiedział im, gdy spojrzał na zdjęcie na opakowaniu.

— Ale chcieliśmy, kochanie. — Evelyn pocałowała go w policzek. — Po prostu mały upominek dla naszej wnuczki.

— To w ogóle nie jest  _ mały  _ upominek. One są drogie. — Louis nie mógł przyjąć takiego prezentu.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedział mu John. — Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, pójdę pomóc ci ją poskładać. 

Louis wiedział, że nie mógł się z nimi kłócić, więc pozwolił im wrócić razem z nim do Harry’ego. John niósł pudełko i gdy tylko weszli do środka, przywitali się z Anne i Robinem, którzy oglądali telewizję w salonie. Parę minut później Anne i Evelyn były pogrążone w głębokiej rozmowie, podczas gdy John i Robin składali huśtawkę, a Louis obserwował ich, wciąż trzymając Josie. Harry wszedł do domu w tym momencie, zatrzymując się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczył ich wszystkich w salonie.

— Uch… cześć. — Posłał im nerwowy uśmiech, usiłując ukryć za swoimi plecami reklamówkę z apteki z lubrykantem i prezerwatywami.

— Cześć, kochanie — przywitała się z nim Anne. — Zostawiłam ci obiad w mikrofalówce.

— Dziękuję. Co się dzieje? — zapytał.

— Tata i mama kupili Josie huśtawkę — poinformował go Louis, uśmiechając się.

— Och, to fantastycznie. Dziękujemy! — powiedział im Harry. Nie czuł się nawet tak źle, że sam nie mógł sobie pozwolić, by jej taką kupić, kiedy rodzice Louisa byli uśmiechnięci. Wiedział, że będą niesamowicie rozpieszczać Josie.

Zamiast pójścia do kuchni, by podgrzać swój obiad, usiadł obok Louisa i ich córki. Spała, ale Louis i tak pozwolił mu ją potrzymać. Przyglądał się, jak jego ojciec i John składają huśtawkę, a kiedy skończyli, włożył do niej Josie. Huśtawka była głównie w szarych i białych kolorach i miała baldachim, który można było ściągnąć, gdyby im nie odpowiadał. Josie otworzyła swoje oczka, ziewając i przeciągając się, zanim ponownie zasnęła, gdy tylko Louis włączył huśtawkę, która zaczęła ją kołysać.

Ostatecznie rodzice Louisa wyszli później tego wieczora, praktycznie w nocy, gdyż zostali dłużej, by nieco nadrobić czas z synem i wnuczką. Harry użył tej okazji, by pobiec na górę i ukryć reklamówkę w swojej szufladzie, a potem zbiegł na dół, by zjeść obiad, który zostawiła dla niego mama. Uniósł brwi, kiedy Louis usiadł obok niego i zaczął karmić tam Josie. To milczenie między nimi było czuć przyjemnie, ale nie trwało długo, gdy sutek Louisa wypadł Josie z ust i zaczęła płakać, ale Louis pomógł jej wziąć go z powrotem w usta.

W piątek po szkole Louis miał dość wszystkiego. Miał pracę domową do odrobienia i stertę prania do zrobienia, mimo tego, że teraz zawsze robił pranie codziennie. Nigdy nie sądził, że noworodek może zużywać tyle pieluszek i ubranek. Nienawidził tego, że musiał prać je każdego dnia, ale to było lepsze, ponieważ Harry nie musiał wydawać na nie pieniędzy i do tej pory Josie ani razu nie miała wysypki.

Tego piątkowego wieczoru wszedł na górę z koszem pełnym ubrań i pieluch. Już mógł usłyszeć swoją córkę płaczącą w swojej maksymalnej głośności i prawie się przewrócił, próbując dostać się tam szybciej. Zastanawiał się, co mogło być nie tak, skoro już była wykąpana, nakarmiona i gotowa na powrót tatusia, żeby ucałował ją na dobranoc.

Gdy tylko Louis wszedł do pokoju, upuścił kosz z praniem na łóżko i podbiegł do łóżeczka. Podniósł ją i zaczął kołysać ją w tył i przód, kręcąc swoim ciałem i chodząc dookoła, próbując uspokoić ją najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. Ledwo co została nakarmiona i nie wiedział, co innego możliwie mogło być nie tak. Sprawdził jej pieluszkę tylko po to, by odkryć, że nie potrzebowała nowej. Próbował dać jej smoczek, ale tylko go wypluła i wydawała się stawać coraz bardziej wściekła. Próbował także zostawić ją na łóżku i pozwolić jej się wypłakać w czasie, gdy on składał ubrania, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że Dusty położył się obok.

Próbował być cierpliwy, ale jej krzyki zaczynały do niego trafiać, gdyż nigdy wcześniej tak nie płakała. Pomyślał o wyjściu z pokoju, ale nie mógł zostawić swojego dziecka całkiem samego, by płakała z kotem jako jedynym towarzyszem. Potrzebowała go. Odgarnął swoje tłuste włosy, gdyż jeszcze nie miał czasu wziąć prysznic, a potem podszedł do niej i ją podniósł. Jej twarz była czerwona, kiedy wciąż płakała i Louis poczuł potrzebę, by zatkać jej usta dłonią, żeby się zamknęła. Delikatnie potarł jej plecki, ale jej płacz stał się tylko jeszcze głośniejszy, jeśli to w ogóle było możliwe. Dzwoniło mu w uszach i czuł, jak jego własne łzy spływają mu po policzkach.

— Nic ci nie jest, nic się nie dzieje — powiedział jej Louis, ale nie był dokładnie pewny, do kogo dłużej mówił, do siebie czy do swojej córki. 

— Na miłość boską! Proszę,  _ zamknij się _ — krzyknął histerycznie Louis, o krok od utraty zmysłów i zaczął przyspieszać tempo, w jakim ją kołysał, Josie praktycznie latała do przodu i tyłu w jego ramionach. — Proszę… — zaszlochał głośniej. 

Nigdy nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął kołysać ją nawet jeszcze szybciej i brutalniej, nigdy nie zauważył, kiedy kołysał ją na wszystkie boki. Dopóki ostatnia kropla nie przelała czary goryczy i nie mógł znieść tego ani sekundy dłużej. 

— Po prostu się,  _ kurwa _ , zamknij, Josephine! — wymamrotał ponuro do czubka jej malutkiej głowy.

— Lou? — Anne otworzyła drzwi i rozszerzyła oczy, gdy zobaczyła, co się dzieje.

— Ona nie chce się zamknąć. Ona nie chce się zamknąć. Nie mogę! — Louis spojrzał na nią dzikimi i ogarniętymi paniką oczami, gdy jego ramiona wciąż szorstko kołysały dziewczynkę. Anne zorientowała się, że był bardzo bliski nieświadomego skrzywdzenia Josie, więc wiedziała, że musiała wkroczyć do akcji, zanim zrobi coś, czego później będzie z pewnością żałował. Miała nadzieję, że jeszcze nie zapewnił jej wstrząśnienia. Dzieci były kruchymi rzeczami i takie potrząsanie mogło spowodować u nich wstrząs mózgu lub uszkodzić strukturę ich kości. 

— Jest w porządku, Lou. Ja ją wezmę. — Anne podbiegła do niego i delikatnie wyjęła wrzeszczące dziecko z ramion jej matki.

Wiedziała, że Louis ją nakarmił i nie miała mokrej pieluszki, więc oparła ją pionowo o siebie. Jej mała główka leżała na jej ramieniu, gdzie położyła jej dziecięcy kocyk, a potem delikatnie zaczęła poklepywać jej plecki. Usiadła na łóżku obok Louisa, pozwalając oprzeć mu głowę o swoje drugie ramię, gdy płakał. Nie przestała poklepywać jej plecków, dopóki Josie nie przestała płakać i wypluła trochę mleka, które zjadła. Zapach sprawił, że Louis zmarszczył nos.

— Jestem taką okropną mamą… — zapłakał Louis, z twarzą schowaną w dłoniach. — Prawie ją skrzywdziłem i… — nie potrafił skończyć zdania, zbyt zawstydzony tym, że nie wiedział, co by zrobił, gdyby Anne się nie pojawiła.

— Nie jesteś złą mamą. Takie rzeczy zdarzają się cały czas i czasem musisz po prostu się wycofać i pozwolić innym ci pomóc. Prawdopodobnie zjadła więcej, niż mogła znieść albo miała powietrze w brzuszku — wywnioskowała Anne, oddając teraz już cichą Josie Louisowi i chwyciła kocyk. — Wezmę to na dół, żeby to opłukać, albo zaśmierdzi cały pokój. — Anne pocałowała go w czubek głowy.

— Znowu się rozpłacze — spanikował Louis, unosząc dziecko, by z powrotem oddać ją Anne.

— Nic jej nie jest, Louis. Jest bezpieczna ze swoją mamą i nie będzie chciała znowu płakać. Było jej bardzo niewygodnie, dlatego płakała — wyjaśniła Anne. — A kiedy to, co właśnie zrobiłam, nie zadziała, oznacza to, że dziecko jest bardzo kapryśne i możesz wyjść z pokoju, i pozwolić jej się wypłakać. Nic im się nie dzieje od płakania — powiedziała mu mądrze.

— Dziękuję ci. — Louis otarł swoje łzy rękawem, unosząc wzrok, kiedy drzwi od sypialni się otworzyły i Harry wszedł do środka, trzymając w kubku dwie kolby kukurydzy na gorąco, o które Louis poprosił go, by przyniósł po drodze z pracy ze stoiska z meksykańskim jedzeniem. To sprawiło tylko, że Louis znowu wybuchnął płaczem.

— Co jest nie tak? — zapytał Harry. Odłożył kubki, patrząc na Louisa i swoją matkę.

— Po prostu Josie będąca kapryśną dziewczynką. Nic, z czym byśmy sobie nie poradzili — powiedziała mu. — Obiad jest w mikrofalówce, skarbie. Nie idź spać zbyt późno. — Pocałowała go w czoło, a potem życzyła nastoletnim rodzicom dobrej nocy i zostawiła ich samych.

Gdy tylko Anne wyszła, Harry złapał jeden z kubków i podał go Louisowi. 

— Masz tutaj swoją kukurydzę, z ekstra przyprawą chili i salsą. Twoja dupa się spali, gdy będziesz jutro srał — powiedział Harry bez żadnego współczucia w głosie.

To sprawiło, że Louis parsknął, zanim wybuchnął śmiechem. Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że smarki spływały mu z nosa, prawie dotykając jego górnej wargi. Pozwolił Harry’emu się wyczyścić, w tym samym czasie biorąc od niego kubek. Dał Harry’emu Josie i słuchał go, jak rozmawia z ich dzieckiem, gdy sam mieszał wszystkie składniki, dopóki nie był usatysfakcjonowany. Ugryzł pierwszy kawałek i przeżuł kukurydzę, jakby to był kawałek jakiegoś owocu, pikantne składniki w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzały.

— Nie wiem, jak możesz to jeść. Kiedyś płakałeś, gdy tylko papryka dotknęła twoich ust — powiedział Harry z miejsca, w którym położył Josie na łóżku i całował ją w brzuszek. Jej mały pępek był najbardziej uroczą rzeczą na świecie.

— Ciąża cię pierdoli. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, a potem wypuścił długie westchnienie. — Kiedy byłem w ciąży, naprawdę, naprawdę miałem ochotę na pikantne rzeczy, więc przypuszczam, że po prostu się do tego przyzwyczaiłem.

— To wiele wyjaśnia. — Harry przytaknął. — Więc, dlaczego płakałeś? — zastanowił się głośno, wiedząc, że to musiała być większa sprawa niż to, o czym mówiła jego mama, skoro oczy Louisa były tak czerwone.

— Anne już ci powiedziała. Josie była kapryśna, a mnie to przytłoczyło — warknął Louis. Nie chciał mówić Harry’emu o rzeczach, jakie do niej powiedział albo jak zaczął kołysać ją zbyt szybko. Co Harry by o nim pomyślał? 

Harry wiedział, że Louis nie mówił mu całej prawdy. Ale zdecydował się na razie odpuścić, nie chcąc się z nim kłócić, kiedy już był niesamowicie zmęczony po długim dniu w pracy.

Gdy skończyli ze swoimi kukurydzami, a Harry zjadł obiad, który zostawiła dla niego Anne, Louis i Harry przygotowali się do snu. Harry sprawdził Josie jeszcze raz, prawie srając ze strachu, gdy znalazł w łóżeczku Dusty’ego śpiącego obok niej.

— Nie, to nie jest twoje łóżko. Wynocha — rozkazał Harry upartemu kotu, który tylko otworzył swoje oczy i posłał mu pogardliwe spojrzenie.

— Co on robi? — zapytał Louis z łóżka, gdzie był już gotowy, by zgasić światło. Był ubrany w luźne spodnie od pidżamy i jedną z dużych koszulek Harry’ego. 

— Śpi z nią tutaj — powiedział mu Harry.

— Weź go stamtąd. Nie będzie tam spał — powiedział mu szybko Louis. 

— Dusty, wynocha. Teraz — rozkazał ponownie kotu Harry, a kiedy kot się nie ruszył, sięgnął do niego i go chwycił.

Dusty kompletnie stracił nad sobą kontrolę, gdy tylko dłoń Harry’ego zbliżyła się zbyt blisko jego i dziecka. Syknął na Harry’ego i podrapał jego dłoń ostrymi pazurami, powodując, że ją odsunął. Potem wgapił się w ich oboje i mruknął, ochronnie ocierając ogonem bok Josie.

— Wiem, chłopie — zagruchał do niego Harry, głaszcząc jego futro w kółko, a potem raz jeszcze próbując go podnieść. — Też ją kochasz, ale nie możesz z nią spać. Za bardzo sypiesz sierścią, kotku — westchnął z ulgą, gdy Dusty pozwolił mu się podnieść.

Harry upewnił się, że z Josie jest w porządku, a potem odwrócił się i podszedł do łóżka, wciąż z kotem w ramionach. Posadził go obok Louisa i obserwował, jak wstaje i podbiega do Louisa, gdzie położył się obok chłopaka, zwijając się w małą kulkę, zanim zasnął.

— I nici z seksu* — wymamrotał Harry, głaskając kota i przebiegając palcami przez jego miękkie futro. 

— Czekaj! — Harry przerwał, gotowy wywalić kota z pokoju, gdyby było to konieczne.

— Żartowałem, Harry — ziewnął Louis.

— Louis, nie drocz się tak ze mną. — Harry zmrużył oczy i wspiął się na łóżko obok Louisa, po czym zaczął wycałowywać ścieżkę w dół jego szyi, zatrzymując się na obojczyku, który zaczął delikatnie ssać, wiedząc, że czasem wprowadzało to Louisa w nastrój.

— Hazza… — jęknął Louis cicho, nieco zaciskając dłoń na futrze Dusty’ego. — Nie dzisiaj.

— Proooooszę — zaskomlał Harry, robiąc swoje wielkie, szczenięce oczy, gdy przesunął swój ciężar ciała na Louisa.

— Nie. — Louis przewrócił oczami, robiąc wszystko, co w swojej mocy, by nie patrzeć na Harry’ego.

— No weź — błagał Harry, przyciskając swojego już twardego penisa do krocza Louisa.

— Widziałeś ten nowy kostium, który Josie miała na sobie? Mama jej go kupiła.

Harry tylko patrzył się na niego, a jego członek natychmiast zaczął opadać. 

— Poważnie, Louis? — Zszedł z niego i wrócił na swoją stronę łóżka. Jeśli Louis nie chciał się wyłożyć, to okej. Mógł obserwować, jak Harry trzepie sobie tuż obok niego. A także, nie znaczy nie. Ale to nie znaczyło, że nie był małą, mściwą cholerą.

— Tylko pytałem. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, kontynuując głaskanie Dusty’ego, nie zauważając, że Harry zsunął swoje spodnie i owinął dłoń wokół swojego kutasa. — Kupiła jej jeszcze inny, który jest różowy i ma uroczy, mały, biały żabot, i… — Louis zająknął się, zerkając na Harry’ego. — Co ty robisz?

— A na co to wygląda? — Harry przewrócił oczami i zaczął poruszać dłonią nieco szybciej, zamykając oczy i ściskając sam czubek. —  _ Kurwa  _ — przeklął.

— Jak śmiesz. — Louis ścisnął jego rękę, zanim zsunął dłoń do jego penisa. To nie było sprawiedliwe. Harry wiedział, jak bardzo Louis uwielbiał jego kutasa, lubił jego rozmiar, długość i szerokość. Miał idealne wymiary i niesamowicie pasował do jego wnętrza. Więc oczywiście nie mógł mu się oprzeć, kiedy to zobaczył. 

Dusty zeskoczył z łóżka i pobiegł, żeby schować się pod łóżeczkiem Josie, gdy tylko Louis owinął swoją małą dłoń wokół członka Harry’ego.

— Zamierzasz mi pomóc, kochanie? — zapytał go Harry, a jego głęboki głos wszedł w nieco wyższy rejestr z powodu ekscytacji.

— Tak, ale nie używam ust. Już umyłem zęby. — Louis prześledził swoim kciukiem grubą żyłę, która przebiegała z jego boku, powodując, że całe ciało Harry’ego zaczęło drżeć. Tęsknił za małą, filigranową dłonią Louisa na sobie. Tam, gdzie przynależała.

— To okej. — Harry położył dłoń na głowie Louisa, delikatnie przebiegając swoimi palcami przez jego włosy. Potem łagodnie za nie pociągnął, próbując powiedzieć Louisowi bez używania słów, że chciał go pocałować.

Harry zastanawiał się, co do cholery robił Louis, kiedy odwrócił się i ułożył na czworaka. Pomyślał, że może szczęście się do niego uśmiechnęło i w końcu będzie mógł wypieprzyć Louisa, kiedy spychał spodnie w dół.

— Będziemy się pieprzyć? — zapytał nadgorliwie Harry, chcąc być pewnym na sto procent, zanim wetknie palce w Louisa.

— Nie. Moja dziurka by się znowu rozerwała! — Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, gdy uderzył Harry’ego po łapie. Odkąd urodził, wyhodował u siebie małą fobię, że to znowu miałoby się zdarzyć. Krew i ból wciąż były za świeże w jego myślach.

— W takim razie co ty, do kurwy, robisz?! — Harry mocno zacisnął dłonie na pościeli, próbując powstrzymać się od dotykania Louisa. To oczekiwanie go zabijało.

— Powiedziałem, że nie możesz pieprzyć mnie w dupę, ale możesz wypieprzyć moje uda. — Louis uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zabierając swoją dłoń z długości Harry’ego i uderzając swoimi obiema o swoje własne uda, powodując, że skóra podskoczyła filuternie. Mimo tego, że nie był w nastroju jeszcze kilka minut temu, to był dowód, że penis tatusia jego dziecka był porywający.

Harry był pewien, że umarł we śnie, prawdopodobnie od zjedzenia za dużej ilości jedzenia przed pójściem do łóżka, a teraz był w niebie po swoim dobrze przeżytym życiu. Louis zawsze wyrażał niesmak wobec pieprzenia jego ud. Ale teraz oto był, oferując mu to. Cała ta pełna, kremowa skóra tylko dla  _ niego _ . I nikogo innego.

Nie marnował czasu i szybko skopał spodnie od piżamy ze swoich stóp. Odwrócił Louisa na plecy, a potem podniósł jego nogi, przyciskając uda do siebie i upewniając się, że reszta jego nóg nie stykała się ze sobą.

— Ściśnij je przyjemnie i ciasno, skarbie — poinstruował go Harry, chwytając butelkę lubrykantu z szuflady w swojej komodzie i z trzaskiem otworzył nakrętkę. 

Louisowi nie trzeba było powtarzać tego dwa razy, szybko zrobił to, co mu kazano. Patrząc na Harry’ego, zaczął bawić się swoimi sutkami, bo ostatnio to go nakręcało. Wypuścił jeden i przewędrował dłonią w dół swojego ciała, powoli owijając ją wokół swojego członka.

Kiedy Louis był gotowy, Harry wylał na swoje palce hojną ilość lubrykantu, a potem jeszcze trochę między załamaniem ud Louisa, chcąc, żeby poślizg był przyjemny i gładki. Odkrył, że Louis już się ze sobą zabawiał, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej zdesperowanym.

— Jesteś gotowy, Lou? — zapytał Harry, przesuwając swoim kutasem po śliskiej spoinie jego ud. — Nie musimy, jeśli naprawdę nie chcesz — przypomniał mu.

— O mój Boże, Harry, ponarzekałeś** wystarczająco, po prostu go włóż! — zażądał Louis. — Chcę tego.

— Nie. jeśli będziesz miał takie podejście! — przerwał Harry.

Louis przewrócił oczami. 

— Wiesz, że to pokochasz. A teraz go włóż!

Harry’emu nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy i powoli wepchnął się między tłustą*** przestrzeń pomiędzy jego górnymi udami, uwielbiając sposób, w jaki połknęły jego długość i otoczyły ją ciepłą i gąbczastą ciasnotą. Podniósł Louisa do góry i zaczął się w niego wbijać, powodując, że Louis ślizgał się w górę i dół na materacu, robiąc bałagan na prześcieradle. Zagłówek nie uderzał o ścianę, gdyż Harry sprawdził wcześniej, czy nie są za blisko siebie. Nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek im przeszkodził przez cholerny zagłówek. Cieszył się, że Dusty wiedział, by zostawić ich samych. Teraz miał tylko nadzieję, że Josie się nie obudzi.

Kiedy Louis poczuł, jak kutas Harry’ego zaczyna drżeć, wiedział, że był blisko dojścia i ścisnął uda mocniej. Nie spodziewał się, że Harry nagle chwyci za jego penisa i zacznie pompować tak szybko, jak wbijał się w jego ciasne uda. Louis był blisko i Harry też. Małe, czarne kropki zaczynały zamazywać ich wizję, a chwilę później dochodzili razem, Harry wysuwający się na zewnątrz i malujący uda Louisa na biało, a Louis robiący śmietanę na jego kluchowatym brzuchu. 

Po tym Harry wstał i zabrał mokrą szmatkę z łazienki. Wyczyścił nogi i brzuch Louisa, wycierając je suchym ręcznikiem, kiedy skończył. Potem wrzucił je do kosza na brudną bieliznę i wspiął się z powrotem na łóżko. Położył się obok Louisa z zadowolonym uśmiechem na ustach. Ale kiedy na niego spojrzał, ten był pogrążony we własnych myślach, z nieco melancholijnym grymasem na twarzy.

— Lou? — wyszeptał cicho Harry. — W porządku?

— Tak — odpowiedział. — Tylko sobie myślę.

— O czym? — Harry położył dłoń na brzuchu Louisa i zaczął pocierać kojąco skórę delikatną niczym pupcia niemowlaka. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, że czuł niewidoczne, poszarpane blizny po rozstępach pod swoimi opuszkami palców. Jeśli już, to czyniły go one jeszcze bardziej pięknym. Były dowodem na to, że Louis nosił jego dziecko przez dziewięć miesięcy. To było coś, co Harry zawsze będzie doceniał.

— Że doszliśmy razem. Pierwszy raz... — powiedział Louis.

— To trochę dziwne — zachichotał Harry. — Przypuszczam, że w końcu to wypracowaliśmy po tych trzech latach.

Usta Louisa podwinęły się na końcach, kiedy posłał Harry’emu mały uśmiech. 

— Zgaduję, że tak.

Minęło parę minut i obaj przesunęli się tak, że teraz Harry łyżeczkował Louisa, trzymając swoją wielką łapę na jego brzuchu.

Decydując się być śmiałym, przesunął ją wyżej tak, że teraz jego dłoń dotykała sutków Louisa. Zmiął je łagodnie, ale kiedy potarł jego wrażliwe sutki, Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk dyskomfortu.

— Nie teraz, kotku — powiedział mu Louis, odpychając jego dłoń. — Muszę ją niedługo nakarmić.

Harry zmałpował Dusty’ego i syknął figlarnie w jego ucho, z poszanowaniem jego woli wycofując swoją dłoń i kładąc ją z powrotem na brzuchu Louisa.

— Mogę cię o coś zapytać? — Harry przerwał ciszę chwilę później. — I chcę szczerej odpowiedzi.

— Co? — zdziwił się Louis.

— Co wydarzyło się z Josie, zanim wróciłem do domu? — zapytał Harry.

— Um… — Louis odsunął się od Harry’ego tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł w jego uścisku, nie chcąc mówić mu prawdy. — Ja, uch… nic się tak naprawdę nie wydarzyło. 

— Wiem, że kłamiesz. — Harry pocałował Louisa w tył głowy. To był jego sposób na powiedzenie mu, że wszystko było w porządku. 

— Po prostu jestem gównianą mamą. To wszystko. — Louis wzruszył ramionami, nagle czując się nieswojo bez spodni.

— Nie jesteś gównianą mamą. Jesteś dobrą mamą, najlepszą.

— Dobra mama nie ma ochoty zatkać dłonią ust swojego dziecka albo potrząsać nim, dopóki się nie zamknie — wyznał Louis, spodziewając się, że Harry się od niego odsunie. Pozostał zaskoczony, gdy Harry przytulił go bliżej siebie.

— Ale nie chciałeś jej skrzywdzić i tego nie zrobiłeś — powiedział Harry.

— Bo twoja mama przyszła idealnie w porę. Gdyby tego nie zrobiła, prawdopodobnie skrzywdziłbym Josie. Moją Josie… — Louis starał się nie płakać. Myśl o zranieniu swojego dziecka spowodowała u niego ból głowy i ochotę zwymiotowania.

— Nie obwiniaj się. To się zdarza. Wiemy, że dzieci nie są łatwe w opiece, a Josie jest dziesięć razy gorsza. Dostała twoją wywyższającą się postawę. — Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Nie, dostała twoją. Jest takim domagającym się małym gównem. Dokładnie jak jej ojciec. — Louis też w końcu się uśmiechnął.

— Umówmy się, że jest taka jak my obaj. Pół na pół — zasugerował Harry, pozwalając Louisowi odwrócić się, żeby byli do siebie twarzą.

— Okej — wyszeptał Louis z uśmiechem na twarzy, a potem wyszeptał nawet jeszcze ciszej: — Ale wciąż ma moje oczy. — Śmiech Harry’ego był ostatnią rzeczą, jaka wypadła z jego ust, zanim zasnął.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Tego sobotniego poranka Louis w końcu obudził się o szóstej rano, żeby nakarmić Josie, po czym wrócił do spania. Obudził się ponownie o ósmej, żeby znowu ją nakarmić, odkrywając, że Harry’ego już nie było. Kiedy skończył ją karmić, wziął prysznic, po czym zszedł na dół, by coś zjeść. Rozejrzał się za Anne, zauważając, że była na zewnątrz i sadziła nowe kwiatki. Zjadł dwie pełne miski płatków śniadaniowych, gdyż umierał z głodu i był zbyt leniwy, by coś ugotować. Kiedy skończył, rozejrzał się po czystej kuchni, już znudzony, gdyż Josie spała, a jego rodzice zrobili sobie dzień w SPA i nie było ich w domu. Kiedyś jeździł z nimi, ale teraz nie mógł.

Jego dni wciąż były takie same. Chodził do szkoły, po czym wracał do domu i spędzał cały swój czas z dzieckiem, odrabiając lekcje, podczas gdy Harry pracował. Kiedy Harry wracał do domu, pozwalał jemu i Josie spędzać czas razem, podczas kiedy on składał ciuszki i pieluszki, a potem nadchodził czas snu. Niedziele, w które Harry nie pracował, wykorzystywali na naukę. To był dzień, w którym Louis mógł usiąść z Harrym i pomagać mu załapać wszystko, czego potrzebował w szkole. jak do tej pory Harry miał dobre stopnie, lepsze niż wcześniej i byli na sto procent pewni, że skończy szkołę. 

Wiedział to, kiedy wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby wyjąć pocztę ze skrzynki i znalazł ich wykaz ocen z ostatniego semestru. Miał Josie w swoich ramionach, przeglądając pocztę. Zanurzyła swoją małą twarzyczkę głębiej między jego ramieniem a szyją i zaczęła kwilić wkrótce potem. Mógł usłyszeć, jak ktoś do niego podchodzi, a kiedy uniósł wzrok, zobaczył idącą do niego Evelyn.

— Louis, tutaj jest zimno, a ona jest ubrana tylko w śpioszki — zrugała go. — Właź do domu — powiedziała mu, po czym włożyła pocztę pod swoją pachę i chwyciła Josie. — Ona marznie!

Louis już miał jej powiedzieć, że to były ciepłe śpioszki, a on wyszedł na zewnątrz tylko na chwilę i właśnie dlatego nie pomyślał o owinięciu jej kocykiem, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy usłyszał jej kwilenie. Zobaczył, jak zwija się w małą kulkę, gdy tylko jego matka owinęła wokół niej kurtkę. Podążył za nią, kiedy zaczęła iść z powrotem do domu Anne, czując przyjemne ciepło, gdy tylko weszli do środka.

— Ten pajacyk jest naprawdę gruby. Nie myślałem… — Louis zamilknął, już zawstydzony samym sobą.

Evelyn westchnęła głośno i wręczyła swoją wnuczkę jej matce. 

— Przepraszam, jeśli sprawiłam, że czujesz się źle. Wiem, że rzeczy jak ta się zdarzają, przykro mi — przeprosiła.

— Jest okej, mamo. Zrobiłam to, bo się martwisz. — Louis rozumiał.

— Dobrze było cię widzieć, kochanie. Muszę wracać, ale widzimy się później. — Przytuliła go, a potem wyszła, zostawiając Louisa i Josie samych w salonie.

Louis spojrzał na Josie i uśmiechnął się, zanim pocałował ją w czubek głowy. 

— Przepraszam, że mamusia zabrała cię na zewnątrz bez twojego kocyka, moja mała gwiazdeczko — powiedział jej, idąc na górę, żeby się z nią zdrzemnąć. Był wykończony i pewien, że ona też. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

* W oryginale Louis użył zwrotu ‘cockblock’, które, jak wszyscy wiemy, oznacza sytuację, w której ktoś uniemożliwia innym osobom uprawianie seksu. Gdyby to słowo było rzeczownikiem, zostawiłabym angielski zwrot, ale wtedy musiałoby to być ‘cockblocker’. Dlatego myślę, że ostatecznie moje tłumaczenie i tak trafnie oddaje zwrot bez używania męczącej definicji. 

** W oryginale Louis powiedział ‘you bitched enough’, więc nie mogłam zachować specyfiki tego zwrotu w tłumaczeniu, ponieważ ‘to bitch’ jako czasownik oznacza, że ktoś narzeka i rzuca niesympatycznymi uwagami o kimś lub o czymś. 

*** Tłumaczyło mi się okropnie te zwroty typu ‘fatty’, bo po pierwsze kompletnie nie pasują do Louisa, a po drugie mimo że jestem powalona i sama topię się w ubraniach rozmiaru 32, to nie uważam, by kogoś z pełnymi udami i tyłkiem powinno się tak określać… 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. Chapter 24

Dni Louisa były zajęte, ale czuł, jakby mu czegoś brakowało. Półtora miesiąca po urodzeniu Josie, a Louis już był zmęczony tą samą, starą rutyną. Harry był już oficjalnie osiemnastolatkiem i jego matka urządziła wielką kolację. Odwiedziła ich Gemma i zaprosili swoich przyjaciół, którzy spędzili ten dzień na trzymaniu Josie. Harry dostał parę prezentów, a Louis zrobił mnóstwo zdjęć jemu i Josie. Harry miał tekturową koronę, na której było napisane “urodzinowy chłopiec” i Louis chciał, żeby miał pamiątkę po swoich pierwszych urodzinach spędzonych z Josie.

— Idziemy do kościoła? — zapytał Louis. 

Była niedziela rano, ósma, będąc dokładnym i Harry już nie spał. Siedział na łóżku obok Louisa i miał przed sobą Josie opartą o poduszkę do karmienia w kształcie litery U, którą Louis kupił, kiedy jego ręce stały się zbyt zmęczone od trzymania jej podczas karmienia. Miała na sobie tylko pieluszkę, odkąd zrobiła kupę i zrobiła bałagan na całej swojej nowiutkiej piżamce z Atomówkami. Kiedykolwiek Harry się przybliżał, żeby ucałować jej małe rączki, wydawała z siebie bulgoczące dźwięki, a jej oczy się rozszerzały. Wcześniej także się uśmiechnęła, ale Anne zabiła ich radość, mówiąc im, że to był tylko odruch.

— Za cholerę — odpowiedział Harry, przyciskając usta do pulchnego brzuszka Josie. — Chcę zostać w domu. — Odsunął się i spojrzał na Louisa, słysząc, jak ten jęczy.

— A czy możemy zrobić coś innego? Chcę tamales* na śniadanie. — Louis usiadł i sięgnął, by ucałować spód stopki Josie.

— Tamales… — Harry zamilknął. — Nie wiemy nawet, gdzie dostać tamales. — Spojrzał na Louisa, jakby był szalony. 

— Zayn zna kogoś. — Louis chwycił za telefon, żeby napisać do Zayna, chwilę później dostając imię, adres i numer telefonu wraz z wiadomością, by kupił też trochę dla niego. 

— Obaj jesteście szaleni. — Harry pokręcił głową, a potem zaczął wydawać śmieszne dźwięki do dziecka.

— Zamknij się. Wiesz, że mnie kochasz — powiedział mu Louis, pisząc do kobiety o imieniu Alicia, upewniając się, że powołał się na Zayna.

— Kocham, nie mogę zaprzeczyć — powiedział Harry, nie zauważając, że Louis przerwał to, co robił i spojrzał na niego.

Louis gapił się na niego przez parę sekund, z telefonem w dłoni. Kiedy Harry nie unosił na niego wzroku, Louis westchnął i wznowił pisanie SMS-a. Kiedy to zrobił, wysłał wiadomość i upuścił telefon na łóżko, a potem poszedł do łazienki, żeby się wysikać i umyć zęby. Kiedy wrócił, Harry ubierał Josie.

— Odpisała ci. Napisała, że zostały jej dwa tuziny z rana i odłoży je dla ciebie i Zayna, jeśli przyjedziesz je odebrać teraz — powiedział mu Harry.

— Okej. Poczekaj tutaj, a ja po nie pojadę. — Louis podszedł do szafki i wrócił z dżinsami oraz jedną z bluz Harry’ego.

— Co? Nie. Jedziemy z tobą. — Harry skończył zapinać śpioszki Josie, jęcząc, kiedy wypluła mleko, gdy ją podniósł.

— Ha! Teraz znowu musisz ją przebrać. Nie będę czekał. — Louis szybko chwycił za swój telefon i portfel, upewniając się, że ma wystarczająco pieniędzy, a potem wyszedł z pokoju.

— Ty mała zdrajczyni. — Harry zmrużył oczy na Josie i uśmiechnął się, kiedy zagruchała. — Jesteś zbyt urocza, a tatuś bardzo cię kocha, dziecinko. — Rozebrał ją i odrzucił śpioszki na bok, zanim ją podniósł i ucałował jej małą twarzyczkę.

Harry miał Josie na swojej nagiej, szerokiej, ciepłej piersi, kiedy Louis wrócił z torbą tamali, sokiem pomarańczowym i dwoma plastikowymi talerzykami oraz widelcami. Harry przyglądał się, jak odkłada jedzenie, dopóki nie musiał wstać i odłożyć Josie do łóżeczka, upewniając się, że przykrył ją jednym z jej kocyków.

— Dlaczego ona nie ma na sobie żadnych ubrań? — zapytał Louis.

— Po prostu nie jest w nastroju na ubieranie się. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Co zajęło ci tak długo?

— Musiałem podrzucić tamale Zaynowi do domu, a potem pojechałem do sklepu, żeby kupić sok pomarańczowy. Twoja mama prosiła mnie o niego, zanim wyszli.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą, jedząc, choć raz rozkoszując się otaczającą ich ciszą, gdy Josie spała. Gdy skończyli, Louis kazał Harry’emu się wymyć, podczas gdy on zmieniał Josie pieluszkę i przebierał ją w ciuszki, zirytowany, że Harry zostawił ją nago. Był przerażony, że jego dziecko zachoruje, bo wciąż miała tylko parę tygodni i była malutka, a dodatkowo była zima.

— I oto nadchodzi moja kampania uwolnić sutka** — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju, ubrany jedynie w spodnie od piżamy i bez bluzki. — W tym pokoju wszyscy jesteśmy równi, więc wszyscy możemy wolno pokazywać nasze sutki.

— Jesteś na haju? — Na Louisie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia, gdy posłał mu spojrzenie. Nie był zaskoczony, bo Harry był całkowicie za prawami kobiet, wiele razy chodził nawet z Gemmą i jej przyjaciółmi na marsze. 

— Na haju na tamale. — Harry potarł się po brzuchu. — Powinniśmy pójść na jakiś film. — Podszedł do łóżka, gdzie się położył. 

— Nie będę zabierał dziecka do kina. Pomyśl o tym, jak żenujące by to było, gdyby zaczęła tam płakać. — Louis skończył ją ubierać, po czym zostawił ją na łóżku, by opłukać pieluszkę i umyć ręce. 

— Możemy zostawić ją z moją mamą — powiedział Harry, wkładając palca w jej dłoń, ponieważ zawsze owijała wokół niego swoją małą rączkę. 

— Jest niedziela i to jej dzień, więc nie. — Louis przewrócił oczami.

— W takim razie co chcesz robić? — zapytał Harry, zaczynał stawać się poirytowany i znudzony.

— Cóż, zamierzam wziąć teraz prysznic, gdy ona będzie drzemać. — Louis podniósł Josie, ucałował ją w policzek i odłożył ją do łóżeczka.

— Mogę dołączyć? — zapytał Harry, wstając, kiedy Louis wskazał mu, by podążył za nim.

Harry myślał, że będzie mógł wypieprzyć Louisa pod prysznicem, ale ostatecznie tylko się wymyli, bo Louis nie był w nastroju. Byli już z powrotem na łóżku w swoim pokoju, ucząc się na test z matematyki, który mieli mieć następnego dnia, gdy usłyszeli mocne pukanie w ich drzwi. Spojrzeli w tamtym kierunku, widząc, że to była Anne z kopertą w dłoni.

— Dostaliście to do skrzynki. To do Josie. — Wręczyła ją Harry’emu, ponieważ był bliżej niej.

— Co to jest? — zapytał Harry, czytając nagłówek. 

To był list z Administracji Ubezpieczenia Społecznego i kiedy Harry go otworzył, znalazł kartę ubezpieczenia społecznego dla Josie. Wyjął ją i obejrzał ją, zanim podał ją Louisowi, by ten mógł zrobić to samo.

— To ubezpieczenie Josie — powiedział Harry swojej matce. 

— Odłóżcie je w bezpieczne miejsce — powiedziała im natychmiast Anne. — Nie chcecie go gdzieś zgubić, żeby ktoś mógł je znaleźć i ukraść jej tożsamość.

— Tak zrobię — powiedział jej Harry, zabierając kartę z powrotem i wkładając ją do koperty, zanim położył ją na swojej szafce nocnej. — Kiedy skończę odrabiać lekcje — powiedział pospiesznie swojej matce, gdy zobaczył, że zbiera się do nakrzyczenia na niego.

— Nie chcę słyszeć, że je zgubiłeś. — Anne potrząsnęła głową, a potem odeszła w kierunku łóżeczka, kiedy usłyszała gruchanie swojej wnuczki. Znalazła Josie rozbudzoną i z kciukiem w ustach. — Cześć, moja królewno. Nie widziałam cię dzisiaj w ogóle, laleczko. — Dumna babcia podniosła ją i przytrzymała tuż przed sobą, żeby dać jej parę buziaków, zanim umieściła ją przy swojej piersi.

— Mnie też w ogóle dzisiaj nie widziałaś. Gdzie są moje buziaki? — Harry łypnął na nią, zanim skupił się na podsumowaniu działu z matematyki leżącym przed nim. Był pewien, że zda test, który miał w tym tygodniu.

— Widziałam cię o czwartej rano przeprowadzającego nalot na lodówkę. Któregoś dnia się od tego porzygasz. — Anne ucałowała czółko Josie, po czym odłożyła ją z powrotem do łóżeczka.

— Byłem głodny. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, patrząc na swoją mamę, kiedy do niego podchodziła. Parę sekund później Harry był obrzucany pocałunkami po całej twarzy, próbując się odsunąć, a Louis starał się powstrzymać swój śmiech. Przeszło mu, gdy Anne przerzuciła się na niego, traktując go tak samo jak Harry’ego.

— Proszę bardzo. Wystarczająco pocałunków jak na dzisiaj — westchnęła ukontentowana. — Chcecie pizzę na kolację chłopcy? Evelyn i John przychodzą, by zjeść ją z nami, więc bądźcie gotowi — powiedziała im, zanim opuściła pokój, wpuszczając Dusty’ego do pomieszczenia, gdy otworzyła drzwi.

Tego wieczoru przed kolacją Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, który desperacko rozglądał się za bóg wie czym. Przebierał pieluszkę Josie, a potem musiał ją przygotować, ponieważ jego rodzice przychodzili także po to, by ją zobaczyć. Chciał, żeby jego córeczka wyglądała jak najlepiej.

— Czego szukasz? — zapytał Louis.

Harry przerwał to, co robił i spojrzał na Louisa rozszerzonymi oczami.

— Uch… niczego — powiedział, zanim kontynuował swoje poszukiwania.

— Ale co to jest? Może to widziałem — nalegał Louis, ubierając Josie w spodnie. To był jeden z ciuszków, które kupiła dla niej jego mama. Ucałował ją w spód stópki, kiedy zamachała nóżkami i zwinęła się w małą kulkę.

— To tylko papier… do szkoły — zbył go Harry.

— Widzę. — Louis chwycił szczotkę Josie i zaczął czesać jej włosy. Miała jedynie półtora miesiąca, ale już miała dużo włosów i Louis kochał je czesać oraz zakładać jej urocze opaski.

Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Josie uniosła swoje ręce, wydając z siebie małe, sapiące dźwięki, gdy znowu zrobiła bałagan ze swoich włosów. — Josie, psujesz to. Zła dziewczynka. — Louis odsunął jej rączki i znowu uczesał jej włosy, po czym założył jej opaskę z jasno-błękitnym kwiatem przytwierdzonym do niej, wywołując tym jej płacz.

— Louis, ona nie cierpi tego szajsu — powiedział Harry, zaglądając pod łóżko.

— Wcale nie — powiedział uparcie Louis, uśmiechając się na to, jak słodko Josie wyglądała. — A czy teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, czego szukasz? — zapytał znowu dokładnie wtedy, gdy Anne weszła do środka z koszem pełnym czystych pieluszek.

— Tylko nie mów mi, że zgubiłeś jej kartę ubezpieczenia społecznego. — Anne upuściła kosz w pobliżu łóżeczka, po czym podeszła w stronę Harry’ego.

— Nie zgubiłem. Jest gdzieś tutaj. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — To nie tak, że wyhodowała sobie nogi i na nich uciekła.

— Przysięgam, że jeśli ją zgubiłeś, to ty będziesz musiał wymyślić sposób na wyhodowanie dodatkowej pary, kiedy z tobą skończę, Harry Edwardzie! — Anne zaczęła rozglądać się po łóżku. — Mówiłam ci, żebyś odłożył ją w bezpieczne miejsce. Jeśli ktoś to znajdzie, nikt nie wie, co zrobi z jej tożsamością. Rozumiesz mnie?

Harry rozejrzał się po swojej szafce nocnej i krzyknął zwycięsko, wyciągając zza niej kopertę. — Wygląda na to, że nie będę musiał hodować kolejnej pary nóg, matko. — Wymachiwał kopertą dookoła, dopóki Anne mu jej nie zabrała.

— Zachowuję to, dopóki nie nauczysz się trzymać takich rzeczy w bezpiecznych miejscach. Włożę ją do twojego ubezpieczenia — powiedziała mu, po czym odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz jej potrzebował, po prostu mnie o nią poproś, słoneczko.

Louis uśmiechnął się do niej i przytaknął, doceniając radę Anne. Kiedy wyszła, spojrzał na Harry’ego, a jego oczy zamieniły się w szparki.

— Co? — wymamrotał niewinnie Harry.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nie wiedziałeś, gdzie to było! Tam jest cała przyszłość naszej córki. Musisz być bardziej odpowiedzialny, Harry! Co, jeśli nie znajdziesz jej następnym razem? — Louis potrząsnął głową.

— Nie będzie następnego razu, ponieważ je wzięła. Prawdopodobnie nie zobaczymy tej karty, dopóki nie skończy osiemnastu lat. — Harry przewrócił oczami. Potem sięgnął do niej, chcąc ją potrzymać. — Daj mi zobaczyć moją Josie, szybko, zanim ktoś skradnie jej tożsamość i nie będzie już dłużej naszą Josie!

Louis umieścił ją w ramionach Harry’ego, ale przedtem przewrócił oczami. 

— To nie jest śmieszne, Harry.

— Jest — powiedział Harry, po czym spojrzał na Josie i zaczął mówić do niej, używając swojego normalnego tonu. — Ponieważ jeśli nie będziesz już dłużej Josie, będziemy musieli nazwać cię Harriet.

— Za cholerę. — Louis zmarszczył nos. — Ona ma na imię Louise.

— Bo ja ją tak nazwałem — przypomniał mu Harry, powodując, że Louis się zarumienił, a potem spuścił wzrok na ich córkę i znowu zaczął do niej mówić. — I czy ty go nie kochasz, Josie? Piękne imię dla pięknej dziewczynki. — Ucałował ją delikatnie w czółko, a jej rude włosy łaskotały go w nos. 

— Dzięki. Za nazwanie jej po mnie — przemówił łagodnie Louis. 

Harry uśmiechnął się, a jego oczy zamigotały. 

— Nie ma za co. Ale żebyś tylko wiedział, że następne nazywamy po mnie.

Kiedy zorientował się, co powiedział, zarumienił się i odwrócił wzrok, oczyszczając swoje gardło w niezręcznej ciszy. Był wdzięczny, kiedy usłyszał dzwonek do drzwi, a potem głosy Johna oraz Evelyn.

— Babcia i dziadek są tutaj — powiedział do Josie Louis swoim dziecięcym tonem, znowu poprawiając jej opaskę. Ta cholerna rzecz wciąż spadała.

— Nie sądzę, że powinniśmy mówić do niej w ten sposób. Uważam, że jeśli będziemy mówić do niej głośno i wyraźnie, to szybciej nauczy się mówić.

— To dziecko, Harry. To w porządku, że teraz się tak do niej zwracamy — sprzeczał się Louis, używając swojego “matczynego” tonu, który zaczynał rozwijać się bardziej im więcej rugał Harry’ego z powodu ich córki.

— Nie. Mózgi dzieci są jak gąbki. A ja chcę, żeby zaczęła wcześnie. Widziałem dzieci z ich rodzicami w sklepie z narzędziami i nie mogłem w cholerę zrozumieć tego, co mówiły — kłócił się Harry.

— Bo są maluchami! — Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć. — Jak mają mówić właściwie, jeśli nie potrafią nawet trzymać prosto widelca? W każdym razie i tak nie musisz wiedzieć, co mówią.

— Uch… tak, muszę. Mogą mówić o niczym, z tego, co wiem — powiedział Harry. — W każdym razie nie chcę, żeby ona też taka była. Chcę, żeby była mądra i jasno się wysławiała. Innego dnia, kiedy brałeś prysznic, puściłem jej parę filmików ze stanami. 

— Co, do diabła…

— Więc nauczy się swoich stanów, a kiedy to zrobi, pozna wszystkie kraje. — Harry ucałował policzek Josie.

— Harry, ty nawet nie znasz wszystkich stanów! — powiedział mu Louis, zirytowany. Harry był zupełnie absurdalny.

— Uczyłem się ich. Zrób mi test! Śmiało, sprawdź mnie — powiedział dumnie Harry. To sprawiło, że Louis się uśmiechnął, ponieważ też czuł się dumny, nawet jeśli Harry był nieznośny z tym, by ich miesięczna córka uczyła się nazw stanów.

— Zrobię to po kolacji z moimi rodzicami.

— Wydrukuję kopię mapy i nazwę je wszystkie — powiedział Harry, wstając z Josie wciąż bezpiecznie trzymaną w jego ramionach blisko piersi, by utrzymać ją w cieple i wygodzie. Louis zszedł za nim po schodach, patrząc na Josie nad ramieniem Harry’ego, jej błękitne oczka były rozszerzone i robiły wszystko, co w ich mocy, by skupić się na Harrym, ale wyglądały nieco, jakby robiła zeza.

— Wiem, muffinko. Twój tatuś jest zdecydowanie zbyt przystojny — powiedział jej Harry, słysząc, jak Louis prycha.

Kiedy dotarli na dół, Louis podbiegł do swojej mamy, która witała się z Anne przy drzwiach. Miała na sobie duży, różowy sweter, a jej długie, blond włosy była podkręcone. Wyglądała pięknie. Miał nadzieję, że jego córka pewnego dnia będzie wyglądała tak samo pięknie jak jej babcia. Ale były ku temu spore szanse, skoro wszystkie kobiety w jego i Harry’ego rodzinie wyglądały bardzo dobrze.

Louis przytulił ją, a potem dotknął jej brzucha, czując, jak jego siostrzyczka rusza mu się pod dłonią. Czasami uważał, że to dziwne, że jego córka i siostra będą w tym samym wieku, ale przypominał sobie wtedy, że on sam ma dopiero osiemnaście lat. To była ogromna różnica wieku między nim a jego siostrą, ale przynajmniej będzie miała Josie, z którą będzie mogła dorastać. Miał nadzieję, że staną się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

— Kochanie! — krzyknęła jego mama szczęśliwie, kiedy go zobaczyła i odwzajemniła jego uścisk okropnie ciepło, atakując jego twarz pocałunkami dokładnie tak, jak Anne zrobiła to Harry’emu nie tak dawno temu. — Tęskniłam za tobą tak bardzo.

— Mieszkam w domu obok, mamo — zachichotał Louis. — Ale też się za tobą stęskniłem.

— Musisz odwiedzać nas częściej. Nie widziałeś nawet pokoiku dla Claire — powiedziała, wyglądając na zranioną.

— Przyjdę po kolacji. Założę się, że jest tam pięknie.

— Twój tata urządził go całkowicie sam. — Uśmiechnęła się dumnie i poklepała Johna po plecach.

— Powiedzcie mi, że to nie jest pokoik inspirowany latami siedemdziesiątymi — jęknął, znając swojego tatę i jego miłość do muzyki.

— O boże, nie, oczywiście, że nie. Broń Boże! — Evelyn się roześmiała. — Lepiej, niech zatrzyma swoją tandetę z lat siedemdziesiątych w pudle w garażu. Powinien się cieszyć, że jeszcze go nie wyrzuciłam!

John zmrużył oczy. 

— Tylko tego dotknij, to przeprowadzę się do pokoju Louisa — zagroził.

Zanim mogli zacząć się sprzeczać, Louis pociągnął swoich rodziców w stronę kuchni, gdzie Harry rozmawiał z Robinem, z wciąż rozbudzoną Josie w ramionach i wydającą z siebie dziecięce dźwięki.

— No, i mój szef myśli o tym, by dać mi podwyżkę — powiedział dumnie swojemu tacie. — Powiedział, że jestem jego najlepszym pracownikiem.

— To świetnie, Harry! — powiedział John, sięgając po swoją wnuczkę.

Harry wręczył mu ją, gdy Robin miał już odpowiadać. Mężczyźni zgromadzili się razem, podczas gdy Evelyn usiadła przy stole, ponieważ bolały ją stopy i plecy. Ta ciąża była odrobinę cięższa niż wtedy, gdy nosiła Louisa. 

— Jestem z ciebie taki dumny, synu. — Robin położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry’ego i nieco je ścisnął. 

— Dziękuję ci, tato. — Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Jestem pewien, że ta śliczna, kochana panna jest dumna ze swojego tatusia. — John ucałował policzek Josie. — Czyż nie, mój mały motylku? — powiedział, patrząc w jej oczy.

— Zdecydowanie jest. — Louis podszedł z talerzami, żeby pomóc Anne nakryć do stołu.

To nie była wymyślna kolacja, ponieważ zamierzali zjeść pizzę zamówioną przez Anne, która właśnie dotarła. Louis postawił talerz przed swoją mamą i zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, jak zaciska dłonie na krześle. Miał już spytać ją o to, czy wszystko w porządku, ale reszta wybrała ten moment, by wejść do pomieszczenia. John podał Josie Evelyn, która włożyła ją do jej huśtawki, a po upewnieniu się, że wszystko z nią w porządku zastanawiała się, czy to okej, że Dusty pod nią leżał.

Spędzali miło czas, kiedy Josie zaczęła płakać i kiedy Louis miał już do niej wstać, Dusty stanął na swoich tylnych łapach, a przednie oparł o krawędź huśtawki. Przez parę sekund przyglądał się Josie, po czym zaczął lekko ją kołysać, dopóki dziecko nie przestało płakać.

— Kto potrzebuje opiekunki, kiedy mamy Dusty’ego — zachichotała Anne, a potem pogłaskała kota.

Zwierzę zignorowało ich i z powrotem położyło się pod huśtawką, po czym zasnęło. Kiedy skończyli jeść, pozostali przy stole, żeby nadrobić czas teraz, gdy ich życia były bardziej nerwowe. Louis pozostał przy boku swojej matki, odchodząc od niej tylko wtedy, kiedy musiał nakarmić Josie, która była bardziej domagająca się niż kiedykolwiek. Cieszył się, że jadła tak szybko, że wkrótce mógł wracać z powrotem do stołu. Kiedy wrócił, żeby usiąść obok swojej mamy, zobaczył, że zamknęła oczy i przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

— Nic ci nie jest, mamo? — zapytał ją Louis.

— Tak, jestem po prostu zmęczona — zapewniła go Evelyn, widząc zmartwienie na jego twarzy. Ale Louis wiedział, że coś było nie tak, ponieważ jego matka oddychała, jakby coś ją bolało, jej oddechy były płytkie i powolne. 

— Może powinnaś iść do domu i odpocząć. Ja i Josie odwiedzimy cię jutro — zasugerował Louis.

Evelyn zamknęła swoje oczy, a potem otworzyła je ponownie i spojrzała prosto na Johna. — Nie panikuj… ale myślę, że odeszły mi wody — powiedziała dokładnie wtedy, gdy Louis usłyszał niepodrabialny dźwięk cieczy spadającej na podłogę.

— CO?! — Louis szybko usiadł i upewnił się po zobaczeniu kałuży na podłodze pod krzesłem jego matki. — Mama! Tato! — wrzasnął Louis, głosem spanikowanym i graniczącym z histerią. Jego matka właśnie rodziła i nie wiedział, co zrobić, pomimo tego, że przeszedł przez dokładnie ten sam proces jedynie półtora miesiąca temu. 

— Powiedziałam nie panikuj. — Evelyn oddychała głęboko. Wiedziała, że każdy zacznie wariować, a nie chciała, by robili wokół niej scenę. Za wyjątkiem Harry’ego, który spokojnie kontynuował przeżuwanie swojego jedzenia.

— Nie panikujemy. Jesteśmy całkowicie w porządku, kochanie. — John spokojnie wstał i podszedł do swojej żony. Chwycił jej dłoń i pomógł jej wstać. Gdy tylko była stabilna, zaczął prowadzić ją do samochodu na zewnątrz, ciesząc się, że szpital był nieopodal.

— Jadę z wami! — powiedział Louis i szybko wstał, i za nimi podążył, zdeterminowany, by być u boku swojej mamy tak, jak ona była tam dla niego, gdy rodził swoją małą gwiazdeczkę. 

— Czekaj! — zatrzymał go Harry. — Nie możesz jechać! Josie cię potrzebuje!

Wstał, kiedy Louis podniósł Josie i pobiegł z nią na górę, żeby odłożyć ją do łóżeczka, gdzie mogła być bezpieczna, podczas gdy on pospiesznie przebrał się w bardziej odpowiednie na tę okazję ciuchy. Był w połowie zakładania swoich butów, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, żądając odpowiedzi, czy naprawdę miał zamiar z nimi jechać, skoro już pojechali do szpitala.

— Nie zamierzam jej ze sobą brać, Harry — powiedział, zawiązując sznurówki swoich vansów. — W lodówce jest dla niej wystarczająco dużo mleka — pocieszył zmartwionego ojca, po czym chwycił swój portfel i telefon i spróbował wyjść z pokoju.

— Naprawdę zamierzasz zostawić mnie z nią samego? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry.

— Owszem — powiedział Louis, posyłając mu zabawne spojrzenie. — Jesteś jej tatą, czyż nie? Możesz popilnować jej przez jedną noc beze mnie, prawda?

— Mam na myśli; tak sądzę…. — Harry potarł swój kark, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, a następnie na śpiącą Josie. 

— Dobrze! Anne wie, jak podgrzać jej mleko i prawdopodobnie zrobi to za ciebie raz, żebyś się tego nauczył, ale potem to twoja JZSNS*** noc — powiedział mu Louis, podchodząc do łóżeczka, by ucałować Josie, po czym wyszedł z pokoju z Harrym podążającym za nim. 

— Co to jest JZSNS noc? — zapytał go Harry.

— Jesteś zdany sam na siebie. — Louis wzruszył ramionami. 

Harry nie miał czasu, by powiedzieć jeszcze cokolwiek, ponieważ Louis już zamknął za sobą drzwi wyjściowe. Głośno westchnął, a potem poszedł do kuchni i otworzył lodówkę. Rozejrzał się za mlekiem, sądząc, że będzie w butelce, ale zamiast tego znalazł całkowicie z tyłu pojemnik z torebkami pełnymi mleka. Pokrywka była szczelnie zamknięta, kiedy je chwycił i otworzył, by lepiej się temu przyjrzeć. Torebki miały na sobie daty, kiedy Louis je odciągnął oraz daty, w których powinny zostać wyrzucone. Już miał chwycić za jedną, gdy Anne go wystraszyła i sprawiła, że prawie je upuścił.

— Nie wyciągaj ich, jeśli nie zamierzasz żadnej użyć. — Weszła z wiaderkiem i mopem po tym, jak posprzątała bałagan w jadalni.

— Sprawdzałem tylko, czy ma go wystarczająco. — Harry założył pokrywkę z powrotem i szybko odłożył pojemnik do lodówki.

— Powinna jeść dopiero za dwie albo trzy godziny. Przyjdź wtedy do mnie, to powiem ci, jak podgrzać mleko. — Poszła do garażu, żeby odłożył z powrotem wiaderko i mopa. Kiedy skończyła, schowała z powrotem butelki sody, zanim poszła do swojej sypialni.

Harry wziął jedną z dużych butelek sody i także wrócił do swojego pokoju, zamykając drzwi, żeby pomieszczeniu było ciepło i komfortowo dla Josie. Zajrzał do niej jeszcze raz, pijąc prosto z butelki i marszcząc brwi, gdy zobaczył, jak jej małe dłonie się poruszają.

— Więc… zostaliśmy tylko ty i ja, muffinko. Całkiem samotni — powiedział jej.

Oczekiwał, że Josie otworzy oczy, ale kiedy dziecko tego nie zrobiło, Harry odszedł od niej i usiadł na swoim łóżku, włączając komputer i zaczynając oglądać Kapitana Amerykę. Dusty także wskoczył na łóżko i położył się obok Harry’ego, by oglądać z nim film. Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki Josie nie zaczęła kwilić i płakać na swojej pełnej głośności. Harry przebiegł palcami przez plecy Dusty’ego, kiedy kot zaczynał stawać się zdenerwowany stosownie do płaczu dziecka.

— Nic jej nie jest, kolego. Prawdopodobnie ma brudną pieluchę — zagruchał do niego, wiedząc, że było zbyt wcześnie, by Josie była znowu głodna.

Wstał, żeby wziąć ją na ręce i kiedy to zrobił, jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył, że łóżeczko było poplamione odrobiną kupy. Przytrzymał ją przed sobą, żeby to sprawdzić i odkrył, że jej pielucha była poluzowana i przesunęła się na bok, przez co ubrudziła sobie nogę.

— Och nie, dziecko. Ohyda. — Harry zmarszczył nos, gdy teraz to on musiał się z tym zmagać, a zwykle robił to Louis.

Położył Josie na podłodze na kocyku i ostrożnie zdjął jej pieluszkę. Zakrztusił się z powodu obecnego tam bałaganu, ponieważ jego zdaniem dziecko zrobiło największą kupę w swoim życiu. To stało się nawet gorsze, gdyż Josie nie skończyła jeszcze się wypróżniać i Harry szybko przykrył ją pieluchą z powrotem. Poczekał, dopóki nie skończyła, po czym odkrył ją, by ocenić sytuację.

— Czym karmił cię Louis? — Harry chwycił jej chusteczki i zaczął ją czyścić.

Zaczęła płakać, a to sprawiło, że Harry stał się bardziej zrozpaczony, ponieważ stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Dusty zeskoczył z łóżka, żeby się obok niej położyć. Owinął się wokół niej i zaczął mruczeć oraz ocierać się głową o bok jej główki. Dziecko kwiliło jeszcze przez parę chwil, po czym uspokoiło się i wtuliło w kota.

Harry zużył już większość chusteczek pozostałych w opakowaniu, kiedy zorientował się, jak lepka była od tego jej skóra. Zdecydował, że potrzebowała kąpieli, więc wziął jej rzeczy i poszedł do łazienki. Teraz mogła być już całkowicie kąpana, a Harry wiedział, jak to zrobić, ponieważ czasem pomagał w tym Louisowi. Zaczekał, aż w łazience zrobi się ciepło, zanim zdjął z niej resztę ubrań i powoli włożył ją do wanienki z ciepłą wodą.

Wyglądała na gotową, by zacząć krzyczeć, jakby była obdzierana ze skóry, ale wkrótce się uspokoiła i pozwoliła wykąpać się Harry’emu. Kiedy skończył, owinął ją w ręcznik i położył ją na blacie na dwóch złożonych ręcznikach, po czym zaczął ją wycierać i ubierać. Gdy skończył, zabrał ją do sypialni i wyczesał jej włoski, po czym położył ją na środku łóżka, żeby zmienić jej pościel. Musiał użyć tej brzydkiej szarej, którą Louis kupił tylko po to, żeby mieli więcej niż jedną, a kiedy skończył, zostawił tam Josie, żeby wyprać prześcieradło, a także kocyk i jej ubranka. Nie obchodziło go, że to były tylko te rzeczy i prawdopodobnie używał więcej wody niż musiał.

— Harry, co ty robisz? — zawołała do niego Anne, i  _ cholera _ . Nie miała się dowiedzieć, że prał tylko trzy rzeczy, odkąd nie lubiła, gdy marnowało się za dużo wody.

— Josie zrobiła największy zrzut w swoim życiu i wszystko pobrudziła — powiedział jej, przesuwając się, by zasłonić sobą pralkę.

— W takim razie w porządku — westchnęła Anne. — Chodź tutaj, to pokażę ci, jak podgrzać mleko. Musisz zrobić to parę minut wcześniej, żeby było gotowe, kiedy zgłodnieje.

Harry podążył za nią do kuchni i przyglądał się, jak bierze szklaną miskę, po czym wypełnia ją ciepłą wodą. Potem chwyciła jedną z wielu butelek, które miała Josie i wyjęła torebkę mleka z lodówki.

— Po prostu włóż ją do ciepłej wody i pozwól jej się ocieplić, a kiedy woda zacznie stawać się chłodna, dolej więcej ciepłej wody. Rób tak, dopóki nie zacznie płakać, więc w ten sposób do tego czasu będzie podgrzane. Nie tak ciepłe jak prosto ze źródła, ale wystarczające. Kiedy skończysz, po prostu przyczep tę rzecz na górze torebki do jednej z butelek i możesz ją karmić — skończyła wyjaśniać.

— Okej. — Harry przytaknął. — Dziękuję ci, mamo.

— Żaden problem, skarbie. — Anne posłała mu uśmiech i sięgnęła do przodu, by ułożyć dłoń na jego policzku, pocierając ciepłą skórę swoim kciukiem. — Idzie ci wspaniale, kochanie.

Harry zarumienił się i pozwolił swojej mamie ucałować się w czoło, zanim poszła do swojej sypialni. Ocieplił torebkę tak, jak mu powiedziano, a kiedy mała zaczęła płakać, dotknął torebki, usatysfakcjonowany, że mleko było wystarczająco ciepłe. Przyczepił torebkę do butelki i pobiegł na górę, gdzie Josie płakała z całych sił.

— Kolo, nawet ja nie płaczę za jedzeniem. — Harry zamknął drzwi i spokojnie podszedł do łóżka, gdzie leżeli Josie oraz Dusty, a jej małe nóżki i rączki niecierpliwie poruszały się w tę i we wtę w powietrzu.

Podniósł ją, chwycił poduszkę do karmienia i usiadł na łóżku, opierając się plecami o zagłówek i zaczął ją karmić; jej duże, błękitne oczy były otwarte, gdy z całych sił starała się na niego patrzeć. Miał ochotę zrobić zdjęcie, kiedy pulchne dłonie Josie chwyciły butelkę po bokach i zachowywała się, jakby ją trzymała. Harry pomyślał, że jej małe paznokietki były urzekające. Ale nigdy ich nie obcinał, przerażony, że mógłby zranić ją przez przypadek.

— Tęsknisz za mamusią? — zagruchał do niej. — Bo ja za nim tęsknię. Ale założę się, że dobrze się bawisz z tatusiem, prawda? Jestem twoim ulubionym rodzicem, co nie, muffinko? — zapytał ją, uśmiechając się do jej małej twarzyczki. Jej rude, mocno kręcone włosy odrobinę się unosiły, ale w przeciwieństwie do Louisa, Harry nie zamierzał zaczesywać ich z powrotem w dół. Jego włosy też były roztrzepane i zasługiwali na to, żeby spędzić razem ten szalony dzień.

Kiedy skończyła całe mleko, Harry odłożył pustą butelkę na swoją szafkę nocną, po czym podniósł córkę i przyłożył ją do swojej piersi, starając się, by jakiekolwiek powietrze, jakie dostało się do jej brzuszka, odbiło się. Nie spodziewał się, że Josie wypluje trochę mleka prosto na swoją różową piżamkę.

— Czyż nie zrobiłaś bałaganu, ty moje ciasteczko? — zagruchał do niej. — Jesteś do mnie bardziej podobna niż to przyznajesz — zachichotał, zaczynając ściągać jej śpioszki, gdy dostał powiadomienie.

Szybko odblokował telefon, kiedy zobaczył, że to wiadomość od Louisa i uśmiechnął się, widząc jego zdjęcie, jak trzyma najmniejszą dziewczynkę, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Miała ciemne włosy, dokładnie takie jak Louis i nie mógł zobaczyć wyraźnie jej twarzy, skoro ledwo co została urodzona i wyglądała jak każdy inny noworodek. Ale wiedział, że będzie miała te błękitne oczy jak wszyscy Tomlinsonowie. Dla jej dobra miał nadzieję, że będzie wyglądała podobnie do jej pięknego brata.

— Spójrz, kochanie. — Harry pokazał Josie telefon. — To siostrzyczka mamusi, twoja ciocia Claire. Właśnie się urodziła.

Harry kompletnie zapomniał o tym, żeby ubrać Josie w nową, czystą piżamkę i zamiast odpowiedzieć na wiadomość Louisa, położył się na łóżku ze swoją małą gwiazdeczką na jego nagiej klacie, a potem włączył telewizor, żeby pooglądać kreskówki. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy trafił na te stare, a nie te dziwne nowe, które według jego opinii były kompletnym gównem. Tom i Jerry była jedną z jego ulubionych bajek. Całkowicie stracił poczucie czasu i kiedy Louis wszedł do środka, znalazł ich w tej samej pozycji. Josie zasnęła na jego nagiej piersi, a Harry głaskał jej małe plecki.

— Dlaczego jest goła? — zapytał Louis, głosem zmęczonym i poirytowanym.

— Uwolnij sutka. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym ziewnął.

— Ona nie powinna być naga! Mogła się przeziębić. Jest zima! — Louis pomaszerował do niego, żeby ją zabrać, ale Harry mu na to nie pozwolił.

— Jest jej ciepło! — wykrzyknął, trzymając ją bliżej siebie.

— Nie wiesz tego! Co ty, do diabła, sobie myślałeś?! — skrytykował go Louis, a potem kontynuował. — Czy ty w ogóle myślałeś? Nie mogę zostawić jej samej z tobą nawet na parę godzin. — Kiedy pokonany Harry rozluźnił swoje ramiona, Louis w końcu wykradł ją z jego uścisku. Potem zaczął szukać dla niej kolejnego ubranka dla swojej nagiej córeczki. Chociaż była ciepła i sprawiała wrażenie, jakby było jej wygodnie, Louis wciąż chciał, żeby była ubrana, tak na wszelki wypadek. Mogło być jej wystarczająco ciepło w ramionach jej ojca, ale Louis nie zamierzał mu tego mówić. Był jej matką i się martwił.

— Jak się mają twoja mama i Claire? — zapytał go Harry.

— Mają się świetnie. To był bardzo łatwy poród, a Claire jest piękna! — Louis westchnął raczej marzycielsko. — Zrobiłem im mnóstwo zdjęć.

— Bardziej piękna niż nasza córka? — ale zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć, Harry dodał — niemożliwe — uśmiechając się do Josie, która spała teraz w ramionach swojej mamusi.

— Przestań! Jestem po prostu taki szczęśliwy, okej? — powiedział Louis. — A mój tata się popłakał. Myślę, że mama spieprzyła mu drugą rękę.

Harry się roześmiał. 

— Cieszę się, że nie trzymałem twojej. Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie miałbym po tym dłoni.

— Nie miałbyś fiuta. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niego słodko, a potem odwrócił się, żeby odłożyć Josie do łóżeczka, by mogła spokojnie spać, zanim oni sami także położyli się do łóżka. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Trzy dni później, kiedy Evelyn wróciła w końcu do domu, Louis był pierwszy, żeby odwiedzić ich wraz z Josie, chcąc spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam ze swoimi rodzicami i siostrą. Podał Josie swojemu tacie, gdy tylko przekroczył próg drzwi, po czym podszedł, by przytulić swoją mamę, zanim w końcu wziął w ramiona swoją siostrę. Jego mama wyglądała, jakby miała stracić przytomność z powodu wyczerpania i nigdy nie widział, by jego tata był tak zmęczony. 

— Wyglądacie okropnie, ludzie — powiedział im Louis, tonem szczerym, ale współczującym. Teraz wiedział, jak to jest zajmować się noworodkiem i mógł wykazać się odrobiną empatii. Josie była potrzebującym dzieckiem. 

— Ona płacze więcej niż ty, kiedy byłeś mały. — John usiadł na kanapie obok swojej żony, pocierając dłonią worki pod swoimi oczami. — A mama przyjeżdża jutro, żeby ją zobaczyć. — Wyglądał, jakby miał się popłakać.

— Powodzenia z tym — powiedział Louis, mając nadzieję, że skupi się kompletnie na Claire i zostawi jego i Josie w spokoju. Ale wiedział, że to się nie wydarzy. Jego babcia, Beatrice, będzie się koncentrować i na jego córce, i na siostrze. Kochał ją, ale chciałby, by była bardziej słodka, tak jak Josephine.

John podał Josie Evelyn, po czym wstał, żeby otworzyć drzwi i wpuścić Anne, Robina i Harry’ego do domu. Harry korzystał ze swojej przerwy na lunch, żeby przyjść ją zobaczyć i Louis uważał, że to bardzo słodkie z jego strony. Któregoś dnia będzie musiał wstąpić do pracy Harry’ego i zabrać ze sobą Josie, żeby pokazać jej, gdzie pracował jej tata.

— Jak się czujesz? — Anne przytuliła Evelyn. — Przyniosłam trochę jedzenia dla waszej dwójki. Pomyślałam, że prawdopodobnie nie będziecie mieć czasu, żeby coś ugotować.

— Dzięki — powiedział wdzięcznie John. — Nie mieliśmy nawet czasu, żeby spać.

— Chcecie zjeść teraz? — zapytała Anne, a kiedy przytaknęli, poszła do kuchni, żeby podgrzać jedzenie.

— Dziękujemy ci, Anne. Naprawdę to doceniamy. — Evelyn uśmiechnęła się zmęczona.

— Mogę ją potrzymać? — zapytał ją grzecznie Harry.

— Pewnie, że możesz, kochanie. — Uśmiechnęła się i podała Harry’emu małe dziecko.

Harry przytulił ją ostrożnie, upewniając się, że wspiera jej główkę ręką w poprawny sposób. Claire była nawet mniejsza niż Josie, co miało sens, ponieważ urodziła się odrobinę za wcześnie, a jego własna córka z tygodniowym opóźnieniem. Zachłanna, mała rzecz po prostu nie potrafiła się nacieszyć byciem wewnątrz swojej matki.

— Jest wspaniała, Evelyn — skomplementował życzliwie Harry. 

— Lizus — syknął Louis pod nosem. Harry przewrócił oczami i pokazał mu język. Przy odrobinie szczęścia Evelyn będzie jego teściową, więc to oczywiste, że chciał, by go kochała.

— Naprawdę jest — zgodził się Robin. — Ona i Josie będą łamać wiele serc.

Zarówno John jak i Harry skrzywili się na wspomnienie o ich córkach mających miłosne zainteresowania, powodując, że Louis, jego mama oraz Anne zachichotali. 

Anne umieściła talerze z ich jedzeniem na stoliku kawowym, a potem poszła do kuchni i wróciła z dwoma butelkami zimnej wody. Louis trzymał Josie, która zaczynała stawać się odrobinę czepialska, podczas gdy Anne trzymała Claire, a Robin obserwował dziecko nad jej ramieniem.

— Przypomina Louisa, kiedy był noworodkiem — powiedziała Anne.

— Rzeczywiście — potwierdziła Evelyn, jedząc. Ona i John umierali z głodu. Harry popatrzył na jedzenie tęsknie, ale Anne posłała mu spojrzenie mówiące, żeby się wycofał i poszedł do domu, jeśli chciał coś zjeść. Nadąsał się, ale nie marudził.

Ostatecznie wymówił się tym, bo także umierał z głodu i skończył sam w domu, jedząc wielki talerz jedzenia, które zostawiła dla niego Anne. Jedząc, pomyślał o zaoszczędzeniu wystarczającej ilości pieniędzy, żeby wysłać ją na jeden dzień do spa, żeby mogła się zrelaksować i powrócić jak nowa. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić dla swojej mamy, którą ubóstwiał. Kiedy skończył i odłożył talerz do zmywarki, poszedł do domu obok, by poinformować ich, że wraca do pracy.

W domu Tomlinsonów znalazł ich robiących zdjęcia obu dzieciom. Ustawili je na siedząco oparte o parę poduszek na kanapie, a Louis szalał z fotografowaniem ich. Wiedział, że Josie była o krok od płaczu, kiedy zaczęła wydymać usta, a potem otworzyła oczy, by posłać im zirytowane spojrzenie. Parę sekund później jej mała twarz się wykrzywiła i zaczęła płakać na cały głos. Harry chciał po nią sięgnąć, ale musiał już wychodzić. Wiedział, że jeśli weźmie ją na ręce, nie wypuści jej w najbliższym czasie i spóźni się do pracy. 

— Uważaj na siebie — powiedział mu Louis, zanim wyszedł.

Harry, nie namyślając się, pocałował go w policzek i wyszedł przez drzwi, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Louis zarumienił się, kiedy wszyscy dorośli uśmiechali się do niego głupio i podniósł płaczącą Josie. Ostatecznie musiał wrócić do domu, kiedy Josie nie chciała się uspokoić i przeszkadzała Claire, która także zaczęła płakać. Miał nadzieję, że dogadają się, kiedy będą starsze i zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółkami.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy nadszedł marzec, Josie była już trzy-miesięcznym niemowlakiem. Jej włosy były trochę dłuższe, a jej ciało odrobinę większe. Louis miał wrażenie, że rosła wraz z każdym dniem. Ale to nie oznaczało, że zajmowanie się nią było łatwiejsze. Wciąż płakała i wciąż robiła kupę. Jej charakterek zaczynał pokazywać się coraz bardziej i była zadziorną, małą pierdółką. W końcu uśmiechała się naprawdę i uważali, że miała najbardziej uroczy, mały uśmiech, zwłaszcza te skierowane tylko do jej rodziców, podczas których było widać, że nie ma zębów. Harry się rozpłakał, kiedy pierwszy raz się do niego uśmiechnęła, ale zaprzeczał temu za każdym razem, gdy Louis o tym wspominał.

Pozostały tylko trzy miesiące szkoły i obydwaj nie mogli się doczekać, aż ją ukończą. Ale póki jeszcze pozostawał do tego jakiś czas, Louis upewniał się, że Harry miał odrobione wszystkie lekcje i zdawał każdy test. Mógłby być przeklęty, ale tatuś jego dziecka nie mógł powtarzać swojej klasy maturalnej.

Dzień był długi i był znudzony, kiedy usiadł podczas lunchu przy ich stoliku, czekając, aż dotrze tam reszta jego przyjaciół. Postawił swoją torbę z drugim śniadaniem na stole i wyjął mały pojemnik pełen lazanii, którą Anne zrobiła na obiad dzień wcześniej. Harry miał to samo na lunch i chciał na niego zaczekać, żeby obaj mogli pójść i podgrzać je w jednej z trzech mikrofalówek, które szkoła miała na stołówce.

— Pieprzyć to — westchnął Louis, wstając, by podgrzać swój lunch. Josie jadła teraz więcej i w rezultacie Louis także był głodny bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Był tylko wdzięczny, że na szczęście nie przybierał na wadze.

Stał przed mikrofalówką. Kiedy jego jedzenie skończyło się odgrzewać, wyjął je ze środka i sprawdził, czy rzeczywiście jest gorące. 

— Cholerny Tomlinson — odezwał się za nim irytujący głos. — Naprawdę zamierzasz zjeść to  _ wszystko _ ? 

Louis przewrócił oczami i zignorował Kendall. Ledwo co spał poprzedniej nocy i nie był w nastroju, żeby użerać się z takimi sukami. Cycki go bolały, był głodny i chciało mu się pić.

— Nic dziwnego, że twoja dupa jest taka tłusta — roześmiała się. — Ledwo możesz zmieścić się w swoje dżinsy — zarżała.

Louis przewrócił oczami jeszcze raz, po czym ostentacyjnie obejrzał ją z góry na dół. 

— Wiem, że jesteś zazdrosna, że ja w ogóle mam jakąś dupę, ale to okej, Kendall. Możesz po prostu ją sobie kupić za pieniądze swoich rodziców. Jestem pewien, że Kris nie będzie miała zupełnie nic przeciwko temu.

— Trzymaj imię mojej mamy z dala od swoich plugawych ust, lachociągu.

— Przynajmniej ja mogę ssać jego kutasa — powiedział Louis. — Tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosna, że to ja mam codziennie jego penisa w swojej dupie, nie oznacza, że musisz zachowywać się jak homofobka — powiedział jej.

— Gdybyś nie był wystarczająco głupi, żeby zaciążyć, wtedy wciąż byłby mój! — wrzasnęła, podchodząc bliżej niego. — Jest teraz z tobą tylko ze względu na dziecko, które, gdy sprawdzałam ostatnim razem, w ogóle nie wygląda jak on.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem prosto w jej twarz, musząc oprzeć się o szafkę, żeby się wesprzeć. 

— Kochana, jesteś zablokowana. Nie mów mi, że utworzyłaś drugie konto, żeby go stalkować. Jesteś żałosna, a teraz, jeśli mi wybaczysz, chciałbym wrócić do swojego stolika i zjeść moje pyszne węglowodany, lordzie Farquaadzie. 

Wokół nich formowało się już zgromadzenie, a Louis zaczynał stawać się rozdrażniony, ponieważ chciał tylko zjeść swoje drugie śniadanie i żyć swoim życiem. Chwycił swoją lazanię i zrobił krok, żeby stamtąd pójść, kiedy Kendall wytrąciła ją z jego rąk. Widownia zaczęła skandować: “Walczcie! Walczcie! Walczcie!”, a Louis miał ochotę im odwrzasnąć, że nie byli już w podstawówce. W tym samym czasie starał się trzymać swój gniew na wodzy, ponieważ jego jedzenie było teraz rozwalone na białej podłodze. Louis westchnął.

— Podnieś to — zażądał.

— Zmuś mnie, ty głupia dziwko. — Kendall podeszła bliżej, wynosząc się przed Louisem.

— Ja jestem głupią dziwką? To ty jesteś tą, która myślała, że Harry ją kocha przez trzy ostatnie lata, podczas gdy to mnie Harry pieprzył przez cały ten czas! — krzyknął Louis. — I kto jest teraz głupią dziwką? — Pokręcił głową i spróbował odejść, ale nie mógł, kiedy popchnęła go tak mocno, że uderzył się łokciem o krawędź blatu.

To cholernie bolało i Louis miał ochotę płakać, ale nie miał na to czasu, kiedy Kendall znowu go popchnęła i upadł, twardo lądując na swojej lewej dłoni. Poczuł, jak coś wyskakuje ze swojego miejsca w jego nadgarstku i szybko przytrzymał go blisko swojej piersi. Uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na Kendall załzawionymi oczami. Zrobiła mu wystarczająco wiele gówna, ale wciąż nie zamierzał jej uderzyć. Louis nie chciał zniżać się do jej poziomu. Był ponad to.

— Co ty robisz, do kurwy?! — wrzasnął skądś Harry, ale Louis nie mógł go zobaczyć, ponieważ jego wizja zaczynała stawać się niewyraźna z powodu bólu.

Poczuł, jak ktoś pomaga mu wstać i pojął, że to Zayn, kiedy poczuł jego wodę kolońską. Zayn pociągnął go do ich stolika, ale Louis chciał wrócić z powrotem, kiedy usłyszał, jak Harry wrzeszcz na kogoś, kim z pewnością była Kendall.

— Louis, co się stało? — chciał wiedzieć jego przejęty przyjaciel.

— Popchnęła mnie, a teraz boli mnie ręka! — zaskomlał Louis, przytrzymując swoją prawą ręką tą lewą.

— Liam! — Zayn zawołał swojego chłopaka, który natychmiast podszedł do niego i Louisa. — Trzeba go zabrać do pielęgniarki. Myślę, że jego ręka może być złamana.

Liam podszedł do Louisa i podniósł płaczącego chłopaka w ślubny sposób, i zaniósł go wraz z Zaynem do gabinetu pielęgniarki, żeby pani Martha mogła zerknąć na jego zranioną rękę.

— Wiesz, że z moimi nogami wszystko w porządku, tak? — zachichotał Louis mimo bólu.

Liam tylko przewrócił oczami i się uśmiechnął. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  


* **Tamale** to jedno z najstarszych dań dzisiejszego Meksyku. Jest to rodzaj gotowanego ciasta kukurydzianego, zazwyczaj nadziewanego. Jedli je zarówno **Aztekowie** jak i **Majowie** , a pierwszy raz pojawiły się 5 – 8 tys. lat przed nasza erą. W Ameryce Środkowej i Południowej zostały rozpowszechnione jeszcze przed przybyciem Kolumba. Świetnie nadawały się do zabierania w drogę, tak dla wojowników jak i podróżników.

Aztekowie jadali Tamale nadziewane mięsem indyka, flaminga, żaby, królika, a nawet robakami. Majowie stosowali także mięso iguany. Poza tym do środka trafiały warzywa, owoce, miód i jajka. We współczesnym Meksyku gotowane na parze ciasto (zawinięte w liście kukurydzy) przygotowane z masa harina najczęściej napełnia się wieprzowiną, wołowiną oraz kurczakiem, ale także serem i odsmażaną fasolą czyli Frijoles Refritos. Serwuje się je z dodatkiem mole lub salsą. Tamale jada się od rana do nocy, a ich stałą dostawę zapewniają sprzedawcy z ulicznych garkuchni. Szczególnie popularne robią się w okolicach Bożego Narodzenia.

Tradycyjnie Tamale przygotowuje się z wykorzystaniem dużej ilością tłuszczu.

** Uwolnić sutka (ang. Free The Nipple) -  _ Free the Nipple jest globalną kampanią zmiany, skupioną wokół równości i nadaniu siły i wolności wszystkim ludziom. Ruch stał się głosem przewodnim w walce o równouprawnienie płci. Wykorzystuje wszystkie współczesne media do tego, aby podnieść społeczną świadomość problemu, zaalarmować i zmienić pogląd na dane zjawisko, na tę niesprawiedliwość. Wierzymy, że wszyscy ludzie zostali stworzeni równymi. Wierzymy, że teraz jest czas na zmianę. Wierzymy, że razem – jednym, zunifikowanym głosem, możemy wpłynąć na globalną zmianę _ – piszą o swoim ruchu działaczki i działacze. Od 2012 roku Free the Nipple stał się jednym z najszybciej rozwijających się ruchów społecznych na świecie. Opanował media, zwłaszcza społecznościowe, w których znani i lubiani przyłączają się do wspierania akcji. Coraz więcej ludzi jest świadomych nierównego traktowania kobiet, ich podległej względem mężczyzn pozycji w świecie. I coraz więcej przestaje się na to godzić.

Facebook i Instagram zakazują swoim regulaminem prezentowania w jakiejkolwiek formie kobiecych piersi i sutków. Wiele gwiazd padło ofiarami blokady swoich kont internetowych, ze względu na publikowane tam zdjęcia. Rihanna, Miley Cyrus, Chelsea Handler… W tym samym czasie, w którym Willow Smith dostaje zakaz Instagrama na wrzucanie zdjęć w koszulce z nadrukiem kobiecych piersi, mężczyźni dumnie prezentują swoje wypięte klatki piersiowe we wszystkich zakątkach internetu. Piersi są naturalną częścią kobiecego ciała. Ich społeczny obraz jest jednak mocno ambiwalentny. Z jednej strony ich naturalnym przeznaczeniem jest karmienie dzieci, z drugiej zaś – w mediach najczęściej funkcjonują jako obiekt oddzielony od samej kobiety. Jako slogan reklamowy, seksualne narzędzie męskiej satysfakcji. Coraz częściej zapomina się o ich pierwotnej funkcji – produkcji pokarmu. I, o dziwo, to nie sztuczny schemat seksualizacji, a właśnie karmienie dzieci wywołuje najgłośniejszy krzyk oburzenia.

*** W oryginale cały zwrot brzmiał o niebo lepiej, ponieważ Louis powiedział: “yo-yo night”, co było skrótem od “you’re on your own”. Przepraszam. 


	25. Chapter 25

Harry był już na korytarzu, gdy usłyszał, jak Louis krzyczy.

Szybko pobiegł do pomieszczenia, z którego dochodził ten dźwięk, ale zanim się tam dostał, został zatrzymany przez tłum ludzi otaczający całe wejście. Harry przecisnął się do miejsca, gdzie jakieś niskie dziewczyny nagrywały zamieszanie dziejące się na środku. Nad ich głowami zobaczył Louisa leżącego na zimnej, brudnej podłodze i płaczącego, trzymającego swoją rękę w bólu, a Kendall stała nad nim, gotowa, by znów go popchnąć. Zanim mógł dotrzeć do boku Louisa, Zayn przeciął tłum i pomógł Louisowi wstać, będąc dla niego tarczą przed Kendall i resztą rozszalałych licealistów przyglądających się temu wszystkiemu.

Czerwona, gorąca wściekłość zagotowała się w umyśle Harry’ego, gdy zobaczył, jak Louis kwili, gdy Zayn wyprowadza go poza scenę. Stał się nawet jeszcze bardziej wściekły, gdy zobaczył, że lunch Louisa był rozwalony po całej podłodze. Wiedział, że to sprawka Kendall, że to ona go skrzywdziła. Harry nigdy do tej pory nie czuł tak wielkiej potrzeby, by kogoś uderzyć. Widzieć upadek Louisa podczas ciąży, gdy jakiś kretyn przypadkowo zwalił go z nóg było jedną rzeczą, ale być świadkiem, jak ktoś rani go specjalnie, sprawiło, że był wściekły jak nigdy.

— Co ty, do kurwy, robisz?? — krzyknął, podbiegając, by stanąć tuż przed nią i spojrzał na nią w dół, jakby była niczym, tylko jakimś brudem. Co było dokładnie tym, czym była.

— Ja- nic nie zrobiłam. To on na mnie naskoczył — skłamała Kendall, cofając się o krok do tyłu, szukając sposobu na ucieczkę.

— Z pewnością — warknął Harry, zbliżając się do niej o krok tak, że jego twarz była tylko o kilka cali przed tą jej.

Zawsze chciała, by był tak blisko niej, żeby mogła patrzeć w jego śliczne, zielone oczy i go całować, ale teraz chciała tylko, by się odsunął, bo wyglądał jak diabeł.

— Harry — odezwał się Niall i chwycił go za ramię. — Musisz się uspokoić — powiedział i powoli owinął swoją dłoń wokół zaciśniętej pięści Harry’ego. — Louis cię teraz potrzebuje.

— Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy. — Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem i cofnął się o krok. — Trzymaj się od niego, kurwa, z daleka, ty pierdolona dziwko.

Uderzył ją ramieniem, gdy przechodził obok, ignorując ją, gdy zaczęła płakać, a jej siostra próbowała ją pocieszyć. Obejrzał się w tamtą stronę jeszcze raz, widząc, jak Lovett kładzie dłoń na jej ramieniu i ją stamtąd wyprowadza.

Harry poszedł do gabinetu pielęgniarki, gdzie, jak wiedział, był Louis. Kiedy tam dotarł, wparował do pomieszczenia bez pukania i zignorował panią Marthę, kiedy pokręciła głową, idąc prosto do Louisa, który siedział na kozetce.

— Co cię boli? — zapytał Louisa.

— Mój nadgarstek — odpowiedział cicho Louis.

Liam siedział obok niego, a Zayn był trochę dalej, rozmawiając przez telefon. Z tego, jak to brzmiało, Harry przypuszczał, że rozmawiał z Evelyn. Mógł usłyszeć jej histeryzujący głos dochodzący z głośnika.

Rozłączył się, po czym podszedł do nich i usiadł obok Liama. 

— Zadzwoniłem do Evelyn, a ona zadzwoni do Johna, żeby tutaj przyjechał. Powiedziała, że musi przyszykować Claire i będzie tutaj tak szybko, jak tylko będzie mogła — poinformował swojego przyjaciela.

— Zayn, nie powinieneś był do niej dzwonić — jęknął Louis, po czym się skrzywił, kiedy poruszył swoją zranioną ręką bardziej niż powinien.

— Musiałem do niej zadzwonić, Louis. Niech mnie licho weźmie, żeby temu kurwiszonowi uszło to płazem.

— Nie martw się — powiedział Harry. — Te idiotki nagrały całą akcję. Przypuszczam, że to jest już na Facebooku, IG i Twitterze do tej pory. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Wścibskie dziwki.

— Sprawdzę to — powiedział Zayn, po czym zaczął przeglądać wszystkie media społecznościowe. Już chwilę potem miał filmiki zapisane na swoim telefonie, wszystkie z innego kąta, a to świetnie ukazywało całe wydarzenie. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, jak Louis uderza swoją ręką o blat.

— Czy mój nadgarstek jest złamany? — zapytał Louis pani Marthy, jego głos przerażony potencjalną odpowiedzią.

— Nie. Myślę, że jest skręcony albo nawet zwichnięty. Sugerowałabym pójście do lekarza i zrobienie prześwietlenia dla bezpieczeństwa — poradziła mu, przykładając do jego ręki torbę lodu.

Łzy zaczęły wypełniać jego oczy. 

— Co? Kiedy to się zagoi? Jak mam trzymać moje dziecko? I karmić ją?! — Wysoki ton Louisa podnosił się ze zmartwienia. Jak miał zajmować się Josie, jeśli nie mógł ruszać ręką? Spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego błękitne oczy były przepełnione strachem i przelewających się łez. Ale Harry pozostał cicho, niepewny, jak go pocieszyć, nie wiedząc, jak rozległe jest jego obrażenie.

Zayn uszczypnął go, a Harry spojrzał na niego wściekłymi oczami, które szybko złagodniały, gdy zobaczył, jak Zayn owija swoje ramiona wokół Liama. Harry wstał i usiadł za Louisem, i powoli objął go swoimi ramionami, uważając, by nie zranić go w rękę, po czym pociągnął go do tyłu tak, że Louis opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową.

— Nie płacz, kochanie. Poczekamy na twoich rodziców, aż tutaj przyjadą, żeby mogli zabrać cię do szpitala. — Harry pogłaskał Louisa po wewnętrznej stronie jego sprawnej ręki i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

Harry szybko zadzwonił do swojego szefa, prosząc o dzień wolny po wyjaśnieniu mu sytuacji, wdzięczny, że ten nie miał nic przeciwko. Potem zadzwonił do swojej mamy i powiedział jej, że będą w domu trochę później, jako że muszą zabrać Louisa do lekarza.

Ich czwórka nie musiała czekać długo, kiedy parę minut później rodzice Louisa weszli do środka bez Claire. Harry nie puścił go nawet na chwilę, gdy oboje rodzice Louisa usiłowali go przytulić.

— Co się stało? — chciał wiedzieć John. Jedyną odpowiedzią, jaką dostał, był Zayn podający mu telefon. Louis był zażenowany, że jego ojciec musiał słyszeć to, co powiedział Kendall, ale nie odezwał się, widząc, jak wściekły był jego ojciec, a jego twarz przybrała czerwony odcień furii.

— Jedźmy do szpitala, a kiedy tam skończymy, zamierzam wnieść zarzuty. To jest nie do zaakceptowania. I to z powodu chłopaka. Naprawdę? — John z powrotem oddał Zaynowi jego telefon, zanim mu podziękował. — Zabieram go do szpitala. Jestem pewien, że Harry sam może się zwolnić. — Posłał pani Marthcie pytające spojrzenie. 

— Oczywiście — powiedziała. — Możecie zwolnić go w głównym sekretariacie na dole. Pozwólcie, że dam mu więcej lodu na drogę; nie chcemy, by to bardziej spuchło.

John pomógł wstać Louisowi, a Evelyn szybko była z jego drugiej strony. Ostatecznie Liam i Zayn wrócili na stołówkę, a Zayn uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy zobaczył, jak Kendall siedzi przed gabinetem dyrektora i wypłakuje sobie oczy. Harry szybko chwycił ich plecaki, a potem podszedł do sekretariatu i się zwolnił. Podążył za nimi do samochodu Johna, próbując wymyślić, co zrobić ze swoim motocyklem i samochodem Louisa. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał poprosić Liama, żeby go odprowadził i wziął ze sobą Zayna, żeby on mógł odprowadzić samochód Louisa do jego domu, ale będzie martwił się tym później, gdy Louis będzie już bezpieczny w domu.

Droga do szpitala minęła szybko i Harry czekał na zewnątrz z Johnem i Evelyn, podczas kiedy lekarze robili jakieś prześwietlenia. Potem pozwolono im wejść do sali, gdzie Louis leżał na łóżku, wyglądając na kompletnie załamanego.

— Słyszałem, co powiedzieli lekarze; jest zwichnięta — powiedział im smutno. — Co oznacza, że najbardziej prawdopodobnie będę musiał mieć ją operowaną. A potem przez wieki będę chodził w gipsie. — Spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, jego ręka leżała luźno z boku.

Harry miał ochotę wybić Kendall wszystkie zęby. Jego gwałtowne myśli zostały przerwane, gdy doktor zapukał w drzwi, a potem wszedł do środka z wynikami prześwietlenia w dłoni.

— Cześć, nazywam się doktor Conrad. — Potrząsnął ich dłońmi, a kiedy się przedstawili, zaczął mówić. — Lewy nadgarstek Louisa jest nieszczęśliwie zwichnięty.

Gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa, Louis zaczął cicho płakać.

— Zoperujemy go tak szybko, jak to tylko możliwe, żeby zapobiec komplikacjom. Chcemy, żeby nadgarstek zagoił się prawidłowo i znowu był całkowicie sprawny — wyjaśnił.

— Czy może zostać zoperowany dzisiaj? — zapytał John.

— Zaplanujemy zabieg najszybciej, jak to możliwe, ale prawdopodobnie będzie musiał zostać na noc na obserwacji — powiedział im dr Conrad.

— Nie mogę zostać na noc! — wykrzyknął Louis, z każdą minutą brzmiąc na coraz bardziej zestresowanego. — Mam w domu dziecko, którym muszę się zająć.

— Jest w porządku, Lou — pocieszył go łagodnie Harry, pocierając jego plecy. — Ja zajmę się Josie. To tylko jedna noc, a ona ma w lodówce wystarczająco dużo mleka.

— Czy to będzie dla niego bezpieczne, żeby karmił piersią, kiedy wróci do domu? — zapytała lekarza Evelyn.

— Powinno być w porządku, ale będzie musiał być uważny, żeby nie zranić swojej ręki, kiedy będzie ją trzymał. Nie będzie mógł robić wielu rzeczy. Nie chcemy, żeby znowu zranił się w nadgarstek, kiedy będzie się goił, bo to mogłoby spowodować wiele komplikacji i stałą niesprawność. 

Twarz Louisa stała się biała jak prześcieradło, przeraził się, że nigdy już nie będzie mógł trzymać swojej córeczki obiema dłońmi, albo zrobić cokolwiek lewą dłonią, jeśli naruszy nadgarstek w procesie gojenia.

— Kiedy wygoi się całkowicie? — John zapytał cicho doktora, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

— Około ośmiu tygodni — poinformował doktor Conrad. — Po tym będzie musiał przejść pełną rehabilitację z ćwiczeniami na wzmocnienie nadgarstka, żeby odświeżyć działanie swojej ręki i nadgarstka do całkowicie normalnego funkcjonowania oraz zapobiec przyszłym urazom.

— W porządku — westchnął John. — Wszystko, co sprawi, że poczuje się lepiej. 

— Przygotuję wszystko. Parę pielęgniarek przyjdzie tutaj za chwilę, żeby go ubrać i przygotować do operacji — powiedział, zanim opuścił pomieszczenie.

— Tato, nie chcę zostać na noc. — Louis zaczął płakać, gdy tylko lekarz wyszedł. Nie mógł nawet otrzeć łez lewą dłonią, co sprawiło, że czuł się jeszcze bardziej żałośnie.

— Wiem, synu, ale to dla twojego własnego dobra. Harry i Anne mogą zająć się Josie, dopóki nie wrócisz do domu. — John usiadł na łóżku obok Louisa, a potem spojrzał na Evelyn, która pisała coś na telefonie.

— Zostawiłam Claire z Anne — powiedziała mu. — Muszę wracać, nie może męczyć się z dwójką dzieci naraz, ale będę z powrotem, gdy tylko Beatrice przyjedzie. Musiałam po nią zadzwonić.

— To okej — westchnął John.

Evelyn podeszła do Louisa i owinęła wokół niego swoje ramiona, całując go w policzek. 

— Będę z powrotem, gdy tylko będę mogła, kochanie. Nie zamartwiaj się o Josie, okej? Nic jej nie będzie z Anne i później z Harrym.

— Ucałuj ją ode mnie, w porządku? — Louis usiłował powstrzymać swoje łzy. Już i tak nienawidził być od niej z dala podczas lekcji, a teraz nie będzie widział jej cały dzień, co ssało. Był wdzięczny za Anne; Louis nie wiedział, co by zrobili bez jej pomocy.

Ostatecznie Evelyn wyszła wkrótce potem i gdy tylko zabrano Louisa na zabieg, John zostawił w szpitalu Harry’ego, żeby czekał na informacje, podczas kiedy on pojechał na komisariat. Poprosił Zayna, żeby przesłał mu wszystkie nagrania i teraz miał wystarczająco dużo dowodów, by wnieść oskarżenie na Kendall. Niech go diabli, jeśli tym razem pozwoli, żeby Kris upiekło się to, co wyczyniała jej córka. Zraniła jego syna, spierdoliła mu rękę do tego stopnia, że musi być operowana i nie tylko on będzie się z tym męczył przez dwa miesiące, ale także jego wnuczka. Ta sytuacja sprawiała, że był wściekły.

Dotarł na wydział policji, uzbrojony w wystarczająco dużo dowodów, żeby móc wnieść oskarżenie. Spotkał się z kilkoma oficerami LAPD i wyjaśnił im sytuację oraz jak jego syn był wcześniej prześladowany przez oskarżoną aż do tego wydarzenia. Cały proces zajął mu dłuższą chwilę, ale czekał cierpliwie, gdy dokumentowali wszystkie filmy i jego zeznania. Wciąż, w którymś momencie będą potrzebowali zeznań także od Louisa, ale mogli ruszyć z tym już teraz i zacząć pracować nad sprawą przeciwko Kendall. Miał nadzieję, że prokurator wyda za nią list gończy.

Kiedy to wszystko zostało zrobione, Robin i Liam pomogli mu przyprowadzić motocykl Harry’ego i samochód Louisa z powrotem pod dom Robina, który pojechał prosto po pracy do szpitala, żeby sprawdzić, co z Louisem i Harrym. Ostatecznie odwiózł Liama z powrotem do domu i podziękował mu za pomoc Louisowi w szkole. Evelyn także pojechała zobaczyć swojego synka, gdy tylko Beatrice dotarła, wierząc, że jej teściowa dobrze zajmie się jej córeczką. Do czasu, gdy wszyscy dojechali do szpitala, Harry wciąż czekał, wyglądając na zmęczonego i zdesperowanego, by usłyszeć jakieś informacje o Louisie.

— Żadnych wiadomości? — zapytała go Evelyn, kładąc torbę Louisa z rzeczami na noc na krześle obok siebie.

— Jeszcze nie — westchnął Harry, chowając twarz w swoich dłoniach.

Doktor wybrał ten moment, by w końcu do nich podejść.

— Jak poszło? Czy z moim synem wszystko w porządku? — zapytał go John.

— Operacja była całkowitym sukcesem. Zaczekamy, aż się obudzi i wtedy pozwolimy wam go zobaczyć. Miejmy nadzieję, że nastąpi to w przeciągu kilku minut. — Lekarz odszedł po przekazaniu informacji i rodzice oraz Harry wciąż czekali.

Pozwolono im wejść dwadzieścia minut później, kiedy Louis już się całkowicie wybudził, ale wciąż był nieco zdezorientowany przez narkozę. Evelyn usiadła na łóżku obok niego, żeby dać mu tyle pocieszenia, ile tylko mogła. Wiedziała, że jej chłopczyka bolało i jej serce pękało, gdy musiała go takiego oglądać. Chciałaby móc to od niego zabrać.

— Mamo..? — wymamrotał Louis, wciąż próbując otworzyć oczy.

— Jestem tuż obok, skarbie. — Otarła łzy.

— Josie? — zapytał Louis.

— Jest w domu z Anne, kochanie. Nic jej nie jest; już ją wykąpali i nakarmili, gdy wychodziłam — poinformowała go.

— Chcę ją zobaczyć. — Louis zmarszczył brwi.

— Wiem, skarbie, ale musimy poczekać, aż pozwolą ci wrócić do domu. — Evelyn przebiegła palcami przez włosy Louisa, a potem spojrzała na Harry’ego, który przygryzał swoją dolną wargę. Ostatnim razem, gdy Harry sprawdzał, co z ich córką, płakała nieprzerwanie, prawdopodobnie świadoma faktu, że Louis powinien już tam z nią być, ale jej mamusi po prostu tam nie było.

— Nie… — Łzy Louisa stoczyły się po obu stronach jego twarzy. — Chcę zobaczyć ją teraz.

— Zadzwonię do mamy przez facetime’a — odezwał się Harry. — Jest okej, kochanie.

Anne nie zajęło długo, żeby odebrała i Harry dziękował bogu, że Josie nie płakała, kiedy zobaczył ją rozbudzoną w ramionach jego mamy.

— _Hej, kochanie_ — przywitała się z nim Anne. — _Jak się ma Louis?_

— Cześć, mamo. Ma się dobrze. Jest tutaj i chce zobaczyć Josie, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko — powiedział jej Harry.

— _Ani trochę_ — powiedziała, a chwilkę później Josie była na ekranie, a jej malutkie rączki sięgały po telefon teraz, kiedy była bardziej czujna.

— Cześć, dziecinko — przywitał ją Louis bliski płaczu, widząc sposób, w jaki poderwała główkę na dźwięk jego głosu. Jej małe rączki zamachały w powietrzu. — Nie mogę dzisiaj wrócić do domu, ale zobaczymy się jutro, okej? Kocham cię, skarbie. I proszą, bądź grzeczna dla babci i tatusia, gdy wróci do domu. — Louis uronił jeszcze kilka łez, ponieważ wszystko, co chciał zrobić, to po prostu wrócić do domu na czas, by móc być ze swoją córką. Louis nie chciał, żeby Anne się rozłączała, ale rozumiał, że nie mogła cały czas wisieć na telefonie. Już robiła dla nich dużo, zajmując się jego i Harry’ego córką.

— Dziękuję ci. — Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, a potem na swoją mamę.

— Kto zajmuje się Claire? — zapytał ją.

— _Beatrice_ — powiedziała jego mama. Louis posłał jej skwaszone spojrzenie. Nie był zbyt podekscytowany tym, że zobaczy swoją babkę, gdy wróci do domu.

— Nie martw się, Lou — zachichotał John. — Spróbuję trzymać ją od ciebie z daleka, na ile to tylko będzie możliwe.

— Wiesz, że cokolwiek zrobisz, na nią to nie zadziała — westchnął Louis, próbując przyzwyczaić się do myśli, że zostanie na co najmniej tydzień. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie usiłowała przesadnie go karmić teraz, kiedy nie był już w ciąży.

Ostatecznie Louis zjadł coś, kiedy przestało go mdlić i kiedy dostał swoje jedzenie, zaczął tęsknić za lazanią, którą miał zjeść na lunch. Kiedy skończył, Harry się z nim pożegnał, żeby móc wrócić do Josie, chcąc odciążyć swoją mamę, która zajmowała się nią cały dzień. Mama Louisa została z nim, dopóki nie zasnął, ale jego tata zdecydował się zostać z nim na noc, żeby dotrzymać mu towarzystwa.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Z powrotem w domu Harry’ego, nastolatek dotarł tam później niż zwykle. Wysłał wiadomość do swoich przyjaciół, prosząc ich o notatki dla niego i Louisa, gdy już zdecydował, że nie pójdzie do szkoły następnego dnia. Mieli nieskazitelną obecność do tej pory i było mu trochę smutno, że to zrujnują, ale to było konieczne.

Kiedy wszedł do środka, ślinka naciekła mu do ust na zapach obiadu, który przyrządzała jego mama, zastanawiając się, dlaczego gotowała później niż zwykle. Odpowiedź na jego pytanie nadeszła w formie małej, rozbudzonej dziewczynki, leżącej w swojej huśtawce w kuchni z kotem śpiącym pod nią. Harry uśmiechnął się, doceniając to, że Dusty pilnował jego córeczki.

— Cześć, mamo — przywitał ją, podchodząc, by ucałować jej policzek.

— Cześć, kochanie. Jak się ma Louis? — zapytała go.

— Jest z nim okej, ale jest smutny. Chciał wrócić do domu.

— John wysłał mi to nagranie. Jestem zdegustowana zachowaniem tej dziewczyny. — Anne potrząsnęła głową. — Cieszę się, że John wniósł na nią oskarżenie. Zasłużyła sobie na to.

— John wniósł oskarżenie? — Harry uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

— Owszem. Robin mówi, że jest wystarczająco dużo dowodów, by prokurator wydał za nią list gończy. Ma osiemnaście lat i może być traktowana jak dorosła — powiedziała, mieszając mięso, które przyrządzała.

— Kris prawdopodobnie wpłaci za nią kaucję w mgnieniu oka. — Harry podążył do lodówki, żeby wziąć butelkę wody, a potem podszedł do huśtawki, żeby ucałować Josie i nastroszyć cienkie włosy na jej główce.

— Może spróbować. Ale wtedy ona będzie kolejną osobą wnoszącą oskarżenia, tym razem na mnie, kiedy z nią skończę. Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni gównem tej rodziny. Nie wiem, co widziałeś w tej dziewczynie, jest potworem. Dzięki Bogu zaciążyłeś Louisa, a nie ją… 

— Mamo! — krzyknął Harry, a jego twarz nabrała czerwieni z powodu zażenowania.

— Co? Ty się nie cieszysz!? — zapytała go Anne. — Louis jest takim słodkim chłopcem i robi nawet jeszcze słodsze dzieci. — Ucałowała policzek Josie, a mała posłała jej pozbawiony zębów uśmiech.

Harry uśmiechnął się na tę dwójkę. 

— Tak. Cieszę się. Ona jest moim wszystkim.

— Wszyscy to wiemy, kochanie. — Anne także się uśmiechnęła.

W tym momencie Josie zaczęła płakać i wyciągnęła rączki w stronę swojego tatusia.

— Trzeba ją przebrać. Dałam jej butelkę jakiś czas temu. — Harry podniósł ją i zaczął iść w stronę swojego pokoju, gdzie były pieluszki. Jego mama podążyła za nim, zadając mu pytania, gdy wspinali się po schodach. — Louis wraca jutro, prawda? Nie chcę, żeby zabrakło jej mleka.

Harry chwycił pieluchę i chusteczki, kiedy dotarł do pokoju i położył ją na macie, odpinając jej śpioszki.

— Tak, wróci jutro, nie martw się. Nie sądzę, żeby był w stanie być od niej z daleka tak długo. — Harry pocieszył swoją matkę.

— Biedactwo, to dla niego takie ciężkie być od niej z daleka. Brzmiał na tak smutnego, kiedy rozmawiał z Josie…

Harry przewrócił oczami. 

— Jest nieco dramatyczny, jeśli mam być szczery.

— Jest nowy w byciu mamą. Ja też nie chciałam zostawiać ciebie i Gemmy, kiedy musiałam wracać do pracy. To trudne, Harry.

— To nieco złamało mi serce — przyznał w końcu Harry po długiej przerwie. — Ała! Mamo! — Harry chwycił się za tył głowy, kiedy Anne uderzyła go tam lekko.

— Nie dramatyzuj, Harry — dokuczyła mu i przewróciła oczami. — Poprosiłeś mnie, żebym dawała ci ją na facetime, kiedy masz przerwy w pracy. Jesteś gorszy niż Louis.

— Po prostu kocham tę muffinkę tak bardzo!! — Harry całował jej brzuszek, dopóki to nie sprawiło, że zaczęła płakać. 

— Jesteś okropny — roześmiała się Anne, przyglądając się, jak Harry nakłada na dłonie środek dezynfekujący, a dopiero potem ją podnosi.

Wrócili z powrotem na dół, gdzie Harry znowu włożył Josie do jej huśtawki, witając się z Robinem, a potem biorąc prysznic. Tej nocy Harry poszedł do łóżka po tym, jak pomógł swojej mamie posprzątać w kuchni. Upewnił się, że Josie jest bezpieczna w swoim łóżeczku i położył Dusty’ego na łóżku obok siebie, zanim usnął. Ale towarzystwo kota nie było nawet w zbliżeniu tak dobre jak towarzystwo jego Louisa. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Harry ułożył się do snu po tym, jak włożył śpiącą Josie do łóżeczka. Ale nie minęła nawet godzina, nim ponownie się nie obudziła i zaczęła płakać. Kiedy to trwało już dłuższą chwilę, Harry wstał, żeby zobaczyć, co jest nie tak. Gdy ją uciszył, ukołysał ją z powrotem do snu. Ale po piątym razie, kiedy obudziła go w przeciągu trzech godzin, Harry wiedział, że musi być czymś rozstrojona. Jej pieluszka była czysta, nie była głodna, a jednak wciąż była smutna.

Harry trzymał ją w swoich ramionach, kołysając ją w przód i w tył, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by ją uciszyć. Ale po dziesięciu minutach jej płacz wciąż nie ustawał.

— Co się dzieje, Josie? — zapytał ją Harry zrozpaczonym głosem, a jego oczy piekły, gdy na nią patrzył, biel wokół jego szmaragdowych tęczówek była ciemnoczerwona z powodu braku snu. Na chwilę przestała płakać i spojrzała na niego, wpatrując się w swojego tatusia dużymi, błękitnymi, okrągłymi oczami, a jej dolna warga wydęła się do przodu w słodkiej podkówce. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądała identycznie jak Louis, robiąc to. Jej wargi zdecydowanie bardziej przypominały te jego, ale te oczy i nikłe brwi były całkowicie Louisa. Może za nim tęskniła?

— Tęsknisz za mamusią, muffinko? — Harry uniósł ją bliżej swojej twarzy, tak, żeby mogła widzieć go lepiej. — To dlatego płaczesz całą noc?

Josie odpowiedziała próbą złapania jego ust.

— Ja też tęsknię — pocieszył ją pocałunkiem w czoło, a potem spróbował pocałować każdy jeden mały paluszek u jej dłoni.

Harry wiedział, że jeśli odłoży ją z powrotem do łóżeczka, znowu zacznie płakać, więc podszedł do łóżka i usiadł z nią na materacu; relaksowała się cicho w jego ramionach i ziewała uroczo co parę chwil.

— Co ty na to, że dotrzymamy sobie nawzajem towarzystwa dzisiaj w nocy? — Ale zamiast Josie dającej mu odpowiedź, włożyła swoją piąstkę do ust i nieco zmarszczyła swój malutki nosek, nadymając swoje policzki. Harry natychmiast przestał nią ruszać i spojrzał na nią w dół, jego śpiące, zielone oczy zwęziły się w szparki. Znał tę minę. Josie robiła ją, kiedy miała za chwilę zwalić kupsko.

— Naprawdę, muffinko? Tuż przed tym, jak mieliśmy iść spać? — Josie posłała mu w odpowiedzi uśmiech.

Kiedy skończyła, Harry ją przebrał, ale był zbyt leniwy, żeby z powrotem zapiąć jej śpioszki, więc wziął ją z powrotem do łóżka w samej pieluszce. Odsunął z powrotem kołdrę i ułożył się płasko na plecach, kładąc Josie na swojej nagiej piersi z jej małą główką spoczywającą na jego sercu. Z jedną dłonią na jej pleckach i kocem przykrywającym ich aż do szyi Josie, zasnął parę minut później, a cichy oddech Josie dołączył do jego chrapnięć parę chwil później.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Następnego poranka o dziewiątej Harry jechał do szpitala, z Josie zapiętą w jej foteliku samochodowym z tyłu, a obok niej trochę śniadania, które Anne zapakowała dla Louisa. Zamierzał wkraść się do środka. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, zaparkował z tyłu budynku. Spojrzał na Josie, która cichutko ssała swój smoczek.

— Gotowa zobaczyć mamusię, małpko? — zapytał ją Harry.

Mrugnęła na niego i wydała z siebie uroczy, bulgoczący dźwięk. 

— Wezmę to za tak.

Harry poprawił jej ciepłą czapeczkę, a potem chwycił nosidełko razem z torbą pieluch i poszedł do środka. Mógł stwierdzić, że Josie zaczynała się wiercić, kiedy weszli do środka i sam w myślach zmusił się, by zrobić to szybciej. 

Kiedy dotarł do sali Louisa, zielonooki chłopak cicho wszedł do środka po tym, jak zauważył, że ranny chłopak wciąż spał. Położył nosidełko na krześle, a potem wyjął z niego Josie, owijając wokół niej jej delikatny, różowy kocyk, zanim przytulił ją do swojej piersi, chowając ją w cieple i przytulności swoich ramion. 

Usiadł na szpitalnym łóżku, a ruch, w jaki jego tyłek wprawił cienki materac, spowodował, że senny Louis otworzył swoje oczy.

— Patrz, moja mała gwiazdeczko — wyszeptał Harry w ucho Josie. — To mamusia!

— Haz…? — wyszeptał ochryple Louis oszołomionym głosem. Użył swojej prawej dłoni, żeby wytrzeć sen ze swoich oczu.

— Dzień dobry, Boo. — Uśmiechnął się ciepło. — Przyniosłem ci prezent.

Louis spojrzał w dół, by zobaczyć, co było w ramionach Harry’ego. Jego oczy rozświetliły się jak fajerwerki na czwartego lipca*, kiedy zobaczył swoją córeczkę. 

— Moja Josie!

Louis odruchowo sięgnął po nią obiema dłońmi, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy poczuł szczypiący ból w lewej. Nie poruszyła się ani o cal, będąc obciążona gipsem. 

Ale po zobaczeniu niewielkiego drgnięcia w jego palcach, Harry wiedział, jak bardzo pragnął sięgnąć i chwycić ich córkę obiema dłońmi. Smutna rzeczywistość, w której nie mógł, sprawiała, że serce go bolało.

Niezrażony, Louis przytknął swoją sprawną dłoń do twarzyczki Josie, pocierając palcami jej miękki policzek. Ale to nie było wystarczające. Potrzebował być bliżej niej. Trzymać ją.

Spojrzał na Harry’ego, niemo próbując wyrazić, czego pragnął, wciąż zbyt zawstydzony, by przyznać głośno, że potrzebował pomocy, by zająć się swoim własnym dzieckiem.

Na szczęście Harry wiedział dokładnie, czego pragnął i umieścił Josie w jego pojedynczej ręce, pomagając Louisowi umieścić ją prawidłowo tak, żeby samodzielnie mógł wspierać jej ciężar. Harry kiwnął głową w milczeniu w stronę plastikowego zagłówka, instruując Louisa, żeby oparł się o niego plecami, aby Josie mogła spoczywać na jego piersi.

Gdy tylko była bezpiecznie w jego ramionach, Louis się odprężył, całując ją w czubek głowy co parę minut.

— Dała ci wycisk zeszłej nocy? — zastanowił się głośno.

— Przez jakiś czas, no. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Dlaczego? Co się działo? — zapytał Louis.

— Po prostu za tobą tęskniła, to wszystko.

Louis się uśmiechnął. 

— Też za tobą tęskniłem, kochanie. — Potarł kciukiem o jej bok. — Bardzo.

Josie odpowiedziała przez umieszczenie swojej dłoni na piersi Louisa i zaciskając piąstkę na materiale, próbując uzyskać dostęp do mleka.

Louis spanikował, nie będąc pewnym, co zrobić, kiedy mógł użyć tylko jednej ręki, a ta właśnie ją trzymała. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który był kompletnie nieświadomy jego dylematu.

— Harry…

— Tak? — Harry spojrzał w dół, gdzie oczy Louisa wpatrywały się w ich córeczkę, która tarmosiła teraz jego koszulę. — Och…

Louis spłonął jasną czerwienią.

— Okej, poczekaj chwilę. — Harry wstał i podszedł do boku Louisa. — Przesuń się trochę — powiedział mu.

Louis zrobił wszystko, co w jego mocy, żeby przesunąć swoją pupę do przodu na tyle wystarczająco, by Harry mógł wślizgnąć się za niego i usiąść. Wtedy owinął swoje nogi wokół Louisa, przyciskając się klatką do jego pleców. Harry podłożył swoje ręce pod Louisa i przytrzymał dłonie pod ręką Louisa. — Tutaj. Przenieś ją na moje ręce, kochanie.

Louis delikatnie przesunął swoją rękę i pozwolił jej ześlizgnąć się w czekające ramiona Harry’ego. Kiedy ręka Louisa była już wolna, podciągnął swoją koszulę i rozpiął przód swojego stanika. Gdy jego sutki były odsłonięte, Harry uniósł Josie tak, by mogła dosięgnąć jednego. Dziecko natychmiast zassało się na nim, gdy znalazło się na jego poziomie. Louis sapnął miękko na to uczucie, zaskoczony jej niecierpliwością.

— Jejku, Josie… Zwolnij, skarbie — powiedział, bojąc się, że zakrztusi się przez to, jak szybko przełykała. Piła jego mleko tak, jakby głodowała. — Kiedy jadła ostatni raz? — zapytał jej ojca.

— Niedawno temu! — odpowiedział szybko Harry. — Mówiłem ci, naprawdę za tobą tęskniła.

Josie spojrzała na niego, jej ciemne rzęsy wachlowały jej duże, niebieskie oczka. Jej malutkie paluszki rozłożyły się na jego piersi, przytrzymując go w miejscu. Louis uniósł jej rączkę i uspokajająco pogłaskał jej delikatną skórę, w milczeniu przekazując jej, jak bardzo ją kochał i ubóstwiał. Wtedy jej oczy zatrzepotały i się zamknęły, gdy spokojnie kontynuowała ssanie.

Louis został wyrwany ze swojego transu, kiedy poczuł, jak usta Harry’ego słodko całują go w kark, ale w tym geście nie było żadnej seksualnej intencji, jedynie podziw. 

— Jesteś taką dobrą mamą. Najlepszą, Lou.

— Staram się. — Louis oparł swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry’ego.

Kiedy Josie skończyła jeść, Harry odłożył ją z powrotem do jej fotelika samochodowego, po czym wyjął jedzenie, które było dla Louisa. Louis był niesamowicie wdzięczny za Anne, gdyż poprzedniego wieczora musiał zjeść na kolację paskudne, szpitalne jedzenie. Louis spoglądał co chwilę na swoje dziecko, upewniając się, że nic jej nie jest. Właśnie skończył jedzenie, kiedy lekarz wszedł do sali. Harry szybko włożył plastikowy pojemnik do torby Josie, zanim doktor mógł go zobaczyć.

— Dzień dobry, Louis. Jak się czujesz? — przywitał się z nim doktor Conrad, po czym potrząsnął dłonią Harry’ego.

— Lepiej. Moja ręka boli, gdy próbuję ją unieść — poinformował go Louis, mając nadzieję, że zejdzie z tym szybko i będzie mógł wrócić do domu z Harrym i ich dzieckiem.

— Tylko wtedy, kiedy ją podnosisz? — zapytał lekarz.

— Jest znośnie, kiedy nią nie ruszam, ale kiedy ją podnoszę, strasznie boli — wyjaśnił Louis.

— To normalne. Przepiszę ci leki na ból — wyjaśnił jemu i Johnowi doktor. — Gips zostanie na niej przez osiem tygodni albo i dłużej, jeśli to będzie konieczne, a potem przekażemy cię rehabilitantowi, żebyś mógł zacząć rehabilitację po to, by twój nadgarstek całkowicie odzyskał sprawność. 

— Będę w ogóle mógł trzymać moje dziecko? — zapytał Louis.

— Możesz tylko jeżeli będzie tam ktoś, kto ci pomoże. Nie chcę, żebyś zranił swoją rękę jeszcze bardziej, więc jeśli możesz się kłaść z nią na swojej piersi i nie używać swojej ręki, wtedy to będzie zupełnie w porządku. Sprawdzę twój nadgarstek, a potem podpiszę twój wypis, żebyś mógł wrócić do domu. Spróbuj się oszczędzać, proszę.

— Dopilnujemy, żeby tak było. Dziękujemy, doktorze — powiedział John, schodząc z drogi lekarzowi, żeby ten mógł sprawdzić nadgarstek jego syna. 

Kiedy doktor skończył, cofnął się i zaczął wypełniać coś w dokumentach Louisa. Josie gruchała coś po swojemu, co sprawiło, że lekarz spojrzał na nią z uśmiechem.

— Cześć — powiedział do niej dziecinnym tonem, delikatnie łaskocząc jej bok, co sprawiło, że dziewczynka się uśmiechnęła. — Wasza dwójka ma wspaniałą, małą dziewczynkę — powiedział Louisowi i Harry’emu.

— Dziękujemy — odpowiedzieli w unisonie. Spojrzeli na swoje dziecko, które było jedynym, co sprawiało, że nie poddawali się w trudnych chwilach. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
  


* 4 lipca - oczywiście amerykański Dzień Niepodległości

  
  



	26. Chapter 26

Louis został wypisany tego samego ranka wraz z zaleceniami, jak uważać na swoją rękę i receptą na leki przeciwbólowe, które John pomógł mu wykupić. Kiedy wrócili do domu, ledwo wszedł do domu, kiedy Beatrice już go dopadła. Przytuliła go i pomogła mu usiąść na kanapie, gdzie siedziała jego mama z Claire w ramionach.

— Jak się czujesz, kochanie? — zapytała go jego matka.

— Lepiej. Tylko nie mogę na razie nosić Josie tak jak wcześniej — powiedział smutnym tonem.

— Wiem, że to przykre, ale będziemy tutaj, żeby ci pomagać, jak tylko jesteśmy w stanie. Nie jesteś z tym sam, słoneczko. — Evelyn objęła swojego syna lewą ręką.

— Dziękuję, mamo. — Louis oparł się o nią.

— Jesteś głodny, dziecko? — zapytała go Beatrice.

Louis oparł się pokusie jęknięcia. 

— Na razie nie, babciu. Jadłem, zanim dali mi wypis. Harry przywiózł mi jedzenie od Anne — wyjaśnił jej.

— W porządku, skarbie — przytaknęła, a potem zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała na Harry’ego. — Ale wiem za to, że pan nic nie jadł, proszę pana. — Podeszła do niego. — Chodź ze mną i zjedz coś. Jesteś tylko skórą i kośćmi, dziecko! — krzyknęła kobieta, zanim zmusiła Harry’ego, żeby poszedł z nią do kuchni, gdzie prawdopodobnie zamierzała karmić go, dopóki nie eksploduje. Dobrą rzeczą było to, że chłopak jadł dużo; na tyle wystarczająco, by uczynić Beatrice szczęśliwą.

Harry wrócił pół godziny później i Louis miał ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy zobaczył jedzenie dla dzieci, które niósł ze sobą. Harry usiadł obok Louisa i westchnął usatysfakcjonowany, owijając wokół niego ramię. Rozejrzał się za Josie i znalazł ją wraz z Claire w ramionach Beatrice. Evelyn siedziała z jednej strony Louisa, a John z drugiej.

— Czyż one nie są najsłodsze? — powiedziała Beatrice, patrząc na swoje wnuczki. — Wyglądają jak urocze, małe Tomlinsonówny.

Harry skrzywił się na te słowa, poirytowany, że nie uwzględniła strony jego rodziny. 

— Ona jest także Styles — przypomniał jej.

— Ona nie będzie Styles, dopóki na palcu jej mamusi nie zawidnieje pierścionek. 

— Mamo, daj im spokój — powiedział John, odbierając od niej swoją córkę, ponieważ wypłakiwała swoje płuca, a nie chciał, żeby przeszkadzała Josie. — Wciąż są młodzi. I kto wie, mogą nie chcieć się pobierać.

Beatrice zadarła nos na tę odpowiedź. 

— Ufam, że Harry zachowa się właściwie — powiedziała, po czym spojrzała w dół na Josie, która się przeciągała, zanim zrelaksowała się w ramionach swojej prababci.

Harry i Louis mogli stwierdzić, że było jej tam zbyt wygodnie. Byli pewni, że to się zmieni, kiedy stanie się starsza.

— Co nie jest w ogóle twoją sprawą — przypomniał John swojej matce. — Josie jest także Styles, formalnie i dzięki więzom krwi.

Beatrice przewróciła oczami i przesunęła Josie tak, że opierała się o nią, a jej główka spoczywała na jej ramieniu. Małe dziecko się obudziło i zaczęło cudować, ale szybko się uspokoiło, kiedy jej prababcia zaczęła poklepywać ją po malutkich pleckach i wywoływać tym małe dźwięki wydobywające się z jej usteczek. Louis natychmiast usiadł prosto, kiedy Josie zakaszlała, a sekundę później starał się powstrzymać śmiech, gdy zobaczył, jak odbija jej się prosto na ramię jej prababci.

— O rany, dziecko! — Beatrice odsunęła ją od siebie. — Jezu Chryste. Śmierdzisz — zagruchała do niej, wycierając ją kocykiem.

— Harry, dlaczego nie weźmiesz jej na górę i jej nie przebierzesz, proszę — powiedziała Anne Harry’emu, po czym spojrzała na Beatrice. — Pozwól mi przynieść ci jakąś czystą bluzkę, Beatrice.

— Jest w porządku, kochana. Dziękuję ci. — Beatrice podała dziecko Harry’emu, po czym wstała. — Wrócę się do domu Johna i ją przebiorę. Wrócę, żeby pomóc ci zacząć z tym ciastem i obiadem — powiedziała słodko do Anne.

Gdy tylko Harry wziął Josie, Louis wstał z pomocą swojej matki i poszedł za nim na górę. Nienawidził tego, że nie mógł samodzielnie nosić swojej córki. Przyglądał się, jak Harry kładzie ją na środku łóżka, po czym podchodzi do jej szafki, by znaleźć jakieś czyste śpioszki. Usiadł obok swojego dziecka i położył palec na jej dłoni, uśmiechając się, kiedy zacisnęła wokół niego swoją malutką rączkę.

— Myślę, że potrzebuje także nowej pieluchy — powiedział Louis, bezmyślnie poruszając się, by ją podnieść.

— Lou… — Harry gapił się na niego. — Zranisz się w rękę.

— To gówniane! — Louis w końcu wybuchł. — Pieprzyć Kendall! Nienawidzę tego! — Gorące łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach i rozpłakał się nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy instynktownie zacisnął swoją pięść z gniewu, ale nie mógł przez gips.

— Twój tata wniósł na nią oskarżenie — powiedział mu Harry. — Mamy wystarczająco dużo dowodów i nie pozwolimy jej się z tego wywinąć.

— Nawet jeśli pójdzie do więzienia, co jest mało prawdopodobne, wciąż nie mogę nic zrobić. Przez dwa miesiące, Harry! — Louis usiadł na łóżku, opierając swoją głowę jedynie o sprawną rękę.

— Wciąż możesz robić wiele rzeczy, kochanie. Masz jedną sprawną rękę — przypomniał mu Harry, wycierając pupę Josie do czysta. Wydawała z siebie urocze, małe dźwięki, kiedykolwiek jej tatuś unosił jej nóżki, a jej ogromne, błękitne oczy latały w tę i z powrotem pomiędzy nim a Louisem. — Po prostu musisz się przyzwyczaić do używania jedynie jej.

— Ale nie mogę tak robić wszystkiego! Nie mogę nawet jej nosić. Jak mam się nią zajmować, jeśli nie mogę nawet jej nosić? — zapytał go Louis. Podał swojej córce swój palec do trzymania, kiedy ciągnęła się w jego stronę, gdy jej ojciec zakładał jej czysta pieluszkę.

— Dlatego jesteśmy tutaj, żeby ci pomagać. Jesteśmy w tym razem. — Harry wciąż patrzył na niego, po czym zerknął na Josie, by upewnić się, że założył jej pieluszkę w poprawny sposób.

To sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się odrobinę lepiej, kiedy wiedział, że Harry mówił prawdę. Nie mógł zająć się właściwie ich córką, ale mieli rodzinę do pomocy, nawet jego denerwującą babcię. Mimo wszystko, Louis czuł się jak najszczęśliwszy koleś na całym świecie.

— Dzięki, Harry. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niego, a jego serce puchło z miłości.

Harry spojrzał na niego, kiedy skończył z zakładaniem pieluszki. Wpatrywali się prosto w swoje oczy, dopóki Josie nie zaczęła pacać Louisa rączką, próbując znowu zwrócić jego uwagę. Czar opadł i Louis spojrzał w dół na swoją księżniczkę.

— Jesteś dzisiaj taka potrzebująca, kochanie... — Pochylił się, żeby wycałować całą jej małą twarzyczkę, delikatnie łaskocząc ją w brzuszek, powodując, że uśmiechnęła się do nich swoim pozbawionym zębów uśmiechem, którzy jej rodzice tak kochali.

— Najbardziej potrzebująca! — Harry dołączył do małego festiwalu całowania Louisa, dopóki Josie nie zaczęła stawać się poirytowana, posuwając się nawet do odpychania ich twarzy.

— Okej, załapaliśmy — zachichotał Louis.

— Przeszłaś z potrzebującej do zrzędy — powiedział Harry. — Przypuszczam, że po prostu muszę dać wszystkie swoje buziaki mamusi.

Harry nie mógł przestać przyglądać się swojej małej rodzinie z uśmiechem na twarzy, obserwując sposób, w jaki Louis zarumienił się na głęboką czerwień, gdy tylko wypowiedział te słowa. Zaczynał już przybliżać się do Louisa, powoli pochylając się w stronę jego ust, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Josie zapłakała. Wyglądała na wściekłą. Uniósł jej malutkie rączki i potargał jej włosy, rude pasma sterczały we wszystkie strony.

— Twoje włosy to bałagań, koleś — roześmiał się Harry, sięgając, by je poprawić.

Louis parsknął. 

— Dlaczego nazywasz ją kolesiem? — zaśmiał się.

— Bo jest moim małym kolesiem, moim małym brachem. Siorką.

— Siorką? — Louis roześmiał się i pokręcił głową, doskonale wiedząc, że Harry po prostu chciał go rozbawić, żeby go pocieszyć i to działało.

— Mój mały, kurczakowy nugget. Moja mała gwiazdeczka. — Harry ucałował malutką piąstkę Josie.

— Jesteś czymś innym, Harry Stylesie — powiedział Louis.

— Wiem. Przepraszam, że nie powiedziałem ci tego wcześniej, ale tak naprawdę jestem kosmitą. — Harry wystawił swoje palce wskazujące za głową, imitując małe antenki, po czym zaczął nimi poruszać, by znowu wywołać śmiech Louisa. — Josie jest w połowie kosmitką. Ale Gemma mówi, że wyglądam jak żaba i nazywa się jeżem, więc zgaduję, że Josie jest hybrydą żaby i jeża.

Louis wybuchnął śmiechem, przykładając dłoń do ust, by nieco to stłumić. — Przypuszczam w takim razie, że to dobrze, że dałem jej większość genów — powiedział Harry’emu, wpychając palec w jego dołeczek w policzku, który zniknął wraz z uśmiechem na ten komentarz, powodując, że Louis odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu i się roześmiał.

Harry miał ochotę szturchnąć Louisa w jego pulchny brzuszek, ale zatrzymało go pukanie w drzwi. Powiedział komukolwiek, kto za nimi stał, żeby wszedł i kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, do środka wszedł Niall w całej swojej chwale z resztą ich przyjaciół podążająca za nim.

— Gdzie jest moja drogocenna laleczka? — Rozejrzał się za dzieckiem i uśmiechnął się, kiedy ją znalazł. — Tutaj jest!

— Niall, przysięgam, jesteś taki głośny… — Liam przewrócił oczami, z ręką owinięta wokół Zayna, któwy wtulał się w jego pierś. Louis przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy weszli w ten sposób po schodach. Prawdopodobnie tak, znając ich. Byli obrzydliwi.

Niall zignorował Liama i podszedł prosto do dziecka, ignorując także Harry’ego i Louisa, i mając swoje oczy tylko na dziecku. Ostrożnie ją podniósł i ucałował w czółko, zanim umościł ją wygodnie przy swojej piersi. Josie zagapiła się na Nialla, po czym ziewnęła i zamknęła oczka.

— Ta, ja też, dzieciaku — zagruchał do niej Niall.

— Daj mi ją potrzymać, proszę — powiedział Zayn.

— Nie. Zaczekaj na swoją kolej. — Niall odwrócił się do niego plecami.

— A ja mogę ją potrzymać? — zapytała Barbara.

— Spójrz, laleczko, to twoja ciocia Barbara. — Niall znowu ucałował ją w czółko, zanim oddał ją Barbarze.

— Niall, jesteś dupkiem — wymamrotał do niego oskarżająco Zayn, a potem usiadł obok Louisa, pytając go, jak się czuje.

— Więc, dosłownie jesteście na językach całej szkoły. Kendall została zawieszona — powiedział im Niall.

— Kogo obchodzi ta pieprzona barakuda. — Zayn przewrócił oczami.

— Właśnie! — zgodziła się z nim Barbara. — Może się wypchać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią, ponieważ Kendall była jej przyjaciółką od przedszkola.

— Co mogę powiedzieć? — Też na nich spojrzała w odpowiedzi. — Diabeł nosi Pradę. — Wzruszyła ramionami. — Jest zła. Powinnam przestać się z nią przyjaźnić już dawno temu.

— W każdym razie! — Liam zmienił temat. — Przyniosłem ci notatki, o które prosiłeś, Haz.

— Dzięki, człowieku. — Harry wziął je i wręczył Louisowi, który, jak wiedział, przeczyta je później. 

Ktoś znowu zapukał do drzwi, a potem Beatrice weszła do środka. 

— Serduszko, przyniosłam ci kawałek czekoladowego cia- Och! Cześć wszystkim. — Uśmiechnęła się do nich, trzymając talerz z ciastem i szklankę mleka.

— Dzień dobry, pani Tomlinson! — Zayn pomachał do niej.

— Zaynie, kochany! Nie widziałam cię od miesięcy! — Beatrice uśmiechnęła się do niego, a potem podeszła, by przyciągnąć jego szczupłe ciało w jej wielki, czuły uścisk. — Ciągle stajesz się wyższy… i coraz bardziej chudszy. Czy Trisha w ogóle cię karmi?

— Karmi. — Zayn obronił swoją mamę. Liam uszczypnął go w bok, zanim mógł powiedzieć coś jeszcze.

— Babciu, to moi przyjaciele Liam, Niall i Barbara — przerwał im szybko Louis i przedstawił swojej babci całą grupę.

Potrząsnęła ich dłońmi, a Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana i przewrócił oczami, wiedząc, co nadchodzi.

— Chcecie ciasto czekoladowe, dzieci? Mamy też spaghetti z klopsikami. Nalegam. — Przyłożyła sobie dłoń do piersi.

Oczy Nialla rozświetliły się z zachwytu. 

— To brzmi świetnie! — wybuchnął. — Z chęcią zjadłbym trochę. Umieram z głodu.

— Nie na mojej zmianie. — Beatrice zetknęła się z nim ramionami. — Biedne dziecko, jesteś taki kościsty. Spójrz na te kościste nogi! Toż to gałązki!

— Och, Beatrice! — roześmiał się Niall.

Harry pokręcił głową. Jego przyjacielowi zostanie zaserwowana prawdziwa uczta, na którą nie był przygotowany. Ale znając Nialla, będzie się z tego cieszył i uszczęśliwi Beatrice. Do tej pory John był jedynym, który mógł zjeść tyle, by ją usatysfakcjonować.

Wszyscy podążyli za nimi jak mrówki, nawet Barbara, która pospieszyła się, by oddać Josie z powrotem Harry’emu po przypomnieniu sobie, że Louis nie mógł jej wziąć ze swoją złamaną ręką, i potem pobiegła do Nialla, który był pogrążony w głębokiej konwersacji z Beatrice o tym, w jaki sposób lubił kurczaka. Znając Beatrice, była w stanie przyrządzić go dla niego właśnie tutaj i w tym momencie, byleby tylko go utuczyć. Harry przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, starając się nie odzywać nic o fiasku Nialla z nieprzyprawionym kurczakiem, którego raz próbował upiec. Teraz po tym, jak on i Liam się z niego nabijali, Niall zawsze się upewniał, żeby przyprawić swojego kurczaka.

Kiedy dotarli do kuchni, usiedli przy stole i zjedli spaghetti, które zrobiła Beatrice. Harry i Louis nigdy nie widzieli ich, by jedli tak łapczywie. Louis nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że jego babcia była najlepszą kucharką na świecie, ale zawsze przekraczała ich granice, starając się ich przekarmić.

— To jest takie dobre — powiedział jej Niall.

— Jest tego więcej, jeśli masz ochotę — powiedziała mu Beatrice. — Anne i ja zrobiłyśmy tego wystarczająco dużo, by nakarmić armię.

— Czy mogę dostać potem czekoladowe ciasto? — zapytał Niall. — I mleko, proszę.

— Niall! — syknęła na niego Barbara.

— Oczywiście, kochany! — powiedziała Beatrice. — I mleko też.

Ostatecznie Louis musiał opuścić pomieszczenie, kiedy nadeszła pora na karmienie Josie i był wdzięczny, że Harry nie pytał go, czy potrzebuje pomocy. Już miał przygotowane wszystko do karmienia piersią bez Louisa muszącego mu to mówić. Usadził Louisa na bujanym krześle, po czym położył poduszkę w kształcie ‘u’ na jego kolanach i umieścił Josie poniżej jego piersi w jego jednej ręce, upewniając się, że jego drogocenna córeczka się nie wysuwa. Louis wspomagał jej szyję swoją sprawną ręką, podczas gdy Harry podwijał jego bluzkę, żeby Josie mogła uzyskać dostęp. Z Harrym do pomocy to było łatwe, by karmić Josie, ale kiedy Harry w którymś momencie wróci do szkoły i pracy, nie będzie mógł pomagać mu całymi dniami. Louis zdecydował się nie myśleć o tym zbyt dużo, pomyślą o tej przeszkodzie, kiedy nadejdzie na to czas.

Gdy ich przyjaciele wyszli, Niall w dodatku z pełnym żołądkiem oraz Barbarą, Zaynem i Liamem wytaczającymi się za nim, z ustami otwartymi w zachwycie, Louis i Harry spędzili resztę wieczoru w swoim pokoju, przepisując notatki i odrabiając lekcje. Louis wyjaśniał Harry’emu, jak prawidłowo obliczyć równania trygonometryczne, kiedy usłyszeli ciche pukanie do drzwi.

— Proszę — powiedział łagodnie Harry, nie chcąc budzić Josie, która spała na łóżku pomiędzy nimi.

— Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam wam w nauce — przywitała ich cicho Anne, wchodząc do pokoju — ale mam coś dla ciebie, Louis. — Wręczyła mu pudełko ze zdjęciem starszego mężczyzny z materiałową chustą do noszenia dziecka zawiązaną przez jego pierś i wtulone w nią śpiące dziecko. 

— Evelyn i ja poszłyśmy kupić chustę dla dziecka, kiedy wy gościliście swoich przyjaciół — wyjaśniła mama Harry’ego. — Z jej pomocą powinieneś być w stanie karmić dziecko, kiedy nie będzie nikogo, kto mógłby ci w tym pomóc. Ma także regulowany pas, więc będzie ci łatwo włożyć ją tam za pomocą jednej ręki.

Louis przyglądał się zdjęciom na opakowaniu, kiedy Anne mówiła, dopóki Harry nie wyciągnął pudełka z jego dłoni i zaczął je dla niego otwierać. Kiedy wyciągnął chustę, wręczył ją Louisowi, który zadziwił się mięciutkim materiałem. 

— Wow. Ma nawet malutkie, różowe gwiazdki! — Louis się uśmiechnął, zastanawiając się, czy Anne wybrała właśnie ten wzór ze względu na jej pieszczotliwe przezwisko. W każdym razie, Louis absolutnie to uwielbiał. — Dziękuję ci bardzo, Anne! Kocham to!

— Nie ma za co, serduszko — odpowiedziała mu ciepło. — A teraz, niech wasza dwójka nie siedzi zbyt długo; obydwaj musicie wstać jutro do szkoły. Ale zanim się położycie, powinieneś odciągnąć trochę więcej mleka, Louis. Myślę, że zapas małej w lodówce znacznie się zmniejszył.

— Okej, zrobię to — zgodził się Louis. — Dobranoc, Anne. I kolejny raz dziękuję.

— Branoc, mamo. — Harry ucałował ją w policzek.

— Dobranoc, chłopcy — powiedziała, po czym pocałowała ich obu i Josie w policzki, zanim wyszła z pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.

Po tym, jak zapakowali zeszyty z zadaniem domowym do plecaka, Louis odciągnął trochę mleka, podczas gdy Harry mył zęby. Kiedy Louis skończył, zrobił to samo w czasie, kiedy Harry przebierał Josie, a potem ułożył ją w łóżeczku. Po wszystkim wspięli się na łóżko, Harry kompletnie goły, a Louis mając na sobie jedynie drużynową bluzkę Harry’ego i parę fioletowych majteczek. Harry zdążył tylko raz mocno ścisnąć jego tyłek, zanim owinął wokół niego ramiona i zasnął. Obmacywany nastolatek obudził się następnego ranka w połowie twardy po tym, jak penis Harry’ego był przyciśnięty do jego tyłka przez całą noc, ale niestety nie mieli czasu, by się tym zająć.

Dzień w szkole minął szybko. Harry mógł stwierdzić, że Louis miał ciężki czas, musząc robić wszystko jedną ręką. On i jego przyjaciele robili wszystko, by mu pomagać, kiedy tylko mogli. Bez względu na zmagania Louisa, nieobecność Kendall znacząco rozjaśniła jego dzień. Harry był przepełniony szczęściem, kiedy widział, jak wędruje korytarzami i wchodzi na stołówkę zupełnie bez stresu i z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy, nie martwiąc się już dłużej o wpadnięcie w swoją prześladowczynię dręczącą go od dziecka.

Po lekcjach Harry pomógł Louisowi wsiąść do samochodu Liama, który miał go teraz odwozić do domu, gdyż ten nie mógł prowadzić jedną ręką. Kiedy Louis był już bezpiecznie zapięty z tyłu, Harry podszedl do swojego motocykla i na niego wskoczył. Wdzięcznie przedarł się przez korek, więc dotarł do sklepu z narzędziami na czas. Kiedy tylko wszedł do środka, odbił swoją kartę kontroli czasu pracy i wślizgnął się w swój fartuch, który wisiał na wieszaku na zapleczu, na koniec przyczepiając do niego swój identyfikator z imieniem, żeby skompletować swój strój roboczy. Chwycił za listę, którą przyrządził dla niego szef, żeby wypełnić wszystkie zadania, które musiał zrobić przed rozpoczęciem swojej zmiany na stanowisku sprzedawcy od czwartej popołudniu. 

Poszedł na tyły sklepu i zaczął robić półki z nowej dostawy drewna, która została dostarczona poprzedniego dnia. Kiedy układał deski w stos, zobaczył kątem oka swojego współpracownika Charliego, miłego kolesia w późnej dwudziestce, który szedł za nim z klientem. 

— Hej, Harry — powiedział. 

— Co tam, stary? Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić? — zapytał Harry, kontynuując układanie desek z drewna.

— Uch… Tam jest taka kobieta i pyta o ciebie — powiedział, wskazując za siebie. Harry odwrócił się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i spiął się, gdy zobaczył, kto to był; Kris Jenner, matka Kendall.

Była ubrana od stóp do głów w swój płaszcz z nadrukiem w leopardzie cętki i krótką, obcisłą, czarną sukienkę, ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem pod jej wymalowanych różem policzkach. Harry’emu przez moment zrobiło się przykro z powodu Kendall. Gdyby nie miała takiej okrutnej matki, prawdopodobnie wyrosła by na lepszą osobę. 

— Och, okej. Dzięki, Charlie. 

Kiedy odszedł, Harry przywitał się grzecznie z Kris, nie chcąc zostać zwolnionym za zignorowanie “klienta”, chociaż Harry przeczuwał, że nie była tutaj, by cokolwiek kupić.

— Dzień dobry, pani Jenner. — Harry posłał jej fałszywy uśmiech. — Czym mogę pani służyć?

— Dzień dobry, Harry. — Odwzajemniła uśmiech, równie fałszywie. — Miałam nadzieję, że będziemy mogli porozmawiać o tym, co wydarzyło się pomiędzy moją córką a twoją małą dzi- to znaczy  _ Louisem _ – tego konkretnego dnia w szkole. 

Oczy Harry’ego zamieniły się w szparki, ale przypomniał sobie, że wciąż był w pracy i musiał zachowywać się tak profesjonalnie, jak to tylko było możliwe. 

— I co w związku z tym? — burknął.

— Wiem, że on i Kendall nie mieli ze sobą najlepszej relacji przez te wszystkie lata, ale musisz wiedzieć, że nie chciała wyrządzić mu krzywdy.

Harry wiedział, że Louis i Kendall nienawidzili się nawzajem, ale wierzył w to, że Kendall nie chciała skrzywdzić Louisa aż tak, by potrzebował operacji. Po zobaczeniu nagrania mógł stwierdzić, że go popchnęła chcąc, żeby upadł, ale Louis uderzający ręką o blat i upadający na nadgarstek definitywnie był wypadkiem. Jednak fakt, że w ogóle położyła na nim swoje łapska, nie był w porządku.

— Może — potwierdził Harry, wzruszając obojętnie ramionami. — Ale jednak go skrzywdziła, nieważne czy umyślnie, czy nie.

— Ale czy zasługuje, żeby iść za to do aresztu? — zapytała go.

— Cóż, nie wiem, ale to nie ja byłem tym, który wniósł oskarżenie, więc… — odpowiedział Harry.

— Co? — sapnęła, zbita z tropu. — W takim razie, kto to zrobił?! — Kris zażądała wyjaśnień.

— John, tata Louisa. — Kris przeklęła pod nosem, prawdopodobnie traktując go kilkoma wybiórczymi określeniami. — Więc jeśli ma pani z tym problem, prawdopodobnie powinna pani porozmawiać z nim — zasugerował opryskliwie Harry, zanim chwycił kolejny kawałek drewna i położył go na szczycie stosu na półce.

Ale zanim chwycił kolejny, poczuł jej długie, akrylowe paznokcie na swoim ramieniu, powodując, że przestał robić to, co robił i stanął w miejscu. Potem poczuł jej gorący oddech na swojej szyi, jej usta znalazły się blisko jego ucha. 

— Dam ci wszystko, co tylko chcesz, piękny chłopcze. — Przebiegła swoimi palcami w dół jego pleców, ich kłujący ruch przypominał mu pająka. — Pieniądze. — Potem przebiegła nimi z powrotem w górę. — Luksusowe samochody. — Następnie powędrowała nimi w dół jego klatki piersiowej, a potem otarła nimi o wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach, chwytając jego penisa i gładząc go swoimi palcami przez materiał spodni. — Albo nawet…  _ Seks. _

Harry chwycił jej dłoń czubkami swoich palców, jakby była na coś chora i ją odepchnął. 

— Jesteś popieprzona i nie dotykaj mnie, kurwa. 

Nie uraziło jej to w najmniejszym stopniu.

— W takim razie może coś innego? Dam ci wszystko, by przekonać tego drania, żeby zniósł oskarżenia z mojego dziecka — syknęła w jego ucho. — Po prostu powiedz swoją cenę, a ja ci to dam. Finanse na czesne za studia Josephine?  _ Zrobione _ . — Kris próbowała go przekonać pstryknięciem palców.

Przez moment Harry to rozważał, ale fakt, że Louis prawdopodobnie by go zabił, powstrzymał go. Cofnął się o krok i spojrzał na nią, jakby była jakimś brudem, którym w zupełności była.

— Jak już powiedziałem, musisz rozmawiać o tym z Johnem — powiedział Harry.

— Proszę pani, będę musiał panią prosić o wyjście. — Szef Harry’ego wystraszył ich oboje.

— Właśnie miałam wychodzić — powiedziała mu Kris, nie spuszczając oczu z Harry’ego.

— I tylko, żeby była pani tego świadoma, ma pani wzbroniony wstęp do tego sklepu po tym rodzaju zachowania, które właśnie pani okazała wobec jednego z moich pracowników. Odprowadzę panią do drzwi. — Wskazał jej, by zaczęła iść w stronę wyjścia ze sklepu.

Kris wyglądała, jakby chciała zaprotestować, ale zamiast tego zaczęła iść. Gdy tylko wyszła, Harry wypuścił oddech, który nie wiedział, że wstrzymywał i kontynuował swoją pracę. Nie chciał, żeby jego szef myślał, że jest leniwy, kiedy nie o to chodziło, był po prostu nieco rozstrzęsiony.

— Harry? — Szef zawołał jego imię, a kiedy Harry się odwrócił, zobaczył, że wyglądał na zmartwionego. — Wszystko w porządku, synu?

— Tak. — Harry spróbował się uśmiechnąć, usiłując zapomnieć, co się wydarzyło.

— To, co zrobiła, nazywa się napaść na tle seksualnym, Harry. Nie wstydź się. Masz prawo, żeby wnieść oskarżenie przeciwko tej kobiecie, to zostało nagrane na kamerze — powiedział mu.

Harry zwiesił głowę ze wstydem.

— Jak powiedziałem, nie wstydź się tego — powiedział mu jeszcze raz jego szef, zanim posłał mu łagodny uśmiech. — To okej, jeśli chcesz wziąć dzisiaj wolne.

— Dziękuję panu, ale zostanę. Już wziąłem dwa dni wolnego. Ale naprawdę doceniam to, że pan się o mnie martwi — powiedział wdzięcznie Harry; naprawdę lubił swojego szefa.

— W porządku, synu. Cokolwiek mogę dla ciebie zrobić, daj mi znać — powiedział, zanim wrócił do swojego gabinetu.

Reszta dnia Harry’ego przebiegła bez żadnego problemu, ale nie oznaczało to, że wciąż nie miał tego paranoidalnego przeczucia, że coś się ma jeszcze zdarzyć. Kiedy wybiła ósma, wrócił do domu po chwyceniu swojego plecaka i odbiciu czasu swojej pracy. Kiedy jechał do domu, usiłował zapomnieć o tym, co wydarzyło się z Kris, chociaż wciąż mógł poczuć jej oślizgłe palce na całym sobie. Miał nadzieję, że dotyk Louisa wymaże te okropne wspomnienia.

Po tym, jak zaparkował na podjeździe, podszedł do skrzynki, by sprawdzić, czy jego mama wyjęła pocztę. Teraz, kiedy była zajęta opieką nad Josie, czasem zapominała sprawdzać skrzynkę. Harry oczekiwał czeku ze swojej pracy, które szef wysłał swoim pracownikom, więc miał nadzieję, że dotarły dzisiaj. Otworzył pokrywę metalowej skrzynki na końcu ich podjazdu i zobaczył, że w środku było kilka listów. Przekopał się przez nie, uśmiechając się szeroko, gdy zobaczył swój czek.

Po drodze powrotnej, obejrzał się na skrzynkę Tomlinsonów i zobaczył, że była przepełniona listami. Harry pomyślał, że to będzie miłe z jego strony, jeśli wybierze ich pocztę, bojąc się trochę, bojąc się, że listy mogą wypaść i zostać zmoczone przez zraszacze, które uaktywniały się w nocy. Ale gdy jego ciekawe oczy przebiegły przez listy, jego uśmiech kompletnie zniknął, kiedy zobaczył, że wszystkie z nich były zaadresowane do Louisa i zostały przysłane z uniwersytetów, do których aplikował. I tylko patrząc na grubość kopert wiedział, że były to głównie listy potwierdzające przyjęcie. Harry wiedział, że nie powinien ich otwierać, ale musiał wiedzieć, czy istniała możliwość, że Louisa nie będzie z nimi w następnym roku.

Najpierw otworzył te, które zostały wysłane z lokalnych uniwersytetów, które były tymi samymi, do których aplikował Harry i, oczywiście, Louis został do nich przyjęty. Harry nie miał za bardzo nic przeciwko, ponieważ znajdowały się w pobliżu i nie stałyby na drodze ich relacji, gdyby Harry w końcu wyhodował jaja, by zapytać go o zostanie jego chłopakiem. Następnie zabrał się za uniwersytety w obrębie reszty Kalifornii, które, ku jego rozczarowaniu, zaakceptowały go wszystkie. Zanim mógł przemyśleć to dwa razy, przeniósł się na te z uniwersytetów, które naprawdę się liczyły.

Ku jego przerażeniu, Louis został zaakceptowany w większości, dostając odmowę tylko z jednego, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło, ponieważ Louis nie był zbyt zainteresowany tą konkretną uczelnią, o ile dobrze pamiętał. Jednakże, martwił się resztą, ponieważ gdyby Louis do nich uczęszczał, musieliby się ewentualnie rozdzielić.

Co Harry by zrobił, gdyby Louis przeprowadził się na północ albo na drugą stronę kraju? Co, gdyby chciał zabrać ze sobą Josie? Harry już miał tutaj stabilną pracę i prawdopodobnie będzie chodził na osiedlową uczelnię albo jedną z państwowych, która była mniej niż dwadzieścia minut od jego domu. Ale jeśli Louis chciał przeprowadzić się poza LA, w takiej sytuacji Harry miał przejebane. Nie mógł także ryzykować, że Louis zostawi jego i Josie albo zabierze ją ze sobą, zostawiając Harry’ego za sobą. Nie mógł pozwolić jakiejś głupiej i niedorzecznie drogiej uczelni rozdzielić swoją rodzinę. Więc wepchnął wszystkie te koperty do swojego plecaka, planując schować je pod swoim materacem, czyli miejscem, co do którego był całkiem przekonany, że Louis nigdy tam nie zajrzy.

Kiedy w końcu wszedł do środka, znalazł Louisa i Anne w salonie z Josie leżącą do góry nogami na dywanie na grubym kocyku. Harry prawie krzyknął z radości, kiedy podniosła swoją główkę i pierś na parę sekund i wypaplała jakąś bzdurę. Jego matka poświęcała dużo czasu, kiedy się nią zajmowała, by kłaść ją na brzuchu i z nią ćwiczyć, i teraz widział, że to się opłacało. Czuł to jak sen, że jego mała gwiazdeczka rosła tak szybko i zaczynała sama unosić swoją główkę. To było tylko kilka sekund, jednakże robiła to i był z niej niesamowicie dumny.

— Spójrz, kto właśnie wrócił do domu, laleczko! — Anne ją podniosła i przytrzymała w pozycji stojącej. Jej małe stópki dotykały ziemi, a ona naciskała na nie swoimi pulchnymi nóżkami. 

— To tatuś! — Louis przybliżył się do nich i pocałował ją w policzek, powodując, że się uśmiechnęła.

— Cześć, kochanie! — Harry porzucił swoje rzeczy na kanapie i podszedł do niej, klękając przed nią. Miał wrażenie, że jego serce pęknie z powodu przepełniającego je szczęścia, kiedy wyciągnęła do niego rączki, gaworząc. — Tatuś też za tobą tęsknił, muffinko. — Harry chwycił ją i zaczął obcałowywać jej twarzyczkę.

Louis i Anne zaczęli się śmiać, kiedy Josie przekręciła główkę i ostatecznie Harry pocałował ją w usta. To stało się nawet jeszcze zabawniejsze, kiedy Harry to powtórzył, a ona zaczęła próbować zassać się na jego wardze. Wtedy Harry przestał i przytulił ją bliżej siebie. 

— Jak ci minął dzień, kochanie? — zapytała go Anne.

— Było dobrze, dopóki Kris się nie pokazała. Chciała, żebym przekonał Johna, żeby zniósł oskarżenia przeciwko Kendall — powiedział jej Harry, decydując się zachować dla siebie część, w której dotknęła go niestosownie. Wiedział, że jego mama by ześwirowała i prawdopodobnie ruszyła na Kris z rozgrzaną patelnią.

— Strata jej czasu. — Anne przewróciła oczami. — John nie zamierza  _ nic  _ wycofywać.

— Może powinien… — Louis wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając w dół na swoją zranioną rękę.

— Louis, co? — Harry przysunął się do Louisa i pomógł mu ułożyć Josie na jego piersi tak, żeby mógł trzymać ich córkę.

— Nie chcę, żeby Kris nękała mojego tatę, albo mamę czy Claire — powiedział im. — Albo Josie. Czy was.

— Serduszko, oni nie są sami. Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby pomóc wam wszystkim — pocieszyła go Anne.

— Tak. — Harry przytaknął. — A tata Liama jest prawnikiem, więc jestem pewien, że nam pomoże, jeśli będziemy tego potrzebować.

— John już go zatrudnił — poinformowała ich Anne. — Geoff zrobi dobrą robotę w tej sprawie; jest znakomity.

Wiedzieli, że to było wystarczające dla Louisa, kiedy zobaczyli, jak wyraźnie się odpręża. 

— Tak długo, jak wszyscy są bezpieczni — wyszeptał, gładząc Josie po pleckach swoimi palcami. Zobaczył, jak ziewa, zanim zamknęła oczka i pomyślał, że wyglądała strasznie słodko, zanim pierdnęła.

— Josie! — parsknął Harry i roześmiał się, kiedy znowu pierdnęła.

— Robi kupę — powiedziała im Anne, kiedy zobaczyła, że robi tę swoją minę.

Wiedzieli, że skończyła, kiedy zaczęła się wiercić i wyglądała na gotową do płaczu. Nienawidziła mieć na sobie brudnej pieluchy, ale jakie dziecko lubiło. Harry wziął ją, by ją przebrać, a Louis podążył za nimi, kiedy Anne oświadczyła, że zamierza nakryć do stołu, ponieważ Robin wraca niedługo z pracy, w której robił nadgodziny.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju Harry’ego, położył Josie na macie do przebierania i zaczął rozpinać jej śpioszki. Louis pochylił się nad plecami Harry’ego, obserwując nad jego ramieniem, jak pracuje. Oboje wzdrygnęli się, gdy Harry ściągnął jej pieluchę. Zrobiła absolutny bałagan i to było nawet jeszcze gorsze, ponieważ jej kupa wciąż była wodnista. 

— To jest takie obrzydliwe — jęknął Harry, wycierając ją do czysta.

— Tylko pomyśl, gdybyśmy mieli chłopca i osikał by ci twarz — zachichotał Louis.

— Ohyda. — Harry zmarszczył nos, jęcząc, kiedy Josie zaczęła płakać i poruszać swoimi nóżkami bardziej niż to było potrzebne. — Prawie skończyłem, pierniczku. — Włożyła palce w swoje usta i zaczęła je ssać, kiedy Harry zapinał nową pieluszkę na jej tyłku, a potem ubrał ją w ciepłe, puchate śpioszki.

— Myślę, że chcę zmienić moje konto na Instagramie na prywatne — poinformował Louisa, kiedy usiedli na łóżku, z Josie leżącą na piersi swojego ojca, chwytając guziki na kołnierzyku jego firmowej koszuli. 

— Ponieważ Kris znała jej pełne imię… i uważam, że to będzie bezpieczniejsze, jeśli będą ją oglądać tylko nasi przyjaciele i rodzina.

— Tak, to prawdopodobnie dobry pomysł — zgodził się Louis. — Ale Harry… co ona zrobiła?

— Co masz na myśli? Już powiedziałem tobie i mamie. — Harry zmarszczył brwi.

— Ale wyglądałeś na strasznie przybitego — powiedział Louis, pocieszająco pocierając ramię Harry’ego. — Mogę stwierdzić, kiedy coś cię trapi, kochanie.

— To tylko to, że… — Harry odwrócił się od niego na chwilę, a jego twarz zaczerwieniła się z powodu zażenowania.

— Hazza, po prostu mi powiedz — nacisnął na niego Louis.

— Dotknęła mnie — wydusił w końcu cicho, a jego oczy utrzymywały się na jego kolanach, odmawiając spojrzenia w te Louisa.

— Co masz na myśli przez to, że cię dotknęła? — zapytał Louis, zaczynając myśleć o najgorszym i czując, jak zbiera mu się na mdłości i mgli przed oczami.

— Jak; chwyciła mnie przez spodnie — rozwinął Harry.

— Chwyciła twojego penisa?! — zapytał Louis, głosem piskliwym i zdenerwowanym. — Czy ona cię zgwałciła, Harry? Co się stało? O mój boże!

— NIE! Nie, Louis. Wyluzuj. Próbowała mnie uwieść, żebym przekonał Johna, by zniósł oskarżenia. Odepchnąłem ją, zanim mogła zrobić coś jeszcze — pocieszył go Harry. — Po prostu… po prostu czuję się naprawdę zawstydzony i zażenowany… przypuszczam..? Ponieważ jestem mężczyzną i nie powinienem czuć się zagrożony przez kobietę, która chwyta mnie za penisa przez spodnie — wyznał szczerze Harry.

— Ale to nie było za obopólną zgodą, Haz — odpowiedział mu Louis ze współczuciem. — A Kris jest straszna. Tylko dlatego, że jesteś facetem, nie oznacza, że nie możesz czuć się onieśmielony przez kobiety. Wiesz, że te stereotypy odnośnie płci są gówno prawdą. Napaść na tle seksualnym jest napaścią na tle seksualnym niezależnie od tego, kogo dotyczy — powiedział mu mądrze Louis.

— To wciąż żenujące — powiedział Harry i szybko otarł pojedynczą łzę, która spłynęła po jego policzku. — Dlaczego muszę być taki kurewsko wrażliwy..?

— Harry, nie ma w tym nic złego. — Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Nigdy nie powinieneś wstydzić się tego, jak się czujesz, skarbie.

Louis wskazał Harry’emu, żeby umieścił śpiącą Josie na łóżku pomiędzy poduszkami, a po tym wspiął się na niego. Louis pochylił się i wycałował go wzdłuż linii jego szczęki, szepcząc słodko: 

— Kocham to, jak wrażliwy jesteś. — Kolejny pocałunek na jego policzku. — To oznacza, że masz wielkie serce.

Policzki Harry’ego przybrały odcień jaskrawej czerwieni. On i Louis nigdy nie byli wobec siebie zbyt czuli. Ich seks zawsze był gorący, przepełniony surową pasją i pożądaniem, nigdy słodyczą i uczuciami. Ale Harry’emu się to podobało, to znaczy bycie w centrum uwagi Louisa. Ta intymność dziwnie go nakręcała i sprawiała, że czuł się kochany i na sto dziesięć procent wyjątkowy. 

Louis przesunął nieco swój tyłek, przysuwając się bliżej tak, by mógł dosięgnąć ust Harry’ego. Robiąc to, przypadkowo otarł się o kutasa Harry’ego, powodując, że usta tatusia jego dziecka się otworzyły, by wypuścił z siebie niemy jęk przyjemności. Louis wykorzystał tę okazję, żeby wślizgnąć swoje usta między te pulchne Harry’ego. Całowali się powoli przez parę minut, przekręcając swoje głowy na boki, żeby to pogłębić, a potem otwierając swoje usta nawet jeszcze szerzej, by pozwolić swoim językom się dotknąć i owinąć wokół siebie nawzajem. W końcu zwolnili, a Louis oparł swoją głowę o pierś Harry’ego.

— Dzięki, Lou — powiedział Harry, pocierając jego plecy. Louis mruknął coś w odpowiedzi, zanim zasnął do dźwięku miarowego bicia serca Harry’ego.

Zostali obudzeni piętnaście minut później na obiad, ale to była najlepsza drzemka, jaką kiedykolwiek mieli. 

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Nadszedł kwiecień i Josie skończyła cztery miesiące. Jej włoski były odrobinę dłuższe, a policzki bardziej pyzate. Louis ubrał ją w jej najbardziej uroczą sukieneczkę i zrobił jej zdjęcie, by upamiętnić, jak wyglądała w tym okresie. Już poprosił Zayna o sesję fotograficzną na czas, gdy skończy pół roku, a jego przyjaciel oczywiście szybko się na to zgodził po tym, jak zrobił jej jedną, gdy skończyła miesiąc. Utrzymywał te zdjęcia w sekrecie, ponieważ chciał zrobić niespodziankę Harry’emu i podarować mu album ze zdjęciami, który był w trakcie tworzenia.

Ręka Louisa wciąż się goiła, ale to, że potrzebował pomocy przy Josie, ciągle niezmiernie go wkurzało. Zaczął sam przebierać jej pieluszkę i samodzielnie ją karmił dzięki chustce, którą podarowały mu jego mama i Anne. To, co czyniło go wściekłym, to to, że nie mógł trzymać jej tak jak wcześniej ani kąpać jej bez pomocy Harry’ego. Przechodziła przez fazę przylepy, gdzie czasem chciała tylko swojej mamusi i to nie było łatwe dla żadnego z nich. Zaczęła także przesypiać noce i jej rodzice nie mogliby być bardziej wdzięczni, ponieważ teraz mogli w końcu zaznać pełnego snu. A Harry to już w ogóle był zachwycony, ponieważ nie był już dłużej śpiący w pracy, a tym samym nie był taki wyczerpany, gdy wracał wieczorem do domu. 

Kiedy nadszedł w końcu czwartkowy wieczór, po długim i bardzo pracowitym tygodniu, Louis pomyślał o pominięciu kolejnego dnia szkoły. Ale jedno spojrzenie Anne sprawiło, że zmienił zdanie. Harry kąpał Josie, podczas gdy Louis kończył odkładać naczynia na miejsce. Anne pozwoliła mu pomóc sobie tylko z tymi lekkimi, ponieważ nie chciała, by zrobił sobie krzywdę w rękę i skomplikował proces gojenia. Kiedy skończył, poszedł do pokoju Harry’ego, żeby ten pomógł mu owinąć reklamówkę wokół jego gipsu i znalazł go wpatrującego się w Josie. Siedziała oparta o swoją górę poduszek, a Dusty leżał obok niej, próbując bawić się z nią tak jak zawsze przed snem.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał go Louis.

— Zachowuje się dziwnie — powiedział mu Harry bez odwracania wzroku od ich córki, wpatrując się w nią ciekawie. — Wiesz, jak kocha bawić się w wodzie i wydawać z siebie te malutkie, urocze dźwięki? Ale dzisiaj była zbyt cicho. A teraz nie chce bawić się z Dusty’m.  _ Zawsze  _ się z nim bawi, albo przynajmniej próbuje złapać go za ogon. Ale ona tylko sobie tutaj siedzi. To dziwne. I czuć, jakby była trochę cieplejsza niż zwykle.

— Daj mi to sprawdzić. — Louis podszedł do niej i umieścił swoją dłoń na małym czole Josie. Dziecko usiłowało odepchnąć jego rękę, posyłając mu zirytowane spojrzenie. — Rzeczywiście jest jakby cieplejsza. Powinniśmy zawołać Anne? Nie wiem, co robić — zastanawiał się głośno, starając się nie panikować.

— No. Pójdę po nią — powiedział mu Harry przed wyjściem z pokoju.

Chwilę później Anne weszła do pokoju, ze swoim zmartwionym synem drepczącym za nią. Podeszła prosto do Josie, ponieważ Harry zdążył jej już wyjaśnić, dlaczego się niepokoi. Podniosła swoją wnuczkę, przykładając dłoń do jej czółka tak, jak to zrobiła jej matka. Po paru sekundach w końcu wydała werdykt.

— Faktycznie jest cieplejsza. Harry, proszę, przynieś jej termometr — zarządziła Anne i Harry pospiesznie wstał, bo poszukać wymyślnego termometru, który kupiła dla nich Evelyn. Wszystko, co musieli zrobić, to prześlizgnąć nim po jej czole zamiast wpychać jej go do gardła albo wkładać jej go pod pachę jak za starych czasów. On i Louis na szczęście przetrwali te brutalne czasy. Podał go swojej mamie i pozwolił jej zająć się wszystkim.

— Zdaje się, że ma gorączkę — poinformowała ich Anne po przeczytaniu temperatury Josie, ale nie brzmiała na stuprocentowo przekonaną.

— Co zrobimy? Damy jej lekarstwo? — Louis szybko zasypał ją pytaniami, nieco świrując, ponieważ jego córeczka była chora.

— Najlepszą rzeczą będzie po prostu jej punktualne karmienie, żeby się nie odwodniła, a jej system immunologiczny powinien wykonać resztę roboty. Jeśli jej się pogorszy, wtedy zabierzemy ją do lekarza — poradziła Anne. — I trzymajcie Dusty’ego z dala od niej. Przytłacza ją, a my tego nie chcemy. Wiecie co, po prostu pozwólcie mi go ze sobą zabrać.

Dusty wiedział, że się po niego pochyla, więc uciekł i schował się pod łóżkiem. Nikt nie mógł oddzielić go od jego dziecka! Anne westchnęła głośno i pokręciła głową, zanim stamtąd wyszła, mówiąc im, żeby ją zawołali, jeśli będą czegoś potrzebować. Gdy tylko odeszła, Louis poprosił Harry’ego o pomoc w karmieniu. Gdy tylko byli umoszczeni, Josie natychmiast zaczęła jeść, zbyt szybko jak na gust Louisa.

Szło dobrze, dopóki nie pociągnęła więcej niż mogła przełknąć i zaczęła się krztusić. Mleko wylało się z jej ust i Harry szybko usadził ją na swoich kolanach, pocierając jej plecy, zanim zaczęła płakać. Zmarszczył brwi, zauważając, że mleko wyglądało na żółtawe, ale nic nie powiedział, nie chcąc straszyć Louisa. Prawdopodobnie odmówiłby karmienia jej, gdyby mu o tym powiedział.

— Nic ci nie jest, muffinko. — Harry wciąż pocierał jej plecki, mając ochotę na nią zagruchać, gdy wzięła głęboki oddech i oparła swoją główkę o pierś Louisa, kładąc swoją malutką dłoń na sutku.

Pozwolili jej odpocząć tyle, ile potrzebowała, a kiedy była gotowa, znowu zaczęła jeść. To nie była jej zwyczajowa pora karmienia, więc ostatecznie zjadła trochę mniej, zanim zasnęła w ramionach Louisa. Ich biedna córeczka wyglądała na wyczerpaną.

— Muszę wziąć prysznic. — Louis dał znak Harry’emu, by ją wziął.

Gdy tylko to zrobił, Louis obciągnął swoją bluzkę i wstał, żeby chwycić reklamówkę, którą owijał swój gips. Potem wziął butelkę wody i wypił całą naraz. Karmienie piersią zawsze sprawiało, że chciało mu się pić i to go irytowało. Pozwolił Harry’emu owinąć reklamówkę wokół swojego gipsu, a kiedy był gotowy, chwycił czystą piżamę i podążył do łazienki. Starał się wykąpać tak szybko, jak tylko tylko możliwe z jego zranioną ręką, a kiedy skończył, prawie się potknął, wychodząc spod prysznica. Uderzył się całkiem mocno w kolano, ale to było jego najmniejszym zmartwieniem, bo i tak spóźniał się już parę minut.

Kiedy się ubrał i wyszczotkował zęby, wrócił do sypialni, gdzie Josie wciąż spała w swoim łóżeczku, a Harry był na swoim telefonie. Podszedł do małej, żeby upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest i przygryzł swoją dolną wargę, ponieważ jej czoło wciąż było zbyt ciepłe. Wiedział, że w pewnym momencie musiała zachorować i że wciąż były przed nią gorsze rzeczy, ale nie sądził, że to nadejdzie tak szybko. Jego Josie miała jedynie cztery miesiące i wciąż była zbyt mała, za młoda, by jej ciało zniosło gorączkę. Louis i tak dużo płakał, gdy coś się jej przydarzało, ale tym razem starał się powstrzymać, ponieważ to sprawiło by jedynie, że Harry martwiłby się i także o niego. Biedny chłopak już i tak miał wiele na głowie.

— Czułbyś się lepiej, gdyby spała z nami? — zapytał go Harry. Znał Louisa tak dobrze, ale czasami Louis miał wrażenie, jakby potrafił czytać w jego myślach.

— Ja… tak. — Przytaknął.

Harry także pokiwał głową i wstał, by ją podnieść, ale kiedy to zrobił, Josie się obudziła i zaczęła płakać. Harry próbował ją kołysać, ale wydawała się być tym jeszcze bardziej zirytowana, dopóki jej ojciec nie położył ją na środku łóżka. Chwilę później w magiczny sposób przestała płakać. Louis i Harry wpatrywali się w nią w szoku, zaskoczeni, że sama przestała płakać, kiedy zwykle wymagała od nich kołysania, dopóki się nie uciszyła.

Położyli się spać parę minut później, upewniając się, że ich córce było wygodnie pomiędzy nimi, a Dusty wciąż spał w ich nogach po drugiej stronie łóżka. Mieli wrażenie, że spali tylko parę chwil, gdy obudził ich płacz Josie, a jedno spojrzenie na zegarek powiedziało im, że była dopiero pierwsza nad ranem. Spali jedynie trzy godziny i byli wykończeni. Louis ponownie ją nakarmił przy asyście Harry’ego i chciał trzymać ją po tym przy sobie, ponieważ wciąż była zbyt ciepła, ale płacz Josie sprawiał, że bolała go głowa, więc pozwolił Harry’emu z powrotem ułożyć ją na miejscu pomiędzy nimi. Przestała płakać, ale nie wróciła do snu i zamiast tego pozostała przytomna aż do drugiej nad ranem, okazjonalnie wydając z siebie żałosne kwilenie.

— Zostaję z nią dzisiaj. Nie mogę iść do szkoły i zostawić jej samej, kiedy jest chora — wyszeptał Louis, nie chcąc przeszkadzać swojemu śpiącemu aniołkowi.

— Myślę, że to najlepsza rzecz, jaką możesz zrobić — zgodził się z nim Harry. — Też zostaję — powiedział.

— Okej. — Louis przytaknął. Definitywnie potrzebował, by Harry z nimi został, nawet jeśli Anne też miała tutaj być.

Budzik włączył się zbyt szybko jak na ich gust, ponieważ Josie obudziła ich dwa razy w nocy. Louis nie mógł narzekać, ponieważ jadła regularnie i nie groziło jej odwodnienie. Jednakże teraz był wyczerpany, tak samo jak jego córka, z powodu nieprzespanej nocy.

Było wpół do siódmej rano, a oni wciąż spali ze względu na dwukrotne przełączenie alarmu w stan drzemki, kiedy Anne zapukała do ich drzwi, po czym weszła do środka.

— Dlaczego nie jesteście jeszcze gotowi do szkoły, dzieciaki? — zapytała ich, podchodząc prosto do swojej wnuczki, by sprawdzić jej temperaturę. Josie wydała z siebie smutne kwilenie, kiedy ją podniosła, nie chcąc, by jej przeszkadzano.

— Nie idziemy — ziewnął Harry i przytrzymał kurczowo koc bliżej swojej piersi, obserwując swoją matkę i córkę.

— Harry, dzieci, nie możecie ciągle omijać szkoły, jeśli chcecie ją ukończyć. — Anne upewniła się, by owinąć Josie kocykiem, zanim odwinęła go znowu, by sprawdzić, czy nie potrzebuje nowej pieluchy. Kiedy potwierdziła swoje przypuszczenia, odłożyła Josie z powrotem na jej miejsce, a potem chwyciła nową, czystą pieluchę, chusteczki i talk dla dzieci. 

— Jest chora i zdecydowaliśmy, że nie chcemy zostawiać jej samej — sprzeczał się z nią Harry, podczas kiedy Louis słuchał ich z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami. 

— Ona nie będzie sama. Ja będę z nią przez cały dzień — pocieszyła ich Anne.

— Nie mogę jej zostawić. — Louis otworzył oczy i usiadł, po czym zamknął je z powrotem. Otworzył je znowu i wpatrywał się w nią, gdy zmieniała pieluszkę jego córki. — Jest chora i muszę z nią być. Proszę, Anne.

— To tylko parę godzin. Będzie z nią okej. A jeśli nie, natychmiast do was zadzwonię — obiecała im babcia Josie. — Będzie z nią doskonale w porządku pod moją opieką, tak jak zawsze jest. Czyż to nie prawda, kochana? — Ucałowała stópkę Josie, gdy ta wydała z siebie kolejne żałosne kwilenie.

Harry i Louis westchnęli, wiedząc, że nie było sensu się z nią kłócić. Więc obaj wstali i się przeciągnęli, przygotowywując się zaraz po tym. Louis upewnił się, by ją nakarmić, zanim pojechali do szkoły na motocyklu Harry’ego. Ale całą drogę tam pragnął powiedzieć Harry’emu, żeby zawrócił. Wiedział, że Harry czuł jego ból, kiedy zatrzymali się na światłach i zdjął rękę z kierownicy, by ścisnąć pocieszająco udo Louisa, jakby chciał powiedzieć, że za nią tęsknił i też chciałby przy niej być.

Kiedy dotarli do szkoły, Louis zeskoczył z motocyklu, ciesząc się, że nakarmił Josie, zanim wyszedł, ponieważ kiedy był pełen, każde poruszenie jego piersi bolało. Po tym, jak Harry wyciągnął kluczyki ze stacyjki, przytulili się nawzajem na pożegnanie i poszli w przeciwne strony. Louis miał sprawdzian tego dnia i będąc szczerym, zupełnie nie był w nastroju, by go pisać.

Przeszedł przez swój dzień pisząc do Anne między lekcjami, upewniając się, że z jego córeczką było w porządku. Odkrył, że jadła normalnie i przespała większość czasu. Płakała tylko przez parę minut, gdy Louis wyszedł, ale Dusty ją rozproszył. Louis przysięgał, że ten kot był błogosławieństwem zesłanym z góry, by pomagać im w trudnych sytuacjach.

Podczas lunchu ledwo mógł cokolwiek przełknąć. Ciągle myślał o tym, że jego córeczka jest chora, co powodowało, że nie miał apetytu, czując, jakby powinien z nią być. Nawet nie będąc głodnym, Louis skończył jedząc swoje śniadanie, kiedy Harry na to nalegał, ponieważ wciąż karmił Josie piersią.

Po lunchu poszedł z Zaynem do ich klasy, usiłując przygotować się mentalnie na sprawdzian. Ale miał złe przeczucie w swoim żołądku, które nie chciało po prostu odejść, co przeszkadzało mu w skupieniu się.

— Wiem, że mamy jeszcze dwie lekcje po tej, ale mogę zabrać cię do domu, jeśli chcesz. Po prostu mi powiedz — powiedział Zayn, z całych sił starając się pocieszyć Louisa, kiedy ten zamartwiał się o swoją córeczkę.

— Zabierzesz mnie do domu? — Louis spojrzał w górę na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

— Oczywiście, że tak, Lou. — Zayn się uśmiechnął.

— Zayn, Louis. — Nauczycielka wywołała ich imiona. — Bez gadania, albo was obleję i przesadzę na inne miejsca. Głowy z powrotem w wasze kartki — zażądała surowym głosem.

Zayn przewrócił oczami i wrócił do swojego sprawdzianu, podczas gdy Louis wpatrywał się w swój telefon leżący mu na kolanach. Zdecydował, że nie będzie ryzykował, że zostanie na tym przyłapany, więc włożył urządzenie z powrotem do swojej torby i kontynuował pisanie testu. To było dla niego łatwe i została mu już tylko jedna strona, kiedy jego telefon się odezwał i przeszkodził całej klasie. Louis poczuł się zażenowany, ale to szybko przerodziło się w lęk, kiedy zobaczył, że osobą do niego dzwoniącą była Anne. Zaczął pakować swój ołówek, w tym samym czasie usiłując odebrać telefon, ale to było trudne zadanie, kiedy jego dłonie się trzęsły.

— Louis, co ty robisz? — zapytała go nauczycielka.

— Przepraszam, ale to nagły wypadek — powiedział Louis, po czym odebrał telefon. — Słucham?

— _Louis, dzięki bogu!_ — powiedziała Anne, brzmiąc na nieco pozbawioną tchu. — _Ty i Harry musicie przyjechać do szpitala dziecięcego. Gorączka Josie skoczyła w górę, więc musiałam zabrać ją na pogotowie ratunkowe._

— Czy jest z nią okej?! — zapytał Louis, ignorując gulę w swoim gardle, jego oczy już pełne łez i nie obchodziło go, że cała klasa się na niego gapiła, kiedy podszedł do biurka nauczycielki, by oddać jej nieskończony test. Louis w całym swoim życiu nigdy nie oddał nieskończonego sprawdzianu. Nauczycielka wyglądała na zmartwioną i kiwnęła głową, przyjmując kartkę, dając mu znać, że mógł wyjść. Po tym Louis wybiegł z klasy i podążył w stronę sekretariatu.

— _Jest przy niej teraz pediatra. Jestem z nią w sali, więc nie martw się, że jest sama_ — poinformowała go Anne.

— Zaraz tam będziemy — powiedział Louis, po czym się rozłączył. Zadzwonił do Harry’ego po drodze do sekretariatu, by się zwolnić, wiedząc, że musiał zaczekać na Harry’ego po tym, jak drugi chłopak powiedział, że już idzie.

Nic do siebie nie mówili, kiedy wspinali się na motocykl Harry’ego. Zmartwiony ojciec manewrował przez korek uliczny jak szaleniec, by dostać się tam szybciej. Louis trzymał się go, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Kiedy tam dotarli, musieli zapytać o Josie w recepcji, stając się zirytowanymi, kiedy musieli okazać swoje dowody osobiste, odkąd byli w szpitalu dziecięcym.

— Jest w sali 212, doktorka powinna być tam wkrótce z diagnozą — powiedziała im pielęgniarka, dając im dwie przepustki. Gdy tylko zostały umieszczone w dłoni Louisa, wbiegli do windy.

Kiedy weszli do sali, znaleźli Anne siedzącą na krawędzi szpitalnego krzesła trzymającą malutką dłoń Josie. Spała w łóżeczku, przykryta swoim ulubionym różowym kocykiem z jej wyszytym imionkiem. Byli zszokowani, widząc Anne, która ocierała swoje łzy chusteczką. Spojrzała na nich czerwonymi oczami i to ich przeraziło, już się bali, że z ich córką było naprawdę źle.

Harry i Louis szybko podeszli do łóżeczka, widząc, jak powieki Josie były czerwone prawdopodobnie od dużej ilości płaczu. Ale to, co przeraziło Louisa najbardziej, to wygolone miejsce na jej głowie, gdzie wprowadzili kroplówkę do jej skóry. Harry chwycił go za dłoń, gdy to zobaczył, obaj starali się nie rozpłakać, kiedy pomyśleli o tym, przez ile bólu musiała przejść. Louis sięgnął, by dotknąć jej malutkiego czółka, odkrywając, że było niewiele chłodniejsze niż tego poranka.

— Dlaczego kroplówka jest na jej głowie? — zapytał Harry swoją matkę.

— Jej żyły na reszcie ciała są za malutkie. Więc musieli wbić się jej na głowie — wyjaśniła, po czym wybuchnęła płaczem. — Nigdy więcej nie chcę widzieć, żeby płakała w taki sposób jak wtedy, gdy to robili — zaszlochała.

— Jest już dobrze, mamo. Jest dobrze. — Harry owinął ręce wokół jej ramion, przytulając ją pocieszająco, zanim pocałował ją w bok głowy. Ale wtedy Louis także zalał się łzami i Harry przyciągnął go bliżej nich jedną ze swoich rąk.

— Pobrali próbki krwi i moczu, żeby je zbadać i dowiedzieć się, co się dzieje. Na razie mogli tylko zbić jej gorączkę. Lekarka powiedziała mi, że gdybym czekała dłużej, ona… mogłaby do tej pory umrzeć. — Anne rozpłakała się jeszcze mocniej. — Jestem taką złą babcią. Powinnam wam powiedzieć, żebyście od razu zabrali ją do szpitala. Tak bardzo was przepraszam…

— Nie, Anne. — Louis pokręcił głową, łzy wciąż spływały w dół jego policzków. — Zrobiłaś właściwą rzecz — pocieszył ją.

— Tak, mamo — zgodził się z nim Harry. — Przywiozłaś ją tutaj na czas. To wszystko, co ma znaczenie — powiedział jej wdzięcznie. 

Josie się poruszyła. Chwilę później jej błękitne oczy się otworzyły. Rozejrzała się wokół ze zdezorientowaną miną, po czym się przeciągnęła, jej dłoń już miała dotknąć kroplówki, ale Louis szybko ją odsunął. Zakwiliła, zanim zaczęła płakać, stając się coraz głośniejsza z każdą mijającą chwilą.

— To jest jej pora karmienia — powiedziała im Anne. — Nie sądzę, żeby to był problem, jeśli ją nakarmisz.

Harry podniósł Josie, uciszając ją. Louis usiadł na krześle zajmowanym wcześniej przez Anne, gotów, by ją nakarmić. Harry upewnił się, że uważa na kroplówkę i owinął ją kocykiem, zanim podał ją Louisowi, który użył swojej sprawnej ręki, by trzymać ją najlepiej, jak potrafił. Josie natychmiast zaczęła jeść, gdy Louis osuszył łzy plamiące jej pyzate policzki swoją zranioną ręką. W tym czasie Harry poszedł, by przynieść swojej matce drugie krzesło, mówiąc jej, żeby usiadła, jak tylko Josie przestała jeść i odwróciła główkę, słysząc jego głos.

— Uch… dlaczego moje mleko jest żółte? — Louis spojrzał w dół na swoją pierś, z której wyciekło parę kropel. Nie dostał czasu, by im je pokazać, kiedy Josie zdecydowała, że to był czas na kontynuację jedzenia, a pani doktor weszła do środka z grubą stertą papierów w swoich dłoniach. 

— Witam, pani Twist — pozdrowiła Anne, zanim zauważyła dwójkę chłopaków w pokoju. — Dzień dobry, nazywam się doktor Anderson. — Uśmiechnęła się do nich. — Wasza dwójka musi być rodzicami Josie.

— Dzień dobry — odpowiedzieli jej w unisonie.

— Cieszę się, że wszyscy tu jesteście. Właśnie dostałam wyniki Josephine i jest to dokładnie to, co podejrzewałam — ogłosiła pani doktor.

— Co jej jest? — zapytał Louis, przykrywając siebie i Josie kocykiem.

— Ma zakażenie układu moczowego. Podamy jej antybiotyki przez kroplówkę. Leczenie trwa zwykle od trzech do siedmiu dni, ale kiedy damy jej pierwszą dawkę, spodziewam się, że efekty zaczną pojawiać się dopiero po czterdziestu ośmiu godzinach. Zamierzam także skierować ją na prześwietlenie nerek. To powie nam, czy są tam jakieś zatory i pozwoli sprawdzić, czy jej nerki są normalnej wielkości, kształtu i w odpowiedniej pozycji — poinformowała ich. — Pielęgniarka może zacząć leczenie już teraz, nie musicie się ruszać — powiedziała Louisowi, który miał już przeszkodzić Josie w posiłku.

Pielęgniarka weszła do środka z czymś, co, jak wiedzieli, było antybiotykami. Louis nie spuszczał oczu ze swojego dziecka, gdy pielęgniarka przymocowywała antybiotyk do rurki. 

— Poczuje odrobinę dyskomfortu, kiedy to dopłynie do jej żył, ale nie martwcie się, nic nie będzie jej bolało, po prostu przez parę sekund będzie jej niewygodnie.

Josie przestała jeść i sięgnęła, by dotknąć miejsca na swojej głowie parę minut później, odrobina mleka wypłynęła z kącika jej ust, który Louis otarł.

— Wie pan — pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się do Josie i Louisa — to dobra rzecz, że karmi ją pan piersią, to pomoże szybciej dojść jej do zdrowia. Zwłaszcza, że pańskie ciało już reaguje dobrze na infekcję, którą złapała.

— To dlatego moje mleko jest żółte? W jakiś sposób jest inne, bo jest chora? — zapytał pielęgniarkę Louis.

— Tak, właśnie dlatego! — powiedziała mu. — Twoje mleko ma teraz większą ilość białych krwinek, co pomoże systemowi immunologicznemu twojej córki zwalczyć infekcję, odkąd jej jest jeszcze bardzo słaby ze względu na jej młody wiek — wyjaśniła pielęgniarka.

Harry pokiwał głową na to wyjaśnienie, ciesząc się świadomością, że Louis nie był chory ani nie działo się z nim nic złego. 

— Czy wiadomo, co mogło spowodować infekcję? — zapytała Anne, patrząc na pielęgniarkę, a potem na dr Anderson, która wypisywała coś w karcie Josie.

— Zakażenie układu moczowego w większości wypadków rozwija się, kiedy bakterie znajdujące się w kale przedostają się przez cewkę moczową do pęcherza. Jest wiele powodów, dla których mogło się to stać. Mogło nastąpić natężenie bakterii, płyn do kąpieli mógł podrażnić jej cewkę, albo mogło być to nawet genetyczne, jeśli ktoś w waszej rodzinie też na to chorował. Jednakże, czasem zwykła niedbałość w higienie niemowlaka może nawet spowodować zakażenie — wyjaśniła doktor Anderson.

Louis przygryzł swoją dolną wargę i spojrzał na swoje dziecko ze wstydem. To było jasne, że coś musiało zostać, żeby bakteria się skumulowała i wywołała u niej chorobę. Wiedział, że nie używali płynu do kąpieli i że chorowanie na zapalenie układu moczowego nie występowało w ich rodzinach. A skoro nie była to żadna z tych opcji, wiedział, że to była jego wina. Nie wycierał jej wystarczająco dobrze, kiedy zmieniał jej pieluszkę.

Miał ochotę płakać, czując się okropnie, jak gówniana matka, skoro to była jego wina, że zachorowała. Nie mógł nawet wytrzeć swojej córki we właściwy sposób przez ten przeklęty nadgarstek. Zawiódł ją. Powinien się nią zajmować i chronić ją, i zawiódł swoją słodką, niewinną dziewczynkę. Nie zasługiwała na to, żeby mieć taką kiepską matkę. Zasługiwała na coś lepszego.

Josie w końcu oderwała się od jego sutka i zaczęła wiercić się w ramionach swojej matki, i rozglądać dookoła.

— Ktoś zaczyna czuć się lepiej.  **—** Harry uśmiechnął się do swojej córeczki, biorąc jej malutkie dłonie w swoje własne.

— Cieszy nas to — powiedziała pielęgniarka, sprzątając.

— Zatrzymamy ją tutaj na weekend i zrobimy ponownie kilka badań w poniedziałek. Jeśli wszystko wróci do normy, pozwolimy wam zabrać ją do domu. Sugeruję, żebyście przywieźli tutaj pluszaka lub cokolwiek, co zapewnia jej komfort, żeby czuła się pewniej podczas pobytu tutaj — powiedziała im dr Anderson.

— Pewnie nasz kot, Dusty, nie wchodzi w rachubę..? — powiedziała Anne, ponieważ to z Dustym Josie przytulała się całymi dniami.

— Niestety, szpital nie pozwala na wprowadzanie zwierząt. — Doktor Anderson pokręciła głową z rozczarowaniem.

Louis nie potrafił zdobyć się nawet na fałszywy uśmiech, wciąż patrząc na Josie, która miała całą swoją piąstkę w ustach. Wpatrywała się w niego swoimi dużymi, pięknymi, niebieskimi oczami i Louis starał się po prostu trzymać, kiedy tak naprawdę przechodził załamanie i pragnął jej powiedzieć, jak bardzo ją przeprasza. To stawało się nawet jeszcze bardziej trudniejsze, kiedy wyciągnęła piąstkę z ust i znikąd posłała mu najcudowniejszy uśmiech, jaki kiedykolwiek widział, jakby była najszczęśliwsza, będąc w jego ramionach. 

Kiedy pielęgniarka i lekarka w końcu wyszły, usta Louisa zadrżały, zanim ostatecznie ponownie zaczął płakać. Pozwolił Harry’emu zabrać Josie, żeby jego matka mogła poklepać ją po pleckach, skoro on nie mógł zrobić nawet tego. Był kompletnie bezużyteczny. Nie tylko nie mógł wytrzeć jej we właściwy sposób, ale nie mógł także jej trzymać ani klepać jej po pleckach. Przynajmniej był w stanie ją nakarmić i pomóc jej systemowi immunologicznemu zwalczyć infekcję. Ale nie musiałby jej w ogóle pomagać, gdyby po pierwsze dobrze się nią zajmował. Louis odwrócił wzrok ze wstydem, nie mogąc spojrzeć nikomu w oczy. To wszystko było jego winą.

— Pojadę do domu przywieźć rzeczy Josie i jakąś torbę dla was z rzeczami na noc. — Anne odłożyła Josie z powrotem do łóżeczka, upewniając się, żeby postawić barierkę tak, by mała była bezpieczna. — Obaj zostajecie, tak? — zapytała ich tylko po to, by się upewnić. 

— Oczywiście — powiedział Harry swojej mamie. Nigdy nie zostawiliby jej samej w szpitalu. — Chociaż muszę zadzwonić do swojego szefa i powiedzieć mu, że nie będę mógł dzisiaj przyjść. — Zmarszczył brwi.

Jeśli ktoś inny byłby jego szefem, prawdopodobnie już zostałby zwolniony. Ale wiedział, że jego szef także był nastoletnim rodzicem i na szczęście dla Harry’ego, rozumiał. Tak naprawdę to jego szef powiedział nawet Robinowi, że był dumny z Harry’ego, ponieważ pracował ciężko oraz zawsze przyjeżdżał na czas i był miły dla klientów. Że zawsze był chętny do pomocy i nigdy nie czekał na niego, żeby powiedział mu, co ma robić albo zwrócił mu uwagę, że się obija. Po tym oczywiście Robin przechwalał się swoim synem przez kilka tygodni, niezależnie od tego, czy był w pracy, czy w kościele. Kto by pomyślał, że posiadanie dziecka tak odmieni jego życie…

— Okej, kochanie. — Anne ucałowała jego policzek. — Będę z powrotem za parę godzin. Dzwońcie do mnie, jeśli cokolwiek się wydarzy — powiedziała przed wyjściem z sali.

— Wszyscy do mnie piszą, pytając, czy z Josie wszystko okej — powiedział Louis, odpowiadając na wiadomość, którą dostał od bardzo zmartwionego Zayna. Josie była oczkiem w jego głowie.

— No, Niall świruje. — Harry pokazał mu SMS-a, którego wysłał mu ich blond włosy przyjaciel, pytając o to, jak mała się czuje i czy czegoś potrzebują. Wiadomość od Liama także wyskoczyła na ekranie.

— Jesteśmy szczęściarzami, że ma tak wielu ludzi, którzy ją kochają — powiedział Louis, znowu czując tę przeklętą gulę w swoim gardle.

**—** Nic jej nie będzie, kochanie. — Harry przytulił Louisa, widząc, że ten znowu był bliski płaczu. — Wyjdzie z tego.

— Wiem. — Mimo wysiłków Harry’ego, by go pocieszyć, łzy potoczyły się w dół jego policzków. — Ja tylko… to po pierwsze jest moja wina, że zachorowała — zaszlochał, wyznając swoje poczucie winy i niską samoocenę. 

— Co? — zapytał Harry, zszokowany. — Jak, do diabła, ma to być niby  _ twoją  _ winą? Nie zrobiłeś nic złego, kochanie. — Usiłował go uspokoić.

— Tak, zrobiłem, Harry! — Louis uniósł głos. — Nie potrafię nic zrobić tą głupią ręką! Nie wytarłem jej wystarczająco dobrze i spójrz, gdzie ją to doprowadziło. Do pierdolonego zapalenia! Boże, jestem taką złą matką… — Louis szlochał w swoje dłonie, kompletnie zawstydzony samym sobą.

— Nie gorszą, niż ja ojcem — wymamrotał Harry. — To ja jestem tym, który cały czas zostawia ją gołą, co mogło nie być dobre dla jej odporności. Jeśli którykolwiek z nas ma zostać obwiniony, to powinienem to być ja — przyznał Harry, spuszczając wzrok na podłogę.

Louis za to uniósł swój wzrok i wpatrzył się w Harry’ego, orientując się, że ten czuł się tak samo winny jak on. Ale wciąż czuł, jakby to była bardziej jego wina. Zostawianie jej nago było jedną rzeczą, ale niedokładne wycieranie jej pupy było jeszcze gorsze.

— Ale radzisz sobie z nią tak dobrze, Harry — sprzeczał się z nim Louis. — Przynajmniej możesz ją porządnie wycierać i kąpać ją we właściwy sposób. Ja nie mogę jej nawet podnieść, kiedy mnie potrzebuje. Nic z tego by się nie wydarzyło, gdybym nie wdał się wtedy w tą sprzeczkę z Kendall. Jestem taką okropną matką… Powinienem zachować się dojrzale, a teraz nasza mała gwiazdeczka musi płacić za moje błędy. Zasługuje na więcej. Powinienem wycofać się z jej życia i po prostu pozwolić ci wychowywać ją beze mnie. Ja-

— Louis, zamknij się! — przerwał mu Harry, kończąc jego przemowę. — Jesteś  _ najlepszą  _ mamą — powiedział mu Harry, głosem poważnym i szczerym. — Kochasz ją tak bardzo i robisz dla niej wszystko. Przede wszystkim to ty ją urodziłeś. I to  _ nie  _ jest twoja wina, że twoja ręka jest zraniona. To z powodu tej głupiej  _ dziwki _ ! Nigdy więcej się za to nie obwiniaj. Jesteś idealny.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, oczami rozszerzonymi i emocjonalnymi.

— I proszę, nigdy więcej nie mów, że żałujesz, że pozostałeś w jej życiu. Ja po prostu- po prostu nie mogę tego znieść. Nie mogę znieść samego myślenia o tobie nie będącym z nami. Ze mną — wyszeptał Harry.

— Ale mógłbyś znaleźć kogoś innego, kogoś lepszego, kto pomógłby ci ją wychować. — Louis się z nim nie zgodził.

Harry objął twarz Louisa swoimi dłońmi, pocierając jego poplamiony łzami policzek, gdy mówił: — Nie ma nikogo lepszego.

— Jak możesz to wiedzieć? — Błękitne oczy Louisa wędrowały w tę i z powrotem, wpatrując się głęboko w te zielone Harry’ego, poszukując prawdy.

— Ponieważ. Kocham cię, Louis. — Harry posłał mu mały uśmiech. — Nawet jeśli jesteśmy tylko osiemnastolatkami, wiem, że to ty jesteś moim jedynym.

Louis gapił się na niego pozbawiony mowy, zszokowany słowami Harry’ego. Gdzieś w głębi wiedział, że istniała szansa, że Harry odwzajemnia jego uczucia. Teraz, po usłyszeniu tego na głos, był na sto procent pewien, że byli po tej samej stronie, zatem nie bał się już dłużej i nie powstrzymywał tych słów.

— Też cię kocham, Harry.

Harry poczuł, jakby ciężar spadł z jego ramion. Był zbyt przerażony, by powiedzieć to Louisowi, bojąc się odrzucenia. Ale przez cały ten czas Louis czuł do niego to samo i chociaż raz czuł, jakby wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Pocałował Louisa powoli i delikatnie, po czym odsunął się, by spojrzeć na piękność przed sobą, która się uśmiechała. Ale jego uśmiech zniknął, kiedy usłyszeli kwilenie i odwrócili się, by spojrzeć na swoją gwiazdeczkę. Była rozłożona jak rozgwiazda i wciąż spała, nawet wydymając usta i poruszając swoją małą główką w obie strony.

— Moja biedna, słodka dziewczynka — zagruchał Louis, podchodząc do niej i pozwalając Harry’emu obniżyć barierkę, żeby dumna mama mogła mieć lepszy dostęp do jego słodkiej dziewczynki. — Musi jej się coś śnić.

— Co tam, kochanie? — zagruchał Harry do swojej córki, pochylając się, by dać jej parę buziaków.

— Obudzisz ją, Haz. Ona potrzebuje snu — powiedział Louis, tonem słodkim i macierzyńskim.

— Lou? — Harry obserwował sposób, w jaki Louis ucałował czółko Josie, po czym zaczął przebiegać palcami przez jej włosy tak, żeby unikać wygolonego miejsca jak tylko było to najbardziej możliwe. 

Po prostu nie potrafili przestać na to patrzeć.

— Tak? — Louis w końcu pobłogosławił Harry’ego swoją uwagą, kiedy ten skończył rozczulać się nad swoją cudowną córeczką.

Harry przełknął ślinę i wykręcił swoje dłonie. Był okropnie zdenerwowany i nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się w ten sposób. 

— Wiem, że to za szybko i teraz nie jest na to czas, ale, jak, chciałbyś zostać moim chłopakiem?

Poszło. Już się stało i nie było odwrotu. Gdyby Louis powiedział nie, Harry naprawdę zamierzał wyskoczyć przez okno i zniknąć wraz ze swoim wstydem. Mogliby razem żyć w lesie i się pobrać…

— Myślałem, że nigdy mnie nie zapytasz — powiedział Louis. — Zawsze myślałem, że stracę cię dla tej suki.

— Więc? — Harry zmusił go do odpowiedzi. — Tak? Malutkie tak? Może? Może tak? 

Louis przygryzł dolną wargę, by powstrzymać swój uśmiech, po czym spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. Nagle stały się interesujące. Harry widział wszystko, co tylko było w nim do zobaczenia i Louis prawie nigdy nie był z tego powodu nieśmiały, ale teraz zachowywał się jak dziewica przy swoim pierwszym zauroczeniu. Cóż, technicznie Harry był jego pierwszym crushem. Dorastali razem, zawsze byli sąsiadami, a ich rodzice zawsze byli przyjaciółmi.

Louis wiedział, że zabujał się w Harrym już na imprezie na swoich szóstych urodzinach. Ten dzień był jednocześnie najlepszym i najgorszym dniem w życiu Louisa. Specjalnie poprosił swoją mamę, żeby zaprosiła tylko jego przyjaciół, ale oczywiście, tak jak wszystkie mamy, nie posłuchała prośby swojego syna. Przypomina sobie bycie podekscytowanym i czekanie, aż Harry do niego przyjdzie. Nie chciał bawić się z nikim, dopóki Harry nie przyjdzie, ale ku jego wielkiemu zaskoczeniu, ten palant wszedł do jego domu, trzymając Kendall za dłoń. Harry dał mu tylko prezent, który zapakował z pomocą Gemmy i wrócił do bawienia się z Kendall, która miała na sobie najnowsze buty ze światełkami, których Louis jeszcze nie miał.

To była najgorsza impreza urodzinowa, dopóki Zayn go nie pocieszył. Louis dostał wiele prezentów i do końca dnia zapomniał już o zdradzie Harry’ego, dopóki chłopiec nie pojawił się u jego drzwi wraz ze swoją mamą, gotowy, by spędzić z nim noc. Louis był odrobinę zły na Harry’ego, ale Harry’emu zawsze udawało się wrócić w jego łaski. Zwłaszcza, gdy Harry powiedział mu, że prawie stracił swoje życie, kiedy wspinał się po kuchennych blatach, by dosięgnąć cukierków z najwyższej szafki i mu je przynieść. To był i wciąż jest Harry, zawsze czarując Louisa i wracając do jego serca. Louis kochał go takiego, jaki był, a teraz był pewien, że Harry także go kochał. Harry to powiedział. Ojciec jego dziecka był jego jedynym.

— Tak — odpowiedział w końcu Louis, po kazaniu Harry’emu czekać wystarczająco długo. — Z przyjemnością zostanę twoim chłopakiem.

— Przysięgam, że tego nie pożałujesz! — Harry chwycił jego dłonie i ucałował każdą.

— Mam nadzieję, że nigdy nie dojdziemy do tego punktu. Ale wierzę, że tego nie zrobimy. — Louis przytrzymał jego dłonie, nie puszczając ich nawet wtedy, gdy pielęgniarka przyszła sprawdzić, co u Josie. Obserwowali ją niczym jastrzębie, chcąc wiedzieć wszystko, co robiono ich córce.

— Jej gorączka zeszła, co jest znakomite. To znaczy, że dobrze reaguje na leczenie — powiedziała pielęgniarka o imieniu Angela.

— Dzięki bogu! — Louis odetchnął z ulgą, pozwalając Harry’emu opleść się ramionami w talii.

— Czy to było konieczne, by zgolić jej włosy? — zapytał Harry pielęgniarkę.

— Harry! — Louis uderzył go w dłonie, po czym spojrzał na pielęgniarkę. — Proszę mu wybaczyć.

— Nic się nie dzieje! — zachichotała pielęgniarka, zanim uśmiechnęła się smutno do śpiącego aniołka. — Niestety, było to konieczne. Taśma, której używamy, jest na tyle mocna, że i tak wyrwała by jej włosy i byłoby jeszcze gorzej. Ma piękne włoski i nie było łatwo nam je zgolić. Ale nie martwcie się, szybko powinny odrosnąć.

— Mam nadzieję — powiedział Harry, patrząc na swoją córkę smutnymi, zielonymi oczami.

Pielęgniarka zostawiła ich samych, gdy Josie zaczęła się wybudzać. Louis odpowiadał na wiadomości swoich rodziców, podczas gdy Harry poświęcił ich córce całą uwagę. Josie wciąż była śpiąca i pocierała swoje oczka, gdy Harry usadził ją przed sobą. Mogła teraz już sama unosić swoją główkę i trzymać ją w górze, ale zawsze upewniali się, że są gotowi na przytrzymanie jej na wypadek, gdyby straciła równowagę, ponieważ wciąż była nieco chybotliwa.

— Zgadnij, kto poprosił mamę o chodzenie? — zaśpiewał Harry do Josie, obserwując, jak wkłada kciuk do swoich ust. To było oczywiste, że chciała swojego smoczka, ale niczym dobre dziecko, którym była, nie marudziła. A może było tak, ponieważ była śpiąca, chora i wciąż czuła się jak kupka nieszczęścia.

— To prawda, kochanie! Tatuś poprosił mamę o chodzenie i powiedziała tak. — Harry ucałował głośno jej policzki i podniósł ją, by przytrzymać ją blisko siebie, uważając na kroplówkę na jej główce.

Ziewnęła uroczo i oparła głowę na ramieniu swojego ojca, kiedy ten pocierał jej plecki. Miała na sobie białe śpioszki w żółte kaczuszki. Harry nienawidził tego stroju z całego serca, ale Louis je dla niej kupił, więc był zmuszony, by je kochać.

— Ktoś robi kupkę — powiedział Harry swoim dziecinnym głosem, upewniając się, że jest jej wygodnie. — Lou, czy mama przywiozła już jej rzeczy? — zapytał Louisa.

— Nie. Pielęgniarka powiedziała mi, że założyli jej jednorazową pieluszkę i właśnie poprosiłem o więcej, o chusteczki tak samo — poinformował go Louis, po czym wstał i podszedł do drzwi w tym samym momencie, w którym pielęgniarka weszła do środka. 

Dała im torbę pełną pieluch i chusteczek. Louis szybko wręczył jedną Harry’emu, wiedząc, że Josie absolutnie nie cierpiała mieć na sobie brudnej pieluchy. Rozpraszał ją, gdy Harry przebierał jej pieluszkę, upewniając się, że dobrze ją wytarł. Harry zostawił ją w jego ramionach, żeby iść umyć ręce i się wysikać. Louis obdarzał Josie buziakami, kiedy Harry wrócił z podążającą za nim swoją mamą i, ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, Gemmą.

Gemma szybko odłożyła na krzesło torbę i poduszkę do karmienia, które trzymała, po czym podeszła do nich i owinęła swoje ramiona wokół Louisa, a potem pochyliła się, by ucałować Josie. Widziała ją tylko wtedy, gdy rozmawiali na FaceTime, a ostatni raz, gdy widziała ją na żywo, był wtedy, gdy mała się urodziła. 

— Spójrz na siebie! — zagruchała Gemma do dziecka. — Ale urosłaś, malutka… — powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Louisa. — Mogę ją potrzymać?

— Tak! — Louis kiwnął głową z uśmiechem na ustach, szczęśliwy, że Gemma będzie w domu podczas przerwy wiosennej. 

— Cześć! — powiedziała Gemma swoim dziecinnym głosem, gdy tylko Josie znalazła się w jej ramionach. — Ciocia Gemma za tobą tęskniła! — Ucałowała policzki dziecka, po czym spojrzała na Louisa. — A jak ty się trzymasz..?

— Dobrze. — Louis się uśmiechnął, ale nie mógł ukryć, jak bardzo zmęczony był. 

— Zamierzałam przyjechać jutro, ale mama do mnie zadzwoniła i powiedziała mi, że Josie jest chora. Moje biedne kochanie — zagruchała Gemma.

— Nieźle nas przeraziła. — Anne ucałowała malutką piąstkę dziecka. — Ale już jest lepiej. Jest twarda jak jej mama.

Gemma i Josie wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem. Dziecko wciąż patrzyło się na swoją ciotkę rozszerzonymi oczami, po czym spojrzało na Anne, potem na Harry’ego i z powrotem na Gemmę. Gemma połaskotała ją w brzuszek, co spowodowało, że Josie się uśmiechnęła, a Gemma poległa z kretesem. Dumna ciotka wetknęła palec do jej piąstki i zachichotała, kiedy Josie go chwyciła i nie chciała puścić, gdy Gemma próbowała zabrać dłoń.

— Kocha cię. — Harry spojrzał na Josie ponad ramieniem swojej siostry, natychmiast dostając całą uwagę swojego dziecka.

Gemma wpatrywała się w Harry’ego i Louisa, widząc, na jak zmęczonych wyglądali po spędzeniu całego dnia w szpitalu. 

— Dlaczego wasza dwójka nie pójdzie do domu i nie odpocznie? Mama i ja zostaniemy z nią, dopóki nie wrócicie — zasugerowała.

Louis nie chciał zostawiać swojej chorej dziewczynki, ale po całym dniu stresu był wykończony. Więc on i Harry poszli za jej poradą, wychodząc parę minut później po ucałowaniu jej na pożegnanie.

Kiedy wyszli ze szpitala, wskoczyli na motocykl Harry’ego i pojechali do domu. Ale tym razem Louis trzymał się ciaśniej Harry’ego, a kiedy zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle, parę razy pocałował go w odsłoniętą szyję, szczęśliwy, że w końcu jest jego chłopakiem. 

  
  
  



	28. Chapter 28

Kiedy wrócili do domu, obaj chłopcy zjedli po parę kanapek, a potem poszli na górę, do pokoju Harry’ego. Dusty podbiegł do nich, gdy tylko weszli do środka, ale szybko stracił nimi zainteresowanie, gdy zobaczył, że nie przynieśli Josie. Louis zaczął przygotowywać się do wzięcia prysznica, podczas kiedy Harry zamierzał wyprać górę ich prania, wykorzystując wolny czas bez Josie, by zrobić kilka tur. Ale kiedy zorientował się, że jego kochanek idzie pod prysznic, szybko wypełnił pralkę i nacisnął start. Musiał się wrócić, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że nie dodał płynu do płukania, a Louis nienawidził prać bez niego swoich ciuchów, bo były potem sztywne.

Harry prawie wywrócił się po swojej drodze do łazienki, biegnąc tam tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe, zanim Louis się w niej zamknął. Zrobił tak do tej pory już parę razy i Harry zawsze się na to nabierał, powinien nauczyć się już do tej pory, że Louis rozwinął w sobie nawyk oszukiwania go i uwielbiał drażnić się z Harrym, kiedykolwiek tylko mógł. To było jak zostawianie ścieżki z okruszków chleba dla głodnego ptactwa. Harry był pewien, że zawsze ostatecznie wyglądał jak głupia plastikowa kaczka do kąpieli, którą Louis kupił Josie.

Harry był bardzo wdzięczny, że jego mama i Gemma pilnowały Josie, kiedy przycisnął się do pleców Louisa i owinął swoje ramiona wokół mniejszej talii. Jego dłonie pocierały miekką wypukłość jego brzucha. Kochał to, jak piękny i delikatny był jego chłopak.

_ Najdelikatniejszy. _

Harry miał lekką obsesję.

— Wywalę się przez ciebie — zachichotał Louis. Wyplątał się z uścisku Harry’ego, żeby móc wydostać się ze swoich przylegających do skóry dżinsów. 

Harry wykorzystał tę chwilę, by zablokować drzwi. Nawet jeśli nikogo nie było w domu, chciał uniknąć jakiejkolwiek szansy, by ktoś zobaczył to, co było teraz tylko dla jego oczu. 

Harry przyglądał się, jak jego ukochany ściągał koszulkę, kiedy skończył już ze spodniami, odpiął także swój biustonosz i zrzucił go na podłogę jednym, szybkim ruchem. Zielonooki chłopak stwardniał w swoich szortach, jego oczy skoncentrowały się teraz na jedynym ubraniu, które zostało teraz na Louisie; pięknej parze różowych, koronkowych majteczek.

Louis, wiedząc aż za dobrze, że spojrzenie Harry’ego utkwiło na jego tyłku, zdecydował się z nim podrażnić. Powoli przejechał swoim szczupłym palcem wskazującym wokół grubego materiału, który opinał się ciasno na jego biodrach i zsunął go w dół, dopóki nie odsłonił dużego kawałka opalenizny. Potem zsunął ich drugą połowę w dół, lekko kołysząc przy tym swoimi biodrami, mając nadzieję, że kombinacja jego tatuażu i pasek jego różowych, koronkowych majteczek doprowadzała tatusia jego dziecka do szaleństwa.

Po nie byciu pieprzonym przez miesiące, to był jego sposób na powiedzenie Harry’emu, że był  _ gotowy _ . Chciał, żeby jego gruby penis go w końcu, kurwa,  _ wypełnił _ . Louis naprawdę tego pragnął, tak buzował z pożądania, że mógł to poczuć aż od czubków palców do głowy, i rozchodziło się to po jego kościach.

Kiedy jego majteczki opadły w końcu na podłogę, zaczął iść w stronę prysznica, ale został zatrzymany, gdy Harry popchnął go na drzwi i zaatakował jego usta. Ale Louis w najmniejszym stopniu nie miał nic przeciwko. Tak naprawdę, oczekiwał tego i czekał na to, odkąd tylko Harry poprosił go o zostanie jego chłopakiem. Tyłek Louisa pięknie się wygoił i teraz potrzebował Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie, zanim eksploduje.

Harry uwolnił usta Louisa i odsunął się na chwilę. Louis obserwował, jak się rozbiera, zanim wszedł pod prysznic. Włączył wodę i ustawił ją na odpowiednią temperaturę, zanim chwycił dłoń Louisa, by wciągnąć go do środka. 

— Zaczekaj! — krzyknął Louis po tym, jak prawie zapomniał.

— Co jest? — zapytał go Harry.

— Mój pojebany gips! Nie mogę go zmoczyć — przypomniał swojemu chłopakowi. 

— Och, racja. Pozwól, że coś na niego przyniosę. Będę z powrotem za sekundę. — Harry ucałował jego policzek, po czym pobiegł, żeby przynieść jakąś plastikową reklamówkę. Kiedy wrócił, zawiązał reklamówkę wokół zranionej ręki, po czym poprowadził Louisa za zasłony prysznica, pod gorący i parny strumień.

Louis był skonfundowany, kiedy Harry chwycił jego szampon i zaczął myć mu włosy. Poczuł się zdradzony. Louis był absolutnie pozytywnie nastawiony co do tego, że  _ nareszcie  _ będą uprawiać seks. Jak Harry mógł mu się oprzeć? Może powinien się zgiąć wpół? To zwykle sprawiało, że Harry działał.

Po długim czasie wyłącznie platonicznych dotyków, bez penetracji, myślał, że to nigdy nie nastąpi.

Louis poczuł się sfrustrowany, kiedy Harry zabrał dłonie ze skóry jego głowy i zaczął myć swoje własne włosy, po czym wyszorował jego kremową skórę. Wszystko, co mógł zrobić, to obserwować go z wypełnionymi pożądaniem oczami. A przynajmniej było tak, dopóki nie zaczął wycierać gąbką jego ciała, wtedy to się stało.

Louis sapnął, kiedy fioletowa kula mydlin spadła na podłogę prysznica i poczuł, jak pierwszy palec go penetruje, wślizgując się przez pierścień jego mięśni. Zamknął swoje oczy, gdy tylko poczuł drugiego palca. Nie było tam nic, o co mógłby się oprzeć, za wyjątkiem zimnej ściany z płytek. Syknął, kiedy jego plecy zetknęły się z chłodnymi kafelkami. Uniósł swoją prawą nogę i owinął ją wokół talii Harry’ego, żeby dać mu lepszy dostęp, wydając z siebie jęk, kiedy Harry zaczął poruszać swoją dłonią szybciej i jego penis ocierał się o tego jego, twardniejąc nawet jeszcze bardziej. 

— ‘olejny… — Słowa Louisa się rozpłynęły, jego myśli stawały się rozmazane z powodu przyjemności. Jego długie rzęsy zatrzepotały, gdy spojrzał prosto w oczy Harry’ego, rozszerzone niczym u jelonka Bambi, zanim zamknął swoje własne i pochylił się naprzód, by pocałować go w usta.

— Boże… Kocham cię, Harry. — Louis zajęczał w usta Harry’ego, jego całe ciało zadrżało z przyjemności, gdy Harry potarł jego prostatę. —  _ Kurwa. _

— Tęskniłeś za mną tak bardzo, huh? — Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem, kontynuując skręcanie swoich palców, masując to miejsce, jakby to była jego praca. Louis odpłacił mu się ugryzieniem w szyję i pociągnął za jego loka, powodując jego jęk.

— ‘estem na ciebie gotowy — powiedział mu Louis, jego dziurka zacisnęła się wokół palców Harry’ego, dając drugiemu chłopakowi znać, że był gotów, by go przyjąć.

Harry zabrał swoje palce i odsunął się od Louisa, sięgając po coś ręką. Ale Louis był nakarmiony. Czekał wieki na tę chwilę i nie zamierzał pozwolić Harry’emu opóźniać tego ani chwilę dłużej. 

Pochylił się nawet jeszcze bliżej, unosząc swoją nogę wyżej, dopóki czubek penisa Harry’ego nie uderzył o jego drżącą dziurkę. Owinął swoją zagipsowaną rękę wokół Harry’ego dla wsparcia, a drugą chwycił nagiego kutasa w swoją dłoń i zaczął wprowadzać go wewnątrz siebie.

— Ty po prostu chcesz, żebym znowu cię zapłodnił, prawda, księżniczko? — wyszeptał gorąco Harry w jego ucho, skubiąc miękki płatek.

Louis natychmiast wypuścił twardego penisa Harry’ego, jakby słowa chłopaka go poparzyły. Ale czubek wciąż tkwił w jego dziurce. Kiedy Harry nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, by go wyciągnąć, Louis zaczął panikować.

— Tęsknisz za tym? — Jego usta, delikatniejsze niż anielskie skrzydła, przemawiały wzdłuż ostrej krawędzi jego szczęki. — Tęsknisz za byciem wypełnionym moim dzieckiem? — Harry przesunął palcem w dół jego pustego brzucha. — Tęsknisz za byciem tak kurewsko pełnym mnie? — Po tym jego głos stał się niebezpiecznie przekonujący. — Założę się, że pragniesz, żebym doszedł wewnątrz twojej ciasnej dziurki i dał ci kolejne dwa, małe bobasy — jeszcze trochę popieścił brzuch swojego chłopaka — więc będziesz mógł być pełen mnie nawet jeszcze bardziej niż ostatnim razem.

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Louis stwardniał jeszcze bardziej, wbijając się w brzuch Harry’ego, jego penis przeciekał na czubku, jego myśli mgliste od tego pomysłu, przypominając sobie gorący seks z ciążowym brzuchem, jaki mieli nawet nie pół roku temu. Zajęczał głośno i odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu, siła uderzenia o ścianę nie spowodowała nawet u niego bólu, kiedy był tak przepełniony pragnieniem.

Ale kiedy Harry wepchnął się do środka kolejnym calem, odzyskał zdrowy rozsądek.  _ Nie mógł mieć kolejnego dziecka albo dzieci!  _ Josie i tak była już dla nich sporym wysiłkiem.

—  _ Nie- _

Zanim Louis mógł skończyć swoje zdanie, Harry szybko się z niego wysunął.

— W takim razie nie bądź tak kurewsko niecierpliwy — powiedział śmiertelnie poważnie.

Harry wślizgnął się w prezerwatywę, po którą wcześniej sięgał, po czym wtarł w swoją długość trochę lubrykantu. 

Louis przewrócił oczami i wydał z siebie zniecierpliwiony jęk tylko po to, by go zezłościć. Chciał zostać już po prostu wypieprzony. Czy prosił o za dużo?

Ale zanim mógł wydać z siebie kolejny, Harry jednym, szybkim ruchem chwycił go za uda od spodu i uniósł go nawet wyżej, jego plecy uderzyły o ścianę, a jego potrzebująca dziurka znalazła się tuż nad długim, grubym członkiem Harry’ego. Kiedy czubek w kształcie grzyba przebił się skutecznie przez obręcz jego mięśni, Louis pozwolił grawitacji przejąć kontrolę, przyjmując w sobie jego penisa cal po przepysznym calu, dopóki jego tyłek kompletnie nie połknął go w całości.

Po tym, jak Louis ponownie przyzwyczaił się do uczucia Harry’ego wewnątrz siebie, Harry stanowczo przycisnął go do chłodnej, płytkowej ściany. Wyszedł z niego prawie cały, ale gdy tylko jego główka otarła się o ciasny otwór Louisa, wepchnął się z powrotem jednym ostrym pchnięciem, perfekcyjnie uderzając w prostatę swojego chłopca. Louis zaszlochał i wygiął swoje plecy w łuk, przypadkowo wpychając swoją ciążącą pierś w twarz Harry’ego. 

Harry otworzył usta i złapał za jeden z zaczerwienionych sutków Louisa swoimi wargami. Nie chciał przegapić okazji napicia się z cycuszków Louisa. Zaczął się na nim zasysać, jego usta poruszały się w synchronizacji z jego biodrami, które bez przerwy uderzały w Louisa.

— Nie, Hazza — sapnął Louis gdzieś pomiędzy środkowym jękiem, kiedy jego oczy przewróciły się w głąb czaszki, gdy Harry kontynuował picie jego mleka. Było to czuć tak pieprzenie dobrze… Mimo wszystko, miał ich chore dziecko do wykarmienia. — To jest dla J-

—  _ Moje.  _ — Wypuścił pierś Louisa z małym ‘pop’ i warknął zaborczo, unosząc wzrok i wpatrując się śmiertelnie poważnie w oczy Louisa, gdy wypowiadał swoje roszczenie.

— Ty. — Pocałował sutek raz.

— Jesteś. — Ucałował jego sutek po raz drugi.

—  _ Mój.  _ — Pocałował sutek po raz trzeci, po czym wziął jego zmaltretowaną pierś z powrotem w swoje usta i znowu zaczął ją ssać, nieco brutalnie ściskając ją swoją dłonią i powodując, że mleko wyciekało z Louisa i spływało dokładnie w jego usta. Pił z Louisa, jakby był wygłodzonym zwierzęciem, przełykając wszystko aż do ostatniej kropli.

Louis poddał się i pozwolił mu na to, niech jego chłopak jaskiniowiec kompletnie go wysuszy. Wyprodukuje więcej mleka do czasu, gdy zobaczy się z ich Josie.

— Cały twój, kochanie — zakwilił Louis, jego ciało trzęsło się z powodu przyjemności, przytłoczony przez uczucie Harry’ego pieprzącego jego tyłek i ssącego jego małe, ale ciężki piersi. — Jestem cały twój — zaszlochał, jego głos odbił się echem od ścian prysznica i zadzwonił w mózgu Harry’ego.

Był jęczącym bałaganem do czasu, gdy Harry opróżnił drugą, nabiegniętą krwią pierś, z pokarmu. Jego penis ociekał preejakulatem, drgając przy jego miękkim brzuchu z potrzebą dojścia.

Ale Harry nie przestał ssania jego sutków, kiedy skończył pić z nich całe mleko. Wciąż lizał i podgryzał wrażliwe sutki, wpychając swojego kutasa w dziurkę Louisa. Ciało niebieskookiego chłopaka zaczęło drżeć, jego sutki były zbyt czułe, ale nie chciał, by Harry się zatrzymywał. Było to czuć zbyt dobrze, nawet mimo łagodnego bólu. Ale kiedy Louis już miał dojść – ponieważ było to czuć tak niesamowicie  _ dobrze  _ – Harry wypuścił jego naprężonego sutka ze swoich gorących ust, gruba ścieżka śliny połączyła twardą, różową skórę i rubinowe usta Harry’ego.

Harry już miał unieść swoją głowę i go pocałować, ale Louis przycisnął ją z powrotem do swojej piersi. 

— Nie waż się, kurwa, przestawać, dopóki ci nie powiem — zażądał. 

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczonymi, zielonymi oczami. 

— Ale chcę cię pocałować-

—  _ Ssij  _ — rozkazał Louis.

Harry zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziano, szybko się zasysając i nie przestając ssać sutka Louisa, dopóki ten nie doszedł na ich brzuchy. Harry podążył za nim chwilę później, wypełniając prezerwatywę swoim ciepłym nasieniem. Po tym położył swoją głowę na piersi Louisa, tuż nad jego sercem, a Louis całkowicie oparł się o ścianę. Obaj dali sobie chwilę na złapanie oddechu, dopóki Harry nie odłożył ostrożnie Louisa na podłogę.

Louis wszedł w ciepły uścisk Harry’ego pod strumieniem prysznica i przytulił go, czule szczypiąc go w ramię. 

— Dzięki — wyszeptał w jego mokrą skórę. 

— Za co? — zachichotał Harry. — Za seks? — Posłał Louisowi szeroki uśmiech, z dołeczkami i tym wszystkim.

— No. — Louis się zarumienił. — To było naprawdę dobre.

Harry przebiegł palcami przez włosy swojego chłopca. 

— Myślę, że po prostu byłeś spragniony, skarbie. — Jeszcze raz przeczesał palcami mokre włosy Louisa, które odrobinę się teraz kręciły na końcówkach. — A teraz wyjdźmy, zanim zamienimy się w suszone śliwki.

Obaj wyszli spod prysznica i się wytarli, Harry roześmiał się z powodu Louisa, kiedy ten pokuśtykał w stronę jego sypialni po jakieś ubrania.

Ostatecznie Harry zbiegł po schodach jedynie w ręczniku owiniętym wokół jego talii, żeby włożyć teraz już czystą kopę ubrań do suszarki i dodać kolejną, pełną pieluszek Josie. Nie chciał, żeby zaśmierdziały pokój, a teraz, kiedy jego mama i Gemma były z Josie, miał na to czas. Wziął parę głębokich oddechów, po czym go wstrzymał, kiedy wrzucał je do pralki, podczas gdy Louis sprzątał w ich pokoju na górze. 

Miał nawet jeszcze więcej brudnych ubrań, które znalazł na podłodze, po czym na kolanach zajrzał pod łóżko. Kiedy nic nie zobaczył, ruszył się, żeby wstać, ale róg czegoś, co wyglądało jak gruba koperta, przykuło jego uwagę. Wyciągnął ją i przeczytał jej przód. Jego oczy się zmrużyły, kiedy zobaczył tam swoje imię i nazwę uniwersytetu, do którego aplikował w lewym rogu wielkiej koperty. Poczuł coś głęboko w swoim żołądku, ale nie był pewien, czy to był gniew, czy coś innego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że koperta była otwarta.

Podniósł materac i znalazł kilka innych kopert schowanych pod nim, i nagle to, co czuł, definitywnie przemieniło się we wściekłość. Zaczął się przez nie przekopywać, widząc, że został przyjęty do większości z nich. Podjął już decyzję co do swojej dalszej edukacji, ale musiał jeszcze porozmawiać o tym z Harrym i swoją rodziną.

Ukrył je pod ubraniami, po czym zszedł na dół, zostawiając koperty na blacie, zanim poszedł do pralni. Harry poszedł już na górę i Louis zrzucił ubrania do ich kosza, zanim wrócił się do kuchni. Oparł się o meblościankę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić, kiedy usiłował się uspokoić. Był wściekły. Odepchnął się od szafek i poszedł do spiżarni, by znaleźć coś do jedzenia, ale ostatecznie wziął stamtąd dwie mieszanki do robienia brownie. Najpierw włączył piekarnik, po czym zaczął je miksować, a kiedy skończył, nasmarował formę do pieczenia masłem, włożył ją do piekarnika i ustawił minutnik.

Zaczął wykładać naczynia ze zmywarki, czekając, aż jego brownie się upieką, po czym włożył do niej brudne naczynia po sobie. Zawsze pomagał Anne w domu, skoro chociaż to mógł zrobić za to, że pozwalała mu tu mieszkać. Zastanawiał się, co do diabła Harry robił na górze, po czym przewrócił oczami, bo prawdopodobnie wymyślał kolejne kłamstwa, które mu powie. Usiadł na jednym ze stołków i nagle znikąd łzy zaczęły toczyć się po jego policzkach. Był okropnie wściekły i miał ochotę rzucić czymś Harry’ego w głowę. Jego myśli zostały przerwane, kiedy minutnik się wyłączył i pospieszył do piekarnika, by wyjąć z niego brownie.

Upewnił się, że są w całości upieczone, zanim postawił je na kuchence, by mogły ostygnąć. Zamierzał zjeść je wszystkie sam, nie zamierzał dzielić się z takimi kłamcami jak Harry. Sabotował go i nie podzielenie się z Harrym jego ulubionym deserem w tym momencie było najlepszą zemstą na Harrym. Nie chciał powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie później żałował. Kiedy brownie się ostudziły, chwycił za nóż i zaczął wycinać je w kwadraty. Miał ochotę się na nich wyżyć, ale powstrzymał się, ponieważ chciał zostawić trochę dla Anne i Gemmy.

— Upiekłeś brownie? — Harry wszedł do kuchni w pełni ubrany, niosąc dla nich torbę z ubraniami na ich pozostanie w szpitalu. Włożył tam także czyste piżamki dla Josie, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby nosiła szpitalną koszulę.

Już miał sięgnąć po jeden kawałek, kiedy Louis uderzył go w dłoń. 

— Co jest? — zapytał. 

— Och, nic. — Louis zacisnął swoje usta w wąską linię. — Tylko to, że  _ kłamcy  _ nie zasługują na brownie, ani na pierdolone mleko, które produkuję dla mojej córki, a nie dla takich chciwych dupków jak ty! — wrzasnął na Harry’ego, z każdym słowem coraz bardziej unosząc głos.

— Co? — Harry otworzył usta w szoku. Skąd to wszystko się brało? — O czym ty mówisz, Louis?

— Nie zgrywaj głupiego, Harry! — krzyknął na niego Louis, łzy formowały się w jego wzburzonych, błękitnych oczach.

— Szczerze nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz! — odkrzyknął Harry, stając się poirytowanym zachowaniem Louisa.

Louis wbił nóż w jedno z brownie, po czym chwycił listy i rzucił nimi w Harry’ego, który usiłował je złapać. Wszystkie upadły na podłogę u jego stóp i Harry rozszerzył oczy, kiedy zobaczył, co to.

— Louis… Ja… To nie tak, jak myślisz — spróbował Harry, ale wiedział, że spieprzył. — Proszę, po prostu pozwól mi to wytłumaczyć, kochanie.

— Nie  _ kochaniuj  _ mi tu, do kurwy, Harry! Co próbowałeś zrobić? Uniemożliwić moje szanse na pójście na studia? Pracowałem cholernie ciężko, by się tam dostać i o tym wiesz. — Louis zalał się łzami, był tak zraniony tym, co zrobił Harry. — Jesteś zazdrosny czy coś? Dlaczego je schowałeś? Nie chcesz, żebym spełniał swoje marzenia? Nie obchodzę cię? I to, jak się czuję! Ponieważ ja- ja… — Louis się zakrztusił. — Myślałem, że mnie kochasz?

— Nie, skarbie, nie — powiedział szybko Harry. — Oczywiście, że tak! Kocham cię! Od  _ lat.  _ Proszę, daj mi tylko szansę, by to wyjaśnić. Wiem, że spierdoliłem, ale proszę, Louis — zabłagał.

— Powinienem z tobą zerwać — powiedział Louis bez emocji, odwracając się i zaczynając wkładać brownie dla Anne i Gemmy do pojemnika.

Serce Harry’ego spadło mu u stóp, a jego twarz pobladła na słowa Louisa. Stał tam niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć pośród tej grubej, kruchej ciszy.

— Cóż, zamierzasz tam po prostu stać czy zamierzasz to wyjaśnić? — zapytał Louis bez ogródek.

Harry otarł łzy ze swoich oczu, o których istnieniu zorientował się dopiero wtedy, gdy spłynęły mu po policzkach.

— Schowałem je tylko dlatego, ponieważ nie chciałem, żebyś mnie zostawił — wyszeptał ochryple.

Louis pozostał cicho, więc Harry wyjaśniał dalej.

— Byłem przerażony, że zaakceptujesz ofertę którejś z tych uczelni i zostawisz mnie i Josie tutaj, tak jak planowałeś wtedy, kiedy byłeś w ciąży. Albo jeszcze gorzej, zabierzesz Josie ze sobą — powiedział Harry z ewidentnym strachem w głosie. — Z dala ode mnie.

Louis w końcu na niego spojrzał, zachęcając Harry’ego, żeby mówił dalej.

— Nie chciałem, żeby to się stało, więc spanikowałem i je schowałem — przyznał. — Wiem, że to było złe i samolubne z mojej strony. Ale byłem przerażony, że jeśli pójdziesz do którejś z tych uczelni po drugiej stronie kraju, to rozdzieli naszą rodzinę.

Louis westchnął, kiedy Harry skończył. 

— Rozumiem.

Harry ożywił się odrobinę na te słowa.

— Ale wciąż, schowałeś je przede mną, a to boli, Harry. Dlaczego nie mogłeś po prostu ze mną o tym porozmawiać? — zapytał go Louis.

— Wiem, że powinienem i przepraszam — przeprosił Harry, jego głowa zwiesiła się w dół we wstydzie.

— Powiedziałbym ci, że już zaplanowałem, że pójdę do lokalnej uczelni razem z tobą. Chciałem wziąć gap year, żeby spędzić więcej czasu z Josie, ale tata mnie przekonał, żebym został w szkole.

Podszedł bliżej Harry’ego, umieszczając dłoń na policzku swojego chłopaka. 

— I czy ty mnie w ogóle nie znasz? — zapytał go łagodnie. —  _ Nigdy  _ bym jej od ciebie nie zabrał.

Ich oczy się spotkały. Moment był napięty. Powietrze było wypełnione surowymi emocjami, ale to zostało przerwane irytującym dzwonkiem telefonu Harry’ego. Szybko odebrał, widząc, że to jego mama dzwoniła. Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy to zrobił, nie słysząc nic poza zakłóceniami, a potem płacz swojej mamy. Poczuł się oszołomiony, kiedy pomyślał, że wydarzyło się najgorsze.

— Mamo? — Głos Harry’ego zadrżał.

— _Ty i- i Louis musicie natychmiast przyjechać do szpitala_ — powiedziała, nie mogąc przestać płakać.

— Czy Josie..? — Harry urwał, bojąc się odpowiedzi.

— _Ktoś ją zabrał. My- my nie- Harry, tak bardzo przepraszam_ — zaszlochała głośno Anne, a Harry wyraźnie mógł usłyszeć głos Gemmy, który brzmiał na równie histeryczny, próbujący ją uspokoić.

Spojrzał na Louisa, który wyglądał na bladego jak prześcieradła, kiedy wszystko usłyszał. Wyrwał telefon z dłoni Harry’ego, który stał tylko w szoku.

_ — **Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że ktoś ją zabrał?** _ — zażądał odpowiedzi.

— L _ouis. Jest mi tak przykro. Ktoś ją zabrał. Wykradł ją z jej łóżeczka. Ona-_ **_zniknęła._ **

Po usłyszeniu tych słów Harry zwymiotował całe mleko Louisa, które wypił pod prysznicem, na kuchenną podłogę. Louis odskoczył do tyłu, by uniknąć tego, by wymioty dotknęły jego butów.

Anne znowu krztusiła się własnymi szlochami i mogli usłyszeć, jak Gemma powtarza w kółko, że przeprasza, ale ostatecznie telefon został przekazany Robinowi, który, jak przypuszczał Louis, właśnie przyjechał do szpitala wraz z Anne.

— _Louis, synu, proszę, po prostu przyjedź do szpitala. Policja jest już w drodze_ — wyszeptał Robin.

Słowa Robina jedynie uczyniły to wszystko bardziej prawdziwym, czuł się, jakby był w koszmarze, z którego nie mógł się wybudzić.

— Okej — zgodził się Louis i się rozłączył.

Usiłował trzymać się w kupie. Ale potem to go uderzyło. Jego dziecko zaginęło. Jego słodka, niewinna dziewczynka  _ zniknęła. _

Łzy zebrały się w jego oczach, a jego wizja stała się zamazana. Jego serce szybko biło, a jemu zaczynało robić się słabo. Josie, jego cudowna, mała gwiazdeczka, została porwana.

Zanim zemdlał, Louis chwycił się dla wsparcia kuchennego blatu i wziął głęboki oddech. Musiał się skupić. Musiał znaleźć klucze i dostać się do szpitala.

Jego dłonie się trzęsły, kiedy chwytał za klucze. Już miał biec do samochodu, ale przypomniał sobie o swoim chłopaku, który wciąż wykaszlywał mleko i prawie hiperwentylował, nie ruszając się ze swojego miejsca w kuchni.

Bez myślenia dwa razy wyczyścił go, chwycił jego dłoń i zaciągnął go do samochodu. Będąc tam, otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera i wepchnął go do środka. Po tym Louis zajął miejsce kierowcy. Włożenie klucza do stacyjki kosztowało go kilka prób, ponieważ jego dłonie trzęsły się tak bardzo i ciągle musiał ocierać swoje oczy. 

Kiedy w końcu uruchomił silnik, wycofał samochód na drogę i nacisnął pedał gazu, mknąc w stronę szpitala. Ale jego wciąż wypełniające się łzami oczy powodowały, że jego wzrok cały czas był zamazany. Harry siedział obok niego nieruchomo niczym posąg, powracając do życia tylko wtedy, gdy Louis prawie wjechał w słup.

— LOU, UWAŻAJ! — krzyknął.

Louis pociągnął kierownicą w prawo, zjeżdżając z jego drogi akurat na czas.

Kiedy w końcu zatrzymali się na czerwonym świetle, Louis nie mógł dłużej trzymać tego wszystkiego w sobie i złamał się, zaczynając płakać, jego oddech był ciężki z powodu szlochów.  _ Josie zniknęła. _

Harry zamienił się z Louisem miejscami, orientując się, że ten nie będzie w stanie dojechać do szpitala bez zabicia ich obojga.

Kiedy Harry w końcu dojechał do szpitala i zaparkował, Louis wypadł z samochodu i wbiegł do szpitala, omijając recepcję i biegnąc sprintem tam, gdzie, jak wiedział, była sala jego córki, z Harrym podążającym tuż za nim.

— Gdzie ona jest?! — krzyknął Louis, wbiegając do sali. — Gdzie jest moje dziecko?! — Zaczął przeszukiwać pomieszczenie, podchodząc do jej łóżeczka i spotykając się z pustą izbą. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka po niej pozostała, był jej różowy kocyk z wyszytym imieniem i ogromny, pluszowy miś z płaską twarzą, który kupiła jej Gemma.

Louis chwycił jej rzeczy i przytrzymał je blisko swojej piersi, wdychając ich zapach, by się uspokoić. Ale to tylko pogorszyło jego stan, kiedy pojął, że kocyk pachnie jak ona, ale jej samej tutaj nie było.

Opadł na podłogę obok jej łóżeczka i zaczął szlochać w kocyk Josie, jego łzy plamiły materiał. Kołysał się, płacząc, kompletnie złamany, powtarzając w kółko: “moje dziecko, moje dziecko, gdzie jest moje dziecko?!” Zaczął szarpać się za włosy swoją sprawną dłonią, żeby rozproszyć się i nie czuć bólu w swoim sercu, gdzie formowała się gigantyczna dziura, ponieważ teraz zniknęła jego najważniejsza część.

Harry podniósł Louisa z podłogi i utulił go w swoich ramionach, kiedy kontynuował szlochanie w jego pierś. Wiedział, że musi być dla nich silny. Dla Josie.

Anne nie była wiele lepsza, trzymając szlochającą Gemmę, która wciąż przepraszała w pierś swojej matki.

Robin z całych sił starał się rozsądnie rozmawiać z policjantem.

— Proszę pana, czy możemy ponownie przejść przez to, jak to się wydarzyło? — zapytał mężczyzna. — Tylko, żeby się upewnić, że dobrze zrozumiałem zeznania.

— Gemma, ciotka Josephine — powiedział, wskazując na Gemmę — poszła do łazienki, zostawiając śpiące dziecko same w sali. Do czasu, gdy wróciła, Josephine już nie było. Jej babcia i ja przybyliśmy wkrótce potem, podczas kiedy Gemma poszła do pielęgniarek, by powiedzieć im, że Josie zaginęła. 

— Okej. Dziękuję panu — powiedział, spisując zeznania. — Ochrona właśnie przegląda nagrania z kamer. Kiedy tylko będą mieć zdjęcie porywacza i jego tablice rejestracyjne, zaczniemy poszukiwania.

Potem oficer spojrzał na Louisa i Harry’ego. 

— Państwo są rodzicami Josie? — zapytał.

— Tak. — Harry przytaknął.

— Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, żeby odzyskać państwa córkę. Obiecuję.

Z tym, zostawił ich samych w pomieszczeniu, który wydawał się Louisowi zbyt chłodny. Nie potrafił przestać się wpatrywać w puste łóżeczko, gdzie powinna spać jego córeczka, przykryta swoim ulubionym kocykiem i przytulając się do pluszowego misia, którego kupiła im Gemma. Kiedy sobie o niej przypomniał, rozejrzał się wokół za nią i znalazł ją wciąż płaczącą w ramionach Anne. Powoli wyplątał się z uścisku Harry’ego i podszedł do niej, a serce go zabolało, kiedy nie zobaczył w jej oczach nic poza smutkiem i strachem. To musiało ją zaskoczyć, kiedy Louis ją przytulił, ponieważ sapnęła, a potem znowu się rozpłakała.

— Ja- jest mi tak przykro. Przepraszam! — zaszlochała Gemma, zacieśniając swój uścisk wokół Louisa, a Louis zrobił to samo.

— To nie twoja wina. Nie nienawidzę cię, okej? Powinna być tutaj bezpieczna, nawet będąc samej. To nie twoja wina, kochanie. — Louis próbował ją uspokoić, ale to było oczywiste, że to nie zadziałało, kiedy pokręciła swoją głową i zapłakała głośniej.

Louis poczuł, jak ramiona Harry’ego się wokół niego owijają, po czym zobaczył, jak całuje Gemmę w czubek głowy i zaczyna mamrotać uspokajające słowa w jej ucho. Louis myślał, że już nie mógł płakać, ale okazało się, że się mylił, kiedy zobaczył, jak jego rodzice wbiegają do pokoju. Jego matka szybko go zabrała w swoje ramiona. W efekcie Louis się rozpadł, znajdując się w ramionach swoich rodziców. Znowu poczuł się jak dziecko, bojące się ciemności i nieznanego. Kiedy był mały, zwykł chować się za nogami swojej mamy, kiedykolwiek się bał. Wiedział, że ona zawsze tam będzie, by go ochronić, i faktycznie to robiła. Wykonywała niesamowitą robotę.

A teraz był tutaj. Powinien chronić swoją córkę, ale zawalił. Zaczął płakać głośniej, jego szlochy odbijały się echem w sali, dopóki jego ojciec go nie uspokoił. Louis pragnął mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo przerażony był. Widział tak wiele okropnych rzeczy, które przydarzały się dzieciom, całe to znęcanie i myśl, że jego córka miałaby przez to przechodzić, to było dla niego za dużo. Nie chciał, żeby jego córka doświadczyła cokolwiek z tego. Potrzebował swojej córki z powrotem w swoich ramionach, gdzie zawsze powinna być bezpieczna.

— Znajdą ją — powtarzała w kółko Evelyn.

W końcu wrócili do domu, ponieważ nie było już powodu, by zostawali w szpitalu. Louis nie wypuszczał kocyka Josie i jej pluszowego misia bez względu na wszystko. Cała rodzina, a zwłaszcza on i Harry, próbowali pozostać spokojni, ale to było niemożliwe, kiedy wiedzieli, że była chora i potrzebowała lekarstw. Ktokolwiek ją zabrał, wyjął nawet kroplówkę z jej głowy i Louis zwymiotował, kiedy usłyszał, jak lekarz mówi to policji.

Wszyscy weszli do domu i zobaczyli rzygi Harry’ego na kuchennej podłodze. Harry tylko przeprosił i zaczął to sprzątać, nie pozwalając swojej mamie zrobić to za siebie czy nawet pomóc. Potrzebował rozproszenia, a Louis był ze swoimi rodzicami, którzy dotrzymywali mu towarzystwa. Kończył właśnie mopować podłogę wodą i odrobiną Cloroxu, kiedy usłyszał nie dający się pomylić z żadnym innym dzwonek telefonu Robina. Poszedł do salonu, widząc Louisa siedzącego pomiędzy swoimi rodzicami, wpatrującego się w pustą przestrzeń. Trzymał kocyk w swoich dłoniach i przytulał go do swojej piersi. Było tam bardzo oczywiste mokre miejsce z przodu i to tylko sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się zdesperowany. Głowa zaczynała go boleć i miał ochotę płakać, ale powstrzymywał się dla dobra Louisa.

— To jej pora karmienia — wymamrotał Louis. — A co, jeśli jej nie karmią? Zagłodzą ją.

— Chcą, żebyśmy przyjechali na komisariat. Dostali nagrania z kamer i chcą zobaczyć, czy rozpoznajemy kobietę, która ją zabrała — poinformował ich Robin, chwytając za kluczyk od swojego samochodu.

Louis szybko wstał i poszedł w stronę drzwi. Na jego twarzy widniał zdeterminowany wyraz. Był człowiekiem na misji. Zamierzał odzyskać swoją córkę i rozerwać sukę, która śmiała mu ją zabrać. Zamierzał sprawić, żeby tego pożałowała.

Louis i Harry wsiedli do tyłu samochodu Anne i Robina, siadając obok cichej Gemmy, która z winnym wyrazem twarzy wyglądała przez okno. Louis położył głowę na jej ramieniu i ścisnął jej dłoń, usiłując niemo przekazać jej wiadomość, że nie powinna być dla siebie taka ostra i mieć nadzieję. Harry położył dłoń na udzie Louisa i potarł je pocieszająco. Chociaż ten dotyk wydawał się uspokajać bardziej Harry’ego niż Louisa.

John, Evelyn i Claire podążali za nimi w rodzinnym samochodzie Tomlinsonów.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Louis i Harry trzymali się za dłonie, kiedy prowadzono ich do pomieszczenie z telewizorem z przodu i biurko ze stacjonarnym komputerem. Powiedziano im, by zajęli miejsca i młodzi rodzice robili wszystko jak na autopilocie, będąc zbyt przerażonymi tym, co mogą zobaczyć.

— Po godzinach przeszukiwania wszystkich nagrań, jakie tylko dostaliśmy, w końcu znaleźliśmy osobę, której szukaliśmy. Chcemy, żeby państwo to obejrzeli i powiedzieli, czy rozpoznają państwo tę kobietę. Bardzo ważne jest, żeby zwrócili państwo uwagę na każdy detal. Niech się państwo nie wahają przed proszeniem nas o zatrzymanie lub cofnięcie taśmy — poinformował ich detektyw będący na zmianie.

Louis przytaknął z łzami w swoich oczach, które szybko otarł, ponieważ zamazywały jego wzrok. Potrzebował wyraźnego wzroku, ponieważ miał właśnie zobaczyć, kto zabrał jego dziecko. Detektyw kiwnął głową do kobiety siedzącej przy biurku, po czym światła zostały zgaszone, a wideo zaczęło się odtwarzać.

Na początku mogli zobaczyć tylko korytarz, z którym byli tak zaznajomieni i chodzący po nim personel. Anne przyłożyła dłoń do ust, kiedy zobaczyła samą siebie wychodzącą stamtąd z Robinem. Mężczyzna zaprosił ją na lunch. Louis mógł usłyszeć, jak Gemma sapie obok niego, kiedy parę chwil później Gemma na ekranie wyszła z sali, posyłając dziecku w środku jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, zanim poszła w dół korytarza. Louis owinął wokół niej ramię, a Harry upewnił się, by zrobić to samo, ponieważ siedziała pomiędzy nimi.

Minęło kolejne parę chwil, zanim pielęgniarka, która stała przy ladzie w recepcji poruszyła się, przez co wszyscy zauważyli ją po raz pierwszy. Rozejrzała się wokół, zanim zaczęła iść w stronę sali, w której Gemma zostawiła Josie śpiącą w łóżeczku. Wszyscy się pochylili, ledwo mogąc zobaczyć jej twarz. Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć, wyrywać swoje włosy we frustracji, zrobić cokolwiek, kiedy pielęgniarka wyszła z sali z jego dzieckiem w swoich ramionach. Jego niewinna Josie. Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego, który zabrał swoją rękę z talii Gemmy i jego, i pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, ze skupionym i zdeterminowanym wyrazem twarzy.

Mogli zobaczyć, jak Gemma wchodzi z powrotem do pomieszczenia, po czym sekundę później znowu z niego wychodzi, pytając o coś pielęgniarki, po czym razem z nimi wbiega z powrotem do sali. Anne i Robin także znaleźli się w zasięgu kamery, biegnąc do środka, gdzie Gemma już histerycznie krzyczała, że dziecko zginęło. Po tym nagranie się skończyło.

— Czy ktoś z państwa ją rozpoznaje? — zapytał detektyw.

Nikt nic nie powiedział, dopóki Harry nie wypuścił trzęsącego się oddechu, który wstrzymywał przez jakiś czas.

— To Kris Jenner. Wiem, że to ona — powiedział, zanim łzy wypełniły jego oczy i zaczął drżeć. Spuścił wzrok na podłogę we wstydzie, że nieprzyznanie się wcześniej, co zrobiła.

— Jesteś na sto procent pewien, synu? — zapytał go detektyw.

— Jestem. Byłem zbyt wiele razy w jej domu i widziałem ją zbyt wiele razy, by się mylić. Ma tatuaż na karku, mogłem zobaczyć jego krawędź. To wąż — powiedział mu Harry, po czym spojrzał w górę, kiedy detektyw nic nie powiedział. — Wiem, że to ona! Ma powód, by zabrać moją córkę!

Detektyw pokiwał głową i odwrócił się do kobiety, która siedziała cicho przy biurku. 

— Proszę o wszystkie informacje, jakie możesz znaleźć o Kris Jenner. — Po tym spojrzał z powrotem na obie rodziny. — Wierzę, że pan Tomlinson wniósł oskarżenia przeciwko Kendall Jenner. Wysłaliśmy list z datą procesu, wysłaliśmy także rano jeden panu Tomlinsonowi.

Harry nie mógł przestać się trząść, trzymając płaczącego Louisa w swoich ramionach. Ucałował czubek głowy swojego chłopaka, w milczeniu obiecując mu, że tym razem nie pozwoli jej się z niczego wywinąć. Zadarła z jego córką, wyjęła kroplówkę z jej głowy i przerwała jej leczenie. Córka jego i Louisa była w niebezpieczeństwie i nie mógł jej pozwolić, by się z tego wybroniła.

— Chcę wnieść na nią oskarżenie — powiedział Harry, zmuszając się do odepchnięcia zażenowania, czując się lepiej, kiedy Louis chwycił jego dłoń i ją ucałował. — Ona, uch… napadła mnie. Jak… na tle seksualnym. — Nie potrafił odwrócić wzroku od dłoni jego i Louisa, łzy w końcu spadły, kiedy usłyszał histeryczny płacz swojej matki.

— W porządku. — Detektyw przytaknął. — Proszę, żeby poszedł pan za mną do biura, żeby któryś z oficerów mógł spisać raport. Mogę panu obiecać, że zrobimy wszystko, co tylko jest w naszej mocy, żeby ją aresztować i wnieść sprawę do sądu — powiedział Harry’emu.

Harry bał się powiedzieć im, co się wydarzyło, zwłaszcza, że wszyscy go słyszeli, a jego rodzice nalegali, by z nim pójść. Jego matka wciąż płakała w ramionach Robina, który miał łzy w oczach i minę nie do odczytania. Czuł się zawstydzony i zażenowany, kiedy musiał im powiedzieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło i że w sklepie była kamera, która potwierdzi wszystko, co powiedział. Upewnił się, by powiedzieć im, że sam poprosił swojego szefa o to, by pozostał cicho, kiedy mężczyzna powiedział mu, żeby wniósł na nią oskarżenie. Harry nie chciał, żeby jego szef miał kłopoty. Kiedy wszystko zostało załatwione, oficer upewnił się, by powiedzieć mu, że to nie była jego wina, po czym poinformował go, że było wiele programów terapii, gdyby Harry zdecydował, że jakiegoś potrzebuje.

Harry nie potrafił uwierzyć w całe wsparcie, które otrzymywał, życząc sobie, by każdy taki był, jeśli chodziło o przestępstwa na tle seksualnym i molestowanie, bez względu na płeć ofiary i kim był sprawca. Życzył sobie, by wszyscy poszkodowani mieli takie samo wsparcie, jakie miał on. 

  
  
  



	29. Chapter 29

Nakazano im wrócić do domu, gdy nie byli już dłużej potrzebni. Louis już miał otworzyć usta i powiedzieć policjantom, żeby oni też wyszli i zaczęli szukać jego córki, ale Harry go stamtąd wyciągnął. Na Kris został wydany nakaz aresztu, a za Josie wysłano Amber alert (system anonimowego podania do informacji publicznej zdjęć zaginionego albo porwanego dziecka, które pokazuje się np. w wiadomościach - przyp.tłum.). Louis miał nadzieję, że już wkrótce ktoś do nich zadzwoni, ponieważ jego chora dziewczynka wciąż pilnie potrzebowała lekarstw.

Tej nocy Louis leżał w łóżku, wciąż przytulając kocyk swojej córeczki, podczas kiedy Harry krążył w tę i z powrotem przed łóżkiem z telefonem w ręce, usiłując dodzwonić się do Kylie. Za każdym razem przekierywowało go na pocztę głosową, ale nie poddawał się, skoro jej matka była bóg wie gdzie z jego czteromiesięczną córką. Ostatecznie do niej napisał, przechodząc od błagania do zastraszania jej, ale nic nie działało.

— Pierdolona dziwka! — warknął Harry i rzucił telefonem, obserwując, jak spada na łóżko i ląduje tuż obok głowy Louisa. Fakt, że prawie uderzył Louisa, a on nawet nie drgnął, sprawił, że Harry zaczął się o niego martwić jeszcze bardziej. Louis w ogóle odmawiał jedzenia. Nawet Beatrice nie była w stanie go przekonać, by zjadł choć trochę obiadu. Biedna kobieta wariowała, ponieważ jej prawnuczka zaginęła, a jej wnuczek odmawiał jedzenia.

— Wiesz — Louis pociągnął nosem — na granicy z Meksykiem sprzedają dzieci. Czytałem o tym artykuł. Ludzki handel.

— Louis, Kris jest zła, ale nie zrobi tego — powiedział Harry, mając nadzieję, że to była prawda, ale w tym momencie tak naprawdę już nie wiedział. — Prawdopodobnie zamierza po prostu użyć jej przeciw nam, żebyśmy wycofali oskarżenia na Kendall — powiedział, ale potem wzruszył ramionami, nie będąc pewnym. Nie wiedział już, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Kto porywa czteromiesięczne dziecko? Może była zła. Posunęła się aż do tego, tylko z powodu tych lekkich zarzutów wobec jej córki. Ale przypuszczał, że Kendall mająca oskarżenie w papierach nie pasowała do wizerunku Jennerów.

— Nie wiesz tego, Harry, nawet, jeśli znasz ją od lat. Może już przekroczyła granicę i ja- już nigdy nie zobaczę mojego dziecka — zaszlochał Louis, pozwalając Dusty’emu zwinąć się obok siebie. To było oczywiste, że kot tęsknił za Josie, skoro przez cały dzień leżał w jej łóżeczku, dopóki Louis nie wrócił do domu. Dusty wyglądał, jakby miał depresję, nie kłopocząc się nawet wychodzeniem na zewnątrz, by złapać jakąś mysz albo ptaka. Wszyscy w domu byli smutni.

— Louis, kochanie. — Harry podszedł do niego, siadając obok na łóżku. — Nie możemy tracić nadziei. Wciąż istnieje szansa, że znajdą naszą Josie.

Louis nie powiedział już nic więcej, wybierając po prostu leżenie tam i pozwalanie Harry’emu na przebieganie palcami przez jego włosy. Harry zdecydował się zgasić światło i spróbował spać tak blisko Louisa, jak to tylko było możliwe z Dustym przyklejonym do jego boku. Więc zaczął głaskać także kota, robiąc wszystko, co tylko mógł, by pocieszyć swoją rodzinę. Ale to było trudne, kiedy jej najważniejszy członek zaginął. Nie potrafił powstrzymać łez, kiedy Dusty zaczął miauczeć i wciąż na niego patrzył swoimi wielkimi, żółtymi oczami. Kiedy Harry nic nie powiedział, Dusty zszedł z łóżka i zaczął przeszukiwać ich pokój. Przyglądali się, jak szuka ich zaginionego dziecka w łóżeczku, a potem pod nim, po czym zagląda pod ich łóżko. Harry musiał wstać i go wziąć, wiedząc, że Dusty nigdy jej nie znajdzie.

— Jest okej, chłopie. Wkrótce ją znajdziemy. — Harry ucałował go w czubek łebka, pomiędzy jego uszami.

Kiedy Dusty w końcu umościł się w ramionach Louisa, Harry był w stanie zamknąć oczy i spróbować zasnąć. Ale kiedykolwiek je zamykał, wszystkim, o czym mógł myśleć, była jego dziewczynka i jej piękny, bezzębny uśmiech. Niepostrzeżenie zaczął podkradać się do niego strach, kiedy pomyślał o słowach Louisa. Co, jeśli nigdy więcej jej już nie zobaczą? Co, jeśli Josie zmarła, ponieważ była chora i zbyt mała, by samej zwalczyć chorobę. Harry ścisnął kurczowo Louisa bliżej siebie, przyciągając go do swojej piersi, jego delikatne ciało odrobinę go ukoiło. W tym momencie Louis był najbliższą Josie rzeczą, jaka mu została.

Całą noc rodzice leżeli rozbudzeni w swoim łóżku. Louis wybuchał płaczem co parę minut. Harry usiłował trzymać się w garści, ale to było trudne, kiedy Louis wyglądał na tak przerażonego i złamanego, płacząc w jego ramionach, że nigdy już nie zobaczy ani nie potrzyma swojego dziecka.

Kiedy zegar wybił trzecią nad ranem, wciąż nie spali. Oczy Louisa były czerwone i opuchnięte po tym, jak płakał bez przerwy przez prawie godzinę. Harry był przekonany, że teraz już nawet nic nie widział. Włączył Netflixa na telewizorze, po czym uruchomił jedno z ulubionych show Louisa.

— Chcesz coś do jedzenia? — zapytał ostatecznie, nie wiedząc już, co robić ani powiedzieć.

— Nie jestem głodny — wymamrotał Louis.

— Lou, nie jadłeś wczoraj cały dzień. Kiedy Josie wróci, będzie głodna, a ty nie możesz produkować żadnego mleka, jeśli nie jesz, skarbie — przypomniał mu Harry.

— Och, na litość boską, Harry! — prychnął Louis. — Jeśli kiedykolwiek wróci, już będę, kurwa, kompletnie wysuszony!

— Proszę — wyszeptał Harry. — Po prostu zjedz coś. Dla mnie? — Teraz już błagał.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, widząc łzy, które groziły spłynięciem w dół, zanim w końcu to zrobiły. Duże łzy szybko toczyły się po jego policzkach, zostawiając za sobą mokry ślad.

— W porządku — wyszeptał Louis.

Harry szybko wstał i wybiegł z ich sypialni do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w połowie kroków, kiedy znalazł swoją matkę siedzącą przy kuchennym stole z kubkiem herbaty, ale nawet nie piła ciepłego napoju. To, co zaskoczyło go bardziej, to Desmond siedzący obok niej, trzymający Gemmę w swoich ramionach. Robin stał obok nich, wpatrując się w komórkę przed sobą.

— Coś się dzieje, kochanie? — Anne wstała i podeszła do Harry’ego, owijając ramiona wokół swojego syna.

Harry nie mógł przestać gapić się na Desmonda, wiedząc po jego czerwonych oczach, że płakał. Gemma wyglądała nawet jeszcze gorzej, jej makijaż praktycznie całkowicie spłynął, a jego resztki zostawiły ślady pod jej oczami. Czarna łza przecięła jej poplamiony policzek, sprawiając, że wyglądała jak szop pracz z depresją. Harry by ją wyśmiał, gdyby sam nie był smutny.

— Nie. W końcu przekonałem Louisa, żeby coś zjadł. Zrobię mu kanapkę czy coś — powiedział swojej matce.

— Zostało trochę brokuł i wołowiny. Louis je uwielbia — powiedziała Anne, pocierając jego policzek kciukiem. — Albo zanieś mu trochę czekoladowego ciasta. — Ale gdy to powiedziała, zatrzymała się i wybuchnęła płaczem, przypominając sobie, dlaczego. — Kochał czekoladowe ciasto, gdy był w ciąży z Josie.

Uśmiechnął się, przypominając sobie, jak Louis zawsze zjadał jego ciasto podczas lunchu w szkole. Jednakże w tym momencie jego chłopak potrzebował czegoś bardziej pożywczego.

— Myślę, że brokuły i wołowina będą lepsze. — Harry ją przytulił i ucałował jej czoło. Powstrzymał swoje własne łzy, musząc być silnym dla swojej matki.

— Podgrzeję je dla ciebie, kochanie. — Anne otarła swoje lzy.

— Synu.

Harry spojrzał na Desa, który stał teraz przed nim. Harry wpatrywał się w niego przez parę sekund, zanim w końcu zalał się łzami i chociaż raz pozwolił swojemu biologicznemu ojcu się przytulić. Próbował być silnym przy Louisie i swojej matce, którzy ciężko przeżywali porwanie. Ale młody ojciec nie potrafił tego robić przy swoim własnym tacie. 

— Tato — zaszlochał. — Co, jeśli nigdy jej nie znajdą? Co mam zrobić, tato? Ja- nie mogę-

— Skontaktowałem się z detektywem i teraz więcej policjantów szuka tej suki. Wyznaczyłbym nagrodę za jej głowę i jestem przekonany, że nie uszłaby żywcem. W ogóle nie będzie miała możliwości opuścić stanu. Odzyskają Josie, synu. Powierzyłbym tym facetom swoje życie.

— Dziękuję, tato. — Harry oparł głowę na jego ramieniu, czując się odrobinę lepiej z wiedzą, że więcej policjantów poszukiwało jego córki. 

— A teraz idź nakarmić swojego chłopca. Musi jeść — powiedział Desmond, poklepując plecy swojego syna jeszcze raz.

— Jest więcej, jeśli Louis będzie chciał dokładkę. — Anne wręczyła mu talerz i butelkę zimnej wody.

Harry podziękował swojej mamie i poszedł na górę, po czym położył talerz obok Louisa. Wciąż leżał na łóżku tam, gdzie zostawił go Harry, z Dustym w swoich ramionach.

— Proszę, skarbie. Przyniosłem ci trochę jedzenia. — Louis westchnął i wstał, zjadając jeden kawałek wołowiny, zanim z powrotem odstawił talerz.

— Nie czuję się w nastroju na jedzenie — powiedział Louis.

— Ale musisz jeść — nalegał Harry.

Louis westchnął i jeszcze raz podniósł talerz, tym razem jedząc kilka kawałków brokuł i ryżu. Harry mógł zobaczyć, że definitywnie był głodny, kiedy Louis powoli zaczynał jeść coraz więcej, aż w końcu talerz i butelka wody stały się puste. Jako podziękowanie Harry ucałował jego policzek. 

Louis wyplątał się z uścisku Harry’ego i podszedł do balkonu, żeby spojrzeć w nocne niebo, zastanawiając się, gdzie mogła być jego córka. Ale zanim mógł sięgnąć do szklanych drzwi, Robin wpadł do pokoju. Louis i Harry odwrócili się, ponieważ nigdy w swoim życiu nie widzieli, by Robin biegał tak szybko. 

— Musimy jechać! — wrzasnął Robin. — Znaleźli ją! ZNALEŹLI JOSIE! 

Harry stał tam w szoku, ale Louis szybko zaczął działać, chwytając za dziecięcy kocyk Josie i pluszowego misia z płaską twarzą. Potem rozejrzał się wkoło i szybko chwycił jej torbę, zaczynając wkładać do niej rzeczy z prędkością światła. Jego umysł był jak na autopilocie, myśląc tylko o tym, czego będzie potrzebowała. Prawdopodobnie będzie także głodna, ale Louis już był w pełni zaopatrzony w mleko specjalnie dla niej. Podziękował Harry’emu w głowie za zmuszenie go do jedzenia.

— Gdzie ją znaleźli? — zapytał Harry, chwytając za ich buty i kurtki. Cieszył się, że nie przebrali się jeszcze w piżamy.

— Kris próbowała przekroczyć granicę z Meksykiem i funkcjonariusz ze straży granicznej ją zatrzymał — wyjaśnił Robin.

— Jak ona chciała przekroczyć granicę z dzieckiem, które nie jest jej? — zastanowił się Harry.

— Nie wiemy, synu, ale to jej głupota pozwoliła im znaleźć ją szybciej. I głośny płacz Josie. Dzięki Bogu, że wrzeszczące dziecko na tylnym siedzeniu czyni cię bardziej podejrzanym, kiedy usiłujesz przekroczyć granicę.

— Gdzie jest teraz? — zapytał Louis, gdy wsiadali do samochodu z Anne i Gemmą, a Desmond i John pojechali za nimi swoimi własnymi samochodami. 

— W najbliższym szpitalu, jaki znajdował się przy granicy. Najwyraźniej jej gorączka znowu podskoczyła — odpowiedział Robin.

Louis się wzdrygnął, przykładając sobie dłoń do serca. Jego maleństwo znowu prawie umarło.

— Jeśli coś stało się mojej wnuczce przez tą sukę, przysięgam, że ją kurwa obedrę ze skóry — zagroziła Anne.

— Ale jest z nią już w porządku? — Louis domagał się tej informacji histerycznym głosem.

— Znowu zaczęli ją leczyć, ale nie przestaje płakać. Potrzebuje swojej mamy — powiedział Robin. — Zwymiotowała także mleko w proszku, które dała jej Kris, gdy funkcjonariusz ją podniósł. Powiedzieli, że wszystko na niego poleciało — zachichotał Robin, potrząsając głową. To sprawiło, że Louis i Harry odrobinę się uśmiechnęli. Dlatego, że z ich Josie było w porządku.

— Powinniśmy zapłacić mu za pralnię — powiedział Harry, po czym wszyscy się roześmiali, głównie z powodu ulgi, że ich mała dziewczynka była już bezpieczna. Gemma wyglądała, jakby to jej szczególnie ulżyło. Harry ścisnął jej dłoń i pocałował ją w policzek. Wszystko powinno być już w porządku.

Trzygodzinna jazda samochodem była spędzona głównie w ciszy, a Louis i Harry w końcu mogli zasnąć, Louis nawet odrobinę naślinił na ramię Harry’ego. Obudzili się godzinę później, nie widząc nic poza pustymi ulicami, kiedy wyjrzeli przez okno. Parę minut później Robin zatrzymał się na małym, szpitalnym parkingu, pozwalając Louisowi, Harry’emu, Anne i Gemmie wysiąść z samochodu, gdy on pojechał dalej szukać miejsca parkingowego. 

Louis wbiegł do środka, musząc zobaczyć swoją córeczkę. Wiedział, że może być głodna, ponieważ minęło mnóstwo czasu, odkąd ostatnio ją karmił. Jednakże, to nie było takie łatwe, ponieważ musieli okazać swoje dokumenty tożsamości i akt urodzenia Josie. Kiedy zidentyfikowano Louisa i Harry’ego jako jej rodziców, wpuszczono ich do sali Josie. Oczy Louisa się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył, jak funkcjonariusz straży granicznej rozmawia z oficerem policyjnym, do których dołączył wkrótce Desmond. Jeden z nich nie miał na sobie górnej części munduru i Louis natychmiast pojął, że to ten, na którego zwymiotowała Josie.

Louis trzymał się dłoni Harry’ego, gdy podążyli za lekarzem i policjantem. Louis usłyszał ją, zanim ją zobaczył, a to sprawiło, że łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. Nawet nie wiedział, że to możliwe, by tęsknić za jej płaczem, ale definitywnie za tym tęsknił i przysiągł sobie, że nigdy więcej nie będzie narzekał na jej płacz. To był najpiękniejszy dźwięk na świecie. Jej płacz był jak muzyka dla jego uszu i był pewien, że Harry czuł to samo.

Louis zaczął płakać, gdy wpuścili ich do sali i szybko do niej podeszli. Miała na sobie inne śpioszki i była owinięta w błękitny kocyk. Harry podniósł ją ostrożnie i delikatnie, całując jej malutką, czerwoną twarz, zanim pomógł Louisowi ją trzymać po tym, jak usiadł na krześle, już chętny na trzymanie ich małej gwiazdeczki. Cały czas płakała, dopóki nie uniosła wzroku i nie zobaczyła twarzy swojej matki. Jej płacz zamienił się powoli w kwilenie, zanim w końcu przestała płakać, orientując się, że jej mamusia z nią była. Harry szukał na jej ciele jakichś obrażeń, ale odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy żadnych nie znalazł. Chociaż jej malutkie oczka były opuchnięte od takiej ilości płaczu.

Josie szybko sięgnęła do koszulki Louisa, ciągnąc za nią z całej siły.

— Damy wam trochę prywatności. — Policjant posłał im delikatny uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia razem z doktorem.

— Wiem, kochanie. Mamusia wie, że jesteś głodna. — Louis ucałował jej czółko jeszcze parę razy. — Poczekaj sekundkę, tatuś musi mi pomóc.

Gdy tylko Harry uniósł koszulkę Louisa, Josie natychmiast zassała się na jego sutku i zaczęła jeść, jakby to miał być jej ostatni posiłek. Louis potarł jej policzek swoim kciukiem, czując się źle z tym wszystkim, przez co musiała przejść. Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie tego pamiętać, ale to wciąż musiało być straszne, żeby być z kimś obcym z dala od rodziców.

Kiedy Josie jadła, Harry stanął za Louisem i owinął swoje ramiona wokół jego talii, patrząc nad jego ramieniem na ich spokojną córkę.

— To takie dobre mieć ją z powrotem w naszych ramionach — przemówił cicho Harry w ucho Louisa.

Louis pochylił się do tyłu, by oprzeć się o pierś swojego chłopaka.

— Byłem okropnie przerażony, że już nigdy jej nie zobaczymy. — Łzy spłynęły po jego policzkach, gdy pogłaskał ją po miękkich rudych włoskach, delikatnie masując skórę wokół miejsca, gdzie znowu wbito jej kroplówkę. — Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę jej odejść — obiecał jej ojcu. — Ona nie będzie opuszczać mojego boku, Harry. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę już nikomu jej od nas zabrać.

— Ciiii, kochanie, ja wiem. Wiem. — Harry ukołysał Louisa i Josie w jego ramionach, robiąc wszystko, co w jego mocy, by go uspokoić. — Wszyscy jesteśmy już teraz razem. Jest w porządku. Wszystko jest okej.

Kiedy Josie skończyła jeść, Harry pomógł Louisowi z odbiciem jej i poprawił jego ubranie. Potem usadowił Louisa na krześle, zanim ułożył śpiącą Josie na jego piersi. Louis uśmiechnął się, gdy poczuł jej malutkie rączki zaciskające się na jego miękkiej koszulce, jakby także nie chciała pozwolić mu odejść. Louis potarł jej plecy swoją uszkodzoną dłonią, palce, które wystawały z gipsu, pocierały je w kojących kółkach.

Pozwolił Harry’emu ją potrzymać, wiedząc, że była bezpieczna w ramionach swojego ojca. Ostatecznie ułożył ją w łóżeczku, żeby mogła właściwie wypocząć, po czym przytulił Louisa. Nic nie powiedzieli, ale pozostali w swoich ramionach, przyglądając się swojej dziewczynce. Kiedy w końcu zaczęła się budzić, w pełni otworzyła oczy i rozejrzała się wokół, zanim zaczęła kwilić. Louis podszedł, by ją uspokoić, ale Josie zaczęła się poruszać i powoli spróbowała się przetoczyć. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który już miał swój telefon w górze, po czym spojrzał z powrotem na ich córkę, która usiłowała tak ciężko przewrócić się na swój brzuch. Ostatecznie się poddała i wybuchnęła płaczem, zanim Harry w końcu ją podniósł i podał Louisowi.

— Dobra robota, kochanie! — pochwalił ją Louis i ucałował jej policzki. — Starałaś się tak ciężko…

— Zasługujesz na nagrodę! — powiedział Harry, zanim zaczął ucałowywać jej policzki i dłonie.

— Powinieneś pójść po resztę, żeby mogli ją zobaczyć, zwłaszcza Anne i Gemma. Wiem, że były równie przerażone, co my — powiedział Louis, uśmiechając się, gdy Harry przytaknął i wyszedł, by po nich pójść.

Nawet nie minutę później Harry wrócił z powrotem, a za nim podążała reszta rodziny. Anne już płakała i podeszła prosto do swojej wnuczki. Cieszyła się, że Louis pozwolił jej potrzymać Josie, całując jej policzki i czółko, po czym przytuliła ją tak blisko siebie, jak tylko mogła. Josie była spokojna w jej ramionach i ssała swoje paluszki, dopóki Louis nie zastąpił ich jednym z jej wielu smoczków. Posłała nawet swojej babci największy uśmiech.

Następną, która miała ją w swoich ramionach, była Gemma, która nie przestawała płakać. Przyniosła miniaturową lalkę, która była dla Josie prezentem powitalnym. Gemma w końcu się uśmiechnęła, kiedy Josie wydawała się ją pokochać; miała oba swoje malutkie ramionka owinięte wokół ciała lalki, która była tylko odrobinę mniejsza niż ona sama.

— Czy mogę ją potrzymać? — zapytał Des swojej córki, kiedy razem z Robinem i Johnem weszli do sali. Ciocia Josie przytaknęła, odrobinę zaskoczona, że chciał to zrobić. Wręczyła swoją bratanicę jej dziadkowi, delikatnie umieszczając ją w jego dużych ramionach.

Desmond uśmiechnął się, kiedy usadowiła się wygodnie w jego ramionach. Potarł palcem jej miękkie, rude włoski, uciszając Josie, która zaczęła cudować. Kiedy przestała się wyginać i z powrotem zrelaksowała się w jego ramionach, ucałował ją w czoło.

— Kiedyś też tak robiłeś — zachichotał Des, potrząsając głową, po czym uniósł wzrok z anielskiej twarzy swojej wnuczki i spojrzał na jej ojca. — Kochałeś, kiedy głaskało się cię po włosach. Uspokajało cię to w momentach, kiedy już miałeś zaczynać płakać. — Uśmiechnął się. — Przypomina mi tak bardzo ciebie, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem. Zawsze szczęśliwa i uśmiechająca się. — Posłał jej najczulsze spojrzenie. 

Potem spojrzał na swojego syna.

— Wiem, że popełniłem z tobą wiele błędów, których już nigdy nie będę w stanie naprawić, ale jeśli obiecasz nie popełnić takich samych z nią, w takim razie ja obiecam, że zawsze będę dbał o jej bezpieczeństwo. Nigdy nie pozwolę nikomu jej od ciebie zabrać — przysiągł.

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Słowa nie wychodziły z jego ust, więc ostatecznie jedynie pokiwał głową i owinął ramiona wokół swojego taty. Spojrzenie Josie cały czas było na jej ojcu, posłała mu także uśmiech, gdy chwycił jej małe dłonie w swoje.

Następnie Desmond podał ją Johnowi, żeby Josie mogła spędzić trochę czasu ze swoim drugim dziadkiem, podczas kiedy Robin czekał cierpliwie.

— Co się stanie z Kris? — zapytał Louis.

— Zabiorą ją z powrotem do LA, gdzie trafi prosto do aresztu. Poczeka tam na swój proces, a potem spędzi parę dobrych lat w pierdlu — odpowiedział Des. — Dopilnuję, by tak było — powiedział zdeterminowany.

— Rozmawiałem z szefem Harry’ego. Ma gotowe dowody i jest chętny, by złożyć zeznania, jeśli to będzie potrzebne — poinformował ich Robin.

— Niech lepiej dostanie długi wyrok. — Anne zmrużyła oczy. — Dla jej własnego dobra.

Gemma i Louis spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem, wiedząc, że gdyby Anne miała szansę, udusiłaby Kris gołymi rękoma.

— Kochanie? — Robin uniósł brew na swoją żonę.

— Porwała moją wnuczkę, Robin. I molestowała mojego syna. Nie odpuszczę, dopóki ta suka nie będzie zamknięta. Nie chcę, żeby kiedykolwiek jeszcze znalazła się w pobliżu Josie czy naszej rodziny — powiedziała Anne z łzami wściekłości zbierającymi się w jej oczach. Louis pokiwał głową w kompletnej zgodzie z jej słowami.

Chwilę później lekarka weszła do środka, jej oczy rozszerzyły się z zaskoczenia, że w sali znajdowało się tak dużo osób.

— Witam, nazywam się doktor Peterson. Jestem tutaj, żeby sprawdzić, co z Josephine Styles, aby móc stwierdzić, czy jest z nią wystarczająco dobrze, by mogła zostać wypisana i przewieziona z powrotem do szpitala w Los Angeles. Już powiadomiłem jej pediatrę i są przygotowani na kontynuację jej kuracji antybiotykiem, kiedy tam dojedziecie.

Louis i Harry przedstawili się jako jej rodzice, ponieważ wcześniej nie mieli na to szansy. Reszta wyszła ostatecznie z sali, żeby dać lekarce trochę przestrzeni, za wyjątkiem Anne, która została na prośbę Louisa. Uważnie obserwowali doktor, która badała Josie, będąc wdzięcznymi, że była z nią delikatna. Przez cały ten czas Josie utrzymywała wzrok na przynajmniej jednym z ich trójki, kwiląc, jeśli byli zbyt daleko.

— Reaguje bardzo dobrze na leczenie — powiedziała doktor Petersen z uśmiechem na twarzy. — Mała, ale twarda z niej sztuka. Będzie z nią w porządku w drodze powrotnej. Ale prawdopodobnie powinieneś nakarmić ją jeszcze raz, zanim pojedziecie. Zaraz poproszę pielęgniarkę, żeby wyjęła jej kroplówkę, a wy będziecie mogli ją przebrać, jeśli przywieźliście ubranka. Musieliśmy ściągnąć z niej śpioszki, które miała na sobie, ponieważ na nie zwymiotowała. — Posłała Josie sympatyczne spojrzenie. — Zaraz przepiszę krem na jej wysypkę. Wygląda na to, że ktokolwiek ją porwał, nie przebierał jej wystarczająco często i niestety, dobawiła się wysypki. 

— Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. — Louis miał ochotę płakać albo czymś rzucić. Był tak wściekły… Jego dziecko przeszło wystarczająco w ciągu ostatniej doby.

— Ta kobieta jest w areszcie, a ja będę wysyłać szczegółowy raport do właściwych służb o stanie Josephine, kiedy ją tutaj przywieziono. Zrobię wszystko, co mogę, by upewnić się, że się z tego nie wywinie — powiedziała im doktor Petersen, chociaż nie powinna mówić im aż tyle.

— Dziękujemy — podziękował jej Harry.

— Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. Była cudowną pacjentką. — Lekarka się uśmiechnęła. — Zostawię was samych, żebyście mogli ją nakarmić — powiedziała, zanim wyszła z sali.

Pielęgniarka przyszła parę minut później, z tacą w swoich rękach, przedstawiając się, zanim przeszła do swojej pracy. Czuli się źle z powodu Josie, kiedy pielęgniarka delikatnie usuwała wenflon z jej głowy, uważając, by nie wyrwać jej żadnego włoska. Louis wiedział, że to było bolesne i przygotował się na to, że zacznie płakać. Nic nie było wystarczające, by przygotować go do tego, kiedy faktycznie zaczęła płakać, widząc, jak próbuje odepchnąć ręce pielęgniarki swoimi.

— Wiem, kochanie — zagruchała do niej pielęgniarka. — Wkrótce będzie po wszystkim — powiedziała uspokajającym, dziecinnym głosem.

— Josie. — Anne podeszła do nich po tym, jak pielęgniarka przytaknęła, że to było okej. — Skarbie, pozwól pani pielęgniarce wykonać jej pracę. — Chwyciła jej malutkie rączki i przytrzymała je w dole z daleka od wenflonu, gdzie była przymocowana kroplówka. Dziecku się to nie spodobało i zaczęła głośniej płakać, wyglądając na bardziej rozzłoszczoną niż w bólu.

— Mała zadziora. — Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się szeroko do Josie.

— Jak jej mama. — Harry uśmiechnął się głupio, szczypiąc Louisa w tyłek, gdy nikt nie patrzył.

— Nie jestem zadziorą. — Louis wydął usta, chociaż jego policzki były różowe.

Nawet kiedy pielęgniarka już skończyła, Josie wciąż płakała, wpatrując się wściekle w swoją babcię, dopóki nie puściła jej rąk ze swojego chwytu. 

— Josephine Louise. — Anne posłała jej ostre spojrzenie, ale Josie nie przestała, dopóki nie znalazła się w ramionach Louisa.

— Josie, nie bądź niegrzeczna dla babci Anne — skarcił ją Louis.

— Jeśli jest taka już teraz, to pomyślcie sobie, co będzie, kiedy stanie się starsza — zachichotał Harry.

Zarówno Louis, jak i Anne, przewrócili oczami.

— Byleby tylko nie była takim buntownikiem jak ty — powiedziała mu Anne i potargała jego loki.

Harry pomógł Louisowi odłożyć ją z powrotem do łóżeczka, po czym pozwolili Anne ją przebrać, wiedząc, że chciała to zrobić. Ostatecznie pielęgniarka wróciła z powrotem z torbą zawierającą pieluchy, chusteczki i próbkę kremu na wysypkę, razem z receptą. Anne szybko ją przebrała, ale gdy aplikowała krem na krostki swojej wnuczki, Josie znowu zaczęła kwilić, gdy nie spodobało jej się to, że podrażniona skóra na jej tyłku była dotykana. Kiedy Anne zobaczyła, jak rozległa była wysypka, sprawiło to, że stała się nawet jeszcze bardziej wściekła. Nic dziwnego, że Josie wszystko bolało. Gdy tylko Anne skończyła ubierać ją w czyste śpioszki, wyszli ze szpitala, ciesząc się, że nie zapomnieli zabrać ze sobą fotelika samochodowego.

— Wracam z tatą — powiedziała im Gemma.

— W porządku, skarbie. — Anne pocałowała ją w policzek.

— Podwieziemy cię tam, kochanie — powiedział jej Robin, ponieważ John już odjechał.

— Gdzie on jest? — zapytała Anne. Louis i Harry szli za nią z Josie w foteliku w silnym chwycie Harry’ego. Ciągle stawała się cięższa.

— Na komisariacie policji. Kończy dopełniać kilku szczegółów co do tej kobiety. To tylko parę bloków stąd — powiedział im Robin.

— W porządku. Chodźmy — powiedziała Anne.

Ostatecznie Louis musiał siedzieć na kolanach Harry’ego, z jego długimi, muskularnymi ramionami owiniętymi wokół jego talii, żeby Gemma mogła usiąść po przeciwnej stronie fotelika z Josie. Dziecko zasnęło po tym, jak Louis je nakarmił. Nie było wystarczającej mocy, by zbudzić wyczerpane dziecko. Louis cieszył się, że w końcu odpoczywała po tym, przez jak wiele przeszła. Już wykupili receptę, którą wypisała im lekarka i byli gotowi na powrót do domu.

Kiedy dotarli pod komisariat policji, ostatecznie z jakiegoś powodu wszyscy wyszli, by odprowadzić Gemmę. Zobaczyli Desa rozmawiającego z policjantami, z którymi po chwili wymienił się uściskami dłoni i poklepał po plecach. Gemma zaczęła do niego iść, żeby mu powiedzieć, że zabierze się z nim, ale wszyscy zatrzymali się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczyli dwóch funkcjonariuszy wyprowadzających Kris spiętą kajdankami.

Utrzymywali niezręczny kontakt wzrokowy, gdy szła, dopóki ich nie minęli. Louis sapnął, kiedy Anne sięgnęła dłonią i chwyciła Kris za włosy, odciągając ją od dwóch zszokowanych policjantów. To stało się tak szybko, ponieważ nikt nie spodziewał się, że coś takiego nastąpi. Anne cały czas ciągnęła Kris za włosy, dopóki kobieta nie krzyknęła i nie upadła na kolana, usiłując uciec od Anne, kiedy wściekła matka ją uderzyła. Nikt z nich nie widział wcześniej takiej Anne, wyglądała na gotową do morderstwa.

— To za mojego syna, dziwko! — Anne uderzyła ją raz. — A to za moją wnuczkę! — Uderzyła ją ponownie jeszcze mocniej, ignorując krzyki Kris.

— Anne, wystarczy! — Des ją odciągnął, przypadkowo dostając w twarz tyłem jej dłoni, gdy próbowała wyrwać się z jego uścisku. 

— Tato! — krzyknęła Gemma, gdy Des odruchowo puścił Anne, która znowu próbowała doskoczyć do Kris.

— Proszę pani, proszę się uspokoić, albo zostanie pani aresztowana! — krzyknął jeden z policjantów trzymających Kris, owijając swoje ramiona wokół Anne, żeby odciągnąć ją od kobiety, która wciąż leżała na ziemi.

Anne napluła na twarz Kris, zanim pozwoliła się odciągnąć oficerowi. Wszyscy za nimi podążyli, włączając w to Desa, który trzymał się za oko, na którym robiła się czarna śliwa, jednakże wyglądając na dumnego. Nakazano usiąść Anne, po czym zakuto ją w kajdanki mimo protestów rodziny.

— Nie możecie jej zakuć! — wrzasnął Harry. Nie chciał widzieć swojej matki zakutej w kajdanki, zwłaszcza z jego powodu.

— Właśnie pobiła inną osobę — powiedział mu policjant, zanim wrócił do Kris.

— Tato, musisz coś zrobić — błagał Harry, po czym spojrzał na Robina. — Tato…

— Zajmę się tym — powiedział Des.

Godzinę później Anne wyszła stamtąd, po tym, jak musiała zapłacić grzywnę, ale była wdzięczna, że mogła wrócić do domu ze swoją rodziną. Droga powrotna minęła szybko i kiedy w końcu dojechali do Los Angeles, Robin zawiózł ich prosto do innego szpitala, zamiast do dziecięcego, w którym była Josie. Pediatra czekał na dziewczynkę i tym razem Louis oraz Harry poszli razem z nią do sali, gdzie pielęgniarka znowu podpięła ją do nowej kroplówki. Musiała przejść przez parę testów, żeby ustalić, jak się miała i gdy tylko doktor skończył, zostawił ich samych, by mogła wypocząć. Louis pozostał zostawiony sam sobie, ponieważ Harry poszedł razem z Anne, Robinem i Gemmą, by coś zjeść, dopóki jego matka nie pojawiła się w szpitalu.

— Jak się czujesz, kochanie? — zapytała go Evelyn. — Co z Josie?

— Lepiej. Pediatra zrobił jej parę badań, żeby ustalić, jak jej zdrowie i czy będzie mogła wkrótce wrócić do domu — odpowiedział Louis.

— Moje kochanie. — Evelyn owinęła wokół niego ramiona, pozwalając Louisowi położyć głowę na swojej piersi. — Przywiozłam tobie i Harry’emu czyste ubrania, żebyście mogli wziąć prysznic tutaj. Wiem, dzieciaki, że w najbliższym czasie w ogóle nie będziecie od niej odchodzić.

— Nigdy — powiedział Louis. — Dziękuję ci, mamo. Czy Claire jest z tatą?

— Owszem. Ostatnio twój ojciec jest jedynym, który potrafi ją uspokoić — zachichotała, pocierając plecy Louisa.

Louis się uśmiechnął.

— Harry także jest w tym świetny. — Spojrzał na swoją córeczkę, która spała spokojnie w łóżeczku parę stóp dalej, po czym pochylił się z powrotem w ramiona Evelyn. — Jest bardzo dobry z Josie.

— Prawda. — Jego matka się uśmiechnęła. — Nie tylko jest dobry z dziećmi, ale i robi je całkiem ładne. — Louis pokiwał głową w zgodzie. — I wiem, że następne będą równie piękne.

Louis się zarumienił, jego policzki poczerwieniały do tego stopnia co włosy na główce Josie. 

— Mamo! — krzyknął szeptem, nie chcąc przeszkadzać śpiącemu aniołkowi.

— Co? — Wzruszyła ramionami, — Anne i ja przewidywałyśmy, że pewnego dnia wasza dwójka się pobierze. Myślisz, że Harry robiący ci dziecko był dla nas wielkiem zaskoczeniem? Oczywiście wolałybyśmy, by nie stało się to tak wcześnie.

— Co? — Louis spojrzał na nią kompletnie zaskoczony.

— Zawsze wiedziałyśmy, że pomiędzy waszą dwójką coś się dzieje — zachichotała, a Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Po prostu się cieszę, że to jest dziecko jego, a nie tego Aidena. — Evelyn wzdrygnęła się widocznie.

— Ew. — Louis zrobił kompletnie zdegustowaną minę. — Nigdy nie lubiłem go w ten sposób.

— Wiem, skarbie. To zawsze był Harry. Te dołeczki w policzkach, kiedy pierwszy raz się do ciebie uśmiechnął cię do niego przyciągnęły. — Uszczypnęła Louisa w policzek, a potem westchnęła, a następnie ucichła i spojrzała na Louisa. — Rozczarował mnie tym, co ci zrobił. Byłam tak wściekła, gdy dowiedziałam się, że prześladował cię razem z Kendall i że zostawił cię, gdy dowiedziałeś się o Josie. Ale przypuszczam, ze teraz się poprawił. Cieszę się, że twój ojciec z nim porozmawiał i że zdecydował, że chce być obecny w życiu Josie. Wiedziałam, że nie będziecie w stanie się jej oprzeć. — Evelyn uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Mój tata co? — zapytał Louis. Nie wiedział, że jego tata rozmawiał z Harrym o jego prześladowaniach w szkole.

— Nie powiedział ci? — zapytała go zaskoczona. — Twój tata był tym strasznie podenerwowany. Upewnił się, że pouczył Harry’ego na ten temat. Wiesz, że twój tata nie toleruje takich rzeczy. Zwłaszcza, że Harry jest praktycznie rodziną.

— Nigdy mi nie powiedział — przyznał Louis. — Ale cieszę się, że ustawił go do pionu. Chociaż powinien wykonać na nim jakiś chwyt zapasowy. — Wzruszył ramionami.

Evelyn się roześmiała.

— John by go rozgniótł. Byłam zaskoczona, kiedy cię urodziłam i okazałeś się tak mały. Myślałam, że da mi duże dziecko.

— Jak wtedy, gdy miałem dziewięć lat i prawie mnie przygniótł — przypomniał sobie Louis, uśmiechając się. — I hej! Mam duży tyłek.

— To akurat prawda — zgodziła się jego mama. — Z pewnością nie masz tego po mnie.

— Jesteś tak płaska jak Harry — powiedział jej Louis.

— Louisie Williamie! — Evelyn wyglądała na urażoną. — Nie jestem aż tak płaska — powiedziała, po czym zaczęła śmiać się razem z Louisem.

Ledwo się uspokoili, kiedy Harry, Anne i reszta weszli do sali już z pełnymi brzuchami. Gdy tylko Gemma zamknęła drzwi, wyciągnęła ich napoje z torby i rozdała je wokół. Louis zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego jej torebki były takie wielkie, dopóki nie poszli razem do kina i wypakowała z niej połowę kuchni. Powitali Evelyn z uśmiechami, zanim matka Louisa na niego spojrzała.

— Skarbie, chodź coś zjeść. Wiem, że nic nie jadłeś — powiedziała. Louis zgodził się tylko dlatego, że był głodny i że Harry wraz z rodziną mogli zostać przy Josie. Chwycił za swój telefon i portfel, po czym zaczął iść za swoją matką.

Zanim wyszedł, Harry chwycił go za dłoń i odwrócił go w swoją stronę.

— Nie chcesz dać mi buziaka na pożegnanie?

Louis się zarumienił. Nigdy nie całował się z Harrym przy członkach ich rodzin. Ale teraz byli chłopakami, więc nie mieli powodu, by tego nie robić.

Harry pochylił się do przodu i pocałował go w usta, wsuwając język do środka tylko na chwilę, by utrzymać to krótkim, skoro mieli publiczność. Mimo tego do czasu, gdy się od siebie oderwali, Louis oddychał ciężko, a jego oczy były odrobinę rozszerzone. Wkrótce wyszedł stamtąd i dołączył do swojej matki stojącej w drzwiach. Ale zanim mogli odejść daleko, usłyszał, jak Harry pyta o coś, co prawie sprawiło, że się zakrztusił.

— Ej, czy mój tyłek naprawdę jest taki płaski?

Roześmiał się, kiedy Gemma zarechotała.

— Przykro mi, ale jest, kochanie — powiedziała mu Anne. — To wina twojego ojca.

— Ale jest uroczy. — Harry się wyszczerzył. — Czyż nie, Lou?

— Pewnie, Haz. — Louis pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się, gdy razem z mamą pomachali im na pożegnanie i wyszli ze szpitala.

Gdy wyszli, Harry podszedł do łóżeczka. Może Josie wkrótce miała się obudzić. Definitywnie nie zamierzał specjalnie jej budzić. 

— Nawet się nie waż, Harry Edwardzie — powiedziała Anne ze zmrużonymi oczami, zanim Harry mógł dotknąć łóżeczka. 

— Nigdy, matko. — Harry dotknął swojej piersi, usiłując wyglądać na urażonego.

— Obudzi się głodna, a Louisa nie ma tutaj, by ją nakarmił. I musi spać tak dużo, jak tylko to możliwe. — Spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

Harry zdecydował się zostawić ją w spokoju, nie chcąc spotkać się z gniewem swojej matki, przybliżając się tylko po to, by poprawić kocyk wokół jej małego ciałka, żeby było jej ciepło. 

  
  
  
  



	30. Chapter 30

Josie została wypisana następnego dnia, w niedzielę. Louis cieszył się, że on i Harry mieli tygodniową przerwę od szkoły, ponieważ chciał spędzić z nią tak dużo czasu, jak to tylko było możliwe. Chciałby, by Harry zrobił to samo, ale on definitywnie zamierzał pracować teraz, kiedy miał szansę zrobić więcej godzin i tym samym zarobić więcej pieniędzy. Jego chłopak już był taką głową rodziny… Louis lubił zachowywać się, jakby go to irytowało, ale po kryjomu uważał, że to naprawdę słodkie. Po prostu chciałby, by Harry mógł spędzać więcej czasu z ich dziewczynką.

Rzeczy prawie wróciły z powrotem do normalności, za wyjątkiem tego, że Kris miała wyznaczony termin procesu, na którym Harry miał się stawić i jeszcze raz zeznać, co Kris mu zrobiła. Harry chciał po prostu mieć to już za sobą i zapomnieć, że to się kiedykolwiek wydarzyło. Des był pewien na sto procent, że miała spędzić wiele lat za kratami, a nawet jeszcze więcej, ponieważ sam dopilnował wszystkiego, co tylko mógł, by tak się stało.

Tego niedzielnego popołudnia Harry w końcu wszedł do domu, niosąc fotelik samochodowy Josie wraz z dzieckiem w środku. Louis podążał za nimi z torbami ich oraz Josie, kładąc je na kanapie po tym, jak zamknął drzwi. Natychmiast wyczuli lazanię i zaczęli się ślinić, a nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdyż umierali z głodu. Myśleli, że najpierw przywita ich Anne, albo Gemma, ale pierwszym, który wyszedł na ich spotkanie, był Dusty. Pędził w ich stronę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, z oczami utkwionymi w nosidełku w ręce Harry’ego.

— Wiem, że jesteś podekscytowany, chłopaku. Ale musisz zaczekać, aż ją stąd wyciągniemy — powiedział mu Harry. 

Dusty syknął. Nic z tego nie załapał, zaczynając wspinać się na Harry’ego, wbijając swoje pazury w jego dżinsy i skórę. Harry uniósł barierkę, ale szybko zorientował się, że to błąd, kiedy Dusty znowu syknął i zadrapał go dokładnie w brzuch, tuż obok pępka.

Anne weszła do pokoju w fartuchu i z łyżką w ręce.

— Pozwól mu ją zobaczyć, Harry — powiedziała mu. — Evelyn mówiła, że nic nie jadł, odkąd porwano Josie. Biedactwo za nią tęskniło.

— Kompletnie nic?! — zapytał Harry, po czym spojrzał ze zmartwieniem na kota, zauważając, że jego brzuch był odrobinę mniej wypukły. Jego biedny kot wyglądał na mniejszego. — Koleś, chłopie, musisz jeść. Jak zamierzasz pilnować Josie, jeśli nie będziesz nic jadł, huh? — Pogłaskał go po futrze, ale przestał, zauważając, na jak zdenerwowanego wyglądał kot. Musiał ją zobaczyć, jego małego, kociego człowieka.

Harry w końcu wyjął Josie z jej fotelika i usiadł na kanapie z nią w ramionach. Dusty natychmiast zaczął ją obwąchiwać, po czym potarł łebkiem o bok jej głowy, zanim wspiął się w okolice klatki Harry’ego i w końcu ułożył się tuż obok niej. Zamknął oczy, ale wciąż ocierał się łbem o jej głowę, mrucząc głośno, gdy Josie chwyciła za jego futro swoimi spoconymi dłońmi. Anne położyła dłoń na swoim sercu, obserwując ich.

— Tęsknili za sobą nawzajem — zagruchał Louis, po czym spojrzał na Anne. — Musimy dać mu coś do jedzenia. Naprawdę w ogóle nic nie jadł?

— Próbowałam go nakarmić zeszłej nocy, ale odmówił. Nie chciał nawet siedzieć ze mną i Robinem. Ułożył się w swoim kojcu obok łóżeczka Josie i leżał tam przez całą noc — westchnęła Anne. — Nie wiedziałam, że kocha ją tak bardzo…

— Przyniosę mu trochę przysmaków — powiedział Louis, idąc do kuchni i do spiżarni, gdzie znalazł zapieczętowane pudełko. Leżało wraz z resztą jego karmy, której większość już zjadł. Przyszedł wraz z nim z powrotem tam, gdzie kot mruczał obok jego dziecka. Chwycił z torebki przysmak w kształcie ryby i podał go kotu. Dusty go wziął, ale umieścił go prosto na twarzy Josie, tuż obok jej ust. 

— Nie! Dusty, Josie już jadła, chłopie. — Harry chwycił przysmak i oddał go z powrotem kotu, ale ten tego nie łapał. Jego kotek musiał jeść.

— Dlaczego jesteś taki uparty? — zapytała go Anne, podchodząc do nich. — To prawie pora jej karmienia, racja? — zapytała Louisa, odchodząc od zmysłów z powodu zamartwiania się, że Dusty wciąż nie chciał jeść.

— Właściwie… teraz w każdej chwili. — Louis spojrzał na godzinę na swoim telefonie, po czym na Anne. — Powinienem ją teraz nakarmić? Żeby zaczął jeść, widząc, że ona też jest już nakarmiona?

— Doceniłabym to, kochanie — powiedziała nieśmiało Anne.

Louis kiwnął głową na Harry’ego, żeby podał mu ich córkę. Tym razem Dusty nie syknął, w zamian obserwując, jak Louis ją karmi, po czym zaczął jeść przysmaki, które podawał mu Harry. Anne odetchnęła z ulgą, że w końcu je. Potem wróciła do kuchni, by dokończyć obiad.

Tej nocy Josie spała w swojej huśtawce, którą umieścili w kuchni, gdy jedli obiad, ponieważ Louis chciał mieć na nią oko, podczas gdy Dusty spał pod nią, z już pełnym brzuchem. Gemma rozrywała ich historiami o jej uczelni i o tym, jak planowała spędzić z nimi cały tydzień w domu. Już planowała iść na zakupy, żeby kupić parę rzeczy dla Josie, głównie ubrania z tego względu, że mała wyrastała już z tych, które miała. Spojrzała na biedne dziecko, zastanawiając się, czy była w ogóle w stanie w pełni się rozciągnąć, mając na sobie śpioszki z zakrytymi stopami, w które ubrali ją po kąpieli.

Kiedy w końcu poszli do łóżka tej nocy, Louis kategorycznie odmówił, by Josie spała w swoim łóżeczku, zamiast tego zabierając ją do nich na łóżko. Dusty był jeszcze gorszy, kiedy nieważne co Harry robił, kot nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, chcąc spać z nimi na łóżku obok Josie. Kiedy Harry obudził się rano, łyżeczkował Louisa, przed którym spała Josie, a po jej drugiej stronie leżał Dusty. Prawie się rozpłakał, widząc tę całą sierść, którą rozrzucił Dusty, ale czuł się także wdzięczny, mogąc budzić się w ten sposób, otoczonym przez swoją rodzinę tam, gdzie przynależeli.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Dni mijały szybko, a Josie stawała się większa i większa. Ale nawet jeśli stawała się większa, w opinii Harry’ego wciąż pozostawała mała. Pod koniec kwietnia Louisowi zdjęto gips i rozpoczął rehabilitację ze specjalistą, by pomógł mu nauczyć się, jak znowu prawidłowo używać ręki. Louis nie mógł się nacieszyć tym, że znowu był w stanie całkowicie sam zajmować się swoją córką, bez pomocy Harry’ego czy Anne.

Zanim się zorientowali, przyszedł czerwiec i kończyli liceum. Kiedy dostali swoje togi i birety, Anne zalała się łzami, kiedy Harry je przymierzył i się im pokazał. Zabroniła mu trzymania Josie, bojąc się, że jej wnuczka zwróci na niego mleko i całkowicie zrujnuje jego kreację. Sześciomiesięczne dziecko zaczynało jeść już inny pokarm, ale najbardziej preferowała mleko swojej mamusi niż obrzydliwe płatki, które próbowali jej podawać. Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo i tak nie zamierzał w najbliższym czasie odstawiać jej od piersi. Zaczęła także ząbkować i to nie było cudowne przeżycie, kiedy płakała nawet jeszcze więcej niż do tej pory.

W końcu była w stanie się poruszać przez przetaczanie się ze swoich pleców na brzuch. Byli pod wrażeniem tym, że nigdy się nie poddawała, kiedy chciała się przekręcić i iść. Robiła to głównie do kojca Dusty’ego, gdzie miała zwyczaj ucinać sobie drzemki wraz z kotem. To zawsze kończyło się jej płaczem, kiedy nie pozwalano jej tam z nim spać.

Kolejną rzeczą, którą zauważyli, było to, że jej włosy zaczynały się kręcić, zwłaszcza gdy były mokre. Łysy placek, który pozostał po kwietniowym wenflonie, był kompletnie zakryty nowo wyrośniętymi włosami. Loczki były tak malutkie i urocze, że Harry kategorycznie zabronił ich komukolwiek ścinać po tym, jak zasugerowała to Beatrice, mówiąc, że stawały się za długie. Harry prawie dostał ataku serca, kiedy przyszła z nożyczkami, więc podniósł ją i zabrał z zasięgu wzroku jej prababci. 

Louis próbował zakładać jej więcej opasek, ale za każdym razem Josie je ściągała, a potem odpychała jego ręce, kiedy próbował zakładać jej je z powrotem, więc kompletnie przestał. W końcu Louis się poddał i pozwolił włosom Josie pozostawać dzikimi, jedynie czesząc je po kąpieli; w ten sposób dziecko pozostawało szczęśliwe, jedynie marudząc odrobinę, gdy w jej loczkach znajdował się jakiś kołtun, który musiał rozczesać.

Kiedy nadszedł dzień ukończenia szkoły przez jej rodziców, ubrali Josie w piękną, błękitną sukieneczkę, która pasowała do koloru jej oczu w barwie oceanu. Anne próbowała przynajmniej dyskretnie przypiąć do jej włosów śliczną spinkę, ale Josie natychmiast ją zauważyła i obie wpatrywały się w siebie nawzajem, dopóki Josie nie przewróciła się na brzuch i robiła wszystko, co w jej mocy, by uciec jak najdalej od swojej babci. Anne ostatecznie i tak jej ją przypięła, kiedy Josie usnęła w swoim foteliku po drodze na miejsce ceremonii. Kiedy tam dotarli, Gemma wzięła ją na ręce, pozwalając Anne robić zdjęcia jak szalonej, podczas gdy Robin pchał jej wózek spacerowy, jako że planowali przejść się pieszo do restauracji, w której mieli później zjeść.

Na miejscu spotkali się z Desem, po czym Louis i Harry ucałowali swoje dziecko na pożegnanie, kiedy musieli poczekać w linii z resztą uczniów. Rodzice Louisa i Harry’ego usiedli razem, a Anne upewniła się, że trzyma Josie blisko siebie, ponieważ w pomieszczeniu było głośno i wiedziała, że jej wnuczce może to przeszkadzać. Josephine siedziała obok swojej córki Anne, a Beatrice obok Johna. Obie babcie nie zamierzały przegapić ceremonii ukończenia szkoły przez ich wnuczków.

Zayn, Liam, Niall i Barbara szybko znaleźli Louisa i Harry’ego, stając z nimi w swoich togach, gotowi na zakończenie szkoły i pozostawienie tej piekielnej dziury za sobą. Louis i Harry wyglądali na nieskazitelnych, podczas gdy ich dziecko miało dół swojej sukienki na twarzy i ciągle ją tam naciągała, gdy Anne opuszczała ją w dół. Wiedziała, że Josie chciała, żeby Robin pobawił się z nią w “akuku”, ponieważ stało się to jej ulubioną zabawą i uwielbiała, kiedykolwiek jej tata się z nią w to bawił. Dlatego próbowała teraz zainicjować zabawę, patrząc się na Robina. W końcu mężczyzna się poddał i wkrótce Josie chichotała, dopóki Anne ich nie powstrzymała, ponieważ ceremonia się zaczynała.

Josie została podana swojej prababci Josephine, która upewniła się, by dać jej gryzak w kształcie banana. Miał także włosie jak szczoteczka do zębów i to była ta jedna zabawka, która się u niej sprawdzała, odkąd guma dla dzieci była za delikatna. Wkrótce potem Josie usnęła w ramionach kobiety, kiedy ta zaczęła nucić kołysankę jedynie dla uszu swojej prawnuczki. Została umieszczona w swojej spacerówce, po czym przykryta swoim dziecięcym kocykiem, żeby mogła się wyspać. Spała przez większość ceremonii i ostatecznie obudziła się z płaczem, kiedy zbliżali się do nazwisk zaczynających się na literę S.

— Ty po prostu nie możesz tam spokojnie wyleżeć, hmm..? — Anne chwyciła ją i ucałowała jej policzki, zanim posadziła ją sobie na kolanach twarzą do przodu, żeby mogła widzieć, jak rodzice kończą szkołę. Zgubiła buta, ale zanim Anne mogła zacząć panikować, Des go podniósł i założył jej z powrotem na stópkę.

Członkowie rodziny Harry’ego obserwowali, jak ten podchodzi do dyrektora, gdy tylko jego nazwisko zostało wyczytane, a kiedy otrzymał swój dyplom, Anne wraz z Josephine zalały się łzami. Robin i Des także wyglądali na emocjonalnych, a Gemma uśmiechała się dumnie, ponieważ kiedy Harry przechodził przez okres buntu przed zaciążeniem Louisa, wszyscy myśleli, że nie skończy szkoły. Ale oto tutaj był, potrząsając dłońmi nauczycieli i wyglądając na dumnego z samego siebie.

Tomlinsonowie także wyglądali na dumnych ze swojego syna, który uzyskał świadectwo z wyróżnieniem. Odmówił wygłoszenia przemowy, ponieważ zgodzili się już na to Barbara i dwójka innych uczniów. Chciał już po prostu wyjść i gdy tylko dostał swój dyplom, potrząsnął dłońmi tych samych ludzi, co Harry i szybko wrócił z powrotem na swoje miejsce. Reszta ceremonii minęła szybko i wkrótce obie rodziny czekały na nich na zewnątrz. Josie była na rękach u Gemmy, a gdy tylko zobaczyła Louisa, zaczęła się wiercić, próbując się do niego dostać. Louis wziął ją na ręce i pocałował ją w lewy policzek, zanim Harry do nich doszedł i pocałował ją w prawy.

— Potrzebuję zdjęć waszej trójki — powiedziała im Anne, ciesząc się, że się posłuchali.

Louis trzymał Josie tak, że była twarzą do aparatu, po czym Harry owinął ramię wokół jego talii i uśmiechnął się do zdjęcia. Harry musiał odsunąć swój dyplom, kiedy Josie chwyciła za niego mokrą dłonią, którą właśnie wyjęła ze swoich ust. Był z niego bardzo dumny i nie potrzebował na nim jej śliny. Josie pozostała nieruchomo wystarczająco długo, by Anne mogła zrobić kilka zdjęć, ale gdy tylko jej babcia skończyła, znowu powróciła do prób zabrania obu świadectw.

— Młoda, zdobądź swój własny. — Harry chwycił je i przytrzymał z dala od niej, wiedząc, że ją wkurwiał.

— Harry, nie bądź dla niej niegrzeczny. — Gemma uderzyła go w ramię. — Poczekaj, aż tylko dostanie dyplom ukończenia przedszkola. Pokaże ci!

— Wtedy ja pokażę jej swój. — Harry uśmiechnął się cwanie.

— Okej, uzyskanie świadectwa uderzyło mu do głowy. — Gemma pokręciła głową, próbując się nie śmiać.

Pozowali jeszcze przez jakiś czas do zdjęć, ponieważ zarówno Anne, jak i Evelyn chciały mieć pamiątki z tego dnia. Ich przyjaciele pojawili się zaraz po tym i także zapozowali do zdjęć, ktore chciały ich matki. Kiedy skończyli, Louis się z nimi pożegnał i odłożył Josie do jej spacerówki, ignorując to, że zaczęła płakać, podczas gdy Harry szukał jej smoczka i brzydkiego, pluszowego misia, którego kupiła jej Gemma. Kiedy je znalazł, podał jej je, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy się uspokoiła, po czym zaczęli iść do restauracji, w której zarezerwowali miejsca parę dni temu, wiedząc, że będzie przepełniona po brzegi.

Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Harry umieścił spacerówkę Josie tuż obok swojego miejsca, po czym usiadł i chwycił za menu. Zamówili swoje napoje i jedzenie, po czym zaczęli rozmawiać o tym już długim dniu. Wszystko szło aż za dobrze, dopóki Claire nie zaczęła płakać, ale szybko się uspokoiła, gdy tylko John ją podniósł. Uważali, że to było przekomiczne, kiedy Beatrice zaczęła zachowywać się nieznośnie w ten zabawny sposób, żeby wywołać u niej uśmiech i roześmiali się, kiedy Josie wpatrywała się w nią tylko rozszerzonymi oczami.

— Co się stało z jej butem? — zapytał znikąd Harry, bo był pewien, że kiedy robili zdjęcia, miała na sobie oba.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Josie, by zobaczyć, że miała na sobie tylko jeden śliczny, niebieski bucik zamiast dwóch. Josie także odwzajemniła ich wzrok, po czym powoli uniosła swoją nagą stópkę, by pokazać ją swojemu ojcu, jakby wiedziała, że wpadła w kłopoty.

— Mówiłem wam, żeby nie zakładać jej butów. Nie potrzebuje ich, a rajstopy byłyby zupełnie wystarczające. — Louis upił łyk swojego napoju. — Teraz nie ma ani rajstop, ani buta.

— Rajstopy drapią — sprzeczał się z nim Harry.

— Jakbyś w ogóle cokolwiek o tym wiedział — kłócił się Louis, usiłując nie przewrócić oczami.

— Widziałem, jak Gemma i dzieciaki w telewizji zawsze narzekają. Nie chcę, żeby moje dziecko się męczyło. — Harry spiorunował Louisa wzrokiem, dopóki matka jego dziecka nie odwróciła wzroku. To właśnie wtedy Harry wiedział, że wygrał kłótnię.

Harry już miał otwierać usta, żeby nawtykać jeszcze trochę Louisowi, kiedy ta sama kelnerka, która przyjęła ich zamówienia, podeszła do nich, trzymając jej zaginiony bucik.

— To świetnie. — Wyszczerzył się. — Bo nie mam za wiele innych butów, jeśli mam być szczery...

— Przepraszam bardzo. Znaleźliśmy to przy drzwiach i przypomniałam sobie, że wasze dziecko ma na sobie drugiego — wyjaśniła i wręczyła bucik Harry’emu, który wyciągnął po niego dłoń.

— Dziękujemy pani bardzo! — podziękował jej Harry, decydując się zostawić jej duży napiwek. Josie zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy zauważyła, że jej ojciec trzyma jej bucik.

Kiedy kelnerka odeszła, spodziewali się, że Harry z powrotem założy jej bucika, ale zamiast tego jedynie zdjął drugi, który miała na sobie Josie i schował je do torby. Josie wierzgnęła swoimi palcami u stóp, ciesząc się, że już nie musi nosić tego cholerstwa. Uśmiechnęła się do swojego tatusia i wyciągnęła do niego swoje rączki, chcąc, żeby ją podniósł. Harry nie mógł powiedzieć nie na jej małe, dziecięce wydęcie ust i natychmiast ją podniósł tylko po to, by zauważyć, że się zesiusiała.

— A ja myślałem, że po prostu chcesz ze mną być — westchnął Harry. Musiał podać ją swojej matce, ponieważ w męskich łazienkach nie było żadnych przewijaków, a to było coś, co ich irytowało. Zawsze upewniali się, że chodzą do lokali, w których znajdowały się rodzinne łazienki.

Nie zajęło Anne długo, by wróciła z teraz już odświeżoną Josie, która została oddana swojemu ojcu, kiedy wyciągnęła do niego rączki. Czekali cierpliwie na swoje jedzenie, podczas gdy Harry ostrożnie dawał Josie wody, ponieważ mogła już pić jej małe ilości. Kiedy jedzenie w końcu trafiło na ich stół, Harry odłożył Josie z powrotem do jej spacerówki i zaczął jeść swoje danie, nie spodziewając się, że Josie wrzaśnie jak banshee. Próbował uspokoić ją smoczkiem, po czym jej gryzakiem, ale wypluła go i zaczęła płakać z całych sił, wciąż trzymając zabawkę.

— Harry, proszę, wyjmij ją — powiedział mu Des, widząc, że ludzie się na nich gapią. Upewnił się, by także odwzajemnić wzrok ich wszystkich. 

Harry wyjął ją z wózka i otarł jej łzy, po czym pozwolił Louisowi poprawić jej włosy, które były teraz totalnym bałaganem. Kelnerka wybrała ten moment, by pojawić się z wielką tacą z talerzami oraz dwoma innymi kelnerkami z kolejnymi tacami. Harry odsunął Josie z dala od gorącego talerza postawionego przed nim, a do jego ust napłynęła ślinka na widok tamales, które zamierzał zjeść. Spojrzał na enchiladas Louisa i zastanowił się, czy będzie chętny, by się z nim podzielić.

Ale kiedy Louis zobaczył, jak oczy Harry’ego zerkają na jego talerz, powoli przysunął go do siebie, przekazując Harry’emu niemą wiadomość, że dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru się z nim dzielić. Harry zamierzał mu już powiedzieć, że jest chciwy, ale nie dostał szansy, ponieważ Josie sięgnęła do jego talerza. Na jego szczęście, jego babcia Josephine chwyciła jej rączkę w samą porę.

— Dziękuję, babciu — powiedział jej Harry. — Nie potrafi trzymać rąk przy sobie.

— Och, kochanie, ona będzie stawać się coraz gorsza. — Josephine ucałowała małą rączkę Josie, po czym ją puściła i zaczęła jeść swoje jedzenie.

Kiedy w połowie opróżnili swoje talerze, Harry wciąż miał na swoim większość jedzenia, ponieważ jego córka wciąż sięgała do niego, usiłując zdobyć jakiś kawałek jedzenia, a raz nawet jego widelec. Ostatecznie oddał ją Louisowi, ponieważ ten prawie skończył, a on ledwo zaczął swoje jedzenie. To był kiepski pomysł, kiedy Josie zaczęła próbować podnieść do góry koszulę Louisa, nawet jeśli to nie była jej pora jedzenia. To był jej nawyk, kiedykolwiek znajdowała się blisko Louisa, czasem pijąc jedynie przez kilka minut, zanim decydowała, że więcej nie chce. Harry uważał, że po prostu lubiła być blisko swojej mamy, ale to nie zawsze było dobre, żeby ją karmić, kiedy nie była głodna, zwłaszcza publicznie.

— Powiedziałem nie — powiedział jej Louis, jęcząc, gdy Josie zaczęła płakać.

— Louis, nie rób tego — skarciła go Evelyn.

— Ona nie jest głodna. Udaje, że zamierza jeść, a potem tego nie robi — wyjaśnił jej Louis, przewracając oczami, gdy Evelyn zabrała mu swoją ruchliwą wnuczkę.

— Och, kochana — powiedziała Anne, wiedząc, co nadchodzi. Miała ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy Josie sięgnęła do piersi Evelyn, próbując unieść w górę także jej koszulę, zanim Louis zabrał ją z powrotem.

— Cóż, chciała skorzystać z okazji. — Twarz Johna stawała się czerwona, kiedy usiłował się nie śmiać, obserwując, jak Harry wręcza Louisowi kocyk, żeby mógł przykryć nim Josie i ją nakarmić. Nie było nic złego w jej publicznym karmieniu, ale nie chcieli użerać się z nieprzyjemnymi ludźmi.

— Nie wiem jak ty, mamo, ale ja czuję się zdradzony — zażartował Louis, podczas gdy w myślach powoli liczył od dziesięciu w dół. Gdy dotarł do jeden, Josie oderwała się od jego sutka po czym zaczęła usiłować ściągnąć z siebie kocyk. — Mówiłem ci. — Louis spojrzał na swoją matkę.

— Ona jest taka okropna. — Harry ściągnął kocyk, nie przejmując się tym, że potargał jej włosy.

Kiedy w końcu skończyli, wrócili do domu. Harry był podekscytowany, ponieważ jego babcia i Gemma miały zostać na parę tygodni. Po drodze do domu zauważył, że Louis do kogoś pisze i kiedy spróbował zerknąć na ekran, zobaczył na nim imię Andresa. Nic nie powiedział, ale kiedy znaleźli się w swojej sypialni, a Josie była w innej części domu z Gemmą, w końcu skonfrontował się z Louisem.

— Myślałem, że przestałeś pisać z tym kolesiem, Andresem — powiedział pozornie niedbale, ściągając swój krawat.

— Nie! Nie piszemy ze sobą tak dużo jak kiedyś, ale wciąż ze sobą rozmawiamy. On jest moim przyjacielem, Harry. I chciał tylko pogratulować mi i tobie też — wyjaśnił Louis. — Też skończył szkołę, więc także chciałem mu pogratulować.

— Hmm… to miłe z jego strony, i z twojej także — powiedział Harry w tym samym momencie, w którym Gemma weszła przez drzwi.

— Zrobiła kupkę. Wrócę po nią, gdy skończycie ją przebierać. — Podała ją Louisowi, po czym wyszła z pokoju, ale zatrzymała się, gdy Harry ją zawołał.

— Później, Gems, ona musi zjeść i się zdrzemnąć — powiedział.

— W porządku. W takim razie pojadę z mamą i babcią na zakupy. — Posłała im uśmiech i wyszła z ich pokoju.

Louis szybko zmienił jej pieluszkę i ubrania, po czym ją nakarmił, kiedy Harry sprzątał w pokoju. Mógł wyczuć, że wciąż zajmowało go to, że ciągle rozmawia z Andresem, ale nie widział w tym nic złego, ponieważ byli przyjaciółmi, a Andres umawiał się z kimś, kogo poznał w szkole. Wkurwiało go, że Harry zachowywał się w ten sposób, jak gdyby robił coś złego. Louis przewrócił oczami, przynajmniej on nie ukrywał listów z uczelni. Pomyślał, że może powinien pozostawić to za sobą, ponieważ już byli zapisani do lokalnego uniwersytetu, ale nie potrafił, czując się, jakby Harry go zdradził, a to zraniło jego uczucia.

— Wciąż jesteś zły? — zapytał go Louis.

— Nie. Dlaczego miałbym być zły? — Wzruszył ramionami. — Jest twoim przyjacielem… z którym już nawet się dłużej nie widujesz, ale z jakiegoś powodu on nie chce zostawić cię w spokoju.

— Jeśli myślisz, że na mnie leci, to jesteś w błędzie. Ma chłopaka. — Louis przewrócił oczami tak bardzo, że aż go to zabolało.

— Och! A czy jego chłopak wie, że on z tobą rozmawia? — Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Tak, wie. Andres przedstawił nas sobie, kiedy dzwoniłam do niego na FaceTime z Josie. I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie zachowuje się jak dupek. — Louis wstał i włożył Josie do jej łóżeczka.

— Cóż, w takim razie może Andres nie powiedział mu, że z tobą kręcił! — sprzeczał się Harry. — Prawdopodobnie skłamał na temat tego, jak cię poznał i na temat tych wszystkich rzeczy, które obaj ze sobą robiliście…

— Przynajmniej nie ukrył przed swoim chłopakiem listów z uczelni, które go przyjęły — odpysknął Louis. Przykrył śpiącą Josie jej kocykiem, ucałował jej policzek, po czym chwycił swoje ciuchy i wyszedł z pokoju.

Parę sekund później Harry wzdrygnął się, słysząc, jak trzaska drzwiami od łazienki. Podszedł do łóżeczka, gdzie Josie powoli ssała swój smoczek z zamkniętymi oczami, otwierając je, gdy Harry dotknął jej małej dłoni.

— Zgadnij co, kochanie? — wyszeptał Harry. — Tatuś spier- namieszał na długi czas. Oj! — Uśmiechnął się, gdy Josie się do niego uśmiechnęła, zanim ziewnęła i znowu zamknęła swoje oczy, zasypiając wkrótce potem.

Kiedy Louis skończył się kąpać, ubrał się i wrócił z powrotem do swojej sypialni, sprawdzając najpierw Josie, która wciąż spała, zanim włożył swoje brudne ubrania do kosza na pranie. Potem zaczął szukać ładnych ubrań dla siebie i Harry’ego, ponieważ Zayn miał wpaść ze swoim aparatem, żeby zrobić zdjęcia Josie i im. Zamierzał ubrać ją w błękitną sukieneczkę, którą miała już na sobie tego dnia, ponieważ była zbyt urocza, by użyć innej.

Miała tylko jeszcze dwie sukienki, ponieważ ubierali ją raczej w śpioszki, odkąd była taka aktywna i uwielbiała przetaczać się na boki. Gdy tylko przygotował im ciuchy, wrócił z powrotem do łazienki, żeby się uczesać. Był w połowie, gdy Harry wszedł do środka, żeby się wysikać, a Louis nie mógł nic na to poradzić, iż zauważył, że był cały spocony i w trocinach.

— Gdzie byłeś? — zapytał go.

— W garażu, próbowałem skończyć domek dla lalek. — Harry skończył sikać, spłukując po sobie wodę, po czym podszedł do umywalki, by umyć ręce.

— Myślałem, że już z tym skończyłeś — powiedział Louis, przypominając sobie, że faktycznie, już z tym skończył.

— Stwierdziłem, że jest za mały i go powiększam. Moje dziecko zasługuje na pałac! — Harry się uśmiechnął, ignorując to, że zachlapał wodą całe lustro.

— Myślę, że był w porządku taki, jaki był — powiedział Louis. — A ty teraz musisz wziąć prysznic i przygotować się do zdjęć. Zayn przychodzi za godzinę.

— Mama już zrobiła zdjęcia — jęknął Harry.

— To będą jej sześciomiesięczne zdjęcia i chcę, by były ładne. Chcę rodzinne zdjęcia, Harry! — zabiadolił Louis. — A one są drogie i nie możemy sobie na nie pozwolić. Zayn zaoferował, że zrobi je za darmo, ponieważ kocha ją fotografować.

— Ugh, w porządku. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Ale daj mi najpierw odłożyć moje rzeczy.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję! — Louis chwycił jego twarz i go ucałował.

Próbował się odsunąć, ale Harry już owinął rękę wokół jego talii i na niego patrzył.

— Hej… Ja- chcę przeprosić za wcześniej. To w ogóle nie było okej, masz prawo mieć przyjaciół.

— W takim razie dlaczego tak się zachowywałeś? — zapytał Louis.

— Ponieważ! — powiedział desperacko Harry.

— Ponieważ… — Louis zachęcił go do kontynuowania.

— Jak… byłem dla ciebie dupkiem i nie wiem. — Harry spuścił wzrok, bawiąc się swoimi dłońmi, zanim z powrotem spojrzał na niego w górę. — Przypuszczam, że jestem przerażony, że pewnego dnia znajdziesz kogoś lepszego i odejdziesz — przyznał Harry. — Ale o tym myślałem i doszedłem do wniosku, że takie zachowanie będzie tylko stwarzać między nami problemy i cię odstraszy.

— Dokładnie! — Louis jeszcze raz cmoknął go w usta. — Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Haz. Obiecuję, że jestem tutaj, żeby zostać. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Możemy zrobić pakt krwi? — zażartował Harry.

— Nie bądź szalony, Harry! — Louis walnął go w ramię.

— Tak, masz rację. Już i tak wymieniliśmy za dużo płynów ustrojowych. — Harry ponownie ucałował Louisa, po czym go puścił i zdjął swoją koszulkę. — Posprzątam po sobie sprzęt, bo tata się wścieknie, a potem wezmę ten prysznic.

Louis przytaknął i obserwował, jak wychodzi, zanim wrócił do sypialni z wielkim uśmiechem na twarzy. Zayn dotarł, gdy Harry właśnie kończył brać prysznic i suszył swoje włosy. Opadały już na jego ramiona, ale teraz, kiedy skończył szkołę, miał ochotę spróbować czegoś innego. Josie wciąż się nie obudziła, więc Harry wykorzystał ten czas, żeby się wymknąć i pojechać do salonu fryzjerskiego swojej mamy, wiedząc, że zetną go bez wcześniej umówionej wizyty.

Wrócił stamtąd prawie godzinę później z krótkimi włosami i Louisem spamującym mu telefon wiadomościami z pytaniem, gdzie był. Zignorował je, wiedząc, że wkurwia Louisa, a kiedy dotarł do domu, poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, gdzie Josie właśnie się budziła. Zayn stał obok jej łóżeczka, obserwując tę słodycz z serduszkami w oczach. Zajęło jej to dłuższą chwilę, zanim właściwie otworzyła swoje oczy. Zaczęła kręcić swoją główką, zanim ziewnęła i w końcu otworzyła swoje oczy. Zanim zdążyła zacząć płakać, Zayn szybko ją podniósł, zanim mogła zrobić to jej mama.

— Jesteś taka urocza! — Ucałował jej policzek i prawie umarł, kiedy oparła główkę o jego ramię.

— Kiedy jest jeszcze śpiąca, lubi, jak pociera się ją po plecach — powiedział mu Harry, strasząc zarówno Zayna, jak i Louisa, który się im przyglądał.

— Naprawdę? — zagruchał Zayn i zaczął pocierać jej małe plecki, ale kiedy spojrzał na Harry’ego, jego szczęka opadła. — Och. Mój boże…

— Wygląda to źle? — zapytał Harry.

— Wygląda dobrze! — powiedział Louis, po czym przeczyścił swoje gardło. — Wygląda naprawdę dobrze.

— Spójrz, Josie — Zayn odwrócił się wraz z dziewczynką, żeby mogła spojrzeć na swojego ojca — żaba… to znaczy; twój tatuś, się ostrzygł.

— Zważaj na słowa, Malik. — Harry zmrużył oczy, podchodząc do niego, by ucałować Josie. Potem się odwrócił i chwycił ubrania, które wybrał dla niego Louis, i poszedł do łazienki się przebrać. Kiedy wrócił z powrotem, Louis przebierał Josie pieluszkę, po czym użył środku dezynfukującego na swoich dłoniach, zanim zaczął ubierać ją w uroczą, błękitną sukieneczkę i buciki, które miała na sobie wcześniej. Kiedy byli gotowi, poszli na zewnątrz, by zrobić zdjęcia w pięknym ogródku Anne.

— Okej, więc chcę najpierw zrobić zdjęcia wam i jej, zanim straci równowagę — wyjaśnił Zayn.

— Ona dalej nie potrafi samodzielnie siedzieć, Zee — powiedział mu Louis, upewniając się, że patrzy pod nogi, jako że trzymał dziecko.

— To w porządku. Anne kupiła jej siedzisko do nauki siedzenia — powiedział Zayn.

— Co takiego? — zapytał Harry.

— Jedno z tych siedzisk, które stawia się na podłodze albo na krześle i dzieci tylko uczą się na nich samodzielnego siedzenia — wyjaśnił Zayn.

— Kiedy ty to wszystko zaplanowałeś? — zapytał Harry.

— Planowałem to od wielu dni, Harold. — Zayn przewrócił oczami. — To pierwsza prawdziwa sesja fotograficzna mojej córki chrzestnej.

Kiedy dotarli na podwórko, Zayn usadził ich na czerwonej ławeczce przy płocie i zaczął robić im zdjęcia. Anne, Gemma i Josephine przyszły do nich, gdy Zayn kazał im stanąć pod drzewem, z Harrym trzymającym Josie i Louisem trzymającym dłoń Harry’ego, patrzących na swoje dziecko z uśmiechem. Zayn prawie oszalał, kiedy Josie posłała swojej mamie wielki, bezzębny uśmiech, sięgając do niego i chwytając za jeden z jego palców. Jak do tej pory wszystko szło świetnie.

Następnie Zayn zrobił Louisowi i Harry’emu indywidualne zdjęcia z małą. Kazał Harry’emu położyć się na trawie, podnosząc Josie swoimi ramionami w górę i w dół nad swoją głową, żeby wywołać jej uśmiech. Kiedy znalazła się cal nad jego twarzą, wycałował ją po całej twarzyczce, powodując, że dziecko się roześmiało i pisnęło. W odpowiedzi Harry uśmiechnął się nawet jeszcze szerzej i kiedy z powrotem znalazła się na dole, Josie włożyła palec w jego prawy dołeczek w policzku, posyłając swojemu ojcu uśmiech, który pobił nawet ten jego. Zayn wybrał ten doskonały moment, by zrobić zdjęcie, uwieczniając idealne wspomnienie ojca z córką, oboje ze świecącymi oczami i włosami błyszczącymi w słońcu.

Potem przyszła kolej na Louisa. Zayn usadził go przy kwiatach Anne. Potem zapytał Anne, czy mógł kilka zerwać, a gdy ta się zgodziła, zrobił z nich mały bukiet, który podał Josie. Kiedy miała go w swoich malutkich dłoniach, Zayn przygotował się ze swoim aparatem i nakazał Louisowi, by usiadł bliżej niej. Ale kiedy Louis to zrobił, Josie uśmiechnęła się do niego i podała jednego kwiatka swojej mamusi, pięknego żółtego żonkila. Louis uśmiechnął się na to, a Zayn był zachwycony, że uchwycił jego reakcję aparatem. Potem zrobił jeszcze kilka zdjęć z Louisem trzymającym ją na rękach.

Kiedy nadeszła kolej na samodzielne zdjęcia Josie, zaczęła płakać, gdy tylko Harry usadził ją na jej nowym siedzisku. Dusty szybko do niej podbiegł i zaczął ją uspokajać, gdy Zayn robił zdjęcie po zdjęciu, dopóki kot nie uciekł, gdy zaczęła płakać za bardzo. Harry i Louis stanęli za Zaynem, robiąc głupiutkie miny do dziecka, by to się uśmiechnęło. Josie faktycznie to zrobiła i kopnęła jedną ze swoich pulchnych nóżek w powietrzu.

— Tak, dziewczyno! Zatocz nimi! — pochwalił ją Zayn, nie będąc w stanie ukryć uśmiechu, gdy ich publika zaczęła się śmiać.

Niestety, jej sesja musiała się zakończyć, kiedy Josie zaczynała stawać się kapryśna i już dłużej nie współpracowała. Zayn wręczył ją Anne, żeby Louis i Harry mogli zrobić sobie parę zdjęć jako para. 

— Jakieś konkretne miejsca, w których je chcecie? — zapytał Zayn.

— Um… — powiedział niepewnie Louis, po czym wzruszył ramionami.

— A może huśtawka? — zasugerował Harry, przypominając sobie ostatni raz, gdy Zayn ich fotografował.

Pozostali chłopcy przytaknęli, po czym podążyli za Harrym na przód podwórka. Kiedy tam dotarli, Harry usiadł pierwszy, a Louis usiadł obok niego. Ale zanim jego chłopak mógł usiąść, Harry owinął wokół niego ramiona i pociągnął go na swoje kolana. Louis zarumienił się na czerwono, kiedy Zayn posłał im uśmieszek.

Harry splątał swoje palce z tymi Louisa spoczywającymi na jego miękkim brzuszku. Kiedy znieruchomieli, Zayn zaczął pstrykać zdjęcia. Ale w połowie jednego z fleszy, Harry przycisnął swoje usta do szyi Louisa, powodując, że policzki niebieskookiego jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały. Ale nie przestał i kontynuował wysysanie malinki, podczas gdy ich niewzruszony fotograf wciąż strzelał migawką.

Kiedy Zayn skończył, roześmiał się.

— Gdybyśmy z Liamem nie robili ostrzejszych zdjęć tym aparatem, nabijałbym się bardziej z waszej dwójki.

— Czy to wyzwanie, Z? — Harry uniósł brew. — Następnym razem postaramy się bardziej. — Mrugnął do Louisa.

Louis schował twarz w dłoniach. Jego chłopak jaskiniowiec był tak cholernie posesywny i napalony. Jak żenująco.

— Zwolnij, tygrysie. Nie nagram waszej seks taśmy. — Zayn przewrócił oczami, pakując swój sprzęt.

Zayn wychodził we wciąż szczęśliwym humorze, ale nie, zanim wręczył Louisowi kopertę. Kiedy Louis ją otworzył, nie był pewien, czy miał ochotę się śmiać czy płakać, kiedy zobaczył tam kartkę świąteczną.

Zayn dał mu zdjęcia, które zrobił w grudniu, ale to było jedno z tych, które zostało oprawione w świąteczną ramkę. To był ten rodzaj kartki świątecznej, którą rozdawalo się dalszym członkom rodziny. Ta zawierała trzy zdjęcia z nim i Harrym, kiedy był jeszcze w ciąży. Było na niej napisane: “Wesołych świąt od rodziny Styles-Tomlinson”, a obok była narysowana mała choinka.

— Zayn, co to jest? — zapytał Louis.

— Kartka świąteczna z zeszłego roku. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, po czym posłał Louisowi mroczne spojrzenie. — Lepiej użyję tych nowych zdjęć do tegorocznej kartki — powiedział, odkładając swój aparat.

— To byłoby świetne. — Louis się wyszczerzył, unosząc swoje dłonie i składając je razem, jakby się modlił.

Kiedy Zayn wyszedł, Harry usadził Josie na swoich kolanach i próbował ją karmić płatkami zbożowymi. Usiłował trafić łyżką do jej otwartych ust, a kiedy w końcu ich nie zamknęła po zetknięciu z łyżką, wsunął jej do ust trochę płatków, po czym mógł obserwować, jak Josie zamienia się w demona. Wypluła płatki, spojrzała na niego, jakby ją zdradził, po czym zaczęła płakać tak głośno, jak tylko potrafiła.

— Harry, dlaczego ona płacze? Mogłam ją usłyszeć na zewnątrz. — Anne weszła do domu i podeszła prosto do swojej cudownej wnuczki.

— Nie chce jeść jedzenia dla dzieci, które jej kupiliśmy. — Harry przewrócił oczami i podał dziecko Anne, która je przytuliła i głaskała je po pleckach, dopóki nie przestało płakać.

— Wyraźnie nie jest jeszcze na to gotowa. Daj jej jeszcze trochę czasu i jestem pewna, że zacznie je lubić. — Anne ucałowała jej policzek, uśmiechając się, kiedy Josie owinęła rączki wokół jej szyi.

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Rozpieszczasz ją. Louis nie może jej wiecznie karmić — fuknął.

— Słonko, pół roku to jeszcze nic. Karmiłam cię piersią, dopóki nie skończyłeś dwóch lat.

Harry zakrztusił się swoją własną śliną.

— Ciężko mi było cię odstawić. Więc oczywiście ona ma to po tobie. Czyż nie, serduszko? — Anne ucałowała jej czółko i pogłaskała ją po włosach, uspokajająco przebiegając swoimi paznokciami przez rude kosmyki. — Jesteś dokładnie jak twój tatuś.

— Oczywiście, że jest — prychnął Harry. — A myślisz, że skąd ma ten wygląd?

— Wygląda dokładnie jak jej mama. Tak, wyglądasz! — Anne ponownie ucałowała Josie w policzki. — Chodź, znajdziemy mamę, żeby mogła cię nakarmić.

— Idę się spotkać z Liamem i Niallem — powiedział Harry swojej mamie, zanim zdążyła wyjść.

— W porządku, skarbie, tylko nie wracaj za późno. — Anne uśmiechnęła się do niego, po czym wyszła z Josie, która wpatrywała się w swojego tatusia ponad ramieniem babci. Jej oczy krzyczały o zemstę za to, co jej zrobił, w tak nikczemny sposób próbując zmusić ją do zjedzenia czegoś tak paskudnego, jak płatki dla dzieci.

— Też cię kocham, muffinko! — Harry posłał jej buziaka, zanim zniknęła z zasięgu jego wzroku.

Harry był już poza domem, zanim ktokolwiek mógł go powstrzymać. Pojechał do domu Nialla, gdzie zgodzili się spotkać i zapukał do drzwi wejściowych. Maura, matka Nialla, otworzyła mu drzwi i wpuściła go do środka, mówiąc mu, że reszta już na niego czekała na górze. Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi od pokoju Nialla, został przywitany poduszką w twarz oraz widokiem Liama i Nialla siedzących na podłodze przed telewizorem, grających na Xboxie.

— Co zajęło ci tak długo? — zapytał Niall, robiąc dla niego miejsce obok siebie.

— Musiałem nakarmić Josie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, także gapiąc się na swoich przyjaciół, którzy wlepili w niego wzrok.

Niall wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Odkąd produkujesz mleko, Styles? — zapytał.

— Zamknij się! — Harry walnął go poduszką. — Może już jeść normalny pokarm, więc próbuję ją do tego przyzwyczaić. Nie może ciągle jeść z piersi, więc zamierzam ją od tego odstawić, kiedy skończy roczek.

Liam kontynuował grę, ale rzucił Harry’emu parę spojrzeń.

— Haz, myślę, że to sprawa pomiędzy Louisem i Josie. A nie tobą, kolego.

— On ma rację. — Niall poparł Liama. — To jest pomiędzy mamą i dzieckiem.

Harry warknął.

— Ja po prostu nie chcę, żeby nie była jednym z tych trzylatków, którzy są za duzi, a wciąż jedzą z piersi.

— Koleś, ile ona ma? Pół roku. Zejdź z niej i pozwól jej być dzieckiem. — Liam przewrócił oczami.

— Ugh, w porządku. — Harry przewrócił oczami jeszcze mocniej. — W co gramy?

— W Fifę — odpowiedział Niall. — Można używać do niej trzech kontrolerów. — Wzruszył ramionami, podając Harry’emu jeden.

Ostatecznie grali przez godziny i w którymś momencie zamówili trzy pizze, nie pozostawiając z nich ani kawałka. Kiedy Harry był pewien, że wygra, jego telefon się odezwał. Wiedział, że to Louis dzwoni do niego na Facetimie, więc odebrał bez zastanowienia.

— Co jest? — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko odebrał, rozpraszając się, gdy usłyszał płacz Josie. — Co się dzieje, muffinko? — Harry porzucił grę, żeby zagruchać do swojej płaczącej dziewczynki na ekranie.

Gdy tylko Josie usłyszała jego głos, przestała płakać  _ (mi dawali zdjęcie mamy, żebym się uspokoiła, haha - przyp.tłum).  _

— _Po prostu za tobą tęskniła_ — powiedział Louis siedzący obok Josie na ich łóżku, trzymając telefon, którego definitywnie nie zamierzał podawać dziecku.

— Też za tobą tęskniłem, muffinko — powiedział Harry, ignorując swoich przyjaciół, którzy przypatrywali mu się z uśmiechami na twarzach, a te stały się jeszcze większe, gdy Josie zaczęła bablać po swojemu. Harry jej słuchał, czasami wtrącając swoje do tej konwersacji, dopóki mała się nie rozproszyła, gdy Dusty dołączył do nich na łóżku i kompletnie porzuciła Harry’ego.

— Zostałem zastąpiony. — Harry wydął usta, po czym uśmiechnął się, kiedy na ekranie pojawił się Louis, odkładając ją na łóżko, żeby mogła pobawić się z kotem.

— _Kiedy wracasz do domu?_ — zapytał Louis, poprawiając swoją grzywkę i upewniając się, że Josie nie pakuje się w żadne kłopoty.

— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— _Okej. Będziemy w domu moich rodziców_ — powiedział Louis, obserwując, jak Josie przytula do siebie głowę Dusty’ego, dopóki nie zauważył, że kot próbuje się uwolnić. — _Hej! Puść go, panienko._ — Pstryknął do niej palcami.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał ciekawy Liam.

— _Nic!_ — krzyknął Louis, usiłując uwolnić kota z uścisku Josie i wzdychając z ulgą, kiedy w końcu go puściła. 

— Prawdopodobnie dusi kota — odpowiedział Harry.

— Co za brutal. — Niall pokręcił głową.

— _W każdym razie!_ — powiedział Louis, teraz już z Josie w ramionach. — _Zamierzam już lecieć. Kocham cię._

— Też cię kocham. — Harry się uśmiechnął, po czym rozłączył się, a kiedy spojrzał na swoich przyjaciół, odkrył, że się na niego głupio gapili. — Zamknijcie się! — Zarumienił się i rzucił w nich pustym kartonem po pizzy, kiedy zaczęli wydawać z siebie dźwięki pocałunku. 

  
  
  
  
  



	31. Chapter 31

Kiedy lato oficjalnie się zaczęło, Harry powrócił do pracy na pełny etat. Louis zastanawiał się nad znalezieniem wakacyjnej pracy, ale po długiej rozmowie z Harrym zdecydował się zostać w domu i zająć Josie. Chciał spędzić tak dużo czasu ze swoją dziewczynką jak to tylko możliwe i chciał także, żeby Anne miała więcej czasu dla siebie.

Zaczął spędzać więcej czasu ze swoją matką i Claire, co wcześniej robił rzadko. Tydzień po sesji fotograficznej Josie, w końcu zaczęła siedzieć sama. Pod koniec miesiąca zaczęła także ślizgać się na swoim brzuchu, by poruszać się po pokoju. Harry poczuł się obrażony, kiedy odkrył, że jadła normalne jedzenie tylko wtedy, gdy to Louis ją karmił, ale wkrótce potem pojął, że lubiła jeść cokolwiek dawała jej mama, ale potem i tak piła z piersi Louisa.

W lipcu, kiedy dni były gorętsze niż kiedykolwiek, Louis spędzał je w domu z Josie, po tym, jak zaczął zabierać ją popołudniami do parku. Josie kochała huśtawkę i piaskownicę, ale Louis zawsze przeżywał ciężkie chwile, pozwalając jej szaleć w piaskownicy, w której było za dużo dzieci i nie wiedział, co może strzelić do glowy któremukolwiek z nich. Nie pomagało mu też to, że zawsze dostawała napadu złości, kiedy chciał zabrać ją z powrotem do domu. Opowiedział o swoich zmartwieniach Anne, a już następnego dnia Robin i John instalowali z tyłu domu nowy plac zabaw dla Josie i Claire. Od tamtego czasu Josie spędzała całe dnie na huśtawce i piaskownicy, dopóki nie zaczęła wpychać sobie piasku do ust. Wtedy Louis zabronił jej się tam bawić, dopóki się nie nauczyła, że piasek nie był do jedzenia.

Nauczyła się także przesuwać na swojej pupie, używając do pomocy ręki obok siebie i stopy przed sobą, by się należycie przemieszczać. Na ich szczęście Anne zamontowała w domu zabezpieczenia dla dzieci, ponieważ mała ciągle pakowała się w kłopoty i nie potrafiła siedzieć w miejscu. Kiedy nauczyła się w końcu raczkować, była to zasługa Dusty’ego, który zabrał jedną z jej zabawek i z nią uciekł. Nie spodobało się jej to i była gotowa płakać, wpatrując się w swoją mamusię, ale po chwili zmarszczyła brwi, stając na czworaka i podążając za kotem. Louis nagrał wszystko, wiedząc, że reszta będzie prosić o filmik, a zwłaszcza Harry, który nienawidził, że omijały go milowe kroki w jej rozwoju. 

Louis czasem przyglądał jej się, gdy kręciła się wokół z kotem i nie czuł nic poza szczęściem. Dawno temu minęły dni, kiedy patrzył na nią i czuł się okropnie za odrzucenie jej. Kochał ją całym swoim sercem, a ona to wiedziała, zawsze chcąc być z nim i owijając swoje małe, pulchne ramionka wokół jego szyi, przytulając go ciasno. Posiadanie jej i bycie jej mamą było najlepszą rzeczą, jaką Louis kiedykolwiek zrobił. Kiedy lato prawie się skończyło, Josie była już siedmio i pół miesięcznym dzieckiem i oboje rodzice wciąż nie potrafili uwierzyć, jak bardzo urosła i zmieniła się w trakcie lata.

Była połowa sierpnia, a także pierwszy tydzień Harry’ego i Louisa na miejscowym uniwersytecie. Przejście z bycia na przerwie do nagłego powrotu do szkoły było dla nich ciężkie, zwłaszcza dla Louisa. Harry tylko zmniejszył swoje godziny pracy i brał inne zmiany, po szkole albo między zajęciami, jeśli miał spore okienka. Z drugiej strony Louis przeszedł ze spędzania całego dnia z Josie do spędzania z nią jedynie połowy dnia. Ale kiedy był w domu, musiał rozdzielać swoją uwagę pomiędzy odrabianiem zadań a pilnowaniem jej. To stało się o wiele trudniejsze, ponieważ Josie z każdym dniem była coraz aktywniejsza i domagała się całej jego uwagi, kiedykolwiek się budziła. Matka Louisa i Anne pomagału mu w jej pilnowaniu, ale balansowanie pomiędzy byciem studentem a matką było dla niego ciężkie, jednak wykonywał dobrą robotę.

Zdawało się, że Harry czuł się bardzo dobrze, jednakże nie był jeszcze przyzwyczajony do swojego systemu pracy i właśnie dlatego Louis otrzymał od niego SMS-a. Napisał mu, że zapomniał swojego drugiego śniadania z domu i pytał go, czy nie mógłby podrzucić mu go do sklepu z narzędziami. Odkąd Harry nie miał zajęć w piątek, pracował poranne i popołudniowe zmiany, a ponieważ Louis tego dnia miał zajęcia jedynie rano, jego chłopak wiedział, że miał czas, by to wcisnąć.

Louis przewrócił oczami na zapominalstwo Harry’ego, ale potem się uśmiechnął, ponieważ będzie miał okazję zobaczyć go w jego stroju firmowym. Gdyby ich dwójka miała swoje własne mieszkanie, Louis paradowałby po nim jedynie w fartuchu Harry’ego. Wiedział, że to doporowadziłoby jego chłopaka do szaleństwa, wiedząc już z doświadczenia, jak bardzo Harry uwielbiał, gdy Louis nosił jego bluzę szkolnej drużyny. 

A skoro Louis zajmował się właśnie Josie, wiedział, że będzie musiał zabrać ją ze sobą. To była prawie pora jej karmienia, więc Louis zdecydował, że pozwoli jej zjeść trochę wcześniej, by potem móc podrzucić swojemu chłopakowi jedzenie.

— Josie. — Louis wypowiedział jej imię, powodując, że jego córka uniosła wzrok znad swoich zabawek rozłożonych na łóżku i popatrzyła się na swoją mamusię wielkimi, błękitnymi oczami. — Chodź tutaj, kochanie. Czas na jedzenie.

Louis wyciągnął do niej swoje ramiona, a ona uśmiechnęła się do niego, wiedząc, że chciał, by się do niego przyczołgała. Stanęła na czworaka i zaczęła iść na drugą stronę łóżka, gdzie siedział, zachęcając ją pochwałami przez cały czas. 

— Zrobiłaś to, kochanie! — wykrzyknął radośnie Louis, kiedy Josie do niego dotarła. — Mamusia jest z ciebie bardzo dumna — powiedział jej, podnosząc ją i całując ją w policzek. Ale ona tego nie rozumiała i chwyciła jego bluzkę swoją małą dłonią, z całych sił starając się unieść materiał w górę.

Louis westchnął. Nienawidził tego, że nabyła nawyk podnoszenia jego bluzki, ale to było trudne, by ją tego oduczyć. Wciąż, musiał chociaż próbować.

— Josephine Louise — powiedział poważnym głosem, unosząc bluzkę, by dać jej dostęp do tego, czego pragnęła — musisz przestać tak robić. Mamusi się to nie podoba.

Josie zamrugała i kontynuowała picie jego mleka.

Louis westchnął ponownie, czekając cierpliwie, dopóki nie skończyła. Kiedy to się stało, przewiesił torbę z jej rzeczami przez ramię, po czym włożył ją do fotelika razem z jej kocykiem i pluszowym misiem. Louis chwycił lunch Harry’ego, a następnie podążył do samochodu. Kiedy Josie była bezpiecznie zapięta, a on upewnił się, że jej spacerówka była w bagażniku, pojechał do warsztatu.

Podczas kiedy Louis prowadził, Josie zasnęła, a jej delikatny oddech relaksował jej mamę. Upewnił się, by prowadzić rozsądnie, nie chcąc spowodować wypadku, podczas gdy jego maleństwo było w samochodzie. Czasami było to trudne, ponieważ kierowcy w LA byli zwariowani. Im starszy Louis się stawał, tym bardziej wolał, gdy to Harry ich woził.

Kiedy w końcu dotarł do sklepu z narzędziami, Louis zaparkował obok motocyklu swojego chłopaka. Potem wysiadł i uniósł klapę od bagażnika, by wyjąć spacerówkę Josie. Kiedy była już rozłożona, Louis podszedł do tylnego siedzenia i delikatnie uniósł Josie z jej fotelika samochodowego, ponieważ była przylepnym śpiochem. Ułożył kocyk na jej kolankach, by było jej ciepło i wlożył jej w dłonie pluszaka, którego dostała od swojej cioci. Wiedział, że zaczęłaby płakać po obudzeniu, gdyby nie miała swojego misia w pobliżu.

Louis włożył drugie śniadanie Harry’ego do skrytki pod spacerówką, razem z torbą z jej rzeczami, po czym wszedł do środka, a dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał.

Wszedł do środka, wdychając zapach świeżo ściętego drewna, do którego się przyzwyczaił, jako że właśnie tak pachniał Harry, wracając do domu. Louis podszedł do lady, mając nadzieję, że ktokolwiek tam był, powie mu, gdzie może znaleźć swojego chłopaka.

Ale ku jego zaskoczeniu i jednoczesnym przerażeniu, to Harry stał za kasą, skanując rzeczy pięknej, młodej kobiety, która miała na sobie nisko wyciętą bluzkę, a jej cycki były na wprost linii wzroku Harry’ego. Nie mógłby ich przegapić, nawet gdyby się starał. Pochylała się naprzód w kierunku Harry’ego, kręcąc na palcach swoje długie, blond włosy, posyłając mu słodki uśmiech. Louis miał ochotę ją udusić, kiedy zaczęła śmiać się z czegoś, co powiedział Harry, który właśnie się do niej szeroko uśmiechał, z dołeczkami i wszystkim.

Louis popchnął w ich stronę spacerówkę, szybko tam podchodząc, gotów, by wystawić swoje pazury i chcąc pokazać tej kobiecie, że jego mężczyzna był oczywiście zajęty. A nie było na to lepszego sposobu, niż pokazanie się z ich dzieckiem.

— Cześć, kochanie — powiedział Louis głośno i wyraźnie, wtrącając się w ich rozmowę. Upewnił się, że spacerówka była przodem do kobiety, by ta mogła zobaczyć w środku ich śpiącą córkę. — Przyniosłem ci drugie śniadanie.

— Dzięki, Loubear — powiedział Harry, posyłając mu słodki uśmiech, kiedy odbierał od niego brązową, papierową torbę. 

Twarz Louisa zapłonęła jasną czerwienią na to słodkie przezwisko. Miał ochotę udusić Harry’ego za publiczne nazywanie go w ten sposób i przy pięknej klientce, którą próbował onieśmielić.

Młoda kobieta zachichotała. Louis robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by jego twarz przybrała grymas niezadowolenia, ale nie mógł mimo starania się i poległ, by ukryć swoje zażenowanie.

— I przywiozłeś także moją najulubieńszą dziewczynkę na całym świecie! — zagruchał dumny tata, kiedy zobaczył ich śpiące dziecko w spacerówce. Szybko chwycił zakupy klientki i podał je jej wraz z paragonem bez namysłu, po czym wyszedł zza lady i podszedł prosto do ich dziecka.

Wziął ją na ręce i ucałował jej policzek, ale śpiąca Josie nie łapała tego i zaskomlała wysokim głosikiem, odwracając swoją twarz, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczami.

— Jest urocza — zagruchała blondynka za nimi. Louis miał ochotę szarpać się za włosy, pojmując, że wciąż tam była.

— Czyż nie jest? — odezwał się głęboki głos za nimi wszystkimi. To był szef Harry’ego. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, podchodząc do nich. — Panienka Josie jest moją ulubioną córką wśród córek wszystkich pracowników! 

Tym razem to Harry się zarumienił, owijając kocyk wokół swojego śpiącego aniołka.

— Czy mogę ją potrzymać, synu? — zapytał grzecznie.

— Jasne, szefie. — Przytaknął i delikatnie mu ją podał. Kiedy Josie znalazła się w jego ramionach, ułożyła swoją główkę na jego ramieniu, wypuszczając z siebie zadowolone westchnięcie, gdy zacisnęła palce na jego firmowej koszuli. Zarówno jej matka, jak i ojciec uśmiechnęli się do niej, dochodząc do wniosku, że prawdopodobnie myślała, iż był to jej dziadzia Robin, z którym często ucinała sobie drzemki, kiedy oni byli zajęci. Robin siedział na swoim fotelu z podnóżkiem z małą w ramionach i drzemał sobie albo oglądał telewizję, jeśli nie spała.

— Idź zjeść swoje śniadanie, Harry. Ja się nią zajmę. — Zanim mogli odpowiedzieć, odszedł ze śpiącym aniołkiem wzdłuż korytarza.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i ruszył wraz z Louisem na zaplecze. Ale zanim mogli odejść wystarczająco daleko, kobieta przypomniała im o swojej obecności.

— Dziękuję ci za pomoc! — zawołała do Harry’ego, idąc w stronę wyjścia.

Harry uśmiechnął się i jej pomagał.

— Jasna sprawa, skarbie.

Louis do tego momentu kipiał ze złości. Wyszarpał swoją dłoń z uścisku Harry’ego i pomaszerował w stronę zaplecza z Harrym za plecami. Kiedy tam dotarli, Harry delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi i położył swój lunch na stole. Louis obserwował go, gdy spokojnie usiadł w krześle i zaczął jeść swoją kanapkę.

Louis miał ochotę wytrącić jedzenie z jego rąk. Ułożył dłonie na swoich biodrach i otworzył usta, gotów zrobić scenę.

― Jesteś słodki, kiedy jesteś zazdrosny. ― Harry uśmiechnął się głupio.

― Jak..? ― Louisowi zabrakło słów.

― To było wypisane na twojej twarzy, Lou. ― Harry pokręcił głową.

― Nie było ― wymamrotał Louis.

― Owszem, było. ― Harry się wyszczerzył, pociągając go na swoje kolana.

― Nie by… ― Harry przerwał Louisowi, całując go.

― Cii ― wyszeptał chłopak w jego usta. ― Gdybym nie był w pracy, kazałbym ci się oprzeć o ten stół i wypieprzyłbym z ciebie tą zazdrość.

Louis jęknął i pocałował go mocniej.

Nie kochali się od dawna, ponieważ Josie stawała się coraz bardziej aktywna i wymagająca za dnia, i zawsze uniemożliwiała im to w nocy. Zaczęła się także szkoła, co im nie pomagało. Louis był pewien, że zwariuje, jeśli nie znajdą wkrótce czasu.

― Pod prysznicem, gdy wrócisz do domu..? ― zapytał z nadzieją.

― Z przyjemnością ― powiedział Harry, ściskając jego tyłek przez dżinsy w tym samym czasie, gdy usłyszeli, jak klamka w drzwiach zaczyna się przekręcać.

Harry natychmiast zrzucił Louisa na krzesło obok siebie i wgryzł się w swoją kanapkę, by sprawiać wrażenie, jakby nic się nie wydarzyło, gdy jego szef wszedł do pomieszczenia z ich córką, która pocierała swoje oczka malutkimi dłońmi.

Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, ale po tym wyprostował swoją bluzkę, kiedy zobaczył starszego mężczyznę i Josie. 

― Myślę, że zaczyna się budzić ― powiedział, podchodząc do Louisa, żeby wręczyć mu ją z powrotem.

― Dziękuję panu. ― Louis wziął ją na ręce i potarł jej plecki, pozwalając jej budzić się w swoim tempie. Czasami była marudna, kiedy budziła się ze swoich drzemek.

― Jest cudowna. Sprawia, że chcę kolejne dziecko. Ale wiem, że moja żona się na to nie zgodzi. Przypuszczam, że muszę po prostu poczekać na wnuki ― westchnął. ― Przynoście ją, kiedykolwiek chcecie ― powiedział Louisowi, po czym wyszedł z zaplecza.

Przez resztę przerwy śniadaniowej Harry’ego oboje rodzice rozmawiali ze sobą cicho, podczas gdy ich córeczka powoli się przebudzała. Kiedy skończyła, Louis ją przebrał, a potem spakował wszystkie rzeczy. Harry ucałował ich oboje na pożegnanie, zanim wrócił za kasę, żeby obsłużyć kilku czekających klientów. Udawał, że nie słyszy płaczącej Josie, kiedy tylko Louis z nią wyszedł. Zawsze płakała, kiedykolwiek musiał wychodzić, a zostawianie jej i słyszenie jej płaczu łamało jego serce, ale musiał zarabiać pieniądze na jej wychowanie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Jedną rzeczą, na punkcie której Louis zawsze czuł się niepewnie, była biseksualność Harry’ego. Oczywiście nie to, żeby miał z tym jakiś problem czy nie szanował biseksualistów, tylko po prostu czuł, przynajmniej zanim on i Harry oficjalnie zostali parą, że miał podwójną konkurencję. Wiedział, że jego myślenie było trochę absurdalne, ale czasami czuł się przez to paranoicznie.

Czasami zastanawiał się, czy nie zaspokajał w pełni potrzeb Harry’ego. Czy nie Harry nie pragnął czasem kobiecego dotyku albo nie tęsknił za kobiecymi kształtami przypominającymi klepsydrę, mając tylko jego muskularną, męską sylwetkę. Zastanawiał się, czy jego poranny zarost przeszkadzał Harry’emu, chociaż robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by zawsze go golić i mieć gładkie policzki. Zauważył także, że Harry uwielbiał pieścić jego małe “piersi”, jednakże Louis zastanawiał się, czy pragnął zmacać czasem prawdziwe piersi. Louis był zbyt przerażony, by zapytać Harry’ego o jego preferencje, ale skoro nigdy nie narzekał, nie czuł potrzeby, by zebrać w sobie otuchę i go o to zapytać. 

Kiedykolwiek Louisa dopadały te myśli, usiłował przypominać sobie, jak Harry spoglądał na niego z miłością w oczach, zanim kładli się do łóżka i tak samo, gdy się budzili. Przypominał sobie także, jak jego zielone oczy ciemniały z powodu pożądania podczas seksu. Przypominanie sobie tego wracało Louisowi pewność siebie, ale innymi dniami nie pomagało to w złagodzeniu jego kompleksów.

Czasami wpatrywał się w ich córkę i zastanawiał się, czy Harry nie został z nim z jej powodu. Louis wiedział, że gdyby nie zaszedł w ciążę, nie byłoby szansy, by mogli ze sobą skończyć. Mimo tego, że Harry powiedział Louisowi, że go kocha, czasem ciężko mu było oddzielić to w swojej głowie. Zastanawiał się, czy Harry dojrzał do kochania go po tym, jak Josie się urodziła, czy naprawdę kochał go przez cały ten czas, nawet zanim zaszedł w ciążę. To było ciężkie, by uwierzyć Harry’emu, ponieważ Louis wiedział, że sypiał z Kendall i innymi dziewczynami, a przez jakiś czas nawet się z niego nabijał razem z nimi. I według jego wiedzy, Louis był jedynym chłopakiem, z jakim kiedykolwiek był. Pomimo przeszłości, Louis wiedział, że nie powinien się tym martwić, skoro teraz był z Harrym i byli szczęśliwi.

Ale po pierwszym miesiącu ich nauki w miejscowym uniwersytecie, piękna blondynka o imieniu Sabrina uczęszczająca wraz z Harrym na zajęcia z angielskiego sprawiła, że Louis zwątpił w to wszystko. Była dokładnie tą samą dziewczyną, którą Louis widział flirtującą z Harrym w jego pracy tego dnia, gdy podrzucił mu lunch. Louis miał nadzieję, że widział ją wtedy po raz ostatni, ale niestety, nie było tak.

Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy pewnego dnia zaprosiła Harry’ego do siebie do domu, by pomóc mu z napisaniem eseju. Louis zapytał go, w jakim celu potrzebował jej pomocy, skoro on sam mógłby mu świetnie pomóc, ale Harry upierał się, że ona przerabiała w tym samym czasie te same lektury i że będzie miała lepsze spojrzenie na materiał, a to pomoże mu lepiej z jego zadaniem. Louis wiedział oczywiście, że to była gówno prawda. Jednocześnie nie chciał być jednak  _ tym  _ kontrolującym i zaborczym chłopakiem, więc odpuścił. Tak jak Harry powiedział o Andresie, zasługiwali na to, by mieć przyjaciół.

Nawet jeśli Harry miał dobre intencje, nie oznaczało to, że z Sabriną także tak było. Louis nienawidził sposobu, w jaki uśmiechała się do Harry’ego, kiedy zobaczył, jak ich dwójka idzie do klasy angielskiego, podczas gdy on sam opuszczał pracownię biologiczno-chemiczną. Nienawidził także sposobu, w jaki Harry odwzajemniał jej uśmiech. Harry nie posyłał jej co prawda miłosnych uśmiechów, ale to nie powstrzymywało go od myślenia, że kiedyś któryś uśmiech może się w taki zamienić. Louis wiedział, że jego strach był irracjonalny, jednak oczywiście nie powstrzymywało to jego umysłu od produkowania najgorszych scenariuszy. Aby zachować wszystkie zmysły, Louis robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, by dusić w sobie zazdrosne myśli i udawał, że ta blond, błękitnooka suka nie istnieje.

Tego czwartkowego wieczoru, kiedy Louis był w transie, opracowując swój materiał z doświadczenia na prezentację, która była jutro, Harry podrzucał Josie siedzącą na jego kolanach, trzymając cały czas głowę w książce. Ale Josie będąca Josie nie dawała mu spokoju i usiłowała wyrwać książkę z rąk swojego tatusia.

— Nie, muffinko. — Harry odepchnął jej malutkie dłonie od kartek, bojąc się, że którąś przerwie. Nie chciał płacić bibliotece za zepsucie i tak już zużytej książki. Przytrzymał ją wyżej, żeby nie mogła do niej dosięgnąć, ale przez to zaczęła kwilić, a w ciągu niecałej minuty przerodziło się to w płacz. Louis posłał Harry’emu zirytowane spojrzenie, mówiąc mu, żeby ją uspokoił, ponieważ musiał się skupić.

— W porządku, w porządku. — Harry spojrzał na nią znad książki, a ona natychmiast przestała płakać, posyłając mu wielki uśmiech. Harry odpowiedział jej małym uśmiechem, po czym uniósł ją wyżej, na swoją pierś. — Co ty na to, żeby tatuś ci poczytał, hm? Chciałabyś, robaczku? Sprawię, że zaczniesz czytać, zanim w ogóle pójdziesz do przedszkola.

Odpowiedziała mu swoim dziecięcym bablaniem, co Harry wziął za tak. Potargał jej płomienne loczki palcami, po czym zaczął czytać głośno swoim głębokim, powolnym tonem. Josie się uciszyła i oparła swoją głowę o swojego tatę, tuż na jego sercu.

Louis cieszył się, że się już uspokoiła, ale za to teraz nie potrafił usłyszeć własnych myśli przez rozpraszający głos Harry’ego. Nawet jeśli cieszył go ten dźwięk, Louis potrzebował ciszy, by dokończyć projekt.

— Hazza… — westchnął Louis, posyłając mu swoje najlepsze, poirytowane spojrzenie.

— Co chcesz, bym zrobił? — zapytał go Harry. — Muszę dokończyć czytanie tego, bo będziemy to jutro omawiać na zajęciach — powiedział Louisowi, po czym spojrzał a ich dziewczynkę, która także się w niego wpatrywała. — A ona potrzebuje uwagi.

— W takim razie możesz zrobić to w pokoju dziecięcym… — Louis przestał mówić, kiedy Harry podniósł swój telefon po otrzymaniu wiadomości. Kiedy skończył ją czytać, uśmiechnął się miękko do ekranu, po czym na nią odpowiedział. Louis chciał być wściekły, że Harry go ignorował, ale może to była jego siostra, która czasem coś mu wysyłała albo jego mama, która obecnie była na mieście z jakimiś przyjaciółkami.

Po tym, jak wysłał wiadomość, Harry spojrzał z powrotem na Louisa, po czym powiedział: — Och, Lou, dobre wiadomości! Rina właśnie do mnie napisała i zaprosiła mnie do swojego mieszkania, żebyśmy odrobili razem zadanie. 

Louis zmarszczył brwi. Odkąd on był niby z tą dziewczyną na etapie nadawania sobie pseudonimów..? W każdym razie Harry nie mógł wyjść, ponieważ musiał pilnować ich dziecka, tak jak obiecał to Louisowi, by ten mógł skończyć naukę.

— Ale kto będzie pilnował Josie-

— Powiedziała, że mogę przyjść z nią. W ten sposób będziesz mógł przygotowywać się w spokoju, a my nie będziemy ci w ogóle przeszkadzać. — Harry wyszczerzył się, jakby to był najlepszy pomysł, na jaki kiedykolwiek wpadł.

Louis zmarszczył brwi jeszcze bardziej. 

— Ale jak będzie jadła?

Wtedy Harry przewrócił oczami. 

— W lodówce jest trochę odciągniętego mleka, Lou. Wiesz o tym — westchnął.

— Ale ona jest nieznajomą, Harry. Josie jej nie zna — argumentował Louis.

— Louis, ona będzie ze mną. W czym jest problem? — zapytał go Harry, zaczepnym i zirytowanym tonem.

Louis miał ochotę krzyczeć. Problem był w tym, że zabierał jego córkę do domu jakiejś laski, której nie tylko nie znał, ale co do której był na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent pewien, że ma ochotę na jego chłopaka. Louis był także przerażony, że ona planuje zrobić krok w stronę zdobycia Harry’ego, przeciągając najpierw ich córkę na swoją stronę. Louis chciał wytłumaczyć Harry’emu, jak ta cała Sabrina była przebiegłą złodziejką cudzych chłopaków, ale naprawdę musiał skończyć ten projekt i nie mógł tracić czasu na zacięte argumenty, które, jak wiedział, były spowodowane tylko jego zazdrością.

— Dobra — fuknął Louis, po czym odwrócił się do swojego komputera i kontynuował pisanie. 

Harry szybko chwycił wszystkie rzeczy Josie: dziecięcą torbę, misia z płaską twarzą i jej kocyk. Kiedy miał już wszystko, przebrał Josie w czystsze śpioszki, po czym podniósł ją i wsadził ją do jej nosidełka. Kiedy zobaczyła, co chciał zrobić, zdrętwiała i nie chciała się zrelaksować. Ale Harry był silniejszy i ją tam włożył, a gdy tylko to zrobił, mała zaczęła płakać. Kopnęła swoją malutką nóżką, które wystawały teraz z nosidełka, odkąd stawała się coraz większa.

— Nic ci nie jest. Nie ma potrzeby krzyczeć. — Harry pochylił się, by pocałować ją w czółko, marszcząc brwi, kiedy chwyciła go za włosy i za nie pociągnęła. — Wychodzimy, kochanie.

— Napisz do mnie, jak dojedziecie na miejsce. — Louis wstał i ucałował swoją córeczkę na pożegnanie, po czym pocałował Harry’ego. Louis przytulił go i wetknął swoją twarz w szyję Harry’ego, biorąc go z zaskoczenia, kiedy zassał się na jego skórze, dopóki nie był usatysfakcjonowany z malinki, która powstała. 

— Kocham cię. — Harry pocałował go raz jeszcze.

— Też cię kocham — powiedział Louis, po czym obserwował, jak ten chwyta za nosidełko z Josie i torby, po czym wychodzi.

Josie płakała przez całą drogę do samochodu i kiedy Harry ją zapinał, dopóki nie wyjechał z podjazdu. Uwielbiała jeździć samochodem, a te zawsze sprawiały, że zasypiała.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do bloku Sabriny, chwycił za torby i nosidełko z wciąż śpiącą Josie, po czym ruszył na drugie piętro, gdzie mieszkała Sabrina. Zapukał do drzwi, uśmiechając się, kiedy ta otworzyła je z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Hej. Wejdź! Czy ona śpi? — zapytała Sabrina, zaglądając do środka nosidełka, mając ochotę zagruchać, gdy zobaczyła śpiącą dziewczynkę. — Co za słodycz! — zagruchała ponownie, uważając, by nie być za głośno.

— Dzięki! — powiedział Harry, patrząc na swoje dziecko.

Jej ojciec wiedział, że wkrótce się obudzi, więc otulił ją jej kocykiem i przytulił do swojej piersi. W międzyczasie Sabrina poszła po swój egzemplarz lektury, by mogli wspólnie dokończyć jej czytanie.

W połowie zdania, które czytała Sabrina, Josie wydała z siebie miękki jęk, dając znać swojemu tacie, że się budziła. Harry odchylił ją od swojej piersi. Obydwoje dorośli przyglądali się, jak mruga, po czym pociera swoje oczka dłońmi.

— One są tak cudownie niebieskie… — Sabrina się uśmiechnęła.

— Są. Ale to ssie, że nie zamieniły się w zielone. Strata dla niej — zażartował Harry.

— Myślę, że to strata dla ciebie — powiedziała mu Sabrina.

— Ona ma oczy Louisa — powiedział jej Harry, po czym usadził Josie na swoich kolanach, by wesprzeć jej plecki. — Racja, mała muffinko? Masz oczy mamusi.

Josie zamrugała na niego, po czym ziewnęła. Harry ucałował jej czółko, po czym usiadł z nią tak, by opierała się o niego plecami, po czym spojrzał w dół, gdy tylko Josie zauważyła Sabrinę, ponieważ odwróciła się i usiłowała schować w jego piersi. Harry uniósł ją w górę na poziom swojej piersi, widząc, jak marszczy brwi i wydyma usteczka, dopóki nie ukryła twarzy w zagłębieniu jego szyi, dokładnie tam, gdzie Louis pozostawił po sobie malinkę.

— Przykro mi — przeprosił Harry. — Jest po prostu nieśmiała. Nie poznaje jeszcze zbyt wielu nowych ludzi, tylko rodzinę i bliskich przyjaciół.

— To okej. — Sabrina się uśmiechnęła, po czym przybliżyła do dziecka. — Cześć, Josie. Jestem Sabrina, przyjaciółka twojego tatusia — powiedziała jej, próbując chwycić jej małą dłoń, ale Josie ją zabrała i zakwiliła.

— Przyzwyczai się do ciebie. Po prostu daj jej trochę czasu — zachęcił ją Harry, podając Josie jej pluszowego misia i całując jej malutkie ramię.

— Wow, jesteś z nią naprawdę dobry — powiedziała Sabrina z zachwytem.

— Ta, po prostu się do tego przyzwyczajasz. — Harry wzruszył ramionami na komplement i podniósł swoją książkę, by kontynuować czytanie.

Harry miał rację, kiedy pół godziny później Josie siedziała na kanapie pomiędzy ich dwójką, bawiąc się zabawką, którą spakował dla niej Harry. Paplała czasem do swojego pluszaka, po czym spoglądała na Sabrinę, dopóki kobieta także na nią nie spojrzała, sprawiając, że Josie chichotała i odwracała wzrok. Musieli przerwać czytanie, kiedy Josie zrobiła kupkę i Harry musiał ją przebrać. Zawsze pakował jednorazowe pieluszki, kiedy wychodzili, ponieważ nie chciał targać ze sobą brudnych pieluch w miejscach publicznych. Kiedy Harry wrócił z łazienki, spróbował usadzić Josie na kanapie, jęcząc, kiedy znieruchomiała i nie chciała siedzieć, nieważne jak bardzo próbował ją do tego zmusić.

— Chcesz stanąć? — zapytał ją, zostawiając ją stojącą, opartą o kanapę, upewniając się, że jej nie puszcza, ponieważ nie była jeszcze w stanie robić tego zupełnie samodzielnie. — Okej, ale uważaj. — Harry umieścił jej rączki na materiale, żeby złapała wskazówkę, że musi się przytrzymać i uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego mądre dziecko szybko się tego nauczyło.

— Możesz podejść do Riny, kochanie? — zapytał ją Harry, trzymając ją za ramię, które nie było jeszcze w stanie samo utrzymać jej w pionie.

Najpierw się zawahała, patrząc niepewnie na swojego tatę, ale kiedy Harry przytaknął jej zachęcająco, zrobiła krok w stronę pięknej kobiety. Sabrina złapała ją w swoje ramiona i przytuliła ją do siebie, pozwalając Josie chwycić za swój naszyjnik i się nim bawić.

— Jesteś po prostu rozkoszna! — Sabrina przytuliła ją mocno, po czym ucałowała jej policzek i i przebiegła palcami przez loki Josie.

— Uważaj na swój naszyjnik. Nie pozwalaj jej za bardzo za niego ciągnąć — ostrzegł ją Harry i chwycił za śliniaczek Josie, by otrzeć ślinę z jej policzka.

— To nie problem. Nie sądzę, żeby była wystarczająco silna, by go rozerwać — zagruchała do Josie, która szalała, ciągnąc za jej biżuterię.

Sabrina wiedziała, że nie doceniła Josie, kiedy dziecko pociągnęło mocniej za naszyjnik, a ten się zerwał. Josie przytrzymała go w powietrzu, jakby to było trofeum, po czym odsunęła go, gdy Harry po niego sięgnął.

— Josie, nie! — Harry chwycił ją i zabrał naszyjnik. Ale było za późno. Tył metalowego łańcuszka był już rozerwany.

— Rina, tak bardzo mi przykro! — przeprosił. — Powiedz mi tylko, ile kosztował, a ja zwrócę ci pieniądze. — Harry miał nadzieję, że nie był drogi, ponieważ robił wszystko, by oszczędzać, ale jednak dorastające dziecko ciągle potrzebowało nowych rzeczy. 

— Jest okej, Haz — powiedziała lekceważąco, przewracając oczami. — Nic się nie stało. Bez problemu mogę to naprawić. 

— W porządku. Jednak wciąż przepraszam. Powinienem ją powstrzymać. — Po czym spojrzał na swoją córkę. Używając swojego palca wskazującego, uniósł jej policzek, by patrzyła prosto na niego. — Josephine Louise, nie ciągniemy za naszyjniki innych ludzi, zrozumiano? — powiedział Harry poważnym tonem, repreymendując swoją córkę.

Nie przepadając za byciem dyscyplinowaną, odwróciła się i poczołgała z powrotem do blondynki, unosząc do Sabriny swoje ramiona, by ta ją podniosła. 

— Aww, Josie — powiedziała słodko, podnosząc ją. Dziecko ukryło swoją twarzyczkę w piersiach Sabriny, chowając się przed Harrym. — Wiem. Twój tatuś jest niedobry! — zachichotała.

Teraz to była kolej Harry’ego, by przewrócić oczami.

— Cokolwiek — zachichotał. — Możesz trzymać tą małą zdrajczynię, dopóki nie skończymy czytać. 

Harry i Sabrina czytali głośno na zmianę, dopóki nie dotarli do wyznaczonego miejsca, do którego mieli dokończyć czytanie na jutro. Przez cały ten czas Josie siedziała i słuchała, ssąc smoczek i bawiąc się długimi, blond włosami Sabriny. Po tym porozmawiał trochę z dziewczyną, pozwalając Josie bawić się kilkoma zabawkami, które ze sobą przywiózł, dopóki Louis nie napisał do niego, że skończyć opisywać swój projekt i chciał, by wrócili już do domu. Gdy tylko Harry przeczytał wiadomość, spakował ich rzeczy i włożył Josie z powrotem do jej nosidełka. Pożegnał się ze swoją koleżanką z zajęć i pojechał do domu.

Kiedy Harry dotarł do domu, szybko wszedł na górę z Josie śpiącą bezdźwięcznie w nosidełku. Louis czekał na niego w drzwiach z wściekłym wyrazem swoich lodowatych, błękitnych oczu. Harry, testując swoje szczęście, zdecydował się to zignorować.

— Hej, kochanie-

— Dlaczego nie napisałeś do mnie, gdy dotarłeś do jej mieszkania? — przerwał mu Louis. — Specjalnie cię przecież prosiłem, żebyś to zrobił.

— Uch. — Harry rozszerzył oczy w szoku.  _ Co, do diabła..?  _ Dlaczego Louis nagle od razu go atakował? Położył nosidełko na łóżku, po czym odpowiedział: — Zapomniałem. Przepraszam. — Wzruszył ramionami. — Nie sądzę, żeby to była wielka sprawa.

— To jest ogromna sprawa, Harry! — wrzasnął na niego Louis. — Martwiłem się do szaleństwa!

— Mógłbyś przestać krzyczeć? — zapytał zirytowany Harry. — Josie śpi, moi rodzice tak samo, po drugiej stronie korytarza.

Louis przewrócił oczami i delikatnie wyjął ich córkę z fotelika, kładąc ją na poduszce.

— Swoją drogą, dlaczego jesteś taki wściekły? Wiecznie zapominam do ciebie pisać, kiedy idę z nią do Liama albo Nialla i nigdy nie narzekasz — powiedział Harry, podchodząc do miejsca, gdzie trzymali rzeczy Josie i wziął stamtąd fioletowe, puchate śpioszki, w którym spała w nocy.

— Ponieważ — sapnął Louis. — Ona jest kimś obcym i nie wiem, gdzie ona mieszka. Co, gdyby coś stało się tobie i Josie? Nie miałbym pojęcia, gdzie was znaleźć — argumentował Louis, po czym kontynuował: — I jej nie znam. Mogłaby skrzywdzić moją córkę!

— Byłem tam przez cały czas! — wykrzyknął Harry.

— Naprawdę? — Louis uniósł na niego brew. — Więc w ogóle nie wychodziłeś do łazienki?

— Cóż…

Louis go zignorował. Podszedł do swojej córki i rozpiął jej ubranka. Kiedy była naga, ostrożnie uniósł jej ciało w swoich ramionach i sprawdził jej skórę, szukając na niej jakichś obrażeń.

— Louis — westchnął Harry. — Czy to naprawdę jest konieczne? Nie ma na niej nawet najmniejszego zadrapania — próbował przemówić swojemu chłopakowi do rozsądku.

—  _ Co to jest?  _ — zapytał Louis, unosząc jej dłoń. Była tam malutka, czerwona linia wewnątrz jej dłoni.

Harry potarł swoją twarz, mając ochotę walnąć głową o ścianę z powodu tego, jaki był teraz sfrustrowany. 

— Ciągnęła za naszyjnik Riny i go zerwała. To moja wina, nie powstrzymałem jej.

Louis pokręcił głową i ucałował małe kuku swojej córeczki. Po tym ubrał ją w pajacyka, który Harry mu podał, po sprawdzeniu, czy aby nie potrzebowała nowej pieluchy. Nie potrzebowała. Kiedy była już ciepło ubrana, Louis ułożył ją w jej łóżeczku.

Harry zaczął przebierać się w swoją piżamę, ale Louis powstrzymał go, zanim zdążył ubrać koszulkę. 

— Teraz pana kolej — powiedział, podchodząc do niego bliżej i zaczynając sprawdzać jego szyję. — Muszę sprawdzić, czy nie zostawiła żadnych śladów na tobie.

Skóra Harry’ego oblekła się gęsią skórką, gdy Louis wodził palcami po całym jego ciele. Louis okrążył swojego chłopaka, zszarpując w dół jego dżinsy i bokserki, kiedy dotarł za niego, odkrywając bladą skórę na jego pośladkach. Louis opadł na swoje kolana i rozdzielił jego pośladki. Kiedy skończył inspekcję jego nietkniętej dziurki, Louis przeszedł do przodu, wodząc swoimi palcami po liściach laurowych wytatuowanych na jego wyraźnej linii mięśni pod abs-em. Kiedy Louis dotarł do jego miękkiego penisa, zanurzył twarz w pachwinie Harry’ego i powąchał go.

Najpierw Louis nie miał pojęcia, co myśleć o dziwnym zachowaniu Louisa, ale teraz wszystko zaczęło do niego docierać. Denerwował się jego spędzaniem czasu z Sabriną, może był nawet zazdrosny. A teraz jego zaborczy chłopak upewniał się, że to, co do niego należało, nie dostało się nikomu innemu.

— Skończyłeś wąchać mojego kutasa? — Harry spojrzał w dół i uśmiechnął się głupio do swojego chłopca, który miał teraz w dłoniach jego półtwardą długość. 

Po tym Louis wziął główkę w usta, smakując go odrobinę, zanim wypuścił go z ust. W końcu powąchał go ostatni raz.

— Teraz skończyłem — powiedział, usatysfakcjonowany wynikami oględzin. Po tym wstał i wspiął się na łóżko, zakrywając swoje ciało kołdrą.

Harry roześmiał się i wspiął się za nim na łóżko. Ale nie poprzestał na tym. Przerzucił nogę przez ciało Louisa, wspinając się na niego całkowicie i szepcząc mu do ucha:

— Nigdy w życiu bym nie przypuszczał, że ten normalny  _ Louis Tomlinson  _ tak naprawdę jest jedną z tych  _ szalonych, zaborczych dziewczyn _ .

— Daj mi spokój — jęknął w swoją poduszkę, odpychając Harry’ego i ciesząc się, że ten nie mógł zobaczyć jego płonących policzków.

— Kochanie, widzę w niej tylko koleżankę — przypomniał mu łagodnie Harry. — Pragnę tylko ciebie.

— Obiecujesz? — odezwał się Louis.

Harry odnalazł jego malutkiego paluszka pod pościelą i owinął wokół niego swój własny.

— Obiecuję.

Louis uniósł ich dłonie i ucałował je.

Harry uśmiechnął się i przytulił mocno swoje kochanie.

— Kocham cię, Lou.

— Też cię kocham — powiedział mu Louis przed zaśnięciem.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

W ciągu następnego miesiąca szkoła stawała się coraz trudniejsza i zajmowała Louisowi coraz więcej czasu. Niektórymi wieczorami Harry pracował do późnych godzin i to czyniło sprawy jeszcze trudniejszymi. Chociaż Anne albo jego mama zajmowały się Josie, kiedy odrabiał swoje zadania, tak szybko, jak tylko kończył, musiał się z nimi zamieniać. Ale ostatnio jego córeczka nie zasypiała o swojej normalnej porze. Zostawała z Louisem i wymyślała za każdym razem, gdy próbował włożyć ją do łóżeczka. Zajmowanie się nią było wyczerpujące. Nie chciał winić Harry’ego, ale była przyzwyczajona, że był w domu o przyzwoitej godzinie. A teraz, kiedy jej rutyna została zniszczona, odmawiała snu.

Późnym, środowym wieczorem w październiku, Louis wrócił do domu z pięciogodzinnej sesji nauki w domu swojego partnera z ćwiczeń. Był ekstremalnie zmęczony i prawie potknął się o schodek, idąc do ich pokoju. Kiedy usiadł na łóżka, Anne weszła do środka z kompletnie rozbudzoną Josie, trzymając w dłoniach jedną ze swoich wielu zabawek. 

— Patrz, ciasteczko, mamusia jest w domu! - Jej babcia zagruchała do swojej wnuczki.

Josie pisnęła i wyciągnęła rączki do Louisa. Jej matka automatycznie ją wzięła, ziewając w trakcie.

— Harry jest w domu? — zapytał Louis Anne.

— Kochanie, jest środa — przypomniała mu. — Harry pracuje dzisiaj do późna. Chociaż powinien być niedługo w domu — powiedziała, patrząc na zegar. 

Louis westchnął, po czym przytaknął. — W porządku, w takim razie postaram się ją uśpić.

— Powodzenia, skarbie. — Anne posłała mu sympatyczny uśmiech. — Jest rozbudzona.

Louis spróbował ukryć stres, który poczuł, nie mając energii się z nią użerać przez to, jak zmęczony był. Ale musiał. Josie była jego obowiązkiem, a jej babcia zajmowała się nią cały dzień i zasługiwała na przerwę. Więc życzył Anne dobrej nocy, po czym przebrał swoją córkę w jej piżamkę.

W próbie sprawienia, by stała się senna, Louis uniósł swoją koszulkę i ustawił ją do karmienia. Ale ona go odepchnęła i pociągnęła swoją koszulkę z powrotem w dół. Westchnął.

— No weź, Josie. Pójdziemy spać razem, okej? Już czas na to. — Uśmiechnęła się do niego i położyła swoje dłonie na jego twarzy, po czym je zabrała, chichocząc. Louis zmarszczył brwi. — Mama jest za zmęczona, żeby bawić się z tobą w akuku. 

Louis podniósł jedną z jej zabawek, by ją rozproszyć. Kiedy bawiła się nią, Louis kołysał ją, starając się sprawić, by zasnęła. Ale zamiast tego sam stawał się senny. Jego powieki były tak ciężkie i usilnie walczył, by pozostały uniesione.

Louis zamknął oczy na chwilę, a jego ręce poluzowały swój uścisk. Chłopak był tak zmęczony, że nawet nie zorientował się, że jego córka upuściła swoją zabawkę. Josie wpatrywała się w nią, starając się dosięgnąć do niej z ramion swojej matki. Ale on spał i nie zauważył, że wyślizgiwała się z jego uścisku. Zdeterminowana odzyskać zabawkę, Josie zsunęła się ku krańcowi kolan Louisa, po czym upadła, kiedy ramiona matki zawiodły w złapaniu jej, mocno uderzając głową w podłogę.

Gdy tylko Harry wszedł do domu, usłyszał głośne uderzenie i zawodzenie dochodzące z jego pokoju na górze. Jego umysł działał na autopilocie, kiedy wbiegł po schodach i wpadł do pokoju, jedynie po to, by zobaczyć swoją dziewczynkę na podłodze. Była w niewygodnej pozycji, jej twarz rozpłaszczona o ciemne drewno, z resztą ciała leżącą luźno, wyglądając, jakby dopiero co spadła. Harry rozejrzał się po sypialni, szukając Louisa, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył go siedzącego na łóżku. Jego oczy były zamknięte, a usta częściowo otwarte, kiedy wydostawały się z nich małe chrapnięcia.

Umysł Harry’ego zamglił się z wściekłości, kiedy pojął, że jego córka spadła, ponieważ jej matka zasnęła, kiedy powinna ją pilnować. Jego mała księżniczka mogła być poważnie zraniona przez nieodpowiedzialność swojej matki.

— Louis! Obudź się, do kurwy! — wrzasnął Harry, zgarniając swoje płaczące dziecko z ziemi. Zaczął ją delikatnie bujać w swoich ramionach, starając się ją uspokoić.

Moment później Louis zaczął się budzić, słysząc krzyki swojego dziecka i głośny wrzask jej ojca. Anne i Robin weszli do pokoju chwilę po nim, wyglądając na przerażonych.

— Co się stało?! — zapytała Anne.

— Josie spadła na podłogę! — krzyknął Harry ponad wrzaskiem swojego dziecka. Trzymała się za główkę, jej malutka dłoń przykrywająca miejsce z prawej strony jej czoła.

— Daj to zobaczyć tatusiowi, muffinko — powiedział Harry swoim dziecinnym tonem, unosząc jej dłoń. Sapnął, kiedy zobaczył duży, czerwony ślad, który wiedział, że najprawdopodobniej zamieni się w wielkiego guza. Spojrzał na Louisa z furią w oczach.

— Co, do kurwy, jest z tobą nie tak? — zażądał odpowiedzi.

— To był przypadek, Harry. Przysięgam! — Louis wstał i podszedł do swojego dziecka, ale jej ojciec tylko przytulił ją bliżej swojej piersi.

— Spadła na podłogę! Jak to mogło być pieprzonym przypadkiem? Nasza córka się zraniła przez ciebie! — krzyknął Harry.

Louis miał teraz łzy w swoich oczach.

— Nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie — błagał o zrozumienie. — Byłem zmęczony i zamknąłem oczy na sekundę. Przepraszam!

Słysząc głos swojej matki, Josie zaczęła wiercić się w ramionach Harry’ego, wyciągając się do niej.

— Daj mi ją — powiedział mu Louis, wyciągając po nią swoje ramiona.

— Żebyś znowu ją upuścił? Nie sądzę — syknął Harry.

— Ona chce iść do mnie! — wrzasnął Louis, zamierzając zabrać ją z jego ramion. — Pozwól mi ją uspokoić. I spójrz, jest głodna.

Harry już miał podać mu ją, ale zobaczył, że Josie nie miała lepkich rączek do samego Louisa, a do jego piersi. Ale Harry wiedział, że wcale nie była głodna, tylko chciała być blisko Louisa i miał dość bycia karmionym tą gówno prawdą.

— Nie jest głodna i wiesz o tym! — wykłócał się. — Jestem zmęczony tym, że jej ulegasz i rozwinęła ten zły nawyk, a ja nie będę tego popierał! Już jest wystarczająco przylepna, a ty sprawiasz tylko, że jest gorzej!

— To nie twoja cholerna sprawa, jak karmię swoją córkę! Jestem jej matką i to moja decyzja, na co będę jej pozwalał, a na co nie! A teraz mi ją oddaj! — wrzasnął Louis, głośniej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej słyszał Harry. Louis zaczynał się trząść. czując się zdesperowanym i przerażonym, że Harry nie chciał mu jej oddać.

— Harry — powiedziała delikatnie Anne, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej go denerwować. — Daj ją Louisowi. Ona chce do swojej mamy.

Ale Harry’ego już na to poniosło.

— Dlaczego powinienem mu ją dać, kiedy jest taką okropną matką! — wrzasnął na swoją mamę, wskazując palcem swojego chłopaka. — Już upuścił Josie na główkę i będzie karmił ją do piątego roku życia! Powinien trzymać się od naszego życia z dala tak jak planował. Przynajmniej moje dziecko nie miałoby wtedy pieprzonego wstrząśnienia mózgu!

Anne i Robin zaniemówili.

Louis sztyletował Harry’ego wzrokiem, a winę w jego sercu zamgliła nienawiść.

— W porządku. Jeśli jestem taką okropną matką, odejdę — powiedział, chwytając swoje klucze, portfel i telefon. Ale zanim wyszedł, spojrzał Harry’emu prosto w oczy. — A kiedy mnie nie będzie, czemu nie zadzwonisz do tej swojej kurwy, Sabriny? Tak miała na imię, prawda? — zapytał go Louis, jego głos fałszywie niewinny. — Może ona będzie perfekcyjną matką dla Josie i wasza trójka będzie mogła być szczęśliwą, małą rodzinką, ponieważ z nami koniec. — Po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z sypialni.

— MOŻE TAK ZROBIĘ! — wrzasnął za nim Harry, kiedy Louis trzasnął drzwiami wyjściowymi.

Louis pobiegł do swojego domu i otworzył drzwi kluczem, chociaż jego ręce dygotały. Warknął we frustracji, ponieważ była już noc, było ciemno i ciężko było cokolwiek zobaczyć, a łzy, które zamazywały jego wzrok, czyniły tylko wszystko gorszym. Kiedy już udało mu się otworzyć drzwi, wbiegł do środka, ale zatrzymał się na krótko, gdy zobaczył swoich rodziców siedzących razem na kanapie przed telewizorem, którzy teraz się w niego wpatrywali.

— Louis? — powiedział jego ojciec.

— Louis, kochanie, co się dzieje? — zapytała jego mama, wstając ze swojego miejsca i zaczynając iść w jego stronę.

— Upuściłem Josie przez- przez przypadek. Przysięgam. A- a teraz, Harry nie chciał pozwolić mi jej trzymać, ponieważ powiedział, że jestem okr- okropną matką — zaszlochał Louis, czkając między słowami.

— Nie jesteś, skarbie. Jesteś świetną mamą — uspokoiła go Evelyn. — Czy z Josie wszystko w porządku?

— Tak, jest okej. Ty- tylko ma guza na czole — powiedział jej Louis.

— Nic jej nie będzie — zgodziła się.

— Ale Harry nie pozwolił ci jej wziąć? — chciał się dowiedzieć John.

Louis pokręcił głową, a łzy wciąż leciały z jego oczu.

— Dlaczego tam nie wrócisz i z nim nie porozmawiasz. Prawdopodobnie był po prostu wystraszony, że coś się jej stało — argumentowała jego mama.

— Nie. Skończyłem z nim — powiedział Louis z ostatecznością w głosie. — Nie będę tam dłużej mieszkał. Od teraz zostaję tutaj.

Zarówno John, jak i Evelyn rozszerzyli oczy.

— W takim razie Josie powinna być tutaj — powiedział jego tata.

— John… — Jego żona posłała mu błagające spojrzenie.

— Nie, Evelyn. Louis jest jej matką i Josie powinna być z nim — powiedział jej, nie pozostawiając miejsca na dyskusję.

Westchnęła.

— Proszę, tylko nie rób mu krzywdy.

Przewrócił oczami.

— Chodź, synu. Idziemy po nią.

Louis wraz z ojcem poszli do domu Stylesów-Twistów, pukając do drzwi, gdy tylko tam dotarli.

Robin im otworzył, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył Johna. Ale zanim mógł się z nim przywitać, wysoki mężczyzna wyminął męża Anne, który szybko odsunął się z jego drogi. John wszedł po schodach z Louisem cicho idącym za nim.

Kiedy dotarli do pokoju Harry’ego, chłopak stał przy łóżku z wciąż płaczącą Josie w ramionach. Anne stała obok niego, próbując ją uspokoić przez dawanie jej butelki i misia z płaską twarzą.

— Louis. — John odezwał się wystarczająco głośno, żeby przyciągnąć uwagę wszystkich, dając tym samym znać Harry’emu i Anne o ich obecności. — Spakuj swoje rzeczy.

Louis posłuchał się swojego ojca i chwycił swoją walizkę z szafy Harry’ego. Zaczął wrzucać tam swoje rzeczy razem z wszystkimi swoimi kosmetykami. Następnie włożył do środka trochę ubrań Josie razem z pieluchami i pompką do odciągania pokarmu. Potem ją zapiął i chwycił dziecięcą torbę razem ze swoim plecakiem. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał na swojego tatę, kiwając do niego głową.

— John? Louis? Co się dzieje?! — zapytała Anne.

— Wprowadzam się z powrotem do domu — powiedział Louis, głosem łagodnym, ale zdeterminowanym. — I zabieram ją ze sobą.

Anne próbowała ukryć ból, który poczuła, ale nie potrafiła, ponieważ był wymalowany na całej jej twarzy.

— Przepraszam — wyszeptał Louis, mając nadzieję, że go zrozumie.

Twarz Harry’ego, z drugiej strony, była mieszanką emocji. Jedyną, którą Louis mógł naprawdę rozpoznać, była zdrada. Ale nie obchodziło go to. Nie, kiedy słowa jego byłego chłopaka przeszyły jego serce na wskroś.

Harry zacieśnił swój uścisk na Josie i cofnął się do tyłu, z dala od Louisa i jego rozkazującego ojca.

Ale John tylko się do niego przysunął, jego wysoka, muskularna sylwetka górująca nad wątłym, osiemnastoletnim chłopcem.

— Daj mojemu synowi jego córkę.

Harry tylko przytrzymał płaczące dziecko bliżej swojej piersi, a jego oczy posyłały sztylety w stronę Louisa i jego ojca, kiedy jego dolna warga drżała z wściekłości i strachu.

— Zamierzam poprosić cię ostatni raz — powiedział mu spokojnie John, ale wszyscy wiedzieli, że był niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi. Wszyscy wiedzieli także, że to nie było mądre testować wrestlera, nawet w trakcie jego spoczynku. — Oddaj mojemu synowi jego córkę.

Harry posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie.

— W TEJ CHWILI! — wrzasnął John, a żyły na jego szyi i ramionach wyskoczyły, czyniąc go jeszcze bardziej przerażającym.

Harry szybko się go posłuchał, podchodząc do Louisa i układając krzyczącą Josie w jego wyciągniętych ramionach, ale upewniając się przy tym, by go nie dotknąć.

Gdy tylko Josie znalazła się w ramionach matki, jej płacz ustał, zamieniając się w żałosne kwilenie. Sięgnęła do jego koszulki, ciągnąc za nią i dając mu znać, że chciała zostać nakarmiona albo być blisko niego, choć w tym momencie Louis uważał, że prawdopodobnie obie te rzeczy naraz. 

— Wytrzymaj, moja mała gwiazdeczko. Mamusia wkrótce cię nakarmi. Tylko poczekaj — powiedział jej Louis. Jednak Josie nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości i zaczęła płakać, szarpiąc za jego koszulkę z całej siły, wpatrując się w niego zaczerwienionymi oczami z desperacją. Serce Louisa się łamało, kiedy zobaczył jej opuchniętą twarz i guza, ale nie wiedział, co zrobić. Nie był przyzwyczajony do tak dużej publiki.

— Tutaj, kochanie. — Anne ułożyła dziecięcy kocyk Josie na jego piersi, wskazując mu, by zaczął ją karmić. Louis szybko uniósł swoją koszulkę i dał jej dostęp do swojej piersi. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu, kiedy w końcu się zassała, ssąc jego wrażliwy sutek z całych swoich sił. Ale to nie miało znaczenia, kiedy fizycznie poczuł, jak jego dziecko się uspokaja teraz, kiedy poczuła się bezpiecznie i ciepło w ramionach swojej matki, wbijając się malutkimi dłońmi w jego skórę.

Kiedy Louis uznał, że była już wygodnie ułożona i spokojnie jadła, spojrzał na swojego tatę, przekazując mu bez słów, że był gotów, by iść. John przytaknął i chwycił cały bagaż swojego syna, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego ostatni raz ponad swoim ramieniem, ale jego twarz była pusta, kiedy wpatrywał się w ścianę. Louis wiedział, że Harry starał się trzymać w kupie i prawdopodobnie sekundy dzieliły go od załamania, ale nie obchodziło go to. Zdecydował się pozwolić Harry’emu na utrzymanie godności przez szybkie podziękowanie Anne, po czym odwrócił się i podążył za swoim ojcem do domu rodzinnego, jedynego miejsca, jakie uważał teraz za swój dom.

Kiedy tam dotarli, poszedł prosto do swojej sypialni. Było tak, jakby dopiero co stąd wyszedł, ale miał wrażenie, jakby pokój nie miał swojej osobowości, jakby już do niego nie należał. Rok temu był inną osobą. Ostatnio spał tutaj, gdy był w ciąży ze swoim małym aniołkiem.

Usiadł na łóżku i czekał, aż Josie skończy jeść, wpatrując się w dużego guza na jej czole. Czuł się tak źle i przysięgał, że nigdy nie wybaczy sobie zranienia jej. Może Harry miał rację. Był złą matką i powinien trzymać się od niej z daleka. Zaczął płakać, kiedy ponownie na nią spojrzał i wiedział, że nigdy nie mógłby jej zostawić. Harry mógł iść do diabła. Teraz to byli on i Josie przeciwko światu. Kiedy w końcu zasnęła, położył ją na środku swojego łóżka, upewniając się, by ułożyć poduszki z obu jej stron. Potem chwycił swoją torbę i zaczął szukać piżamy. Był w trakcie, kiedy ktoś zapukał do drzwi, po czym jego ojciec wszedł do środka, trzymając poręcz do łóżka dla dzieci.

— Lou, twoja mama wygrzebała to dla Josie, żeby nie spadła z łóżka — powiedział mu John, po czym podszedł do podwójnego łóżka Louisa, żeby ją zainstalować. Był w połowie, kiedy usłyszał małe pociągnięcia nosem swojego syna.

— Zerwałem z nim. — Louis rozpłakał się bardziej, kiedy jego ojciec podszedł do niego, siadając obok i obejmując go ramionami.

— Obaj musicie najpierw ochłonąć, a później porozmawiacie. Wiem, że to, co się wydarzyło, było przerażające dla was obu, ale musicie zrozumieć, że wypadki się zdarzają, kochanie. Żaden rodzic nie jest idealny. Czasem rzeczy jak te będą się wydarzać, a wy, dzieciaki, nie będziecie w stanie tego powstrzymać, ale to nie znaczy, że jesteście okropnymi rodzicami. Będzie okej. — John ucałował jego głowę, zostając przy nim, dopóki Louis się nie uspokoił.

Kiedy upewnił się, że z Louisem było okej, wstał i skończył instalację barierki. Ucałował Louis i Josie na dobranoc, po czym wrócił do swojej sypialni. Jego matka przyszła parę minut później z siedmiomiesięczną Claire w ramionach, która ziewała i opierała główkę o ramię swojej mamy.

— Przyniosłam ci ręczniki, skarbie — powiedziała. 

— Dziękuję ci, mamo — powiedział Louis, po czym spojrzał na Claire. — Cześć, malutka. Wieki cię już nie widziałem. — Louis wziął ją na ręce i pocałował ją w czółko dwa razy, zanim oddał ją z powrotem swojej mamie, kiedy jego siostra zaczęła ziewać.

Evelyn ucałowała jego i Josie na dobranoc, po czym zostawiła Louisa samego, by mógł wziąć prysznic i przyszykować się do snu. Pod prysznicem Louis rozpłakał się ponownie i był wdzięczny, że nie było tu nikogo, kto mógłby go widzieć. Kiedy skończył wieczorną toaletę, poszedł do łóżka, na którym spała Josie. Wpatrywał się w nią i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zaczęła się ruszać, po czym kwilić. Wydymała usta, po czym potarła swoje oczka, ale wciąż spała.

Louis położył ją bliżej siebie i przytulił ją do swojej piersi.

— Cii, kochanie. Mamusia jest tutaj. — Ucałował ją w główkę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Josie się uspokoiła. Przytulił się do niej, ponownie ucałował jej czółko, po czym zamknął oczy. Usnął, mając nadzieję na lepsze jutro. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Tymczasem w domu Stylesów-Twistów Harry stał w swoim pokoju, patrząc na puste łóżeczko i starając się z całych sił nie rozpaść. Ale to było nieuchronne. Gdy tylko jego mama owinęła wokół niego ramiona, poczuł, jak gorące łzy toczą się po jego policzkach. Jak dziecko, zanurzył twarz w jej szyi i zaszlochał, konsekwencje jego czynów dotarły do niego w jednym momencie.

Anne pocierała jego plecy, gdy płakał, jej delikatna dłoń poruszająca się w czułych okręgach. Kiedy jej syn zaczął się uspokajać, odsunęła go od swojej piersi, by móc spojrzeć w jego opuchnięte, zielone oczy. Przebiegła dłonią przez jego grzywkę, odsuwając ją z jego twarzy, żeby mógł ją lepiej widzieć.

— Kochanie — wyszeptała, ocierając jego policzek kciukiem.

— Nie nienawidzisz mnie? — zapytał Harry, głosem małym i niemal dziecięcym.

— Oczywiście, że nie, mój skarbie. Nigdy nie mogłabym cię nienawidzić — uspokoiła go jego matka.

— Ale ja… — Harry nie mógł się zmusić, by powiedzieć to głośno. To jedynie uczyniłoby to bardziej prawdziwym.

— Kochanie, ja rozumiem — uciszyła go Anne.

— Zobaczyłem ją taką kruchą i w bólu na podłodze i ja po prostu- nie chciałem powiedzieć mu tych wszystkich raniących rzeczy, mamusiu. Ale on skrzywdził Josie. Moją małą dziewczynkę. — Oczy Harry’ego znowu stały się mokre, kiedy przypomniał sobie ten okropny obrazek. — A teraz oboje odeszli.

Zakrztusił się swoimi własnymi słowami, kiedy w końcu dotarło do niego, że Louis z nim zerwał. Harry ponownie zaczął płakać, kiedy poczuł ból w swoim sercu, gdzie formowała się ogromna dziura. Był pusty w środku.

— Oni nie odeszli, skarbie — pocieszyła go jego mama. — Po prostu porozmawiaj z Louisem. Wyjaśnij mu, dlaczego powiedziałeś te rzeczy, a potem przeproś. Zrozumie. I Josie nie odeszła. Idź rano się z nią zobaczyć, kiedy John wyjdzie do pracy. Wciąż jest twoją córką. Tomlinsonowie nie mogą ci zabronić widywania się z nią — obiecała mu.

— Ale ona mnie nie chce. Ona chce tylko Louisa — przypomniał jej Harry, pamiętając, jak się do niego wyrywała.

— Ponieważ była zraniona — powiedziała mu Anne. — Uwierz mi. Zatęskni za tobą. Wszyscy wiemy, jak bardzo Josie kocha swojego tatusia.

Harry zarumienił się, kiedy to powiedziała, uśmiechając się, kiedy mama ucałowała jego policzek.

— Idź spać, kochanie. — Anne poklepała go po plecach. — Wszystko będzie w porządku — powiedziała, po czym wyszła z pokoju.

Harry wspiął się na swoje zimne łóżko. Przytulił poduszkę Louisa do swojej piersi, tęskniąc za jego ciepłem. Tej nocy mało spał, tęskniąc za nimi i będąc już odzwyczajonym od samotnego spania. Czasami wstawał i podchodził do drzwi balkonowych jedynie po to, by się zatrzymać i wrócić do łóżka. Kiedy poranek w końcu nadszedł, był gotów i zjadł śniadanie do czasu, kiedy John wyszedł do pracy. 

Wziął głęboki oddech i skierował się do posiadłości Tomlinsonów. Zapukał do drzwi, mimo, że był przyzwyczajony do wchodzenia tam jak do własnego domu. Nie był pewien, czy wciąż był tu mile widziany. Mógł usłyszeć płaczące dziecko, ale wiedział, że to nie była Josie. Rozproszył się tą myślą i wystraszył się, kiedy Evelyn otworzyła drzwi.

— Harry — powiedziała zaskoczona kobieta. — Wejdź. — Wpuściła go, po czym zamknęła drzwi i pospieszyła do kuchni, gdzie płacz przemienił się w kwilenie. 

Harry podążył za nią i znalazł ją mieszającą coś w misce, kiedy druga była już gotowa. Z drugiej strony kuchni znajdował się kojec, gdzie Harry mógł zobaczyć kwilącą Claire, która wpatrywała się w swoją matkę, a potem swoją Josie siedzącą z drugiej strony i patrzącą się na Claire. Gdy tylko jednak Josie zobaczyła Harry’ego, spróbowała wstać, ale ostatecznie potknęła się i prawie upadła na Claire.

— Możesz ją wziąć, Harry. Wiem, że za tobą tęskniła — powiedziała Evelyn, nawet na niego nie patrząc. — Miałam właśnie dawać im śniadanie.

— Uch… gdzie jest Louis? — zapytał niezręcznie Harry, wyciągając Josie z kojca i całując ją w policzek. Josie uśmiechnęła się do niego i szybko spróbowała chwycić go za nos. Harry się wyszczerzył. Jego dziewczynka za nim tęskniła.

— Wciąż śpi, kochanie. Był tak wyczerpany i nie chciał się obudzić, więc po prostu pozwalam mu się wyspać — poinformowała go Evelyn.

Harry poczuł się źle, słysząc to, wiedząc, że nieważne, co by się nie działo, Louis zawsze wstawał, by pilnować ich córki. Nie mógł się wręcz tego doczekać. 

— Chcesz ją nakarmić? — zapytała Evelyn. — Właśnie miałam to robić.

— Tak! — Harry szybko się zgodził i chwycił małą miseczkę, którą podała mu Evelyn. Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł z Josie na swoich kolanach i zaczął ją karmić. Miał z tym kłopot na początku, kiedy Josie nie chciała otworzyć ust, ale potem opuścił ręce i czekał, aż głód nie wygra i nie zacznie jeść.

— Wiem, że to nie będzie dla niej wystarczające, ale zawsze to coś. A przynajmniej dopóki Louis nie obudzi się, żeby ją nakarmić — powiedziała mu przepraszająco Evelyn.

— To w porządku — powiedział Harry, karmiąc Josie, która wydawała się cieszyć tym, co przygotowała dla nich Evelyn. — Co to jest? — zapytał, gdy ciekawość w nim zwyciężyła.

— Gniecione bataty. Claire je kocha, więc pomyślałam, że Josie też posmakują — powiedziała mu.

Harry kontynuował karmienie swojej córki, dopóki nie skończyła wszystkiego. Kiedy Evelyn zobaczyła, że skończyła, sięgnęła po plastikową puszkę i serwetkę, na którą wysypała trochę czegoś, co wyglądało jak płatki śniadaniowe. Harry przeczytał Strawberry Gerber Puffs na opakowaniu, po czym obserwował, jak jego córka chwyta za dwa swoją małą dłonią i wkłada je do swoich ust. To było oczywiste, że je lubi, kiedy sięgnęła po więcej i zaczęła jeść, dopóki nie zniknęły wszystkie. Potem zaczęła się wiercić, chcąc zejść na dół, ale Harry nie był pewien, czy powinien jej pozwolić, skoro musiał niedługo zbierać się na uczelnię.

— Muszę się zbierać — powiedział w końcu. — Um… chcesz, żeby moja mama się nią zajęła? Wiem, że dwójka małych dzieci to dużo.

— To w porządku. Wiem, że Anne ma ją w swoim planie dnia i myślę, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli ona się nią zajmie. Jestem pewna, że Louis nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, a jeśli tak, to cóż, przykro mi, ale obaj musicie myśleć w pierwszej kolejności o jej dobru — powiedziała mu Evelyn, podając Claire jej chrupki kukurydziane, po czym spojrzała na Josie z uśmiechem, kiedy jej wnuczka wydała z siebie dźwięk i sięgnęła po puszkę. Była najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem, kiedy babcia dała jej więcej chrupków.

— Wiem. Ja- wiem, że zachowałem się w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Nigdy nie zatrzymuję się, żeby pomyśleć, zanim coś powiem. — Harry spojrzał w dół na czubek głowy Josie, czując wstyd przez swoje zachowanie. — Ale zobaczyłem ją na ziemi, Evelyn… — urwał, delikatnie pocierając skórę wokół guza na czole Josie, uważając, by go nie dotknąć. 

Kobieta pokiwała głową w zrozumieniu.

— Wiem. Widzenie krzywdy swojego dziecka jest najgorszym uczuciem na świecie. Ale proszę, spróbuj postawić się w miejscu mojego syna. Był tak zmęczony… Wiesz, że przenigdy na świecie nie chciałby jej skrzywdzić. Wiesz o tym — powiedziała głosem łagodnym i przekonywującym.

Harry przyglądał się, jak Josie mamla swoje chrupki, a skóra wokół jej oczu marszczyła się odrobinę, kiedy się uśmiechała. Była tak bardzo podobna do swojej matki… Głęboko w środku Harry wiedział, że Louis nigdy by jej nie zranił, nie specjalnie.

— Tak, masz rację — zgodził się. — Ale w takim razie dlaczego to się stało? — zapytał. Nienawidził widzieć dużego, czerwonego guza na czole Josie, to czyniło trudniejszym, by wybaczyć Louisowi.

— Zasnął przez przypadek. Wciąż śpi, Harry, a wiesz, że nigdy nie śpi długo. Dokładnie tak był wyczerpany — wyjaśniła Evelyn.

— Nie wiedziałem — westchnął Harry, czując się teraz nawet gorzej za powiedzenie tych wszystkich okropnych rzeczy swojemu chłopakowi.

— Prawdopodobnie nie chciał prosić twojej mamy, by zajmowała się nią jeszcze wieczorem. Nie chciał wykorzystać jej życzliwości. Robi dla was już tak dużo, chłopcy…

Harry przytaknął słowom Evelyn. Także czuł się winny, że Anne zajmowała się Josie tyle samo czasu, co oni. Była praktycznie trzecim rodzicem Josie. Ale wiedział także, że jego mama nie miała nic przeciwko, ponieważ kochała ją tak samo mocno jak oni.

Harry spojrzał na zegarek. Naprawdę musiał już wychodzić.

— Dzięki za zajmowanie się nią — powiedział, wstając. Ucałował Evelyn w policzek i potargał włoski Claire, zanim wyszedł z domu z Josie w swoich ramionach.

Kiedy wrócił do siebie, jego mama była w kuchni, opłacając rachunki przy swoim laptopie. Uniosła wzrok, gdy tylko usłyszała bablanie Josie.

— Tutaj jest moja dziewczynka! — Anne wstała ze swojego krzesła i podeszła do niego, by wziąć Josie, całując jej policzki, gdy tylko znalazła się w jej ramionach. — Babcia za tobą tęskniła, laleczko.

Anne przyznająca to, co Harry już wiedział, sprawiła, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, bo to była jego wina, że Josie spędziła noc w domu Johna, a nie tutaj.

— Chcesz, żebym spakowała ci drugie śniadanie, H? — zapytała go jego mama. — Wiem, że musisz wkrótce wychodzić na zajęcia.

— Kiedy sprawdziłem mojego maila rano, dostałem powiadomienie, że moja profesorka jest chora, więc je odwołali. Także dzisiaj zamierzam spędzić czas z tobą i muffinką — poinformował ją.

— To świetnie, skarbie. — Anne się uśmiechnęła. — W takim razie skoro tutaj jesteś, możesz umyć dla mnie naczynia? Dziękuję. — Po czym podeszła do lodówki, by podgrzać trochę mleka dla Josie.

Harry jęknął, ale zrobił to, co mu kazała.

  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis obudził się tego ranka, wyciągnął rękę, usiłując poczuć ciepło Harry’ego, żeby móc spróbować wsunąć się pod niego. Ale nieważne jak bardzo sięgał palcami, czuł tylko zimną pościel.

Zaniepokojony brakiem obecności swojego chłopaka, Louis natychmiast usiadł, przygotowany, by szukać swojego ukochanego. Ale został brutalnie ściągnięty na ziemię, orientując się, że był w swoim starym pokoju, jego otwarta walizka leżała na podłodze, a jego ubrania były rozrzucone wokół. Kiedy zobaczył, że brzeg jego materaca był wyznaczony dziecięcą barierką, wszystko do niego wróciło. Wczoraj Josie spadła z łóżka, a on zerwał z Harrym, czyli teraz już swoim byłym chłopakiem.

Dreszcz przebiegł wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, a serce opadło mu aż do żołądka. Zeszła noc była jedną z najgorszych w jego życiu, zaraz po tej, w której Harry kazał mu iść, gdy dowiedział się o jego ciąży. Harry odmawiający mu podania jego dziewczynki zranił go głęboko. I jego słowa. Jego słowa zraniły go najbardziej. Wciąż pamiętał je głośno i wyraźnie, grające w jego głowie w kółko i w kółko jak zepsute nagranie, które nie miało końca.  _ Dlaczego powinienem mu ją dać, kiedy jest taką okropną matką! _

Wiedział, że słowa Harry’ego były spowodowane przez gniew, ale wciąż cięły głęboko. Mimo tego, że były nieprawdziwe. Mógł porządnie zjebać tym razem, ale kochał swoją małą Josie i uwielbiał bycie jej matką bardziej niż cokolwiek na świecie. Być może zasługiwała na lepszą, ale był człowiekiem i starał się z całych sił. A to powinno być wystarczające. Pierdolić Harry’ego, jeśli dla niego nie było.

Louis otarł łzy, które potoczyły się po jego policzkach. Spojrzał na elektroniczny zegarek na swojej komodzie. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył godzinę. Było południe! Przespał wszystkie swoje poranne zajęcia! Przebiegł dłonią przez swoje naelektryzowane włosy i zdecydował się wstać. Jeśli by się pospieszył, mógł zdążyć na zajęcia o czternastej.

Wydobył pompkę ze swojej walizki, desperacko potrzebując odciągnąć swój pokarm, odkąd minęło prawie dwanaście godzin od ostatniego karmienia Josie. Po tym wziął szybki prysznic i ubrał, po czym zszedł na dół. Jego matka była w salonie, pilnując Claire, kiedy odkurzała.

— Dzień dobry, Loubear — przywitała go z uśmiechem. Kiedy jego siostra go zobaczyła, pisnęła i klasnęła w swoje dłonie. — Czy możesz w to uwierzyć, kochanie, twój brat w końcu wstał! — zachichotała Evelyn.

— Cześć, mamo — powiedział, całując ją w policzek. — Gdzie jest Josie? — zapytał, widząc, że nie ma jej obok jego siostry.

— Jest z Anne — powiedziała mu, pomijając fakt, że to Harry ją tam zabrał. — Pomyślałam, że nie powinniśmy zmieniać jej dziennej rutyny, nawet jeśli będzie spała tutaj.

Louis pokiwał głową. To byłoby niesprawiedliwe, gdyby zabrali Josie od jej babci. Miały ze sobą specjalną więź i Louis nie chciał walczyć z Harrym, by to zmienić. 

— To w porządku. Pójdę ją zobaczyć, a potem pojadę na zajęcia. Do zobaczenia później, mamo.

Louis chwycił za swój plecak i odciągnięte mleko, które musiał dać Anne. Posłał buziaka swojej siostrzyczce, zanim wyszedł przez drzwi. Kiedy dotarł do domu Stylesów-Twistów, zapukał do drzwi, podekscytowany zobaczeniem swojej córeczki. Był zaskoczony, kiedy to Harry otworzył drzwi, wyglądając przystojnie jak zawsze.

Wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem niezręcznie przez chwilę, zanim Louis przerwał kontakt wzrokowy i wszedł do środka tuż przed swoim byłym chłopakiem, nie oglądając się za siebie ani razu. Był tutaj dla swojej księżniczki.

— Cześć, Anne — przywitał się z nią grzecznie Louis.

— Cześć, skarbie — odpowiedziała mu Anne, starając się zignorować niezręczność wiszącą w powietrzu.

Siedziała na podłodze w salonie tuż obok Josie, która stała przed stolikiem do kawy. Trzymała się go jedną dłonią, a w drugiej trzymała jedną ze swoich zabawek. Spojrzała na Louisa i uśmiechnęła się do niego z zabawką wciąż w ustach. Bablała coś przez parę sekund, po czym jej uwagę przyciągnął kot, który wskoczył na stół i stanął przed nią.

— Cześć, moja księżniczko! — Louis odłożył na stół papierową torbę, którą trzymał, po czym podniósł ją i przytrzymał przed sobą, żeby obsypać ją buziakami. Zignorował Harry’ego, który ich obserwował i zamiast tego skupił się na swojej córce. — Mamusia musi iść na uczelnię, ale przyjdę po ciebie później, mój mały motylku. — Louis ucałował ją ponownie, widząc, że guz stał się zielono-fioletowy.

— Już wychodzisz? — zapytała Anne, a Louis poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, widząc, na jak smutną wyglądała.

— Mam zajęcia o drugiej, ale przyszedłem ją zobaczyć i podrzucić ci trochę mleka. To powinno starczyć jej na dwa dni — wyjaśnił.

— W porządku, kochanie. Uważaj na siebie. — Anne wstała i uścisnęła go szybko, po czym wzięła Josie na ręce, kiedy Louis jej ją podał.

Josie była zadowolona, będąc w ramionach swojej babci, dopóki nie zauważyła, że Louis wychodzi. Wtedy zaczęła płakać i próbowała do niego sięgnąć. Louis posłał jej buziaka, po czym wyszedł, podczas kiedy Anne poszła do kuchni z Harrym podążającym za nią. Chłopak wyglądał na kompletnie zranionego tym, że Louis go zignorował.

— Nie płacz, mała muffinko. — Harry wziął ją w swoje ramiona, kompletnie rozumiejąc jej potrzebę płaczu za Louisem, bo sam też miał ochotę płakać. — Tatuś ma dzisiaj dzień wolny, więc spędzimy go razem i będziemy się bawić. — Obsypał ją buziakami.

Czas zabawy zamienił się w obserwację, jak jego mama owija Josie kocykiem niczym burrito, po czym sadza ją na rozkładanym fotelu Robina, żeby obejrzeć swój program. To było jakieś dziwne show nazywające się  _ Tygrysek Daniel i jego sąsiedzi _ , które, jak stwierdziła Anne, było jej ulubionym i oglądała je nabożnie. Musiała siedzieć na fotelu swojego dziadzia, ponieważ tam zawsze oglądała z nim telewizję i czuła się bezpiecznie. Harry tylko wpatrywał się w nie, myśląc o tym, jak bardzo jego mama rozpieściła mu córkę.

Obejrzał dwa całe odcinki, decydując, że to była dobra bajka, a nie kompletna strata jak inne dzisiejsze filmy dla dzieci. Kiedy się skończyło, nakarmił ją, po czym ułożył ją do drzemki, kiedy jego mama zajęła się przygotowywaniem obiadu. Wykorzystał ten czas, by uporządkować swoją szafę i sypialnię, i był zaskoczony, kiedy znalazł parę rozdartych majteczek za swoją komodą. Był na sto procent pewien, że były czyste, kiedy przypomniał sobie zdarcie ich z Louisa sekundę po tym, jak je założył. Po tym zaczął znajdywać rzeczy Louisa w całym pokoju, orientując się, że chłopak nie był tylko w jego umyśle i sercu. Był wszędzie, nawet jeśli nie fizycznie.

Kompletne ogarnięcie i posprzątanie swojego pokoju zajęło mu trochę czasu, a kiedy wrócił z powrotem do sypialni po wyrzuceniu śmieci, Josie stała w swoim łóżeczku i wpatrywała się w róg pokoju, gdzie stało jego bujane krzesło. Harry rozejrzał się dookoła rozszerzonymi oczami, rozglądając się za jakimś diabelskim bytem, który zaraz na niego wyskoczy i go zamorduje. Zamiast tego zobaczył, jak kot wybiega zza krzesła, żeby schować się pod łóżeczkiem, po czym wybiega stamtąd z powrotem i chowa się za krzesłem. Histeryczny śmiech Josie wywołał uśmiech na jego twarzy i przyglądał się, jak kot robi to ponownie, zanim Josie nie musiała usiąść, jej pulchne nóżki zbyt zmęczone utrzymywaniem jej ciała.

Powtórzyło się to jeszcze kilka razy i Harry zrozumiał, że to była ich zabawa, więc zostawił ich w spokoju i chwycił za książkę, by się pouczyć. Zaczynał przysypiać, ale oprzytomniał, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Myśląc, że to Louis, podniósł go tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, tylko po to, by zorientować się, że to Gemma chciała z nim facetimować. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale poczuł się rozczarowany, że to nie Louis, po czym poczuł się źle, ponieważ przez ostatnie parę tygodni rzadko rozmawiał z Gemmą i oto była, dzwoniąc do niego. Prawdopodobnie chciała po prostu zobaczyć Josie i prowadzić z nią długą rozmowę, ale Harry łudził się, że chciała zobaczyć jego.

— _ Harold!  _ — wykrzyknęła Gemma, gdy tylko Harry zaakceptował połączenie. Harry przewrócił oczami, bo nazywała go teraz tak jak Louis, żeby go poirytować.

— Cześć, Gemma! — Harry się uśmiechnął po raz pierwszy, szczerze się uśmiechnął. Ale uśmiech nie dosięgnął jego oczu.

—  _ Co się dzieje, braciszku?  _ — zapytała Gemma, wiedząc, że coś jest nie tak, ponieważ znała go jak swoją kieszeń.

— Nic. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Jestem po prostu znudzony.

Josie wybrała ten moment, by zacząć płakać, nie chcąc być już dłużej sama w łóżeczku. Potrzebowała uwagi i przytulania.

— Czekaj, Gems. — Harry westchnął, po czym wstał, by wyjąć swoją córkę. — Idę, koleś — powiedział do niej Harry, po czym podniósł ją, uważając, by nie rozłączyć Gemmy.

—  _ Harry, proszę, powiedz mi, że nie nazwałeś jej właśnie kolesiem  _ — roześmiała się Gemma.

— Ona jest moim kolesiem — powiedział jej Harry. Usiadł na łóżku, opierając plecy o zagłówek, a Josie siedziała na jego kolanach oparta o jego pierś twarzą do przodu, żeby mogła zobaczyć swoją ciocię Gemmę. 

Gemma krzyknęła i przybliżyła się do ekranu.

—  _ Tu jest moja mała księżniczka! Tęskniłam za tobą, kochanie! _ — zagruchała, sprawiając, że Josie uśmiechnęła się, słysząc ją.

— Ona też za tobą tęskniła — powiedział Harry, ale z mniejszym entuzjazmem niż zwykle.

—  _ Okej, definitywnie jest z tobą coś nie tak, Haz _ — powiedziała Gemma. —  _ Wypluj to z siebie, dziw- uch, bracie. Teraz. _

Harry totalnie zignorował fakt, że prawie nazwała go dziwką i zdecydował się powiedzieć jej, co się stało, ponieważ ukrywanie tego nie miało sensu. W pewnym momencie wszyscy musieli się dowiedzieć. 

— Louis ze mną zerwał — westchnął, bawiąc się jednym z rudych loków Josie.

—  _ Co?! Dlaczego?!! _ — krzyknęła Gemma. 

— Spieprzyłem. — Wzruszył ramionami.

— Spiep! — krzyknęła Josie, po czym zachichotała. Oczy Harry’ego rozszerzyły się w grozie. Naprawdę musiał przestać przy niej przeklinać. Jego mama by go zatłukła, gdyby to było jej pierwsze słowo.

—  _ Co zrobiłeś? _ — chciała wiedzieć jego siostra, po czym spojrzała na Josie. — _ Będę udawać, że właśnie tego nie powiedziała.  _

— To tylko dźwięki, Gemma! — powiedział żarliwie Harry.

—  _ To nie ma znaczenia, Harry. Ich mózgi są jak gąbki. Pochłaniają wszystko!  _

— Jakby pierwszym słowem twojego dziecka nie miało być to na D — powiedział, a jego oczy zmrużyły się w wyzwaniu.

—  _ Nie będzie, ponieważ umiem ugryźć się w język. _ — Przewróciła oczami. —  _ W każdym razie! Co, do cholery, zrobiłeś?  _

Harry poświęcił czas, by wyjaśnić jej dokładnie, co się stało, a kiedy skończył, zorientował się, że był totalnym dupkiem dla Louisa. Nie był sprawiedliwy. Gemma nie odezwała się ani słowem, kiedy mówił, pozwalając swojemu młodszemu bratu wszystko wyjaśnić. 

—  _ Byłeś totalnym dupkiem, ale rozumiem, dlaczego zachowałeś się w ten sposób. Mam na myśli, widok swojego zranionego dziecka i jej płacz musiały być okropne  _ — powiedziała mu. —  _ A ten guz, który ma na czole, wygląda nieprzyjemnie.  _

— Nigdy nie płakała w ten sposób, Gemma. — Oczy Harry’ego wypełniły się łzami, kiedy przypomniał sobie sposób, w jaki płakała Josie i krzyczała z bólu. To wstrząsnęło nim do szpiku kości, poczuł coś brzydkiego pełznącego mu po kręgosłupie i lokującego się w jego głowie. Po tym, był zaślepiony wściekłością wobec osoby, która pozwoliła na krzywdę jego dziecka. 

—  _ Ja…  _ — Gemma przerwała i wzięła głęboki oddech, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć. —  _ Nie mogę powiedzieć, że to, co zrobiłeś, jest usprawiedliwione, bo nie jest, ale rozumiem, jak musiałeś się poczuć. Chociaż naprawdę musisz kontrolować swój gniew, H. _

— Wiem. — Harry otarł swoje łzy. — Tata mówił mi to wiele razy. To jest powód, dla którego spierdoliłem tak wiele z Louisem. Pomijając to, że jestem gównianą osobą.

—  _ Nie jesteś gównianą osobą _ — pocieszyła go Gemma. —  _ Masz po prostu temperament, nad którym musisz pracować. Dla bezpieczeństwa twojego i Josie. Nie zasługuje na to, by mieć rodziców, którzy cały czas się kłócą. Nie możecie w kółko zrywać i do siebie wracać. Nie możecie fundować Josie takiego życia. To by było dla niej niestabilne i miało na nią wpływ. _

— Staram się. Ale tym razem nie jestem pewien, czy on mi wybaczy — powiedział Harry tuż przed tym, nim Josie sięgnęła po telefon i dotknęła ekranu swoją mokrą dłonią. — Josephine Louise! Teraz mój ekran jest paskudny. — Zabrał jej go i spróbował wyczyścić ekran rękawem. — Przepraszam, Gems.

—  _ To w porządku, Haz. Po prostu tęskni za mną tak bardzo, że dosłownie próbuje dostać się do telefonu, żeby mnie zobaczyć. _ — Gemma wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że wywołała uśmiech brata.

— Kiedy wracasz do domu? — zapytał ją Harry, starając się kontrolować swoją córkę, kiedy odwróciła swoje ciało i rozpoczęła próby wspinania się po jego piersi.

—  _ Na Święto Dziękczynienia _ — odpowiedziała Gemma. 

— Ale to jeszcze tak długo… — Harry wydął usta, po czym pojął, że to był błąd, kiedy Josie wepchnęła całą swoją dłoń w jego usta.

—  _ O mój boże, ona po prostu nie przestanie! _ — zarechotała Gemma. 

— Ugh! — Harry odciągnął jej małą rękę. — To było słone.

—  _ Przestań! _

Harry zaczął się śmiać, kiedy nie mógł już zobaczyć Gemmy na ekranie, ale mógł usłyszeć jej śmiech. Śmiała się przez parę kolejnych minut, wracając na ekran dopiero, gdy była w stanie normalnie rozmawiać.

—  _ Porozmawiaj z nim, Harry _ — poradziła mu, wciąż ocierając łzy z oczu. 

— Porozmawiam, po prostu nie wiem, kiedy. Nie zostaje tutaj, a ja naprawdę nie mam ochoty na spotkanie z Johnem. Nienawidzi mnie teraz. I będąc szczerym, cholernie mnie przeraża. — Harry wzdrygnął się na wspomnienie jego wściekłej twarzy i napiętych mięśni. Też musiał zacząć ćwiczyć.

—  _ Cóż, miej jaja i odzyskaj swojego chłopca z powrotem _ — powiedziała mu Gemma. 

Rozmawiali jeszcze parę minut, zanim Gemma musiała iść, a Harry zejść na dół na obiad i nakarmić Josie. Później tego wieczora, przebierał właśnie Josie w jej piżamkę, kiedy Louis wszedł przez drzwi, żeby ją zabrać. Harry przyglądał się, jak chwyta ją, nic nie mówiąc. Cieszył się, że jego rodzice wciąż byli na dole, ponieważ musiał porozmawiać z Louisem.

— Louis. Czy możemy, proszę, porozmawiać… — zaczął Harry, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez Louisa. 

— Nie chcę z tobą rozmawiać. Nie mam ci nic do powiedzenia. — Louis szybko chwycił kocyk Josie i jej torbę, po czym zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

— Louis, musimy porozmawiać. — Harry podążył za nim.

— Nie, nie musimy. Z nami koniec. Powiedz Anne, że zadzwonię do niej po obiedzie.

— Kochanie, proszę. — Harry chwycił go za ramię, kiedy zaczął schodzić po schodach.

— Nie dotykaj mnie! — wrzasnął Louis, wyszarpując swoje ramię z uścisku Harry’ego.

— Daj mi chociaż ucałować ją na dobranoc — wyszeptał Harry z łzami w oczach.

Louis wypuścił długie, poirytowane westchnięcie i mu ją podał. Obserwował, jak Harry mówi jej parę rzeczy, po czym ucałował ją parę razy, zanim oddał mu ją z powrotem. Gdy tylko Louis miał ją na rękach, owinął gruby kocyk wokół jej malutkiego ciałka i zaczął odchodzić z dala od Harry’ego. Nie zauważył, że Harry szedł za nimi, dopóki Josie nie zaczęła płakać, gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz. Louis wiedział, że patrzyła się do tyłu na swojego tatusia, gdy odchodzili, ale sam nie mógł się odwrócić, ponieważ też płakał.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w swoim domu, wszedł po schodach i zamknął się w swoim pokoju z Josie, która kwiliła teraz w jego ramionach. Parę minut później kąpał ją, płacząc, nie dbając o to, że jego rodzice to później po nim zauważą, kiedy wciąż mieli obiad do zjedzenia. Już nie był nawet głodny. Wszystkim, czego chciał, było to, by rzeczy stały się lepsze. 

  
  



	33. Chapter 33

Obserwując, jak Louis odchodzi, a jego córka sięga do niego, Harry poczuł, jak jego serce pęka po raz kolejny. Fakt, że Louis nie dał mu nawet szansy na przeprosiny frustrował go w tym samym stopniu, w którym go dobijał. Jak miał go odzyskać, jeśli on nawet z nim nie rozmawiał? To było niemożliwe.

Harry otarł łzy, zatrzaskując drzwi od domu. Kiedy się odwrócił, jego mama stała za nim, wyglądając na zmartwioną.

— Co się stało? Słyszałam krzyki — zapytała go.

Harry roześmiał się gorzko.

— Słyszałaś, jak Louis rozwala moje nadzieje na naprawienie naszego związku. Odmawia mi rozmowy.

Anne westchnęła smutno.

— Po prostu daj mu czas, kochanie. Minął tylko jeden dzień. Będzie przecież tu jeszcze przychodził.

— Cokolwiek. — Harry ją wyminął i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem czuł, jak ból w jego sercu przybiera na sile. Nienawidził tego uczucia i desperacko pragnął, by to odeszło. I na świecie była tylko jedna rzecz, która mogła oszukać jego uczucia na chwilę.

Kiedy wszedł do swojej sypialni, natychmiast opadł kolanami na podłogę i zaczął szukać czegoś pod swoim łóżkiem. Gdy zobaczył małe, drewniane pudełko, chwycił je i wyciągnął na zewnątrz. Ale gdy tylko je otworzył i zobaczył, że jego tajemny zapas jest nikomy, przeklął. Szybko wydobył z kieszeni swój telefon, by zadzwonić do Liama.

—  _ Cześć, człowieku. Co jest? _ — pozdrowił go jego najlepszy przyjaciel, a głośna muzyka była słyszalna w tle. 

— Um, jesteś zajęty? Co robisz? — zapytał Harry.

—  _ Jestem w swoim mieszkaniu _ — powiedział mu Liam, gdy Harry usłyszał przez słuchawkę podekscytowany krzyk. — _ Odpoczywam  _ — zachichotał.

Harry przewrócił oczami. To brzmiało bardziej jak impreza. Ale to się dobrze składało, naprawdę dobrze. To sprawiało, że jego cel zostanie łatwiej osiągnięty.

— Jest u ciebie Zayn?

—  _ Oczywiście, że jest _ — powiedział Liam, jakby to było oczywistością. 

Idealnie.

— Okej. Będę tam zaraz.

—  _ Ale nie musisz czasem pilnować Josie… _

— Do zobaczenia, Li. — Harry przerwał mu, zanim zdążył skończyć zdanie i się rozłączył. 

Harry przebrał się w parę obcisłych dżinsów, które były rozdarte na kolanach, a na górę narzucił swój prześwitujący, czarny top. Przebiegł dłonią przez swoje włosy, po czym założył swoją skórzaną kurtkę. Skontrolował jeszcze swój outfit w lustrze i z satysfakcją kiwnął głową do swojego odbicia. Wepchnął telefon oraz portfel do kieszeni, po czym zszedł na dół, zabierając po drodze klucze do swojego motocyklu, zanim wyszedł na ciepłą, październikową noc.

Wskoczył na swój motor i podjechał pod blok Liama, który był zlokalizowany niedaleko uczelni Zayna. Chciał być blisko swojego chłopaka. Harry to szanował, ale dla ich bezpieczeństwa modlił się, by ten związek nie zakończył się tak samo, jak ten jego. Kiedy Harry wjechał na parking, zajął miejsce pomiędzy samochodem Nialla, a tym Liama. Uśmiechnął się, pisząc do Liama, żeby wpuścił go do bloku, szczęśliwy, że ich irlandzki przyjaciel też tu był.

— Cześć, brachu! — zawołał pijacko Liam, widząc Harry’ego, trzymając w dłoni plastikowy, czerwony kubek.

— Dobrze cię widzieć, człowieku — powiedział Harry, kiedy przytulali się po bratersku.

Gdy weszli do środka, Harry zaciągnął się powietrzem, wzdychając z ulgą. Większość powiedziałaby, że pachniało tu, jakby mieli skunksa za współlokatora, ale dla Harry’ego pachniało kurewsko niesamowicie. 

— Trzymaj. — Liam podał mu kubek z piwem, ale Harry tylko potrząsnął głową.

— Nie, dzięki, Li. Nie jestem tutaj po to. — Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się w szoku, gdy Harry wyminął go i wyszedł z malutkiej kuchni, przechodząc do salonu, gdzie zapach był najbardziej intensywny.

Pokój był zadymiony, a wokół małego stołu siedziała grupa ludzi. Zajął miejsce pomiędzy dwoma dziewczynami, których nie znał. Ale nie przejmował się przedstawianiem, skoro i tak były już totalnie zjarane.

— Haz? — Niall zamrugał dwukrotnie, wpatrując się w niego. — Co, do kurwy?

— Tobie też cześć, Niall. — Harry przewrócił oczami. Barbara, siedząca na kolanach swojego chłopaka, zachichotała na sarkazm Harry’ego, jakby to była najzabawniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszała.

Kiedy Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Zayna, ten już mu się przyglądał.

— Blondie ma rację. Co, do kurwy, tutaj robisz? — Harry zadrżał. Nawet na haju Zayn był bezwzględny.

Wciąż, Harry zdecydował się udawać głupiego.

— Zabrakło mi towaru. Więc przyjechałem po więcej — powiedział, kiwając głową w stronę stołu, gdzie stał wielki, szklany słoik Zayna z trawką, a obok parę gotowych skrętów.

— To wiem, skurwielu — syknął Zayn. — Mam na myśli,  _ dlaczego  _ tu jesteś? Gdyby Louis się dowiedział… — nie dokończył, zmartwiony.

To był ich sekret od lat. Harry jarał od czasów szkoły średniej, a Zayn był jego dostawcą. Mieli niepisaną umowę, by Louis nigdy się o tym nie dowiedział. Wszystkim, o czym wiedział błękitnooki chłopak, było to, że pali papierosy - a raczej, że je  _ palił _ . Po decyzji o zostaniu ojcem Josie, Harry to rzucił. Nie chciał zafundować swojemu dziecku astmy ani umrzeć po czterdziestce na raka płuc. Kiedy Louis wrócił z Hiszpanii, zaczął nawet rzadziej jarać zioło. Stało się to niemal niemożliwe, kiedy Louis się do niego wprowadził i cały czas miał na niego oko. Ale teraz, kiedy odszedł, nie było nic, co powstrzymywałoby Harry’ego.

— Louis ze mną zerwał — powiedział Harry bez ogródek. — Więc to nie ma znaczenia.

Szczęki Zayna i Nialla opadły w szoku.

— Ale co z Josie? — zapytał Liam, wchodząc do pomieszczenia po podsłuchaniu ich rozmowy. — Nie powinieneś być w domu i jej pilnować, zamiast jarać? Jesteś teraz tatą, Harry. — Jego umięśnione ramiona były skrzyżowane na piersi, a jego stopa uderzała o podłogę, kiedy czekał na odpowiedź Harry’ego.

Harry roześmiał się gorzko, widząc, jak jego pijany przyjaciel usiłuje być tym odpowiedzialnym. 

— Naprawdę uważasz, że byłbym tutaj, zamiast z nią? — zapytał Liama z wyraźnie słyszalnym poirytowaniem. — Louis przeprowadził się z powrotem do domu swoich rodziców i zabrał Josie ze sobą. Prawdopodobnie nie zobaczę jej aż do soboty rano, bo od jutra mam zajęcia i pracę. 

Zayn i Liam zmarszczyli brwi, widząc bolesny wyraz twarzy swojego przyjaciela.

— Zwińcie facetowi blanta — zawołał jakiś przypadkowy koleś, posyłając Harry’emu sympatyczny uśmiech. — Przechodzi dramę z mamusią swojego dziecka*.

Zaynowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy; pospiesznie wydobył trochę trawki ze słoika i zawinął ją w bletkę. Po zaklejeniu skręta, wręczył go Harry’emu. Zielonooki mężczyzna wsunął go pomiędzy swoje usta, ale zanim zdążył poprosić o zapalniczkę, jedna z dziewczyn obok niego dała mu ognia i rozżarzyła czubek.

Harry zaciągnął się, pozwalając marihuanie wypełnić swoje płuca, zanim wypuścił dym z ust. Zrobił to jeszcze kilka razy, zanim oparł się plecami o kanapę za nim. Kiedy skończył blanta, nie pamiętał już swojego imienia ani bólu, który czuł, widząc wściekłą twarz swojego byłego chłopaka. Był spokojny i błogo nieświadomy przegapionego połączenia od Louisa.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis skończył kąpać Josie, przebrał ją w czyste, ciepłe śpioszki. Jego serce odrobinę pękło, kiedy zaczęła rozglądać się po pokoju. Louis wiedział, że szukała swojego tatusia, ponieważ była przyzwyczajona, że obaj byli przy niej w nocy. Chciałby, żeby złe decyzje Harry’ego nie oddziaływały na jego dziecko, ale Louis nie chciał być w pobliżu swojego byłego chłopaka. Nie chciał umawiać się z mężczyzną, który nie potrafił kontrolować swojego gniewu. Wiedział, że Harry nigdy nie zraniłby go fizycznie, ale emocjonalnie..? Louis musiał pozwolić mu odejść.

Pozwolił Josie leżeć na swojej piersi, dopóki nie zasnęła, słuchając stałego dźwięku jego pracującego serca. Kiedy Louis także zdecydował się iść spać, podniósł ją i ułożył na łóżku obok siebie, upewniając się, że miś z płaską twarzą, którego podarowała jej Gemma, był obok niej. Wiedział, że pluszak w żadnym stopniu nie mógł równać się z jej tatusiem, ale Josie musiała po prostu przyzwyczaić się do tego, że nie będzie go z nimi w nocy.

Kiedy Louis leżał w łóżku, słuchając delikatnego oddechu Josie, ciche dźwięki sprawiły, że się uśmiechnął. Ale nie potrafił zasnąć. Więc chwycił za swój telefon i otworzył Instagrama.

Zaczął scrollować swoją tablicę, co jakiś czas lajkując zdjęcia swoich przyjaciół. Jego kciuk nagle zatrzymał się nad ekranem, kiedy zobaczył zdjęcie, które opublikował Harry parę godzin temu. Przedstawiało ono jego oraz ich córkę na balkonie w jego pokoju. Josie była w jego ramionach, uśmiechając się szeroko, dumnie ukazując aparatowi swoje dziąsła i Louis mógł zobaczyć malutkiego zęba, który zaczynał jej wychodzić, a także jej różowy język. Ale za nią był Harry, który miał smutną minę. Louis mógł powiedzieć, że Harry wpatrywał się w przestrzeń, w stronę okna jego sypialni. Może Harry za nim tęsknił..?

Cholera, może Louis też za nim tęsknił.

I może Harry miał rację? Louis powinien z nim porozmawiać, pozwolić mu na przeprosiny. Jednakże, nie oznaczało to, że przyjmie go z powrotem. Zanim mógł się powstrzymać, Louis wybrał numer Harry’ego. Ale po pięciu sygnałach przekierowało go na pocztę głosową. Louis westchnął i się rozłączył.

Może Harry jednak za nim nie tęsknił, albo spał..? Którekolwiek z tych, Louis i tak miał się później dowiedzieć.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Następnego poranka Harry obudził się na długiej, wygodnej kanapie Liama, a jego prawa ręka zwisała w powietrzu. Coś przygniatało jego dolną połowę ciała. Wytarł sen ze swoich zielonych oczu i spojrzał w dół. Leżała na nim dziewczyna, twarzą na jego brzuchu, a z jej ust wypływała ślina, robiąc dużą plamę na jego czarnej koszulce. Dziewczyna łyżeczkowała także drugą dziewczynę, obydwa ciała leżały pomiędzy jego nogami. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy były przyjaciółkami, czy kimś więcej. A potem wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy nagle do niego wróciły. To były lesbijki, z którymi palił trawkę, dziewczyny podawały sobie buchy przez pocałunki. Mimo ich miłości do sypiania z kobietami, z pewnością nie zamierzały spać  _ na  _ nim.

Nie chcąc jeszcze wstawać i budzić dziewczyn z ich spokojnej drzemki, Harry ostrożnie wyciągnął swoją rękę. Potem powoli sięgnął do swojej tylnej kieszeni, żeby wyjąć telefon. Zamarł w bezruchu, kiedy dziewczyna z twarzą na jego brzuchu odwróciła głowę w drugą stronę. Zaczął oddychać z powrotem dopiero, gdy upewnił się, że ta śpi dalej.

Kiedy w końcu przesunął się tak, by widzieć ekran swojego telefonu, przeklął, gdy zobaczył nieodebrane połączenie od Louisa. Skrzywił się, gdy zobaczył, że ten dzwonił do niego już parę godzin temu. Miał nadzieję, że nie stało się nic złego. Chociaż, pomyślał, że było to nieprawdopodobne, ponieważ mama do niego nie dzwoniła. W każdym razie i tak musiał oddzwonić do Louisa na wszelki wypadek. Znienawidziłby siebie, gdyby Josie go potrzebowała, a on był w tym czasie zjarany jak skwarka**.

Kliknął w kontakt Louisa i zaczął rozplątywać swoje kończyny od tych dziewczyny na nim. Louis odebrał po drugim sygnale.

—  _ Halo..? _ — wymamrotał śpiąco. Harry przeklął w myślach, ponieważ nie sprawdził nawet, która jest godzina. Ale sądząc po niebieskim świetle dochodzącym z okna, musiało być około siódmej rano.

— Cześć. Przepraszam, że cię budzę, ale oddzwaniam, bo dzwoniłeś wieczorem. Wszystko jest okej? — zapytał łagodnie Harry, wysuwając się spod kobiet i starając się z całych sił im nie przeszkadzać.

— _ Tak, wszystko jest okej.  _ — Jego głos był cichy, a po chwili skoczył o oktawę, stając się bardziej bojaźliwy i nieśmiały. —  _ Ja tylko dzwoniłem, bo… ponieważ myślałem o tym, co powiedziałeś i… i zastanawiałem się, czy- _

— Kochanie? — zamarudziła jedna z dziewczyn, głosem wysokim i słyszalnie kobiecym. 

Sięgnęła do swojej partnerki, mamrocząc jeszcze kilka niezrozumiałych słów, kiedy przytulała się do niej bliżej. Kiedy Harry był pewny, że zasnęła z powrotem, szybko wysunął spod nich resztę swojej nogi, po czym wstał i wyszedł do kuchni, żeby kontynuować rozmowę.

— Zastanawiałeś się nad czym? — zapytał Harry, gdy jego były nagle przerwał.

—  _ Nieważne _ — odpowiedział Louis ozięble, jego lodowaty ton posłał dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry’ego. 

— Louis? Coś nie tak? — Serce Harry’ego zabolało. Mógł stwierdzić, że Louis był zły, ale dlaczego? Zrobił coś, co mogłoby go zdenerwować?

— _ To nic. Nie przejmuj się tym  _ — powiedział mu Louis lekceważąco.

— Zaczekaj! Proszę, powiedz mi tylko… — zabłagał Harry, zdesperowany, żeby Louis z nim porozmawiał. Ale jego wysiłek był bezużyteczny.

Louis zakończył połączenie.

Harry wpatrywał się w swój telefon z rozpaczą. Był skonfundowany i zraniony, ale przede wszystkim czuł się samotny. Westchnął. Już mógł stwierdzić, że to miał być kolejny zły dzień. 

Spojrzał na zegarek na ścianie, wzdychając, kiedy zorientował się, że powinien wychodzić na zajęcia. Poszedł do sypialni Liama i chwycił za jedną z jego bluzek z długim rękawem oraz parę majtek. Kątem oka zobaczył także paczkę miętowych gum na komodzie swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Starał się z całych sił nie obudzić pary śpiącej w łóżku małżeńskim, wyjmując kilka drażetek. Guma powinna zamaskować jego ohydny oddech, w którym przebijało zioło. Potem wyszedł na paluszkach z pokoju i wszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic, mając nadzieję, że ciepła woda zmyje z niego wszystkie smutki.

  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Zayn jęknął. Obudził się przez dźwięk telefonu.

— Li — wyszeptał, szturchając go.

— Ughm — wymamrotał Liam w odpowiedzi, śpiąc.

— Liam! — powiedział Zayn nieco głośniej.

— Chcę spać — sprzeczał się, po czym odwrócił twarz w drugą stronę i położył poduszkę na swojej głowie, żeby zablokować rozkazujące dźwięki swojego chłopaka.

— Pierdolona, bezużyteczna kupa gówna — burknął Zayn, wychodząc z łóżka, żeby wziąć swój telefon.

— Też cię kocham, skarbie — westchnął Liam, zanim zasnął z powrotem.

— Tak, Louis? — powiedział Zayn, kładąc się z powrotem w łóżku i wtulając w Liama w poszukiwaniu ciepła.

—  _ Nie mogę w to uwierzyć!  _ — krzyknął jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Zayn szybko odsunął telefon od ucha.

— Nie możesz uwierzyć w co..? 

—  _ Nie mogę uwierzyć, że pieprzył tą dziwkę! Minęły tylko dwa dni, Zayn, a ta pierdolona zdzira już ssie jego kutasa! _ — kipiał Louis. 

— Louis. O czym ty mówisz? Harry by tego nie zrobił. Myślałem, że nawet jej nie lubi..? — Zayn usiłował argumentować swojemu psychicznemu przyjacielowi.

—  _ Cóż, najwyraźniej jednak tak! Właśnie do mnie zadzwonił i usłyszałem jej głos. Miałem rację! Wiedziałem, że chce dostać się do jego majtek! A ten kłamliwy skurwysyn pewnie nie potrafił się oprzeć. Założę się, że chciał się z nią przespać od  _ **_tygodni_ ** — grzmiał Louis. 

Zayn wiedział, że to nie była prawda. Harry zasnął na kanapie zeszłej nocy. Wiedział także, że nie wyszedł, ponieważ słyszał parę minut temu, jak grzebie w szafie Liama. Przysłuchał się przez chwilę ciszy w mieszkaniu i usłyszał, że ktoś bierze prysznic w łazience, przypuszczając, że to właśnie Harry. Dziewczyna, którą usłyszał Louis, była prawdopodobnie jedną z tych z imprezy, które wciąż były w salonie. Jednakże, Zayn nie mógł mu tego powiedzieć. Nie, kiedy musiałby wyjaśnić Louisowi, dlaczego Harry w ogóle do nich przyszedł. Wiedział, że to nie było w porządku, by go okłamywać, ale za cholerę nie mógł narazić przyjaźni pomiędzy nimi na niebezpieczeństwo. Musiał udawać, że nic nie wiedział, by chronić sekret swój i Harry’ego.

— Nie wiem, kochanie — westchnął Zayn. — Jednak wciąż uważam, że powinieneś z nim porozmawiać.

— _Nie. Nie chcę z nim rozmawiać już nigdy więcej. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mi to zrobił._ — Zayn zaczął czuć się okropnie, kiedy usłyszał, jak jego przyjaciel szlocha. Ale potem usłyszał w tle także płacz Josie.

—  _ Muszę lecieć. Właśnie się obudziła. Do usłyszenia, Zee _ — powiedział mu Louis. 

— Okej. Cześć, Lou. — Po zakończeniu połączenia Zayn wpatrywał się w sufit, czując się winnym. Przytulił się bliżej Liama, klepiąc go w ramię, żeby jego chłopak go złyżeczkował i zabrał od niego ból.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Piątkowego wieczoru, kiedy Harry wrócił do domu z późnej zmiany, zaparkował motocykl na podjeździe. Gdy wszedł do środka, był zaskoczony, widząc, że jego matka, Robin i Tomlinsonowie, Louis oraz jego rodzice, siedzieli przy kuchennym stole. Josie i Claire były owinięte w kocyki, siedząc razem na fotelu Robina i oglądając ulubioną bajkę Josie. Jedyny dźwięk pochodził z telewizora. Harry podszedł do dziewczynek i ucałował je w główki, kręcąc głową, kiedy obie kompletnie go zignorowały.

— Kochanie — zawołała do niego Anne. — Chodź z nami usiąść, proszę. Mamy rodzinne spotkanie.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Co, do cholery, się działo? Nic nie powiedział i posłuchał jej, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy swoimi rodzicami, które było także dokładnie naprzeciwko Louisa. Niebieskie oczy odmawiały spotkania z tymi zielonymi.

— Wszyscy rozmawialiśmy — powiedziała Anne, wskazując na swojego męża, Johna i Evelyn. — I zauważyliśmy, że Josie nie reaguje dobrze na waszą separację. Za każdym razem, kiedy Louis zabierał ją do domu, płakała za Harrym.

Evelyn jej przytaknęła.

— Poprzedniej nocy była marudna przed snem, a rano obudziła się i zaczęła za nim rozglądać, i nie przestawała płakać przez dobre dziesięć minut. Rutyna tego biednego dziecka została zniszczona, a ona przez to cierpi.

Harry spojrzał na Louisa. Matka jego dziecka mu tego nie powiedziała.

— Przyzwyczai się do tego — sprzeczał się Louis. — Minęło tylko parę dni.

— Ale już straciła pół kilo. Anne i twoja matka zważyły ją godzinę temu — poinformował go Robin, stawiając go przed faktami. — Josie je mniej i myślimy, że to dlatego jest niespokojna. Przechodzenie codziennie z jednego domu do drugiego nie jest dla niej dobre. A z grafikiem pracy Harry’ego, będą noce, w które w ogóle nie będą się widzieć, jeśli ciągle będziesz zabierał ją do swojego domu.

— W takim razie może przychodzić mówić jej dobranoc — argumentował Louis.

— Po to, żeby płakała, kiedy wyjdzie? — przypomniała mu Anne. — Kochanie, coś musi się zmienić, zanim straci więcej kilogramów albo zachoruje.

— Ale…

— Louis — przerwała mu jego matka i wzięła jego dłoń w swoją, ściskając ją lekko. — Skarbie, uważamy, że będzie najlepiej, jeśli wprowadzisz się tutaj z powrotem — powiedziała mu z wahaniem.

— Nie! — krzyknął Louis. — On i ja — wskazał pomiędzy sobą a jego byłym, który siedział naprzeciwko niego — nie jesteśmy już razem. Nie chcę żyć pod tym samym dachem co  _ on _ .

— Możesz zamieszkać w pokoju dziecięcym — odezwała się łagodnie Anne, z całych sił starając się nie dać po sobie znać, jak raniły ją obelgi wobec jej syna. — Nie musisz spać w tym samym pokoju co Harry.

Louis zaplótł ramiona na piersi jak dziecko.

— Nie.

— Louisie Williamie! — Evelyn uniosła głos, powodując, że zarówno Louis, jak i Harry , podskoczyli. Evelyn praktycznie nigdy nie krzyczała. — Przestać być samolubny na sekundę i pomyśl o swojej córce! Jesteś teraz matką. Proszę, zachowuj się tak, jak na nią przystało.

— Ale tato — powiedział Louis, patrząc na niego. — Powiedziałeś, że ona powinna być ze mną. Że  _ jej miejsce jest  _ przy jej matce — kontynuował kłótnię.

— Tak — zgodził się John. — Ale okazało się, że Josie potrzebuje także swojego ojca. Przykro mi, synu, ale się z nimi zgadzam. To będzie dla niej najlepsze.

W tym momencie Louis pogodził się z tym, że przegrał kłótnię. Harry patrzył na podłogę, podczas kiedy Louis zacisnął pięści w gniewie, starając się unikać zabójczego spojrzenia niebieskich oczu. Louis nagle wstał, a jego krzesło zazgrzytało o podłogę jak paznokcie o tablicę.

— W porządku — splunął gorzko, po czym wyszedł z domu, by pójść po swoje rzeczy.

Rodzice kontynuowali rozmowę przy stole, podczas kiedy Harry siedział w milczeniu, bawiąc się pierścionkami na swoich palcach.

— Chcesz trochę obiadu, H? — zapytała jego mama.

Harry pokręcił głową. Stracił apetyt.

Piętnaście minut później Louis wpadł przez drzwi, ze swoją wielką walizką w dłoni. Nie odzywając się do żadnego z nich wszedł po schodach, a łzy spływały w dół jego policzków. Harry westchnął. Wiedział, że Louis był na niego zły, ale nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że go nienawidzi. Co takiego zrobił, że sprawy stały się jeszcze gorsze?

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, to John się do niego odezwał.

— Harry… — Mężczyzna sam nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.

Harry spojrzał na niego, pospiesznie ocierając łzy z oczu.

— Tak, proszę pana?

— Próbowałeś z nim rozmawiać? — zapytał go.

— On nie chce… — Harry zakrztusił się szlochem, a jego twarz zaczerwieniła się z zażenowania. — Nie chce ze mną rozmawiać. Próbowałem. Nawet na mnie nie patrzy.

John westchnął, kręcąc głową.

— Po prostu daj mu więcej czasu. Uspokoi się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. Już się poddał.

John poklepał go po plecach, po czym wrócił do swojej córki, która siedziała na fotelu. Wkrótce razem z Evelyn i Claire, śpiącą w jej ramionach, opuścili ich dom, by wrócić do swojego. Anne podgrzała Harry’emu talerz jedzenia mimo jego protestów. Harry przyjął je i poszedł usiąść na kanapie obok swojej dziewczynki, która wciąż oglądała bajkę. W połowie odcinka Josie wspięła się na jego kolana z małą pomocą swojego tatusia. Kontynuowali oglądanie, dopóki nie trzeba było przebrać jej pieluchy.

Harry wziął ją na ręce i zabrał do swojego pokoju. Zmienił jej pieluchę, po czym ubrał ją w jedną z jej piżamowych śpioszków. Ale po tym wciąż była płaczliwa, a kiedy zaczęła non stop łapać go za bluzkę, Harry wiedział, że jest głodna. Wziął więc głęboki oddech i poszedł do pokoju dziecięcego, który zajął Louis.

Louis stał przy szafie, wieszając w niej swoje ubrania. Harry stał w progu, obserwując go, dopóki nie zebrał się na odwagę, by się odezwać.

— Um, Louis? — powiedział nieśmiało.

— Czego, do kurwy, chcesz? — przerwał mu opryskliwie Louis.

Josie wybrała ten moment, by zaczął głośno płakać. Louis natychmiast się odwrócił.

— Jest głodna — oznajmił Harry, podając mu ją.

Louis wziął ją, nie patrząc na niego. Odwrócił się i chwycił jej kocyk, zawieszając go nad Josie, żeby Harry nie mógł widzieć, jak karmi ją swoją małą piersią.

Harry się rozkleił. Louis nigdy się nie zakrywał, ponieważ wcześniej to zawsze była ich dwójka. Starał się z całych sił ukryć przed nim swoje emocje.

— Louis, proszę. Czy możemy… — powiedział Harry, powoli do niego podchodząc.

— Porozmawiać? Nie. A teraz idź. I nie pytaj mnie o to więcej — powiedział Louis bez ogródek, podchodząc do drzwi i przytrzymując je dla niego.

Harry odwrócił się i wyszedł, ale zanim zdążył błagać go ponownie, Louis zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, kompletnie roztrzaskując jakiekolwiek resztki nadziei, które mu pozostały. To bolało nawet bardziej, wiedza, że Louis był tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak niedostępny. Tej nocy Harry uśpił się płaczem, z poduszką ciążową między ramionami. To nie był Louis, ale pachniała dokładnie jak on, powodując tym, że Harry płakał jeszcze bardziej, zanurzając twarz w miękkim materiale.

Tęsknił za Louisem tak bardzo.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Harry, skarbie, chodź tutaj, proszę! — zawołała go Anne z kuchni, z głową w szafie.

Harry wszedł do kuchni, uśmiechając się do swojej mamy.

— W czym ci pomóc?

Wręczyła mu kawałek papieru z długą listą produktów.

— Potrzebuję, żebyś pojechał do sklepu i kupił mi te wszystkie rzeczy. Muszę zacząć przygotowania na jutro, a nie mam czasu na zakupy. 

— Ugh, ale mamo… — jęknął Harry. — Jest dzień przed Świętem Dziękczynienia. Nie chcę iść do Ralphsa, to teraz strefa wojenna.

— Jeśli nie pójdziesz, to nie będziesz jutro jeść — zagroziła mu Anne, nie mając nastroju na jego narzekanie. — Więc masz wybór.

— W porządku — wymamrotał Harry, składając listę w kostkę i wsuwając ją do swojej kieszeni.

— Proszę, zabierz Josie ze sobą — dodała, wyjmując patelnię.

— Okej, mamo! — krzyknął Harry z salonu, zmierzając w stronę schodów, żeby wziąć swoją kurtkę i śpiącą córeczkę. Kiedy wszedł do pokoju, wślizgnął się w ciepłe ubrania i delikatnie podniósł swojego aniołka, by założyć jej kurteczkę, uważając, by jej nie obudził, kiedy odkładał ją do fotelika. Ułożył na niej jej kocyk, wsuwając go pod nią na bokach, żeby nie było jej zimno. Dla bezpieczeństwa wziął także jedną z jej puchatych czapeczek i tak delikatnie, jak tylko mógł, naciągnął ją na nią tak, że rude pukle wystawały na dole.

Kiedy uznał, że jest ubrana wystarczająco ciepło, zawiesił dziecięcą torbę na swoim ramieniu i podniósł fotelik. Ostrożnie zszedł po schodach i do garażu. Otworzył drzwi od samochodu i zapiął Josie na jej miejscu. Zanim zdążył wślizgnąć się na miejsce kierowcy, jego mama zawołała go z domu. 

— Zaczekaj!

Harry pokręcił głową, po czym pobiegł do kuchni, gdzie jego mama usiłowała dosięgnąć czegoś z górnej półki.

— Możesz podać mi tę miskę? — poprosiła go Anne. — Nie mogę jej dosięgnąć.

— Pewnie, mamo — zachichotał Harry, bez problemu dosięgając i podał ją kobiecie.

— Dziękuję, kochanie. — Pocałowała go w policzek.

— Nie ma za co, krasnalu — powiedział, klepiąc ją po głowie.

Trzasnęła go szmatką kuchenną.

— Wynoś się z mojej kuchni, Wielka Stopo.

Harry roześmiał się, biegnąc z powrotem do samochodu. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie widząc, że Josie dalej spała. Uruchomił samochód i pojechał do sklepu spożywczego, śpiewając razem z radiem, które grało cicho w tle. Starał się nie patrzeć na puste miejsce pasażera. To nieustannie przypominało mu, że Louis go zostawił i nie chciał dłużej przebywać w jego towarzystwie. Najsmutniejsze było to, że Harry wiedział, że nikt nie mógł mu go zastąpić. Więc starał się zaakceptować fakt, że miejsce pasażera, dziura w jego sercu oraz jego łóżko już pozostaną puste.

Przez cały miesiąc starał się przestać myśleć o Louisie. Ale to było po prostu za trudne. Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy ten żył po drugiej stronie korytarza. To przypominało Harry’emu ostatnie miesiące ciąży Louisa, jednak tym razem role były odwrócone. Ich dziewczynka była jedyną rzeczą, która trzymała ich razem. Harry był wdzięczny, że dzięki niej już na zawsze będą połączeni, ale wiedział, że jego były chłopak w końcu ruszy do przodu. Modlił się, by zdążyli naprawić ich relację, zanim Louis da ich córce ojczyma.

Kiedy Harry wjechał na zapchany parking, westchnął i zaczął szukać miejsca. Po dwukrotnym okrążeniu i nie znalezieniu żadnego, zaczynał stawać się zły. Za trzecim razem w końcu zauważył, jak ktoś wycofuje. Ale z jego szczęściem, była tam druga osoba czekająca na to miejsce po przeciwnej stronie, więc docisnął gazu, zanim mogła zająć jego miejsce, zostawiając za sobą ślad opon. Podziękował w myślach Robinowi za nauczenie go, jak tu prowadzić, kiedy przyjechali tu pierwszy raz. Roześmiał się, kiedy drugi kierowca odjechał, dalej szukając miejsca parkingowego. 

Westchnął głośno i zgasił silnik, zanim wysiadł z samochodu. Odkrył, że Josie dalej śpi i już miał chwycić za fotelik, kiedy zakwiliła. Harry zatrzymał się i spojrzał na nią, widząc, jak rusza głową i wydyma dolną wargę, ponownie kwiląc.

— Masz zły sen, muffinko? — zagruchał do niej i ucałował jej czółko. Josie wydawała się zrelaksować, po czym wypuściła długie westchnienie, zanim wróciła do spokojnego snu.

Kiedy Harry był pewien, że było już w porządku, chwycił jej fotelik i pospieszył do sklepu. Nie chciał, żeby była narażona na chłód dłużej niż to było konieczne. Chwycił wózek sklepowy i umieścił fotelik w koszyku, po czym zaczął zakupy. Poszedł prosto na dział z puszkami i zaczął wkładać do wózka wszystko, czego potrzebował, patrząc co chwilę na swoją córkę, by upewnić się, że nic jej nie jest.

Zmarszczył brwi, widząc, jak inne pary wokół niego robią wspólnie zakupy. To sprawiło, że było mu smutno, ponieważ to było kolejne przypomnienie, że był teraz sam. Chciałby, żeby Louis był tutaj z nim i żeby mógł skończyć szybciej, ale matka jego dziecka była teraz nie wiadomo gdzie i nie wiadomo z kim, ucząc się. Harry naprawdę miał nadzieję, że to było to, co faktycznie robili. Ale nie miał już prawa, by się tym przejmować. Louis był teraz wolnym facetem i mógł robić cokolwiek chciał, z kimkolwiek chciał.

Kiedy skończył z puszkami, cieszył się, że mógł w końcu wyjść z tej alejki, ponieważ stawało się tu zbyt tłoczno i ludzie ciągle próbowali zerkać mu do fotelika. To bezgranicznie irytowało Harry’ego, a nawet bardziej, kiedy ludzie pytali, czy to jego dziecko. Za każdym razem musiał walczyć z ochotą przewrócenia oczami i odpowiadania im, dlaczego miałby mieć ją ze sobą w innym przypadku. Nie nosiłby ze sobą przypadkowego dziecka.

— Hej! — zawołał za nim dziewczęcy głos.

Harry natychmiast się uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył, że to Sabrina idzie w stronę niego i Josie. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, przyciągnął ją do uścisku i pozwolił jej przywitać się z Josie.

— Jest rozkoszna jak zawsze! — zagruchała Sabrina, zaglądając do nosidełka i opierając się pokusie chwycenia jej za rączkę.

Gdy tylko Harry zobaczył sposób, w jaki Sabrina na nią patrzy, przypomniał sobie komentarz Louisa o pozwoleniu jej być matką Josie, a to sprawiło, że jego serce zabolało. Nikt nigdy nie mógłby bardziej idealny niż Louis.

— Harry? — Sabrina wyrwała go z transu.

— Tak? — zapytał Harry, kręcąc głową. Musiał przestać myśleć o Louisie. — Co mówiłaś?

— Co jest następne na twojej liście? — zachichotała Sabrina, wskazując na nią.

— Och, tak! Umm… — Spojrzał w dół, by przeczytać następny produkt. — Ziemniaki. — Ale Harry nie miał pojęcia, gdzie znajdowały się ziemniaki i tępo rozejrzał się po sklepie.

— Zaprowadzę cię do nich — roześmiała się i zanim Harry mógł zarejestrować, co się dzieje, chwyciła za jego wózek i zaczęła pchać go w stronę produktu. Harry gapił się na nią w szoku, po czym za nią podążył, odrobinę biegnąc, by dotrzymać jej tempa. Robili zakupy i rozmawiali, Sabrina pomagała mu znaleźć wszystko, co było na liście Anne, ale mogła stwierdzić, że był nieco rozproszony.

— Harry, ostatnio dziwnie się zachowujesz. Czy wszystko jest w porządku? — zapytała go łagodnie.

— Tak. To tylko to, że… Cóż… — przerwał, a ona kiwnęła głową, dając mu znać, żeby kontynuował. — Louis i ja się bardzo pokłóciliśmy. I on ze mną zerwał. Więc tak. To ssie — przyznał, posyłając jej smutny uśmiech.

Sapnęła.

— Mama Josie cię zostawiła?

— No — westchnął Harry. — Nawet ze mną nie rozmawia.

— Jest szalony, że z ciebie rezygnuje, Hazz. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Pożałuje tego tak szybko, jak tylko ktoś cię poderwie. Przystojny mężczyzna z najbardziej uroczą córeczką na świecie nie będzie singlem na długo.

Harry się skrzywił. Wiedział, że ona tylko próbowała go pocieszyć, ale nie miała racji. Nie był zainteresowany umawianiem się z nikim, kiedy wciąż był tak bardzo zakochany w Louisie. Harry zastanawiał się, czy kiedykolwiek dojdzie do tego momentu, gdzie będzie chciał być z kimś innym.

— Nigdy nie wiesz. — Sabrina posłała mu psotne spojrzenie, a jej usta wywinęły się w uśmiechu pełnym nadziei. — Ten ktoś może być teraz nawet w tym sklepie.

Harry pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Prawdopodobnie nie. 

Gdyby nie byli przyjaciółmi, Harry mógłby pomyśleć, że z nim flirtowała. Ale w każdym razie to i tak nie miało znaczenia, ponieważ wiedział, że miłości jego życia nie było w pobliżu. Znając Louisa, był w bibliotece albo w domu swojego przyjaciela, ze swoimi kujonowatymi okularami umieszczonymi na jego słodkim nosie w kształcie guziczka, który najbardziej prawdopodobnie był wepchnięty głęboko w podręczniku. Serce go zakłuło na tę myśl. Tęsknił za Louisem tak bardzo, a to, że dziewczynka śpiąca przed nim wyglądała tak bardzo podobnie do swojej pięknej mamy, nie pomagało. Nieważne co robił, nie mógł od niego uciec.

Kiedy w końcu nadszedł czas na zapłatę, Josie się obudziła i zażądała, by ją podniósł. Harry nie chciał, żeby rozpłakała się na środku sklepu, więc wziął ją na ręce, trzymając ją, kiedy umieszczał produkty na taśmie. Josie wpatrywała się we wszystkie rzeczy śpiącymi oczami, próbując nawet sięgnąć po parę produktów, ale Harry przytrzymał ją bliżej siebie. W końcu stała się zmęczona próbami dotknięcia wszystkiego i tylko oparła swoją głowę o jego ramię, gapiąc się na wielkiego, nadmuchanego indyka przy drzwiach.

— Ba! — Josie podniosła główkę, żeby spojrzeć na swojego ojca, po czym wskazała na indyka.

— Co to jest? — Harry pocałował ją w czubek nosa. — Co to jest, huh? Indyk? — Harry ucałował ją ponownie. — Pan Indyk.

Josie cały czas wskazywała na indyka, posuwając się nawet do próby wydostania się z ramion Harry’ego i poraczkowania tam. Harry przytrzymał ją mocniej i spojrzał na kasjerkę, kiedy ta podała mu kwotę. Josie obserwowała, jak płaci i jak zwykle usiłowała chwycić jego kartę. Harry uważał, że lubiła ją, bo była błyszcząca i wyglądała jak zabawka.

— Nie. — Harry ją odsunął. — Nie potrzebujesz karty kredytowej. — Schował ją z powrotem do portfela i zaczął wkładać torby do koszyka.

Potem wziął głęboki oddech i spróbował włożyć swoją córkę z powrotem do nosidełka tylko po to, by ta znieruchomiała i zaczęła płakać. Przewrócił oczami i posadził ją w siedzeniu dla dzieci w wózku, mając ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy zachichotała i wystawiła język, trzymając się rączki. Podczas drogi powrotnej do samochodu starał się być tak ostrożny, jak tylko mógł, ponieważ Josie była za malutka, żeby siedzieć samej w wózku, nawet, jeśli była zapięta.

— Harry, pozwól, że ci pomogę — powiedziała Sabrina, obserwując, jak Harry usiłuje zabawiać swoją córkę, wkładając zakupy do bagażnika.

— Dzięki, Rina. Ona zawsze potrzebuje uwagi. — Harry trzymał Josie jedną ręką, a w drugą wziął nosidełko, odkładając je z powrotem na tylne siedzenie. Josie pisnęła, kiedy zobaczyła jedną ze swoich zabawek w samochodzie, wiercąc się w uścisku swojego ojca i chcąc po nią iść. Harry szybko usadził ją w jej foteliku i dał jej zabawkę, dziękując bogu, że była teraz rozproszona kawałkiem plastiku. Powędrowała prosto do jej buzi i Harry był wdzięczny, że Louis poświęca czas, by je myć i dezynfekować. Louis był najlepszą mamą.

Po tym Harry ucałował jej czółko i zamknął drzwi. Obszedł samochód naokoło, by dostać się do bagażnika i pomógł Sabrinie włożyć ostatnie siatki do samochodu.

— Dziękuję ci za pomoc — powiedział jej. Harry musiał odstawić wózek na miejsce, ale nie chciał zostawiać Josie samej w samochodzie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak już raz została od niego zabrana.

— Odstawię go dla ciebie — zaoferowała Sabrina.

— Ratujesz mi życie — zażartował Harry, ale był jej szczerze wdzięczny.

Roześmiała się.

— Żaden problem. — Ale zanim Harry zdążył zająć miejsce kierowcy, zawołała go jeszcze raz.

— Tak? — zapytał z kluczami w jednej ręce, a drugą przebiegając przez swoje włosy. Zaczynały stawać się długie i kręcić się na końcach. Uwielbiał, jak swego czasu Louis przebiegał przez nie palcami. Zdecydowanie powinien je znowu ściąć.

— Jeśli jesteś dzisiaj wolny i chcesz zapomnieć o Louisie, możesz czuć się zaproszony, żeby wpaść do mnie do mieszkania. — Sabrina położyła dłoń na biodrze, jej długie paznokcie były pomalowane na różowo. Louis nigdy nie malował swoich paznokci. Kurwa, musiał przestać porównywać ich dwójkę.

— Właściwie to mogę przyjąć twoją propozycję, jeśli uda mi się uciec — odkrzyknął, po czym wsiadł na miejsce kierowcy. Rozważał do zaproszenie, odjeżdżając i myśląc, że może to był dobry pomysł. Mogli obejrzeć parę filmów i na parę godzin mógł zapomnieć o tym, jak samotny był. 

  
  
* W oryginale użyto zwrotu “he’s suffering from baby mama drama”, ale niestety nie dało się tego fajnie przetłumaczyć.

** W oryginale użyto zwrotu “high as kite”, co oznacza dosłownie “wysoko jak latawiec”, ale że oczywiście angielskie określenie “high” nie ma w tym kontekście sensu po polsku, użyłam zupełnie innego. 


	34. Chapter 34

Harry wracał do domu ze sklepu spożywczego z rozgadanym dzieckiem z tyłu. To było słodkie, jak próbowała z nim rozmawiać, nawet jeśli tak naprawdę nie potrafiła powiedzieć żadnego słowa. Harry starał się na wszystko odpowiadać. Kiedy dotarli do domu, chwycił za nosidełko i parę toreb, po czym zaniósł je do kuchni. Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis odkłada naczynia, gawędząc o czymś z Anne. Josie wydała z siebie dźwięk i rzuciła swoją zabawką, po czym zaczeła się wiercić i próbować wydostać ze swojego siedzenia. To przykuło uwagę Louisa, który złapał niezręczny kontakt wzrokowy z Harrym, zanim spojrzał w dół na swoje dziecko, posyłając jej uśmiech. W tych dniach uśmiechał się do wszystkich za wyjątkiem Harry’ego.

— Cześć, moja księżniczko. — Louis odłożył miskę, po czym podszedł do nosidełka, żeby ją wyjąć.

Gdy tylko Josie znalazła się w jego ramionach, ucałował jej policzki i słuchał, jak jego dziecko opowiada mu o całym swoim dniu. Ledwo spojrzał na Harry’ego, kiedy znowu odszedł, skupiając się zamiast tego na ściągnięciu grubej kurtki, którą jego dziecko miało na sobie. 

— Chcesz zejść na dół? Okej — powiedział jej Louis, ponieważ miał wiele rzeczy do zrobienia, a ona chciała bawić się z Dustym.

Odłożył ją do jej kojca, ponieważ byli w kuchni.

Harry nie wiedział, co zrobić. Jego mama była zajęta gotowaniem w kuchni, a Louis jej pomagał, zajmując się teraz także ich dzieckiem, które było rozproszone kotem. Od ich zerwania Louis nie podjął żadnego wysiłku, żeby z nim porozmawiać albo w coś go włączyć, więc zdecydował się iść na górę i wziąć prysznic tylko po to, by go uniknąć.

Kiedy mył swoje włosy, zdecydował się jechać do mieszkania Sabriny, skoro nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. I może ona miała rację, to mogłoby być dobre, żeby zapomnieć na chwilę o jego zawalonym związku.

Harry wyszedł spod prysznica i ubrał się w swoje obcisłe, czarne dżinsy oraz swój wydziergany na drutach, lawendowy sweter. Spojrzał w lustro i spróbował uśmiechnąć się sam do siebie, ale nie potrafił. Przez ostatnie dni czuł tylko smutek, a jego twarz była stale nachmurzona. Jedyne uśmiechy były zarezerwowane dla jego mamy i córki.

Harry obiecał sobie, że spróbuje być szczęśliwszy, kiedy jego siostra i babcia przyjadą na kolację dziękczynną i zostaną na parę dni. Ale to będzie trudne, ponieważ prawdopodobnie Tomlinsonowie też u nich będą. Harry wciąż nie był w dobrych stosunkach z Johnem. Cieszył się, że chociaż Evelyn przynajmniej z nim rozmawiała i traktowała go miło. Jęknął, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że Beatrice też przyjedzie. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie będzie bardzo zdenerwowana, kiedy odkryje, że jej wnuczek już z nim nie jest. Ale Harry wiedział, że nie przyjmie tego dobrze. Część niego miała ochotę płakać na tę myśl. Nigdy nie poślubi Louisa.

Łza ześlizgnęła się z jego oka, kiedy zorientował się, co miał na sobie. Prawie zdecydował się przebrać, przypominając sobie nagle, że Louis często nosił ten sweter, kiedy był w ciąży z Josie. Wyglądał tak uroczo z za długimi rękawami swetra, trzymając dłonie na dużym brzuchu, które było domem dla ich dziecka. Gdyby Harry nie był wtedy takim głupkiem, może mógłby zdobyć Louisa dużo wcześniej.

Harry pokręcił głową. To wszystko nie miało znaczenia, skoro Louis i tak z nim zerwał. Był dupkiem i na to zasługiwał. Zasługiwał na swój ból.

Harry zdjął sweter, kiedy ból stał się zbyt duży. Podszedł z powrotem do swojej szafy i wyjął jeden ze swetrów Robina, które mu ukradł, wyciszając wszystkie słodko-gorzkie wspomnienia, po czym zszedł na dół.

Znalazł Josie stojącą w swoim kojcu z jej malutkimi dłońmi zaciskającymi się mocno na oparciu, kiedy wpatrywała się w Louisa, czasami wypuszczając z siebie małe kwilenie.

— Mamusia jest zajęta, kochanie — westchnął Louis, starając się obrać wszystkie ziemniaki obok siebie. Miał wrażenie, jakby nigdy miał tego nie skończyć, ponieważ czekała na niego jeszcze jedna cała torba.

— O, Harry, dzięki bogu — powiedziała Anne. — Możesz zabrać ją do salonu? Już prawie czas na jej bajkę. — Uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Harry pokiwał głową i wziął ją.

— Chodź tutaj, muffinko. — Podniósł ją i wyszedł z kuchni. — Obejrzymy Tygryska Daniela!

Harry właśnie owinął Josie w jej kocyk niczym burrito i posadził ją na fotelu Robina, kiedy frontowe drzwi się otworzyły i weszła przez nie Gemma, a za nią ich babcia, Evelyn trzymająca Claire i Beatrice. Przywitał je, włączając telewizor na ulubionej bajce Josie, po czym usiadł na podłodze obok niej, żeby ją pilnować. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że nie przywitały się z Josie, ponieważ wszystkie już wiedziały, że nie lubiła, gdy przeszkadzało jej się w oglądaniu jej ulubionego serialu. Jej oczy były skupione na telewizorze, gdzie grała przewodnia piosenka. Evelyn przyszła i usadziła swoją córkę tuż obok Josie, żeby dwie dziewczynki mogły oglądać bajkę razem. Harry chwycił za kolejny kocyk i owinął nim Claire jak burrito dokładnie tak, jak zrobił to z Josie.

— Harry! — usłyszał, jak jego mama go woła. Przewrócił oczami, wchodząc do kuchni, gdzie wszystkie kobiety i Louis pomagały Anne z przygotowaniem posiłku na jutro.

— Tak, mamo? — zapytał.

— Czy możesz iść do garażu i przynieść pudełko opisane “ _ rzeczy na Święto Dziękczynienia” _ ? — powiedziała mu Anne. — I pamiętaj, żeby być ostrożnym! Są tam wszystkie moje ładne talerze.

— Wiem, mamo. Robię to dla ciebie co roku — zachichotał Harry, idąc po nie.

— Louis, idź mu pomóc — rozkazała swojemu wnukowi Beatrice. — Wiesz, jak niezdarny jest twój chłopak.

W całej kuchni zapanowała śmiertelna cisza, a Harry zatrzymał się w pół kroku, słysząc te słowa, zszokowany przez bycie adresatem tego terminu, do którego już nie mógł się odnosić.

— Co? — zapytała ich Beatrice. — Powiedziałam coś złego?

Reszta kobiet w kuchni wpatrywała się w Louisa, podczas gdy Harry gapił się na drzwi prowadzące do garażu, będąc zbyt niepewnym, by je otworzyć.

— Babciu — odezwał się Louis małym głosikiem. — My, um… nie jesteśmy już dłużej razem — poinformował ją.

Ból w klatce piersiowej Harry’ego przybrał na sile. Naprawdę musiał stąd uciec. Szybko poszedł po pudełko.

— Co masz na myśli, mówiąc, że wasza dwójka nie jest już razem?! — Harry usłyszał krzyk Beatrice, jej głos brzmiał na zdezorientowany i wściekły.

— Zerwałem z nim — wyszeptał Louis. Harry ledwo mógł go usłyszeć.

— Ale on jest ojcem twojego dziecka! Dlaczego, do cholery, to zrobiłeś? — chciała wiedzieć.

— Po- ponieważ… — Harry słuchał, jak Louis się jąka, chwytając za pudełko z półki, gdzie jego rodzina przechowywała cały sprzęt na Święto Dziękczynienia. Po tym wszedł z powrotem do środka.

— Beatrice, proszę — wyszeptała Evelyn, starając się uciszyć swoją teściową. — Straszysz dzieci.

— Odezwij się, Louis — powiedziała Beatrice swojemu wnukowi, kompletnie ignorując jego matkę. — Chcę to usłyszeć. Za moich czasów taki rodzaj zachowania nie był tolerowany! Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, pastor Paul udzieliłby wam ślubu już rok temu.

Po postawieniu pudła na stole, Harry chwycił za swoje klucze, ucałował Josie na do widzenia, potargał włoski Claire i wyszedł z powrotem do garażu, zanim Louis mógł odpowiedzieć. Szybko uruchomił samochód i odjechał, nie chcąc zostać i słuchać, jak Louis opowiada tamten okropny dzień. Wciąż miał koszmary, jak jego dziewczynka leży na podłodze, a Louis ją zabiera.

Harry wiedział, że Louis miał każde prawo na świecie, żeby zakończyć ich związek tamtego wieczora, ale miał przeczucie, że Beatrice się z tym nie zgodzi. Harry nie miał zamiaru słuchać, jak Louis przekonuje swoją babcię, jakim był dupkiem, chociaż wiedział, że kobieta nie będzie widziała w tym powodu, skoro jej umysł pozostał w poprzedniej epoce. Harry cieszył się, że jego babcia, Josephine, nie miała takich przestarzałych poglądów. Ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie była smutna, że już nie byli razem. Jego babcia kochała Louisa prawie tak bardzo jak Harry i reszta jego rodziny.

Kiedy Harry zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, napisał do Sabriny, że jedzie do jej mieszkania. Odpowiedziała mu paroma szczęśliwymi emotkami. Harry uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową, po czym odłożył telefon, upewniając się jednak, że ten nie jest wyciszony, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Louis chciał się z nim skontaktować.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Tymczasem w domu Stylesów-Twistów Louis stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły z każdą minutą. Miał dość i był już zmęczony oceniającymi komentarzami swojej babci. Nie musiał wyjaśniać jej, dlaczego zerwał z Harrym. To była jego decyzja, czy chciał być samotnym rodzicem, czy nie. Mogła się pierdolić ze swoim tradycyjnym gównem. Był wolnym człowiekiem i mógł robić to, co chciał.

— Nie muszę ci nic wyjaśniać! — wrzasnął na nią Louis, aż cały dom zamilkł, a jedynymi słyszalnymi dźwiękami pozostały te z bajki, którą oglądały Josie i Claire. — To, dlaczego z nim nie zerwałem, nie jest twoją cholerną sprawą. Może bym ci nawet powiedział, gdybyś przestała żyć w przeszłości i chociaż raz spróbowała zrozumieć, jak ja się czuję.

Louis przepchnął się przez zatłoczoną kuchnię i poszedł do salonu po swoje dziecko.

— Chodźmy, Josie — powiedział, podnosząc ją i starając się nie przeszkadzać swojej śpiącej siostrze. To było niesamowite, jak przespała ich wrzaski i telewizję. Ale Claire uwielbiała spać i mogła zasnąć wszędzie.

Josie zakwiliła, kiedy Louis wszedł na schody, żeby zabrać torbę z jej rzeczami z pokoju dziecięcego. Przerwał jej bajkę!

— Wiem, że jesteś zła, kochanie, ale mamusia musi wyjść. — Ucałował ją, po czym wziął swoje klucze, portfel i telefon. — Ale nie martw się. Jak już wrócimy, obejrzymy kolejny odcinek na laptopie tatusia!

Josie pisnęła, kiedy Louis wspomniał o Harrym. Znała parę słów i zawsze rozglądała się za Harrym, gdy Louis tak go nazywał. To był jeden z powodów, dlaczego wprowadził się z powrotem do domu Anne. Josie kochała swojego tatusia bardzo mocno i nienawidziła być z dala od niego.

— Wkrótce go zobaczysz, nie martw się. Ale teraz odwiedzimy wujka Zayna — powiedział jej Louis, idąc do garażu. Podziękował Harry’emu w myślach, kiedy zobaczył, że ten wyjął jej fotelik ze swojego samochodu i zostawił go na podłodze obok swojego stołu do pracy. Louis włożył Josie do środka, po czym umieścił fotelik z tyłu własnego samochodu.

Zawsze pilnował, by zostawiać w niej parę jej zabawek, żeby miała czym się bawić, ponieważ nie chciał, by rozpraszała go podczas prowadzenia. Kiedy Louis w końcu dotarł do domu Zayna, zaparkował i wyjął Josie z jej fotelika, po czym zapukał do drzwi.

Otworzyła je Trisha, a na jej twarzy pojawił się wielki uśmiech, gdy zobaczyła Josie.

— Tutaj jest moja ulubiona dziewczynka! — zagruchała, sięgając po nią.

— Hej! — Louis usłyszał gdzieś z środka domu krzyk Waliyhi, siostry Zayna. 

Trisha zignorowała ją i zaczęła obcałowywać Josie, która widziała ją już parę razy i była przyzwyczajona do tego rodzaju uwagi, więc szczęśliwie pozwalała jej trzymać się w ramionach.

— Zayn jest w swoim pokoju, skarbie — powiedziała Louisowi jego mama, nie mając zamiaru oddawać mu jego dziecka.

Louis się roześmiał, nie mając nic przeciwko kradzieży swojej córki, wiedząc, że Trisha mu ją przyniesie, kiedy Josie będzie chciała do niego iść.

— Dzięki! — Poszedł do pokoju Zayna, po czym wszedł do środka bez pukania, wiedząc, że jego przyjacielowi nie będzie to przeszkadzało.

— Cześć, Lou! Jak tam mija ci życie bez kutasa? — zapytał go Zayn, leżąc na łóżku i rysując coś w swoim szkicowniku.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Czy ty zawsze musisz rzucać mi w twarz tym, jak dobrze ma się twoje małżeństwo?

— Nie bądź zazdrosny — odpowiedział Zayn, a ołówek w jego dłoni latał po kartce, kiedy z nim rozmawiał. — Nie pozwolę twojej zazdrości zrujnować tej przyjaźni tak jak zrujnowała twój związek.

— Jakbyś ty nigdy nie był zazdrosny! — oskarżył go Louis.

— Jestem. Ale Liam i ja rozmawiamy o tym jak  _ dorośli  _ — powiedział mu Zayn. — Lou, jeśli będziesz dusił to gówno w sobie, wszystko się tylko pogorszy. Powinieneś powiedzieć Harry’emu już na samym początku, jak się z tym czujesz.

— Wiem, że jej pragnie! Niby po co spędzałby z nią tyle czasu, gdyby było inaczej? Założę się, że właśnie u niej jest. Prawdopodobnie z zanurzonym w niej kutasem. Niech lepiej użyje zabezpieczenia. Moja córka nie może zostać zastąpiona.

Zayn przestał rysować i w końcu na niego spojrzał, jego mina z jednej strony była zszokowana, a z drugiej zażenowana.

— Louis, słyszysz samego siebie?

— Co? To sensowna obawa — powiedział swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, który powinien stanąć po jego stronie.

— Widziałeś sposób, w jaki na ciebie patrzy? — Zayn pokręcił głową. — Boże, jesteś idiotą. Harry’emu prawdopodobnie nawet nie stanie dla nikogo innego poza tobą. Jest pod twoim pantoflem! Co musi się jeszcze stać, żebyś to pojął?

— Cokolwiek. — Louis go zignorował. — Odpisała ci? Ma je?

— No. Ma około tuzina. Powiedziała, że niedługo będą gotowe — odpowiedział Zayn, odpisując jej.

— Kto potrzebuje kutasa, jeśli można mieć tamale.

Zayn posłał Louisowi spojrzenie z serii:  _ “o czym ty pierdolisz?”  _ Nie wiedział nawet, co powiedzieć. Te dwie rzeczy tak naprawdę nie były do porównania.

— Nie mogę — powiedział, idąc za Louisem po Josie. Zamierzali upolować swoje tamale. 

  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Harry przyjechał pod blok Sabriny, zaparkował pod nim i spojrzał na siebie w lusterku wstecznym. Przebiegł palcami przez swoje włosy, które sięgały mu teraz do ramion i skręcały się na końcach. Jego twarz wyglądała na zmęczoną, a jego zielone oczy były zapadnięte i pozbawione blasku. Jedyną osobą, która potrafiła sprawić, żeby dalej migotały, była Josie, jego błyszcząca gwiazdeczka, jego słodka, jagodowa muffinka.

Kiedy skończył poprawiać się przed lustrem, wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł po schodach. W bloku było dzisiaj cicho, wszyscy byli prawdopodobnie w swoich domach, przygotowywując się na jutrzejsze święto. Kiedy Harry dotarł do drzwi, zapukał w nie i założył ręce za plecy.

Z jakiegoś powodu Harry czuł się niezręcznie. Zazwyczaj, kiedy przychodził do mieszkania Sabriny, miał ze sobą Josie i zawsze odrabiali razem lekcje. To będzie pierwszy raz, kiedy przychodził tutaj, żeby spotkać się z nią jako przyjaciel. To był także pierwszy raz, gdy przychodził tutaj jako singiel. Z jakiegoś powodu sprawiało to, że był nerwowy.

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się na oścież. Stanęła przed nim Sabrina uparta w bardzo prowokujący sposób. Miała na sobie tylko satynowy, czerwony szlafroczek, a pasek zawiązany ciasno wokół jej talii powodował, że jej piersi były bardzo widoczne. Harry mógł nawet zobaczyć jej twarde sutki naciskające na materiał. Ale odkryta skóra nie była najdziwniejszą częścią. Miała na sobie parę szpilek w tym samym kolorze co jej rubinowo-czerwone usta. Harry był bardzo zmieszany. Dlaczego była ubrana w taki sposób?

— Hazza! Nie spodziewałam się, że będziesz tak szybko, kochanie — przywitała się z nim.

— Czy to zła pora? — zapytał Harry łamliwym i niepewnym głosem, starając się z całych sił utrzymać wzrok na jej twarz i nie analizować jej wyglądu. Chwila, kochanie? Czy ona właśnie nazwała go  _ kochaniem _ ?

— Oczywiście, że nie! — powiedziała, kręcąc głową. — Właśnie wyszłam spod prysznica. Usiądź sobie na kanapie, a ja skończę się przygotowywać.

Nawet jeśli w głowie Harry’ego pojawiło się tysiące syren, zdecydował się je zignorować. Podążył za nią, idąc powoli i rozglądając się dookoła. Ale Sabrina musiała stwierdzić, że nie szedł wystarczająco szybko. Ułożyła dłoń na jego plecach i poprowadziła go do kanapy. Harry się spiął, kiedy poczuł jej dotyk i odetchnął, kiedy zabrała rękę, nie wiedząc nawet, że wstrzymywał oddech.

— Czuj się jak w domu. Zaraz wrócę. — Mrugnęła do niego.

Harry przełknął ślinę. Coś było nie tak. Bardzo, bardzo nie tak. Ale byłoby niegrzecznie wyjść, a jego mama nauczyła go manier. Więc zdecydował się siedzieć spięty i czekać na nią, aż wróci, zanim wymyśli jakąś wymówkę, by wyjść.

Kiedy czekał, jego niepokój wzrastał z każdą chwilą i mógł poczuć, jak ogromna kropla potu spływa po jego karku. Im dłużej siedział, tym bardziej pojmował, że to, co się działo, nie było normalne i wszystko w jego głowie zaczęło wskakiwać na miejsce. Przyjaciele nie witają się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi w ten sposób jak ona w drzwiach. Przyjaciele nie flirtują ze sobą nawzajem w sklepie spożywczym. Przyjaciele nie mówią do siebie per kochanie. Cóż, a przynajmniej nie w ten sposób, co  _ ona.  _ Kurwa, musiał stąd uciec.

Kiedy Harry miał już wstawać, poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu, która popchnęła go z powrotem w dół, a jej paznokcie wbijały się w jego skórę.

— Gdzie myślisz, że się wybierasz, kochany?

Harry wyraźnie się wzdrygnął, jej słowa raziły go niczym paralizator, powodując, że oczy niemal wyskoczyły z jego głowy, a jego serce prawie dostało zawału.

— Impreza się dopiero zaczyna. — Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. — Więc proszę. Usiądź z powrotem i rozkoszuj się pokazem.

Harry był w takim szoku, że wszystkim, co mógł robić, było przyglądanie się.

Odwróciła się i odeszła. Jej tyłek kołysał się w tę i z powrotem niczym wahadło, a Harry starał się z całych sił skoncentrować na tym, żeby nie zwymiotować. Jeśli starała się zahipnotyzować go kołysaniem swoich bioder, nie wychodziło jej to, ponieważ było mu niedobrze. Kiedy dotarła do końca swojego wymyślonego wybiegu, odwróciła się i oblizała usta. Jej dłoń chwyciła gruby, czerwony pasek, który był zawiązany ochronnie wokół jej talii i zaczęła go rozwiązywać, starając się z nim droczyć.

— Gotowy, kochanie? — zapytała Sabrina, kontynuując rozwiązywanie supła, powoli, ale pewnie.

Harry miał ochotę wrzasnąć  _ nie!  _ z całych płuc, ale stracił głos.

Kiedy w końcu rozwiązała pasek, a szlafroczek opadł na podłogę, Harry umarł. Ale zamiast pójść do nieba, trafił prosto do piekła, mierząc się ze swoim najgorszym koszmarem, diabłem we własnej osobie.

Sabrina uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jej ciało było kompletnie nagie. Jej piersi zostały dla niego całkowicie wyeksponowane, a jej różowe sutki twardniały z każdą sekundą. Jej pozbawiona włosów cipka została odkryta, mokre ciało było ciemniejsze niż reszta jej kremowej skóry. Kątem oka, Harry mógł przysiąc, że zobaczył, jak z jej szpary skapuje płyn i spływa wewnętrzną stroną jej uda.

Widok był wyjęty prosto z magazynu porno, ale z takiego, którego Harry absolutnie nie pragnął widzieć. Był kurewsko straumatyzowany.

To nie było to, że Sabrina była brzydka, po prostu Harry nie był już wiecznie napalonym nastolatkiem, który leciał na każdego ze słodką twarzą i fajnym tyłkiem. Był  _ zakochanym  _ dorosłym i chciał widzieć w taki sposób tylko Louisa. Chciał widzieć tylko jego okrągły tyłek, wąską talię i małe cycuszki. Nie chciał widzieć nagiego ciała Sabriny. Jedynie swojego Louisa. Ciało Louisa było stworzone tylko dla jego oczu.

— Hazza, skarbie? — Sabrina zmarszczyła brwi, podchodząc do niego. — Nie jesteś dla mnie twardy, kochanie? — Wydęła usta, wpatrując się w dół na jego krocze z rozczarowaniem, zauważając, że w jego spodniach nie ma namiotu i jego penis jest totalnie miękki.

— Ja… — zaskrzeczał Harry, ale przerwała mu, zanim mógł powiedzieć jakiekolwiek zdanie.

— Ciiii, to w porządku, mój skarbie — powiedziała mu, kładąc palec na jego ustach, by go uciszyć. — Tak myślałam, że to może się zdarzyć. Więc mam coś, co może pomóc.

Sabrina zabrała dłoń z jego spierzchniętych ust i poszła do kuchni, pochylając się i kręcąc swoim tyłkiem w stronę Harry’ego, kiedy odszukiwała jakieś pudełko. Kiedy kroczyła dumnie w jego stronę, z pewnym siebie uśmiechem na ustach, Harry miał ochotę się popłakać, widząc, co to było. Nie sądził, że to może stać się jeszcze gorsze, ale miał przeczucie, że tak jednak będzie.

Kiedy znowu znalazła się przed nim, odwróciła się do niego bladymi plecami. Chwyciła to, co było w pudełko, po czym pozwoliła kartonowemu pudełku opaść na podłogę. Harry był zbyt zestresowany, żeby przeczytać, co na nim pisało, ciężko mu się już oddychało. Mógł się jedynie na nią patrzyć, obawiając się w momencie, w którym się odwróciła.

— Pomyślałam, że przez to, że byłeś z Louisem  _ tak _ długo, że zapomniałeś, jak to jest być z kobietą. Więc kupiłam małą  _ rzecz _ , żeby pomóc ci się nakręcić — powiedziała mu słodko Sabrina, wchodząc w coś, co wyglądało jak czarne stringi, ale zamiast z koronki, były zrobione ze skóry, jak pasek. Harry mógł poczuć, jak kolejna kropla potu wędruje w dół jego karku. Co, do cholery, ona zakładała?

Kiedy w końcu się odwróciła, miała na sobie plastikowego penisa uwiązanego tuż nad jej ociekającą łechtaczką. Był kremowo-różowy z wielkimi, wypukłymi żyłami, stojąc na baczność tuż przed twarzą Harry’ego. Dostał prawie zeza od patrzenia na to.

— Więc co o tym myślisz? — wyszeptała łagodnie, pocierając go, kiedy trzepotała niewinnie rzęsami. — Podoba ci się mój kutas, tatusiu?

Harry się zakrztusił i przypadkowo przygryzł swój język, a jego usta wypełniły się krwią. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widzi.  _ Jasna cholera _ . Miała na sobie sztucznego penisa.  _ Pieprzonego  _ sztucznego penisa! Ta dziwka była szalona!

Niespodziewanie pchnęła swoimi biodrami do przodu i Harry szybko się odsunął, rozpłaszczając się na poduszkach i starając się unikać bujającego się penisa. Kiedy zbliżyła się nawet jeszcze bardziej i była cale od niego, Harry starał się przeturlać w stylu Josie, ponieważ tylko w taki sposób mógł uciec od Sabriny i jej plastikowego kutasa. To zdało swój egzamin, kiedy Harry skończył na podłodze parę stóp od niej, ale prawie krzyknął, kiedy zobaczył, że się do niego zbliża. Spojrzał na drzwi, powoli kalkulując swoje szanse na ucieczkę, zanim będzie musiał jej dotknąć. Jego dotyk był tylko dla jego Louisa.

Kiedy był pewny, że mu się to uda, wstał i pobiegł do drzwi. Właśnie dotykał klamki i ją przekręcał, kiedy poczuł, jak jej ręce owijają się wokół jego talii, powodując, że wrzasnął, jakby ktoś wbił w niego nóż. Odepchnął ją od siebie, otworzył drzwi i wybiegł na zewnątrz, nie spodziewając się, że sąsiedzi będą na zewnątrz. Oczy prawie wyskoczyły mu z głowy, kiedy zobaczył, że to Louis trzymający ich córkę oraz stojący obok niego Zayn z paroma tamalami zapakowanymi w folię. Rozmawiali ze starszą Meksykanką, która, jak przypuszczał Harry, mieszkała w tym bloku. Kiedy zobaczyli, że Harry biegnie w ich kierunku, ich oczy się rozszerzyły, a szczęki opadły. Zayn powoli uniósł swoją rękę, żeby ochronić niewinne, dziecięce oczy Josie swoją dłonią, gdy kompletnie naga Sabrina wybiegła ze swojego mieszkania jak psychopatka.

— LOUIS! — wrzasnął Harry do swojego byłego chłopaka. — POMÓŻ MI! — krzyknął, biegnąc do nich i chowając się za Zaynem, używając go jako tarczy, gdy Sabrina ich dopadła.

— O mój boże! ZABIERZCIE TO ODE MNIE! — wrzasnął Zayn, próbując odepchnąć od siebie Harry’ego i nagą Sabrinę, zabawkowy penis był tylko cale od niego.

Harry odsunął się od Zayna i zaczął biec dalej korytarzem, by zbiec po schodach. Sabrina natychmiast za nim podążyła, jej cycki skakały, kiedy biegła za krzyczącym mężczyzną, a plastikowy penis uderzał o jej brzuch. Louis nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło, kiedy podał swoją córkę Zaynowi i pobiegł za nimi. Zignorował krzyki Zayna o tym, żeby wrócił, skupiając się jedynie na zabraniu tej szalonej kobiety od Harry’ego.

— Spierdalaj! — Louis chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął do siebie tak, że prawie się wywróciła. — Od niego!

Kobieta, która sprzedała im tamale, obserwowała ze zgrozą sposób, w jaki Louis pobiegł za nimi, zostawiając bardzo zszokowanego Zayna i swoje dziecko. Szybko pociągnęła ich do swojego mieszkania i zablokowała drzwi, po czym pobiegła do telefonu.

— Dzwonię po policję, mijo* — powiedziała mu, po czym poszła do kuchni, żeby wziąć coś do picia.

Wróciła z butelką i Zayn rozpoznał po etykietce, że to był owocowy poncz Jurrito, kiedy rozmawiała przez telefon.

— Tak. Mam tutaj szaloną, nagą kobietę, która biega naokoło z wielkim, sztucznym penisem. Nie próbuję was wkręcić! Proszę, wyślijcie pomoc! Tutaj jest dziecko!

Kiedy się rozłączyła, spojrzała na Zayna, który powoli pił z butelki, a dziecko się w niego wpatrywało. Kiedy zniżył butelkę, Josie po nią sięgnęła i próbowała ją chwycić. Butelka była jak połowa jej, a Zayn miał mocny zacisk, ale to nie powstrzymywało jej od próbowania.

— Och, co do cholery… — wymamrotał Zayn, po czym powoli i uważnie pozwolił Josie wypić trochę z butelki, wiedząc, że nic jej od tego nie będzie, ponieważ nie miało w sobie kofeiny. Było tak, jakby Josie się uzależniła, ponieważ gdy odsunął od niej butelkę, znowu próbowała po nią sięgnąć. — Nie, trzy łyki to wystarczająco — powiedział jej Zayn, ignorując to, że zaczęła kwilić.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytała go kobieta.

— Tak, Graciela, po prostu jestem w szoku. — Zayn wzdrygnął się na myśl o nagiej kobiecie będącej zbyt blisko niego i Josie.

— Zawsze wiedziałam, że ta kobieta będzie problematyczna. — Potrząsnęła głową. — Zawsze przyprowadzała tu złych ludzi. Ten chłopak był jedynym przyzwoitym.

— Często tu przychodził? — zapytał ją Zayn, chcąc zdobyć najwięcej informacji, jak tylko mógł. Znał Gracielę od lat i zawsze czuli się ze sobą komfortowo.

— Tak, ale zawsze miał na sobie swój plecak i niósł dziecko. — Graciela spojrzała na Josie, która też wpatrzyła się w nią w odpowiedzi, zachichotała i odwróciła się. — Mogę? — zapytała.

— Tak! Muszę sprawdzić, co z nimi. — Zayn podał jej Josie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, nie wiedząc, co miał zobaczyć. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Spierdalaj ode mnie! — wrzasnęła Sabrina na Louisa, starając się wyplątać z jego uścisku. — Przeszkadzasz nam w naszej grze wstępnej! Harry kocha grę wstępną, czyż nie, kochanie? — zawołała do niego.

Harry chował się za swoim samochodem, przetrzepując kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Ale nie mógł ich znaleźć. Musiał je upuścić, kiedy uciekał.

— Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa! — zapłakał, panikując. Musiał się stąd, do cholery, wydostać.

Ale wydał samego siebie, bo Sabrina go usłyszała. Nagle się uwolniła i zanurkowała za samochód, by dopaść Harry’ego. Ale zanim mogła do niego sięgnąć, Louis się na nią rzucił, lądując na nagiej kobiecie i przyszpilając ją do ziemi.

— Powiedziałem, spierdalaj, kurwa, od  _ mojego  _ chłopaka, ty stuknięta dziwko! — krzyknął Louis. Nie wiedział, co w niego wstąpiło, ale musiał chronić Harry’ego.

Kontynuowała wiercenie się pod Louisem, ale nie mógł pozwolić jej się wydostać. Nie, kiedy Harry trząsł się ze strachu parę stóp od nich. Cała trójka pozostała w ten sposób, dopóki radiowóz nie zaparkował pod blokiem.

Harry nie wiedział, czy odetchnąć z ulgą, czy umrzeć z zażenowania, kiedy zobaczył, że to Desmond wysiada z policyjnego samochodu. Stało się gorzej, kiedy zobaczył, że Zayn stojący na schodach ich obserwuje.

— Louis? — Des spojrzał w szoku, jak leży na wiercącej się, nagiej blondynce. Potem spojrzał w lewo i stał się jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowany. — Harry?

Zayn zdecydował się uratować ten dzień, kiedy zbiegł w dół schodów, krzycząc.

— Dzięki bogu, że tu pan jest! Ta szalona kobieta napadła Harry’ego, a ja i Louis kupowaliśmy tamale, a Harry wybiegł z jej mieszkania, krzycząc o pomoc! 

— To nieprawda! — krzyknęła Sabrina spod Louisa. — Dobrze się bawiliśmy! Harry, powiedz im! — zabłagała.

Do tego czasu wszyscy sąsiedzi wyszli na zewnątrz i zaczęli wpatrywać się w scenkę przed nimi. Część nawet wszystko nagrywała, co czyniło to jeszcze bardziej żenującym dla Harry’ego i Louisa.

Louis powoli wstał i odsunął się od niej, pozwalając Sabrinie wstać na nogi. Wszyscy sapnęli, kiedy zobaczyli jej nagie ciało i sztucznego penisa, którego miała na sobie.

— Harry, co się dzieje, do cholery? — Des odwrócił się do swojego syna, podczas kiedy oficer podszedł do Sabriny z kocem. Gdy tylko do niej doszedł, zakuł ją w kajdanki, ignorując jej krzyki.

— Ja… przyszedłem spotkać się z nią jak dwójka  _ przyjaciół _ , ale ona po prostu… — urwał Harry, wiedząc, że jego tata wyłapał to, co próbował powiedzieć.

— Próbowała cię uwieść? — zapytał Des poważnym tonem.

Harry przytaknął, a jego dłonie wciąż się trzęsły. Nie zauważył, że było tak źle, dopóki Louis nie chwycił za jedną z jego dłoni. Właśnie wtedy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie i zatoczył się parę kroków w tył.

— Des, myślę, że spadł mu cukier! — krzyknął Louis, starając się go przytrzymać.

Zayn szybko zadziałał, kiedy wbiegł z powrotem po schodach na górę, po czym na dół, trzymając napój, który dała mu Graciela. Josie piła z butelki i zaczęła płakać, gdy ją jej zabrał, ale Harry w tym momencie był ważniejszy. 

— Trzymaj, Haz! — Zayn przyłożył butelkę do ust Harry’ego. — Wypij to!

Harry zrobił to, co mu kazał i napił się słodkiego napoju. Des usadził go na krawężniku, po czym poszedł do swojego samochodu i pogrzebał chwilę w schowku, zanim znalazł herbatniki z masłem orzechowym, które tam trzymał. Podał je Louisowi, żeby ten dał je Harry’emu, po czym poszedł do policjanta, który odczytywał Sabrinie przysługujące jej prawa Mirandy**.

Kiedy skończył, oficer wsadził Sabrinę do samochodu i szybko odjechał w stronę komisariatu.

Harry poczuł ulgę, obserwując, jak ją zabierają, wciąż chrupiąc herbatniki, gdy Louis pocierał jego plecy.

— Będzie w porządku, skarbie — wymamrotał delikatnie. Harry odprężył się nawet jeszcze bardziej po usłyszeniu jego uspokajających słów, kochając głos Louisa. Tęsknił za rozmawianiem z nim tak bardzo…

Zayn poszedł z powrotem po Josie, dziękując Gracieli za zadzwonienie po policję i za dodatkowe tamale, które im dała. Gdy tylko Josie zobaczyła Harry’ego, uniosła ramionka w górę, żeby mógł wziąć ją na ręce. Harry przytulił ją blisko siebie i ucałował jej małą twarzyczkę, zanim włożył ją do fotelika samochodowego, zauważając, że jej małe wargi były poplamione na czerwono.

— Odstawię jego samochód pod dom Anne, po czym odwieziesz mnie z powrotem, hm? — zapytał Zayn Louisa, widząc, że Des rozmawia z Harrym.

— Tak. Oczywiście, Z — zgodził się Louis. — Dziękuję ci za całą pomoc.

Zayn pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, zanim chwycił klucze Harry’ego, które znalazł przed mieszkaniem Sabriny. Ostatecznie Des odeskortował ich wszystkich do domu, chcąc upewnić się, że jego synowi nic nie jest i żeby poinformować go, że może wnieść oskarżenie albo ubiegać się o zakaz zbliżania.

Kiedy weszli przez drzwi, reszta rodziny wpatrywała się w sposób, w jaki Louis szedł zdecydowanie zbyt blisko Harry’ego. Beatrice, która była niezmiernie szczęśliwa, widząc ich razem, nie próbowała nawet ukryć swojego szerokiego uśmiechu. Poszli po schodach na górę z Josie, po czym Louis zszedł z powrotem na dół, żeby podrzucić Zayna do domu. Ale Anne wiedziała, że coś się stało, kiedy zobaczyła na zewnątrz swojego byłego męża. Wyszła z kuchni i poszła z nim porozmawiać.

— Desmond, co się stało? — zapytała go, a jej głos był wypełniony zmartwieniem.

— Zadzwonię do ciebie później. Muszę iść i się czymś zająć — powiedział i szybko wrócił do swojego samochodu, po czym odjechał.

Anne pokręciła głową i wróciła do środka. Weszła po schodach na górę i do pokoju Harry’ego. Jej serce pękło, kiedy zobaczyła, jak jej syn siedzi na łóżku, a łzy spływają z jego oczu, kiedy trzyma Josie blisko swojej piersi. Dziecko cicho oparło głowę o ramię swojego ojca, wydawając się wiedzieć, że był smutny.

— Harry, kochanie, co się dzieje? — Anne podeszła do niego i przytuliła ich do siebie.

— Nie chcę ci mówić — wyszeptał. — To żenujące. — Pociągnął nosem. Brzmiał żałośnie nawet dla swoich własnych uszu.

— Skarbie, to w porządku. To tylko ja. — Anne delikatnie przebiegła palcami przez jego włosy. — Możesz powiedzieć mi wszystko. Wiesz, że nie będę cię oceniać.

Kiedy Harry skończył opowiadać jej historię, Anne wytrzymała jedynie trzy sekundy, zanim wybuchnęła śmiechem. 

— Przepraszam, kochanie — powiedziała pomiędzy salwami śmiechu. — Ale ta kobieta biegła za tobą ze sztucznym penisem! — Jego mama musiała przestać mówić, kiedy kolejna fala śmiechu się przez nią przetoczyła. — To najśmieszniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałam!

Na początku Harry chciał być na nią zły za to, że nie wzięła napaści na niego poważnie, ale kiedy pomyślał o tym obiektywnie, pojął, jak zabawne to było - a nawet niedorzeczne. Chwilę później on też się śmiał, ale nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, jej śmiech był zaraźliwy.

Kiedy przestali się śmiać, Anne opanowała się i znowu zaczęła zachowywać się jak matka Harry’ego. Porozmawiali o tym, co Harry powinien zrobić w sprawie Sabriny i oboje się zgodzili, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli uzyska po prostu dla niej sądowy zakaz zbliżania się do niego. Po tym Anne wyszła, żeby przynieść Harry’emu trochę jedzenia, chcąc mieć pewność, że jej syn zje coś po tym, jak wcześniej prawie zemdlał.

  
  
  


* Mijo po hiszpańsku oznacza “synu”.

** Prawa Mirandy to ta sławna formułka: “Masz prawo do zachowania milczenia, a wszystko, co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie. Masz prawo do obrońcy w trakcie aresztowania i podczas przesłuchania, a jeśli nie możesz sobie na niego pozwolić, przydzielimy ci jednego z urzędu”. 

  
  



	35. Chapter 35

Kiedy Louis w końcu wrócił do domu, poszedł prosto do Harry’ego. Ten siedział na kanapie, oglądając telewizję, podczas gdy Josie była zwinięta w kłębek razem z Dustym na fotelu Robina, jej głowa leżała na miękkim futrze kota, kiedy drzemała. Nie chcąc jej przeszkadzać, Louis usiadł obok Harry’ego i szepnął w jego ucho.

— Wszystko w porządku, Hazza?

Harry pokiwał głową.

— Dziękuję za uratowanie mnie — powiedział, po czym się uśmiechnął. Decydując się być odważnym, owinął swoje ramię wokół talii Louisa i pociągnął jego małe ciało na swoje kolana.

Louis poddał mu się natychmiast bez słowa sprzeciwu i zanurzył swoją twarz w szyi Harry’ego. Zaciągnął się głęboko, tęskniąc za cudownym zapachem swojego chłopaka. Uśmiechnął się w jego pierś, kiedy poczuł świeży, cytrusowy zapach. Harry użył jego żelu pod prysznic. Nie będąc w stanie się opierać, pociągnął w dół materiał koszulki Harry’ego i przycisnął kilka małych pocałunków do odsłoniętej skóry.

Będąc tak zatraconym w czułym dotyku Louisa, Harry zapomniał na chwilę, że kobiety wciąż były w kuchni, ale kiedy sobie o tym przypomniał, zdecydował, że go to nie obchodzi. Przytrzymał Louisa bliżej siebie i powoli położył go na kanapie, po czym wdrapał się na niego. Z łokciem opartym o poduszkę i dłonią, na której opierał głowę, Harry wpatrywał się tylko w niego, ze spokojnym uśmiechem na ustach. A Louis odwzajemniał to spojrzenie, mając podobną minę. Znaleźli w swoich oczach tyle emocji, że nie potrzebowali słów.

Harry nie był pewien, ile czasu minęło, zanim Louis zarzucił ręce na jego kark i delikatnie przyciągnął go do swoich ust. Całowanie go było takie, jakim zapamiętał je Harry; z iskrami latającymi wokół i prądem przebiegającym przez jego żyły. Perfekcyjne. Magiczne.  _ Kurewsko niesamowite _ .

Ale chwilę później oderwali się od siebie, kiedy usłyszeli kilka wysokich pisków. Louis spojrzał ponad szerokimi ramionami Harry’ego, żeby zobaczyć, skąd dochodził ten dźwięk. Jego twarz przybrała odcień jasnego karmazynu, kiedy zobaczył Anne i Evelyn trzymającą Claire, a także Gemmę, Josephine i Beatrice, które obserwowały ich parę metrów dalej. Miały dłonie na swoich ustach, chichocząc jak dwunastolatki. Louis miał ochotę zabić je wszystkie, ale zamiast tego zdecydował się skurczyć, chowając się pod zielonookim mężczyzną.

Harry, pragnąc chronić swojego wstydliwego chłopca, użył siebie jako tarczy, by ochronić go przed ich wścibskimi oczami. Jednakże, nie mógł zignorować faktu, że mieli publiczność. Więc przez resztę wieczoru przytulali się tylko na kanapie, a ich ramiona nigdy nie opuszczały tego drugiego. Członkowie ich rodzin zajmowali się Josie, życzliwie pozwalając Louisowi i Harry’emu mieć przestrzeń dla siebie, by się pogodzili.

Tej nocy Louis został w pokoju Harry’ego. Nakarmił Josie, po czym ułożył ją w łóżeczku, które Harry przeniósł z powrotem do swojej sypialni. Kiedy nadeszła pora na sen, ich dwójka wzięła razem prysznic, obmacując się pod gorącym natryskiem. Kiedy skończyli, wytarli się nawzajem, po czym wślizgnęli się pod pościel, decydując się nawet nie zakładać ubrań.

Louis ujął twarz Harry’ego w swoje dłonie, gładząc skórę na jego policzkach. Harry uśmiechnął się do niego słodko, posyłając Louisowi swoje najlepsze, glupkowate spojrzenie, powodując, że Louis odwzajemnił uśmiech. Wcisnął swój kciuk w dołeczek w policzku Harry’ego; dokładnie tam, gdzie należał. W każdym możliwym aspekcie idealnie do siebie pasowali.

— Pocałuj mnie znowu, Louis — zabłagał Harry. — Tęskniłem za tobą tak bardzo, kochanie… cholernie mocno — powiedział, jego wyzwanie było szczere i prawdziwe.

Oczy Louisa, błękitne niczym ocean, zamigotały w ciemności jak niespokojne fale w świetle księżyca. 

— Też za tobą tęskniłem, Harry i nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać. Na ani sekundę. 

Zaczęło się powoli, Louis pochylił się do przodu w tym samym momencie co Harry, ich dolne wargi otarły się o siebie, zanim wślizgnęły się w odpowiednie miejsce. Pocałunek był delikatny i strachliwy. Nawet jeśli byli dwoma pasującymi kawałkami puzzli, dwiema połówkami całości, ich miłość dalej była krucha. Zranili się nawzajem i potrzebowali czasu na zagojenie ran.

Ale zarówno Harry jak i Louis byli niecierpliwi, nigdy nie brali rzeczy powoli, nawet jeśli powinni. Louis wdrapał się na kolana Harry’ego, dłonie chłopaka ścisnęły jego biodra. Wkrótce zsunęły się stamtąd, zapoznając się z małym, ale pełnym ciałem swojego kochanka. Jego wahająca się dłoń wślizgnęła się pod tyłek Louisa, chwytając każdą z kształtnych półkul, jego tyłek był idealnego kształtu i rozmiaru, perfekcyjny do trzymania i ściskania. Kiedy się tym rozkoszował, Louis szarpał za jego loki, wywołując kilka jęków z jego ust, jego język wibrujący naprzeciwko języka jego chłopca spowodował, że obaj zadygotali z przyjemności.

Ale Harry zatrzymał się gwałtownie, kiedy Louis zaszlochał.

— Hazza, proszę! Potrzebuję cię. — Otarł się o niego bezwstydnie. — Minęło tak dużo czasu, kochanie. Jesteś wszystkim, czego chcę, tak bardzo, że to aż boli.

I Louis nie kłamał. Był twardy jak skała. Harry szybko chwycił lubrykant ze swojej szafki nocnej i przeturlał ich na odwrót. Musiał zająć się swoim kochaniem.

— Boże, Harry — jęknął Louis, kiedy Harry wcisnął w niego palca, po czym zgiął go, trafiając w jego prostatę. — Po prostu mnie pieprz!

— Wkrótce — uciszył go Harry, pragnąc nacieszyć się momentem.

Louis drgnął spazmatycznie, kiedy Harry odrzucił koc na bok i jego penis został odsłonięty na zimnym powietrzu. Miał wrażenie, że dojdzie od najbardziej delikatnego dotyku. Jego jądra były ciężkie od miesiąca bez żadnego wytrysku. Starał się odprężyć z całych sił, gdy Harry go przygotowywał, ale nie mógł, ponieważ jeszcze jedno szarpnięcie nadgarstkiem prawdopodobnie by go zabiło.

— Omójboże, omójboże, omójboże,  _ Harry _ ! — Louis zatkał swoje usta dłonią, żeby uciszyć swoje krzyki.

— Właśnie tak, skarbie? — Harry uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Uwielbiał widzieć, jak bardzo jego dotyk oddziaływał na Louisa. Mógłby od tego dojść. Chciał wiedzieć, ile mu zajmie, zanim Louis zacznie go błagać. Więc aby sprawić jego przyjemność jeszcze bardziej intensywniejszą, jego palce wbijały się w niego jeszcze głębiej pod innym kątem.

Louis odpowiedział przez chwycenie ręki Harry’ego i szarpnięcie go w dół na siebie.

— Jeśli we mnie nie wejdziesz, eksploduję! — krzyknął z dzikimi oczami i rozszerzonymi źrenicami, jego oczy były teraz bardziej czarne niż niebieskie.

— Chcę to zrobić w swoim tempie — wymamrotał Harry, powoli rozdzierając folię z prezerwatywą i naciągając ją na siebie. — Nie ma pośpiechu.

— Pieprzyć to — powiedział Louis, decydując się przejąć kontrolę, nie będąc w nastroju na droczenie się Harry’ego. Ale zanim mógł owinąć dłoń wokół swojego własnego penisa i sobie obciągnąć, Harry chwycił go za stopę i przyciągnął do siebie, powodując, że Louis ześlizgnął się w dół razem z poduszką, na której leżał, a jego ręka zawisła w powietrzu. Zanim Louis zdążył zareagować, Harry wspiął się na niego, chwytając oba jego nadgarstki swoimi wielkimi dłońmi. Uniósł uwięzione dłonie Louisa nad jego głowę i przycisnął je do materaca, przytrzymując je w miejscu.

— Harry? — Louis spojrzał na niego, zdezorientowany tym, dlaczego mężczyzna trzymał go w taki sposób. 

— Chociaż ten jeden raz, ja… — Harry odetchnął głęboko. — Chcę mieć kontrolę — przyznał. — Wiem, że zwykle tarzamy się tam i z powrotem i to jest nasza zabawa, nasza  _ rzecz _ . Ale tym razem chcę zrobić to, co powinienem zrobić już lata temu. — Harry wpatrywał się w oczy Louisa, a ten starał się z całych sił powstrzymać kwilenie, jego serce waliło tak mocno, że prawie wyskoczyło z jego piersi. Oczy Harry’ego wwiercały się w te jego, oglądając jego duszę. — Lou, chcę zrobić to w swoim tempie i powiedzieć ci, jak bardzo jesteś piękny, docenić twoje ciało, pokazać ci, jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy. — Harry uwolnił nadgarstki Louisa, przyciągając jego dłonie w dół, by ułożył je na jego twarzy. — Dzisiaj chcę uprawiać z tobą miłość. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Harry — wyszeptał Louis, głosem ochrypniętym po ich kochaniu się.

— Tak? — odszepnął z rękoma owiniętymi ochronnie wokół Louisa, kiedy go łyżeczkował. 

— Czy ty… czy ty z nią spałeś? — zapytał Louis tak cicho, że Harry ledwo mógł go usłyszeć. W tym momencie wybaczył już Harry’emu wszystko niezależnie od tego, co zrobił. Ale wciąż musiał to wiedzieć. 

— Nie, kochanie. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Nigdy jej nie pocałowałem ani nie dotknąłem. Chcę robić te rzeczy tylko z tobą. — Harry poczuł, jak Louis fizycznie odpręża się w jego uścisku, a gniew zupełnie opuszcza jego ciało. Ale w jego umyśle także coś się tłukło. — Nie wiem tylko, dlaczego pomyślałeś, że chciałbym kogoś innego?

— To głupiutkie. — Louis się zarumienił.

— Po prostu mi powiedz — zachęcił go Harry. 

— Ona jest kobietą… i może chciałeś być z jedną dla odmiany? — powiedział mu Louis.

Harry się roześmiał. Przekręcił się na plecy tak, żeby Louis na nim leżał. 

— A czy ty uważasz, że inni mężczyźni są atrakcyjni? — zapytał, głaszcząc miękkie włosy Louisa. — To okej, jeśli tak. Bądź szczery.

— Uch. — Louis obrysował palcem kółko wokół różowego sutka Harry’ego. — Tak — przyznał.

— Chcesz z nimi być? — zapytał go Harry.

— Nie! Oczywiście, że nie. — Louis szybko zaprzeczył.

— Dlaczego nie? — zapytał Harry.

— Ponieważ cię kocham — odpowiedział natychmiast Louis.

— Więc dlaczego myślisz, że ja chciałbym być z kimś innym, mężczyzną albo kobietą, jeśli kocham ciebie? — powiedział mu Harry. — Nie widzisz tego? Czuję się w ten sam sposób, co ty. Więc nie ma powodu, żebyś czuł się niepewnie. Nie chcę być z jakąś kobietą tylko dlatego, że uważam ją za ładną. Chcę być z tobą i tylko z tobą, ponieważ cię kocham.

Louis owinął swoje ramiona wokół Harry’ego, przytulając go najmocniej, jak tylko potrafił, a Harry odwzajemnił uścisk.

— Ale tym, co chcę wiedzieć — odezwał się Harry, przerywając spokojną ciszę — jest to, jak wiedziałeś, że ona lubi mnie bardziej niż przyjaciela?

— Ponieważ nigdy nie poprosiła o spotkanie ze mną, żeby mnie poznać — stwierdził prosto.

W tym momencie Harry pojął, że Louis miał rację. Sabrina ani razu nie zapytała, czy może poznać Louisa i zazwyczaj zmieniała temat, jeśli coś o nim mówił. Ale z jakiegoś powodu do Harry’ego nigdy nie dotarło, że na niego leciała. Zanim Harry zdążył przeprosić go za to, że nie wierzył mu od samego początku, usłyszał, że Louis chrapie. Harry ucałował jego czoło, zanim poszedł spać.

Następnego poranka Louis obudził się wczesnym świtem, żeby nakarmić Josie. Przebrał ją z piżamy i przytrzymał ją w swoich ramionach, po czym wstał, by zabrać ją do kuchni, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry dalej śpi po swojej stronie łóżka. Był przykryty grubymi pasami pod samą szyję, ale Louis wiedział, że pod nimi był zupełnie nagi. Uciszył Josie i ucałował jej policzek, kiedy wydała z siebie głośny dźwięk, widząc swojego tatusia. Louis poszedł do kuchni i ziewnął, schodząc po schodach, nie będąc zaskoczonym, że wszyscy wciąż śpią.

W kuchni posadził Josie na jej wysokim krzesełku, po czym podszedł do lodówki, by zobaczyć, co mógł jej dać. Znalazł wciąż nieruszone tamale i nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc podgrzał sobie trzy, robiąc w międzyczasie płatki dla Josie, upewniając się, że dał do nich swoje mleko z piersi. Kiedy wszystko było gotowe, usiadł na krześle obok Josie i postawił jedzenie na stole. Karmił ją, samemu jednocześnie jedząc, ale musiał ciągle odsuwać tamale w bok, ponieważ Josie próbowała po nie sięgnąć. Nigdy ich nie próbowała, więc odkroił mały kawałek i jej go dał. Obserwował, jak żuje, po czym przełyka, uśmiechając się, kiedy sięgała po więcej.

— Wiedziałem, że je pokochasz. — Louis ucałował jej małą dłoń, zanim dał jej większy kawałek, żeby mogła jeść sama, upewniając się najpierw, że nie było tam żadnego mięsa.

Do czasu, kiedy skończyła, wciąż była głodna, a odkąd nikt poza nim nie był jeszcze na nogach, Louis zdecydował się nakarmić ją w kuchni. Właśnie tak znalazł ich Harry, kiedy się obudził i zorientował, że nie było Louisa i Josie. Przez chwilę spanikował, myśląc, że to wszystko było tylko snem i Louis wciąż z nim nie rozmawiał. Ale odprężył się, kiedy zobaczył, że jego strona łóżka była niepościelona, a jego ubrania z poprzedniej nocy wciąż leżały na podłodze. Kiedy zobaczył go w kuchni, karmiącego ich córkę, poczuł się najszczęśliwszy na świecie i nawet bardziej, kiedy Louis spojrzał na niego w górę i uśmiechnął się po tygodniach ignorowania go.

— Dzień dobry. — Harry ziewnął, po czym ucałował Louisa w usta i Josie w czółko, ignorując to, że jego córka go odpychała. — Nie bądź niemiła dla tatusia, muffinko. — Zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie lubi, jak ktoś jej przeszkadza, kiedy je — powiedział mu Louis.

— Nie jestem  _ kimś _ , jestem tatusiem. Jej ulubioną osobą. — Harry kontynuował lepienie się do niej.

— To to samo. — Louis wzruszył ramionami.

Harry dalej jej przeszkadzał, dopóki Josie nie odessała się od sutka i spojrzała na niego bez mrugania, jej malutka dłoń zakrywała sutek Louisa. Ostatecznie Harry odwrócił wzrok, kiedy jej wzrok stał się przytłaczający, po czym wstał, żeby poszukać reszty tamali, które, jak wiedział, były w lodówce. Gdy tylko odszedł, Josie się zrelaksowała i kontynuowała jedzenie, dopóki nie była pełna. Harry zjadł tamale, kończąc dokładnie w czasie, w którym Anne się obudziła i zaczęła wydawać im polecenia, by przygotować dzisiejszą kolację dziękczynną.

Tego wieczora nikt nie powiedział nic o tym, że zachowywali się jak zakochana para. Harry zdecydował się nie ściągać na Louisa uwagi, pragnąc zaczekać, aż ten sam odezwie się pierwszy.

Ale to nigdy nie nadeszło. Od tamtej pory obaj zachowywali się, jakby nigdy się nie rozstali.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Był dzień przed urodzinami Louisa i Josie. Louis miał skończyć dziewiętnaście lat, a Josie roczek. Louis i Harry siedzieli na podłodze przed swoim łóżkiem, obserwując, jak ich prawie roczna dziewczynka raczkuje dookoła za Dustym. Kiedy w końcu go złapała, owinęła swoje ramiona wokół puszystego kota i przytuliła go, uśmiechając się i paplając, kiedy kot ocierał się głową o jej policzek. Kiedy stał się zmęczony byciem uwięzionym w jej ramionach, spróbował się wydostać, ale Josie była teraz silniejsza i nie chciała go puścić.

— Josie, muffinko, puść go. On nie lubi, gdy ściskasz go tak mocno. Zranisz jego uczucia — powiedział jej Harry, a kiedy go nie posłuchała, wstał i podszedł do niej wciąż na kolanach.

Gdy Josie zauważyła, że zmierza w jej kierunku, wypuściła Dusty’ego. Przyglądała się, jak jej ukochany kot wbiega pod łóżko i pobiegła za nim tak szybko, jak tylko pozwoliły jej na to jej małe nóżki. Ostatecznie weszła pod łóżko tylko po to, żeby kot uciekł jej z powrotem. Zatrzymała się i rozejrzała wokół siebie jedynie po to, by zobaczyć ciemność i odległość prowadząca na zewnątrz wydawała się coraz dłuższa. Zatrzymała się i zamarła, nie wiedząc, gdzie iść. Więc zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaką potrafiła, wiedząc, że wtedy mamusia albo tatuś przyjdą ją uratować. Zaczęła głośno zawodzić.

Louis wyskoczył ze swojego miejsca, gdy tylko ją usłyszał, porzucając na talerzu kawałek ciasta czekoladowego, które chciał zjeść. Zaczął szukać swojego dziecka, będąc coraz bardziej przerażonym, gdy jej płacz wzrastał na sile. Odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Harry’ego, który już zaglądał pod łóżko i starał się ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Kiedy Louis także pod nie zajrzał, Josie była w połowie tuż pod ścianą tam, gdzie znajdował się zagłówek, nie chcąc się ruszyć. 

— Chodź tutaj, kochanie. — Harry sięgnął po nią, stając się zdesperowanym, kiedy ta się nie ruszała. Dlaczego, do kurwy, pomyśleli, że sprawienie sobie większego łóżka będzie dobrym pomysłem.

— Skarbie, chodź do mamusi. — Louis spróbował wejść pod łóżko, ale jego tyłek utknął i nie mógł wejść głębiej. Jak, do diabła, udało się jej wejść aż tam..?

— Ziomek, po prostu chwyć moją dłoń. — Harry spróbował znowu, jęcząc, kiedy usłyszał, że drzwi od jego pokoju się otwierają, a potem głos swojej mamy.

— Harry, co się dzieje? — zapytała Anne, rozglądając się za swoją płaczącą wnuczką.

— Utknęła pod łóżkiem, goniąc cholernego kota. Zachowuje się, jakby miała z trzy i pół metra, a nie ma nawet jednego. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Daj jej spokój. — Louis bronił swojego dziecka, wygrzebując się spod łóżka. Wzdrygnął się i miał ochotę się popłakać, gdy Josie stawała się coraz głośniejsza. Sekundę później rozpłakał się w milczeniu.

Harry miał dość i wygrzebał się stamtąd, ignorując to, że płacz Josie stał się głośniejszy, po czym pochylił się i chwycił krawędź łóżka, starając się je podnieść.

— Kiedy je podniosę, niech ktoś tam wejdzie i ją wyciągnie — zarządził.

Był pewien, że dostanie pieprzonej przepukliny, kiedy uniósł jedną stronę, a jego ramiona zatrzęsły się od ciężaru łóżka. Był wdzięczny, kiedy jego mama chwyciła za drugą stronę i mu pomogła. Gdy tylko unieśli łóżko wystarczająco wysoko, Louis wczołgał się pod nie i chwycił ją. Poczuł się źle, kiedy zobaczył, że jej mała twarzyczka była mokra od łez i smarków, a ona się trzęsła. Gdy tylko obydwoje byli bezpieczni na zewnątrz, przytulił ją blisko siebie i zaczął pocierać jej plecy, żeby ją uspokoić. Usłyszał, że Harry i Anne upuścili łóżko z powrotem, po czym Harry starał się nie roześmiać.

— Harry, jesteś takim kutasem. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, nie dbając o to, że Anne była z nimi w pokoju i ciesząc się, że Josie zaczynała się uspokajać. Chwycił chusteczkę i otarł jej twarz do czysta.

— Ja tylko… — Harry potarł swoją twarz dłońmi, podczas kiedy Anne szukała misia Josie, żeby zapewnić jej odrobinę komfortu. — To nie było takie trudne, żeby stamtąd wyjść.

— Ona nie ma nawet roku, Harry. — Louis miał ochotę go walnąć. — Pozwól mi zamknąć cię w piwnicy z Pennywisem i zobaczymy, jak się będziesz czuł — zagroził, używając przeciwko swojemu chłopakowi tego, że bał się klaunów.

— Okej, przepraszam. Masz rację — powiedział Harry, po czym sięgnął po swoją córkę. — Chodź tu, muffinko. Daj się poprzytulać tatusiowi.

Harry cieszył się, że Josie nie była na niego zła, kiedy chętnie poszła do niego na ręce i owinęła swoje małe ramionka wokół jego szyi. Oparła swoją główkę o jego ramię i leciutko pociągnęła nosem, gdy Harry pocierał jej plecy. Przyjęła swojego pluszowego misia i później zjadła pokarm od Louisa, zanim zasnęła. Pozwolili jej spać ze sobą w łóżku, ponieważ Louis nie chciał, żeby była sama w łóżeczku. Jutro miał być wielki dzień i musieli odpocząć.

Kiedy Louis otworzył swoje oczy następnego poranka, zajęło mu chwilę, żeby pojąć, że jest Wigilia, a tym samym urodziny jego oraz Josie. Zaczął robić się emocjonalny, kiedy jego dziecko w końcu miało rok i chciał być emocjonalny razem z Harrym, ale jego chłopak dalej spał jak kłoda. Louis nienawidził po prostu leżeć w łóżku, więc wstał i zaczął pracować nad albumem z wycinkami, który przygotowywał na urodziny swojej córki.

Pierwszym zdjęciem było pierwsze zdjęcie USG, jakie kiedykolwiek miał, a na dole, w prawym rogu, przykleił ostatnie. Zaczął przeglądać album, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył pierwsze zdjęcie, jakie zrobił jej Harry, po czym wiele ich wspólnych zdjęć. To był długi rok ze wzlotami i upadkami, ale był wdzięczny, że byli teraz w tym miejscu, wciąż razem.

Znikąd jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i chwilę później płakał, po czym podszedł do łóżka, gdzie mała wciąż spała obok Harry’ego. Harry leżał na boku twarzą do Josie i zwinął się w kulkę, podczas kiedy Josie leżała w tej samej pozycji twarzą do swojego tatusia. Louis chwycił za swój telefon i zrobił zdjęcie, zauważając, że miał już wiadomości od swoich przyjaciół. Wiadomość od Zayna była najdłuższa, podczas gdy reszta była krótsza. Przeczytał wiadomość Andresa, w której chłopak życzył jemu i Josie szczęśliwych urodzin i odpowiedział mu, dziękując, tak samo jak swoim przyjaciołom. 

Spojrzał w górę, kiedy usłyszał, że Josie kwili i zobaczył, jak turla się na swój brzuch, po czym rozgląda się dookoła swoimi śpiącymi oczami. Jej włosy były bałaganem, a kiedy zobaczyła, że Harry wciąż śpi, zmarszczyła brwi i wczołgała się na niego. Nie przestała się ruszać, dopóki Harry nie przewrócił się na plecy i owinął swoje ramiona wokół niej, pozwalając jej spać na swojej piersi.

Louis miał ochotę się ukryć, kiedy Harry zaczął coś mamrotać, orientując się, że śpiewał im sto lat. Nie potrafił się oprzeć, więc położył się obok niego i ich córki, pozwalając mu przytulić także siebie. Kiedy Harry skończył śpiewać, sięgnął pod łóżko i wyciągnął stamtąd zapakowany prezent z małą kokardką na szczycie.

— Sam to zapakowałem — powiedział mu Harry i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Louis je wziął, podczas gdy sięgnął po kolejne pudełko dla swojej małej muffinki, która wciąż próbowała się obudzić.

— Nie musiałeś mi nic kupować. — Louis posłał mu nieśmiały uśmiech, po czym spojrzał w dół na Josie. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie! — Pocałował ją w czubek nosa, gruchając, kiedy ziewnęła. — Otwórzmy najpierw twój prezent.

Kiedy Louis otwierał dla niej prezent, podczas gdy Harry robił zdjęcia, znalazł w środku najbardziej uroczą lalkę dzidziusia oraz dwie puszki truskawkowych chrupków z Gerbera. To wydawało się obudzić Josie, która usiadła i sięgnęła po jedną z puszek. Kompletnie zignorowała lalkę i zamiast tego czekała, aż Louis otworzy jej puszkę. Zachichotała, kiedy dostała ją w swoje ręce i zaczęła jeść je, jakby miała dostać je ostatni raz w życiu. 

— Czy możesz, proszę, powiedzieć tatusiowi dziękuję? Dziękuję ci, tatusiu — powiedział jej Louis, usiłując nauczyć jej trochę manier. Jej wielki uśmiech był wystarczający dla Harry’ego.

— Teraz otwórz swój — powiedział Harry, już chcąc zobaczyć, jak Louis nosi to, co mu dał.

Louis otworzył pudełko i znalazł w środku trzy pary czarnych legginsów. Wpatrywał się w nie i przypomniał sobie, jak zobaczył je w sklepie, do którego poszli razem z Harrym i Josie. Nie miał żadnych pieniędzy, jedynie na parę nowych spodni i koszulek dla Josie, ponieważ wyrosła ze starych. Nie chciał prosić Harry’ego o pieniądze, ponieważ ten pracował już wystarczająco ciężko, a dziecięce ciuszki nie były tanie. Teraz wiedział, że Harry to zauważył i nie potrafił nic poradzić na to, że przytulił je do swojej piersi.

— Podobają ci się? — zapytał Harry, nagle niepewny swojego prezentu. Może źle odczytał Louisa i ich nienawidził…

— Kocham je! — Louis go przytulił. — Skąd wiedziałeś, że je chcę?

— Zobaczyłem, że je oglądasz i wiedziałem, że kochasz legginsy. — Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Założę teraz jedne z nich. — Louis wstał i zdjął swoje spodnie od piżamy, które miał na sobie.

Harry gapił się na niego, praktycznie się śliniąc, dopóki Josie nie wysypała całej puszki chrupków na jego pierś. Ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło i chwycił jedynie za kilka, jedząc je i nie spuszczając oczu z Louisa nawet na chwilę.

— Jak wyglądam? — zapytał Louis.

— Idealnie. Seksownie! Mam ochotę cię pieprzyć! — wykrzyknął Harry, przyjmując chrupki, które Josie wepchnęła w jego usta. — Dziękuję ci, muffinko. — Ucałował jej malutkie, lepkie paluszki.

— Są takie wygodne… — Louis podszedł do lustra i zaczął patrzyć się na swój tyłek, sprawiając, że oczy Harry’ego prawie wypadły z orbit, kiedy się w niego klepnął.

Harry otworzył swoje usta, żeby powiedzieć Louisowi, jak seksownie wyglądał, ale jego demon, to znaczy córka, wepchnęła w nie więcej chrupków. Harry był wdzięczny, że się rozpuszczają, kiedy jeden prawie wpadł mu do gardła, a Josie wciąż wpychała w jego usta więcej.

— Próbujesz utuczyć tatusia? Huh? — Harry ucałował jej policzki, po czym zaczął zbierać pozostałe chrupki. Wydała z siebie dźwięk protestu, powodując, że Harry ją podniósł i zaczął podrzucać w powietrze, śmiejąc się razem z nią, podczas gdy Louis wzdrygał się za każdym razem, gdy była w górze.

Ostatecznie Louis podziękował Harry’emu pocałunkami, po czym się przebrał, żeby zejść na dół, gdzie był pewien, że Anne i reszta rodziny już na nich czekali. Gdy tylko Anne zobaczyła Josie, już miała łzy w swoich oczach. Wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć, że jej pierwsza wnuczka już miała rok. Miała wrażenie, jakby dopiero wczoraj przywieźli ją ze szpitala, wyjętą prosto z macicy i wciąż pomarszczoną. Dokładnie to powiedziała swojej rodzinie.

— Wyglądała jak rodzynka — skomentował Harry, powodując, że wszyscy się roześmiali.

— A teraz ty wyglądasz jak jedna — dokuczyła mu Gemma, biorąc Josie w ramiona. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, maleństwo! Ciocia Gemma przywiozła ci mnóstwo prezentów i jeszcze więcej świątecznych prezentów! 

Anne odwróciła się do Louisa i rozłożyła dla niego szeroko ramiona, przytulając go ciasno, gdy nastolatek w nie wszedł. Pogładziła jego plecy, po czym przebiegła palcami przez jego włosy. 

— Wszystkiego najlepszego, kochanie.

— Dziękuję ci, Anne. — Uśmiechnął się, po czym pozwolił także Robinowi i Gemmie złożyć sobie życzenia.

Nikt nie powiedział Louisowi, że planują dla niego i Josie imprezę, dopóki nie był w połowie pieczenia dla niej tortu urodzinowego. Chciał, żeby jej pierwszy tort w życiu był zrobiony przez jej mamusię. Chciałby tylko, żeby Harry przestał próbować zanurzać swój palec w surowym cieście i uczyć Josie tego samego. Już zrobił brownies, które stygły, zanim Harry będzie miał pozwolenie, by zjeść jedno. Louis czuł się, jakby już mieli swój własny dom, tylko ich trójka.

Gemma, Evelyn i Anne zostały obarczone przygotowaniem wszystkiego na imprezę, a wieczorem do domu zaczęli przybywać goście. Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy zobaczył Zayna, Liama, Nialla i Barbarę. Każde z nich go uścisnęło i dorzuciło po prezencie na stos ozdobnych pudełek. Louis świetnie się bawił, a kiedy nadeszła pora na zdmuchnięcie świeczek, dał pierwszeństwo Josie. Siedziała na swoim wysokim krzesełku, a Anne postawiła obok stołek, kiedy Dusty ciągle próbował wcisnąć się obok niej. Zaśpiewali jej sto lat, podczas kiedy Zayn robił zdjęcia, a Harry wszystko nagrywał.

Louis trzymał tort, dopóki nie wyciągnęli stamtąd świeczki, po czym postawił go na tacy, pozwalając jej z nim zaszaleć. Nie mógł powstrzymać swoich chichotów, kiedy skończyła z wielką bryłą polewy w swoich rudych włosach. Rozejrzała się za tym, co zniknęło, po czym chwyciła za to i wpakowała w swoje usta. Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki kot nie wskoczył na tackę i wpatrzył się w brudne dziecko. Josie pisnęła i radośnie uderzyła go w bok, chcąc się z nim bawić, ale zaczęła płakać, kiedy Dusty zaczął zlizywać polewę z jej głowy, starając się ją wyczyścić.

— To właściwie boli, kumplu. — Harry chwycił go, mogąc już rozpoznać, że jego mama stawała się zirytowana. ponieważ Dusty był cały w polewie, a Josie była zdecydowanie zbyt dramatyczna.

Zayn zdecydowanie chciał wykorzystać to, że miał zdjęcia Josie i Dusty’ego, całych brudnych. Chciał nazwać je  _ Dziecko i kot w swoim naturalnym środowisku.  _ Oczywiście, że zamierzał dać Louisowi zdjęcia jego córki z kotem. Kiedy impreza się skończyła, Josie zasnęła obok sterty swoich urodzinowych prezentów, podczas kiedy te świąteczne czekały już pod choinką, aż otworzy je następnego ranka. 

Minęły święta, a także Nowy Rok. Kiedy przerwa świąteczna się skończyła, powrócili do swoich normalnych żyć. Z każdym dniem, który mijał, Josie stawała się większa i większa. Włosy sięgały jej już teraz poza uszy, zwijając się w pięknych, rudych puklach, a jej oczy były bardziej niebieskie niż niebo. Jej uśmiech nie był już bezzębny, co było jednym z wielu powodów, dla których Louis starał się oduczyć ją jedzenia z piersi.

Louis w końcu przestał karmić ją piersią, kiedy miała półtora roku i oczywistym było, że już nie musiała być tak karmiona. A fakt, że zaczęła go gryźć, jedynie go do tego przekonał.

To wszystko zaczęło się wraz ze wzrastającą zazdrością, która nakłoniła ich do przezwania swojej trzynasto miesięcznej córeczki  _ Josie Zazdrośnica _ , ponieważ nienawidziła, kiedy Harry zbliżał się do nich za bardzo, kiedykolwiek była karmiona piersią. Zakrywała wtedy pierś Louisa i wpatrywała się w Harry’ego, dopóki ten się nie wycofywał. Louis podejrzewał, że musiała zobaczyć swojego ojca tego jednego razu, kiedy przepychali się dla zabawy i Harry próbował ugryźć jeden z jego sutków. Od tego dnia Harry nie mógł przebywać w pobliżu Louisa w tym samym czasie, co w Josie.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy przejawiła jakiś znak zazdrości, było kiedy Harry wrócił do domu z pracy sobotniego wieczora. Louis siedział na łóżku oparty o zagłówek, karmiąc ją i odrabiając zadanie, ponieważ nie potrzebowała aż tyle uwagi, kiedy była karmiona.

— Jestem taki zmęczony — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do sypialni, już zrzucając z siebie koszulkę, a zaraz po tym buty.

Louis zdecydowanie zauważył sposób, w jaki Josie zesztywniała i przestała jeść, żeby spojrzeć na swojego ojca, szybko zakrywając jego sutek swoją małą dłonią, kiedy Harry zaczął iść w nich stronę.

— Dlaczego nie weźmiesz prysznica, a potem wrócisz do łóżka? Podgrzeję ci obiad, jak skończę ją karmić — powiedział Louis, akceptując pocałunek Harry’ego, po czym uśmiechnął się, kiedy Harry pochylił się, by ucałować Josie.

— Dziękuję ci, kochanie — powiedział Harry, po czym poszedł do łazienki, żeby wziąć prysznic. Louis zignorował sposób, w jaki Josie się odprężyła, gdy tylko jej ojciec odszedł. Musiał nad tym z nią popracować. Nie mógł pozwolić na to, by jego dziecko nienawidziło swojego tatusia z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu.

Kiedy Josie skończyła, odłożył ją do łóżeczka i wyszedł stamtąd, by iść do kuchni, ignorując jej płacz. Nauczyła się ostatnio, że jeśli będzie płakać, to dostanie, co tylko chce, więc teraz zawsze udawała, że płacze. Na jej nieszczęście Louis znał ją dobrze i nigdy nie dawał się jej oszukiwać. Kiedy wrócił z talerzem pełnym jedzenia i butelką wody, Harry był tam już z nią w swoich ramionach.

— Dziękuję. — Harry posadził Josie na łóżku, po czym chwycił talerz i usiadł, opierając się o zagłówek.

Ułożył swoją nogę tuż przed Josie, kiedy zbliżała się do krawędzi materaca, żeby nie spadła. Nauczyła się, jak schodzić na dół, ale łóżko nie było dla niej jeszcze wystarczająco bezpieczne, by robiła to bez pomocy.

— Nie, nie możesz. Idziesz teraz spać… po tym, jak wymyję ci ząbki — powiedział jej Louis. Zawsze schodziło z tym szybko, ponieważ miała tylko cztery zęby z przodu. W jego opinii wyglądała tak uroczo i zawsze dbał o to, by robić jej wiele zdjęć.

Josie zakwiliła i spróbowała odejść od niego na czworaka, ale Harry ją zatrzymał, powodując, że się rozpłakała.

— Mamusia powiedziała nie — powiedział jej Harry. — Nie, nie, nie.

— Nie! — krzyknęła Josie i odepchnęła twarz Harry’ego.

— Czy ona właśnie… — Louis zatrzymał się w pół kroku i wpatrzył się w Josie.

— Och, wow. — Harry ją puścił i też się w nią wpatrzył. — Ona mówi. Wow. — Usiadł tam, nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić.

— Myślałem, że jej pierwszym słowem będzie mamusia. — Louis wydął usta.

Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Przykro mi, kochanie. Ale nie ma zwrotów — roześmiał się i odsunął na bok, żeby uniknąć poduszki, która została w niego rzucona, ale niestety dostała nią Josie.

Louis sapnął, kiedy upadła twarzą na materac, słysząc, jak chlipie. Parę chwil później usiadła z powrotem i odwróciła głowę, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Przysięgali, że nigdy nie widzieli jej tak wkurzonej.

— Nie! — zrugała Louisa.

— Mamusia nie chciała cię zranić. — Louis wziął ją na ręce i poszedł do łazienki, by umyć jej ząbki, musząc w kółko i w kółko wysłuchiwać jej “ _ nie!” _ . 

Po tamtym wieczorze Louis myślał, że jej kolejnym słowem będzie  _ mamusia  _ albo nawet  _ tatuś _ , ale ostatecznie się rozczarował, kiedy najwyraźniej kot był od niego ważniejszy. A przynajmniej dla czternasto miesięcznej Josie, kiedy usłyszeli, że jej kolejnym słowem jest jego imię.

— Czy możesz powiedzieć mamusia? — Louis błagał Josie, karmiąc ją gniecionymi bananami. — Mamusia.

Westchnął z rozdrażnieniem, kiedy Josie spojrzała na niego, jakby był szalony, zanim spojrzała w dół na tackę, decydując się wyczyścić ją przez zrzucenie wszystkich cheeriosów na podłogę, mleko rozprysnęło się na niej razem z nimi. Obserwowała, jak Dusty do nich podchodzi i zlizuje mleko z podłogi. 

W tym momencie Harry wszedł do kuchni, kręcąc głową, kiedy zobaczył kota.

— Dusty, nie, kumplu. Zły kot.

Nagle usłyszeli wyższy rejestr głosu, który naśladował jego głęboki.

—  _ Dust’! Nie!  _

Louis trzasnął małą miską o stół i wgapił się w Josie. Nie potrafiła nawet powiedzieć tego poprawnie, ale imię kota było jej drugim słowem. Jak śmiała wybrać tego futrzastego kota ponad swoją własną matkę!

— Cofnij to! — powiedział jej. Ale kiedy ta zaczęła chichotać, odwrócił się do Harry’ego i krzyknął na niego. — To wszystko twoja wina! Przestań uczyć jej niepotrzebnych słów, do jasnej cholery!

— Zważaj na język. — Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem. — I przestań zachowywać się jak smarkacz. Fakt, że uczy się nowych słów, jest czymś, z czego powinniśmy być dumni.

— Teraz powinna mówić mamusia! Wszystkie dzieci mówią najpierw to. To ich pierwsze słowo, Harry — upierał się Louis. Przeczytał wiele książek o dzieciach.

— Powie to, kiedy będzie się tak czuć. Nie naciskaj na nią, — Chwycił za papierowe ręczniki i zaczął sprzątać bałagan, który narobiła Josie.

— Cokolwiek. — Louis przewrócił oczami i dalej kontynuował tego małego zdrajcę, mając nadzieję, że nie będzie chciała jeść z piersi, ponieważ wyrastało jej coraz więcej zębów i obawiał się, że go ugryzie. Ale oczywiście w tych dniach nic nie szło po jego myśli, kiedy parę minut później podciągała jego bluzkę w górę.

Miesiąc później Louis dostał w końcu to, czego chciał po długim dniu zajęć, a potem równie długiej sesji nauki ze swoją grupą. Wrócił do domu i poszedł prosto pod prysznic, zanim zabrał Josie. Harry miał wrócić późno, ponieważ pomagał swojemu szefowi z inwentaryzacją. Odkąd miał mieć zapłacone za to dodatkowo, natychmiast się zgodził. Josie była rosnącą dziewczynką i ciągle musieli jej coś kupować. Kiedy Louis skończył się myć, mógł usłyszeć gdzieś z domu płacz swojego piętnasto miesięcznego dziecka. Otworzył drzwi i zobaczył, jak wychodzi na czworaka z pokoju Anne, a jej babcia idzie tuż za nią, by upewnić się, że nic sobie nie zrobi, mimo, że mieli zainstalowaną dziecięcą furtkę na schodach, więc i tak by nie spadła. Nie zamierzali pozwolić jej wspinać się po nich, dopóki nie nauczy się sama chodzić.

— Cześć, kochanie! — przywitał się z nią Louis, obserwując, jak się zatrzymuje, po czym zaczyna raczkować w jego stronę, z wielkim uśmiechem na buzi. — Mamusia jest nareszcie w domu! — Podniósł ją i ucałował jej policzki.

Podziękował Anne, za nim poszedł do swojej sypialni, zamykając drzwi, żeby Josie nie mogła wyjść. Znowu postawił ją na podłodze, po czym odszedł, żeby wrzucić brudne ubrania do kosza na pranie, wiedząc, że za nim idzie. Poczuł, jak przytrzymuje się jego nóg, próbując wstać. Louis zastanawiał się, kiedy zacznie chodzić samodzielnie, bez żadnej pomocy i czasami martwił się, że tego nie robiła. Anne powiedziała mu, żeby się nie martwił, ponieważ Harry’emu zajęło wieki, żeby zrobił swoje pierwsze kroki i prawdopodobnie miała to po nim. Jak pojęli później, większość jej zachowań była po nim. Anne roześmiała się, kiedy powiedzieli jej, że powiedziała “Dust”, ponieważ pierwszym słowem Harry’ego był kot.

— Ma-ma… — zakwiliła Josie, przytulając jego nogi i chowając swoją małą twarzyczkę pomiędzy nimi.

Louis zawsze myślał, że kiedy Josie powie to magiczne słowo, eksploduje ze szczęścia. Że ją podniesie i obsypie ją pocałunkami, ale teraz, kiedy w końcu to powiedziała, po prostu stał tam jak debil, nie wiedząc tak właściwie, jak się zachować. Jego dziecko w końcu nazywało go  _ mama _ .

— Mama — powiedziała znowu Josie, ale tym razem zaczęła w końcu płakać, kiedy Louis się ruszył i upadła na swój tyłek.

Louis podniósł ją i dał jej kilka buziaków, zanim przytulił ją blisko siebie i potarł jej plecki. Przypomniał sobie pierwszy raz, kiedy ją trzymał i jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, ponieważ w końcu nazwała go mamą.

To zajęło jej parę następnych dni, żeby powiedzieć “tata” i oczywiście, że reakcja Harry’ego była inna niż jego, kiedy zamiast płakania podniósł ją i zaczął podrzucać w górę, powodując, że Louis i Anne wzdrygali się za każdym razem, gdy była w powietrzu.

Po tym dniu, nie zajęło jej długo, żeby zaczęła samodzielnie chodzić w wieku siedemnastu miesięcy po całym weekendzie, kiedy Louis jej w tym pomagał i ją tego uczył. Zrobiła swój pierwszy krok poniedziałkowego poranka, kiedy przygotowywali się na uczelnię, a ona była już przytomna i żywa po zjedzeniu z piersi Louisa,

Jej zazdrość trwała, ale nie była taka zła, jak kiedyś. Ale kiedy ugryzła Louisa, starał się natychmiast odstawić ją od piersi, co doprowadziło do kompletnego cofnięcia tego, kiedy zapłakała.

— Nie potrafię uwierzyć, że wciąż jest głodna — powiedział Harry, obserwując, jak je.

— Tak, prawdopodobnie musimy dawać jej większe porcje — powiedział Louis, gdy Josie odessała się od jego piersi, po czym wypluła mleko, które miała w ustach.

Louis szybko ją wyczyścił, myśląc, że zrobiła to przypadkowo, ale chwilę potem zorientował się, że zrobiła to specjalnie, kiedy zassała się ponownie, po czym wypuściła sutka i znowu wypluła jego pokarm. Próbowała zrobić to znowu, ale Louis jej na to nie pozwolił, odciągając ją od siebie i ignorując jej płacz.

— Nie, wystarczy. Wyraźnie nie jesteś już głodna — skarcił ją Louis, obciągając swoją bluzkę w dół.

— Mama! — zapłakała Josie, ale Louis ją zignorował, odpychając jej dłonie.

Następnym razem, kiedy ją karmił, nie tylko zrobiła to ponownie, ale także go ugryzła. To przelało czarę goryczy. Louis w końcu skończył karmić ją piersią. Przysięgał, że skończył. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	36. Chapter 36

Kiedy Louis skończył karmić piersią, był przekonany, że już na dobre. Ale Harry jeszcze nie skończył. Po tym, jak Louis odmówił całkowicie Josie swojego mleka, Harry zaczął zauważać, że jego małe piersi znikały, a na ich miejsce wracała jego płaska klatka piersiowa. Harry oczywiście nie miał nic przeciwko, ale wciąż był w żałobie, ponieważ naprawdę czerpał przyjemność z tych małych dodatków. Zanim całkowicie zniknęły, zdecydował się uroczyście je pożegnać.

— Harry! — krzyknął szeptem Louis, przyciągając uwagę swojego ostatnio rozproszonego chłopaka. - Rusz się, zanim te dupki wepchną się przed nas.

Harry zamrugał i oderwał swoje oczy od piersi Louisa, żeby spojrzeć na drogę. Utknęli na autostradzie w środku korka. Najwyraźniej wydarzył się okropny wypadek i auta stały kilometry za nimi. Harry przewrócił oczami, kiedy zobaczył, że przed nim jest kilka metrów miejsca. Nie wiedział, dlaczego Louis tak się martwił, że auto się przed nich wepchnie, jeśli i tak nikt się nie ruszy przez długi czas. Nie w tym momencie. Prawdopodobnie minie godzina albo i więcej, zanim korek zacznie posuwać się w dobrym tempie.

Wciąż, Harry się go posłuchał i przejechał te parę metrów, po czym zatrzymał się chwilę później, głęboko wzdychając.

— Zadowolony? — zapytał.

Louis skrzyżował ramiona na swojej piersi i posłał mu najbardziej zirytowane spojrzenie.

— Cokolwiek.

Ale Harry nie był skupiony na nachmurzonej winie swojego chłopaka. Sposób, w jaki zaplótł ramiona, sprawił, że uwypuklił swoje małe piersi, dziarskie sutki Louisa odbijały się obscenicznie na ciasnym, białym tank topie, który miał na sobie. Harry mógł nawet zobaczyć, jak opuchnięte i nabiegnięte krwią były jego piersi; wyglądały jak czerwone, soczyste truskawki na szczycie słodkich, waniliowych babeczek. Tak słodko i smacznie.

— Przestań gapić się na moją pierś i się rusz — prychnął Louis. — Oczy na drodze.

Harry jęknął, ale zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziano i przejechał parę centymetrów. Szczerze, mógł zaparkować samochód na parkingu i nie zrobiłoby to żadnej różnicy. Harry był tak znudzony, a za oknem nie było nic, na co mógłby popatrzeć, tylko kilometry samochodów i samochodów oraz śmieci rozrzucone na poboczu. Los Angeles było fajne, ale drogi były beznadziejne, wraz z tymi wszystkimi odpadami i brakiem drzew czy jakichkolwiek roślin, by było chociaż na co spojrzeć. A odkąd nie było w pobliżu żadnego Ferrari, śliczny chłopiec obok niego był jedynym przysmakiem dla jego oczu.

Harry, kątem oka, zobaczył, jak Louis sięga po butelkę wody i pije z niej, jego małe jabłko Adama podskakiwało z każdym kolejnym łykiem, a jego szyja wygięła się perfekcyjnie, by Harry zapragnął ją pocałować. To było tak rozpraszające, że Harry zapomniał zabrać swojej stopy z pedału gazu i zbliżał się coraz bardziej do pojazdu przed nimi.

— HAMULEC! — wrzasnął niespodziewanie Louis tuż przed tym, nim zdążyli uderzyć w samochód.

Harry niemal trzasnął w hamulec, dziękując Bogu, gdy zatrzymał się centymetry od auta przed nimi. Spojrzał na Louisa, by upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest, a jego chłopak posłał mu najbardziej wściekłe spojrzenie, ponieważ wypluł resztę wody na siebie i cały przód jego tank topu był przemoknięty.

Penis Harry’ego drgnął, kiedy zobaczył ten widok, jakby wycięty prosto z Playboya. Mógł praktycznie zobaczyć piersi Louisa, które były teraz wyprostowane i wystawały z materiału. W tym momencie Harry był już tak napalony, że nie miałby nic przeciwko ssaniu sutków Louisa nawet przez mokry materiał.

Nie lubiąc, jak chłodny wiatr wieje na jego mokry podkoszulek, Louis zdecydował się go zdjąć, niechętnie dając swojemu chłopakowi pełny widok swoich piersi. Pokręcił głową, kiedy zobaczył krocze Harry’ego i musiał sobie przypomnieć, że technicznie jego kochanie wciąż było nastolatkiem z szalejącymi hormonami i nie miał kontroli nad swoim ciałem.

— Skarbie, jesteś twardy — stwierdził Louis, wpatrując się w penisa Harry’ego, który był całkowicie sztywny w jego czarnych szortach do koszykówki. To wyglądało niedorzecznie. — A obydwaj wiemy, że ssiesz za kierownicą, kiedy jesteś twardy.

Harry wiedział, że to była prawda. W tym kłopotliwym położeniu mógł myśleć jedynie swoim kutasem. Ale przynajmniej byli w korku i miał czas, żeby zachęcić go do opadnięcia. Aczkolwiek było to trudne z Louisem i jego wspaniałymi cycuszkami.

— Więc jak zamierzamy to zrobić? — zapytał Louis. 

— Zrobić co? — zapytał Harry, jadąc kawałek.

— Obydwaj wiemy, że  _ to  _ — Louis wskazał na jego stojącego członka — nie zniknie w najbliższym czasie. Więc co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Ssał cię?

Harry przycisnął swojego grubego penisa dłonią w dół w próbie kontrolowania jego drżenia po tym, jak wpłynęły na niego dosadne, ale niegrzeczne słowa Louisa. A obraz, w którym robił mu loda w trakcie jazdy samochodem, nie pomagał. Więc ścisnął swojego kutasa na czubku, ale to sprawiło tylko, że zapulsował mocniej, krew wręcz wrzała w jego grubej żyle, która przebiegała przez jego długość; tej, którą Louis lubił drażnić swoimi ostrymi zębami, co doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. A ponieważ Harry nie miał filtra pomiędzy swoim penisem a ustami, wypalił to, co tłukło mu się po głowie podczas całej dzisiejszej jazdy.

— Chcę się pożegnać z twoimi cycuszkami.

— Co?! — zaskrzeczał Louis, jego oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia, a jego ciało szarpnęło się w tył, powodując, że jego piersi zatrzęsły się od nagłego ruchu.

Harry poczuł się zażenowany, kiedy jego oczy natychmiast uciekły w tamtą stronę, zupełnie jakby były przyciągane magnesem. Mógł poczuć, jak kropla preejakulatu wycieka z jego szczeliny.

— Moje oczy są wyżej, Harry — stwierdził śmiertelnie poważnie Louis.

Harry przełknął ślinę, po czym spróbował wyjaśnić to najlepiej, jak potrafił, kiedy jego umysł był zamroczony przez pożądanie. Jego myśli zaprzątały piersi, które chciał tylko  _ ssać, ssać, ssać.  _

— Um… To tylko to, że… Zauważyłem, że twoje piersi kurczą się od momentu, w którym przestałeś karmić i… cóż… Będę za nimi tęsknił, kochanie. — Harry się zarumienił, po czym odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na drogę.

Louis uśmiechnął się na szczere wyznanie swojego chłopca.

— A co ty na, mój skarbie — zaproponował Louis — że mógłbyś wyssać resztę mleka, a potem dojść w moich ustach?

Oczy Harry’ego rozświetliły się z radości, migocząc niczym zielone szmaragdy w świetle słońca. Odkąd korek w ogóle nie poruszał się do przodu, chwilowo zaparkował samochodem na poboczu. Zdjął swoje dłonie z kierownicy, żeby wyciągnąć je chciwie do Louisa. Niebieskooki chłopak pospiesznie rozpiął swoje spodnie i wspiął się na kolana Harry’ego. Louis ułożył swoje dłonie na krawędziach siedzenia kierowcy i wygiął swoje plecy do tyłu, przez co jego piersi znalazły się dokładnie przed oczami jego chłopaka.

Nie będąc w stanie się oprzeć, Harry zanurzył swoją twarz w ich miękkości, walcując rozmiękłą skórę o swoje policzki, a gdy się uśmiechnął, sutki Louisa co jakiś czas wbijały się w jego dołeczki.

Louis zachichotał, gdy Harry je całe wycałował. Jego chłopak miał pieprzoną obsesję na ich punkcie.

Bez ostrzeżenia Harry wziął sutka w swoje usta i zaczął go ssać. Zajęło mu chwilę, żeby w jego usta wyciekło mleko, ale kiedy słodka ciecz wylała się na jego język, Harry zajęczał, a Louis zaskomlał. Ssąc, Harry bawił się sutkiem w swoich ustach, raz go chwytając, a raz wypuszczając, ssąc go swoimi wargami, oblizując go swoim językiem i nawet gryząc obrzmiały, różowy guziczek swoimi zębami, wydzierając z Louisa pornograficzne dźwięki, które ten starał się jak najlepiej stłumić, wgryzając się w materiał fotela. 

Byli tak zatraceni w swoim własnym świecie przyjemności, że kompletnie zapomnieli o swojej dziewczynce śpiącej na tylnym siedzeniu. Przestali na chwilę robić to, co robili, kiedy usłyszeli, jak kaszle, po czym na nią spojrzeli. Louis szybko zasłonił swoje sutki dłońmi tak, jak robiła to Josie w obecności swojego ojca. Obaj się w nią wpatrywali, Louis mając ją tuż przed sobą, a Harry w odbiciu lusterka wstecznego, wstrzymując oddech, gdy zobaczyli, jak ziewa, zanim powróciła do spania, przytulając bliżej siebie swojego pluszowego misia.

Louis zabrał swoje dłonie i dał Harry’emu znać, że może kontynuować. Ale zanim Harry zdążył ponownie się na nim zassać, owijając już usta wokół ociekającego sutka, usłyszeli delikatny, anielski głosik Josie.

— Tatuś... — zakwiliła. Spojrzeli na nią i zobaczyli, że porusza głową i cmoka ustami. — Moje, tatuś… — powtórzyła, zanim na dobre wróciła do snu. Prawdopodobnie coś się jej śniło.

— Ona wie… — wyszeptał Harry, z oczami rozszerzonymi w grozie.

Louis spojrzał na niego, kompletnie nie rozbawiony. 

— Zamknij się, Harold, ona śpi; nie wiemy, o czym mówiła. A teraz skończ to, co zacząłeś. Nie chcę plam od mleka wszędzie na mojej tapicerce — powiedział, obserwując, jak kapie w opuchnięte, czerwone usta Harry’ego.

Harry zrobił tak, jak mu powiedział i z powrotem przyłożył usta do sutka swojego kochanka. Nie marnował czasu i szybko wyssał go do ostatniej kropli. Kiedy skończył, ucałował oba cycuszki, mentalnie mówiąc im sajonara, wiedząc, że wkrótce nie będą już istniały. To była ogromna tragedia, która miała się zdarzyć.

Po wszystkim, Louis przewrócił oczami na dramatyzm swojego chłopaka i zszedł z jego kolan. Wrócił na swój fotel, po czym pochylił się, żeby uwolnić imponującą erekcję Harry’ego uwięzioną w jego spodenkach. Kiedy jego kutas został uwolniony, Louis pochylił głowę, żeby wziąć mokrą, pulsującą długość w swoje ciepłe, mokre usta. Rozluźnił swoje gardło, biorąc go do połowy, zanim zassał się na grubej główce, która zadrżała dziko, gdy masował językiem grubą żyłę. Louis wiedział, że chłopak dojdzie w ciągu następnej minuty.

— Kurwa! — jęknął Harry, przebiegając kciukiem wzdłuż dolnej wargi Louisa. — Kocham twoje usta tak bardzo… Nie chcę już nigdy w życiu innych ust na mnie, tylko twoje. Jest brudno, kochanie. Dokładnie tak, jak lubię.

Louis zakręcił swoim tyłkiem na komplement, który był teraz praktycznie przyciśnięty do okna od strony pasażera, część jego pośladka wciskała się w otwartą szparę z góry. Ale Harry był zbyt wypieprzony, by go to obchodziło.

Harry pogłaskał dolną część gardła Louisa, ostrzegając swojego kochanka, że zaraz dojdzie. Jego chłopiec ścisnął jego jądra, dając mu znać, że był gotów połknąć jego nasienie.

Ale kiedy Harry wytrysnął w jego ustach, usłyszeli głośne trąbienie i wściekłe wrzaski, gdy samochód za nimi zjechał na sąsiedni pas, mężczyzna za kierownicą krzyczał na nich ze złością, przejeżdżając obok.

— Przestańcie wypinać gołą dupę całemu cholernemu światu i jedźcie, wy pieprzone zwierzęta!

Louis zakrztusił się spermą w tym samym czasie, w którym Harry wjechał z powrotem na drogę.

Byli prawie w domu, kiedy Harry spojrzał we wsteczne lusterko na Josie, widząc, że już się obudziła i robiła tą swoją minę, która oznaczała kupę, przez co zachichotał, bo pewne rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniały.  _ Rockstar  _ od Post Malone’a zaczęło grać i Harry podkręcił głośność, chociaż wiedział, że Louis nienawidził tej piosenki. Zaparkował na ich podjeździe, a kiedy otworzył drzwi z tyłu, żeby wyciągnąć Josie, było tak, jakby został wręcz uderzony smrodem kupy swojej córki.

— Jezu Chryste! — Harry odwrócił głowę, żeby złapać trochę świeżego powietrza. — Co ty jadłaś, koleś? — Odpiął ją, po czym szybko ją chwycił i przytrzymał ją za pachy z dala od siebie.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał go Louis.

— Zrobiła kupę, jedną z tych złych — poinformował go Harry.

— O boże, aż wyszło jej z pieluchy — sapnął Louis, kiedy ją zobaczył.

— Jesteś poważny? — Harry spojrzał na jej tyłek i w tym momencie pojął, że nie było mowy, żeby to wyczyścił. W każdym razie i tak wypadała kolej Louisa na zmienienie jej pieluchy.

— To twoja kolej — powiedział mu Louis.

— Co?! — krzyknął Harry. — Przebierałem ją, zanim wyszliśmy od Liama — wykłócał się.

— A ja powtarzałem wam tysiąc razy, żebyście jej tak nie dokarmiali wszystkim. Jej brzuszek nie potrafi znieść tyle jedzenia. Spójrz! — Louis wskazał na brzuch Josie. — Jest w ciąży spożywczej! Cała ta kupa dalej jest w środku.

— Ugh, w porządku. — Harry wbiegł razem z nią do środka, podczas kiedy biedne dziecko dalej robiło kupę.

Harry zaczekał, dopóki nie był pewien, że Josie skończyła srać, po czym ją wyczyścił, zanim włoży ją do wanny, żeby ją wykąpać. Zaśmierdziła całą sypialnię, więc był pewien na sto procent, że potrzebowała kąpieli, zwłaszcza, że miała kupę na całych swoich pośladkach. Kiedy ją rozebrał, odkrył, że oczywiście miał rację. Jego dziewczynka była kompletnym bałaganem.

— Jesteś takim śmierdzielem, muffinko — powiedział Harry, myjąc jej włosy, które sięgały jej teraz za uszy i kręciły się na końcach, zwłaszcza, gdy były mokre. Uważał, żeby nie nachlapać szamponem do jej oczu, bo by ześwirowała.

— Czym ją karmiliście? — Anne weszła do środka, zatykając usta i nos dłonią.

— Ja dawałem jej fasolkę z serem; nie wiem, czym jeszcze karmili ją chłopacy — powiedział jej Harry, po czym krzyknął, kiedy Josie znowu zaczęła robić kupę, a chwilę później zaczęła płakać. Jej mała dłoń znalazła się na jej brzuszku, który wydawał z siebie dziwne dźwięki,

— Skarbie, fasolka rozstroiła jej żołądek — powiedziała mu Anne.

Harry szybko usadził ją na toalecie i nie było w tym już nic zabawnego, kiedy trzęsła się i płakała.

— Mamo, pomożesz mi ją wytrzeć? — zapytał dokładnie wtedy, gdy Louis wszedł do środka z puchatym, różowym ręcznikiem.

Anne wzięła od niego ręcznik i wytarła jej ciało, po czym owinęła ją w niego, uważając, żeby nie dotknąć nim jej tyłka i go nie ubrudzić, ponieważ dziecko wciąż robiło kupę. Louis stanął obok Harry’ego i obaj jej rodzice starali się ją pocieszyć, będąc wdzięcznymi, kiedy uspokoiła się odrobinę, Louis delikatnie przebiegał palcami przez jej rude loki. Kiedy w końcu skończyła srać, dobrze ją wyczyścili i skończyli ją kąpać. Poszła spać, naprawdę potrzebując drzemki po tym długim i wyczerpującym dniu.

Parę godzin później Louis był w sypialni, przebierając się w czyste ubrania po wzięziu prysznica. Josie wciął spała, a Harry był w garażu z Robinem i Johnem, robiąc bóg wie co. Usłyszał, jak Josie kwili i podszedł do łóżeczka, kiedy zobaczył, że się obudziła, ale kiedy podniósł ją, wciąż bez koszulki, sięgnęła do jednej z jego piersi i rozpłakała się, kiedy Louis jej na to nie pozwolił.

— Nie, kochanie. Już tego nie robimy. — Louis ucałował jej policzek i postawił ją na podłodze, żeby móc się ubrać. Obserwował, jak staje w kącie pomiędzy ścianą i swoim łóżeczkiem, widząc, jak znowu robi swoją oznaczającą, że robi kupę i zacisnęła swoje małe piąstki. Zaczekał, aż skończyła i poszedł ją przebrać, ale ta odepchnęła jego dłonie i rozejrzała się wokół. 

— Tatuś? — zapytała i zaczęła iść w stronę schodów.

— Jest na dole, ale daj mi się najpierw przebrać i potem możemy do niego iść. — Louis spróbował ją chwycić, ale znowu odepchnęła jego ręce.

— Nie. — Pokręciła głową i doszła już prawie do schodów, kiedy Louis ją zatrzymał.

Znowu spróbował chwycić ją za dłoń, a kiedy to zrobił, zwiotczała i musiał ją podnieść. Była cięższa, kiedy nieruchomiała i nie miał wyboru, tylko zabrać ją na dół. Postawił ją na podłodze, kiedy znaleźli się w kuchni i przeszła obok Anne, z całych sił krzycząc: “Tatuś!”. Drzwi od garażu otworzyły się i Harry wystawił przez nie głowę, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczył, że Josie idzie w jego kierunku, a Louis za nią. Ale uśmiech zniknął, kiedy ją podniósł i zorientował się, że znowu miała brudno w pieluszce.

— Znowu?! — wykrzyknął Harry.

— Nie jest tak źle jak poprzednim razem — powiedział mu Louis, po czym spojrzał na resztę mężczyzn i pomachał im, rozpraszając się, kiedy Harry zaczął łaskotać Josie i odwrócił ją do góry nogami, przytrzymując ją za kostki u nóg. — Zwichniesz jej biodra — powiedział.

— Chodźmy cię przebrać, panienko śmierdzące gacie. — Przytulił ją do swojej piersi, pozwalając jej owinąć małe ramionka wokół swojej szyi. Kiedy dotarli do swojej sypialni, umieścił ją na podłodze na macie do przebierania, po czym zaczął ją przebierać, zauważając, że nie było tego nawet tak dużo, jednak wciąż śmierdziało.

— Dlaczego jej nie przebrałeś? — zapytał Harry Louisa, który składał wyprane ciuchy Josie.

— Nie pozwoliła mi. — Wzruszył ramionami, po czym parsknął. — A jeśli chce, żebyś to ty przebrał jej pieluchę, nie zamierzam sprzeciwiać się jej preferencjom — powiedział, po czym zaczął się śmiać, kiedy Harry rzucił w niego pustym opakowaniem po chusteczkach, zanim chwycił nową paczkę.

— Kretyn — wymamrotał Harry, po czym jego oczy się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczył, jak Josie się w niego wpatruje. Jej błękitne oczy oceniały go, zanim nie odwrócił wzroku. Harry patrzył na nią ze zgrozą, kiedy sięgnęła w dół i prawie dotknęła swoich miejsc intymnych.

— Nie! Nie bądź obrzydliwa! Wciąż masz tam kupę. — Harry odpechnął jej dłoń, po czym podał jej jedną z jej zabawek, żeby miała się czym zająć.

Kiedy skończył, ogarnął wszystko i umył swoje dłonie, po czym zaczął schodzić na dół. Planował wyprawę na ryby z Robinem i Johnem teraz, kiedy w następnym miesiącu wolny cały weekend, łącznie z piątkiem i był tym podekscytowany. Zobaczył, jak Josie za nim biegnie i potyka się o kota, który przebiegł jej drogę. Upadła na podłogę i wydęła usteczka, wyglądając, jakby miała się rozpłakać, ale pomyślała o tym lepiej i po prostu wstała, podbiegając do Harry’ego. Uniosła ramiona w górę, szczęśliwa, kiedy jej tatuś ją podniósł i zabrał ją ze sobą do garażu, gdzie byli także jej dziadkowie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Parę tygodni później Louis wysiadł z samochodu Johna i wniósł rybę do domu, żeby pomóc Robinowi i Johnowi ją oczyścić. Zamierzali urządzić wspólną kolację tego wieczora i był tym podekscytowany, ponieważ to on osobiście złapał tę rybę. Jego wewnętrzny samiec alfa pragnął pokazać Louisowi upolowaną rybę, ale wiedział, że prawdopodobnie to nie będzie obchodziło matki jego dziecka.

Dom był częściowo cichy, dopóki nie znalazł się bliżej salonu i nie usłyszał ludzi kłócących się w telewizji. Kiedy zajrzał do środka, zobaczył Anne i Louisa siedzących na kanapie z Josie pomiędzy nimi, która piła wodę ze swojego kubka niekapka. Evelyn i śpiąca Claire siedziały na fotelu Robina, dziecko będące w ramionach swojej matki. Spojrzał na telewizor i przewrócił oczami, kiedy zobaczył, że oglądają  _ Modę na sukces _ , a para na ekranie kłóci się o test ojcostwa.

Anne miała dłoń przyłożoną do ust, zauważając Harry’ego, który opierał się o ścianę, oglądając mydlaną operę. 

— Co to jest? — zapytał w końcu Harry. — Dlaczego Josie to ogląda? Powinna to oglądać?

— Jak śmiesz kwestionować nasze zdolności rodzicielskie? — Anne spiorunowała go wzrokiem, ale wiedział, że tylko żartowała.

— To jest zdecydowanie zbyt dramatyczne. — Harry dalej narzekał.

— Cii! — Louis spojrzał na niego i zastopował serial, ignorując to, że Josie przestała pić i się w niego wpatrzyła. — Steffy ma właśnie powiedzieć Liamowi, z kim spała, bo ten znalazł test na ojcostwo ich nienarodzonego dziecka.

— Z kim spała? — zapytał Harry, powoli podchodząc do kanapy, żeby usiąść obok Anne. 

— Z Billem — odpowiedziała Evelyn.

— A Bill jest kim? Nie oglądam tego. — Harry spojrzał na swoją matkę, po czym na Louisa.

— Tatą Liama! — wykrzyknęła Anne, kompletnie zgorszona.

Harry sapnął.

— Nie ma mowy! — krzyknął, patrząc na nich z szeroko otwartymi ustami. — Co za dziw-

— Język! — przerwała mu Anne, szczypiąc go w ramię.

Louis nacisnął przycisk odtwarzania i cała ich piątka oglądała, jak Steffy mówi Liamowi, że przespała się z jego ojcem. Harry tak się wciągnął, że zupełnie zapomniał o rybie, dopóki Robin nie wszedł do salonu i nie znalazł ich przy telewizorze. Obserwowali, jak wyciąga stamtąd Harry’ego za ucho, żeby skończył to, co zaczął, a Louis zarżał ze śmiechu, kiedy Harry marudził całą drogę do garażu.

Po tym, jak mężczyźni oczyścili, wypatroszyli i ściągnęli skórę z ryby, każdy z nich usmażył swoją część na grillu w ogródku Stylesów-Twistów. Kiedy skończyli, zanieśli jedzenie do środka; Evelyn i Anne były w salonie, rozkładając na stole talerze z ryżem i warzywami na parze. Louis pomagał im w przygotowywaniu stołu, a Josie i Calire siedziały w swoich wysokich krzesełkach obok siebie, paplając coś i chichocząc do siebie nawzajem.

Kiedy skończyli, każdy zajął swoje miejsce, ale nie Harry. Ten podszedł do Louisa i dumnie umieścił na jego talerzu perfekcyjnie zgrillowanego łososia.

— Ja, uhm… — Zarumienił się, kiedy oczy wszystkich znalazły się na nim. — Złowiłem go dla ciebie, Louis.

Policzki Louisa zabarwiły się na różowo przez romantyczny gest Harry’ego.

— Dziękuję, kochanie. Wygląda przepysznie — powiedział, po czym zwabił go bliżej siebie, by go pocałować.

Anne i Evelyn zagruchały, podczas kiedy ich ojcowie przewrócili oczami, a Josie i Claire nawet nie zwróciły na nich uwagi. Przez resztę posiłku Louis i Harry trzymali się za ręce pod stołem, Louis co jakiś czas dodatkowo ściskał dłoń swojego chłopaka, niemo przekazując mu, jak bardzo rozkoszował się rybą.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Parę miesięcy później Louis nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w datę na swoim telefonie. Naprawdę chciał, ale nie potrafił. Widniało na nim 25 grudzień 2018 i to oznaczało, że miał w końcu dwadzieścia lat. Nie był już dłużej nastolatkiem i część niego cierpiało na zawroty głowy, podczas kiedy druga obawiała się tego, że się starzał. Siedział na brzegu łóżka i powoli odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na puste miejsce obok siebie, wiedząc, że Harry był w łazience. Po tym spojrzał na łóżeczko, gdzie spała teraz dwuletnia Josie. Uwielbiała spać i nienawidziła budzić się wcześnie, tak jak robiła to, gdy była młodsza.

Skończył, odkładając telefon z powrotem na szafkę, po czym wstał, żeby znaleźć czyste ubrania i też wziąć prysznic, dopóki miał jeszcze szansę. Teraz Josie wszędzie za nim chodziła i za każdym razem, gdy się odwracał, była tam, zupełnie jak jego cień. Nie dawała mu nawet srać w spokoju. Zawsze musiał wymykać się, kiedy nie patrzyła i zastanawiał się, dlaczego Harry był wystarczająco szczęśliwy, żeby móc korzystać z łazienki, kiedykolwiek chciał. Wkradł się więc do łazienki i wpakował pod prysznic, nie przejmując się tym, że zepchnął Harry’ego z drogi.

— Hej! — Harry wydął usta.

— Mam dzisiaj ciasny grafik — wyjaśnił Louis, po czym chwycił za szampon, żeby umyć swoje włosy.

— Och, jesteś ciasny… — Harry spróbował owinąć ramiona wokół talii Louisa, ale roześmiał się zamiast tego, kiedy zobaczył kompletnie nie rozbawioną minę Louisa. 

— Wiem, że jestem — powiedział Louis, zanim odwrócił się, żeby dalej wymyć swoje włosy.

Harry zamierzał walnąć kolejnym żartem, żeby go zirytować, ale usłyszał, że ktoś próbuje otworzyć drzwi, a kiedy te się nie otworzyły, kopie w nie.

— Biorę prysznic! — krzyknął Harry, frustrując się, kiedy ktoś dalej kopał w drzwi.

— Tatuś!

Harry i Louis zatrzymali się, kiedy usłyszeli jej głos, po czym spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem.

— Tatuś, otwórz! — krzyknęła Josie ponownie.

— Zostawiłem ją w łóżeczku. Śpiącą — powiedział Louis Harry’emu.

— Mamo, jesteś tam? — krzyknął Harry, ale kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział, chwycił swój ręcznik i wyszedł spod prysznica.

Kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi, Josie weszła do środka i spróbowała zamknąć za sobą drzwi. Zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy Harry ją zatrzymał i otworzył je ponownie, żeby rozejrzeć się za swoją mamą, odkrywając, że byli jedynymi na drugim piętrze, a głosy jego rodziny dochodziły z dołu.

— Co, do kurwy? — wymamrotał Harry, wchodząc z powrotem do łazienki, gdzie wpadł na Louisa starającego się trzymać Josie z dala od wanny i ich córkę płaczącą, kiedy nie pozwolono jej dołączyć do Louisa.

— Przestań w tej chwili, Louise! — skarcił ją Louis, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Jest tam Anne? — zapytała.

— Nie. Jest na dole z resztą, nawet babcia i Gemma tam są — powiedział, po czym klęknął na kolanach przed Josie. — Czy wyszlaś z łóżeczka sama? — zapytał.

— Takk. — Josie zachichotała, zanim puściła się do przodu i pisnęła, kiedy jej tatuś złapał ją w ramiona, po czym owinęła rączki wokół jego szyi i ścisnęła go mocno, żeby pokazać mu, jak bardzo go kocha.

Nie byli pewni, czy powinni jej wierzyć, ponieważ od dwóch dni na każde pytanie odpowiadała tak.

— Skończyłem prysznic, więc wezmę ją po prostu do sypialni i przebiorę — powiedział Harry, po czym chwycił dłoń Josie. — No dalej, muffinko! Chodź, znajdziemy Dusty’ego i damy mu jego świąteczny prezent — powiedział, a gdy jego córka tylko usłyszała imię kota, chętnie wyszła z łazienki.

Kiedy Louis wszedł do ich sypialni, wciąż wycierając swoje włosy, zobaczył Harry’ego przeprowadzającego inspekcję łóżeczka, podczas kiedy Anne, Gemma i jej babcia, Josephine, obserwowały go.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Louis, zerkając na Josie, która bawiła się na łóżku z kotem.

— Wyszła ze swojego łóżeczka — powiedziała Anne. — I myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć przyzwyczajać ją do łóżka. Nie chcę, żeby sobie coś złamała albo rozbiła głowę.

— Anne złamała swoją rękę, kiedy była mała i ciągle wychodziła ze swojego łóżeczka — skomentowała Josephine, podchodząc do Josie. Obserwowali, jak podnosi Josie, żeby zabrać ją na dół i podać jej śniadanie, które dla niej przygotowała. — Będziemy w kuchni — powiedziała, po czym wyszła.

— Uważasz, że jest gotowa? — Louis zapytał Anne, podczas kiedy Harry i Gemma dalej wpatrywali się w łóżeczko.

— Czasem ucina sobie drzemki na kanapie, więc powiem tak. Prawdopodobnie teraz, kiedy jest już przyzwyczajona do nocniczka, będzie to dla niej łatwiejsze. — Anne wzruszyła ramionami.

To był kolejny krok milowy, który wykonywała Josie. W końcu nauczyła się załatwiać na nocniku. Dni, w których musieli prać jej brudne pieluszki dawno minęły i teraz mieli dodatkowy wolny czas. Teraz jedynym minusem było to, że czasem miała wypadki w nocy, więc zaczęli używać podciąganych pampersów, ponieważ absolutnie odmawiała noszenia pieluszki w nocy. Ostatnim razem, kiedy Louis próbował założyć jej jedną, wpadła w histerię. Jej babcia powiedziała jej, że jest już teraz dużą dziewczynką, więc wzięła to sobie do serca, a wiedziała, że duże dziewczynki nie noszą pieluszek.

— Pójdę po narzędzia — westchnął Harry, po czym się zatrzymał. — Mamo, wiesz, gdzie jest druga poręcz? Ta malutka dla uczących się chodzić dzieci? — zapytał.

Louis nawet nie wiedział, że mieli taką i ich łóżeczko dało się zamienić w łóżko. Ale przypomniał sobie, że kiedy Harry je kupował, on wciąż był idiotą.

— Robin odłożył ją na strych — odpowiedziała mu Anne. — Natychmiast ją zobaczysz. W razie czego będę w kuchni. I pamiętaj, że idziemy do Evelyn otworzyć prezenty świąteczne, więc się pospiesz, proszę — powiedziała, zanim wyszła.

Podczas kiedy Harry poszedł szukać poręczy i narzędzi, Louis wyciągnął z łóżeczka jej pluszowe zabawki i materac. Zdjął pościel i wodoodporny ochraniacz z materaca i poszedł do pralni, by je wyprać. I tak miał kosz pełen brudnych ubrań Josie, a w tym tygodniu wypadała jego kolej na pranie. Kiedy sortował ubranka Josie, pokręcił głową, kiedy zobaczył, że ich część była zbyt brudna, żeby wyprać je tylko raz. Prawdopodobnie musiał je najpierw namoczyć, bo na jednym z nich było zaschnięte błoto.

Właśnie to robił, kiedy usłyszał krzyk Harry’ego. Wybiegł stamtąd, ledwo widząc Robina i Anne biegnących w stronę strychu, gdzie był Harry. Josie siedziała w swoim dziecięcym foteliku przy stole, patrząc się na nich, jakby mieli trzy głowy. Znaleźli go turlającego się po podłodze, podczas kiedy drzwi od strychu w suficie wciąż były otwarte, a poręcz leżała obok niego na podłodze.

— Co się stało? — zapytał go Robin, wspinając się po drabinie, żeby sprawdzić, co tam się działo. 

— Nie wchodź tutaj! — krzyknął Harry. — Mamy tutaj całą rodzinę szopów!

— CO?! — Anne i Gemma krzyknęły w tym samym czasie.

— Cholera — wymamrotał Robin. — Dzwonię po hycli. Ale na razie w ogóle tam nie wchodźcie — zarządził, obserwując, jak jego rodzina przytakuje.

Harry podniósł poręcz i wrócił do sypialni, wciąż mając wrażenie, jakby coś po nim pełzało, podczas kiedy Louis poszedł do kuchni. Znalazł tam Josephine, która stała przed kuchenką, robiąc jajecznicę, podczas kiedy Josie była przyczepiona do jednej z jej nóg. Odpychała Dusty’ego swoją nogą, powodując, że Louis przewrócił oczami. W tych dniach uważała wszystko i wszystkich za swoje, nawet swoją prababcię, której nie widziała tak często. Ale Josie wciąż kochała ją z całego serduszka, jednak nic nie było porównywalne do jej miłości dla babci Anne.

— Josie, bądź miła dla Dusty’ego. — Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy jego dziecko wciąż go odpychało.

Zignorowała go i zaczęła biegać wokół stołu kuchennego, śmiejąc się, kiedy kot za nią podążył. Louis wiedział, że to skończy się źle i stało się to, kiedy Dusty wbiegł jej pod nogi i ją wywrócił. Upadła na podłogę, nie robiąc nic, dopóki Robin nie wszedł do środka; wtedy zaczęła płakać. Louis obserwował, jak jej dziadek ją podnosi i zabiera ją do salonu, kiedy zorientował się, że nic jej nie jest. Usłyszał piosenkę przewodnią  _ Psiego patrolu _ i zdecydował, że miała się dobrze ze swoim dziadziusiem, więc wrócił do swoich obowiązków.

Później tego dnia, po rozpakowaniu prezentów świątecznych, wrócili do domu, ale najwyraźniej Robin nie skończył jeszcze wręczać prezentów. Gdy tylko przekroczyli próg, wręczył Anne wielkie pudło, które musiała położyć na podłodze, żeby je otworzyć. Gdy tylko to zrobiła, w końcu zauważyła wszystkie dziury i głowę szczeniaka Golden Retrievera wystającą z kartonowego pudła. Anne sapnęła i szybko podniosła szczeniaka, po czym go przytuliła. Minęło tyle czasu, odkąd jej ostatni pies zdechł ze starości, więc nowy szczeniak był wielką niespodzianką.

— To jest takie wspaniałe zaskoczenie… — powiedziała mu Anne, już będąc w łzach.

— Zaadoptowałem go ze schroniska parę dni temu. Pomyślałem, że możesz go polubić. — Robin wzruszył ramionami i przyjął uścisk swojej żony.

— Miałeś rację. Już go kocham. Czy on ma imię? — zapytała.

— Zostawiłem to dla ciebie, skarbie — powiedział Robin.

— Ooo, nazwij go Balto — zasugerował Harry, przebiegając palcami przez rude loki Josie. Siedziała na jego kolanach, opierając się o jego pierś i pijąc ze swojego kubka niekapka.

— Harry, pozwól mamie wybrać dla niego imię. — Gemma spiorunowała Harry’ego wzrokiem, po czym walnęła go w ramię. Josie zmarszczyła brwi i spróbowała pacnąć Gemmę, ale jej ręka była za krótka. Harry pociągnął ją w dół i powiedział jej, żeby była dobrą dziewczynką.

— Baba. — Josie spojrzała na Anne, po czym wskazała na Gemmę. — Pac pac tatuś. Nie pac pac!

— Co się dzieje? — Anne na nich spojrzała.

— Właśnie pacnęłam Harry’ego, a ten mały skarżypyta na mnie donosi. — Gemma sięgnęła do Josie i chwyciła ją, żeby wycałować całą jej twarzyczkę, powodując, że małe dziecko zachichotało. Gemma położyła się na kanapie z Josie siedzącą jej na brzuchu, z jej małymi nóżkami zwisającymi po jej bokach.

— Moja mała dziewczynka wie, że nie bijemy ludzi, ponieważ to niemiłe — powiedziała im Anne, tuląc do siebie psa, podczas gdy Dusty przyglądał się jej, liżąc swoją łapę.

— Dlaczego Balto? — Louis zapytał Harry’ego.

— W honorze dla Balto. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Husky’ego syberyjskiego i psa zaprzęgowego, który poprowadził swój zaprzęg w finalnym etapie podróży po szczepionkę z Nenana do Nome w 1925 roku, uratował dzieci przed epidemią błonicy — wyjaśnił.

Louis wyglądał, jakby bardzo mu to zaimponowało, po czym nagle skrzyżował swoje nogi, ponieważ za każdym razem, gdy Harry mówił coś takiego, nakręcało go to. Ale kiedy zorientował się, jak zauważalna była jego erekcja, Louis chwycił za koc i przysunął się do Harry’ego, przykrywając materiałem ich kolana. Harry, jak zwykle niezdający sobie z niczego sprawy, tylko się uśmiechnął i przytulił go bliżej siebie.

— W takim razie powitajmy w rodzinie Balto — powiedziała Anne, po czym ucałowała łebek szczeniaka.

W pokoju zapadła cisza, kiedy wszyscy przysłuchiwali się chichotom Gemmy i Josie za każdym razem, gdy dziecko dziobało ją w twarz swoim malutkim paluszkiem. Wszystko poszło do diabła, gdy Gemma zamknęła oczy, a Josie spróbowała chwycić ją za powiekę tylko po to, żeby oderwać od niej dłoń razem z jej sztucznymi rzęsami.

— Hej! To moje! — Gemma roześmiała się z miny Josie.

Oczy Josie rozszerzyły się do komicznych rozmiarów, po czym szybko upuściła rzęsy, zeszła ze swojej ciotki i pobiegła do Louisa, unosząc rączki w górę, żeby ten mógł ją podnieść. Jednak Harry był szybszy i wziął dziewczynkę na ich kolana. Mieli ochotę się śmiać, kiedy Josie w dalszym ciągu gapiła się na Gemmę ze zmartwioną miną. Przezabawne było obserwowanie jej, kiedy odwróciła się i wpatrzyła w rzęsy Louisa, po czym położyła dłoń na jednym z jego oczu.

— Mama! — krzyknęła Josie, po czym, zanim zdążyli zareagować, jego córka złapała jego rzęsy swoimi paluszkami. Nie zdążył jej powiedzieć, żeby je puściła, ponieważ już za nie szarpnęła, wywołując u niego krzyk, kiedy wydarła mu trzy i przytknęła małe włoski do Harry’ego w zwycięskim geście. — Tatuś! Loo’!

— Koleś, nie. — Harry chwycił za nie i wyrzucił je na podłogę, jakby były nic nie warte, czemu Louis przyglądał się ze zbolałą miną, a jego oczy zadrżały w irytacji.

Harry pospiesznie chwycił jej dłoń i odepchnął ją, kiedy sięgnęła po jego rzęsy.

— Nie — powiedział jej powoli, żeby upewnić się, że zrozumiała, że to nie było w porządku. Po tym jej wszystko wyjaśnił. — To nie jest zbyt miłe, żeby ciągnąć ludzi za rzęsy, muffinko. Zwłaszcza, kiedy są prawdziwe, jak te twojej mamy. — Pocałował Louisa w policzek.

— Mhm. Oczywiście, że powiedziałeś jej to po tym, kiedy wyrwała mi je wszystkie. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem. Miał nadzieję, że nie zrobiła mu żadnej dziury ani nic, bo wyglądałby śmiesznie.

— ‘Kej, tatuś — powiedziała, po czym zeszła z jego kolan. Podeszła do swojej babci, widząc, że ta trzyma włochate zwierzę. Gapiła się na szczeniaka, dopóki Anne nie postawiła go na podłodze i małe zwierzę pobiegło prosto do Josie, obwąchując ją i liżąc ją w dłoń. Josie zachichotała i zabrała rękę, po czym spróbowała podnieść szczeniaka, ale udało jej się tylko unieść go parę centymetrów w górę, zanim nie dała rady i musiała go odłożyć. Jednak psu to nie przeszkadzało i znowu polizał ją w dłoń.

— On jest ciężki, robaczku — powiedział jej Robin, usadzając ją na podłodze, a szczeniaka na jej kolanach. Pozwolił jej się z nim bawić, ale pilnował jej, wiedząc, że może stać się zbyt szorstka i przypadkowo skrzywdzić psa.

Dusty’emu się to nie spodobało, bo podbiegł do niej i próbował wpakować się jej na kolana. Josie znowu zachichotała i owinęła ramionkami oba zwierzaki, całując je i ściskając, dopóki kot nie miał dość i zaczął z nią walczyć, by się wydostać. Jedynym, który wydawał się cieszyć takim traktowaniem, był Balto, machając ogonem w podekscytowaniu.

— Lubi cię! — powiedziała szczęśliwie Anne i zaklaskała, ponieważ wszystkie jej dzieciątka tak dobrze się ze sobą dogadywały. Jej wnuczka zaklaskała razem z nią.

Josie zrobiła dziwną minę, po czym odepchnęła od siebie szczeniaka, a z twarzy Louisa odpłynęły wszystkie kolory, kiedy zobaczył mokry plamę na jej spodniach. Cholerny pies na nią nasikał.

— O-o — sapnął Harry. — Balto potrzebuje pieluszki, bo jest złym chłopcem.

Louis podbiegł do Josie tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, kiedy Josie dotknęła mokrego śladu i chciała już wpakować sobie rączkę do buzi.

— Louise! Nie! Nie wkładaj tej dłoni do ust — rozkazał swojej córce.

Jakimś cudem się go posłuchała. Louis zgarnął ją w swoje ramiona i zabrał ją na górę, żeby szybko ją wykąpać. Josie kwiliła cały ten czas, zła, że jej mamusia zabrała ją od szczeniaka, jej nowego towarzysza zabaw. Kiedy Louis skończył, a ona była odświeżona i czysta, trzymał ją za rękę, kiedy schodzili po schodach, ponieważ ostatnio uwielbiała robić to samej. Znaleźli psa w salonie na kolanach Anne. Josie szybko tam podeszła i spróbowała go zabrać, nawet wtedy, gdy babcia chwyciła ją za dłonie, żeby ją zatrzymać.

— Mój, baba. Mój.

— Wiem, skarbie. Ale co najpierw mówimy? — Anne uniosła brwi.

Josie wydawała się nad tym zastanawiać, wyglądając, jakby miała spanikować, ponieważ nie mogła przypomnieć sobie słowa, które chciała usłyszeć jej babcia.

— Proszę… — powiedziała Anne.

— Poszę! — powiedziała głośno i wyraźnie Josie, żeby babcia ją usłyszała i pozwoliła jej wziąć Balto.

— Czy możesz powiedzieć Balto? — zapytała ją Anne, ostrożnie kładąc szczeniaka na podłodze. — Balto.

— Bato — powtórzyła Josie.

— Wystarczająco dobrze. — Anne ucałowała jej policzek, po czym rozejrzała się dookoła, zastanawiając się, gdzie byli Louis i Harry.

Usłyszała z góry dźwięk przypominający walenie, przez co spojrzała na sufit, zastanawiając się, co oni tam wyprawiali, ponieważ Gemma wyszła na miasto ze swoim dawnym zauroczeniem, a Robin rozmawiał w garażu z hyclami, pytając ich, czy są w stanie pozbyć się szopów z ich strychu. Zdecydowała się odpuścić i nie sprawdzać, co się dzieje, po tym, jak w czasie ciąży Louisa odebrała już swoją lekcję. Anne spojrzała na Josie, kiedy szczeniak zawarczał, a Dusty syknął.

Jej oczy się rozszerzyły i szybko przyciągnęła do siebie Josie razem z psem, kiedy zobaczyła ogromnego szopa pracza, który stał w wejściu do jadalni, wpatrując się w jej małą dziewczynkę. Nie musiała nawet wołać Robina, ponieważ mężczyzna akurat wrócił i zatrzymał się w pół kroku, kiedy zobaczył, co się dzieje. Szop zbliżył się parę kroków w ich stronę, po czym stanął na swoich tylnych łapach, ale nie mógł ruszyć się dalej, ponieważ kot na niego skoczył i za nim pobiegł, powodując, że Anne krzyknęła, a Josie się rozpłakała.

Usłyszeli głośny huk na górze, po czym ciężkie kroki na schodach. Chwilę później Harry zbiegł na dół z rozwalonymi włosami i niezapiętymi dżinsami, a Louis był tuż za nim, wyglądając na świeżo wypieprzonego, ze swoimi piekielnie różowymi policzkami. Jednak para nie była gotowa na to, co zobaczyli w kuchni. Dusty tuż przed szopem, cały najeżony i syczący. Kot pacnął łapą w stronę szopa, przez co zwierzę się cofnęło i dało Robinowi szansę, żeby nałożył na nie plastikowe pudełko i zatrzymać je w środku, kiedy znowu dzwonił do hycli, by ich pospieszyć.

— Louis, proszę, zabierz ją i zwierzęta do Evelyn. Nie pozwól Josephine wracać, dopóki ci nie powiem, że możecie wrócić — rozkazał mu Robin, wiedząc, że jego teściowa pomoże im, jak tylko może. — Harry, potrzebuję, żebyś przytrzymał to pudło w miejscu, a ja pójdę zobaczyć, czy jej dzieci dalej są na strychu, czy rozbiegły się po domu. — Kiedy mówił, szop wydawał z siebie dziwne, agresywne dźwięki, drapiąc plastik od środka, chcąc uciec. Harry musiał użyć całej swojej siły, żeby ją przytrzymać, ponieważ zwierzę było silniejsze, niż instynktownie założył.

Bał się, że szop wydrapie dziurę w pudle i prawdopodobnie go zabije, pozbawiając Josie ojca. Miał nadzieję, że jego córeczka pomści jego śmierć. Nie musiał już dłużej o tym myśleć, kiedy Robin wrócił z hyclami. Odetchnął z ulgą i pozwolił jednemu z nich przejąć zwierzę, podczas kiedy drugi hycel poszedł za Robinem na strych, żeby złapać małe szopy. Prawie się zakrztusił, słysząc, jak mężczyzna mówi Robinowi, że musi wyczyścić cały ten kał i siki, co praktycznie oznaczało wymianę całej izolacji.

Gdy tylko złapali małe szopy, przenieśli je do klatki z ich matką i puścili wszystkie luzem, żeby mogła im znaleźć nowe schronienie. Harry zobaczył, że Josie i Claire przyglądają się wszystkiemu z okna w domu Johna i już miał do nich iść, kiedy Robin go zawołał.

— Harry. Synu, potrzebuję, żebyś pomógł mi posprzątać strych, a potem pojedziemy do Lowe’s kupić więcej izolacji. Te cholerne szopy narobiły tu bałaganu.

— Najpierw powinniśmy pojechać po izolację — zasugerował Harry, a kiedy Robin przytaknął i kazał mu na siebie poczekać, aż się ogarnie, Harry poszedł do domu Johna.

— Tatuś, moje — powiedziała mu Josie, kiedy wszedł do domu i oba brzdące się na niego zaczaiły.

— Co jest twoje, kochanie? — zapytał Harry, całując w policzek najpierw ją, a potem Claire.

Claire wskazała na coś za oknem i spojrzała na Harry’ego, paplając po swojemu, ale nie mógł zrozumieć, co próbowała mu powiedzieć. Miała duże, błękitne oczka, a jej krótkie, jasnobrązowe włoski były związane w najmniejszy kucyczek, jaki w życiu widział. Wyglądała strasznie podobnie do swojego starszego brata. Josie zdecydowała się zabrać sprawę w swoje własne ręce i tak jak Claire, wskazała ręką na okno, powtarzając słowo “moje”.

— Co jest twoje? Koleś, tam na zewnątrz nie ma nic, co do ciebie należy — powiedział jej Harry.

— Moje, tatuś. Dust’ mój. Bato mój. — Chwyciła jego twarz w dłonie i spojrzała na niego, jakby był głupi, po czym wskazała ręką na okno i powtórzyła powoli: — Moje.

— Och… — Harry w końcu zrozumiał. Chciały jednego z małych szopów. — Widzicie, dziewczynki… — Podniósł je i usiadł z nimi na kanapie. — Nie możemy mieć szopów. Mogą wydrapać nam oczy, więc nie, nie możecie ich mieć. 

Josie zachichotała i wetknęła palec w jeden z jego dołeczków w policzkach.

— Moje.

Harry jęknął i spojrzał w sufit, uśmiechając się, kiedy Claire go przytuliła, ale zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Josie próbowała ją odepchnąć. Wiedział, że Claire nie da się przepychać i nie był zaskoczony, kiedy też popchnęła Josie. Josie wyglądała na gotową do płaczu, wydymając usta, ale tego nie zrobiła i zamiast tego znowu ją popchnęła. 

— Hej! — Harry im przerwał, czując się, jakby przerywał kocią walkę jak za czasów szkoły średniej, kiedy jakaś dziewczyna przepychała się o niego z Kendall. W jego opinii, Kendall wtedy wygrała. — Harry’ego wystarczy dla wszystkich, nie musicie się bić. Kocham was obie, ale nie mogę się rozdwoić, więc musicie się mną podzielić. A teraz się przeproście, żebyśmy wszyscy mogli się przytulić — wyjaśnił spokojnie i uśmiechnął się, kiedy dziewczynki się przytuliły, na co on też je przytulił.

Harry kontynuował ten festiwal uścisków, podczas kiedy Louis i Robin przyglądali mu się z progu z uśmiechami na twarzach. 

  
  
  



	37. Chapter 37

Życie zaczęło stawać się nerwowe dla Harry’ego podczas drugiego semestru jego drugiego roku studiów. Obciążenie pracą wzrastało, a jego zajęcia stawały się coraz trudniejsze. Grupy dla studentów tak naprawdę nie były dla niego opcją, ponieważ miał pracę i musiał zajmować się Josie. Zresztą Louis nawet nie życzył sobie, żeby chodził do domów innych ludzi po incydencie z Sabriną. Sam starał się mu pomagać, ale tak naprawdę nie miał czasu pomiędzy swoimi własnymi zajęciami a byciem matką Josie. Jego stopnie były perfekcyjne i ponieważ szło mu tak dobrze, wnioskował o przeniesienie się w przyszłym roku do uniwersytetu, w którym będzie mógł uzyskać dyplom z pielęgniarstwa. Harry był szczęśliwy z powodu swojego chłopaka, ale potrzebował od niego więcej wsparcia, niż dawał mu obecnie Louis.

Poza trudnym czasie w środowisku akademickim, Harry stresował się także pracą. Jego szef awansował go, płacąc mu więcej, żeby pomagał zarządzaniem sklepem podczas jego nieobecności, kiedy on zajmował się otwieraniem kolejnego w innej części miasta. I nawet jeśli Harry cieszył się z powodu podwyżki i lubił bycie asystentem menedżera, nie podobały mu się dłuższe godziny pracy i dodatkowe obowiązki, które nadeszły wraz z awansem. Zastanawiał się, czy by z tego nie zrezygnować, ale musiał utrzymywać Josie, a także chciał być niezależny i nie polegać finansowo na swoich rodzicach tak jak do tej pory. W którymś momencie on, Louis i Josie będą musieli się wyprowadzić i jeśli chcieli któregoś dnia mieć własne mieszkanie, musiał zacząć oszczędzać pieniądze, zwłaszcza, że mieli tylko jedną wypłatę.

To była piątkowa noc w maju, a Harry był w sklepie z narzędziami. Był wyczerpany po napisaniu wcześniej tego dnia ekstremalnie trudnego egzaminu, który, jak wierzył, najprawdopodobniej oblał, i musiał przyjść jeszcze na sześciogodzinną zmianę do pracy. Była już dziewiąta, a on przerabiał listę towaru, który miał przyjść w poniedziałek. Próbował skoncentrować się na czytaniu przedmiotów, ale jego oczy ciągle się zamykały i powoli usypiał.

Obudziło go pukanie w drzwi.

— Hej, Harry — powiedział Jim, jego współpracownik. — Odmeldowuję się, spadam do domu.

— Okej, stary. Dobrej nocy. — Harry posłał mu uśmiech.

— W porządku. — Zaczął iść, ale odwrócił się jeszcze w jego stronę. — Ale jeśli chcesz spać w pracy, powinieneś wiedzieć, że w szafce w szatni są poduszki — dokuczył mu z uśmiechem.

Harry przewrócił oczami i pokazał mu środkowy palec. Jego przyjaciel wyszedł ze sklepu, śmiejąc się.

Po wyjściu Jima Harry wstał i zdecydował się zrobić to samo. Wydrukował listę, zamierzając przerobić ją jutro. Pół godziny później zaparkował swój motocykl w garażu i wszedł do domu. Cały parter był ciemny za wyjątkiem światła dobiegającego spod okapu kuchennego. Uśmiechnął się, widząc talerz z jedzeniem, który mama zostawiła dla niego w mikrofalówce. Harry szybko podgrzał obiad i zjadł go, po czym umył po sobie naczynia i poszedł na górę. Zastanawiał się, czy za parę lat Louis też będzie to dla niego robił? Albo on dla Louisa? Ta myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się ciepło na sercu.

Kiedy cicho wszedł do sypialni, Louis leżał na łóżku w swoich okularach, czytając podręcznik z chemii organicznej, zakreślając fragmenty na kolorowo, inne podkreślając i robiąc dodatkowe notatki na marginesach. Josie spała spokojnie na jego kolanach z kotem obok. Harry uśmiechnął się na widok swojej małej rodziny. Kochał ich tak bardzo.

Harry podszedł do Louisa i pocałował go w szyję, dając znać swojemu chłopakowi, że jest już w domu. Louis uśmiechnął się, ale dalej czytał. Harry rozebrał się, po czym poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic po tym długim dniu. Kiedy skończył, założył na siebie czyste bokserki i wrócił do swojego pokoju. Ostrożnie podniósł Josie, całując ją w czółko i szepcząc jej miękkie “kocham cię”, zanim położył ją na jej własnym łóżku. Dusty wstał i za nim podążył, zwijając się w nogach jej łóżka, zawsze pragnąc być blisko swojego ludzkiego kocięcia. 

Kiedy Harry wrócił do łóżka, podniósł kołdrę i wsunął się pod nią obok swojego kochania. Louis sięgnął w dół, poszukując dłoni Harry’ego, wplątując swoje palce między te jego, kiedy je znalazł. 

— Kurwa — wymamrotał Harry, zamykając oczy, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że ma zadanie domowe i to z terminem na jutro.

— Co jest? — zapytał Louis ze zmartwioną miną.

— Mam zadanie domowe. Całkowicie zapomniałem, inaczej zrobiłbym je w trakcie pracy, jak nie było ruchu — jęknął Harry i powoli usiadł, po czym wstał, żeby wziąć swój plecak spod drzwi, gdzie go wcześniej porzucił.

— Z terminem na jutro? — zapytał Louis.

— No — westchnął Harry. — Zrobię to w salonie. Nie chcę przeszkadzać ci całą noc.

— Nie będzie mi to przeszkadzać. Po prostu zapal lampkę na biurku albo tę naszą, jeśli chcesz zostać w łóżku. — Louis się położył, uśmiechając się, kiedy Harry wybrał miejsce na łóżku obok niego. 

Przez następne parę godzin Harry odrabiał zadanie, ciesząc się, że Louis i Josie spali spokojnie, a on prawie kończył. Dziękował komukolwiek, kto był tam na górze, że następnego dnia miał zajęcia dopiero od dziewiątej i mógł pospać trochę dłużej. Kiedy skończył, wepchnął wszystko do swojego plecaka, po czym sięgnął, by wyłączyć lampkę, kiedy usłyszał, jak Josie mówi coś przez sen. Ciągle powtarzała  _ mama _ i  _ Dust’ _ . Zaczekał chwilę, a kiedy usłyszał ją ponownie, wstał, żeby sprawdzić, czy nic jej nie jest.

Leżała twarzą do nich i zwinęła kolana pod sobą, podczas gdy jej tyłek był w powietrzu. Najpierw pomyślał, że się obudziła, kiedy zobaczył, że jej oczy są w połowie otwarte, ale szybko pojął, że dalej spała. Miał dreszcze, widząc ją taką i zastanawiał się, czy to będzie okej, jeśli sam zamknie jej oczy. Wpatrywał się w nią przez parę sekund, po czym powoli ułożył dłoń na jej powiekach i zamknął je. Przesunął ją tak, żeby leżała na plecach, ale zobaczył, że marszczy swój mały, guzikowaty nosek zupełnie jak jej mama, po czym wraca do swojej poprzedniej, dziwnej pozycji. Pozwolił jej więc na to i wrócił do swojego łóżka, zasypiając niemal natychmiast.

Następnego poranka obudził się, kiedy ktoś ciągle szturchał go w nos, jednak wciąż odmawiał otworzenia oczu. Wiedział po prostu, że nie musi jeszcze wstawać, więc tego nie robił. Ale powinien wiedzieć, że nie będzie mu dane się wyspać, kiedy ktokolwiek, kto szturchał swój nos, włożył do niego palec tak głęboko, jak tylko się dało.

— Josie, daj tatusiowi spać — powiedział Louis, a palec zniknął.

— Która jest godzina? — wymamrotał Harry.

— Siódma. Wracaj do spania. Ja idę na zajęcia, a Josie będzie na dole z Anne. — Louis pocałował go w skroń, a potem w usta, kiedy ten wystawił je do pocałunku. Kiedy Josie ich zobaczyła, pobiegła do swojego tatusia, żądając, by ją także pocałował w usta. Harry uśmiechnął się, dostając od niej buziaka, tuż przed tym, jak uderzyła go w policzek, po czym pobiegła za Louisem, który zmierzał już w stronę drzwi.

— Mała cholera. — Harry potarł swój policzek, po czym przetoczył się na drugą stronę łóżka i zasnął z powrotem.

Harry nie zaspał tego dnia do szkoły, a pod koniec dnia, po długiej zmianie w pracy, czuł się bardziej zmęczony niż kiedykolwiek. Jutro była sobota i ponownie czekał go długi dzień w pracy. W niedziele pracował tylko na krótkie zmiany po tym, jak nalegał na to Louis, mówiąc mu, że spędzał za mało czasu z ich córką. Oczywiście, że Harry wybrał sobie poranne zmiany, nie chcąc chodzić do kościoła. Przestali chodzić tam długo przed tym, zanim Josie się urodziła i nie miał zamiaru tam wracać, nawet jeśli Anne zaciągała tam Louisa i Josie.

Z każdym dniem, który mijał, Harry ciągle czuł się coraz bardziej zmęczony. Jego oceny powoli zaczęły się obniżać i wiedział, że jeśli nie zaliczy kolokwium, obleje cały rok. Będzie miał także przepierdolone. Była niedziela po południu i już miał ochotę uderzyć głową o biurko, mając dość nauki, ale musiał to zrobić. Jego przyjaciel z tych zajęć zaprosił go na sesję nauki z paroma innymi osobami, ale Harry odmówił, wiedząc, że Louisowi by się to nie spodobało. Przewrócił stronę w książce, kiedy drzwi od jego pokoju otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem.

Louis wszedł do środka z Josie na biodrze i paroma torbami z Targetu w drugiej ręce. Harry zastanawiał się, czego do cholery on nakupował, jeśli jechał tylko po szampon dla małej. Obserwował, jak zrzuca torby na łóżko, a potem odkłada Josie, która miała w rączce największego lizaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek widział. Jej ręce i buzia wyglądały na oblepione i skrzywił się, widząc, jak chwyta narzutę, żeby wejść na łóżko. Wciąż był jednak dumny, kiedy jego malutka córeczka łatwo wspięła się na łóżko i usiadła na środku, liżąc swojego lizaka.

— Myślałem, że jedziesz tylko po szampon — powiedział Harry, widząc samotną butelkę w jej własnej reklamówce.

— Bo tak było, ale potem zobaczyłem te spinki do włosów i elastyczne gumki na wyprzedaży, a ja ich potrzebuję, ponieważ jej włosy są coraz dłuższe i wygląda jak kloszard, jak ma je tak nieuczesane. Pora na to, żeby nauczyła się, że trzeba się czesać, tak jak Claire. Widziałeś ją? Mama robi najsłodsze kucyczki, a ona wygląda w nich tak uroczo, a obok niej masz Josie, która odmawia nam chociażby dotknąć swoich włosów. — Louis wygłosił tyradę. — I to było tak, jakby Target do mnie przemówił i powiedział mi, żebym rozejrzał się po całym sklepie i odkryłem, że te bokserki są na przecenie, a są w twoim rozmiarze. Pora, żeby wywalić już do śmieci twoje stare. Kochanie, część z nich ma dziury i jeśli ty nie jesteś tym zażenowany, to ja na pewno jestem.

— Ale i tak tylko ty mnie w nich widzisz. — Harry przewrócił oczami. Nie obchodziło go, ile było w nich dziur.

— No właśnie! — wykrzyknął Louis.

— Dlaczego się tym przejmujesz? I tak przez większość czasu śpię nago — westchnął Harry.

— Ponieważ chcę, żebyś miał ładne rzeczy. — Louis spojrzał na niego, jakby głęboko go uraził.

— Ale poszedłeś i zapłaciłeś za te rzeczy moimi pieniędzmi, które ci dałem, żebyś mógł kupić za nie coś, co jest potrzebne Josie. Albo po prostu je sobie zostawił — powiedział swojemu chłopakowi. — Bokserki nie są takie ważne, kochanie. A jeśli mi się skończą, zacznę nosić twoje majteczki — zażartował.

— Nie chcę, żebyś mi je rozciągnął — zakpił Louis. — I Josie potrzebuje spinek do włosów. A ty też potrzebujesz kupić czasem coś dla siebie. — Wydął usta.

Harry pokręcił głową i odpuścił. Ale potem powiedział: 

— A co, jeśli pójdę na komandosa?

— Po prostu się zamknij, Harold. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem, zmeczony jego głupotą.

— Hawo’! — Josie powtórzył najlepiej, jak tylko potrafiła.

— Widzisz, zgadza się ze mną. — Louis się uśmiechnął, po czym posłał jej buziaka, kompletnie ignorując to, że kot wchodzi do Josie na łóżko, dopóki jego córka nie próbowała zmusić zwierzęcia, żeby też polizało lizaka. — Skarbie, Dusty nie może tego jeść. — Zabrał jej lizaka, po czym jej go oddał, kiedy Dusty stracił nimi zainteresowanie i uciekł.

— Ona ma dwa latka. Nie może jeszcze się z niczym zgadzać. — Harry znowu przewrócił oczami i wrócił do czytania książki.

— Nie obrażaj jej inteligencji. Nie zrujnowałem swojego tyłka, nosząc twoje dziecko, po czym rozerwałem go na pół, żeby ją urodzić, byś ją tak obrażał. — Louis podszedł do niego i usiadł wygodnie na jego kolanach, odrobinę kręcąc swoim tyłkiem, żeby podroczyć się ze swoim seksownym chłopakiem.

— Przepraszam… — wymamrotał Harry. Po kryjomu pragnął, żeby Louis przestał mówić i zostawił go samego, żeby mógł skończyć swoje zadanie, ale nie chciał zdenerwować swojej cudownej, czekoladowej muffinki, więc pozostał cicho i pocałował go w policzek. Jego druga muffinka wciąż leżała na jego poduszce na łóżku, liżąc lizaka. Spojrzał na nią, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko z nią w porządku i się nim nie krztusi. 

— Więc, moi rodzice rozmawiali o podróży do Hiszpanii w te wakacje i chcieli, żebyśmy polecieli z nimi. Chcesz? — zapytał go Louis.

— Pewnie… — odpowiedział bezmyślnie Harry, czytając swój podręcznik. Chciał tylko skończyć to cholerne zadanie.

— Świetnie! Zaplanuję wszystko, więc się tym nie martw. Musimy wyrobić także paszport dla Josie! Myślę, że pójdę złożyć wniosek razem z mamą, kiedy będzie chciała wyrobić paszport dla Claire. — Louis wstał i podszedł do Josie. — Pójdziemy do niej. Mama upiekła ciasto. — Chwycił ją. — Możesz powiedzieć pa pa, tatusiu, kochanie. — Louis przybliżył ją do Harry’ego.

— Pa pa, muffinko. Kocham cię! — Harry pocałował ją w jej faktycznie lepki policzek.

Josie dała mu lepkiego buziaka w policzek, w który wcześniej go uderzyła. 

— Kocham! Pa pa, tatusiu! — Pomachała mu, po czym Louis wyszedł z nią z pokoju, pozostawiając za sobą bałagan.

Harry westchnął i spojrzał na bałagan na łóżku, zauważając pośród zakupów Louisa prezerwatywy i lubrykant. Przynajmniej wziął jedną rzecz, która im się przyda. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Harry właśnie napisał swój egzamin śródroczny z matematyki i wiedział, że go oblał. Żaden z przykładów nie był dla niego możliwy do zrobienia, więc kiedy czas się skończył, po prostu oddał kartkę i wyszedł z auli, powoli idąc w stronę swojego motocyklu. Wiedział, że po otrzymaniu F na obydwu egzaminach śródrocznych będzie potrzebował A na kolokwium, żeby zaliczyć rok, ale wiedział także, że to było niemożliwe. Materiał stawał się coraz trudniejszy, a Harry nie rozumiał nawet tego, czego uczyli się przez parę ostatnich miesięcy. Na szczycie tego wszystkiego nawet nie miał czasu na naukę, musząc pracować i zajmować się ich dwuletnią córką.

Kiedy Harry wsiadł na swój motocykl, przerzucił nogę przez siedzenie i założył kask na głowę. Nacisnął dwa razy pedał gazu i odjechał spod kampusu. Ale nawet nie pięć minut później cały stres do niego dotarł. Harry musiał zjechać na pobocze, kiedy nie mógł nic zobaczyć przez łzy, które zamazywały mu obraz.

Życie go przytłaczało. Oblewał studia, a wiedział, że to nie było opcją, ponieważ musiał uzyskać tytuł, żeby zapewnić Louisowi i Josie najlepsze życie, jakie tylko potrafił. Ale to będzie niemożliwe, jeśli rzuci studia i do końca życia będzie pracował w sklepie z narzędziami. Ale szkoła była trudna, a on nie mógł ślęczeć nad książkami godzinami, bo nie miał na to czasu. Nie był naturalnie inteligentny tak jak Louis. Potrzebował pomocy, a w tym momencie nie sądził, że nawet wybitnie dobry korepetytor by go uratował.

Kiedy jego myśli stały się zbyt natrętne, a on był na skraju załamania nerwowego, sięgnął do swojego plecaka i wyciągnął z niego torebkę trawki na nagłe wypadki, którą tam przechowywał. Oparł się o ścianę brudnej alejki, skręcając jointa. Podpalił końcówkę i głęboko zaciągnął się dymem, pozwalając mu dostać się do swoich płuc i zmniejszyć jego niepokój. Dokładnie to, czego potrzebował.

Kiedy skończył, włożył go w swoje usta i zapomniał o problemach przynajmniej na chwilę. Kiedy skończył, chwycił swoje rzeczy i podszedł do motocyklu, żeby pojechać na swoją zmianę do sklepu z narzędziami. Zakładał swoją plakietkę z imieniem, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował, więc otworzył wiadomość od Louisa i uśmiechnął się, widząc swoją uśmiechniętą dziewczynkę, która trzymała jeden ze swoich rysunków. To było jedynie mnóstwo linii, ale Harry pomyślał, że to najbardziej urocza rzecz na świecie. Dla każdego innego to mogły być tylko zapętlone linie, ale dla niego to było arcydzieło sztuki.

Odesłał w odpowiedzi emotki z sercem i zapisał zdjęcie, zanim odłożył telefon, by zacząć pracować. Był w środku przekładania narzędzi, kiedy wezwano wszystkich pracowników na zaplecze na spotkanie. Harry zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, po co ich tam zwołano. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, wszyscy jego współpracownicy siedzieli na krzesłach wokół stołu, a ich szef stał przed nimi, wyglądając na bardzo poważnego.

— Usiądź, Harry — polecił mu, wskazując wolne miejsce.

Harry zasiadł z nieco oszołomioną miną.

— Ponieważ rozbudowywuję firmę i nie będzie mnie tutaj tak często jak kiedyś, żeby monitorować wszystko, co się dzieje, muszę zarządzić parę przepisów, żeby upewnić się, że sklep w dalszym ciągu będzie działał tak prężnie i gładko, a wszyscy zatrudnieni przestrzegają protokołu. — Jego szef zaczerpnął głęboki oddech, wpatrując się w nich wszystkich po kolei, żeby upewnić się, że miał ich pełną i bezwzględną uwagę. — Więc bez żadnego kolejnego zamieszania, chciałem was poinformować, że zebrałem was tutaj, żeby wykonać obowiązkowy dla was test na obecność narkotyków w waszym organizmie — powiedział, po czym uniósł brew, w milczeniu czekając, aż ktoś z nich zaprotestuje.

Harry poczuł, jak coś zimnego pełznie w górę jego kręgosłupa, słysząc swojego szefa. Miał nadzieję, że testy odbędą się w przyszłości, a nie w tym momencie. Ale oczywiście nic nie szło po jego myśli, kiedy szef ogłosił, że zrobią je teraz. W każdym razie to i tak nie miało znaczenia, kiedy marihuana utrzymywała się w organizmie około dwóch miesięcy. Część niego chciała płakać, wiedząc, że zjebał po królewsku; teraz nie tylko oblewał studia, ale i miał stracić pracę. Ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego, tylko stawić czoło konsekwencjom.

Zaczynał stawać się nerwowy, kiedy zaczęto rozdawać małe kubeczki, które miały już na sobie ich imiona. Czekając na swoją kolej, próbował wymyślić, jak uniknąć testu, ale poddał się, kiedy mężczyzna przed nim wyszedł z łazienki i musiał wejść. Kiedy skończył, wyszedł i położył swój kubeczek na tacce, która leżała na stoliku w pobliżu gabinetu szefa i wrócił do pracy. Wiedział, że zostanie zwolniony, więc pracował tak ciężko, jak tylko mógł, żeby udowodnić swoją wartość chociaż w tych ostatnich godzinach.

Kiedy wrócił do domu tego wieczora, Josie płakała tylko z tego powodu, że nie chciała zjeść kalafiora, który przygotował dla niej Louis, odkąd Anne była na spotkaniu swojego klubu książkowego. Harry nie potrafił jej winić, ponieważ sam nienawidził kalafiora i to było najbardziej obrzydliwe warzywo na świecie. Usiadł przy stole obok Josie po przygotowaniu dla siebie talerza, obserwując sposób, w jaki Louis usiłował zmusić ją do jedzenia.

— Tylko jeden kawałek, skarbie — błagał ją Louis, robiąc w głowie notatkę, by nigdy więcej jej go nie podawać, ale na ten moment musiała to zjeść, ponieważ nie miał w pogotowiu żadnych brokuł. Uwielbiała brokuły, ale tylko, jeśli miały w sobie trochę soli i soku z limonki dla smaku.

— Nie! — płakała Josie i odepchnęła widelec, usiłując zejść ze swojego krzesła. Rozpłakała się tylko głośniej, orientując się, że jest zapięta i była w pułapce.

— Louise, uspokój się w tej chwili — skarcił ją Harry i to zadziałało jak magia, kiedy przestała płakać i zejść ze swojego krzesełka dla dzieci.

— Jak poszedł test i jak było w pracy, kochanie? — zapytał go Louis, w końcu odkładając kalafiora na serwetkę i wstając, żeby pokroić ogórka dla Josie, by miała na kolację swoją dzienną porcję jakiegokolwiek warzywa.

— Dobrze… Myślę, że poszło mi dobrze. A w pracy było w porządku, niewiele się działo. — Harry skłamał, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby Louis był na niego zły albo się martwił, jednakże nic nie szło dobrze ani w szkole, ani w pracy. Było dokładnie przeciwnie.

— To dobrze. — Louis uśmiechnął się, obierając ogórka.

— Jak minął twój dzień? — zapytał Harry, starając się udać entuzjazm.

— Dobrze. Spędziłem cały z Josie, bo moje zajęcia zostały odwołane — powiedział mu szczęśliwie, krojąc ogórka na kawałki wystarczająco duże, by Josie mogła je chwycić i zjeść. — I posprzątałem w szafie.

— Dodaj trochę soli i soku z limonki. Lubi je w ten sposób — zasugerował Harry, kiedy zobaczył, że Louis przekłada je na talerz i chce je już podać ich córce. Louis wzruszył tylko ramionami i zrobił tak, jak mu powiedziano, ale był szczęśliwy, kiedy Josie zaczęła je jeść bez problemu po tym, jak postawił przed nią talerz.

Kalafior wciąż leżał na serwetce i Louis wstrzymał oddech, myśląc, że chce zjeść trochę, kiedy chwyciła za małe drzewko. Westchnął, widząc, że Josie rzuca warzywem na podłogę, żeby Balto mógł je zjeść, odkąd kiedykolwiek coś jadła, czekał zawsze gotowy, by zjeść po niej cokolwiek, co wyląduje na podłodze. Josie oczywiście to zauważyła i zawsze mieli problem z tym, by powstrzymać ją od oddania psu całego jedzenia.

— Josephine, nie rób tak — skarcił ją Louis, zabierając jej kolejny kawałek kalafiora, który chwyciła. — Balto ma swoje własne jedzenie i rozboli go przez ciebie brzuszek. Jesteś złą dziewczynką.

— Nie, mama. Jestem dobr, mama — powiedziała mu, po czym odwróciła się do Harry’ego. — Ja dobr, tatusiu.

— W takim razie nie rzucaj swoim jedzeniem w psa i słuchaj się mamy — powiedział Harry, po czym kontynuował jedzenie, upewniając się, by pochwalić Louisa, jak dobre było.

Dzięki Anne Louis uczył się gotować i Harry też chciał lekcje gotowania, ale niestety zawsze był w szkole albo w sklepie z narzędziami. Zgadywał, że powinien zacząć szukać już nowej pracy, bo był pewien na sto procent, że z tej go wyleją. Był taki głupi i miał ochotę płakać, kiedy zobaczył, że Josie już potrzebuje nowych ubranek. To już był fakt, że będzie tak wysoka jak on w jej wieku, ponieważ prześcignęła już większość swoich rówieśników.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry zaczął pomagać Louisowi sprzątać w kuchni, ale został odesłany na górę, by wziąć prysznic i przygotować się do snu. Kiedy Louis w końcu poszedł na górę, znalazł już wykąpaną Josie siedzącą na kolanach Harry’ego i słuchającą, jak tatuś czyta jej bajkę na dobranoc. To było  _ Gdybyśmy dali myszce ciasteczko  _ i ta książka, tak jak reszta serii, była jej ulubioną. To były jej pierwsze książki, które dostała w prezencie od rodziców Louisa i zawsze prosiła każdego, żeby jej jedną przeczytał. Uwielbiała zwłaszcza siedzieć z Robinem na jego fotelu i słuchać, jak starszy mężczyzna jej czyta. Trzymali je w małym plecaczku, żeby mogła bez problemu je ze sobą nosić i zawsze miała je ze sobą, prosząc swojego dziadziusia, żeby czytał jej je po kolacji.

Harry ledwo spał tej nocy, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tym, co miał zrobić. Musiał zacząć szukać nowej pracy, ale na szczęście widział parę miejsc poszukujących pracowników. Wiedział, że nie będą płacić mu tak dobrze jak w sklepie z narzędziami, ale to zawsze coś. Musiał nauczyć się na własnych błędach, a był jedynym, którego można było winić za to, co miało nadejść. Następnego dnia po zajęciach Harry był nerwowym bałaganem i kiedy musiał jechać do pracy, praktycznie hiperwentylował. Miał ochotę na kolejnego jointa, ale to gówno wpakowało go w te wszystkie kłopoty na pierwszym miejscu. Może powinien poprosić Zayna, żeby zdobył dla niego trochę Xanaxu.

Odbił swoją kartę pracowniczą i od razu oddał się swoim obowiązkom. Wszystko szło tak jak zawsze, dopóki nie został wezwany do biura szefa. Harry nie miał nawet ochoty płakać, czuł się po prostu pusty. Usiadł przed nim, usilnie starając się wysłuchać tego, co ten miał mu do powiedzenia.

— Więc, dostałem wyniki twojego testu, Harry — powiedział mu szef. — Wyszły pozytywne i niestety wiesz, co to oznacza. 

Harry przygryzł swoją wargę i spuścił wzrok, z całych sił starając się trzymać w kupie.

— Ja… pójdę po swoje rzeczy — powiedział mu, wiedząc, że stracił pracę.

— Nie, zaczekaj minutę, synu. — Jego szef go zatrzymał, powodując, że Harry się wzdrygnął. — Wiesz, że naprawdę cię lubię i doceniam całą pracę, jaką dla mnie wykonałeś, ale znasz panujące tu zasady.

— Rozumiem, i przepraszam. — Harry w końcu spojrzał mu w oczy.

— Wiem, że masz w domu małą dziewczynkę, którą musisz utrzymać, Harry, więc nie chcę cię zwolnić, ponieważ wtedy będzie ci trudniej znaleźć pracę, więc daję ci wybór wypowiedzenia umowy za porozumieniem stron — powiedział jego szef, przypominając sobie powód, dla którego Harry w ogóle się tu zatrudnił. 

_ Zrezygnuj albo cię zwolnię. _

Te słowa, chociaż niewypowiedziane, odbijały się echem w jego głowie. Czuł, jakby obijały mu się o czaszkę. Był zbyt zawstydzony, żeby spojrzeć swojemu szefowi w oczy, ale zmusił się do tego. Nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy go zasmuconego i to sprawiło, że poczuł się gorzej. Więc wybrał rezygnację.

— Myślę, że odejście będzie najlepsze. — Chwycił za dokumenty, które podał mu szef i je podpisał, po czym wstał, kiwając do mężczyzny głową i wyszedł.

Upuścił swój fartuch w czymś, co było kiedyś jego szafką, po czym zabrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł ze sklepu. Nie był pewien, czy jeszcze kiedykolwiek tam wróci, zbyt zawstydzony tym, że wszyscy wiedzą, że został zwolniony, bo jego test wyszedł pozytywnie. Nie chciał być znany jako narkoman.

Spędził resztę dnia na rozglądaniu się za miejscami, które poszukiwały pracowników, podrzucając tam swoje CV i rozsyłając je online. Miał nadzieję, że ktoś wkrótce do niego zadzwoni. Kiedy wrócił do domu tego wieczora, było zbyt cicho, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak jego dziewczynka wybiega z kuchni najszybciej, jak potrafi i wskakuje w jego ramiona. Trzymała różowego kucyka, którego dostała po tym. jak Evelyn pokazała jej i Claire  _ My Little Pony _ . Obejrzała z nimi najnowszy film i uważała, że to najbardziej dramatyczny film dla dzieci na świecie.

— Mój tatuś! — krzyknęła szczęśliwie i owinęła rączki wokół jego szyi, ściskając go mocno jak zwykle.

Pocałował ją w skroń i przytulił ciasno. Sprawiała, że czuł się lepiej i zawsze się cieszyła, gdy wracał do domu. Nie zamierzał robić z siebie ofiary, tylko znaleźć inną pracę i skończyć studia, dla niej. Josie zasługiwała na wszystko, co najlepsze i zamierzał pracować ciężko, by jej to zapewnić.

— Cześć, skarbie! — Wstał z nią w ramionach i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Anne robiła kolację, a Louis odkładał czyste naczynia. 

— Wróciłeś wcześniej do domu. — Anne zmarszczyła brwi, widząc, że jest dopiero szósta. Jej syn zawsze wracał około dziewiątej albo dziesiątej.

— Puścili mnie dzisiaj trochę wcześniej — skłamał.

— To świetnie! Teraz możemy zjeść razem kolację. — Louis uśmiechnął się i podszedł do niego, żeby pocałować go w usta, sprawiając tym, że Harry poczuł się jeszcze gorzej, okłamując ich. Był tak smutny, że nie zauważył, że Josie odpycha od niego głowę swojej matki.

— Co ja mówiłem o robieniu tego? — Louis uniósł brew i wpatrzył się w nią. — Mówiłem ci, że to nie jest miłe.

— Mój tatuś… — Spojrzała na swoje dłonie, wykręcając je.

— Tak, jest twoim tatusiem, ale musisz się nim dzielić. — Louis wyciągnął do niej swoje ręce i uśmiechnął się, kiedy do niego poszła.

— ‘Kej, mama — westchnęła Josie, po czym zaczęła wiercić się w jego uścisku, dając mu znać, że chciała zejść.

Obserwowali, jak biegnie prosto do Balto, który zawsze był chętny na zabawę z nią. Dusty wychodził z domu częściej niż zwykle, przez co Josie zaczęła bawić się więcej z psem. Nikt się nie zastanawiał, gdzie Dusty codziennie chodził, ponieważ zawsze wracał do domu i nie mieli tak naprawdę czym się martwić.

Parę dni później Harry miał to w końcu, będąc zmęczonym spotykaniem się w mieszkaniu Liama codziennie po szkole. Całkowicie przestał palić i był nastawiony na znalezienie pracy, nawet jeśli nikt jeszcze do niego nie oddzwonił. On i Louis rozmawiali o znalezieniu własnego miejsca do mieszkania, ale teraz, kiedy stracił pracę, nie był pewien, czy wyprowadzenie się było dobrą rzeczą do zrobienia. To było dużo odpowiedzialności, a to nie był tylko on i Louis, muszący martwić się o samych siebie. Mieli dwuipółroczne dziecko, które zawsze było najważniejsze, co by się nie działo.

Harry westchnął głośno. Znowu był w mieszkaniu Liama, tym razem sam, ponieważ on i Zayn wyszli na randkę, a on snuł się z kąta w kąt z nieszczęśliwą miną w ich zabałaganionym salonie. Zdecydował się go posprzątać, żeby podziękować im za to, że pozwalali mu tu zostawać i nie powiedzieli Louisowi, że został zwolniony. Nie chciał, żeby jego chłopak stresował się bardziej, niż to konieczne. Poczuł, jak jego telefon wibruje, kiedy wycierał stolik do kawy wilgotną szmatką, marszcząc nos na bałagan, który na nim zastał.

Jego telefon zawibrował ponownie, powodując, że warknął, kiedy przypadkowo zrzucił ze stołu parę książek Zayna. Chwycił za komórkę i zobaczył, że to była wiadomość od Louisa, a kiedy ją otworzył, uśmiechnął się, widząc zdjęcie Josie i zwierząt. Miała kota w ramionach i kucała, ponieważ Dusty wciąż był za ciężki, żeby była w stanie go podnieść. Opierała się o Balto i cała trójka wyglądała na szczęśliwych. Wiadomość, którą wysłał mu Louis, były życzenia dobrego dnia w pracy, a to sprawiło, że Harry poczuł się okropnie za okłamywanie go.

Żeby przestać myśleć o Louisie, Harry zaczął chodzić po mieszkaniu i zbierać śmieci, decydując się je potem wyrzucić. Po opróżnieniu kosza na śmieci z łazienki do dużego, czarnego worka, Harry zaczął nim potrząsać, usiłując wydostać stamtąd śmieci, które utknęły, ale kiedy potrząsnął małym koszem, podłużny obiekt zawinięty w papier toaletowy upadł na ziemię i zaczął się odwijać, tocząc się po podłodze.

To był pozytywny test ciążowy.

Przerażony, Harry szybko go podniósł i wrzucił do worka na śmieci. Wyszedł z łazienki i poszedł do kuchni, żeby opróżnić kosz na śmieci stamtąd. Ale jego myśli pędziły mile na minutę. Mieszkała tutaj tylko jedna osoba, która mogła zajść w ciążę i był to Zayn. A to, że zobaczył, jak ten ukrył test, spowodowało, że Harry pomyślał, że aktualnie ukrywał tę informację przed Liamem.

To miało także sens. Ostatnio Zayn w ogóle nie pił ani nie palił trawki. Przypomniał sobie także, że miał na sobie maseczkę, kiedy malował graffiti na zewnątrz. I sposób, w jaki patrzył na Liama, kiedy ten trzymał Josie… Zayn definitywnie był w ciąży.

Niezależnie od tego, czy miał rację czy nie, chociaż był całkiem pewien, że miał, Harry wiedział, że nie miał się tego dowiedzieć. Pomyślał o powiedzeniu Liamowi, wiedząc, że ten miał prawo wiedzieć, ale Zayn przez lata nie powiedział Louisowi, że palił trawkę. Nie było mowy, że zdradzi zaufanie Zayna po tych wszystkich przysługach, które dla niego zrobił ani nie narazi ich przyjaźni na niebezpieczeństwo, wiedząc, że ten mógł łatwo się zemścić i powiedzieć wszystko Louisowi. A jeśli chłopak jego najlepszego przyjaciela był w ciąży, to i tak nie była jego sprawa. Więc zdecydował się, że najlepiej będzie, jak o tym po prostu zapomni.

Harry westchnął, po czym podniósł worki ze śmieciami, które zebrał z mieszkania Liama i wyszedł, żeby wyrzucić je do kontenera. Gdy uniósł pokrywę, by wrzucić je do środka, usłyszał, jak po drugiej stronie ulicy ktoś przeklina głośno. Kiedy skończył wyrzucać wszystkie worki, podszedł tam, by zobaczyć, co się dzieje.

— Hej, stary, potrzebujesz pomocy? — zapytał Harry, kiedy zobaczył młodego mężczyznę jakoś w jego wieku, prawdopodobnie studenta uczelni, do której uczęszczał Zayn. Siedział na miejscu kierowcy, przekręcając kluczyk w stacyjce, ale silnik się nie uruchamiał, nie wydawał z siebie nawet żadnego dźwięku.

— Mój pieprzony samochód nie chce odpalić, a ja muszę dostać się na zajęcia. Muszę przedstawić prezentację i nie mogę tego przegapić — powiedział Harry’emu, bijąc w kierownicę z frustracją, kiedy się poddał.

— Mogę cię podwieźć na moim motorze. A potem spojrzeć na twój samochód? Jestem całkiem dobry w ich naprawianiu — zaoferował.

— Naprawdę, brachu? — Koleś został całkowicie zbity z pantałyku, kompletnie zaskoczony. — To byłoby świetne! Jestem Daniel, swoją drogą. Jesteś przyjacielem Liama i Zayna? Myślę, że pamiętam cię z paru imprez u nich — zapytał, wychodząc z samochodu i podając mu dłoń.

— No, są praktycznie jak rodzina, znam ich odkąd byliśmy dziećmi — powiedział Danielowi, potrząsając jego dłonią. — A ja jestem Harry.

Obydwaj podeszli do motocykla Harry’ego. Harry podał Danielowi kask, kiedy ten na szybko podał mu kierunek. Po krótkiej przejażdżce Daniel dał Harry’emu kluczyki do swojego samochodu i powiedział, że wróci za parę godzin po swój samochód. Harry pokiwał głową i życzył mu powodzenia z prezentacją.

Gdy tylko Harry wrócił, zajrzał pod maskę samochodu i zaczął śledztwo. Samochód był jednym z tych nowszych pojazdów, które były nafaszerowane elektroniką i zaprogramowane komputerowo. Na szczęście Robin był na bieżąco z ostatnią technologią samochodową, więc Harry wiedział, co ma robić. Zobaczył, że parę przewodów pomiędzy systemem sterowania a silnikiem było odpiętych. To zdarzało się rzadko, ale może się poluzowały. Zanim zdecydował się pobrudzić swoje ręce, by to naprawić, Harry wszedł do mieszkania, żeby pożyczyć sobie skrzynkę z narzędziami Liama, po czym zdjął swoją koszulkę, nie chcąc pobrudzić jej olejem i smarem.

W ciągu następnej godziny Harry naprawił problem, a samochód natychmiast odpalił. Później, żeby zabić czas, wymienił olej i umył samochód. Pomyślał sobie, że skoro posprzątał już w mieszkaniu, to równie dobrze mógł porządnie umyć samochód.

Kiedy Daniel w końcu wrócił, podszedł do Harry’ego z uśmiechem.

— Wiesz, co było z nim nie tak?

— Tak. Parę problemów z przewodami, ale jest już dobrze. Od razu go umyłem i wymieniłem olej — powiedział mu.

— Wow! Dziękuję, Harry. Nie musiałeś, stary.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— I tak nie miałem dzisiaj nic innego do roboty — powiedział mu szczerze.

— Proszę. — Daniel wyciągnął zwitek banknotów ze swojej kieszeni. — Pozwól mi sobie zapłacić.

— Co? — Oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły. — Nie, jest w porządku. Zrobiłem to za darmo.

— Po prostu to weź, tak? Nie musiałeś, a ja byłbym zmuszony wezwać lawetę i odstawić samochód do warsztatu. Ratujesz życia, człowieku.

Harry się zarumienił, ale przyjął pieniądze po tym, jak nalegał na to Daniel. Nie miał wypłaty od tygodni, więc to prawdopodobnie była dobra rzecz, że dostanie trochę pieniędzy.

— Dzięki. — Uśmiechnął się do niego wdzięcznie.

Wkrótce Harry się z nim pożegnał, a student odjechał.

Dni mijały, a Harry wciąż nie miał pracy. Jednak najwyraźniej Daniel mieszkał w domu jednorodzinnym w sąsiedztwie i powiedział wszystkim swoim przyjaciołom, co się wydarzyło. Teraz, kiedy Harry szedł do mieszkania Liama, czasami parę osób na zewnątrz czekało na niego, by naprawił im ich samochody. Więc chociaż nie miał stałej pracy, wciąż zarabiał trochę pieniędzy na rękę jako sąsiedzki mechanik.

Jednakże wciąż czuł się winny, że okłamuje Louisa każdego dnia i doszło do tego momentu, kiedy był prawie gotów, by powiedzieć swojej rodzinie prawdę. W czwartkową noc zdecydował, że zrobi to następnego dnia, ale nie mógł, kiedy obudził się w piątek rano z bólem brzucha, wymiotując. Anne stwierdziła, że ma grypę żołądkową i że wkrótce mu przejdzie. Jednakże to było bardzo zaraźliwe i Anne miała problem, by trzymać Josie poza pokojem, kiedy ta wiedziała, że w środku jest jej ojciec, i chciała spędzić z nim czas.

— Louise, co ja ci mówiłam o wchodzeniu do środka? — Anne ułożyła dłonie na biodrach, wpatrując się w Josie, która była na tyle przyzwoita, że dalej starała się otworzyć drzwi. Anne cieszyła się, że zamknęła je na klucz po tym, jak Josie usiłowała wchodzić tam cały poranek.

— Tatuś, baba — powiedziała jej Josie.

— Tak, jest w środku. Ale tatuś musi spać, bo jest chory. — Anne podeszła bliżej, żeby podnieść swoją wnuczkę, ale sapnęła, kiedy ta uciekła do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Kiedy Anne otworzyła drzwi, znalazła Josie w szafie, wyciągającą stamtąd ubrania, które zostawiła Gemma. — Nie trzaskamy drzwiami, rozumiemy się? — Wystraszyła Josie, która chciała już zakładać na siebie sukienkę.

Anne chwyciła ją i wyszła stamtąd tylko po to, by zostać prawie potrąconą przez syna wybiegającego ze swojego pokoju do łazienki. Zmartwiona matka westchnęła i poszła na dół, żeby pokruszyć dla niego więcej lodu, ponieważ wyglądało na to, że nie potrafił nawet utrzymać wody. Kiedy wróciła na górę, uważając, żeby Josie nie upuściła kubka po tym, jak nalegała na to, że będzie go nieść, usłyszała, że Harry wciąż wymiotuje.

— Harry? — Zapukała do drzwi. — Misiu, czujesz się gorzej? — zapytała go.

— Misiu?! — zachichotała Josie, po czym owinęła małe ramionka wokół szyi babci, kiedy ta ucalowała ją w policzek. — Baba.

— Tak, kochanie? — Anne spojrzała na swoją wnuczkę, cierpliwie czekając na to, co ta chce jej powiedzieć, wiedząc, że Josie potrzebowała czasu.

— Tatuś… tatuś nie misiu*, baba. Tatuś jest… Hawwy. 

— Och, no tak. W takim razie to Harry, skarbie. — Anne przytuliła ją mocno.

Zaczekała parę minut, po czym odsunęła się na bok, kiedy Harry otworzył drzwi i wyszedł ze środka, wyglądając na tak bladego jak prześcieradło. Pocił się i trząsł.

— Myślę, że muszę iść do lekarza — wymamrotał Harry, a jego serce zabolało, kiedy Josie wyraźnie chciała do niego iść, ale Anne ją odsunęła.

— W porządku. Podrzucę Josie do Evelyn. Zaraz wrócę — powiedziała Anne, po czym podała swojemu synowi kubek, który trzymała Josie i odeszła. 

Josie nie wszczynała walki, kiedy Anne wyszła, będąc zbyt zajętą grzebaniem w pudle z zabawkami Claire, dopóki nie znalazła czegoś, co przykuło jej uwagę. Kiedy Anne wróciła, Harry już był ubrany i czekał na nią w salonie, po czym wstał, jak tylko zobaczył swoją matkę. Anne upewniła się, że wzięła ze sobą reklamówkę na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Harry znowu miał wymiotować. Kiedy dotarli do kliniki, zabrano ich do jednego z gabinetów po tym, jak Harry zwymiotował do kosza w poczekalni, gdzie wszyscy mogli go zobaczyć.

Anne miała rację, ponieważ zdiagnozowano u Harry’ego grypę żołądkową i gdy tylko wrócili do domu, odesłała go do jego pokoju, a sama jak szalona dezynfekowała wszystko w domu. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek z nich, a zwłaszcza Josie, też to złapali. Parę godzin później właśnie szykowała się do tego, by odebrać Josie, kiedy Louis wszedł do środka, ciągnąc za rękę płaczącą Josie, która spróbowała rzucić się na podłogę, ale Louis dalej trzymał ją za ramię.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Anne.

— Nie chciała wracać do domu. — Louis posłał jej zmęczone spojrzenie, po czym znowu spojrzał w dół, już mając wybuchnąć, kiedy Josie znieruchomiała, a to spowodowało, że była cięższa. — Przestań, w tej chwili! — zrugał ją. — Doskonale wiesz, że nie powinnaś się tak zachowywać. — Wpatrywał się w nią, dopóki się nie zrelaksowała.

— Harry jest na górze? Pisał mi, że jest chory — zapytał Louis Anne, podnosząc Josie, która zachowywała się, jakby nie zrobiła nic złego.

— Ma grypę żołądkową, kochanie. Więc polecam ci spanie w pokoju Gemmy. Nie chcę, żebyś ty albo Josie też to złapali.

— Tak, masz rację. Pójdę go tylko zobaczyć. — Louis odłożył Josie na podłogę, a ta nie marnowała czasu i natychmiast pobiegła w stronę drzwi wejściowych. Jej plan ucieczki kompletnie się nie udał, ponieważ klamka była dla niej za wysoko, a pies wchodził jej w drogę, chcąc się z nią bawić.

— Ba’to, nie! — krzyknęła Josie, gdy tylko pies spróbował na nią skoczyć.

— Balto, bądź miły — westchnął Louis.

— Miły — powtórzyła Josie. — Siad, p’oszę. Siad. — Josie zmarszczyła brwi, kiedy pies jej nie posłuchał, po czym kucnęła, żeby pokazać mu, jak ma to zrobić.

Kiedy pies się nie posłuchał i zamiast tego polizał ją w twarz, fuknęła poirytowana i wstała, żeby spróbować zmusić go do siadu.

— On nie chce usiąść, skarbie. Zostaw go. — Anne odciągnęła ją od zwierzęcia. — Zabiorę ich po prostu do Evelyn, słoneczko. Wrócimy przed kolacją. — Chwyciła rączkę Josie i smycz dla Balto, po czym wyszła na zewnątrz.

Louis przyglądał się im, dopóki nie wyszli, po czym poszedł na górę tak szybko, jak tylko mógł. Zapukał do drzwi, po czym wszedł do środka, kiedy nikt nie odpowiedział. Znalazł Harry’ego śpiącego i wciąż wyglądającego na zbyt chorego, jak na jego gust. Louis delikatnie odłożył swój plecak obok biurka, po czym podszedł do swojego chłopaka, zerkając na łóżko Josie i orientując się, że będzie musiał je stąd wyciągnąć, ponieważ nie pozwalali jej spać ze sobą nieważne ile razy próbowała się do nich zakraść. Uwielbiała wspinać się pod koce i straszyć ich w środku nocy.

Nie chciał obudzić Harry’ego, upewniając się zamiast tego, że nic mu nie jest, zanim chwycił za czyste ciuchy i poszedł do łazienki, by wziąć prysznic. Nie zamykał drzwi na wypadek, gdyby Harry chciał wejść i była to dobra decyzja, ponieważ Harry wpadł do środka, gdy tylko odkręcił wodę. Zmarszczył nos, słysząc, jak ten wymiotuje i chwycił za ręcznik, by się wytrzeć i wyjść spod prysznica.

— Chcę umrzeć… — jęknął Harry, wciąż z głową w muszli klozetowej, wygiętą pod dziwnym kątem.

— Chcesz, żebym coś ci przyniósł? — zapytał go Louis, pocierając jego plecy.

— Pokruszony lód — wymamrotał Harry.

— Daj mi się tylko szybko przebrać i już ci je przynoszę. — Louis zamknął drzwi i szybko się przebrał, zanim zszedł na dół.

Kiedy wrócił, podał Harry’emu lód i usiadł obok niego, delikatnie głaszcząc jego wlosy.

Harry jęknął i położył dłoń na swoim brzuchu, jego twarz stała się zielona i przebiegł przez nią skurcz bólu. Kiedy krztusił się nad toaletą, nie wylatywało z niego nic poza śliną, odkąd nic nie jadł. Louis pospieszył do niego i szybko odgarnął spocone włosy z jego czoła i oczu. Ten widok przypomniał Louisowi jego samego trzy lata temu.

— Jesteś pewien, że to nie są poranne mdłości, Hazza? — zapytał go Louis dokuczliwym tonem.

Zielone oczy Harry’ego się rozszerzyły, a jego dłonie powędrowały do jego brzucha.

— O mój boże… — wyszeptał. — A co, jeśli są..?

Na początku Louis pomyślał, że Harry dołączył do jego gry i go oszukuje, ale potem zorientował się, że mężczyzna był szczerze spanikowany i patrzył na swojego kochanka ze strachem. Louis spojrzał na niego w dół z poczuciem winy. Harry był tak chory, że prawdopodobnie nie był w stanie myśleć.

— Harry, kochanie, oczywiście, że nie są, głupku. Tylko żartowałem. To ty jesteś na górze, pamiętasz? — przypomniał mu.

— No tak… — wymamrotał Harry. — To Zayn jest tym w ciąży — powiedział, zanim jego oczy wywróciły się w tył przez to, jak zmęczony był. Usta Louisa otworzyły się w szoku, kiedy wpatrywał się w swojego prawie nieprzytomnego chłopaka. Ale zanim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry położył się na podłodze obok toalety, a zimne płytki było czuć tak dobrze na jego rozgrzanej skórze, że szybko zasnął. 

  
  
  


* W oryginale Anne użyła słowa ‘honey’, które dla Josie brzmiało podobnie do imienia Harry’ego. 


	38. Chapter 38

Louis był zbyt zszokowany tą nową informację, że nie zarejestrował faktu, że nie powinien pozwolić Harry’emu spać na podłodze w łazience. Jednakże zignorował to, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o tej zupełnie nowej informacji, którą przekazał mu Harry, prawdopodobnie nawet nie orientując się, że nie powinien. Usiadł obok niego, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Zayn powiedział o tym Harry’emu, a nie jemu. To on był najlepszym przyjacielem Zayna i myślał, że to może on będzie pierwszym, który się dowie, ale potem zaczął myśleć o tym, jak on skłamał kiedyś Zaynowi o swojej własnej ciąży, więc zdecydował ostatecznie, że to było sprawiedliwe.

Zayn był w ciąży. To były jedyne słowa, które odbijały się teraz w jego głowie i zastanawiał się, jak Zayn się z tym czuł, ponieważ był pewien, że on i Liam o tym kiedyś rozmawiali i zdecydowali się zaczekać co najmniej, aż uzyskają dyplomy i będą mieć stabilną sytuację życiową, by wychować dziecko. Nie zamierzał jednak wyciągać żadnych wniosków. Zayn albo był szczęśliwy i czekał po prostu na odpowiedni moment, by powiedzieć o tym Liamowi, albo panikował i zamierzał utrzymywać to w sekrecie tak długo, jak tylko to będzie możliwe. Cokolwiek się działo, Louis zdecydował, że zaczeka, aż przyjaciel sam do niego przyjdzie.

— Harry? Skarbie, wstań. Nie możesz spać na podłodze. — Louis spróbował obudzić Harry’ego, ale ten się nawet nie poruszył.

Spróbował kolejny raz i ucieszył się, kiedy Harry w końcu posłuchał i pozwolił Louisowi pomóc sobie w dojściu do sypialni, kiedy umył już zęby. Weekend minął powoli, ale w poniedziałek Harry czuł się już lepiej, chociaż Anne wciąż nie wypuszczała go z jego pokoju, ponieważ wciąż był osłabiony. Josie miała napad histerii, kiedy Louis zabierał ją do pokoju Gemmy, ale szybko się uspokoiła, orientując się, że chociaż on z nią tam zostanie na noc.

Harry definitywnie zignorował spojrzenia, które posłała mu rodzina, kiedy powiedział im, że szef dał mu tydzień wolnego, ale nic nie powiedzieli. Do następnego weekendu był zdrów jak ryba i z powrotem w mieszkaniu Liama, ale tym razem z Josie, musząc ją pilnować. Louis pomagał swojej mamie z bóg wie czym i planował to od dłuższego czasu, a jego mama miała parę spraw do załatwienia. Oficjalnie wciąż miał wolne, więc zaoferował, że on zajmie się Josie, ponieważ jego córka miała coraz bardziej lepkie rączki i dotykała wszystko, co tylko widziała.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, postawił Josie na ziemi, a ta natychmiast podbiegła do Zayna i Liama, by przytulić ich na powitanie. Siedzieli ze sobą dwie godziny, kiedy Zayn ogłosił, że jest głodny, a zaraz za nim zrobiła to Josie, układając dłoń na swoim brzuszku i patrząc na Liama szczenięcymi oczami. To było wystarczające, by roztopić serce Liama, więc popędził do drzwi i poszedł do najbliższej chińskiej restauracji. Zayn z nimi został i Harry nie mógł przestać wpatrywać się w jego brzuch, wiedząc, że rósł tam mini Liam. Cholera, zaczynał stawać się emocjonalny, dopóki nie zauważył, że Josie robi bałagan w ich rzeczach.

— Nie dotykaj tego! — podniósł głos na Josie, widząc, jak ta sięga do szklanego terrarium, w którym Zayn i Liam trzymali gekona, którego sprawili sobie parę tygodni wcześniej. Szybko opuściła rączki i spojrzała krzywo na swojego ojca.

— Harry, nie krzycz na nią. — Zayn spiorunował go wzrokiem i wstał, by wziąć Josie na ręce.

Mała dziewczynka chętnie poszła do niego na ręce i usiadła na jego kolanach, kiedy Zayn chwycił parę kartek papieru i pudełko kredek, które trzymał tutaj specjalnie dla niej. Podał jej kartkę i pozwolił wybrać kredkę, zanim sam chwycił jedną i zaczął rysować na innej kartce. Harry sprawdził swój telefon, zastanawiając się, czemu Liamowi schodziło już tak długo, skoro wyszedł tylko po jedzenie. Wiedział, że nie powinien wydawać pieniędzy na fast foody, ale przyniósł ze sobą tylko przysmaki dla Josie, a ona potrzebowała pełnego posiłku, poza tym on także umierał z głodu.

— Na jaki kolor chcesz pomalować słońce, cukiereczku? — Zayn zapytał Josie.

— Łelłony — odpowiedziała i cierpliwie czekała, aż Zayn poda jej odpowiednią kredkę.

— Czerwony — podpowiedział Harry, kiedy Zayn patrzył tylko na Josie zdezorientowany.

— Och! W porządku, mamy to, księżniczko Josephine. — Zayn ucałował ją w policzek i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Josie zachichotała.

Słońce Josie było zakręconą linią na środku kartki tuż obok innej zakręconej linii, która miała reprezentować sobą Harry’ego. Zayn rozważał zawieszenie obrazku na lodówce, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły i do środka wszedł Liam z torbami jedzenia. Pozwolił Harry’emu wstać i mu pomóc, bo sam był zbyt rozleniwiony i rysował z Josie. Kiedy w końcu zdecydowali się usiąść i zjeść, Harry wziął Josie na swoje kolana, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby siedziała na poduszkach, aby dosięgnąć do stołu, ponieważ mogłaby spaść i rozbić sobie głowę.

Ułożył jej talerz tuż obok swojego i zaczął jeść, jednocześnie karmiąc także ją, ponieważ wciąż nie potrafiła jeszcze sama posługiwać się widelcem, a nie chciał, żeby narobiła bałaganu. Wydawało się, że smakuje jej ryż oraz małe kawałki kurczaka z pomarańczą, które dla niej pokroił, co go cieszyło, ponieważ ostatnio stała się bardzo wybredna w kwestii jedzenia.

— Och! Prawie zapomniałem ci powiedzieć, Harry. Mój sąsiad, Richard z 415, zatrzymał mnie i zapytał, czy jesteś, ponieważ potrzebuje, żeby ktoś obejrzał jego samochód. Powiedział, że wydaje z siebie dziwne dźwięki i potrzebuje trzech prób, żeby odpalić — powiedział mu Liam.

— Aww, no popatrzcie tylko na ciebie, jak wchodzisz w swój mod sekretarza — dokuczył mu Zayn, wywołując tym rumieniec u Liama.

— Spojrzę na to, jak mała skończy jeść. Dzięki, Li — powiedział mu Harry, ponieważ Josie wciąż jadła. Zawsze zajmowało jej to długo.

— Nie cę. — Josie odepchnęła widelec, kiedy Harry spróbował dać jej więcej po tym, jak zjadła już parę kolejek. 

— Jesteś pewna? Okej. — Harry odłożył widelec i podał jej kubek-niekapek, żeby mogła napić się trochę zimnej wody po tym, jak pokiwała głową. Wybrzydzała do tego stopnia, że nie piła niczego innego poza zimną wodą.

Harry pomógł im posprzątać, po czym zostawił Josie z Zaynem i Liamem, kiedy zaoferowali, że jej popilnują, kiedy on pójdzie naprawiać samochód sąsiada. Powiedział im, że Louis już jedzie, żeby ją odebrać, więc nie muszą się martwić, że będą jej pilnować długo.

— Kochanie, nie pozwól jej skakać po kanapie. A przynajmniej ją przytrzymaj — powiedział Zayn Liamowi, kiedy zobaczył, że Josie staje obok niego i zaczyna skakać. Ułożył dłoń na swoim brzuchu nawet o tym nie myśląc, ale szybko ją zabrał.

Liam właśnie po nią sięgał, nie wiedząc, że Josie spróbuje od niego uciec, by uniknąć bycia złapaną, dopóki nie spadła na podłogę okrytą dywanem. Jej głowa uniknęła stołu zaledwie o parę centymetrów, ale to było wystarczające, by rozpłakała się głośno, dając im wyraźnie znać, że ją bolało.

— Kurwa! — Zayn wstał zbyt szybko, przez co zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale zignorował to i szybko ją podniósł. — Jest w porządku, skarbie. Nic ci nie jest. Nic ci nie jest.

Usiadł obok Liama i umieścił Josie na swoich kolanach z jej nóżkami po jego bokach, po czym owinął ją swoimi ramionami. Josie schowała twarz w jego piersi, płacząc i zaciskając małe dłonie na jego bluzce. Jej płacz był stłumiony przez materiał, a to było wystarczające, by rozstroić Zayna, który się rozpłakał, kołysząc ją do przodu i tyłu, masując jej skórę głowy palcami. Ciężarny mężczyzna cały czas myślał o dziecku w swoim brzuchu i o tym, jaką będzie okropną matką, jeśli nie potrafił nawet przypilnować Josie.

Liam tylko wpatrywał się w swojego chłopaka ze zmartwioną miną, ponieważ to było praktycznie niemożliwe, by doprowadzić Zayna do płaczu. Jednak chwilę później pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że rozpłakał się jeszcze bardziej.

— To prawdopodobnie Louis. — Uspokoił się na tylko tyle, by powiedzieć to Liamowi, biorąc głębokie wdechy i przebiegając swoimi smukłymi palcami przez rude loczki Josie. — Zajebie nas.

— To był wypadek. — Liam wstał, żeby mu otworzyć.

— Hej- co się stało? — zapytał Louis, wchodząc do mieszkania.

— Mama… — Josie wyciągnęła do niego rączki i owinęła je wokół jego szyi, gdy tylko znalazła się w jego ramionach.

— Zayn, co się stało? — zapytał znowu Louis, sięgając do niego dłonią.

— Josie skakała po kanapie i spadła, ale przysięgam, że to był wypadek. Nie wiedziałem, że zacznie uciekać, gdy po nią sięgnę — wyjaśnił Liam.

— Ja- to był wypadek — czknął Zayn, kładąc dłoń na swoim brzuchu.

Oczy Louisa złagodniały i usiadł obok Zayna, owijając go ramieniem. Josie się uspokoiła i jedynie cichutko czkała po płaczu, ale Louis wiedział, że nic jej nie było.

— Z, to był wypadek. Ona wie, że nie powinna skakać po kanapie. — Louis spróbował mu wyjaśnić, po czym spojrzał na Josie, która wpatrywała się teraz w Zayna. — Prawda, skarbie? Mówiliśmy ci o tym z babcią. Wiesz, że nie skaczemy po kanapie, bo możesz zrobić sobie kuku, tak jak teraz, bo się nie słuchałaś.

— Ale ja… — zaczął Zayn, jednak Louis mu przerwał.

— To nic wielkiego, Z. Dzieci ciągle upadają i nic jej nie jest, nie wykrwawia się.

— Nie wiemy, czy nic jej nie jest! — Zayn znowu wybuchnął płaczem.

— Wiem, że gdyby było, płakałaby co najmniej dwa razy bardziej i dramatyzowała. Nic jej nie jest. Prawda, kochanie, że nic ci nie jest?

— Tak. — Josie pokiwała główką, po czym położyła ją na piersi Louisa. Ale gdy spojrzała na Zayna, zeszła z kolan Louisa i wspięła się na Zayna, przytulając go.

Louis się uśmiechnął.

— Myślę, że stara się cię pocieszyć.

Zayn otarł swoje łzy, po czym ucałował policzki Josie. 

— Dzięki, Josie. Wujek Z naprawdę tego potrzebował.

Liam usiadł z drugiej strony Zayna i posłał im uśmiech, ale gdzieś w głębi był zmartwiony tym nagłym załamaniem emocjonalnym swojego chłopaka. Może to były te wszystkie emocje, które kotłowały się w Zaynie przez te wszystkie lata, a teraz w końcu wybuchły. Cokolwiek to było, Liam się cieszył, że to z siebie wyrzucił. Jednakże musiał pamiętać, żeby dzisiaj w nocy ekstra wytulić swojego chłopca.

— Wróciłem! — Harry wszedł do środka, szybko chowając do kieszeni pieniądze trzymane w dłoni, gdy zobaczył Louisa. — Kto umarł? — zapytał.

— Nikt, Harry. — Louis pokręcił głową. — Po prostu Josie była nieposłuszna i spadła na podłogę, przerażając Zayna.

— Och. Tak się czasem dzieje. — Harry wzruszył ramionami i poszedł do kuchni, żeby umyć ręce i napić się wody.

— Dlaczego jestem jedynym, który świruje?! — zapytał, a raczej krzyknął, Zayn.

— Och, misiu — westchnął Louis, przypominając sobie, że sam zachowywał się w taki sposób, kiedy Josie się urodziła. Był zdecydowanie nadopiekuńczy i płakał godzinami, jeśli Josie chociażby się zadrapała. Wiedział, że to była ciąża, ale przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc zdradzać sekretu Zayna.

Louis miał ochotę powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale kiedy Josie zaczęła opowiadać mu o swoim dniu, odpuścił. Teraz musieli uważać na to, co przy niej mówią, ponieważ wiedzieli, że opowiada wszystkim to, co widziała albo co oni mówili. Louis cieszył się, że ludzie jeszcze nie rozumieli tego, co mówiła. Kiedy nadszedł czas powrotu, było ciężko, ponieważ Josie odmówiła wyjścia i Louis musiał ją chwycić i stamtąd wyprowadzić. Ale najpierw Liam musiał jej pozwolić potrzymać swojego gekona. Dobrze chociaż, że biedne zwierzę wydawało się uwielbiać Josie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Louis spodziewał się, że Zayn utrzyma swój sekret trochę dłużej. Tym, czego się nie spodziewał, był telefon od niego w sobotni poranek, kiedy był w połowie zapasów z Josie, starając się wcisnąć ją w szorty i koszulkę. Poddał się i po prostu odebrał połączenie, obserwując, jak Josie biega po swoim pokoju za Balto w samej bieliźnie. Odrobinę się obawiać, że pies coś strąci, ponieważ był zbyt duży, żeby biegać po pokoju i cierpliwie znosić Josie. Gdzie był Dusty, kiedy go potrzebował? To kot był tym, który zarządzał ich trójką. To było dziwne, jak kot był dla Josie jak rodzic, ale nie miał nic przeciwko.

— _Nie mogę już dłużej!_ — wykrzyknął Zayn, gdy tylko Louis odebrał.

— Co? Co się dzieje? — zapytał go Louis.

— _Nie mogę powiedzieć ci przez telefon._ — Zayn brzmiał, jakby miał się rozpłakać. — _Czy możemy wyjść gdzieś na lunch?_ — zapytał.

— Tak, oczywiście. — Louis natychmiast się zgodził, wiedząc, że Zayn potrzebował teraz przyjaciela. 

— _Dzięki, Lou. Widzimy się o dwunastej. Panera brzmi okej?_ — zapytał Zayn. — _Naprawdę mam ochotę na Panerę_ — wymamrotał.

— Panera jest idealna, Zee — powiedział natychmiast Louis, wzdrygając się, kiedy Balto w końcu strącił lampę z szafki.

— Och, nie. — Josie się zatrzymała i spojrzała na lampę, przykładając swoje małe rączki do ust. — Oopsie!

— Oopsie moja dupa. — Louis spiorunował ją wzrokiem. — Zee, widzimy się później. Balto strącił lampę i Anne mnie za to zabije.

— _Powodzenia, kumplu. Pa_. — Zayn się roześmiał, po czym się rozłączył.

Gdy tylko Louis się rozłączył, Josie zaczerpnęła głęboki oddech, po czym spróbowała wyjaśnić, jak rzeczy miały się z jej malutkiego punktu widzenia. To wszystko było winą Balto i ona nie miała z tym nic wspólnego. Louis upewnił się, że ją wysłuchał i poświęcił jej całą swoją uwagę, kiedy jego dziecko do niego mówiło, ponieważ zasługiwała na to, by zostać wysłuchaną.

— Tak, to Balto strącił lampę, ale ty też biegałaś — wyjaśnił Louis, gdy tylko skończyła. — Nie ma więcej biegania po domu, Louise. Spójrz! Zepsuliście ją. Co ja mam teraz powiedzieć babci?

Josie wpatrzyła się w niego z namysłem, jakby starała się wymyślić rozwiązanie problemu.

— Ja… ja nie wiedzieć — powiedziała w końcu swojej matce.

Obydwoje razem z Josie spojrzeli w stronę drzwi, kiedy te się otworzyły i Harry wszedł do środka. Był spocony, a jego szorty poplamione na zielono przez trawę, którą pomagał kosić Robinowi. Po jego czole spływała kropla potu, a jego włosy zwijały się na końcówkach. Gdyby to nie Zayn dzwonił, Louis już by obmyślał plan ucieczki, żeby jego chłopak mógł go wypieprzyć.

— Jesteście w głębokim gównie. To była lampa mojej babci — powiedział im Harry, wyrywając Louisa z jego seks-transu z powrotem do kłopotu, który miał przed sobą.

Louis uważał, że nie może być gorzej, ale oczywiście, że tak się stało, kiedy usłyszeli, jak Anne woła Harry’ego i zbliża się do nich, dopóki nie stanęła obok swojego syna.

— Kto to zrobił? — sapnęła,widząc, jak Louis podnosi złamaną lampę.

— Tatuś! — Josie podbiegła do Anne i wtuliła się w jej nogi, patrząc na nią swoimi niewinnymi, błękitnymi oczami. — Tatuś, baba. Tatuś niedobly.

Oczy Harry’ego zwęziły się w szpary. Jego dziewczynka była geniuszem zła, dokładnie tak, jak jej mama. A on nie zamierzał pozwolić, by stało się to jej nawykiem.

— Josephine Louise Styles, kłamiesz — powiedział Harry. — A my nie lubimy kłamców w tym domu, ani w tym stanie. Nawet w kraju! — wykrzyknął. — Rząd przyjdzie po ciebie i zaaresztuje za kłamanie, Josie. — Harry wciskał jej teraz kit, ale Josie nie wydawało to obchodzić.

— Tak, przyjdą po nią, ale żeby zaoferować jej posadę w Białym Domu — wymamrotał Louis. — Będzie doradcą tego pomarańczowego trolla.

— Twolla, mama? — zapytała Josie, mając wysoce skonfundowaną minę.

— W każdym razie — przerwała im Anne i głęboko odetchnęła. — Co się stało? — Spojrzała na nich wszystkich. — I chcę znać prawdę.

— Josie i Balto biegali po pokoju, kiedy rozmawiałem z Zaynem i pies strącił lampę. To był wypadek i przyznaję, że powinienem bardziej ich pilnować. Przepraszam. — Louis się przyznał.

— Okej — westchnęła Anne. — Po prostu cieszmy się, że nim im się nie stało i miejmy nadzieję, że moja matka tego nie zauważy.

— I tak była brzydka. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Nikomu nie będzie jej brakować.

— Harry! Moja babcia Rose jej ją dała! — Anne wyglądała na głęboko obrażoną.

— Cóż, przepraszam, ale prababcia Rose miała kiepski gust. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, ciesząc się, że ich córka w końcu wykończyła lampę. — Zapytaj babcię, to powie ci, jak jej teściowa zawsze wybierała najbrzydsze możliwe rzeczy.

Louis spojrzał na godzinę na swoim telefonie.

— Muszę iść. Umówiłem się na lunch z Zaynem. — Spojrzał na Josie, a potem na jej tatę. — Masz coś przeciwko, żeby ją za mnie popilnować? — zapytał. — Zabrałbym ją ze sobą, ale to ważne… — Louis przerwał.

Harry, pamiętając o sytuacji Zayna, pokiwał głową.

— Zajmę się nią, Loubear.

Louis zarumienił się, gdy Harry go pocałował i szczypnął go w tyłek, kiedy jego mama nie patrzyła.

— Jedź bezpiecznie, w porządku, kochanie?

Ale pocałunek był tak przyjemny, że Louis nie chciał dać mu się odsunąć. Więc dalej całował Harry’ego, owijając język wokół tego swojego kochanka i wplątując dłonie w te spocone, czekoladowe loki. Kontynuowali swoją sesję, dopóki Anne nie przeczyściła swojego gardła.

— Tutaj jest dziecko, chłopcy. — Spiorunowała ich wzrokiem, gdy się od siebie oderwali.

Louis spłonął głęboką czerwienią i pospiesznie wyszedł z pokoju, nie zatrzymując się nawet wtedy, kiedy Josie zorientowała się, że wychodzi bez niej i zaczęła płakać. Harry chwycił ją w samą porę, kiedy pobiegła za Louisem i podniósł ją, nie mrugając nawet okiem, gdy zaczęła rzucać się w jego ramionach.

— Uspokój się, koleś — powiedział jej Harry i położył ją na swoim ramieniu, zanim delikatnie obkręcił ją naokoło, trzymając ją za kostki.

Obniżył ją i pozwolił jej dotknąć dywanu opuszkami palców. Roześmiała się, kiedy ją podrzucił i obniżył ponownie, dopóki nie doszedł do łóżka, na którym ją położył. Chwycił za jej bluzkę i założył ją na nią, a zaraz po tym jej szorty. Następnie chwycił za jej sandały, zanim ją puścił, by samemu także móc się przebrać i dać jej coś do jedzenia.

Musiał trzymać ją za dłoń, kiedy wędrowali w dół schodów, ponieważ chciała zrobić to sama, ale zajmowało jej to wieki. Jęknął i ostatecznie wziął ją na ręce, nie wzdrygając się nawet na głośny pisk, który z siebie wydała.

— Harry, pozwól jej to zrobić samej. To część jej małych, samodzielnych kroczków — skarciła go Anne, nie widząc, jak Harry przewraca oczami, ponieważ szła za nimi.

— Właśnie dlatego jest rozpuszczona i myśli, że może robić wszystko, co jej się podoba — powiedział Harry. — Bo pozwalacie jej na wszystko — oskarżył ją Harry.

Nie wiedział, skąd wychodziła ta tłumiona do tej pory frustracja. Może to dlatego, że wciąż nie miał pracy, a Josie miała niedługo mieć parę wizyt u lekarza, a także musiał kupić Louisowi tabletkę dzień po, kiedy się pieprzyli, a prezerwatywa pękła. Musiał kupić także parę rzeczy na swoje zajęcia i miał odczucie, jakby pieniądze uciekały z jego konta, a żadne tam nie wpływały. Miał parę tysięcy, które zarobił na naprawianiu samochodów, ale nie równało się to z jego dawną wypłatą. Ale wciąż, wiedział, że nie powinien wylewać tego na swoją mamę ani swoją dziewczynkę, więc wziął głęboki oddech i odstawił Josie na ziemię.

— Harry, wiesz, że wcale tego nie robimy — powiedziała mu stanowczo Anne.

— Wiem, mamo. Przepraszam… to tylko… ona naprawdę czasem testuje moją cierpliwość — powiedział jej Harry, czując się winnym za powiedzenie tego.

— I to całkiem zrozumiałe, Harry. Będzie testować twoją cierpliwość przez resztę życia i cieszę się, że jesteś cierpliwym tatą. Jesteś dobrym tatą, skarbie — powiedziała Anne.

Harry spojrzał na nią swoimi zielonymi oczami.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? — zapytał ją.

— Wiem to, kochanie. — Anne ułożyła swoje dłonie na jego policzkach i pochyliła się, by ucałować go w czoło.

Potem go puściła i chwyciła Josie za drugą rączkę, żeby pomóc jej zejść szybciej po schodach. Pozwolili jej zeskoczyć z ostatniego schodka, chwaląc ją, kiedy ich słodka, mała dziewczynka wyglądała na tak dumną z siebie.

Okazało się natychmiast, że Anne chce, by Harry wyprowadził psa na spacer. Chwycił za smycz i ruszył w stronę drzwi, wzdychając, kiedy Josie zdecydowała się do niego przykleić. Chwyciła za jego dwa palce swoimi malutkimi dłońmi i cierpliwie zaczekała, aż otworzy drzwi, a kiedy Harry to zrobił, przytrzymał ją, wiedząc, że zamierzała uciec. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy wybiegała na podjazd i prosto na ulicę, a co irytowało Harry’ego najbardziej, to to, że było ją ciężko potem złapać.

— Ja pomog, tatuś. — Josie sięgnęła po smycz. 

— Nie, nie możesz jej trzymać. — Harry zabrał smycz i przewrócił oczami, widząc, że jest gotowa do płaczu. Znowu. — Babcia poprosiła o to mnie, nie ciebie.

Josie spiorunowała go wzrokiem i podeszła do psa, żeby chwycić go za obrożę, po czym zaczęła ciągnąć psa, żeby mógł iść z nią, podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w nią, jakby nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co zrobiła.

— Cholera, Styles! Ona cię czasem przechytrza. — Niall się roześmiał, sprawiając, że Harry i Josie odwrócili się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, gdy wysiadał z samochodu, trzymając mały kubek z Braum’s.

— NI! — krzyknęła Josie i puściła psa, żeby pobiec do Nialla, prawie potykając się po drodze, ale mężczyzna zdołał ją złapać, zanim mogła upaść.

— Cześć, laleczko! — Niall obcałował całą jej twarz, po czym podniósł kubek i stanął prosto, trzymając ją na rękach i zaczynając iść w stronę Harry’ego.

— Cześć, człowieku — przywitał się z nim Harry.

— Cześć. Gdzieś wychodzisz? — zapytał Niall.

— Tylko wyprowadzam psa. A ty? — zapytał mężczyzna, zerkając na Josie, która próbowała zobaczyć, co jest w kubeczku.

— Moje auto wydaje z siebie śmieszne dźwięki — powiedział Niall. — I przywiozłem tej małej zadymiarze trochę lodów. Roztopiły się już, ale myślę, że nie będzie jej to przeszkadzać. — Niall chwycił za łyżeczkę i zaczął karmić Josie.

— Spojrzyjmy na niego. — Harry zaczął iść w stronę samochodu zaparkowanego na ich podjeździe.

— Wyprowadźmy najpierw psa. — Niall zaczął iść i Harry nie miał innego wyjścia, jak tylko za nimi podążyć, kiedy Balto pobiegł za Niallem, bo ten miał Josie.

Spacerowali po okolicy, dopóki nie znaleźli parku, gdzie Niall wypuścił Josie i zaczął bawić się z nią na placu zabaw, ponieważ nie było tam nikogo, kto powiedziałby mu, że jest na to za stary. Kiedy wrócili, Harry zajrzał do samochodu Nialla, zastanawiając się, jak mieli się Louis i Zayn. Obserwowali, jak Josie porzuca ich i idzie z Anne do ogródka, gdy tylko Anne wróciła z sadzonkami nowych kwiatków, które kupiła.

▂▂▂▂ ▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy Louis wszedł do Panery, znalazł Zayna już stojącego w kolejce. Cicho do niego dołączył, ciesząc się, że w restauracji nie było tłoczno, ale wiedział, że wkrótce to się zmieni, ponieważ jest pora lunchu. Kiedy dostali swoje jedzenie, Louis pozwolił Zaynowi wybrać dla nich miejsce, którym okazał się być boks w kącie, z dala od wszystkich innych. Louis dopiero odwijał swoje jedzenie, kiedy Zayn miał już w ustach drugiego gryza, wyglądając, jakby był głodzony przez miesiące.

— To jest takie dobre — powiedział z pełnymi ustami.

— Kiedyś nie lubiłeś jeść tutaj aż tak bardzo. — Louis uniósł brew, po czym spojrzał w dół na swoje jedzenie, zanim ugryzł kawałek.

— Miałem na nie ochotę cały tydzień i odmawiałem chociażby przyjścia tutaj, ale nie potrafiłem już wytrzymać z dala od tego miejsca. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami.

— Więc po to było to wszystko? — zachichotał Louis, czekając jedynie, aż Zayn zrzuci na niego bombę. — Miałeś po prostu smaka i chciałeś, żebym do ciebie dołączył? 

— I dziecko — powiedział Zayn, wpatrując się w kanapkę w swoich rękach.

— Przepraszam. Co? — Louis odłożył swoją własną kanapkę i pochylił się bardziej w stronę Zayna, którego oczy wypełniły się łzami.

— Jestem w ciąży. To już szesnasty tydzień. — Zayn odłożył swoją kanapkę i wyjął swój portfel. Poszukał swojego zdjęcia USG i podał je Louisowi, pokazując mu dowód.

— Trzy miesiące i trzy tygodnie… — wymamrotał Louis. — Gratulacje… — zawahał się, nie wiedząc, jak zareaguje Zayn.

— Dzięki. — Zayn posłał mu malutki uśmiech, po czym wskazał na zdjęcie. — Ale spójrz na nie! Już ma głowę Liama! O boże… Nie wiem, jak ja je potem z siebie wypchnę.

Louis zachichotał i z powrotem spojrzał na zdjęcie. To było dziwne widzieć je z wczesnego stadium ciąży, kiedy on sam zobaczył po raz pierwszy Josie, będąc z nią w piątym miesiącu ciąży.

— Powiedziałeś Liamowi? — zapytał Louis.

— Jesteś jedynym, który wie. Nie mówiłem jeszcze nawet mamie — westchnął Zayn.

Louis przełknął ślinę, wiedząc, że Harry także o tym wie, ale Zayn nie musiał tego wiedzieć. Był całkiem pewien, że Harry nie powiedziałby tego Liamowi ani nawet jemu, gdyby nie był wtedy chory.

— Jestem szczęśliwy, że tak mi ufasz — przyznał Louis, zastanawiając się, czy powinien mu powiedzieć, że Harry wie, ale w końcu zdecydował, że nie. Harry i tak nie pamiętał, że mu o tym powiedział.

— Oczywiście, że tak; jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem, Lou, i przeszedłeś przez to samo. — Zayn posłał mu smutny uśmiech.

— Więc co zamierzasz zrobić? — Louis ostrożnie poruszył tę trudną kwestię. Wiedział, że ciężarny mężczyzna był teraz wrażliwy. — Zamierzasz je zatrzymać..? Usuną-

Zanim Louis mógł skończyć zdanie, Zayn mu przerwał.

— Zatrzymam je. Zastanawiałem się nad aborcją, ponieważ wciąż jesteśmy młodzi i dopiero studiujemy, ale po prostu nie mógłbym tego zrobić — powiedział Louisowi między kęsami kanapki, z jedną z dłoni ułożoną na swoim wciąż płaskim brzuchu, z brązowymi oczami wypełniającymi się łzami z powodu emocji. — To może być mały Liam. Jak mógłbym w ogóle je skrzywdzić?

Louis się uśmiechnął. Nie czuł się w ten sposób, kiedy był w ciąży z Josie, nienawidząc wtedy Harry’ego, ale rozumiał punkt widzenia Zayna. Nie mógłby nigdy skrzywdzić dziecka, a szczególnie jego własnego, które rosło w jego brzuchu.

— Będziesz cudowną mamą — powiedział Zaynowi. Jego przyjaciel się uśmiechnął. — Ale zamierzasz powiedzieć Liamowi? — zastanowił się głośno. Przypomniał sobie, jak on powiedział Harry’emu i jak źle wszystko się potoczyło. Nie mógł oceniać Zayna za utrzymywanie tego w sekrecie.

— Wiem, że powinienem… — Zayn urwał. — Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego odwlekam to w czasie — westchnął.

— Jesteś przerażony, Zee. — Louis ułożył pocieszającą dłoń na tej swojego przyjaciela. — Łapię to. Naprawdę cię rozumiem. Ale wiesz, że ma prawo wiedzieć, skarbie — powiedział delikatnie ciężarnemu mężczyźnie.

— Wiem. Ale boję się tego, że może źle zareagować. Dziecko to mnóstwo odpowiedzialności, a potem rosną i płaczą z byle powodu — westchnął Zayn, przegapiając to, jak Louis starał się nie roześmiać.

— Obrażasz Josie? — zapytał, próbując wyglądać na urażonego, ale tak naprawdę mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jego córeczka była czasem okropną beksą.

— Co?! — wykrzyknął Zayn. — Nie, Lou! Oczywiście, że nie!

— Zayn, kochanie, żartuję. — Chwycił go za dłoń i w końcu się roześmiał, kiedy Zayn w nią uderzył, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy powiedział mu, że nie był zły.

— Nie obrażałem jej, ale teraz, kiedy o tym wspomniałeś, przypomniał mi się ten raz, kiedy poszliśmy do sklepu spożywczego i podniosła ten słoik z olejem kokosowym.

— Nie, nie przypominaj mi — jęknął Louis, spuszczając swoją głowę we wstydzie. — Cały sklep mógł ją usłyszeć. Wiem, że mnie oceniali. — Przewrócił oczami.

— Wyczyściła tą podłogę naprawdę dobrze. — Zayn chwycił za swoją kanapkę, gryząc ją, przywołując obraz Josie na podłodze w połowie alejki sklepowej, płaczącą nad słoikiem oleju kokosowego, który zabrał jej Louis. Wszystkim, co mógł wtedy zrobił, było wpatrywanie się w nich z dłonią na swoim brzuchu, widząc w tym swoją przyszłość i wtedy, i teraz.

— Jestem pewien, że Liam nie zareaguje źle — pocieszył go Louis.

— Prawdopodobnie powiem mu dzisiaj wieczorem. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, czując się lepiej po rozmowie z Louisem.

— A nawet jeśli, możesz zawsze zatrzymać się u mnie. Josie pokochałaby nocowanie z wujkiem Zee. — Louis się roześmiał.

— Dzięki, Lou. Naprawdę to doceniam. Miejmy nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Kiedy skończyli swój lunch, spędzili ze sobą jeszcze trochę czasu, żeby wszystko nadrobić, po czym Louis odprowadził Zayna do jego samochodu. Po tym Louis sam pojechał do domu, wstępując po drodze do sklepu, żeby kupić więcej mleka, bo przypomniał sobie, że im się kończyło. Definitywnie zignorował jedną z pracownic, która była świadkiem całej sceny z Josie. Pomyślał o kupieniu czegoś słodkiego dla muffinki jego i Harry’ego, ale nie zrobił tego, nie chcąc dawać jej za dużo słodkiego. Jej babcia rozpieszczała ją już wystarczająco. Wiedział, że to czasami irytowało Harry’ego. Ale kiedy wrócił do domu, prawie krzyknął, kiedy znalazł ich w łóżku z laptopem przed nimi i rozrzuconymi wokół papierkami po cukierkach, wielu cukierkach.

— MAMA! — Josie wstała i prawie nadepnęła na laptopa w próbie dostania się do Louisa szybciej.

— Cześć, skarbie! — Louis chwycił ją i ucałował jej twarzyczkę, ignorując to, jak lepka była. — Co oglądasz, Josie-Lou? — zapytał ją Louis, siadając obok Harry’ego. Jego chłopak się do niego uśmiechnął i szybko pocałował go w obojczyk.

— Psi Patlol, mama. — Josie wskazała na ekran, kompletnie zapominając o Louisie, rozpraszając się swoją bajką.

Louis oparł swoją głowę o zagłówek, pozwalając Josie ułożyć główkę na jego kolanach, żeby było jej wygodnie, gdy oglądała swój serial. Louis i Harry musieli wytrzymać jeszcze wiele odcinków, ale jeśli ich dziecko było szczęśliwe, nie mogli marudzić. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	39. Chapter 39

Jadąc do domu, Zayn ćwiczył sobie, jak zamierzał powiedzieć o tym swojemu chłopakowi; jak miał mu powiedzieć, że zostanie ojcem. Był całkiem pewien, że panikował bez powodu, ponieważ Liam był najspokojniejszą i najbardziej odpowiedzialną osobą, jaką znał. Zayn ufał mu, że będzie tam dla niego i natychmiast zacznie się przygotowywać do tego wyzwania, jakim było ojcostwo.

Kiedy dotarł do mieszkania, zobaczył, że samochód Liama stał już w garażu. Zaparkował obok niego i wysiadł z auta, a jego dłonie były spocone, kiedy otwierał drzwi. Jednak włożył do zamka zły klucz. Zanim zdążył go wyciągnąć i zastąpić właściwym, Liam otworzył drzwi z wielkim uśmiechem i przyciągnął go w swoje ramiona, nie zauważając, jak okropnie trzęsły się ręce jego chłopaka.

— Właśnie miałem do ciebie dzwonić. — Przesunął się, żeby Zayn mógł wejść do środka. — Tęskniłem za swoim chłopcem — wyszeptał uwodzicielsko w jego ucho, delikatnie ściskając jego biodra.

Myśli Zayna natychmiast powędrowały do ich dziecka, przez co uśmiech powoli wstąpił na jego twarz. Gdyby Liam przesunął swoją dłoń o parę cali, znalazłaby się na ich maleństwie. Jego małym Liamie.

— Też za tobą tęskniłem. — Zayn go pocałował. — Mam wieści — powiedział, decydując się po prostu to z siebie wyrzucić.

— Jakie, kochanie? — Liam skupił całą uwagę na swoim chłopcu, jego łagodne oczy były czułe i słodsze niż brązowy cukier.

Zayn wziął głęboki oddech i sięgnął po swój portfel, w którym odnalazł zdjęcie USG i podał je Liamowi. Przyglądał się, jak jego chłopak bierze je od niego z uśmiechem, ale ten szybko zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy zobaczył, co to było i że było podpisane nazwiskiem Zayna. Gapił się w nie przez długi czas, a im więcej czasu zajmowało mu zareagowanie, tym bardziej nerwowy stawał się Zayn.

— To wielka głowa — powiedział w końcu Liam. — Wygląda jak kosmita.

Zayn roześmiałby się, ale ton głosu Liama powiedział mu, że nie jest w ogóle szczęśliwy z tego powodu. Miał tylko nadzieję, że go nie wykopie, bo będzie miał przesrane.

— Ma twoją głowę. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami. — Liam…

— Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej? — zapytał go Liam. — Kurwa.

— Mówię ci teraz. — Zayn miał ochotę wyrwać Liamowi zdjęcie swojego dziecka, ale mężczyzna już odchodził i zaczynał maszerować w kółko po salonie.

— Jak to się stało?! — Liam odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć, z czystą paniką na swojej twarzy. — Jezu Chryste! To ja powinienem być tym odpowiedzialnym. Prawdopodobnie kupiłem za małe prezerwatywy.

— Cóż, stało się. — Zayn skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. — Będziemy mieć dziecko.

— Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co oznacza posiadanie dziecka? — zapytał go Liam. — Wydatki, wydatki i jeszcze więcej wydatków. Pieniądze, których nie mamy. Mam na myśli… nawet nie pracuję, ty też nie pracujesz.

— Cóż, w takim razie znajdziemy sobie prace. Nie możemy być zależni całe życie od naszych rodziców, a to dziecko jest dobrym powodem, by zacząć się usamodzielniać — wyjaśnił Zayn, po czym przewrócił oczami, gdy Liam usiadł i zaczął bujać się do przodu i do tyłu. — Poważnie, Liam, musisz wziąć się w garść.

— Ja muszę wziąć się w garść? — Liam spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Może to ty musisz pojąć, że nie możemy wychowywać dziecka.

— Skąd, do cholery, to wszystko się w tobie bierze?! — krzyknął Zayn, mając już dość gówna Liama. — Ponieważ jeśli dobrze pamiętam, kiedy Louis zaszedł w ciążę, powiedziałeś mi, że nigdy nie zrobiłbyś mi tego, co Harry.

To wydawało się zatkać Liama, który wpatrywał się po prostu w niego z pustym wyrazem twarzy.

— Nie powiedziałeś tak? Huh? — Zayn uniósł w górę swoją idealną brew.

— Nie mogę tego teraz zrobić. — Liam potarł swoją twarz dłońmi i położył się na kanapie, żeby uciąć sobie drzemkę.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Później tego wieczora, Louis właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica i znalazł Josie samą w ich sypialni na łóżku. Próbowała wydostać coś zza zagłówka, wyglądając, jakby miała się rozpłakać. Louis podejrzewał, że upuściła coś za łóżko, jak zwykle i nie chciała iść po to sama, wciąż bojąc się, że utknie pod łóżkiem. 

— Co upuściłaś, Josie-Lou? — zapytał ją Louis, podchodząc do niej, widząc na łóżku pudełko kredek i kolorowankę. Miał ochotę nawrzeszczeć na Harry’ego za pozwolenie jej rysować na łóżku po tym, jak ostatnio wymalowała całą pościel.

— Łełlony, mama. — Josie wskazała na zagłówek, po czym pokazała Louisowi zieloną kredkę, którą trzymała w drugiej dłoni. 

— Upuściłaś czerwoną kredkę? — zapytał ją Louis, gotów, by przesunąć łóżko tylko po to, by wydostać stamtąd jej ulubioną kredkę. — Potrafisz powiedzieć czerwona kredka?

— Łelłony — powiedziała mu dumnie Josie, uśmiechając się i pokazując swoje małe ząbki. Louis uważał, że były najsłodszą rzeczą na świecie, ale zawsze się męczył, by je jej umyć.

— Gdzie jest tatuś, skarbie? — zapytał Louis, odsuwając łóżko.

— Pa pa, mama. — Josie usiadła na poduszce Harry’ego i zachichotała, kiedy Louisowi w końcu udało się odsunąć łóżko o parę cali, wystarczająco, żeby wydobyć stamtąd czerwoną kredkę.

Louis już miał jej powiedzieć, jaka jest głupiutka, kiedy usłyszał, jak znowu coś upuszcza, coś wystarczająco dużego, by było to słychać.

— Och, stlaszne, mama. — Josie zakryła swoje oczy malutkimi dłońmi, po czym zeszła z łóżka i próbowała wskoczyć na plecy Louisa, który starał się sięgnąć po coś, co okazało się być całym pudełkiem kredek.

— To nie jest straszne, kochanie. — Louis w końcu wydostał kredkę i opakowanie, po czym usiadł na podłodze, żeby zobaczyć, co jeszcze było w pudełku, które znalazł przypadkowo pod łóżkiem, owijając ramię wokół Josie i sadzając ją na swoich kolanach. — Myślę, że to pudełko tatusia, ale nie wiem, czemu je tutaj chowa. — Louis zmarszczył brwi, pozwalając Josie dotknąć pokrywy, zanim oddał jej kredki.

Spodziewał znaleźć się tam gumki i lubrykant, może papierosy albo coś dziwnego, ponieważ Harry był typem lubiącym zbierać dziwne rzeczy. Ale nie spodziewał się znaleźć tam torebek pełnych marihuany. Podniósł jedną i wpatrzył się w nią, po czym odłożył ją i uniósł następną.

— Nie. Niech to lepiej będzie oregano. — Louis pokręcił głową, odmawiając przyjęcia do faktu wiadomości, że Harry brał narkotyki.

— Olegano? — Josie sięgnęła, by chwycić jedną torebkę, ale Louis szybko ją odsunął.

— Nie, skarbie, to są rzeczy tatusia i nie wolno ci tego dotykać. Nigdy. — Louis spojrzał jej prosto w oczy, mówiąc to.

— Kej, mama — powiedziała Josie, zanim wsadziła kciuk w swoje usta. Robiła tak tylko wtedy, gdy mogła poczuć napięcie wiszące w powietrzu.

Kontynuował szperanie w pudełku, czując pragnienie, żeby wysypać wszystkie torebki do kibla i spuścić w nim wszystko. Szybko zatrzasnął pudełko i wepchnął je pod łóżko, kiedy usłyszał kroki stóp. Okazało się, że to Robin, który właśnie wrócił z pracy. Mężczyzna zazwyczaj zaglądał najpierw do Josie, żeby ją przytulić i dać jej cokolwiek kupił jej danego dnia, nieważne, czy był to lizak, czy nowa kolorowanka. Josie uwielbiała kolorowanki. Ale tym razem poszedł prosto do swojego pokoju, gdzie Anne składała pranie, które dzisiaj zrobiła.

Pozostał cicho i przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, wiedząc, że to było niegrzeczne, a jego córka go obserwowała. Biedactwo się od niego uczyło, a oto był, ucząc ją wścibstwa. Zaczynał stawać się zmartwiony, kiedy głowy wydawały się podnosić coraz bardziej, a gdyby sprawy nie były wystarczająco złe, Louis usłyszał pikanie alarmu, a potem znowu, gdy drzwi zostały zamknięte. Harry wrócił do domu.

— Tatuś — wymamrotała Josie, po czym wstała i wybiegła, zanim Louis zdążył ją chwycić.

Nie martwił się, ponieważ bramka na schodach była zamknięta. Powoli wstał, ignorując ból w swoich kolanach, po czym poszedł za swoją córką. Znalazł ją na schodach, z całej siły szarpiącą za bramkę. Louis nawet nie kłopotał się powstrzymywaniem jej, dopóki nie zobaczył, jak sięga do zatrzasku i próbuje za niego pociągnąć. Jeśli on miał problemy z otwarciem bramki, to co dopiero Josie.

— Tatuś! — powiedziała podekscytowana Josie, gdy tylko zobaczyła Harry’ego. Jej oczy błyszczały jedynie od patrzenia na niego.

— Cześć, mała muffinko! — powiedział Harry tak radośnie jak ona, upewniając się, ze idzie szybciej, dopóki nie stał na szczycie schodów z córką w swoich ramionach. — Tatuś za tobą tęsknił! — Ucałował jej policzki, po czym otworzył bramkę, żeby zejść ze schodów.

Louis nie wiedział, czy powinien wspomnieć o tym, że znalazł marihuanę teraz czy później, nie chcąc wszczynać tutaj kłótni. Ale zdecydowanie musiał porozmawiać o tym z Harrym, ponieważ miał tak wiele pytań. Miał tylko nadzieję, że, na Boga, Harry nigdy nie był na haju przy ich córce. Nigdy by mu tego nie wybaczył, ponieważ jego dziecko nie musiało być częścią takiego życia.

— Harry. — Robin wyszedł z sypialni z Anne podążającą za nim.

— Hej, tato. Mamo — przywitał się z nimi Harry, stawiając na podłodze Josie, która pobiegła z powrotem do ich pokoju.

— Dzisiaj rano wpadłem na Roberta i zapytałem go, jak idzie ci w pracy, a on powiedział, że odszedłeś parę tygodni temu — powiedział Robin. Louis nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył sposób, w jaki Harry zesztywniał, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły. — Wyjaśnisz mi, co się dzieje? Dlaczego nas okłamywałeś i udawałeś, że dalej pracujesz? Gdzie wychodziłeś cały ten czas? — Robin zasypał go pytaniami, unosząc głos coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym zdaniem.

— Robin, proszę, uspokójmy się. — Anne ułożyła dłoń na jego ramieniu, po czym spojrzała na Harry’ego. — Możesz to, proszę, wyjaśnić? Wiedziałeś o tym, Louis? — zapytała go.

— Nie wiedziałem. — Louis nie potrafił na nich spojrzeć, podejrzewając już, dlaczego Harry stracił pracę. Czuł wiele emocji, ale nie potrafił wyróżnić, jakich.

— Po prostu odszedłem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nikt nie odchodzi bez powodu! — wrzasnął Robin. — Powiedz mi prawdę, Harry.

— Już ci powiedziałem! — krzyknął Harry.

Harry i Robin wpatrywali się w siebie, dopóki Josie nie wyszła z pokoju z pudełkiem Harry’ego w ramionach. Louis poczuł, jak cała krew uderza mu do głowy, kiedy ją zobaczył, a Harry miał wrażenie, że zaraz zemdleje, gdy potknęła się i je upuściła, przez co wypadły z niego torebki z marihuaną. Myśleli, że rzeczy nie mogą stać się gorszymi, dopóki Josie nie podniosła jednej z torebek i chciała wsadzić ją sobie do buzi.

Kiedy tylko Anne zorientowała się, co trzyma w rękach jej wnuczka, wściekłość zapłonęła w jej oczach. Natychmiast wytrąciła plastikowy woreczek z trawką z jej dłoni, przerażając tym biedne dziecko, które spojrzało na swoją babcię wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, zanim wypuściło z siebie żałosny szloch.

— Pójdę sprawdzić, czy Evelyn może się nią zająć — powiedziała im Anne, chwytając Josie i całując ją w główkę, zanim wyszła z domu.

Wróciła parę minut później, zostawiając Josie z Claire, która miała oglądać właśnie Coco. Zobaczyła, że Harry schodzi po schodach, a Robin idzie za nim do kuchni. Louis stał na schodach, wpatrując się w nich z rozszerzonymi oczami, zanim także za nimi podążył, gdy zrobiła to Anne. Przyglądali się, jak Harry chwyta za kluczyki od swojego samochodu, ale Robin mu je zabiera, przez co i on, i Anne zaczęli się obawiać, że dojdzie do podniesienia ręki na kogoś. 

— Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z konsekwencji swojego głupiego zachowania?! — wrzasnął Robin na Harry’ego, trzymając w rękach pudełko z marihuaną.

— Było za zagłówkiem! Za daleko, żeby mogła dosięgnąć! — krzyknął Harry.

— W takim razie jak, do cholery, je stamtąd wyciągnęła?! Czy zanim przyniosłeś tutaj to gówno, zatrzymałeś się i pomyślałeś o tym, że znajdzie je i zje, tak jak chciała to zrobić, zanim Anne ją powstrzymała?! — Robin kontynuował wrzeszczenie na niego.

Kiedy Harry nic nie powiedział, trzasnął pudełkiem na blat, po czym otworzył je i wyciągnął stamtąd wszystkie torebki. Poszedł do łazienki, ignorując Harry’ego, który starał się go powstrzymać. Bez zastanowienia spuścił je w kiblu, po czym odwrócił się i zatrzymał, widząc Harry’ego za sobą.

— Tato, co, do cholery?! — Harry wyglądał na przerażonego, kiedy zobaczył te wszystkie pieniądze oraz swój sposób na odstresowanie się, które wydał, spuszczone w toalecie. Ale Robin po prostu go zignorował, kręcąc głową na zachowanie swojego syna. Wtedy nadeszła kolej Anne, by na niego nawrzeszczeć.

— Myślałam, że przestałeś palić to gówno, zanim Josie się urodziła! — Spiorunowała Harry’ego wzrokiem.

— Przestałem! — Harry też na nią krzyknął.

— Więc dlaczego masz te wszystkie rzeczy? Zgodziliśmy się, że nie będziesz jej narażać na swoje pieprzone narkotyki, Harry! 

— I tego nie robiłem! Nigdy przy niej nie paliłem, ani nie paliłem w domu! — powiedział jej, robiąc krok do przodu, by znaleźć się nawet bliżej. Ale Harry zignorowała to, że Harry patrzył na nią z góry i na nią wrzeszczał. Stanęła tylko na palcach, żeby móc krzyknąć mu prosto w twarz i nie dać mu nad sobą górować.

— ALE DLACZEGO W OGÓLE PALIŁEŚ MARIHUANĘ?! — Jej głos rozbrzmiał głośno i wyraźnie w kuchni, odbijając się echem od ścian, przez co oczy Robina i Louisa się rozszerzyły. — Jesteś. Teraz. Ojcem! — przypomniała mu Anne, wbijając palec w jego pierś z każdym kolejnym słowem. — Powinieneś być dla niej przykładem! Wziąłeś na siebie tę odpowiedzialność, gdy tylko zdecydowałeś się ją zatrzymać! Ale oczywiście, że ona nie znaczy dla ciebie tyle, ile myślałam — oskarżyła swojego syna, z wściekłymi łzami rozczarowania w swoich oczach. Jej głos załamał się na kolejnych słowach, które wyszły z jej ust. — To oczywiste, że twoje uzależnienie od narkotyków przeważa nad miłością do twojej córki.

Harry poczuł, jakby ktoś wbił mu sztylet w serce. Jego matka nie miała racji. Kochał swoją córkę bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. I nie był uzależniony.

— Jarałem tylko dlatego, że byłem zestresowany! Zawalam swoje zajęcia i po prostu nie mam czasu na robienie zadań i naukę — przyznał. — Muszę jej pilnować i pracować. Uważasz, że wybieram narkotyki ponad swoją córkę? Oczywiście, że nie, mamo. Byłem przytłoczony! Musiałem się zatrzymać i zrelaksować, zanim miałem pierdolone załamanie nerwowe.

— Są inne sposoby, by to zrobić — powiedziała mu Anne. — Mogłeś przyjść z nami porozmawiać i pomoglibyśmy ci wymyślić coś, co byłoby dla ciebie lepsze. Musisz przestać, zanim poniesiesz konsekwencje z tego powodu.

Harry milczał. Szkoda już została wyrządzona, gdy tylko wypalił tego jointa i poszedł do pracy.

Anne, jednakże, była w stanie czytać ze swojego syna jak z księgi, musząc znosić jego kiepskie decyzje przez całe życie.

— Straciłeś pracę, bo byłeś na haju — powiedziała. To nie było przypuszczenie. To było stwierdzenie faktu. Wiedziała.

Harry odwrócił wzrok, mając ochotę płakać, ponieważ nie mógł okłamać swojej mamy. Zobaczył twarz Robina, który wyglądał zarówno na zszokowanego, jak i na wściekłego, a potem spojrzał na Louisa, który wyglądał, jakby miał złamane serce przez to, że był okłamywany i przez coś jeszcze.

— Ja… nie byłem na haju — wyszeptał Harry. — Nigdy nie byłem najarany w pracy. Nie zrobiłbym tego — zadeklarował. — I tylko dla sprostowania, nigdy nie byłem na haju przy Josie — powiedział, patrząc na Louisa, chcąc, żeby wiedział, że nigdy nie odwaliłby przy niej takiego gówna. — Paliłem po moim egzaminie z matematyki w tamtym miesiącu, ponieważ wiedziałem, że zawaliłem i ten niepokój to było za dużo. Musiałem się odstresować. Później poszedłem do pracy, byłem spokojny, opanowany i gotowy, żeby zająć się sklepem. Ale tego dnia szef zdecydował się zrobić nam test na obecność narkotyków w organizmie… — urwał, patrząc ze wstydem na podłogę, ponieważ oni wiedzieli, co nadchodziło. — Następnego dnia szef dał mi wybór i mogłem odejść, zamiast zostać zwolnionym za pozytywny wynik testu.

— Są inne sposoby, Harry — powtórzyła Anne.

— Jakie? — Harry miał ochotę na nią krzyczeć, ale powstrzymał się, nie chcąc jej ranić. — Zawalam swoje studia, nie mam czasu, żeby usiąść albo chodzić na sesje nauki z innymi studentami, ponieważ albo mam pracę, albo się nią zajmuję. Jakie są inne sposoby, matko? — zapytał.

— Harry… — zaczął Robin, ale chłopak mu przerwał.

— I w tym momencie myślę, że lepiej będzie po prostu, jeśli rzucę szkołę i znajdę pracę. Josie nie jest w stanie sama się utrzymywać, ja nie mogę się sam utrzymywać bez pracy. Nie mam nawet wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby zapłacić za jej rachunki. — Harry otarł swoje łzy, po czym podniósł kopertę od pediatry Josie. — I jestem taki głupi, ponieważ nie potrafię poradzić sobie na uczelni, nieważne, jakbym się starał.

Był przytłoczony. Miał ochotę po prostu usiąść i płakać. Chciał, żeby to wszystko odeszło. Ale nawet jeśli chciał to wszystko, wciąż pragnął zatrzymać swoją córeczkę, nieważne co. Zawsze by ją wybrał.

— Co robiłeś przez cały ten czas? — zapytał go łagodnie Robin.

— Naprawiałem samochody tu i tam. Starając się po prostu zaoszczędzić najwięcej pieniędzy, ile tylko mogę — powiedział Harry.

Anne westchnęła głośno i widok jej płaczącej złamał serce Harry’ego.

— Powinieneś do nas przyjść — powiedziała.

— Mamo, już ci powiedziałem… — jęknął Harry.

— Nie. Słuchaj, Harry! — przerwała mu Anne. — Wiesz, że chcemy dla ciebie tylko najlepiej. Naszym priorytetem jest to, żeby było z tobą w porządku. Nie jesteś sam, serduszko.

— Myślę, że powinieneś skupić się na samych studiach. Postarać się zdać wszystko latem, zamiast pracować — powiedział Robin. — Wiemy, że studiowanie jest trudne, ale ważne, żebyś mógł w przyszłości dostać dobrze płatną pracę i mógł utrzymać swoją rodzinę.

— Ale potrzebuję pieniędzy — upierał się Harry. — Teraz.

— Zapomnij o tym. Zajmiemy się nią i jestem pewien, że John i Des także pomogą — powiedział mu Robin. — Nie martw się o nic więcej. — Łagodnie wyjął kopertę z rąk Harry’ego.

— Ona jest moją odpowiedzialnością, tato. Jak mam patrzeć wam w oczy, wiedząc, że utrzymujecie moją córkę, ponieważ ja nie potrafiłem?

— Będziemy robić to dla dobra twojego i Josie. Potrzebujesz dyplomu, żeby dostać dobrze płatną pracę i utrzymywać swoją córkę. Żebyś mógł dać jej wszystko, czego potrzebuje — nalegał Robin. — Myślisz, że jak się czujemy, wiedząc, że nie było nas tu dla ciebie, kiedy tego potrzebowałeś, i że nie zauważyliśmy, co się dzieje? Nie chcesz zawieść Josie, a my, cóż… nie chcemy zawieść ciebie. Jesteśmy rodziną, a rodzina się wspiera, w porządku, synu?

Harry wziął głęboki oddech, po czym przytaknał, ku uldze Anne i Robina. Harry zauważył, że Louis milczał przez cały ten czas, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, zobaczył, że opierał się o ścianę. Patrzył w podłogę, ale Harry wiedział, że płakał. Jego twarz zawsze natychmiast stawała się czerwona, gdy to robił.

— A teraz idź wziąć prysznic i odpocznij trochę, podczas kiedy ja przygotuję kolację. — Anne ucałowała Harry’ego w czubek głowy, pozwalając także Robinowi go przytulić, zanim wysłała go na górę razem z Louisem.

Harry delikatnie chwycił dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go na górę. Musiał z nim porozmawiać i wyjaśnić mu, że nigdy więcej nie zamierza brać narkotyków, a już tym bardziej znosić ich do domu, w którym jest Josie. Puścił jego dłoń, gdy tylko znaleźli się w sypialni, zamykając za nimi drzwi. Spojrzał na Louisa tylko po to, by zobaczyć, że ten dalej płacze. Szczerze nie wiedział, jak w ogóle zacząć rozmowę.

— Jak długo brałeś narkotyki? — zapytał go Louis.

— Od szkoły średniej. — Harry odpowiedział na jego pytanie. — Ale nigdy nie miałem z tym problemu.

— I kto, do cholery, ci je sprzedawał? — Louis zignorował jego wypowiedź i zamiast tego zadawał mu kolejne pytania, płacząc. 

— Czy to ma znaczenie? — zapytał Harry. — Nauczyłem się na swoich błędach i rzucam to już na dobre.

— Tak, ma! Chcę wiedzieć, kim jest ten dupek, który wkręcił cię w to gówno, a potem ci je sprzedawał. Powinien gnić w pierdlu! — krzyknął Louis. — Ja bym go tam wpakował, gdybym tylko mógł.

— Louis, odpuść! — westchnął Harry. — I nie odważyłbyś się wtrącić go do pierdla. Zayn nie zrobił niczego złego.

— Zayn? — powiedział Louis, a jego oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy usłyszał to imię. — Mój Zayn? Sprzedawał ci trawkę? — Louis przysunął się do Harry’ego o krok. 

— To nie jest wielka sprawa. Każdy jarał, ale już rzuciliśmy — kłócił się z nim Harry.

— Masz na myśli, że wszyscy jaraliście przez ten cały czas? Liam, Niall i Barbara też? — zapytał Louis, nie wierząc w to, co słyszał.

— No. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— I dlaczego ja o tym nie wiedziałem? — Louis cofnął się o krok.

— Ponieważ zawsze byłeś temu tak bardzo przeciwny i wiedziałem, że odmówisz, jeśli cię poczęstuję, więc tego nie zrobiłem. A potem wszyscy zgodziliśmy się, że najlepiej będzie ci nie mówić — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Ja… nie mogę. — Louis zaczął iść w stronę drzwi. — Zostanę u rodziców.

— Czy możesz przestać? Czy możemy porozmawiać jak dorośli, bez ciebie uciekającego tak, jak zawsze to robisz, i beze mnie krzyczącego, tak jak zawsze ja to robię? — Harry posłał Louisowi zmęczone spojrzenie i usiadł na brzegu łóżka. — Chodź tutaj usiąść. Żaden z nas nigdzie nie idzie, dopóki nie porozmawiamy.

— Nie mogę rozmawiać. — Louis zaczął płakać jeszcze bardziej.

— Dlaczego? — Harry wstał i podszedł do Louisa. Chwycił go za dłoń i poprowadził do łóżka, gdzie usadził go na swoich kolanach.

— Ponieważ to moja wina, że zawalasz swoje zajęcia — wyznał Louis, a kiedy Harry pokiwał głową, dając mu znać, że może kontynuować, zdecydował, że najlepiej będzie mówić. — Nie pozwoliłem ci chodzić na sesje nauki z innymi studentami, a kiedy jesteś w domu, zawsze daję ci Josie, żebyś jej pilnował, żebym ja mógł się uczyć, mimo, że chodzę uczyć się do innych.

— Louis…

— I czuję się z tym tak źle — zaszlochał Louis, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Harry’ego. — A to sprawiło, że jarałeś więcej i straciłeś pracę, i to moja wina.

— Hej, nie. — Harry odsunął go od siebie i sprawił, że Louis spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym otarł jego łzy. — Zdecydowałem, że będę palił zioło, zamiast porozmawiać z tobą i moimi rodzicami. To były konsekwencje mojego zachowania.

— Wciąż czuję się z tym źle. I jestem wściekły na Zayna za sprzedawanie ci trawki. Wiedział, że nigdy nie chciałem, byś miał z nią nic wspólnego i nie chciałem, żeby on miał z nią coś wspólnego.

— Nie obwiniaj go. Nie zmuszał mnie do kupowania jej, ja sam o tym zdecydowałem. I nie zaoferował mi ich nigdy, po prostu wiedziałem, że sprzedaje. I nie możemy go kontrolować, skarbie. Jeśli chce jarać, to jego decyzja. Nic mu nie jest, jest szczęśliwy i tylko to ma znaczenie. — Harry przytulił Louisa i pozwolił mu ułożyć głowę na swoim ramieniu.

— Pomogę ci z matematyką. — Louis odsunął się, gdy jego telefon zawibrował.

— Po prostu skup się na swoich zajęciach, kochanie. Będę musiał tylko pozaliczać wszystko latem.

Louis westchnął i wyjął swój telefon. Spojrzał na ekran, widząc, że to wiadomość od Zayna, który pytał go, czy jest w domu. Louis zmarszczył brwi, natychmiast wiedząc, że wcale nie poszło dobrze, ponieważ Zayn wysłał mu kolejną wiadomość, pytając, czy może przyjść. Natychmiast odpisał, że tak. Był zły na nich wszystkich, ale teraz jego przyjaciel go potrzebował.

— Zayn jest tutaj — powiedział Harry’emu, który pokiwał głową i puścił go dopiero po tym, jak go pocałował.

Ale zanim Louis mógł odejść, Harry przyciągnął go z powrotem do siebie.

— Z nami w porządku, prawda? — zapytał.

— Jestem na ciebie zły, ale nie odchodzę — powiedział mu Louis, po czym wyszedł z pokoju, żeby poczekać na Zayna.

Kiedy wyjrzał przez okno, zobaczył, że samochód Zayna jest zaparkowany przed domem. Wyszedł na zewnątrz i zapukał w szybę Zayna, który się nawet nie wzdrygnął. Kiedy Zayn otworzył drzwi i powoli wysiadł z samochodu, Louis zauważył, że płakał, a białko wokół jego smutnych, brązowych oczu, było kompletnie przekrwione.

— Co się stało? — zapytał go Louis, zatrzaskując drzwi i owijając ramię wokół talii Zayna, żeby zaprowadzić go do domu. Rozejrzał się po sąsiedztwie i zauważył, że Josie i Claire patrzą na nich przez okno. Gdy tylko Josie zorientowała się, że je zauważył, odepchnęła Claire i zasunęła zasłonę. Louis przewrócił oczami. Jakby to miało go powstrzymać w pójściu tam po nią.

— To, co każdy dupek mówi. — Zayn spiorunował wzrokiem nic konkretnego. — Mężczyźni są śmieciami.

— Zayn, my jesteśmy mężczyznami — powiedział mu Louis.

— Liam jest śmieciem — poprawił Zayn sam siebie.

— Wyrzucił cię z domu? — zapytał Louis, bardzo zmartwiony, ale zmartwienie trochę zmalało, gdy zobaczył, że ten nie wziął ze sobą walizki. 

— Ja wyszedłem. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, powoli idąc na górę, po czym do sypialni, gdzie Harry zbierał kredki Josie i nawet układał je kolorami. — Powiedział, że nie mamy pieniędzy, po czym zasnął, więc wyszedłem.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Harry, ignorując pioruny z oczu Zayna wymierzone w niego.

— Och, nic! — Zayn spojrzał na niego z zachmurzoną miną. — Tylko Liam odwalił Harry’ego.

— Zee, bądź miły. — Louis owinął go swoimi ramionami, przyciągając przyjaciela do uścisku. Definitywnie zignorowali telefon Zayna, który zawibrował.

Chwilę później Harry wyciągnął z kieszeni swój telefon i pokazał im ekran.

— Liam pyta, czy tutaj jesteś — powiedział mu, nieświadomy albo po prostu ignorujący to, że Zayn przechodził właśnie załamanie nerwowe. Ale Louis potrafił go stwierdzić, więc przytulił go mocniej.

— Powiedz mu, że nie wiesz, gdzie jestem — rozkazał Zayn. — Wiesz co, powiedz mu, że odszedłem do pierdolonej Narnii.

Harry zamrugał, orientując się już, że się pokłócili i zdecydował, że naprawdę nie chciał być ich pośrednikiem. Więc odpisał Liamowi, żeby spytał o to Louisa.

— Powiedziałeś mu, żeby do mnie napisał?! — Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego znad swojego telefonu, na co ten tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do sprzątania.

— Louis, co ja zrobię z dzieckiem?! — Zayn zaczął płakać mocniej, i to właśnie wtedy Harry w końcu zorientował się, co właściwie się działo.

— Cokolwiek uważasz, że jest najlepsze — odpowiedział, ponieważ Louis nawet nie mógł się odezwać przez wybuch Zayna. Zayn nigdy nie płakał w taki sposób. Louis był przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego przyjaciel wiedział, jak znosić trudne sytuacje, zawsze pozostając spokojnym, tak jak poradził Louisowi, gdy ten dowiedział się, że jest w ciąży. Jednakże teraz jego psiapsi wyglądał na kompletnie zagubionego.

— Nie wiem, co jest najlepsze — zaszlochał Zayn.

— Spójrz. — Harry odłożył kredki do swojej szuflady, po czym podszedł do nich i usiadł obok Zayna. — Byłem w takiej samej sytuacji i to ja byłem w niej dupkiem, ale byłem przerażoną kupą gówna, więc uważam, że Liam po prostu się boi. Przyjdzie tutaj, a kiedy to zrobi, pokocha to dziecko bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.

— Naprawdę tak myślisz? — Głos Zayna był cichutki i wrażliwy, a dłonie znalazły się na jego płaskim brzuchu, kiedy pytał o to Harry’ego.

— Tak uważam. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Myślę, że pogadam z nim jutro. Ale tylko, jeśli chcesz, żebym to zrobił.

— Okej — zgodził się Zayn.

— Dlaczego nie zostaniesz dzisiaj na noc? Możesz spać na starym łóżku Gemmy — zasugerował Louis. — Mamy później kolację, więc prawdopodobnie powinieneś zostać. Anne i Robin cię kochają, więc to nie będzie problem. — Przebiegł palcami przez potargane włosy Zayna.

— Okej. Dobrze, zostanę. Dziękuję wam. — Zayn posłał im wdzięczny uśmiech.

— Pójdę po Josie. Tęsknię za naszą dziewczynką. — Harry wstał i wyszedł.

Kiedy wrócił z rozzłoszczoną Josie, Zayn i Louis pomagali Anne nakryć do stołu. Josie ich wyminęła i schowała się pod stołem, widząc, że Dusty zasnął na jednym z krzeseł. Harry zignorował wszystkich, dopóki nie usłyszał, że Josie szlocha pod stołem, na co przewrócił oczami.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał go Louis.

— To, co zwykle, nic nowego. Nigdy nie chce wracać do domu. Jak jest z Claire, zapomina o naszym istnieniu.

— Skarbie, Claire jest jej jedyną przyjaciółką i oglądały razem bajkę. — Anne stanęła w obronie swojej wnuczki.

— A ja jestem jej tatą, więc jeśli mówię, że ma wracać, to ma wracać. Koniec kropka.

— I tak mógłbyś być trochę bardziej empatyczny, Harold — skarciła go jego matka.

Harry ją zignorował i zamiast tego skupił się na napełnieniu kubka-niekapka Josie zimną wodą, upewniając się, że wrzucił tam trochę lodu. 

— Louise, chodź tutaj po swoją wodę; musisz zostać nawodniona, a teraz tym bardziej po uronieniu tych wszystkich krokodylich łez — powiedział jej Harry swoim ojcowskim tonem.

— Nie! — krzyknęła Josie.

— Josie, słuchaj się tatusia — powiedział jej Louis ostrzegawczym tonem, podczas gdy Zayn przyglądał się całej trójce z rozszerzonymi oczami, a Robin czekał jedynie przy stole na jedzenie, jakby wszystko to, co się działo, było normalne.

— Nie! — krzyknęła znowu Josie, po czym wyszła spod stołu, chcąc, żeby dziadzia wziął ją na ręce. Robin już miał ją podnosić, ale kiedy Josie zobaczyła, że Harry idzie w jej kierunku, uciekła na drugą stronę kuchni.

— Pij. — Harry chwycił ją za dłonie i zmusił do wzięcia kubka, nie spodziewając się, że wyda z siebie głośny skrzek i ciśnie w niego kubkiem, który minął jego twarz zaledwie o cale. Jego twarz zaczęła stawać się coraz bardziej czerwona z każdą kolejną sekundą, po czym chwycił kubek i znowu wepchnął go w jej dłonie. — NIGDY WIĘCEJ we mnie niczym nie rzucaj! — wrzasnął. — Nigdy! Wyraziłem się jasno?!

Josie spuściła wzrok na swoje stopy, po czym zaczęła płakać, jakby świat się kończył i cofnęła się o parę kroków. 

— Mama! — zaszlochała i pobiegła w stronę Louisa z wyciągniętymi ramionami, chcąc, by ją wziął na ręce.

Harry przesunął się, żeby za nią pójść, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, znikąd pojawił się Dusty, sycząc na niego i wskakując na stół przed nim. Harry nigdy nie widział swojego kota w takim stanie. Nigdy nie widział u niego tak agresywnej reakcji, właściwie to Dusty zawsze był całkiem spokojnym kotem. A przynajmniej dopóki nie wyskoczył w powietrze, wyciągając pazury, by podrapać Harry’ego.

— KURWA! — krzyknął Harry, kiedy poczuł pazury kota na swojej piersi, a potem zjechały w dół jego torsu aż do lewej nogi, zdecydowanie zbyt blisko jego krocza.

Cofnął się do tyłu, starając się odsunąć, ale Dusty znowu syknął i spróbował go zadrapać. Harry starał się go wyminąć i uciec, ale Dusty zagrodził mu drogę i podrapał jego nogę, sycząc.

— Robin, zrób coś! — krzyknęła Anne, kiedy Harry znowu spróbował się wydostać, zauważając, że Dusty szalał, kiedykolwiek Harry zbliżał się do Josie. — Louis, zabierz ją stąd!

Louisowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy i szybko stamtąd uciekł, ciągnąc Zayna ze sobą. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel wyglądał na zszokowanego i nie mógł go winić, ponieważ sam także był w szoku. Co, do cholery, było nie tak z Dustym? Odpowiedź na jego pytanie nadeszła, kiedy usłyszał, jak kot syczy jeszcze raz, po czym wbiega do salonu, szukając czegoś. Kiedy ich zobaczył, pobiegł w ich kierunku i szybko usiadł obok Josie, mrucząc, kiedy ocierał głowę o jej ramię.

Zayn wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej skonfundowanego, widząc, jak kot zamienił się z wściekłego na kochającego. Josie powoli się uspokoiła i przytuliła kota, który zaczął ocierać się łebem o jej głowę.

— Co to było? — zapytał Louisa, zachowując dystans pomiędzy sobą a kotem.

— Nie wiem — powiedział Louis. — Uważamy, że Dusty uważa Josie za swoją? Nie wiem, to ciężkie do wytłumaczenia. Ale był przywiązany do Josie już od czasu, gdy byłem z nią w ciąży. Jest jego kociakiem. Więc kiedy Harry wrzasnął na Josie, kot, uch… ochronił ją? — skończył Louis, niepewien, czy użył właściwego słowa, żeby opisać agresywne zachowanie Dusty’ego.

— To było szalone. — Zayn wyraźnie się trząsł. — Ale przynajmniej wiecie już, jak daleko się posunie, żeby ją chronić — powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, ponieważ mógł zobaczyć, jak Harry siedzi bez koszulki na krześle, podczas gdy Anne oczyszcza jego zadrapania, które były jasnoczerwone, niektóre nawet krwawiły.

— Możesz potrzymać ją przez chwilę? — zapytał Zayna Louis, ponieważ chciał iść sprawdzić, czy Harry’emu nic nie było.

— Louis, bez urazy, ale ten kot mnie przeraża, a gdziekolwiek ona pójdzie, on idzie za nią.

Louis westchnął głośno i usadził Josie na kanapie.

— Zostań tutaj, skarbie.

Zayn został obok, żeby mieć na nich oko, obserwując sposób, w jaki Dusty starał się wyczyścić Josie, ale ona tego nie łapała i odpychała go od siebie.

— Nie, Dust’, miły. — Josie przytuliła go zamiast tego. — Miły dla… dla tatusia — powiedziała mu, a Zayn musiał odwrócić wzrok, żeby otrzeć łzy. To był taki słodki moment; nawet jeśli Josie była zła na Harry’ego, wciąż kochała go tak bardzo i Zayn mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że jego dziecko będzie kochało Liama tak samo mocno.

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zauważył, że pies leżał w swoim kojcu, kompletnie ich ignorując. Potem spojrzał na Harry’ego, który szybko otarł swoje oczy. Zobaczył, jak wstaje i powoli idzie w ich stronę. Przez moment był ekstremalnie przerażony, że kot znowu go zaatakuje, ale Harry był bardzo ostrożny i wkrótce miał Josie w swoich ramionach, podczas gdy kot nie zrobił nic, chociaż jego żółte oczy nie zeszły ani na moment z jego rudego kociaka. 

Harry łagodnie przemawiał do Josie, pocierając jej plecki i w taki sposób z powrotem wrócili do trybu kochającego ojca i córki. Ale Louis mógł stwierdzić, że atak odcisnął na jego chłopaku emocjonalne piętno, ponieważ był zbyt cichy. Nie obwiniał go, bo też byłby smutny, gdyby Dusty zaatakował jego. Wiedział jednak, że wkrótce wszystko zostanie wybaczone pomiędzy Harrym a jego ukochanym kotem. Kiedy nadeszła pora snu, Zayn został w pokoju Gemmy, a Josie z Louisem i Harrym, mimo, że jej łóżko było w pokoju Gemmy.

— Kocham cię — powiedział mu Louis, owijając ramię wokół jego talii. Josie leżała z jego drugiej strony, a Dusty w ich nogach. — Josie i Dusty też cię kochają — pocieszył go.

— Przynajmniej wiem, że zawsze ją ochroni — wymamrotał Harry. — Też cię kocham — ziewnął i zasnął. Wkrótce dom całkowicie ucichł, kiedy wszyscy w końcu zasnęli. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

W końcu nadszedł Dzień Matki, a wraz z nim dwa bukiety kwiatów dla Anne i Louisa. Harry wszedł do domu niedzielnego ranka, trzymając jeden, a Josie szła za nim, trzymając swój własny bukiet dla swojej mamy. Był praktycznie tak duży jak ona i miała mały problem z utrzymaniem go, ale nie dała tatusiowi sobie pomóc. Louis obserwował, jak powoli podchodzi do niego, prawie wywalając się parę razy, ale kiedy jej się w końcu udało, wręczyła mu kwiaty.

— Są dla mnie, kochanie? — zapytał ją Louis, starając się nie płakać. To był pierwszy prezent w życiu, jaki Josie dała mu na Dzień Matki.

— Tak! — Josie uśmiechnęła się i pozwoliła Louisowi wziąć kwiaty, po czym wybiegła z pomieszczenia i wróciła z kawałkiem papieru. Kiedy Louis to zobaczył, jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. To była kartka z jej kolorowanki przedstawiająca serce, które pomalowała jasnym czerwonym.

— Dziękuję ci, skarbie! Kocham to — pochwalił ją Louis, po czym położył kwiaty na stole, żeby ją podnieść i wycałować.

Josie ucałowała jego policzki i czoło, po czym owinęła rączki wokół szyi swojej mamy. Przytuliła także Anne i dała jej oraz Evelyn kolejne strony ze swojej kolorowanki. Wiedziały, że Josie je ubóstwiała, ponieważ nienawidziła wyrywać kartek ze swoich kolorowanek. Louis odłożył kwiaty do ich sypialni, podczas gdy Anne ustawiła swój w salonie, tuż obok zdjęcia Harry’ego i Gemmy jako dzieci oraz zdjęcia Harry’ego, Louisa i Josie podczas pierwszego Sylwestra jej wnuczki.

Zayn wciąż był zły na Liama i tego wieczora, kiedy Louis i Josie ucięli sobie drzemkę, Harry zdecydował, że przemówi swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi do rozumu. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, znalazł Liama na zewnątrz, wyrzucającego śmieci. Wyglądał, jakby od wielu dni nie spał ani się nie mył. Harry’emu zrobiło się przykro z jego powodu.

— Cześć — przywitał się z nim Liam, pozwalając mu jako pierwszemu wejść do swojego mieszkania. Było całkiem czyste i Harry cieszył się, że nie rozleciał się całkowicie.

— Cześć. — Harry usiadł na kanapie i wgapił się w Liama, który usiadł na fotelu.

— Co? — zapytał Liam.

— Zayn przyszedł do nas niedawno — powiedział mu Harry. — Powiedział nam, co się stało.

— Wydzwaniałem do niego, żeby go przeprosić, ale on nie odbiera moich telefonów — westchnął Liam, po czym wstał. — Chcesz coś do picia? Mam piwo.

— Poproszę sodę, Li. Przyjechałem tutaj, a gliny dzisiaj wariują — powiedział Harry, rozkładając się wygodnie na kanapie.

— Skurwysyny — wymamrotał Liam.

— Ta, a jak dostanę mandat za jazdę pod wpływem, mama, Louis i Robin serio mnie tym razem zajebią. Muszę przestać wszystko pierdolić.

— Obaj musimy — powiedział Liam, podając Harry’emu puszkę Dr. Peppera, po czym spojrzał na drzwi, gdy ktoś w nie zapukał.

Harry obserwował go, jak do nich podbiega tylko po to, by znaleźć za nimi kuriera FedEx, wręczającego mu wielkie pudło.

— Liam Payne? — zapytał mężczyzna. — Proszę się tutaj podpisać — powiedział, kiedy Liam potwierdził, że to on.

— Co to? — zapytał Harry, gdy tylko kurier sobie poszedł.

— To tylko coś dla Zayna. Znalazłem to w internecie i pomyślałem, że jest całkiem fajne — powiedział Liam z uśmiechem na twarzy, otwierając paczkę.

Harry miał ochotę zagruchać, kiedy zobaczył, że to wysokie krzesełko dla dzieci z logiem Batmana. Liam spojrzał na przód pudełka przez parę chwil, zanim je otworzył i wyjął wszystko na zewnątrz. Musiał dopiero je złożyć, ale już był podekscytowany na myśl, kiedy Zayn je zobaczy, a ich dziecko będzie go używać.

— To jest najfajniejsze krzesełko dla dzieci na świecie — powiedział Harry Liamowi. — Ale co, jeśli to będzie dziewczynka? — zapytał.

— Wtedy wciąż będzie miała kozackie krzesełko. — Liam wzruszył ramionami.

— Masz rację. — Harry pokiwał głową. — Chciałbym, żebyśmy też kupili Josie uniwersalne krzesełko, ale Louis uparł się na różowe. Mam na myśli, było urocze i w ogóle, ale zbyt różowe, aż raziło mnie w oczy. Przypuszczam, że jeśli będziemy mieć chłopca, będzie musiał siedzieć na tej krainie różowego.

— Więc chcesz więcej dzieci. — Zayn posłał mu wszystkowiedzące spojrzenie.

— Tak, może, kiedy Josie będzie starsza, a my będziemy stabilni finansowo — powiedział mu Harry. — A co do Zayna, powinieneś iść do domu jego rodziców i z nim porozmawiać.

— Chcę, ale nie chcę też go zdenerwować i… zestresować go. To nie jest dobre dla dziecka. Po prostu spanikowałem, kiedy mi powiedział, ale miałem czas to przemyśleć i chcę dziecko. Zawsze mówiliśmy, że chcemy dzieci — powiedział Liam.

— Cieszę się, że nie zachowujesz się w sposób, w jaki zrobiłem to ja. — Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Kumplu, nie obwiniam cię. Tak, to było złe, ale miałeś siedemnaście lat. Byłeś przerażonym i wciąż niedojrzałym dzieciakiem, który nie miał pojęcia, co chce robić w życiu. Dopiero teraz mamy po dwadzieścia lat. Założę się, że jeśli Louis zajdzie w ciążę w tym albo następnym roku, twoja reakcja będzie lepsza niż trzy lata temu.

— Boże, mam nadzieję, że nie — wymamrotał Harry, słysząc parsknięcie Liama. — Chcę mieć pracę i własny dom, zanim to się stanie.

— No. Też muszę znaleźć pracę. Powiedziałem mojemu tacie i powiedział, że mi pomoże, jeśli będę tego potrzebować, ale muszę znaleźć pracę. Dziecko wymaga trochę więcej niż gekon. — Liam spojrzał na terrarium.

— Nie. I a propos, przestań pozwalać Josie się do niego zbliżać. Któregoś dnia strąci całe terrarium.

— Wie, że nie może go dotykać bez mojej obecności. — Liam obronił swoją bratanicę, ale odpuścił, kiedy Harry posłał mu swoje ojcowskie spojrzenie. — W porządku. Jak sobie chcesz.

— To dla dobra twojego gekona — powiedział Harry, rozkładając się wygodniej na kanapie i decydując, że posiedzi z Liamem trochę dłużej.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Kiedy w czerwcu zaczęły się wakacje, Harry rozpoczął swoje letnie zajęcia. Był wdzięczny, że cała rodzina dała mu szansę skoncentrować się jedynie na szkole i jak do tej pory, szło mu lepiej. Louis zawsze starał się zająć czymś Josie, żeby nie przeszkadzała swojemu ojcu, który musiał się uczyć, ale czasami było to praktycznie niemożliwe, ponieważ chciała spędzać czas ze swoim tatusiem. Wtedy właśnie Louis zaczął zabierać ją częściej do domu swoich rodziców. Spędzała dnie z Claire, bawiąc się na placu zabaw albo w baseniku dla dzieci, który kupił im John. Widok Josie w wodzie przerażał Louisa, ponieważ wiedział, że dzieci mogą utopić się nawet w paru centymetrach wody, więc zaczął myśleć o zapisaniu jej na lekcje pływania. Im szybciej zacznie się uczyć, tym lepiej.

Harry był na sesji nauki z paroma kolegami z grupy tego środowego popołudnia, podczas gdy Louis siedział w ogródku ze swoim tatą, pilnując dziewczynek, które były w cieniu drzewa. Josie była ubrana w swój nowy, jednoczęściowy strój kąpielowy, a jej włosy były związane w kucyka po tym, jak narzekała, że wpadają jej do oczu. John czasem odkręcał wąż ogrodowy i psikał w nich wodą, dopóki nie krzyczały, a Louis zaciskał dłonie z obu stron swojego krzesła, martwiąc się, że dziewczynki przez to zachorują.

— Tatuś, dalej! — krzyknęła Claire, żeby John znowu spryskał je wodą.

Louis znowu się spiął, kiedy jego ojciec uruchomił wąż ogrodowy i zaczął pryskać je wodą. Obserwował, jak wychodzą z basenu, po czym biegną, chichocząc. Nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył, że skóra Josie przybierała jasnoczerwony odcień i modlił się, żeby to nie było poparzenie słoneczne. Zawsze upewniał się, żeby smarować ją kremem z filtrem i trzymać ją z dala od bezpośredniego światła słonecznego. Była także blada, przez co jej skóra była bardzo wrażliwa.

— Josie, Claire, chodźcie tutaj, to jeszcze raz posmaruję was kremem! — Louis zamachał do nich i uśmiechnął się, kiedy Claire natychmiast pobiegła w jego stronę, podczas gdy Josie powoli do niego podeszła.

— Dziemkuje baldzo — powiedziała Claire Louisowi, gdy tylko skończył nakładać na nią wodoodporny krem.

— Nie ma za co, cukiereczku! — Louis się uśmiechnął. — Chodź tutaj, Josie-Lou, teraz twoja kolej. 

— Nie, mama. — Josie wydęła usteczka.

— Kochanie, musisz, albo twoja skóra będzie poparzona. — Louis spróbował to uargumentować, ale Josie nie wyglądała na zbyt przekonaną. 

— Claire, pozwól mu posmarować się jeszcze raz — powiedział John. 

Josie obserwowała Claire, a potem Louisa, zanim podeszła do niego i pozwoliła mu wsmarować krem w całe swoje ciało. Wyglądało na to, że jest jej niekomfortowo, gdy aplikował go na nią, ale gdy tylko skończył, klepnął ją w tyłek i pozwolił jej wrócić do zabawy. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy Josie krzyknęła “dzięmki!” po tym, jak jej się przypomniało, że o tym zapomniała. 

— Dzięki za to, tato. — Louis posłał swojemu ojcu uśmiech, odkładając krem pod swoje krzesło. — W ogóle mnie już nie słucha. Ciągle mówi tylko nie, nie i nie.

— Dokładnie jak ty — zachichotał John. — Minie jej to, Lou. To tylko chwilowa faza.

— Mam nadzieję. Harry wciąż męczy się ze swoimi zadrapaniami — powiedział Louis. Wciąż oczyszczał je codziennie, żeby nie wdała się mu żadna infekcja.

— Czy już się pogodzili? Harry i kot. — John zapytał z ciekawością, wiedząc, że to Harry był tym, który wybrał ze schroniska właśnie Dusty’ego, kiedy kot był jeszcze kociakiem.

— Chyba tak… a przynajmniej tak myślę. Harry po prostu się irytuje, ponieważ Dusty zawsze jest czujny, kiedy jest z Josie — powiedział Louis, po czym nagle wstał, kiedy Josie chwyciła za grubą, odłamaną gałąź z drzewa i zaczęła biec z nią za Claire. — Josephine, przestań! — krzyknął.

John jęknął, kiedy Claire podniosła inną gałąź i zamachnęła się nią na Josie, uderzając ją w twarz, przez co ta się rozpłakała. Kiedy Claire się zorientowała, że naprawdę skrzywdziła swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę, a jej ojciec szedł w ich stronę, upuściła gałąź i wydęła usta, zanim także zaczęła płakać.

— Claire Elizabeth, to nie było miłe. Nie robimy tak — skarcił ją John, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, który wziął Josie na ręce i próbował ją uspokoić. — Nic jej nie jest? Przepraszam za to, nie myślałem, że naprawdę ją uderzy — przeprosił mężczyzna, po czym spojrzał na swoją córkę. — A dla ciebie to koniec zabawy, młoda damo. To było bardzo niegrzeczne, nie bijemy ludzi.

— Nic jej nie jest, tato. Powinniśmy wracać do środka. — Louis poprawił Josie na swoich rękach i w drodze powrotnej chwycił za jej ręcznik, którym ją owinął. 

Pomyślał o tym, by wrócić do domu i ją wykąpać, ale zdecydował się zamiast tego wykąpać ją razem z Claire. Nie chciał, żeby były na siebie obrażone. John kazał Claire przeprosić Josie, po czym posadził obie dziewczynki przy stole, żeby zjadły kanapki z dżemem i masłem orzechowym, które dla nich zrobił. Zachowywały się tak jak zawsze, jakby nic się między nimi nie wydarzyło. Spędzili tam resztę dnia, a Louis pozwalał Josie jeść tyle, ile tylko chciała, ponieważ była bardzo wybredna i ciężko było jej dogodzić.

Kiedy dotarli do domu później tego wieczora, Louis usiadł przy kanapie, żeby obejrzeć z Josie  _ Zaplątanych _ . Już nawet nie narzekał, że zawsze kończy, oglądając z nią Disneya albo bajki dla małych dzieci. Oglądał normalną telewizję, kiedy drzemała albo w nocy po ułożeniu jej do snu, ale tylko wtedy, gdy miał czas i nie robili z Harrym żadnych innych… dorosłych czynności. Co zdarzało się ostatnio coraz rzadziej dzięki cockblockerze na jego kolanach.

Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył, że była zbyt cicho i praktycznie się nie ruszała, ale zignorował to, zwalając to na karb skupienia na filmie. Zaczął przebiegać palcami przez jej rude loczki, a kiedy dotknął jej czoła, zauważył, że było odrobinę cieplejsze niż zazwyczaj. Była przykryta swoim dziecięcym kocykiem, a kiedy spróbował go zabrać, zakwiliła, przytrzymując go przy sobie i przekręcając się w tym samym czasie na drugą stronę, by oprzeć swoją główkę o jego pierś.

— Co się dzieje, kochanie? — zapytał, ale nigdy nie odpowiedziała.

Louis naprawdę zaczął się martwić, kiedy Harry wszedł do środka, wyglądając na wyczerpanego sesją nauki, a Josie nie pobiegła do niego, by przywitać się z nim przy drzwiach.

— Hej! — Harry pocałował go w usta, a Josie w główkę, pochylając się, żeby sprawdzić, czy śpi, kiedy nie odpowiedziała. — Co się dzieje? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że nie jest chora.

— Nie mam pojęcia. Jest prawdopodobnie wyczerpana przez tak długi dzień — powiedział Louis. 

Harry zrzucił swój plecak obok kanapy i poszedł do kuchni, by wziąć sobie coś do jedzenia. Wrócił chwilę później z miską po brzegi wypełnioną płatkami i usiadł obok Louisa, żeby obejrzeć film. Skończył już w połowie swoje płatki, kiedy Flynn i Roszpunka śpiewali  _ I See The Light _ , kiedy Josie przesunęła się tak, by oprzeć się plecami o Louisa. Już miał włożyć do ust kolejną łyżkę, kiedy Josie znikąd zwymiotowała na całą siebie i Louisa.

— O mój boże! — krzyknął Louis i z jakiegoś powodu spróbował złapać jej wymioty w swoje dłonie, by nie zabrudziły kanapy Anne. Nawet się nie wzdrygnął, kiedy kolejna, pełna fala wylądowała w jego dłoniach.

— O mój boże, eww! — Harry wstał i odłożył miskę na stolik kawowy.

— Mama… — zachlipała Josie.

— Jest okej, skarbie. Nic ci nie jest — powiedział Louis, rozglądając się za czymś, czym mógłby ją wyczyścić. — Harry, idź po jakiś worek i ręczniki papierowe, a nie tylko stoisz!

Harry pobiegł do kuchni, po czym wrócił z plastikową reklamówką i całą rolką papieru. Otworzył torbę, żeby Louis mógł tam wszystko zrzucić, po czym podał mu ręczniki, żeby wytarł swoje dłonie. Robiąc to, Louis otarł także delikatnie usta Josie i jej małe dłonie.

— Mój ‘ocyk. — Josie zaczęła płakać, kiedy zobaczyła, że jej kocyk jest kompletnie zrujnowany, marszcząc nosek na zapach wymiotów, a także dlatego, że wciąż czuła się okropnie. — Mama.

— Misiu, jest w porządku. Możemy go wyprać — powiedział jej Louis, pozwalając Harry’emu ją wziąć, żeby wymyć ją w kuchennej umywalce.

Gdy tylko Harry ją wziął, Louis chwycił jej kocyk i pobiegł na górę, żeby się przebrać i wymyć ręce. Anne i Robin wyszli na miasto na wspólną kolację, więc teraz to oni musieli sami wszystko posprzątać i ogarnąć, co jest Josie. Louis miał nadzieję, że nie jest chora.

Kiedy się przebierał i od razu wkładał wszystkie brudne ubrania do pralki, Harry na dole starał się wyczyścić Josie, nie spodziewając się, że znowu zwymiotuje, tym razem na jego rękę. Szybko strzepał wymioty, po czym wymył rękę i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Napełnił plastikowy kubek wodą, po czym pokazał Josie, jak przepłukać usta, zaskoczony, że tak szybko załapała, o co chodzi.

— Wypluj to — powiedział jej Harry. — W ten sposób, muffinko. — Harry jej pokazał, po czym pozwolił jej wziąć łyka, zanim wypluła wodę. — Dobra robota! Dalej czujesz się chora? — zapytał ją, uzyskując odpowiedź, kiedy Josie usiadła na brzegu zlewu i oparła się o niego.

Harry cieszył się, że Anne nie było w domu, bo na pewno powiedziałaby coś o nagim tyłku Josie dotykającym jej blatu, kiedy ją rozebrał. Kiedy skończył ją myć i był pewien, że skończyła wymiotować, pozwolił Louisowi ubrać ją w czystą piżamkę, po czym zabrał ją do łazienki, by umyć jej zęby, a zaraz po tym do ich sypialni. Nie było mowy, żeby pozwolili jej spać w takim stanie samej w jej pokoju.

— Dzwoniłem do taty i mówił, że Claire nic nie jest. Josie prawdopodobnie po prostu zjadła za dużo. — Louis poinformował Harry’ego, który dotykał jej czółka, by sprawdzić, czy nie ma gorączki.

— I była za dużo na słońcu. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie płacze z tego powodu. — Harry wskazał na jej zaróżowioną skórę.

— Użyłem dużo kremu — powiedział obronnie Louis.

Harry pokiwał głową i postanowił odpuścić, kiedy Louis wstał i wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił chwilę później, niosąc dwie butelki wody i ubrania, które wyprał. Louis zachichotał, kiedy Josie się uśmiechnęła, wiedząc, jak przyjemnie jest być owiniętą w ciepły kocyk. Nie wymiotowała już więcej i następnego dnia była jak nowa, chociaż Louis pilnował, by nie dawać jej za dużo do jedzenia. Ale za to uzależniła się od ciepłego kocyka, zawsze stojąc przed suszarką i czekając, aż nie będzie mogła go stamtąd wyjąć.

Dni mijały, Harry dalej chodził na letnie zajęcia, a Liamowi zostało wybaczone. Zayn z powrotem się do niego wprowadził i wszystko wróciło do normalności. Harry zaczął pilnować Josie w wolnym czasie, żeby Louis mógł wychodzić wieczorami z Zaynem, ponieważ zajmował się całymi dniami nią i Claire, odkąd Evelyn wróciła do pracy. W piątek wieczorem usypiał na kanapie, chociaż miał oglądać Coco z Josie. Upewnił się, by zostawić trochę miejsca dla swojej córki, która przez cały czas musiała być do niego przyklejona. Nigdy nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek taki będzie, uważając zawsze, że ojcostwo po prostu nie było dla niego.

— Tatusiu! — Josie nim potrząsnęła.

— Coooo? — Harry otworzył oczy, po czym zmrużył je, bo twarz Josie była ledwo parę centymetrów od jego twarzy.

— Film. — Josie wskazała na telewizor.

— Oglądam, kochanie — skłamał Harry.

Josie wydawała się mu uwierzyć i odwróciła się z powrotem do telewizora, by oglądać, a gdy tylko to zrobiła, Harry znowu zamknął oczy i wrócił do snu. Nawet nie minutę później poczuł, jak mała dłoń uderza go w policzek, powodując, że otworzył oczy i spiorunował Josie wzrokiem.

— Nie bij mnie. Zrozumiano? Ja cię nie biję. — Potarł swój policzek. — Masz szczęście, że nie jestem twoją babcią, a ty nie jesteś mną, kiedy byłem mały. Twoja dupa już byłaby czerwona.

Josie wpatrywała się w niego, po czym zaczęła mówić o bóg wie czym, ponieważ Harry nie mógł zrozumieć z tego za wiele. Nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą, wskazując na telewizor, gdzie bajka się już prawie skończyła.  _ Dzięki panu _ , pomyślał Harry, podejmując próbę wstania. Za późno zorientował się, że nie powinien tego robić, kiedy pociągnął za koc, na którym klęczała Josie, powodując, że spadła na podłogę na czworaka. 

— Kurwa. — Harry wstał i ją podniósł, kiedy usłyszał, że zaczyna płakać. Posadził ją na stoliku i zaczął sprawdzać, czy nigdzie nie zdarła sobie skóry, marszcząc brwi, kiedy przestała płakać, albo po prostu była w szoku. — Wszystko w porządku, muffinko? — zapytał ją Harry, ale tylko wstała i wybiegła z salonu do kuchni, gdzie mógł usłyszeć, jak coś mówi.

Minutę później jęknął, gdy usłyszał głos swojej matki.

— Harry Edwardzie!

— Co? — Wstał i poszedł do kuchni, gdzie Anne usadziła Josie na blacie i dała jej ciastko z kawałkami czekolady.

— Proszę, bądź z nią bardziej ostrożny. To nie jest szmaciana lalka — zrugała go Anne, celowo ignorując sposób, w jaki jej syn przewrócił oczami. — Za którymś razem naprawdę stanie się jej krzywda. — Anne postawiła Josie na ziemi, a ta schowała się za jej nogami, po czym podążyła za swoją babcią, kiedy ta zaczęła wycierać wszystkie blaty.

— To był wypadek, a zresztą czy powiedziała ci o tym, jak uderzyła mnie w twarz? — zapytał ją Harry, po czym wypuścił z siebie udawane sapnięcie i spojrzał w dół na Josie. — Och, nie powiedziałaś babie?! O nie, mój błąd! — Przyłożył dłoń do swoich ust. — Nie wiedziałem, że to miał być sekret.

— Louise, ile razy ja i twoja mama mówiliśmy ci, że to niemiłe? To boli ludzi — skarciła ją Anne.

Josie spojrzała na Harry’ego, po czym na swoją babcię, szybko chowając swoje ciasteczko za plecami.

— ‘Ypadek, baba. — Wzruszyła ramionami, po czym wybiegła z kuchni z powrotem do salonu.

— W takim tempie do grudnia będę wyglądał jak sześćdziesięciolatek. — Harry przewrócił oczami i wracając do salonu, mając ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy Anne parsknęła.

W następnym tygodniu, Anne zaoferowała sobotniego wieczora, że zajmie się Josie, żeby Harry i Louis mogli wyjść gdzieś razem. Harry chciał zabrać Louisa na kiermasz, ale zmienił zdanie i ostatecznie zabrał go do mieszkania Liama, gdzie ten urządzał małą imprezę dla najbliższych przyjaciół.

— Myślałem, że idziemy na jarmark — powiedział Louis, kiedy Harry skręcił w złą stronę.

— Liam urządza u siebie małą imprezę z okazji zejścia się z Zaynem, i Zayn nas zaprasza — poinformował go Harry, irytując się, ponieważ było zielone, a samochód przed nim stał. Już miał zatrąbić, kiedy auto ruszyło i przyspieszyło. 

— Harry… — Louis spojrzał na niego.

— Nie będą palić w środku, a ty nie musisz pić. Zayn będzie pił Sprite’a i Barbara tak samo, bo musi odwieźć potem Nialla — zabłagał go Harry.

— Ale będą palić — kłócił się z nim Louis.

— Niall prawdopodobnie nie, a my będziemy z Liamem i Zaynem. Proszę, proszę! — Harry chwycił dłoń Louisa i ucałował ją parę razy.

— W porządku. Ale nie chcę, żebyś ty palił cokolwiek. Możesz się trochę napić, ale to wszystko — westchnął Louis.

— Kocham cię. — Harry zatrzymał się na czerwonym świetle, po czym pochylił się nad siedzeniem, żeby pocałować Louisa.

— Też cię kocham. — Louis się uśmiechnął.

Louis myślał, że będzie tam więcej ludzi, ponieważ Zayn i Liam mieli masę znajomych, ale był zaskoczony, zastając na miejscu jedynie Barbarę i Nialla. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zauważył, było pudełko z wysokim krzesełkiem dla dziecka z Batmana, o którym mówił mu Harry. Zayn był dopiero w czwartym miesiącu ciąży i Louis miał ochotę zagruchać, widząc, że Liam już przepadł.

— Przyszliście! — Zayn wstał ze swojego miejsca na kanapie obok Liama i przytulił Louisa.

— Chciałem was zobaczyć. — Louis odwzajemnił jego uścisk.

Louis przytulił Barbarę, a potem resztę, będąc zaskoczonym, że tylko Niall i Liam pili. Myślał, że będą palić, a zaraz potem pomyślał, że jest dupkiem, nie pozwalając ludziom tego robić. Naprawdę musiał wyluzować.

— Jeśli zamierzasz jarać, rób to na zewnątrz — powiedział szybko Liam Niallowi, gdy zobaczył, że ten wyciąga woreczek. — Nie przy Zaynie.

— Wieeeem! — Niall przewrócił oczami. — Powiedziałeś mi już o tym jakieś tysiąc razy.

— Niall, zostaw go, po prostu troszczy się o Zee i dziecko — powiedziała Niallowi Barbara, po czym spojrzała na Zayna i poklepała go po brzuchu. Niall zachowywał się, jakby nie widział rozmarzonej miny Barbary. 

— Jak się czujesz? — zapytał Zayna Louis. — Zaczęły ci się już poranne mdłości?

— Niestety. Spędzam całe poranki na wyrzygiwaniu wnętrzności — zamarudził Zayn. — Ale wszystko inne idzie świetnie.

Louis uśmiechnął się, już widząc, jak oczy Zayna błyszczą przez rozmawianie o ciąży. Spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie, życząc sobie, żeby był taki sam, bo teraz nie miał żadnych szczęśliwych wspomnień z czasu bycia w ciąży. Ale na szczęście dla niego, teraz miał szczęśliwe wspomnienia ze swoją córeczką. Zobaczył, jak Harry wstaje, żeby wyjść z Niallem na zewnątrz i starał się zignorować fakt, że Harry będzie w pobliżu tego gówna.

— Nie najara się samym przebywaniem w dymie, tylko, jeśli będzie się nim zaciągać — pocieszył go Liam, gdy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Louis przytaknął i uśmiechnął się do Liama, szczęśliwy, że to słyszy. W telewizorze leciał przypadkowy film, ale ostatecznie Zayn wyłączył go godzinę później, bo nikt nie oglądał. Zamiast tego zagrali w UNO, jako, że była to jedyna gra, jaką miał Liam. Na koniec Niall zasnął z kartami wciąż w dłoniach, a Barbara, która miała odwieźć go do domu, była prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej zjarana niż on. Ostatecznie Liam musiał odwieźć ich do mieszkania, pozwalając Zaynowi odprowadzić samochód Barbary. Gdy tylko Zayn zamknął za sobą drzwi, w pokoju stało się zbyt cicho.

— To było dużo jarania — powiedział w końcu Louis Harry’emu.

— Przepraszam, powinienem im powiedzieć, żeby przestali — przeprosił Harry. Leżał na podłodze obok stolika, a Louis siedział obok niego.

— Jest okej. Nie robili tego przy mnie ani Zaynie. — Louis zaczął przebiegać palcami przez loki Harry’ego. — Byłem zaskoczony, widząc, że Zayn dalej diluje — skomentował Louis bez ani krzty oceniania go w głosie, godząc się w końcu z całą tą sprawą z trawką.

— Musi zarobić trochę pieniędzy na dziecko. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Mam tylko nadzieję, że nie oszukuje znowu ludzi.

Teraz miał całą uwagę Louisa.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytał.

— Oszukiwał ludzi. Naciągnął mnie! — Harry usiadł, patrząc na Louisa szeroko otwartymi oczami. — Za pierwszym razem, kiedy kupiłem od niego kiedykolwiek trawkę. Ale to nie była trawka.

— W takim razie co to było? — zapytał Louis, nieświadomy, że przesuwa się w stronę Harry’ego, dopóki mężczyzna nie owinął rąk wokół jego talii i pociągnął go na swoje kolana.

— Pierdolone oregano — wymamrotał Harry, chowając swoją twarz w karku Louisa.

Jego zacisk wokół talii Louisa wzmocnił się, kiedy usłyszał, jak ten zaczyna się śmiać. Śmiał się przez bardzo długi czas do takiego stopnia, że aż musiał ocierać łzy z oczu. Przestawał, patrzył się na Harry’ego i znowu zaczynał śmiać się od nowa.

— Jak pomyliłeś trawkę z oregano? — zaśmiał się.

— To był mój pierwszy raz! — krzyknął Harry, po czym także zaczął się śmiać. — Miałem szesnaście lat.

— Byłeś kiedyś na haju, gdy się pieprzyliśmy? — zapytał Louis.

— Nah. Wiedziałbyś, że coś jest inaczej. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Inaczej jak? Leniwie? Czy byłbyś ekstra napalony, wystarczająco, by wypieprzyć z kogoś mózg? — zapytał Louis. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale musiał wiedzieć.

— Ekstra napalony — odpowiedział Harry. Pozostał cicho przez chwilę, po czym wcisnął swój policzek na prawe ramię Louisa. — Zastanawiam się, jaki byłbyś ty — powiedział.

— Nie mam pojęcia… — Louis się zaciął. Teraz, kiedy Harry zasiał tę myśl w jego głowie, z jakiegoś powodu musiał wiedzieć.

— Ech. — Harry przeciągnął się, po czym ostrożnie przesunął Louisa tak, żeby móc wstać i iść do kuchni po trochę wody. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył na blacie najnowsze zdjęcie USG dziecka Zayna i uśmiechnął się, patrząc na nie. — Biedny Zayn, jeśli to dziecko ma głowę Zayna — powiedział Hary, wracając do salonu.

— Tak jak Josie ma twoją. — Louis się skrzywił, przypominając sobie, jak jego dupa została rozerwana na pół.

— I dumnie ją nosi. — Harry usiadł obok Louisa, zauważając, jakim pogrążonym w myślach wydawał się być jego chłopak. — Wszystko okej? — zapytał, sięgając po karty UNO, żeby je pozbierać.

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

— Po prostu ciągle myślę, że może gdybym nie był taki przeciwny trawce, może bylibyśmy sobie bliżsi. Wiem, że spotykałeś się wtedy dużo z Kendall. Wiem, że jarała, więc pomyślałem, że może bylibyśmy ze sobą bliżej już wtedy.

— Spotykałem się z Kendall tylko dlatego, że to ona kupowała trawkę. Nie miałem żadnych pieniędzy ani pracy — powiedział Harry.

— Ale spałeś z nią. — Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Tylko jeden raz i było niezręcznie jak cholera. — Harry wyraźnie zadygotał. — Nawet nie doszedłem.

— Och, ty biedactwo. — Louis przewrócił oczami. Wiedział, że nie powinien być zły, bo Kendall już od dawna nie było, a Harry był jego. — Wyobraź sobie, że to ją byś zaciążył.

— Ale zaciążyłem  _ ciebie.  _ — Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa, a uśmieszek powoli formował się na jego ustach. — Moje jaja wiedziały, że Kendall jest zła. Dlatego odmówiły prawidłowego działania.

Minęło parę sekund ciszy, zanim Louis wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Jesteś szalony.

— Przestańmy rozmawiać o Kendall. — Harry zmarszczył nos ze zdegustowaniem na wspomnienie o niej. Mieszkała teraz w Seattle, z dala od nich.

— Po części chcę wiedzieć, jak to jest być na haju — przyznał znikąd Louis, zdecydowanie zaskakując tym Harry’ego.

— Chcesz spróbować? Jestem pewien, że Zaynowi jeszcze trochę zostało — zapytał go Harry, czekając, aż Louis odpowie. Przygryzał swoją dolną wargę i Harry zdecydował, że nie będzie naciskał, jeśli ten nie będzie chciał.

Milczeli przez parę chwil, dopóki Harry nie pocałował Louisa w szyję z lewej strony i wstał, by odłożyć grę. Louis wpatrywał się w niego, gdy odchodził w stronę szafy na korytarzu, po czym spojrzał na słoik z marihuaną, który Zayn miał pod stolikiem. Chwycił za niego i przyglądał się mu, dopóki nie wystraszył go głos Harry’ego, powodując, że podskoczył. Spojrzał na niego swoimi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami, ze słoikiem w ręku. Harry wpatrywał się w jego oczy, były dokładnie takie, jak te Josie. W tym samym odcieniu niebieskiego, zawsze zmieniającym się w zależności od światła i otoczenia.

— Myślisz, że Zayn dałby nam trochę za darmo? — zapytał Louis.

— Nie. Zayn jest przyjacielem, ale nie rozdaje swojej trawki za darmo. — Harry podrapał się po nosie, po czym podszedł do Louisa, wyciągając portfel z tylnej kieszeni. — Chcesz spróbować? — zapytał znowu, kładąc pieniądze na stole, kiedy Louis pokiwał głową. — Chodźmy na zewnątrz. Liam nas zabije, jeśli zrobimy to w środku.

Louis wstał i podążył za Harrym, gdy tylko ten chwycił już skręconego przez Nialla jointa, którego ten przygotował, ale nie zdążył wypalić. Kiedy wyszli na balkon, Louis upewnił się, że zamknął za nimi drzwi, po czym przyglądał się, jak Harry go odpala. Obserwował szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak robi to jego chłopak, a kiedy przekazał mu blunta, wziął go, nie wiedząc tak naprawdę, co z nim zrobić. Zamierzał zapytać go już, jak to zrobić, kiedy ten wydmuchał w jego twarz największą chmurę dymu, jaką kiedykolwiek widział, powodując, że zaciągnął się niechcący.

Kaszlał przez parę chwil, po czym skrzywił nos.

— Eww, śmierdzi.

— Nie jest tak źle. — Harry zachichotał. — Dalej, spróbuj.

— Jak? — zapytał Louis, czując się głupio przez to, że nie wie. Odprężył się, nie widząc na twarzy Harry’ego ani krztyny oceny, ani że ten z niego nie żartuje.

— Tak, jakbyś palił papierosa — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Nigdy nie paliłem papierosa — powiedział mu Louis z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Harry wziął skręta z powrotem i zaczął mu wyjaśniać, jak to zrobić. Louis zakaszlał parę razy, zanim załapał, jak to robić i zaczął palić, jakby jutra nie było, odkąd Harry go nie powstrzymywał.

Louis nie czuł się nawet na haju, ale był definitywnie powolniejszy. Poczuł się leniwie i zapragnął położyć. Usiadł na podłodze i patrzył się przed siebie zaszklonymi, czerwonymi oczami.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał Harry. — Chcesz iść się położyć?

Kiedy Louis pokiwał głową, Harry pomógł mu wstać i zabrał go do pokoju Liama i Zayna. Potknął się o buty Zayna, przeklinając, kiedy upadł na Louisa.

— Język, Harry! — skarcił go Louis, próbując wstać tylko po to, by też potknąć się o buty Zayna. — Pierdolony Zayn. — Chwycił za jego buty i cisnął je w kąt.

— Język… uch, cokolwiek. — Harry usiadł obok Louisa i oparł się o łóżko, pozwalając Louisowi wspiąć się na swoje kolana i usiąść na nim okrakiem.

— Czuję się zabawnie — powiedział Louis, unosząc wzrok na Harry’ego, gdy ten położył ciepłą dłoń na jego czole.

— To minie — powiedział mu Harry.

To było interesujące, obserwować Louisa po wypaleniu skręta. Był powolniejszy i ciągle rozglądał się po pokoju swoimi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami. Zaczął pocierać jego plecy, a potem boki jego ud. Ucałował go w szyję, po czym pozwolił mu oprzeć głowę o swoją pierś. Musieli zostać tutaj przez jakiś czas, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby matka widziała go w takim stanie, i nie zamierzał narażać Josie na rodziców pod wpływem. Został wyrwany ze swoich myśli, kiedy Louis się poruszył i spojrzał na niego.

— Harry, kochanie, wiesz, co powinniśmy zrobić? — zapytał, wodząc swoimi dłońmi w dół jego piersi. — Powinieneś mnie wypieprzyć — powiedział, zanim Harry zdążył zapytać co.

— Co, jeśli Liam i Zayn wrócą..? — zapytał Harry. Naprawdę chciał wypieprzyć Louisa, ale nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo z myślą o robieniu tego w mieszkaniu swoich przyjaciół.

— Kogo to obchodzi! — uciął Louis. — Nie będą takimi cockblockami jak twoja córka.

— Hej! Odczep się od niej. — Harry natychmiast stanął w obronie swojego małego serduszka.

— Harry! — zabiadolił Louis.

— Ale to musi być szybko, okej, skarbie? — Harry przesunął palcem po ustach Louisa, posyłając mu swój klasyczny, asymetryczny uśmieszek.

Louis przytaknął i szybko zdarł z siebie bluzkę, wydymając usta, kiedy Harry zepchnął go ze swoich kolan i wstał. Powoli zdjął resztę swoich ubrań, podczas gdy Harry przetrzepywał szuflady Liama. Kiedy się odwrócił, prawie upuścił prezerwatywę i lubrykant, widząc, że Louis miał już dwa palce w swoim tyłku.

— Schodziło ci z tym wieki — wydyszał Louis, pozostawiając Harry’ego kompletnie bez zdolności mówienia i odrobinę otumanionego. 

Jego kochanie było takie śliczne. Widok Louisa palcującego samego siebie robił z nim niewytłumaczalne rzeczy. Tak samo jak fakt, że już był twardy i tak nakręcony, że miał wrażenie, że eksploduje, jeśli nie wypieprzy zaraz Louisa, ale stary, był rozproszony.

Nawet nie chwilę później Louis przyciągnął jego uwagę, znowu się odzywając.

— Pospiesz się i chodź tu, do kurwy. Moje palce nie są wystarczająco długie, żeby dosięgnąć-

Zanim Louis mógł skończyć zdanie, Harry położył się za nim, szybko pokrywając swoje palce lubrykantem i wciskając je w tyłek Louisa, tuż obok jego własnych.

— O boże,  _ Harry _ … — jęknął Louis, czując niesamowicie kombinację ich palców. Ale kiedy długie, grube palce Harry’ego zanurzyły się w nim głębiej, pocierając jego prostatę, ramiona Louisa się osunęły, a jego twarz opadła na poduszkę Zayna, gdy przez jego ciało przebiegła fala przyjemności. W tym momencie Louis był tak na haju, że czuł, jakby tańczył na chmurze.

Ale nawet jeśli Louis był niemal oślepiony przyjemnością, wciąż był potrzebujący i niecierpliwy.

— Haaazzz, skarbie… Kocham twoje pal-palce… Ale chcę cię wewnątrz siebie!

Ten potrzebujący rozkaz zirytował Harry’ego. Chciał rozkoszować się palcowaniem go i nie wypełnił jeszcze swojego pragnienia. Więc bez zastanawiania się jego wolna dłoń weszła w kontakt z okrągłym tyłkiem Louisa, uderzając mocno w pośladek.

— Zaczekaj — zarządził, głosem niskim i zachrypniętym, i odrobinę groźnym.

Louis był tak zjarany, że nie speszył się tym ani trochę, a jedynie bardziej go to nakręciło.

— A jeśli nie? — podrażnił się z nim. — Zamierzasz mnie ukarać, tatusiu? Dawać klapsy, dopóki moja dupa nie będzie czerwona, oznaczona śladami twoich dłoni? — Louis nawet nie dał mężczyźnie czasu na odpowiedź, zanim zachichotał wysokim, dziewczęcym głosikiem. — Chcę tego, tatusiu! — zapłakał histerycznie. — Daj mi klapsa, tatusiu!

Harry nie opóźniał jego życzenia, szybko uderzając w okrągły tyłek Louisa trzy razy pod rząd, kochając dźwięk uderzanej skóry, a także głośny jęk, który wydobył tym z Louisa.

Po tym Harry się pochylił i trzepnął swoim językiem wejście Louisa, dając jego zaciskającej się dziurce parę liźnięć, podczas kiedy wymacał po omacku jego lewy pośladek. Chcąc oznaczyć go bardziej, Harry powędrował ustami w dół aż do miejsca, w którym kręgosłup Louisa przechodził w tyłek i wyssał malinkę tuż pod różowym zarysem jego dłoni, które kontrastowały dobrze z jego kremową skórą.

Harry ścisnął jego penisa czule, zanim założył na siebie prezerwatywę, wspinając się na niego od tyłu i wślizgując w jego wnętrze.

—  _ W kooońcuuu _ — jęknął Louis, zanim zakwilił.

— Cii — powiedział mu Harry, przygryzając łagodnie jego ramię i wywracając oczami, gdy kontynuował wbijanie się w jego ciasne ciepło. To zawsze zadziwiało Harry’ego, jak poród nie rozciągnął na stałe dziurki Louisa. A ponieważ Harry był zjarany, nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że powiedział to, o czym myślał.

— Jesteś dla mnie taki ciasny, kochanie — zamruczał w jego ucho, odrobinę je przygryzając. — Mam nadzieję, że zawsze będziesz taki ciasny, nawet, gdy znowu cię zapłodnię i dam ci kolejne dziecko — powiedział mu Harry. — Wyglądałeś tak pięknie, kiedy byłeś w ciąży, ze swoimi ociekającymi mlekiem cycuszkami i wielkim brzuchem. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż znowu będziesz nosić dziecko.

Louis zadygotał na brudne fantazje swojego chłopaka. Jednakże, część niego, ta głęboko ukryta, nie miała nic przeciwko. Nienawidził bycia w ciąży z Josie, ale teraz, kiedy Harry był z nim w oficjalnym, wierny związku, ten pomysł go podekscytował. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że zaraz zaczął o to błagać.

— Wypełnij mnie swoją spermą, Harry. Chcę dać ci kolejne dziecko.

Harry ścisnął przepraszająco biodra Louisa.

— Założyłem gumkę, skarbie. Tatuś przeprasza. Następnym razem, okej?

— Nie! Chcę dziecko, tatusiu. Daj mi kolejne dziecko! — Louis zapłakał niczym gówniarz, jęcząc pomiędzy kolejnymi zdaniami. Był tak blisko…

Harry znowu uderzył go w tyłek, zanim go ścisnął.

— Nie dzisiaj.

— Ale-

— Ani słowa więcej, bo z ciebie wyjdę i obciągnę sobie przed twoją twarzą — zagroził Harry, na co Louis natychmiast zamknął usta, otwierając je tylko po to, by zajęczeć i powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, jak blisko był.

— Zamierzam- zamierzam dojść — wykrztusił Louis.

— Okej, kochanie. Dojdź dla mnie — powiedział łagodnie Harry, szarpiąc za jego penisa. Po tym przesunął swoimi palcami w dół i w górę brzucha Louisa, szepcząc w jego ucho: — Zaciążę cię, zanim będziesz o tym wiedział. To obietnica, mami. Tylko zaczekaj i zobaczysz.

Louis doszedł tak mocno na pościel swoich przyjaciół, że zrobił bałagan wszędzie. Ale jego mózg był tak zamglony od intensywnego orgazmu i marihuany, że go to nie obchodziło.

Harry doszedł wkrótce po nim, wykręcając sutki Louisa w trakcie.

Szybko się od siebie oderwali, gdy Liam zaczął krzyczeć na nich za pieprzenie się na jego łóżku. 

  
  
  



	41. Chapter 41

_ Szybko oderwali się od siebie, gdy Liam zaczął krzyczeć na nich za pieprzenie się na jego łóżku. _

— Harry Edwardzie Stylesie, masz trzy sekundy na zejście z mojego łóżka — powiedział Liam przez zaciśnięte zęby, tuż po tym, jak na nich wrzasnął. Zayn opierał się o ścianę obok drzwi, jedząc donuta trzymanego w jednej ręce, podczas gdy drugą dłoń miał na swoim brzuchu, starając się nie śmiać.

Harry wyskoczył z łóżka, zbyt upalony, by pamiętać, że był kompletnie nagi.

— Li, tak bardzo przepraszam!! Proszę, wybacz mi!

Oczy Zayna otworzyły się szerzej i sapnął zaskoczony, kiedy zobaczył przed sobą kutasa Harry’ego w jego długiej, różowej chwale.

— Wow, jest większy niż myślałem — wymamrotał bez tchu.

Louis, który go usłyszał, wypuścił z siebie wysoki chichot.

— On jest moim dużym tatusiem. Czyż nie, Hazzie? — powiedział między chichotami.

Na to zarówno Zayn, jak i Liam rozszerzyli oczy, kiedy usłyszeli, co mówi, a stali się jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni, gdy zobaczyli jego przekrwione oczy i różowe, błyszczące policzki. Ich przyjaciel był upalony jak cholera, ale w przeciwieństwie do swojego chłopaka, wciąż miał w sobie na tyle przyzwoitości, by zacząć się ubierać.

— Jak duży jest?! — wykrzyknął Zayn, gdy zobaczył, że Harry rumieni się krwiście. Uwielbiał dokuczać jemu i Louisowi.

— Zayn! — krzyknął Liam. — Teraz musimy wywalić tą pościel.

— CO?! NIE! — Zayn spojrzał na Liama, jakby ten był szalony. — Co jest z tobą nie tak?! Wiesz, że kocham tą pościel!

— Jest na niej pełno płynów Harry’ego i Louisa! — wykrzyknął Liam, raczej rozdrażniony.

— Więc? Wrzuć je do pralki z gorącą wodą i wypierz dwa razy, i będzie w porządku. Nie masz prawa wywalić mojej pościeli. Moja mama ją nam kupiła i to jedyna pościel, którą tolerują moje nadwrażliwe sutki. Oszalałeś, kurwa, jeśli myślisz, że ją wywalisz. — Zayn przewrócił oczami i wyszedł stamtąd, a jego mały tyłek się zakołysał, gdy poszedł po kolejnego pączka.

Liam spiorunował wzrokiem Harry’ego i Louisa, który miał ramiona zarzucone na kark Harry’ego i próbował go pocałować.

— Włóż ją do pralki — powiedział, po czym też wyszedł, z policzkami zaognionymi z powodu wściekłości.

— Myślę, że naprawdę wkurwiliśmy papę Liama — powiedział Harry Louisowi, chichocząc, gdy powoli odklejał go od swojego ciała, nie chcąc denerwować swojego przyjaciela bardziej, niż już to zrobił. — Powinniśmy iść, skarbie.

Louis zamarudził, ale posłuchał się go i podał Harry’emu ubrania, żeby ten mógł skończyć się ubierać. Kiedy byli gotowi, żeby iść, Louis ściągnął pościel i poszedł włożyć ją do pralki, podczas gdy Harry wyciągnął z portfela parę banknotów. Kiedy Louis wrócił, Harry szybko poszedł do kuchni, gdzie ciężarny chłopak wyciągał donuty z cukrem pudrem z różowego pudełka.

— Tutaj, Zee — powiedział cicho, wsuwając pieniądze w dłoń Zayna, by zapłacić za trawkę, którą wypalili. — Przepraszam za bałagan — dodał.

— Jest okej, Duży Tatusiu — roześmiał się czarnowłosy chłopak, wsadzając pieniądze do tylnej kieszeni spodni, zanim położył dłoń na swoim małym, okrągłym brzuszku.

Harry przewrócił oczami, a Louis za nim zaczął chichotać.

— Lepiej już chodźmy — westchnął zielonooki, idąc w stronę drzwi.

— Nie jesteś zbyt zjarany, by prowadzić? — zapytał Liam, wychodząc z łazienki.

— Nie, jest okej — powiedział Harry swojemu przyjacielowi. — Ale nie jestem pewien co do tego tutaj — powiedział, kiwając głową na swojego przylepnego chłopaka, który chichotał, dla zabawy ściskając uroczy tyłeczek Harry’ego przez jego szorty do koszykówki. — Pojeżdżę chyba trochę, dopóki nie wytrzeźwieje albo zaśnie. Nie chcę, żeby Josie widziała swoją mamę w takim stanie.

— Dobry pomysł — powiedział Liam. — Albo Anne. Zamordowalaby was.

— Harry, jestem napalony — zamarudził Louis, przytulając go od tyłu, przez co Harry’emu trudno było iść.

Zayn podał Harry’emu butelkę wody, zanim para wyszła na dobre. Harry jeździł po okolicy, dopóki Louis nie wytrzeźwiał odrobinę i nie zachowywał się już tak dziwnie. Kiedy dotarli do domu, znaleźli Josie śpiącą na kanapie przed telewizorem, wraz z kotem i psem śpiącymi na podłodze pod kanapą.

— O mój boże, wyglądasz tak słodko — zagruchał Louis, klękając obok niej i zaczynając całować jej małe rączki.

— Nie obudź jej, kochanie — wymamrotał łagodnie Harry, kucając obok niego.

— Co do diabła… — wymamrotał Louis, kiedy zobaczył, że coś trzymała. Udało mu się wyjąć to z jej rąk, gdy zobaczył, że to banknot dziesięciodolarowy. Josie obudziła się i rozejrzała dookoła ze zdezorientowaną miną, zanim spojrzała w dół na swoje ręce i zobaczyła, że nic w nich nie ma.

— Moje pieniądze. — Zaczęła rozglądać się dookoła, dopóki nie zobaczyła banknotu w rękach swojej mamy, skąd wyrwała go z powrotem. — Moje, mama.

— Skąd to masz? — zapytał ją Louis. — Czy to babci? Wiesz, że nie wolno ci brać rzeczy, które nie są twoje.

— Tata tu jest — powiedział mu Harry. — Des.

— Dziadzio dał ci pieniądze? — zapytał ją Louis, wiedząc, że ten zawsze przelewał pieniądze na konto Harry’ego na wydatki dla Josie. Zawsze był za to wdzięczny, nawet wiedząc, że to odrobinę raniło dumę Harry’ego. W każdym razie obaj doceniali dodatkową pomoc.

— No! — zachichotała Josie, po czym wstała, gdy Des i Anne weszli do środka. — Baba! Ziadzio! — krzyknęła, podbiegając do nich.

— Cześć, skarbie! — Des wziął ją na ręce i ucałował jej policzek.

— Tato, dlaczego dałeś jej dziesięć dolarów? To dużo — powiedział mu Harry. Już czuł się niekomfortowo wiedząc, że Des ostatnio przelał mu pieniądze dla niej. I co niby dwu-i-pół-latka miała zrobić z dziesięcioma dolarami? Nawet nie rozumiała dobrze wartości pieniądza. Tylko tyle, że jest cenny.

— Dziesięć dolarów to nic. — Des machnął ręką. — Chciała pieniądze na lody. Lodziarka jeździ po okolicy.

— A potem odmawia płacenia za nie własnymi pieniędzmi. — Anne posłała swojej wnuczce krzywe spojrzenie.

— Zaoszczędzi na coś — powiedział Des, rozglądając się dookoła, zanim podszedł do stolika, gdzie Josie miała swoją nową, różową skarbonkę. — Musi gdzieś zacząć na swoje wszystkie przyszłe wydatki. — Znowu pocałował ją w policzek, zanim postawił ją na dole obok skarbonki. Przyglądali się, jak biegnie do salonu i chowa skarbonkę pod kojcem psa.

Louis pokręcił głową. Jego córka była czymś innym. Niemniej jednak wciąż była w tym urocza.

— Patrz tylko, jak w ciągu godziny o tym zapomni — powiedział Harry swojemu ojcu, pewny tego, że miał rację. Jak bardzo się mylił.

— Misiu, Gemma przyjeżdża jutro do domu, a twój ojciec zostaje na noc. Mamy wam coś ważnego do powiedzenia — powiedziała Anne swojemu synowi i Louisowi, odkąd ten stał obok niego.

— O czym? — Harry zmrużył oczy. — Zostawiasz Robina, żeby znowu z nim być? — zapytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że nie.

— Co? Nie! — krzyknęła Anne. — To nie ma nic wspólnego z nami — pocieszyła go. — Nigdy nie zejdę się z twoim ojcem. Kocham Robina, wiesz o tym, kochanie — przypomniała mu.

Harry zerknął na swojego ojca, by zobaczyć jego reakcję, ale znalazł go pokazującego Josie, jak otworzyć skarbonkę.

— Czy to coś złego? — zapytał ich.

— To zależy od ciebie i Gemmy — powiedział mu Des, obserwując, jak Josie wyciąga nakrętkę, po czym zakłada ją z powrotem. Spojrzała na niego z dumnym uśmiechem, a on także posłał jej jeden w odpowiedzi. Jego wnuczka była taka mądra i śliczna. Des uwielbiał jej urocze, rude loczki i błękitne oczka. Zastanawiał się, czy wszystkie jego dzieci dadzą mu takie piękne wnuki.

Następnego dnia Gemma wróciła do domu, kiedy Louis właśnie skończył przygotowywać śniadanie dla Josie. Miał okropny ból głowy i winił za to marihuanę. Stało się jeszcze gorzej, kiedy Josie zobaczyła jajecznicę i zrobiła obrzydzoną minę, zanim odepchnęła talerz od siebie i powiedziała mu, że tego nie chce. Chciała donuta.

— Dostaniesz to. — Louis popchnął talerz w jej stronę. — Pączki są dla ciebie złe. Kto daje ci donuty?

— Tatuś — powiedziała mu Josie.

Louis miał ochotę udusić Harry’ego w tym momencie, a gdyby nie miał akurat tak potwornego bólu głowy, zrobiłby to.

— Cóż, tatuś wie, że nie wolno ci pączków. Następnym razem, gdy da ci jakiegoś, to on nie dostanie  _ deseru _ ! — Louis spiorunował ją wzrokiem. Wciąż to robił, gdy Gemma weszła do kuchni, ze swoimi rozjaśnionymi, blond włosami związanymi w kucyka i orzechowymi oczami, w których migotało coś psotnego.

— Słyszałam, że ktoś tu nie dostanie  _ deseru _ . — Poruszyła śmiesznie brwiami.

— Nie, jeśli dalej będzie karmić moją córkę śmieciowym żarciem — odpyskował Louis.

— Mama źłośliwa! Tatuś kocha dese… — Josie zacięła się, patrząc na swoją ciocię Gemmę w poszukiwaniu pomocy, nie wiedząc, jak wymówić słowo.

— Deser. Powiedz to ze mną. Deser. — Gemma stanęła obok niej, dopóki mała tego nie załapała.

— Moja dziewczynka jest taka mądra — powiedział Harry, wchodząc do pomieszczenia i całując ją w czółko.

— Dlaczego dajesz jej pączki na śniadanie? — zapytał Louis, widząc, jak Harry mruży oczy na Josie. Ta mała cholera miała nic nie mówić.

— Wiesz, że nie potrafię gotować, Lewis — powiedział Harry, ale dalej się tłumaczył, kiedy zobaczył, że jego chłopak ułożył dłoń na biodrze, nie wyglądając na szczęśliwego. — Nie posyłaj mi tego spojrzenia! Wiesz, że to prawda i że tego dnia mamy nie było w domu. Więc musiałem sobie jakoś poradzić. Och, i skończyły nam się płatki śniadaniowe.

— Mamy gofry, Harry! I mogłeś wyjść kupić jej płatki zamiast pączków.

— Kończył im się termin ważności, sklep spożywczy był za daleko, a moje dziecko umierało z głodu. Co? Chciałeś, żebym wykorzystywał rzeczy z krótkim terminem spożycia. Nie chcę znaku reklamowego na dupie — bronił się Harry.

— Nie przeklinaj przy niej — upomniał swojego syna Des, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, a Robin idący za nim pokiwał głową w zgodzie.

— Dupa! — zachichotała Josie.

— Nie! Zamknij się, koleś. — Harry zakrył jej usta swoją dłonią, słysząc, że wciąż stara się powiedzieć nowe nauczone słowo.

— Nie mów jej, żeby się zamknęła, Harold! — krzyknęła Anne, wchodząc do kuchni i zabierając wnuczkę z ramion swojego syna. Josie chętnie do niej poszła, wystawiając swojemu tatusiowi język.

— Czy wy wszyscy widzicie, jakie to dziecko jest fałszywe? — Harry spojrzał na swoją rodzinę. Gemma roześmiała się, gdy ich zobaczyła, a starsi mężczyźni pokręcili głowami. — Winię za to Louisa — stwierdził.

Louis już miał się kłócić, ale przeszywający ból w jego głowie powiedział mu, żeby lepiej poszedł po tabletki przeciwbólowe.

Harry wyglądał na zmartwionego, ale zdecydował się dać mu przestrzeń. Rozumiał także dlaczego, przypominając sobie swój pierwszy dzień po zjaraniu się.

— Okej! — Gemma zaklaskała w dłonie. — Powiedzieliście mi, że musimy porozmawiać. O co chodzi z tym całym rodzinnym spotkaniem? Nie jechałam tutaj taki kawał drogi, żeby gawędzić o niczym — zażartowała, patrząc na swoich rodziców.

— Chodźmy wszyscy do salonu — powiedziała Anne, a jej głos brzmiał na nieco zmartwiony. Pozwoliła Josie bawić się ze zwierzętami. Gdy tylko Balto zobaczył, że biegnie do niego, spróbował uciec, ale było to bezcelowe, ponieważ go złapała, owinęła jego szyję ramionami i go obcałowała. Zachichotała, gdy pies także polizał ją w odpowiedzi.

— Więc… — zaczął Des, gdy wszyscy już usiedli, a Louis wrócił z kuchni, zajmując miejsce pomiędzy Harrym a Gemmą. — Ja, uhm… — przerwał mężczyzna. — Mam wieści…

Rozejrzał się, widząc, że jego dzieci czekają na kontynuację. Nie wiedział jak ani co im powiedzieć, więc spojrzał na Anne w poszukiwaniu pomocy.

— Macie brata — powiedziała im Anne.

— Co?! — Harry i Gemma krzyknęli w tym samym czasie.

— Mamo… masz inne dziecko? — zapytała Gemma.

— Nie, ty kretynko. — Harry przewrócił oczami. — Gdyby miała, mieszkałoby z nami.

— Harry, uważaj na swój język — westchnął Robin. — Nie przezywaj swojej siostry.

Harry przewrócił oczami, ale pokiwał głową z szacunkiem. 

— Oczywiście. — Spiorunował wzrokiem swojego biologicznego ojca. — To dziecko Desmonda.

— Synu — westchnął Des. — Pozwól mi to wyjaśnić, proszę.

— Zaciążyłeś jakąś babkę? Mamy małego brata, który urodził się wczoraj? — chciał wiedzieć Harry, a z każdą sekundą jego głos unosił się coraz bardziej i wypełniał gniewem.

Louis ułożył dłoń na ramieniu swojego chłopaka. 

— Uspokój się, Hazza, bo wystraszysz Josie.

Harry spojrzał na swoją córkę, która znalazła dziesięć centów i wrzucała je właśnie do swojej skarbonki. Chwyciła także za spinacz do papieru, który leżał na podłodze i również wepchnęła go do środka. Będzie musiał ją otworzyć i przekopać się przez te śmieci, Bóg wie, co jeszcze tam nawpychała…

— Jest starszy od ciebie o cztery miesiące, Harry. Mieszka w Hiszpanii ze swoją matką i ojczymem.

Gemma miała łzy w oczach i piorunowała Desa wzrokiem.

— Więc zdradziłeś mamę.

— Dlaczego mówisz nam teraz? Po dwudziestu latach? — zapytał Harry. — Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że on nas nie obchodzi. To, co mnie obchodzi, to to, że jesteś największym gównem, jakie kiedykolwiek miałem szansę poznać.

— Harry, słoneczko. — Anne spojrzała na swojego chłopca. — To przeszłość — powiedziała mu łagodnie, mając nadzieję, że prędzej to zaakceptuje, jeśli będzie wiedział, że wybaczyła jego ojcu. 

— Naprawdę? — Gemma spiorunowała ją wzrokiem. — Dlaczego on wciąż nie ma zakazu wstępu do tego domu?

— Ponieważ jest waszym ojcem. Od dawna o tym rozmawialiśmy. Dowiedziałam się, kiedy Andres miał cztery lata i-

— Poczekaj chwilę — przerwał jej Harry. — Powiedziałaś właśnie, że on nazywa się Andres?

— Harry. — Louis szybko mu przerwał, szeroko otwierając oczy. — W Hiszpanii żyje tysiąc ludzi o tym imieniu. — Jego głos drżał, gdy mówił.

Harry zignorował go i wpatrzył się w swojego ojca.

— Jak on wygląda? Masz jego zdjęcie?

Oczy Desmonda się rozszerzyly, tak samo jak każdego innego w pokoju, wszyscy dorośli wyglądali na równie zaskoczonych nagłym zainteresowaniem Harry’ego, podczas kiedy Louis wyglądał, jakby miał zawał. Przypominał sobie, że Andres miał zielone oczy dokładnie jak te Harry’ego i jak podobni do siebie byli z rysów twarzy. Czy naprawdę był jego bratem..?

— Prawdopodobnie mam gdzieś tutaj zdjęcie — powiedział Des, sięgając po swój telefon. — Skontaktował się ze mną nie tak dawno temu. Chce was poznać, dzieciaki.

— Cóż, ja nie chcę go poznać. — Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem, z oporem w głosie i skrzyżowanymi ramionami.

— Kochanie, on jest twoim bratem — sapnęła Anne.

— Jedyne rodzeństwo, jakie mam, to Gemma. A jedynym rodzeństwem, jakie ma ona, jestem ja. Koniec. — Zaplótł ramiona na piersi.

— Harry — odezwał się Robin, mając nadzieję, że przemówi swojemu synowi do rozsądku. — To nie jest wina Andresa. Nie prosił o to, żeby urodzić się w tej rodzinie. Twój gniew nie powinien być skierowany na niego.

— Nie obchodzi mnie to! — Harry podniósł głos.

— Harry, tata ma rację — odezwała się Gemma, patrząc na swojego młodszego braciszka ze łzami w oczach. Teraz nie miała już tylko jego. Miała dwóch młodszych braci. — Też chcę go poznać — powiedziała swoim rodzicom.

Harry spojrzał na nią z poczuciem zdrady, ale zanim mógł powiedzieć cokolwiek, odezwał się Des.

— Znalazłem jego zdjęcie! — Podał telefon Harry’emu, który nigdy nie zauważył prawie mdlejącego Louisa, natychmiast rozpoznając przystojnego mężczyznę na zdjęciu.

— To on! — krzyknął Harry, strasząc Josie, która była w połowie odkurzania pokoju swoim zabawkowym odkurzaczem, który dostała od Desa.

— To ten kawałek gówna, który chciał cię wypieprzyć, kiedy byłeś w ciąży  _ z moim dzieckiem _ ! — wrzasnął Harry, wstając i wściekle wskazując palcem na swojego chłopaka.

— Harry, o czym ty, do diabła, mówisz? — krzyknęła Anne, patrząc na swojego syna z szokiem. Dlaczego jej dziecko było takie wściekłe?

— Harry! — krzyknął Louis, z twarzą czerwoną z zażenowania. — Nie wiedziałem, że jest twoim bratem!

— O mój Boże, o mój Boże, to nie może się dziać. — Harry chodził w tę i z powrotem, będąc na granicy hiperwentylacji.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytała Gemma.

— Kiedy poleciałem do Hiszpanii, poznałem tego chłopaka, Andresa, który był sąsiadem mojej cioci Sary. Był dla mnie naprawdę miły w tym trudnym czasie i zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Niedługo później byliśmy sobą nawzajem trochę zauroczeni… i okazało się, że to on jest waszym bratem. — Do tego momentu Louis był czerwony jak pomidor.

— Mały świat — powiedział Robin, wzruszając ramionami, gdy Harry spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Czy to ma znaczenie? — Gemma zapytała Harry’ego. — Louis jest z tobą, więc kogo to obchodzi. Jak powiedziała mama, to przeszłość. Wybaczyła tacie i ruszyła do przodu, więc chcę go poznać i nie obchodzi mnie, jeśli będę musiała lecieć do Hiszpanii.

— Nie martw się. — Des uśmiechnął się łagodnie do swojej córki. — On już się tutaj wybiera. Jego samolot powinien wylądować wieczorem.

— Jesteś kupą gówna. — Harry sztyletował go wzrokiem. — Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, że straciłem te resztki szacunku do ciebie, które miałem. Nie chcę cię więcej widzieć i nie chcę twoich pieprzonych pieniędzy. Mogę sam zarobić na wydatki swojej córki. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że wciąż pozwalam ci się z nią widywać po tym całym gównie, które przeszła przez ciebie mama i nasza rodzina — powiedział, po czym chwycił Josie, która dalej nie puściła tego cholernego odkurzacza i poszedł do swojej sypialni. Gdyby został, był pewien, że uderzyłby Desa.

— Pójdę z nim porozmawiać. — Louis zaczął wstawać, ale Anne go zatrzymała.

— Misiu, myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli pozwolisz mu najpierw ochłonąć. Potrzebuje przestrzeni i czasu, żeby przetworzyć tę nową informację — powiedziała, ciesząc się, że Louis jej posłuchał i został na swoim miejscu.

— Naprawdę przepraszam — powiedział Des. — Nie przyprowadzę go tutaj, jeśli nie chcesz — westchnął.

— Drzwi tego domu zawsze będą dla niego otwarte. Andres jest rodziną. Może przychodzić kiedy chce, w końcu jest bratem moich dzieci i wujkiem Josephine. Chcę, żeby wszyscy wytworzyli między sobą więź.

Des zapatrzył się na Anne, żałując każdej jednej bolesnej rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek jej zrobił lub powiedział. Była taką dobrą osobą i najlepszą mamą. Nie potrafił uwierzyć, że pozwolił jej odejść. Odepchnął ją od siebie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Ziadzia pa pa? — Josie zapytała swojego tatusia, który leżał do góry nogami na łóżku, przyglądając się, jak odkurza małe kuleczki, które były dołączone do zabawki, pilnując, by żadnej nie połknęła.

— Nie, jest na dole, muffinko — westchnął. — Przegapiłaś to miejsce. — Wskazał jej gdzie.

— Ty to zrób. — Josie do niego podeszła i spróbowała podać mu odkurzacz.

— Nie, ty to zrób. To nie mój bałagan. — Harry starał się nie roześmiać. Jego mała dziewczynka tak się rządziła, zupełnie jak jej mama. Nie wiedział, czy powinien uznawać to za słodkie czy niepokojące.

— Kej, tatusiu. — Wzruszyła ramionami i wróciła do zabawy.

— Co jeszcze dał ci Des? — zapytał ją Harry.

— Ziadzia — poprawiła go Josie, nalegając, żeby jej tatuś nazywał tak Desmonda.

— W porządku, okej. Dziadzio. Co ci dał?

— Ja sprzątam. — Josie pokazała mu odkurzacz.

Harry pokręcił głową, nie mogąc wyciągnąć z niej nic więcej plus zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że Des kupił jej cały zestaw do porządków. To było za dużo i musiał mu powiedzieć, żeby przestał tak bardzo ją rozpuszczać. W ten sposób zamieni ją w rozwydrzonego bachora. Spojrzał na drzwi, kiedy te się otworzyły i Louis wszedł do środka z dwoma sodami, kubkiem niekapkiem i donutami.

— Teraz mamy na śniadanie pączki i sodę? — zapytał go Harry.

— My mamy sodę, Josie ma mleko. — Louis postawił wszystko na podłodze, po czym usiadł tuż obok Harry’ego. Usadził Josie obok siebie, zanim podał jej donuta z lukrem.

— Haz, kochanie. — Louis delikatnie przebiegł palcami przez loki swojego kochanka. — Wciąż jesteś zły?

— Jestem. Właśnie się dowiedziałem, że Des zdradził moją mamę i ma inne dziecko. Dodaj to do tego całego gówna, które już wiesz, że zrobił.

— Ale czy to wszystko nie ma sensu? Bo teraz wiemy, dlaczego ich małżeństwo w ogóle zaczęło się rozpadać? — zapytał go Louis. — To wszystko mogło zacząć się od tego, że ją zdradził.

Harry westchnął i odwrócił wzrok, decydując się nic nie mówić, nie chcąc przyznawać, że Louis miał rację.

— Ale skarbie, nic z tego nie ma znaczenia — przypomniał mu Louis. — Co jest teraz ważne to to, że masz brata, który chce cię poznać.

— Czy on w ogóle wie, że jestem tym kolesiem, który cię zaciążył? — zapytał go Harry. — Wie, że tutaj przyjdzie i cię zobaczy? Nie chcę, żeby z tobą flirtował. Jesteś mój. — Harry terytorialnie przyciągnął Louisa na swoje kolana.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Tak, wie i nie, w ogóle nie będzie ze mną flirtował. Szanuje nasz związek — pocieszył go. — Jest naprawdę podekscytowany tym, że pozna Josie i zachwycony, że jest jej wujkiem. — Louis się wyszczerzył, kiedy na ustach Harry’ego uformował się mały uśmiech.

— Wciąż jestem naprawdę zły na Desa. Nie jestem pewien, czy kiedykolwiek mu wybaczę. — Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje dłonie.

— Może któregoś dnia. Jest twoim tatą i jest mu naprawdę przykro z powodu tego, co zrobił. Twoja mama i Gemma mu wybaczyły.

— One wybaczają za łatwo. Ja nie. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, chwytając za serwetkę, żeby jego córka mogła wytrzeć rączki.

Louis westchnął.

— Po prostu nie pozwól temu odbić się na jego relacji z Josie. Ona go bardzo kocha i zawsze będzie częścią jej życia. Jest dla niej dobrym dziadkiem. Więc nie karz go za to w ten sposób.

— Nie będę. Powiedziałem mu, że wciąż pozwolę mu się z nią widywać. Ale nie wezmę już od niego więcej pieniędzy.

— Ale Harry, możemy odkładać je na jej studia albo jakiekolwiek przyszłe wydatki. Nie masz jeszcze nawet pracy — przypomniał mu Louis. — Więc pozwól mu nam pomagać, przynajmniej teraz.

— W porządku — powiedział Harry. — Ale już mu powiedziałem, żeby przestał przelewać mi pieniądze i nie wrócę tam, żeby to cofnąć. Pieprzyć. To.

— Cokolwiek. I tak prawdopodobnie cię nie posłucha — wymamrotał Louis.

Tego wieczoru Harry był nerwowym bałaganem, kiedy Des pojechał na LAX, by odebrać Andresa. Przyglądał się, jak Louis kąpie Josie po tym, jak wpadła na świetny pomysł, by wskoczyć w błotnistą rabatkę, w której Anne posadziła ostatnio kwiaty. Nie była zbyt szczęśliwa, że zrujnowano wszystkie jej sadzonki. Harry miał z nią bardzo poważną rozmowę, nie chcąc, by stała się nieznośnym gówniarzem, któremu takie zachowanie uchodziło na sucho. Był pewien, że wychowywał potwora.

— Gotowa! — krzyknął Louis, gdy tylko ubrał ją w jej najbrzydszą sukienkę. 

— Louis, kto kupił jej tę sukienkę? — zapytał go przerażony Harry. — Jest paskudna.

— Ja ją jej kupiłem. — Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Za twoje pieniądze. Była przeceniona.

— Nic dziwnego, że była na stojaku z przecenami. Kto o zdrowych zmysłach by ją kupił? Wygląda jak chodząca choinka, chcesz, żeby poznała Andresa, wyglądając tak? Biedne dziecko, chodź tutaj. — Podszedł do szafki, żeby znaleźć jej śliczną, błękitną sukienkę. — Załóż jej tą. Podkreśla jej piękne oczy.

— Przynajmniej masz dobry gust. — Louis chwycił za nią i szybko ją jej założył, ignorując to, że Josie nienawidziła sukienek, dopóki nie uniosła spódniczki i nie zakryła nią swojej twarzy, chichocząc. — Nie. Nie robimy tak. Nie chcesz pokazywać Andresowi swojej bielizny.

— Tak!

— Jest bardziej jak ty, tak jak myślałem — wymamrotał Harry pod nosem, kręcąc głową.

— Co to miało znaczyć? — prychnął Louis, a jego błękitne niczym sopel lodu oczy przeszyły te jego.

— Nic! — powiedział szybko Harry, chwytając za swój portfel i wychodząc z pokoju, zanim Louis mógł czymś w niego rzucić.

Szybko poszedł do samochodu i odjechał bez mówienia o tym nikomu. Jeździł przez prawie pół godziny, zanim zatrzymał się przy 7-Eleven, żeby kupić sobie Icee. Wciąz napełniał kubek, kiedy jego telefon zawibrował. Zignorował to i zamiast tego poszedł zapłacić za swój napój i paliwo, przewracając oczami na to, jak drogie było. Będzie musiał zacząć chodzić wszędzie na piechotę.

Spojrzał na swój telefon i przeklął, kiedy przeczytał, że jego “brat” już przyjechał i Louis pytał go, gdzie do cholery był. Harry rozważał nad pojechaniem do Liama, byleby uniknąć spotkania z Andresem, ale wiedział, że jego rodzina prawdopodobnie go znajdzie i zaciągnie go siłą do domu. Więc z głębokim westchnieniem wsiadł do samochodu i wrócił do domu. Zaczęło mu być niedobrze, gdy był coraz bliżej. Kręciło mu się w głowie i pocił się jak świnia, i żałował, że nie wziął wcześniej prysznicu. Obudził się przecież rano z całym prawym ramieniem w zaschniętej ślinie Josie.

Kiedy dojechał do domu, napił się łyka swojego napoju i spojrzał na kierownicę, zastanawiając się, co złego zrobił w życiu, by na to zasłużyć. To karma w końcu do niego wracała. Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego siostra chciała poznać Andresa. Nie wystarczał jej? Już przeszkadzało mu to, że Louis pisał z tym kolesiem, ale to, że teraz już na zawsze miał być częścią jego rodziny, irytowało go bardziej.

Wystraszył się, gdy ktoś zapukał w szybę. To był Louis, a w okno pukała Josie, która siedziała oparta o jego biodro. Wydawała się mieć obsesję na punkcie pukania w każdą powierzchnię, jaką tylko znalazła. Myślał o dodaniu gazu i odjechaniu, ale odpuścił, gdy zobaczył, że Louis już piorunował go wzrokiem.

— Wszyscy są w środku i na ciebie czekają — powiedział mu Louis, gdy tylko Harry wysiadł z samochodu.

— On jest w środku? — zapytał Harry.

— Tak, i chce cię poznać. — Louis chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął go w stronę domu.

Harry już mógł usłyszeć, że Gemma i Andres ze sobą rozmawiają, z jego grubym, hiszpańskim akcentem i łagodnym głosem. Kiedy wszedł do domu, przestali rozmawiać i spojrzeli na niego. Josie włożyła kciuk w swoje usta, a gdy zobaczyła Andresa, odwróciła się i schowała swoją twarz w zagłębieniu szyi Louisa. Dobrze. Jego dziewczynka zawsze była po jego stronie.

— Harry! — Anne odłożyła swoją szklankę wody na podstawkę na stole, po czym wstała i podeszła do niego. Harry obawiał się tego, jako że to był jej sposób na przedstawianie go ludziom.

Zanim ona albo Des mogli go przedstawić, Andres wystąpił do przodu i uśmiechnął się do niego. W tym momencie Harry zorientował się, jak bardzo ten chłopak był do niego podobny. Obaj mieli takie same oczy, a Andres miał dołeczki w policzkach, mniejsze niż te Harry’ego, ale wciąż zatrważająco podobne.

— Wiem, że te parę lat temu zaczęliśmy ze złej strony — zaczął piękny Hiszpan. — Ale miałem nadzieję, że możemy zacząć od nowa?

Harry nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, ale szybko odnalazł swój głos, gdy Louis uszczypnął go w dole pleców.

— Ja… Tak. Oczywiście. — Wymusił uśmiech.

— Dziękuję ci — powiedział mu Andres, ze szczerą wdzięcznością.

Harry przytaknął, ale szybko zaczął świrować, gdy Andres wciąż na niego patrzył. Był intensywnym kolesiem. Prawie odetchnął z ulgą, gdy Andres w końcu odwrócił wzrok i spojrzał na Louisa i Josie, która znowu schowała swoją twarz, gdy zorientowała się, że została przyłapana na zerkaniu na niego.

— Kim jest ten mały aniołek? — Andres zapytał Louisa, uśmiechając się życzliwie do Josie.

— To jest Josie — zachichotał Louis, przebiegając palcami przez jej loki. — Josie, to jest wujek Andres. Możesz powiedzieć cześć?

— Nie — wymamrotała Josie, starając się bardziej ukryć twarz w jego szyi.

— Muffinko, nie bądź niegrzeczna. — Harry szturchnął ją w bok, powodując, że się zwinęła.

— To w porządku. — Andres się uśmiechnął. — Potrzebuje po prostu trochę czasu, żeby się do mnie przyzwyczaić — powiedział ze zrozumieniem, a jednocześnie pewnością. A Louis wiedział, że miał rację po tym, jak widział go zajmującego się swoim młodszym rodzeństwem.

— Jak się ma twoja rodzina? — zapytał go Louis.

— Mają się świetnie. Najmniejsi chcieli ze mną przylecieć — powiedział.

— Masz rodzeństwo? — zapytał go znikąd Harry.

— Tak, szóstkę — roześmiał się. — Wszyscy młodsi ode mnie. Dlatego to było takie dziwne dowiedzieć się o tobie, Gemma — powiedział jej. — Już nie jestem najstarszy.

— Wciąż starszy od Harry’ego — powiedziała Gemma.

— Tylko o cztery miesiące. — Andres wzruszył ramionami.

Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Desa i spiorunował go wzrokiem, zanim pokręcił głową, dając mu znać, że wciąż był wkurwiony. Anne zauważyła, jak niezręcznie było i zamiast tego zaoferowała ciasto. Josie przestała się chować, gdy tylko usłyszała, że ciasto było w końcu gotowe po chodzeniu cały dzień za swoją babcią, żeby móc wylizać miskę. Zawierciła się, dopóki Louis nie odstawił jej na ziemię i przebiegła pod nogami Andresa, żeby złapać swoją babcię.

Anne wróciła z dużym, czekoladowym ciastem, a Josie idąca za nią niosła papierowe talerzyki i zasuwany worek z plastikowymi widelcami.

Andres zakrył usta dłonią, żeby nie roześmiać się na ten widok.

— Z pewnością jest gotowa. — Uśmiechnął się.

— Uwielbia pomagać swojej babci — powiedział Louis, chwytając dłoń Harry’ego i splatając ich palce.

Ciało Harry’ego odprężyło się przez zachowanie Louisa, pokazujące mu, że był jego. Andres wydawał się nie interesować albo nie zauważać jego romantycznego gestu, ale wciąż przynosiło to Harry’emu dziką satysfakcję. Z rozbawieniem w oczach obserwował sposób, w jaki Josie gapiła się na Andresa, szybko owijając ramiona wokół Dusty’ego, kiedy kot wspiął się na kanapę, o którą się opierała. Dusty wpatrywał się w Andresa i Louis miał nadzieję, że kot go nie zaatakuje, albo będą mieli problem.

— Miły, Dust’ — wymamrotała Josie w ucho kota, zanim pocałowała go w bok łebka,

— Pilnujcie kota — powiedziała Anne Harry’emu i Gemmie.

— Uch… Wszystko jest w porządku? — Andres zapytał Anne, po czym spojrzał na Desa, który nie miał pojęcia, o co chodziło.

— Może być bardzo terytorialny wobec Josie. Jest jak jej trzeci rodzic — spróbowała wyjaśnić Anne.

— To słodkie. Moja mama kupiła moim siostrom kota i także jest wobec nich bardzo ochronny.

— Mamy też psa, jest na zewnątrz — powiedziała mu Gemma. — Nazywa się Balto.

Andres poczuł się odważnie, powoli wyciągając rękę w stronę kota i delikatnie głaszcząc jego futro.

Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Dusty nie zareagował źle i pozostał nieruchomo. Andres, biorąc to za dobry znak, kontynuował głaskanie go. Wkrótce kot zaczął mruczeć i nawet przewrócił się na brzuch, dla zabawy bijąc łapami w powietrzu.

— Myślę, że mnie lubi — zachichotał Andres. — Prawda, mały?

Harry spojrzał na zwierzę z poczuciem zdrady. To już był długi atak kota w jego stronę.

Josie, chcąc z powrotem uwagę Dusty’ego, wyciągnęła swoją rączkę i zaczęła głaskać kota odrobinę mocniej niż jej wujek.

— Mój. — Wydęła usta, patrząc się na niego spod byka.

— Wiem, Josie. Po prostu chciałem go pogłaskać. Mogę? — zapytał ją Andres.

Myślała nad tym długo i intensywnie, zanim przytaknęła, unosząc kota z całą swoją dziecięcą siłą i podając go Andresowi, który upewnił się, by być delikatnym. 

— Jest cięższy niż myślałem. — Andres kucnął przed nią, żeby dalej mogła głaskać kota.

— Tak. Dust’ gruby — zgodziła się Josie, powodując, że wszyscy się roześmiali.

— Skarbie, nie mówimy tak — powiedział jej Louis.

— Tatuś mówi. — Wzruszyła ramionkami.

— Kiedy tatuś będzie tak mówić, powiedz mu, że tak nie mówimy. — Louis spiorunował Harry’ego wzrokiem.

— Ale on jest! Ta kula futra próbuje mnie udusić, śpiąc na mojej twarzy! — krzyknął Harry, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy z Andresem, który się roześmiał.

— Mój kot w domu robi to samo. Wygląda na to, że mamy ten sam problem — powiedział.

Ku swojemu własnemu zaskoczeniu, Harry przyłapał się na uśmiechaniu do swojego brata, nie będąc w stanie się temu oprzeć. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	42. Chapter 42

Andres spędził z nimi resztę popołudnia, a potem wyszedł, by spędzić noc u Desa. Harry definitywnie mógł zauważyć, jak niezręcznie było między nimi, ale nie obwiniał go za to, ponieważ na jego miejscu byłby pewnie gorszy. Anne zaprosiła go ponownie następnego dnia, ale Harry wciąż miał parę zajęć, na które musiał pójść, więc nie mógł zjeść śniadania z rodziną. Nie przeszkadzało mu to jakoś bardzo, ponieważ wciąż nie był do niego przyzwyczajony i nie uznawał go za swojego brata.

Tego poranka poszedł do łazienki, by umyć zęby, zatrzymując się w połowie kroków, gdy zobaczył Josie śpiącą na podłodze, tuż przed jej pokojem. Zaczął świrować, myśląc, że coś się jej stało, ale kiedy ją podniósł, wtuliła się w niego i dalej spała. Zajrzał do sypialni, gdzie Gemma spała, a obok niej było małe, puste miejsce dla Josie, odkąd poprzedniej nocy ta ogłosiła, że będzie spać w łóżku ze swoją ciocią.

— Jesteś szalona. — Harry ucałował ją w czubek głowy, wchodząc do swojej sypialni, gdzie wciąż spał Louis. Mieli za sobą długą noc.

Ułożył ją na łóżku tuż obok Louisa, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi, ale zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, by się na nich obejrzeć. Josie siedziała, pocierając swoje oczy i Harry wykorzystał ten moment na ucieczkę, wiedząc, że zacznie płakać, jeśli wyjdzie na jej oczach. Nie do końca to zadziałało, gdy zobaczyła go właśnie wychodzącego, ale był spóźniony, więc ją zignorował. Czasami była taka dramatyczna…

Cały dzień myślał o tym, jak długi dzień go czekał, a kiedy Anne kazała iść mu z Andresem na zakupy spożywcze, żeby kupić coś na obiad, myślał, że to koniec świata. Harry chwycił za koszyk i wszedł do środka razem z Andresem idącym obok niego. To było niezręczne, a ludzie się na nich gapili. Jakieś dziewczyny zbyt długo obczajały Andresa i Harry przewrócił oczami, gdy zaczęły chichotać. Miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy Andres im pomachał, a te się zaczerwieniły.

— Więc… — zaczął Harry. — Jak było na śniadaniu? — zapytał, skanując alejkę w poszukiwaniu puszki kukurydzy.

— Dobrze. — Andres uśmiechnął się do niego. — To było po prostu bardzo duże śniadanie. Myślałem, że pęknę. Myślę, że Josie potrafi zjeść więcej niż ja — zachichotał.

— Kiedy ma ochotę, tak. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Nie jesteś przyzwyczajony do jedzenia dużo?

— Nie. My jemy mniejsze porcje. Powiedziano mi także, że jecie kolację o szóstej. W Hiszpanii jemy ją koło dziewiątej — wyjaśnił Andres, skanując wzrokiem wszystkie zapuszkowane dobroci.

— Wow, to naprawdę późno. — Harry otworzył szerzej oczy. — Nie macie po tym koszmarów? Słyszałem, że może tak być, jeśli ludzie jedzą późno.

— Nie chodzimy do łóżka zaraz potem, a porcje są naprawdę małe. — Andres wzruszył ramionami.

Nie rozmawiali ze sobą przez parę następnych minut, odkąd Andres pomagał Harry’emu w kompletowaniu warzyw, włączając w to kalafior. Harry nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, jak Josie będzie świrować, gdy tylko go zobaczy. Zamiast bać się potworów w szafie albo pod łóżkiem, ona bała się kalafiora. Ale nie dziwił się jej, ponieważ to warzywo zawsze powodowało u niej gazy i rewolucje w żołądku. Kiedy w końcu byli w samochodzie, Harry w końcu odważył się zadać pytanie, które męczyło go cały czas.

— Od jak dawna wiesz o nas i Desie? — zapytał swojego przyrodniego brata.

— Zawsze wiedziałem, że mój tata nie jest moim biologicznym ojcem. Za pierwszym razem, gdy zapytałem o to mamę, gdy miałem dwanaście lat, nie chciała mi powiedzieć, kim on był. Pięć lat później dowiedziałem się, że był Amerykaninem i że ma inną rodzinę, i że przez cały ten czas próbował się ze mną skontaktować, ale moja mama nigdy nie pozwoliła mu się ze mną spotkać.

— Dobrze. Des jest popieprzony, więc twoja mama miała rację, nie pozwalając mu się do ciebie zbliżać. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Jest dla mnie naprawdę miły… — Andres się zawahał.

— Teraz jest miły. Dawniej był grubiańskim alkoholikiem, który zostawił swoją rodzinę — powiedział Harry z gniewem w każdym słowie. — Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham człowieka, ale zawsze wkurwiało mnie to wszystko, co nam zrobił, a teraz, gdy dowiedziałem się jeszcze o tobie, jestem na niego naprawdę wściekły.

— Myślę, że rozumiem — powiedział Andres, gdy znikąd auto wjechało przed nich i Harry musiał nacisnąć gwałtownie hamulec, żeby się o niego nie rozbili.

Harry włączył kierunkowskaz, opuścił w dół okno po stronie Andresa, zmienił pas na lewy i przyspieszył.

— Skurwiel! — krzyknął, wymijając samochód, żeby z powrotem znaleźć się na prawym pasie.

— O mój boże — sapnął Andres z dłonią na sercu, które biło zbyt szybko. — Wiedziałem, że Amerykanie są szaleni, ale nie wiedziałem, że aż tak.

— Hej! — Harry wydął usta, po czym uśmiechnął się do Andresa, by dać mu znać, że żartował. — To nie jest szalone. Zaczekaj, aż naprawdę zobaczysz coś szalonego.

— Oglądam wiadomości — powiedział mu Andres.

Harry roześmiał się, zanim wrócił do zadawania pytań.

— Więc kiedy w końcu poznałeś szanownego ojca staruszka? — zapytał.

— Kiedy miałem osiemnaście lat. Tylko rozmawialiśmy, a on powiedział mi o tobie i Gemmie, ale to w sumie zabawne, że przez cały ten czas, gdy o tobie mówił, nigdy nie skojarzyłem, że byłeś Harrym Louisa. A parę miesięcy temu zdecydowałem, że chcę was poznać i oto jestem — dokończył Andres z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach. — Musiałem zaczekać, żeby dostać wizę. Wasz kraj jest okropny, gdy przyjdzie się o nią zabiegać.

— Mamy teraz gromadę rasistowskich pizd w Białym Domu — westchnął Harry, zwalniając, by skręcić na swój podjazd, widząc, że Josie przykleiła się do okna, a zwierzęta były po jej obu stronach.

— Jest urocza. Dzisiaj rano kazała mi odkurzyć cały dywan w salonie, po czym próbowała obarczyć mnie za to opłatą pieniężną. — Andres odpiął pas ze skonfundowaną miną, zastanawiając się, dlaczego dwuipółlatka usiłowała wziąć od niego pieniądze, po czym podszedł do bagażnika, by wyjąć torby z zakupami. W każdym razie i tak dał jej dolara, którego natychmiast schowała w swojej słodkiej, różowej śwince-skarbonce.

— Nie pozwalaj jej sobą dyrygować. Ona wie, że to nie jest w porządku — powiedział mu Harry, nie chcąc, żeby Josie zaczęła być niegrzeczna.

Kiedy otworzyli drzwi, Josie ledwo miała czas na zejście z drogi, krzycząc  _ tatuś _ z całych sił. Harry starał się powstrzymać Balto przed wybiegnięciem z domu, ale pies był szybszy i przecisnął się przez małą szparę, po czym pobiegł prosto w stronę ulicy. Harry już miał za nim biec, modląc się do Boga, żeby nic go nie przejechało, kiedy usłyszeli, jak Louis woła jego imię, po czym gwizda. Pies ledwo nadążył z zatrzymaniem się, natychmiast odwracając się i wbiegając z powrotem do domu.

— Zły pies! — Josie od razu zaczęła go upominać. Starali się nie roześmiać, ponieważ wyglądała jak matka karcąca swoje dziecko. — Nie wychoć na ziewniątrz! Tam stlasznie. — Zmusiła go do spojrzenia na nią, po czym owinęła ręce wokół jego szyi. 

Louis myślał, że jego serce pęknie ze szczęścia i miłości dla jego dziewczynki. Była najsłodszym maluchem, za wyjątkiem tych razów, gdy wpadała w histerię.

— ‘dwes! — Josie puściła psa i wyszczerzyła się do Andresa.

— Hola, hermosa! — Andres kucnął przed nią i chwycił jej malutkie dłonie, pocierając je i starając się nie śmiać, gdy posłała mu dziwne spojrzenie.

— Co to znaczy? — zapytał go Harry.

— To znaczy ‘cześć, piękna’. — Andres uśmiechnął się do niego, ale szybko z powrotem skupił swoją uwagę na Josie, kiedy zaczęła coś do niego mówić, po czym chwyciła go za dłoń i pociągnęła go w kąt salonu, gdzie trzymali jej zabawki.

— Nawet nie dała mi buziaka. — Harry wydął usta.

— Po prostu jest podekscytowana tym, że Andres tu jest. Kocha to, ile uwagi jej poświęca. To wszystko. — Louis go przytulił, ciesząc się, że już wnieśli torby z zakupami do domu, ponieważ nie miał ochoty wychodzić na zewnątrz.

— Przypuszczam, że to ma sens. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Jak było w szkole? — zapytał Louis, podążając za nim do kuchni.

— Było okej. Odrobinę nudno. — Harry położył reklamówki na wyspie kuchennej, po czym owinął ramiona wokół Louisa, słysząc, jak Josie i Andres się śmieją.

Josie kontynuowała ignorowanie Harry’ego przez resztę popołudnia, ponieważ bawiła się zbyt dobrze z Andresem. Kiedy Gemma przyszła do domu, także poszła prosto do Andresa. Harry definitywnie był zazdrosny, ale cieszył się, że przynajmniej Louis był przyklejony do jego boku jak do tej pory. Co jakiś czas rozmawiał z Andresem, ale głównie poświęcał uwagę jemu. Dokładnie tak, jak pragnął tego Harry.

— Mama, chodź bawić! — Josie podbiegła do nich i chwyciła dłoń Louisa, po czym zaczęła go ciągnąć.

— Mama musi pomóc babci i mi zrobić kolację — powiedział jej Harry.

— Nie. — Josie pokręciła główką. — Ty pomóc babie, mama bawić.

— Nie. — Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem.

— Tak! — Josie też zmierzyła go wzrokiem w odpowiedzi, po czym uśmiechnęła się, gdy Louis zaczął z nią iść, zostawiając za sobą Harry’ego z tymi wszystkimi ziemniakami, które musiał obrać na kolację.

Później tego wieczora, ich dwójka się pogodziła, gdy Josie usiadła na kolanach Harry’ego, kiedy oglądali razem film familijny.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Pod koniec tygodnia, w piątek, Harry, Andres i Louis zdecydowali się wyjść do klubu. To był pomysł Louisa, który chciał, by Harry i Andres zbudowali ze sobą silniejszą więź, a pomyślał, że jego chłopak bardziej się otworzy i odpręży, będąc pod wpływem procentów. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie wypije za dużo.

Odkąd żaden z nich nie miał jeszcze skończonych dwudziestu jeden lat, Harry i Andres zdecydowali się zaprawić już w domu Anne. To był idealny moment, ponieważ Anne, Robin i Josie byli u Evelyn i Johna na grillu.

Harry i Andres sączyli tequilę z butelki, ale Harry, mający słabą głowę, upił się już po paru łykach. A zanim Louis i Andres zdążyli go zatrzymać, już był najebany.

Harry wstał nagle z butelką w dłoni, machając nią dookoła, gdy mówił.

— Jesteście gotowi, dzieciaki?! — krzyknął z wielkim, durnowatym uśmiechem na jego twarzy, który uwydatnił jego głębokie dołeczki w policzkach i perłowo-biały uśmiech.

— Czy on mówi o wyjściu do klubu? — Andres się pochylił i szepnął do ucha Louisa, chichocząc. Był odrobinę wstawiony, ale nie aż tak jak Harry.

— Tak myślę. — Louis wzruszył niepewnie ramionami.

— NIE SŁYSZAŁEM! — krzyknął Harry.

Andres zaczął śmiać się histerycznie.

— Brzmi jak ten głos w bajce, którą ogląda Josie. SpongeBob.

Louis przewrócił oczami.

— Musi być pijany, jeśli odnosi się do SpongeBoba. — Dlatego właśnie Louis nie pił, ponieważ wiedział, że będzie musiał go pilnować.

— CHODŹMY, STARSZY BRACISZKU! — Harry wziął Andresa pod ramię i zaczął iść na zewnątrz. Ale zanim wyszli przez drzwi, Harry obejrzał się na Louisa. — A ty, słodziutki, zadzwoń po ubera.

Louis westchnął, zamawiając ubera. Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że uśmiechnął się, kiedy zobaczył, że Harry i Andres skaczą po trawniku niczym mali chłopcy. Kiedy samochód w końcu przyjechał, wszyscy wspięli się do środka, Andres usiadł z przodu, a Harry i Louis z tyłu. Harry nalegał, żeby Louis siedział na środku, tak, żeby mogli być tuż obok siebie. Louis wiedział, że Harry chciał go blisko siebie tylko po to, by móc macać jego tyłek, kiedy nikt nie będzie patrzył. Był perwersem, kiedy pił tequilę.

Kiedy dojechali na miejsce, Andres musiał chwycić Harry’ego, żeby powstrzymać go przed wejściem do środka bez nich. Zajęło im chwilę, by wejść, ale kiedy już to zrobili, Harry zaczął oprowadzać Andresa po klubie, jakby to była najlepsza atrakcja turystyczna, jaką Los Angeles miało do zaoferowania. Louis uśmiechnął się, ponieważ się dogadywali i zaczynali tworzyć między sobą więź. Usiadł przy barze i zaczekał na Gemmę, która obiecała, że się z nimi tutaj spotka. Zaprosił także ich przyjaciół, ale Nialla i Barbary nie było w mieście, a Zayn zasypiał teraz na każdej komfortowej powierzchni, jaką tylko znalazł. Liam nie lubił zabierać go do klubów, ku protestom Zayna.

— Louis! — krzyknął ktoś tuż w jego ucho, powodując, że podskoczył.

Odwrócił się i zauważył szczerzącą się do niego Gemmę.

— Przestraszyłaś mnie!

— Przepraszam! — powiedziała szybko. — Chcesz coś do picia? Zamówię ci.

— Zaskocz mnie. — Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy Harry i Andres ruszyli w ich stronę. — Ich też zaskocz, ale uważaj na Harry’ego, już jest pijany.

— Słaba głowa — dokuczyła mu Gemma, ale i tak zamówiła mu jednego i jedynego drinka, jakiego chciała pozwolić mu wypić.

— Nie jestem… Nie jestem pijany. — Harry wyglądał na urażonego.

— Pewnie, że nie jesteś. — Gemma przewróciła oczami, po czym odwróciła się, by zamówić dla nich drinki.

— Nie jestem. — Harry wydął usta. — Louis, nie jestem. — Harry odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa, który starał się nie roześmiać, po czym odwrócił się do Andresa. — Nie jestem.

— Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Gemma kłamie. — O wiele mniej pijany Andres poklepał go po głowie, jakby go pocieszając, że wszystko jest w porządku.

— Muszę siku — ogłosił Harry, gdy barman, na którego nawet nie zwracali uwagi, podał im ich drinki.

— Chcesz, żebym cię tam zaprowadziła? — zapytała Gemma, obserwując, jak Harry powoli zaczyna iść.

— Nic mi nie jest — zbył ją Harry.

Louis chwycił za swojego drinka i pociągnął łyka, przyglądając się, jak jego chłopak odchodzi. Zdecydował się nie pić za dużo, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ta dwójka miała się totalnie zalać. Zawsze było dobrze mieć chociaż trochę trzeźwą osobę w towarzystwie.

— Jest taki niezgrabny — powiedział mu Andres czule.

— Powinieneś zobaczyć go, kiedy był dzieckiem — roześmiała się Gemma.

— Nie chciał opowiedzieć mi o żadnych wspomnieniach z dzieciństwa — zachichotał Andres, ale Louis mógł zauważyć, że smuciło go, że Harry go trochę odpychał wcześniej tego dnia.

— Przyjdzie. — Louis odłożył swojego drinka, po czym odwrócił się do niego plecami, żeby pilnować drzwi do łazienki. 

Kiedy zobaczył, że Harry w końcu wychodzi stamtąd w jednym kawałku, chociaż się chwiejąc, chwycił z powrotem za swojego drinka. Gdy już miał się go napić, Andres wytrącił go z jego dłoni, szkło rozbiło się na podłodze.

— Andres! — sapnął Louis, zaskoczony, że taka miła osoba jak on zrobiła taką rzecz.

Pijane, zaszklone oczy Harry’ego zapłonęły wściekłością. To było takie chamskie! Jak śmiał… Ale zanim zdążył uderzyć Hiszpana w twarz, ten wrzeszczał na mężczyznę za barem, który wydawał się Harry’emu dziwnie znajomy.

— Co tam wsypałeś? — Andres piorunował wzrokiem barmana, a kiedy Louis w końcu zwrócił na niego uwagę, natychmiast go rozpoznał.

— Aiden?

— Co do kurwy, człowieku?! — Harry popchnął Andresa, który nawet się nie ruszył i zamiast tego chwycił go za ramię.

— On wrzucił coś do drinka Louisa. Widziałem — powiedział swojemu bratu, jego wzrok był szczery. — Przysięgam, Harry. Myślę, że ten facet próbował podać mu tabletkę gwałtu.

Harry’emu zajęło tylko parę sekund, by zareagować, a kiedy to zrobił, nawet Andres nie zdążył chwycić go na czas, żeby go przytrzymać.

— Wrzuciłeś coś do drinka Louisa, chory skurwysynie! — krzyknął Harry, próbując przeskoczyć przez blat, żeby skopać mu dupę, jak robił to już wiele razy wcześniej,

— Nic nie zrobiłem! — krzyknął Aiden, odwracając się i starając uciec od wymachujących rąk Harry’ego.

— Widziałem cię! — krzyknął Andres.

— Hej! Chodźmy! — Gemma chwyciła Harry’ego wraz z Andresem za tyły ich koszulek, żeby mogli wyjść. Nie chciała, żeby wpakowali się w kłopoty.

— Jesteś martwy! Jesteś kurewsko martwy! — Harry przekrzyczał głośną muzykę.

Andres siłował się z Harrym, by wyprowadzić go na zewnątrz, a kiedy to zrobił, stanął przed nim z dłońmi na jego ramionach, starając się go uspokoić, podczas gdy Gemma i Louis czekali na ubera.

— Chcę zabić tą kupę gówna! Pragnął uprawiać seks z Louisem od wieków. Zamierzał go zgwałcić, Andres!! Muszę sprawić, żeby za to zapłacił. Nikt nie będzie ranił mojego skarba… — powiedział mu Harry, ale wszystko rozmyło się w pijackim bełkocie.

— Łapię to. Naprawdę — powiedział mu spokojnie Andres. — Ale nie możesz pakować się w kłopoty. Ja nie mogę pakować się w kłopoty, albo będę musiał opuścić kraj i już nigdy mnie tu nie wpuszczą.

Harry nagle poczuł, że nie chce, żeby wyjeżdżał, więc pokiwał głową i go przytulił.

— Okej. Będę dla ciebie miły, starszy braciszku.

— Louisowi nic nie jest — kontynuował Andres, przytulając go ciasno.

— W porządku. Dziękuję ci. — Harry w końcu przytaknął, po czym podszedł do Louisa i go przytulił.

Ale Harry był zbyt pijany, żeby zorientować się, że Louis cicho płakał.

Prawie został zgwałcony. Gdyby nie Andres, plan Aidena miałby wielką szansę powodzenia. Gemma i Harry zwykle kończyli zalani w trupa, więc prawdopodobieństwo, że zauważyliby, jak Andres zaciąga go gdzieś w kąt, było znikome. Miał szczęście. Dużo szczęścia.

Ich uber w końcu przyjechał i szybko wspięli się do środka. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Anne była w salonie z Josie w ramionach. Wyglądała, jakby płakała, przyczepiona do swojej babci i odmawiająca pójścia spać, nawet jeśli jej powieki opadały.

— Och, cholera! — Harry się wystraszył, kiedy włączyła światło, gdy tylko weszli do środka.

— Jesteście pijani?! — krzyknęła Anne.

— Tylko- tylko trochę. — Harry potknął się w drodze do niej. — Cześć, mała muffinko.

— Mama. — Josie pociągnęła nosem, po czym w końcu oderwała się od Anne, by rozejrzeć się dookoła i zaczęła płakać nawet jeszcze bardziej, kiedy zauważyła Louisa stojącego przy drzwiach. Wyciągnęła do niego rączki, a Louis szybko ją podniósł, całując jej malutką twarz.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał Louis. Z całych sił starał się zachowywać, jakby wszystko było w porządku. Musiał być silny dla swojej córeczki. Jego najważniejszym priorytecie. A Harry był zbyt pijany, żeby się nią zająć.

— Po prostu chciała do siebie. Zawsze jesteś w domu o tej godzinie i prawdopodobnie za tobą tęskniła — wyjaśniła Anne, zauważając, że Louis płakał.

— Wszystko jest okej, skarbie? — zapytała go, wstając, żeby do niego podejść, ale Louis wybuchnął płaczem.

Nie chcąc, żeby Josie się wystraszyła, Gemma szybko wzięła ją z ramion Louisa i poszła z nią na górę, żeby się z nią pobawić. Po tym Andres wziął na siebie odpowiedzialność, by opowiedzieć Anne, co się stało. Do czasu, gdy skończył, wyglądała na gotową, by dopaść kogokolwiek, kto próbował skrzywdzić Louisa.

— A wy nie zadzwoniliście po policję ani nie powiadomiliście menedżera? — zapytała.

— Nie — zająknął się Andres. — Harry próbował go pobić. Gemma i ja pomyśleliśmy, że lepiej będzie od razu stamtąd wyjść.

Westchnęła.

— Tak, zgaduję, że to była właściwa decyzja. — Spojrzała na Louisa i przytuliła go. — Nic ci nie jest, słoneczko.

— Wiem. Wciąż jestem odrobinę wystraszony, ale jest okej.

— Powiem Desowi, żeby zajął się tym mężczyzną. — Anne ucałowała jego skroń.

— Nie, jest w porządku. Nie chcę już więcej kłopotów. Po prostu chcę iść spać. — Louis posłał jej smutny uśmiech.

— W porządku, kochanie — powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Andresa. — A ty zostajesz tutaj na noc.

— Jest w porządku, Anne. Mogę zadzwonić po taksówkę — powiedział Andres.

— Nie, chłopcze. Zostajesz tutaj. Gemma już rozkłada dmuchany materac — nalegała Anne.

— Okej — powiedział Andres. — Ale zadzwonię najpierw do Desa, żeby dać mu znać.

— Zrób tak, skarbie. Nie chcemy, żeby się martwił. — Pogłaskała go po policzku, zanim powiedziała im dobranoc i poszła do swojej sypialni.

— Chodźmy do łóżek. — Louis ruszył w stronę schodów, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zobaczył Josie, zauważając, że nie ma z nią Gemmy, ale Balto stawał jej na drodze, jakby pilnując, żeby nie spadła, kiedy szła powoli po schodach, trzymając się mocno poręczy.

— Mama? — Josie rozejrzała się dookoła, dopóki go nie znalazła, po czym podbiegła do niego, przepraszając najpierw i wyciągając do niego ramiona, żeby jej mama mogła ją podnieść.

— Dlaczego ciocia Gemma pozwoliła ci zejść na dół samej? Mogłaś spaść. — Louis pocałował ją w policzek, po czym ułożył ją na leżąco w swoich ramionach. Wystraszył się, kiedy Gemma zbiegła po schodach i prawie się potknęła.

— O mój boże, Louis! Tak bardzo przepraszam! Miała spać ze mną — przeprosiła szybko Gemma.

— Nic jej nie jest, Gemma. — Louis posłał jej mały uśmiech, żeby dać jej znać, że nie był zły. — Ale proszę, następnym razem bądź bardziej uważna.

— Oczywiście. — Gemma przytaknęła, po czym spojrzała na Harry’ego, który zasnął na kanapie i chrapał.

— Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci zanieść go do jego pokoju? — zapytał Andres.

— Proszę — powiedziała Gemma, kiedy zobaczyła, że Louis trzyma już śpiącą Josie.

Obydwoje pomogli Harry’emu dojść do jego łóżka, po czym powiedzieli im dobranoc, kiedy Louis upewniał się, że Josie leży wygodnie obok swojego tatusia, który nadal chrapał. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, jak mogła spać przy takim hałasie.

Ostatecznie Andres spędził u nich kolejny tydzień, a kiedy wyjechał, zrobił to z obietnicą pozostania w kontakcie ze swoim nowym rodzeństwem. Louis był szczęśliwy, że wszyscy wytworzyli ze sobą więź, zwłaszcza Harry i Andres. Mógł zobaczyć, jak smutny był chłopak, gdy jego brat wyjeżdżał.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Parę tygodni później Louis został obudzony ze swojej drzemki z Josie, gdy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Szybko podniósł go z szafki nocnej, po czym spojrzał na Josie, by upewnić się, że wciąż spała, zanim odebrał. Miała ciężki dzień po tym, jak użądliła ją ognista mrówka. Ale właśnie to się działo, kiedy się go nie słuchała. Spodziewał się, że skóra na jej stopie będzie wyglądać gorzej, ale był na to przygotowany. Jej małe powieki były czerwone od płakania i było mu przykro z powodu jego dziewczynki, ponieważ wiedział, że żądła tych mrówek są ekstremalnie bolesne.

— Hej, Zee — powiedział oszołomiony Louis, pocierając swoje oczy.

—  _ Hej.  _ — Głos Zayna się załamał i Louis od razu usiadł, ponieważ mógł powiedzieć, że stało się coś bardzo złego.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał. — Z dzieckiem jest okej? — Jego głos wypełnił się zmartwieniem o malutki, rozwijający się płód wewnątrz jego najlepszego przyjaciela.

—  _ Tak, Louis. To coś innego… proszę, tylko nie bądź na mnie zły  _ — wyszeptał głosem podszytym strachem.

Louis westchnął wewnętrznie z ulgą tylko po to, by zaraz zacząć martwić się od nowa. O czym mówił Zayn?

— Uhm, spróbuję nie być. Co jest, Zee? — dociekał ostrożnie Louis.

—  _ Więc, Liam i ja odkryliśmy, jak zaszedłem w ciążę… _ — zaczął.

— Okej… Jak? I co to ma wspólnego ze mną? — powiedział Louis.

Na linii było cicho przez sekundę, zanim Zayn kontynuował. 

—  _ To był lubrykant, którego używaliśmy. Najwyraźniej nie nadaje się do uprawiania seksu z prezerwatywą, ponieważ kurczy lateks na tyle, żeby sperma mogła wydostać się na czubku.  _

Louis starał się pozbierać myśli, kiedy jego przyjaciel to wyjaśniał, ale dalej nie rozumiał, co to miało wspólnego z nim, dopóki w końcu nie kliknęło. Ta noc, podczas której on i Harry upalili się w mieszkaniu Liama i Zayna i pieprzyli się w ich łóżku, użyli najwyraźniej tego samego lubrykantu, o którym mówił teraz Zayn.

— Och, kurwa — wypalił Louis, gdy wszystko w jego głowie się połączyło. — Nie, nie, nie, Zayn, nie mogę być teraz w ciąży. Nie znowu — zakwilił histerycznie Louis. — Josie ma dwa i pół roku, obaj jesteśmy jeszcze na studiach, ani ja, ani Harry nie mamy pracy, i wciąż żyjemy w domu Anne! Nie jesteśmy gotowi na kolejne dziecko! Nie mogę-

—  _ Lou! Uspokój się. Nie musisz być nawet w ciąży! Liam i ja używaliśmy tego lubrykantu przez miesiąc. To nie zaskakujące, że zaszedłem w ciążę. Ale wy użyliście go tylko raz, a szansa, że lubrykant skurczył prezerwatywę tego jednego razu, nie jest wielka, okej? Zadzwoniłem do ciebie tylko po to, żeby ci powiedzieć, żebyś zrobił test i upewnił się, że nie jesteś w ciąży.  _

— Okej, okej, masz rację. Kiedy Josie się obudzi, pójdę kupić jakieś — powiedział mu Louis. — Dzięki, że dałeś mi znać. 

—  _ Powodzenia, skarbie _ — powiedział mu Zayn, zanim się rozłączył. 

Josie zajęło wieki, żeby się obudziła, a kiedy to zrobiła, chwycił ją i jej torbę, i wyszedł do apteki. Kiedy dotarł na miejsce, trzymał Josie na rękach zamiast kazać jej iść, ponieważ chodziła zbyt wolno. Stanął przed regałem z testami ciążowymi, szukając najtańszego, który okazał się kosztować dwadzieścia dolarów. Louis pokręcił głową. Nie zamierzał wydawać tylu pieniędzy na jeden test; po pierwsze, ponieważ nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, a po drugie, ponieważ chciał kupić więcej niż jeden. Zdecydował się pójść do sklepu “wszystko za dolara”, gdzie mógł kupić ich tyle, ile potrzebował.

Po drodze tam popełnił błąd, przechodząc przez alejkę ze śmieciowym jedzeniem.

— Mama. — Josie pociągnęła za kołnierzyk jego bluzki i wskazała na paczkę Laysów o smaku barbeque. — Chcę, mama.

— Nie teraz, kochanie — powiedział Louis, idąc dalej i nie spodziewając się, że zacznie płakać. Louis westchnął, kiedy spojrzał na nią w dół i zorientował się, że jest sekundy od odwalenia scenki, jeśli nie dostanie tego, czego chce. Jego dziewczynka była czasem takim bachorem, ale mimo wszystko ją kochał. — Powiedziałem nie.

— Mama! — zaszlochała, a łzy pociekły z jej niebieskich oczu i potoczyły się w dół jej czerwonych policzków. Louis zastanowił się przez moment, czy sam tak wyglądał, kiedy był mały, a jeśli był w ciąży, to dziecko także będzie wyglądało jak on, czy bardziej jak Harry?

— Hej. — Louis postawił ją na ziemi i kucnął przed nią, chwytając ją za ramię. — Płacz nie spowoduje, że ci je kupię — powiedział jej stanowczo. Nie miał na to czasu; naprawdę musiał kupić te testy.

— Ale… — czknęła, po czym wskazała na chipsy. — Ploszę.

— Mama musi iść do innego sklepu, a jeśli poczekasz bez płaczu, wrócę tutaj i ci je kupię, dobrze?

Josie wpatrywała się w niego, jakby próbując zdecydować, czy powinna mu ufać, czy nie.

— Okej — odpowiedziała w końcu, po czym ostatecznie wzruszyła ramionami i chwyciła Louisa za dłoń, by wyjść z apteki. Louis pokręcił głową; Josie miała niesamowity talent do zmieniania nastrojów.

Dłonie Louisa się trzęsły, kiedy zaparkował samochód przed sklepem “wszystko za dolara”. Josie już próbowała sama odpiąć swoje pasy, kiedy po nią szedł, a gdy tylko wyjął ją z samochodu, wszedł do sklepu i poszedł prosto na testy ciążowe, chwytając trzy, a potem jeszcze chipsy Josie. Kiedy płacił za wszystko, zignorował spojrzenie, jakie posyłała mu kasjerka. Chwycił za swoją reklamówkę i poszedł na tył sklepu, do łazienki. Upewnił się, by wejść do większej kabiny, żeby Josie mogła zostać w kącie i bawić się tandetną zabawką, którą jej kupił, żeby ją czymś zająć.

Szybko rozpakował wszystkie trzy testy i pospiesznie zrobił swój biznes, starając się zignorować to, jak brudno było w toalecie. Kiedy skończył, ustawił minutnik i chodził w tę i z powrotem, usiłując powstrzymać Josie od dotykania czegokolwiek, dopóki alarm nie zadzwonił. Wraz z tym przestał oddychać i zamarł w tym miejscu, w którym stał. Josie także pozostała cicho i nieruchomo, posyłając mu niezręczne spojrzenie. W końcu Louis się otrząsnął i podszedł do testów, które położył na papierze toaletowym, i spojrzał na nie. 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	43. Chapter 43

_ Szybko rozpakował wszystkie trzy testy i pospiesznie zrobił swój biznes, starając się zignorować to, jak brudno było w toalecie. Kiedy skończył, ustawił minutnik i chodził w tę i z powrotem, usiłując powstrzymać Josie od dotykania czegokolwiek, dopóki alarm nie zadzwonił. Wraz z tym przestał oddychać i zamarł w tym miejscu, w którym stał. Josie także pozostała cicho i nieruchomo, posyłając mu niezręczne spojrzenie. W końcu Louis się otrząsnął i podszedł do testów, które położył na papierze toaletowym, i spojrzał na nie.  _

Poczuł, jak coś zimnego osuwa się po jego kręgosłupie, kiedy zobaczył, że wszystkie trzy są pozytywne. Czuł, jakby miał deja vu z czasu, gdy trzy lata temu był w łazience Harry’ego. Chciał obwinić tanie testy, ale skoro wszystkie trzy były pozytywne, wiedział, że nie mogły się mylić ani pokazywał przypadkowego wyniku. Zaczął cicho płakać, wyrzucając je do kosza, po czym podszedł razem z Josie do umywalki, żeby mogli umyć ręce. Ostatecznie prawie stamtąd wybiegł, żeby uniknąć kasjerki, po czym wyszedł, żeby wrócić do domu i przemyśleć, co miał teraz zrobić.

Co miał powiedzieć Harry’emu? Jak ten zareaguje tym razem? Te i wiele innych myśli tłukło się po jego głowie, gdy jechał z powrotem do domu Anne. Przpomniał sobie czasy, gdy był w ciąży z Josie i jak nie mógł dokonać aborcji. I także tym razem nie mógł znieść myśli o dopuszczeniu się tego. Więc jedyną rzeczą, jakiej był absolutnie pewien, to to, że zatrzymuje dziecko.

Kiedy dotarł do domu, zaparkował przed nim i wysiadł z samochodu, nie zatrzymując się, dopóki nie znalazł się w środku. Powoli poszedł na górę, usiadł na łóżku i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Jedyną rzeczą, o jakiej mógł myśleć, było to, jak miał powiedzieć Harry’emu o tym, że znowu był w ciąży. A przynajmniej, dopóki nie zobaczył sterty zabawek na łóżku i zorientował się, że zostawił Josie w samochodzie. Wstał i wybiegł z pokoju, prawie potykając się na schodach. Dzisiaj było około 35 stopni na zewnątrz i wiedział, jak szybko mogło stać się gorąco w samochodzie. Płakał i trząsł się, kiedy otwierał drzwi, a płacz Josie wypełnił ciszę, kiedy desperacko starał się ją odpiąć z pasów.

Zaczął płakać mocniej, gdy miał ją już w ramionach.

— Nic ci nie jest, nic ci nie jest! Mama jest tutaj! Och, mój skarbie… Tak bardzo przepraszam!

Mógł poczuć przy swojej piersi, jak bardzo drżała i jak przepocona była jej bluzka. Zamknął drzwi po tym, jak wyjął z samochodu jej chipsy oraz torbę z jej zabawkami i wbiegł do środka, żeby zabrać ją z upału i dać jej zimną kąpiel. Nie mógł przestać płakać, kiedy widział, jak wypija całą wodę, którą jej dał, po czym prosi o więcej, gdy już ją rozebrał. Co, do cholery, było z nim nie tak? Jak mógł być tak okropną matką? I pomyśleć, że miał mieć kolejne dziecko… Dziękował Bogu, że w domu nie było ani jego rodziców, ani rodziców Harry’ego, żeby widzieli, jak bardzo spieprzył. Cieszył się, że jego Josie nic nie było.

Kiedy był pewien, że już się ochłodziła, wykąpał ją i usiłował przestać czuć się winnym za to, co się stało, ale nie potrafił. Miał ogromne szczęście, że przypomniał sobie o niej od razu, ale poczucie winy nigdy nie mogło odejść, ponieważ sprawił, że męczyła się te parę minut w upale. Louis widział w wiadomościach, jak dzieci zostawały cały dzień w samochodach i umierały, a ta myśl sprawiła tylko, że zaczął szlochać. Byli zamknięci w sypialni Harry’ego na wypadek, gdyby ktoś miał wrócić do domu.

— Mama. — Josie pacnęła go w ramię, trzymając torebkę z chipsami w drugiej dłoni. — Dust’! — Wskazała na drzwi, w które, jak mogli usłyszeć, drapał kot, po czym chwyciła kolejnego chipsa.

Louis otarł swoje łzy i uśmiechnął się. Jego dziecko kochało tego kota do upadłego. Wstał i poszedł go wpuścić, zastanawiając się, czy Dusty także stanie się do niego przywiązany, kiedy odkryje, że jest w ciąży. Kot wąchał go przez parę sekund dłużej niż zwykle, po czym pobiegł do łóżka, gdzie czekała na niego Josie. Louis wiedział, że miał paranoję, kiedy pomyślał, że kot już wie o jego stanie.

Do czasu, gdy Harry wrócił do domu, po Louisie nie było widać, że płakał, ponieważ obmył twarz zimną wodą. Gdy tylko Harry wszedł przez drzwi, Josie była przy nim, próbując przytulić się do jego nóg. Harry podniósł ją i ucałował jej zaróżowione policzki. Miała malutki kawałek gotowanej marchewki w lewym kąciku ust i otarł ją, zanim Dusty to zobaczył. Kot zawsze ją czyścił, a Harry nienawidził, gdy to robił. On był jej ojcem, do cholery!

— Tatuś, mama zapomniała Josie — powiedziała mu.

— Zapomniała o tobie?! Gdzie mama cię zostawiła? — Harry udał zaskoczenie, wiedząc, że prawdopodobnie sobie to wszystko wymyśliła.

— Siamochód. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Gdzie? — zapytał Harry, myśląc, że źle usłyszał.

— Siamochód. Gdzie mama i tatuś i baba idą pa pa — wyjaśniła Josie i spojrzała na Harry’ego, jakby był głupi.

— Mama zostawiła cię w samochodzie — powtórzył Harry, a kiedy Josie pokiwała główką, rozejrzał się dookoła za Louisem. — Louis! — wrzasnął Harry, a jego głos stawał się coraz bardziej wściekły, gdy go wołał. — Naprawdę zostawiłeś naszą córkę w samochodzie?! Kiedy na zewnątrz jest prawie czterdzieści stopni?!!

— To był wypadek. — Louis podszedł do nich z czerwonymi oczami, ponieważ znowu płakał. — Nie wiem, co się stało! Wysiadłem z samochodu i po prostu wszedłem do domu, a ona nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku. To po prostu wypadło mi z głowy — wyjaśnił z poczuciem winy. — Przepraszam!

Harry westchnął, gdy gniew kompletnie z niego wyparował. Czytał o tym, jak coś takiego mogło się zdarzyć i cieszył się, że Louis przypomniał sobie o Josie i uniknęli tragedii. Ta myśl przyprawiła Harry’ego o mdłości, a jego oczy wypełniły się łzami, gdy przytulił swoją dziewczynkę bliżej piersi. Wskazał na Louisa, żeby podszedł do niego, a kiedy ten znalazł się blisko, owinął wokół niego ramię i pocałował go w bok głowy.

— Masz rację, to był wypadek — powiedział mu Harry, ale teraz Louis nie mógł przestać płakać. — Jest okej, kochanie. Dotarłeś do niej na czas.

Louis pokiwał głową i puścił go, by wziąć Josie, która chciała do niego iść. Nie zauważył, że Harry trzymał torbę z czymś w środku, dopóki nie położył jej na stole i powiedział mu, że to jedzenie, które zapakowała mu na wynos mama Nialla. Louis podziękował jej milion razy, ponieważ umierał z głodu. Ale jego apetyt szybko minął, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że teraz je za dwoje. 

Miesiąc później Harry zaczął zauważać, jak dziwnie zachowuje się Louis. Na przykład, kiedy Josie z nim drzemała, nie pozwalał jej kłaść głowy na swoim brzuchu, co było dziwne, ponieważ Louis wiedział, jak bardzo to lubiła. A w nocy, kiedy się przytulali, Harry kładł swoją dłoń na brzuchu Louisa, na co jego chłopak zawsze przekręcał się na bok i układał w innej pozycji, jakby nie czuł się z tym komfortowo. Tak, Louis zdecydowanie zachowywał się dziwnie i nie zamierzał odpuszczać, dopóki nie dowie się, co się dzieje.

Planował zapytać go o to, gdy będą sami i okazja nadarzyła się w końcu samoistnie. Wolałby raczej pieprzyć Louisa, ale jego chłopak nie był w nastroju i oczywiście zamierzał to uszanować. Jego rodzice zabrali Josie do wesołego miasteczka razem z rodzicami Louisa i Claire. Więc to dało im chwilę sam na sam i zdecydowali się spędzić ją, oglądając film. Kiedy przyglądali się, jak na ekranie główna bohaterka rodzi, nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale wytykał wszystkie nieścisłości. Był ojcem, więc czuł się jak ekspert, mimo, że większość porodu Louisa spędził na wyrzygiwaniu swoich wnętrzności.

— Zastanawiam się, kiedy zamierza powiedzieć ojcu dziecka, że to on jest ojcem — powiedział głośno Harry.

— Może wkrótce — westchnął Louis, starając ułożyć się w wygodnej pozycji. Czuł się opuchnięty. Zjadł ogromny lunch, a teraz starał się przekonać samego siebie, że małe wybrzuszenie pod jego koszulką było jedynie ciążą spożywczą, a nie tą prawdziwą. Drugi miesiąc to było zdecydowanie za wcześnie, by zaczął się pokazywać. Ale kiedy był obok Harry’ego, zawsze miał większą paranoję, że w jakiś sposób ten to odkryje.

— Cóż, mam nadzieję, że powie mu wkrótce. Jest dobrym kolesiem i zasługuje na to, by znać swoje dziecko — powiedział Harry, owijając ramię wokół Louisa i przyciągając go bliżej swojej piersi.

Gdy Harry powiedział te słowa, ciężar jego sekretu stał się jedynie bardziej przytłaczający, a poczucie winy z powodu ukrywania tego przed Harrym wzrosło dziesięciokrotnie. Louis miał wrażenie, że zaraz wybuchnie. 

— Jestem w ciąży! — wykrzyknął. Proszę, wyrzucił to z siebie.

— Nie, bardziej jak:  _ właśnie urodziłam twoje dziecko  _ — powiedział Harry, po czym się roześmiał.

Louis podniósł pilota i zatrzymał film.

— Nie, Harry. Ja jestem w ciąży. — Louis odepchnął się od niego, a jego dłoń podświadomie powędrowała na jego brzuch.

— … co? — wyszeptał zszokowany Harry, patrząc na Louisa w oszołomieniu.

— Nie każ mi tego powtarzać. — Louis prawie przewrócił oczami.

— Cóż, kurwa — powiedział Harry. — Zatrzymujemy je? — zapytał, niepewny, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, ponieważ nie chciał denerwować Louisa w jego stanie. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego ostatnio miał taką huśtawkę nastrojów i był emocjonalny. Był jak tykająca bomba, będąc w ciąży.

— Chcę. Ale nie wiem, jak z tobą. To także twoje dziecko — powiedział Louis, nawet jeśli już podjął decyzję, ale jeśli Harry miałby mieć inne zdanie, to musieli o tym poważnie porozmawiać. To nie było coś, o czym mogli zdecydować tak o.

— W takim razie je zatrzymujemy. — Harry uśmiechnął się, owijając ramię wokół brzucha Louisa, ciesząc się, że mógł to w końcu zrobić, bez chłopaka wyślizgującego się z jego uścisku.

— Ale co zrobimy? Nie mamy pracy ani pieniędzy. Nasi rodzice pomagają nam zająć się Josie. Jak możemy w ogóle myśleć o wychowywaniu kolejnego dziecka? — Louis już się stresował, a Harry nie mógł na to pozwolić.

— Złożyłem parę dni temu CV do tego warsztatu samochodowego. Kazali mi naprawić samochód i powiedzieli, że odezwą się, żeby powiedzieć, czy mam tę pracę. — Harry podrzucił M&M’s-a o smaku masła orzechowego w powietrze i spróbował złapać go w usta. Nie udało mu się to, ale podniósł go, nie przejmując się i zjadł.

— Dlaczego reagujesz na to tak spokojnie? — Louis zmrużył oczy i wpatrzył się w niego, będąc podejrzanym wobec jego zrelaksowanego zachowania w porównaniu z ostatnim razem, gdy przeprowadzali tą rozmowę trzy lata temu.

— Ponieważ jestem szczęśliwy i dojrzałem, i nie jestem już kutasem. — Harry przewrócił oczami, przyciągając Louisa na swoje kolana. — Właściwie to jestem podekscytowany.

— Naprawdę? — zagruchał Louis. — Ponieważ teraz, kiedy powiedziałeś, że jesteś podekscytowany, ja też jestem. — Teraz, kiedy istniała możliwość, że Harry dostanie pracę i cieszył się na dziecko, Louis w końcu mógł przestać się stresować tymi problemami.

— Kiedy powiemy naszym rodzicom? — zapytał Harry, pocierając boki Louisa.

— Chcę poczekać — powiedział Louis. — Wiem, że nie będą szczęśliwi z tego powodu i tylko mnie zdenerwują.

— Cokolwiek tylko chcesz, kochanie. — Harry ucałował jego usta.

Louis zdecydował się zaczekać z powiedzeniem rodzicom, żeby uniknąć dramy, ale to Dusty okazał się być tym, który spowodował aferę w domu, kiedy przyprowadził do garażu kota. A właściwie kotkę w zaawansowanej ciąży. Josie to odkryła i po paru próbach przepędzenia obcego kota, pomaszerowała prosto do swojej babci, żeby powiedzieć jej o kocie.

— Nie! Nie chcę przybłędy w moim domu! — Anne nie chciała zaakceptować ciężarnej kotki, którą Harry trzymał już na rękach.

— Ale ona nosi twoje wnuki! Nie możemy jej wywalić, mamo. To są dzieci Dusty’ego — błagał Harry. 

— Jeśli ona tu zostaje, w takim razie to twoja odpowiedzialność. Te kociaki także. Nie będę wydawać na nich swoich pieniędzy. — Anne spiorunowała go wzrokiem, po czym weszła z powrotem do domu, zostawiając Harry’ego w garażu.

— Tatuś — odezwała się Josie ze swojego miejsca w ramionach Louisa.

— Tak, skarbie? — Harry poświęcił jej pełną uwagę, obserwując, jak schodzi na dół i do niego podchodzi.

— Nie chcę kotka. — Wydęła usta. — To idzie pa pa.

— Niech idzie pa pa — poprawił ją Louis.

— Tak! Ona idzie pa pa — poprawiła Josie samą siebie.

Harry westchnął i kucnął przed nią.

— Wiem, że jej nie lubisz, kochanie, ale ona będzie miała dzieci i nie możemy zostawić jej na ulicy. Potrzebuje bezpiecznego miejsca, żeby urodzić swoje kociaki i jestem pewien, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, mieszkając tutaj, tak jak ty nie będziesz jej przeszkadzać. Zostawimy ją po prostu tutaj, dopóki nie urodzi, a potem możemy się jej pozbyć. Okej, skarbie?

Josie spojrzała na swoją mamę, która pokiwała głową, po czym wróciła wzrokiem do swojego tatusia. 

— Okej — zgodziła się w końcu, gdy Anne wróciła do garażu z kojcem Dusty’ego.

— Zostają tutaj. Nie chcę jej w moim domu — powiedziała. — A ty lepiej zacznij szukać już domów dla tych kociąt, Harry Edwardzie.

— Mamo! — jęknął Harry. — Nie bądź niemiła. To nie jego wina, że zaciążyła.

— Nie, to twoja wina. Mówiłam ci, żebyś go wykastrował. — Anne spiorunowała go wzrokiem.

— Czułbym się źle, robiąc to. To jego męskość. — Harry starał się sprawić, by zrozumiała, widząc, jak Louis kręci głową, bierze Josie na ręce i idzie z nią do domu. Odkąd zapomniał o niej w samochodzie, upewniał się, że jest z nim teraz cały czas, nieważne co.

— Cóż, w takim razie teraz znajdź dobre domy dla tych kociąt — powiedziała.

Harry został w garażu sam z kotami, gdy Anne wróciła do domu. Umieścił kojec z dala od samochodów swoich rodziców i ostrożnie położył na nim cieżarną kotkę, gruchając, gdy Dusty zwinął się w kulkę obok niej.

— Teraz się nią opiekuj, Dusty. — Harry się uśmiechnął. — Cieszę się, że bierzesz odpowiedzialność za tę jednorazową przygodę i wkrótce będziesz ojcem. — Pogłaskał go, zanim wszedł z powrotem do domu.

Harry obudził się następnego poranka, spodziewając się znaleźć kota przybłędę w garażu, gdzie zostawił ją z Dustym. Ale kiedy poszedł zapytać swoją mamę, co robi na śniadanie, zobaczył ją w kojcu Dusty’ego, który był teraz w jej pokoju.

— Um, przyprowadziłaś tutaj koty? — zapytał ją Harry, zaskoczony, że widzi je u niej, kiedy to ona je wykopała.

— Czułam się źle z ich powodu — wyjaśniła Anne. — Pozwoliłam ci zostać w domu z Louisem, więc dlaczego miałabym nie pozwolić zostać tu także Dusty’emu i jego dziewczynie? No i ona będzie w ciąży krótszy czas.

— Mamo! — zamarudził Harry. — Nie porównuj mnie do tej dziwki!

— Harry, zważaj na swój język!

— Dlaczego? Josie dalej śpi — powiedział, gdy jego mała dziewczynka weszła do pomieszczenia, pocierając sennie swoje oczka i ze swoim kocykiem na ramionach, o który otarła policzek. Jej oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczyła Dusty’ego i przybłąkaną kotkę. Wyglądała na gotową do protestowania, ale pozostała cicho, po czym wyszła z sypialni.

— W każdym razie, musisz zabrać ją do weterynarza. Już zapisałam ją na dzisiaj na południe — powiedziała Anne, nie zauważając sposobu, w jaki oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szerzej.

— Dzisiaj? — zapytał. — Bo nie mogę dzisiaj. Mam rozmowę o pracę — skłamał szybko. Tak jak powiedział Louisowi, miał ją już za sobą i czekał na odpowiedź. Ale dzisiaj on i Louis byli umówieni do Sonii na ich pierwszą wizytę kontrolną.

— Gdzie?

— W warsztacie samochodowym. Mój dawny szef mnie polecił i muszę się tylko tam pokazać, i zaprezentować im swoje umiejętności — wyjaśnił Harry.

— To świetnie, misiu! — pogratulowała mu Anne. — Wiem, że dostaniesz tą pracę — powiedziała dumnie, całując go w policzek. — W takim razie nie martw się o weterynarza. Ja zabiorę koty do weterynarza i wezmę ze sobą także Josie, żeby mogła zobaczyć małe kotki.

— Dzięki, mamo. — Harry uśmiechnął się z ulgą. On i Louis mogli teraz wyjść, nie martwiąc się, czy ktoś się nią zajmie.

Harry poszedł do swojego pokoju, szukając Louisa. Znalazł go stojącego przed lustrem w łazience z bluzką podniesioną do góry.

— Przestań patrzeć się na swój brzuch. Nie ma tam nic jeszcze. — Harry przewrócił oczami.

Louis podskoczył zaskoczony, kiedy usłyszał Harry’ego, po czym szarpnął swoją koszulkę w dół, a jego policzki stały się czerwone przez bycie przyłapanym.

— Jestem po prostu podekscytowany, że zobaczę dzisiaj dziecko.

Harry uśmiechnął się, po czym owinął ramiona wokół Louisa od tyłu, układając dłonie na jego brzuszku i delikatnie go pocierając.

— Ja też, Lou — powiedział, całując swojego chłopaka w policzek. — Gotowy, żeby iść? — Pokiwał głową.

Obaj zeszli po schodach, po czym wyszli na zewnątrz i wsiedli do samochodu Louisa. Harry zajął miejsce kierowcy i szybko wycofał, po czym wyjechał na ulicę, kierując się w stronę przychodni.

— To dziwne, że nie jedziemy obok Carl’s Jr. Za każdym razem, gdy jechaliśmy na wizyty z Josie, twój tata zawsze kupował ci te gwiazdki z kurczaka. — Harry posłał swojemu kochankowi uśmiech pełen wspomnień. — Ciekawe, na co będziesz miał zachcianki z tym dzieckiem.

— Miejmy nadzieję, że na coś taniego — wymamrotał Louis, wyglądając przez okno.

— Kochanie. — Harry ułożył dłoń na udzie Louisa i ścisnął je lekko. — Dostanę tą pracę. Nie martw się.

— Staram się. Ale wszystko jest teraz takie drogie. — Louis bawił się swoimi palcami. — Mam nadzieję, że to kolejna dziewczynka, to nie będziemy musieli kupować jej nowych ubranek.

— To nie ma znaczenia. Tak długo, jak jest zdrowe, będę się cieszył, cokolwiek nam się trafi. — Harry się uśmiechnął.

Parę minut później wjechał na parking pod przychodnią i znalazł miejsce blisko wejścia. Szybko zgłosili się w recepcji i wkrótce potem patrzyli na dziecko na monitorze.

— To wygląda inaczej niż ostatnim razem — powiedział Louis w zastanowieniu. Pierwszy raz, gdy widział swoją Josie, była prawie w całości uformowanym dzieckiem, a jego nowe dziecko wyglądało jak malutkie nasionko.

— To prawda. Jesteś w ósmym tygodniu, to ostatni tydzień drugiego miesiąca. — Sonia uśmiechnęła się do nich i wyjaśniła, kiedy zobaczyła ich zmieszane miny.4

Nacisnęła przycisk i Louis prawie wybuchnął płaczem, kiedy usłyszał bicie serca swojego dziecka, ale wkrótce potem szczęście zastąpiło poczucie winy, ponieważ jego reakcja na pierwsze usłyszenie bicia serca Josie była całkiem inna.

— Rytm serca brzmi na silny. Wszystko wygląda świetnie, Louis.

— Dzięki bogu. — Louis uśmiechnął się, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego, który ocierał łzy.

Chwycili się za dłonie i patrzyli na ekran bez żadnych zmartwień, podczas gdy w tym samym czasie w domu Anne męczyła się z zamknięciem kotów w klatce, by zawieźć je do weterynarza. Nie udawało jej się to, dopóki Josie nie skarciła porządnie Dusty’ego, przez co była w stanie wepchnąć go do klatki. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, Josie trzymała mocno dłoń swojej babci tak, jak powinna, po czym weszły do kliniki. Anne wypełniała papiery, podczas gdy Josie rozglądała się dookoła po wszystkich zwierzętach, gapiąc się na żółwia, którego ktoś trzymał. Miała ochotę go dotknąć, ale była zbyt nieśmiała, by poprosić o to swoją babcię.

— Chodź, kochanie, kolej Dusty’ego — powiedziała jej radośnie Anne, wstając, podnosząc klatkę i chwytając dłoń Josie.

Jej pogoda ducha i uśmiech szybko zamieniły się w zmarszczone brwi, gdy weterynarz zaczął robić USG i ogłosił, że kot, którego przezwała  _ dziewczyną Dusty’ego,  _ spodziewał się pięciu kociąt. To oznaczało, że to nie miały być jej pierwsze młode, pomyślała, piorunując wzrokiem Dusty’ego, który kompletnie ignorował swoje dzieci na monitorze. Był zbyt zajęty czyszczeniem swoich łap.

— Baba, co to? — zapytała ją Josie, jej mały paluszek wskazywał na monitor.

Anne odsunęła jej dłoń i szepnęła, żeby nie pokazywała palcem, po czym zaczęła wyjaśniać.

— Te kocięta na ekranie są dziećmi Dusty’ego. Będzie tatusiem pięciu kociaków — wyjaśniła.

Zachichotała, kiedy Josie nie wyglądała na zbyt podekscytowaną, po czym skupiła swoją uwagę na weterynarzu, który zaczął dawać jej wskazówki co do kota i młodych kociąt. Była w pierwszym miesiącu ciąży i został jej jeszcze jeden. Kiedy wizyta dobiegła końca, Anne zapłaciła za nią majątek i wróciła do domu, zatrzymując się po drodze w Carl’s Jr, żeby kupić Josie trochę gwiazdek z kurczaka i frytek. Znalazła Harry’ego pracującego nad karmnikiem dla ptaków, który obiecał zrobić dla ich starszej sąsiadki i Louisa myjącego swój samochód. 

— Jak poszło? — zapytał Harry, idąc, by pomóc jej z klatką.

— Ośtloźnie, tatuś! — zawołała Josie i spróbowała sama odpiąć się z pasów, gdy zobaczyła, że jej tatuś bierze klatkę. — Dust’ i dzieci.

— Wiem, muffinko. Tatuś naprawdę uważa. — Harry postawił klatkę na podłodze, po czym odpiął swoją córeczkę i przytrzymał ją w swoich ramionach, dopóki nie zaczęła się wiercić, chcąc zejść na dół. — Widziałaś dzieci? — zapytał Harry, gdy tylko ustawił ją na ziemi i patrzył, jak podbiega do klatki, po czym zagląda do środka, by upewnić się, że kotom nic nie jest.

— Tak! Ale tylko małe. — Josie złożyła razem swój kciuk i palec wskazujący, by pokazać swojemu tatusiowi.

— I one są malutkie, prawda, skarbie? — zapytał ją Louis, kucając, by zajrzeć do klatki.

— Louis, nie rób tego! — syknął Harry, upewniając się, że jego mama dalej wyciąga z bagażnika zakupy, które zrobiła, wracając od weterynarza. 

— Nie rób czego? — Louis zmarszczył brwi, skonfundowany.

— Nie kucaj. Mam wrażenie, że wiesz co zaraz z ciebie wyleci! — powiedział, mrużąc oczy, gdy Louis przewrócił swoimi.

— Harold, to niemożliwe. — Louis ponownie przewrócił oczami, mając ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy Josie, która na niego patrzyła, także spróbowała przewrócić oczami, ale jeszcze całkiem jej to nie wychodziło.

— Josie, nie przewracaj oczami — skarcił ją Harry. — To brzydki nawyk, nad którym mama musi popracować, i to migiem. — Pstryknął palcami.

— Tak, tatuś ma rację. — Louis ucałował rączkę Josie. — Musimy przestać to robić — powiedział, gdy Anne do nich podeszła, trzymając jedzenie Josie i reklamówkę od weterynarza.

— Zgadnijcie, ile będzie miała kociąt? — westchnęła.

— Dziesięć! — krzyknęła Josie, po czym zachichotała, gdy jej rodzice odwrócili się w jej stronę ze zszokowanymi minami.

— To niemożliwe. — Louis spojrzał na Anne pytająco.

— Josie-Lou miała na myśli  _ pięć  _ kociąt — powiedziała Anne, posyłając Josie znaczące spojrzenie. — I właśnie dlatego wiem, że to nie jej pierwsza ciąża, więc gdy tylko je urodzi i będą już na tyle duże, żeby sobie bez niej poradzić, ona się wynosi. A ty musisz zacząć szukać domów dla tych kociaków, Harry. I wykastrować Dusty’ego. Mówię poważnie.

Harry pokiwał głową, ponieważ naprawdę nie chciał zajmować się teraz sześcioma dodatkowymi kotami, kiedy on i Louis mieli kolejne dziecko w drodze. Spojrzał na Louisa, który pomagał Josie wypuścić koty z klatki i naprawdę miał nadzieję na telefon z informacją, że został zatrudniony, ponieważ musiał zacząć oszczędzać pieniądze. Miał jeszcze dwa lata studiów i już martwił się o wszystkie wydatki, o to, jak będzie zarządzał swoim czasem i jak mieli powiedzieć o tym rodzicom. Ale starał się słuchać rady Johna. Martwił się reakcją swojej mamy, ponieważ to ona zajmowała się Josie podczas ich nieobecności i nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie znieść kolejne dziecko. Jeśli nie będzie chciała zajmować się nowym dzieckiem, on i Louis mieli przesrane.

— Cóż, idę zrobić jakieś drugie śniadanie. — Anne uśmiechnęła się, po czym weszła do domu z kotami idącymi za nią, gdy Harry i Louis zauważyli Evelyn podążającą w ich stronę z Claire w ramionach.

— Cześć, mamo. — Louis przywitał się z nią, przytulając ją i całując Claire.

— Cześć, Ev. — Harry uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Cześć, chłopcy — powiedziała, po czym spojrzała na Louisa. — Zastanawiałam się, czy mógłbyś zająć się Claire przez parę godzin, proszę? Dzisiaj miałam mieć wolne, ale właśnie zostałam wezwana do pracy. Twój tata ją odbierze, gdy tylko wróci z pracy.

— Oczywiście, mamo. To żaden problem. — Louis sięgnął po swoją małą siostrę i uśmiechnął się, kiedy natychmiast wyciągnęła do niego rączki.

— Dziękuję, dziękuję! A teraz muszę lecieć. Pa, moje dzieci. — Ucałowała oboje swoich dzieci w policzki, pomachała Harry’emu, po czym poszła do swojego samochodu.

Louis spojrzał na Claire, która była zbyt cicho, po czym spojrzał na Josie, która ciągnęła go za dół koszulki, też chcąc iść do niego na ręce. Louis chwycił ją za ramię, blisko jej pachy i łatwo ją podniósł, umieszczając ją na swoim biodrze.

— W porządku, dziewczynki! Chodźmy zobaczyć, co możemy robić. Może będziemy mogli pobawić się klockami. — Louis wszedł do domu, a Harry za nim.

— Mam nowe kotki — powiedziała Josie do Claire, gdy tylko Louis postawił je w salonie.

— Dusty? — Claire zmarszczyła swoje małe brwi, po czym rozejrzała się za kotem.

— Nie, nowe kotki — powiedziała jej cierpliwie Josie, po czym rozejrzała się za nowym kotem, zauważając ją wygrzewającą się w słońcu na parapecie.

Podeszła do niej i spróbowała ją chwycić, ale wystraszyła się, kiedy kot na nią syknął. Harry i Louis wiedzieli, że nie spodziewała się tego, kiedy odwróciła się i zaczęła płakać, biegnąc do Harry’ego, który złapał ją w swoje ramiona i przytulił ciasno.

— Zła kicia! — krzyknęła Claire i rzuciła w ciężarną kotkę poduszką z kanapy, ale, na szczęście dla nich, poduszka do niej nie doleciała. Louis nie chciał użerać się z wściekłym kotem, a tym bardziej z tym, który był przybłędą.

— Nie. Claire, nie robimy tak. Wiem, że jesteś zła, że przez nią Josie się rozpłakała, ale nie denerwujemy tego kota — wyjaśnił swojej siostrze, po czym spojrzał na Josie. — Zostawimy ją w spokoju, okej, dziewczyny? Chcę usłyszeć tak.

— Ale… moje kotki, mama. — Josie pociągnęła nosem, wciąż w ramionach swojego ojca, który ocierał jej łzy chusteczkami.

— Ona chroni je bezpiecznie w swoim brzuchu i mają tam ciepło, muffinko. Musi pozwolić im urosnąć do końca, zanim będziesz mogła je zobaczyć i potrzymać. Musisz zaczekać, okej? — Harry pocałował ją w czoło, po czym zaczął pocierać jej plecy, kiedy ukryła swoją twarzyczkę z lewej strony jego szyi i pokiwała główką.

Louis przyniósł zabawki Josie, żeby dziewczynki mogły się bawić i kiedy obserwował, jak Harry bawi się z nimi, nie mógł przestać myśleć o znalezieniu pracy na resztę lata. Tym razem chciał pomóc Harry’emu z wydatkami, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby ten się stresował, tak jak ostatnim razem. Wiedział, że Harry będzie próbował go przekonać, żeby został w domu i zamiast tego zajmował się Josie, ale Louis miał dość siedzenia i nicnierobienia, podczas kiedy jego chłopak pracował cały dzień. I kiedy na niego patrzył, pomyślał, że zajmowanie się kilkoma dzieciakami z sąsiedztwa nie byłoby złym pomysłem. Ale oczywiście, coś zawsze musiało rujnować jego plany, kiedy zaczęło mu być niedobrze.

— Zaraz wrócę — powiedział Harry’emu, po czym wstał i pobiegł na górę.

Harry nie zastanawiał się, co się działo, ponieważ już wiedział i czuł się źle, że znowu nie było go tam dla Louisa, pocierającego jego plecy i mówiącego mu, że będzie okej, ponieważ musiał pilnować dwóch maluchów. Przysięgał, że tym razem będzie robił wszystko, co powinien robić wspierający chłopak dla swojego partnera w ciąży.

— Czy z Louisem okej? — Anne wyrwała Harry’ego z jego myśli, kiedy weszła do salonu z jedzeniem dla dziewczynek. Była pewna, że Josie nie będzie miała problemu z tym, by podzielić się swoim kurczakiem z Claire.

— Tak, po prostu chciało mu się sikać. Powstrzymywał się już od jakiegoś czasu — zachichotał Harry, mając nadzieję, że jego matka nie zauważy, jak nerwowy był. Ukrywanie ciąży Louisa będzie ciężkie i nie paliło mu się do tego, zwłaszcza, jeśli Louis zacznie pokazywać się szybciej, a czytał w poczekalni, kiedy czekali na swoją pierwszą wizytę kontrolną, że tak może dziać się po pierwszej ciąży.

Kiedy Louis wrócił, miał na sobie piżamę i wyglądał odrobinę blado, ale Harry nie mógł zapytać go, czy wszystko było w porządku, kiedy była tutaj jego mama, karmiąc ich córkę i Claire. A przynajmniej, dopóki Anne go nie zauważyła i zaczęła się martwić.

— Nic ci nie jest, skarbie? — zapytała go.

— Tak. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, mając nadzieję, że nie śmierdział wymiotami.

— Jesteś pewien? Wyglądasz trochę blado — nalegała.

— Po prostu boli mnie głowa, to wszystko. Ale już wziąłem ibuprofen. Jestem pewien, że wkrótce przejdzie. — Louis zaczął stawać się coraz bardziej nerwowy, im dłużej na niego patrzyła.

Chciał jej powiedzieć, ale on i Harry zgodzili się zaczekać tak długo, jak tylko mogli to ukrywać. Wciąż czuł, jakby potrzebował powiedzieć o tym chociaż jednej osobie, zanim wybuchnie. Nie mógł powiedzieć jeszcze Zaynowi, który był teraz bardzo emocjonalny i ostatnio stresował się tak bardzo przez problemy finansowe, które mieli on i Liam. Jedyną osobą zostawał więc jego ojciec, który był kompletnie wyrozumiały. Zawsze był. Był skałą Louisa i nie bał się zdradzać mu swoich sekretów.

Gdy Anne skończyła karmić dziewczynki, zostawiła dla nich trochę truskawek i jagód w oddzielnych miseczkach, po czym wróciła do kuchni. Sprzątała w swoich przepisach i myślała także o wypróbowaniu paru przepisów swojej babci, podczas kiedy jej syn i Louis pilnowali dziewczynek, nieświadomi nadchodzącego sztormu.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Josie, pozwól jej też się tym bawić, już miałaś swoją kolej. Możesz pobawić się teraz wózkiem sklepowym. Możesz iść na zakupy, kochanie. Jak mama i baba Anne. — Louis starał się przekonać swoją córkę, kiedy Claire próbowała chwycić wózek dziecięcy, który pchała Josie, ale została przez nią odepchnięta.

Wózek był bardzo popularny wśród tej dwójki.

— Nie. — Josie pokręciła główką. — Moja kolej, mama — powiedziała mu, gdy Claire ją popchnęła, chwyciła za wózek i spróbowała z nim uciec.

Louis sapnął, kiedy zobaczył, że Josie za nią biegnie i ją policzkuje, po czym, gdy Harry wstał, Claire się odwróciła i także uderzyła Josie. Obie dziewczynki płakały do czasu, gdy Harry do nich dotarł i zabrał im wózek.

— Nie będzie żadnej spacerówki, jeśli będziecie zachowywać się w ten sposób. To niemiłe — powiedział im i zabrał wózek z zasięgu ich rąk, wciąż odmawiając nazywania tego wózkiem.

— Tatusiu, nie! Moje! — Josie zaczęła płakać głośniej, kiedy Claire podbiegła do Louisa i ukryła twarz w jego piersi, głośno płacząc.

— Nie. Mama powiedziała ci, żebyś przestała, a ty się nie posłuchałaś — powiedział Harry, przewracając oczami, kiedy zaczęła tupać nóżką w podłogę, po czym upadła na podłogę, przechodząc załamanie nerwowe.

— Josephine Louise, przestań! — Louis wstał i podszedł do niej, podczas gdy Claire patrzyła.

— Ja chcę mój… mój wióziek, mama — zawodziła, kładąc się na podłodze. — Mój!

— Wiem, ale powinnaś też pozwolić bawić się nim Claire. Ona pozwala ci się bawić swoimi zabawkami. — Louis starał się przedstawić jej powód, po czym podniósł ją i przytulił.

— Nie… — kontynuowała zawodzenie.

— W takim razie nie możesz się nim bawić, jeśli zamierzasz się o niego bić — zdecydował Louis, nie spodziewając się, że zacznie płakać głośniej niż kiedykolwiek i kopać w jego uścisku.

— Ona potrzebuje chwili na osobności, żeby się uspokoić, Louis — powiedział mu Harry. — Takie zachowanie jest nie do przyjęcia. I nie powinniśmy tego tolerować — powiedział, chwytając za jedno z dziecięcych krzesełek i stawiając je w rogu.

Louis nie mógł się nawet z nim kłócić, ponieważ wiedział, że ma rację i pozwolił mu chwycić Josie, kiedy do nich podszedł. Josie wciąż płakała, a kiedy zorientowała się, co jej tatuś chce zrobić, zaczęła kopać mocniej, ale ten odsunął ją jedynie od swojego ciała i pozwalał jej kopać tyle, ile tylko pragnęło jej małe serduszko. A przynajmniej dopóki nie stał się zirytowany i posadził ją na jej karnym krzesełku. Do tego momentu smarki leciały z jej nosa, a jej policzki były czerwone.

— Zostaniesz tu przez cztery minuty i przemyślisz sobie to, co zrobiłaś. I nie myśl nawet o ruszaniu się stąd, albo wydłużę to do siedmiu minut. — Harry postawił ją, wzdychając, kiedy znieruchomiała w jego uścisku, pozwalając jej po prostu opaść na podłogę, gdzie krzyczała i kopała, jakby miała atak.

Harry zostawił ją samą i wrócił do swojego miejsca, gdzie mógł usłyszeć, jak Louis mówi Claire, że to, co zrobiła, nie było miłe i musiała przeprosić. Josie kontynuowała płakanie przez parę kolejnych minut, powodując, że Harry zastanawiał się, jak długo mogła to robić, zanim się zmęczy. Najwyraźniej długo, a kiedy jego mama weszła do salonu, żeby zobaczyć, co się dzieje tylko po to, by natychmiast się wycofać, kiedy rozpoznała sytuację. Ale na jej nieszczęście, Josie już ją zobaczyła.

— Baba… — Josie przestała kopać i położyła się na podłodze, do góry nogami. — Baba, pomóż — zapłakała.

— Przykro mi, skarbie. Ale babcia nie może ci pomóc. Wiesz, że nie powinnaś się kłócić i bić innych. To niemiłe — wyjaśniła Anne, widząc, jak ta o tym myśli, po czym wróciła do kuchni, upewniając się, że Dusty i Balto tam nie wejdą.

Następne dwie minuty upłynęły w ciszy, kiedy Josie sama usiadła na krzesełku i bawiła się sznurkiem swojej bluzy. Kiedy czas minął, Harry podszedł do niej i usiadł z nią na swoich kolanach. Łatwo mógł zobaczyć, że była na niego zła, kiedy nie chciała na niego patrzeć.

— Skończyłaś swój napad histerii? — zapytał ją Harry. — Musisz przeprosić wszystkich tutaj — powiedział, uśmiechając się, kiedy zaczęła przepraszać Louisa i Claire, a przynajmniej dopóki nie nadeszła kolej na niego, a ona odmówiła przeproszenia go.

— Josie… — westchnął Louis. — Możesz przeprosić też tatusia? Powiedz:  _ przepraszam, tatusiu  _ — prawie błagał, spodziewając się, że tego nie powie, ale ta westchnęła i przeprosiła.

— Hej. — Harry łagodnie poklepał ją po brzuszku. — Kocham cię. Nawet jeśli brzydko się zachowujesz, wciąż cię kocham.

— Kocham cię — powiedziała mu Josie, kładąc swoją głowę na jego piersi.

— Claire, czy możesz przeprosić Josie za to, że ją uderzyłaś? — zapytał Louis swojej siostry, która nagle stała się nieśmiała. — Śmiało, kochanie — zachęcił ją.

— Przepraszam, Josie — powiedziała Claire, po czym wstała, żeby ją przytulić, powodując, że dorośli zagruchali na ich słodkość, kiedy Josie odwzajemniła uścisk.

Obie dziewczynki wkrótce ucięły sobie drzemkę, a kiedy Louis je obudził, był bardzo szczęśliwy, kiedy bawiły się wspólnie przez resztę dnia bez żadnych kłótni. Póżniej tego dnia Louis zauważył, jak jego ojciec wjeżdża na podjazd i gdy tylko zaparkował, wstał, żeby iść z nim porozmawiać. Zamierzał mu powiedzieć. Nie mógł tego przed nim ukrywać. Zostawił Josie i Claire z Harrym w swoim samochodzie, gdzie słuchali z Niallem, który przyjechał spędzić z nim trochę czasu, jakichś przypadkowych piosenek. Wiedział, że Claire nie będzie chciała wracać do domu w najbliższym czasie, ponieważ miała obsesję na punkcie Nialla, podczas gdy Josie miała obsesję na punkcie Harry’ego. Louis miał ochotę zakryć jej oczy papierowymi serduszkami, ponieważ zawsze patrzyła na swojego tatusia z miłością.

— Lou! — John uśmiechnął się do swojego syna i podszedł do niego, by go przytulić. — Właśnie miałem do was iść odebrać Josie i w końcu się z tobą zobaczyć. Ukrywałeś się przede mną? — dokuczył mu.

— Nie — zachichotał nerwowo Louis. — Byłem naprawdę zajęty Josie i próbą znalezienia pracy. Chcę zacząć pracować. — Podążył za swoim tatą do ich domu i poczuł się źle, kiedy ulżyło mu, że jego mamy nie było jeszcze w domu.

— Składałeś już gdzieś CV? — zapytał jego tata, kładąc swoją torbę na kuchennym blacie, po czym poszedł po butelkę wody, podając także jedną Louisowi, któremu nagle zachciało się pić. Uważał, że to przez zdenerwowanie.

— Nie. Tak właściwie myślałem o opiekowaniu się dziećmi. Chcę zarobić pieniądze, ale nie chcę zostawiać Josie samej. I tak robię to często, gdy jestem na uczelni i czuję się z tym źle — wyjaśnił.

Usiadł na jednym z barowych stołków, przyglądając się, jak jego tata chodzi po kuchni, dopóki mężczyzna nie usiadł obok niego. To sprawiło, że Louis stał się jeszcze bardziej nerwowy, kiedy teraz cała uwaga jego ojca była na nim. Zawsze kochał całą tą uwagę, jaką ten mu dawał, ale teraz wolałby, żeby dzielił ją pomiędzy rozmawianiem a robieniem czegoś innego, więc jego oczy nie byłyby skupione na nim.

— Rozumiem, że możesz czuć się winny, ale tak musi być. Dzięki temu będziesz mógł jej zapewnić dobre i wygodne życie. Uważam, że zajmowanie się dziećmi to dobry pomysł — pochwalił John, po czym się uśmiechnął. — Możesz zajmować się Claire. Twoja matka i ja już od dawna chcieliśmy wypisać ją ze żłobka, ale nie chcieliśmy zrzucać jej na głowę Anne — westchnął.

— Dlaczego? Tato, coś jest nie tak? Ktoś jej dokucza? — Louis szybko przestawił się na tryb starszego brata, chcąc ją chronić.

— W jej grupie jest jeden chłopczyk, który ugryzł ją parę tygodni temu i nie chcę tego dzieciaka w pobliżu mojej córki — wyjaśnił John. — Pokłóciłem się z jego rodzicami, ponieważ nie chcą zaakceptować faktu, że ich syn mógłby zrobić coś takiego.

— Dupki — zadrwił Louis. — Zajmę się nią, tato.

— Dziękuję, synu. To tylko na lato. Do czasu roku akademickiego znajdziemy jej nowy żłobek. — John brzmiał, jakby mu ulżyło, a Louis kompletnie to rozumiał. Po cichu życzył sobie, żeby jego siostra zrobiła temu chłopcu to samo, co on jej. Oko za oko i w ogóle. Ale jego mała siostrzyczka nie była kanibalem.

— Powinienem ci powiedzieć — zachichotał Louis. — Ona i Josie biły się wcześniej o wózek, ale nie martw się. Zajęliśmy się tym z Harrym.

— Dzieci. — John pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. — Gdzie w ogóle kupiliście tę spacerówkę? Mam wrażenie, że jest zbyt fantazyjna jak na zabawkę? — zapytał John, nawiązując do spacerówki, która według Evelyn była klasyczną spacerówką dla noworodka i szukał dla Claire podobnej na święta.

— To wózek, tato — poprawił go Louis.

— To to samo. — John, zawsze uparty, wzruszył ramionami.

— Według Google’a, wózek jest zaprojektowany dla noworodków i młodszych dzieci, które leżą i nie da się go złożyć. Spacerówkę da się złożyć i jest dla starszych dzieci — wyjaśnił Louis.

— Wciąż spacerówka — zaśpiewał John.

— Jesteś niemożliwy. — Louis pokręcił głową i wyszczerzył się do blatu, gdzie rysował przypadkowe wzory palcem. — I Anne kupiła go jej w tamtym roku na święta.

— Zamierzasz mi powiedzieć, co cię męczy? — zapytał w końcu John po paru chwilach ciszy.

— Skąd wiedziałeś? — Usta Louisa zadrżały, gdy znikąd zrobił się emocjonalny.

— Znam cię. Mogłem to stwierdzić, jak tylko do mnie podszedłeś.

Louis płakał już do tego czasu, czując się zażenowanym, że nie potrafił nawet powstrzymać swoich łez.

— Jestem w ciąży — wyznał w końcu.

— Czy Harry… wie? — John zawahał się z pytaniem, nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać. Dał Louisowi czas na odpowiedź, nie żądając jej od niego natychmiast, ponieważ jego syn był już dorosły i nie chciał na niego naciskać.

— Wie i to dla niego w porządku, jest nawet szczęśliwy z tego powodu. — Louis wzruszył ramionami.

— A ty nie? Lou, chcesz w ogóle to dziecko? — zapytał John, wiedząc, że posunął się za daleko, kiedy Louis spiorunował go wzrokiem.

— Oczywiście, że chcę to dziecko. Nie czuję się jak… jak wtedy. — Louis poczuł się zażenowany. — Po prostu jestem zestresowany, bo to nie właściwy moment i tego nie planowaliśmy. I potrzebuję pracy, ponieważ nie mogę ciągle polegać na tobie i Harrym. Nie miałem nawet wystarczająco pieniędzy, żeby kupić testy ciążowe w aptece. Musiałem wziąć je w sklepie ‘wszystko za dolara’!

— Nie ma nic złego w kupowaniu testów w takim sklepie. To jest dokładnie to samo. Apteka to dupki z ich cenami. — John potarł plecy swojego syna, żeby go uspokoić.

— Wiem, ale wciąż — zapłakał Louis.

— Okej, oto, co się wydarzy — zaczął John. — Wiesz, że nie mam problemu z pomaganiem ci, kiedy dalej się uczysz. Jesteś moim dzieckiem, a Josie jest moją wnuczką, tak jak to nowe dziecko, które, jak swoją drogą uważam, też będzie dziewczynką. To, czego nie chcę, to to, żebyś się stresował i narażał zdrowie swoje albo dziecka, albo swoje oceny w szkole.

— Tato… — zaczął Louis.

— To, czego chcę, to to, żebyś był szczęśliwy i żył bez stresu. Ciesz się swoją ciążą, skup się na Josie i szkole. Nie spowalniaj. Powiedziałeś mi, że myślisz o przeniesieniu się na UCLA, więc zrób to. Wiem, że świetnie dasz sobie radę. To jest tylko chwilowe, synu. Ale uszczerbek na zdrowiu, jaki możesz zrobić sobie albo dziecku, będzie stały. To samo powiedziałem raz Harry’emu i jestem szczęśliwy, słysząc, że słucha się mojej rady — skończył John z uśmiechem.

— Nie zasługuję na ciebie! — zaszlochał Louis i tym razem nie przejmował się ukryciem swoich łez.

— Hej, będzie okej. — John go przytulił. — Kocham cię.

— Też cię kocham. — Louis pociągnął nosem, nie wiedząc, co zrobiłby bez swojego taty. Jeśli cokolwiek miałoby mu się kiedykolwiek stać, Louis upewnił się, że umarłby z powodu złamanego serca.

— Zamierzasz powiedzieć reszcie? — zapytał John.

— Chcę powiedzieć mamie, ale nie teraz — powiedział Louis. — A Harry chce zaczekać z powiedzeniem Anne, dopóki nie będę mógł już tego ukrywać.

— Wiesz, że ja uważam, że im szybciej jej powiecie, tym lepiej, ale cokolwiek tylko powoduje u ciebie mniej stresu, jest w porządku. — John ucałował Louisa w głowę. — Byliście już u lekarza?

— Byliśmy. — Louis usiadł prosto z uśmiechem na ustach, wyciągając zdjęcie, które miał w swoim portfelu i pokazał je swojemu tacie.

— Och, spójrz na nie — powiedział John z czułością w głosie, a serce Louisa się rozgrzało, ponieważ wiedział, że jego ojciec też kochał już to dziecko. — Taka malutka ośmiotygodniowa fasolka.

— Harry nazywa je astronautą, ponieważ wygląda, jakby pływało w przestrzeni kosmicznej — powiedział Louis z uśmiechem na ustach.

— Ten chłopak i jego poczucie humoru. — John pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. — Wiesz, jak ich wybierać, Louis — zachichotał.

Ale po tym wszystkim, wiedział, że jego syn wybrał dobrego faceta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	44. Chapter 44

**_*Miesiąc później*_ **

— Hej, kolego — powiedział łagodnie Harry, gdy Dusty otworzył oczy. — Jak się masz? — zapytał, mając nadzieję, że jego ukochany kot miał się lepiej, niż wyglądał. 

— Widzę, że się budzi. Cudownie — odezwał się weterynarz, wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

— Nic mu nie jest? Wygląda okropnie — zapytał Harry, puszczając przednią prawą łapę Dusty’ego i przesuwając się na bok.

Doktor nie odpowiedział, badając Dusty’ego, a kiedy skończył, odsunął się i spojrzał na Harry’ego.

— Ma się dobrze. Jest odrobinę oszołomiony od narkozy, ale to minie. Możesz zabrać go już do domu, ale naprawdę uważaj przy podnoszeniu go i wkładaniu do klatki. Trzymaj się zaleceń i proszę, niech panienka Josie na razie się do niego nie zbliża. Wiem, że są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale w tym momencie Dusty nie jest w kondycji, by nie być traktowanym z ostrożnością.

— Spróbuję — westchnął Harry.

Dr Holden zachichotał i poklepał Harry’ego po plecach, po czym odszedł w stronę drzwi.

— Twoja matka już zapłaciła za operację. Dzwońcie do nas, gdybyście mieli jakieś pytania. Znacie nasz numer.

— Dzięki, doktorze Holden. — Harry ostrożnie podniósł Dusty’ego i włożył go do klatki, zauważając, że ten się obudził. — Wiem, kolego. Wiem. Ale to było konieczne.

Minął miesiąc, od kiedy Dusty przyprowadził ciężarną kocicę i w końcu zdecydował się wykastrować swojego kota. Zajęło mu to tyle czasu, ponieważ musiał oszczędzać, żeby pokryć koszty zabiegu, a dopiero teraz dostał wypłatę z tego warsztatu samochodowego, w którym się zatrudnił, jednak okazało się, że to jego matka za wszystko zapłaciła. Teraz pracował od dziewiątej rano do siódmej wieczorem. Jak do tej pory jego nowy szef był z niego zadowolony, a Harry nie zamierzał spieprzyć kolejnej szansy. Obawiał się powrotu na uczelnię i pracowania tylko po parę godzin, ponieważ nie będzie wyciągał z tego tyle pieniędzy jak przy całym etacie.

Kiedy dotarł do domu, cieszył się, odkrywając, że Josie miała swoją popołudniową drzemkę, więc nie będzie przeszkadzała bardzo sennemu kotu, który chciał być po prostu sam. Postawił klatkę w sypialni swojej mamy i zajrzał do środka, żeby upewnić się, że Dusty’emu było wygodnie. Kiedy wstawał, usłyszał, jak drzwi od łazienki się zamykają. Wiedział, że to był Louis, który drzemał z Josie, ponieważ nikogo innego nie było o tej godzinie w domu. Zerknął jeszcze raz na klatkę, po czym poszedł do łazienki, martwiąc się, kiedy usłyszał, że Louis wymiotuje. Robił to często i chociaż nie był pewien, że było gorzej niż wtedy, kiedy był w ciąży z Josie, wciąż go to martwiło. Starał się nie myśleć o fakcie, że nie było go wtedy dla Louisa w tych trudnych chwilach.

— Lou? Nic ci nie jest? — Harry delikatnie zapukał w drzwi.

— Tak. Wkrótce przejdzie — wychrypiał Louis, ale zaraz po tym przetoczyła się przez niego kolejna fala mdłości i zwymiotował.

— Mogę wejść? — zapytał Harry.

I tak wszedł, gdy Louis nie odpowiedział. Jego biedny chłopak był na kolanach przed toaletą, wyrzygując swoje wnętrzności. Harry definitywnie zaczął się martwić, kiedy zobaczył, jak blado wyglądał, a jego kości policzkowe bardziej wystawały. Definitywnie tracił na wadze, a powinien ją przybierać.

— Wymiotowałeś dużo? — zapytał Harry, podchodząc do umywalki, chwytając ręcznik i mocząc go. — Wyglądasz na chorego, kochanie. — Otarł spoconą twarz Louisa, słysząc, jak ten wzdycha z ulgą.

— Nie wiem, co jest nie tak. Nie potrafię utrzymać niczego w żołądku i to przez cały dzień. Myślę, że twoja mama też zaczyna zauważać — zdecydował się przyznać Louis, nie chcąc nic ukrywać przed Harrym. Potem znikąd zaczął płakać. Jego płacz został przerwany, kiedy znowu zwymiotował.

— Zabieram cię do szpitala, okej? To nie jest normalne — powiedział mu Harry, a kiedy Louis pokiwał głową, zamiast się wykłócać, że nic mu nie jest, wiedział, że naprawdę był chory.

— Co z Josie? — wymamrotał Louis.

— Nie mamy wyboru, musimy ją zabrać. Mamy nie ma w domu — westchnął Harry. — Potrzebujesz tutaj zostać czy chcesz, żebym zabrał cię do łóżka?

— Zostanę tutaj — powiedział Louis, po czym położył się na czystej podłodze (dzięki bogu, że jego mama ją czyściła) i zamknął oczy.

Harry szybko poszedł, by sprawdzić, co z Dustym, który ciągle spał i upewnił się, by zostawić mu blisko jego kuwetę, wodę oraz jedzenie, po czym poszedł do sypialni swojej i Louisa, żeby przebrać Josie z piżamy. Ostatecznie obudziła się, gdy kończył zakładać jej buty i gapiła się na niego zmrużonymi oczami, zanim przewróciła się na brzuch i rozejrzała dookoła.

— Chodź, muffinko. Musimy zabrać mamę do szpitala. — Harry potarł jej plecki, po czym wstał, by przygotować jej torbę, czyniąc w głowie mentalną notkę, żeby włożyć do niej parę plastikowych reklamówek na wypadek, gdyby Louis znowu wymiotował.

Potem podszedł do szafy i chwycił czyste ubrania dla Louisa, stając się bardziej zmartwionym, kiedy usłyszał, że znowu wymiotuje. Nie wiedział nawet, czym jeszcze miał wymiotować, skoro nawet nie potrafił niczego utrzymać w żołądku. Zostawił Josie wyglądającą na oszołomioną na łóżku i poszedł do łazienki, gdzie pomógł Louisowi wstać i wymyć zęby. Kiedy skończył, umył jego twarz, po czym pomógł mu przebrać się w swoje szorty do koszykówki i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem, który był wystarczająco duży, żeby było mu wygodnie. Kiedy pomagał mu się przebierać, nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale zauważył, że jego mały, wystający brzuszek był twardy w dotyku.

Założył swoje buty, podał mu plastikowy woreczek, po czym go podniósł, pozwalając mu owinąć ramiona wokół swojej szyi i nogi wokół jego talii. Miał torbę przewieszoną przez ramię i zawołał Josie, która podbiegła do niego i chwyciła go za dłoń. Posłał jej uśmiech, kiedy spojrzała na swoją mamę swoimi szeroko otwartymi, niebieskimi oczami, po czym wsunęła kciuk w swoje usta.

— Mamie nic nie jest, skarbie. Nie martw się — pocieszył ją Harry, gdy schodzili po schodach. — Możesz być grzeczną, dużą dziewczynką i zaczekać tutaj, gdy pomogę mamie wejść do samochodu? — zapytał ją, wiedząc, że teraz uwielbiała udowadniać, że była dużą dziewczynką, która się słuchała, odkąd Louis zaczął opiekować się dziećmi.

— Tak, tatusiu. — Pospiesznie pokiwała główką i zaczekała dokładnie tam, gdzie była.

Harry szybko pomógł Louisowi wejść na przednie siedzenie jego samochodu, który był większy i wygodniejszy niż ten jego, i zapiął go w pasy. Potem odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się, widząc, że Josie stoi tam, gdzie kazał jej zaczekać.

— Dobra robota, muffinko! Jesteś taką dużą dziewczynką! — pochwalił ją Harry, podnosząc ją i zapinając ją w jej foteliku. Kiedy skończył, zajął miejsce kierowcy i szybko zadzwonił do Sonii, by zobaczyć, czy była dostępna. Kiedy odebrała i Harry powiedział jej, co się dzieje, powiedziała mu, że zobaczy się zaraz z nimi w swojej klinice.

Louis odchylił się na swoim fotelu tak bardzo, jak tylko mógł, po czym ułożył się na boku twarzą do Harry’ego. Desperacko ścisnął swój brzuch, gdy jego chłopak ostro skręcił, starając się z całych sił powstrzymać wymioty.

— Hazza — zakrztusił się Louis. — Proszę, zwolnij. Spowodujesz, że się porzygam — wychrypiał.

Harry wyciągnął do niego rękę i łagodnie ścisnął udo swojego kochanka.

— Przepraszam, kochanie — przeprosił i natychmiast zwolnił.

— A co, jeśli coś jest nie tak? — wyszeptał Louis tak delikatnie, że Harry musiał wytężyć uszy, by usłyszeć go ponad ruchem na ulicy. — Nigdy nie czułem się tak gównianie, będąc w ciąży z Josie — mówiąc, chwycił się za głowę. Harry mógł stwierdzić, że migrena nadchodziła.

— Ciii, dziecku nic nie jest, Loubear — pocieszył go Harry. — Ale powinieneś spróbować wypić trochę wody. Prawdopodobnie jesteś odwodniony.

Louis jęknął. Nie chciał się ruszać i ryzykować zdenerwowaniem swojego żołądka, który w tym momencie był spokojny.

Kiedy dotarli do kliniki, Harry najpierw wyciągnął Josie, po czym poszedł otworzyć drzwi od strony Louisa. Wziął chorego, ciężarnego mężczyznę w ramiona, pocierając jego plecy, gdy wchodzili do środka. Josie podążała cicho za swoim tatusiem, trzymając się jego bluzki. Harry chciał jej powiedzieć, że z jej mamą będzie wszystko w porządku, ale jedno spojrzenie na twarz Louisa i nie był już tego taki pewien. Był biały jak prześcieradło.

— Cześć — przywitał się z recepcjonistką. — Jesteśmy umówieni do Sonii.

— Wizyta dla Louisa Tomlinsona? — zapytała.

Ale zanim mogła odpowiedzieć, Sonia otworzyła drzwi, które prowadziły do gabinetu.

— Chodź tutaj, Harry. Jestem gotowa, żeby go zobaczyć.

Harry pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do niej, doceniając fakt, że tak szybko dotarła na miejsce.

— Dziękujemy za możliwość wizyty w tak krótkim czasie.

— Oczywiście, kochany. To żaden kłopot. Zawsze znajdę czas, by zobaczyć moich ulubionych pacjentów. I spójrzcie, zabraliście ze sobą pannę Josie! Musiała dorosnąć, żeby być takim cukiereczkiem. — Sonia uśmiechnęła się do niej ciepło.

Josie nieśmiało schowała się za nogami swojego ojca, gdy sadzał Louisa na kozetce, nie będąc miłą dla nieznajomych osób. Harry usiadł na krześle obok fotela, a Josie szybko za nim podążyła.

— Więc Louis, co się dzieje? — zapytała Sonia, przechodząc od razu do rzeczy.

— Od zeszłego tygodnia ciągle wymiotuję, dzisiaj prawie cały dzień — wyjaśnił. — I to po prostu nie chce się uspokoić. Cokolwiek zjem, zaraz to zwracam. Wymiotuję nawet, gdy nic nie jem. Nie wiem, co robić — powiedział spanikowanym tonem. — Nie potrafię utrzymać nic w żołądku i schudłem ponad dwa kilo! Co, jeśli głodzę dziecko?

— Uspokój się, Louis — powiedziała mu Sonia. — Nie wyskakujmy od razu z takimi wnioskami. Brzmi to po prostu na przewlekły problem z porannymi mdłościami. Ale obejrzę dziecko, żeby upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. 

Louis pokiwał głową, unosząc swoją koszulkę, żeby mogła posmarować jego brzuch żelem.

Gdyby Louis nie był tak zestresowany, Harry prawdopodobnie roześmiałby się z powodu Josie wyglądającej na skonsternowaną, gdy wpatrywała się w cały ten sprzęt medyczny w pomieszczeniu. Powoli cofała się do tyłu, dopóki jej małe plecki nie zderzyły się z jego kolanami, po czym odwróciła się i spróbowała wspiąć na jego kolana. Harry szybko ją podniósł i usadził ją na swoim podołku przodem do Louisa.

Oczy Josie się rozszerzyły, kiedy zobaczyła, jak Sonia przykłada różdżkę do zaokrąglonego brzucha Louisa, a na monitorze pojawia się dziwny, czarno-biały obraz.

— Dziecko wygląda zdrowo! W żadnym stopniu nie ma niedowagi — pocieszyła Louisa z szerokim uśmiechem , słuchając bicia jego serduszka. Szybkie i silne, takie, jakie powinno być. — Dokładnie tak, jak myślałam. To tylko naprawdę męczące poranne mdłości. Przepiszę ci coś na nie — powiedziała, wyłączając ultrasonograf i podając Louisowi papierowy ręcznik, by wytarł żel.

— Dzięki Bogu. Byłem tak zmartwiony… Nie miałem tak z Josie… — Louis przerwał, gdy z całych sił przetoczyła się przez niego fala torsji. Ale Sonia miała szybki refleks i widząc, co nadchodzi, natychmiast podała ciężarnemu mężczyźnie kosz, by do niego zwymiotował. Jednakże, ponieważ nic nie jadł, zwymiotował tylko odrobiną żółci i wody, powodując, że miał później tylko suche odruchy wymiotne. 

— Cóż, każda ciąża jest inna — powiedziała mu Sonia, podając mu kubek z wodą, by przepłukał swoje usta.

— Tatusiu, mama ma kotki — wyszeptała Josie, a raczej spróbowała, wskazując na jego brzuch. Nie była zbyt dobra w dyskretnym mówieniu.

Sonia zaczęła chichotać dziko, a na jej twarzy wymalowała się czysta rozkosz i lekkie zdezorientowanie.

— Kotki?! — Uniosła pytająco brew na Harry’ego.

— Dusty, nasz kot, zapłodnił przybłędę i teraz z nami mieszka. Moja mama zabrała ją ze sobą, gdy jechała do weterynarza na wizytę kontrolną i miała robione USG — wyjaśnił Harry, po czym ucałował Josie w główkę.

— Josie, słoneczko. — Sonia uśmiechnęła się do niej. — Koty mają małe kotki w swoim brzuszku, ale twoja mama ma w brzuszku dziecko.

Harry spanikował, gdy jej to powiedziała, wiedząc, że Josie nie potrafiła trzymać buzi na kłódkę i był pewien, że powie to Anne. Ale kiedy ta spojrzała na Sonię zdezorientowana, po czym szybko straciła tym zainteresowanie, Harry odpuścił i nie przejmował się tym tak bardzo.   
— W porządku, Louis, po prostu spróbuj zjeść trochę zupy, zanim lekarstwo zadziała, okej? — powiedziała mu Sonia, gdy byli gotowi, by wyjść. — Jeśli ci się nie poprawi, lepiej do mnie zadzwoń, żebyśmy mogli dokładnie cię przebadać.

— Dziękuję, Soniu. — Louis uśmiechnął się i wstał z pomocą Harry’ego.

— Chcesz, żebym cię zaniósł, kochanie? — zapytał życzliwie jego chłopak, patrząc na Louisa, jakby był szkłem, które może się potłuc.

Louis spróbował sam zrobić krok do przodu, ale zorientował się, że był zbyt wyczerpany, by się ruszać. 

— Tak — wymamrotał beznadziejnie.

Harry pokiwał głową i podniósł Louisa, po czym ruszył w stronę drzwi, przytrzymując je otwarte dla Josie.

— Dziękuję, Son’a. — Josie pomachała do słodkiej ginekolog, zanim wybiegła przez drzwi przed swoim tatusiem, zawsze chcąc być na przedzie.

— Och, mój dobry boże, jest rozkoszna! — zagruchała Sonia.

Pomachali jej na pożegnanie, poszli do samochodu i pojechali do domu, jednak po drodze wstąpili do apteki, by szybko zrealizować receptę. Kiedy dotarli do domu, Louis od razu uciął sobie drzemkę, podczas kiedy Harry zrobił kolację dla Josie i podgrzał trochę rosołu z makaronem. Pomyślał o włożeniu do piekarnika nuggetsów z tymi frytkami w kształcie zwierząt, ale wiedział, że jego mama byłaby zła, gdyby nie dał jej żadnych warzyw.

Więc pokroił trochę brokuł i modlił się, żeby zjadła je z sosem majonezowym. Kiedy kolacja była gotowa, umył Josie rączki, po czym usadził ją na jej krzesełku i poszedł po Louisa. Wrócił sam, ponieważ ten wciąż był pogrążony w ciężkim śnie. Podał Josie nuggetsy z brokułami, uśmiechając się, kiedy chwyciła za jednego, zamoczyła go w sosie i zjadła.

— Keciup, tatusiu. Proszę. — Josie spojrzała na niego, gryząc brokuły.

— Nie mów z pełnymi ustami, proszę — powiedział jej Harry, po czym wstał po ketchup w tym samym momencie, w którym przyszedł Louis.

— Umieram z głodu — ziewnął, siadając obok Josie, która dalej jadła swoje brokuły.

— Podgrzałem dla ciebie trochę rosołu. Wziąłeś swój lek? — Harry chwycił miskę, po czym podszedł do kuchenki, żeby nalać zupy i podać ją Louisowi.

— Tak, i dalej jest mi niedobrze, ale nie aż tak bardzo. — Louis wstał, żeby wziąć sobie butelkę wody i łyżkę.

— To dobrze. — Harry nalał zupy także sobie i usiadł po drugiej stronie obok Josie, żeby zjeść. 

Zjedli w ciszy, obserwując, jak Josie ostrożnie zanurza nuggetsa w ketchupie, po czym go je. Ciężarna kotka podeszła do niej i stanęła obok, miaucząc, dopóki Josie nie upuściła dla niej małego kawałka kurczaka, a potem całego nuggetsa.

— Co mówiłem o karmieniu zwierząt? — Louis uniósł na nią swoją perfekcyjną brew, obserwując, jak Josie posyła mu bezwstydne spojrzenie, po czym upuszcza kolejnego nuggetsa. — Przestań — powiedział powoli, ale stanowczo.

Josie chwyciła kolejnego nuggetsa i zrobiła całe show z udawaniem, że go upuszcza, chichocząc i odsuwając rękę, gdy Louis do niej sięgnął. Zanurzyła go w ketchupie i zaoferowała go Harry’emu, który ugryzł połowę.

— Dziękuję ci, muffinko. —Harry ucałował jej małą rączkę, po czym obserwował, jak zanurza resztę w ketchupie i oferuje ją Louisowi. Jej matka się najpierw zawahała, ale ostatecznie zjadł kurczaka, skoro to jego córeczka chciała go nakarmić.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, zaczęli po sobie sprzątać, ponieważ Anne miała wcześniej czysto w kuchni. Odkładali czyste naczynia do szafek, podczas kiedy Josie siedziała na podłodze, opierając się o szafkę i czytając książkę. To było urocze, jak oglądała obrazki i opowiadała sobie według nich swoją własną historyjkę, opowiadając ją ciężarnej kotce, która leżała na jej kolanach. Zaczęła lubić Josie, która ją rozpieszczała i traktowała po królewsku. Dziewczynka przestała nagle czytać i spojrzała prosto przed siebie, po czym westchnęła głośno.

— Mamo, ona gruba. — Zakołysała swoimi palcami u stóp, głaszcząc śpiącego kota. — Gdzie Dust’? — zapytała.

— Nosi dużo dzieci. Dlatego przybrała tyle na wadze i to jest w porządku, ponieważ potrzebuje być gruba, żeby jej dzieci były zdrowe — wyjaśnił jej Louis, chcąc, żeby zrozumiała, dlaczego kot był gruby. Może jeśli Pan pozwoli, nie będzie nazywać dzięki temu jego grubym, kiedy zaczął przybierać na wadze. — I mówiliśmy ci, że Dusty jest bardzo zmęczony i musi odpoczywać.

Sądząc po minie Josie, nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia, kiedy spróbowała zepchnąć kota ze swoich kolan. 

— Gruba — sapnęła.

— Jest teraz za ciężka? — zapytał ją Louis, a kiedy pokiwała głową, spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Prawdopodobnie nogi jej zdrętwiały — powiedział.

Harry szybko zsunął kota, który ziewnął i odszedł kaczym chodem, by ukryć się w pralni, gdzie zbudowała swoje gniazdo. Harry uważał, że jest niewdzięczna, ponieważ jego mama zbudowała dla niej specjalne miejsce tylko po to by kotka raz je powąchała i kompletnie zignorowała. Ścierając blaty, zastanawiał się, kiedy w końcu urodzi. Tej nocy, kiedy poszli do łóżka, mdłości Louisa minęły i w końcu mógł się wyspać.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Harry nie musiał czekać długo, żeby kot urodził. Tydzień później, w trakcie gorącej, sierpniowej nocy, usłyszał pukanie do swoich drzwi. Szybko usiadł i zakrył nagie ciało Louisa prześcieradłem, po czym wstał i ubrał piżamę, zanim poszedł otworzyć drzwi. Spodziewał się za nimi Josie, ale z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że stała za nimi jego matka.

— Coś się stało? — zapytał głosem grubym od snu.

— Kotka rodzi — poinformowała go Anne.

— Teraz?! — wykrzyknął Harry, po czym zniżył swój ton, widząc, że Louis drgnął przez sen. Teraz miał bardzo lekki sen, a gdy się budził, ciężko było mu zasnąć z powrotem. — Jest jakby… trzecia nad ranem.

— Kiedy dziecko chce wydostać się na świat, wychodzi, choćby się waliło i paliło. — Anne wzruszyła ramionami. — Chciałam tylko dać ci znać, żebyś trzymał Josie z dala. Wiesz, że uwielbia tam węszyć. Dusty krąży w tę i z powrotem przed drzwiami i nie pozwala podejść mi za blisko.

— Nie uważasz, że powinniśmy go stamtąd zabrać? Co, jeśli zabije dzieci..? — Harry się zawahał.

— Mogę je usłyszeć, więc nie zrobił im nic złego ani nie wygląda na to, by zamierzał. — Anne stanęła w obronie Dusty’ego. — W każdym razie, idę z powrotem na dół, żeby mieć je na oku. Idź spać z powrotem, kochanie. Masz jutro zajęcia. — Ucałowała go w czoło, po czym odeszła.

Harry wrócił do łóżka, łyżeczkując Louisa, który wciąż spał.

Następny poranek Anne spędziła na próbach trzymania Josie z dala od pralni, ale gdy tylko ta usłyszała małe kotki, stało się to praktycznie niemożliwym zadaniem, od kiedy Harry i Louis byli na uczelni. Anne prawie dostała zawału, kiedy odwróciła się do plecami do Josie dosłownie na parę minut, a ta w tym czasie zdążyła pójść do pralni, wtykając głowę w drzwi i patrząc na kociaki z podziwem i zachwytem w oczach. Jej babcia była zaskoczona, kiedy Dusty pozwolił prawie trzylatce zbliżyć się do nich, dając jej szansę, żeby w końcu zobaczyła pięć małych kulek futra tulących się do swojej matki i płaczących.

— Wróciliśmy!

Anne odwróciła się, by zobaczyć Louisa i Harry’ego wchodzących przez drzwi i szybko pokazała im na migi, by byli cicho. Powróciła do prób zbliżenia się do środka pralni i spojrzenia na nie, uśmiechając się, kiedy zobaczyła białe i czarne kocięta wiercące się dookoła. Louis natychmiast zakochał się w tym, który był cały biały. Wyglądał jak mała, puszysta chmurka. Jego myśli zostały przerwane, kiedy zobaczył, jak Josie sięga po jednego z nich.

— Nie, skarbie, daj im spokój. — Louis podszedł do niej i klęknął obok. Kiedy Dusty go zobaczył, wstał i podszedł do niego, powodując, że Louis prawie sapnął, gdy otarł się łebkiem o jego brzuch i zamruczał.

— Tęsknił za tobą! — zagruchała Anne.

— Przypuszczam, że tak — zachichotał nerwowo Louis.

— Teraz, skoro już jesteście, wrócę do robienia obiadu. Harry, o której wychodzisz do pracy? — zapytała Anne swojego syna, który patrzył na swoją małą rodzinkę z uśmiechem.

— Właściwie to teraz. — Wyrwał się ze swojego małego momentu.

Pobiegł na górę, żeby przebrać się w swoje ciuchy robocze, zwalniając, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. 

— Halo? — odebrał.

—  _ Zee i ja będziemy mieć chłopca! _ — zagruchał Liam, zaskakując Harry’ego.

— Co?! — wykrzyknął Harry. — Gratulacje, stary! — pogratulował dumnemu, przyszłemu ojcu, czując się szczęśliwym z jego powodu.

—  _ Miałem nadzieję na dziewczynkę, ale usłyszenie, że to chłopiec, było tak samo świetne. Jestem taki szczęśliwy i po prostu… Musiałem podzielić się tą informacją. Teraz mam tylko nadzieję, że tego nie spierdolę. Teraz czuć to bardziej prawdziwie i pojąłem, że to całkiem nowy człowiek zależny ode mnie i Zayna _ — zachichotał Liam, ale Harry mógł stwierdzić, że był nerwowy i starał się nie ześwirować. 

— Będziesz niesamowitym tatą, Li. Wiem to — powiedział mu szczerze Harry, mając na myśli każde swoje słowo.

— Nie wiem nawet, jak być tatą. — Głos Liama zadrżał.

— Ja też nie wiedziałem. Po prostu to robiłem i oto jest moja córka, wciąż w jednym kawałku. Oczywiście, że chrzanię coś cały czas, ale to jest część bycia rodzicem. Będziesz w tym świetny, nie wątp w siebie — powiedział Harry, mając ochotę przyznać się Liamowi i Niallowi, że znowu będzie tatą, ale ugryzł się w język, ponieważ chciał najpierw powiedzieć o tym swojej mamie, chociaż za każdym razem, gdy próbowali to zrobić, ostatecznie tchórzyli. Rozmawiał z Liamem jeszcze przez parę minut, po czym się rozłączył i zszedł na dół, żeby zjeść coś na szybko i wyszedł do pracy po ucałowaniu Louisa i Josie na pożegnanie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Dwa miesiące minęły szybko. Zbliżało się Halloween, Louis stawał się coraz większy, ponieważ był już w piątym miesiącu ciąży i mieli tak bardzo przesrane, ponieważ musieli powiedzieć o tym reszcie rodziny. W każdy kolejny dzień, który mijał, był kolejnym dniem, w którym tchórzyli, kiedy mieli zrzucić na nich tą wiadomość. Louis dziękował Bogu każdego dnia, że z jakiegoś powodu tym razem jego brzuch był mniejszy. Sonia powiedziała im, że dziecko, które było chłopcem, było mniejsze i ułożone bliżej jego pleców niż z przodu. To i luźne ubrania dużo teraz pomagały Louisowi. Wiedział, że w końcu nadejdzie dzień, w którym nie będzie mógł już tego ukrywać, ale jak na razie robił wszystko, co mógł, by to ukryć.

Czasami Louis przyłapywał Anne na gapieniu się na niego i nawet jego własna matka. Z jakiegoś powodu Louis miał przeczucie, że wiedzą, ale chcą po prostu, by to on to przyznał. Louis jednak nie zamierzał, nie, kiedy Harry znowu zaczynał się stresować i Anne zawsze poświęcała mu maksimum uwagi, niańcząc go i starając się mu wszystko ułatwić. Dziecko nie było dobrym pomysłem, żeby dodać go w tym momencie do tego bałaganu, nawet jeśli to on miał je w brzuchu.

Reakcją Josie na jego zmieniające się ciało był kompletny brak zainteresowania, dopóki nie przyłapała go, jak czasem odkrywał swój brzuch, żeby go pogłaskać i mówić do dziecka. Rozwinęła u siebie nawyk próbowania podniesienia jego bluzki i powiedzenia cześć do jego pępka, który mógł wywinąć się już na zewnątrz w każdym momencie. Louis naprawdę miał przesrane. Uderzały też w niego okropne zachcianki, razem ze zgagą, opuchniętymi kostkami i ekstra wrażliwymi sutkami. Nie pomagało także to, że przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu był napalony, a Josie odmawiała spania w swoim własnym łóżku. Louis czuł się nędznie, ale był wdzięczny, że chociaż jego gorączki nie były aż tak wysokie.

— Jesteś w ciąży — powiedział znikąd Zayn, wpatrując się w brzuch Louisa, po czym w niego samego, a jego oczy zamieniły się w szparki.

— Przysięgam, że zamierzałem ci powiedzieć! — powiedział szybko Louis w tym samym czasie, w którym próbował znaleźć sposób, by chwycić Josie i szybko uciec. Byli w mieszkaniu Zayna, dotrzymując mu towarzystwa, od kiedy Liam i Harry pracowali.

Chciał także zabrać Josie z domu i dać kociętom trochę przestrzeni, ponieważ Josie prawie od nich nie odchodziła. Przygotowywali je także do separacji, żeby byli w stanie je oddać. Anne zdecydowała się zatrzymać teraz już wysterylizowaną kotkę, od kiedy cała rodzina się w niej zakochała. Nawet pies zaczął lubić ją i kocięta, zawsze pomagając Dusty’emu ich pilnować. Josie kochała wszystkie kociaki i Louis obawiał się dnia, w którym oddadzą je nowym właścicielom, wiedząc, że jego córka będzie smutna z tego powodu.

— Naprawdę? — Zayn uniósł na niego swoją ciemną brew, pocierając swój uroczo zaokrąglony mały brzuszek.

— Jestem w piątym miesiącu i to chłopiec — wypalił pospiesznie Louis, powoli pojmując, że dobrze było czuć rozmawianie o tym z kimś innym niż Harry, Sonia i jego ojciec.

— Aww, pomiędzy naszymi dziećmi będą tylko trzy miesiące różnicy! Mogą być najlepszymi przyjaciółmi — powiedział Zayn raczej marzycielsko, już planując wszystkie przyszłe zabawy.

— Będą najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Jestem tego pewien. — Louis się uśmiechnął. — Tak jak my.

— A panna Josie będzie świetną starszą siostrą! — Zayn posłał jej buziaka, którego szybko odwzajemniła, zanim skupiła się z powrotem na swojej kolorowance. — Czy ona wie? A Anne i twoi rodzice nie byli źli? — zapytał.

— My… nie powiedzieliśmy nikomu oprócz mojego taty. I ciebie oczywiście. — Louis unikał spojrzenia Zayna.

— Prawdopodobnie wiedzą i czekają, aż im powiecie. Przykro mi, ale wyglądasz na większego. Ale tylko na brzuchu! — Zayn posłał Louisowi nerwowy uśmiech. — I twój tyłek jest pełniejszy.

— Mama jest gruba — zachichotała Josie.

— Josie! — sapnął Louis, starając się nie stać przez to smutnym. Poczuł, jak dziecko kopie i szybko przyłożył dłoń do tego miejsca. To dziecko ruszało się mniej, ale powodowało u niego okropną zgagę.

— Josie, serduszko, cukiereczku. — Zayn posłał jej słodki uśmiech. — Chodź tutaj, proszę. — Wyciągnął dłoń do Josie, a kiedy ta ją chwyciła, przyciągnął ją bliżej, żeby stanęła przed nim, pozwalając jej dotknąć swojego brzucha, żeby poczuła kopnięcie dziecka. — Nie mówimy ludziom, że są grubi. To bardzo niegrzeczne i sprawiasz tym, że jest im smutno.

— Okej. — Josie miała na tyle przyzwoitości, by wyglądać na zażenowaną. — Przepraszam. — Spuściła wzrok.

Louis uśmiechnął się, orientując się, że w końcu lepiej wymawiała słowa.

— A teraz idź mocno przytulić mamę, proszę. — Zayn pocałował ją w policzek, po czym puścił ją do Louisa, obserwując z wielkim uśmiechem, jak mała dziewczynka przytula Louisa i całuje go po całej twarzy, chichocząc, gdy Louis to odwzajemnił.

— Naprawdę musisz powiedzieć reszcie — powiedział Zayn Louisowi.

— Muszę, ale tchórzymy za każdym razem, kiedy próbujemy. Jestem pewien, że Anne będzie wściekła. Zawsze nam powtarza, że musimy ciężko pracować, skończyć studia i nie pakować się w kłopoty — westchnął Louis, patrząc, jak Josie wraca na swoje stare miejsce.

— Jesteś pewien, że nikt nie wie? Zwłaszcza Anne? Mam na myśli, mieszka z tobą — powiedział Zayn, powoli podnosząc swoje opuchnięte kostki i kładąc je na stoliku kawowym.

— Wspominała, że przybrałem na wadze, ale dlatego, że myślała, że zajadam stres i zamartwia się, ponieważ to zazwyczaj niezdrowe jedzenie, a dla niej liczy się tylko zdrowe odżywianie — wyjaśnił szybko Louis, kiedy Zayn uniósł swoje brwi.

— Co jadłeś? — zapytał Zayn.

— Tamale… — Louis spuścił wzrok na swój brzuch, nagle mając na nie ochotę.

— O mój Boże, jadłem ich trochę wczoraj i były niesamowite. Graciela ciągle je ulepsza.

— Są, ale chyba nie będę ich już jadł, bo Harry powiedział jej, że przybieram na wadze przez to, że nie mogę przestać jeść tamali. — Louis zmarszczył brwi, przypominając sobie ten dzień.

Była północ i był na ich łóżku, wypłakując swoje oczy, wciąż nie będąc w stanie uwierzyć, że Harry to powiedział. Harry spokojnie mu wytłumaczył, że spanikował, a to była pierwsza rzecz, jaką mógł wymyślić, ale to w ogóle nie było to, co o nim myślał. Dla niego Louis był perfekcyjny i pełny w każdym właściwym miejscu, z rosnącym dzieckiem w brzuchu i wyglądając ślicznie jak zawsze. Dla Louisa nie było tak źle, kiedy został potem wypieprzony, a następnie zjadł ciasto wiśniowe, które upiekła rano Anne.

— Cóż, przynajmniej przeprosił. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, gdy Louis wyjaśnił mu, co się stało, pomijając część, w której został mocno wypieprzony. Nie chciał, żeby Zayn poczuł się zazdrosny, ponieważ Liam uparcie odmawiał mu seksu, bojąc się, że zrani go i dziecko. Louis wiedział, że to kwestia czasu, zanim Liam złamie swoje postanowienie.

— Skopałbym Liamowi dupę. — Zayn wstał powoli i podszedł do kuchni, wracając z opakowaniem lodów i dwoma łyżkami. Bez słowa podał jedną Louisowi i zaczęli jeść, dzieląc się z Josie, która zrobiła zdegustowaną minę, kiedy spróbował smaku orzeszka pekan.

— Zayn, ty zawsze kopiesz ludziom tyłki — zamarudził Louis.

— A twoja córka nie potrafi docenić pysznych lodów — zripostował Zayn.

— Ona ma, jakby, trzy latka — parsknął Louis. — Uważa, że dziewięćdziesiąt procent jedzenia jest obrzydliwe za wyjątkiem tego, czym karmi ją Anne.

— Powodzenia, kiedy ty i Harry się wyprowadzicie. — Zayn odepchnął łyżkę Louisa, żeby wydobyć orzeszka pekan z właściwą ilością lodów wokół niego. — Swoją drogą, przestałem sprzedawać trawkę.

— Co? Dlaczego? — Louis spojrzał na Zayna, który wzruszył tylko ramionami.

— Niedługo wypchnę swoje dziecko na zewnątrz i nie chcę tego w jego pobliżu, w tym mieszkaniu. Każę Liamowi pomóc mi w sprzątaniu w ten weekend.

— Uważam, że to świetnie. — Louis szturchnął stopę Zayna czubkami swoich palców u stóp. — Gniazdujesz.

— Nie gniazduję! — jęknął Zayn. — Karen i moja mama powiedziały to samo, ale to nieprawda!

— Cokolwiek powiesz — zachichotał Louis, odsuwając swoje ramię, kiedy Zayn próbował go walnąć, ale ostatecznie się roześmiał. 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Mama!

Louis spojrzał znad swojego grubego podręcznika, żeby zobaczyć, jak jeden z kociaków wspina się po nodze jego córki, a ona usiłuje go odepchnąć tylko po to, by kolejne dwa zaczęły się po niej wspinać. Louis wiedział, że to było bolesne, więc szybko wstał ze swojego krzesła przy kuchennym stole, by jej pomóc. Zaczęła płakać, kiedy dwa kolejne także zaczęły się po niej wspinać. Oderwał je od niej i miał ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy koty za nią podążyły, gdy biegła na drugą stronę kuchni.

— Nie! — krzyknęła, kiedy się zbliżyły, chwytając je brutalnie, żeby zamknąć je w ich zagrodzie.

— Hej! Byłaś dla nich za szorstka. — Louis je od niej zabrał.

— Raniły mnie. — Josie wydęła usta.

— To nie oznacza, że ty też powinnaś je krzywdzić — powiedział Louis.

Wiedział, że wkładanie ich do zagrody nie miało sensu, ponieważ nauczyły się po niej wspinać, a Dusty był gdzieś na zewnątrz, polując, podczas gdy to on zwykle ich pilnował. Udowodnił, że jest świetnym ojcem. Zajął się nimi, bawił się z nimi i pilnował, by się zachowywały.

Louis stawał się coraz bardziej zdesperowany, kiedy nie chciały zostawać w środku i zastanawiał się, jak Dusty to robił. Myśl o nim muszącym zajmować się naraz piątką dzieci w tym samym wieku to było dla niego za dużo i sprawiło, że rozbolała go głowa. Prosił Pana, by nigdy nie zaszedł w ciążę mnogą. Na jego szczęście Dusty przybiegł do domu i natychmiast poszedł, żeby wziąć białego, puszystego kotka, który odszedł za daleko. Pozwolił zająć się nimi dorosłemu kotu, przygotował przekąskę dla Josie, po czym usiadł, by odrobić swoje lekcje. Jednakże, spokój nie trwał długo, kiedy Harry wrócił do domu z Barbarą i Niallem.

Przywitali się z Louisem i Josie, po czym poszli, by zobaczyć kotki. Barbara złapała kontakt wzrokowy z białym, puszystym kotkiem, ale wtedy słodki, biały kociak z czarnymi łapkami przyspacerował do niej i spojrzał na nią swoimi dużymi, brązowymi oczami.

— O mój boże — zagruchała Barbara i podniosła go.

— Ten tutaj to chłopiec — powiedział im Harry i zerknął na Josie, która przyglądała się im ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. Była zbyt posesywna wobec kociąt i Harry potrzebował, żeby Louis ją stąd zabrał, ponieważ ich przyjaciele brali jednego ze sobą.

— Jesteś po prostu rozkoszny. — Pocałowała go w łebek i przytuliła go do swojej piersi. Spojrzała na Nialla, który już przyglądał się jej z uśmiechem.

— Chcesz tego? — zapytał ją Niall, widząc, jak kiwa głową niczym podekscytowane, małe dziecko, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego. — Weźmiemy tego, H. Jesteś pewien, że są gotowe na rozdzielenie? — Spojrzał zmartwiony na inne koty. Dusty i kotka, którą Anne nazwała Sasha, były nieobecne.

— Są. Na początku może być trochę niespokojny, ale przyzwyczai się — powiedział Harry, po czym spojrzał na Louisa i Josie. — Kochanie, dlaczego nie zabierzesz Josie na górę? Mam dla niej niespodziankę w jej pokoju — powiedział, przypominając sobie, że zostawił lizaka na jej szafce z ubraniami. Powiedział o tym Louisowi.

— Chodź, skarbie. — Louis chwycił Josie, która odepchnęła jego ręce i dalej gapiła się na Barbarę. — Ona chce je tylko obejrzeć — skłamał Louis i po próbach przekonywania jej o tym przez parę następnych sekund, w końcu pozwoliła mu wziąć się na ręce.

Louis zaczekał na górze, dopóki Harry nie napisał mu, że może znowu zejść na dół i gdy tylko Josie zobaczyła, że nie ma jednego kotka, spojrzała na swojego tatusia z najbardziej łamiącą serce miną, zaczynając głośno szlochać.

— Kochanie… — Harry zrobił krok do przodu, żeby ją podnieść, ale jego serce się złamało, kiedy Josie cofnęła się do tyłu i pobiegła do Louisa.

— Mama, mój kotek. — Podbiegła do Louisa i ukryła swoją twarz w jego brzuchu, próbując owinąć wokół niego swoje ramiona.

Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego ze zmartwioną miną, po czym podniósł swoją córkę i przytulił ją blisko siebie, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

— Skarbie. — Harry klęknął obok niej i spróbował sprawić, by na niego spojrzała. — Wyjaśniałem ci, że znajdziemy tym kotkom nowe domy. A Barbs i Niall chcieli swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, tak jak ty masz Dusty’ego. Kotku będzie z nimi dobrze, a oni będą go mocno kochać. — Spróbował ją chwycić, ale Josie przyczepiła się ciaśniej do Louisa, prawie siadając na jego brzuchu, który definitywnie odstawał bardziej niż do tej pory. To było tak, jakby dziecko się przesunęło, sprawiając, że jego brzuch wyglądał na większy.

Usłyszeli, jak drzwi wejściowe się otwierają i Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego ze zdziwioną miną.

— Kto to? — zapytał.

Harry nie miał czasu odpowiedzieć, kiedy Anne i Evelyn weszły do kuchni, z oczami skupionymi na brzuchu Louisa. Spojrzenie Anne i płacz Josie były jedynymi rzeczami, na których potrafił skupić się Louis. Powinni powiedzieć jej już miesiące temu, ponieważ gdyby to zrobili, nie wyglądałaby, jakby miała ich zaraz zamordować. 

  
  
  



	45. Chapter 45

— Co to jest? — przemówiła Anne ponad płaczem Josie, piorunując ich wzrokiem.

— Mogę to wyjaśnić. — Harry szybko wstał i ochronnie stanął przed Louisem, będąc dla niego tarczą przed zabójczym wzrokiem Anne. Nawet Josie przestała płakać, ale dalej była przylepiona do swojej mamy widząc, jak wściekła była jej babcia.

— Tego od ciebie oczekuję. — Anne spiorunowała go wzrokiem, z hukiem zrzucając na stół reklamówki, które trzymała.

— Co się dzieje? — Robin wszedł do środka, a za nim podążał John z Claire w ramionach.

Mała dziewczynka szybko wyciągnęła rączki do swojej mamy, widząc, jak jej ojciec się spina. Byli tutaj, żeby mogła wybrać sobie kotka, którego chciała po tym, jak John obiecał jej jednego. 

— Ja… ja- znowu zaciążyłem Louisa i nie uważamy, żeby aborcja była właściwa, więc my… zdecydowaliśmy, że zatrzymamy dziecko. To chłopczyk, swoją drogą. — Harry pospieszył z wyjaśnieniami, a jego głos trząsł się coraz bardziej, im dłużej mówił.

— Naprawdę myślałam, że wasza dwójka będzie wiedziała lepiej. — Anne uniosła głos. — Myślałam, że jesteście odpowiedzialni i uważacie.

— Uważaliśmy, ale wypadki się zdarzają — kłócił się z nią Harry. — Wiesz, że antykoncepcja czasem zawodzi i nie zauważyliśmy.

— Co teraz zamierzasz zrobić? Co zamierzasz zrobić z kolejnym dzieckiem, kiedy jeszcze nawet nie skończyłeś studiów i cały czas się stresujesz? — Anne spiorunowała go wzrokiem. — Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedzieliście? — zapytała, po czym spojrzała na Evelyn, która trzymała Claire. — Wiedziałaś?

— Nie. — Evelyn pokręciła głową, patrząc zmrużonymi oczami na Louisa i swoją wnuczkę, po czym na swojego męża, wiedząc, że Louis zawsze mówił wszystko swojemu ojcu. — A ty, John?

— Ja… — John otworzył usta, ale nie wydobyły się z nich żadne słowa.

— Błagałem go, żeby nic nie mówił. Byłem tak zestresowany i przerażony tym, jak zareagujecie. — Louis spróbował wstać, ale przez wagę dziecka w brzuchu i Josie nie mógł.

— Co teraz zrobisz, Harry Edwardzie?! — krzyknęła Anne, strasząc tym Josie, która zaczęła pociągać nosem, zanim całkowicie się nie rozszlochała.

— Anne, uspokój się — westchnął Robin. — Jestem pewien, że już mają plan. Prawda, synu?

Harry poczuł, jak dłoń Louisa zaciska się z tyłu jego koszulki i szybko po nią sięgnął, ściskając ją, by dać mu znać, że zawsze będzie tam dla niego i ich dzieci. Otworzył swoje usta, by spróbować wyjaśnić swój kruchy plan, ale jego matka mu przerwała, a jej słowa rozdarły jego dumę.

— Co? Dalsze życie naszym kosztem i robienie więcej dzieci? — ucięła Anne. — Kiedy wiedzą, że dalej studiują i ledwo mogą zająć się Josie, a teraz kolejne dziecko.

— Anne — sapnęła Evelyn.

— Nie prosiłem cię, żebyś za cokolwiek płaciła. — Harry spiorunował ją wzrokiem. — To ty powiedziałaś, że będziesz to robić.

— Tak, ale… — zaczęła Anne.

— Ale nic! Nie musiałaś tego robić ani nie chcę, żebyś dalej to robiła. Sam mogę się nią zająć — uciął Harry.

W tym momencie Louis zaczął płakać, ponieważ wiedział, że nie mogli, a teraz, z następnym dzieckiem w drodze, to będzie jeszcze trudniejsze. Spojrzał w górę, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, widząc, że to był jego tata, który wpatrywał się w Anne.

— Anne, wystarczy — powiedział jej Robin. — Nie jesteś sprawiedliwa, wiesz, że wypadki się zdarzają.

— Mama jest smutna. — Josie ułożyła swoje małe dłonie na policzkach Louisa i ścisnęła je. Jego usta zmarszczyły się, a Josie dziabnęła je swoimi własnymi.

— Z mamą będzie w porządku, kochanie. Zabierzmy go na górę, żeby mógł się zdrzemnąć. — Evelyn odstawiła Claire i spróbowała chwycić Josie, ale jej wnuczka owinęła ramiona wokół szyi swojej matki i odmawiała odsunięcia się od niego.

— Słuchaj się babci, kochanie — powiedział John, po czym spojrzał w dół na Louisa. — Chodźmy, synu. Chodźmy na górę, żebyś mógł odpocząć.

John był wdzięczny, kiedy Louis się go posłuchał i powoli wstał dalej z Josie na swoich rękach, idąc w stronę schodów. Podążył za nimi, upewniając się, że jego żona i córka były za nim. Robin posłał Johnowi przepraszające spojrzenie, zanim poszedł za Anne, która szła za Harrym.

— Naprawdę nie mam ochoty na dalsze słuchanie cię. — Harry poszedł do swojego samochodu, żeby wziąć przekąski, które kupił dla Josie i Louisa po drodze. 

— Wiesz, że wychowywanie dziecka jest trudne i oto jesteś, przynosząc kolejne na świat! — wrzasnęła Anne. — Dalej studiujesz i pracujesz cały czas. Ledwo masz czas dla siebie albo żeby się odprężyć.

— To był wypadek! — Harry w końcu się odwrócił i jej odkrzyknął. — Mówiłem ci to już tysiąc razy! Louis i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym i tak bardzo, jak nie możemy utrzymać kolejnego dziecka, jak to ujęłaś, nie pozbywamy się go. To nasz syn i nasz wybór, by go mieć, więc pogódź się z tym. — Zatrzasnął drzwi od samochodu i obszedł ją, żeby wrócić do środka.

— Harry… — zawołała za nim Anne z łzami w oczach.

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami wejściowymi i westchnął głośno, po czym odwrócił się, by na nią spojrzeć.

— Nie możemy zmienić rzeczy, więc pogódź się z tym. Jeśli nie chcesz dłużej zajmować się Josie, zrozumiem. Nie zamierzam cię do tego zmuszać — powiedział, zanim wszedł do środka, widząc po drodze smutną minę Robina.

Na górze Louis siedział na łóżku, nie będąc w stanie przestać płakać. Nie wiedział, co się działo, kiedy nieważne, jak bardzo próbował, po prostu nie mógł przestać płakać. Josie wciąż była w jego ramionach, przytulając swoją matkę i co jakiś czas dając mu buziaczki. Dokładnie tak jak robił jej to Louis, kiedykolwiek była smutna. 

— Jest okej, kochanie. Jestem pewna, że Anne nie miała tego na myśli. — Evelyn próbowała sprawić, by poczuł się lepiej.

— Nienawidzi nas — zaszlochał Louis.

— Nie nienawidzi was, jest po prostu zdenerwowana tą całą sytuacją. Nie bierz tego za mocno do siebie. — John usiadł obok Louisa i zaczął pocierać jego plecy. — Ona tylko martwi się o Harry’ego.

Evelyn usiadła po drugiej stronie Louisa i owinęła wokół niego ramię. Pocałowała go w czubek głowy i spojrzała na jego mały brzuszek z uśmiechem.

— W którym miesiącu jesteś, słoneczko? — zapytała.

Louis pociągnął nosem i wytarł go.

— W piątym, prawie szóstym.

— Gratulacje, kochanie. Wiem, że jesteś teraz w trudnym okresie, ale gratulacje. Dziecko to zawsze błogosławieństwo. — Uśmiechnęła się, już myśląc o pójściu na zakupy, by kupić rzeczy dla swojego nowego wnuczka. 

Ktoś zapukał delikatnie w drzwi, po czym Harry wszedł do środka, wyglądając na wkurwionego. Jego mina złagodniała, gdy tylko zobaczył Louisa, sposób, w jaki ten znowu zaczął płakać i Josie, która rozpaczliwie, ale ostrożnie próbowała otrzeć łzy swojej matki rękawami swojej bluzki. Jego córka była taką mamą w stosunku do swojej matki i to rozgrzało serce Harry’ego, że jego dziecko tak bardzo go kochało i się o niego martwiło.

Usiadł obok Louisa, gdy tylko John i Evelyn wstali. Owinął ramiona wokół Josie i Louisa i pocałował go w czubek głowy. Złapał kontakt wzrokowy z Johnem, ale szybko uniknął jego spojrzenia, zażenowany tym, co zrobiła jego matka. Anne dalej była wściekła i okrzyczała go jeszcze raz, jak to wciąż studiował i przez resztę czasu pracował. Harry wiedział, że tylko się nim przejmowała, ale to nie był sposób.

Jego syn nie był planowany, ale nie było mowy, żeby go oddał. Harry już kochał swojego chłopczyka bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Zaczął pocierać plecy Louisa i zastanawiał się, czy John pozwoli im spędzić noc w swoim domu, albo przynajmniej Louisowi i Josie. W tym momencie napięcie w powietrzu było gęste i nie chciał kazać Louisowi spać w tym domu.

— Jest okej, kochanie — pocieszył Louisa Harry. — Nie płacz. — Spojrzał na Johna, ciesząc się, że ten wiedział, o czym myślał, kiedy starszy mężczyzna pokiwał głową. 

— Spędzimy noc w domu twoich rodziców, okej? — Harry ucałował jego czoło, po czym wstał, żeby spakować piżamy dla ich trójki. Jego matka była w swojej sypialni, ale nie zamierzał jej mówić, że wychodzi. Kochał ją, ale Louis i ich dzieci byli na pierwszym miejscu.

Louis się nie sprzeczał, kiedy Evelyn pomogła mu wstać i cicho poszedł do domu swoich rodziców. Gdy tylko tam dotarli, Josie wykręciła się z jego uścisku i razem z Claire pobiegły w stronę jej zabawek. Harry dotarł wkrótce po nich i bez bycia o to proszonym zaczął pomagać Johnowi z kolacją, podczas gdy dzieci biegały wokół. 

Mimo wszystko, byli szczęśliwi, widząc, jak ich Josie wygłupia się z Claire.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— Wiesz, to pierwszy raz, kiedy będę spał w twoim łóżku i pokoju. — Harry usiadł na łóżku, przyglądając się, jak Louis przebiera Josie w jej piżamę. Właśnie ją wykąpał.

Zdecydowała, że będzie spać z Claire w jej pokoju, ale stchórzyła, widząc, że jej rodzice będą spać w innej sypialni.

— Cóż… — Louis się zatrzymał, starając się podciągnąć spodnie od piżamy Josie, kiedy w ogóle mu w tym nie pomagała. — Mogłeś wtedy, kiedy się pieprzy- spaliśmy ze sobą, ale nigdy nie akceptowałeś moich zaproszeń. 

— Po co? Żeby twój tata nas przyłapał i mnie zamordował? Nie. — Harry się wzdrygnął.

— Nie musiałby. — Louis puścił Josie, gdy tylko skończył, obserwując, jak biegnie i próbuje wejść na jego łóżko, które było odrobinę wyższe niż to Harry’ego.

Ostatecznie Harry pomógł jej wejść, po czym poszedł na drugą stronę łóżka, którą wybrał dla siebie, z nią w swoich ramionach, kładąc ją obok siebie.

— On może usłyszeć karalucha chodzącego w kuchni! — wykrzyknął Harry. Przesadzał, ale to prawda, że jego teść miał dobry słuch. — A ty nie byłeś zbyt cichy, skarbie.

— Po pierwsze, przesadzasz. I po drugie, nie mamy karaluchów w domu. — Louis spróbował wstać sam, ale ostatecznie użył łóżka jako podpórki. — Idę wziąć prysznic. Możesz wyczesać jej włosy? I upewnij się, że nie będzie skakała po łóżku. Nie chcę, żeby spadła. Nie możemy sobie teraz pozwolić na zabranie jej do szpitala, jeśli rozbije sobie głowę.

— Nie rozbije. — Harry chwycił jej szczotkę i sięgnął po Josie, która próbowała zeskoczyć z łóżka i pobiec za Louisem, kiedy zobaczyła, że ten wychodzi.

Przyglądali się jej zaskoczonej minie, kiedy zorientowała się, że łóżko było wyższe niż to u Anne, gdy ześlizgnęła się z jego krańca i wylądowała tyłkiem na podłodze. Jej stopa nie dotknęła do końca podłogi, tak jak myślała.

— Muffinko, bądź ostrożna! — Harry wstał, żeby ją podnieść, ale uśmiechnął się, widząc, że jego córka zdążyła wstać i spróbowała z powrotem wskoczyć na łóżko.

— Nic mi nie jest! — wykrzyknęła, przytrzymując się kołdry, by użyć jej jako dźwigni i wspiąć się na łóżko. — Tatusiu, pomóż, proszę!

— Nic jej nie jest — powiedział Harry Louisowi, pomagając jej wejść na górę, kiedy zobaczył Louisa z ręką przyłożoną do piersi. — Powiedz mamie, że nic ci nie jest, muffinko. Ale nie ma biegania po łóżku.

— Nic mi nie jest, mamo. — Josie podeszła do Louisa, który stał obok łóżka i owinęła swoje małe ramiona wokół jego szyi.

— Racja, skarbie! — Louis przytulił ją mocno, obdarzając ją buziaczkami i uśmiechnął się, kiedy to odwzajemniła. — Muszę się wykąpać, ale wrócę, okej? Będę tutaj. — Wskazał na łazienkę.

— Okej, ale nie- nie wychodź beze mnie, mama. — Josie przytrzymała się mocniej Louisa.

Louis pocałował ją w czoło jeszcze raz. Jego córka stała się bardziej przylepna od tego incydentu z Anne, kompletnie odmawiając zostawienia go samego.

— Nie wyjdę, kochanie. Jeśli będziesz mnie potrzebować, po prostu tam podejdź i zapukaj, okej? Albo poproś tatusia — powiedział Louis, a kiedy pokiwała główką, puścił ją i poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Kiedy się mył, nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale wybuchnął płaczem. Starał się wyciszyć swoje szlochy do minimum, ponieważ nie chciał, by Harry go usłyszał. Nie chciał go stresować bardziej niż, jak wiedział, ten już był zestresowany. Kiedy skończył prysznic, szybko wyszedł z kabiny, spróbował wytrzeć swoje ciało i potem się przebrał, przez cały czas słysząc śmiejących się Harry’ego i swoją córkę.

Kiedy wyszedł z łazienki, zobaczył, że Harry bawi się z Josie w samolot, ale wkrótce ich dziecko zaczęło stawać się śpiące. Wtedy Harry owinął ją w kołdrę na środku łóżka, upewniając się, że ma obok swój kocyk i pluszowego misia. Lubiła się do nich tulić. Harry szybko wziął prysznic, po czym poszedł do łóżka, najpierw jednak uderzając Louisa w tyłek, na co ten w odpowiedzi próbował go kopnąć. 

— To naprawdę bolało. — Louis wydął usta.

— Przepraszam, skarbie — przeprosił Harry, wyciągając się, by ucałować go na dobranoc. Chwilę później Louis już spał, podczas gdy Harry wpatrywał się w sufit, nie będąc w stanie zasnąć. Ale po dwóch godzinach w końcu to zrobił, jednak najpierw pomagając zasnąć z powrotem rozbudzonej Josie, przytulając ją i nucąc jej kołysankę.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Następnego dnia Louis czuł się o wiele lepiej po spędzeniu dnia ze swoją mamą, zanim musiała wyjść do pracy. Wiedział, że Harry wciąż nie rozmawiał ze swoją mamą, a on nie chciał być powodem ich złej relacji w tym momencie. Anne dużo im pomogła i nie chciał być niewdzięczny ani by była na nich wściekła cały czas. Był w domu, pilnując dzieci, podczas gdy jego rodzice i Harry byli w pracy. Evelyn przyniosła Claire jedno z kociąt Dusty’ego i w tym momencie obie dziewczynki się z nią bawiły. Miał na nie oko, przygotowując dla nich lunch i czekając, aż Harry wróci do domu z zje go z nimi po tym, jak obiecał mu to rano.

— Powinniśmy kupić Josie kostium na Halloween — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Louis zapinał Claire na jej krzesełku. Josie czekała na swoje jedzenie obok niej.

— Harry… — Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmartwioną miną. — Nie możemy sobie teraz na to pozwolić.

Harry wycisnął mydło na swoje ręce i zaczął je myć.

— Ale John zabiera Claire na ‘cukierek albo psikus’ i powiedział, że możemy do nich dołączyć. Chcę, żeby Josie doświadczyła wszystkiego jak normalne dziecko. Prawda, skarbie? — Harry wytarł swoje dłonie i poszedł ucałować swoją córkę.

— Tak! — krzyknęła Josie, już podekscytowana. — Ja… idę z Claire — ogłosiła.

— Tak, idziesz, muffinko. — Harry przytaknął swojej córce. — I za co przebiera się panienka Claire? — Potargał włoski Claire, powodując, że ta zachichotała.

— Wonder Woman! — wykrzyknęła podekscytowana Claire.

— Aww — zagruchał do niej Harry, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, który nakładał na talerze przygotowany przez siebie makaron z serem. — Claire pójdzie jako mała Diana, Lou. Możemy przebrać Josie za Harley Quinn albo Poison Ivy. Małą Harleen albo małą Pamelę. Wyobraź sobie, jak słodkie to będzie.

Louis westchnął, kładąc talerze przed dziewczynkami, patrząc na Harry’ego, który był pomiędzy nimi.

— Nie zamierzasz odpuścić, prawda?

— Nie. Powiedziałem ci, tylko dlatego, że my mamy problemy, a moja mama jest wrzodem, nie oznacza to, że pozbawię Josie normalnego dzieciństwa. Możemy pojechać kupić jej kostium, kiedy wrócę dzisiaj z pracy, koło piątej. — Harry chwycił za talerz, który podał mu Louis, pocałował go i poklepał go po brzuszku, po czym obszedł stół naokoło, żeby usiąść.

— Cóż… Poison Ivy by do niej pasowała. W końcu jest ruda — powiedział Louis, posyłając Harry’emu mały uśmiech. Był szczęśliwy, że Harry zawsze stawiał ich córkę na pierwszym miejscu.

— W takim razie Poison Ivy. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziemy jakiś kostium, skoro Halloween jest już za tydzień.

— Jeśli nie znajdziemy, mogę coś dla niej zrobić — powiedział Louis, próbując usiąść wygodnie w swoim krześle. Jedli w ciszy, dopóki Louis nie zaczął zastanawiać się, kiedy wrócą do domu Anne i czy w ogóle będzie ich tam chciała. Wszystkie te myśli sprawiły, że był niespokojny, a jego noga poruszała się w górę i w dół w szybkim tempie.

— Myślisz o tym, kiedy wrócimy do domu mojej mamy, prawda? — Harry czytał w jego myślach, ale to nie było tak, że Louis to ukrywał, ponieważ ledwo cokolwiek jadł. Gdyby miał być ze sobą szczery, rzadko tracił apetyt, ponieważ był raczej przyzwyczajony do jedzenia cały czas.

— Dalej jest na mnie zła. — Louis odsunął od siebie swój talerz, ale wciąż sprawdził, czy dzieci jedzą.

— Jest zła także na mnie, nie tylko na ciebie. Ale tak jak jej powiedziałem, nie możemy zmienić rzeczy i będzie musiała się z tym pogodzić. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Ale jestem przerażony, że znowu będziesz się przepracowywał i się rozchorujesz. Mamy wsparcie naszych rodziców, ale wychowywanie dziecka to w dalszym ciągu spory wydatek. Może powinienem urodzić go tutaj, w domu, jak ostatnim razem — zasugerował Louis.

— Definitywnie nie. Jedziesz do szpitala, gdzie dadzą ci znieczulenie zewnątrzoponowe i Sonia zajmie się tobą razem z pielęgniarkami. Nie chcę powtórki z ostatniego razu, kiedy prawie umarłeś na moich oczach.

— Wcale prawie nie umarłem. Moja dupa po prostu trochę się rozdarła i byłem wyczerpany — kłócił się Louis.

— Powiedziałem nie. — Harry prawie spiorunował go wzrokiem. — Musisz mieć operację.

Kiedy Louis nic nie odpowiedział, Harry myślał, że po prostu odpuścił. Ale powinien wiedzieć, że wcale nie.

— Ale rozdarł się tylko dlatego, że to było moje pierwsze dziecko. To będzie drugie i nie wiem, może moja dupa jest teraz bardziej wytrenowana — kłócił się dalej Louis, ignorując to, że Harry parsknął.

— Jedziesz do szpitala i to finalna decyzja. Albo wezwiemy położną, jeśli chcesz urodzić go w domu.

— W porządku. W takim razie położna — westchnął Louis, wiedząc, że Harry wolał szpital, ale pobyt w nim był drogi. — Nie zapominaj o tym, że musimy kupić też dla niego rzeczy. Nic nie mamy.

— Już mam odłożone na to pieniądze. Gemma powiedziała, że może przywieźć nam więcej pieluch i możemy użyć starej pościeli Josie — powiedział Harry.

— Dobrze. Przynajmniej nie musimy kupować pieluch. — Louis chwycił swój makaron z serem i zaczął go jeść.

Harry wyszedł wkrótce potem, gdy skończył swój lunch i do czasu, gdy wrócił, by zabrać ich na zakupy, Evelyn zdecydowała się do nich dołączyć, kiedy okazało się, że też musiała dopiero kupić dla Claire jej kostium. Louis trzymał rączki Josie i Claire, gdy szli do sklepu, przed którym zaparkowała jego mama. Harry wszedł jako pierwszy, celowo ignorując przerażające kostiumy klaunów i decydując się skupić na tych mniej strasznych.

Odwrócił się, kiedy usłyszał, że Josie zaczyna płakać, a zaraz po niej Claire. Josie cofnęła się o parę kroków, odmawiając Louisowi chwycenia jej, nieważne jak bardzo by próbował. Louis obserwował, jak jego córka wpada w Claire i upada wraz z nią w próbie ucieczki ze sklepu. Evelyn spróbowała podnieść Claire, ale ta przyczepiła się do jej nóg, płacząc.

— Jest okej, jest okej! — Harry podbiegł do nich i podniósł Josie, a zaraz po niej Claire, ignorując to, jak rozbolały go uszy przez ich głośny płacz. — Jest okej, one was nie zranią. Nie są prawdziwe, dzieci.

— Czy wszystko jest w porządku? — Młody pracownik do nich podszedł.

— Wystraszyły się po prostu klaunów — powiedziała mu Evelyn, gdy ona i Louis pocierali plecki dziewczynek.

— Och, nie. — Pracownik spojrzał na klauny, po czym chwycił parę worków. — Mogę je zasłonić na czas, gdy tu będziecie — powiedział, przykrywając kostiumy. — Szukacie jakichś konkretnych kostiumów?

— Tak, szukamy kostiumów Wonder Woman i Poison Ivy dla dziewczynek. — Evelyn wzięła swoją córkę na ręce, gdy tylko ta wyciągnęła do niej rączki.

— Mam dla nich perfekcyjne kostiumy z tyłu — powiedział pracownik, na którego plakietce widniało imię Nathan.

Podążyli za nim do działu, gdzie były kostiumy dla dzieci. Nathan szybko chwycił za dwa opakowania z kostiumami, których szukali.

— Czy te są w porządku? — Wręczył opakowania Evelyn, która podała Louisowi kostium Poison Ivy.

Mała, ruda dziewczynka z przodu opakowania miała na sobie cały zielony kostium razem z tutu i koszulką, udami, sztucznymi liśćmi na bluzce i opaską zrobioną z liści. Louis uważał, że to najbardziej urocza rzecz na świecie i natychmiast pokazał kostium Josie, która była w ramionach Harry’ego.

— Spójrz, kochanie. Podoba ci się? — zapytał ją, uśmiechając się, kiedy spojrzała na kostium i nieśmiało pokiwała główką, ponieważ Nathan wciąż z nimi stał. — Macie większy rozmiar? Ten będzie za mały — zapytał Nathana Louis, który natychmiast zaczął szukać kostiumu we właściwym rozmiarze.

Louis miał ochotę się roześmiać, ponieważ Claire już trzymała swój kostium podobny do tego zielonego Josie, tylko ten miał niebieskie tutu i koszulkę, a nie zielone. Jej miał także pelerynę, opaskę i rękawice. Kiedy Louis dostał właściwy rozmiar, szybko zapłacili i wyszli ze sklepu. Kiedy dotarli do domu prawie godzinę później, Louis spiął się, gdy tylko zobaczył Anne na zewnątrz swojego domu, pielęgnując kwiatki, które miała na werandzie.

— Babcia! — krzyknęła podekscytowana Josie, gdy tylko zobaczyła ją po całym dniu. — Mama, to babcia! — Próbowała sama rozpiąć się z pasów, ale nie potrafiła.

— Wiem, skarbie. — Louis rozpiał ją, po czym pozwolił Harry’emu wyjąć ją z samochodu swojej mamy, zauważając, że wciąż trzymała reklamówkę ze swoim kostiumem.

Przyglądał się, jak biegnie do Anne, która już miała ramiona rozłożone dla swojej wnuczki, po czym słuchała, gdy ta próbowała opowiedzieć jej wszystko o swoim nowym kostiumie i że szła na ‘cukierek albo psikus’ z Claire. Spojrzał na swoją siostrę, która spała w swoim foteliku, po czym na swoją mamę, która już na niego patrzyła. Harry podążył za Josie i teraz stał niezręcznie obok małej.

— Nie musisz wracać do jej domu, jeśli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo. Wiesz o tym, kochanie. — Evelyn posłała mu to matczyne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że Louis miał ochotę się rozpłakać.

— Nie chcę, żeby Harry znowu kłócił się z nią o to, że on i Josie nie zostaną u niej w domu. — Louis spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana.

— Cóż, będzie musiała się z tym pogodzić, jeśli Harry zdecyduje, że zostaje z nami. Ja to zrobiłam, gdy się tam wprowadziłeś i wiem, że Harry zrobi właściwą rzecz — powiedziała Evelyn.

— Zaczynasz brzmieć jak babcia Beatrice z tym twoim “Harry zrobi właściwą rzecz”. — Louis teatralnie przewrócił swoimi oczami.

— Niezależnie od tego, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, ona ma rację. Czasami. — Wzniosła oczy ku niebu, mówiąc to i powodując tym śmiech Louisa.

— MAMA! — krzyknęła Josie, machając do Louisa, by do nich podszedł.

— Idź tam, misiu. Będę za tobą i jeśli będę musiała cię przed nią obronić, zrobię to. — Evelyn chwyciła go za dłoń i ścisnęła ją, by go pocieszyć, po czym wysiadła z samochodu, by wyjąć Josie.

Louis wziął swój czas, żeby wysiąść z samochodu, po czym powoli podszedł do swojej dziewczynki, która cierpliwie na niego czekała.

— Cześć. — Louis posłał Anne mały, wymuszony uśmiech, czekając na reakcję kobiety.

— Cześć, Louis — powiedziała.

I tak właśnie Louis się dowiedział, że wciąż była wściekła. Miał ochotę zniknąć i teleportować się do swojego pokoju z dala od niej i całej tej sytuacji.

— Anne, kochana, jak się masz?! — Evelyn nagle się pojawiła u jego boku i owinęła ramię wokół jego talii.

— Mam się dobrze. A wy? — zapytała uprzejmie Anne.

— Świetnie! Byliśmy w sklepie po Halloweenowe kostiumy dla dziewczynek, a John zabiera je na “cukierek albo psikus”. — Evelyn poinformowała Anne o ich ostatnich aktywnościach, po czym spojrzała w dół na Josie. — Prawda, kochanie?!

— Tak! — wykrzyknęła Josie, patrząc na nią z wielkim uśmiechem, po czym spojrzała na Anne i wyciągnęła do niej rączki, chcąc być podniesioną. — Idę z… z Claire, babcia.

— Słyszałam, skarbie. — Anne podniosła ją i czule ucałowała jej policzek. — Jestem pewna, że będziecie mieć dużo zabawy. I co powiesz, kiedy sąsiedzi otworzą drzwi i zobaczą cię ubraną w twój piękny kostium?

Podekscytowana mina Josie kompletnie zniknęła, ponieważ nie wiedziała, co powinna powiedzieć.

— Muffinko, Claire — zaczął Harry, upewniając się, że już rozbudzona Claire też słucha. — Kiedy pójdziecie na “cukierek albo psikus”, a sąsiedzi otworzą drzwi, wy mówicie “cukierek albo psikus”! I wtedy oni wrzucą cukierki do waszej torby, a wy dziewczynki im podziękujecie — wyjaśnił.

— Więc co mówimy? — zapytał Louis z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

— Cukierek albo psikus! — krzyknęły obie dziewczynki.

— Dobra robota! — pochwalił je Louis, kładąc dłoń z boku swojego brzucha, gdzie jego dziecko kopnęło, nie kłopocząc się teraz z ukrywaniem tego, kiedy wszyscy już wiedzieli. Zignorował to, że Anne tam spojrzała, nie wyglądając na złą, a raczej ciekawą.

— Czy on kopie? — zapytała Evelyn.

— Tak, ale zrobił to tylko dwa razy. To nie kopie tak bardzo jak Josie — wyjaśnił Louis.

— Może być po prostu nieśmiały — powiedziała Anne, strasząc tym Louisa, który nie spodziewał się, że ta odezwie się na ten temat, a tym bardziej, że w ogóle uzna jego syna. 

— Louis był taki, kiedy byłam z nim w ciąży. Claire więcej kopała. — Evelyn rozpoczęła rozmowę z Anne, która powiedziała jej, że z jej dzieci to Harry kopał, jedynie wzmacniając to faktem, że Josie musiała mieć to po nim.

— Wiedziałem, że to dziecko będzie jak Louis — powiedział im dumnie Harry, powodując, że Louis się zarumienił. — Ale niech to lepiej dostanie moje oczy. — Zmrużył swoje własne zielone, skutecznie wywołując tym u każdego śmiech. Roześmiali się nawet jeszcze bardziej, gdy Josie i Claire także zaczęły się śmiać, mimo, że nie rozumiały nawet, z czego śmieją się dorośli.

— Patrz tylko, jak znowu będą niebieskie — dokuczył mu Louis.

— I będzie miał rude włosy. — Harry owinął wokół niego ramię i cmoknął go w usta. Kompletnie zignorował to, że mama jego oraz Louisa na nich patrzyły, dopóki małe ręce nie zaczęły go odciągać.

— Nie ma przytulania! Nie. — Josie pociągnęła tak mocno, jak tylko mogła, po czym zawierciła się w uścisku Anne, żeby postawiła ją na ziemi. 

Stanęła między swoimi rodzicami, usiłując odepchnąć Harry’ego.

— Przestań. Jesteś wariatką! — Harry przysunął się bliżej, wystarczająco, żeby uwięzić ją między nimi, ale nie na tyle mocno, by ją ścisnąć. Mógł poczuć jej zęby, gdy próbowała go ugryźć, ale miał na sobie dżinsy. — Ew, mam twoją ślinę na całych spodniach. — Harry odsunął się i podniósł ją, nie dbając o to, że chciała pójść do Louisa.

Odszedł z nią, a za nim podążyła Evelyn, która usiłowała ją uspokoić, zostawiając Louisa samego z Anne. Mogli usłyszeć, jak Harry grozi Josie, że nie pójdzie na “cukierek albo psikus” z Claire, co natychmiast ją zamknęło. Przynajmniej miała swoje priorytety, pomyślał Louis. Spojrzał ostatni raz na Anne, zanim zdecydował się dołączyć do swojej matki i Harry’ego i wrócić do domu. Ale gdy tylko zaczął odchodzić, Anne zawołała jego imię i nie miał innego wyboru, jak tylko się zatrzymać.

— Tak? — Louis odwrócił się, żeby na nią spojrzeć.

— Ja… chciałabym przeprosić za wczoraj. Nie myślałam rozsądnie. — Upewniła się, że patrzy prosto w jego oczy, co sprawiło, że Louis poczuł się niekomfortowo, ponieważ było tam coś, co mu się nie podobało. — Jestem pewna, że jako matka możesz zrozumieć, że martwię się o swojego syna.

— Łapię to — powiedział jej Louis. — I staram się z całych sił, jeśli chodzi o Harry’ego. Nie chcę, żeby się stresował i znowu zawalał studia.

— Nie musisz wprowadzać się z powrotem do domu swoich rodziców, wiesz. Zawsze będziesz mile widziany w naszym domu. — Anne zbliżyła się do niego o krok.

— Myślałem, że chcesz, żebym się wyprowadził. — Louis zdecydował się być z nią szczery.

— Nie. Nigdy. Jesteś częścią naszej rodziny — powiedziała Anne, a jej oczy wypełniły się łzami.

— Co się tutaj dzieje? — Harry szybko podszedł do nich, zatrzymując się przed Louisem.

— Przepraszała. — Louis chwycił go za ramię, czując, jak spięty był Harry.

— W takim razie dlaczego płaczesz? — zapytał go Harry. Wtedy Louis zorientował się, że w jego oczach także były łzy.

— Ponieważ stałem się emocjonalny. Jestem w ciąży, daj mi spokój.

Harry gapił się na niego, starając się zdecydować, czy mówił prawdę. Musiał pojąć, że tak, kiedy go puścił i zamiast tego spojrzał na swoją mamę.

— Wrócimy do domu później. Teraz zjemy kolację z Johnem i Evelyn.

I z tym zostawił Anne stojącą samą na swoim podwórku, ciągnąc Louisa za dłoń, żeby ten zaczął iść. Nie przestał, dopóki nie znaleźli się na podwórku Evelyn i usadził Louisa na jednym z krzeseł.

— Harry, to było niegrzeczne — skarcił go Louis, starając ułożyć się wygodnie.

— Ona pierwsza była dla nas niemiła, więc mnie to nie obchodzi. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Nie tylko był wściekły, ale także zraniony przez jej słowa. Wiedział, że nie powinien przyjmować teraz jej pomocy finansowej, skoro użyła tego przeciwko niemu. Skończył z potrzebowaniem jej pomocy i skończył z proszeniem jej o to. Nieważne, co musiałby zrobić, musieli z Louisem sami wspierać i wychować swoje dzieci. Chciał się wyprowadzić, ale w tym momencie nie miał odłożonych wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, więc był zmuszony zaczekać.

— Harry, mówię do ciebie. Nie ignoruj mnie — uciął Louis.

— Słucham — skłamał.

— Cokolwiek. Tak jak mowiłem; proszę, nie bądź niemiły dla Anne. Dużo dla nas zrobiła. — Louis chwycił go za dłoń.

— Próbuję nie być, ale wiesz, że nienawidzę, kiedy mówią mi, że nie możemy wychowywać Josie sami. Chciałbym, żebyśmy mogli wyprowadzić się daleko stąd. — Harry chwycił za wysuszony liść, który utknął pomiędzy stołem a krzesłem na patio. Rozkruszył go swoją dłonią i pozwolił wiatru zabrać jego szczątki.

— Nie możemy. Przynajmniej nie teraz — westchnął Louis.

— Wkrótce — zdecydował Harry. 


	46. Chapter 46

Tego wieczora po powrocie z domu Johna, Harry szybko wykąpał Josie, po czym zostawił ją w sypialni z Louisem, zanim upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte, by iść wziąć prysznic. Kiedy skończył, pozwolił Louisowi wziąć prysznic, przygotowywując siebie i Josie do snu. Było godzinę po jej zwykłej porze snu, ale zjadła na deser dużo szarlotki i była nadpobudliwa.

— Tatusiu, chcę powiedzieć branoc babci — ogłosiła Josie, ze swoją małą dłonią na klamce, czekając, aż jej tatuś otworzy.

— Okej, chodźmy powiedzieć branoc babci. — Harry wstał i podszedł do niej. Odblokował drzwi i otworzył je, jednocześnie próbując powstrzymać Josie od pobiegnięcia prosto do sypialni Anne. 

Josie zatrzymała się przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i zapukała w nie.

— Babcia? Dziadek?

Harry był zaskoczony, kiedy Anne natychmiast otworzyła drzwi i pozwoliła Josie wejść do środka, jakby to miejsce należało do niej. Robin już był w łóżku, oglądając wiadomości i uśmiechnął się, gdy tylko zobaczył swoją wnuczkę biegnącą do łóżka i wspinającą się na nie. Josie szybko weszła pod kołdrę z pomocą Robina i zaczęła oglądać z nim wiadomości, kładąc głowę na jego brzuchu.

— Josie, chodź. Mówiłaś, że idziesz powiedzieć tylko dobranoc — powiedział Harry swojej córce, która go zignorowała. — Dziadek i babcia muszą iść spać.

— Śpię tutaj, tatusiu — zdecydowała Josie, kiedy Anne weszła do łóżka obok niej. Wystawiła swoją małą dłoń, by Anne mogła jej dać trochę balsamu, którego używała do swoich rąk.

Harry przyglądał się, jak jego córka wciera balsam w całe swoje dłonie i zamrugał dwa razy, zanim się odezwał.

— Nie, nie możesz spać tutaj. Masz swoje własne łóżko. A jeśli nie chcesz być sama, możesz spać z mamą i tatusiem.

— Nie chcę z tobą spać, tatusiu. — Josie pokręciła główką.

— W takim razie śpisz w swoim łóżku. Powiedz dobranoc i chodźmy. — Harry zaczął iść w stronę łóżka i próbował ją chwycić, ale przyczepiła się do Anne, która szybko owinęła ramiona wokół jej małego ciała.

— Josie… — powiedział Harry ostrzegającym tonem.

— Harry, pozwól jej spać tutaj. Robiła tak już wcześniej. — Anne zaczęła pocierać plecki Josie.

— Nie. Zaczęła kopać w nocy, a tatę bolą plecy. — Harry złapał ją, nie spodziewając się głośnego pisku, który z siebie wydobyła, gdy siłą zabrał ją z uścisku jej babci.

— Harry! — skarciła go Anne, ale jej syn ją zignorował.

— Wyluzuj! — Harry podniósł głos, by płacząca Josie mogła go usłyszeć. — Dlaczego nie chcesz spać ze mną? Będę smutny i samotny. — Wydął wargi i zamrugał parę razy, starając się wyglądać na zdruzgotanego. — Myślałem, że mnie kochasz.

Harry wiedział, że manipulowanie nią było złe, ale kiedy przestała płakać i zaczęła wpatrywać się w niego rozszerzonymi oczami, a potem w swoją babcię, wiedział, że zadziałało.

— Branoc babcia, branoc dziadek. — Owinęła rączki wokół szyi Harry’ego, ciągnąc za włosy na jego karku jedną dłonią, a drugą machając do swoich dziadków.

— Dobranoc, skarbie. Słodkich snów! — Anne posłała jej buziaka i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy ta w odpowiedzi także posłała jej jednego.

— Dobranoc, słoneczko. — Robin pomachał jej, a gdy tylko Harry wyszedł, spojrzał na swoją żonę ze zmieszaną miną. — Moje plecy wcale nie bolą.

— Wiem — westchnęła Anne. Zgasiła światło, położyła się i zamknęła oczy.

Tymczasem Harry w swoim pokoju wrócił do Louisa wsmarowywującego masło kakaowe w swój okrągły brzuszek. Znalazł więcej rozstępów i doprowadzały go do szaleństwa. Wpuścił psa do środka, po czym zamknął drzwi i postawił Josie, która pobiegła w kąt pokoju, gdzie pies leżał w swoim kojcu.

— Co zajęło ci tak długo? — zapytał go Louis.

— Chciała spać z moją mamą, ale jej nie pozwoliłem, więc strzeliła focha. — Harry zdjął swoją koszulkę i poszedł prosto do łóżka, wchodząc pod kołdrę.

— Och, ale dlaczego? Czasami z nimi śpi — zapytał zdziwiony Louis, po czym spojrzał na Josie i wystrzelił ze swojego miejsca, widząc, że używa swojej szczotki na psie. — Nie, nie używamy twojej szczotki na psie. Oddaj mi to. — Zabrał szczotkę, gdy ta próbowała schować ją za swoimi plecami.

— Dlaczego? — zabiadoliła.

— Ponieważ on ma swoją własną szczotkę, a ty masz swoją i nie powinnaś używać jej do czesania go. — Louis poświęcił swój czas, by jej to wyjaśnić, zamiast powiedzieć ‘co ja tak mówię’, jak w większości rodzice mówili to swoim dzieciom.

Jednakże, zaczął stawać się sfrustrowany, kiedy Josie po raz kolejny zapytała dlaczego.

— Ponieważ on gubi dużo sierści, a ty zostawiasz to wszystko na całej podłodze. Spójrz! To nie ty będziesz to sprzątać. — Louis chwycił za chusteczkę higieniczną i podniósł małą kępkę sierści z podłogi. — Czy możesz wyrzucić to do kosza, proszę?

Pokiwała główką, chwyciła chusteczkę zwiniętą w kulkę i pobiegła do kosza na śmieci, by to wyrzucić.

— Zrobione!

— Dziękuję ci, kochanie. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niej. — Teraz chodźmy spać.

Pozwolił Josie samej wspiąć się na łóżko i zanim zdążył ułożyć się wygodnie, zgasił światło, zostawiając włączoną lampkę i zaczął się wiercić, starając się komfortowo ułożyć. Kiedy to zrobił, dziecko zaczęło kopać, powodując, że Louis ułożył dłoń w tym miejscu, zastanawiając się, dlaczego był tak aktywny, gdy zwykle był spokojny.

Poczuł, jak Josie się do niego przybliża i wtula w niego tylko po to, żeby szybko się odsunąć, gdy dziecko znowu kopnęło. Louis myślał, że się rozpłacze, ale poczuł, jak jej mała dłoń, próbując wyczuć małe szturchnięcia, które Louis był pewien, że poczuła. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy jego dziecko kopnęło znowu, a Josie zachichotała, dopóki jego brzuch nie poruszył się naprawdę mocno przez dziecko.

— Ew, mama. — Josie spojrzała na jego brzuch z wyraźnym zmartwieniem, po czym na Louisa, by upewnić się, że nic mu nie jest.

— To twój mały braciszek, muffinko. — Harry przewrócił się na bok i owinął wokół niej ramię, całując ją w czubek głowy. Jej włoski pachniały jak szampon dla dzieci. — Mama ma dziecko w swoim brzuszku.

Josie spojrzała na niego, wsadzając kciuk w swoje usta, po czym spojrzała z powrotem na Louisa, zanim go wyjęła.

— Dlaczego?

— Ponieważ mama pozwala mu w sobie urosnąć, tak jak pozwalała tobie. Pamiętasz, jak Sasha miała kotki w swoim brzuszku, a potem miałaś nowych, małych przyjaciół i musieliśmy być z nimi naprawdę ostrożni, ponieważ były takie małe i urocze? — zapytał ją Harry.

— Tak. — Josie pokiwała główką.

— Cóż, teraz mama ma w brzuszku dziecko, a kiedy będzie gotowe, wyjdzie stamtąd taki uroczy i będziemy musieli być z nim naprawdę ostrożni — wyjaśnił Harry.

— Kocham dzieci. — Josie położyła się na plecach i dziabnęła swojego tatusia w dołeczek w policzku.

— Wiemy, że tak, muffinko. — Harry połaskotał ją w brzuszek, po czym spojrzał na Louisa, widząc, że ten zasypiał.

— Chcesz zobaczyć zdjęcie swojego małego braciszka? — zapytał ją Louis, sięgając, żeby zapalić światło, po czym wyjął z szuflady zdjęcie ultrasonograficzne. 

— Tak! — Podekscytowana Josie pokiwała główką.

Podał zdjęcie Josie, która wpatrywała się w nie przez dłuższy moment, zanim zadeklarowała, że to nie było dziecko, tylko kosmita z wielką głową. Nie mogła po prostu uwierzyć, że to naprawdę było urocze dziecko, jeśli nie mogła go zobaczyć i wyglądał dziwnie na zdjęciu. Wypuściła z siebie małe, zirytowane sapnięcie, kiedy Louis powiedział jej, że musi poczekać jeszcze trzy miesiące, żeby go zobaczyć. Godzina to już było długo, więc trzy miesiące to było wieczność! W końcu ich dzieci poszły spać, przez co Louis i Harry też byli w stanie.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

Minął tydzień, kiedy Louis zorientował się, że Harry specjalnie nie pozwalał Josie spędzać z Anne więcej czasu niż to było konieczne. Zostawiał ją ze swoją matką tylko wtedy, kiedy absolutnie nie mogli się nią zająć. To oznaczało, że Josie spędzała z Anne tylko parę godzin dziennie, a resztę czasu z Louisem i Harrym, gdy którykolwiek z nich wracał z uczelni lub z pracy. Poprosił Louisa, żeby robił jej lunche i obiady, zamiast pozwalać na to Anne, a Louis po prostu nie mógł powiedzieć mu nie. Nie chciał zaczynać się z nim kłócić.

Tego dnia, kiedy to zauważył, Anne i Robin zdecydowali się iść na spacer, zanim dzieciaki pójdą na “cukierek albo psikus”. Anne miała wielką miskę pełną cukierków i trzymała ją na lodówce, żeby Josie do niej nie dostała. Louis był w salonie, składając niemowlęce ciuszki, które podarowała mu jego mama i pomagał Josie kolorować w jej kolorowance. Anne i Robin byli już gotowi do wyjścia, kiedy Josie ich zobaczyła i natychmiast chwyciła za swoje buty, po czym podbiegła tam, gdzie jej babcia już na nią czekała. Teraz spacery były ich małą tradycją. Pozwoliła Anne założyć sobie brązowe buty i przygotowywała się do wyjścia, kiedy Harry zszedł po schodach z mokrymi włosami i zobaczył, co się działo.

— Gdzie ona idzie? — Spojrzał na Louisa, po czym na swoją matkę. — Myślałem, że chciałaś iść na spacer z Robinem.

— Idę, ale zabieramy ją ze sobą — wyjaśniła Anne, patrząc na Harry’ego zszokowana, gdy ten się odezwał.

— Nie, nie zabierasz jej ze sobą.

— Słucham? — Anne posłała mu prowokujące spojrzenie, czekając, aż Harry się wytłumaczy.

— Pamiętaj, że zabieramy ją na “cukierek albo psikus” z Tomlinsonami i musimy ją przygotować. Musi też coś zjeść, zanim wyjdziemy, a wiesz, że jedzenie zajmuje jej wieki — wyjaśnił Harry.

Louis wiedział, że kłamał, ponieważ John zabierał jego mamę i Claire na kolację na mieście i zaprosił także ich, skoro i tak mieli spędzić razem wieczór.

— Jestem pewna, że nie zejdzie nam długo. — Anne próbowała go przekonać, ale Harry nie był poruszony.

— Wiem, ale wciąż, będziemy spóźnieni, a nie chcę, żeby John czekał na nas dłużej niż to konieczne — powiedział Harry, chwytając Josie za rękę i prowadząc ją do Louisa, obok którego ją usadził.

— Mam buty, tatusiu. — Josie pokazała mu swoje buty, po czym chwyciła za swój mały plecaczek, gdzie trzymała swoją butelkę z wodą na swoich spacerach z babcią.

— Wiem, skarbie, ale idziemy na “cukierek albo psikus” z Claire, babcią i dziadkiem. Pamiętasz? — powiedział jej Harry, mając nadzieję, że będzie chciała zostać.

— Ja wrócę. — Josie wzruszyła ramionami.

Louis wpatrywał się w Harry’ego kompletnie oniemiały, po czym na Anne, która widocznie zaczynała być smutna. Nie zdążył odwrócić wzroku wystarczająco szybko, kiedy Anne spojrzała na niego smutnymi oczami. Popołudniowe spacery z Josie były rzeczą Anne i Robina. Zaczęli robić to, gdy Josie miała zaledwie parę miesięcy i nigdy nie przegapili żadnego.

— Harry, wrócą na czas. Mama i tata jeszcze nie wychodzą — powiedział Louis, błagając Harry’ego wzrokiem, żeby puścił ją bez wywoływania kłótni z Anne. — I tak dopiero muszę przygotować jej kostium i poszukać torby w kształcie dyni na jej słodycze.

— Nie zajmie nam to długo, synu — pocieszył go Robin i dopiero wtedy Harry westchnął głośno i pokiwał głową.

Josie wbiegła w rozłożone ramiona swojej babci i pozwoliła jej wynieść się z domu, upewniając się, że jej dziadek idzie za nimi z Balto. Pomachała na pożegnanie swoim rodzicom, zanim Robin zamknął drzwi i Harry z Louisem zostali sami. Harry usiadł obok Louisa i zaczął pomagać mu składać ubrania. Louis dalej się w niego wpatrywał, ale Harry zdecydował się to zignorować, nie będąc w nastroju na wykład.

— To okej, jeśli ona będzie spędzać czas z Anne, wiesz. Jest babcią naszej córki. — Louis skończył składać ostatnie śpioszki i odłożył je do kosza, który miał przy swoich nogach. Odepchnął nogą jednego z kociaków, który próbował wejść do kosza. Karen i Trisha miały odebrać w tym tygodniu ostatnie dwa, podczas gdy Josie zatrzymywała puszystego, białego kota, którego nazwała  _ Kot _ .

— Wtedy będzie narzekała, że ją wykorzystujemy, bo jest wystarczająco życzliwa, by się nią zajmować. — Harry przewrócił oczami, kładąc ramię na oparciu kanapy i sięgając w dół, by podrapać się po kolanie. — Sprawdzałem, kiedy może zacząć szkołę i dowiedziałem się, że w wieku trzech lat, a kiedy zacznie się kolejny semestr w sierpniu, będzie miała już trzy lata i osiem miesięcy, więc ją zapiszemy.

Louis wypuścił z siebie głośne, sfrustrowane westchnięcie i potarł swoją twarz dłońmi.

— Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żeby poszła do przedszkola, ale nie podoba mi się powód, dla którego chcesz ją tam zapisać. Przestań próbować ograniczać ich czas spędzony razem, Harry. 

— Próbuję po prostu przestać żyć jej kosztem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — Dostaję więcej samochód do naprawiania, a to oznacza więcej pieniędzy. Tata powiedział, że mi pomoże, jeśli będę tego potrzebował, ale chcę zrobić to sam.

— Robin? — zapytał zaskoczony Louis.

— Nie. Desmond — powiedział Harry. — Powiedziałem mu, że chcemy się wyprowadzić, ale prawdopodobnie tego nie zrobimy, odkąd potrzeba mi więcej czasu na odłożenie pieniędzy, kiedy teraz utrzymuję całą naszą trójkę.

— Musisz po prostu pozwolić mi poszukać pracy — nalegał ponownie Louis.

— Musisz robić swoje rotacje kliniczne, kochanie. A jeśli znajdziesz pracę, nie będziesz widywał w ogóle Josie i będziesz się stresował, a jesteś w ciąży. Jeszcze tylko dwa lata i będziemy mieli swojego własnego dyplomowanego pielęgniarza w rodzinie. — Harry zaczął przebiegać swoimi palcami przez włosy Louisa.

— A kiedy ja będę robił to wszystko, ty zaharujesz się na śmierć i znowu zaczniesz mieć problemy ze studiami. — Louis spuścił wzrok, kiedy jego oczy wypełniły się łzami. — Czasami mam wrażenie, że cię ograniczam. A potem czynię to wszystko jeszcze gorszym, kiedy znowu zachodzę w ciążę. — Pociągnął nosem.

— Hej. — Harry odepchnął kosz stopą i przysunął się bliżej Louisa, gdzie owinął ramiona wokół swojego chłopaka i pocałował go w czubek głowy. — Nie ograniczasz mnie, a do zrobienia dziecka potrzebna jest dwójka. Jeśli ktokolwiek tu kogoś ogranicza, to ja ciebie. Mogłeś przeprowadzić się do innego stanu i kształcić się na pediatrę. Ale jesteśmy teraz tutaj i to okej. Dzięki tobie jestem w ogóle na studiach i mam się dobrze.

— Jeśli powiesz jeszcze jeden raz, że mnie ograniczasz, przysięgam, że znowu wykopię cię z twojego własnego pokoju — zagroził Louis, zanim spojrzał na Harry’ego i pocałował go w szczękę. — Kocham to, co robię, naprawdę — powiedział szczerze.

— Dokładnie tak ja kocham to, co robię. Może pewnego dnia będę w stanie otworzyć swój własny biznes. Piekarnię! — zachichotał.

— Miłości mojego życia — westchnął Louis i usiadł prosto, patrząc się na Harry’ego z poważną miną. — Kochanie, nie potrafisz piec.

— Mogę zatrudnić ludzi, żeby robili to za mnie. Albo po prostu zatrudnię Josie, i tak uwielbia piec z mamą. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— To będzie dziecięca siła robocza, a to jest nielegalne. — Louis położył głowę na piersi Harry’ego.

— Nie, jeśli ludzie się o tym nie dowiedzą — zaśpiewał Harry, znowu całując Louisa.

Po przytulaniu się przez parę następnych minut, Louis w końcu wstał, żeby przygotować kostium Josie, podczas kiedy Harry odłożył dziecięce ubranka. Kiedy Anne, Robin i Josie wrócili, ich córka wyglądała na senną, ale rozbudziła się w pełni, gdy tylko zobaczyła swój kostium. Louis szybko ją przebrał, po czym uczesał jej włosy, upewniając się, że opaska leży prosto, zanim zaczął psikać jej loczki lakierem, żeby wyglądały słodko. Kiedy skończył, jego Josie wyglądała uroczo jako najpiękniejsza Poison Ivy na świecie.

Anne robiła jej zdjęcie, kiedy Tomlinsonowie przyszli, a Louis zagruchał na widok swojej siostry, gdy zobaczył, że jest w swoim kostiumie Wonder Woman. Anne szybko poprosiła ją, żeby stanęła obok Josie, by zrobić im zdjęcie, po czym zabrała je razem z Evelyn do ogródka, by zrobić więcej zdjęć. Jeszcze raz przećwiczyły, co miały mówić, zanim wyszli na “cukierek albo psikus” wokół sąsiedztwa.

— Okej, dziewczyny, idziemy do paru domów tutaj, a potem podjedziemy do bogatszych sąsiadów. W ten sposób zdobędziemy najlepsze słodycze — wyjaśnił John, ignorując to, jak jego żona i syn pokręcili głowami z uśmiechami na ustach, kiedy poświęcił czas, by wyjaśnić wszystko swojej córce i wnuczce. Według niego powiedzenie dziewczynkom, co robią i jak długo, mogło zapobiec niepotrzebnym napadom złości.

— Tatusiu, znowu, co mówię? — zapytała Claire swojego ojca.

— Cukierek albo psikus — odpowiedział John w tym samym czasie, w którym powiedziała to Josie.

— Mam to, dziadku! — wykrzyknęła absolutnie z siebie dumna za zapamiętanie Josie.

— Tatusiu — poprawiła ją Claire, przytulając się do nóg swojego ojca.

— Nie, nie tatusiu. — Josie spojrzała na nią, po czym podeszła do Harry’ego i chwyciła go za dłoń. — Mój tatuś.

— Claire, pamiętaj, że Josie ma innego tatusia. Twój tatuś jest jej dziadkiem, ponieważ mamusia Josie jest synem twojego tatusia. Wiesz, że Lou jest twoim bratem i macie wspólnego tatusia — wyjaśniła Claire Evelyn, nie będąc pewnym, czy wszystko zrozumiała. Ale była pewna, że Claire wie, że Louis był jej starszym bratem.

— Okej! — John zaklaskał w dłonie. — Chodźmy zdobyć cukierki, dziewczyny, żeby wasi tatusiowie mogli je później zjeść, kiedy będziecie spać.

— John! — skarciła go Evelyn.

— Misiu, muszę dostać swoją część — zażartował John, sprawiając, że się roześmiali.

Zabrali dziewczynki do sąsiedniego domu, gdzie mieszkała urocza, starsza pani o nazwisku Peterson. Otworzyła drzwi i uśmiechnęła się, kiedy Josie oraz Claire krzyknęły “cukierek albo psikus”, posyłając jej słodkie uśmiechy.

— Mój boże, spójrzcie tylko na te aniołki! — wykrzyknęła, wkładając do ich toreb parę małych opakowań M&M’s-ów. 

— Dziękujemy! — Josie i Claire podziękowały jej, po czym poszły do następnego domu, gdy pani Peterson życzyła im dobrej zabawy i ostrzegła je, by były ostrożne, zanim pomachała im na pożegnanie.

Poszli jeszcze do paru domów, zanim John zdecydował, że czas pojechać do bogatszego sąsiedztwa, gdzie dostaną batony zamiast cukierków. Przestali chodzić po domach, gdy z ich toreb wysypywało się już drugi raz i musieli wysypać ich zawartość do dwóch reklamówek, które Evelyn zabrała ze sobą w tym celu. Kiedy dotarli do restauracji, Josie była w ramionach Harry’ego po tym, jak odmówiła dalszego chodzenia na własnych nogach, upominając się, że jest zmęczona, podczas gdy Claire już była w ramionach Evelyn. Gdy tylko kelnerka pokazała im ich stół, Louis pospieszył się, żeby usiąść. Jego nogi i plecy bolały i umierał z głodu. Harry umieścił Josie na krześle pomiędzy nimi, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, Josie wstała i wdrapała się na kolana Louisa. Oparła swoją głowę o jego pierś i zamknęła oczy, zasypiając parę minut później.

— Biedne dziecko jest wyczerpane — zagruchała Evelyn, po czym spojrzała na swoją córkę, która była w pełni rozbudzona. John karmił ją czekoladą, podczas gdy Louis zakazał robić to Harry’emu, ponieważ mieli jeszcze iść jeść i nie potrzebowali, żeby była zapchana czekoladą.

— Obudzę ją, żeby zjadła. — Louis pocałował ją w czubek głowy.

Louis był w połowie zamawiania jedzenia swojego i Josie, kiedy dostał SMS-a. Zaczekał z jego odczytaniem, dopóki nie skończył składać zamówienia, a kiedy spojrzał na telefon, zobaczył, że to wiadomość od Zayna wraz z dołączonym zdjęciem. Kiedy ją otworzył, natychmiast się uśmiechnął, kiedy zobaczył Zayna leżącego na szpitalnym łóżku i trzymającego najmniejsze dziecko, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Przypomniał sobie, że on wyglądał okropnie, kiedy urodził Josie, ale Zayn wciąż wyglądał perfekcyjnie. Po tym spojrzał na wiadomość i parsknął, przykuwając uwagę wszystkich. Nawet Josie się wzdrygnęła. 

— Zayn właśnie urodził swoje dziecko — ogłosił Louis, pokazując im zdjęcie. Definitywnie nie zamierzał pokazywać im wiadomości o treści  _ “rozdarła mi się dupa”. _

— Spójrzcie na te całe włosy! — zagruchała Evelyn, powiększając zdjęcie, żeby lepiej spojrzeć na chłopczyka Zayna.

— Cały Zayn — powiedział czule Louis, pokazując zdjęcie swojemu tacie, po czym w końcu Harry’emu.

— Liam też właśnie do mnie napisał — powiedział Harry bez patrzenia na zdjęcie. Brzmiał, jakby stawał się emocjonalny, a Louis całkowicie to rozumiał.

Louis poświęcił czas, żeby wysłać Zaynowi i Liamowi długą wiadomość gratulacyjną, obiecując, że niedługo ich odwiedzi. Odłożył swój telefon, gdy tylko dostał swoje jedzenie, musząc obudzić Josie i użerać się z jej dziwactwami, dopóki nie zaoferował jej frytek z ketchupem. Kiedy skończyli jeść, John nalegał na zapłacenie za jedzenie, a Louis się nie zgadzał, dopóki nie wyszło na Johna. W drodze powrotnej Josie była całkowicie rozbudzona i wygłupiała się z Claire jak zawsze, dopóki nie dotarli do domu i powiedziano jej, że musi się wykąpać.

— Mój cukierek, tatusiu! — Podbiegła do Harry’ego, kiedy zobaczyła, że grzebie w jej torbie w poszukiwaniu Kit-Kata.

— Nie bądź skąpa. Wiesz, że powinniśmy się dzielić. Koleś, dosłownie dzielę się z tobą moim jedzeniem, więc dlaczego ty nie możesz podzielić się z tatusiem? — Harry przewrócił oczami, kontynuując grzebanie w torbie.

Josie wpatrywała się w niego, dopóki nie pokiwała główką.

— Okej. Ale tylko jeden, koleś — zachichotała.

Harry też zachichotał i potargał jej włosy.

— Głupiutka dziewczynka.

— Josie, czas wziąć kąpiel — zawołał ją Louis, wchodząc do kuchni akurat wtedy, gdy jego chłopak dawał ich córce babeczkę Reese’s z masłem orzechowym. — Harry, już dostała M&M’s-y i Kit-Kata.

— Jeden więcej jej nie zabije. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

Louis pokręcił głową i zamiast się z nim kłócić, chwycił Josie i prawie zaciągnął ją do łazienki, ponieważ nie chciała się wykąpać. Louis skończył na przekonywaniu jej, kiedy zamiast kąpieli chciała spróbować wziąć prysznic, więc Louis jej na to pozwolił, nawet jeśli zrobili większy bałagan, chlapiąc wodą po podłodze. Zostawił Josie w ich sypialni, żeby Harry mógł ją przebrać, kiedy sam wrócił do łazienki, żeby posprzątać. Ledwo wszedł do środka i podszedł bliżej wanny, kiedy poślizgnął się i upadł na tyłek, nie będąc w stanie niczego się przytrzymać. Parę zabawek Josie wpadło do wanny razem z jej szamponem i żelem do ciala, robiąc duży hałas.

— Louis? — Anne wyszła ze swojej sypialni razem z Robinem, a następnie Harry, który także słyszał, jak wszystko spada. — Louis! — wykrzyknęła Anne, szybko do niego podbiegając, by pomóc mu wstać.

— Nic mi nie jest — pocieszył ją połowicznie Louis, kiedy jego uwaga była teraz na Josie, która zaczęła płakać, gdy tylko zobaczyła go na podłodze, wyczuwając reakcję dorosłych. — Po prostu potrzebuję chwili. — Louis zaczął głęboko oddychać.

Czekał, aż gdzieś w jego ciele pojawi się jakiś rodzaj bólu, w tym samym czasie czekając, aż jego syn się poruszy. Josie dalej płakała, dopóki Anne jej nie chwyciła i zabrała ją na korytarz, by spróbować ją uspokoić, ale do jej wnuczki to nie docierało i żądała, by iść do swojej matki. Harry klęknął przed Louisem, podczas gdy Robin czekał w drzwiach.

— Co boli? — Drżący głos Harry’ego wzbudził w Louisie natychmiastową chęć płakania. Ich ułożenie było zbyt znajome, za wyjątkiem tego, że tym razem nikt go nie wywalił. Sam sobie to wszystko zrobił.

— Nic. Po prostu potrzebuję chwili, żeby uspokoić się z tego strachu. — Louis usilnie starał się utrzymać swój głos normalnym. Nie chciał, żeby Harry zaczął świrować.

Usiadł na podłodze na parę minut, po czym kiwnął głową do Harry’ego, który pospiesznie pomógł mu wstać. Zaprowadził go do ich sypialni, a gdy tylko Harry pomógł mu usiąść na łóżku, poczuł, jak przetacza się przez niego fala ulgi, kiedy jego dziecko zaczęło się ruszać. Zobaczył, jak jego córka podbiega do łóżka, gdzie przyjął ją z otwartymi ramionami, mówiąc jej, że nic mu nie jest. Przytulił ją i wpatrzył się w stertę kopert na stoliku nocnym Harry’ego. W jednej z nich było przypomnienie, że zbliża się termin szczepienia Josie, coś, czego już się obawiał.

— Przyniosłam ci kubek herbaty. — Anne weszła do nich z parującym kubkiem w swoich dłoniach. — To malinowa, więc jest bezpieczna dla dziecka.

Jej zachowanie i słowa sprawiły, że Louis stał się emocjonalny, wdzięcznie sięgając po kubek i dziękując jej. Powiedział jej, że nic mu nie jest, kiedy zapytała, jak się czuje. Po tym, jak upewniła się, że wszystko jest okej, ona i Robin wyszli do swojej sypialni, zostawiając Louisa samego z Harrym i ich córką. Kiedy Louis skończył swoją herbatę, poszedł wymyć swoje zęby, widząc, że podłoga w łazience jest już sucha po tym, jak Harry wszystko posprzątał.

Dwa dni później Louis czekał w przychodni z Josie. Miała termin swojego szczepienia, czego nie była świadoma, bawiąc się paroma zabawkami w kąciku dla dzieci w poczekalni. Wpatrzył się w swoją córkę, która miała spódniczkę na legginsach. Chciała zacząć ubierać się sama, ale tego ranka Louis musiał interweniować, kiedy chciała założyć tą spódniczkę na dżinsy. To wywołało między nimi kłótnię, po czym skarcenie od Louisa, kiedy zapinał ją w fotelu. Jego babcia Beatrice miała rację. Josie była tak samo uparta jak on i właśnie dlatego oboje zawsze chcieli mieć ostatnie słowo.

— Josephine.

Louis przeniósł wzrok z Josie na pielęgniarza, który rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu. Louis szybko wstał, zawołał Josie i podążył za pielęgniarzem, witając się z nim. Pielęgniarz o imieniu William szybko zważył i zmierzył Josie, odkrywając, że urosła o parę cali. Wszystko szło świetnie, dopóki pediatra Josie nie wszedł do środka, a pielęgniarz podał mu strzykawkę i zaczęła płakać, starając się zejść z kozetki i uciec.

— Jest okej! — Louis przytrzymał ją w miejscu. — To tylko malutkie ukłucie, skarbie.

— Nie, mama. — Josie schowała twarz w jego piersi.

— To dla twojego własnego dobra, kochanie. — Louis przebiegł palcami przez jej włoski. — Jeśli będziesz grzeczną dziewczynką i pozwolisz dr Simmonsowi wykonać jego pracę, możemy pójść potem na lody.

Louis kiwnął głową do doktora, żeby się za to wziął, pocierając plecki swojej córki i całując ją w czubek głowy, kiedy zaczęła płakać. Kiedy wszystko zostało zrobione, pojechał do lodziarni niedaleko domu Zayna, gdzie kupił Josie obiecanego loda, po czym pojechał prosto do Zayna. Wyciągał klejącą się Josie z samochodu, kiedy Zayn otworzył drzwi od swojego mieszkania i pomachał im. Louis uniósł brew, zastanawiając się, jak do cholery Zayn wyglądał, jakby nic złego się nie wydarzyło, kiedy twierdził, że rozerwał swoją dupę.

— Wujek Zee! — krzyknęła podekscytowana Josie i gdy tylko Louis postawił ją na ziemi, pobiegła do Zayna i wtuliła się w jego nogi.

— Cześć, mała księżniczko! — Zayn chciał ją podnieść, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Louis krzywo na niego spojrzał. Jego dziecko wybrało ten moment, by zacząć płakać, sprawiając, że Josie zajrzała do mieszkania z ciekawością. — Chcesz zobaczyć małego Jamesa, cukiereczku?

— Więc zdecydowałeś się nazwać go James. — Louis przytulił go i wszedł do mieszkania, widząc noworodka w jego huśtawce. Uważał, że to było najsłodsze dziecko na świecie.

— Liam James — powiedział mu Zayn, kiedy uśmieszek powoli formował się na jego twarzy.

— I Liam ci pozwolił? — zapytał go Louis, myjąc ręce swoje i Josie, po czym podszedł, by podnieść dziecko. — Myślałem, że nie zgodził się na nazwanie go po nim. — Usiadł na kanapie i spojrzał na dziecko, uśmiechając się, kiedy Josie podeszła bliżej, by lepiej na nie spojrzeć.

— Nie chciał, ponieważ uważał, że to będzie powodowało dużo konfuzji, ale powiedziałem mu, że możemy nazywać go Jamie. A Karen i mama mnie poparły, więc się poddał. — Zayn wzruszył ramionami, już przyzwyczajony do wygrywania, kiedy Liam był w to włączony.

— Biedny Liam — roześmiał się Louis, widząc, jak Josie chwyta za malutką rączkę Jamiego.

— Chcesz go potrzymać, księżniczko? — zapytał ją Zayn, siadając obok Louisa.

— Jesteś pewien? — zapytał Louis, bojąc się, że Josie go upuści.

— Tak! Będzie trzymać go sama, a ja wiem, że jest teraz dużą dziewczynką i będzie z nim bardzo ostrożna i delikatna. Prawda, skarbie? — Zayn pocałował ją w policzek i przytulił ją mocno, zanim puścił ją, żeby mogła potrzymać jego syna.

— Tak! — powiedziała Josie, kochając to, że jej wujek Zayn wiedział, że jest już dużą dziewczynką.

Gdy tylko Zayn przesunął się, by zrobić miejsce dla Josie, żeby usiadła, Louis ostrożnie położył Jamiego w jej ramionach, nie puszczając go do końca. Zachichotała, kiedy Jamie ziewnął, po czym pocałowała go w policzek, mówiąc, jak słodkie to było. To wypełniło serce Louisa radością, ponieważ teraz był pewien, że jego dziewczynka będzie kochała swojego małego braciszka. Jego obawy, że będzie zazdrosna o niego do tego punktu, że go znienawidzi odeszły w niepamięć, zastąpione szczęściem i nie byciem w stanie doczekać się urodzenia swojego dziecka. Ale niestety, wciąż były przed nim jeszcze trzy miesiące, ponieważ ledwo co zaczął się listopad, a on miał termin na luty. Cała ich uwaga była skupiona na dziecku, przez co nie usłyszeli otwierających się drzwi wejściowych, dopóki Liam nie wszedł do środka z reklamówką z zakupami.

— Wujek Liam! — krzyknęła Josie, próbując odepchnąć dziecko, żeby iść przywitać swojego wujka.

— Josie, bądź ostrożna! — skarcił ją Louis, kiedy Jamie zaczął płakać.

— Cześć, robaczku! — Liam uśmiechnął się do niej, podając jej reklamówkę, kiedy pociągnęła za nią, mówiąc, że chce mu pomóc. — Cześć, Lou — przywitał się z nim mężczyzna. 

— Cześć. — Louis się uśmiechnął, mimo że zrobiło mu się przykro, gdy zobaczył, na jak zmęczonych Zayn i Liam wyglądali.

Liam postawił reklamówki na stole, po czym zaczął rozpakowywać zakupy, dając Josie torebkę Cheetosów. Obserwował, jak jego córka wspina się na krzesło i siada, żeby zjeść swój przysmak, dziękując Liamowi, kiedy zaoferował jej soczek w kartoniku. Był dumny, że jego dziewczynka miała maniery. Harry pojawił się parę minut później razem z Niallem i Barbarą, których Louis nie widział wieki przez to, jak zajęci wszyscy byli. Gdy tylko pokazał się Niall, Josie zapomniała o wszystkich innych i spędziła swój czas z zabawnym wujkiem, który zgadzał się na każdą psotę, jaką tylko wymyśliła.

— Josie, bądź miła — powiedział Harry, gdy tylko zobaczył ją na plecach Nialla i ciągnącą za jego włosy.

— Harry, jestem koniem. Za co innego ma się trzymać? — obronił ją Niall, chodząc na czworaka po salonie z Josie na plecach, zatrzymując się, żeby mogła napić się swojej truskawkowej lemoniady.

— W takim razie nie przychodź później z płaczem, jeśli pociągnie za mocno. — Harry przewrócił oczami i owinął ramiona wokół Louisa, który podał teraz dziecko Barbarze.

— Nie ma przytulania! — Josie szybko zeszła z pleców Nialla, żeby wbiec pomiędzy swoich rodziców. — Nie ma przytulania mamy. — Odepchnęła Harry’ego, owinęła ramiona wokół Louisa i położyła głowę na jego brzuszku, ignorując kopnięcia swojego brata.

Harry wpatrzył się w nią zmrużonymi oczami.

— Będę go przytulał, kiedy tylko będę chciał i gdzie będę chciał.

— I oto znowu widzimy go wdającego się w kłótnię z dwulatką. — Niall przewrócił oczami. — Pomogę Liamowi zrobić te burritos. — Wstał i pobiegł do kuchni, gdzie Liam przygotowywał lunch, zakazując Zaynowi wstawać, by mu pomóc.

Louis miał ochotę się śmiać, kiedy Harry i Josie zaczęli się o niego kłócić, dopóki nie poczuła jedzenia i wparowała do kuchni, by zobaczyć, kto gotował. Stanęła obok Liama, zadzierając głowę, by na niego patrzyć, dopóki Niall nie przyciągnął krzesła i postawił ją na nim, żeby mogła wszystko obserwować.

— Chcesz połowę burrito czy całe? — zapytał ją Liam, nie pewien, czy powinien dodawać fasolkę, pamiętając, że to nie było dobre na jej żołądek.

— Nie wiem. — Josie wzruszyła ramionami, próbując sięgnąć po ciepłą, suchą tortillę. Liam dał jej połowę i patrzył, jak schodzi na dół i biegnie z powrotem do swoich rodziców, po czym karmi nią Louisa. Wróciła po drugą połowę i zjadła ją, patrząc, jak Liam przygotowywuje dla niej burrito.

— Co mówimy wujkowi Liamowi za zrobienie nam lunchu? — zapytał Harry swoją córkę. Miała guacamole naokoło swoich ust, starając się je zlizać. 

— Dziękuję ci, wujku Liam. — Posłała mu uśmiech, po czym spojrzała na dziecko, które karmił jej wujek Zayn. Wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, po czym zmarszczyła brwi. — Nie gryziemy! Złe dziecko.

Niall zaczął krztusić się swoim jedzeniem, a Liam zaczął się śmiać, podczas gdy Barbara spróbowała dać swojemu chłopakowi trochę wody.

— On nie gryzie, kochanie — zaczął wyjaśniać Louis. — On po prostu je.

— Tak właśnie jedzą małe dzieci — wtrącił Harry.

— Tak, i mam nadzieję, że rok szybko minie, ponieważ to dziecko jest jak odkurzacz — zamarudził Zayn. Udawał, że brzmi na zirytowanego, ale wpatrywał się w swojego nowo narodzonego syna z czułą miną.

— Zaczekaj, dopóki nie wyrosną mu zęby — wspomniał zwyczajnie Louis, pocierając plecki Josie po tym, jak wspięła się na jego kolana. Roześmiał się, gdy Zayn wyraźnie się wzdrygnął.

— Więc jak długo rodziłeś? — zapytała Barbara, wciąż klepiąc Nialla po plecach.

— Około dwunastu godzin, a kiedy w końcu zdecydował się wyjść, zrujnował mnie tam na dole — powiedział bezwstydnie Zayn.

— O boże, nie. — Barbara miała ochotę rozpłakać się na samą myśl o tym.

— Ale to było tego warte. — Zayn chwycił za kawałek swojego burrito i zjadł je.

Kiedy skończyli jeść, Harry pomógł Liamowi posprzątać, po czym podążył za Louisem do domu. Został w samochodzie, obserwując, jak Louis wyciąga Josie z jej fotelika, a potem jego dziewczynka biegnie do Anne, która wyglądała na rozstrojoną, rozmawiając z jedną z ich starszych sąsiadek. Wysiadając z samochodu, zauważył, jak jego matka wręcza ich nową kotkę Sashę starszej pani, po czym patrzy, jak ta z nią odchodzi.

— Co się dzieje? — zapytał swoją matkę.

— Okazało się, że jednak Sasha ma właścicielkę — powiedziała Anne, podnosząc Josie i sadzając ją na swoim biodrze. — Ale zabawne, że nie chciało się jej kłopotać szukaniem jej. Nie kłopotała się wysterylizowaniem jej ani trzymaniem jej w domu. — Anne przewróciła oczami, ale Harry widział, że było jej smutno.

— To okej, mamo. Mamy Dusty’ego i Kota. — Harry przytulił ją i pocałował ją w czoło.

— Nic mi nie będzie. — Anne wzruszyła ramionami, po czym skupiła uwagę na Josie. — A gdzie ty byłaś, malutka? Babcia szukała cię cały ranek. — Pocałowała ją w czoło i lewy policzek.

Josie pokazała jej tylko swoje ramię, gdzie wciąż miała przyklejony plasterek z Barbie, zachowując się, jakby umierała z bólu, kiedy tak naprawdę do tej pory zupełnie o tym zapomniała. Anne oczywiście była pobłażliwa i przytuliła ją, kołysząc ją.

— I… a mama miała dziecko. — Josie w końcu przerwała ciszę.

— On nie urodził jeszcze dziecka — powiedziała Anne, powodując, że Harry zmarszczył brwi, a Louis spuścił wzrok na sposób, w jaki jej postawa nagle kompletnie się zmieniła.

— Miała na myśli dziecko Zayna. Jamiego. — Harry owinął ramiona wokół talii Louisa.

— Poznałaś Jamiego? — zapytała Anne Josie.

— Tak! On jest słodki, babciu. I mały — zachichotała.

— Dokładnie tak jak twój mały braciszek. Prawda, muffinko? — Harry uśmiechnął się, uważnie obserwując swoją matkę. — A później pojedziemy kupić mu łóżeczko i wszystko, czego będzie potrzebował.

— Myślałam, że już macie wszystko? — Anne w końcu spojrzała na Harry’ego, a potem na Louisa.

— Mamy trochę ubranek i pieluszek, ale dalej potrzebujemy łóżeczka — powiedział jej Harry.

— Myślę, że powinniśmy po prostu przenieść Josie na łóżko Gemmy i zostawić łóżeczko dla dziecka — zasugerował Louis. Wiedział, że łóżeczka były drogie i nie chciał, żeby Harry wydawał na nie swoje ciężko zarobione pieniądze. Dlatego zawsze unikał oglądania łóżeczek i wszystkich uroczych, dziecięcych rzeczy, na które nie miał pieniędzy.

— Nie — zaskoczyła ich Anne. — Gemma nie będzie miała na czym spać.

— Mamo, wiesz, że Gemma śpi z Josie, kiedy przyjeżdża i powiedziała nam także, że nie ma nic przeciwko spaniu na dmuchanym materacu, jeśli to będzie konieczne — kłócił się z nią Harry.

— Ale to łóżko Gemmy i ona nie musi go oddawać ani spać na dmuchanym materacu — ucięła Anne.

— Serio? — Harry przewrócił oczami.

Anne miała właśnie otworzyć swoje usta, kiedy Louis jej przerwał, prawie płacząc.

— Josie może spać z nami. A na facebooku jest pełno używanych łóżeczek — powiedział. — A teraz, jeśli wybaczycie, muszę zrobić pranie.

I z tym odszedł, zostawiając Josie i Harry’ego. Anne zaczęła poprawiać jeden z kucyczków Josie, wiedząc, że Harry dalej tu jest. Próbowała go zignorować, wiedząc, że jest wściekły.

— Naprawdę staję się zmęczony twoim zachowaniem w stosunku do Louisa — powiedział, starając się nie podnosić głosu, żeby nie wystraszyć swojej córki. — Zachowujesz się, jakby zrobił to specjalnie, a wydaje mi się, że już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy.

— Nie uważasz, że powinien przynajmniej znaleźć pracę i pomóc ci w płaceniu za wszystko? Przynajmniej dla dzieci. — Anne odłożyła Josie na ziemię i patrzyła, jak wbiega do domu.

— Nie, nie uważam tak. — Harry pokręcił głową. — Uważam za to, że nie powinnaś się wtrącać. Stresujesz go.

— Nie tak bardzo, jak zestresowany jesteś ty. — Anne podążyła za Harrym, gdy ten ruszył w stronę domu po wyjęciu swojej butelki wody i torby Josie z samochodu Louisa.

— Tak, a osiemdziesiąt procent tego stresu jest przez ciebie — warknął Harry, zanim wszedł na górę po schodach, zostawiając swoją matkę.

Postawił torbę Josie na łóżku i znalazł Louisa w garderobie, sortującego ich ubrania, żeby je wyprać. Nie płakał, tak jak sądził, że będzie robił, ale wyraźnie wyglądał na smutnego. Usiadł przed nim i zaczął pomagać mu sortować ubrania, żeby mogli zrobić pranie. Nie chciał, żeby Louis był w pobliżu jego matki. Westchnął głośno, mając nadzieję, że jego matka przestanie być w końcu zdenerwowana, może kiedy dziecko się urodzi. Uniósł wzrok w górę, kiedy Josie otworzyła szufladę Louisa i wywaliła stamtąd wszystkie jego skarpetki, po czym jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy chwyciła za pudełko, w którym był wibrator Louisa, mając ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy próbowała je otworzyć.

— Nie, to nie twoje. — Louis spróbował jej je zabrać, ale była szybka i uciekła od niego. — Daj mi to! — zażądał, przygotowywując się, żeby wstać.

— Piękne… — wymamrotała Josie, przytulając różowe pudełko po butach.

— Wiem, że jest piękne, ale to nie twoje i wiesz, że nie możesz grzebać w rzeczach mamy. — Louis podszedł do niej na czworaka i chwycił za pudełko, zatrzymując się, kiedy chwyciła za nie mocniej obiema dłońmi i krzyknęła, kiedy za nie pociągnął.

— Moje buty! — zapłakała Josie.

— Masz na sobie te buty! — wrzasnął Louis.

Harry mógł zauważyć, że Louis zaczynał stawać się zdenerwowany, więc sięgnął po Josie i chwycił ją za dłonie, żeby odciągnąć ją od pudełka.

— Nie dotykaj tego, co nie jest twoje — skarcił ją stanowczo Harry.

— Nie mogę trzymać niczego w tej szufladzie — wymamrotał wściekle Louis, wstając, żeby odłożyć pudełko na półkę, musząc stanąć na palcach.

Harry pzowolił Josie stanąć między jego wyciągniętymi nogami i przyglądał się Louisowi z rozbawieniem.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy, kochanie? — roześmiał się.

— Zamknij się! — warknął Louis.

— Zła mama — oskarżyła go Josie, powodując, że jej rodzice się roześmiali.

Louis w końcu był w stanie wepchnął pudełko w kąt półki, po czym odwrócił się i usiadł obok Harry’ego, chwytając swoją córkę, żeby wziąć ją na kolana. 

— Cóż, czasami tatuś musi się zamknąć, skarbie. — Pocałował ją w policzek, pozwalając Harry’emu ich przytulić i pocałować go w czoło.

Czuł głęboki smutek, ale przynajmniej miał przy sobie swoją rodzinę. 

  
  
  
  



	47. Chapter 47

Minął miesiąc i z Louisem w siódmym miesiącu ciąży muszącym użerać się z subtelnymi, ale nieprzyjemnymi uwagami Anne, Harry w stu procentach miał dość. Żądał od swojej mamy, a czasem nawet ją błagał, by przestała.

Tego chłodnego poranka Louis stał przed kuchenką, robiąc rosół dla swojego prawie trzyletniego dziecka, podczas gdy mała dziewczynka stała obok niego i przytulała się do jego nóg. Pociągała nosem i kaszlała, kompletnie ignorując smarki wypływające jej z nosa, dopóki Louis nie pochylił się i wytarł ją papierem ręcznikowym. Spróbowała pójść do niego na ręce, ale kiedy Louis odszedł, żeby wyrzucić papier i umyć ręce, zaczęła płakać. Przytrzymała się jego dresów, prawie zsuwając je w dół i odkrywając jego tatuaż, który sprawił, że przestała płakać, by na niego spojrzeć.

Louis szybko podciągnął spodnie z powrotem w górę i zrobił to, co musiał, zanim ją podniósł. Była przeziębiona, chociaż Louis myślał na początku, że to grypa, ponieważ dostała gorączki i wyglądała kompletnie nędznie. Płakała cały dzień i chciała tylko do swojej matki. Louis cieszył się, że była przerwa świąteczna, ponieważ nie chciał zostawiać jej z Anne. Częściowo to była konieczność, bo Josie chciała tylko jego, ale także przez ostatnie zachowanie swojej teściowej w stosunku do niego. Był sam ze swoim dzieckiem, bo Harry pracował, a Anne wyszła na zakupy z Gemmą.

― Tak, wiem, że to ssie. ― Louis otarł łzy Josie, szybko przesuwając jej rękę na usta, gdy zaczęła kaszleć, żeby nie nakaszlała na swój rękaw. ― Pamiętaj, że musimy zakrywać usta, kiedy kaszlemy, skarbie.

Oparł się o blat kuchenny, upewniając się, że rosół nie parzy. Światło było zgaszone, ponieważ przeszkadzało Josie, ale rozsunął żaluzje, żeby wpuścić trochę światła do kuchni i widzieć, co robi, przez co w kuchni było szaro. Idealnie dla Josie, żeby mogła się zdrzemnąć, kiedy oparła główkę o jego ramię i zamknęła oczy. Spojrzał na zegarek, notując sobie w głowie, by dać Josie jej przepisany syrop na kaszel. Był o dziwnym smaku winogron, za który dopłacił trzy dodatkowe dolary, ale wiedział, że Josie nie lubiłaby syropu, gdyby smakował gorzko.

Wciąż była to strata pieniędzy, ponieważ i tak jej nie smakował i Louis miał problemy, bo go jej podać. Doszło to do punktu, gdzie Harry musiał ją trzymać, dopóki nie zrozumiała, że to dla jej własnego dobra, co zdarzało się tylko wtedy, kiedy ostatecznie miała nastrój na wypicie syropu. Wzdrygnął się, kiedy zaczęła kaszleć mocniej niż zwykle i nie mogła przestać. Wtedy poszedł, żeby kupić mały inhalator, który także przepisał jej doktor i na szczęście to jej pomogło, a on odetchnął z ulgą, gdy po paru sekundach inhalacji kaszel ustał.

― Nic ci nie jest? ― zapytał Louis, pocierając jej plecki. ― Chcesz trochę wody i twojego rosołku? ― zapytał znowu, gdy Josie przytaknęła na pierwsze pytanie.

― Nie, mama. ― Josie pokręciła główką.

― Musisz jeść, żeby wyzdrowieć. ― Louis ucałował ją w skroń i pocierał jej plecy, podczas gdy jego własne zaczynały boleć przez ciężar Josie i dziecka.

Wyłączył kuchenkę, gdy tylko zupa była gotowa i włączył nawiew w okapie, by zupa trochę przestygła, po czym posadził Josie na krześle. Kiedy zaczęła płakać, zaczął stawać się sfrustrowany, ponieważ wiedział, że nie było żadnego powodu dla jej płaczu poza tym, że chciała, by dalej ją trzymał. Anne powtarzała mu, żeby się nie poddawał i nie nosił jej cały czas na rękach, i nawet jeśli nie zostało powiedziane to miłym tonem, Louis wiedział, że miała rację. Spieprzył, kiedy jedynie przewrócił oczami i trzymał ją, robiąc jej śniadanie.

― Nie ma powodu do płaczu. Naleję tylko zupy, żebyśmy mogli zjeść. ― Louis podszedł do szafki i chwycił za dwie miski. Jedna mniejsza różowa, a druga błękitna i większa dla niego.

Usiadł obok swojej córki i postawił przed nią miskę, uważając, żeby jej na siebie nie wylała. Josie niezdarnie nabrała łyżkę i podmuchała zupę, dopóki nie uznała, że jest wystarczająco chłodna, by ją zjeść.  _ Kot  _ wskoczył na krzesło obok niej i patrzył, jak je, dopóki nie podszedł zbyt blisko, a po chwili wpakował się na kolana Josie. Spróbowała go zepchnąć, ale kot pozostał tam, gdzie był, dopóki Louis nie chwycił go i zestawił na podłogę, ponieważ nie pozwalał Josie jeść. Dusty przyglądał mu się z dystansu, po czym podążył za nim, gdy ten wyszedł z kuchni.

― To… ― Josie przerwała, żeby zakaszleć, upewniając się, że zakryła swoje usta. ― To jest dobre, mamo.

― Dziękuję ci, kochanie. Cieszę się, że ci smakuje. ― Louis uśmiechnął się do niej.

― Mogę dostać czekoladę? ― zapytała powoli Josie.

Jej coraz lepsza gramatyka zaskakiwała Louisa za każdym razem, gdy się odzywała. Czasami mówiła powoli tak jak jej ojciec, ale uważali, że robiła tak, kiedy nie była całkiem pewna, jak wymówić jakieś słowo. Wyrastała na małą perfekcjonistkę. Louis nie wiedział, czy powinien się martwić czy nauczyć ją, że to było okej, by czasem się pomylić.

― Dam ci kawałek, jeśli zjesz cały swój rosół ― powiedział Louis. Pokiwała główką i po wiekach jedzenia, dostała swojego Kit-Kata.

Mył naczynia, nie chcąc zostawiać ich w zmywarce, podczas kiedy Josie bawiła się swoimi lalkami, gdy Gemma i Anne weszły do domu przez drzwi od garażu. Miały dużo siatek, powodując, że Josie się podekscytowała na myśl, że coś dostanie. Przywitały ją buziaczkami, po czym Gemma wyciągnęła z torby uroczą lalkę niemowlaka i dała jej ją.

― Dziękuję ci, ciociu Gemmo. ― Josie pocałowała ją w policzek, po czym pobiegła do Louisa, żeby mógł otworzyć dla niej pudełko.

― Dziękujemy, Gemma ― powiedział jej wdzięcznie Louis, podając Josie jej kubek-niekapek z wodą, kiedy znowu zaczęła kaszleć. 

― Nie ma za co. ― Gemma uśmiechnęła się, wyciągając z torby coś jeszcze. ― A to dla mojego bratanka.

Louis wziął to od niej i jego oczy zwilgotniały, kiedy zobaczył słodkie śpioszki, pluszowego misia i bardzo urocze błękitne, pluszowe grzechotki. Wciąż miał te należące do Josie i jej inne zabawki, ale to było miłe, że dostał coś nowego dla dziecka.

― Dziękuję ci. Nie musiałaś ― powiedział Louis, gdy tylko zobaczył Anne.

― Chciałam! ― wykrzyknęła Gemma. ― Wiesz, że kocham je rozpieszczać.

― Mama, otwórz proszę. ― Josie pociągnęła za jego bluzkę, po czym ją uniosła i szybko pozwaliła opaść jej z powrotem. 

Louis otworzył pudełko tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, podczas kiedy jego córka się mu przyglądała. Był z niej dumny, kiedy chwyciła teraz już puste pudełko i wrzuciła je do pojemnika do segregacji. To była zasługa Gemmy, która poświęciła dużo czasu, żeby nauczyć ją, jakie rzeczy szły do recyklingu, a jakie nie. Upewniał się, żeby jej dziękować i chwalić ją za każdym razem. Dał jej kolejny kawałek czekolady, po czym zabrał ją do pokoju swojego i Harry’ego, gdzie czekała na niego sterta prania do poskładania. Nie miał nastroju, by znosić niegrzeczne spojrzenia Anne. Jakby to była jego wina, że znowu zaszedł w ciążę. I co było tak naprawdę przezabawne i smutne w tym samym czasie, to to, że ona szczerze obwiniała tylko jego, a Harry’ego wcale. Ale wciąż, jego ciąża nie była niczyją winą. Gemma powiedziała mu, żeby ją ignorował i właśnie to zamierzał robić.

― Baby shark, proszę. ― Josie pociągnęła go za bluzkę i wręczyła mu iPada Harry’ego z rozbitym ekranem, po czym weszła na łóżko, uważając, by nie zgnieść świeżo złożonych przez Louisa ubrań.

Zaskakująco, to nie Josie rozbiła ekran. To był Harry, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazał jej Baby Shark, piosenkę dla dzieci, która bezgranicznie irytowała już Louisa, ponieważ zawsze jej słuchała.

― Może chcesz obejrzeć coś innego? ― zapytał Louis, mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi. ― Na przykład Psi Patrol albo Dorę.

― Nie. ― Josie pokręciła główką. ― Baby shark.

― Ale Dora jest bardzo urocza i Diego też ― nalegał Louis.

― Nie, nie lubię Dory. ― Josie zmrużyła oczy i zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.

Louis westchnął głośno, szukając piosenki w historii i gdy tylko w nią kliknął, podał tableta Josie, która czekała, aż jej piosenka się zacznie. Zaczęła śpiewać razem z nią, a Louis poczuł, jak jego dziecko kopie. Chciałby, by był to tylko przypadek, ale kopał za każdym razem, gdy Josie puszczała w pobliżu tą piosenkę. Był zmuszony do słuchania jej, dopóki jego córka nie zasnęła, wciąż trzymając iPada w ręce. Ledwo skończył odkładać ubrania, gdy Harry wszedł do środka ze złymi wieściami.

Jedna z ciotek jego ojca, której nie widział od lat, niestety zmarła, zostawiając w spadku jemu i Gemmie trochę pieniędzy. Były teraz na koncie bankowym Harry’ego i mieli pogrzeb, na który chcieli pójść. Odbywał się następnego dnia i Louis natychmiast powiedział, że z nim pójdzie, kiedy jego chłopak go o to poprosił. Po tym Harry ucałował jego i śpiącą Josie i poszedł wziąć prysznic. Następnego dnia obudzili się wcześnie rano, robiąc śniadanie dla siebie i Josie. Była sobota i Louis już zdecydował, że zostawi Josie ze swoją matką, ale Anne marudziła, że zaplanowała dzień ze swoją wnuczką, więc Harry szczęśliwie zostawił ją ze swoją matką. A przynajmniej dopóki Josie nie zobaczyła, że jej ubrana na czarno matka wychodzi bez niej.

― Też chcę iść do sklepu. ― Josie spojrzała na niego szeroko otwartymi błękitnymi oczami, przyczepiając się do jego nogi.

― Kochanie, nie idę do sklepu. Tatuś i ja idziemy na pogrzeb. ― Louis spróbował ją od siebie odczepić, ale to było bezcelowe.

― Co to jest pokrzeb? ― zapytała Josie.

― Pogrzeb. I tam ludzie żegnają się z ludźmi, których znali, a czasem i kochali ― wyjaśnił Louis.

― Gdzie oni idą, mama? ― zapytała znowu.

― Uch… ― Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego w poszukiwaniu pomocy, ale jego bezużyteczny chłopak wpatrywał się tylko w niego rozszerzonymi oczami.

Rociągnęła się między nimi niezręczna cisza, dopóki Harry nie pochylił się, żeby spróbować wyjaśnić jej to najlepiej, jak tylko potrafił. To było to. Albo da jej idealne wyjaśnienie, albo spowoduje traumę u swojego dziecka na resztę życia.

— Więc dziadzio miał ciocię, a ona umarła i jest teraz z Bogiem — wyjaśnił Harry, ignorując wzrok swojej matki i Louisa.

— Dlaczego? — Josie wydęła usta, chcąc wiedzieć, dlaczego ludzie odchodzili. — Ona wróci, tatusiu? — zapytała, rozszerzając swoje niewinne, niebieskie oczy.

— Ona jest teraz z Bogiem, muffinko. Ona nie może już tutaj dłużej być, więc poszła mieszkać z Bogiem. Nie wróci i dlatego idziemy z mamą na pogrzeb, żeby ją pożegnać — wyjaśnił Harry, ignorując sztyletujący go wzrok swojej matki. Nie wiedział, dlaczego tak na niego patrzy, kiedy sam uważał, że odwalił dobrą robotę, tłumacząc to swojej dziewczynce.

— Och. — Josie puściła nogę Louisa i poszła do Harry’ego, który nie zawahał się, żeby ją podnieść. — Dziadzio teraz jest smutny.

— Jest, ale nic mu nie będzie, a ty możesz go mocno przytulić i wycałować, kiedy przyjdzie. — Harry położył dłoń z tyłu jej główki, kiedy oparła ją o jego pierś, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zaczęła kaszleć. — Możesz zostać tutaj z babcią? Myślę, że zaplanowała dla ciebie mnóstwo zabaw. — Potarł jej plecki.

— Okej. Zostanę. — Josie wzruszyła ramionami.

Zawierciła się, żeby zejść na dół, po czym podeszła do kanapy, by na niej usiąść. Dusty dołączył do niej parę chwil później, sadowiąc się wygodnie na jej kolanach, gdy ona przebiegała palcami przez jego miękkie futerko.

— Wrócimy niedługo, mamo. Nie zajmie nam to długo — pocieszył ją Harry, nie chcąc, żeby myślała, że ją wykorzystują. — Wrócę później, muffinko. Kocham cię, a ty bądź grzeczna dla babci. — Harry posłał jej buziaka.

— Pa tatusiu, kocham cię. Kocham cię, mamo. — Josie im pomachała.

— Też cię kocham, skarbie. — Louis uśmiechnął się do niej, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz jako pierwszy, ponieważ Harry przytrzymał dla niego drzwi.

Harry zawiózł ich do domu pogrzebowego i zaparkował tak blisko wejścia, jak tylko mógł. Kupili po drodze kwiaty i kiedy weszli do środka, znaleźli Desa siedzącego z przodu, rozmawiającego z mężczyzną, którego Harry nie znał. Przytrzymał dłoń Louisa i pociągnął go na przód pomieszczenia, gdzie stała trumna. Była otwarta, ale Harry nie zwracał na to uwagi, patrząc na zdjęcie swojej dalszej ciotki. Jej oczy wyglądały na pełne współczucia. Opierając się na tym, co mówił mu jego ojciec, była niesamowitą osobą. Ale Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego zostawiła jemu i Gemmie pieniądze, skoro nie widzieli się z nią od lat. Myślenie o Gemmie sprawiło, że rozejrzał się dookoła i wzruszył ramionami, kiedy jej nie zauważył. Prawdopodobnie dotrze później.

Telefon zawibrował w jego kieszeni i wyjął go, żeby zobaczyć, że to wiadomość od Andresa, który pytał, jak szło. Nie był w stanie odwiedzić ich w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy przez szkołę i pracę. Harry nie bał się przyznać, że za nim tęsknił. Odpowiedział na wiadomość, po czym schował telefon, gdy zobaczył, że jego ojciec do nich idzie. Harry zaczynał robić się emocjonalny, gdy zobaczył, jak czerwone były jego oczy.

— Dziękuję ci za przybycie, synu. — Des przytulił go, po czym także Louisa.

— Jak się trzymasz? — zapytał go Harry, nie wiedząc, że to było naprawdę wzruszające.

— To był naprawdę wyboisty tydzień, ale jakoś się trzymam. — Głos Desa zadrżał, więc odetchnął głęboko. — Dziękuję wam obu za przyjście.

— Nie dziękuj nam, tato. Gemma też przyjdzie — powiedział mu Harry, a Des pokiwał głową.

— Twój brat też do mnie zadzwonił — powiedział Des dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Gemma weszła do środka, mając na sobie sukienkę do kolan i ściągnęła swoje okulary przeciwsłoneczne, gdy tylko ich zobaczyła. Szybko do nich podeszła i przytuliła Desa, który zaczął płakać.

Louis zostawił ich samych, żeby zdobyć dla niego butelkę wody i jakieś chusteczki. Znalazł je i szybko wrócił, oferując obie rzeczy Desowi, który je przyjął i mu podziękował. Usiadł obok Harry’ego i starał się nie słuchać tego, co Des mówił swoim dzieciom. Według niego to jego ciocia wyrwała go z tego bagna, w które zamienił swoje życie, kiedy zostawił Anne. Była tam dla niego, pomagając mu stanąć z powrotem na nogi i znaleźć pracę. Dotrzymywali Desowi towarzystwa, witając gości i poznając jedyną córkę swojej ciotki. Pochówek odbywał się tego samego popołudnia i kiedy w końcu dotarli do domu, byli kompletnie wykończeni.

Dni mijały i dwa tygodnie później, dokładnie tydzień przed urodzinami Louisa i Josie, Louis był na zakupach, by kupić jej świąteczny prezent, a także wiele innych dla niej i Harry’ego. Wydał pieniądze, które na to zaoszczędził, kiedy opiekował się dziećmi z sąsiedztwa, używając także pieniędzy, które dał mu Harry na prezenty dla Josie i coś dla siebie. Kiedy skończył i udało mu się upchać wszystkie te wielkie torby w bagażniku, pojechał z powrotem do domu. Zabawki, które kupił dla Josie nie były wcale drogie, ale pudełka i tak były wielkie. Kupił Harry’emu nowe koszulki, ponieważ większość swoich zniszczył w pracy, a także nowe bokserki, ponieważ te, które miał, były już za stare. Louis chciałby, by Harry kupował więcej rzeczy dla siebie, zamiast wydawać wszystko na Josie, a resztę oszczędzać.

Dotarł do domu i jęknął, kiedy na podjeździe zobaczył jedynie samochód Anne. To oznaczało, że tylko ona była w domu, a Louis już dłużej nie czuł się komfortowo w takich sytuacjach. Smuciło go do głębi, że do tego doszło, ponieważ kiedyś byli ze sobą naprawdę blisko. Uważał ją za swoją drugą matkę, ale teraz była tylko kobietą, która nienawidziła go do szpiku kości. Został w samochodzie przez parę minut, po czym odetchnął głęboko i zdecydował się wysiąść. Harry zabrał ze sobą Josie, gdy on robił zakupy, ponieważ nie chciał, żeby przyłapała go wnoszącego jej prezenty świąteczne do środka. Jego dziecko wierzyło w Świętego Mikołaja i zamierzał zostawić to w ten sposób.

Wszedł do domu, upewniając się, że nie robi za dużo hałasu, a kiedy zauważył, że Anne była w kuchni, zaczął biec. Był w połowie schodów, kiedy usłyszał, jak Anne woła Harry’ego. Jednak szedł dalej, wiedząc, że ta go obserwuje i gdy tylko znalazł się w swojej sypialni, odłożył torby do szafy, upewniając się, że były dobrze schowane. Kiedy skończył, wyjął telefon, żeby zobaczyć wiadomość od Harry’ego, który mówił mu, żeby spotkał się z nim w McDonald’s, gdzie zabierał Josie na lunch. To sprawiło, że zmarszczył nos, ponieważ nie lubił karmić Josie zbyt dużą ilością fast foodów. A to był już drugi raz, kiedy Harry zabierał ją na miasto, żeby coś zjeść.

Właśnie zdążył usadowić się wygodnie w samochodzie, kiedy otrzymał kolejną wiadomość od Harry’ego, który prosił go, żeby przywiózł mu jego wypłatę, o której zapomniał i zostawił ją rano w kuchni. Musiał wpłacić ją na swoje konto bankowe. Plany także się zmieniły, kiedy Harry i Liam zdecydowali się zabrać dzieci do centrum handlowego, żeby zrobiły sobie zdjęcia z Mikołajem. Josie miała już swoje zdjęcie z Mikołajem i Claire, ponieważ zabrał ją tam razem ze swoją mamą dwa dni temu. Jedyną rzeczą, jaka go przekonała, było to, że Zayn kupił tamale i musiał pojechać do jego mieszkania, by je zjeść. Westchnął głośno i znowu zmagał się z ponowną wysiadką z samochodu tylko po to, by utknąć na chwilę, kiedy jego brzuch zawadził o kierownicę. Poszedł z powrotem na górę, żeby wziąć ubranka dla swojej córki, po czym szybko wszedł do kuchni bez witania się z Anne. Chwycił wypłatę i zaczął wychodzić stamtąd tak szybko, jak tylko pozwalał mu na to jego brzuch i stopy…

— Co ty z tym robisz? — zapytała Anne, mrużąc oczy. — To wypłata Harry’ego.

— Wiem — odpowiedział Louis, przewracając oczami, ponieważ był do niej tyłem i nie mogła tego zobaczyć. — Poprosił mnie, żebym mu ją przywiózł. Jest w mieszkaniu Liama i chce, żebym się z nim tam spotkał.

— Racja — powiedziała sarkastycznie Anne. — Nie jesteś zmęczony ruchaniem go cały czas?

Louis zatrzymał się w połowie kroków i powoli odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Anne.

— Słucham?

— Słyszałeś mnie. — Anne podeszła o krok bliżej. — Nie wystarcza ci, że płaci za wszystkie twoje i Josie rzeczy, teraz zabierasz mu całą wypłatę?

— Nic nie zabieram. Poprosił mnie, żebym mu ją przywiózł. — Louis cofnął się o krok.

— Harry robi wszystko dla ciebie i Josie, jest zestresowany i zawala swoje studia przez ciebie, ponieważ ty wiesz tylko, jak brać. Nie wstyd ci, Louis? Mieszkasz tu za darmo, masz Josie, a teraz kolejne dziecko w drodze i nie jesteś nawet zdolny płacić za swoje własne rzeczy, Harry musi to robić. Trzymasz go w miejscu.

— Harry nie płaci za moje rzeczy, a ty o tym wiesz. — Louis nienawidził tego, że jego głos zadrżał. — I jeśli ja mieszkający tutaj przeszkadzałem ci cały ten czas, po prawie czterech latach, nawet jeśli płaciłem i wykonywałem swoje obowiązki domowe, w takim razie mogłaś coś powiedzieć. Nie chcę i nigdy nie będę chciał być gdzieś, gdzie mnie nie chcą. Więc jeśli mi wybaczysz, muszę jechać spotkać się z Harrym i dać mu jego wypłatę, o którą poprosił mnie, żebym mu ją przywiózł, bo chce wpłacić ją na swoje konto. Swoje. Nie moje — powiedział, po czym odwrócił się, żeby stamtąd wyjść, ale został przytrzymany, gdy Anne chwyciła go za ramię.

— Lou… — Jej głos zadrżał, ale Louis miał już dość.

— Zabierz ode mnie swoje ręce — warknął, po czym otarł swoje łzy, zanim stamtąd wyszedł. 

Wyjechał z podjazdu tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, ale wciąż uważając, by się nie rozbić, mrugając kilkakrotnie, by wysotrzyć swój obraz zamazany przez łzy. Jednak wciąż płakał, musząc zjechać na przypadkowy parking, żeby wziąć się w garść. Nie chciał prowadzić, kiedy ledwie cokolwiek widział i narazić swoje dziecko na niebezpieczeństwo. Głęboko odetchnął i odpisał na wiadomość Harry’ego, który pytał go, gdzie był. Upewnił się, by odpisać, że jest już w drodze i kiedy uspokoił się wystarczająco, wjechał z powrotem na drogę, kierując się w stronę mieszkania Zayna i Liama i mając nadzieję, że nie wyglądał okropnie.

— Co jest nie tak? — zapytał Harry, gdy tylko Louis wszedł przez drzwi.

— Nic. Po prostu stałem się emocjonalny — skłamał Louis, ponieważ wszyscy się w niego wpatrywali, łącznie z Josie, która bawiła się z Jamiem.

— Z jakiego powodu? — zapytał Zayn, sadzając Jamiego na kanapie obok siebie. Josie chwyciła za jego małe nóżki i ucałowała go w stópki.

— Reklamy pampersów — skłamał ponownie Louis.

— Mhm. — Zayn uniósł brew, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego z miną mówiącą, że oczekuje od niego, by dowiedział się, co się stało.

— Powinniśmy zjeść, zanim wyjdziemy — zasugerował Liam, wychodząc z sypialni z ubrankami Jamiego. — Co się stało, Lou? — Zatrzymał się wpół kroku, kiedy zobaczył, jak czerwone były jego oczy i jak poplamiona była jego twarz.

— Zobaczyłem reklamę pampersów i się wzruszyłem — wyjaśnił Louis.

— Och, tak. Też staję się przez nie emocjonalny. — Liam wzruszył ramionami.

— Mama, muszę siusiu. — Josie podeszła do niego i pociągnęła za jego kurtkę. Louis zdjął z siebie nakrycie, chwycił ją za rączkę i pospieszył z nią do łazienki, kiedy zobaczył, że już ściska swoje uda.

Nie miał pojęcia, skąd wziął się w niej nawyk wstrzymywania się do ostatniej minuty. W końcu zdarzy jej się wypadek.

Kiedy skończyła, umył jej rączki i pozwolił wrócić jej do salonu, a kiedy on wrócił, Harry już podawał mu jego jedzenie. Spojrzał na nie w dół i ich widok był wystarczający, by wywołać jego mdłości, mimo że był głodny. Przyłożył dłoń do ust i pobiegł do łazienki tak szybko, jak tylko mogły ponieść go jego nogi. Zaczął płakać, czując, jak pali go w gardle, a jego żołądek się kurczył, gdy opróżniał go z wszystkiego. Zaczął mieć problemy z oddychaniem w tym samym czasie, w którym poczuł ciepłą dłoń na swoich plecach, po czym kciuk Harry’ego zaczął pocierać kółeczka na jego plecach.

— Nic ci nie jest? — zapytał go Harry.

— Nie. — Louis znowu zaczął płakać, gdy wstał, żeby podejść do umywalki i wypłukać swoje usta.

— Czy to znowu poranne mdłości? — zapytał Harry, chwytając mały, plastikowy kubek i napełnił go płynem do płukania ust, by Louis mógł wykonać tę czynność.

Louis potarł twarz dłońmi i spojrzał na swojego chłopaka. Serce go zabolało, gdy zobaczył, jak zmartwiony był i na jak zmęczonego wyglądał. Jego usta były spierzchnięte przez to, jak wiele razy je oblizywał i przygryzał. Nie mógł powiedzieć mu, co zrobiła Anne, ale nie mógł zostać dłużej w jej domu. Zerwanie z Harrym, ponieważ trzymał go w miejscu, także nie było opcją. Kochał go zbyt mocno, żeby puścił go wolno po tym wszystkim, przez co razem przeszli. Więc jedyną opcją było ubłaganie go, żeby przeprowadził się razem z nim do domu jego rodziców i pozwolił znaleźć mu pracę. Musiał pracować, żeby pomóc Harry’emu z wydatkami.

— Tak myślę — skłamał Louis. — Ale teraz jest już w porządku.

Harry zmrużył oczy i sięgnął, żeby zamknąć i zablokować drzwi, ponieważ zostawił już jedzącą Josie przy stole.

— Coś cię nurtuje i nie jest to reklama pampersów. Pojawiają się niemal za każdym razem, gdy oglądamy telewizję i nigdy nie płakałeś. Co się dzieje? — zapytał Harry, układając dłonie na biodrach Louisa i przyglądając się, jak ten się łamie i płacze. — Kochanie, przerażasz mnie.

— Ja tylko… Josie będzie miała trzy latka za tydzień i ona… ona staje się taka duża i zanim się zorientujemy, wyjedzie na… na studia. Nie chcę, żeby moje dziecko mnie zostawiło — zaszlochał Louis. Nie chciał kłamać, ale nie było mowy, że zrujnuje Josie dzień, tym bardziej, że Harry miał wolne od pracy i spędzał go z nimi.

— Skarbie, to nie wydarzy się przez jeszcze bardzo długo. — Harry przytulił go, pozwalając mu schować twarz w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. — I ona wciąż jest taka malutka. Musi w końcu dorosnąć, ale my powinniśmy się tym cieszyć. Będziemy mogli obserwować, jak dorasta.

Louis oddychał głęboko, zmuszając się do uspokojenia się, ponieważ teraz, kiedy zaczął o tym mówić, naprawdę stał się emocjonalny z tego powodu.

— Masz rację. Nie powinienem płakać z tego powodu. — Louis otarł swoje łzy, po czym chwycił za chusteczkę higieniczną, by wytrzeć swój nos.

— Jest okej?

— Tak. Pójdę zjeść swoje tamale. — Louis ujął twarz Harry’ego w dłonie i pocałował go w usta, wkrótce potem chwytając go za dłoń, żeby pociągnąć go z powrotem do kuchni, gdzie Zayn kroił tamale Josie na małe kawałeczki.

— Jest okej, Lou? — zapytał Zayn.

To spowodowało, że Josie spojrzała na swoją matkę, marszcząc brwi, kiedy zauważyła, że płakał. Szybko wstała i podbiegła do niego, by przytulić się do jego nóg, całując go w udo, co spowodowało, że Louis znowu miał ochotę się rozpłakać. Ale zdusił to w sobie i zamiast tego sięgnął w dół, żeby ją przytulić i obsypać buziakami.

— Mama cię kocha, skarbie. — Obsypał jej twarzyczkę kolejnymi buziakami, szczęśliwie przyjmując te, które dawała mu ona. Potem spojrzał na Zayna, by odpowiedzieć na jego pytanie. — Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu stałem się trochę emocjonalny przez to, że ta panienka rośnie tak szybko.

— Zostanę mała dla mamy — zaszczebiotała Josie.

— Zostaniesz?! — zapytał Louis, udając zszokowanego. — Jestem pewien, że zrobisz to dla mnie, kochanie. Dziękuję ci. — Louis ucałował ją jeszcze raz, po czym usadził ją na jej krześle, żeby mogła skończyć jeść.

Po ich posiłku Louis przebrał Josie w jej nowe ubrania, uczesał ją, po czym zaczekał, aż Zayn przebierze Jamiego, żeby mogli wyjść. Pozwolił Harry’emu prowadzić jego samochód, gdyż był tam fotelik Josie i spotkali się z Zaynem i Liamem w centrum handlowym, gdzie Święty Mikołaj robił sobie zdjęcia z dziećmi. Musieli zaczekać w kolejce, życząc sobie, by przesuwała się szybciej, kiedy Josie zaczynała się nudzić i zachowywała się tylko dlatego, że niedaleko był Święty Mikołaj, a wiedziała, że jeśli będzie niegrzeczna, nie przyniesie jej żadnych prezentów. Zayn zwinął się szybko do łazienki, ponieważ musiał zmienić pieluchę swojemu synkowi, już się stresując, że przepadnie mu jego kolej. Pierwsze świąteczne zdjęcie Jamiego z Mikołajem było ważne dla Zayna. 

Kiedy nadszedł w końcu czas, Josie szczęśliwie zrobiła swoje zdjęcie i obserwowała, jak Jamie także robi swoje. Ale gdy tylko przygotowywali się do wspólnego zdjęcia, Jamie zaczął płakać, powodując, że Josie spojrzała na niego, jakby zrujnował cały jej dzień.

— Nie, nie, bez płakania, dziecko — zagruchała Josie i sięgnęła, żeby pogłaskać go po głowie,

Jamie się po tym uciszył i Josie szybko pobiegła do swoich rodziców, którzy czekali na nią z watą cukrową. Im bliżej było końca dnia, tym bardziej nerwowy stawał się Louis. Nie chciał wracać już nigdy więcej do domu Anne. Już zaplanował, żeby spędzić noc w domu swoich rodziców i poprosić swoją mamę, żeby poszła z nim pomóc mu spakować jego rzeczy. Problem był w tym, że Harry nie miał jeszcze pojęcia o jego planach i nie wiedział, jak przekazać te wieści swojemu chłopakowi. Prawdopodobnie będą mieszkać osobno, dopóki nie będą mogli sobie pozwolić wspólnie na mieszkanie i bał się tego, jak Josie zareaguje na taką zmianę. Nie było mowy, że ją zostawi.

Kiedy wrócili do domu tego wieczora, Louis zaparkował przed domem swoich rodziców zamiast przed domem Anne, jak zawsze to robił. Wysiadł z samochodu i zobaczył Harry’ego trzymającego marudną Josie (nie dostała swojej drzemki) i patrzącego na niego ze zdziwieniem. Zaczynał stawać się nerwowy, kiedy Harry ruszył w jego kierunku, nagle nie będąc w stanie wyjaśnić co się stało bez płakania albo sprawienia, żeby Anne wyszła na jeszcze gorszą niż już była.

— Musimy porozmawiać — odezwał się Louis, zanim Harry zdążył, po czym wskazał, żeby podążył za nim do domu jego rodziców.

Kiedy Louis otworzył drzwi kluczem, jego rodzice byli w salonie, oglądając telewizję, podczas gdy Claire bawiła się z kotem. Harry odłożył Josie na podłogę, która przyczepiła się do niego, odmawiając puszczenia go.

— Możecie popilnować jej przez chwilę? — zapytał ich Louis.

— Co się dzieje? — John zmrużył oczy, patrząc raz na jednego, a raz na drugiego.

— Proszę… — zabłagał go Louis, wzdychając z ulgą, gdy jego ojciec pokiwał głową.

John chwycił Josie, która zaczęła płakać, dopóki nie usiadł z nią na kanapie i zaczął pocierać jej plecy. Usnęła wkrótce potem, opierając swoją głowę na ramieniu dziadka. W Johnie było coś, co zawsze uspokajało dzieci.

Louis podziękował mu szybko, po czym zamknął drzwi wejściowe i poszedł, żeby usiąść na huśtawce, oczekując, że Harry pójdzie za nim, ale kiedy usiadł po paru chwilach zmagania się ze swoim brzuchem, zobaczył, że Harry stoi przy drzwiach i wpatruje się w niego. Widok, na jak wystraszonego wyglądał, złamał serce Louisa. 

— Nie zrywam z tobą. — Louis poklepał miejsce obok siebie, ciesząc się, gdy Harry w końcu usiadł.

— W takim razie co się dzieje? — Harry użył swoich nóg, żeby pomału zacząć ich bujać.

Louis pomyślał, że powinien najpierw przemyśleć to, co zamierzał mu powiedzieć. Ale jak ktoś miał powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, że się wyprowadza i zabiera ich córkę ze sobą? Jak ktoś miał powiedzieć swojemu chłopakowi, że jego matka popchnęła go do podjęcia takiej decyzji? Rozmyślał o tym, dopóki głos Harry’ego nie przerwał ciszy.

— Czy mama ci coś zrobiła? — zapytał Harry, obawiając się odpowiedzi, gdy Louis spuścił wzrok.

— Dzisiaj, kiedy wróciłem ze sklepu i poszedłem, żeby wziąć twoją wypłatę tak, jak mnie prosiłeś, ona… ona powiedziała parę rzeczy, które naprawdę mnie zraniły — powiedział Louis, nie chcąc patrzeć na Harry’ego.

— Louis — powiedział szorstko Harry. — Co powiedziała? I chcę prawdę.

— Nie mogę tam wrócić — powiedział Louis, w końcu patrząc na niego ze łzami w oczach.

— Co powiedziała? — zapytał znowu Harry, kompletnie ignorując to, co powiedział Louis.

Louis wziął głęboki oddech, zanim zaczął mówić. 

— Nie chcę, żeby to spowodowało między wami konflikt. Ma swoje powody, by być wściekłą.

— Do jasnej cholery, przestań ją usprawiedliwiać! — Harry uniósł głos, ale starał się kontrolować, nie chcąc, by John ich usłyszał. — Co powiedziała? Powtórz mi wszystko.

— Powiedziała, że trzymam cię w miejscu i że cię ciągle rucham. — Louis zaczął płakać. — Że płacisz za moje rzeczy, a ja nie robię nic poza mieszkaniem tam za darmo, kiedy ty mnie utrzymujesz — skończył, decydując się nie mówić mu o tym, co powiedziała o ich dzieciach. — Ale rozumiem to. Tak to wygląda, a ona jest twoją mamą i to normalne, że się o ciebie martwi.

— To normalne, tak. Ale to, co nie jest normalne, to to, jak ona cię dręczy! — Harry był wściekły, Louis mógł stwierdzić to po jego zaciśniętych pięściach, czerwonej twarzy i tym, jak żyły na jego skroni i szyi wyglądały, jakby miały zaraz wybuchnąć. Spróbował wstać, żeby pójść do swojego domu i kazać jej przeprosić Louisa, ale jego chłopak chwycił go za ramię i go powstrzymał.

— Harry, Josie i ja tam nie wracamy. Ona mnie tam nie chce, a ja nie będę zostawał w miejscu, gdzie nie jestem mile widziany. — Louis wpatrzył się w Harry’ego, chcąc, żeby ten coś powiedział, kiedy ten tylko wpatrywał się w ciemną ulicę.

— Okej. Liam przeprowadza się do dwupokojowego mieszkania i powiedział mi, że obok też jest jeszcze jedno dostępne. Po prostu się tam przeprowadzimy — zdecydował Harry.

— Wiesz, że to drogie, a tylko ty pracujesz. Poproszę tatę, żeby pozwolił nam tutaj zostać… przynajmniej, dopóki dziecko się nie urodzi. Nie sądzę, że chcą słyszeć płacz noworodka całymi dniami. — Louis wyjaśnił mu swój kiepski plan.

— I gdzie pójdziemy potem? — zapytał Harry. — To nawet nie ma sensu, Louis — powiedział, zaczynając się frustrować. Wciąż miał ze sobą torbę Josie, więc sięgnął do niej po chusteczkę, którą otarł łzy i smarki Louisa.

— Nie chcę wkurwiać twojej mamy jeszcze bardziej albo sprawić, żeby znienawidziła mnie mocniej, więc zamierzałem wyprowadzić się z Josie, a ciebie zostawić w twoim domu, tak jak kiedyś — wyjaśnił Louis.

— Więc zamierzałeś mnie zostawić — powiedział spokojnie Harry.

— Nie! Ja tylko przeprowadzę się tutaj, a ty zostaniesz w domu obok. Wciąż będziemy się widywać.

— Nie chcę się z tobą rozdzielić — powiedział mu Harry. — Wyprowadzamy się razem. Nie chcę być z dala od ciebie i Josie.

— Pod warunkiem, że pozwolisz znaleźć mi pracę — zasugerował Louis, po czym zaczął mówić, gdy tylko Harry otworzył usta. — Znam dużo ludzi, którzy potrzebują korepetytora i pomyślałem, że może mógłbym udzielać im lekcji.

— Okej, w porządku. Ale w naszym nowym mieszkaniu i tylko, gdy tam będę. Nie chcę, żebyś jeździł sam po obcych mieszkaniach i był z nimi sam na ich terenie — powiedział Harry.

— Kochanie, nie uważasz, że przesadzasz? — zachichotał Louis przez łzy.

— Nigdy nie wiesz, Lou. Seryjni mordercy są wszędzie. — Harry próbował pozostać poważnym, ale powoli na jego twarz wstępywał uśmiech. — Okej… nie seryjni mordercy, ale nigdy nie wiesz. Szaleni ludzie są wszędzie.

— Myślę, że biblioteka jest dobrym miejscem. Będziemy w miejscu publicznym, więc nie będziesz musiał się martwić — powiedział Louis.

— Pasuje. — Harry pokiwał głową z uśmiechem na ustach, ale potem jego mina zamieniła się w smutną. — Zadzwonię umówić się na oglądanie mieszkania. Chcę, żebyśmy byli gotowi na przeprowadzkę, zanim powiem o tym mamie. A na razie powinniśmy zostać tutaj, jeśli twoi rodzice nie mają nic przeciwko.

Louis ułożył dłoń na jego policzku, po czym przytulił go, wiedząc, jak trudne było to wszystko dla Harry’ego.

— Nie mają. — Louis spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale nie wyszło mu nic więcej niż grymas. — Wciąż będziemy dawać Josie twojej mamie, żeby się nią opiekowała?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, całując Louisa w bok szyi. 

— Jeśli chce. Nie zamierzam jej zmuszać ani błagać. Mogę poprosić Nialla, Barbarę albo Zayna i Liama, czy mogą jej przypilnować.

— I wkrótce pójdzie do szkoły. — Louis przebiegł palcami przez włosy Harry’ego. — I znajdzie nowych przyjaciół, dalej będzie tą szczęśliwą, małą dziewczynką, którą jest teraz i wszystko będzie okej. Tak długo, jak jesteśmy razem. Cała nasza czwórka. I  _ Kot.  _

Harry przewrócił oczami.

— Nie możemy zapomnieć o tej złej, małej kupie gów…

— Sierści. Sierści, Harry — przerwał mu Louis.

— Podrapał mnie. — Harry wydął usta.

— Bo nie pozwalałeś mu spać z Josie — powiedział raczej rozbawiony Louis.

— Nie lubię, jak z nią śpią. Zostawiają wszędzie sierść. — Harry usiadł, po czym spojrzał na dom swojej matki. — Będziemy musieli zostawić go tam dzisiaj, a ja pójdę po trochę ubrań dla nas na parę dni.

Louis też spojrzał na dom, prosto w okno pokoju Anne, widząc zapalone światło. Potem jego spojrzenie skoncentrowało się na Harrym i miał nadzieję, że kobieta nie znielubi go przez to jeszcze bardziej. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ostatni z rozdziałów dodany przez autorkę 7 czerwca 2019 roku. Jeśli w przyszłości pojawi się nowy, oczywiście go przetłumaczę, dlatego nie ma potrzeby pytać mnie o to, kiedy następny.
> 
> Notka wyjaśniająca od autorki: Nie mam żadnej wymówki na to, dlaczego tak długo zajęło mi z napisaniem kolejnego rozdziału poza tym, że nie mam już tak dużo czasu jak wcześniej i czasem jest mi ciężko napisać nawet jedno zdanie. Czasami mam wrażenie, że to bardziej obowiązek niż coś, co mnie kiedyś cieszyło, więc starałam się nie zmuszać. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie. Nie porzucam moich opowiadań, to na pewno. A w zasadzie mam nawet zaplanowane nowe.

Harry wiedział, że jego matka jest świadoma tego, iż w ogóle nie jest z nią szczęśliwy. I miał nadzieję, że mogła wyczuć, jak wściekły był, kiedy tego wieczora wszedł do domu, chwycił wielką walizkę, która do niego należała i zaczął pakować ubrania na parę dni dla siebie i swojej rodziny. Druga część niego miała nadzieję, że nie wyjdzie ze swojej sypialni, ponieważ nie miał siły się z nią użerać, a zamiast tego chciał szybko skończyć i stąd wyjść. Zostawił Louisa w towarzystwie jego ojca po tym, jak John przyszedł do nich dowiedzieć się, co się działo. Po zobaczeniu ich min powiedział im, że zawsze są i będą mile widziani w jego domu.

Kiedy skończył się pakować, spróbował wyjść z pokoju, ale  _ Kot  _ wszedł mu w drogę, po czym podążył za nim aż do drzwi. Harry spojrzał w jego niebieskie oczy i westchnął, zanim poszedł do spiżarni po jego rzeczy. Nie mógł go zostawić, ponieważ on był jego odpowiedzialnością. Starał się nie myśleć o tym, że zostawia Dusty’ego i Balto, ale nie mógł zabrać ze sobą także ich. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Josie nie będzie znosiła źle braku swoich dwóch zwierzaków.

Chwycił za walizkę i rzeczy kota i zostawił je przed domem Johna, po czym wrócił po  _ Kota  _ i jego kuwetę. Zamknął drzwi wejściowe, wiedząc, że już nigdy więcej nie będzie spał w tym domu. Josie była rozbudzona, kiedy dotarł w końcu do domu i musiał unieść kota nad swoją głowę, kiedy Josie ciągle go ciągnęła.

— Bądź miła, Josephine — powiedział jej Harry, czekając, aż się uspokoi, zanim dał jej kota. — Traktuj  _ Kota  _ z życzliwością.

Josie spróbowała uciec z nim w ramionach, ale ostatecznie potknęła się i upadła na kolana. Wstała ponownie wciąż z kotem w ramionach i podeszła do pudła z zabawkami, gdzie usiłowała wepchnąć kota do środka. Harry zmarszczył brwi i podszedł do niej, odkrywając w środku także Nalę, kotkę Claire.

— W jaki rodzaj zwierzęcych tortur wy dwie pogrywacie? Gdzie jest twoja matka? — Harry wziął koty i podszedł do kanapy. Musiał wstać znowu i wyciągnąć sobie spod tyłka małego, różowego kucyka z jasno różową grzywą, zanim usiadł z powrotem. 

— Nie, tatusiu! Łóżko! — Josie pobiegła za nim, gdy Claire weszła do salonu z kocykiem w rękach.

— Nie krzycz. A one mają swoje własne łóżka i na pewno nie jest to skrzynia z zabawkami. — Harry usiadł na kanapie i ułożył koty na swoich kolanach. — One się boją, będąc tam. Nigdy nie powinnyście wkładać tam kotków. Skrzynia z zabawkami jest tylko na zabawki, zrozumiano?

— Kej. — Josie i Claire pokiwały główkami.

— W porządku, a teraz obie je przeproście. — Harry przysunął koty bliżej nich, uśmiechając się, kiedy obie dziewczynki przeprosiły i pocałowały koty. Wypuścił je i patrzył jak Josie z Claire biegną za nimi, a w tym samym momencie Louis wszedł do salonu z miską pełną popcornu.

— Co się stało? Słyszałem, jak Josie krzyczy — zapytał i jęknął, gdy usiadł.

— Próbowały zamknąć koty w skrzyni z zabawkami. — Harry chwycił garść popcornu, ignorując spojrzenie, które posłał mu Louis. Teraz wiedział, po kim Josie nie lubiła się dzielić.

— To niepokojące. — Louis zmarszczył czoło. — O boże, ta wyprowadzka już na nią wpływa…

— Claire już zdążyła wsadzić tam wcześniej Nalę — powiedział Harry, wpatrując się w telewizor, który był włączony na Disney Channel i leciał akurat  _ Fineasz i Ferb _ .

— O boże, nie, teraz muszę powiedzieć o tym moim rodzicom. — Louis zaczął się pocić.

— Lou, to w porządku. One są dziećmi i nie wiedzą jeszcze, że to, co robią, jest złe, dlatego potrzebują rodziców, by im to uświadomili. Nie wyrosną na seryjnych morderców. — Harry starał się nie śmiać, widząc, jak Louis wachluje się gazetą, którą znalazł na stoliku.

— Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko, ale zaprosiłem moją mamę na oglądanie mieszkania z nami. Potrzebuję wsparcia. — Louis pospieszył się, by wyjaśnić. — Ona po prostu wie, na co zwracać uwagę.

— To w porządku. — Harry zarzucił rękę na jego ramiona, ale chwilę później zabrał ją, widząc, jak rozpalony jest Louis. — Nic ci nie jest? Jesteś naprawdę rozpalony.

— Po prostu jest tutaj gorąco, a ten sweter nie pomaga. Potrzebuję koszulki. Zapakowałeś mi jakąś? — zapytał Louis.

— Och, cholera. — Harry szybko wstał, kiedy przypomniał sobie, że zostawił walizkę na podwórku.

Na jego szczęście walizka wciąż była na zewnątrz, więc szybko wniósł ją do środka. Upuścił ją na podłogę i otworzył, szukając koszulki dla Louisa, znajdując zamiast tego swoją, więc sięgnął po nią, będąc zbyt leniwym, by szukać dalej. Gdy tylko Louis dostał ją w swoje dłonie, pospieszył do swojego pokoju, by się w nią przebrać, pozwalając Josie i  _ Kotu  _ pójść za sobą. Tej nocy Josie spała z Claire w jej pokoju, a Harry prawie odmroził sobie jaja, kiedy Louis włączył wiatrak na największe obroty, bo było mu zbyt gorąco.

Następnego sobotniego poranka Harry zadzwonił do właściciela kamienicy i umówił się na obejrzenie mieszkania później tego dnia. Był podekscytowany, by zobaczyć coś, co mogło być nowym domem jego i jego rodziny. Miejsce, które on i Louis uczynią swoim własnym razem z ich dziećmi i swoim własnym wysiłkiem, kompletnie niezależni od nikogo. To była nieco przerażająca myśl, ale nie był w tym sam i miał wsparcie od wielu osób. Poranek spędził na pomaganiu Liamowi i Zaynowi w przeprowadzce do ich nowego mieszkania razem z Niallem, który zostawił im dźwiganie wszystkich ciężkich rzeczy, samemu zajmując się Jamiem. 

Kiedy Harry był w połowie pomagania Liamowi wnieść szafkę na telewizor do jego nowego mieszkania, uniósł wzrok i zobaczył najpiękniejszego mężczyznę na świecie wysiadającego z samochodu Evelyn. Swojego Louisa. Nie mógł nic na to poradzić, ale wpatrywał się w niego niczym ślepy człowiek widzący po raz pierwszy słońce, zostawiając cały ciężar mebla na Liamie. Ale jakby nie mógł, kiedy Louis był ubrany w jego liliowy sweter, który rozciągał się pięknie na jego brzuszku, który był domem dla ich chłopczyka. Zauważył, jak rękawy jego swetra sprawiły, że wyglądał uroczo i łagodnie.

— HARRY! O MÓJ BOŻE! — krzyknął Liam, starając się utrzymać szafkę.

Harry wyrwał się ze swojego transu i szybko chwycił mocniej szafkę, pomagając Liamowi wnieść ją aż do salonu. Kiedy skończyli, poszedł do ich starego mieszkania, gdzie znalazł Louisa i Evelyn rozmawiających z Zaynem. Evelyn miała Jamiego na rękach, a Zayn trzymał torbę z prezentem, który kobieta przyniosła dla dziecka. Owinął ramiona wokół Louisa od tyłu i pocałował go w policzek, zanim przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

— Gdzie jest Josie? — zapytał. 

— Nie chciała jechać, więc zostawiłem ją z tatą i Claire. — Louis ułożył dłonie na ramionach Harry’ego owiniętych wokół jego brzucha. — Widziałem twoją mamę.

— Powiedziała ci coś? — Harry próbował się odsunąć, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy Louis przytrzymał mocniej jego rękę i wypuścił z siebie delikatne, ciche jęknięcie.

— Nie, ale i tak ją zignorowałem. Jednak poczułem się z tym źle. — Louis spuścił wzrok na swój brzuch, życząc sobie, żeby te dwa miesiące zleciały szybko. Uniósł wzrok, gdy jego mama i Zayn poszli, by zobaczyć, jak idzie przeprowadzka.

— I tak się dowie. Idę z nią wieczorem porozmawiać, jeśli wszystko się dzisiaj uda. A jeśli tak, to wkrótce będziemy mieć swoje własne mieszkanie. — Harry ścisnął Louisa i pocałował go w tył głowy.

— Myślałem o imieniu dla dziecka. — Louis odwrócił się, a kiedy Harry zobaczył, na jak podekscytowanego wyglądał, wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie niczego mu odmówić.

— Cóż, o jakim? — Harry się uśmiechnął.

— Chciałem nazwać go Harry, ale zobaczyłem imię Alexander i mi się spodobało. Możemy mówić do niego Lexi! Czyż to nie słodkie?! — Louis by podskoczył, gdyby nie był już taki duży.

— Podoba mi się i masz rację, jest bardzo słodkie — zgodził się po raz drugi przyszły ojciec.

Louis zmarszczył brwi.

— Nie podoba ci się.

— Co?! Podoba! — powiedział Harry, bojąc się, że Louis zaraz wybuchnie płaczem.

— Nie, nie podoba ci się — kłócił się Louis. — Zrobiłeś minę.

— Jaką minę? Dosłownie taki mam wyraz twarzy. — Harry udawał głupiego.

— Minę z serii “nie podoba mi się to”. — Louis zaplótł ramiona na piersi. — Nie podoba ci się imię, które ja kocham. — W jego oczach zaczęły pojawiać się łzy.

— Muszę przyznać, że to bardzo popularne imię i zostało użyte wiele razy, ale podoba mi się. A Lexi brzmi naprawdę uroczo. — Harry owinął ramiona wokół talii Louisa i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie.

— W porządku, ponieważ nikt nie zmieni mojego zdania — zadeklarował Louis, całując Harry’ego w usta, po czym się odsunął. — Musimy obejrzeć mieszkanie.

Harry podążył za nim do nowego mieszkania Zayna, gdzie szła także menadżerka. Przywitali się z kobietą w średnim wieku, która nazywała się Vikki. Otworzyła dla nich mieszkanie i pozwoliła wejść im jako pierwszym. Zanim Louis wszedł do środka, obejrzał się na Zayna, który trzymał swoje dziecko jedną ręką i zobaczył, że pokazuje mu uniesione kciuki. W jakiś sposób mieli pomysł, jak będzie wyglądało mieszkanie, ponieważ widzieli nowe mieszkanie Zayna, które było w tym samym budynku, z tym, że wszystko było po przeciwnej stronie.

Weszli do salonu, natychmiast zauważając drzwi balkonowe po lewej, a po prawej była jadalnia i kuchnia. Kuchnia była o wiele mniejsza niż ta w domu rodziców Louisa czy Anne, do której był przyzwyczajony, ale wiedział, że się przyzwyczai. Musiał. Słuchał Vikki, gdy chodzili po mieszkaniu, a potem weszli do łazienki i dwóch sypialni, gdzie pojął, że będzie musiał nauczyć się od swojej mamy zdolności organizacyjnych, ponieważ szafy były o wiele mniejsze niż te w jego domu. Wszystko było mniejsze.

— Można mieć koty? — zapytał Harry, przyciągając uwagę Louisa. — Moja córka ma jednego, wciąż małego, ale umie korzystać z kuwety.

— Można, ale wtedy prosimy o większe wstępne, żeby pokryć wydatki, gdyby w mieszkaniu były jakieś uszkodzenia, jeśli zdecydujecie się wyprowadzić. Jeśli mieszkanie wciąż będzie w dobrym stanie, wtedy w pełni zwrócimy wam tę kwotę — wyjaśniła Vikki.

— W porządku — powiedział jej Harry, po czym spojrzał na Louisa. — Podoba ci się? — zapytał, pragnąc i mając nadzieję, że tak jest.

Louis rozejrzał się dookoła raz jeszcze w głównej sypialni, już myśląc o tym, gdzie postawi łóżeczko, dopóki Lexi nie będzie wystarczająco duży, by przenieść go do pokoju Josie. Potem spojrzał na swoją matkę, która przyglądała się wszystkiemu niczym jastrząb, dopóki nie złapała jego wzroku i kiwnęła głową w aprobacie.

— Podoba mi się — powiedział Louis. Nienawidził oświetlenia w łazience, ale to nie była wielka sprawa. Wiedział także, że Josie będzie wspinała się po wbudowanych półkach w salonie i prawdopodobnie rozbije sobie głowę. Ale tak długo, jak będą mieć na nią oko, wszystko powinno być w porządku.

Harry też rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym na Louisa, zanim spojrzał w końcu na oczekującą Vikki.

— Chcielibyśmy wypełnić dokumenty aplikacyjne.

— Świetnie! Zaraz je przygotuję. Tędy, proszę — powiedziała, idąc w stronę biura po zamknięciu mieszkania.

Podczas ich drogi tam samochód Johna wjechał na parking, po czym mężczyzna z niego wysiadł. Pomachał im, podchodząc do tylnych drzwi, żeby wyjąć dzieci z ich fotelików, nie puszczając ich, dopóki nie były odpięte. 

— Dziadziuś! — Josie próbowała zmusić go do puszczenia jej, żeby mogła pobiec do swojej mamy.

— Nie. Ostatnim razem uwierzyłem ci, że nie pobiegniesz, a ty to zrobiłaś, więc teraz zostaniesz tu ze mną, dopóki nie powiem, że możemy iść. — John skończył odpinać Claire, po czym chwycił każdą z nich, niosąc je pod ramionami, gdy zamykał drzwi stopą.

— Jestem dobra, dziadziuś — kłóciła się Josie.

— Jesteś, serduszko. Ale czasami nie słuchasz, a ty i Claire musicie się nas słuchać — wyjaśnił John, podchodząc do swojej żony i syna. — Podoba wam się mieszkanie, dzieciaki? — zapytał Louis i Harry’ego.

— Podoba nam się — odpowiedzieli w tym samym czasie.

— Niedaleko jest też plac zabaw. — Louis chwycił Harry’ego za dłoń, uśmiechając się, kiedy ten splątał ich palce razem.

— Świetnie! To teraz chodźmy wypełnić dokumenty. — John podał Josie Harry’emu, a potem swoją córkę, kiedy mała dziewczynka odmówiła rozdzielenia ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką.

Szybko wypełnili dokumenty, musząc czekać na akceptację i kontrolę kredytową, zanim mogli podpisać umowę dzierżawy. Harry ściskał kciuki, by był to szybki proces, ponieważ chciał się wyprowadzić tak szybko, jak to tylko było możliwe. Kiedy skończyli, wszyscy wrócili do nowego mieszkania Zayna i Liama, gdzie John i Evelyn zdecydowali się zamówić pizzę po tym, jak dziewczynki marudziły, że są głodne. Louis był w połowie krojenia kawałka pizzy na małe kawałeczki dla Josie, kiedy poczuł, jak małe rączki owijają się wokół jego nóg. Spojrzał w dół, spodziewając się, że zobaczy Josie, ale został zaskoczony, widząc, że to Claire.

— Cześć, robaczku! — Uśmiechnął się do niej.

— Duży. — Claire spojrzała na jego brzuszek szerokimi oczami, wyciągając się w górę, by ułożyć dłoń z jego boku.

— Tak, mam tam dzidziusia — powiedział jej Louis. Nie chciał, żeby myślała, że połknął arbuza w całości.

— Och. — Claire wsunęła swój kciuk w usta i rozejrzała się po pustej kuchni.

Po tym uniosła rączki, żeby Louis mógł ją podnieść, przyglądając się, jak Louis szybko myje ręce, zanim ją podnosi i kontynuuje krojenie pizzy. Zaakceptowała kawałek, którym nakarmił ją Louis, po czym została odstawiona na podłogę, gdy zaczęła się wiercić, by ją puścił. Wybiegła z kuchni w tym samym momencie, w którym weszła do niej Evelyn z napojami w reklamówce, podchodząc prosto do lodówki, by je schłodzić.

— Potrzebujesz pomocy, kochanie? — zapytała Evelyn, kiedy zauważyła, że Louis wciąż miał kolejny kawałek do pokrojenia, a dziewczynki czekały na swoje jedzenie.

— Tak, poproszę. Claire już przyszła po swój kawałek. — Louis chwycił za kolejny trójkąt pizzy i ułożył go na desce do krojenia blisko drugiego kawałka, po czym chwycił czysty nóż i podał go swojej matce.

Louis uśmiechnął się i zapanowała między nimi chwila ciszy, gdy pracowali nad pizzą, upewniając się, że kawałki są małe. Prawie skończyli, ale John wybrał ten moment, by wejść do kuchni i zacząć podjadać pokrojone kawałki, ignorując to, że Evelyn uderzyła go w dłoń, a Louis się roześmiał. Stali obok zlewu i mieli widok na salon, przyglądając się na sposób, w jaki Niall psikał Windexem na szklany stolik, a dziewczynki wycierały go papierowymi ręcznikami. Aktywność nie trwała długo, kiedy Claire zaczęła wycierać ramię Josie, po czym jej twarz, na co w odpowiedzi Josie zrobiła to samo.

— Powiedzcie swoim mamusiom, żeby was wykąpały, a nie wycierajcie się papierem. I Windexem. — Niall zabrał im papierowe ręczniki.

Josie już miała zacząć krzyczeć o swój kawałek papieru, ale jedno spojrzenie na Harry’ego spowodowało, że przemyślała to z wydętymi, małymi ustami, tak samo jak Claire, która dotknęła stolika, zostawiając na nim ślad dłoni.

— Ja wyczyszczę, Nini. — Wskazała na smugę.

Niall zmrużył na nią swoje oczy i powoli podał jej i Josie papier z powrotem.

— Claire jeden, Niall zero. Dobrze zagrane, dzieciaku.

— Czy Barbara przychodzi? — Harry położył się na kanapie, patrząc na Nialla oczekująco.

— Powinno być jakoś za godzinę. — Harry napsikał trochę więcej płynu do mycia szyb na stolik, będąc pod wrażeniem, jak dobre w sprzątaniu były obie dwulatki. — Powiedziałeś Anne, że się wyprowadzacie? — Spojrzał na Harry’ego, po czym zerknął na drzwi, kiedy Zayn i Liam weszli do środka. Zayn miał Jamiego w wózku, a Liam niósł torby z ich ubraniami.

— Nie. Chcę najpierw podpisać umowę najmu, zanim jej powiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie będzie w ogóle szczęśliwa z tego powodu — westchnął Niall.

— Pogodzi się z tym. Mam prawie dwadzieścia jeden lat i nie będę mieszkać w jej domu zawsze. — Harry spojrzał na niego, pozwalając Josie wspiąć się na niego, gdy znudziła się czyszczeniem stolika. — I ona traktuje Louisa jak śmiecia, a ja jestem już tym zmęczony i staję się chory z tego powodu.

— Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ona zachowuje się w ten sposób — westchnął Niall.

— Nie wiem. — Harry wzruszył ramionami. — To musi być skumulowana frustracja, która nazbierała się w niej przez te moje wszystkie nastoletnie lata.

— Może.

Josie zeszła z niego i pobiegła do kuchni, a za nią podążyła Claire, gdy Louis je zawołał. Harry i Niall także umierali z głodu, więc szybko poszli do jadalni, a za nimi podążyli Zayn i Liam, którzy także byli głodni. Kiedy skończyli jeść, pomagali im dalej, dopóki nie nadeszła prawie pora kolacji.

Do wtorku Harry wciąż oczekiwał, aż Vikki do niego oddzwoni, stając się coraz bardziej zdesperowanym, im więcej czasu mijało. Wciąż mieszkał w domu Johna z Louisem i Josie i starał się ignorować swoją matkę, ale to było niemożliwe, ponieważ ta wciąż zajmowała się swoją wnuczką.

Tego samego wtorkowego popołudnia wszedł do domu swojej matki, rozglądając się za nią i za swoją córką. Odkrył, że jego mama była w łazience i zmarszczył brwi, nie widząc nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku Josie, a wiedział, że jego mama zostawiła ją w salonie, ponieważ były tam rozrzucone jej zabawki, a telewizor był włączony na  _ Psim Patrolu _ . Rozejrzał się za nią na dole, a gdy nie mógł jej znaleźć, nawet nie w pustej szafce w kuchni, gdzie lubiła się chować, wbiegł na górę, krzycząc jej imię.

— Tak? — dobiegł go z sypialni Anne wysoki głosik Josie, gdy wszedł do swojego pokoju. 

— Co robisz, muffinko? — zapytał Harry, idąc tam.

Zatrzymał się w połowie kroków, a jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył ją stojącą przed wysokim, stojącym lustrem swojej mamy w jej szpilkach i jednym z jej szali owiniętym wokół jej szyi. Josie dotykała lustra dłonią, brudząc je, ale to nie była najgorsza część. Najgorsze było to, że w jakiś sposób udało jej się dostać do kosmetyczki jego mamy, a teraz była w trakcie nakładania wokół swoich ust czegoś, co musiało być trzecią warstwą szminki.

— Koleś, nie… — westchnął Harry, podchodząc do niej. — Skarbie, myślę, że wystarczy ci już szminki. — Miał ochotę się roześmiać, kiedy dotknęła swojej twarzy i rozniosła to po całych policzkach.

— Wyglądam jak babcia, tatusiu — ogłosiła Josie.

— Wyglądasz, muffinko! Wyglądasz bardzo pięknie. — Harry wziął od niej teraz już zniszczoną jasno czerwoną szminkę, schował ją z powrotem do sztyftu, po czym odłożył ją na kredens. Wyglądała tak niedorzecznie, że nie mógł się powstrzymać i zrobił jej zdjęcie, żeby Louis mógł zobaczyć, jak się przebrała, po czym ją podniósł, słysząc, jak szpilki spadają na podłogę. — Ale czy zapytałaś najpierw babcię, czy możesz tego użyć, albo szalika i butów?

— Tutaj jest! — Anne weszła do pomieszczenia, a jej oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest jej wnuczka. — Co ty zrobiłaś?! — zapytała z niedowierzaniem. Nie mogła zostawiać Josie samej na dłużej niż pięć minut, bo ta zawsze pakowała się w jakieś kłopoty.

— Przepraszam. Zapłacę za szminkę, którą zniszczyła — powiedział jej Harry, po czym spojrzał na Josie. — A ty nie powinnaś dotykać rzeczy babci bez jej pozwolenia. Zniszczyłaś jej szminkę — powiedział, odwijając szal z jej szyi i podając go swojej mamie, która starała się nie roześmiać, widząc, że nawet zęby Josie były czerwone.

— To w porządku, kochanie, to tylko szminka. — Wzruszyła ramionami.

— Wciąż nie powinna ruszać rzeczy, które nie są jej — kłócił się Harry. — Rozumiesz, Josephine? Jeśli coś nie jest twoje, to tego nie dotykasz.

Josie wydęła usta, jednak mimo to pokiwała główką, kompletnie nieświadoma napiętej atmosfery, która otaczała dwójkę dorosłych. Harry wziął Josie do łazienki, by ją wymyć i żeby mogli wrócić do domu Johna, ponieważ obiecał Evelyn, że pomoże jej z kolacją. Posadził ją na blacie i chwycił opakowanie chusteczek, by ją wytrzeć, zupełnie nieświadomy tego, że jego matka go obserwowała.

— Kiedy wrócicie, chłopcy? — Anne w końcu zdobyła się na odwagę, by zapytać, dostając od Harry’ego jedynie wzruszenie ramion zamiast odpowiedzi. — Louis powiedział ci, co się stało — kontynuowała. 

To było wystarczające, by Harry przestał robić to, co robił i na nią spojrzał. Trzymał w rękach trzecią chusteczkę, teraz już poplamioną na czerwono, a szminka wciąż w pełni nie zmyła się z jej twarzy.

— Powiedział. Nie masz prawa odzywać się do niego w taki sposób. Zachowujesz się, jakby zmusił mnie do poczęcia kolejnego dziecka, a wiesz, że Lexi nie był planowany. Użyliśmy złego lubrykantu i kondom pękł — wyjaśnił Harry, nie dbając o to, że zdradzał jej prywatne szczegóły. Musiała zrozumieć, w jak wielkim błędzie była. — I tylko żebyś to wiedziała, Louis nie trzyma mnie w miejscu.

— Wiem to — powiedziała Anne. — Czuję się okropnie i chcę przeprosić Louisa, ale on mnie unika. Nie mogę zapomnieć twarzy Louisa, gdy powiedziałam mu te wszystkie paskudne rzeczy i potrzebuję, żeby mi wybaczył.

— Powiedziałem mu, żeby to robił. Stres źle wpływa na niego i na naszego syna, a ty go u niego powodujesz. — Harry dalej wycierał twarz Josie, zerkając na swoją mamę co jakiś czas. — Nie wiem, dlaczego zmieniłaś się tak bardzo. Byłaś dla niego jak mama.

Harry wiedział, że ostatnie słowa zraniły jego matkę, kiedy się wzdrygnęła, a jej oczy zwilgotniały.

— Nie zamierzam próbować znaleźć usprawiedliwienia na to, co robiłam. To nie było w porządku, przyznaję to. Jako matka… po prostu patrzenie na sposób, w jaki się z tym wszystkim zmagasz, raniło mnie. Stresowałeś się tak bardzo, że sięgałeś po narkotyki i czułam się jak nieudacznik, że tego nie zauważyłam i nie byłam w stanie ci pomóc. Potem wszystko było dobrze i nagle dowiedziałam się o dziecku w taki sposób, w jaki się dowiedziałam. Nie ufałeś mi nawet na tyle, by mi o tym powiedzieć.

— Ale to nie była wina Louisa i to nie powód dla ciebie, by traktować go jak śmiecia, mamo. Powiedziałaś mu naprawdę nieprzyjemne rzeczy i zraniłaś jego uczucia. Myślisz, że jak się czułem, widząc go płaczącego i mówiącego mi, że chce wrócić do domu swoich rodziców z Josie, ponieważ ty źle go traktujesz? Prawie rozbiłaś moją rodzinę. — Kiedy Harry skończył, miał łzy w oczach, jego mama płakała, a Josie wpatrywała się w nich rozszerzonymi oczami z kciukiem w ustach.

— Naprawię to. Obiecuję. — Anne otarła swoje łzy.

— Louis już tutaj nie wróci, mamo. Ja także. — Harry skończył ścierać szminkę z twarzy Josie, po czym chwycił za jej szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów.

— Co masz na myśli? — zapytała Anne. — Wyprowadzasz się do Evelyn?

Harry chciałby cofnąć swoje słowa, ponieważ nie dostał jeszcze telefonu w sprawie mieszkania. Był nerwowy i obawiał się, że nie dostanie akceptacji kredytowej.

— Nie. Zdecydowałem się kupić mieszkanie. — Wzruszył ramionami, myjąc zęby swojej córce, upewniając się, że wyczyścił całą szminkę z jej przednich zębów.

— To nie jest konieczne. — Anne podeszła bliżej, stając obok niego. — Przeproszę Louisa i wszystko wróci do normalności. Nie musisz się wyprowadzać, dopóki nie skończysz studiów i nie dostaniesz stabilnej pracy.

— To już zostało zdecydowane. Czekam na telefon zwrotny, żeby dowiedzieć się, czy zostaliśmy zaakceptowani — powiedział jej spokojnie Harry, nie spodziewając się, że ta wybuchnie płaczem.

— Nie możesz się wyprowadzić. — Otarła swoje łzy, ale wypływało ich coraz więcej.

— Mamo…

— Nie możesz mnie zostawić — zaszlochała Anne. — Nie możesz zabrać ode mnie mojej małej dziewczynki.

Wzięła na ręce Josie, która wyglądała, jakby też miała wybuchnąć płaczem w każdej sekundzie i przytuliła ją mocno, trzymając dłoń z tyłu jej głowy, trzymając ją blisko siebie. Harry uważał, że przesadzała i zaczynał stawać się sfrustrowany, gdy Josie też zaczęła płakać. Pozwolił swojej matce płakać jeszcze przez chwilę, pocierając twarz dłońmi.

— Nie odchodzimy na zawsze ani nie wyprowadzamy się daleko. To ten sam kompleks, w którym mieszkają Liam i Zayn, i jeśli zostaniemy zaakceptowani, wprowadzimy się dosłownie obok nich.

Sięgnął do swojej matki i ułożył dłoń na jej wolnym ramieniu, odkąd Josie położyła główkę na jej prawym ramieniu. Kiedy Anne dalej płakała, owinął ramiona wokół niej i swojej córki.

— To czas, żebyśmy kupili swoje własne mieszkanie, mamusiu. I będziemy cię odwiedzać tak często, jak tylko będziemy mogli — pocieszył ją Harry, prawie oddychając z ulgą, kiedy przestała płakać.

— Czy wciąż będę mogła jej pilnować? — zapytała Anne.

— Tylko jeśli chcesz. Nie jesteś do tego zobligowana, możemy znaleźć dla niej jakiś żłobek, dopóki nie zacznie szkoły, a potem zapisać ją na świetlicę po lekcjach. — Harry pocałował ją w bok głowy.

— Wiesz, że zawsze będę chciała się nią zajmować. Moim wnukiem także. Nie ufam żłobkom. — Anne pociągnęła nosem. — Nazwaliście go Lexi?

Harry odsunął się i ucałował swoją córeczkę w tył główki, gdy Anne zaczęła pocierać jej plecki i całować jej policzki. Nie chciała spowodować u niej płaczu, ale teraz cieszyła się, że ta się uspokoiła.

— Louis nazwał go Alexander, a ja chcę zachować tradycję nadawania dwóch imion, więc chcieliśmy nazwać go Alexander Harry, ale teraz już nie jestem tego taki pewien. — Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby to nie była wielka sprawa, ale głęboko w środku chciał, by jego syn nosił jego imię, tak jak jego córeczka nosiła imię swojej matki.

— Hmm… — Anne pomyślała o tym, kontynuując pocieranie plecków Josie, dopóki ta nie oderwała twarzyczki z zagłębienia jej szyi, gdzie ją chowała. 

— Co myślisz, skarbie? — zapytała Anne Josie. — Uważasz, że Alexander Harry to słodkie imię?

— Tak. — Josie pokiwała główką, nawet nie rozumiejąc, o co była pytana.

— Widzisz? To słodkie imię! — Anne ucałowała ją w policzek.

— Nie stracisz mnie. Ani swoich wnuków — pocieszył Harry swoją mamę.

Obserwował sposób, w jaki starała się powstrzymać łzy i na szczęście była w stanie, ponieważ jego córka też uważnie ją obserwowała.

Dwa dni później Harry mógł zauważyć, że z jego mamą nie było w porządku, ponieważ cały czas wyglądała na smutną. Nie była w stanie przeprosić Louisa, ponieważ w ogóle go nie widywała. Jego biedny chłopak był zajęty studiami, staraniem się spełniać zachcianki dziecka i wizytami u lekarza oraz swoimi korepetycjami, ponieważ zbliżała się sesja. Jedyną dobrą stroną tego było to, że zarabiał pieniądze i odkładał je dla Josie i dziecka.

Zbliżały się święta, a kiedy Evelyn zdecydowała się urządzić imprezę z okazji dwudziestych pierwszych urodzin Louisa i trzecich Josie, Harry potraktował to jako szansę, by jego matka w końcu przeprosiła Louisa. Praca Harry’ego spowolniła, a kiedy dostał w końcu parę dni wolnego, chciał spędzić je z Josie. Wciąż czekał na telefon, ale przez to, że była przerwa świąteczna, wiedział, że dostanie odpowiedź po dwóch tygodniach.

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

— A to ty, kiedy się urodziłaś — powiedział Harry, wskazując na zdjęcie swojej dziewczynki, kiedy ta miała zaledwie parę godzin. Spała i była owinięta szpitalnym kocykiem, mając na główce swoją małą, różową czapeczkę.

Harry siedział na fotelu Robina, mając ją na kolanach, gdy czekali, aż Louis wróci do domu. Anne nalegała, żeby zostali na kolację i nawet jeśli Louis nie był do tego przekonany, wciąż zaakceptował jej zaproszenie po tym, jak Anne prawie go błagała.

Josie zachichotała i kompletnie zaprzeczyła, jakoby to była ona, po czym dotknęła zdjęcia Louisa, które zrobiła mu Gemma zaledwie parę dni przed tym, jak urodził. Stał przy kuchence, czekając, aż upieką się muffinki, które robił.

— Mama duża! — wykrzyknęła Josie. — Gruba.

— Nie, kochanie, ty byłaś w jej brzuszku i dlatego wygląda na taki duży — wyjaśnił Harry, po czym zaczekał, aż Josie coś odpowie, gdyż ta była głęboko pogrążona w myślach.

— Nowe dziecko, tatusiu. — Josie wskazała na brzuszek Louisa.

— To nie Lexi, Josie. To ty byłaś w jego brzuszku — powtórzył Harry, nie spodziewając się, że usłyszy, jak ta wybucha płaczem w tym samym momencie, w którym ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Starał się ją uspokoić, gdy Louis niezręcznie wszedł do środka, a za nim podążała Anne. Trzymał ciasto wiśniowe, które upiekł rano specjalnie na tę kolację.

— Co się dzieje? — Zmartwiona matka odłożyła ciasto na stolik kawowy i pospieszyła do swojej dziewczynki, przyciągając ją na swoje kolana i owijając wokół niej ramiona.

Harry spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem w oczach, zanim odpowiedział.

— Nie wiem. Pokazywałem jej twoje zdjęcie, kiedy byłeś z nią w ciąży, a ona upierała się, że to Lexi był w twoim brzuchu, a nie ona, a potem zaczęła płakać.

— Dlaczego płaczesz, skarbie? — Louis ucałował jej czerwone policzki poplamione łzami, a potem jej malutką, prawą rączkę.

— Nie mogę zobaczyć, mama! — zaszlochała Josie.

— Czego nie możesz zobaczyć, księżniczko? — Louis zaczął pocierać jej plecki, mając nadzieję, że się uspokoi.

Josie uspokoiła się wystarczająco, żeby nabrać głęboki, drżący oddech, zanim odpowiedziała.

— Mnie…

— Kochanie… — westchnął Louis, starając się nie roześmiać i widząc, że Harry i Anne są w tym samym kłopotliwym położeniu. — Nie możesz się zobaczyć, ponieważ było ci bezpiecznie i przytulnie w moim brzuszku. I to okej.

Na tą nową informację Josie wzięła głęboki oddech i się uspokoiła. Zaakceptowała dłoń swojej babci, kiedy ta zapytała, czy chce jej pomóc nakryć do stołu i gdy tylko odeszły, Harry wybuchnął śmiechem.

— Nie śmiej się. — Louis starał się nie pójść w jego ślady. — Takie rzeczy są dla niej wielką sprawą.

— Wiem, ale to niedorzeczne — powiedział Harry.

Louis posłał mu uśmiech, ale Harry mógł stwierdzić, że ten był wymuszony i że czuł się niekomfortowo.

— Możemy wyjść, jeśli nie chcesz tutaj być — zasugerował Harry.

— Nie, jest okej. — Louis pokręcił głową, chwytając ciasto wiśniowe. — Nie chcę być wobec niej niegrzeczny.

— W takim razie w porządku. Chodźmy jeść. — Harry pomógł mu wstać, po czym zaprowadził go do kuchni, gdzie mogli usłyszeć Anne, która kazała Josie umyć rączki. Robin miał być w każdej chwili, zostając nieco dłużej w pracy.

— Tatusiu, muszę na nocniczek. — Josie podeszła do niego, gdy tylko go zobaczyła, po czym zaczęła się zwijać.

— Chodźmy, chodźmy! — Harry chwycił ją za rączkę i pospieszył z nią do łazienki, zostawiając Louisa sam na sam z Anne i niezręczną ciszą. Louis chciałby, by rzeczy miały się jak dawniej.

Po długim milczeniu Anne wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała na Louisa.

— Louis… Ja- chcę przeprosić. Zasługujesz na przeprosiny — powiedziała, a kiedy Louis nic nie odpowiedział, kontynuowała.

— Byłam naprawdę niesprawiedliwa wobec ciebie, a ty nie… nie zasłużyłeś na to. Wiem, że parę słów nie naprawi wszystkiego, co przeze mnie przeszedłeś. Ale tak bardzo mi przykro. — Anne zrobiła krok do przodu.

Louis odruchowo się cofnął, gdy Anne się do niego zbliżyła i obserwował, jak spuściła wzrok ze wstydem. To była Anne, którą znał wcześniej, a nie ta kobieta z zimnym sercem, którą się stała. Może powinien jej wybaczyć. Może powinien zostawić wszystko w przeszłości i ruszyć do przodu, żeby rzeczy wróciły do takich, jakimi były wcześniej. Może powinien, żeby jego dziecko urodziło się w zjednoczonej rodzinie.

— Nie zamierzam kłamać i powiedzieć, że nie zraniłaś moich uczuć, ponieważ to zrobiłaś — powiedział Louis, idąc powoli w jej kierunku. — Ale zamierzam ci wybaczyć i zostawić to wszystko za nami. Ale tylko, jeśli ty zrobisz to samo.

— Oczywiście. Wszystko, co tylko chcesz. — Anne pokiwała głową, z łzami formującymi się w jej oczach, gdy Louis zaoferował jej ciasto. To było jej ulubione.

— W porządku! Czas na kolację! — Harry zaklaskał w dłonie.

— Kolacja! — Josie go naśladowała, podbiegając do swojego krzesła i pozwalając swojemu ojcu pomóc jej na nim usiąść. — Gdzie kolacja? — Rozejrzała się dookoła, a na jej twarzy powoli formował się zawód.

— Zaraz będzie, skarbie. Bądź cierpliwa. — Louis postawił przed nią talerz w tym samym momencie, w którym Robin wszedł do domu, a Josie zaczęła krzyczeć z siłą całych swoich płuc.

— Dziadzia!

— Tutaj jest moje serduszko! — Robin postawił swoje rzeczy na krześle i podszedł, by przywitać się z Josie, a potem resztą. Wyciągnął lizaka ze swojej torby, ale kazano mu zaczekać, aż jego wnuczka zje kolację, zanim jej go da.

Louis definitywnie zaczął się relaksować, gdy usiedli do jedzenia, a Robin zaczął opowiadać o swoim dniu. Miał wrażenie, że było jak dawniej, nawet jeśli wiele rzeczy się zmieniło. Louis miał nadzieję, że na lepsze.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierwszy rozdział po ponad roku przerwy, autorka obiecała, że dokończy to opowiadanie, więc uzbrójmy się w cierpliwość. :)

Dwudziestego czwartego grudnia Harry wstał wraz ze wschodem słońca, żeby upiec dwie babeczki dla Louisa i ich córki. To były dwudzieste pierwsze urodziny Louisa i trzecie Josie. To, co zaczęło się dobrze, przerodziło się w koszmar, kiedy lukier wyszedł okropnie brzydki, a on spieprzył z napisaniem na nich odpowiednich rzeczy. Wziął głęboki oddech i po prostu chwycił za świeczki w kształcie cyfr jeden, dwa i trzy, i wbił je w czekoladowe babeczki. Wszedł po schodach na górę, a kiedy otworzył drzwi, znalazł Louisa męczącego się ze spięciem włosów Josie w dwa kucyki. Ich córeczka siedziała na łóżku płacząc i pocierając swoje oczka, zła, że obudzono ją, kiedy wciąż była zmęczona.

— Wszystkiego najlepszego! — zawołał Harry, gdy tylko wszedł do pokoju, uważając na dwie małe babeczki. Zaczął śpiewać “Sto lat” swoim dwóm miłościom życia, zauważając, jak Louis kładzie dłoń z boku swojego brzuszka, co oznaczało, że ich syn też się już obudził.

— Spójrz, co tatuś nam przyniósł! — zawiwatował Louis, starając się dodać otuchy swojej córce. Był szczęśliwy widząc, jak się uśmiecha i wydaje się podekscytowana swoją babeczką z jej imieniem i świeczką w kształcie cyfry trzy.

— Zdmuchnij świeczkę, kochanie. — Harry położył przed nią babeczkę, a potem razem z Louisem wiwatowali, gdy ją zdmuchnęła.

— A teraz kolej mamy! — Harry położył babeczkę przed Louisem i powiedział mu, by pomyślał życzenie. Kiedy Louis zdmuchnął świeczkę, tym razem Harry wiwatował razem z Josie.

To było łatwiejsze dla Louisa skończyć czesać włosy swojej córki, kiedy była zajęta jedzeniem babeczki. Wciąż mieszkali u Johna, gdzie mieli zjeść śniadanie, a potem iść na lunch do Anne. Harry zdecydował się w końcu dać Josie domek dla lalek, który zbudował dla niej, gdy była niemowlakiem, ponieważ teraz była już na niego wystarczająco duża. Miał tylko nadzieję, że jej się to spodoba, przypominając sobie, jak Louis powiedział mu, że ona pokocha ten domek. Jakie małe dziecko nie pokochałoby wielkiego domku dla lalek. Zwłaszcza takiego, którego jej tatuś zrobił specjalnie dla niej.

John i Evelyn natychmiast przytulili go i swoją wnuczkę, życząc im wszystkiego najlepszego. Josie dostała od nich lalkę, która przerażała Harry’ego, bo wyglądała zbyt realnie. Płakała, kwiliła i robiła miny. Ale Josie się w niej zakochała i nikt nie mógł jej od niej zabrać. Louis jako prezent urodzinowy dostał pieniądze, których nie chciał przyjąć, ale w końcu uległ, gdy jego rodzice powiedzieli, że to prezent, na który zasłużył. Radził sobie dobrze na studiach i w następnym roku zamierzał wrócić do UCLA, żeby je tam kontynuować. Byli dumni ze swojego syna i tego, jak daleko zaszedł.

Około dwunastej poszli do domu Anne i ślinka napłynęła im do ust, gdy tylko otworzyli drzwi i poczuli zapach jedzenia. Louis natychmiast zauważył domek dla lalek parę stóp od choinki, uśmiechając się, gdy usłyszał sapnięcie Josie. Miała swoje małe dłonie na ustach, wyglądając na ogromnie podekscytowaną i ledwo będącą w stanie się opanować.

— Wow! — wykrzyknęła, wciąż trzymając swoją mamę za dłoń. — Spójrz, mama!

— Podoba ci się to, kochanie? — zapytał ją Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy pokiwała gorączkowo główką. — Wszystkiego najlepszego, księżniczko! Tatuś zrobił to dla ciebie, kiedy byłaś takim małym dzieckiem jak Jamie.

— Co mówimy, kochanie? — powiedział jej Louis, puszczając jej dłoń, kiedy pobiegła do Harry’ego i owinęła swoje ramionka wokół jego szyi. 

— Dziękuję, dziękuję, tatusiu! — wykrzyknęła Josie, przytulając mocno swojego ojca, odrywając się moment później, żeby całować w kółko jego policzek.

Po tym puściła swojego ojca i pobiegła w stronę domku dla lalek, chichocząc, kiedy Louis nagrywał to wszystko. Podskakiwała, dopóki nie chwyciła wielkiej kokardy na górze i jej nie ściągnęła, zakładając ją zamiast tego na swoją głowę, zanim odpadła. Harry poszedł do niej gdy tylko zaczęła chwytać za całe małe wyposażenie i wzięła swoje trzy lalki, żeby mogli się pobawić. Louis dołączył do nich parę chwil później i bawili się razem, dopóki Anne nie zawołała ich na lunch.

Świątecznego poranka Josie była pierwszą, która się obudziła i po obudzeniu obojga swoich rodziców, zeszli po schodach na dół, by otworzyć świąteczne prezenty. Sapnęła, kiedy zobaczyła wszystkie prezenty pod choinką, których nie było tam jeszcze wieczorem, a potem pusty talerz po ciasteczkach i szklankę mleka, które zostawiła razem z rodzicami dla Świętego Mikołaja. Harry wciąż pocierał swoje kolano, którym uderzył w kominek, kiedy prawie przewrócił choinkę w nocy, gdy znosili pod nią prezenty dla Josie.

— Kotek! — ogłosiła Josie, gdy tylko otworzyła prezent od Nialla.

— Co takiego? — Louis się wyprostował, ale zaraz się odprężył, kiedy zobaczył, że było to pudełko ze zdjęciem kota ubranego w sweterek.

— To od Nialla — powiedział mu Harry, upewniając się, że Josie go nie słyszy. —To zestaw do szydełkowania sweterków dla kotów.

— Od Mikołaja, mama — powiedziała Josie Louisowi, podając mu pudełko, żeby je dla niej otworzył, po czym wyjęła z tego samego opakowania pluszowego kotka. Przytuliła go do piersi, a następnie usiadła tuż obok zestawu do robienia biżuterii, który dostała od Anne.

— Nie wiem, jak szydełkować. — Louis otworzył pudełko, wyciągając z niego instrukcję. Zaczęło mu być niewygodnie, kiedy zaczął boleć go brzuch. Wiedział, że to były skurcze Braxtona-Hicksa, ponieważ o nich czytał i musiał po prostu wstać i chodzić po pokoju, więc to zrobił.

— Wszystko w porządku, Lou? — zapytał go Harry, chwytając kolejny prezent Josie, by go otworzyć. Jego rodzice i Louis otworzyli już prezenty, które kupił dla nich i Lexiego. 

— To tylko skurcze Braxtona-Hicksa, nic wielkiego. — Wzruszył ramionami, ale oczywiście wiedział, że Harry zacznie się martwić, kiedy zobaczył tę jego minę. — To nie są jeszcze skurcze porodowe, Harry. Mamy grudzień, a on urodzi się w lutym — przypomniał mu.

To wydawało się uspokoić Harry’ego, który pokiwał głową i wrócił do oglądania, jak Josie otwiera swoje prezenty. Kiedy skończyła, salon był prawdziwym bałaganem, zanim Louis zaczął go sprzątać z pomocą Anne. Była dla niego całkowicie miła i Louis się cieszył, ponieważ nie chciał, by jego ostatnie dni w tym domu były niekomfortowe. Kiedy skończył to oraz składanie paru ciuchów, które wyprał, poszedł na górę i znalazł Josie drzemiącą na swoim łóżku, otoczoną przez swoje pluszaki oraz Harry’ego siedzącego na ich łóżku z kolejnym prezentem.

— Dostałeś następny prezent? — Louis uśmiechnął się, zastanawiając się, dlaczego go jeszcze nie otworzył.

— To… to jest właściwie dla ciebie — powiedział mu Harry, powodując, że Louis zmarszczył brwi, kiedy zauważył jego zdenerwowanie.

Louis wziął to od niego, zastanawiając się, co to jest, ponieważ nie było opakowane ani jak świąteczny prezent, ani nawet urodzinowy. Harry patrzył na niego z takim oczekiwaniem w oczach, że to tylko sprawiło, że pospieszył się z otworzeniem prezentu. Kiedy w końcu to zrobił, znalazł w środku małe pudełeczko i właśnie wtedy jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Myślał, że Harry mu się oświadcza, kiedy znalazł w nim pierścionek, dopóki jego chłopak się nie odezwał.

— To pierścionek przedzaręczynowy* — wyjaśnił, kiedy zobaczył panikę na twarzy Louisa. — Obiecuję ci zawsze cię kochać i być tutaj dla ciebie. Wiem, że chcesz, żebyśmy się pobrali, kiedy obaj się na to zgodzimy i będzie na to dobra pora, a to jest moja obietnica, że to się stanie — skończył Harry, nie spodziewając się, że Louis wybuchnie płaczem.

— Och, Harry… — zaszlochał Louis, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Harry’ego. — To jest idealne.

— Nie płacz. — Harry przytulił swojego chłopaka i potarł jego plecy. — Josie może się obudzić, usłyszy cię i przyjdzie tutaj, próbując mnie pobić, ponieważ doprowadziłem jej mamę do płaczu — z ażartował Harry, uśmiechając się, kiedy to sprawiło, że Louis parsknął.

— Nie zrobi tego. — Louis próbował wytrzeć swój nos rękawem, ale Harry szybko podał mu chusteczki higieniczne. 

— Tak, masz rację. — Harry przytulił go mocniej.

Tej nocy Louis chciał obejrzeć z Harrym film, ale był zbyt zmęczony i zasnął w połowie. Kiedy mijały kolejne dni, Harry spodziewał się telefonu od Vikki, ale kiedy ten nie nadchodził, stracił nadzieję. A przynajmniej do pierwszego poniedziałku w nowym roku, kiedy dostał telefon podczas przyrządzania śniadania dla Louisa i Josie. Harry cieszył się, że byli tam tylko jego chłopak i córka, kiedy Vikki powiedziała mu, że on i Louis mogą przyjechać podpisać umowę najmu.

— Zgadnij, kto może wprowadzić się do swojego nowego mieszkania, gdy tylko podpiszemy umowę najmu — zaśpiewał Harry, nakładając im naleśniki, które zrobił.

— Naprawdę? — zapytał Louis, starając się z całych sił opanować swoje podekscytowanie.

— No! — Harry się uśmiechnął, kładąc talerz przed Louisem, całując go w czubek głowy, gdy przechodził do Josie, by podać jej jedzenie.

— Tatusiu, mój buziak! — Josie wydęła usta, kiedy Harry odszedł po swój własny talerz.

— Przepraszam, przepraszam! — Harry chwycił swój talerz i podszedł do córki, także całując ją w główkę.

— Kiedy możemy jechać? — Uśmiech Louisa nie schodził z jego ust i właśnie to Harry lubił widzieć.

— Dzisiaj, jeśli chcemy. Ale chcę tam z nami chociaż jedno z naszych rodziców.

— Mogę zapytać mojego tatę, albo możemy poprosić Robina lub Desa — zasugerował Louis. Naprawdę chciał, by był tam z nim jego tata. — Zayn znalazł mi naprawdę ładne łóżko dla Josie na Facebooku. Złożyłem już ofertę, więc mam nadzieję, że nikt inny go nie kupi — powiedział, chwytając za telefon i zaczynając oglądać łóżko jeszcze raz.

Było z białego drewna i miało szuflady, a kiedy pokazał je Harry’emu, jego chłopak gwizdnął nisko, kiwając głową, będąc pod wrażeniem.

— Kupimy jej nowy materac i będzie miała gotowe łóżko — zasugerował Harry.

— Mama, mam łóżko — wskazała Josie, zacinając usta, gdy wpatrywała się w swoją matkę.

— Ale kupimy ci nowe dla jeszcze większych dziewczynek. Czy to nie jest ekscytujące, skarbie?! — zawołał Louis podekscytowanym tonem, wyraźnie starając się zarazić ją entuzjazmem.

— TAK! — wykrzyknęła Josie.

— Dostaniesz nowe łóżko, a Lexi będzie mógł mieć twoje łóżeczko — powiedział Harry, ale wyraźnie było to złą rzeczą do powiedzenia, kiedy zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać i zaciskając swoje usta, nie lubiąc tego pomysłu.

— Chcę stare łóżko — zdecydowała.

— Stare łóżko jest dla dzieci. Jesteś dzieckiem? — powiedział jej Louis. — Claire też dostaje nowe łóżko dla większych dziewczynek. Nie chcesz też mieć swojego własnego?

— Tak… — Josie dźgnęła widelcem swoje naleśniki, widocznie wciąż nieprzekonana w pełni.

— Jestem pewien, że gdy tylko zobaczysz swoje nowe łóżko, pokochasz je. — Harry pocałował ją w policzek i uśmiechnął się do niej, polewając jej naleśniki syropem.

Tego popołudnia pojechali do biura ich apartamentowca, podpisując umowę najmu po tym, jak John i Robin uważnie ją przeczytali. Kiedy w końcu dostali swoje nowe klucze, Louis prawie wybuchnął płaczem, gdy jego tata robił im zdjęcia na pamiątkę. Zdecydowali się ponownie sprawdzić mieszkanie i Louis nie potrafił nic na to poradzić, ale opowiedział Harry’emu, gdzie chciał, by wszystko stało. Bawił się dobrze, dopóki nie zorientował się, że nie mają kanap, a tym bardziej stołu jadalnego. Harry był w stanie powstrzymać jego zalanie się łzami, kiedy pocieszył go, że mogą pojechać po jakieś do sklepu albo kupić je delikatnie używane. Jego humor poprawił się jeszcze bardziej, kiedy oferta, którą złożył za łóżko dla Josie została przyjęta i musiał dopłacić jeszcze tylko dwadzieścia dolarów, żeby sprzedawca dostarczył ją do ich nowego domu. Wszystko było perfekcyjne, kiedy kupili nowy materac, który dziewczynka uznała za wygodny oraz nowe prześcieradło i pościel.

Powiedzenie Anne nie było łatwe, ale ostatecznie to zaakceptowała, ponieważ nie mogła zrobić nic innego. Zaczęli pakować swoje rzeczy następnego dnia, ciesząc się, że przynajmniej mogli zabrać ze sobą swoje łóżko, ponieważ Harry kupił je za swoje własne pieniądze. Evelyn nalegała, żeby Louis wziął także ze sobą swój stary kredens dla Josie, ponieważ Harry też zabierał swój. Jeśli chodziło o zabawki Josie, została postawiona przed trudnym wyborem, które zabawki chce zabrać ze sobą, a które zostawić, żeby miała się czym bawić, jak będzie tu przychodziła. To była strata czasu, bo i tak odmówiła zostawienia czegokolwiek.

Zamiast jeżdżenia parę razy, Harry wynajął ciężarówkę przeprowadzkową, wdzięczny swoim przyjaciołom i rodzicom, gdy pomogli mu z przeniesieniem wszystkiego. Kiedy byli już w mieszkaniu, mógł zobaczyć, jak jego matka sprawdza je, po czym uśmiecha się do Evelyn, mówiąc coś. Cieszył się, że je pochwaliła. Ich trójka pojechała po raz ostatni do swojego starego domu, żeby zabrać kota i jego rzeczy, musząc pożegnać się z Dustym i Balto, orientując się, jak trudne miało to być dla Josie, kiedy zaczęła płakać, gdy dotarło do niej, że musi ich zostawić. Ich córka wyraźnie nie skończyła żegnać się ze zwierzętami, więc pozwolili jej się z nimi bawić, dopóki się nie zmęczyła.

Patrzyli na nią z uniesionymi brwiami, gdy pobiegła do samochodu, kładąc swój plecaczek na podłodze i wsiadając do środka. Nie myśleli o tym, dopóki nie dotarli do kompleksu apartamentów i Harry wniósł śpiącą Josie do środka, podczas gdy Louis wziął Kota i jej rzeczy. Przebierał ją w piżamkę, po czym chciał ją obudzić, żeby umyła swoje ząbki, kiedy jego telefon zaczął dzwonić. Zastanawiał się, czy coś się stało, gdy zobaczył, że to jego mama.

—  _ Nie mogę znaleźć kota _ — odezwał się ze słuchawki wystraszony głos jego matki, sprawiając, że Harry stał się zaalarmowany.

— Uciekł na zewnątrz? — zapytał ją, zostawiając na razie Josie, powoli idąc do salonu, gdzie Louis właśnie przysiadał do rozpakowania plecaczka ich córki.

—  _ Jestem pewna na sto procent, że nie. Wiesz, że odkąd po okolicy grasują kojoty, już go nie wypuszczam. _ — Anne brzmiała na smutną i Harry wiedział, co sobie myślała.

— Mamo, nawet jeśli uciekł, wiesz, że Dusty jest mądry. Nie będzie ich następnym posiłkiem. — Harry wzdrygnął się, mówiąc to, szybko odwracając się jednak, gdy usłyszał sapnięcie Louisa.

— Jak ma być posiłkiem, kiedy jest tutaj! — Louis przesunął się na bok, żeby pokazać swojemu chłopakowi kota, który wystawiał łebek z nowego i większego plecaka Josie, który podarował jej dziadek Robin.

— Czy ona naprawdę..? — Harry zaczął się śmiać, kompletnie ignorując swoją matkę, która pytała go, co się dzieje na rzecz klepania się po udzie.

— Harry, to nie jest śmieszne! — wykrzyknął Louis. — Wysypała to całą torbę przysmaków i teraz w jej plecaku śmierdzi rybą. A Dusty zjadł większość tego, więc teraz będzie chory.

—  _ Harry, co się dzieje? _ — Anne zażądała odpowiedzi. 

— Nie martw się o Dusty’ego, mamo. Jest tutaj z nami. Josie dosłownie go ukradła i przyniosła ze sobą do domu. Podrzucę go jutro — wyjaśnił Harry, słysząc, jak jego mama wzdycha z ulgą. 

_ —  Och, dzięki bogu! Ucałuj ją ode mnie na dobranoc. Kocham was, dzieci. _

— Też cię kochamy, mamo. — Harry się rozłączył i patrzył, jak Louis wypuszcza Dusty’ego, po czym idzie do kuchni, żeby opróżnić plecak nad koszem. — Jesteś zły? — zapytał.

— Tak — westchnął Louis. — Twój tata wydał kupę pieniędzy, żeby wyszyli na tym jej inicjały, i wiem, że ma tylko trzy latka i tego nie rozumie, ale wiecznie próbuję nauczyć ją szanować rzeczy, a ona się nie słucha. Cieszę się tylko, że mogę to wyprać.

— Ja też! Chcesz iść do łóżka czy bierzesz prysznic? Musimy obudzić Josie i wymyć jej ząbki — powiedział Harry, sprawdzając godzinę. Jego oczy się rozszerzyły, gdy zobaczył, że była prawie jedenasta.

— Mogę wymyć jej zęby w czasie, gdy ty rozstawisz kuwetę — zasugerował Louis, natychmiast dostając przytaknięcie głową. 

Kontakt z kuwetą był niebezpieczny podczas ciąży i cieszył się, że Harry zawsze tu był, by ją posprzątać. Wypuścił Dusty’ego i Kota, żeby mogli przyzwyczaić się do ich nowego mieszkania, po czym poszedł spróbować obudzić Josie, by móc umyć jej ząbki. Skończył z płaczącym dzieckiem, gdy mył jej zęby, a kiedy skończył, zabrał ją do jej nowego pokoju, przebierając ją w czystą piżamkę, a następnie położył ją na jej nowym łóżku. Potem zaczekał, aż Harry przyjdzie i ucałuje ją na dobranoc.

— Śpi? — zapytał Harry, wchodząc do jej pokoju.

Na podłodze stało parę pudeł, a ściany wciąż były puste, ale z czasem mieli sprawić, że pokój będzie wyglądał na odpowiedni dla trzyletniej dziewczynki i malutkiego chłopca.

— Odpłynęła, gdy tylko położyłem ją na łóżku. Jest wykończona — wyszeptał Louis, przestawiając dłoń, żeby pogłaskać jej delikatny, czerwony policzek.

— Założę się. Przypuszczam, że noszenie Dusty’ego nie było łatwe. — Stanął obok Louisa i spojrzał w dół na swoją małą księżniczkę. — Skąd ona w ogóle bierze te szalone pomysły?

— Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć. — Louis ucałował ją na dobranoc, przesuwając się na bok, żeby Harry mógł zrobić to samo i okrył ją szczelnie kołdrą.

Kiedy Harry to robił, Louis wyłączył jej nową lampkę, po czym poszli do swojej nowej sypialni, upewniając się, że zostawiają otwarte drzwi na wypadek, gdyby Josie ich potrzebowała. Była w nowym, obcym dla siebie miejscu i nie chcieli, żeby się obudziła i znalazła ich drzwi zamknięte. Wymyli razem swoje zęby, po czym poszli do swojej sypialni, gdzie ustawili jedynie ich łóżko i nocne szafki. Przegrzebali swoje torby, próbując znaleźć swoje piżamy, szybko orientując się, że nie włożyli żadnych do swoich plecaków, jedynie ciuchy na następny dzień.

— Świetnie… — wymamrotał Louis, rozglądając się dookoła i marząc, żeby mógł widzieć przez pudełka.

— Ty usiądź, a ja ich poszukam. — Harry pocałował Louisa w czoło, ciesząc się, że jego chłopak go posłuchał.

Harry przegrzebał parę pudeł, dopóki nie znalazł piżam, których szukał. Louis wziął spodnie od piżamy i jeden ze starych podkoszulków Harry’ego, który wręczył mu jego chłopak i natychmiast zaczął się przebierać. Ich planem była odrobina seksu, by świętować to, że w końcu mieli swoje własne mieszkanie. Ale gdy tylko ich głowy dotknęły poduszek Louis wiedział, że Harry zasnął, kiedy zaczął chrapać, co zdarzało się tylko, gdy był ekstremalnie zmęczony. Nie zdążył nawet w pełni przykryć się kocem, więc Louis zrobił to za niego. Ucałował raz jego usta, powiedział dobranoc swojemu skarbowi i poszedł spać.

Później tej nocy Louis miał wrażenie, jakby spał tylko parę minut, ale zorientował się, że w rzeczywistości były to godziny, kiedy spojrzał na zegarek wskazujący drugą nad ranem. Nie wiedział, dlaczego się obudził i miał spać dalej, kiedy usłyszał, jak Josie zaczyna płakać. Szybko wstał i poszedł do jej pokoju, zapalając światło, gdy wchodził do środka. Jego córeczka siedziała na środku łóżka, patrząc na niego zmrużonymi oczami pełnymi łez.

— Co się dzieje, kochanie? — zagruchał Louis. Usiadł na łóżku i rozłożył swoje ramiona, patrząc, jak jego córka idzie do niego na czworaka. Josie nic nie powiedziała, ale Louis był pewien, że prawdopodobnie wystraszyła się, budząc się w nowym mieszkaniu.

— Woda… — wymamrotała Josie, po czym przełknęła ślinę, owijając swoje ramiona wokół szyi Louisa.

— Chodźmy ci ją zdobyć. — Louis wstał i zaniósł ją do kuchni, wiedząc, że nie powinien jej nosić, ale nie obchodziło go to.

Znalazł dla niej butelkę wody, pozwalając jej się napić, gdy o to poprosiła. Kiedy skończyła zabrał ją do łazienki, a następnie do jej pokoju. Ostatecznie zabrał ją do swojej sypialni, kiedy absolutnie odmawiała spania w swoim nowym łóżku, twierdząc, że będzie za nim za bardzo tęskniła. Louis złamał się po tym, ale jeśli miał być szczery, spał lepiej w nocy, mając w łóżku swoją rodzinę ze sobą. 

  
  
  
* w oryginale promise ring, dawany zwykle po pół roku-roku związku, utrwala aktualny stan relacji i potwierdza, że ta zmierza do kolejnego etapu, np. stabilizacji, umowy mieszkaniowej, formalnych zaręczyn, a nawet małżeństwa. 


End file.
